Harry Potter e o Encontro das Trevas
by Livinha
Summary: Pelas Trevas a guerra se inicia e pelas Trevas ela cairá, e com a ajuda de uma nova e singular aliada, Harry e seus amigos verão que isso é a mais pura verdade. Além de verem que, por causa dela, algo grande pode acontecer.
1. Trailer

**Como o assassinato poderia ser a fonte da dor e ao mesmo tempo, ser a fonte da esperança?**

Snape elevou a varinha e apontou diretamente para Dumbledore.

- Avada Kedavra.

xxx

E sem que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, a faca foi enfiada em seu peito, penetrando sua carne e transpassando seu coração.

**Em tempos de trevas, a esperança poderia vir do desconhecido? **

- Ahm... Como você me conhece?

- Eu o reconheceria em qualquer lugar, até mesmo sem essa cicatriz, Harry. Sou Ariadne Lakerdos. - E nem esticou a mão em sinal de cumprimento, o que Harry estranhou.

**Em tempos de sacrifícios, nem sempre o que decidimos é o melhor, embora que, para nós, pareça o mais certo.**

- Eu não tenho mais onze anos, Harry! E você, mesmo se quisesse, não poderia me proteger o tempo todo!

- Ginny, eu já te disse que...

- Mas agora é você quem vai escutar. Eu quero que aquela coisa ofídica se dane, entendeu? Se da-ne!

E finalmente o beijou.

xxx

- Eu quero vê-lo agora! - Se fosse fazer o que aquela corja tanto queria, tinha que ter uma garantia.

**Às vezes o fardo é tão pesado, a necessidade é tão gritante e a esperança depositada em alguém é tão intensa, que ela não sabe como agir, pensando que seria bem melhor fazer o que é fácil, e não o que era certo.**

- Eu não agüento mais, Mione - falou Harry, jogando-se na cama. - Isso mais parece um círculo vicioso!

**Em tempos de guerra, tudo pode ser perdido...**

Ela não conseguia acreditar. Ele estava morto. Depois de tudo o que sofrera e enfrentara, estava morto. Morto por ter feito uma escolha errada. Morto por ter agido como nunca agira em toda sua vida. Morto por ter defendido a pessoa que ela mais amava.

**...Enquanto o destino brinca com nossas vidas, como se elas fossem insignificantes peças de xadrez no tabuleiro do universo.**

Tudo estava acertado. Tudo estava moldado. Os destinos estavam entrelaçados e já não importava mais nada. Se fossem pelas Trevas ou então pela Luz, a guerra terminaria, nem que para isso precisassem se sacrificar cada vez mais. Nem que para isso, precisassem amar ainda mais.

**Em meio à guerra, um amor renasce. Em meio à guerra, a felicidade pode ser certa.**

**É através das trevas que a guerra se inicia, mas também é pelas trevas que ela irá cair.**

**Porque nem tudo que é ruim, é pleno. E nem tudo que é bom, é eterno.**


	2. Nota sobre repostagem

Olá, queridos!

Bem, esta nota é realmente para notificar que eu revisei e editei algumas coisas da minha fic.

O que modifiquei não foi o enredo, vale ressaltar, apenas algumas passagens que me vieram à cabeça "pedindo" para serem mudadas, pois, digamos que a Ariadne não conseguiu ficar muito tempo longe da minha cabeça, o que causou algumas cenas com ela em Hogwarts ainda como estudante.

O que tudo isso quer dizer?

Que, a quem acompanhou a fic e gostou e ainda estiver interessado em saber mais sobre as personagens e história criadas aqui, num futuro não tão distante pretendo escrever uma nova fic, mas na fase dos Marotos.

Tenho algumas cenas escritas, até, mas que ainda estão soltas e precisam ser modificadas levemente pela reviravolta que aconteceu com "Encontro das Trevas". (Pois, como disse anteriormente em uma de minhas N/A's, essa história começaria mesmo na época dos Marotos, e não após o HP6).

Portanto, para quem chegou agora, você não pegará outra história. Para quem vem de vez em quando por aqui dar uma passada... Talvez você note alguma coisa diferente.

Mas, como disse: essa edição/revisão apenas aconteceu por eu realmente ter a Ariadne de 17 anos em minha cabeça constantemente. Além de, também, mostrar mais a relação dela com o Charlie. Entre outras coisas mais...

E, obviamente, eu perceber, nesses dois anos escrevendo fics, que minha história precisava mesmo ser modificada. Afinal, se até o livro "O Crime do Padre Amaro" teve três edições, por que eu não posso editar minha fic, não é mesmo? =D

Então... preparem-se que logo poderei estar aqui novamente com uma nova fic envolvendo minha primeira Personagem Original.

Enquanto isso... Aproveitem-na na fase adulta!

Beijos a todos!

Livinha


	3. PRÓLOGO

**Prólogo**

Ariadne estava cercada dentro da própria casa. Seu filho acabara de nascer e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para que o protegesse. Estava muito fraca e não podia aparatar de maneira alguma, pois, além de estar com um recém-nascido em mãos, a magia que envolvia a casa a impedia de tal ato. Então, pensando na única maneira que poderia protegê-lo, concentrou todo o resquício de força que ainda tinha e se levantou. Enrolou o bebê, que já dormia, num lençol e o colocou dentro do guarda-roupa, mais precisamente debaixo das cobertas que sempre estavam por lá. E, pegando sua varinha, silenciou a porta do mesmo.

A porta de seu quarto foi aberta quase imediatamente depois disso, num estrondo. Ergueu a varinha e apoiou o corpo extremamente cansado no guarda-roupa. Porém, antes que conseguisse proferir qualquer feitiço, uma mulher apareceu à sua frente exalando uma fumaça pútrida, enquanto agarrava seu pescoço e a forçava soltar a varinha para depois jogá-la para longe como se, realmente, fosse um pedaço qualquer de madeira.

Sem forças para suportar mais nada, e tentando a todo custo puxar um ar quase inexistente, Ariadne caiu de joelhos, com a outra ainda apertando sua garganta. Sua visão estava quase escurecendo quando o único homem que estava ali pediu que parasse.

— Acalme-se, Katrina. Não é assim que deve ser — ele falou com um sorriso que aparentava passar muita tranqüilidade.

A mulher chamada Katrina pareceu se magoar com ele, mas logo um sorriso ferino apareceu nos lábios da mulher quando o homem se aproximou, sorriso que revelou a existência de caninos bem maiores que o normal.

— Então finalmente nos encontramos, minha cara. Você está bem melhor do que pensei.

— Sebastian — Ariadne teria rugido se sua garganta permitisse. No entanto, tinha forças apenas para um sussurro rouco. — Quem são elas? — perguntou, olhando para as três mulheres em seu quarto.

Sebastian sorriu, o que foi acompanhado pelas outras três mulheres que estavam com ele. Ajoelhada, ela não viu uma quarta mulher fora de seu quarto, uma vez que esta não riu como os outros companheiros.

— Não se preocupe, você as conhecerá logo — Sebastian retorquiu. — Katrina?

Ele estendeu o braço com a palma da mão para cima, no que Katrina colocou nela uma faca negra com detalhes em dourado, mas que a mulher não conseguiu discernir se havia significado algum. E sem que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, a faca foi enfiada em seu peito.

No momento em que sentiu a faca penetrando sua carne e transpassando seu coração, a única ação que a mulher teve foi pensar em seu filho, e que não o veria crescer e como o lamentava. Com isso, uma solitária lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto, enquanto ela pedia aos céus que eles não encontrassem seu bebê, para que ele tivesse a possibilidade de crescer bem e ser feliz.

Antes mesmo que a lágrima atingisse o chão, Ariadne já se encontrava morta.

* * *

_15 anos depois_

* * *

Hagrid caminhava vagarosamente no corredor entre as cadeiras, chorando silenciosamente e com sua face cintilando com as lágrimas. Carregava em seus grandes braços, escondido em um veludo decorado com lantejoulas e estrelas douradas, aquilo que todos sabiam ser o corpo de Dumbledore.

Todos os que estavam acompanhando cada movimento do meio—gigante — ou compartilhando a dor do mesmo, como os alunos e amigos do ex—diretor, ou olhando torto por ser exatamente um mestiço a estar fazendo isto —, nem chegaram a reparar na aproximação de uma mulher que estava coberta, dos pés à cabeça, por uma capa verde—escura. Porém, ela não se aproximou de ninguém em especial, ficando afastada alguns metros da fileira de cadeiras. Viu Hagrid posicionar o corpo cuidadosamente em cima de uma mesa que estava à frente de todos, para depois recuar, indo sentar ao lado de alguém bem maior do que ele, fazendo as pernas das duas cadeiras que ocupou tremerem levemente sob seu peso.

Não ouvia o que o representante do Ministério falava. Baboseiras, ela sabia, pois qualquer um que realmente conhecesse Dumbledore, teria a certeza de que essas palavras bonitas e bem colocadas não encantariam em nada o professor. Com certeza ele preferiria que Hagrid falasse qualquer coisa, do que qualquer engravatado metido à besta, pois de Hagrid sim, seriam palavras com sentimentos verdadeiros e sem lengalenga algum. E, embora ela também preferisse que seu amigo fosse o escolhido a fazer o "discurso", sabia que, além dele não conseguir, ninguém se prestaria a escutar.

Soltou um resmungo com esse pensamento e, desviando o olhar do representante do Ministério, que já havia terminado seu enfadonho discurso, olhou a mesa onde estava o corpo de Dumbledore. Com certeza alguém se aproximaria da mesa e colocaria fogo ao redor do diretor, a fim de cremá-lo como manda as tradições bruxas, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu. E foi com surpresa, embora não gritasse como várias pessoas fizeram, que viu chamas brilhantes e brancas surgirem e envolverem o corpo de Dumbledore e a mesa sobre a qual ele estava.

Cada vez mais altas, as chamas se levantavam encobrindo a visão do corpo. A branca fumaça espiralada compôs formas estranhas no ar. Ela não soube se todos tiveram a mesma impressão que ela, mas tinha quase certeza que a fumaça formara uma fênix alçando vôo, mas o fogo desapareceu em um segundo. Em seu lugar estava uma tumba de mármore branco, guardando o corpo de Dumbledore e a mesa onde ele repousara.

Soltou um suspiro, abaixando a cabeça, como se, a partir daquele momento, ver o túmulo branco de Dumbledore lhe doesse muito mais do que ver o corpo envolto no veludo. Era como se fosse atingida por mil _Cruciatus_, mas que não atingiam seu corpo, e sim sua alma.

Era difícil acreditar que Dumbledore estava morto e que Severus Snape era o culpado por isso. Como ele pudera? Depois de tudo o que Dumbledore lhe fizera, depois da confiança depositada nele, depois dela mesma ter tido a certeza, anos atrás, que ele realmente estava arrependido de ter se juntado a Voldemort... Ela queria tanto acreditar que ele não tinha nada a ver com aquilo, mas tudo indicava, tudo provava, que ele fora o responsável pela morte de Dumbledore.

Abraçou-se por baixo da capa, soltando um soluço que tentava a todo custo reprimir, mas que acabou escapando de sua garganta. Porém, conseguiu segurar todo o resto, embora as lágrimas já molhassem seu rosto de forma abundante. Sua vontade era ir embora daquele lugar, voltar a se enfiar em sua bolha como estava fazendo, concentrando-se apenas em seu mundo. Mas não poderia fazer aquilo. Ela sabia que deveria ficar junto dos outros, e ir ao enterro de Dumbledore foi apenas uma conseqüência, pois sua idéia era encontrar o diretor vivo e contar suas maravilhosas novidades a ele. Entretanto, descobri-lo morto há apenas algumas horas e que uma das poucas pessoas que ela já prezara na vida era a responsável por aquilo, tornava tudo tão difícil...

Levantou a cabeça para encarar novamente o túmulo do diretor, mas não foi o túmulo dele que viu, e sim um par de olhos castanhos e um pouco inchados a encarando intensa e curiosamente. Não soube quanto tempo ficou olhando aqueles olhos, afinal não conseguia calcular mais nada. Nem soube quantos passos deu para, o que pareceu uma eternidade, sentir aqueles fortes braços a enlaçarem, tentando consolar e acalmar sua dor.

A única coisa que sentiu foi conforto e proteção, e era o que mais precisava. Depositou sua cabeça no peito do rapaz, que apoiou seu queixo nela. Não chorava mais, não soluçava mais. Era incrível como ele sempre conseguia acalmá-la. Tirando os braços de dentro da capa, o abraçou também, soltando um suspiro em seguida. Ainda não soube quanto tempo ficou naquela posição tão confortável, até que saiu do torpor em que se encontrava ao ouvir alguém ao seu lado.

— Charlie, nós vamos entrar.

Assim com Charlie Weasley, ela também olhou na direção da voz, mas só o fez por reconhecê-la. Nunca esqueceria aquela voz, afinal, convivera um bom tempo com ela. Sem soltar-se do abraço, virou o rosto, deparando-se com o rosto cansado de Remus Lupin. Ele era acompanhado, ela notou depois, por uma mulher jovem de cabelos rosa-chiclete e rosto com o formato de coração. Conhecia—a de algum lugar, embora não se lembrasse de onde.

— Eu vou daqui a pouco, Remus — disse Charlie.

Mas Remus não o olhava mais. Parecia surpreso e até feliz em ver a acompanhante de Charlie. Claro que, devido à enorme tristeza pela perda de Dumbledore, a felicidade em seus olhos não durou mais que míseros segundos.

— Ari, que bom te ver — disse com a voz um pouco rouca.

— Oi, Remus — falou a mulher num sussurro, sem se soltar de Charlie.

Ficaram se olhando por um tempo, como se quisessem matar a saudade apenas com esse gesto, e sem se lembrarem das duas pessoas que os acompanhavam. Mas, com outro suspiro, Ari desviou seu olhar, que caíram no túmulo de Dumbledore, embora não o visse realmente.

— Tonks e eu vamos apenas terminar de organizar algumas coisas no castelo para Minerva — falou Remus finalmente, olhando para Charlie. — Depois, partiremos no trem, escoltando os poucos alunos que irão nele.

— Eu também vou de trem — falou Charlie. — A gente se vê na estação, então?

— Claro — falou Remus, depositando sua mão esquerda nas costas de Tonks, mostrando que já queria sair dali. Contudo, antes de ir, lançou um último olhar para a mulher. — Realmente foi muito bom te ver, Ari. É uma pena que as circunstâncias sejam estas.

— Também senti sua falta — ela falou ainda num sussurro e o olhando intensamente. Mas, antes que Remus saísse de perto, ela se soltou de Charlie, e mal dando dois passos, o abraçou fortemente nos ombros.

Remus, mesmo sendo pêgo de surpresa, não tardou em retribuir o abraço, passando seus braços em torno da cintura dela. Mas esse abraço, embora cheio de saudades, foi curto, terminando com ela dando um demorado beijo na bochecha dele.

— A gente se vê — ela disse, acariciando o rosto dele com a palma da mão e com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Remus retribuiu o sorriso, mas que logo desapareceu quando lhe deu as costas, indo com Tonks para o castelo. Realmente tinham muito que fazer.

— E agora? — perguntou Charlie num suspiro, virando-se para encarar o túmulo de Dumbledore.

Ari também suspirou tristemente, quando falou, no entanto, sua voz saiu determinada:

— Agora é que vamos ter que lutar, Charlie. Mais do que antes. Mais do que na primeira guerra.

Naquele mesmo dia, o trem já levava todos os alunos embora de Hogwarts, os quais temiam que, provavelmente, nunca mais voltasse a abrir. Pelo menos enquanto Aquele-Que-Não-se-Devia-Nomear estivesse vivo.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Bom, está aí o Prólogo... Não foi muito esclarecedor, mas garanto que os próximos capítulos serão um pouquinho mais esclarecedores, na medida do possível!

**Georgea:** Uuuuuu... que a força esteja comigo!hehe... E posso garantir que temos muito o que esperar mesmo... E espero que suas expectativas sejam muito bem superadas! Beijão!

E pra quem deu aquela passadinha no trailer: espero que tenham gostado do Prólogo

Beijos,

Livinha


	4. Cada qual em seu lugar

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Cada qual em seu lugar**_

Ariadne Lakerdos era uma mulher aparentemente jovem, porém, completara trinta e sete anos há algumas semanas, e por ser uma mulher baixa, aumentava ainda mais a impressão de ser uma garota que acabara de sair da adolescência. Seus cabelos negros - que destacavam seu rosto levemente pálido - eram um pouco cheios e começavam a ondular na altura do queixo, caindo como cascata até sua cintura. Os olhos eram discretamente maiores que o normal e levemente puxados, embora ela não tivesse nenhuma antecedência oriental, além de serem de um dourado que pareciam duas pepitas de ouro. E os lábios, que pareciam ser desenhados em seu rosto, eram de um vermelho intenso.

Descendente de gregos da ilha de Santorini, arquipélago de Cíclades, por parte de pai, e de ingleses do País de Gales, por parte de mãe, Ariadne tinha uma mistura singular, o que foi comprovado ao nascer, quando seus olhos mostraram-se incrivelmente dourados, mas que, quando criança e adolescente, tornaram-se castanhos, o que ela nunca soube explicar. E estes só clarearam de novo quando o vampirismo se fez completamente presente em sua vida, há alguns anos, contudo, um tempo que ela não gostava de recordar.

O pouco que Ariadne conhecia dos pais era de fotografias e algumas histórias que seu irmão mais velho, Arktos, lhe contara algumas vezes, o qual foi auror, mas morreu na primeira guerra contra Voldemort. Sobre a morte dos pais, a única coisa que Ariadne sabia foi que aconteceu quando sua família fazia uma viagem pela França.

A sobrevivência de Ariadne e Arktos foi considerada, por bruxos e trouxas, ou um milagre ou, simplesmente, crueldade. O casal Lakerdos foi encontrado morto no hotel que estavam hospedados. Foi feita uma verdadeira chacina sem nenhuma explicação aparente. E enquanto o casal estava totalmente desfigurado e com o corpo estraçalhado, Ariadne estava intacta na cama, apenas envolta num lençol de seda negra, e Arktos, de apenas treze anos, encolhido no canto entre a parede e o guarda-roupa.

Arktos chegara a investigar alguma coisa depois de um tempo, mas não conseguiu descobrir nada. Ao menos era o que ele dizia a Ariadne, pois nunca chegaram a conversar realmente sobre o que acontecera àquela noite. Com o tempo, ela aprendeu a não fazer perguntas difíceis para o irmão, que sempre a protegia de uma maneira intensa, mas sem tirar sua liberdade, embora algumas vezes Ariadne se sentisse sufocada.

No entanto, com a morte de Arktos dias antes do Natal, quando ela ainda estava no sétimo ano de Hogwarts, acabou abrindo-se um grande buraco em sua vida. O que a ajudou, fazendo com que não se abatesse e desistisse de tudo, foram suas singulares e verdadeiras amizades.

Ariadne era uma Slytherin, mas não carregava o preconceito e atos cruéis ou mesquinhos que muitos deles tinham. Contudo, ela não fora daquela casa à toa também, pois se fosse uma santa, estaria na Hufflepuff. Mas o fato de suas amizades serem singulares, era que suas melhores amigas eram da Gryffindor e ambas eram filhas de trouxas e, para somar a essa singularidade, havia a amizade com seu companheiro de casa e que também era seu primo por parte de mãe: Severus Snape.

Snape nunca aceitara a amizade de Ariadne com "sangues-ruins", o que sempre acabava em discussão quando ele tentava, a todo custo, fazer a prima enxergar o bom-senso, embora ela não entendesse o porquê disso tudo, afinal, ele também tinha pai trouxa - o completo desgosto de Severus, ela sabia. Além disso, havia o fato dela ser amiga de Remus Lupin desde o segundo ano e, por conseqüência, mesmo começando uns anos depois, tornou-se amiga de James Potter e Sirius Black, os quais sempre importunavam Snape quando era possível. Quanto a Peter Pettigrew, Snape ficava aliviado pela prima não se tornar amiga dele, embora soubesse que Ariadne só não o suportava por ser um mexeriqueiro e um completo baba-ovo tapado.

Quando se formou em Hogwarts, cada um seguiu seu rumo, embora Ariadne permanecesse em contato com todos os seus amigos, inclusive Snape, mesmo que com este fosse raro receber qualquer notícia. Mesmo com ele lutando ao lado de Voldemort, nem cogitava a opção de odiá-lo ou ter qualquer sentimento repulsivo. Era como se a ligação de amizade que tinha com ele, mesmo de forma estranha, era forte demais para ser rompida ou, simplesmente, corrompida, por qualquer coisa que fosse. Por algum motivo, ela sentia que, um dia ou outro, o teria novamente ao seu lado, mesmo que demorasse.

Ariadne nem pensou em trabalho quando saiu da escola. Com a guerra em seu apogeu, ela achava que seria mais útil se ficasse vinte e quatro horas por dia a disposição de Dumbledore, participando da Ordem da Fênix, muito embora essa integridade tendo tido que esperar algum tempo. Além disso, Arktos não foi nenhum ignorante em questões econômicas, sabendo aplicar devidamente a herança que seus pais deixaram, proporcionando uma vida confortável para ambos. Junto de poucos bruxos, entre eles Remus, Ariadne traçava táticas para pegar os Comensais desprevenidos ou então atacá-los, quando se sabiam de um ponto de concentração e, embora fosse muito boa no que fazia, sempre dava um jeito de participar da ação, que ela achava mais empolgante. Além disso, destruir o exército de Voldemort era como fazer justiça a Arktos, além também de querer ter a certeza de que os planos fossem seguidos e não falhassem, embora uma improvisação sempre saísse melhor em algumas ocasiões.

Porém, a guerra acabou e Voldemort caiu. Mas, com ele, levou as pessoas que Ariadne mais amou em sua vida. Ainda em vida, levou Arktos, mas na queda, ele levou Lily e James Potter, além de, para ela, ter feito de Sirius Black um traidor. Por sua queda, Alice e Frank Longbottom foram torturados até a loucura, levando, de uma vez por todas, qualquer resquício de felicidade que ela ainda tinha. E embora Severus tivesse abandonado Voldemort, e Remus continuasse vivo, ela se sentia tão perdida que não conseguia sequer ter a esperança de viver como antes, como muitos que perderam pessoas na guerra.

Então, não suportando continuar na Inglaterra e vendo todos os dias a tristeza frente a frente, resolveu viver em outro lugar. Além disso, também tinha a necessidade quase gritante, porém ainda desentendida, de descobrir mais sobre seus parentes da Grécia. Despediu-se apenas de Remus e Snape, por carta e, embora o conteúdo delas não fossem iguais num todo, continham o mesmo ar melancólico da despedida, além de não terem a data de sua volta.

Ariadne, a princípio, decidiu-se mudar para a França, pois, independentemente do que houve em seu passado, sempre adorou aquele lugar. Depois de um tempo, sentiu-se obrigada a continuar sua viagem, começando pela Grécia continental, para depois continuar por praticamente toda Europa Oriental, além da China. Sua vida podia ser resumida apenas em pesquisas, pois raramente voltava para a França, onde ainda tinha assuntos pendentes; sendo as pesquisas todo o tipo de Arte das Trevas. Um tempo depois foi para a Romênia, mais precisamente na região da Transilvânia. Encontrou, e soube de alguns de seus parentes paternos, mas não se apresentou para nenhum. E foi quando esteve na Transilvânia que conheceu Charlie Weasley.

Ele estava naquele lugar, pois um de seus amigos criadores de dragões disse que queria conhecer o tão famoso castelo de Conde Drácula. Não o que ficava em Sighişoara, mas o que ficava cerca de vinte quilômetros da cidade, considerado a "casa de férias" do Conde, pois o da cidade era o ponto turístico dos trouxas, enquanto o afastado, podia-se dizer que era o turismo de bruxos desavisados. Então, Charlie foi com ele e mais dois amigos que, assim como o ruivo, eram céticos em relação à lenda do castelo, afinal, o rapaz tinha um vampiro no sótão de sua casa, n'A Toca. Aquele castelo era uma lenda para os bruxos, assim como o da cidade eram também para os trouxas, embora fosse mais fácil atrair os trouxas, do que os bruxos.

O que eles nem chegaram a cogitar era que as lendas sempre nascem de fatos. Fatos antigos e às vezes aumentados, mas que não deixavam de ser fatos.

E foi com assombro que se viram acolhidos por quatro mulheres incrivelmente belas, mas que tinham os caninos bem maiores que o normal, além do fato de estarem usando vestidos finos como seda, mesmo com o gelado inverno. Elas pareciam deslizar em suas direções e tinham uma feição, no mínimo, predatória. Ainda tentaram impedir um possível ataque, o que elas mostraram determinadas a fazer quando já os alcançavam, lançando todo tipo de feitiços que conheciam. No entanto, elas pareciam feitas de fumaça, pois, mal desapareciam de um lugar, apareciam em outro, deixando realmente uma fumaça pútrida no ar quando, o que parecia indicar, aparatavam.

Quando elas conseguiram finalmente desarmá-los, embora nenhum deles soubesse como, prenderam-nos no chão, como se estivessem com os pés grudados no solo, além de também mantê-los quase hipnotizados, pois eles não conseguiam desviar o olhar para nenhum lugar que fossem os delas. E, quando eles se viram naquela situação, creram ardentemente que os vampiros das histórias realmente existiam e que eles seriam o alimento e diversão delas naquele dia.

Porém, sem mais nem menos, as mulheres voltaram para o castelo, soltando gritos esganiçados e protestantes. Eles não entenderam por que, afinal, o dia continuava nublado e, como as histórias contavam, não havia sol impedindo-as de continuar a ficar ao ar livre. Além disso, a mesma fumaça que elas pareciam soltar quando supostamente aparatavam, começou a sair de seus corpos sem mais nem menos.

Nenhum deles pareceu notar também que uma mulher se aproximava e, pelas suas feições, parecia achar que aqueles homens estivessem fazendo a pior coisa que poderia existir. Sem que nenhum deles ainda notasse, ela retirou a varinha que estava presa à sua cintura, fazendo alguns movimentos na direção dos homens. Quando eles pareciam voltar a si, ela devolveu a varinha para o bolso da capa, puxando esta para proteger seu corpo.

- Meu Deus! Isso foi mesmo real? - perguntou um moreno que devia ter cerca de dois metros de altura.

Ariadne o olhou e alguma coisa gritou em sua mente, afirmando que fora aquele imbecil que tivera a brilhante idéia de ir "visitar" o castelo de Conde Drácula. Com certeza era filho de trouxas. Concentrou-se apenas um pouco para ter a certeza de suas suspeitas.

- Vocês, filhos de trouxas, têm sempre que ser tão... trouxas? - falou incrivelmente irritada. - Parece que nunca vão ver magia suficiente na vida!

Os quatro a olharam, mas ela não daria margem para uma discussão. Não naquele lugar.

- Acho melhor sairmos daqui, antes que elas tragam companhia.

E começou a andar, descendo o morro que o castelo ficava. Porém, mal deu dez passos, teve que olhar para trás, e o que viu só fez sua irritação aumentar, junto com a certeza de que aqueles quatro eram um bando de idiotas.

- O que vocês ainda estão fazendo aí? Já falei para sairmos da propriedade. O que vocês têm na cabeça? Cérebro de trasgo? - E, sem esperar por mais ninguém, voltou a andar.

Andaram por cerca de cinco minutos, até que o homem alto resolveu quebrar o silêncio que se instalara entre eles, mas falando um pouco mais alto que o necessário, pelo menos para Ariadne.

- Hei? Qual é a sua, garota? - Ariadne, porém, não respondeu, o que irritou o homem, fazendo-o apressar o passo e ficar lado a lado com ela. - Posso saber por que você nos ofendeu lá em cima?

Ela o encarou por um momento sem parar de andar e, mesmo com o homem sendo o dobro de seu tamanho, não se intimidou. Voltando a olhar para frente, falou:

- Aposto que acharam que seria uma ótima opção de férias vir visitar o Castelo do Conde Drácula. Aposto também que o imbecil que teve essa tão estupenda idéia está ao meu lado. - E olhou-o novamente, com sarcasmo.

O homem diminuiu a velocidade dos passos por um momento, mas se recuperou, ficando novamente ao lado de Ariadne.

- E eu posso saber o motivo de tanta irritação, garota?

- Marcus - falou um dos rapazes loiros que estavam ao lado de Charlie, deixando claro em seu tom de voz a vontade do amigo parar com a implicância.

- Não, Eliot, deixe-a responder minha pergunta - Marcus retorquiu sem desviar seu olhar do de Ariadne. - Então, garota, por que tanta irritação?

Tinham acabado de chegar ao fim do pequeno morro, numa estradinha de terra que levava, há menos de cem metros, a um vilarejo. Ainda irritada, mas controlando-se para não espancar aquele idiota para que algo de útil entrasse em sua cabeça, Ariadne virou-se para o tal de Marcus e o encarou ferozmente, como se desejasse que seu olhar o carbonizasse em dois segundos.

- Primeiro: eu não sou uma garotinha desta cidade ou uma guia turística, que é o que vocês estão pensando. Segundo: se eu não tivesse chegado àquela hora, vocês teriam virado, literalmente, comida de vampiro, pois como vocês perceberam, eles são bem reais.

À medida que falava, Ariadne olhava para cada um intensamente, sendo que cada palavra parecia sair cuspida de sua boca, como se falar aquilo fosse o fim, e seus ouvintes, um bando de crianças pegas na pior das travessuras.

- E terceiro - completou, mas, agora, com um meio sorriso, claramente zombeteiro, no rosto: - não precisam agradecer. - E aparatou.

Todos os quatro ficaram, literalmente, de queixo caído, afinal, para eles, ela realmente parecia uma garota que não passava dos dezoito anos, mas com uma língua incrivelmente afiada. De repente, o outro homem loiro começou a rir, no que os outros o olharam sem entender nada.

- Aêh, Marcus, levou o maior pito da tampinha, hein? - falou ainda rindo, fazendo os outros amigos, exceto o próprio Marcus, rirem junto, pois este ficou mais emburrado do que já estava.

- Cale a boca, John.

- Vamos para a cidade, gente - falou Charlie em meio às risadas, afinal, por mais que fosse divertido tirar uma da cara do amigo, não seria inteligente ficar tão perto assim daquela propriedade, além de não estar a fim de assistir a mais uma discussão de Marcus e John, como sempre acontecia.

**xxx**

Eles ainda viram Ariadne naquela noite, quando foram a um pub da cidade. Depois que pagaram a conta, Eliot sugeriu que fossem agradecer devidamente à mulher, mesmo não tendo idéia de como ela os ajudara. Já Marcus, que ainda não engolira a irritação de Ariadne, pediu ao amigo que agradecesse por ele, enquanto esperava do lado de fora. Então, Charlie e John, acompanhando Eliot, foram até a mesa de Ariadne, que parecia alheia a tudo em sua volta.

- Ah... - Ele pigarreou - Com licença?

Ariadne arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhando com uma expressão entediada para os três homens à sua frente, voltando o copo, que estava há meio caminho de seus lábios, para a mesa.

- Sim?

Eliot olhou para os dois amigos, mas nenhum parecia com vontade de falar, então, continuou.

- É que nós gostaríamos, bem, de agradecer por ter nos ajudado lá em cima.

- Sem problemas. E se seu amigo grandão não veio, é porque ele se lembra do que falei, então, ele também deve se lembrar que falei que não precisavam agradecer.

- Ah... 'Tá certo, então - falou John, começando a sair do pub. "Que garota esquisita", pensou.

Ariadne ficou olhando para Charlie e Eliot, que ainda estavam ao lado de sua mesa. Até que, também se despedindo, saíram do pub.

Apenas cerca de meia hora depois, foi que Ariadne saiu do pub e, quando o fez, foi surpreendida por alguém, e ao ver quem era não segurou um revirar de olhos.

- Já falei que não quero que agradeçam - falou, começando a descer a rua.

- Não vim para isso.

Ela parou e em seguida virou-se para o homem. Olhou-o de cima a baixo, dando um risinho malicioso em seguida.

- Também não vai ter o que está pensando. - E voltou a andar.

- O que...? Ah, não! Eu só queria te perguntar uma coisa.

Ela parou novamente e, gesticulando levemente, mas de maneira irritada, perguntou:

- Escuta aqui... ah...

- Charlie. Charlie Weasley.

Se Charlie realmente conhecesse Ariadne, teria percebido um brilho de reconhecimento em seus olhos. Mas, além de não conhecê-la realmente, ele só não o percebeu por este ter aparecido rápido demais.

- Escute aqui, _Charlie Weasley_, por que você acha que vou me prestar a responder alguma coisa a você?

- Sei lá... Mas eu só queria saber por que aquelas mulheres te obedeceram.

- Não é da sua conta - falou de maneira cortante.

- Você é como elas, não é? - perguntou com um sorriso triunfante, mas que morreu rapidamente quando Ariadne voltou a encará-lo de maneira ferina e se aproximando de maneira ameaçadora.

- Nunca, entendeu, nunca me compare àquelas zumbis carniceiras. - E, literalmente, desapareceu.

Dois dias depois, Charlie encontrou Ariadne novamente. Ela estava no mesmo lugar que a vira pela primeira vez, na propriedade de Conde Drácula, e parecia muito centrada em olhar a casa. Sem fazer barulho algum, aproximou-se, ficando apenas alguns centímetros de distância, logo atrás.

- Desculpe-me - ele falou um tempo depois e Ariadne pareceu levar um susto, pois o olhou, mesmo que por míseros segundos, com os olhos arregalados. Mas logo uma feição irritada lhe tomou conta e, quando falou, sua voz estava calma:

- Qual é o seu problema? - perguntou, voltando a encarar o castelo.

- Eu não gosto de deixar assuntos inacabados, além de impressões erradas.

- Não temos nenhum assunto inacabado, Weasley, e você não me causou impressão alguma.

- Mas eu acho que sim.

Ela o encarou num misto de confusão e raiva.

- Qual é o seu problema? - insistiu.

- Eu já disse. Não queria que você pensasse que eu era apenas um mané curioso e que, por algum motivo, se acha superior.

- E por que eu pensaria isso? - perguntou num tom de zombaria.

Ele a olhou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Depois do que presenciei àquele dia, tive certeza de que os vampiros não se limitam ao tipo que existe no sótão da minha casa e no livro Animais Fantásticos.

- Que emocionante - falou Ariadne, embora não sentisse um décimo da emoção que falara.

- Além disso - Charlie continuou como se ela não tivesse falado nada -, eles são como os lobisomens. - E a olhou. - Nem todos são ruins.

Ariadne prendeu a respiração por um tempo, até que voltou a olhar para o castelo.

- Não faço a menor idéia do que está falando.

- Faça como quiser - disse dando de ombros.

Em seguida fez-se silêncio, com ambos encarando o castelo, embora apenas Charlie o olhasse realmente interessado. Já Ariadne pensava no que acabara de ouvir.

- Fui eu, sim - ela falou por fim, mas sem olhá-lo.

- Eu sei, embora não saiba como.

- Isso você demorará saber... ou talvez nunca saiba.

- Fazer o que, não é? Não se pode ter tudo na vida. - E a olhou com um sorriso. - Então? O que acha de descermos até aquele pub de novo e beber alguma coisa?

A princípio, Ariadne pensou em negar, mas, por algum motivo que não queria enxergar, acabou aceitando. Só depois ela foi admitir que, o que realmente precisava, era de um amigo, pois fazia anos que não ficava na companhia de um. E se o destino colocara outro Weasley em sua vida, ela não iria desperdiçar essa oportunidade, mesmo que sua mente gritasse para fazer o contrário.

Desde aquele dia, Ariadne e Charlie se viam sempre que o possível, conversando sobre todo o tipo de coisa, até que Ariadne começou a contar praticamente tudo sobre sua vida, assim como o rapaz, o que fez uma verdadeira e sólida amizade crescer. E, se fosse pensar num termo comparativo, podia-se dizer que Charlie Weasley era a única pessoa que a conhecia verdadeiramente, tanto quanto Severus Snape.

**xxx---xxx---xxx**

O sol mal acabara de nascer, Harry Potter já se encontrava acordado em sua cama. Aquele era o "grande dia", podia-se dizer, pois, finalmente, se veria livre dos Dursley.

Desde que chegara de Hogwarts, ele contava cada hora que passava e que, literalmente, ficaria em seu passado, afinal, no que dependesse dele, nunca mais colocaria os pés na Rua dos Alfeneiros, número quatro.

Suas coisas já estavam todas arrumadas para quando os Weasley fossem buscá-lo, tendo no malão apenas seu material de Hogwarts e as poucas roupas decentes que ele comprara, quando fora ao Beco Diagonal nos dois últimos verões. Ou seja, tudo o que era realmente dele, pois o que lhe desse qualquer referência aos Dursley, ficaria para trás. Não fazia idéia de como o buscariam, embora pensasse que, provavelmente, seria pela lareira, que seria mais rápido e seguro, assim como foi quando o buscaram para ver a Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

Uma feição sombria tomou conta de seu rosto ao pensar na Copa, pois, conseqüentemente, pensou nos Comensais da Morte que deram o ar da graça naquela noite, o que fez pensar em Sirius e Dumbledore. Ele conseguira superar a morte dos dois homens que tanto estimava, mas a tristeza ainda era incalculável, principalmente por não poder contar com ninguém enquanto estava na casa dos tios, para um mínimo desabafo. Claro que ele trocara cartas com Ron e Hermione, mas não era a mesma coisa. Uma coisa dessas não dava para ser falado por cartas.

Balançando a cabeça como se isso fizesse todas as lembranças ruins esvaírem-se, Harry levantou da cama e foi até a gaiola de Hedwig, que dormia tranquilamente. Ela estivera toda a noite fora, caçando. Os Dursley bem que tentaram prender o animal na gaiola, como faziam todos os verões, mas Harry fora bem categórico, dizendo que nem seus materiais e vassoura, muito menos Hedwig, ficariam presos em qualquer lugar que fosse.

A princípio, tio Vernon ficou com o rosto na cor púrpura, enquanto tia Petunia torcia o nariz, mas nenhum dos dois contestou ao ver uma determinação nos olhos do sobrinho, como nunca viram antes. Afinal, pensaram, vai que dá a louca no sobrinho e ele os transformam em algo horripilante? Claro que Harry não faria algo assim, mesmo com uma vozinha sádica em sua mente dizendo para fazê-lo. Mas ele sabia que não valeria a pena usar magia contra os tios, pois não era covarde. Se bem que com o primo seria diferente, mas só em ver a cara de Dudley assustado já era o necessário.

Acariciou de leve Hedwig para não acordá-la e saiu do quarto. Foi até a cozinha onde tia Petunia terminava de preparar o café e, sem dizer nada, abriu a geladeira, retirando a garrafa de leite. Serviu-se num copo para depois pegar um pedaço de pão e subir para o quarto, surpreendendo-se pela tia não ter dito nada, mas quem era ele para reclamar?

Ficou esperando os Weasley o tempo todo no quarto, às vezes escutando quando alguém passava por ele. Quando era tio Vernon, as passadas eram largas e pesadas, quando era tia Petunia, eram curtas e apressadas. Ambos reclamavam, em alto e bom som para Harry escutar, o quão felizes estavam pelo sobrinho ir embora. E, mais uma vez, quem era ele para reclamar? Finalmente deixaria os trouxas dos Dursley e viveria sua vida, como sempre quisera. Harry percebeu também que Dudley nem passara pelo seu quarto, e este sim estava entre feliz e temeroso pelo primo ir embora. Feliz por ter seu quarto de brinquedos finalmente liberado, e temeroso por saber que ele teria maior idade e, com isso, liberdade para fazer magia.

Harry não ligava para nenhum dos Dursley enquanto esperava, tranqüilo em seu quarto, o relógio marcar dez horas e o Sr. Weasley, com a graça de Deus, tocar a campainha. E assim aconteceu, embora não sendo a campainha que tocou, e sim o som alto de alguém tropeçando na sala da casa.

"Lareira", pensou Harry, na hora.

Rapidamente levantou da cama e, quando abriu a porta de supetão, deu de cara com o rosto púrpuro do tio Vernon, que o fuzilou com o olhar, murmurando algo como "anormais" e "minha casa". Sem nem esperar que o tio falasse algo diretamente a ele, Harry desceu as escadas, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés e, assim que chegou à sala, viu um rapaz ruivo um pouco mais alto que ele e que também tinha a mesma idade.

- E aí, Ron, tudo bem? - perguntou divertido, pois o amigo estava todo sujo de cinzas e o cabelo estava bagunçado, além de ter uma marca vermelha na testa, indicando que a batera em algum lugar.

- Daquele jeito. Bati a cabeça na lareira - falou, bufando levemente.

Somente quando tirou todas as cinzas das roupas, sujando o tapete branquinho de tia Petunia, que Ron olhou o amigo decentemente, sorrindo em seguida.

- Beleza, Harry?

- Daquele jeito - repetiu, sorrindo.

- Ah, olá, Harry.

- Oi, Sr. Weasley. - Harry o cumprimentou, apertando a mão do Sr. Weasley.

- Suas coisas estão prontas?

Porém, Harry não respondeu a pergunta do Sr. Weasley, pois os Dursley tinham aparecido na sala. Ouviu tia Petunia soltar um lamento ao ver seu tapete coberto de fuligem, enquanto tio Vernon bufava, ainda soltando as palavras "anormais" e "minha casa" no meio de frases ininteligíveis.

- Ah, bom dia, Senhor e Senhora Dursley! - falou o Sr. Weasley todo animado e esticando a mão para cumprimentá-los, mas os Dursley se encolheram, rejeitando sem pudor a mão esticada do Sr. Weasley.

- Vá buscar suas coisas, moleque - sibilou tio Vernon.

Harry obedeceu pronta e animadamente, subindo as escadas com Ron logo atrás. Só pedia que os Dursley não destratassem o Sr. Weasley enquanto ele estivesse lá em cima, mas, pelo visto, não acontecera nada na sala, o que Harry notou quando voltou rapidamente do quarto. Desceu as escadas com Ron o ajudando com o malão, sendo que cada um segurava uma alça, enquanto na outra mão Harry carregava a gaiola vazia de Hedwig que fizera questão de ir à Toca voando.

Vendo-se despedir-se verdadeiramente do Dursley e sabendo que não voltaria mais, Harry se sentiu estranho. Não que ele quisesse ficar, pelo contrário, era que, depois de dezesseis anos convivendo com eles, mesmo que penosamente, não deixava de ser estranho acordar e não ver a cara de cavalo da tia, ou as caras de porco que o tio e Dudley tinham.

- Então... ah... é isso. Nos vemos por aí. Talvez. Quem sabe... - falou sem encará-los no final.

Dando de ombros, foi até o Sr. Weasley e pegou um pouco de Pó de Flu.

- Adeus, Dursley - falou sem emoção alguma, para depois jogar o pó na lareira e entrar nela, dizendo claramente A Toca.

Somente quando sentiu o cheiro inconfundível da deliciosa comida da Sra. Weasley, ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia a voz de Ginny gritando que não encontrava uma saia e o barulhento vampiro no sótão dos Weasley, que Harry pôde finalmente sentir-se em casa.

- Seja bem-vindo, cara - ouviu Ron dizer ao seu lado, enquanto colocava a mão em seu ombro.

Sim. Ele se sentia em casa, não havia como ser diferente.

Assim que a Sra. Weasley desceu as escadas, a primeira coisa que fez foi abrir seu enorme e carinhoso sorriso e abraçar Harry.

- Oh, Harry, querido, como você está?

- Estou bem, Sra. Weasley, obrigado.

- Mas não vai ficar por muito tempo, mamãe, se continuar o sufocando desse jeito.

A Sra. Weasley soltou Harry, notando-a um pouco irritada com Bill, que falara aquilo, mas o outro não estava nem ligando.

- E aí, Harry, tudo bem? - cumprimentou Bill, esticando a mão, que Harry aceitou na hora.

- Tudo. E como você está... ah...com...

Harry se viu muito constrangido em perguntar como o irmão de Ron estava, por causa do ataque que ele sofrera, em Hogwarts, pelo lobisomem Fenrir Greyback. Claro que ele queria saber como o irmão do amigo estava, mas ao ver-se perguntando, sentiu um constrangimento estranho, como se estivesse sendo incrivelmente inoportuno.

- Ah, tudo certo - falou Bill calmamente. Harry não soube distinguir se ele falara com sinceridade ou se estava apenas tentando deixá-lo à vontade. Preferiu acreditar nas duas opções de uma vez.

- Ron, querido, por que não ajuda o Harry com as coisas dele?

- Claro, mamãe. Vamos, cara.

Então os dois subiram em direção ao quarto do amigo, com Harry ainda praguejando-se, afinal, ainda se sentia constrangido pela pergunta que fizera a Bill.

"Quanta educação!", pensou com sarcasmo.

Porém, qualquer sentimento e pensamento que ainda estava em sua cabeça, esvaíram-se por completo enquanto andava pelo corredor que tinha o quarto de Ginny, onde tinham que passar para depois subirem mais um par de escadas e chegar ao de Ron.

Parecia até aquelas cenas de filme que passavam em câmera lenta. Ginny saía de seu quarto, passando a mão na blusa que vestia, como se estivesse tirando alguns pontos amarrotados, embora não tivesse nenhum. A blusa era uma bata branca com alças fininhas e era cheia de pequeninas flores rosa, sendo que o busto era todo branco. Ela também usava uma saia jeans que ia até o meio das coxas e uma sandália de salto baixo, também branca, além dos cabelos dela estarem soltos, caindo como uma cascata ondulada por suas costas.

Harry nem percebera que parara de andar e respirar e a olhava de cima a baixo, com a boca ligeiramente aberta. Claro que ela não estava deslumbrante, mas para ele, um garoto apaixonado, ela estava incrivelmente perfeita na sua beleza singela e quase etérea.

Ginny escutara vozes vindas da cozinha e tinha certeza que era Harry chegando, então se apressou em sair do quarto, mesmo não terminando de se arrumar por completo, mas não sabia que teria uma ótima visão quando saísse dele. Ver Harry à sua frente, a olhando de forma abobada, a fez ruborizar, mas não quebrou o contato de seus olhos com os dele. E, para ela, ele também estava incrivelmente lindo, afinal, ele não estava vestido com as roupas que sempre vinha, quando saía da casa dos Dursley nos outros verões. Ao contrário das outras vezes, ele usava uma calça jeans e uma camiseta vermelha que eram exatamente do seu tamanho, e não o dobro.

Com certeza, se não fosse Ron, eles ficariam paralisados, ou então estariam mais que dispostos a matar as saudades. Mas Deus colocou Ron no mundo, junto da sua indiscrição, mas que, às vezes, era necessária.

- Hei, Harry, vamos logo, cara, isto daqui 'tá pesado. E Ginny, o Bill já chegou. - E deu um puxão no malão, fazendo Harry dar alguns passos incertos e voltar a andar, mas ainda olhava Ginny, que lhe sorria timidamente.

Eles não disseram nada um ao outro, pelo menos não com palavras, pois o olhar de cada um parecia gritar a saudade e a vontade de se abraçarem e se beijarem. Mas, depois do que conversaram no começo do verão, Harry não poderia fazer uma coisa dessas com Ginny. Seria muita tortura. Para ambos. Com uma última troca de olhar e sorrisos, Harry saiu da vista da garota, subindo os degraus que levavam ao quarto de Ron.

Ginny suspirou bobamente quando Harry saiu do seu campo de visão, e encostou-se ao batente da porta. Deus, como gostaria de abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, matar a saudade que ainda a matava por dentro! Mas isso seria torturar-se demais, pois, por mais que não queria, a conversa que tiveram no enterro de Dumbledore também continuava mais do que clara em sua mente. Com outro suspiro, porém resignado, ela entrou em seu quarto, pegando uma jaqueta e jogando-a dobrado sobre o braço, e após apanhar sua varinha, desceu até a cozinha.

- Vamos? - perguntou a Bill, quando chegou.

- Sim, senhorita! - ele falou muito animado. Pegou a jaqueta dos braços da irmã e a ajudou a colocá-la.

- Como nós vamos?

- Vou aparatar com você, porque não seria legal chegar toda suja de cinzas para provar o vestido, não é?

Ginny fez uma careta, mas não soube se era pelo simples fato de aparatar - o qual ela já fizera uma vez e que achara um pouco desconfortável - ou então a tortura de ir experimentar seu vestido para o casamento, pois seria dama de honra. E o fato de ter uma Fleur muito intragável dando palpites enojantes sobre o vestido, era para acabar com a paciência de qualquer um. Realmente não fazia idéia de como o irmão se apaixonara por aquela fleuma.

xx

_**N/A:**_ Capítulo postado com os esclarecimentos sobre a nova personagem, e um pouquinho de H/G... E amém! O Harry deixou a casa daqueles trouxas! rsrs... (Eca!!)

Gostaria de agradecer a **Pedro Henrique, nara, Dani Gente Boa, Kenia, Larissa Dias e Marta B.S. **por terem começado a ler esta fic, agora revisada e editada.

Aos queridos leitores que deixaram seus comentários sobre o Epílogo postado primeiramente: vocês não fazem idéia do quão emocionada e maravilhada eu fiquei por ler seus comentários. Encheu meu coração de alegria! Beijos a todos.

(resposta aos comentários da primeira edição)

**:** obrigada, querida! Espero que tenha gostado do primeiro capítulo também. Bjo.

**Osmar Fogaça: **bem, aí está o primeiro capítulo e com algumas respostas, mas pode ter certeza que os mistérios não param por aqui. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Bjo.

**Georgea: **obrigada pelo elogia, querida! Muita dó dela mesmo, mas a morte dela tem um bom motivo e, bem, posso dizer que o bebê não ficou sozinho..rs.. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijão!

**Michelle Granger: **oi, querida! Muito obrigada!!! Espero que tenha gostado do Primeiro capítulo também. Beijos!!

E pra quem leu, mas não bateu cartão: percam o medo do botãozinho roxo, gente, pois ele não morde, tá?!?! rsrs..

Beijos,

Livinha


	5. Frustração

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Frustração**_

Assim que os garotos chegaram ao quarto, colocaram o malão ao lado da cama que Harry ocuparia, para logo depois se jogarem em cada uma delas, sendo que Harry foi o único a se deitar.

- Então, cara, como foram as coisas nessas semanas? - perguntou Ron, guardando alguns pergaminhos que estavam jogados em sua cama, mas Harry nem respondeu. - Harry? - insistiu, olhando para o amigo, e, quando o olhou, segurou uma risada.

Harry parecia que estava em transe, embora seu rosto estivesse com uma expressão muito boba. Enquanto o braço direito estava em baixo da cabeça, o esquerdo estava sobre sua barriga e os dedos estavam brincando com barra da camiseta. Parecia que estava olhando um ponto qualquer no teto e que devia ser engraçado, embora o sorriso que ele tinha fosse mais bobo que sua expressão. Fechou os olhos por um momento, suspirando, e quando olhou para Ron, viu que este o encarava com o rosto um pouco vermelho, pois se segurava para não rir.

Já Harry corou de vergonha.

- Ah... o que foi, Ron? - perguntou, sentando-se na cama.

Ron não se segurou e começou a rir.

- Onde você estava, cara? No espaço? Sonhando acordado?

- Acertou em cheio - murmurou, mas o amigo não escutara, pois estava mais ocupado em rir.

Estava realmente sonhando. Sonhando que estava abraçando Ginny, beijando-a, ficando com ela em todos os lugares sem se preocupar com Voldemort. Balançou a cabeça tentando tirar esses sonhos da mente.

- Como andam os preparativos para o casamento? - perguntou, se sentando.

Ron parou de rir gradativamente e, quando terminou, revirou os olhos, fazendo uma expressão entediada.

- Uma loucura só! A Fleur quer fazer tudo na vontade dela, como manda o "figurino francês" - ele escarneceu quando falou isso -, enquanto a mamãe quer fazer do jeito dela. O Bill tenta puxar para os dois lados, mas acaba sendo o alvo preferido das duas.

- Hum... - murmurou Harry, coçando a nuca. Porém, o que estava coçando na verdade era sua língua. Segurou-se o quanto pôde, mesmo que fosse alguns segundos. - Onde a Ginny estava indo?

Ron ergueu as sobrancelhas, dando um meio sorriso. No entanto, achou melhor não judiar do amigo. Pelo menos por enquanto.

- Foi experimentar o vestido dela. Vai ser dama de honra. - E riu pelo nariz, completando: - Ela, sim, está louca. Falou que não vê a hora de tudo isso terminar, por causa dos palpites que a "Fleuma" dá no vestido. Toda vez que ela volta da costureira, se enfia no quarto, mete a cara no travesseiro e grita. É hilário!

- Fora isso - continuou Harry, sem encarar o amigo -, como ela está?

Agora Ron não sorria mais. Deu de ombros e coçou a nuca, como se não tivesse a menor noção do que fazer ou dizer.

- Eu sinceramente não sei ao certo, Harry. Ela fica o dia todo ajudando a mamãe com a casa e à noite ela janta e vai direto para o quarto. Diz que tem de estudar, pois ainda não sabemos o que vai ser da escola. Diz que se for o caso de Hogwarts não abrir, ela pelo menos não vai desperdiçar o que aprendeu, e, se abrir, ela estará em dia com a matéria. - E desviou o olhar do amigo, como se estivesse receoso com alguma coisa, até que, ainda sem encará-lo, falou: - Eu passei no quarto dela umas vezes à noite, quando todos estavam dormindo, e a ouvi chorando lá dentro. Eu sempre pensava em falar com ela, sei lá, alguma coisa no dia seguinte, mas ela sempre acordava "toda sorrisos" e, bem, eu pensava que já estava tudo bem.

Harry jogou-se na cama novamente, soltando um suspiro pesado e irritado e, sem pensar direito no que fazia, passou a mão com sofreguidão na testa, como se quisesse tirar aquela cicatriz de lá.

- Harry - começou Ron, timidamente. - Você não acha que...?

- Não, Ron.

Harry foi tão categórico em cortar o raciocínio do amigo, que Ron nem tentou de novo. Sentando na cama novamente, passou a mão nos cabelos, bagunçando um pouco a parte da nuca, mania que ele adquirira neste verão.

- Eu não quero que a Ginny seja mais um alvo para Voldemort. - E completou ao ver o amigo abrir a boca: - E está decidido.

Ficaram num silêncio um pouco constrangedor e este só foi rompido com a chegada de Hedwig, que pousou na cama de Harry, bicou carinhosamente o dedo do dono e foi até a gaiola para descansar.

- E a Mione? Ela vai vir para cá?

Ron corou levemente ao ouvir o nome da amiga, mas Harry nem notou, pois estava olhando Hedwig entrar na gaiola, além de estar mais preocupado em mudar de assunto.

- Ah... ela vem amanhã.

Porém, mal Ron respondeu, pode-se ouvir a voz esganiçada da Sra. Weasley pedindo que descessem. Ambos levantaram e Ron, depois de verificar que a gaveta que guardara os tais pergaminhos estava bem fechada, saiu do quarto, fechando a porta em seguida.

O restante do dia passou tranqüilo. Fred ainda passou pela Toca, dizendo que esquecera algo em seu antigo quarto e, quando saiu de lá com uma caixa de tamanha médio que fazia uns grunhidos estranhos, a Sra. Weasley torceu o nariz, mas o filho foi mais rápido, aparatando assim que pisou no jardim. Ginny chegou com Bill e Fleur na hora que o almoço estava pronto e, mais uma vez, ela e Harry nem se falaram, limitando-se apenas nas trocas de olhares e sorrisos.

Agora Harry sabia o que significava a expressão "tão perto e tão longe". Foi realmente uma tortura ter Ginny ali, bem à sua frente, sorrindo verdadeira e lindamente quando conversava com a mãe, e falsamente quando o sorriso era destinado a Fleur. Sentia-se um completo bobo quando seus olhares se cruzavam, ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo parecia esquentar. Mas essa sensação logo ia embora quando ela não o olhava mais. Pela primeira vez, a comida da Sra. Weasley estava difícil de ser engolida.

O dia seguinte amanheceu silencioso. Provavelmente não havia ninguém na casa, ou então todos estariam dormindo. Harry pegou seus óculos e os colocou para olhar o relógio. Soltou um muxoxo ao ver que ainda eram sete e meia da manhã. No entanto, já havia perdido o sono há uns bons minutos por causa de um sonho que tivera envolvendo Voldemort e, para seu desespero, Ginny.

Não fora um sonho como os outros, como se estivesse na cabeça do bruxo, e sim algo que sua consciência tanto gritava que iria acontecer caso chegasse aos ouvidos de Voldemort seu envolvimento com a caçula dos Weasley. Harry soltou um risinho pelo nariz enquanto sentava na cama e calçava seus chinelos. Um risinho sarcástico, para falar a verdade. A vida realmente gostava de lhe pregar peças, pois, quando finalmente viu-se envolvido com alguém que tanto gostava, tudo desabava novamente em sua cabeça. Parecia até perseguição.

Primeiro foram seus pais. Depois, a vida infeliz que tivera com os Dursley, sendo que podia, tranquilamente, viver com uma família bruxa qualquer. Então, ao se descobrir um bruxo e ir para Hogwarts, Voldemort quisera matá-lo novamente, assim como aconteceu nos anos seguintes. E, quando finalmente descobriu que tinha um padrinho, não pôde ficar com ele porque o Ministério o considerava culpado pela morte dos seus pais. Sirius só foi considerado inocente por ter morrido do Departamento dos Mistérios. E agora, quando ele poderia usufruir o que a vida tinha de melhor, que era o sentimento que ele nutria por Ginny, Dumbledore era morto, e ele tinha que procurar as malditas Horcruxes de Voldemort para, enfim, matá-lo e cumprir a profecia.

"É...", pensou irônico e olhando de relance para cima, "realmente alguém lá em cima me ama".

O mais silenciosamente possível que conseguiu, para não acordar Ron, Harry trocou de roupa e saiu do quarto. Pôde sentir o delicioso cheiro de leite e chá vindo da cozinha da Sra. Weasley, assim como o cheiro das _waffles_ e bolos.

- Bom dia, querido - falou a Sra. Weasley, ainda de costas.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ouvi-la cumprimentá-lo sem nem olhar quem descera da escada. Com certeza ela ouvira o ranger do degrau, mas pensara que fora o marido, pois já estava na hora do Sr. Weasley ir para o trabalho.

- Ah... Sou eu, Sra. Weasley.

- Eu sei, Harry. - A mulher virou, sorrindo para ele, e ao vê-lo meio paralisado, sorriu mais ainda, continuando a falar: - Sente-se. Vou lhe servir o café.

Voltando a si, Harry foi até a mesa e se sentou, mas alguma coisa nova estava acontecendo com ele. Como um calorzinho que fica na boca do estômago e sobe pela garganta.

- Você está bem, querido?

Harry olhou a Sra. Weasley, que colocava uma enorme xícara à sua frente, junto de pedaços de bolos, mel, geléia e as deliciosas _waffles_, como se a visse pela primeira vez. Porém, os cabelos não eram mais curtos e ondulados, e sim longos e lisos, além do rosto ser um pouco mais magro. A única coisa igual era o olhar doce. Piscou algumas vezes, como se estivesse saindo de um transe, e deu um sorriso um pouco amarelo para a Sra. Weasley.

- 'Tá... Quero dizer, estou bem, sim, Sra. Weasley.

- Tem certeza? - ela perguntou, colocando a mão na testa e no rosto do garoto. - Com febre você não está... Deve estar dormindo ainda - falou divertida. - Vamos, coma logo antes que esfrie. Ah, como ia me esquecer! Feliz aniversário, Harry, querido! Maior idade. Finalmente, hein?

A Sra. Weasley lhe deu outro abraço, afagando os cabelos de Harry em seguida, que lhe sorriu melhor.

- Agora, sente-se e coma, sim?! - falou, ainda sorrindo.

Harry sentou e se forçou em comer, entretanto, logo sua cabeça distraiu-se com a chegada do Sr. Weasley na cozinha, mas que saiu rapidamente, dizendo que tinha muito que fazer no Ministério. O único som que se ouvia na cozinha era da louça sendo lavada, algumas _waffles_ ainda sendo feitas e Harry, finalmente, comendo.

Quando terminou, ele se levantou, perguntando à Sra. Weasley se ela precisava de alguma ajuda. Mas, como ela disse que não, ele falou que iria dar uma volta pelo jardim. E, sob as instruções da Sra. Weasley de não se afastar muito, Harry saiu, no que sua mente começou a trabalhar.

Foi estranho o que sentiu na cozinha. Não soube decifrar de imediato, e embora uma vozinha em sua cabeça dissesse para ele só aproveitar a sensação e se esquecer do resto, ele não conseguia. O problema de nunca ter sentido o que acontecera na cozinha da Toca era o medo de não saber lidar com aquilo, como foi no começo do namoro com Ginny.

Claro que os sentimentos e as situações eram completamente diferentes, mas as conseqüências iguais, pois como ele conseguiria lidar com um sentimento completamente novo em sua vida? Continuou pensando até na "visão" que tivera da Sra. Weasley diferente. Os cabelos longos e lisos, o rosto magro... Ainda pensando nisso, Harry teve a sensação de que só faltava um par de olhos verdes iguais aos dele que a imagem ficaria perfeita. E foi como um baque que ele percebeu que, quando a Sra. Weasley sabia que era ele quem descia as escadas, somado com a preocupação ao vê-lo estranho, acabara comparando-a, sem querer, com sua mãe.

Não seria tão difícil, pensou depois. Pois ambas eram ruivas e, pelo que ele sabia, carinhosas. Será que sua mãe saberia que era ele quem entraria na cozinha num dia qualquer? Saberia se ele tinha algum problema, como nas vezes em que a pensava, de uma hora para outra, nos filhos sabendo que eles tinham problemas? Será que sua mãe foi assim com seu pai?

Harry não soube quanto tempo ficou sentado nos jardins, escorado por uma árvore, analisando seus novos sentimentos e pensamentos. Nem percebeu quando uma solitária lágrima rolou de seus olhos. Ele nunca chegara a pensar dessa maneira de seus pais, desde que os vira no espelho de Ojesed. Retirou os óculos, colocando-os em sua coxa, para depois passar as mãos no rosto de uma maneira cansada. Soltou um suspiro trêmulo e apoiou a cabeça no tronco da árvore, fechando os olhos em seguida. Começou a apreciar o aroma de flores que vinham com a brisa, o que fez com que seus pensamentos fossem parar em Ginny e no delicioso cheiro floral que ela exalava. Estava quase pegando no sono, quando percebeu alguém sentar ao seu lado e o cheiro de flores se intensificar. Sentiu-se tranqüilo com a presença da pessoa e, sem nem abrir os olhos para se certificar de quem era, sorriu.

Ginny retirou o óculos que estava na perna de Harry, olhando-o em suas mãos como se o analisasse, para depois virar-se para o rapaz. Inclinou um pouco a cabeça e sorriu ao vê-lo com uma expressão tranqüila, o contrário do que sua mãe falara que ele estava - e também da expressão que ele carregava desde a morte de Dumbledore.

A Sra. Weasley pediu, assim que Ginny desceu na cozinha, que ela fosse procurar por Harry para ver se ele estava bem, pois não gostara muito da cara do garoto logo de manhã. Fora um pouco difícil encontrar Harry, mas acabou conseguindo. E, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, ele estava justamente no lugar que Ginny tanto adorava de ficar quando não se sentia bem, ou queria apenas ficar sozinha num silêncio confortante.

Segurando os óculos em uma mão, Ginny aproximou-se um pouco mais de Harry, depositando a outra mão na coxa dele.

- Harry?

Ele estremeceu ao sentir aquela mão pequena o tocar de maneira delicada, e ao ouvir a doce voz de Ginny só fez a coisa toda piorar. Harry abriu os olhos e encarou os olhos chocolate da garota que transmitiam uma preocupação que fez o coração dele parar e, em seguida, disparar.

"Deus, por que a fizera tão perfeita?"

E o pior - se é que se podia dizer isso - é que ela estava tão perto, a boca rosada entreaberta tão convidativa... Sem perceber o que estava fazendo, Harry se inclinou na direção de Ginny que, à medida que via o rapaz aproximar, não desgrudava seus olhos dos deles; olhos que se fecharam quando seus narizes se tocaram.

Quando a respiração ficou acelerada, nenhum dos dois soube especificar. Só sabiam que o simples roçar de seus narizes era enlouquecedor. Porém, Harry pareceu perceber o que estavam fazendo e, subitamente, a lembrança do enterro de Dumbledore, juntamente da cara ofídica de Voldemort junto de sonhos assustadores, vieram em sua mente, fazendo-o afastar-se de Ginny. Ele a viu ainda de olhos fechados, esperando algo que não aconteceria, o que o quebrou por dentro.

No entanto, Harry não poderia fazer isso com ela. Não poderia beijá-la agora e esquecer que ela existia no momento seguinte. Pelo menos por enquanto, ou até que ele conseguisse resistir. Sem nem tocá-la, como se um simples toque fosse o necessário para tirar todo o controle que ele estava lutando para manter, Harry retirou os óculos da mão de Ginny e os colocou em seu rosto.

- O que você quer, Gin...ny? - completou o apelido. Realmente não seria bom que o ouvisse chamando-a pelo curto apelido, o qual ele a chamara nos poucos momentos que tiveram juntos.

- Ah... - a voz dela saiu um pouco rouca, no que ela pigarreou levemente. - Mamãe pediu para te encontrar. Falou que você estava um pouco estranho.

- Mas por que ela não pediu ao Ron?

Não queria ser grosseiro com ela, fazendo esta pergunta. Ela apenas saiu porque ele queria saber como a vida poderia ser tão injusta com os dois e o destino ter um senso de humor nada legal, afinal, por que justo Ginny iria atrás dele, preocupada? Mas a garota não gostou muito da pergunta, pois fechou o semblante no momento em que a ouviu.

- Desculpe se minha presença o incomoda, Harry. Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, ela me mandou porque Ron está socado naquele quarto e ainda nem saiu. E como agora eu vejo que você está bem, vou me retirar. - E se levantou, voltando à Toca.

O primeiro pensamento de Harry foi segui-la, mas, mal levantou e deu o primeiro passo, sentiu uma leve fisgada em sua cicatriz, o que o forçou a se lembrar do motivo de estarem separados. Era melhor que Ginny ficasse mesmo com raiva dele, assim, seria mais fácil um afastamento.

Só meia hora depois que Harry voltara para a Toca.

Assim que passou pela porta da cozinha, ele se viu apertado por dois braços finos e sua visão foi bloqueada por uma massa de cabelos castanhos. Instintivamente sorriu. Hermione não mudava nunca suas recepções.

- Feliz aniversário, Harry! - falou com a voz um pouco esganiçada e apertando seu abraço.

- 'Brigado, Mione! - falou ainda sorrindo e retribuindo o aperto do abraço.

Quando se soltaram, ele viu que a amiga tinha um brilho diferente nos olhos, como se estivesse em expectativa, no entanto, sem entender o que seria, Harry achou melhor não comentar nada. Talvez as férias dela tenham sido apenas boas demais.

- Trouxe um presente para você.

- Ah... Mione... não precisava - falou constrangido.

- Ah, claro... Deixe de ser chato, Harry - falou ainda sorrindo e empurrando um embrulho nos braços do amigo. - Espero que goste.

Harry lhe sorriu agradecido e seus olhos caíram nas mãos da amiga, que se torciam, mostrando que ela realmente queria que ele apreciasse seu presente. Porém, seria praticamente impossível não gostar do presente de Hermione. A primeira coisa que Harry viu ao desembrulhar o pacote foi uma capa escura e grossa de couro, o que fez pensar que seria um livro. Mas, ao abrir, deu de cara com uma fotografia dele com Hermione e, embaixo dela, estava escrito:

"_Quando te dói olhar para trás e te dá medo olhar adiante, olhe para a esquerda ou à direita e ali estarei, ao teu lado". Feliz Aniversário, Harry._

Harry ainda ficou olhando aquela foto. Era uma foto trouxa que eles tiraram com a máquina fotográfica da amiga, quando foram à Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

- Então? - perguntou Hermione, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Claro que ela via nos olhos do amigo que ele gostara, mas a vontade de agradá-lo, além de lhe dar forças numa época tão complicada e delicada para o amigo, a deixava nervosa.

- Uau, Mione! É incrível - falou sem tirar os olhos da foto.

- Ah... Tem mais fotos - ela falou, virando a página. Na próxima estavam os dois e Ron. E, continuando com a voz um pouco nervosa, falou: - Tem espaço para mais fotos se você quiser colocar depois. E se tiver alguma que você não gostou, é só me falar, porque eu conheço um feitiço que...

- Está perfeito - falou, a encarando.

Hermione sorriu um pouco corada, mas seu sorriso e seus olhos brilhavam de uma maneira incrível. E se antes Harry não sabia que gostava da garota como a irmã que nunca teve, a certeza viera naquele momento. Fechando o álbum, ele a abraçou forte.

- Obrigado, Mione. Mesmo!

- Ah, Harry... De nada.

- Hei, mãe, eu ouvi vozes. A Mione chegou?

Ron desceu as escadas gritando, mas a resposta de sua pergunta veio quando deu de cara com Hermione e Harry se abraçando na cozinha, sendo assistidos por Ginny e a Sra. Weasley, que parecia emocionada.

- Ah... 'Tá tudo bem aqui? - Ron percebeu sua voz sair estranha enquanto encarava os dois amigos separando-se do abraço, e nem percebeu que Ginny o olhava com o cenho franzido.

- Oi, Ron - cumprimentou Hermione sorrindo. - Acabei de chegar.

- Oi. Então, está tudo bem aqui? O que você tem, mamãe?

- Ah, nada querido - falou a Sra. Weasley, fazendo um gesto com a mão, dizendo que realmente não era nada de mais.

Porém, Ron não acreditou nesse "nada de mais". Alguma coisa nele gritava, mas ele não sabia o que, dizendo que alguma coisa acontecera sim naquela cozinha, e essa coisa estava relacionada com o abraço, caloroso até demais, de seus dois amigos. Desviando o olhar dos amigos, olhou para o malão de Hermione e, ao ouvir a mãe dizendo para guardarem as coisas garota, ele e Harry a ajudaram a carregar tudo para o quarto de Ginny, onde ela ficaria.

Entretanto, não puderam conversar nem por um momento, pois a Sra. Weasley já os chamavam para almoçar. E, enquanto Hermione e Ginny travavam uma conversa discreta, Harry preocupava-se em não olhar para caçula dos Weasley, senão seria difícil ser discreto, enquanto Ron parecia concentrado demais no pedaço de carne que tinha no prato.

A tarde foi bastante ocupante também. Harry e Ron se ocuparam em desgnomizar o jardim, enquanto Hermione e Ginny ajudavam a Sra. Weasley com os preparativos da pequena festa que fariam para Harry, à noite. Ele soube da festa, o que deixou seu rosto incrivelmente vermelho e constrangido, mas a Sra. Weasley não aceitava qualquer tentativa de cancelá-la.

Já nos jardins, Harry às vezes olhava de esguelha para o amigo que parecia concentrado, e com uma vontade fora do comum, em atirar os gnomos para longe. Perguntou o que estava acontecendo, mas Ron limitou-se a grunhir um "nada", no que Harry nem pensou em insistir, embora sua cabeça apitasse de tanta curiosidade. No entanto, Ron tinha seu tempo, e ele esperaria até o amigo falar alguma coisa. Somente quando pareceu que os gnomos não voltariam tão cedo para o jardim ou os que eles viam estavam tontos demais, que os garotos permitiram-se entrar novamente na Toca. E ao ver tudo terminado, a Sra. Weasley os dispensou, mandando todos tomarem banho. Ron subiu rapidamente e com a cara mais emburrada ainda, e Harry notou que foi logo depois de ver Hermione e Ginny de risinhos. E entendendo menos ainda a reação do amigo, subiu também.

A festa foi apenas para a família Weasley, pelo menos parte dela, pois Charlie, que só chegaria uma semana antes do casamento, estava na Romênia, e Percy ainda não gostava da idéia da família ser tão caridosa com um garoto que se conectava mentalmente com Voldemort, ou Ron, simplesmente, se esquecera de convidá-lo. Fleur também foi, além dos gêmeos Fred e George.

Sem sombra de dúvidas, foi a melhor - senão única - festa de aniversário de Harry.

Somente quando a Sra. Weasley deu conta do horário que mandou todas as "crianças" para cama e, com exceção dos gêmeos que foram para o Beco Diagonal, todos a obedeceram prontamente, até Bill e Fleur.

Harry nem soube como conseguiu ficar longe de Ginny nesse período, pois ainda percebia que ela o olhava, não irritada como mais cedo, mas magoada. Já não sabia dizer se era realmente bom tê-la tão longe. Suspirou cansado, tirando os óculos e os colocando na cabeceira da cama, e foi nesse momento que seus olhos caíram na figura embaçada de Ron que ainda não trocara de roupa para dormir. Ficou indeciso se perguntava o que estava acontecendo ou se ficava quieto, mas não precisou pensar por muito tempo, pois logo Ron se pronunciou:

- Harry?

- Hum? - retorquiu, colocando seus óculos novamente.

Ron coçou a nuca, claramente constrangido, e Harry notou que suas orelhas estavam vermelhas.

- Bem... é que... - Ele pigarreou, começando a tirar os sapatos, de costas para o amigo, soltando finalmente a pergunta: - Por que você e a Mione estavam, sabe, abraçados daquele jeito na cozinha, quando cheguei?

Ron tentou fazer sua voz sair indiferente, e tentou acreditar, quase freneticamente, que conseguira, embora fosse uma tremenda ilusão. Já Harry segurou a vontade de rir do amigo. Se muito se enganara, o ciúme estava gritante na voz dele.

- Eu estava agradecendo a ela, Ron. Você viu o que a Mione me deu de aniversário? Um álbum de fotografias - ele mesmo respondeu, vendo o rubor descer das orelhas, fazendo, também, o pescoço de Ron ficar incrivelmente vermelho. - Sabe, a Mione é como a irmã que nunca tive. Eu seria capaz de tudo para vê-la feliz.

Ele resolveu falar sem dar chance alguma a Ron, além de querer que o outro o olhasse. Sua vontade era ouvir o que tanto intrigava o amigo ou então uma confissão, mas, decepcionou-se.

- Hum... Legal você, ahm, sentir isso pela Mione, cara - falou coçando a nuca novamente. - Então, quer dizer que, bem, aquele abraço foi só, ahm, abraço de irmãos?

- Claro, Ron! - falou Harry, não segurando mais a risada. - Pensou o quê? Que eu a estava agarrando? Pode deixar que isso eu deixo para você.

Essa última frase pareceu cair como um raio na cabeça de Ron, pois finalmente ele encarou Harry. Quer dizer... Ele ao menos tentou, pois a camiseta estava a meio caminho de ser retirada, o que tampava o rosto dele. Um pouco atrapalhado, Ron a retirou por completo, mas não olhou diretamente para Harry.

- O que você quis dizer com isso? - perguntou com a voz rouca e um pouco esganiçada.

- Você entendeu muito bem, Ron - falou, ainda rindo.

- E-eu não entendi na-nada.

- Se não tivesse entendido, não estaria tão vermelho como um tomate e não estaria gaguejando também. Mas pense o que quiser, a cabeça é sua mesmo. Só não garanto que haja um cérebro aí dentro. - E retirando os óculos mais uma vez, Harry se deitou, ficando de costas para o amigo para esconder o sorriso triunfante que tinha.

Ron trocou de roupa rapidamente e apagou a luz, porém, o sono custou a vir, e ele não sabia se era pelo que Harry dissera, ou se a imagem em sua mente, de uma morena que sorria belamente, era a maior culpada.

**xxx---xxx**

As duas semanas para o casamento de Bill e Fleur passaram rapidamente. Parecia que a Toca era uma locomotiva que funcionava à lenha, pois suas atividades começaram lentas e, à medida que os dias passavam ou "se colocava mais lenha", tudo começou a ganhar uma velocidade incrível, onde os dias pareciam ter diminuído pela metade, segundo a Sra. Weasley. Os problemas pareciam querer aparecer somente nesses últimos dias também, o que deixava Fleur cada vez mais nervosa - e chata, na concepção de Ginny -, e a Sra. Weasley mais nervosa do que já estava, como se fosse ela mesma quem estivesse se casando.

Faltando apenas dois dias para o casamento, a família da noiva resolvera dar o ar da graça. Certo que eles ajudaram com os custos, mas o trabalho pesado mesmo ficou tudo a cargo da Sra. Weasley - e Ginny, que adorava frisar isso - e, ao vê-los seguir para um hotel sem nem cogitar uma vista à Toca, fez a Sra. Weasley ter a certeza de como esses franceses eram esnobes.

Por mais que só se falasse no casamento nesses últimos dias, parecia que o assunto não acabava, e era exatamente sobre ele que todos falavam sentados à mesa, almoçando na Toca.

- Oh, Gabrielle ficou linda no vestido, não foi, Ginevra, querida?

Ginny olhou para Fleur num misto de espanto e irritação ao ouvir a cunhada, mas sentindo o olhar sonhador do irmão sobre si, resolveu não dizer nada desagradável.

- Pois é - limitou-se apenas, voltando a se concentrar no prato à sua frente.

- Oh, você precisava ver, _mon amour_ - continuou Fleur, agora falando com Bill -, parecia uma _princesse_, não é Ginevra?

- É... - falou Ginny, se levantando. - Com licença, vou procurar a Mione. - E saiu da cozinha, pois, caso ficasse, com certeza surtaria.

O problema era que já fazia quase uma semana que Fleur falava do maldito vestido, principalmente depois que seus parentes chegaram e Gabrielle, que também seria dama de honra, fora experimentá-lo. Certo que o vestido era bonito, entretanto, agüentar aquela francesa melosa, já era pedir demais para a paciência de Ginny. Além de tudo isso, tinha Harry que fazia de tudo para ignorá-la, às vezes até saindo do mesmo lugar que Ginny estava. Essa atitude infantil dele já a estava irritando fazia tempo.

Subiu as escadas apressadamente, torcendo para não encontrar ninguém à sua frente, senão seria capaz de azarar a pessoa. Queria chegar a seu quarto e ficar um tempo sozinha, pois se visse Harry também, era capaz de bater nele e não apenas lançar uma azaração, assim, quem sabe, ele via que o certo era eles ficarem juntos?

Porém, quando estava abrindo a porta de seu quarto, ouviu vozes alteradas vindo do quarto de Ron. A voz de Harry. Pensou em deixar quieto tudo isso e entrar em seu quarto, contudo, ao ouvir seu nome, não conseguiu conter a curiosidade e, silenciosa, porém apressadamente, subiu os poucos degraus que levavam ao quarto do irmão. E, quando parou do lado de fora, nem foi tão necessário assim colar o ouvido na porta, pois dava para escutar perfeitamente a conversa dos três.

- Eu já disse que não, Mione, quantas vezes vou ter que repetir? - falou Harry irritado.

- Mas Harry, não é...

- Hermione, eu já disse que não! Droga! - exasperou.

- Hei, cara, vai com calma, 'tá legal? - interpôs Ron, claramente irritado também. - Não vem descontar suas frustrações na Mione... em nós, quero dizer - completou, ruborizando um pouco.

- Harry - falou Hermione novamente, um pouco corada, mas sua voz era serena e decidida -, eu sei que é difícil para você que já perdeu tudo o que tinha e que poderia ter na vida. Mas, não é porque você e a Ginny não estão mais juntos, que V-Voldemort vai deixá-la em paz!

- Mione, Voldemort levou Ginny à Câmara Secreta, no nosso segundo ano, só porque ela era _irmã_ do meu melhor amigo. Então, imagina se ele sabe o que sinto por ela!

Ginny sorriu ao ouvir o tom desesperado de Harry. Então ele ainda gostava dela, e saber disso era muito bom, mesmo nessas circunstâncias.

- E você acha que nem Snape ou Malfoy vão dizer qualquer coisa a ele?

O silêncio fez-se novamente e, se Ginny estivesse no quarto, veria que a tensão crescera tanto que poderia ser até cortada com uma faca.

- E você acha que não pensei nisso enquanto estava na casa dos Dursley? - falou Harry, quase num sussurro, forçando Ginny a colar a orelha na porta.

- Harry... olha... - Hermione falou, num tom carinhoso. - Eu sei que tudo isso está difícil. Ron e eu sabemos o fardo que você carrega e que ficou mais pesado por causa da profecia e das Horcruxes, mas nós estamos aqui e vamos te ajudar. E eu ainda acho que você deve contar, pelo menos sobre a profecia, para Ginny.

- Não, Mione. E também já disse que não quero falar delas, não até que eu vá a Godric's Hollow.

- Certo. Não falo mais.

Ginny percebeu que o assunto realmente terminara, mas não conseguiu sair da porta de imediato. Sua cabeça parecia girar a mil por hora com aquelas informações. Que profecia seria aquela? E Horcruxes? Nunca ouvira falar nisso...

Somente quando ouviu Hermione dizer que iria descer, que Ginny acordou, saindo dali rapidamente. Quando chegou em seu quarto, a primeira coisa que fez foi abrir seus livros e tentar procurar alguma coisa sobre Horcruxes. Mas, obviamente, não encontrou nada, o que realmente a frustrou.

**xxx---xxx**

Ninguém sabia o que era o certo a se dizer. Alguns diziam que era um furacão, enquanto outros diziam que era o caos total, mas, na verdade, era somente a Sra. Weasley desesperada com os serviços de _buffet_ e decoração que não pareciam estar fazendo a coisa certa.

Harry nunca vira a Toca tão cheia ou tão barulhenta e, quando Ron confirmou que aquilo estava realmente um pouco fora do normal, não pôde deixar de rir. O local estava um caos e Ron dizia que estava "apenas um pouco fora do normal". Todos, sem exceção, pareciam fazer alguma coisa, e quando algum dos organizadores da festa encontrava alguém à toa, o colocava para trabalhar. A desculpa deles era que, com certeza, havia ao menos uma coisa para se fazer por mais simples que fosse, principalmente quando a "organizadora máster" era a Sra. Weasley. Ela realmente estava se superando àquele dia.

Fleur havia saído logo cedo com Bill, sendo que cada um fora para um lugar a fim de experimentar, pela última vez, as vestes para o casamento. Ginny, para sua alegria total, já não precisava experimentar vestido algum, e este já estava devidamente guardado seu quarto.

Para um mero observador, todo o nervosismo daquele lugar se daria ao fato da organização estar levemente atrasada. Porém, na verdade, esse nervosismo todo - com exceção dos organizadores profissionais, obviamente - era pelo fato de Minerva McGonagall ter aparecido na lareira dos Weasley, dizendo que naquela manhã seria feita, finalmente, a audiência para decidir se Hogwarts reabriria ou não. Por mais que muitos discordassem, Hogwarts ainda era o lugar mais seguro para se estar, pois era um dos lugares que mais tinha concentração bruxa, mesmo a maioria, quase plena, ser de alunos. No entanto, o que ocorrera no último ano letivo pesaria contra a escola, então era praticamente impossível definir um veredicto.

Durante todo o mês de julho foram ouvidos ambos os lados: dos que queriam a escola fechada e dos que apoiavam sua reabertura em setembro. Até os que estavam em dúvida falaram alguma coisa, pois praticamente toda a sociedade bruxa foi ouvida. Isso rendeu muito trabalho para os bruxos que trabalhavam no Ministério, embora quem tenha feito todo o trabalho de arquivamento dos testemunhos tenham sido os representantes da Seção de Ligação com os Centauros, no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas - alguns até disseram que, finalmente, esse pessoal teria trabalho, além de não correrem o risco de serem demitidos.

Devido a grande divergência de opiniões, a audiência seria feita às portas fechadas, sendo que estariam presentes o Ministro da Magia, o conselho da escola, os professores do último ano letivo e os possíveis próximos professores, além dos chefes de todos os departamentos do Ministério. Até o próprio Ministério não havia chegado a um consenso, portanto, tudo só seria realmente decidido nessa audiência. A imprensa, claro, estava fervilhando, e o Profeta Diário informou que faria uma edição extra apenas com as informações da audiência e, claro, o que levara a ela. Com certeza, sensacionalismo não faltaria.

Na Toca, podia-se contar nos dedos quem realmente estava preocupado com a audiência, mas quem não ligava de maneira alguma era Harry. Para ele não faria diferença, pois em sua cabeça já estava tudo decidido como seguiria dali em diante. E voltar para Hogwarts não estava em seus planos, mesmo que isso lhe doesse. Era sobre isso que ele tanto pensava, e sem nem notar que estava, há um bom tempo, sendo observado por Ron e Hermione de forma divertida e por Ginny, que tentava ser discreta com seu olhar triste.

Ron e Hermione soltaram risinhos e se olharam, mas logo se desviaram, ambos ficando corados. No entanto, Hermione pareceu notar que Ginny também não estava nada bem.

- Ginny? Está tudo bem?

Mas Ginny não respondeu e Hermione trocou um olhar preocupado com Ron, que deu de ombros. Somente quando Hermione decidiu tocar a amiga, tirando-a do torpor que se encontrava, que ela reagiu, assustando-a:

- Por quê, Mione?

- Por que o quê, Ginny? - retorquiu, com o cenho franzido.

- Por que ele não me deixa ajudá-lo?

O tom da voz de Ginny foi tão triste e cansado, que mais parecia um grito mudo de desespero. Novamente, Hermione olhou para Ron, e viu que ele também percebera que a irmã estava caindo por dentro.

- Ginny...

- Eu não entendo, Mione... - Agora estava mais do que claro a tristeza de Ginny, pois sua voz já estava embargada e os olhos marejados. - Eu amo o Harry como nunca amei nada nem ninguém em toda a minha vida. Eu sei que para ele é tudo mais difícil, principalmente por ter Voldemort atrás dele, mas... - Ginny soltou um suspiro, e nem percebeu que Hermione, assim como Ron, arregalara os olhos ao ouvi-la falar o nome do bruxo das trevas. - Eu queria tanto que ele contasse comigo, que aceitasse minha ajuda, meu apoio...

- Ginny, o Harry também te ama, mas...

- Ele tem uma profecia para cumprir - ela falou, quase num tom corriqueiro, como se soubesse desse fato há eras. No entanto, só queria ver a reação do casal. O que não a decepcionou.

Se Ron e Hermine pensavam que nada mais os espantariam, tiveram que rever os conceitos, e foi Hermione quem fez a pergunta que queimava em sua garganta e na de Ron.

- Ginny, o que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntou, tentando fazer-se de desentendida. Achou que fosse melhor assim a perguntar diretamente.

Ginny sorriu sem alegria alguma e olhou para o casal.

- Não precisam disfarçar ou falar qualquer outra coisa. Eu sei da profecia, e das Horcruxes também.

- Mas... mas...

- Como? - perguntou Ron, que não parecia mais tão chocado quanto Hermione.

Se o rosto de Ginny já não se encontrasse vermelho por causa do choro reprimido há instantes atrás, estaria agora.

- Eu... ah... ouvi vocês ontem, discutindo no quarto... na hora do almoço.

- Não acredito que você andou nos espionando, Ginevra! - sibilou Ron irritado.

Agora sim, Hermione estava perdida. Onde estava toda a explosão Weasley? Porque Ron não gritar quando está nervoso realmente era uma coisa nova. Será que o garoto imaturo mudara e ela não percebera? Porém, resolveu pensar sobre isso depois.

- Eu não os espiei, Ronald. Eu estava subindo para o meu quarto ontem e ouvi meu nome no meio dos gritos do Harry e fiquei curiosa.

- Mesmo assim, você...

- Ah, me poupe, 'tá, Ronald, das suas crises de maturidade! - E saiu de lá, caso contrário, ela sim começaria a gritar.

Ron acompanhou, com os olhos, a irmã entrar na casa. Ainda se encontrava irritado, porque, afinal, quem era ela para escutar conversa alheia? Certo que ele sabia que ela não gostava de ficar de fora de tudo aquilo, mas... Era decisão de Harry e, além disso, ele o apoiava, pois no que dependesse dele sua irmã ficaria bem segura em casa ou em Hogwarts.

- Ela vai acabar fazendo uma besteira, Mione, eu sei - falou penalizado.

Hermione não sabia o que dizer. Ela também respeitava a decisão do amigo, mas conhecia Ginny e, vendo de fora o que Harry fazia, percebia que tudo isso era uma tremenda burrada. Ginny não estaria menos segura se ficasse com ele. Mas, o que a intrigava agora, _naquele momento_, era ver como Ron realmente mudara.

Ela realmente pensou que Ron explodiria quando Ginny dissera que tinha ouvido a conversa dos três atrás da porta, mas, ao contrário, ele se controlou de tal maneira que realmente a surpreendeu. O olhou diferente e não viu mais aquele garoto desengonçado e infantil. Quando o olhou, viu um garoto forçado a ser homem pelas circunstâncias que a guerra trás, um homem que parecia saber o que queria e também esquecer o quão imaturo fora em sua infância.

Sem perceber, deu um sorriso tímido e seus olhos brilharam, e na exata hora soube que era de orgulho. Finalmente Ron estava crescendo.

- Mione, está tudo bem?

Ela nem reparara que Ron a encarava sem entender nada, mas suas orelhas estavam incrivelmente vermelhas, no que logo suas bochechas começaram a competir nos tons também.

- Ah... está tudo bem, sim, Ron. Eu só fiquei... - ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente e também tirou o sorriso bobo que estava em seus lábios, desconversando rapidamente. - Quero dizer, acho melhor contarmos ao Harry o que a Ginny nos disse.

- 'Tá bem... Mas acho melhor fazermos isso mais tarde. - E olhou o amigo que parecia mais taciturno que antes. - Ele não me parece tão receptivo no momento e não gostaria que ele gritasse com você... e com Ginny - completou apressadamente com as orelhas ficando mais vermelhas ainda.

- Então, tá... - Hermione deu de ombros e fingiu não perceber a "mancada" do ruivo. Se ele quisesse continuar mentindo para si mesmo, ela poderia fazer o quê?

xx

_**NA:**_ E mais um capítulo postado! Com irritação, expectativa, surpresas e frustração, muita frustração... hehe.. eita povo complicado esse, viu!! Além de serem _ligeiramente_ cabeças-duras.

**Osmar:** então, demorei com este? Até que não, né? E a Ariadne é sim, uma vampira, mas você saberia me dizer como ela se transformou em uma? Hein? rs... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Bjo.

**Georgea:** clima entre a Ari e o Carlinhos? Nãã.. só aqueles amigos maravilhosos que temos e que a gente pode ficar de boa que não rola nada... Amo amigos assim! E gostou da interação do Harry e da Gina? Fui cruel, né? Mas como eu disse, a paciência é um excelente dom! Beijos, querida!

E a todos que lêem, mas ainda se esqueceram do botãozinho roxo aí em baixo: espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.

Beijos,

Livinha


	6. Godrics Hollow

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Godric's Hollow**_

Felicidade. Era o que poderia, com certeza, resumir aquele lugar ao cair da noite. O casamento fora maravilhoso, com direito a fadas iluminando o local, chuva de pétalas de flores, música que mais parecia o cantar de fênix de tão acolhedora que era e, claro, fogos Dr. Filibusteiro estourados por Fred e George. A banda que animava a festa, e que parecia se superar a cada música, era uma banda iniciante, mas que, segundo Tonks, já abrira vários shows de As Esquisitonas, e que se chamava _La Mélange_*. A banda era formada por três mulheres e dois homens, sendo que os homens eram um do Canadá e outro da Áustria, sendo o vocalista e o guitarrista, respectivamente. Já as mulheres eram: a francesa na bateria, africana na percussão e vocal, e a chinesa no baixo e vocal também. Eles, realmente, honravam o nome que tinham, nome este que já se fazia presente na boca de vários bruxos e até trouxas.

A banda fora uma das exigências de Fleur, o que alguns até receavam pelo gosto da francesa que, às vezes, chegava a ser piegas, mas todos tiveram que dar o braço a torcer, pois ela era realmente boa.

Alguns convidados já haviam ido embora, entretanto, pelo número que era a família Weasley completa, podia-se considerar a festa bem cheia ainda. Todos pareciam se divertir, exceto Harry, que se encontrava sozinho em uma mesa, olhando a esmo as pessoas na pista de dança, enquanto tomava uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada.

Seus olhos começaram a passear pela pista procurando por Ginny de maneira quase instintiva, e mesmo com a imensidão de cabelos ruivos para confundi-lo, acabou encontrando-a, tendo que se controlar no mesmo instante. Ele a viu dançando com um garoto, o qual lhe deu ganas em azarar. Ele a segurava pela cintura e a girava no meio da pista, fazendo-a rir falsamente. Pelo menos era nisso que ele queria acreditar. Sabia quem era aquele garoto, pois ele fizera questão de se apresentar, falando em inglês, mas com um sotaque incrivelmente carregado, que se chamava Pierre e era primo de Fleur. Ele convidara Ginny para dançar quando ela estava sentada na mesma mesa que Harry, Ron e Hermione, minutos atrás. Ela até olhara Harry de relance quando o francês lhe estendeu a mão, mas Harry fingiu não perceber e, quando foi olhá-la novamente, Pierre já a girava no meio da pista de dança. E, mesmo sendo descendente de _veela_, até que o garoto não era tão bonito assim, pelo menos não na visão de Harry.

Soltou um suspiro cansado e seus olhos pararam nos dois amigos, que também pareciam muito animados na pista de dança. Mesmo Ron sendo um desastre em dança, ele não pensara duas vezes em chamar Hermione para o meio da pista, principalmente quando um dos amigos de Bill a convidara para dançar. Ele nunca vira Ron tão vermelho e Hermione tão curiosamente animada.

Harry preferiu parar com seus devaneios, pelo menos sobre a festa. Levantou-se da mesa e começou a caminhar pelo terreno da Toca, indo parar numa pequena colina que tinha ali, minutos depois. Ainda conseguia ouvir a música tocando na festa, mas não tão alto quanto antes. Tomando o último gole da cerveja amanteigada, começou a pensar no que faria dali para frente.

As Horcruxes.

A partir de agora, teria que se empenhar intensamente em encontrá-las. Instintivamente, começou a recapitular todas as que Dumbledore cogitara existir e as que já estavam destruídas e encontradas. Se as contas do diretor estivessem corretas, e ele pedia a Deus que assim fosse, faltavam ser encontradas a taça de Hufflepuff e alguma coisa referente à Ravenclaw, e depois destruí-las. Mas ainda havia o medalhão, o que ele não tinha noção de quem o pegara e possivelmente destruíra, além de também haver Nagini.

- RAB. Quem diabos é RAB? - murmurou, apertando a caneca em suas mãos, irritado.

- Falando sozinho, Harry?

Harry assustou e se virou apressado a fim de descobrir de quem era aquela voz suave, mas ao mesmo tempo enérgica. Deparou-se com uma mulher de cabelos negros presos numa trança e que não parecia ser tão mais velha que ele. Sua mente logo deu um estalo, fazendo-o lembrar de que ela era a amiga grega de Charlie.

- Ahm... Como você me conhece? - perguntou, mas logo se arrependeu, pois lhe pareceu idiota fazer tal pergunta, afinal, como todos conheciam e reconheciam Harry Potter?

Porém, a resposta da mulher não foi a que ele esperava.

- Eu o reconheceria em qualquer lugar, até mesmo sem essa cicatriz - falou, apontando sua testa e ficando ao lado do garoto. Continuou a falar, mas não o olhava, e sim para a festa abaixo da colina. - Você é incrivelmente parecido com seu pai. Parecia até uma miniatura dele, quando bebê, mas os olhos é o que eu mais gosto, porque são da Lily.

- Você...?

- Conheci - falou com um meio sorriso. - Claro que não era tão amiga de James quanto os outros garotos, pois sempre preferi a Lily. Seu pai era muito bobão, mas ficou suportável depois que começou a namorá-la.

Certo. Harry tinha que admitir que aquela era a conversa mais estranha que já tivera. Não que ele achava estranho falar dos pais, pelo contrário, sempre adorava quando cruzava com quem os realmente conhecera. Mas aquela mulher que ele nunca vira, aparecer do nada e começar a falar como se eles fossem velhos amigos... Realmente era estranho, ainda mais por parecer não ser tão velha quanto ele.

- Como você conheceu meus pais?

- Na escola, onde mais? Que foi? Não pareço tão velha quanto sou, não é? - perguntou num misto de incredulidade e diversão. - Pois tenha certeza que tenho a mesma idade de Remus. Só sou mais conservada que aquele lobisomem.

Harry franziu o cenho, mas o jeito despreocupado com que ela se referiu a Remus o divertiu. Contudo, nada disso lhe tirou a curiosidade para saber quem era, realmente, aquela mulher.

- E como você se chama?

- Ah, claro, que grosseria a minha. Ariadne Lakerdos - falou apenas olhando-o e, fingindo não perceber o estranhamento de Harry por não ter sequer estendido a mão num cumprimento, voltou seus olhos para a festa novamente. - Mas você pode me chamar de Profa. Lakerdos. - E explicou ao ver a feição confusa dele: - Serei a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas este ano.

- Então... A audiência...

- Eu tive que comparecer por ser a nova professora, e conseguimos mostrar para o Ministério que Hogwarts deve ser reaberta, afinal, ela sempre estará disposta a acolher quem a visita.

- E já foi decidido quem será o diretor?

Certo que Harry tinha na cabeça que não voltaria para escola, mas não conseguiu ficar sem perguntar, porém teve que dar um riso sarcástico, mentalmente, pois a situação ainda era estranha. Ele, Harry Potter, conversando com uma desconhecida, assuntos corriqueiros. Pelo menos para ele.

- Minerva McGonagall, quem mais? E a Profa. Sprout vai ser a vice-diretora, para ajudá-la nas tarefas, então ela vai poder continuar dando aula de Transfiguração.

- Ah... - laconizou.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, ambos olhando na direção da festa que já começava a esvaziar. E, quando Ariadne falou, Harry se assustou.

- Você deve voltar.

- O quê?

- Para Hogwarts. Em setembro.

"Com certeza, alguém lá em cima tinha o senso de humor bem estranho", pensou Harry.

- Desculpe-me, mas... não estou te entendendo.

- Ah, está - falou Ariadne, rindo levemente. - Você sabe exatamente do que estou falando.

Ela finalmente o olhou e Harry se sentiu estranho com a intensidade daqueles olhos dourados sobre si, que pareciam brilhar no escuro como dois archotes. De repente, uma luzinha se fez em sua cabeça.

- Você... você usou Legilimência comigo... o que... Quem te deu esse direito? - perguntou exasperado, e sua raiva só aumentou ao ver o sorriso dela aumentar.

Ariadne deu de ombros e começou a descer a colina, mas, mal começou a andar, olhou para ele de novo, porém estava séria.

- Você deve voltar, Harry. Somente Hogwarts pode lhe dar as respostas que precisa. Só através dela, você vai encontrar o que procura. - E saiu, deixando Harry com seus pensamentos. Cada um mais confuso e exasperado que o outro.

**xxx---xxx**

- Ela fez o quê?

Essa foi a primeira pergunta que Hermione fez, no dia seguinte do casamento, quando Harry lhes contou sobre sua estranha conversa com Ariadne Lakerdos.

Ele queria ter contado tudo no dia anterior mesmo, mas não encontrara os amigos em lugar algum e, quando os viu, ambos estavam com estranhos sorrisos nos rostos incrivelmente vermelhos, mas nenhum dos dois sequer cogitou comentar o que acontecera e, quando Harry acordou no dia seguinte, a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente foi a estranha conversa na colina. Deixou para perguntar alguma coisa sobre eles mais tarde.

E agora estavam no quarto de Ron depois de terem tomado café da manhã e conseguirem se livrar da Sra. Weasley.

- Pois é... - ele respondeu irritado, mas estava bem mais calmo do que na noite passada. - Porque só essa pode ser a explicação, já que ninguém sabe que não vou voltar a Hogwarts.

- Mas Ariadne não faria isso - disse Ron com o cenho franzido.

- E como você pode ter certeza?

- Ah, Harry, ela é amiga do Charlie há um bom tempo. Já veio aqui algumas vezes também e eu não acho que ela seja uma pessoa ruim e que invade a mente das pessoas.

- Francamente, Ronald! - falou Hermione, revirando os olhos. - Você não ouviu o que o Harry disse? Somente usando legilimência para saber que ele não voltaria para Hogwarts.

- E ela só soube disso porque estávamos conversando sobre a reabertura da escola.

- Sabem o que é estranho? - perguntou Hermione, erguendo o dedo indicador e o depositando no queixo.

- O quê? - perguntou Ron, já que Harry parecia muito preocupado com uma linha em sua camiseta naquele momento.

- Que ela é uma professora e, do nada, já invade a mente de um aluno. - E sua expressão ficou assustada. - Harry! Será que ela sabe das Horcruxes? Acho que sim - ela mesma respondeu. - Afinal, ela disse que você só encontrará o que procura se for para Hogwarts. E eu não acho que ela se referia ao estudo ou meios de duelar com V-Voldemort.

Harry levou em consideração o que a amiga falara, o que também o preocupou, mas não conseguiu segurar um revirar de olhos por ouvi-la gaguejando o nome de Voldemort, enquanto Ron se arrepiava ao lado dela. E, junto de outro silêncio, a tensão tomou conta deles novamente e foi Ron quem fizera a pergunta que ninguém queria fazer.

- Será que ela é uma comensal espiã? - perguntou, mas em seguida meneou negativamente a cabeça - Não, não deve ser... Charlie a conhece há um bom tempo.

- Quanto tempo? - interessou-se Hermione.

- Ah, sei lá... Uns cinco, seis anos... Depois que ele foi para a Romênia, eu acho. - Ron reparou nas caras dos amigos que pareciam, realmente, levar em consideração da amiga de seu irmão ser uma Comensal da Morte. - Olha gente, nem sei por que perguntei se a Ariadne era uma espiã. Certo que mamãe não é fã dela, mas... Bem, não acho que Charlie seja amigo de uma comensal. Ele sempre teve bom gosto para isso.

- Peter Pettigrew sempre idolatrou meu pai e Sirius - falou Harry sem emoção alguma e de uma frieza que assustou os amigos, deixando-os sem nenhuma resposta àquilo.

Mas Hermione não deixou passar o que Ron dissera:

- Sua mãe não gosta da amiga do Charlie?

- Não. Mas não me pergunte o porquê, pois eu não faço a menor idéia.

Eles não discutiram mais sobre Ariadne, pois não sabiam o que falar, mas se fosse possível escutar os sons de seus cérebros enquanto trabalhavam, provavelmente o som seria como o maquinário de um navio a vapor.

- Ah... Harry?

Harry ergueu os olhos para Hermione, que o chamara com uma voz um pouco incerta.

- Hum?

- Precisamos falar sobre Ginny.

- Ah, de novo, Hermione? - irritou-se. - Eu já disse que...

- Ela sabe de tudo - disparou a amiga.

Harry perdeu o raciocínio do que iria falar, deixando a boca semi-aberta, o que o deixou com uma expressão abobalhada.

- Como...? Vocês... - Ele se recompôs. - Vocês contaram a ela! - acusou.

Harry levantou-se completamente exasperado, andando de um lado para o outro no quarto e, quando Ron fez menção de falar alguma coisa, ele foi na direção dos amigos, apontando o dedo para eles de forma ameaçadora.

- Eu disse que não queria que falassem nada! Mas pelo visto vocês não conseguem ficar de bico fechado, não é?

Imediatamente Ron se levantou, junto de Hermione, mas ele a colocou atrás de si, protegendo-a de Harry, porque o olhar que o amigo tinha era realmente de assustar.

- Eu pedi segredo a vocês, mas vocês não conseguiram, não é? - Harry continuou. - Tinham que ter aberto a maldita boca! E agora a Ginny não vai ficar quieta, vai querer ajudar... E se alguém pegá-la e conseguir tirar alguma coisa dela? Aí sim, tudo estará perdido!

- Harry, nós não... - Hermione tentou falar alguma coisa de forma tranqüila para ver se acalmava o amigo, enquanto tentava sair de trás de Ron, que não deixava de maneira alguma. Mas Harry a cortou.

- Aposto que foi você, não foi, Hermione? Andando para cima e para baixo de segredinhos com a Ginny... Aposto que contou a ela _tudo_!

- Eu... eu não... - a voz de Hermione já estava embargada. Não sabia por que o amigo a estava acusando daquela forma tão agressiva, pois nunca deu razões para ele desconfiar dela.

- Então foi o Ron! Ou quem sabe eu, num ato de sonambulismo, não é? - falou rindo, para completar a ironia.

- Harry, se acalme, p-por favor! - falou Hermione, quase num gemido.

Harry lançou um olhar irritado para Hermione, que não saía de trás de Ron, e pensou em retorquir, mas não conseguiu, pois o punho de Ron foi mais rápido que sua voz e raciocínio, acertando-o no queixo e o jogando sentado no chão.

- Fica de boa aí, Harry - Ron falou baixo, enquanto com uma mão segurava o braço de Hermione para ela ficar quieta atrás dele e a outra apontava para Harry, demonstrando sua irritação. Sem se importar com o olhar fuzilante do amigo, continuou. - Não fomos nós que contamos a Ginny. Ela soube, pois ouviu seus gritos antes de ontem aqui neste mesmo quarto e não tivemos como negar... quero dizer, nem tivemos tempo, porque ela saiu chorando perguntando porque você não confiava nela.

Harry já tinha se sentado na cama, massageando seu queixo, mas sem encarar os amigos, embora escutasse tudo perfeitamente.

- Sei que tudo isso está sendo muito difícil para você, cara, mas não vou mais aturar seus ataques, principalmente se eles vierem acompanhando desse olhar assassino. - Ron continuou, sem perceber que Hermione choramingava atrás de si, olhando seu braço que estava ficando branco. - E se você vier com esses ataques novamente, e eu não estiver com minha varinha para te azarar e te controlar, vai ser no punho mesmo.

- Ron... - chamou Hermione, mas ele não pareceu escutar. - Ron! Meu braço!

Ele a soltou e virou-se rapidamente para ela, como se tivesse levado um choque, e arregalou os olhos ao ver as marcas exatas de seus dedos no braço da garota. Nem percebera que, na raiva, aumentava sua força de maneira gradativa.

- Ah... Mione, eu... Ah, droga, me desculpe, por favor! Está tudo bem?

- Não, está... - ela tentou falar, mas ele não escutou.

- Claro que não está! Nem percebi que estava te apertando desse jeito. Sou um idiota mesmo...

- Ron... - ela tentou novamente, mas em vão.

- Nem para te proteger direito eu presto, e...

- Ron, está tudo bem! - falou Hermione, sorrindo, e segurando com suas mãos o rosto dele para ver se ele parava com aquela cena toda.

Foi imediato. Ambos coraram furiosamente com aquele gesto, principalmente por seus rostos estarem bem próximos. Os olhos de Ron, que pareciam desesperados antes, agora estavam anuviados, encarando intensamente os de Hermione. Já nesta, o sorriso antes divertido começava a sumir de seu rosto, como se os olhos à sua frente fosse algo muito sério e levado em conta a se estudar.

Tinham se esquecido completamente que Harry continuava ali, mas este, já recuperado e estranhando o silêncio dos amigos, levantou os olhos. E sua feição, antes irritada e também triste, desfez na hora, ganhando ares divertidos. Não resistiu e pigarreou, chamando-lhes a atenção.

- Querem ficar sozinhos?

Com outro choque, eles se afastaram, mas ainda muito corados.

- Deixa de ser bobo, Harry - falou Hermione nervosa, passando a mão pelo braço dolorido e se sentando ao lado do amigo, que a olhava com um sorriso escarninho. - Ah... bem... Você está mais calmo? Podemos conversar civilizadamente, agora?

Harry soltou um risinho pelo nariz ao ouvir a voz da amiga já mais controlada, enquanto seu rosto voltava à cor normal. Ainda não estava afim ainda de falar sobre Ginny e o que ela descobrira. A tensão ainda estava grande.

- Claro - respondeu. - Onde vocês estavam ontem à noite, no fim da festa, que voltaram feito dois bobo-alegres?

- Ah... nós... bem, nós... - Hermione olhava de Harry para Ron, sem saber o que falar. Mas vendo os sorrisos nos rostos dos dois aumentarem, enquanto, na mesma proporção, sentia suas bochechas ficando vermelhas, seu autocontrole voltou. - Não é isso que está em pauta, Harry, e sim o que Ginny descobriu.

- Mas eu tenho certeza que vocês têm algo melhor para me contar - insistiu, mas Hermione não permitiu que o amigo se divertisse às suas custas.

- Porém, Harry Potter, Ginny é mais importante. Então, o que o senhor vai fazer a respeito dela?

Harry bufou, revirando os olhos, enquanto jogava-se deitado na cama. Com certeza Hermione tinha o dom de desconversar.

- Eu não sei, eu... - Sentou novamente, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos a fim de segurar sua cabeça com as mãos. - Estou desesperado! Isso parece não ter fim, um círculo vicioso. Meus pais, Sirius, Dumbledore... Se acontecer alguma coisa a Ginny, eu... Eu não tenho idéia do que fazer ou agir.

- Eu entendo, Harry - falou Hermione, num suspiro.

- Não, Mione, vocês não entendem - falou levantando-se novamente e ficando de costas para os amigos. - Sei que vocês fazem de tudo e acham que entendem, mas não. Vocês não sabem o que é viver com a sombra de um assassino que, a qualquer momento, pode te matar, matar pessoas que você gosta... Pessoas que você aprendeu a admirar, a amar e que parece que só porque fazem parte da sua vida, já morrem. Eu não agüento mais!

Pela primeira vez, Hermione não sabia o que fazer. O que ela ou Ron poderiam dizer? Realmente não entendiam o que o amigo sentia, embora tivessem uma parca idéia, afinal, não eram insensíveis. Ela olhou para Ron, que estava tão perdido quanto ela, e se levantou, caminhando até Harry.

- Sabe, Harry, tem uma coisa que minha mãe me disse uma vez e eu nunca esqueci. Sempre que você perde a esperança ou não consegue mais caminhar, apóie-se nos amigos. Eles sempre vão saber te guiar. E se não souberem, a força deles já vai valer para o resto da caminhada toda.

E, sem esperar mais, Hermione o abraçou. Um abraço que ela tentou passar toda a força que ela tinha e não tinha, algo que era reservado em seu íntimo para momentos como esse, assim como sua mãe sempre sabia fazer com ela. Essa foi a única forma que encontrou, sem palavras, em demonstrar que o amigo podia contar com ela.

**xxx**

Ginny estava inquieta em seu quarto. Andava para lá e para cá, às vezes passando a mão no cabelo, colocando ambas na cintura, voltando ao cabelo... Estava assim desde que Hermione falara com ela no café da manhã. Ela a chamara de canto e dissera que conversaria com Harry sobre o que Ginny descobrira e, daí por diante, ficaria a cargo dos dois resolver o que quer que fosse. O que a deixava tão inquieta era que ela já sabia e podia até imaginar a reação de Harry. Primeiro ele ficaria bestificado, depois gritaria, depois se arrependeria e só então viria a pior parte: a maldita nobreza Gryffindor. Porque, com certeza, o fato dela saber alguma coisa só faria com que ele se afastasse ainda mais.

Procurou se acalmar e pensar em possíveis respostas para dar ao garoto se ele viesse colocar essa nobreza como o maior empecilho, mas não conseguia pensar em nada. A única coisa que queria era entrar naquele quarto, mandá-lo calar aquela maldita boca e aceitar que ela era um alvo para Voldemort, independentemente se estavam juntos ou não. Mas ela tinha senso, e não poderia fazer aquilo, não naquele momento, não com... Deus, não com ele berrando feito um alucinado naquele quarto.

Fechou a porta de seu quarto novamente e deitou-se em sua cama, forçando sua mente a pensar. Realmente precisaria ter boas razões para Harry não correr dela feito o diabo da cruz. Tinha que mostrar a ele que não era mais aquela garotinha de onze anos que se deixou fascinar por Tom Riddle. Ela já era praticamente uma mulher feita, crescida, inteligente, e sabia lançar um feitiço como ninguém. Ou seja, ela realmente sabia se defender.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, aguçando também os ouvidos para ver se conseguia ouvir algum som do quarto de Ron, mas o silêncio já era pleno novamente, então, reunindo toda a coragem Gryffindor que tinha, junto da certeza que o que fazia era certo, rumou para o quarto do irmão. Porém, mal deu dois passos, ouviu a voz de sua mãe chamando-a para ajudar em alguma coisa. Ela olhou para cima, revirando os olhos e pensou que, com certeza, tinha alguém conspirando contra ela.

**xxx**

- Então, vai me dizer ou não?

Já era a terceira vez que Harry perguntava isso a Ron desde que Hermione saíra do quarto dizendo que tinha combinado de fazer alguma coisa com Ginny, embora Harry tivesse a nítida impressão da amiga estar fugindo de suas perguntas, a mesma coisa que Ron estava fazendo naquele momento, pois não parecia muito disposto a esclarecer nada.

- É a última vez que pergunto, senão serei obrigado a insinuar para a Sra. Weasley o que eu acho que está acontecendo, e tenho certeza que ela vai adorar - falou com um meio sorriso, o qual aumentou em ver a feição de desespero de Ron. - O que vocês faziam ontem à noite, no casamento? Por que sumiram?

- Não foi nada demais, Harry - respondeu Ron, enquanto ia até o criado-mudo que ficava na cabeceira de sua cama, abrindo-lhe a gaveta e fechando em seguida.

- Mas não foi isso que o sorriso bobo de vocês me mostrou - insistiu.

- Bem, nós... bem...

- Bem?

- Eu fui procurar a Mione - falou Ron, apressado. - Só isso.

- Mas para quê, posso saber? Porque, pelo que eu sei, vocês estavam dançando juntos e não havia ninguém perdido.

- Ela havia saído - falou Ron, mas sem encarar o amigo. - Olhar as estrelas, ela sempre gostou e disse que, ah, a Toca é um lugar privilegiado, não tem toda a "poçuilão" da cidade. Você sabe disso, Harry.

- A única coisa que eu sei é que a palavra certa é _poluição_, quanto ao resto... - laconizou divertido, meneando a cabeça de forma negativa em seguida. - Se é assim... Já que vocês não têm confiança em mim, então serei obrigado a apelar para Sra. Weasley. Acho que ela vai adorar ter a Mione como nora.

Harry se levantou, olhando para o amigo de esguelha, e teve que segurar uma risada ao ver Ron ficar tão vermelho quanto um tomate.

- Certo, 'tá legal... Senta aí que eu te falo.

- Ah, então aconteceu alguma coisa - falou Harry divertido e se sentando na cama de Ron, pensando o quanto podia ser fácil convencer os Weasley. Pelo menos a parte masculina da família.

- Aconteceu, quero dizer, não aconteceu... Ah, sei lá! 'Tô mais perdido que filho de pu... bem, daquilo lá em dia dos pais.

- Mas, por quê?

- Bom, a gente quase, sabe... na pista de dança...

- Quase o quê, Ron?

Harry fingiu-se de desentendido e estava adorando ver os tons de vermelho que o amigo era capaz de ficar.

- Ah, você sabe... nós quase, bem, nos beijamos.

- E?

- E o quê?

- E o que aconteceu, sua anta! - retorquiu, revirando os olhos.

- Ela saiu correndo.

- E? - insistiu Harry, pois Ron parara de falar novamente.

- E o quê?

- Ah, Ron! Tenha dó! O que aconteceu depois que ela correu?

- Fui atrás dela. Acho que a Mione estava insegura em falar ou fazer alguma coisa, sei lá, deixar rolar.

- Você acha? - perguntou Harry, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Tá, ela me disse que estava - admitiu Ron, mas parou de falar novamente e, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, seu rosto ficou mais vermelho ainda.

Harry não sabia se insistia ou se ficava quieto, mas como não estava se sentindo a melhor das pessoas nesses dias, resolveu cutucar mais um pouco.

- Rolou alguma coisa?

- Ah... bem, rolou.

Ron coçou a nuca, constrangido, mas um sorriso começou a se formar em seus lábios.

- Nós nos beijamos. - E se jogou na cama, deitando. - Não foi tipo os beijos que eu dava na Lavender, sabe? Foi mais curto, só os lábios mesmo. Com a Lavender era bom, mas... com a Mione... Merlin! Eu poderia ficar o dia todo daquele jeito, que não me cansava um minuto que fosse. Parecia até que...

- A Terra tinha parado, o ar não era necessário, nem nada. Como se só ela lhe bastasse para viver - completou Harry com um sorriso nostálgico, encarando o amigo. - É... eu sei como é, Ron.

Ron olhou penalizado para o amigo e se sentou na cama, encarando-o seriamente.

- Harry...

- Não, Ron, não vou voltar com ela.

- Não é isso, é que... O que você 'tá pensando em fazer, agora que a Ginny sabe de tudo?

- Eu não sei - falou num suspiro cansado. - Não faço a mínima idéia.

Ron também não fazia idéia, pois a simples menção de sua irmã estar envolvida nessa coisa toda já era assustadora. Mas agora que ela sabia de tudo, Ron tinha certeza que Ginny não deixaria que a deixassem de fora. Ele conhecia muito bem o gênio Weasley e, somado ao gênio natural de Ginny, sabia que não iria prestar.

- Vocês estão namorando? - Harry perguntou, tentando voltar a um assunto bem melhor, embora sua mente não tivesse esquecido a última pergunta de Ron.

- Não. A Mione disse que precisava pensar. - Ron rolou os olhos. - Ela e essa mania de pensar em tudo - resmungou, fazendo Harry rir desses dois.

Em matéria de complicação, os quatro poderiam ganhar um prêmio.

**xxx**

Ginny tentou de todas as maneiras falar com Harry, mas parecia que o garoto vivia sob a capa da invisibilidade naquele dia, pois não o encontrou de maneira alguma e, na hora do jantar que foi sua última esperança, ele não estava. E aquilo já a estava enervando.

Se ele a estava evitando na cara dura, era problema dele, pois se não conseguisse vê-lo hoje, seria amanhã, afinal ele não poderia fugir dela para sempre, podia?

**xxx---xxx**

O sol mal havia nascido, Harry já se encontrava devidamente vestido.

Achou que o dia anterior seria melhor para fazer a tão esperada visita a Godric's Hollow por causa da ressaca do casamento, impedindo de todos acordarem cedo, mas acabou priorizando a conversa que tivera com os amigos, então só restou o dia seguinte. Não soube se o motivo de acordar cedo foi a dificuldade em dormir pela expectativa, ou se era a necessidade da certeza em não ter ninguém o importunando com as mesmas perguntas, as quais ele não queria responder por enquanto. Sim, ele queria ir sozinho, e não, não sabia se ficaria só a manhã ou o dia todo.

Pegou a capa da invisibilidade, colocando-a no bolso da jaqueta, e sua varinha, que enfiou no bolso da calça, para depois descer silenciosamente as escadas da Toca. Respirou aliviado quando não sentiu nenhum cheiro delicioso vindo da cozinha, que indicaria que a Sra. Weasley estava acordada. Pegando apenas um pedaço de bolo e enfiando-o inteiro na boca, saiu e, assim que colocou os pés no jardim, aparatou.

Harry pensou que o melhor meio de se chegar a Godric's Hollow seria através do Nôitibus Andante, pois a localização exata do vilarejo ele desconhecia, então, assim que aparatou no Beco Diagonal, passou pela passagem que levava ao Caldeirão Furado, saindo nas ruas de Londres. Olhou para os lados para se certificar de que não havia nenhum trouxa por perto e esticou a varinha, ao que, imediatamente, um ônibus roxo de três andares aparecer.

Verde, com certeza, poderia ser a melhor definição para Godric's Hollow. O lugar era realmente um vilarejo localizado num buraco, onde a maioria dos habitantes eram bruxos, embora os trouxas que vivessem ali tinham alguma ligação com o mundo mágico. As casas pareciam casinhas de boneca, de tão bem desenhada que eram, além de aparentarem serem feitas na medida certa. Elas não eram grudadas umas nas outras como nos bairros suburbanos. Tinham uma ligeira distância uma da outra, o bastante para mostrar que todas possuíam enormes jardins, os quais eram protegidos ou por muros ou pelas cercas, embora algumas casas não tivesse nenhum dos dois.

Harry caminhava lentamente pelo lugar, como se o estudasse. Não sabia qual era a casa exata onde seus pais foram mortos, mas por enquanto não era isso que ele queria descobrir. Primeiramente, queria localizar o cemitério do lugar, o que não foi de todo difícil, pois este estava no alto de uma colina.

Ele nunca entrara num cemitério trouxa antes, mas já passara por perto e, aquele cemitério em que estava não tinha nada a ver com os quais ele vira. Não tinha muros ou o enorme e básico portão de entrada. O que cercava o cemitério eram as pequenas e brancas estacas retangulares e que, em cada uma, parecia haver ou uma runa ou um símbolo religioso trouxa.

Assim que passou entre duas estacas, Harry olhou para os lados a fim de encontrar uma guarita para informá-lo como localizaria os túmulos, mas foi só pensar nisso que surgiu, bem ao seu lado, um pedestal com um grosso livro de capa negra, onde se lia _Localização_ _de_ _Túmulos_. E, assim que soube aonde ir, fechou o livro, no que ele, junto do pedestal, desapareceu novamente.

Não sabia o que fazer ou sentir, então, fez a primeira coisa que veio à sua mente quando encontrou a única lápide que os pais dividiam. Ajoelhou-se diante dela, tirando as folhas que a encobriam e depois conjurou um pequeno vaso com água para colocar o buquê de flores do campo, com alguns lírios, que comprara no vilarejo.

Muitos sentimentos começaram a transpassar por sua mente. Achou tudo aquilo estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo normal; sentia-se triste, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz por finalmente visitar o lugar que seus pais estavam enterrados. Também sentia medo, como se a partir de agora tudo estaria mais perdido, mas também a paz que o preencheu foi inexplicável, pois agora sentia que poderia seguir em frente.

Suspirou intensamente, sentindo o cheiro dos lírios encherem seus pulmões, o que provocou um sorriso. Lírio. Lily. Será que seu pai também sorria quando sentia o cheiro de lírios? Ele nunca pensou que o cheiro da flor que levava o nome de sua mãe fosse algo tão bom e que lhe transmitisse tanta tranqüilidade.

_Lily e James Potter_

_Pais amados e amigos nunca esquecidos_

_Heróis de seu tempo, e protetores eternos_

Harry sorriu ao ler o que estava escrito na lápide. Ele sabia que isso era, realmente, a melhor definição de seus pais. Amados e nunca esquecidos. Heróis e seus maiores protetores. Sim, ele sabia que, independente de onde os pais estivessem, sempre olhariam por ele, protegendo-o.

E, suspirando mais uma vez, ele se levantou.

- Eu volto qualquer dia - murmurou, voltando a caminhar e saindo do cemitério. Agora seria o mais difícil. Encontrar a casa onde tudo começou.

Do contrário do que imaginou, não foi tão difícil assim encontrar a propriedade. Algo na atitude de Harry parecia gritar que ele não era dali, então, quando cruzou com uma senhora, ela já o abordou, perguntando se estava perdido. E ao dizer o que procurava, a mulher indicou a direção, mas não sem antes dizer que a casa era amaldiçoada. E pensando que, com certeza, ela era uma das trouxas que moravam ali, Harry agradeceu, seguindo o caminho indicado quase ao fim da cidade numa subida arborizada.

A casa era uma das que não tinha cerca. As heras já tomavam conta das paredes e as janelas, onde não estava quebrado, estava sujo. Era claro o abandono, mas, por serem quase exatos dezesseis anos que ninguém ia até lá, estava até bem conservada. Deixando de reparar na situação da casa, Harry se aproximou devagar, sentindo um embrulho na boca do estômago o atingir, junto de um frio que subia pela espinha. Engoliu em seco e abriu a porta que rangeu ao movimento, mas não entrou, pois ficou paralisado no batente, ao reparar que havia outra pessoa dentro do lugar, de costas para a porta. Uma mulher que, a única coisa que se via, eram seus longos cabelos negros.

Harry ainda estava sem reação, olhando as costas da mulher que estava na casa que morara quando bebê. Não fizera barulho algum, a não ser a porta, mas achava que ela não o escutara, pois sequer virou-se na direção do barulho. Sem fechar a porta para que o barulho não se repetisse, Harry adentrou ao que antes era uma belíssima sala de estar, tomando todo o cuidado para não pisar em nada que o denunciasse. Retirou a varinha do bolso traseiro e já ia apontar para mulher quando esta se virou, com um sorriso debochado e as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, garoto?

**xxx---xxx**

Raiva era uma das palavras que poderia descrevê-la naquele momento, embora fosse, com certeza, um eufemismo. Fúria? Sim, seria melhor. E era assim que Ginny estava: furiosa.

Ela procurou acordar o mais cedo que conseguiu, o que não foi pouco e, ao se dar conta que apenas sua mãe estava acordada, foi o bastante para crer que um certo alguém ainda dormia. Porém, quando apenas Ron desceu, seguido de Hermione, sua mente começou a se agitar. E vendo que Harry não desceria em momento algum, deixou a amiga falando sozinha na cozinha e subiu para o quarto de Ron.

- O que deu nela? - ainda ouviu Hermione perguntar, mas se alguém chegou a responder, não soube.

Subia as escadas apressada e pisando duro. Já repassava em sua mente tudo o que diria àquele garoto que achava que tudo girava ao redor de seu umbigo. Se ele queria evitá-la, era apenas problema dele e, se ele ainda viesse com "não podemos, Ginny" depois de tudo que ela falasse, aí sim, ele sentiria na pele a fúria Weasley. Quando chegou à porta do quarto de Ron, respirou fundo, mas sua irritação não diminuíra, pelo contrário, parecia aumentar, principalmente pelo fato dela bater na porta e não ouvir nada do outro lado. Então, sem esperar mais, a abriu de supetão, sem se importar com mais nada, falando da maneira mais categórica que conseguiu encontrar:

- Harry Potter, você vai me escutar nem que eu precise te amarrar e... Harry?

"Ótimo!", pensou. "Onde ele se meteu agora?"

Ginny começou a procurá-lo no quarto, embora uma vozinha em sua cabeça dissesse que ela estava se portando como idiota, pois procurou no guarda-roupa, debaixo das camas, olhou pela janela, até dentro de um baú ela olhou, mas, obviamente, ele não estava em nenhum desses lugares. Bufando, sentou na cama que Harry ocupava, com uma idéia fixa em sua cabeça. Não sairia daquele quarto nem que sua vida dependesse disso. Falaria com Harry ainda naquele dia, mesmo se fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

**xxx---xxx**

Por um momento, Harry pensou em retrucar de uma maneira grosseira, repetindo a mesma pergunta, ou então simplesmente atacar e perguntar depois, mas o tom foi tão debochado, mas ao mesmo tempo divertido, que ficou confuso, não fazendo nem um, nem outro.

- Perguntei o que está fazendo, Harry.

- O que você acha? - foi a única coisa que lhe veio à mente.

- Já que perguntou, eu acho que você está a ponto de me azarar, porque desconfia de mim.

- Ah, e por acaso você usou legilimência comigo novamente?

- Não, porque não precisei. Está na sua cara, a desconfiança.

Ariadne ficou de costas para ele novamente e começou a caminhar pela sala, às vezes sorrindo, às vezes não, mas em nenhum momento voltou a olhar para Harry, e o rapaz já estava ficando irritado. Não sabia informar se era o fato de Ariadne ter entrado em sua mente no dia do casamento, ou se era a feição debochada que ela sempre tinha no rosto, ou então, o "simples fato" dele desconfiar de que ela pudesse ser uma Comensal da Morte.

- Não sabia que você invadia propriedade alheia.

Ariadne o olhou novamente, com uma sobrancelha erguida, sua expressão dizendo claramente que não se importava com a irritação de Harry.

- E o que te faz pensar que estou invadindo _propriedade alheia_? - perguntou num floreio.

- Pelo que eu sei, você não mora aqui e nem pensa em comprar a propriedade - falou Harry, cruzando os braços. Sua mente já estava a mil e não daria a menor chance daquela mulher sair por cima. Afinal, Deus, algo nela o irritava profundamente!

- Realmente não penso em comprar a propriedade - Ariadne retorquiu, para logo em seguida suspirar, dando mais uma olhada pela sala. - Sabe, eu sempre fui muito bem-vinda nesse lugar, mas, pelo visto, o Maroto Júnior não me quer por perto.

- Como assim, Maroto Júnior? - Harry se praguejou depois, mas a pergunta saiu sem que pudesse controlar.

- Era o que James sempre falava. Ah, ele sim, não gostava de mim. - E dando de ombros, completou: - Mas como já te disse, ele era um bobão mesmo.

Mais uma vez Harry se viu numa situação estranha. Será que sempre que se encontrasse com Ariadne a situação seria a mesma?

- Sabe, Harry- a voz suave de Ariadne o tirou do torpor que se encontrava -, eu falei sério quando disse para você voltar para Hogwarts. E até posso listar muitas coisas para mostrar que eu tenho certeza no que digo.

- É mesmo? - perguntou sarcástico, desafiando-a. - Então me diga ao menos três.

Ariadne o olhou de esguelha, pondo-se a caminhar com as mãos entrelaçadas nas costas.

- Independente do que você tenha que fazer, precisa de proteção, e Hogwarts lhe dará isso. Somente em Hogwarts você conseguirá se preparar devidamente para enfrentar Voldemort, no final de tudo. Apenas Hogwarts será capaz de sanar suas dúvidas e lhe dar orientação no que procura. - E o olhou intensamente e com um meio sorriso. - É o bastante para você? Se não, tenho muito mais.

- Por que você fica falando que eu procuro alguma coisa? - perguntou, tentando não transpassar a curiosidade excessiva que estava sentindo.

Ariadne deu de ombros, voltando a falar de forma calma e sem encará-lo.

- Em Hogwarts, tenho certeza que Minerva não se oporá, caso você precise ficar enfurnado na biblioteca. Lá, você terá o apoio dos seus amigos, a inteligência deles te ajudando e, além disso, você terá a mim.

Harry riu com gosto.

- E o que te faz pensar que você seria importante para mim?

- _Isso_ me faz pensar - falou, retirando um embrulho de dentro de sua capa e jogando-o nas mãos de Harry.

Ainda rindo, Harry retirou o que quer que fosse de dentro de um saco de pano muito bem amarrado. E, enquanto Ariadne se sentava num sofá muito sujo e judiado, mas que limpou com um aceno da varinha, Harry perdia o riso e, junto dele, a cor em seu rosto. Demorou um tempo, até que conseguiu olhar para Ariadne totalmente bestificado e com a boca seca.

Das duas uma: ou aquilo era uma piada de tremendo mau gosto, ou a sorte finalmente estava lhe sorrindo.

xx

_(1)La Mélange:_ francês: a mistura, miscelânea.

_**N/A: **_E mais um capítulo postado!! E, claro, com tudo ao seu tempo!! Sem pressas e sem crise!!hehe...

**Georgea: **que bom que gostou, querida!! Também adorei escrever a cena H/G, embora tenha me doído um pouqinho... E, quanto a "descontrole", bem, posso dizer que esse será o nome do próximo capítulo, e nada mais, embora eu ache que você já entendeu, né?rsrs... Espero que tenha gostado deste também e, como disse, _tudo ao seu tempo._ Beijos!!

**Sally Owens: **você não faz idéia do quanto fiquei insegura em postar esta fic. - a Geo que o diga! Aluguei tanto ela, coitadinha..rs - Digamos que, em termos de narração e enredo, evolui muito nesses últimos meses, graças a excelentes fics que eu lia e, claro, maravilhosos livros, embora não num ponto que eu já me sinta totalmente segura - e acho que nunca ficarei totalmente - e saber que estou agradando nesses termos ficwritters que eu sempre gostei, é de inflar o ego de qualquer um - rs -, além, claro, de me fazer ter mais inspiração e atenção a cada linha escrita! E em alguns termos sou um pouquinho desleixada, mas na hora de escrever, posso dizer que supero minha preguicite aguda! hehe.. Muito obrigada pelo elogio e espero que este capítulo também tenha agradado!! Beijos querida!!

**Remaria: **Re... amore, que bom que gostou!! Espero que também tenha gostado deste!! Mas... já que estou aqui.. E _Encantos da Fênix_, hein?? Atualiza ou não?? - ainda batendo o pé impaciente, desde o recado da comu..rsrs - Felicidades, querida!! Beijos!!

Antes de tudo e embora essas três moças aí de cima já estejam cansadas de me ver falar disso - além de ficar suspirando -: pra quem gosta de uma excelente leitura, indico o livro **Orgulho e Preconceito**, de _Jane Austen_. É lindamente perfeito! E uma excelente leitura pra quem gosta de amor e romance, mas na medida certa e encantadora!

Bem, é isso!! Obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic e se sintam à vontade em apertar o botãozinho roxo aí de baixo!!rsrs...

Beijos,

Livinha


	7. Descontrole

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Descontrole**_

- O que... - ele pigarreou - O que significa isso? - Harry perguntou, quando sentiu que suas cordas vocais voltaram a funcionar, junto de seu cérebro. Ainda não conseguia acreditar no que estava em suas mãos. _Aquilo _era realmente o que ele pensava? Ariadne Lakerdos lhe atirara _aquilo _realmente?

- O que você acha? Você, por acaso, viu o símbolo que tem aí em baixo?

- Claro que vi, não sou cego - irritou-se.

- Então, por que fez essa pergunta idiota? Ou é seu estado normal?

- Mas... - murmurou - eu não entendo, como você...? Dumbledore, ele...

- Nossa, como você é eloqüente - zombou. - Mas para facilitar... Dumbledore pediu para que eu ajudasse. Claro que no começo eu não queria, mas... Bem, ele disse que se eu não fizesse isso, eu teria que, ahm, fazer outras coisas e, cá entre nós, Dumbledore tem meios persuasivos muito irritantes às vezes.

Harry voltou a olhar o que tinha em suas mãos. Não era engano, pois se lembrava perfeitamente da primeira e última vez que a vira, e não se enganaria por nada no mundo, afinal, Hepzibah Smith a mostrara com tanto orgulho, que fora impossível não prestar muita atenção. Sem dúvida nenhuma, Harry segurava em suas mãos a taça de Helga Hufflepuff, a qual Dumbledore tinha quase certeza que era uma Horcrux de Voldemort.

Porém, algo se acendeu em sua cabeça, pois, se Ariadne realmente estava ajudando Dumbledore na caçada às Horcruxes, por que o diretor nunca lhe dissera? Mas antes que ele dissesse o que estava pensando, Ariadne cortou seus pensamentos.

- Sei que é complicado confiar em mim, Harry, pois você não me conhece bem. Além disso, no mesmo dia que nos conhecemos, eu entrei em sua mente.

- Eu sabia! - exasperou.

- Esse foi o único jeito de saber o que se passava em sua cabeça. Dumbledore me disse que, provavelmente, você teria problemas em voltar para Hogwarts esse ano, então eu tive que tirar a prova. Me desculpe se o único jeito que encontrei, foi invadindo dessa maneira - falou de forma óbvia e direta, dando de ombros quando terminou.

- Devia ter perguntado - falou rabugento, ao que Ariadne riu com gosto.

- E você me diria, não é? Qual é, Harry! Eu sei muito bem de quem você é filho. E você não tem apenas a aparência de seu pai e os olhos da Lily. Infelizmente, senão seria bem mais fácil te levar.

Harry não sabia se sentia-se orgulhoso em ser comparado positivamente com seus pais ou ficava ainda mais irritado. Colocou a taça novamente no saco e a atirou para Ariadne de forma quase agressiva, o que a surpreendeu.

- Que foi?

- Como posso ter certeza que isso era uma... bem, aquilo?

- Horcrux? - perguntou divertida. - Harry, pode confiar em mim. Além disso, se você não quiser que qualquer um tenha acesso ao que você está pensando, tem que aprender a fechar a mente. - E jogou a taça para ele novamente, se levantando. - Eu vou embora agora e você deve fazer o mesmo, pois, por mais improvável que seja você estar aqui, pelo menos a essa hora, não acho bom ficar dando tanta sopa ao azar.

Caminhou tranqüila até a porta, mas parou ao batente, olhando para Harry que encarava novamente a taça em suas mãos.

- Pense bem no que eu disse, Harry. Apenas com Hogwarts te ajudando, você vai conseguir atingir seus objetivos. Sejam eles referentes à guerra, ou não. - E dando um meio sorriso, aparatou sem fazer som algum.

Harry ficou olhando onde Ariadne estava antes de aparatar, percebendo, por fim, o motivo daquela mulher o irritar tanto. Ela lhe lembrava, embora de uma maneira bem mais suave - se é que se pode dizer tal coisa -, a arrogância e pose típicas de seu ex-professor: Severus Snape.

**xxx---xxx**

Ginny já se encontrava há um bom tempo no quarto de Ron, sentada na cama que Harry ocupav0. Seu irmão, assim como Hermione, haviaa subido no quarto, perguntando o que ocorrera, mas ela dissera apenas que estava esperando Harry voltar. Nem quando sua mãe a chamou, Ginny deixou aquele quarto, dando a desculpa que precisava estudar mais ainda, pois em poucos dias iria para Hogwarts, e agradeceu intimamente pela mãe não questionar dela estar "estudando" no quarto de Ron e não no dela.

Agora, deitada na cama, estava com seus pensamentos longe, mais precisamente no dia em que Harry a notara pela primeira vez. Aquele sim, foi o melhor dia de sua vida, principalmente quando saíram da sala comunal. Suspirou, ao mesmo tempo em que um sorriso lhe tomava conta, assim como a nostalgia. Não era certo. Nada daquilo. Eles não deviam estar separados. Isso só fazia com que ficassem cada vez mais tristes e deprimidos.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho vindo da escada. Ela sentou-se ereta na cama, passando a mão pela blusa, tentando tirar algum ponto amarrotado, para depois passar as mãos nos cabelos, ajeitando-os. Parecia até que estava se preparando para um encontro amoroso, principalmente por umedecer os lábios com a língua também, praguejando-se por isso. Com certeza sua apresentação não interferiria no que Harry já havia decidido, mas ela faria o melhor. E foi com determinação que ela se levantou quando a maçaneta da porta do quarto girou, passando por ela um Harry extremamente pensativo.

Ele subira sozinho e, se notou Ginny no quarto, não deixou transparecer.

Assim que entrou, Harry fechou a porta atrás de si, encostando-se a ela, fechando os olhos e soltando um suspiro cansado, para logo em seguida passar a mão na testa, descendo-a pros cabelos e eriçando a parte da nuca. Deu um sorriso ao perceber que estava pegando a mesma mania de seu pai. Soltou outro suspiro, que mais pareceu de resignação, pensando que a única coisa que queria no momento era se jogar na cama e começar a pensar em tudo que ocorrera de manhã.

Abaixou a cabeça e abriu os olhos, que caíram no pacote que estava em suas mãos. No entanto, quando foi abri-lo, finalmente se deu conta de que não estava sozinho no quarto. Assustado, levantou os olhos, deparando-se com o olhar preocupado e curioso de Ginny.

- Gin? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu... ahm...

"Droga, onde foi parar minha articulação?!", pensou exasperada, pois só em ouvir o apelido saindo de uma maneira tão carinhosa da boca dele, pareceu paralisá-la. Respirando fundo e meneando a cabeça, Ginny pôs-se a pensar, afinal tinha um plano a seguir, e nada a impediria de cumpri-lo.

- Você está bem, Harry? Está pálido e... preocupado.

- Estou... Quero dizer, estou bem sim, Ginny.

- Hum... certo.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, com Harry mexendo nervosamente na cordinha do embrulho, enquanto Ginny enfiava as mãos no bolso traseiro do short.

- Harry...

- Ginny...

Falaram ao mesmo tempo, mas, sem querer dar oportunidade para Harry expulsá-la de lá, ou então ele sair do quarto, Ginny começou a falar.

- Eu queria falar com você. Acho que você já até sabe sobre o que é.

- Olha, Ginny, eu não estou com cabeça para isso, e...

- Mas eu estou, Harry, desde ontem. A Mione me impediu de falar com você, dizendo que seria melhor ela e Ron te avisarem primeiro que eu sei de tudo, mas eu acho que, já que eles te contaram, eu achei que deveria conversar com você.

Ela soltou tudo de uma vez, torcendo para que, quando ele começasse a falar, não se irritasse e explodisse com ela.

- Ginny, eu realmente não estou com cabeça para isso. - E antes que ela abrisse a boca, Harry se apressou. - Eu acabei de voltar de Godric's Hollow e descobri algumas coisas que embaralharam minha cabeça. Daqui a pouco, o Ron e a Mione vão subir para conversarmos, mas eu queria ficar sozinho antes, colocar as idéias no lugar.

- Eu posso te ajudar, Harry! - falou, sentido uma grande frustração.

- Não, não pode - ele respondeu categórico e a encarando, no que Ginny finalmente se irritou.

- Por que não? Afinal, eu sei de tudo sobre a profecia e as Horcruxes de Voldemort.

Se Harry ficou surpreso ao ouvi-la falar o nome de Voldemort, não demonstrou. Ou estava realmente com a cabeça cheia, ou já esperava que ela o dissesse. Em vez da surpresa, havia irritação.

- Você sabe, porque é enxerida.

- Enxerida? Eu sou enxerida, Harry Potter? - exasperou.

- É sim, Ginny Weasley! - retorquiu no mesmo tom. - Pois você não tinha nada que ficar escutando conversa alheia.

- Eu não fiz questão de escutar, Harry, foi você quem começou a gritar feito um louco! - gritou, apontando para ele.

- Ah, claro! O louco Harry Potter, que quer chamar a atenção - falou áspero e rindo com ironia. - Acho que Pirraça tinha razão, no fim de tudo, não é? Assim como a Skeeter! Sou só um garoto carente e louco que precisa da atenção de todos!

- Não coloque palavras na minha boca, Potter! Eu não admito isso! - falou se aproximando e colocando o dedo na cara dele.

- Mas você é enxerida sim, Weasley! - sibilou, segurando o dedo dela e o tirando de onde estava, mas não o soltou. "Deus, por que você não entende o motivo de eu estar fazendo tudo isso?", pensou exasperado, mas falou: - Eu já disse que te quero fora disso tudo, mas você me escutou? Não!

- Eu não agüento mais essa sua maldita nobreza, sabia? - disse entre os dentes à medida que seus rostos, cada vez mais vermelhos, se aproximavam, enquanto seus olhos soltavam chispas de raiva. - Sabe o que você faz com ela?

- Me fale você, Ginevra. O que eu faço com a minha maldita nobreza?

Mas Ginny não respondeu, apenas puxou, irritada e com força, seu dedo que ainda estava preso na mão de Harry. Entretanto, a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi puxá-lo junto, fazendo com que ele se desequilibrasse e se apoiasse nela.

Em instante toda a raiva sumiu, mas seus sintomas ficaram, embora ela não fosse, realmente, a causa deles; não mais naquele momento. A respiração continuava ofegante, mas a distância milimétrica de seus rostos era a real culpada. A intensidade que cada um encarava os olhos do outro era, claramente, devido à ânsia de jogar tudo para o alto e fazer o que tanto queriam desde que se viram pela primeira vez naquele verão. Os corpos continuavam trêmulos, mas o motivo era o desejo de se abraçarem, junto da gritante necessidade de um sentir o calor do outro.

Harry não soube definir quando o embrulho, que continha a taça de Hufflepuff, caíra aos seus pés e depositara suas mãos na cintura de Ginny, ao mesmo tempo em que Ginny, que também não saberia explicar quando, envolvera o pescoço de Harry com suas mãos. Enquanto que, no que pareceu um consentimento mútuo, ambos extinguiam toda a distância que havia entre eles, num beijo faminto e cheio de saudades.

Foi como encontrar um oásis no deserto depois de eras, e como se toda a fome que a alma sentia começasse a ser saciada. Mas, se eles esperavam longos minutos, ou talvez meia hora, ou possivelmente vários dias ensolarados como foi na primeira vez, se enganaram redondamente, pois o beijo não durou mais que míseros segundos. Segundos estes que lhes deram a dolorosa impressão de que a água do oásis nem chegou a lhes tocar os lábios, assim como suas almas pareceram mais famintas do que antes, pois assim que Harry se deu conta do que estava fazendo e as conseqüências que isso poderia trazer, afastou Ginny de si de maneira brusca, fazendo-a cair sentada na cama de Ron.

- Mas que droga, Harry, qual é o seu problema? - gritou Ginny, levantando-se da cama e com os olhos já cheios de lágrimas.

- O meu problema? Você quer saber o meu problema? - Virou-se para ela tremendo e de forma agressiva, parecendo não notar as lágrimas que enchiam os olhos da ruiva, e não recuando nenhum milímetro diante daquele olhar cheio de dor. Um olhar igual ao seu. - O meu problema, Ginny, é que você não entende o meu lado. O meu problema é que a qualquer momento, Voldemort pode aparecer e me matar. O meu problema é que ele pode matar você!

Harry fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, pois, ao contrário do que parecia, não queria atacar Ginny ou brigar com ela. Deus! Será que ela não via que o que ele estava fazendo era para seu próprio bem?

Ele continuou a falar, mas agora era de forma cansada.

- Você tem noção do quanto eu peço para que Voldemort sequer cogite que nós namoramos? Que o Snape e o Malfoy nem se lembrem que você existe, porque eles podem contar ao lorde deles sobre nosso envolvimento? Você tem noção, Ginny, do quanto eu me empenho em fechar minha mente antes de dormir, para que Voldemort não entre nela e veja claramente que eu gosto de você?

- Eu também gosto de você, Harry. Te amo desde que me conheço por gente! - ela falou firme, enquanto sentia as lágrimas caindo. - Desde que te vi pela primeira vez naquela bendita estação. Confesso que minha paixonite foi pelo herói Harry Potter, mas o amor incondicional que eu sinto hoje e que começou quando te vi aqui em casa pela primeira vez, é destinado apenas para o Harry. Junto dos seus problemas, de seus sofrimentos, de seu passado! Não vou deixar que nos separem. Não depois de tudo o que passei! Não depois de tudo o que vivemos, mesmo que tenha sido por tão pouco tempo!

Ginny se aproximou dele novamente, mas quando foi tentar tocar-lhe o rosto, Harry se afastou, ficando de costas para ela e falando da maneira mais calma e sem sentimento que conseguiu:

- Ginevra, por favor, saia do quarto, pois não temos mais nada para conversar, e gostaria que você não contasse a ninguém o que sabe sobre a profecia e as Horcruxes.

- Ginevra? - perguntou de maneira indignada.

- É o seu nome, não é?

Ginny fechou os olhos, tentando controlar, mas em vão, suas lágrimas. Não entendia por que tudo isso. Primeiro a explosão, depois o beijo, e então a forma agressiva que ele a tratara, para logo em seguida aquela declaração de amor tão explícita, algo que ela achou que demoraria mais tempo para que ele fizesse. E agora a tratava de Ginevra? E ainda por cima de uma forma tão fria, que parecia ser o pior inverno em sua alma? Mas tudo bem. Se era assim que ele queria, era assim que seria então. Ela o amava mais que tudo, mas também tinha seu orgulho. E, se aquela batalha estava perdida, ela recuaria, mas ainda provaria àquele energúmeno que era capaz de muito mais. Faria o que fosse necessário para que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes da morte de Dumbledore.

Quando ela abriu os olhos, a dor ainda continuava lá, mas também havia em seus olhos e em sua expressão uma incrível determinação.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo, Harry, que eu não vou dizer a ninguém sobre a profecia e que você sabe das Horcruxes de Voldemort. Nem se, durante essa maldita guerra, eu for capturada e torturada pelo próprio. - E abriu a porta do quarto, dando de cara com Ron e Hermione que pareciam ofegantes, mas virou-se para Harry novamente. - E pode dormir tranqüilo, pois eu sei me defender sozinha.

E, sem dizer mais nada, desceu os degraus que levavam ao andar de seu quarto.

O único som que foi ouvido durante aquele tempo, foi o ranger dos degraus e uma porta sendo batida com muita força. E, somente quando Harry teve a certeza de que a porta do quarto de Ron fora fechada por Hermione, que permitiu jogar-se na cama, totalmente derrotado.

- Harry, o que aconteceu? - perguntou Hermione.

Contudo, Harry demorou a responder e, quando começou a dizer alguma coisa, foi sobre o que ocorrera em Godric's Hollow, jogando, em seguida, o embrulho que Ariadne lhe dera nas mãos de Ron.

A decepção de Hermione em não ouvir o que realmente lhe interessava naquele momento, que era sobre o que acabara de acontecer naquele quarto, se esvaiu no momento em que viu a taça nas mãos de Ron. E as reações dos dois amigos não decepcionaram Harry, pois foram iguais as que ele esperava. Ron ficou bestificado ao saber do conhecimento de Ariadne sobre as Horcruxes, enquanto Hermione dizia que teriam que averiguar se aquela era, realmente, a taça de Hufflepuff.

- Eu tenho certeza que é ela, Mione.

- Mas mesmo assim precisamos averiguar, Harry - falou com seu tom professoral e que não aceitava discordância.

- Se pensa assim... Mas como faremos?

- Ora, em Hogwarts deve haver alguma coisa, não é mesmo? Além disso, a Profa. McGonagall deve saber alguma coisa.

- Mas ainda faltam duas semanas pras aulas começarem, Mione - disse Ron.

- Então esperaremos duas semanas. Vou falar com Ginny, ela pode ver isso para nós, já que...

- Não - cortou Harry, de uma maneira grosseira. - Já falei que não quero a Ginny envolvida nisso, Mione.

- Mas Harry, não sabemos se iremos voltar à Hogwarts e...

- Mione, por favor - falou cansado, massageando as têmporas. - Não discuta, pelo amor de Deus. Não iremos envolver Ginny nisso, pois ela já está envolvida demais para o meu gosto. Além disso, eu não tenho mais certeza se não voltarei a Hogwarts.

- Como assim?

- Ariadne. Ela me disse que seria melhor voltar, além disso, poderia contar com ela para descobrir onde está a Horcrux referente a Ravenclaw, além de me ajudar a descobrir um meio de destruir as restantes. Precisamos descobrir também quem é RAB e acho que ela também pode ajudar nisso.

- Então você está disposto a confiar naquela mulher?

- Não. Quero dizer, pelo menos não inteiramente. E embora eu a ache estranha algumas vezes, acho que ela merece uma confiança, afinal, ela tem muitos pontos em seu favor.

Ninguém disse mais nada. Afinal, o que poderiam dizer?

A única coisa que Harry queria no momento era se enfiar em um buraco e nunca mais sair. Já os amigos não sabiam o que falar para ajudá-lo, pois Harry mais parecia um barril de pólvora que, a qualquer fagulha, explodia sem chance alguma de fuga. Eles se sentiam impotentes quanto a isso, o que os atingia de uma maneira cruciante.

- Nós vamos dar um jeito, cara, você vai ver - falou Ron, depositando a mão no ombro de Harry.

- Pode contar com a gente Harry - completou Hermione, que sentou ao lado dele na cama, colocando sua mão no outro ombro de Harry.

Ele apenas lhes sorriu, para depois soltar um suspiro cansado sem nem perceber que não era apenas sobre as Horcruxes que os amigos estavam preocupados. E depois de um tempo, voltou a falar, enquanto pegava a taça das mãos de Ron.

- Acho que vou mandá-la ao Remus para ver se ele descobre algum resquício de magia nela.

- Acho que você vai ter que esperar, Harry - falou Hermione, no que o amigo não entendeu, fazendo-a revirar os olhos. - Já está terminando a lua crescente e, na próxima semana, vai ser lua cheia. Acho que ele não vai ter condições de ver isso para você agora, só quando voltarmos para escola.

- É mesmo... nem havia percebido.

- Bom, assim já vamos ter visto com a Profa. McGonagall se a taça é, realmente, de Helga Hufflepuff - concluiu Hermione.

**xxx---xxx**

Ao contrário das semanas que precederam o casamento, as últimas duas semanas das férias de verão passaram de uma forma tão lenta, que chegava a ser torturante. Além disso, a Toca nem parecia mais o mesmo lugar, pois a tensão entre o trio era tanta pela expectativa em voltar para a escola e descobrir se a taça era, realmente, uma Horcrux destruída, que até a Sra. Weasley chegou a discutir com eles, dizendo que estavam muito taciturnos.

Com Ginny foi a mesma coisa. Conviver com Harry naquelas duas semanas foi horrível, pois eles mal se olhavam desde a discussão que houve no quarto. Ginny vivia mal humorada e a prova disso foi o dia em que foram ao Beco Diagonal para comprar os materiais de Hogwarts. Quando entrou na loja dos gêmeos, a garota nem perguntou se havia alguma novidade e, quando eles foram lhe mostrar algo, ela brigou, dizendo que não tinha tempo para aquilo.

Harry resolvera, por fim, que iria voltar à Hogwarts. Mas o que realmente fez com que decidisse de uma vez, foi uma conversa que tivera com Remus no dia que todos foram ao Beco Diagonal, um dia antes de embarcarem.

Haviam acabado de chegar e, enquanto a Sra. Weasley levava Ginny para comprar uniformes novos, Harry, Ron e Hermione foram à Floreios e Borrões, encontrando Remus por lá. E ao contrário do que esperavam, a aparência do ex-professor não estava tão debilitada e triste, como era o normal, principalmente pela lua cheia ter terminado há dois dias. Na verdade, Remus estava até bem animado, além de suas bochechas estarem um pouco coradas.

- Olá, Harry. Ron, Hermione.

- Oi, Remus - cumprimentou Harry, que parecia feliz em reencontrar o ex-professor bem daquele jeito.

- Prof. Lupin. Como o senhor está? - perguntou Hermione, no que Remus deu um leve sorriso, afinal, mesmo não sendo mais professor deles, ela insistia em chamá-lo assim.

- Estou ótimo, Hermione, obrigado. Mas, então, estão comprando os materiais para o início das aulas?

- Estamos sim - respondeu Hermione, pedindo licença em seguida e aproximando-se do balcão e pedindo seus livros, no que foi acompanhada por Ron.

- Harry, queria falar com você - falou Remus, puxando-o para um canto da loja. - Ariadne me procurou. Ela disse que vocês conversaram.

- Ahm... sim, nós conversamos. Quero dizer... eu a encontrei no casamento e também quando fui em Godric's Hollow, há alguns dias - falou com um pouco de irritação.

Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas, ficando curioso por Ariadne ter escolhido exatamente aquele lugar para conversar com Harry, mas preferiu não perguntar nada.

- Ela me pediu um favor, o qual eu faço com o maior prazer.

- O quê?

- Pedir para você voltar a Hogwarts. Ela me disse que você estava pensando em não ir, é verdade? - Apenas a feição contrariada de Harry respondeu a Remus. - Vejo que sim. Harry, você não pode deixar de ir para Hogwarts.

- Ela te falou mais alguma coisa? - perguntou receoso.

- Não. Por quê? Há algo mais?

- Não, quero dizer, tem, mas... eu não posso contar. Desculpe - falou, desviando os olhos.

- Tudo bem. É sobre o que você e Dumbledore faziam no dia do ataque, não é?

Harry apenas assentiu levemente com a cabeça, mas ainda sem encarar Remus, que sorriu de forma compreensiva.

- Bom, Harry, independentemente dos seus segredos, eu acho que você tem que voltar sim para Hogwarts. Lá, você pode ter a ajuda da McGonagall, que tenho certeza, irá te ajudar no que puder, mesmo contra alguns princípios professorais dela - falou num tom divertido. - E você também pode ter a ajuda de Ariadne, que fiquei sabendo, irá dar aulas, não é?

- É... Ela me falou mesmo que seria a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Ariadne sempre foi muito inteligente, e tem um amplo conhecimento, principalmente em Artes das Trevas e suas defesas. Ela só lamenta que tenham começado tudo com uma impressão ruim. - E vendo a feição de Harry mostrar-se irritada, continuou: - Sim, ela me contou que usou legilimência em você.

- Então já deve saber que não fui muito com a cara dela.

Remus riu descontraído, chamando atenção de Ron e Hermione, que os olharam curiosos.

- Ariadne é uma pessoa maravilhosa, Harry. Foi a melhor amiga de sua mãe, junto de Alice Longbottom e... - Remus hesitou um pouco e seus olhos se perderam por um momento, mas quando voltou a falar, sua voz saiu decidida. - E eu acho que posso afirmar que, por ter pertencido à Slytherin, Ariadne é muito mais do que aparenta.

- Minha mãe teve uma amiga da Slytherin? - perguntou quase horrorizado.

- Sim. A melhor amiga, como disse. Ariadne também foi minha amiga, desde o segundo ano, bem no fim dele. Ela estava na enfermaria quando Mme. Pomfrey me buscou no salgueiro, numa manhã depois da lua cheia. Então, foi só juntar dois e dois que ela teve o resultado. Ela foi incrível. Nunca pensei que teria tanta complacência de alguém daquela casa.

Harry fez uma careta com os lábios. No entanto, olhando os dois amigos discutindo baixo no balcão da loja, permitindo-se um leve sorriso. Quando que aqueles dois se acertariam? Mas logo se lembrou que tinha mais um assunto a tratar com Remus.

- Remus? - chamou-o, ao que Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas, dizendo para ele continuar. - Bem, ah... eu queria te pedir um favor.

- Claro, Harry. No que posso te ajudar?

- É sobre o que eu e Dumbledore fomos fazer naquele dia do... bem, do ataque, mas não posso te explicar muito. Só preciso que você verifique uma coisa para mim, para ver se nela tem algum resquício de magia negra.

Remus franziu a testa, estranhando aquele pedido, mas não lhe pediu maiores explicações, afinal, sabia que ele não lhe daria. Entretanto, confiava no garoto acima de tudo.

- Bem, posso tentar Harry. O artefato está com você?

- Não. Está na Toca, mas eu te mando assim que chegarmos a Hogwarts.

Ficaram em silêncio por mais um tempo, até que, vendo que Harry tinha coisas a fazer, assim como ele, Remus achou melhor terminar logo aquela conversa.

- Bem, então estarei esperando por Hedwig, e... Confie em Ariadne, Harry. Você vai ver como ela é uma boa pessoa. - E dando dois tapinhas no ombro do ex-aluno, Remus se foi, apenas abanando a mão para Ron e Hermione que pareciam discutir outra coisa no balcão.

Harry continuou pensativo depois dessa conversa, saindo do torpor apenas quando Ron o cutucou, entregando-lhe seus livros e dizendo que o vendedor estava pedindo o dinheiro. E assim que ele pagou por seus livros, tratou de contar aos amigos a conversa que teve com Remus enquanto saíam da loja.

Hermione disse que Lupin tinha toda a razão em dizer a Harry para voltar à escola, fazendo Ron revirar os olhos e murmurar algo como "monitora certinha", iniciando mais uma discussão entre os dois, a qual não durou muito, o que Harry achou realmente incrível.

**xxx---xxx**

O teto estava enfeitiçado para parecer o céu negro e estrelado do lado de fora, como sempre. Harry estranhou que Hogwarts estivesse da mesma maneira que Dumbledore havia deixado. Parecia até que nada havia acontecido, que a morte do ex-diretor não existisse. Mas acontecera, e a prova real era que não foram os olhos brilhantes e límpidos de Dumbledore que Harry vira ao encarar o centro da mesa dos professores, e sim os olhos escuros e rígidos da Profa. McGonagall.

Harry se sentiu estranho desde que acordou naquele dia para embarcar para Hogwarts. Parecia que estava fazendo algo errado, ou então algo que nunca fizera na vida e que tinha tudo para ser ruim. Passou quase toda a viagem quieto, olhando os terrenos mudarem pela janela do trem. Ron e Hermione ficaram fazendo ronda por um tempo e, quando voltaram, tentaram conversar com ele, mas o monólogo começou a irritar os amigos, que se concentraram em outras conversas.

Depois de um tempo apareceu Neville, dizendo ter brigado com a avó para ir a Hogwarts, pois ela não queria permitir de maneira alguma que o neto voltasse à escola. Harry foi obrigado a dar uma leve olhada para o amigo, pois ouvir que Neville brigou com alguém, e que esse alguém era a avó, era de tirar o torpor de qualquer um. Ele disse, embora timidamente, que a discussão foi quando visitaram seus pais no hospital e, quando estavam discutindo, sua mãe pareceu olhá-los, mesmo que por míseros segundos, ao ouvir o nome da escola, o que fora o sinal para Neville bater mais firmemente o pé.

Mas depois dessa pequena distração, Harry voltara a encarar a vista do lado de fora do trem, a qual lhe parecera ficar bem mais interessante quando Ginny chegou na cabine com Luna, mas elas ficaram por pouco tempo. E assim que o trem deu seu solavanco final, mostrando que já havia parado em Hogsmeade, Harry foi o primeiro a se levantar, sendo seguido pelos dois melhores amigos.

Agora eles se encontravam sentados à mesa da Gryffindor, esperando que os calouros entrassem pela porta do salão para que se iniciasse a seleção e, em seguida, o jantar. E assim como foi na viagem, Harry nem percebeu o tempo passar ou até o que comia, muito menos escutou os rotineiros avisos e a Profa. McGonagall dispensar a todos, só saindo do torpor que se encontrava por causa do cutucão que levou de Ron, assustando-o. E, somado a esse dolorido cutucão que levara na última costela, ele levantara com uma rapidez impensada, o que acabou fazendo com que batesse o joelho na mesa.

- Está tudo bem, Harry?

- Tô, Mione, eu só... só levantei rápido demais.

- Certo - falou Hermione, mas com feição um pouco divertida, pois pelo menos essas pancadas serviram para tirar o amigo do torpor e mostrar a ele que não poderia ficar o tempo todo no mundo da Lua. - Vamos falar com a Profa. McGonagall agora? - perguntou num sussurro.

- Acho melhor falarmos amanhã - falou Harry. - Hoje só quero dormir.

Ron e Hermione se olharam, sendo que Ron ergueu as sobrancelhas, como dizendo que era Harry quem decidia.

- Então será amanhã. Acho que a professora já deve estar de pé uma hora antes das aulas começarem, então...

- Ah, Mione, não tão cedo assim, né?

- Francamente, Ron! - bronqueou - Esse é o tipo de assunto que, quanto o mais rápido se falar, melhor. Não podemos adiar muito, afinal são muitas coisas em jogo.

Continuaram o caminho até a torre da Gryffindor, em silêncio, com Harry pensando se ainda era o certo ele estar ali na escola, pois com isso ele tornava o lugar o principal alvo de Voldemort. Porém, quando começou a subir as escadas movediças, seu cérebro foi chamado à Terra, ou melhor, todo o seu corpo o chamou, começando pelo nariz, pois, alguns degraus acima, estava Ginny, e parecia incrível como ele conseguia sentir o cheiro dela há uma distância incrível. Com certeza estava enfeitiçado, em todos os sentidos. Sorrindo, meneou a cabeça, pensando em como seu corpo todo já sentia sua presença.

Começava pelo nariz, que sentia o maravilhoso cheiro floral dela, depois seus olhos a procuravam instintivamente e, quando a achava, era seu coração que paralisava e depois disparava, ao mesmo tempo em que sua respiração falhava alguns segundos para depois ficar ofegante e, ainda por cima, seu rosto ficava corado, ele tinha certeza. Ele a olhava com uma intensidade incrível, enquanto em sua mente voltava a imagem deles se beijando, mesmo que por míseros segundos, quando voltara de Godric's Hollow, sendo que a imagem da briga nem cogitou aparecer. Um beijo com tanta paixão e medo.

Ali nas escadas, Harry nem soube dizer como não fizera mágica involuntária, como um Feitiço Convocatório, por exemplo, para ela vir em sua direção, ou então fazer desaparecer todos aqueles alunos que já começavam a atrapalhar tudo. Nem percebeu também que seus pés começavam a subir os degraus, mesmo sem a escada estar ainda no seu lugar.

Quando estava há apenas dois degraus de Ginny, parou, mas foi ao mesmo tempo em que a escada fez o mesmo, então os alunos começaram a subir os degraus, esbarrando nele. Dando-se conta que parecia um idiota parado ali, voltou a andar, mas sem perder Ginny de vista. Mas a única coisa que tinha em sua cabeça era que precisava se controlar, antes que fizesse alguma besteira e estragasse tudo, e foi só vê-la subir direto para o dormitório feminino, que fez o mesmo, desejando "boa noite" a Hermione e subindo para o seu quarto, não reparando na feição preocupada da amiga.

- Isso não vai prestar, Ron - ela falou, num suspiro.

- Por que você acha isso?

Hermione revirou os olhos, virando para ele e o encarando com a feição que sempre exibia quando alguma coisa era muito óbvia.

- Pelo simples fato, Ron, que ele quase atacou a Ginny na escada, e nem se deu conta que só não a seguiu agora, porque ela subiu direto para o quarto.

Ron enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e seguiu para a poltrona que ficava perto da lareira do salão comunal. Hermione franziu a testa, quase juntando as sobrancelhas, e foi até Ron, sentando ao seu lado.

- Ron, está tudo bem? - perguntou preocupada, colocando sua mão no braço dele.

Ron tirou os olhos da lareira que estava apagada, passando-os na mão de Hermione que ainda estava em seu braço, para encará-la em seguida.

- Será que é assim mesmo?

- O quê? - ela retorquiu, tirando sua mão do braço de Ron e colocando em cima de seu colo.

- Não conseguir se controlar e, a qualquer momento, atacar, sem nem pensar quem está por perto, ou então nas conseqüências - ele falou, olhando-a intensamente.

- Como assim, Ron? - perguntou Hermione, embora estivesse entendendo o que o rapaz estava falando. A situação a estava deixando nervosa, principalmente pela intensidade do olhar dele.

- Sei lá... Amor - falou, ainda sem tirar seus olhos dos de Hermione.

- P-por que você está falando isso agora?

- Sei lá... Por que você acha, Hermione?

De nervosa, a situação já estava deixando-a desesperada, afinal, desde quando Ron era alguém de dar indiretas? Ou ele era tapado demais para isso, ou então sempre preferiu os termos mais diretos e, às vezes, grosseiro. Hermione sentia suas bochechas esquentando e tinha a certeza que já estavam vermelhas e, por mais que também tentasse, não conseguia desgrudar seus olhos dos de Ron. Engoliu a seco, mas mesmo assim parecia que algo se entalara em sua garganta.

Por que Ron estava fazendo aquilo com ela? Já não bastava o beijo que trocaram no casamento de Bill e Fleur e que, por sinal, foi o beijo mais inocente e, ao mesmo tempo, mais apaixonado que já trocara? Inocente porque não houve mais que um encostar de lábios, e apaixonado, bem, ela se viu no céu só em sentir os lábios daquele ruivo sobre os seus.

Mas não acontecera mais nada depois daquele beijo, nenhuma iniciativa do garoto; era como se ele não houvesse acontecido. Como se fosse aqueles momentos que aparecem, mas que nunca mais voltam, algo que Hermione sempre vira em filmes. Situação romântica, dois amigos que se gostam e respeitam, mas sentimentos platônicos, nada que necessite um contato como um beijo, por exemplo, mas que, pelas circunstâncias ele acontece, deixando ambos embaraçados e tendo a certeza que nunca mais irá acontecer.

Será que seria assim com ela? Seria assim com eles? Por que ela fora tão idiota e insegura, correndo nas duas vezes? Na tentativa, quando estavam dançando, e no beijo? Mas logo a resposta lhe veio. "Preciso pensar", foi o que ela disse a Ron. E agora ela estava ali, pensando mais do que já pensara em toda sua vida de estudante, e um assunto que não precisava de raciocínio algum, apenas atos e consentimento. Não precisava pensar para ter a certeza de que amava aquele ruivo bobão, mas ao mesmo tempo com uma seriedade recente que lhe encantava. O mesmo ruivo que a ofendera em seu primeiro ano, mas que mostrara uma imensa preocupação quando foram ao Ministério, no quinto ano.

Deus, por que Ronald Weasley era tão complicado? E por que ela também o era? Por que prometera mentalmente que faria aquele ruivo pagar por ser tão tapado, se na verdade, era ela quem o estava sendo e pagando caro até demais, naquele momento?

- Então, Mione, vai me responder ou não?

Responder? Hermione não se lembrava nem do que comera no jantar, só sabia que queria se perder na imensidão daquele oceano azul que eram os olhos de Ron. Se afogar e não voltar! Sentiu a mão de Ron fechar sobre seu braço, como se a puxasse, mas se sentia estranhamente grudada naquele sofá, então, a única maneira que ele encontrou, foi ir de encontro à garota. Todo e qualquer raciocínio fugiu da mente de Hermione. A única coisa que seu cérebro gritava, mas que ela se negava a escutar durante um tempo, só que ela escutava claramente agora, era em como sentira falta daqueles lábios e que iria se saciar naquele momento. Realmente Deus era bom demais e a amava.

Ou não.

Seus olhos se fecharam assim que viu Ron começando a se aproximar, porém ele jamais chegou perto dela, jamais a estreitou em seus braços como naquele dia, jamais sentiu o sabor maravilhoso dos lábios dele novamente. A única coisa que sentiu foi a voz de gralha de sua estimada colega de quarto furar seus ouvidos.

- Ron-ron, meu pufosinho, sentiu minha falta?

Não, não podia ser verdade. Lavender Brown não estava ali e agora. Mas a resposta da frustração de Hermione veio com a mesma.

- Hei, Granger, você está bem?

Finalmente Hermione abriu os olhos, deparando-se com a cara azeda de Lavender e que a encarava totalmente curiosa.

- Ótima - falou Hermione com uma voz que não parecia dela.

- Pois não parecia. Acho bom você subir, senão vai acabar dormindo aí sentada no sofá, pois era isso que você estava fazendo, não era?

- É - respondeu com um meio sorriso forçado.

Lavender sorriu de maneira doce, virando-se para Ron e lhe dando um beijo na boca, mas parecia que queria desentupir a garganta dele.

Só então Hermione percebeu que a garota estava sentada no colo de Ron e se mexia insinuante. Enojada, se levantou, indo em direção ao seu quarto, nem se importando que Ron a chamava.

**xxx---xxx**

Hermione acordou incrivelmente cedo no dia seguinte. No entanto, quando chegou ao salão comunal e não viu nenhum dos garotos ali, esperando-a para irem conversar com a Profa. McGonagall, decidiu subir ao dormitório deles para acordá-los e, assim que entrou sorrateiramente, deu graças a Deus que ao menos Ron não dormia com o cortinado fechado, senão seria difícil descobrir quem dormia onde.

Assim que ficou ao lado da cama de Ron, não sabia se o acordava normalmente ou se um chacoalhão seria a melhor opção. Porém, quando a lembrança de Lavender quase o engolindo na noite anterior estalou em sua mente, somado a sua irritação matutina, opinou pelo chacoalhão mesmo, perguntando em seguida, e de maneira irritada, onde Harry dormia. Mas, antes que Ron realmente acordasse e conseguisse responder, o amigo já saía do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

- Mione? O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou, corando.

- O que você acha, Harry? - sibilou Hermione, mas corando bem mais que o amigo. E, praguejando-se por ter entrado naquele quarto, continuou: - Achei que vocês iriam passar direto.

- Já estamos descendo.

- Acho bom mesmo, pois a Profa. McGonagall está esperando a gente. - E saiu de lá, antes que o constrangimento ficasse bem maior que sua irritação.

- O que deu nela?

Harry olhou para Ron ao perguntar, mas o amigo parecia que havia comido Palha Fede, pois a careta que ele tinha era horrível.

- Vocês brigaram ontem? - insistiu.

- Não, mas hoje vamos. E precisava sair desse jeito do banheiro? - ralhou Ron, entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta dele em seguida.

Harry apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas não entendendo patavina, e, meneando a cabeça, se ocupou em trocar de roupa, pensando em como falaria com a professora sem precisar expor muita coisa a ela sobre as Horcruxes de Voldemort.

**xxx**

Fizeram todo o caminho - do salão comunal até a porta da sala da diretora - em silêncio, e o único momento em que alguém falou foi quando Hermione disse a senha às gárgulas.

Como a garota avisara, McGonagall estava realmente esperando por eles, pois assim que bateram na porta, esta se abriu.

- Já era tempo, Srta. Granger. Achei que não viriam mais.

- Desculpe, professora, mas o Ronald demorou a acordar.

- Que seja - disse McGonagall, fazendo-os entrar na sala. - Então, o que queriam falar comigo?

Os três se olharam, como se perguntassem quem falaria primeiro.

- Queremos lhe mostrar uma coisa, professora.

- Pois sim, Potter.

Com o que pareceu receio, Harry abriu o saco onde estava a taça de Hufflepuff e a entregou à professora.

- A senhora reconhece isso?

McGonagall pegou a taça, encarando os alunos, para depois ajeitar seus óculos e olhar o objeto que tinha em mãos.

- Como vocês conseguiram isto? - perguntou realmente surpresa.

- É realmente de Hufflepuff essa taça, professora? - a voz de Harry estava mais expectante do que queria mostrar.

- Sim, é de Helga Hufflepuff, Sr. Potter, mas como vocês a encontraram? Estava perdida há décadas!

- Tem como verificar se havia magia nela, professora? - perguntou Hermione.

- Magia negra?

- Magia negra, Sr. Weasley? Mas... aonde vocês querem chegar com isso? E eu não vou aceitar qualquer resposta.

Hermione olhou feio para Ron, como se fosse culpa dele a professora pedir satisfação.

- Não podemos dizer, professora.

- Ora essa, e por que não, Srta. Granger? Vocês estão me perguntando se há como detectar magia negra neste objeto! E se vocês não me derem um argumento mais plausível, eu serei obrigada a escrever aos seus pais por isso, e aos seus tios, Sr. Potter.

O trio se olhou nervoso, embora o nervosismo que Harry sentia fosse, na verdade, irritação, e não receio como os amigos; afinal, aquela conversa só estava atrasando tudo. Ele precisava saber se aquela era ou não uma Horcrux destruída, e se podia confiar, ou não, em Ariadne Lakerdos, e caso a professora não fosse confiável e sabia das Horcruxes, com certeza teriam problemas. Além de ter que mandar aquela taça para Remus logo.

- O motivo de querermos saber se havia magia negra nessa taça ou não, professora, é o mesmo motivo que tirou eu e... Dumbledore do castelo, quando houve o ataque, e o motivo de não podermos contar, continua o mesmo que lhe dei àquele dia. Dumbledore me proibiu.

Harry falou tudo isto tentando não ser grosseiro com a professora, o que fez com que apertasse o braço da cadeira em que estava.

- Ora essa, Potter! Mas se não se lembra, àquele dia eu também lhe disse que...

- Dumbledore estava morto. É, eu sei, professora, mas a palavra que eu dei a ele em vida continua mesmo com ele morto, pois a memória dele continua bem viva para mim.

- E para mim! - indignou-se McGonagall.

- Obrigado, aos dois - ouviu-se uma voz tranqüila, a qual assustou os quatro.

Eles olharam na direção da voz, dando de cara com o quadro de Dumbledore, que encarava tudo prontamente.

Harry suspirou, recobrando a calma, e olhou para professora.

- Professora, se essa é realmente a taça de Hufflepuff, nós precisamos saber se há algum resquício de magia negra nela.

Os lábios da professora crisparam, enquanto ela apertava a taça em suas mãos, olhando Harry intensamente que nem desviou o olhar. Ele estava tão determinado a não dar mais esclarecimentos, quanto ela a descobrir toda a verdade. McGonagall deu um longo suspiro, olhando para a taça novamente e depois para o quadro de Dumbledore, que ainda os encarava, até que olhou para Harry.

- Certo. Vou entregar à Profa. Lakerdos, pois ela...

- Não.

- O que é agora, Potter?

- É que... bem, prefiro que Remus a veja. Confio mais nele.

- Escute aqui, Potter, Ariadne Lakerdos é uma professora de Hogwarts, então de inteira confiança.

- Assim como Snape, o falso Moody, Umbridge, Quirrel... Professora, não quero lhe faltar com o respeito, e lhe garanto que esta é minha última exigência. Além disso, já conversei com Remus e ele está esperando pela taça.

- Faça o que o garoto pede, Minerva - falou o quadro de Dumbledore, chamando a atenção de todos novamente. - Se seus motivos não a convencem, bem, acho que as atitudes dele devem convencer, pois era o que eu faria. - E deu uma piscadela para Harry, que sorriu.

- O quê? Enfrentar um professor? - McGonagall perguntou rabugenta.

- Se precisasse. Sabe que nunca fui de medir palavras quando jovem, principalmente quando eu tinha razão em alguma coisa. - E suspirou. - Ah, bons tempos aqueles. Bons tempos... Doces, vôos, conhaques...

Todos seguraram o riso com essa última declaração de Dumbledore, com exceção de McGonagall que, na verdade, revirara os olhos. Realmente o juízo que o homem tinha em vida não foi direcionado ao do quadro, e sim apenas seu excelente humor.

- Certo, Potter - ela falou, devolvendo a taça para Harry.

- Obrigado, professora.

- Mas assim que tudo isso terminar, creio que a taça ficará para a escola, estou certa?

- Se não houver nenhum problema com ela, professora... - falou Harry dando de ombros, enquanto devolvia a taça para o embrulho.

- Certo. Agora vão tomar café, antes que se atrasem. E Srta. Granger, o Sr. Stewart está te esperando na sala dos monitores.

Os três, então, saíram da sala, com Harry dando uma última olhada para o quadro de Dumbledore, que lhe sorriu e deu uma piscadela.

- Tem fibra, este rapaz - Dumbledore falou quando a porta se fechou.

- Até demais para o meu gosto - retorquiu McGonagall de maneira irritada, mas tentando conter um meio sorriso.

Assim que saíram da sala da diretora, Hermione se despediu, dizendo que tinha que se encontrar com Adam Stewart, aluno da Hufflepuff que, assim como ela, era Monitor Chefe.

- Mas agora? - perguntou Ron, sem se segurar.

- Eu tenho obrigações, Ronald, mas o que isso lhe importa? - retorquiu grosseira e se virando, mas Ron segurou seu braço, virando-a para encará-lo.

- Importa, porque quero falar com você! - falou alterado.

- Mas eu não quero. E me solta!

- Não solto. - E, ainda olhando Hermione, falou: - Harry, você pode nos dar licença, por favor?

- Não, Harry, não saia! Faça esse imbecil me soltar!

Harry ficou perdido. Não sabia se saía, deixando esses dois sozinhos para que se acertassem, ou fisicamente ou então no sentimento, ou se interferia na discussão. Porém não teve tempo de pensar, pois Ron já arrastava uma Hermione incrivelmente nervosa para uma sala vazia daquele andar.

- A gente se vê depois, Harry - ele gritou, fechando a porta num baque em seguida.

Harry não escutou mais nada depois disso. Com certeza o amigo lançara um feitiço imperturbável na porta, para que ninguém atrapalhasse. Então, quem seria ele a fazer tal coisa? Sorrindo e torcendo que os amigos se entendessem o quanto antes, saiu daquele corredor e indo direto para o corujal, para despachar Hedwig, sem perceber que era observado por um par de olhos escuros que se mostrava muito determinado.

xx

_**N/A: **_E mais um capítulo... Sei que alguns vão querer minha cabeça depois dessa, ahm, _interação _entre o Harry e a Ginny, mas, fazer o que, não é? Sou cruel mesmo, eu sei disso..rsrs... Mas para os desesperados, posso adiantar que: podem ficar mais desesperados... hahahahaha... Sei que é triste fazer aquele casal lindo sofrer desse jeito, mas... é a vida, ou melhor, a vida de Harry Potter! É tanto heroísmo e nobreza que chega a irritar..

Ah, e também está a prêmio a cabeça da Lavender ...hehehe...

_Agradecimentos especiais:_

**Sally Owens:** muito obrigada pelo elogio, Sally!! Eu também não gosto de clichês e, agora que estou escrevendo esses primeiros capítulos, reviso inúmeras vezes pelo receio do maldito aparecer..rs.. Tanto pelo clichê, quanto o fato de ficar maçante. Mas é ótimo saber que estou agradando!!! Super beijo, querida!!

**Georgea: **sim, a taça foi encontrada... mas será que a Ariadne é cem por cento confiável? Não perca os próximos capítulos... huahuahauhauhauah... E eu estou ADORANDO escrever as interações da Ariadne em toda a fic! Sarcasmo e ironia totalmente presentes! E quanto à interação com Aquele-Que-Não-Posso-Nomear - e não é o Voldye, por Deus!! -, tenho que me iluminar legal!! Mas, por enquanto só sossego..rs.. de certo modo, _of course_! Super beijo, querida!! Muito obrigada pelos elogios!

**Remaria: **então... gostou da Ginny falando algumas verdades pro brotinho dela? (brotinho: igualmente vovó! .) E que bom que você gostou da Ariadne!! Pode ter certeza que vai ter muito mais _intriguinhas_ (embora o diminutivo da palavra seja um eufemismo..rs) E, sim! Ron Weasley é nosso Rei!! Não tanto neste capítulo, quanto no próximo, mas... Quero dizer.. bem, até mais!! Hehe.. Beijos querida!!! E muita força nessa inspiração e fase!!

**Osmar: **sim, Ariadne tem controle sobre aquelas vampiras, mas que não são noivas do Drácula... mas maiores explicações só mais pra frente: tanto como a Ariadne virou vampira, quanto sobre ao controle que ela tem e, claro, quem transformou aquelas mulheres em vampiras... mas não espera que seja uma resposta em tempo recorde..rs.. Espero que tenha gostado dos capítulos!! Beijos!

**July Black: **que bom que gostou, querida!! E muito obrigada pelo elogio!! Espero que também tenha gostado deste capítulo! Beijos!!

**Ara Potter:** Arinha!! Que bom que está gostando! E quanto a este capítulo, bem, também espero que você tenha gostado! Beijão!!

Porém, entretanto, todavia, no entanto... Obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic, mesmo estando no escurinho..rs.. E espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!!

Beijos,

Livinha


	8. Aliado ou inimigo?

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Aliado ou inimigo?**_

Harry não conseguia concentrar de maneira alguma na voz da Profa. Sprout, tanto é que quase perdeu o dedo numa planta cheia de tentáculos, o que acabou lhe custando uma reprimenda. O fato de não conseguir se concentrar era que sua mente estava ocupada o tempo todo, ou pelos seus amigos e no medo que ele estava deles estarem se matando, ou pela voz esganiçada de Lavender que a todo minuto perguntava de seu Ron-Ron. Além da expectativa provocada pela afirmação da Profa. McGonagall, de que a taça que ele despachara a Remus naquela manhã era, sim, de Helga Hufflepuff.

Ele esperara o quanto pôde pelos colegas na porta que dava acesso aos jardins do castelo depois de despachar Hedwig, mas, vendo que poderia se atrasar caso não seguisse para as estufas imediatamente, resolveu não esperar mais. Pelo visto, os amigos iriam se atrasar para a aula de Herbologia. Mas nem atrasados eles chegaram. E o que deixava Harry mais curioso ainda era o fato de Hermione ter faltado naquela aula dupla, logo no primeiro dia de aula.

Adam Stewart, Monitor-Chefe da Hufflepuff, também o procurara nas estufas, perguntando o motivo de Hermione não ter ido se encontrar com ele, como combinado, para entregarem os horários dos alunos. Harry desconversara, dizendo que não sabia da amiga, pois, para ele, ela havia ido sim se encontrar com o monitor. Sem esperar outra pergunta, Harry saiu de perto dele, ficando ao lado de Neville e Seamus.

E agora o que Harry mais queria era sair daquele lugar e olhar o Mapa do Maroto para ver se ainda encontraria os amigos vivos. E foi com um enorme alívio que ouviu o sinal, indicando que a aula havia acabado. Juntou suas coisas rapidamente e saiu da Estufa 6 para Plantas Perigosas, e, em vez de seguir rumo ao castelo, entrou uns cinco metros na Floresta Negra e abriu o mapa, não conseguindo segurar um enorme sorriso ao ver que os amigos continuavam na mesmo sala e vivos, embora parecessem uma estátua de gêmeos siameses.

**xxx---xxx**

Assim que entrou naquela sala vazia com Hermione, Ron tratou de lançar um Feitiço Imperturbável na porta, pois não queria que ninguém os incomodasse ou ouvisse o que não interessava, afinal, tinha uma nítida idéia do que aconteceria naquela sala. Soltou Hermione, encostando-se à porta, e passou a encará-la, o que ela também fez. Ron percebeu que a respiração da garota estava ofegante e suas bochechas estavam coradas, o que a deixava mais linda do que já era. E, juntando a isso, havia a expressão irritada de Hermione que, para ele, só servia como um afrodisíaco natural. Sua vontade era beijá-la ali e agora, deixando a conversa para depois, bem depois. Mas não poderia ser assim, não depois de toda aquela enrolação na Toca e, pra finalizar tudo, aquele beijo de Lavender.

Aquela ação de Lavender o pegou tão de surpresa, que não conseguiu raciocinar para decidir se a tirava de cima de si ou dava um jeito de Hermione não sair da sala comunal, para que lhe dissesse que gostava dela e não da outra garota. Entretanto, tudo acontecera rápido demais e, quando seu cérebro lerdo começou a raciocinar, Hermione já havia subido as escadas, enquanto Lavender se indignava por Ron tê-la jogado do outro lado do sofá e se levantado. Ele não sabia se batia em si mesmo pelo que acontecera ou se mandava Lavender às favas, porém não fez nem um, nem outro. Resolveu subir para o seu dormitório e pensar na conversa que precisaria ter com Hermione no dia seguinte. Mas não conseguiu subir nem dois degraus da escada que levava ao dormitório masculino, pois Lavender o puxara pelo braço, tentando iniciar outro beijo e que não passou de um roçar de lábios.

- Olha, Lavender - ele falou, segurando a garota pelos ombros -, ano passado foi bom e tudo, mas... não dá para ficarmos mais juntos.

A garota havia ficado num tom estranhamente vermelho.

- Como é? - esganiçou indignada e com a voz magoada, no que Ron a soltou de imediato. - Ron-Ron, você não pode acabar com a gente! O que nós temos é tão lindo, tão fofo, tão tudo!

- Mas você terminou comigo ano passado, sua doida! Quando me viu descendo as escadas do dormitório com a Hermione.

- Isso é passado – Lavender ainda falou. – Além disso, você ainda nem me mostrou o pufoso que tem tatuado, e nem me disse onde também!

- Eu não tenho pufoso nenhum tatuado, sua doida! Isso tudo foi encheção de saco daquela Romilda Vane! Nem o Harry tem o...

- Mas eu queria ver, Ron-Ron - cortou Lavender. Aproximou-se de Ron, puxando-o pelo uniforme, falando com uma expressão maliciosa e um meio sorriso: - Me mostra, vai?

Aquilo foi a gota d'água para Ron. Será que aquela garota era tão burra que não conseguia entender que não havia mais nada de "nós" entre eles, ou era só surda mesmo? Porém, Ron não estava muito a fim de perguntar a ela. Soltou-se de Lavender e tratou de subir rapidamente para a segurança e paz de seu dormitório e, enquanto o fazia, ainda ouviu a voz esganiçada de Lavender, perguntando o motivo para quem quisesse ouvir dele não lhe mostrar o pufoso tatuado. E, ainda ouvindo que ela repetia a pergunta para Parvati, teve a sua tão esperada resposta: a garota era burra, surda e também louca.

Mas não era nisso que ele devia ficar pensando enquanto estava com Hermione naquela sala, e sim em uma maneira de mostrar-lhe que gostava dela e de ninguém mais. Contudo, estava difícil iniciar a conversa, pois sua garganta parecia embolada e sua voz, presa, principalmente por Hermione não ter problema algum com a voz dela.

- Ron, quer fazer o favor de sair da minha frente? - exasperou, com as mãos na cintura.

- Mione, a gente...

- Sai da minha frente, Ron, ou te azaro!

- Mas a gente tem que conversar, Mione! - falou indignado e com a voz já voltando ao normal. - Ontem, quando a Lavender...

- Desentupiu sua garganta e se esfregou em você? Sim, Ron-Ron, o que sua namoradinha fez depois disso? - perguntou com um sarcasmo exagerado.

- Ela não é minha namorada, Hermione! E eu não tenho a mínima noção do motivo de ela ter se esfregado em mim daquela maneira, já que ano passado nós terminamos.

- Pelo visto ela se esqueceu, então! E você adorou ficar sem lembrá-la, não? Deixe de ser imbecil e saia da minha frente, Ron!

- Tudo bem então. _Colloportus_ - murmurou o feitiço, apontando para a porta.

- Como se um simples feitiço desse fosse me impedir de sair - zombou Hermione.

Ela se aproximou da porta, enquanto retirava sua varinha do bolso, mas, mal a apontou para a porta, Ron já a retirara de sua mão.

- Você dizia? - perguntou num meio sorriso, chacoalhando a varinha dela de maneira provocativa.

- Devolve minha varinha, Ronald - falou Hermione entre dentes e com o braço esticado.

- Só depois de nós conversarmos.

- Mas eu não tenho nada para falar ou escutar, então me deixe sair daqui!

- Já disse que não! Você é surda, por acaso?

Hermione bufou de raiva, indo até a porta e começando a bater os punhos nela, chamando por alguém.

- Ela está imperturbável. Lancei o feitiço assim que entramos.

Porém, ela sequer pareceu escutá-lo, pois continuou batendo na porta e gritando.

Será que Ron não tinha noção do quanto era difícil para ela continuar ali? Depois de tudo o que acontecera com eles, ele tinha a cara de pau de se esfregar com Lavender na sua frente e, ainda por cima, depois daquelas indiretas e do quase beijo? Era humilhação demais, constrangimento demais.

Todos aqueles anos, desde que chegara em Hogwarts e se descobrira apaixonada por Ron, ela reprimia seus sentimentos, pois pensava que não seria viável se apaixonar por prejudicar seus estudos. Deus, como uma garota poderia usar a palavra "viável" referindo-se a um sentimento, aos treze anos de idade? Além disso, havia a incerteza por causa da pressão de seus pais, dizendo para ela seguir carreira trouxa, afinal, ela teve uma vida antes de descobrir-se bruxa e sempre desejara seguir a carreira em Direito, pois esse jeito mandão e seguidor de regras não eram à toa, e seguir carreira bruxa não estava em seus planos naquela época. Nunca se sentiu tão dividida em toda sua vida, desde que colocara os pés em Hogwarts, há seis anos. E, bem, ela era uma filha de trouxas, ainda por cima. Como conseguiria um emprego que atendesse a todos os seus desejos nessa sociedade preconceituosa? Como seria para Ron viver com uma mulher que todos repudiavam por ser filha de trouxas?

E, Deus, há quanto tempo ela não se sentia tão insegura assim?

Hermione já não gritava ou batia mais na porta. Estava encostada a ela, sentindo as lágrimas caírem. Sentiu todo o medo daquela guerra, toda a dor que reprimira tentando mostrar-se forte, o medo de perder as pessoas que tanto amava, a esperança de ficar com Ron passar por seus olhos quando ele beijou Lavender na noite passada... Foi horrível sentir tudo aquilo de uma vez e não ter ninguém para ampará-la. Bem, tinha alguém sim, mas ela não queria que fosse Ron, senão suas esperanças aumentariam novamente para depois despencarem, e ela não sabia se suportaria aquela dor novamente.

Porém, não fez objeção quando sentiu os braços de Ron envolvê-la num abraço que a aqueceu de uma maneira como se fosse um cobertor numa noite gelada de inverno, nem objetou também quando ele a virou, fazendo com que afundasse seu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas no peito do rapaz.

Não soube por quanto tempo ficaram ali, em silêncio, com cada um aproveitando a sensação de ter o outro tão perto. Hermione sentia a mão de Ron acariciando seus cabelos, e ás vezes ele beijava-lhe o topo da cabeça. Ela não o abraçara de volta, limitou-se a deixar suas mãos apertarem a camisa dele, sentindo aquele cheiro entorpecente que lhe fazia tão bem. Deu um suspiro trêmulo e se afastou, mas, como Ron não a soltara, ela continuou naquele abraço que deixava seus rostos numa distância nada confortável para a garota.

- Por que você faz isso, Ron? - perguntou com a voz fraca, mas encarando-o intensamente, e sem dar chance pra ele responder, continuou: - Por que me dá esperança, depois me toma? Achei que só faltava nos acertarmos verbalmente, para termos certeza de tudo, mas... Mas ontem você interrompeu um quase beijo nosso para beijar a Lavender. Por que você brinca assim comigo?

- Eu nunca brinquei com você, Hermione - falou com a voz calma, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha, fazendo depois seus lábios e nariz se perderem nos cabelos cheios da garota.

Hermione prendeu a respiração, mas não parou de falar, como se isso não a fizesse se perder nas sensações que Ron a estava fazendo sentir.

- Não faz isso comigo, Ron - falou com a voz chorosa e a respiração entrecortada, pois Ron começou a beijar seu pescoço. - Não faça meus sentimentos por você voltarem com tudo, para depois me deixar por causa da Lavender. Não quero que aconteça nada nesta sala, porque, quando passarmos por essa porta, você vai ficar com ela. Eu sei.

- Não, você não sabe, Hermione - falou num murmúrio, mordiscando o pescoço dela e trilhando beijos até seus lábios, porém, interrompeu com um leve beijo no canto de sua boca, ouvindo-a gemer baixinho, enquanto também sentia que ela apertava mais ainda a blusa dele que tinha nas mãos.

- Eu sei sim, Ron - falou um pouco ofegante, mas com a cabeça baixa. E, quando continuou a falar, havia amargura em sua voz. - E se não for com ela, vai ser com alguma outra garota de sobrenome bruxo tradicional e respeitável.

- Eu realmente quero uma garota que tenha um sobrenome respeitável - ele falou, no que Hermione arregalou os olhos, encarando-o. - Mas para o seu azar, prefiro os respeitáveis sobrenomes trouxas. - E a beijou.

Foi como se um _obliviate_ a atingisse, pois sua mente foi esvaziada por qualquer pensamento que ainda insistia em ficar por lá. Para falar a verdade, Hermione nem sabia se ainda existia o chão da sala, pois parecia que estava flutuando. Ron a beijava de uma maneira tão delicada e carinhosa, que mostrava todo o amor e respeito que sentia por ela, tornando praticamente impossível não retribuir àquele beijo. Um beijo tranqüilo, apenas com cada um saboreando os lábios do outro.

Depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, mas ao mesmo tempo míseros segundos, Ron cessou o beijo. Ficou olhando Hermione que ainda estava de olhos fechados, e foi com enorme felicidade que a viu sorrir levemente e passar a língua nos lábios, como se quisesse sentir o gosto dele que ficara lá.

Somente quando ela abriu os olhos e o encarou, que Ron pôs-se a falar, encarando-a intensamente.

- Eu te amo, Hermione Granger. Guarde isso na sua cabeça de uma vez por todas, como você faz com a Revolta dos Duendes.

Hermione deu um riso leve, corando. Pareceu se concentrar por alguns segundos na camisa de Ron, onde dois pontos incrivelmente amarrotados mostravam onde ela apertara desde que fora abraçada por ele, para só depois olhá-lo e sorrir como nunca sorrira em sua vida, principalmente ao ver a feição quase desesperada do garoto.

- A Revolta dos Duendes eu posso esquecer, então vou guardar que você me ama bem aqui. - E colocou a mão onde ficava seu coração. - Assim não vou esquecer nunca.

- Eu te amo - falou Ron, encostando sua testa na dela. - Nunca duvide disse, Mione.

- Eu também te amo. Muito.

- Eu quero ficar com você e não com a Lavender. Com _você_, entendeu?

E depois que ela balançou a cabeça de maneira afirmativa, ele a beijou novamente.

Aquele foi um beijo mais voraz, no que Ron, rapidamente, pediu passagem com a língua, e Hermione atendeu sem pensar duas vezes, enquanto levava suas mãos do peito para a nuca dele, ao mesmo tempo em que, também, sentia os braços de Ron estreitarem mais seus corpos.

Hermione não soube dizer qual beijo foi melhor. Se o primeiro, com todo o amor e carinho, ou o segundo, com aquela paixão incandescente. Ron parecia querer explorar cada cantinho de sua boca, enquanto suas mãos, ou se embrenhavam em seus cabelos, ou faziam carícias em suas costas. Ela sentiu suas pernas tremerem quando Ron deixou sua boca e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, ora mordendo cuidadosamente forte, ora chupando-o como se quisesse saborear sua pele. Se ele continuasse daquele jeito, ela ficaria marcada, mas como ela poderia se importar com algo assim naquele momento? Também não soube como conseguiu e nem que hora aconteceu, mas percebeu que andava em alguma direção, sentindo logo depois a parede atrás de si.

Ron a prensou contra a parede, entrelaçando suas pernas, e o gemido que Hermione soltou quando sentiu seus corpos praticamente colados foi silenciado pela boca dele sobre a sua. Enquanto a língua de Ron lhe provocava sensações maravilhosas e apaixonantes, a mão dele, que já se encontrava sob sua blusa, a acariciava com volúpia na cintura e nas costas, marcando o caminho como um ferro em brasa e, se não estivesse literalmente prensada naquela parede, suas pernas não suportariam seu peso, pois tremeram mais ainda quando ouviu Ron gemer seu nome quando ela ondulou o corpo em sua direção.

Ele, porém, pareceu perceber que, a qualquer momento, Hermione iria se desfalecer em seus braços por causa de suas carícias. Então, prontamente pensou na melhor maneira de mantê-la erguida sem que precisassem mudar de lugar ou posição. Desceu a mão, que estava acariciando a cintura desnuda dela, pela lateral do quadril até a coxa, parando-a somente quanto atingiu a parte interna do joelho de Hermione. Ergueu sua perna quase imediatamente, fazendo com que ela se enroscasse em seu quadril, fazendo também com que seus corpos ficassem grudados mais intimamente do que já estavam.

Mas essa posição só fez com que Hermione sentisse a excitação em que Ron se encontrava, o que a fez pensar que já estavam indo longe demais. Então, reunindo todo resquício de razão que sabia ter, tentou se afastar do ruivo, mas a maldita - ou bendita - parede não deixou que se movimentasse muito. Somente quando viu sua boca libertada da de Ron, que voltara a atacar seu pescoço, foi que ela conseguiu colocar alguma razão em sua voz.

- Ron... - Mas ele não respondeu. - Ronald! - falou mais alto tentando ralhar com ele, mas a voz acabou saindo misturada num gemido, pois Ron já acariciava sua coxa com uma intimidade que ela nem sabia que tinham; carícia esta que a estava deixando louca.

O gemido que Hermione soltou, junto do nome do rapaz, pareceu atiçá-lo ainda mais, no entanto ela não deixou que ele continuasse o que quer que estivesse pensando.

- Ron, espera.

- Hum?

- Acho melhor... ahm... acho melhor pararmos...

- Por quê? - murmurou com a voz rouca. - Não está bom?

- Está... E como está!

- Então...

Ron apertou mais ainda seus corpos, no que Hermione, inconsciente do que fazia, apertou mais sua perna e braços nele, como se o que falara segundos antes fossem devaneios de sua louca mente. Mas a vozinha da razão, sempre presente em sua cabeça, não ficou quieta.

- Ron, temos aula - falou ofegante.

- E daí? - perguntou, mordiscando a orelha dela.

- Ron, os NIEM's...

Ron soltou um bufo indignado e Hermione teve que morder o lábio inferior para não rir da frustração do rapaz.

- Só você para pensar em NIEM's numa hora dessas, Hermione - falou, dando um beijo leve no pescoço dela, ao mesmo tempo em que abaixava a perna da garota e encostava suas testas. - Mas vamos - falou, passando o dedo pela bochecha dela -, pois já deve ser quase hora do almoço e o Harry...

- Almoço? - perguntou numa voz esganiçada e arregalando os olhos. Soltou-se de Ron e tratou de procurar sua mochila. - Meu Deus! Perdemos dupla de Herbologia e eu tinha que entregar os horários pros alunos e... Deus, a Profa. McGonagall vai me matar!

Quando encontrou sua mochila, a jogou nas costas e virou-se para sair da sala, mas, quando o fez, viu Ron bem a sua frente, com um olhar divertido. Ele segurou seu rosto nas mãos pra em seguida dar um beijo apertado em seus lábios.

- Te amo, sabia?

- A-ham...

Ron arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ouvir a resposta dela, achando que Hermione sempre fora mais articulada. Ela também deve ter pensado que estava parecendo uma idiota com aquela expressão abobada. Será que sempre que Ron a beijasse ou dissesse que a amava, independente do modo que fosse, ela ficaria feito uma tonta?

- Algum problema? - ele perguntou divertido, no que Hermione pareceu acordar.

- Você, seu bobão - falou sorrindo - Você é meu problema.

- E por que, posso saber? - perguntou, enquanto erguia a varinha e retirava os feitiços que estava na porta.

- Porque você tira minha razão, ao mesmo tempo em que me devolve.

- Hãm? - perguntou realmente confuso, no que Hermione riu.

- Nada, Ron. Nada.

E foi em direção à porta da sala enquanto arrumava suas roupas, colocando-as no devido lugar, para depois arrumar seu cabelos e disfarçar qualquer marca em seu pescoço que denunciasse o que quer que tenha acontecido naquela sala. Somente quando se viu devidamente arrumada, que foi até o batente da porta. Mas, quando a abriu, percebeu que Ron não a seguia. Pelo contrário, parecia admirá-la, o que a fez sorrir presunçosa.

- Você vem ou não?

Ele apenas sorriu e pegou sua mochila. Depois de fechar a porta da sala, passou o braço sobre os ombros de Hermione, dando um beijo em sua bochecha em seguida, pensando com alívio que até que não fora tão difícil se acertarem, no fim das contas. Apenas aconteceu como devia acontecer.

Harry só foi encontrar os amigos quando estava saindo da sala comunal de Gryffindor para ir almoçar, e vê-los naquela animação só podia significar uma coisa.

- Já era tempo! - falou animado, ainda no buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda. - Bem, posso julgar que, pelo estado de vocês, começando pela roupa, vocês se acertaram, não é? E muito bem, pelo visto.

Enquanto Ron sorria de orelha a orelha, Hermione corava intensamente. Ajeitou melhor sua mochila e pôs-se a entrar no buraco de retrato.

- Com licença, Harry, preciso buscar o livro pra próxima aula.

- Depois você pega, Mione. A gente pode descer para almoçar, afinal, vocês devem estar com muita fome, não é?

- Harry! - esganiçou indignada. - Você não era assim.

- Assim como?

- Bem... indiscreto - falou constrangida.

Harry riu do constrangimento da amiga, mas logo abriu caminho para que ela entrasse, no que Hermione, agradecida, passou por ele. Certo que eles eram amigos, mas... Por que Harry tinha que estar tão "saidinho" daquela maneira? Já Ron limitou-se a menear a cabeça com a brincadeira, não dizendo nada. Entrou no salão comunal, seguido de Harry, com ambos ouvindo os resmungos da Mulher Gorda, dizendo que ninguém se importava mais com os maravilhosos quadros da escola; depois, se ela não abria o retrato, reclamavam, mas quando abria, eles não passavam.

Assim que entraram no salão, Ron se rencostou num sofá, esperando pela garota.

- Então vocês estão namorando? - Harry perguntou, pois o amigo parecia no mundo da lua.

Ron franziu a testa, coçando a nuca e olhando pra Harry de forma curiosa.

- Bem... eu não perguntei a ela... formalmente, sabe?

- Ah, Ron, só você mesmo! - falou revirando os olhos, mas rindo. - Acho bom perguntar, porque você sabe como é a Mione. Tão complicada quanto.

- Pois é, mas... como eu pergunto? Quero dizer, só "quer namorar comigo" e pronto?

- Isso é você quem sabe Ron, não eu. - E deu um meio sorriso. - Mas se você me contar o que aconteceu naquela sala, eu possa ajudar... talvez.

Agora fora a vez de Ron deixar suas orelhas incrivelmente vermelhas.

- Ah, bem... - falou um pouco constrangido, mas logo um sorriso apareceu. - Podemos resumir que ela gritou comigo e eu respondi, ela me ameaçou e eu tirei com a cara dela, ela chorou e eu a consolei, ela se abriu comigo e eu... bem, fiz minha parte.

Harry riu da cara abobada do amigo, pensando na parte que coube a Ron, e tendo a certeza do quanto ele era sortudo por, finalmente, ter-se entendido com Hermione. Ah, se ele, Harry, tivesse a mesma sorte do amigo, em ter uma vida menos complicada... Será que isso era pedir demais?

- O que foi? - Ron perguntou depois de um tempo, ao ver que Harry o encarava com os olhos semi-cerrados.

- Se você magoá-la, eu te mato - falou num meio sorriso.

- Se eu magoá-la, _eu_ me mato, isso sim.

- Feito. - Harry falou, esticando a mão, que foi apertada por Ron, no que ambos riram.

Os risos foram sumindo à medida que puderam ouvir os risinhos de Hermione que descia a escada com Ginny, a qual se mostrava muito feliz pela amiga; agora, cunhada.

- Ela é maravilhosa, não é? - perguntou Ron.

- Com certeza.

Mas a resposta de Harry não se referiu à amiga, o que Ron prontamente pegou no ar.

- Estou me referindo à Mione, Harry. E você? - perguntou divertido.

- Eu... bem... - ele gaguejou, pra depois virar-se pro amigo numa feição que parecia irritada. - Ah, vai ver se estou na esquina, Weasley.

- Como queira, Potter - falou Ron rindo, enquanto ia em direção a Hermione, recepcionando-a com um leve beijo, fazendo a garota corar ligeiramente, pois alguns dos alunos que estavam no salão comunal deram risinhos, enquanto outros foram mais animados e assoviaram.

- Já era tempo, não acha?

Harry olhou na direção da voz, deparando-se com o perfil de Ginny ao seu lado, que olhava com um enorme sorriso e com os olhos brilhantes para o irmão e a mais nova cunhada.

- É - falou, depois virando para ver o casal de amigos vindo em sua direção. - Vamos logo? Já estou com fome - falou apressado.

Harry começou a sair do salão, com Ginny o olhando irritada. Era só o que faltava, ele começar a correr dela. Pedindo paciência a Merlin, ela também seguiu caminho pra fora do retrato.

- Eu já estou azul de fome - falou Ron, no que Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Onde está a novidade nisso, Ronald - ralhou.

- Que eu adoro que você me chama de Ronald - sussurrou no ouvido da garota e dando um beijo em seu pescoço, a qual se arrepiou, esperando que ninguém mais tivesse visto ou ouvido aquilo.

Como sempre acontecia em Hogwarts, a notícia do namoro de Ron e Hermione se espalhou rapidamente naquele dia, principalmente por eles serem os dois monitores amiguinhos de Harry Potter, nem dando tempo de realizar um Feitiço Silenciador num primeiranista que fosse. Mas o verdadeiro estopim de toda aquela notícia foi o beijo que Ron iniciara no salão principal, e que era para ser apenas um roçar de lábios, mas que Hermione fizera questão de aprofundar. E para Harry, a culpada disso fora Lavender que entrava no salão naquele momento com Parvati, mas a garota não ficara nem um minuto, pois imediatamente saía do mesmo com a amiga em seu encalço.

Todos pareciam mostrar que aquele namoro era a coisa mais óbvia que se podia acontecer, ou, então, a mais idiota. E entre os que pensavam que era a coisa mais idiota estava Lavender, que foi tomar satisfações de Ron assim que se viu mais controlada, quando o garoto saía da última aula do dia, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, a qual ela não fazia.

- Ron-Ron, fala que é mentira - ela falou chorosa, ficando à frente do casal.

Ron, que estava andando abraçado com Hermione, parou de chofre, assim como a garota.

- O que é mentira, Lavender? - perguntou confuso e fazendo Hermione revirar os olhos.

- Que você está namorando essa garota do cabelo bandido!

- Como é? - indignou-se Hermione.

- Cabelo bandido? - perguntou Ron, não entendendo nada.

- Isso mesmo. - E Lavender abriu um sorriso malicioso, embora seus olhos continuassem vermelhos. - Se não está preso, está armado.

Os alunos que passavam naquela hora riram do que a gryffindor havia dito, o que também fez com que ficassem para ver o possível show que poderia ter no corredor da sala de DCAT.

- Olha aqui, sua loira aguada, por que você não vai para o inferno?

- O quê? - esganiçou Lavender. - Você vai deixá-la falar assim comigo, Ron-Ron?

- Primeiro: foi você quem começou, Lavender. E segundo: não me chame de Ron-Ron, pois esse apelido é ridículo. - E saiu de frente da garota, puxando Hermione junto com ele.

- Mas... mas...

Lavender ficou muda por um tempo, mas ao ver a feição divertida de Hermione ao encará-la e mostrando claramente que aquele ruivo tinha dona e não era mais ela, fez seu cérebro voltar a trabalhar a todo vapor.

- Não era o que você falava quando estávamos entre quatro paredes! – Lavender exclamou alto o suficiente para que todos naquele corredor escutassem, e sorriu abertamente ao ver o casal estacar no corredor. Porém, seu sorriso foi se esvaindo gradativamente ao ver a feição determinada de Hermione chegar cada vez mais perto dela.

- Escuta aqui, Brown, não vai ser com uma conversinha furada dessa que você vai ter o Ronald de volta. - E continuou a falar, enquanto se afastava dela novamente: - Quem sabe se você deixar o seu cabelo tão bandido quanto o meu, ele te olha?

Os expectadores daquela conversa caíram na gargalhada, principalmente por verem a feição estupefata de Lavender ficar incrivelmente vermelha e seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas novamente, enquanto Parvati tentava, a todo custo, consolar a amiga.

- Você me paga, Granger! - ela gritou. - Vocês dois!

- Estou morrendo de medo de ir à falência, querida. Você não faz idéia - zombou Hermione, saindo daquele corredor em seguida.

E se esquecendo completamente de Lavender, o trio foi em direção à biblioteca, mesmo com Ron insistindo para eles tirarem o atraso. Mas, quando ele disse isso, Hermione falou que o único atraso que ela tinha que tirar era o que perdera na aula de Herbologia, fazendo Ron bufar e revirar os olhos.

- Monitora certinha - ele resmungou.

- Ron, se eu não estudar o que a Profa. Sprout deu na aula dela, eu vou me sair mal nos NIEM's, pois tenho certeza que a aula de hoje foi muito importante!

- Você não pode fazer isso de noite?

- Claro que não! Eu não deixo meus deveres pra última hora, como você e esse outro aí, que vive no mundo da lua.

- Hei! O que eu fiz agora? - indignou-se Harry.

Hermione o olhou, como se apenas isso fosse necessário para responder ao amigo, e continuou:

- A propósito, Ron, não posso deixar para estudar hoje à noite, porque temos ronda.

- Quem?

- Nós dois, ora! Quem mais?

E achando o quão lerdo o namorado estava, Hermione colocou sua mochila numa mesa da biblioteca, tratando logo de ajeitar seus livros pra começar a estudar, sem saber que de lerdo, Ron não tinha nada, pois ele tratou logo de fazer planos bem mais interessantes pra ronda dos dois. Planos que, com certeza, não envolvia a procura de quebradores de regras.

**xxx---xxx**

O correio coruja entrou pelas janelas do salão principal no horário rotineiro, mesmo aquele dia sendo sábado. E não foi surpresa alguma quando uma coruja soltou o Profeta Diário, segundos antes de pousar à frente de Hermione, para, em seguida, esticar a pata, onde a garota colocaria alguns nuques dentro. Somente quando viu que seu pagamento estava dentro da bolsinha, que a coruja alçou vôo. Automaticamente, Hermione abriu o jornal. Era sempre assim. Primeiro ela dava uma olhada geral, para ver se havia algum ataque de Voldemort, caso não houvesse, ela voltava à primeira página e o lia normalmente.

Era difícil ter alguma chamada dos ataques na primeira página. O jornal informara uma vez que, já que todos sabiam que Você-Sabe-Quem estava de volta, entendia-se que os ataques voltariam, portanto, para quê colocar logo na primeira página? Era mais agradável deixar a última entrevista com Celestina Warbeck e sua mais nova música. Porém, a principal notícia que se referia à guerra, naquela edição, saíra logo na terceira página, fazendo com que Hermione não conseguisse reprimir um gritinho esganiçado quando começou a ler a matéria, o que acabou chamando a atenção de quem estava perto.

- O que foi, Mione? - perguntou Ron, largando no prato o pedaço de torta que estava indo em direção a sua boca.

Hermione olhou para o namorado com os olhos arregalados e depois para Harry, e então começando a ler a reportagem.

**Sangue Renegado**

_**Por Rita Skeeter**_

_Todos sabem que Lúcio Malfoy é um dos mais fiéis partidários d'Aquele-Que-Não-Devemos-Nomear e, como todos também sabem, seu único filho, Draco Malfoy, colega de escola de Harry Potter, é, segundo este, o principal culpado pela invasão dos Comensais da Morte em Hogwarts antes do começo das férias. Então devemos supor que o jovem Malfoy seria um "aprendiz" de Comensal. Porém, o que ninguém deve saber, e que será esclarecido por esta digníssima repórter que vos fala, é que, na noite de ontem, sexta-feira, a Mansão Malfoy, em Wiltshire, foi invadida e totalmente destruída._

_Agora vocês pensam: com certeza foi ação do Ministério. Mas, se pensou assim, com certeza se enganou, pois o Ministério da Magia não conjuraria a Marca Negra depois de fazer seus serviços, não é mesmo? Pois foi exatamente o que restou naquele lugar para contar história._

_O Ministério não soube nos dizer o que os Comensais da Morte queriam ao invadir a residência de um de seus fiéis seguidores. Para falar a verdade, ninguém daquele lugar prestou-se a dar maiores esclarecimentos, a não ser que não houve vítimas, o que ficou praticamente óbvio, já que não havia ninguém além dos aurores no local, pois, como sabemos, se houvesse morte, a equipe do Instituto Mortuário do Ministério estaria no local. Então, através de fontes primárias - e que pelo direito que me foi garantido ao nascer, junto da liberdade de imprensa, eu não revelarei quais foram -, consegui descobrir que havia sim, alguém morando naquele lugar, pois havia comida recém comprada, roupas recém lavadas, além da existência de um elfo doméstico velho e acabado, mas que disse com o maior orgulho que seu "jovem" amo havia conseguido fugir dos que lhe queriam fazer mal. E repito que quem queria fazer mal, não era o Ministério._

_Então, cabe a nós especular: por que Você-Sabe-Que invadiria a casa de seu mais fiel seguidor? Será que o jovem amo a quem o elfo doméstico se referira era Draco Malfoy? Será que alguém da família Malfoy não estava fazendo o que lhes era mandado? Será que Lúcio Malfoy entregara o próprio filho?_

Abaixo, seguia uma foto da Mansão Malfoy parcialmente destruída pelo incêndio que alguns aurores ainda tentavam apagar, enquanto outros andavam de um lado para outro. E logo abaixo da foto, a reportagem continuava, falando, novamente, do ataque à Hogwarts e tudo o que a família Malfoy era na sociedade bruxa e o que se tornara.

- Sei muito bem como ela adquiriu essas... fontes primárias - resmungou Hermione.

Ela levantou os olhos do jornal e encarou os garotos, e percebeu que, assim com ela, Harry já achava a comida bem indigesta, além de terem certeza de que não eram os únicos que estavam especulando sobre as perguntas que Skeeter fizera questão de deixar em aberto.

Automaticamente, Harry olhou para a mesa dos professores e seu estômago só caiu ainda mais ao perceber que esse gesto que acabara de fazer era para encontrar os olhos de Dumbledore, o que não aconteceu e não aconteceria novamente. Ao invés dele, viu a Profa. McGonagall conversar de forma agitada com o Prof. Flitwick. Passando mais ainda os olhos pela mesa, viu os outros professores também conversando entre si. Apenas um dos professores não parecia tão interessado em conversar, pelo contrário: a Profa. Lakerdos parecia era bem interessada no pedaço de torta que tinha no prato. E Harry se assustou quando ela, de repente, pareceu notar o olhar do garoto sobre si, pois o encarou de maneira intensa, só parando quando Hagrid a chamou, no que ela o seguiu prontamente para a fora do salão principal.

Entretanto, nem Harry, Ron ou Hermione tiveram muito tempo para especular sobre a reportagem do Profeta Diário, pois antes que Hermione tentasse terminar de lê-la, Hedwig parara em frente a eles com um pacote preso à pata, enviado por Remus. Automaticamente se olharam quando ela piou para Harry, indicando a carga. Ele livrou a coruja, olhando ao redor para ver se havia algum aluno curioso olhando pra eles, mas o único olhar com o qual se deparou foi o de Ginny, que desviou os olhos, corada. Então, vendo que ninguém havia, realmente, reparado neles, Harry saiu do salão com os amigos em seu encalço, no entanto, ainda sob o curioso olhar de Ginny, do canto da mesa da Gryffindor.

Assim que saíram do salão principal, procuraram a primeira sala disponível, trancando a porta e a protegendo com um feitiço imperturbável. Foram até a mesa que havia ao fundo, colocando o embrulho em cima dela, no que eles ficaram em volta. Ainda com o pacote bem amarrado, Harry olhou para os amigos, como se estivesse pedindo o consentimento deles.

- Vamos, Harry, abra! - encorajou Hermione.

Harry foi puxar a fita que o amarrava, mas retesou.

- E se não for uma Horcrux? - perguntou receoso. - E se for apenas uma jogada da Profa. Lakerdos? Porque, se for assim, ela jogou verde e, com certeza, colherá bem maduro. Então ela dirá a Voldemort que sabemos das Horcruxes dele, então ele poderá esconder tudo novamente e...

- Harry, por Deus! - exasperou Hermione. - Já chegamos até aqui, e nossa única opção é abrir esse pacote, ler o que quer que seja que o Prof. Lupin tenha nos mandado e...

- Rezar que seja uma excelente resposta - Harry completou, num suspiro.

- Vai ser uma excelente resposta, cara - falou Ron.

Harry olhou o amigo para depois olhar pra Hermione. Se fosse uma resposta boa seria como se o Natal chegasse mais cedo, mas se não fosse, sabia que ainda teria seus amigos sempre o apoiando para procurar a verdadeira Horcrux. Então, com essa certeza em sua mente, abriu o embrulho, rezando como nunca fizera na vida. E, mordendo o lábio inferior, puxou a ponta da fita, desfazendo o laço do pacote, para depois puxar a taça pra fora dele e, anexada a ela, um pedaço de pergaminho bem amarrado.

Colocou a taça de lado, mas a coragem parecia ter fugido novamente, pois a carta continuava em suas mãos, mas totalmente enrolada. Bufando, Hermione, a arrancou das mãos do amigo e a abriu, tratando de ler logo aquilo e acabar com a expectativa que já chegava a ser torturante. À medida que lia a carta, as expressões de Hermione iam mudando, porém, não dava muito para saber se as notícias eram boas ou ruins.

- Então, Mione? - perguntou Harry, não agüentando mais aquilo.

Imediatamente os olhos de Hermione desviaram-se da carta e encarou Harry, para depois olhar Ron e, novamente, Harry. Mas, quando olhou o amigo pela segunda vez, um enorme sorriso já estava em seus lábios.

- É a Horcrux, Harry! E destruída! - falou animada, esticando a carta para que o amigo a lesse e, assim que Harry pegou, Hermione pulou nos braços de Ron, dando-lhe um beijo estalado nos lábios, em comemoração.

Ouvindo a risada dos amigos, Harry se pôs a ler a carta de Remus. Lá, o ex-professor explicava que ainda havia resquícios de magia negra na taça, mas que, como ela já fora destruída, ficava complicado ver qual feitiço fora realizado nela. Só alguém realmente especializado, com alguns anos de estudos, poderia dizer o que fora feito com ela e, se eles quisessem, ele poderia indicar alguém, mas até a taça ser devolvida, demoraria muito, além de eles terem que responder perguntas ao Ministério por serem responsáveis pelo objeto. Também falou que, qualquer coisa que Harry precisasse, era só procurá-lo, principalmente se fosse referente ao assunto que trocaram na Floreios e Borrões, antes de eles voltarem a Hogwarts.

Desviando os olhos da carta e com um sorriso de incrível alívio, Harry olhou para a taça, vendo-a totalmente diferente naquele momento, desde que a Profa. Lakerdos lhe entregara em Godric's Hollow. Agora ela era, definitivamente, apenas mais um artefato dos fundadores daquela escola. Um _souvenir_ que representava a tradição e o passado de Helga Hufflepuff, mas que, mais ainda, representava mais uma batalha ganha contra as trevas. Mais uma batalha ganha contra Voldemort.

Respirando fundo, ainda com o sorriso que teimava em não sair de seus lábios, pegou a carta e a colocou no bolso, para depois colocar a taça de volta no embrulho, pois tinha que entregá-la a Profa. McGonagall como prometido. E, sorrindo para os amigos, saiu da sala. Nunca ficara tão feliz em livrar-se de um artefato, como naquele momento.

**xxx---xxx**

Assim que viu Harry saindo do salão principal com Ron e Hermione, Ginny não pensou duas vezes em seguí-los, principalmente por ver as feições de preocupação e expectativa mista em cada rosto. Mas sua curiosidade em tudo aquilo só aumentou, devido ao pacote que Hedwig entregara a Harry. Se muito se enganara, aquele era o mesmo pacote que Harry trouxera de Godric's Hollow, portanto, algo ligado às Horcruxes. Então, pedindo licença a Demelza, que estava discutindo com ela sobre a demora de Harry em começar os treinos de Quadribol, Ginny saiu do salão rapidamente, tratando de fazer o mesmo caminho do trio.

Por sorte, viu o rubro cabelo do irmão virando o corredor, mas, quando seguiu o mesmo caminho, não vira mais sinal algum dos três. Pensou que eles estavam em uma das três salas daquele corredor, então, passou de uma em uma, colocando o ouvido nas portas e, quando chegou à terceira sala, e que era abandonada, não conseguiu se encostar a ela. Imediatamente soube que estavam lá e, para que ninguém os incomodasse, haviam lançado um feitiço à porta.

Soltando um bufo exasperado, Ginny cruzou os braços, encostando-se à parede, ao lado da porta. Pelo visto Harry ficara mais esperto, ou então desconfiara que ela pudesse seguí-los ao ver o pacote. Então, vendo que não seria daquele modo que descobriria alguma coisa, tratou de pensar na melhor maneira para conseguir o que queria. Colocando a cabeça pra funcionar, lembrou que eles não estavam comendo mais quando Hedwig chegou, logo, ela só poderia supor que eles subiriam para o salão comunal de Gryffindor, afinal de contas, Harry tinha que guardar o embrulho que tinha.

Portanto, sem pensar duas vezes, Ginny se apressou na direção da torre. Porém, sua mente foi praticamente varrida de qualquer ação quando, ao virar o corredor, viu a Profa. Lakerdos segurando um número de livros a se considerar, além de estar andando de forma apressada e, na impressão de Ginny, um pouco agitada também. Por um momento, pensou em seguir para a torre e não se importar com o que quer que fosse que a professora tivesse, mas, lembrando que praticamente nenhum professor de DCAT era confiável, tirando Remus Lupin, tratou de seguí-la o mais silencioso que conseguiu.

Certo que ela também era amiga de seu irmão há alguns anos, mas até Bart Crouch Jr. enganara Dumbledore, passando-se pelo velho amigo do diretor, então, por que Charlie não poderia se enganar com ela? Além disso, o irmão nunca explicara realmente como os dois se conheceram na Romênia. Então, juntando isso também ao fato do cargo de DCAT ser amaldiçoado em todos os sentidos possíveis e imagináveis, Ginny resolveu seguí-la.

Foi um pouco difícil seguir Ariadne sem praticamente correr, pois ela parecia deslizar no chão, de tão rapidamente que seus pés o tocavam e, quando ela finalmente entrou na sala de DCAT, Ginny já estava completamente ofegante. Depois de tirar algumas mechas que grudaram em sua testa e fazer a respiração voltar ao normal, a garota retirou um par de orelhas extensíveis que tinha desde a época que ficava na sede da Ordem da Fênix, e tratou de fazê-las funcionar.

O silêncio dentro da sala seria praticamente absoluto, se não fosse o som das páginas dos livros sendo viradas rapidamente pelas mãos da professora.

Ginny ficou um bom tempo daquele jeito, olhando de um lado pro outro, caso alguém passasse pelo corredor, pegando-a no maior flagra. Já estava quase desistindo, pensando que não sairia nada daquilo tudo, quando a voz da professora entrou em seus ouvidos, numa exclamação que misturava alegria e alívio. Aguçando mais os ouvidos, Ginny prestou atenção a qualquer som que poderia vir depois disso, mas não conseguiu ouvir mais nada e, ao perceber o som de passos se aproximando, recolheu as orelhas extensíveis e as enfiou de qualquer maneira no bolso da capa, enquanto tratava de sair dali. No instante em que qualquer resquício das orelhas extensíveis sumiu, a porta da sala de DCAT foi aberta.

- Ginny?

Ginny gelou ao ouvir a voz suave de Ariadne e, engolindo a seco, colocou a melhor feição inocente em seu rosto e virou para encará-la.

- Sim, Profa. Lakerdos?

Ariadne arqueou as sobrancelhas e olhou pelo corredor, mas, vendo que o mesmo estava vazio, olhou para Ginny novamente, sorrindo levemente.

- Pode me chamar de Ariadne, Ginny. Não tem nenhum aluno por aqui para poder estranhar o fato.

- Certo - falou Ginny, um pouco sem graça, mas já se recuperando. - O que você quer falar comigo, Ariadne?

- Você pode entrar, por favor? Queria te perguntar uma coisa - retorquiu Ariadne, entrando em seguida na sala.

Então, pensando que não poderia fugir daquela situação, Ginny tratou logo de entrar. Quanto mais cedo conversassem, mais cedo ela poderia sair de lá para voltar à torre da Gryffindor e esperar por Harry. Assim que fechou a porta, viu Ariadne colocando os livros, que antes carregava, num armário e trancá-los com magia.

- Sente-se, Ginny - falou Ariadne, fazendo um leve movimento com a mão, no que uma cadeira levitou até a frente de sua mesa. - Quer um pouco de chá ou suco?

- Ah... não, obrigada.

Ginny sentou-se na cadeira e esperou que Ariadne se servisse de uma generosa xícara de chá para, em seguida, encostar-se à sua mesa, ficando entre ela e o móvel. Ela não soube explicar por que, mas sentiu-se constrangida com aquela situação, pois Ariadne parecia analisá-la de alguma forma com aqueles olhos que mais pareciam dois faróis, de tão brilhantes que estavam. Desviando seus olhos dos da mulher, Ginny começou a se concentrar numa linha do seu uniforme que lhe pareceu bem interessante. Ela não soube quanto tempo ficaram em silêncio, com Ginny sentindo o peso do olhar de Ariadne sobre si. No entanto, quando aquela situação estava ficando insustentável para a garota, ela levantou os olhos, deparando-se com o olhar intenso de Ariadne, mas não recuou.

- O que você queria falar comigo?

Ariadne arqueou as sobrancelhas e, quando baixou a xícara e engoliu o chá, sorriu de maneira doce para Ginny. Mas antes que qualquer uma pudesse falar alguma coisa, alguém bateu à porta da sala, nervosamente.

- Um momento, querida - Ariadne falou, colocando a xícara em sua mesa e indo até a porta.

Automaticamente, Ginny soltou todo o ar que estava em seus pulmões e que nem percebera que segurara. Só esperava que, quem quer que fosse que estivesse atrás daquela porta, fosse importante o bastante para Ariadne dispensá-la dessa tal conversa que ela não fazia idéia do motivo, para então chegar na segurança de sua torre. E ao ouvir o clique da maçaneta, virou o corpo para ver quem era.

- Harry?! - surpreendeu-se Ariadne ao abrir a porta. - O que quer?

- Oi, professora. Eu... ahm... gostaria de falar com a senhora sobre... isso.

- Mas é claro, Harry, entre - falou, dando passagem ao garoto e, em seguida, olhou pra Ginny, não se surpreendendo pela mesma estar olhando para ela e Harry. - Acho que nossa conversa vai ter que ser depois, Ginny. Mas não era nada importante, também - completou sorrindo.

Só então Harry viu Ginny na sala da professora. Ao ver a feição indignada e, ao mesmo tempo, magoada da garota, sentiu uma enorme vontade de sair dali.

- Então para ela você contou - falou Ginny de maneira cortante e se levantando, cruzando os braços em seguida.

- Não.

- Não? Como não, Harry? Então o que significa essa coisa em suas mãos? - falou irritada, apontando para o embrulho que continha a taça.

- Não é nada, Ginny. E já disse para você não se meter nisso.

- Eu não sou burra, Potter! - ela exasperou, sem se importar que estivesse na sala de um professor. - Você contou a alguém que nem conhecia, mas não a mim! Eu só descobri por acaso e, mesmo assim, você não confia em mim para dividir qualquer coisa que seja!

- Ginny, Harry não me contou nada - falou Ariadne sem entender o real significado de tudo aquilo, embora começasse a suspeitar.

- Ah, agora eu me sinto bem melhor - a garota retorquiu com sarcasmo. - Com licença. - E saiu da sala pisando duro e esbarrando em Harry, para depois bater a porta da sala com uma força exagerada.

Ariadne revirou os olhos, murmurando algo como "adolescentes" e "hormônios", mas se Harry escutara, não fizeram menção. Ela foi até sua mesa e pegou a xícara com seu chá. Apontou a cadeira que antes Ginny ocupava e falou:

- Sente-se, Harry.

- Não, estou bem assim - ele retorquiu, olhando para a porta da sala.

- Sente-se - ela ordenou, no que Harry, constrangido, obedeceu. - Quer chá?

- Ah... não, obrigado.

- Suco de...?

- Também não.

- Você realmente não quer ou está com vergonha de aceitar?

- Você está perguntando por que não sabe, ou por que quer confirmar o que está vendo aqui? - perguntou sarcástico, batendo com o dedo indicador em sua têmpora, indicando sua cabeça.

Ariadne riu pelo nariz.

- Estou perguntando porque quero saber, Harry.

- Não, obrigado.

Ariadne riu mais uma vez e encostou-se em sua mesa, da mesma maneira que estava quando era Ginny sentada àquela cadeira, mas com certeza sua atitude era diferente naquele momento.

- Então? O que é isso que você quer me mostrar?

Harry abriu o pacote mal embrulhado, retirando de lá a taça de Hufflepuff.

- Só passei para informar que estou levando a taça para a Profa. McGonagall.

- Por quê? - perguntou Ariadne, franzindo a testa e colocando sua xícara já vazia em cima da mesa.

- Porque ela pediu. Assim pode colocar um objeto importante para a escola num local qualquer. Provavelmente na sala dela. Eu acho.

- Hum... Sua resposta foi interessante, mas minha pergunta não pedia essa. - E vendo a feição curiosa de Harry, continuou, com as mãos apoiadas na mesa. - Eu quero saber o motivo de você ter vindo me avisar sobre isso.

- Bem, acho que é meio óbvio, não?

- Como assim?

Harry revirou os olhos, sem se importar que era um professor que estava à sua frente. Colocando então a taça novamente no embrulho, se levantou. Ariadne nem se moveu, mesmo vendo-o ir até a porta, mas, quando ele estacou com a mão na maçaneta, ela deu um meio sorriso.

- Aceito sua ajuda com as outras Horcruxes - Harry disse, simplesmente.

- Então devemos marcar uma hora para discutirmos sobre elas. - Vendo Harry se virar pra ela, continuou: - Mas não hoje. Você precisa descansar, além de eu ter certeza que há muitos deveres a se fazer, não é?

E, assim que Harry saiu da sala e fechou a porta, Ariadne lançou um feitiço imperturbável na mesm. Em seguida, colocou a cadeira que Harry ocupara em seu devido lugar, indo depois até o armário que guardara os livros que trouxera da biblioteca, o que fez com que pensasse em Ginny Weasley. Primeiramente, não sabia por que a garota preocupara-se com ela e a seguira, pondo-se em escutar o que quer que pudesse sair daquela sala, através das orelhas extensíveis inventada pelos gêmeos, cujos inventos Charlie sempre contava para Ariadne. Foi por isso que a chamou, para ver se conseguia descobrir o motivo daquela desconfiança e, ao ver que era tudo por causa de uma maldição ridícula de um cargo, segurou-se para não rir da garota. Com certeza, se Harry não tivesse aparecido, ela ainda se divertiria com o constrangimento da irmã de seu amigo.

- É... Severus ficaria orgulhoso de mim - murmurou divertida.

Abrindo o armário, começou a escolher alguns livros para começar a fazer seu trabalho, o qual ela sabia ser extenso e que não poderia poupar detalhes, embora o mesmo não tivesse relação alguma com o cargo que ocupava. Decidindo-se, finalmente, por quais livros começar, retirou dois de Artes das Trevas e outro de Runas Antigas, levitando-os até sua mesa.

Respirando fundo como se com isso o cansaço a abandonasse e a animação voltasse, Ariadne abriu os três livros ao mesmo tempo, pois, realmente, tinha muito que fazer.

xx

**N/B:** Ah, até posso ouvir o corinho de anjos dizendo: aleluia. Dizendo. Porque gritando só quando for com o Harry e a Gi. Rs. Mas Ron e Mione, ficou lindo. Quem dera um ruivo destes me trancando numa sala... e de preferência, com um Colloportus sem anti-feitiço. Ui. Lili, estou esperando ansiosamente certas cenas calientes que me prometeu. -Vocês não perdem por esperar.- Super beijo da Beta, Georgea.

**N/A: **Amém nóis tudo!!hehe... Mais um capítulo postado e com alguns... esclarecimentos ou dúvidas??? Não sei ao certo o que dizer..hehe.. E que capítulo chique benhê!! Com Beta e tudo!! Tô evoluindo!!!

Muito obrigada a quem acompanha a fic e, eu ainda tenho fé, que vocês deixem uma reviewzinha... huahuuahauhau...

_Agradecimentos especiais:_

**Georgea: **Beta querida!! Nosso toma lá, dá cá, está de acordo, não??rsrs.. Pagamentos efetuados, créditos concedidos, e alguns privilégios que são sem comentários!! Que bom que gostou do último capítulo.. Realmente o Harry teve que crescer, fazer o quê? Não dava, infelizmente, pra ele ser um garoto de dezessete anos normal, preocupando-se apenas com os NIEM's... -suspiro- Tadinho!! . E o "estouro" da bomba já está matutando..rs.. Só sei que, se sair do jeito que eu quero, vai ser LINDU!!! -olha a responsa!- Super Beijo, Beta!!

**Jully Black: **sinceramente?? Não, não existe ninguém mais irritantemente nobre do que Harry Potter!rs.. Mas tadinho.. confusão e medo não são sentimentos muito bons quando misturados, principalmente na intensidade que ele sente! É um pecado, eu sei!! Aff... Mas muita calma nessa hora, meu bem!! Tudo ao seu tempo.. não vamos colocar a carroça na frente dos bois.. Harry e Ginny? Bem... paciência, paciência..hehe.. Beijão!!

**Osmar: **então? Está esclarecido com a Ariadne conseguiu a taça?? Claro que tinha o Dumbie por trás de tudo, não? hehe... Mas não subestime minha PO querida!! Certo que ela não vai ser à altura de Dumbledore - afinal ninguém o é -, mas ela se supera!!rs.. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!! Beijão!

Sem mais...

Beijos,

Livinha


	9. Paradoxos

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Paradoxos**_

Finalmente saber que a taça de Hufflepuff era realmente uma Horcrux e que estava destruída, além de saber que podia confiar na Profa. Lakerdos, fez com que Harry respirasse aliviado naquele dia. Nem se importou quando a Profa. McGonagall o cobrou sobre os treinos de Quadribol e o teste para a vaga de artilheiro que Katie Bell havia deixado, quando ele foi lhe entregar a taça assim que saiu da sala de DCAT. Ele só disse que no próximo sábado faria o teste, no que a diretora lhe sorriu confiante.

Respondeu animado quando Ritchie Coote lhe perguntou quando se iniciariam os treinos, enquanto ia para a torre de Gryffindor, usando também o mesmo tom quando foi Demelza quem, minutos depois, o abordara um pouco irritada nos corredores, repetindo a pergunta do outro companheiro de time.

Finalmente tudo estava começando a se encaixar, ficando em seus respectivos lugares. E Harry esperava que tudo aquilo terminasse o mais rápido possível, afinal, tinha uma vida para viver.

Porém, todo aquele alívio e animação deram lugar à apreensão, quando Harry atravessou o retrato da Mulher Gorda e deu de cara com Ginny, que estava sentada próxima à lareira conversando com alguns amigos. De risonha, a feição dela passou para irritada e totalmente magoada ao encará-lo, mas se ele esperava ser abordado pela garota, pedindo novas explicações, Harry se enganou, pois ela apenas desviou o olhar, dando atenção ao que Jimmy Peakes, atual batedor do time da Gryffindor, dizia.

Respirando um pouco aliviado, Harry subiu para seu dormitório, mas desceu novamente com alguns livros e pergaminho em mãos. Aproveitaria aquela manhã de folga para colocar seus deveres em dia.

Ao menos era isso que ele queria, pois tentava a todo custo se concentrar no dever, mas não conseguia. E essa falta de concentração era simplesmente por sentir os olhos de Ginny em sua nuca. Era algo que, mesmo não sabendo explicar, ele sentia. Sempre sabia quando ela o olhava e, quando era tão intenso quanto agora, sempre o forçava a retribuir.

Parou de escrever o título da redação de Herbologia no meio. Deixando a pena suspensa e, vagarosamente, tentando também ser o mais discreto possível, virou a cabeça, olhando onde achava que Ginny e Jimmy estavam. Assim que a viu, se encararam por alguns segundos, até que ela voltou sua atenção ao amigo. E Harry notou que a risada de Ginny parecia mais animada que o normal, assim como a atenção que ela dava ao batedor, o que não o agradou em nada, mas, fazendo uma leve careta com os lábios, decidiu voltar sua atenção ao pergaminho e à redação.

Harry continuou nessa situação até que Ron e Hermione chegaram, chamando-o para almoçar, mas eles não saíram do salão antes que a amiga tivesse tempo de ralhar com ele por ter feito apenas dois parágrafos, sendo um tão ruim quanto o outro, no que Harry, a contragosto, não respondeu o que queria. Afinal, como ele diria que quem era a real causa de sua desconcentração era Ginny e Jimmy conversando animadamente no salão comunal? Era pedir para que eles voltassem com a ladainha de sempre, falando para ele voltar com a garota.

Mas, mais uma vez decidido a fazer a lição, Harry subiu para o salão comunal uma hora depois de ter descido com os amigos para almoçar e, quando não viu Ginny por lá, achou que conseguiria, finalmente, se concentrar. Ele realmente fez a lição, mas somente a de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, pois para ele era mais simples e, conseqüentemente, um pouco mais rápida, e quando foi voltar para a lição de Herbologia, a concentração o deixara novamente, pois ouvira Romilda cochichando com uma amiga sobre Ginny e Jimmy serem o novo casalzinho de Hogwarts. Instintivamente, Harry achou que a garota estava errada, afinal, eles estavam apenas conversando como dois amigos fazem. Mas depois pensou que, se era assim que Ginny faria para que continuassem afastados, ele não faria objeção, uma vez que fora realmente ele quem exigira essa distância.

Nem se lembrava mais qual era o tema do dever e nem se importava que a pena suspensa começasse a gotejar tinta no pergaminho. Porém, querendo tirar qualquer pensamento depressivo, meneou a cabeça, passando a mão pelos cabelos e bagunçando-os para, finalmente, criar vergonha e se concentrar na redação que teria que entregar na segunda-feira para a Profa. Sprout.

Harry, no decorrer da semana, ainda se flagrava ou pensando em Ginny ou no fato de ficar enciumado por ela estar andando mais vezes com Jimmy Pekes do que antes. E, sempre que os via, estando apenas os dois ou na presença de outro amigo, já era motivo para ele enfiar as mãos nos bolsos da calça para se segurar em não mandar uma azaração no companheiro de time. E o pensamento que sempre vinha em sua mente era que foi ele quem escolhera aquela situação. Porém, também não pensava que seria tão difícil tudo aquilo. E o fato de ver seus melhores amigos juntos era mais um fator que o deixava aborrecido, pois sua maior vontade era estar daquela maneira com Ginny.

Parecia nem lembrar também a última vez que ele e Ginny iniciaram uma conversa sem terminar em briga ou indiferença, embora esta tenha aparecido em toda aquela horrível semana, o que estava matando-o por dentro.

Mas a semana, finalmente, terminara, chegando o dia do teste do novo artilheiro, como Harry prometera à Profa. McGonagall. Aquele dia amanheceu um pouco nublado por causa da chuva da noite anterior e a vontade de Harry era continuar em sua cama, mas forçou-se a levantar, e somente quando saiu do banho é que foi acordar Ron que, mesmo resmungando, levantou, indo pro banheiro.

- Já vou indo para o campo, Ron. A gente se vê lá - falou antes que o amigo fechasse a porta do banheiro, assentindo. Então, pegando sua Firebolt, saiu do quarto.

Apenas passou pelo salão principal, pegando um generoso pedaço de bolo, para seguir para o treino. No momento em que pôs os pés no gramado do campo, Harry sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que passava uma perna do outro lado da vassoura e a impulsionava para cima. O vento batendo em seu rosto e arrepiando mais ainda seus cabelos funcionou como um calmante. Forçou a vassoura a atingir seu limite em velocidade, mergulhou, realizou fintas, aproveitou a sensação de liberdade e prazer que somente um vôo de vassoura o proporcionava. Naquele momento se esqueceu dos problemas com Ginny, Horcruxes, Voldemort... Só queria aproveitar o momento.

Somente um tempo depois que foi olhar no relógio, vendo que já estava quase na hora do teste. Resolveu descer e ir ao vestiário para buscar a caixa das bolas e, ao pôr novamente os pés no campo, viu que já havia um bom número de candidatos e praticamente todo o time da Gryffindor, com exceção de Ron, o que fez Harry revirar os olhos. Ou o amigo estava comendo ou aproveitando o momento de estar sozinho com Hermione, o que Ron sempre dava um jeito de fazer. Ginny já havia chegado, mas eles apenas se cumprimentaram com um idiota aceno de cabeça, e o fato de Jimmy aparecer todo animado para o teste fez Harry se irritar.

Mas tinha que se controlar e, ao ver Ron se aproximando do campo, forçou um sorriso, ma que se tornou natural ao ver que ele vinha abraçado a uma Hermione corada e levemente desarrumada, a qual se despediu do namorado com um beijo, mas que Ron fez questão de aprofundar, gerando assovios dos que estavam no campo.

- Desculpa a demora, cara - falou Ron quando se aproximou de Harry. - É que ontem nem fiquei direito com a Mione e a gente 'tava, ahm, tirando o atraso, sabe? Ela está ficando louca por causa do monte de deveres, os NIEM's... Daqui a pouco eu que enlouqueço também.

- Por causa dos NIEM's? - perguntou Harry ironicamente.

- Com certeza. - Ron lançou um olhar para a namorada, que lhe acenou das arquibancadas.

Harry riu pelo nariz e, meneando a cabeça negativamente, deu dois tapinhas no ombro do amigo, dizendo que já iniciaria os testes.

Ao contrário do ano anterior, Harry não teve problemas com alunos de outras casas querendo participar do teste ou pessoas que nem sabiam montar em uma vassoura, então não se estressou muito. Teve apenas problema com um segundanista que quase foi derrubado da vassoura por causa de um balaço lançado por Ritchie e que, quando Harry disse que ele estava fora do time, o garoto soltou um palavrão tão obsceno que espantou até os setimanistas que estavam por lá, mas que também lhe custou uma detenção dada por Hermione. Afora isso, o teste correu com tranqüilidade e, por fim, a vaga acabou ficando com Carrie Wilston, do quinto ano.

Harry dispensou a todos, informando que o primeiro treino seria na segunda-feira, às cinco e meia da tarde, logo após as aulas. Despediu-se de Ron, que dissera que aproveitaria aquela manhã para namorar, para depois seguir pro vestiário, levando a caixa de bolas. Após terminar de arrumar tudo o que deveria, foi até um dos bancos do vestiário, se sentando nele. Apoiou os cotovelos nas pernas, de modo que sustentasse a cabeça com as mãos, soltando um longo suspiro em seguida. Harry não soube precisar quanto tempo ficou naquela posição, se apenas um minuto ou algumas horas, mas saberia dizer, com certeza, o que o levara a ficar sozinho naquele vestiário: Ginny.

Sorriu irônico ao pensar na garota, pois, quanto mais ele a queria longe dele e de tudo o que trazia consigo, mais difícil ficava, e não sabia precisar se o fato de Ginny realmente estar distante dele naquela semana foi a melhor coisa que a garota fizera, ou seja, não sabia dizer se, o fato dela estar atendendo seu pedido em manter-se distante, era o certo a se fazer. A situação que era para ser tranqüilizadora estava pior a cada dia. E pensando que mais parecia um idiota em total paradoxo, Harry soltou um bufo exasperado, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e os puxando levemente.

Levantou a cabeça e pôs-se a encarar um ponto qualquer da parede, mas que lhe pareceu incrivelmente interessante. Entretanto, logo o esqueceu, e, retirando os óculos, deitou no banco.

Ele queria pensar, colocar as idéias no lugar para saber se o que estava fazendo era realmente o certo. No entanto, sempre que chegava à conclusão de que era um tremendo burro com tudo aquilo, lembrava-se de um sonho que estava tendo há alguns dias, com ele frente a frente de Voldemort, num duelo, mas que, do nada, Ginny estava no lugar dele e, quando ele se dava conta, Voldemort já a matara.

Nunca, em toda sua vida, desejara ser um simples trouxa como naquele momento. Se ele realmente fosse apenas um trouxa, não teria conhecido esse novo mundo e, com sorte, não conheceria Ginny e toda essa situação que era terrivelmente desgastante. Mas, sem poder evitar, abriu um leve sorriso amargo, pois, se ele realmente fosse um trouxa e não conhecesse Ginny, talvez nunca fosse feliz como ele sabia que seria com ela. Mesmo com todas as complicações que ele mesmo impunha. Complexos que ele se empenhara em colocar desde que a vira pela primeira vez naquele verão, e que, nessa última semana, os intensificara.

Era sempre do mesmo jeito. Primeiro, ele jurava que não se aproximaria de Ginny, mas ele sequer conseguia ficar muito tempo longe dela. Depois, ele prometia a si mesmo que nem a olharia, mas era apenas ela estar no mesmo lugar que já a olhava. Então, Harry jurava a si mesmo que, se ela fosse na sua direção, ele sairia do lugar, independentemente de onde se encontrava. Contudo, agora era ele quem tanto queria ir para onde ela estava. Um tremendo círculo vicioso, sem dúvida. E o pior era que, por mais que ele tentasse tirar Ginny de sua cabeça, não conseguia, o que o fazia sentir, a todo momento, o cheiro de flores que ela tinha, como se estivesse impregnado em todo lugar.

E era exatamente este cheiro que ele estava sentindo naquele momento e que já estava entorpecendo-o, fazendo com que deixasse o cansaço vencê-lo e começando a encaminhá-lo para um estado de dormência pré-sono.

**xxx**

O sol começava a se pôr quando Harry, finalmente, saiu do vestiário. Seu corpo estava dolorido por ter adormecido naquele banco, o que ele não se conformara que tivesse acontecido, além de seu rosto estar um pouco inchado. Ele tinha que ter resistido ao chamado daquele banco e ido logo descansar em seu dormitório. Estava cheio de deveres pra fazer e, ainda por cima, tinha a reunião com a Profa. Lakerdos depois do jantar. Naquela noite não teria tempo para nada, e saber que escutaria uma bronca de Hermione no momento em que a visse, já servia pra deixar seu corpo ainda mais dolorido. Porém, não viu a amiga esperando-o com aquela feição materno-zangada tão conhecida quando chegou no salão comunal. Aproveitando a sorte, subiu rapidamente para o dormitório a fim de tomar um relaxante banho e descer para jantar.

Assim que chegou ao salão principal, avistou os amigos na mesa de Gryffindor e, apressando um pouco mais o passo, foi até eles.

- Onde você estava, Harry? - perguntou Hermione, preocupada.

- É, cara, você sumiu o dia todo.

- Nada de mais. Acabei dormindo no vestiário e só acordei agora pouco.

- No vestiário? Sozinho? - esganiçou Hermione, indignada.

- É... Mas eu não dormi lá porque quis, Mione - retorquiu. - Quando vi... já tinha dormido.

Ron riu pelo nariz, enquanto Hermione revirava os olhos, mas não falou nada, o que Harry agradeceu. Em silêncio, começou a comer o que colocara no prato. Somente quando estava saboreando a sobremesa, que voltou a falar, mas num sussurro, apenas para os dois amigos escutarem.

- Vou me encontrar com a Profa. Lakerdos depois do jantar.

- Para quê? - perguntou Ron.

- Para conversarmos sobre... aquilo - sussurrou, olhando pros lados.

Ron franziu a testa, mostrando que não havia entendido, no que Hermione, revirando os olhos, pôs-se a cochichar em seu ouvido, com certeza explicando, pois quando ela se afastou, Ron corou levemente e sorriu sem graça.

- Você quer que a gente vá junto, Harry?

- Não sei, Mione, quero dizer... Acho melhor só eu ir, senão vai ficar estranho, não é? Se alguém nos pega na sala dela, vai fazer perguntas, com certeza.

- Eu posso falar que estou tirando uma dúvida na matéria - insistiu Hermione, pois ainda não estava tão confortável com a nova professora de DCAT por causa do uso de legilimência em Harry no dia do casamento, mesmo com ela dizendo seus motivos e também entregando ao amigo a Horcrux destruída, mostrando que estava do lado deles.

- Acho melhor não, Mione - falou Harry, tentando parar com o assunto.

- Além disso, Mione, hoje temos ronda, não é?

- É mesmo... havia me esquecido.

Os garotos se olharam ao ouvir aquilo, estranhando o fato de Hermione ter esquecido uma obrigação como aquela.

- Como você esqueceu? Você tá bem, Mione? - perguntou Ron, realmente preocupado, colocando a mão na testa da namorada como se estivesse querendo medir sua temperatura, fazendo Hermione revirar os olhos, mas sorrir levemente.

- Claro que estou, Ron, eu só não pensava que as obrigações de Monitoria Chefe seriam tão cansativas, tomando grande parte do meu cérebro, por assim dizer. Até o Adam está cansado, e olha que ele é um aluno tão aplicado quanto eu.

- Adam? - perguntou Ron com uma careta.

- Isso, Ron, o Adam. E deixa de ser ciumento.

- Eu não sou ciumento - resmungou. - Só estou cuidando do que é meu, Hermione!

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas, divertindo-se com o ciúme de Ron, mas preferiu desviar seu olhar para a mesa dos professores, ainda conseguindo ver Hermione revirar os olhos. E foi nesse momento que viu a Profa. Lakerdos se levantar da mesa. Sua primeira intenção era avisar aos amigos que já ia para a sala dela, mas, antes que voltasse a encará-los, seu olhar cruzou com o de Ginny, que parecia rir de alguma piada engraçada de Jimmy, embora ela esboçasse apenas um suave sorriso.

À medida que eles se olhavam, o sorriso de Ginny ia sumindo e seus olhos adquirindo uma expressão que Harry não conseguiu identificar. Não soube quanto tempo ficaram se olhando, mas com certeza fora apenas alguns segundos, pois logo Ginny desviou o olhar, soltando um suspiro cansado, para depois um discreto e disfarçado sorriso se formar em seus lábios novamente, enquanto voltava a escutar o que quer que fosse que Jimmy lhe falava. E Harry, também saindo do torpor, voltou a olhar para os seus amigos, não podendo deixar de sorrir ao ver que ambos tinham os rostos levemente vermelhos.

- Já vou indo - falou depois de um tempo, fazendo o casal de amigos olhá-lo, e Ron parar no meio de uma frase que lhe pareceu algo como "hufflepuff sem graça". E, dando um meio sorriso aos dois, completou: - Boa ronda, e vejam se pegam ao menos um quebrador de regras, hoje.

Ron acompanhou o amigo no sorriso, embora suas orelhas estivessem ficando num leve tom de vermelho. Já Hermione ficou com as bochechas da cor dos cabelos do namorado.

- Vá te catar, Harry - murmurou irritada e com os olhos parecendo duas fendas, fazendo o amigo rir com gosto.

Harry se levantou, olhando na direção de Ginny novamente e, como se fosse combinado, ela o olhou, mas desviou rápida. Então, sem ter mais o que esperar ou fazer, ele deixou o salão principal, mas somente acelerou seus passos quando saiu do mesmo. Queria começar logo aquela reunião com a Profa. Lakerdos a fim de que chegassem logo em um consenso sobre a localização e a melhor maneira de destruírem as Horcruxes restantes de Voldemort. Automaticamente, levou a mão direita no bolso da calça, apertando o falso medalhão junto do bilhete de RAB, os quais colocara ali antes de descer para o jantar. Só esperava que, quem quer que fosse essa pessoa, ela tivesse tido sucesso em destruir a verdadeira Horcrux.

Com esses pensamentos povoando sua cabeça, nem reparou que suas pernas o levavam de forma automática para a sala de DCAT e que já se encontrava de frente à porta. Então, quando se deu conta, olhou para os lados, certificando-se que não havia ninguém no corredor, e deu três batidas rápidas e fortes na porta, ouvindo, no instante seguinte, a voz autoritária de Ariadne autorizando sua entrada.

- Com licença, professora - falou Harry entrando na sala e fechando a porta em seguida. Virou-se para a professora e reparou que ela estava, literalmente, cercada por livros, pois devia ter uns vinte livros em cima da pequena mesa que ficava à frente da sala. - Cheguei cedo demais?

- Não, Harry. Chegou na hora - retorquiu com um sorriso. - Sente-se, por favor, enquanto eu arrumo essa bagunça.

Harry, então, se sentou na cadeira que ela levitara até o outro lado de sua mesa. Ainda conseguiu ver um livro de Runas Antigas que cobria parcialmente um de Arte das Trevas, e tinha quase certeza que os outros, pela capa ou o estado, eram do mesmo tema e, com certeza, brigavam para ver qual era o mais velho dentre eles. Apenas um livro de capa vermelho-sangue lhe parecia incrivelmente conservado e novo. Porém, antes que pudesse pensar o que era tudo aquilo e o que uma professora de DCAT fazia com livros de Runas Antigas, os livros já sumiam da sua frente com um floreio da varinha de Ariadne que, vendo a feição curiosa de Harry, sorriu mais ainda.

- São umas pesquisas. Eu sempre gostei de pesquisar coisas antigas minha vida toda. Além disso, achei que você demoraria um pouco mais pra vir - explicou, enquanto levantava para ir até uma bandeja que estava sobre uma mesinha logo atrás, e se servia uma xícara de chá. - Quer chá, Harry, ou suco de laranja?

- Ah... tem suco de laranja mesmo?

- Tem sim - respondeu, num sorriso, servindo um copo pra ele. - Certo que o suco de abóbora é bom, mas... Eu realmente não sei como esses bruxos vivem sem essa maravilha trouxa. Acho que é porque as laranjas inglesas não são tão boas assim. As brasileiras são as melhores, sabia? Mais suculentas.

Harry apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas, absorvendo aquela informação singela. Aceitou o copo que a professora lhe entregou, agradecendo, para em seguida tomar um generoso gole de suco.

- Suco feito do jeito cem por cento trouxa. Já tentei fazer com magia antes, mas me pareceu mais aqueles sucos de máquinas, com o gosto amargo do sumo.

- Você tem parentes trouxas? - Harry perguntou, sem se segurar.

- Não. Bruxa de sangue-puro. Esses hábitos trouxas eu só adquiri quando comecei a viajar, uns anos atrás, porque nem sempre dava para me hospedar em lugares bruxos. Mas não é para isso que estamos aqui, não é? - falou por fim, depositando sua xícara na mesa e encarando Harry de maneira intensa. - Antes de tudo, Harry, gostaria de pedir encarecidamente que você confiasse em mim e contasse tudo o que sabe, pois tenha certeza que farei o mesmo. Não te atropelarei ou farei qualquer coisa que você não saiba ao que se refere às Horcruxes.

Ariadne tomou mais um gole de seu chá, observando Harry como se esperasse que ele se pronunciasse, o que não aconteceu. Colocou sua xícara, já vazia, de lado, e depositou as mãos em cima da mesa, cruzando os dedos.

- Certo, ahm, vamos por partes, que é melhor. Bom, as Horcruxes que já estão destruídas são o diário, o anel e a taça, certo? - Harry confirmou. - E o que sabemos que também são Horcruxes, são Nagini e o medalhão de Slytherin, além de Dumbledore desconfiar sobre algo referente a Ravenclaw ou Gryffindor.

- Apenas suposições, já que Voldemort sempre gostou de colecionar prêmios - Harry falou com uma careta em esgar.

Ariadne o estudou por um momento, voltando a falar:

- Fiquei sabendo que, no dia da invasão ao castelo, você havia saído com Dumbledore, e que também se recusou a contar onde esteve para McGonagall. Posso presumir, então, que vocês saíram em busca de alguma Horcrux?

Harry encarou a professora, levando a mão ao bolso. Retirou o medalhão junto do pedaço de pergaminho que era o bilhete de RAB, colocando-os sobre a mesa. Suspirou de forma cansada, desviando os olhos para as duas coisas.

- Fomos buscar o medalhão de Slytherin, mas somente quando chegamos aqui e... depois de tudo o que aconteceu, que fui descobrir que era um medalhão falso.

Pensando que já podia confiar e contar tudo o que sabia à professora, Harry não fez reservas, pois precisava de uma mente mais experiente que a dele, senão enlouqueceria de tanta preocupação e pensamentos desesperados em descobrir tudo o que era necessário.

Ariadne franzia a testa à medida que lia o bilhete que tinha em mãos. Somente quando pareceu lê-lo umas três vezes que voltou a olhar para Harry.

- Então era sobre isso que você falava no casamento? - E explicou ao ver a feição desentendida dele: - "Quem, diabos, é RAB?", era isso que você dizia quando nos conhecemos.

- Era - limitou-se a responder, pois ao lembrar-se que naquele dia ela também havia entrado em sua mente, ainda o irritava.

- Águas passadas não movem moinhos - ela falou de uma maneira como se cantasse, mas encarando o bilhete.

- Como?

- Nada. Pelo visto ele era um comensal, não era?

- E, com certeza, tão íntimo quanto Lucius Malfoy.

- Ou tão bisbilhoteiro quanto Rabicho.

Harry viu Ariadne se recostar na cadeira, olhando o bilhete com o que lhe pareceu um leve reconhecimento, mas não perguntou nada.

Ariadne então soltou o bilhete em cima da mesa para depois levar os dedos entrelaçados aos lábios, numa pose pensativa, e falou devagar:

- Eu, sinceramente, não acho que Voldemort tenha falado nem para seu "círculo íntimo" sobre as Horcruxes. Deve ter dado algumas brechas sobre o que poderia ter feito, mas não acho que tenha falado algo tão direto. Ele não tinha amigos, então, consequentemente não confiava em ninguém. - E sorriu com escárnio, pegando o bilhete e balançando-o a frente de seus olhos e de Harry, falando: - E ele tinha razão em não confiar, não é? - riu, acompanhada por um sorriso discreto do garoto.

- Temos que saber quem era esse comensal, pois não dá para confiar num simples bilhete - falou Harry depois de um tempo, no que Ariadne concordou.

- Pode deixar que irei descobrir quem fazia parte do círculo íntimo do Voldemort, na primeira guerra. Tenho meus meios - completou ao ver o ponto de interrogação formado no rosto de Harry. - Mas demorará um pouco, e disso, eu tenho certeza... Outra coisa: os lugares. Acho que podemos encontrar uma ligação nos lugares que Voldemort escondeu suas Horcruxes.

- Como assim?

Ariadne se levantou, sentindo que precisava disso. Levantar suspeitas e preparar táticas sempre a deixavam agitada, e andar era a melhor opção nesses casos.

- Os lugares foram importantes para ele, mesmo sendo em ambos os mundos. Onde vocês encontraram a Horcrux falsa?

- Numa caverna que ele tinha feito magia contra uns colegas do orfanato. Ele ainda não tinha nem ido pra Hogwarts.

- Interessante... - murmurou Ariadne. - Um lugar que, com certeza, foi um dos primeiros que ele começara a executar sua adorável magia negra - falou sarcástica. - Mas vamos ao que interessa. O medalhão foi encontrado nessa caverna, o diário foi entregue para Lucius, embora o conteúdo dele se relacione à época de quando Voldemort estudou aqui, já que Hogwarts foi uma mudança e tanto em sua vida. Quanto ao anel, Dumbledore me disse que o encontrou na casa dos Gaunt.

Harry fez um aceno confirmando, pois isto Dumbledore lhe dissera. Ariadne continuou.

- A taça, eu a encontrei no orfanato que estava abandonado há anos, sob instruções do diretor. E quanto a Nagini, bom, ela está com o próprio. Então, o que quer que seja a última Horcrux, deve estar num outro local importante para ele, e como podemos ver, não interessa se seja trouxa ou bruxo. Mas onde...

Ariadne parou de andar, recostando-se à mesa. Tentou pensar em qualquer coisa, mas, no momento, não conseguia cogitar lugar algum em específico. Não chegara a conversar afundo com Dumbledore sobre os possíveis lugares, pois não tivera tempo, embora a conversa que tiveram sobre as Horcruxes, especificamente, tenha sido bem longa e intensa, para não dizer interessante. Ele apenas lhe pedira que fosse verificar no antigo Orfanato trouxa algum vestígio de magia negra, pois ele acreditava que lá era um excelente lugar para esconder uma Horcrux. Assim ela fizera, descobrindo lá a taça de Hufflepuff e destruindo-a de imediato. Só não sabia que, quando fosse levá-la para o diretor, ele já estivesse morto. Morto por Severus.

Nem se deu conta de que sua mente a levara, novamente, para esses conturbados fatos, fazendo com que perdesse a noção do tempo. Acabou soltando um suspiro cansado por tudo isso, o que Harry notou.

- Está tudo bem, professora? Quer continuar depois?

- Hum? Ah, não, Harry, está tudo bem. Porém, realmente está ficando tarde para um aluno caminhar sozinho nos corredores, além de já ter passado do horário permitido para andar neles. Depois a gente continua, pois hoje ainda tenho coisas a fazer.

- Certo, então. Boa noite - ele falou, levantando-se da cadeira.

- Boa noite, Harry. E, qualquer problema, é só dizer que estava tirando umas dúvidas comigo.

Assentindo, Harry saiu da sala, enquanto Ariadne devolvia ao lugar a cadeira usada por ele.

Ariadne levantou e foi até a bandeija novamente, servindo-se de mais um pouco de chá. Quando se sentou à sua mesa mais uma vez, fez um floreio com a varinha, fazendo com que os mesmo livros que a ocupavam, antes de Harry chegar, a ocupassem novamente. Soltou um suspiro cansado, embora seu olhar se mostrasse bem animado. E, tirando qualquer pensamento sobre Horcruxes da mente, pôs-se a ler um grosso e velho livro de feitiços, o qual Mme. Pince a fizera prometer que não deixaria amassar um pedacinho que fosse.

**xxx---xxx**

A chuva parecia castigar seus corpos e, para complicar, estava atrapalhando a boa visão de todos, tanto é que alguns balaços lançados por Jimmy Peakes quase derrubaram Carrie da vassoura. A garota só não caiu por Ritchie estar perto da companheira de time e, depois de rebater o balaço pra longe, ajudara a artilheira a se equilibrar na vassoura novamente. O que não foi a sorte de Demelza, cujo pé estava bastante inchado por causa do mesmo balaço. Porém, ninguém cogitava parar o treino, pois tinham certeza que as outras casas se empenhariam em ganhar a Taça de Quadribol àquele ano. Contudo, por mais que todos se empenhassem, Harry chegou à conclusão de que seria tempo perdido ficarem ali.

- TODOS PRO CHÃO! - gritou, enquanto descia. Assim que colocou os pés na grama, correu para baixo das arquibancadas a fim de fugir das pancadas da chuva e também esperar os companheiros de time, que chegaram instantes depois. - Com esse tempo não vai dar, pessoal, por mais que vocês se empenhem. Demelza, você precisa ir à enfermaria. Consegue andar?

- Ai... - gemeu a garota. - Mais ou menos.

- Vem, eu te ajudo - falou Carrie, fazendo a amiga se apoiar nela. - Ritchie, você me ajuda também?

- Claro - falou o garoto, passando o outro braço de Demelza por seu ombro e dando sua vassoura para Jimmy levar, saindo os três em seguida.

Então, todos partiram para o castelo, com exceção de Ron e Ginny, que ficaram para recuperar os balaços e a goles enquanto Harry ia atrás do pomo. Meia hora depois, eles já estavam correndo para o castelo e, assim que colocaram os pés no hall de entrada, Harry foi abordado por Romilda Vance.

- Olá, Harry! - cumprimentou efusiva.

- Oi - ele laconizou, olhando Ginny de esguelha, a qual tratou de sair logo dali.

- Então, como está o time da Gryffindor?

- Ótimo.

- Certo... ahm... - falou um pouco constrangida pela frieza de Harry, tratando logo de enfiar a mão no bolso da capa e retirando de lá um pedaço de pergaminho bem amarrado. - Er... a Profa. Lakerdos pediu para te entregar isso.

Harry franziu a testa, olhando o pergaminho.

- Qual é, não tem nenhuma azaração nele, 'tá legal? - falou irritada.

- Também achei os sapos de chocolates bem comuns, sabia? - ironizou Harry, referindo-se aos sapos de chocolate que a garota lhe dera no Natal do sexto ano, cheios de Poção do Amor; sapos que foram comidos por Ron no aniversário do mesmo, gerando conseqüências nada agradáveis de se lembrar. Mas, vendo que a garota realmente ficara constrangida, resolveu pegar o pergaminho e sair dali rapidamente. - Obrigado.

Caminharam em direção à torre da Gryffindor até que, vendo que já estava numa distância segura da garota, Harry virou-se pra Ron, carrancudo:

- Essa garota não se enxerga?

- Ah, qual é, Harry? - zombou Ron, enquanto tirava o cabelo que lhe grudara na testa. - Você é Harry Potter! Todas as garotas são a fim de você.

- Como se eu pudesse ficar com elas - retorquiu rabugento.

- Porque não quer.

- Porque não _posso_. E não ia conseguir também - falou dando de ombros e pondo-se a ler o recado de Ariadne. - Ela está cancelando nossa reunião de hoje.

- Por quê?

- Não sei. Ela não falou o motivo, só disse que não vamos tê-la mais.

- Mas vocês tinham algo importante para dizer?

- Acho que não. Mas foi ela quem tinha combinado a reunião, não eu. Só achei que ela tinha descoberto alguma coisa - falou, colocando o pergaminho dentro do bolso encharcado.

- Deve ser pelo jeito que ela estava hoje na aula.

- Jeito?

- Bom, segundo a explicação da Mione, ela estava estranha. Nervosa, entende? Como se quisesse acabar a aula logo.

Ariadne realmente acordara àquele dia incrivelmente irritada, tanto é que nem o café da manhã ela tomara. Ninguém fazia idéia do que atormentava a professora que praticamente todos simpatizaram, mas ninguém também se prontificou a descobrir, embora tal estranheza fizesse com que muitos que gostavam dela começassem a rever os conceitos. E tudo isso porque, do nada, ela tirava pontos dos alunos, tornado suas aulas muito parecidas com as de Snape. Até o fato dos alunos estarem sorrindo já era motivo de uma reprimenda. E essa estranheza dos alunos só aumentou quando, ao término da aula, ela os segurara na sala, dizendo para entregarem um trabalho sobre tudo o que viram até aquele dia. Isso gerou indignações, pois, com certeza, aquele trabalho renderia pelo menos dois rolos de pergaminho.

Mas antes que ela pudesse se impôr como professora, uma coruja entrara pela janela, lugar que Ariadne não parara de olhar durante todo o dia.

Rapidamente o foco de sua atenção fora mudado, assim como sua irritação que a deixava à medida que lia cada palavra da carta, sob vários olhares curiosos. E, sem mais nem menos, ela cancelara o trabalho, dizendo que eles apenas precisavam ler os pontos para uma prova prática na próxima aula. Dispensou-os em seguida, enquanto subia para seu escritório com um enorme sorriso e com a coruja em seu braço.

- Eu não reparei nisso, não - falou Harry. - Quer dizer, só achei estranho no fim da aula, mas achei que fosse mau humor.

- Mas você reparou, decentemente, em alguma coisa hoje, Harry? - perguntou Ron, jocoso. - Você parecia no mundo da lua, isso sim… Sonho bom, foi?

Harry corou levemente com a pergunta do amigo. Tivera sim um sonho muito bom naquela noite, o qual já se repetira em noites anteriores, e esses sonhos eram todos influenciados pela saudade que sentia de Ginny. Aquela distância toda, mesmo sabendo que era necessária para o bem da garota, o estava matando. Junto disso, o fato de eles não estarem se falando, além das discussões que tiveram, só o fazia ter a certeza que era um tremendo idiota, embora essa certeza sempre se esvaía quando lembrava de Voldemort.

Porém, o sonho que tivera naquela noite havia superado todos os outros em todos os termos possíveis e imagináveis, tanto é que, quando acordou, Harry fora obrigado a tomar um banho frio, além de não conseguir encarar Ginny decentemente no treino.

- Terra chamando Harry! Hei, cara? - chamou Ron, dando um tapa na cabeça do amigo quando estavam em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda. - Pensando em quê? Ou melhor: em quem?

- Nada... e ninguém - falou com uma careta, enquanto passava a mão onde Ron o atingira.

- Claro, acredito.

- Então vou reformular a resposta: nada ou ninguém que _te_ interesse. - E deu um meio sorriso, subindo pro dormitório.

Ron continuou olhando para o amigo, sem se importar que ele estivesse parecendo uma goteira humana no meio do salão comunal. Mas outra pessoa se importou.

- Você está encharcando o carpete, sabia? - falou uma primeiranista que, quando foi encarada por Ron, corou intensamente. - Ahm... er... não é porque você é monitor, q-que pode ficar aí... assim.

Ron riu pelo nariz ao reparar que, mesmo um pouco constrangida pelo olhar do garoto, ela não deixou o tom mandão em sua voz ao dizer tudo o que queria. "Onde já vi isso antes?", perguntou-se irônico. Olhou para a menina mais uma vez e lhe deu um meio sorriso, deixando-a feito um pimentão, de tão corada. Isso o divertiu muito, afinal, não era todo dia que se deparava com um projeto de Hermione. E, ainda sorrindo, subiu para o dormitório a fim de tomar um banho, pois teria que se encontrar com a namorada na sala dos monitores.

**xxx**

Hermione soltou um longo suspiro. Levou as mãos às têmporas, massageando-as, mantendo os cotovelos apoiados na mesa. Estava naquela sala de monitores há duas horas com Adam, com ambos fazendo os relatórios semanais para entregarem à diretora. Neles, havia tudo o que os alunos aprontaram no decorrer da semana, e manter crianças fechadas num lugar como Hogwarts, era pedir para ter, no mínimo, um rolo de pergaminho constando vários tipos de quebras de regras. Aquele relatório mais parecia um manual de "Como Quebrar Regras", a uma lista de alunos que iriam para detenção.

- Você está bem, Hermione?

Ela ergueu os olhos, deparando-se com Adam olhando-a preocupado.

- Estou, Adam, obrigada. É só o cansaço. - E deslizou um pouco pela cadeira. - Deus! O ano mal começou e já estou ficando cansada da Monitoria Chefe.

- Nem me fale - reclamou Adam, organizando os pergaminhos que estavam sobre a mesa. - Não sabia que o trabalho aumentava tanto assim. Acho que só não desisto do cargo, porque vai ajudar muito quando sairmos da escola.

- É verdade - Hermione falou, ajudando-o com a organização. - Você já sabe o que vai fazer, quando sair da escola?

Adam olhou para ela receoso, sorrindo constrangido.

- Se eu contar, você promete não rir de mim?

- O que foi? Vai ser palhaço de circo? - perguntou rindo, no que Adam acompanhou.

- Não. Eu... Bom, quero ser um Inominável, sabe?

- Uau! Isso é bem difícil, não é?

- É sim. Terei que tirar notas máximas em todos os meus NIEM's. E por ser monitor chefe, não estou tendo muito tempo para estudar.

A mesa já estava organizada e, antes que qualquer um deles pudesse dizer alguma coisa, alguém deu duas batidas na porta, entrando em seguida.

- Já terminou? - Ron perguntou colocando a cabeça dentro da sala e entrando em seguida.

- Já - respondeu Hermione.

- Desculpe segurar sua namorada, Weasley - falou Adam, sorrindo.

- Fazer o que, não é? - disse Ron, erguendo as sobrancelhas e indo até Hermione abraçando-a por trás. - Ela tem obrigações. Eu entendo, Stewart.

Adam pegou sua mochila e a jogou nas costas, olhando depois o casal. Era impressão dele, ou o Weasley estava demonstrando posse ao abraçar Hermione daquele jeito e encará-lo de um modo nada gentil?

- A gente se vê, Hermione - falou sorrindo e dando uma piscadela, e, embora não fosse muito seu gênero, Adam achou cômico Ron ficar ereto atrás dela, como se fosse um galo de briga. - Até, Weasley.

- Tchau - Hermione retorquiu, sorrindo de leve. Ron apenas acenou com a cabeça. - E Adam?

- Sim? - ele parou no batente da porta e com a mão na maçaneta, pronto para fechá-la.

- Se você precisar de ajuda para estudar, pode falar comigo.

- Ah, obrigado, Hermione. Vou cobrar, hein? - E acenando com a cabeça, saiu da sala, ainda achando graça da pose que Ron se encontrava.

- "A gente se vê, Hermione" - falou Ron num falsete assim que a porta da sala foi fechada, soltando-se de Hermione. - Eu não quero você estudando sozinha com esse mané.

- Ah, Ron, tenha dó! - irritou-se Hermione, embora sorrisse ao presenciar essa cena de ciúmes. - O Adam é meu amigo. Eu não vou parar de conversar com ele, porque você sente ciúme.

Ron soltou um bufo pelo nariz e cruzou os braços. Encostou-se na mesa, cruzando também os tornozelos, e ficou olhando um ponto qualquer da parede, o qual lhe pareceu bem mais interessante do que o fato de Hermione estar se aproximando dele.

- Como foi o treino? - ela perguntou, fingindo arrumar a gravata dele.

Ron apenas deu de ombro, e Hermione sorriu.

- Você fica tão fofo quando fica com ciúme, sabia? Eu já lhe disse isso?

Mas, mais uma vez, Ron não respondeu, limitando-se apenas em revirar os olhos. Continuou naquela pose, como se nada o atingisse. Como se não sentisse seu corpo queimar de desejo só em perceber Hermione encostada a ele.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior para não rir da cara do namorado. Ron realmente ficava muito fofo quando sentia ciúme, e vê-lo lutando para manter seu orgulho, só fazia com que Hermione se sentisse mais poderosa quando ele perdia tal batalha. Então, aproveitando que Ron estava encostado à mesa, ela apoiou suas mãos nela, ficando uma em cada lado do corpo do namorado. Posicionou-se de modo que as pernas entrelaçadas de Ron ficassem no meio das suas, e para isso roçou seus corpos deliberadamente, adorando vê-lo fechar os olhos, tentando se segurar.

Inclinou-se levemente, alcançando o queixo de Ron e dando-lhe uma mordida leve, e em seguida começou a dar leves beijos no pescoço dele, arrepiando-se ao sentir a respiração dele, que começava a descompassar, em seu pescoço. Ergueu-se um pouco nas pontas dos pés, a fim de que seus olhos ficassem na mesma altura, roçando seu corpo no dele. Isso fez com que todo o controle que Ron estava tentado manter fosse por água abaixo.

Numa velocidade que Hermione não saberia calcular, Ron descruzou os braços e as pernas e a segurou pela cintura, virando seus corpos ao mesmo tempo.

- E você não se lembra que eu só disse que cuido do que é meu? - murmurou, olhando Hermione numa intensidade que fizeram as pernas da garota tremer.

Ela só se deu conta de que não era mais a dona da situação, quando Ron já a beijava de maneira urgente, demonstrando todo o desejo que sentia. E só foi perceber também que estava sentada na mesa, quando ele a puxou, encaixando-se entre as pernas dela que, automaticamente, se entrelaçaram na cintura do namorado e proporcionando um contato mais íntimo, fazendo com que ambos abafassem seus gemidos na boca do outro.

E Hermione percebeu que, mesmo que ela sempre fosse a dona da situação na maioria dos assuntos, não conseguiria atingir tal intento quando se tratava de Ron Weasley. Com ele, sua superioridade sempre seria transpassada com um simples toque dele. Mas quem era ela pra reclamar, afinal, deixar que aquele ruivo ditasse as regras, mesmo depois do jogo ter começado, era bom demais.

**xxx---xxx**

Já havia passado uma hora de jogo e nada do pomo de ouro aparecer, tanto é que Harry e Harper já estavam impacientes, pois, além de não terem visto um lampejo da bola alada, o vento parecia piorar como se quisesse derrubar todos os jogadores da vassoura. Mas ao menos a chuva havia parado há um tempo. Naquele momento, acontecia apenas um chuvisqueiro. O jogo era Gryffindor versus Slytherin, e mesmo com tudo o que ocorrera no fim do último ano letivo, a rivalidade desses dois times não pareceu se suavizar nem um pouco. Parecia até que havia acontecido o contrário.

A Profa. McGonagall bem que pensou, junto de outros professores, a excluir o Quadribol das atividades da escola, mas, depois de repensarem, concluíram que esta seria a única maneira dos alunos se distraírem e esquecerem, mesmo que por um momento, a terrível guerra que estava acontecendo naquele mundo. Porém, as seguranças foram incrivelmente reforçadas.

O feitiço que protegia o castelo de uma possível invasão por vôo de vassouras estendeu-se por toda propriedade, excluindo, desse feitiço, apenas o perímetro do campo de Quadribol, mas não numa área tão grande, apenas o necessário para um jogo escolar. Além disso, também havia um grupo significativo de aurores no vilarejo e que concordaram em ajudar na segurança dos alunos quando houvesse esses jogos, o que não foi nenhum sacrifício, pois assim eles também poderiam desanuviar por um momento suas cabeças, embora a vigilância constante, sempre ensinada por Moody, não se perdesse.

Todos os professores também se encontravam no campo, enquanto no castelo estava apenas Filch. E, caso acontecesse alguma coisa, como no fim do último ano letivo, ele avisaria rapidamente McGonagall através de comunicadores, como os membros da Armada de Dumbledore usavam para se comunicarem para saber quando seriam as aulas com Harry, no quinto ano do mesmo. A Profa. McGonagall ficou sabendo desses comunicadores quando Hermione lhe contou como conseguiu chamar Neville e alguns outros alunos que faziam parte da AD, o que interessou e encantou a professora com a genialidade de sua aluna, mesmo tal ação de Hermine não tivesse sido tão prudente. Todavia, isto não privou a garota de seus elogios sinceros.

Com essas medidas, os professores se sentiam mais tranqüilos com a segurança dos alunos, embora esse grau de tranqüilidade nunca ultrapassasse o "satisfatório".

A intensidade nas aulas, o que havia sido prevenido nas cartas que a escola mandou aos alunos, anexada à lista de materiais, também era uma medida de segurança para possíveis duelos, tanto dentro como fora da escola. Os alunos nunca pensaram que poderia ser tão desgastante uma simples aula de Feitiços, enquanto as de História da Magia se tornavam cada vez mais monótonas e curtas. As visitas à Hogsmeade também diminuíram, tanto é que apenas em três datas elas seriam possíveis: Dia das Bruxas, Natal e Páscoa. Isso acabou causando um certo alvoroço nos casais do colégio, pois eles, sim, queriam ir ao vilarejo no dia dos namorados, mas não puderam fazer nada para que os professores voltassem na decisão.

O que realmente se salvou foi o Quadribol, e isso já deixou o clima do castelo bem melhor, pois, ao menos, a diversão das partidas estava garantida. Diversão e adrenalina, sendo esta a que predominava naquele momento. Harper, que continuava como apanhador desde o ano anterior, substituindo Draco, tinha melhorado bastante, e não era mais o idiota que Ginny dissera. Se ele chegara a treinar nas férias, Harry não saberia dizer, mas a melhora dele era visível.

Com o céu ainda incrivelmente escuro, a chuva começou a cessar, mas todos os jogadores ainda se encontravam encharcados pela chuva do começo do jogo, e que havia atrapalhado incrivelmente os goleiros em defenderem os aros e também os artilheiros de mirarem decentemente ou fazerem suas jogadas. O placar, com uma hora de jogo, se encontrava empatado, e as oscilações de vantagem não estavam agradando ninguém.

Harry passou a mão no cabelo, de forma exasperada. Se ele não encontrasse logo aquele pomo, eles ficariam naquele campo pelo resto do dia. Foi então que ele viu. O pomo de ouro passou perto da arquibancada da torcida da Ravenclaw, ao mesmo tempo em que um relâmpago iluminava o céu, fazendo-o cintilar. Rapidamente impulsionou sua vassoura até lá, se esquecendo de tudo o que o rodeava. Apenas escutou Zacarias Smith dizendo que ele havia visto o pomo e que Harper o estava seguindo, e também que a Gryffindor estava indo na direção dos aros.

E, quando aconteceu, foi rápido, praticamente tudo ao mesmo tempo.

No momento que Harry sentiu o pomo de ouro se debatendo em sua mão direita, soube que Gryffindor havia ganhado aquele jogo e que poderiam sair daquele tempo horrível. Ouviu o apito de Madame Hooch ao sentir Harper passando e esbarrando nele, quase provocando uma queda, mas Harry não se importou. Olhou pra Harper com um meio sorriso, e disse:

- Pelo visto você não tem sorte comigo, não é, Harper? - debochou. - Nem com essa vassoura nova e mais rápida.

- Eu não ligo - ele falou quase cuspindo, mas logo em seguida um enorme sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. - Mas, pelo visto, nós temos sorte com a traidora do sangue e pobretona Weasley.

Rapidamente Harry perdeu o sorriso e virou a cabeça na direção que Harper olhava, provocando um estalo dolorido em seu pescoço, mas que ele nem se importou. A única coisa que importava era que Ginny estava caindo da vassoura e com certeza a queda seria feia por ela estar desacordada. Harry nem chegou a pensar quando disparou sua vassoura na direção dela, indo o mais rápido que conseguiu. Contudo, não foi rápido o bastante e, quando a alcançou, Ginny já se encontrava estatelada e inconsciente na grama; seu braço numa posição que até poderia chegar a ser engraçada, mas não naquele momento.

Harry se debruçou sobre Ginny, tentando acordá-la, entretanto, mal chegou a tocar na garota. Madame Pomfrey já o tirava de lá, conjurando uma maca, levitando Ginny até a Enfermaria. Ele rapidamente se prontificou a seguí-las, mas ao ouvir Madame Hooch bronqueando com alguém, virou-se para ver quem era, e ao se dar conta que foi Goyle quem jogara o balaço, não viu mais nada, a não ser a cor vermelha à sua frente. Sua vontade era azarar até a última geração daquele projeto de comensal e era isso que ele faria... Se não tivesse sido contido por seus companheiros de time.

- Não, Harry, não vale à pena! - exclamou Demelza.

- Hei, capitão, isso faz parte do jogo! - completou Ritchie, que também o segurava, além de Jimmy. Já Ron, Hermione fora incumbida de tal ato, e também estava tendo as mesmas dificuldades.

- Madame Hooch já tinha apitado que eu sei! - vociferou Harry. - Vou ensinar a esse projeto de Comensal da Morte a não atac...

- Sr. Potter! Comporte-se agora mesmo!

A Profa. McGonagall havia descido das arquibancadas e, vendo o capitão do time de sua casa tão descontrolado, se exasperou.

- Ele lançou o balaço em Ginny com a partida já terminada, professora! - ele exasperou.

- Eu sei, Sr. Potter, e as medidas já foram tomadas - ela retorquiu irritada. - Ele levará detenção e...

- Detenção? - ele gritou, mais irritado ainda - Apenas detenção? Aquele projeto de Comens...

- Não me interrompa, Sr. Potter - ela o cortou de maneira fria e categórica, que fez com que Jimmy e Ritchie soltassem Harry pelo susto e medo que tinham da professora. E, naquela hora, McGonagall realmente não estava a fim de discussão, muito menos ser desrespeitada e desautorizada por qualquer aluno que fosse. - Venha comigo para minha sala. Agora mesmo. - E começou a andar.

Harry, resignado, a seguiu, o rosto incrivelmente vermelho, porém, sem saber se ainda era pela raiva ou a vergonha em ter falado daquela maneira com McGonagall.

Seguiram rapidamente para o castelo, com Harry tendo que se apressar para acompanhar o ritmo da professora que, mesmo numa idade já um pouco avançada, continuava com sua energia. Foram em completo silêncio. Quando entraram no castelo, o único som que se ouvia era o de seus passos ecoando pelos corredores de pedra. McGonagall acenou com a varinha na direção de Harry, secando suas roupas, falando a senha às gárgulas assim que chegaram em frente a elas. Tudo isso sem nem sequer olhar para Harry uma única vez. Somente quando chegaram à sala dela que foi falar alguma coisa.

- Sente-se, Potter - ela falou, indo até sua cadeira do outro lado da mesa e fazendo o mesmo que ordenara ao garoto.

Enquanto se sentava, e antes que a professora começasse a falar, Harry já começava sua defesa.

- Professora, ele atirou o balaço em Ginny totalmente de graça! Já havia acabado o jogo. Ele fez isso só para descontar nossa vitória.

- E o senhor se achou no direito de puní-lo a seu modo - ela retorquiu irritada. - O senhor é o capitão de um time, Sr. Potter, e como tal deveria dar o exemplo da disciplina e controle emocional, e não se portar como um competidor de luta trouxa na primeira oportunidade. E, francamente, nunca vi o senhor naquele grau de irritação!

- Mas era de se esperar, não?

- E posso saber por quê?

- Ora, Goyle é um projeto de Comensal da Morte, como Crabbe, Malfoy e todos aqueles slytherins! A senhora queria que eu ficasse quieto diante daquele ataque à Ginny? - ele falou isso tudo muito rápido e ainda irritado.

- É esse seu motivo?

- Ora, a senhora quer mais?

- Pelo seu envolvimento com a Srta. Weasley, por exemplo - falou McGonagall como se fosse óbvio.

Harry corou intensamente e, quando falou que ele e Ginny não tinham nada, acabou gaguejando, no que a professora sequer pareceu notar. Quando ela voltou a falar, sua voz continuava enérgica.

- Sr. Potter, não acuse os alunos só em base no que conhecesse de seus pais. O fato dos pais de alunos serem Comensais da Morte, não nos faz crer que os filhos também sejam.

- Isso foi o mesmo que ouvi quando estava acusando Draco. Mas ninguém me deu ouvidos, e depois todos viram o que aconteceu.

- Já chega, Sr. Potter - exclamou McGonagall, agora verdadeiramente irritada. - Não irei tolerar mais nenhum de seus ataques a qualquer aluno que seja, principalmente por eles virem tão sem fundamento e cheios de preconceito. O fato de um aluno ser da Slytherin, não quer dizer que ele seja um futuro bruxo das trevas, assim como um aluno da Gryffindor venha a ser um possível auror.

Harry cruzou os braços e soltou um bufo pelo nariz, enquanto baixava os olhos. Ouviu McGonagall dando um suspiro cansado e, ao falar, sua voz saiu bem mais tranqüila, embora também tenha sido bem categórica e com uma certa ameaça nas entrelinhas.

- Não irei aceitar que você acuse mais ninguém de Comensal da Morte nessa escola, Potter. Não sem provas ou algum fundamento que valha. E não irei mais aceitar também que os jogos sempre terminem em brigas, como se fosse um ringue de trouxas. Os nervos de todos estão à flor da pele, não apenas os seus. Portanto, comporte-se. - Mas, ao ver que Harry fazia uma leve careta com os lábios, olhou-o mais intensamente e acrescentou: - Estamos entendidos, Potter?

- 'Tá - f alou rabugento.

- Harry, estamos entendidos?

Desta vez Harry olhou pra professora e, corando, respondeu que estavam entendidos. Então McGonagall o dispensou, dizendo que ela tinha mais que fazer, no que Harry prontamente saiu daquela sala, mas não sem antes dar uma rápida olhada para o quadro de Dumbledore. O diretor dormia, mas parecia sorrir levemente.

- Malditos comensais - sibilou Harry, quando já descia as escadas em caracol.

* * *

_**NA: **_Bem, posso dizer que esse capítulo foi... normal..rsrs.. Mas, meu bem, como foi complicado pra eu escrevê-lo.. Dificuldades em escrever dia-a-dia e um interlúdio... Agora as coisas vão começar a aparecer.. devagar, mas vão. Queria também mostrar que os nervos de todos estão a flor da pele e que com qualquer coisa... bum!rsrs... E a tendência é piorar, só piorar! Mas..... vamos devagar com o andor que a santa aqui é de barro..hihi.... ^.^

A propósito, agradeçam a dose de romance desse capítulo a minha Beta querida!! Quase que ficamos sem uma ceninha mais gostosa!! Totalmente imperdoável, não Geo??rs

**Osmar: **-sorri cautelosa- você acha que fui chata ao cortar o Ron e a Mione? Ah, que isso, fica bravo não... a cena dos dois desse capítulo abrandou sua raiva??hehe... calma que ainda teremos algumas cenas _calientes_... mas com tudo ao seu tempo, claro..hehe.. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos!

**Tata C Evans: **que bom que você está gostando! E, bem, quanto ao Harry se descontrolar - mais uma vez - posso dizer que terá uma surpresa..rs.. não digo quando, mas que terá, ah, terá...rs.. mas não será tão bom quando...bem.. vamos ver, não é..hehe..Beijos!

**July Black: **qual é a da Ariadne? Hum.... algo a se pensar..hihi.. Ari x Harry ou Ari x Remo? Bem, se eu fizer o primeiro, muita gente me esfola! ahuhauhuahuahuaha Quanto ao segundo..... -pensando- E você está esquecendo do Charlie..rs.. teve gente que já me perguntou dele também.. mas digo mais uma vez: TUDO AO SEU TEMPO!rs... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos!

**Georgea: **aniversário da cidade é bom demais, não?rs... aqui sóóóó em Maio! Mas pra mim não modifica nada..essa vida de escrava é f......hehe.. E, sim, viva o "colloportus".. hauhauhuahhuah.. e também as salas abandonadas daquele imenso castelo! (? - Acho que me adiantei..hehe - hein?) Você quer descontrole também?? Ah... quem sabe, não? Lembra do que te falei do fato dela não conseguir reagir e que ia ser nesse capítulo? Bem, só atrasei um pouquinho as coisas...rs.. E quanto as laranjas: não sei! Hauhuahuahuahuahuah... Mas deve ser, não? E muito, mas muito, mas muito obrigada!! E ainda estou achando "meio... sei lá!"hehe... Mas então? O que achou da parte "aumentada"? rs... Amiga internética? Qual foi o louco que disse que isso não era ótimo?? Também te adoro, mana, e estou com saudades das nossas conversas!! Vai ajuntando os caquinhos logo, viu! Super beijo!

Bem, é isso..

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

Beijos a todos!

Livinha


	10. Longe de mim

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Longe de mim**_

_A minha vida, eu preciso mudar todo dia  
__Pra escapar da rotina dos meus desejos por seus beijos  
__Dos meus sonhos eu procuro acordar e perseguir meus sonhos  
__Mas a realidade que vem depois não é bem aquela que planejei_

_Por isso hoje estou tão triste  
__Porque querer está tão longe de poder  
__E quem eu quero está tão longe  
__Longe de mim_

(Eu quero sempre mais - Pitty)

* * *

Embora a pancada tenha sido feia, Madame Pomfrey não teve dificuldades em curar Ginny, mas a garota teria que ficar em observação, e só sairia da enfermaria na segunda-feira de manhã. O balaço quase partira sua cabeça em duas, o que deixara a curandeira totalmente irritada e revoltada. "Jogo de bárbaros", ela murmurou, enquanto enfaixava a cabeça da garota.

E todo esse cuidado, que na visão de Ginny era exagerado, acabou deixando-a contrariada.

- Eu não acredito que só vou sair desse lugar na segunda-feira - resmungou quando a curandeira a deixou sozinha com o time de Gryffindor e Hermione.

- Ginny, você levou um balaço na cabeça e já estava desmaiada antes de cair no chão. Além disso, seu braço está todo inchado.

- Ah, grande coisa, Mione - resmungou mais uma vez, fazendo uma careta. - Foi o braço esquerdo, não foi? E eu sou destra, logo, não vou ficar forçando esse braço. E eu queria festejar a vitória em cima daquelas cobras.

- Mas e sua cabeça? - perguntou Ron com a testa franzida, deixando clara sua preocupação.

- 'Tá doendo um pouco - respondeu a contragosto. - Eu odeio enfermarias.

- Ah, Ginny, não é tão ruim assim - Demelza disse sorrindo, tentando acalmar a amiga.

- Então fica você sob a custódia daquela velha doida! No domingo, ainda por cima!

Mas, procurando esquecer que não poderia comemorar a vitória do Quadribol, além de que ficaria enfurnada na enfermaria no domingo, Ginny tentou se acalmar, pedindo que falassem o que havia acontecido. Ela nem vira quem a acertara, só sabia que tinha sido um balaço porque Madame Pomfrey havia dito.

Então Ritchie começou a explicar sem pular parte alguma e, quando chegou na parte em que ele, Jimmy e Demelza tiveram que segurar Harry, o garoto chegou até a dramatizar um pouco, como se Harry tivesse lançado maldições imperdoáveis nos sonserinos.

- Mas onde ele está? - Ginny perguntou, cortando a narração do amigo.

- Era isso que eu ia falar agora - continuou Ritchie, revirando os olhos, como se a interrupção de Ginny quebrasse o encanto de sua narrativa. - A Profa. McGonagall pediu que ele a acompanhasse até a sala dela. Deve estar dando bronca nele, por causa do jeito que ele agiu.

- Não quero nem pensar no que ela está dizendo - falou Jimmy com uma careta temerosa.

- E se ela ficasse mais um pouco - falou Hermione ligeiramente irritada -, ou Madame Hooch não tirasse Goyle do campo, o Ron estaria fazendo companhia ao Harry na diretoria.

- Ah, qual é, Mione? Agora você vai me criticar por defender minha irmã? - indignou-se Ron.

- Lógico que não, Ron! Mas não é com pancadaria que você iria defender a Ginny. E você é tão cabeça quente que, em vez de ver como sua irmã estava quando caiu, você queria ir direto no Goyle.

- Eu já tinha visto como ela estava, Mione! - falou Ron começando a se irritar e com as orelhas totalmente vermelhas. - Desacordada e com o braço numa posição incrivelmente estranha. Ou você acha que eu só ajo sem pensar, ou sem consideração alguma com quem eu gosto?

- O que eu acho é que, como monitor, você deveria ter dado exemplo e se controlado, e não começado a distribuir socos por aí - disse a garota com seu tom mandão, como se fosse óbvio.

- Que se dane o exemplo! - irritou-se Ron, fazendo Hermione soltar um "Ronald!" completamente indignado. - Era a minha irmã que estava naquela grama, inconsciente, porque um slytherin idiota a tinha atingido com um balaço!

- Mas pelo que eu sei, Ronald, essa agressão faz parte do jogo. Não são vocês que vivem dizendo isso? - sibilou Hermione, embora mostrasse que estava fazendo de tudo para não chorar com as duras palavras do namorado. - Além do mais, você fala como se eu não tivesse ficado preocupada com a Ginny! Eu só não fui ao socorro dela, porque você estava tão descontrolado que eu fiquei com medo daqueles sonserinos! Se você não sabe, Ron, nós estamos numa guerra, e não seria nada bom que você azarasse um deles para que, num momento qualquer, eles pedissem aos pais deles pra... pra você...

Mas Hermione não continuou. Preferiu sair correndo da enfermaria sob os olhares penalizados e assustados dos amigos, sendo que, no de Ginny, também havia irritação. No de Ron, o arrependimento era gritante. Um soco na mesa, que ficava aos pés da cama de Ginny, foi tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer para expressar sua raiva.

- Você é burro ou o quê? - ralhou Ginny e, quando Ron a olhou, viu que os olhos da irmã pareciam duas fendas e seu braço bom estava na sua cintura. Uma clara imitação da Sra. Weasley.

Ele nem chegou a responder, embora uma resposta afirmativa fosse a melhor opção. Sim, ele era um burro.

- Vai continuar socando a mesa ou vai atrás da Mione, se desculpar?

Ron fez uma careta e revirou os olhos, saindo da enfermaria em seguida, deixando os outros incumbidos em fazer companhia a sua irmã. Mas eles também logo a deixaram sozinha, pois Madame Pomfrey logo os expulsara da Enfermaria, dizendo que a paciente precisava descansar.

**xxx**

Assim que as gárgulas voltaram ao lugar, às costas de Harry, a primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça foi que ele tinha que ir até a enfermaria ver como Ginny estava. Mas só estava indo, porque, com certeza, os outros membros do time, além de Hermione, estariam por lá.

Desde que ele tivera aqueles inquietantes sonhos com Ginny, não se permitira ficar a sós com a garota, pois tinha medo de que o que acontecera nos sonhos se repetisse, porém, com ele totalmente acordado. Só esperava que Ginny não entendesse errado sua visita. Ele era o capitão do time da Gryffindor e, como tal, devia visitar seus companheiros quando um deles se encontrava na Enfermaria, não é mesmo?

Cortando o caminho por passagens que não lhe eram mais secretas, Harry chegou rápidamente na Ala Hospitalar, abrindo a porta da enfermaria sem nem bater. Começou a procurar pelos amigos, mas a única coisa que viu foi Madame Pomfrey nitidamente irritada, forçando uma Ginny contrariada a tomar uma poção. Pensou em sair dali, aproveitando que nenhuma das duas o havia visto, mas mal começou a girar em seus tornozelos, Ginny o chamou.

- Oi, Harry. Você veio me ver? - ela falou, virando o rosto no momento que Madame Pomfrey levava a taça à sua boca, e com um sincero sorriso.

- Er... é... vim... - falou, corando levemente e colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça enquanto se aproximava da cama que Ginny estava.

- Srta. Weasley, você tem que tomar essa poção, senão vai sentir mais dor no braço.

- Mas não está doendo - retorquiu Ginny.

- Mas depois vai - intrometeu-se Harry, fazendo com que as duas mulheres o olhassem. - Ahm... Acho bom você beber, Ginny.

- É que esse gosto é horrível! - a garota falou, numa careta.

- Ora essa... O que esperava? Suco de abóbora? - ralhou Madame Pomfrey e levando novamente a taça à boca de Ginny, que parou a mão da mulher no meio do caminho. - O que é agora?

- Pode deixar que eu mesma faço isso. Não estou aleijada. - E olhando para Harry e lhe dando um meio sorriso, continuou: - Não ainda.

Madame Pomfrey, totalmente injuriada, deixou que Ginny pegasse a taça que tinha na mão. Aproximou-se em seguida da mesa ao lado da cama, onde estavam algumas ataduras e faixas. E, enquanto ia até sua sala a fim de guardá-las, disse a Harry para verificar se a garota beberia a poção realmente.

- Ah... Madame... - Harry tentou falar, no entanto, não terminou seu apelo, pois a curandeira já batia a porta da sala. Ele ficou desesperado, pois realmente não queria ficar a sós com a garota. Tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Ginny, com a taça na mão, olhou o líquido azul-anil que estava ali dentro para depois olhar para a porta da sala de Madame Pomfrey. Olhar então para Harry com as sobrancelhas erguidas e mordendo o lábio inferior. Harry logo meneou a cabeça negativamente, respondendo a pergunta muda da garota.

Bufando por não ter conseguido um silencioso aliado naquele momento, Ginny levou a taça à boca, tratando de beber tudo aquilo o mais rápido que conseguisse, o que acabou provocando um engasgo, fazendo-a tossir.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Harry, ansioso.

Instintivamente, o garoto se aproximou da cama de Ginny, retirando a taça vazia de suas mãos, mas o fez com tanta pressa que puxou levemente o braço enfaixado dela e que ainda estava se recompondo da fratura, fazendo-a soltar um gemido.

- Ah, droga! Me desculpe, Ginny. Eu... ah, droga... acho melhor você se deitar...

Harry, então, colocou sua mão esquerda nas costas da garota, apoiando-a, enquanto com a outra tentava empurrar levemente o corpo de Ginny para ajudá-la a se deitar na cama. Mas mal encostou suas mãos no corpo dela, sentiu os pêlos de sua nuca eriçar, além da garganta e boca secarem. Nem chegou a perceber que suas mãos tremiam.

Sem perceber, Ginny parou de respirar. Podia ver claramente os olhos de Harry brilhando em expectativa e receio, mesmo que o fato de ela ter engasgado deixasse os seus um pouco marejados. Entretanto, nada disso a impediu de apreciar o toque e a aproximação de Harry. Encarando-o, passou a fitar aqueles olhos verdes que tanto amava, como se o encorajasse. "Merlin, faça com que ele não desista, por favor!", pediu com fervor, enquanto o via se aproximar dela vagarosamente, no que ela fazia o mesmo e também levava sua mão livre às costas de Harry e sentia a dele envolvendo-a no pescoço.

- Então, Srta. Weasley, bebeu toda a poção?

Madame Pomfrey acabara de sair da saleta com uma troca de roupa dobrada nas mãos, o que fez com que Harry desse um pulo para trás e Ginny desse um suspiro derrotado, com os olhos fechados.

- Sim, Madame Pomfrey. Bebi toda a poção - falou num tom entediado.

A curandeira se aproximou dos dois, colocando as roupas que tinha nas mãos aos pés de Ginny, para então pegar a taça e verificando-a. Depois de colocá-la de volta na mesinha ao lado da cama, começou a ajeitar os travesseiros da paciente, e ainda sem olhar para Harry, falou:

- Sr. Potter, já que o senhor já viu que sua jogadora está bem, deixe-a descansar.

- Claro - falou Harry com a voz um pouco falha e começando a se distanciar da cama, andando de costas. - Até mais, Ginny. - Em seguida, saiu apressado da Enfermaria.

Ginny soltou outro suspiro, mas este foi exasperado, enquanto Madame Pomfrey a ajudava a vestir a roupa sem graça da enfermaria.

- Não adianta bufar, Srta. Weasley. Nada do que a senhorita faça ou diga, vai adiantar.

Ginny olhou pra curandeira ao ouvir o que ela acabara de falar, pensando que, mesmo que Madame Pomfrey se referisse apenas à sua irritação em passar o fim de semana na enfermaria, aquela frase servira também para outra coisa.

**xxx---xxx**

Hermione não sabia o que pensar. Quer dizer... Bem, ela sabia que seu namorado era um energúmeno insensível e de cabeça quente e que provavelmente não mudaria seu jeito impulsivo e um pouco grosseiro de ser. Tanto é que não alimentava esperança quanto a isto, mas não podia negar também que a sentia aparecer quando ela estava a sós com Ron e ele se mostrava carinhoso e apaixonado. Porém, ela queria sim que ele mudasse, ao menos um pouco, para que seu comportamento não chegasse a ter conseqüências desagradáveis, e isso era o que mais pensava ultimamente, entretanto, não quando deixou a enfermaria, pois naquele momento seu cérebro se negava a pensar claramente.

Ron gritara com ela daquele jeito grosso que somente ele sabia ter. Indicara que ela apenas se preocupara com o dever de um monitor, mesmo que um ente querido não estivesse bem e que o culpado disso estivesse bem à sua frente se divertindo com a situação. Ela realmente não o entendia com todas essas grosserias. Afinal de contas, ele a amava ou não?

Mas a resposta para essa pergunta, ela não saberia dar. Nem para outra que apareceu em sua cabeça: o que a levara a se apaixonar por alguém tão estúpido e inconseqüente como Ron Weasley? Apenas por um milagre, ela saberia as respostas.

Não soube por quanto tempo andou, ou quantos corredores cruzou. Hermione só sabia dizer que foi um tempo complexo, pois, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, também lhe pareceu ser apenas alguns segundos o tempo que Ron levou para alcançá-la, impedindo-a de continuar a andar.

Porém, para Ron, sim, o tempo passou apenas de uma maneira: incrivelmente lento. Foi realmente uma eternidade o tempo que levou para ter uma visão de Hermione e chegar até ela, mesmo que esse tempo fora apenas o normal para se transcorrer dois corredores. E, quando a viu andar apressada na direção da torre de Gryffindor, forçou seus pés a alcançá-la.

Puxou seu braço, obrigando-a a olhá-lo assim que a alcançou, pois ele já tinha todo um pedido de desculpas pronto, ensaiado em seu cérebro e bem na ponta da língua. Entretanto, qualquer ensaio ou palavra de desculpas desapareceu como fumaça quando ele viu como deixara Hermione magoada com sua reação, minutos atrás na Enfermaria.

"É, Ron Weasley, você se superou dessa vez!", pensou amargurado.

Eles não falaram nada. Apenas ficaram se olhando como se estivessem congelados. E tanto a mágoa de Hermione, quanto o desespero de Ron em ajeitar as coisas, eram visíveis em seus olhos. Parecia até que dava para se tocar ambos os sentimentos.

Entretanto, Ron achou que era sua obrigação em iniciar a conversa ou, simplesmente, fazer um pedido decente de desculpas. Desceu a mão que segurava o braço de Hermione na direção da mão da garota, também fazendo o mesmo com sua outra mão e, assim que entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela, a puxou devagar, de modo que seus corpos ficassem próximos.

- Me desculpe. Por favor - pediu num sussurro ansioso e olhando-a intensamente. - Sei que não devia ter me descontrolado daquele jeito com você. Não devia nem deixar que você pensasse que eu a acho insensível ou qualquer outra coisa. Na verdade, o insensível sou eu, um idiota que, mesmo fazendo de tudo, acaba brigando com você e te magoando.

Hermione desviou seu olhar do de Ron, soltando-se dele delicadamente, e ficando de costas em seguida. Soltou um suspiro e meneou a cabeça negativamente, sendo estes claros sinais de cansaço. Olhou para fora da janela daquele corredor, mas não apreciava o céu que começava a clarear. Tentou de qualquer maneira, mas não conseguiu fazer com que seus olhos continuassem segurando as lágrimas que estavam lá.

- Você foi... - Hermione pigarreou, forçando sua voz não sair embargada. - Você foi tão grosso, Ron. E no campo, você estava tão preocupado em socar o Goyle, que não reparou que o Zabini te olhava de um jeito que... Eu não sabia se te segurava ou tentava descobrir o que ele tanto conversava com a Parkinson.

- O Zabini e a Parkinson? - perguntou, franzindo a testa, no que Hermione apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Certo que não era para se desesperar em relação ao que dois idiotas como Zabini e Pansy conversavam, mas Hermione não estava tão errada assim em se preocupar, pois ambos eram amigos íntimos de Draco Malfoy, que todos sabiam ser um Comensal da Morte.

- Essa guerra está acabando comigo - ela falou num murmúrio, que Ron quase não ouviu, e abraçando seu próprio corpo.

Abaixando a cabeça, Ron olhou para os seus pés. Ele realmente era um idiota. Um inconseqüente que, mesmo fazendo de tudo, acabou magoando mais uma vez a pessoa que ele mais amava. E olhando Hermione daquela maneira tão desconsolada e temerosa, o fazia sentir uma imensa vontade de lançar uma azaração em si mesmo. Ele sabia que mesmo posando de forte, Hermione era frágil, embora coragem não lhe faltasse. E ele também sabia que cabia a ele confortá-la; que era isso que ela tanto esperava.

- Não se preocupe - Ron falou por fim, abraçando-a por trás e lhe dando um beijo no pescoço. E, depois de um tempo, continuou: - Tudo vai acabar bem, e eu prometo que farei de tudo para não atacar esses verdinhos idiotas.

- Sério? - ela perguntou, se aconchegando nos braços dele e sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar quando ele a apertou um pouco mais forte e inspirou o cheiro dos seus cabelos.

- A-ham.

Hermione virou-se naquele abraço. Ergueu-se levemente na ponta dos pés e deu um beijo leve nos lábios de Ron.

- Ainda bem - ela disse suavemente, embora com um tom mandão. Mas contrastando com isso, havia também um leve sorriso em seus lábios, além de seus olhos estarem vermelhos. - Senão seria obrigada a te dar uma detenção.

- Uma detenção com você? - Ron perguntou, dando um sorriso malicioso. - Hum... Está aí algo a se pensar.

- Ron! - ralhou.

- Brincadeira - falou sorrindo e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. - Você me desculpa, então?

Ron fez uma cara tão "cachorro sem dono", que Hermione não conseguiu negar.

- Desculpo sim - ela disse, vendo Ron suspirar aliviado. - Mas não pense que vai conseguir tudo o que quer só me olhando com essa cara, ouviu, Ronald Weasley? - disse, apontando-lhe o dedo.

Ela sabia muito bem que aquela expressão não era apenas de arrependimento. Teria de dar um jeito de ficar imune a ela. Mas ao ver que Ron mudara a expressão arrependida para uma maliciosa, Hermione percebeu que teria algo mais para se preocupar naquele momento. E não estava errada.

- Já te disse que fico louco quando me chama de "Ronald"? - murmurou a milímetros da boca dela, vendo-a suspirar em expectativa. Completou: - Te amo.

E sem dar-lhe tempo de resposta, Ron a beijou com uma urgência quase premeditada, saboreando sua boca e língua. Faria de tudo para mostrar que a amava naquele momento, e do melhor jeito possível. Faria com que Hermione se esquecesse, mesmo que por alguns minutos, daquela guerra e de todos os problemas que a envolvia.

Ouviu a garota soltar um gemido baixinho e um pouco contido quando levou sua boca à orelha dela e desceu pelo pescoço. Então, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia e normal em se fazer, a arrastou para uma sala qualquer, fechando a porta com eles lá dentro ao mesmo tempo em que voltava a beijá-la na boca.

O último pensamento lógico que Hermione teve foram as respostas para suas perguntas de minutos atrás: sim, ela sabia que era amada, além de também saber porque amava tanto Ron Weasley.

**xxx**

Assim que saiu da enfermaria e fechou a porta, Harry encostou-se a ela, respirando mais aliviado. Realmente não esperava se encontrar sozinho com Ginny e, ao fazê-lo, pensou que não suportaria, tanto é que quase entrou em colapso quando Madame Pomfrey os deixara sozinhos. Embora quisesse se acertar com Ginny, não pôde deixar de se sentir aliviado quando a curandeira os interrompeu. Quase todo seu plano em manter-se afastado da garota Ginny e, consequentemente, afastar os perigos dela, foram por água a baixo.

Harry não fazia idéia do quanto ainda poderia suportar dessa situação que ele mesmo impusera.

Deus, por que a fizera tão linda e magnética a ponto de não conseguir manter-se distante pelo tempo que lhe era tão necessário? Parecia até que uma força externa o impulsionava a aproximar-se de Ginny. Uma situação que parecia pré-determinada. Um destino já traçado há eras. E, se Harry não soubesse da existência da profecia referente a ele e Voldemort, acharia totalmente absurdo o fato desse pensamento aparecer em sua cabeça.

Tratou de caminhar enquanto deixava seus pensamentos viajarem naquele momento, mas assim que virou o que lhe pareceu o terceiro corredor, topou com a Profa. Lakerdos que parecia entre aliviada e ansiosa.

- Harry, que bom te ver. Estava te procurando desde que McGonagall o liberou. Venha comigo até minha sala - ela falou rápido.

E Harry, sem dizer nada, a seguiu, achando-a estranhamente nervosa.

Chegaram rápido na sala da professora, e Harry não escondeu sua surpresa ao ver que Ariadne conhecia muito bem as passagens secretas do castelo. Não se segurando, perguntou-lhe como as conhecia.

- Eu fui da Slytherin, Harry. Acha que não procurei, de todas as maneiras, quebrar as regras dessa escola? Além disso - completou quando chegaram no corredor da sala -, o grupinho do seu pai não era um bom exemplo, não acha? Eles me ajudaram em muitas coisas, direta e indiretamente. Entre - ordenou ao abrir a porta da sala assim que pararam à frente dela.

Harry viu Ariadne entrar lodo atrás dele e, no que pôde perceber, ela lacrara e protegera a porta com um feitiço, sentando numa das cadeiras dos alunos, o que ele imitou.

- Harry, se eu dissesse que Olivanders fugiu porque Voldemort está atrás dele, você acharia a idéia absurda? - perguntou direto.

Harry, mesmo sabendo que independentemente da sua resposta não mudaria em nada o rumo daquela conversa, respondeu negativamente com a cabeça. Ele também chegara a pensar que o Sr. Olivanders fugira assim como Slughorn estava fazendo antes de ir para Hogwarts, no início do sexto ano.

- Bom... - falou Ariadne - Eu acho, e isso é uma suposição, que Voldemort está atrás do Olivanders por um motivo muito importante e que não tem nada a ver em adquirir seguidores, pois qualquer um sabe que Olivanders não seguiria o Lorde das Trevas, não é mesmo? Eu tenho algumas suspeitas em relação ao artesão de varinhas, mas que, antes de te contar, prefiro deixá-las mais concretas.

E sem parecer notar a careta que Harry exibia, continuou.

- Mas, então, eu tenho certeza que posso dar um jeito de encontrar o Olivanders, e quando o encontrar, quero perguntar por que Voldemort está atrás dele. Porque com certeza ele sabe, não é mesmo? Afinal, essa fuga é só uma repetição do que aconteceu na primeira guerra. Sim, ele também fugiu na primeira guerra - esclareceu ao ver a pergunta muda do garoto.

- Mas como a senhora vai fazer para encontrá-lo, professora? Vai se ausentar muito tempo da escola?

- Não, claro que não. Eu conheço alguém que... bem, que faria o que eu quero sem questionar. E ele tem um ótimo faro para encontrar pessoas perdidas, posso dizer - falou com um meio sorriso.

Harry não soube dizer se o faro a qual ela se referia era num sentido literal, pois, realmente, foi o que lhe pareceu significar. Mas não devia ser.

- Estou saindo para encontrar essa pessoa. Talvez tenha que ficar fora o dia inteiro porque ela precisará ir até a loja do Olivanders, além de eu não ter muita certeza onde encontrá-lo. Eu só queria te avisar, pois, como havia dito, não vou te deixar de fora das minhas suspeitas.

Harry franziu a testa, assimilando tudo o que escutara. Então Ariadne iria atrás de Olivanders para saber se o que Voldemort queria com ele se referia a...

- Por que Olivanders saberia das Horcruxes? - perguntou.

Ariadne deu um meio sorriso, como se mostrasse que ela sabia de algo que ninguém desconfiava.

- Prefiro só te falar, Harry, quando tiver minhas suspeitas confirmadas.

Ela se levantou e convocou sua capa, que estava pendurada na cadeira de sua mesa. Foi até a porta e a abriu, indicando a Harry para sair também.

- Por enquanto, só peça a Deus que minhas suspeitas sejam reais, e que Olivanders não seja apenas inteligente demais como sua amiga Granger. Até mais, Harry.

E mais uma vez Harry se viu sozinho no corredor, apenas com seus pensamentos. Somente quando não via mais a professora no corredor que decidiu seguir seu caminho para a torre de Gryffindor, pensando qual seria a próxima vez que a Profa. Lakerdos viria com seu jeito estranho de falar, como se, mesmo falando várias coisas, não dissesse praticamente nada. Mas deixou de pensar nessas coisas quando cruzou o retrato da Mulher Gorda e se deparou com a comemoração no salão comunal por terem ganho o jogo naquela manhã.

Não se podia dizer que a festa de comemoração não teve seus ápices, pelo que Harry pôde perceber. Nunca vira Hermione tão animada como naquela festa. Parecia até que a amiga sentia um imenso prazer ao beijar apaixonadamente Ron. Prazer que ele, Harry, tinha quase certeza de ser motivado pelo fato de Lavender estar olhando o casal com uma feição de dar medo.

Não era segredo para ninguém que a loira não se conformava em perder Ron para a amiga horrorosa dele, qualidade esta que Lavender sempre fazia questão de expor aos quatro ventos. Porém, ao que tudo parecia indicar, a garota não colocaria em prática a ameaça que fizera ao casal, no corredor da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, no primeiro dia de aula, quando os dois mostraram que estavam juntos.

Para falar a verdade, Hermione nem se preocupava com os olhares assassinos que Lavender fazia questão de lhe dar, principalmente quando elas se encontravam sozinhas no dormitório do sétimo ano. E o fato disso parecer um estimulante para beijos de tirar o fôlego que o casal trocava, sem pudor algum, na frente de todos, era o que mais surpreendia Harry, afinal, sua amiga sempre fora uma garota discreta.

Mas com o pensamento de que só com um milagre entenderia o funcionamento da cabeça das garotas, Harry procurou seus outros amigos, encontrando então Dean e Seamus conversando animadamente com Demelza e Carrie, sendo observados por um Ritchie estranhamente irritado, o que fez Harry arquear as sobrancelhas, divertido. Ainda olhando em volta, viu Jimmy junto de uma sextanista - o que o animou. Contudo, antes que pudesse se ocupar em continuar observando seus colegas de casa, a atenção de Harry já era direcionada para Ron, que estava na sua frente e lhe oferecendo uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. E ele logo perguntou, entre animado e receoso, o que Harry tanto conversara com a Profa. McGonagall.

Harry então contou. Entretanto, quando Ron lhe questionou se a diretora o prendera esse tempo todo na diretoria, preferiu omitir o fato de ter ido à enfermaria ver Ginny, dizendo que só se atrasara porque encontrara a Profa. Lakerdos no caminho, mas que depois contaria a ele e Hermione sobre essa conversa.

Somente quando se deu por satisfeito com a história do amigo e teve a garantia de que ele lhe diria sobre a conversa que tivera com a Professora de DCAT, foi que Ron pôs-se a falar sobre o ocorrido entre ele e a namorada, na Enfermaria. E ele também, deliberadamente, omitiu como fora que fizeram as pazes, pois só esse pensamento já fazia suas orelhas ficarem feito tomates. E quando Ron chegou ao final da narrativa, Harry teve a certeza de que, se seus amigos não tinham nascido um para o outro, eles ficariam juntos até o fim por pura teimosia ou apenas para que pudessem brigar e reconciliar muitas vezes, e ele não pode deixar de achar graça de toda essa situação que, se não fosse cômica, seria trágica.

**xxx---xxx**

Bath é uma cidade ao sudoeste do condado de Wiltshire, conhecida pela sua arquitetura e também pelas termas de águas milagrosas, as quais foram construídas pelo Império Romano, transformando-a num dos Patrimônios da Humanidade. Com certeza o orgulho de seus cidadãos.

Porém, este orgulho Alexey Catcher não sentia. Para ele, aquela era apenas uma cidade qualquer, onde uma pessoa teve uma grande imaginação e, por que não dizer, bom gosto, para construir seus prédios. Além de ter tido, também, um ótimo faro para os negócios quando construiu as termas. E isto era, na verdade, o que movia Catcher. Negócios. De todo o tipo. Desde uma troca ilícita de um selo trouxa de um centavo, mas que ele dizia valer mais de um milhão de libras, a contrabando de sangue de dragão peruano.

Alexey Catcher poderia, facilmente, ser qualificado como um lacaio.

Ele morava num bairro suburbano pobre, cheios de vielas e becos, onde as casas eram grudadas umas nas outras, e a única coisa diferente que elas tinham entre si eram os moradores ou o estado de conservação, pois até as cores frias e sem graça eram as mesmas. Porém, a casa de Alexey era a única que ficava entre dois terrenos compridos e estreitos, bem no fim do beco, na penúltima rua, onde passava um riacho de água barrenta.

Os dias de Alexey eram todos cuidadosamente planejados. Até os que ele passava em casa ele planejava. Ele vivia com discrição naquele lugar, e eram raras as vezes que saía de casa e via algum vizinho. Contudo, os vizinhos nunca o viam, pois eles, sim, o queria distante. Achavam o Sr. Catcher um homem sombrio, sempre andando com uma capa cinza escura e desgastada que lhe cobria do primeiro fio de cabelo da cabeça, chegando até os sapatos.

As crianças diziam que ele mais parecia a bruxa do conto João e Maria e que, a qualquer momento, os levaria para sua casa e os comeria, ou, simplesmente, os fariam olhar seu rosto cheio de cicatrizes e verrugas para traumatizá-las. Já os adultos desconfiavam de ele ser uma pessoa que não traria vantagens numa amizade.

Para Alexey isso era o que bastava, afinal, não foi à toa que decidiu morar num bairro cheio de humanos, onde seria mais fácil camuflar seus negócios através de magia.

Mais uma vez ele saía de casa, minutos depois do sol ter aparecido timidamente por causa da chuva daquela noite, com sua capa surrada cobrindo-lhe todo o corpo. Viu algumas donas de casa varrendo a frente de suas casas, tirando algumas folhas que já caíam das árvores, denunciando o fim da estação de outono; mulheres que o encararam desconfiadas, embora tivessem feito isso de uma maneira discreta, mas não o bastante para Alexey não perceber.

Desceu a viela a passos ligeiramente rápidos, no entanto, nada que denunciasse sua pressa e ansiedade, ou que levasse o risco de uma queda por causa do chão molhado. Dez minutos depois já estava na estreita escada que levava ao fim dos becos. Saiu, então, para um calçadão de tijolos amarelados onde havia bem ao centro um carvalho rodeado por três bancos de concreto que já estavam, mais uma vez, destruído pelos vândalos daquele bairro. Olhou para trás, vendo o lugar que acabara de deixar, com um olhar de asco por trás do capuz. Mas sem dar muita atenção à sua volta, continuou andando por mais vinte minutos, até que se deparou com um bar que estava, literalmente, caindo aos pedaços.

Somente quando percebeu que ninguém o olhava, que entrou, fechando a porta em seguida, a qual sequer rangeu.

Podia-se dizer que a aparência externa daquele bar era uma forma de avisar como era seu interior. Era um lugar escuro e que cheirava a mofo e bebida forte. As mesas redondas eram espalhadas de forma desordenada pelo local, embora mais se utilizasse os bancos do balcão quando se queria beber ali do que as poucas cadeiras.

Assim que entrou, Alexey sentiu alguns olhares sobre si. Contudo, as poucas pessoas daquele bar não se demoraram muito em analisá-lo. Ele varreu o lugar com seus olhos, procurando pela pessoa com quem iria se encontrar, e ao ver algo que pareceu um monte de roupas velhas, no canto mais escuro daquele bar e lhe acenando discretamente, seguiu até lá. Ao contrário de Alexey, o homem não usava uma capa para proteger sua identidade, pelo contrário. Parecia gostar imensamente de mostrar aqueles gritantes cabelos vermelhos.

- Trouxe? - perguntou Alexey num murmúrio.

O ruivo pareceu se assustar com aquela voz grave, tanto é que se atrapalhou levemente com suas tralhas. Não gostava de se encontrar com pessoas que não se identificavam e nem mostravam o rosto, mas aquele homem pagava bem, ele sabia, pois um de seus contatos o dissera. Além disso, seu receptor parecia ter condições financeiras para tal negócio, afinal, aquele objeto que lhe entregaria valia muito dinheiro. Entretanto, mesmo com seus anos de contrabando e acostumado com todo o tipo de gente, algo naquele homem lhe provocava calafrios, o que não era nada bem vindo nessa "profissão".

Mas, se controlando, o ruivo retirou um pequeno saco de veludo escuro no meio de todas aquelas tralhas e o colocou em cima da mesa, arrastando-o próximo às mãos do homem.

- Aqui está - falou com a voz rouca.

Alexey pegou o pequeno saco e o enfiou no bolso interno da capa, retirando do outro lado, mas também de um bolso interno, um saco um pouco maior do que recebera, depositando-o em cima da mesa, provocando um leve tilintar que denunciava seu conteúdo.

- Não vai verificar? - perguntou o ruivo.

- Não - respondeu frio. - Se tiver algo errado, sei como te encontrar, e se você me enganou... - Porém Alexey não continuou. Apenas se levantou da cadeira e puxou mais o capuz, deixando a ameaça pairando no ar. Tão silencioso quanto entrou, saiu do bar, ainda sentindo o olhar de todos ali, principalmente do ruivo, em sua nuca.

Mundungus Fletcher nunca se sentira tão inquieto em vender uma mercadoria como naquele momento.

Alexey refez o caminho de volta, a passos rápidos, mas já não sentia a pressa ou ansiedade anteriores. Só queria chegar em casa, antes que o sol se mostrasse melhor entre as nuvens. Assim como foi sua ida ao bar, foi a volta: parecia que ninguém lhe notava, mesmo andando com uma capa lhe cobrindo todo o rosto e corpo. Parecia até que isso era uma peça comum de roupa, embora mais ninguém a usasse. Ou parecia então que ele era, deliberadamente, imperceptível.

Apenas quando entrou na segurança de sua casa, quase meia hora depois de ter saído do bar, ele se permitiu retirar o capuz.

Se as crianças de sua rua o vissem agora, provavelmente lhe sorririam, assim como as mulheres que sempre o olhavam com desconfiança, pois Alexey não era nada do que eles imaginavam. Não tinha verrugas nem cicatrizes, e muito menos usava o capuz para esconder sua feiúra. Aquela capa lhe era apenas necessária para que não fosse reconhecido e lhe desse a proteção que sempre precisava em seus negócios.

Ao retirar o capuz, revelou cabelos alourados e curtos. Sua pele era clara e a única marca que tinha no rosto era um leve cavanhaque muito bem feito, além de olhos cinza-esverdeados e lábios rosados levemente cheios. E, ao retirar a capa, revelou um corpo forte e alto, além de um pouco pálido.

Abrindo os primeiros botões de sua camisa, caminhou pela sala de móveis confortáveis e antigos, embora não fossem velhos, e foi parar na cozinha. Pegou duas taças médias, e colocou em cada uma duas pequenas colheres de açúcar para depois despejar uma dose de uma bebida verde escura, completando o restante da taça com água, e só então voltou para a sala. Sentou num sofá e colocou uma das taças na mesa de centro. Tomou um leve gole de sua bebida, soltando um murmúrio de aprovação.

- Ah, Fada Verde! Nada melhor, não acha, _Lakerdos_?

O deboche estava claro em sua voz quando fez a pergunta, acentuando-se no sobrenome. E achou divertido quando sua resposta veio no mesmo tom.

- Com certeza, _Catcher_.

Ariadne finalmente se virou para Alexey, parando de analisar um quadro pintado a óleo do mesmo. Foi até a mesa, pegando a taça que ele colocará lá e se sentou no mesmo sofá, de lado, olhando-o com um sorriso.

- Que horas você chegou? - ele perguntou, levando a taça aos lábios mais uma vez.

- Há uns vinte minutos - respondeu, imitando o gesto dele e não conseguiu conter um gemido quando a bebida passou em sua garganta.

- Absinto é realmente delicioso, quando bem preparado, mas eu não entendo que você tenha um prazer quase sexual quando o toma - ele disse, olhando-a com um meio sorriso. - Pra quem se negou a experimentar...

- Culpa sua - ela disse, embora não tivesse nenhum tom acusatório em sua voz.

Alexey gargalhou gostosamente, levando a cabeça para trás ao fazê-lo.  
Se ele não conhecesse aquela mulher, diria que ela era, realmente, uma pessoa inocente que foi motivada por alguém, tamanha a doçura de sua voz e inocência que ela conseguia passar com os olhos.

- Mas eu não tenho esse prazer todo que você pensa - Ariadne continuou depois que Alexey controlou o riso. - Só é uma bebida que gosto muito, principalmente por você dar um jeito dela não ficar alucinógena.

Dando de ombros, Alexey levou a taça para a mão esquerda e apoiou a mão direita no rosto de Ariadne, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha, o que foi retribuído somado a um sorriso.

- Não esperava te ver - ele falou, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela. - O que veio fazer aqui?

- Queria te pedir um favor.

- Por que não estou surpreso? - falou jocoso.

- Quero que você encontre Olivanders, o artesão de varinhas do Beco Diagonal - ela falou como se Alexey não tivesse dito nada.

- O que sumiu?

- Ele mesmo.

- Não vai ser fácil - ele disse como se falasse do tempo, bebericando mais um pouco do absinto.

- Você quer que eu fale aquilo mesmo?

- Claro. Ao menos o ego de alguém tem que ser trabalhado. E estou meio "deprê" esses dias.

Ariadne revirou os olhos. Aquele egocêntrico e mimado não mudava nunca.

- Você sabe muito bem o que eu acho dessa sua... "deprê". Você pode controlá-lo.

- Assim como você - Alexey retorquiu, começando a se irritar.

- Não é a mesma coisa, Lex - ela disse, num murmúrio.

- Nunca é a mesma coisa quando se trata de você, Dina. Com você é sempre diferente, mais complicado. Quando você vai aprender que pode controlar tudo isso também?

Ficaram num silêncio incômodo por um tempo. Ariadne encarando sua taça, enquanto sentia a intensidade do olhar de Alexey em si. E foi ele quem cortou o silêncio, com sua voz grave, porém sem a irritação anterior:

- Vou encontrá-lo. Pode ficar tranqüila.

Ariadne o encarou.

- Sempre sou tranqüila quando se trata de você - ela disse, com um sorriso, o qual foi retribuído. E, depois de tomar um gole do absinto, continuou. - Foi difícil te encontrar dessa vez. Não achei que você estaria aqui de novo.

- Eu gosto daqui - falou, dando de ombros. - Os vizinhos não querem dar uma de bonzinhos em tentar fazer amizade. Como Nicola está?

- Ótimo - e Ariadne sorriu feito boba, o que fez Alexey dar um meio sorriso.

- Quer um babador?

- Só um? - retorquiu divertida.

Ele riu levemente, erguendo a taça num brinde, no que ela fez o mesmo. Somente quando o sol se pôs eles saíram, ambos com capas que lhe cobriam o corpo. Mal colocaram os pés na calçada, aparataram sem emitir o estalo tradicional.

O Beco Diagonal estava praticamente vazio e isso facilitou que Ariadne e Alexey entrassem na loja de varinhas sem que ninguém percebesse. Alexey foi para trás do balcão e retirou apenas o capuz. Fechou os olhos e pôs-se a respirar lenta e profundamente e, durante esse tempo, Ariadne pôde sentir que o ar ficara um pouco mais quente, enquanto os pêlos de seus braços e nuca se eriçavam. Era uma sensação estranha, mas interessante. A sensação de que, naquele momento, uma magia forte estava acontecendo.

Alexey era primo de Ariadne por parte de pai e, assim como ela, tinha sangue vampírico correndo nas veias. Mas sendo descendente de feiticeiros americanos por parte de mãe, esse poder mágico sobressaiu ao vampirismo paterno, reprimindo-o, mas não fazendo com que o abandonasse. E era o poder mágico misto à maldição que deixava Alexey tão amargurado com a vida, embora ainda tivesse uns acessos de bom humor, mesmo que, na maioria das vezes, dava a impressão de ser um humor cínico.

Seus poderes também eram singulares. Ele poderia ser confundido com um adivinho, pois conseguia ver o que acontecera no passado se respirasse os ares do local, ou então atiçar a visão do futuro só em tocar em alguém. Um poder aumentado devido sua descendência americana, e que muitos adivinhos dariam um braço para ter, mas que, às vezes, era difícil para Alexey controlar.

Ariadne caminhou a fim de aproximar-se dele e viu que sua testa estava levemente franzida, mas, depois de um tempo, um leve sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, fazendo Ariadne dar um suspiro de alívio. Alexey era sua única esperança para localizar Olivanders, e, pelo visto, ele sabia muito bem o que sua prima teria que fazer dali por diante para que encontrasse o artesão.

- Vou querer um pagamento por isso - ele falou jocoso, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Te visito mais vezes.

- Quem disse que me refiro a isso?

- Então não sei o que quer, afinal, você não é muito fã de incesto.

- Depravada - falou rindo e Ariadne o acompanhou. Ele a olhou. - Quando é seu aniversário mesmo?

Ariadne estranhou a pergunta.

- Em junho, oras.

- Ah, é mesmo. Seis de junho. Comprei uma coisa hoje que queria te dar, mas já que seu aniversário está longe, vou dar de Natal mesmo.

- Por que não me dá agora?

- Por que é você quem me deve no momento, então, só receberá presentes em datas especiais - falou, saindo de trás do balcão.

- Você não presta, Lex.

Ele parou de andar e a encarou com um meio sorriso.

- Está no sangue, meu amor - e aparatou.

E depois de resmungar, Ariadne fez o mesmo.

**xxx**

O dia de domingo passou numa lentidão para Harry que o deixou um pouco irritado pela monotonia. Não tinha cabeça para fazer lição, então foi ao campo para voar. Porém, ele estava ocupado pelo time da Ravenclaw, portanto decidira estudar o livro de Poções de Snape que havia recuperado na Sala Precisa, o que foi o total desgosto de Hermione. Certo que Harry não queria se lembrar do ex-professor assassino, mas o livro lhe ensinara muito no ano anterior e, com certeza, continuaria o fazendo, principalmente por ele ter real necessidade em aprender o maior número possível de feitiços e azarações para se defender. Mas nem o livro lhe ocupava toda a mente, pois estava mais ansioso para quando a Profa. Lakerdos voltasse.

Odiava ficar em expectativa.

Ouviu o retrato da Mulher Gorda se abrir e, automaticamente, levantou seus olhos do livro, pensando deparar-se com Ron e Hermione entrando no salão comunal, pois desde o café da manhã não os via. Eles haviam ido para os jardins, namorar. Claro que por insistência e chantagem emocional de Ron, pois para Hermione, tempo livre significava oportunidade para estudar. Mas depois de ouvir numa voz cinicamente magoada que ela preferia os livros à companhia de Ron, foi obrigada a ceder, deixando claro que ficaria apenas a parte da manhã namorando, e a tarde, estudariam. Mas já estava começando a escurecer e nem sinal dos amigos.

Porém, não foram seus amigos que passaram pela entrada do salão comunal, e sim Dennis Creevey que parecia vir em sua direção. E quando teve essa certeza, pensou em se levantar e ir pro dormitório, pois não agüentaria mais um pedido de autógrafo. Mas Dennis o chamou.

- Hei, Harry!

- Sim, Dennis? - perguntou numa voz irritada que o surpreendeu, mas o garoto não pareceu perceber.

- A Profa. Lakerdos pediu que você se encontrasse com ela, na sala dela. E pediu para você ir agora.

Mas Harry não ouviu a última instrução, a qual ele já estava cumprindo instintivamente. Com certeza a professora acabara de chegar e, se queria vê-lo antes do jantar, era porque tinha boas notícias. Ou assim ele esperava.

Assim com o Harry, Ariadne também estava animada. Certo que o que ela e Alexey descobriram não era nada muito esperançoso, mas ela não conseguia controlar. Alexey descobrira pra onde Olivanders havia partido, graças aos seus poderes. Sabia que ele estava num vilarejo na Irlanda, embora a localização exata lhe fosse desconhecida. Contudo, este ponto cabia a Alexey descobrir. A Ariadne cabia saber onde o artesão estava para se certificar de que suas suspeitas estavam corretas, e caso elas fossem concretizadas, mais um passo seria dado para o fim de Voldemort. Para o fim daquela guerra.

Não pode deixar de soltar um riso sarcástico. Se alguém lhe dissesse, dois anos atrás, que ela estaria lutando mais uma vez naquela guerra, riria da pessoa, dizendo que ela era uma imbecil. Mas com a morte de Dumbledore, tudo mudara. Ela era necessária ali para ajudar Harry com seu fardo. Tinha que ajudar o filho de sua melhor amiga a lutar contra a dor e o sofrimento. Justo ela que se negou a fazer tal coisa quando lhe foi necessário e que, talvez por não ter lutado na hora certa, acabou fazendo com que tanto a dor quanto o sofrimento seguissem atormentando-a pela vida toda. Talvez até o fim de seus dias.

Meneou a cabeça, tentando tirar esses pensamentos depressivos e que ela fazia questão de apagar. Voltou a se concentrar no que teria que fazer dali por diante. Deveria fazer-se de forte mais uma vez e lutar contra Voldemort. Aí, então, quem sabe seria mais fácil conviver com a dor e o sofrimento, uma vez que o assassino das pessoas que ela amou estaria, finalmente, destruído?

Foi tirada de seus devaneios por três batidas na porta. Assim que abriu a mesma, se afastou, dando passagem para Harry entrar.

- Olá, Harry. Sente-se.

Ele obedeceu e, assim que Ariadne sentou-se à sua frente, do outro lado da mesa, lhe lançou um olhar ansioso. E ela não o decepcionou.

- Não vou dizer que já tenho minhas dúvidas esclarecidas. Apenas te chamei aqui porque queria lhe dizer que sabemos onde Olivanders está. Creio que o localizaremos rapidamente. Questão de dias.

- Professora, o que a senhora quer com ele?

- Tudo a seu tempo, Harry. - Ela sorriu ao ver que ele não conseguiu esconder uma expressão de desgosto e contrariedade. - Mas eu posso adiantar que, caso minhas suspeitas estiverem corretas, teremos uma Horcrux a menos para ser destruída.

Harry franziu o cenho, principalmente ao ver a professora completar num murmúrio:

- Isso se realmente entendi Voldemort. - Aumentando a voz, Ariadne continuou: - Eu gostaria de te fazer uma pergunta, Harry, embora já saiba a resposta, mas... Assim que eu souber a localização de Olivanders, você gostaria de ir comigo?

Harry ainda estava meio zonzo. Como seria possível que houvesse uma Horcrux a menos? O que levaria Voldemort a deixar de dividir sua alma em sete partes, um número totalmente significativo quando se referia à magia? E por que a professora tinha tanta fé de que ele não tinha aquela sexta Horcrux? Entretanto, sabia que ela não lhe responderia naquele momento, então decidiu ter mais paciência.

- Gostaria de ir sim, professora.

- Ótimo - Ariadne retorquiu animada. - Creio que você vai gostar de ir comigo. E, se Deus quiser, apenas iremos confirmar algo que, ao menoas para mim, já está mais do que confirmado, mas nada como Olivanders para me fazer ter essa certeza.

Harry não entendeu bulhufas, mas não fez perguntas. Já estava cansado de entender o que sua professora tanto dizia. Pelo menos parte do que ela dizia.

- Bom, não vou te segurar aqui por mais tempo, não é? Já está quase na hora do jantar.

E Harry, vendo que esse foi um jeito educado de ser dispensado, não tardou. Levantou da cadeira e se dirigiu até a porta. No entanto, antes de fechá-la atrás de si, olhou novamente pra professora, que lhe sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

Somente quando estava sozinho com Ron e Hermione no salão comunal de Gryffindor, mais tarde, que Harry lhes contou sua conversa com a professora. Eles também não entenderam bulhufas de tudo aquilo, mas, como já estava tarde, Hermione os fez subir, pois teriam aula cedo no dia seguinte.

**xxx**

Harry se remexia impaciente em sua cama. Esticou-se para alcançar a varinha no criado mudo ao lado da cama, murmurando _lumus _em seguida a fim de verificar as horas, e só foi ver que estava naquela situação há mais de duas horas, que soltou um bufo exasperado. Realmente não conseguia dormir, e embora não quisesse admitir a real razão daquilo tudo, não podia mais renegar a enorme vontade que sentia. Então, mandando tudo às favas, levantou e calçou seus tênis para, em seguida, ir até seu malão o mais silencioso que conseguiu, retirando de lá a capa da invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto. Logo saía do quarto. Antes que empurrasse o quadro da Mulher Gorda, a capa já estava sobre ele, e sentiu-a farfalhar quando o mesmo se fechou com o murmúrio da Mulher.

Primeiramente pensou que toda sua agitação devesse ao fato da animação das notícias - mesmo tortas - de Ariadne, além do fato de ela ser tão discreta com ele. Mas depois de uns sonhos que teve semi-acordado, acreditou que as Horcruxes não tinham nada a ver com sua insônia.

"Vai ser rápido e indolor", pensou quando abriu a porta da enfermaria e adentrava silencioso.

Andou como se pisasse em ovos, olhando a todo momento para a porta da sala particular de Madame Pomfrey, caso ela saísse de lá para inspecionar seus pacientes que, como Harry pôde reparar, eram dois.

Quando chegou ao lado da cama de Ginny, começou a olhá-la. Provavelmente ele não saberia dizer naquele momento, mas adoração era o que mais se via naquele olhar, embora o amor e a saudade também estivessem num páreo duro. Porém, mais do que isso, vê-la ali, naquela cama de enfermaria, só o fazia pensar que isso poderia se repetir. Entretanto, não por causa de um jogo de Quadribol, e sim por estar envolvida com ele. Por Voldemort usá-la, machucá-la, fazer qualquer coisa com ela simplesmente por eles estarem envolvidos.

Ele apertou a varinha em sua mão de tal maneira, que pareceu sentir a madeira estalando. Lançando um último olhar para a sala de Madame Pomfrey, e pedindo que a curandeira estivesse num pesado sono, Harry retirou sua capa. Colocou-a aos pés de Ginny, junto do Mapa do Maroto e sua varinha, para só então fechar o cortinado que cercava a cama.

Se aproximando novamente, sentou-se ao lado de Ginny, sentindo quase que imediatamente o calor que o pequeno corpo dela lhe passava, fazendo-o relembrar a maravilhosa sensação que era ter aquele corpo tão perto do seu, como há uns meses, o que fez todo seu corpo se arrepiar. Sem pensar no que fazia, levou sua mão aos cabelos de Ginny, que estavam esparramados pelo travesseiro, acariciando-os. A maciez continuava igual desde a última vez que ele os tocara e o cheiro floral que eles emanavam parecia intensificar só com este ato.

Estas ações e reações eram tão instintivas, e ao mesmo tempo tão necessárias, que o deixavam louco. Ele e Ginny mais pareciam dois ímãs com os pólos contrários virados um para o outro, pois era só uma parte estar distraída ou não ver a outra, que logo davam um jeito de se aproximar. E isso só era possível, realmente, quando nenhum deles percebia, pois se o cérebro estava funcionando plenamente na hora, ele trabalhava como um poderoso isolante magnético.

Olhando-a melhor, percebeu que ela ressonava levemente e seus lábios estavam ligeiramente abertos. Tirando a mão dos cabelos ruivos, levou os dedos aos lábios de Ginny, passando-os delicadamente sobre eles. Viu-a passar a ponta da língua, e depois os dentes no lábio inferior, como se quisesse acabar com a coceirinha incômoda que a atrapalhava dormir, para em seguida se ajeitar levemente na cama. Harry se retraiu com este último gesto, mas ao ver que ela não acordara, sorriu, pensando que aquela ruiva era bem melhor de lidar quando estava dormindo.

"Claro", uma vozinha se pôs a falar em sua mente. Uma voz que lhe lembrava muito a de Ginny. "Afinal, ela não está acordada para poder colocar uma razão nessa sua cabeça oca, ou então falando que não adianta vocês ficarem longe, pois ela já está metida na guerra até o pescoço".

Harry revirou os olhos com este pensamento intrometido. Ele sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, mesmo que às vezes alguns pensamentos lhe viessem à mente, dizendo que ele era, na verdade, um idiota em deixar uma garota como Ginny livre e desimpedida para qualquer idiota daquele castelo. Só esperava que todos eles fossem tão cegos quanto ele foi durante todos aqueles anos, ou então que Ginny o amasse demais a ponto de esperá-lo.

Contorceu os lábios com mais aquele pensamento totalmente egoísta, embora mais outro já viesse em sua mente, dizendo que ele estava absolutamente certo em tê-lo. Afinal, ela era sua garota e sempre seria. A garota que ele gostava muito e que tinha as qualidades mais controversas que ele já vira em alguém, além dele mesmo. Ela era cabeça-dura, ao mesmo tempo em que tinha um coração imenso; tinha ataques de raiva que contrastavam com os atos carinhosos que ela sempre tinha com ele, principalmente quando ficavam sozinhos. Aquela beleza delicada e quase infantil, misturada com uma sensualidade que lhe encantava.

E para deixá-lo mais frustrado, ela estava tão perto, mas ainda continuava tão longe. A distância que ele mesmo impusera aos dois.

- Pelo visto as coisas estão se encaixando, Gin - murmurou com a voz um pouco rouca pelo desuso e passando os dedos pelo rosto dela. - A Profa. Lakerdos está ajudando e, com essa ajuda, tenho certeza que tudo isso vai terminar o mais rápido possível.

Soltou um suspiro triste, passando mais uma vez os dedos nos lábios de Ginny.

- Sinto saudades.

Então, mais uma vez como se fossem dois ímãs, Harry nem reparou no que estava prestes a fazer ou então nas conseqüências que poderiam vir depois disso. A única coisa que seu corpo todo lhe gritava, junto de sua mente e alma, era para acabar com aquela insuportável distância entre seus rostos. E essa ordem ele não tinha condições, e muito menos vontade, de contrariar.

Então, antes que pudesse se dar conta, já se debruçava sobre Ginny, apoiando seu peso em um dos braços, enquanto dirigia o outro em direção ao rosto da garota, acariciando-o com a ponta dos dedos. E só foi sentir seus lábios tocar os dela de uma forma doce e delicada, que se sentiu no céu, num momento que lhe pareceu uma eternidade. Porém, uma eternidade que não passou de alguns segundos.

* * *

**N/B:** Estou sem palavras para expressar minha dor... Mas podem ficar tranquilos, com a chantagem emocional que estou fazendo, a Livinha há de se compadecer de nosso sofrimento (Né, Livinha? *Mostra o punho e ameça a autora). Repitam comigo e bem alto, crianças: Queremos beijo na boca H/G!!! NOW!!! Também queremos outras "cossitas" entre os beijos, hehe. *Beta desfalece só de imaginar.

Muita ação sendo armada, heim? Beijos e inspiração pra você, irmã

_**N/A: **_Hein??? hauhauhauhauhauhauah... Ai, que dó que eu tenho do Harry, gente, vocês não fazem idéia..rsrs... Para os que pediram descontrole.. certo, não foi tãããão descontrole assim.. Vocês queriam a participação da Ginny, não é? Bem, esperem e verão! o.Õ

E pode deixar que vocês não perderão muito por esperar! - afinal, o que é dessas personagens maravilhosas está muito, mas muito bem guardado!! Para todas!! --sorriso maquiavélico--

_Agradecimentos especiais:_

**July Black: **então? O que achou do "agarramento" do Harry na Gina? huahuhuahuahuahuahau... Gostou??..rsrs.. Mas até que não demorei, né?rsrs... Bjos querida! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!!

**Mickky: **que bom que está gostando da história!! Mas que dá vontade de estuporar o Harry, ah, isso dá!!hehe.. Mas se você quer estuporá-lo agora, eu imagino daqui alguns capítulos!!hehe... vai ser um Avada!! - ops, falei demais!rs - Beijos! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo!

**Remaria: **cair na tentação? Bom, ele caiu!rsrs.. mas não do jeito esperado, não é? Mas nossa ruiva vai atiçar, e muito nosso moreno dos olhos verdes! uhu!! E vai preparando esse coraçãozinho pervertido aí!hehe.. Tem bastante água pra passar debaixo da ponte! Haja Tietê!rs... Beijos querida! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também! .

**Ara Potter: **opa! Casal Vinte na área! Ou Enfermaria??rs.. Mas os ânimos vão trabalhar feito Maria Fumaça... Vamos colocar primeiro o carvão e deixar esquentar de acordo, porque aí, quando movimentar, a velocidade é surpreendente! huahuahuahuahua... - e olha eu falando demais novamente -rsrs... A propósito e só pra não perder viagem... E "Com o tempo..."? Quero atualização senão vou chorar!! :'( Beijos querida!!! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo!!

**Georgea: **Beta querida!! \o/ E sim, fazer o quê? Beta sempre tem um poder sobre as Alfas aqui, né?rsrs... Ou melhor: Gama.. nossa, que confuso! Aff.. deixa pra lá..rsrs.. E a imaginação? Foi saciada?? Ou ainda está fluindo?? E sim, estamos destravando!! - li na comu seu recadinho -Mas se precisar de uma ajudinha é só falar!! - direcionando bons e pervertidos fluidos..rs, além de estar louca pela att; e não só d'O Clã! - Afinal, estamos aqui pra isso..hehe.. Beijos, maninha! A propósito, não adianta sacudir nadica de nada!hehe.. Entendeu??

Bom, é isso!!

E pra quem ficou no escuro: Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!! =D

Beijos a todos...

Livinha


	11. Medos e dúvidas

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**Medos e Dúvidas**_

_Você não pode estar comigo, a culpa é minha  
__Deixo você só e não sei onde está nesse exato momento  
__Vinte horas atrás você chamava meu nome  
__Me pedia atenção, sussurrava em meu ouvido_

_Não sei se me acostumo com isso  
__Nenhuma regra, nenhuma normalidade  
__Você é meu segredo para o mundo  
__Minha tentativa de acertar, errando_

(Novela de Poemas - Tammy Luciano)

* * *

O castelo estava em polvorosa naquela manhã e o motivo era o aviso que estava afixado nos murais dos quatro salões comunais. As garotas estavam excitadas, assim como a maioria dos garotos mais velhos, enquanto os mais novos estavam que não se agüentavam de nervoso.

- Um baile! - ouviu-se a voz animada de Parvati.

Hermione revirou os olhos, puxando Ron e Harry para que saíssem do salão comunal para irem tomar café da manhã.

- Foi isso o tempo todo, desde que desci do dormitório para esperar vocês - ela falou entediada.

- Elas gostam. Fazer o quê? - falou Harry, com um meio sorriso.

- E você, Harry? Animado?

- Com certeza - ele respondeu com todo seu sarcasmo.

- Este ano não terei problemas para convidar uma garota - falou Ron, passando o braço pelo ombro de Hermione, que sorriu, maliciosa.

- E quem disse que eu não espero ser convidada, Ron Weasley?

- Fala sério, Mione! Para que eu te convidaria formalmente? Você já sabe que vamos juntos!

- Sei mesmo, é?

- Por que não saberia? - indagou Ron, com a testa franzida.

Mas Hermione não chegou a responder, pois os três foram abordados pela Profa. McGonagall.

- Bom dia - ela cumprimentou, parecendo apressada e um pouco contrariada.

- Bom dia, Profa. McGonagall. - falou Hermione, polida, enquanto os garotos apenas murmuravam um comprimento e acenavam com a cabeça.

- Sr. Potter, o senhor pode seguir para o salão principal - ela disse, indicando o caminho para Harry. Ele deu de ombros e seguiu seu rumo, e quando virou um corredor, viu que os amigos caminhavam ao lado da professora, e pelo que ele sabia, na direção da sala dos monitores.

Harry só foi ver os amigos novamente quando estava indo na direção da aula de Poções. Eles sentaram-se juntos e o garoto logo tratou de perguntar o que a professora queria com eles, mas Hermione sequer deixou que conversassem, dizendo que a poção que o Prof. Slughorn estava dando cairia nos NIEM's, e depois ela não explicaria a eles novamente como se preparava.

- Te disse que os NIEM's estão enlouquecendo a Mione - murmurou Ron, divertido, mas recebendo um olhar fuzilante da namorada, no que ele lhe devolveu com uma piscadela e um sorriso. Hermione meneou a cabeça negativamente, e bem que tentou mostrar-se irritada, mas acabou dando um sorriso relutante.

Somente quando saíram da aula dupla de Poções e estavam subindo para a torre de Gryffindor, que Harry ficou sabendo o que estava acontecendo. Que seus amigos ficariam encarregados pelo baile, por serem monitores.

- Já estou até desanimando - falou Hermione, cansada, quando já saíam do salão comunal para irem almoçar.

- Ah, não é o fim do mundo - falou Ron. - Vai ser legal. Teremos acesso à decoração, à comida...

- Você só se preocupa com a comida, Ron? - perguntou, revirando os olhos e tirando o braço de Ron que estava em seu ombro, ficando apenas de mãos dadas com ele.

- Então você desanimou - concluiu Harry.

- Bem, não é que eu esteja totalmente desanimada. É que, por enquanto, não estou com cabeça para baile, entende?

- No quarto ano estava melhor, não estava? - falou Ron com uma careta nos lábios. - Ao menos você não estava se sentindo tão incomodada assim.

- Não chega a ser incômodo, Ron, já falei. É que no quarto ano eu não tinha a pressão dos NIEM's como esse ano e nem era Monitora Chefe. E como já podemos ver, esse cargo vai me render muito mais trabalho com a preparação desse baile. E eu não teria isso se fosse uma simples monitora. Já estou até visualizando os inúmeros trabalhos e reuniões que terei com Adam por causa disso - falou cansada.

- Tá bom... Eu entendo - murmurou Ron carrancudo.

Hermione não entendeu aquele começo da irritação do namorado, contudo foi ouvir o nome de Vitor Krum ser murmurado no meio de uma frase ininteligível, que entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Isso a aborreceu.

- Ron, por Deus, esqueça o Vitor. Até quando você vai ficar jogando isso na minha cara?

- Como eu esqueço o "Vitinho", Hermione, se você faz com que eu me lembre dele?

- Mas... - ela parou de andar, obrigando Ron a fazer o mesmo. - Eu não falei do Vitor, Ron, foi você. Aliás, foi você quem insinuou que eu estava mais animada no quarto ano, do que no baile que teremos no Dia das Bruxas. Deus! - exclamou frustrada. - Ron, sabia que essa já é a segunda vez que discutimos em quatro dias por causa desses seus atos tão...? - ela hesitou, sem saber o que falar.

- Idiotas? - perguntou Ron com uma careta, o que fez Hermione revirar os olhos e passar a mão na testa, cansada.

- Não, Ron. Infantis. Olha, eu... Eu não sei o que fiz para você ficar desse jeito, sempre duvidando do que sinto por você! É como se você não confiasse em mim. Como se não gostasse de ficar comigo e arranjasse qualquer desculpa para discutirmos e, então, levar para conseqüências que nenhum de nós quer.

Harry achou melhor continuar andando e deixar que seus amigos se entendessem. Afinal, Vitor Krum ainda era um ponto sensível entre os dois, principalmente em Ron. Ele também não sabia o porquê do amigo ficar tão inseguro quanto a Hermione, afinal, estava mais do que claro, desde o ano anterior, que ela o amava, talvez tanto quanto Ron a amava. Mas pensando que aquele era um problema para os dois resolverem, embora não negasse ajuda se o pedissem, Harry meneou a cabeça, virando o corredor, contudo, não sem antes dar uma olhada para trás e vendo que seus amigos entravam numa das salas daquele corredor.

Ele almoçou praticamente sozinho. Ron e Hermione só chegaram quando já estava quase na hora da sobremesa, notando também que o clima não estava nada agradável. Ron estava emburrado e Hermione com a feição contrariada, como nas vezes em que ela não encontrava uma resposta nos livros da biblioteca. Harry não perguntou nada do que havia acontecido, mas se preocupou com os amigos, pois sempre que Krum era citado nas conversas, a situação entre os amigos só se ajeitava depois de um tempo incomodantemente longo.

E com a desculpa de que tinha que se preparar para sua aula de Runas Antigas, Hermione se levantou, despedindo-se apenas com um "tchau". Preocupado, Harry logo previu que a semana seria longa, principalmente por notar Ron um pouco pálido pela namorada sair sem se despedir com um beijo, como sempre acontecia.

Aquele dia foi um tumulto. Ron estava polido demais com Hermione, e esse tratamento era respondido do mesmo jeito pela garota, embora Harry tenha notado que o olhar da amiga estava mais triste que o de Ron. Eles ainda andavam de mãos dadas pelos corredores e, na hora do jantar, sentaram juntos normalmente, mas quase não trocaram palavra alguma. Quando o faziam, a polidez voltava. Era como se fossem duas pessoas obrigadas a conviverem.

O dia seguinte foi a mesma coisa. E depois de quase não tocar na comida, na hora do almoço, Hermione disse que aproveitaria o tempo livre para estudar Aritmância. Deu um beijo rápido na bochecha de Ron e saiu do salão sob o olhar do namorado.

Harry olhou para o amigo, que estava em sua frente, e percebeu que ele voltara a brincar com a comida que estava no prato, o que o deixou apreensivo. Aquilo era um fato inédito: Ron Weasley havia perdido o apetite. Desviando o olhar por um momento de Ron, Harry passou os olhos pela mesa de Gryffindor ao sentir que era observado. Ao se deparar com o olhar de Ginny, não se surpreendeu.

Era incrível, e ao mesmo tempo assustador, a sensação que ele tinha quando ela o encarava.

Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas e indicou o irmão, no que Harry deu de ombros, mostrando que não sabia o que se passava. Ele então viu os lábios dela se moverem, percebendo a palavra "brigaram" se formar em forma de pergunta. Deu de ombros mais uma vez, movendo os lábios e dizendo que era provável. Ginny então morder o lábio inferior, olhando para Ron e depois para Harry, levantando-se em seguida. Quando passou pelos dois, sinalizou para Harry que iria até a torre da Gryffindor, conversar com Hermione. O garoto então sorriu agradecido, sentido seu estômago cair quando Ginny o retribuiu levemente, acompanhando o sorriso com uma piscadela.

Ele sentia seu estômago afundar sempre que olhava para Ginny, graças ao beijo que lhe dera na Enfermaria, quando a garota estava adormecida. Não conseguira dormir direito naquela noite. Não sabia de onde tirara a idéia de que, caso fizesse aquilo, seu corpo e alma ficariam mais aliviados. Além de pensar que, se Ron soubesse o que ele havia feito, brigariam. Afinal, o amigo, com certeza, diria o que se passava na cabeça de Harry naquele momento: que se aproveitara da situação para satisfazer um capricho. Pois se ele gostava tanto de Ginny e a situação já estava caminhando para um total descontrole, eles deviam se acertar, principalmente por Ginny já saber de tudo o que envolvia Harry e Voldemort. Mas essa era uma decisão difícil de ser tomada, e que Harry adiava cada vez mais.

Meneando a cabeça e pensando que naquele momento era Ron quem precisava de ajuda, Harry tratou de se concentrar no amigo que ainda brincava com a comida que ocupava metade do prato.

- Hei, Ron?

- Hum? - retorquiu, arqueando as sobrancelhas, mas sem olhar Harry.

- Você quer ir voar um pouco no campo? - Ron balançou a cabeça negativamente, ainda sem olhá-lo. - Jogar xadrez bruxo? Snap Explosivo?

Ron negou esses dois convites também. Parou de mexer na comida e olhou para um ponto qualquer, apoiando a cabeça com uma mão sob o queixo e soltando um suspiro cansado em seguida.

- Ahm... Você... - começou Harry, incerto. - Você quer conversar?

Finalmente Ron o olhou e, dando um meio sorriso, embora triste, falou que não.

- Tenho que fazer o dever de poções, senão a Mione briga comigo - falou Ron, se levantando. - Você vem?

- Claro.

Então eles foram para torre de Gryffindor, com Harry pedindo aos céus que Ginny tivesse mais sorte do que ele.

Porém, ela também não conseguiu esclarecer nada. E o dia seguiu daquele mesmo jeito. Estranho.

Somente quando o casal foi dormir, que Harry e Ginny conseguiram conversar. Desceram depois de um tempo, sabendo que o salão comunal já se encontrava totalmente vazio, sentando-se então em poltronas diferentes.

Parecia que nenhum dos dois tinha coragem ou um modo para iniciarem a conversa. Ginny parecia mais interessada em ver o fogo baixo da lareira crepitar, enquanto Harry estava achando mais fascinante ver a pele e os cabelos da garota brilharem pela luz da lareira, contrastando também com a luz da lua cheia. Ela parecia mais uma divindade naquele momento. Mas pensando mais uma vez que tinham prioridades naquele momento, Harry meneou a cabeça e a chamou, iniciando a conversa.

- Então? Conseguiu alguma coisa com a Mione?

Ginny olhou para Harry, como se o tivesse notado somente naquele momento.

- Não - ela disse num tom cansado, franzindo a testa em seguida. - Na verdade, nem a Mione sabe o que aconteceu. Ela disse que depois que você os deixou ontem, antes do café da manhã, eles só entraram naquela sala porque a Mione insistiu. Ela perguntou ao Ron o que estava acontecendo, mas ele disse que não era nada.

- Se não fosse nada, eles não estariam agindo dessa maneira, Gin - retorquiu Harry. - Aconteceu alguma coisa sim.

- Eu sei - ela falou tranqüila, embora tivesse sentido seu coração bater mais acelerado ao ouvir o curto apelido. Mas continuou a falar no mesmo tom de antes, embora encarasse a lareira. Suas mãos estranhamente se apertando uma na outra. - Eu não entendo o Ron. Ele sempre gostou da Mione, sabe? Acho que desde o quarto ano de vocês, mas ele não se sentia seguro em contar a ela. E depois aconteceram todas aquelas coisas no quinto ano, e no ano passado ele ficou com a Lavender para lhe passar ciúmes... Como ele pode ser tão cabeça dura? A Mione é uma garota incrível e que o ama! Por que ele se porta como um trasgo idiota, fazendo isso com ela? Fazendo-a sofrer desse jeito?

Harry desviou seus olhos do rosto de Ginny ao ouví-la falar de uma maneira tão frustrada, além da voz estar levemente embargada. Sentia que aquelas palavras, principalmente no fim, poderiam ser direcionadas a ele também, embora essa não fosse a intenção de Ginny. Contudo, ele não se sentia como um trasgo idiota, mesmo sabendo que Ginny sofria; se não mais, tanto quanto ele.

- Vou ver se consigo conversar com ele. Talvez seja insegurança, sei lá. Não acha? - falou sem olhá-la.

- Pode ser - ela disse, dando de ombros.

Ficaram em silêncio novamente, embora ele não tivesse sido, nem por um momento, incômodo. Ginny olhava para a lareira mais uma vez, mas ela já começava a se apagar, embora seus cabelos, Harry notou novamente, pareciam dançar com a iluminação do fogo. Também notou que as bochechas de Giny pareciam refletir o fogo, pois estavam um pouco vermelhas.

No entanto, se ele soubesse o que se passava na cabeça de Ginny naquele momento, saberia que ela estava corada, além de sentir sua pele pinicar, só por sentir a intensidade do olhar de Harry que parecia atravessar sua alma. Mas estava sem coragem de retribuir, pois, caso o fizesse, não sabia o que iria encontrar nos olhos do garoto.

Harry então se levantou de repente, chamando a atenção dela.

- Já vou subir - ele disse.

- Ah, tá. Eu também vou. Boa noite, Harry.

- 'Noite.

Harry estava aos pés da escada, assim como Ginny, quando parou e virou para olhá-la novamente.

- Ginny?

- Sim? - ela perguntou, tentando não se mostrar ansiosa.

- Se eu souber de alguma coisa, te falo.

- Ah, certo. Obrigada.

Mal começou a subir as escadas, Harry ouviu Ginny chamá-lo também:

- Vai com calma, Harry. Às vezes, o Ron é... Bom, um pouco difícil.

- Pode deixar, eu sei.

Ginny começou a subir os degraus, mas, mais uma vez, ouviu Harry a chamando:

- Eu queria...

- Sim? - ela perguntou quando ele hesitou, e descendo novamente os degraus.

Harry parecia ansioso e Ginny mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto apertava uma mão na outra em expectativa. Mas logo o garoto pareceu se recompor.

- Boa noite, Ginny - ele falou com a voz mais calma, embora não a encarasse.

- Boa noite, Harry.

Voltaram a subir cada um sua escada. Entretanto, tanto um quanto o outro esperaram no meio delas para ver se seriam chamados novamente. Mas ao perceber que Harry não a chamaria, Ginny subiu paro seu dormitório, chegando lá rapidamente.

Contudo, o que ela não fazia idéia, era de que o garoto descera ao salão comunal silenciosamente e estava, mais uma vez, no primeiro degrau da escada, observando a que levava ao dormitório feminino com uma fé e desejo quase contraditórios, enquanto tentava, também, ganhar uma batalha que em seu íntimo já sabia estar quase perdida.

**xxx**

Ron e Hermione continuaram se tratando da mesma maneira no dia seguinte, embora a garota tivesse ficado o maior tempo possível afastada de Ron e Harry. O fato de ter aula dupla de Aritimância enquanto os dois tinham tempo livre, fez com que usasse, mais uma vez, a desculpa de ter muito dever para fazer naquela noite. E, misturado a isso, ela disse que tinha um relatório de Monitoria Chefe para fazer com Adam Stewart, na sala dos monitores. Hermione havia ido para a tal sala quando as aulas daquele dia haviam terminado. Entretanto, já estavam no meio do jantar, mas nada dela aparecer.

O tempo todo Ron olhava quase automaticamente para a porta do salão principal, esperando ver Hermione passar por ela. Mas, foi ver um garoto alto e forte, de cabelos e olhos negros entrar por ele, que sentou-se ereto. Adam havia entrado no salão principal com uma feição clara de alívio e um sorriso singelo, mostrando que havia conseguido algo esperado há algum tempo. Provavelmente, Ron pensou, já haviam acabado o tal relatório e a qualquer momento Hermione também passaria por aquelas portas. Mas, mais uma vez, nenhum sinal da garota.

Ron já estava começando a ficar inquieto. Até que, não agüentando mais, foi até a mesa da Hufflepuff, nem escutando Harry lhe perguntar para onde estava indo.

Harry lançou um olhar apreensivo a Ginny, que também percebera a movimentação do irmão e retribuiu o mesmo olhar. Olharam para Ron ao mesmo tempo, temendo que ele fizesse alguma besteira, mas ele não fez nada. Parecia conversar civilizadamente com Adam e, depois de cinco minutos, mas que para os dois pareceu uma eternidade, Ron voltou a sentar em frente a Harry. Nenhum dos dois disse absolutamente nada.

Porém, há alguns metros, Ginny pareceu se mostrar cansada de toda essa tensão. Portanto, no instante seguinte, já estava sentada ao lado de Ron.

- O que está acontecendo, Ron?

- Nada, Ginny. Não está acontecendo nada.

Ron se levantou com a cara emburrada e irritada, embora nenhum desses sentimentos tenha sido mostrado no tom de sua voz, que saiu num sussurro rouco e contido. Ginny apenas olhou Harry por alguns segundos. Rapidamente, ambos trataram de seguir o garoto. Mas, quando o alcançaram, não abriram a boca, sendo que cada um ficou em um lado de Ron.

- O que é isso, agora? Guarda-costas?

- Não podemos mais te fazer companhia? - perguntou Ginny docemente e enlaçando seu braço no de Ron, que acabou sorrindo.

Ele livrou seu braço do de Ginny e a abraçou pelo ombro, seguindo dessa maneira até o salão comunal. Assim que passaram pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, Ron seguiu para seu dormitório, dizendo boa noite aos dois.

Ginny mordeu o lábio inferior e apertou suas mãos, em claros sinais de nervosismo. Então, pensando que devia fazer alguma coisa para descobrir o que estava acontecendo, ela não pensou duas vezes em subir para o dormitório masculino, tranzendo Harry consigo. Arrancaria uma explicação do irmão nem que tivesse que azará-lo ou, no caso de ainda não conseguir, usar sua melhor personificação da Sra. Weasley.

Quando entrou no dormitório - Harry atrás -, Ginny deparou-se com Ron vestindo o pijama. Ele estava acabando de colocar a camiseta.

- Que invasão é essa? - perguntou Ron, sem entender.

- Vamos conversar, Ron - ela falou com uma feição dura, enquanto Harry fechava a porta atrás de si.

- Conversar o quê? Não podemos esperar amanhã, Ginny? Estou com sono.

- Não, não podemos. E você não está com sono.

- Estou sim.

Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas e colocou as mãos na cintura.

Ron revirou os olhos e bufou, jogando-se na cama. Sem se importar, puxou as cobertas até a cabeça, mas logo sentiu que ela era puxada e, quando voltou a olhar para Ginny, teve a impressão, por alguns segundos, de que via sua mãe à sua frente, o que o assustou.

- Ginny, não quero conversar - disse, se recompondo.

- Mas, Ron, você precisa.

- Quem tem que conversar são vocês dois - disse agressivo e apontando para Harry e sua irmã. Ao vê-los corando enquanto se olhavam por alguns segundos, sentiu uma imensa satisfação.

- Não... - Ginny pigarreou, recompondo-se. - Não desvie o assunto, Ron - falou, para só então olhar o irmão.

- O assunto é o mesmo, só muda as personagens, irmãzinha.

Ginny semicerrou os olhos, que pareceram duas fendas. Ron, sem perceber, se encolheu na cama. Como ela conseguia ser tão assustadora como sua mãe?

- Mas, agora, Ron, as personagens são você e a Mione. E a pergunta é: por que vocês estão, há dois dias, se tratando como dois estranhos? O que está acontecendo?

- Quem disse que estamos nos tratando assim?

- Ninguém disse, Ron. Eu vi. E o Harry também - ela concluiu, indicando Harry que ainda estava parado à porta, seu rosto ainda corado.

Ron olhou de Ginny para o amigo. Harry apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas e acenou levemente com a cabeça, não dizendo nada, o que fez Ginny revirar os olhos.

- Além disso, você sabe onde a Mione está agora? - ela perguntou.

- No dormitório dela, oras. Você acha o quê? Que eu não estou a par do que se passa com minha namorada? - perguntou exasperado, finalmente se sentando na cama.

Ginny fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro cansado, sentando-se na cama do irmão.

- Ron, o que está acontecendo?

Ao ouvir a voz da irmã tão preocupada, Ron desceu o rosto, parecendo envergonhado. Não disse nada, mas Ginny percebeu que, o que quer que tenha acontecido, estava sendo uma batalha difícil para ele.

- Ron - ela chamou, apoiando sua mão na perna de Ron, procurando dar-lhe algum apoio. - Eu não sei o que aconteceu para que você e a Mione ficassem nessa situação. Também não precisa me dizer, se não quiser. Só saiba que a Mione te ama muito, e tenho certeza que ela faria de tudo para não te ver desse jeito e também para resolver essa situação. Mas, para isso, ela tem que saber o que está acontecendo.

Vendo que Ron realmente não diria nada, Ginny resolver deixar o que disse no ar. Levantou-se da cama e foi até Harry. Parou bem próximo a ele e olhou mais uma vez para Ron e, quando voltou a encarar Harry, pareceu perceber então que estava numa distância que lhe aquecia, ao mesmo tempo em que deixava suas pernas bambas. Porém, ainda com uma feição preocupada, ela apenas lhe sussurrou:

- Conversa com ele, Harry.

Harry apenas acenou com a cabeça, encarando seus olhos intensamente, pensando que sua voz lhe trairia se dissesse alguma coisa. E então ele sentiu. Descargas elétricas passando por todo seu corpo, começando pelo seu rosto onde, num lado, os lábios de Ginny o tinham tocado num leve beijo, enquanto no outro foi onde a mão da garota repousara. Harry fechou os olhos quase imediatamente com aquela sensação, mas não fez nada. Apenas cerrou os punhos que estavam dentro do bolso de sua calça, se segurando para não agarrá-la ali mesmo. Sentiu a respiração rasa de Ginny em seu rosto quando ela se afastou e a mão dela deslizar levemente pelo seu pescoço e parar em seu peito.

- Boa noite - Ginny disse num sussurro, apenas para Harry escutar.

Somente quando Harry ouviu o barulho da porta do quarto se fechando ao seu lado, parecendo que ele viera há muitos metros de distância, que abriu os olhos e voltou a respirar. E, sem que pudesse conter, jogou-se em sua cama; a conversa que ele teria que ter com Ron totalmente esquecida. Nem sabia que o amigo agradecia mentalmente por isso, embora não tivesse visto o que levara Harry a deixá-lo em paz.

**xxx**

Com a chegada do fim de semana, os alunos de Hogwarts respiraram mais aliviados, com exceção dos quintanista e setimanista, que estavam atolados de deveres por causa dos NOM's e NIEM's, respectivamente. Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam na biblioteca fazendo um dever de Herbologia, que era um relatório sobre Plantas Asiáticas e seus Venenos, e para quais fins elas se destinavam. Embora Hermione se mostrasse disposta a ajudar os dois garotos, a situação entre ela e Ron continuava deixando Harry constrangido, mas esse constrangimento rapidamente mudou para nervosismo quando percebeu que havia alguém atrás dele, apoiando-se no encosto de sua cadeira.

- Oi, gente. Posso fazer o dever com vocês?

E, sem esperar resposta, Ginny sentou no único lugar disponível: ao lado de Harry.

- Hoje nem está parecendo sábado, não é mesmo? - ela continuou, descontraída, tirando pergaminhos e pena de sua mochila. - O dia está tão gostoso, mas, para variar, a McGonagall passou um dever daqueles, além do Flitwick.

Ela retirou suas coisas rapidamente e, quando abriu o livro, sentiu que os três a encaravam.

- O que foi? - perguntou com a pena a meio caminho do pergaminho.

- Nada, Ginny - disse Ron, voltando sua atenção ao livro e continuando a tomar anotações para seu dever, gesto que foi automaticamente copiado por Hermione e Harry.

Então, dando de ombros, Ginny começou a trabalhar também.

Agora a tensão se apoderara de vez daquela mesa. Ron e Hermione mal trocavam olhares, isso apenas acontecia quando um precisava pegar algo que estava um pouco longe e, deliberadamente, roçavam a mão no braço do outro, ou se apoiava em sua cadeira, como se quisesse forçar um toque, por mais singelo que fosse.

E enquanto o casal de amigos tentava ao mesmo tempo mostrar que havia alguma coisa errada, embora dissimuladamente quisesse também o contrário, Harry não sabia se continuava sentado ao lado de Ginny ou dava um jeito de sair dali. Desde que sentira, mais uma vez, as reações de seu corpo quando a ruiva o tocava, não conseguia ficar sem olhá-la ou pensar nela o tempo todo. E a batalha que ele continuava a travar estava chegando numa situação totalmente crítica. Principalmente por, de vez em quando, sentir o joelho de Ginny roçar em sua perna, pela proximidade das cadeiras.

- Vou buscar um livro. Já volto - disse apressado, levantando-se em seguida e saindo dali.

Assim que chegou numa seção qualquer da biblioteca, Harry apoiou as mãos na estante, baixando a cabeça de modo que ela ficasse entre seus braços, e, em seguida, soltou um suspiro de alívio. Ele sabia que aquela situação já estava ficando repetitivamente fora de controle. Não sabia, sinceramente, se continuava lutando contra o que sentia por Ginny, para que ela ficasse afastada dele e, consequentemente, fora da "visão" de Voldemort, ou se aceitava o que uma vozinha chata ficava lhe repetindo fervorosamente: de que ele não devia perder mais tempo e a agarrasse ali e agora, sem se importar que a biblioteca estivesse lotada e que Madame Pince o expulsaria de lá.

Ele sabia que Ginny estava cercando-o, fazendo com que ele desistisse dessa idéia de separação, impondo sua presença em situações que Harry não tinha condições de reagir. Como aquele dia em seu dormitório, quando ela foi tentar conversar com Ron. Ela com certeza percebera a reação dele e estava, cada vez mais, impondo-se. Harry realmente não fazia idéia de até quando resistiria naquela luta a ponto de ter um treco.

E ele estava tão concentrado no seu desespero, que não escutou alguém lhe chamando, e literalmente pulou de susto quando sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro.

- Está tudo bem, Potter?

Harry, mais uma vez, suspirou aliviado. Ao sentir um leve toque em seu ombro, jurou que era Ginny que estaria ali, mas não. Era uma garota da Gryffindor e, se ele não se enganava, do mesmo ano de Ginny.

- Ah... Está sim, Prescott.

- Tem certeza? Você estava tão estranho...

- Não é nada - ele disse, dando um sorriso forçado.

- Bem, se você diz.

Elley Prescott pareceu ruborizar levemente quando ficaram em silêncio, olhando para os lados. Mas de vez em quando olhava para Harry e sorria, e ele já ia perguntar o que estava acontecendo, quando ela cortou o silêncio.

- Ah, Harry... Posso te chamar de Harry, não? - perguntou apressada.

- Er... tudo bem.

Ela sorriu mais confiante, embora ainda apertasse uma mão na outra se mostrando nervosa.

- Harry... ah... bem, você já... já tem companhia para o baile? O do Dia das Bruxas?

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas ficando sem ação por um momento. Não esperava que Prescott o convidasse para o baile. Para falar a verdade, não esperava o convite de nenhuma garota. Não depois do fiasco que foi no seu quarto ano.

- Não - ele respondeu, quase sem pensar.

- Ah, que bom! - animou-se a garota, mas corou mais ainda em seguida. - Quero dizer... Eu acho que, ah, você então não se importaria, não é, se eu te convidasse?

Harry coçou a nuca, levemente constrangido. Certo que não seria nenhum sacrifício ir ao bailo com Prescott, pois, pelo que sabia da garota, ela era muito divertida, além de ser bonita. Era um pouco alta e esguia, com curvas que pareciam ser desenhadas. O cabelo era cor de mel e liso, fazendo uma franja cair levemente em seus olhos negros, e a boca sempre estava com um brilho rosado, e, seu uniforme sempre alinhado, parecia mais o de uma quartanista, do que sextanista.

- Bem... - Harry começou, mas foi interrompido pela garota.

- Ah, qual é, Harry! - ela exclamou animada, pendurando-se no braço dele. - Vamos juntos! Tenho certeza que você não vai se arrepender. Vai ser divertido. Então, o que me diz?

**xxx**

Ron estava boquiaberto. Olhava para Harry, que estava jogado na cama do dormitório masculino, sem entender patavina. Eles haviam acabado de chegar da biblioteca, a fim de deixarem seus materiais e descerem para o almoço, e Harry tinha contado sobre o convite de Elley e a resposta que dera à garota.

- Não acredito que você aceitou, Harry.

- Nem eu - disse Harry, desanimado. - Mas...

Ele hesitou continuar, mas decidiu colocar para fora a frustração que estava sentindo. Ao menos sabia que Ron o entenderia. Pelo menos esperava que sim. Sentou na cama e, sem encarar Ron, falou:

- A Ginny está me cercando, Ron. Não sei por quanto tempo vou agüentar, sabe? Eu não sei se mando tudo para o inferno e fico com ela, mesmo correndo o risco dela se tornar um alvo definitivo para Voldemort, ou se continuo insistindo em nos mantermos longe.

- Você sabe o que penso disso, né cara? - E como Harry não disse nada, Ron continuou: - Mas o que isso tem a ver com o fato de você ter aceitado o convite da Prescott?

- Se eu for com ela ao baile, a Ginny não vai querer se aproximar de mim, não é? Além disso - ele continuou carrancudo -, ela ainda continua andando para cima e para baixo com Jimmy, nosso querido batedor.

- Então você só aceitou ir com a Prescott para descontar seu ciúme?

- Não, eu... Ah, sei lá, Ron. Eu já nem sei mais o que fazer ou pensar. - E, frustrado, jogou-se na cama, deitando novamente.

- Não sei se você sabe, Harry - começou Ron de maneira cautelosa -, mas a Ginny e a Prescott não se dão muito bem.

- Não? - E vendo Ron balançar a cabeça negativamente, Harry soltou um bufo exasperado. - Eu mereço! Isso só pode ser praga! Mas... - Ele se inclinou, apoiando o cotovelo na cama e olhando para o amigo. - Por que elas não se dão bem, Ron?

- Isso eu não sei te falar.

- Mas elas... ah, droga, agora que me lembrei de onde conhecia a Prescott. Ela e Ginny dividem o mesmo quarto. - Deu um riso nervoso. - 'Tô ferrado.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Não faço idéia, embora o mais sensato fosse falar à Elley que não vamos mais juntos, não é?

- Elley? - indagou Ron, vendo o amigo corar levemente. - Bem, você quem decide. Mas se precisar de ajuda para acalmar a fera, fala comigo.

- Muito obrigado, Ron - disse Harry, dando uma risada rápida e sarcástica.

Provavelmente ele precisaria mesmo de alguém para acalmar Ginny.

Entretanto, percebendo que não tinham mais nada a dizer, resolveram descer para o salão comunal, vendo que Hermione os aguardava um pouco irritada.

- Que demora! Vamos? Estou com fome.

- E a Ginny? - perguntou Ron, enquanto iam para a saída.

- Já desceu. Disse que não estava com paciência para esperar.

Harry e Ron se olharam, mas Hermione não percebeu. E, sem mais nenhuma palavra, desceram para o salão principal com a garota dois passos à frente.

Se Harry gostou da reação de Ginny ao saber que ele aceitara o convite de Prescott, não soube falar. A garota não o cercava mais como antes, e o fim de semana, se não fosse ainda pela tensão entre Ron e Hermione, passaria tranqüilo. O domingo já estava praticamente terminado. O salão comunal da Gryffindor só não estava vazio pela presença do trio, que pareciam hipnotizados pela lareira.

Porém, Harry pareceu acordar de seu transe e, ao olhar para o lado, deparou-se com Ron, ocupado com uma linha de sua calça, e Hermione, mordendo nervosamente o lábio inferior a todo momento. Conhecendo a amiga como Harry sabia conhecer, achou melhor subir para seu dormitório, pois tudo indicava que ela obrigaria Ron a conversar com naquela hora para descobrir o que acontecera com o namorado naquela semana.

- Já vou subir. Boa noite.

E depois de ouvir a resposta fraca de ambos, Harry subiu, torcendo, mais uma vez, que seus amigos se entendessem.

Ao ver-se sozinha com Ron, Hermione tratou de arranjar um jeito de iniciar aquela conversa que ela estava querendo ter desde que ela e Ron se desentenderam, no meio da semana. Realmente não tinha idéia do que atormentava o namorado. Não podia ser apenas uma atitude infantil. Ela sabia, conseguia sentir, que o buraco era mais embaixo, havia sim algo que atormentava Ron. E, depois da conversa que ela tivera com Ginny naquela manhã, só fez com que tivesse certeza.

Ela não saberia o motivo de Ron, mas, pelo que ela e Ginny conheciam do rapaz, ele estava inseguro. Agora só restava a Hermione descobrir o motivo de tanta insegurança, afinal de contas, eles estavam namorando há um mês e somente agora ele se mostrava assim. Mas como ela faria isso?

Olhou para Ron, que ainda encarava a lareira. Ao vê-lo na meia luz que se encontrava no salão comunal, com uma feição entre desolada e ansiosa, sentiu um aperto na garganta ao mesmo tempo em que borboletas pareciam dançar em seu estômago. Sinceramente, não sabia se falava alguma coisa ou simplesmente o beijava.

Porém, antes que Hermione decidisse, Ron virou-se para ela, retribuindo o olhar de uma maneira bem mais intensa. E ela conseguiu ver: insegurança e medo, misturados ao amor e desejo. Então ela decidiu que, naquela noite, arrancaria sua tão esperada explicação, mas não naquela hora. Não com todos os seus sentimentos e instintos ordenando-a que escolhesse a segunda opção de sua dúvida.

Sem quebrar o contato visual, Hermione apoiou sua mão direita no encosto do sofá, virando seu corpo e erguendo-o em seguida para sentar no colo de Ron, de frente para ele, com as pernas flexionadas para trás. Enlaçou o pescoço do namorado com seus braços e, com a respiração rasa, começou a dar leves beijos pelo rosto dele. Sabia que a qualquer movimento que ela fizesse com o quadril serviria para instigá-lo, mas não se preocupava com aquilo naquele momento. Não com a saudade que sentia de seus beijos urgentes, de suas mãos abrasadoras e do seu corpo que parecia querer fundir-se ao dela o tempo todo.

Sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar e tremer quando as mãos tímidas de Ron se insinuaram em sua cintura, sob a camiseta, enquanto a boca dele buscava a dela, iniciando um beijo urgente. Contudo, logo as mãos esqueceram a timidez. Ron abraçava Hermione mais apertado e fazia a roupa erguer-se e deixar a cintura dela totalmente desnuda. E quando Ron a puxou, de modo que seus corpos se colassem mais, Hermione não conseguiu conter um movimento que fez com o quadril, fazendo com que tanto ela quanto Ron começassem a respirar mais ofegante e se beijassem com mais sofreguidão ainda.

Há muito já haviam perdido o controle sem se darem conta. E a sensação de perda que não pôde deixar de ser sentida naquela semana, mista à saudade, faziam-nos se esquecerem de tudo e todos, concentrando-se apenas nos dois.

Ron retirou uma das mãos da cintura de Hermione e a levou até a coxa da garota. Enquanto a subia, seu íntimo agradecia quem havia inventado a saia. Deslizou também seu corpo pelo sofá, transformando-o em apoio para o da namorada, ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão alcançava o quadril dela, puxando-o de encontro a si.

Os gemidos foram contidos um na boca do outro.

Podiam até dizer que as carícias que eles trocavam eram apressadas e demasiada intensas para alguém que começou um relacionamento há pouco mais de um mês. Mas eles não achavam. Havia tanto amor reprimido e tanta vontade juntos, que não conseguiam se segurar. Sempre que começavam a se beijar, pareciam fios desempacados, tamanha a eletricidade que se passava ali.

Porém, no momento que Hermione sentiu que Ron estava começando a passar dos limites, achou melhor que parassem, afinal de contas, eles ainda precisavam conversar, além, claro, de estarem no salão comunal. A garota deixou a boca de Ron e deu beijos em sua bochecha e pescoço até que ficasse abraçada a ele com seu rosto na curva do pescoço do namorado.

- Como senti sua falta - Hermione falou num sussurro.

Mas Ron não respondeu. Apenas ajeitou as roupas de Hermione e se sentou direito no sofá com a namorada ainda em seu colo, abraçando-a. E aquele abraço foi tão forte, que ela ficou assustada.

- Ron...?

- Não diga nada- pediu quase suplicante, fazendo Hermione sentir um frio no estômago. - Só... só fica assim - falou, envolvendo-a mais em seus braços, mas sem apertá-la em demasia como antes, enquanto também afundava seu rosto no pescoço dela.

Hermione, portanto, não disse nada. Nem sequer se moveu. Continuava abraçada a Ron, que acariciava seus cabelos, enquanto, com os dedos, brincava com sua camiseta.

Ficaram um bom tempo dessa maneira. Quando Ron soltou um suspiro cansado, porém resignado também, ela permitiu se afastar levemente para olhá-lo nos olhos. O amor e o desejo continuavam no olhar do rapaz, assim como a insegurança, mas o medo já havia ido embora, no que Hermione agradeceu aos céus.

- Ron, o que aconteceu? - ela perguntou, num murmúrio suave.

- Nada.

Hermione soltou o ar que estava preso em seus pulmões de uma maneira cansada e saiu do colo do namorado. Ao lado dele, segurou a mão de Ron entre as suas, tentando passar-lhe segurança, mesmo sem saber o motivo dessa necessidade. Ela só olhava seu perfil, pois Ron, mais uma vez, encarava a lareira, o que já a fazia sentir uma enorme frustração que vinha acompanhada de lágrimas ainda contidas. Abriu a boca para tentar reiniciar a conversa, mas o rapaz a interrompeu sem perceber.

- Não aconteceu nada, Mione. Mas vai acontecer, tenho certeza.

A voz de Ron saiu rouca e cansada e, ainda sem olhar a namorada, continuou falando.

- Por que você está comigo?

- Ora, eu gosto de você, Ron - ela falou sem entender.

- Gosta? Só gosta?

Hermione abriu a boca com o intento de dizer que o amava, mas, mais uma vez, Ron a cortou.

- Onde você estava esta tarde?

- Numa reunião com o Adam. Você sabe disso.

- Reunião mesmo? - perguntou com sarcasmo, embora seus olhos o traíssem.

- Isso mesmo, Ronald. Reunião. - sibilou Hermione.

Ron percebeu que não era sempre que gostava quando Hermione dizia seu nome por completo. E aquela era uma péssima hora para ouví-lo.

- Eu vejo vocês dois de conversa - falou, encarando a lareira mais uma vez. - Você sempre volta animada quando sai de uma reunião que tem com o Stewart.

- Ora, e por que não sairia? Ele é meu amigo, Ron.

- Seu amigo é o Harry - ele disse exasperado.

- Também! - esganiçou Hermione, achando que aquela conversa estava rumando para mais uma briga. - Ron, é natural que eu me simpatize com o Adam, afinal nós estamos convivendo mais nesse ano. Sempre temos que trocar idéias sobre a monitoria, e agora também por causa do baile. E eu também gosto de conversar com ele.

- Por que você não conversa comigo?

- E você coopera? - perguntou largando a mão de Ron, sentindo uma enorme frustração. - Estou tentando conversar com você esses dias, tentando saber o que está acontecendo, mas você foge, Ron. Eu quero ouvir seus problemas, te ajudar a resolvê-los. Assim como eu quero que você retribua.

- Agora você vai cobrar que eu resolva seus problemas? - ele perguntou, embora tivesse entendido o que ela havia dito.

- Ron, não se faça de idiota, por favor.

- Ah, agora eu sou idiota.

- Não, você não é, mas está agindo feito um.

- Então por que você não termina comigo? - perguntou ríspido. - Assim é mais fácil, não? E então você pode ir correndo para o Stewart e desabafar com ele. Quem sabe vocês não têm um relacionamento melhor, afinal ele conversa!

- Por que você está fazendo isso? - Hermione perguntou num sussurro. Seus olhos não segurando mais as lágrimas.

- Não estou fazendo nada. Só está acontecendo como devia acontecer.

- Mas quem disse que essa situação era para acontecer?

- E por que não? Somos diferentes, Hermione. Como a gente pode amar alguém tão diferente da gente?

- Não sei, Ron. - Hermione levou sua mão à nuca de Ron, acariciando levemente seu cabelo. - A única coisa que eu sei, é que te amo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Um silêncio pesado que nenhum dos dois parecia ter coragem de quebrar. Só se ouvia o crepitar do fogo.

- Mas ama mesmo? - Ron perguntou depois de um tempo, com a voz rouca. - Até que ponto?

Ele finalmente a encarou. E ao ver sentimentos tão confusos no olhar de Ron, embora os que sobressaíam eram medo e expectativa, Hermione se sentiu impotente. Mas logo uma força dentro dela se fez presente, uma força que queria mostrar àquele ruivo que o amava, assim como ele sempre fez com ela.

Hermione levou alguns segundos para responder a pergunta dele. Ela precisaria das palavras certas para acabar com todo aquele medo do namorado e que ela nem sabia existir.

- Ron, eu te amo. Muito. Você sabe disso - ela falou, acariciando agora o rosto do rapaz e também impedindo que ele desviasse seus olhos dos dela. - Podem dizer que sou muito nova pelo que vou dizer, mas... Você é a pessoa que eu escolhi para viver o resto da minha vida. O garoto por quem me apaixonei perdidamente e que me faz feliz simplesmente pelo fato de existir.

- Mas, Hermione, o que eu tenho de especial que te fez apaixonar-se por mim? Eu sou o sexto filho de sete irmãos. Nunca tive uma qualidade especial. Bill e Charlie são bonitos e fortes, os orgulhos dos meus pais; Fred e George são engraçados e inteligentes, não estão nem aí pelo que os outros vão dizer; a Ginny é muito inteligente, esperta, uma bruxa poderosa, e o Percy... Bem, ninguém lá em casa espera mais alguma coisa dele, não? Mas, e eu?

Ron levantou do sofá, caminhando até a lareira e se apoiando nela, ficando de costas para Hermione que estava em silêncio, deixando que o namorado dissesse tudo o que estava atolado em sua garganta.

- O que eu tenho de tão especial que pode atrair uma garota? Atrair você? Não sou um bruxo tão poderoso quanto Harry, tão inteligente quanto você. Nem capacidade de virar Monitor Chefe eu tive! Não tenho dinheiro para começar uma vida quando sair da escola, nem sei se sou tão bom a ponto de seguir uma carreira em quadribol ou como auror. Que vida você espera ter comigo, Hermione, se eu não posso te dar nada?

Ele finalmente virou e Hermione viu que os olhos de Ron estavam marejados e que ele fazia de tudo para não chorar. Ao menos não ali na frente dela. Levantando-se, ela foi até ele e, segurando seu rosto levemente com as duas mãos, beijou-lhe os lábios.

- Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, Ron. Doce e gentil, embora também seja um pouco grosso às vezes. - Ela sorriu levemente, no que ele correspondeu, embora seu olhar o mostrasse ansioso. - É corajoso, leal, um ótimo amigo. Uma pessoa que muitos gostariam de ter ao lado.

- Mas, Mione, você ficou com o Krum. Ele é famoso, rico... - falou, tirando as mãos dela de seu rosto, embora não as soltasse.

- Sim, ele é uma pessoa legal mesmo. Mas ele tinha um grave defeito, que eu não pude esquecer e nem perdoar.

- O quê? - perguntou Ron, com a testa franzida, sem perceber que também segurara a respiração.

- Ele não é você, Ron! Meu amor, você não entende? Eu amo você. Você! Com todos os seus defeitos, suas inseguranças, mas, acima de tudo, eu te amo porque você é perfeito na sua imperfeição, Ron. Você é inteligente sim, só é um pouco preguiçoso. É um excelente bruxo, afinal já duelou com comensais antes... Duas vezes! E está aqui, vivo e inteiro. Uma pessoa que, mesmo sabendo dos enormes riscos, decidiu seguir e ajudar Harry Potter. Quem faria uma coisa dessas, se não fosse uma pessoa maravilhosa? Um bruxo maravilhoso?

Hermione o abraçou, dando leves beijos no rosto e na têmpora de Ron, precisando ficar nas pontas dos pés para isso.

- Eu te amo, Ron - disse ainda abraçada a ele. - E não aceito que as inseguranças que eu tive no começo do nosso namoro, venham para você depois desse tempo que estamos juntos.

Ele soltou um riso pelo nariz, pelo modo carinhoso que Hermione lhe falara aquilo, embora grande parte tenha sido em sinal de alívio. Hermione afastou novamente, mas seus braços continuavam entrelaçados no pescoço de Ron que mantinha os seus na cintura da garota.

- E só vou aceitar que você não fique mais comigo - Hermione falou -, quando não me amar mais.

O sorriso de Ron aumentou e ele respirou profundamente, tranqüilo. Deu um beijo na ponta do nariz de Hermione, que sorriu, e encostou sua testa na dela.

- Então você está sentenciada a viver comigo pelo resto de seus dias.

Hermione riu levemente e deu um suspiro aliviado, mas seu sorriso logo se tornou malicioso. Erguendo-se nas pontas dos pés novamente, aproximou sua boca da orelha de Ron.

- Então eu quero cumprir minha pena da pior maneira possível - disse num murmúrio rouco e lhe dando uma leve, porém sugestiva, mordida.

- Pior? Não seria melhor?

Ela o olhou novamente e o brilho que tinha nos olhos acompanhava a malícia que seus lábios desenhavam. Assim como em Ron.

- Não sei - ela disse tentando parecer inocente, embora falhasse miseravelmente. - Me mostre e depois eu decido.

Então ele mostrou. E logo Hermione percebeu que sua maravilhosa sentença já havia sido decidida havia tempos, antes mesmo que ela soubesse, e por um juiz que não lhe interessava. Ao menos não naquele momento. E que Sibila Trelawney nem cogitasse tal pensamento da garota, senão seria o caos.

**xxx---xxx**

Ela andava rapidamente pelos corredores, com seus cabelos balançando de maneira graciosa, o que contrastava com a expressão desesperada que tinha no rosto. Os saltos finos de sua bota faziam eco naquele corredor de pedra, mas os únicos ouvintes eram alguns quadros bruxos que decoravam aquelas paredes vermelhas acarpetadas. Quadros que se ocupavam em dormir. Olhava para trás o tempo todo, como se o que estivesse procurando fosse aparecer às suas costas a qualquer instante.

Ainda olhando para trás, virou outro corredor e, ao olhar à frente novamente, viu uma capa esvoaçar ao passar por uma porta, o que forçou suas pernas a correr até o lugar.

A porta, que estava levemente encostada, era de uma sala que ela sabia ser abandonada, como muitas que haviam por aquele castelo. Embora quisesse muito entrar naquele lugar, tinha medo, como se o que fosse ver dentro daquele lugar, fosse o maior de seus medos. Porém, fechando os olhos, respirou fundo, procurando pela coragem que ela sabia existir. Assim que a encontrou, levou a mão direita ao bolso da capa, retirando de lá sua varinha, ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava a porta vagarosamente com a mão esquerda, deparando-se com um cômodo incrivelmente escuro.

Entrou o mais silenciosa que conseguiu. Em seguida, a sala começou a iluminar-se, ao mesmo tempo em que a porta era violentamente fechada. Olhando ao redor, reparou que a luz que iluminava o local vinha de uma enorme lareira tão negra quanto as paredes e móveis daquela sala. Em frente à lareira havia duas poltronas, mas ninguém sentado, além também de haver dois sofás grandes e uma mesinha de centro entre eles. Não conseguiu ficar sem pensar de que aquele cômodo parecia totalmente deslocado do corredor e lugar que se encontrava antes, ao mesmo tempo em que também lhe era estranhamente familiar.

Só um tempo depois foi reparar numa larga escada, cujos degraus estavam cobertos por carpetes vermelho-escuro. Ainda não fazia idéia de onde estava, ou apenas não queria acreditar, mas não se importou em pensar mais nisso, apenas queria procurar o que tanto queria. Começou a caminhar pelo enorme cômodo até chegar à escada, subindo-a vagarosamente, enquanto continuava olhando ao redor, caso aparecesse alguém de surpresa. Contudo, nada aconteceu, o que a deixou livre para chegar ao último degrau.

Assim que terminou de subir as escadas, viu-se numa ramificação em forma de T, que levava para compridos e estreitos corredores, cujas paredes estavam forradas por carpetes azuis-escuros.

Na parte que seguia em frente havia apenas uma porta. Olhou para os dois lados, como se quisesse se decidir por qual caminho seguia, mas não vendo nada além de quadros e janelas, tanto no lado direito, quanto no esquerdo, seguiu em frente, mais precisamente até a porta.

Era uma porta estranha, como se fosse a porta de um calabouço, sendo as travas que havia nela negras e bem adornadas com ferro e bronze. E à medida que caminhava pelo corredor, reparou que nele também havia alguns quadros de belos homens e mulheres, cujos cabelos eram de cores diversificadas entre negros, ruivos ou loiros. Havia apenas um homem de longos e lisos cabelos brancos, os quais contrastavam com sua juventude. Mas o que todos tinham em comum era o fato de não se mexerem como um bom quadro bruxo faz, além da maneira que sorriam, a qual mais parecia que, à frente deles, havia uma presa pronta para o abate.

Engolindo a seco, ela voltou seu olhar para porta, determinada a sair dali rapidamente. Quando estava bem em frente a ela, não pensou duas vezes - embora o medo ainda a atingisse - e a abiu.

No instante seguinte, a confusão foi imediata, pois, atrás daquela porta estava o mesmo cômodo que deixara anteriormente quando subiu as escadas. Porém, agora ela não estava vazia, pois na poltrona em frente à lareira estava sentado um homem de cabelos brancos e, ao lado dele e em pé, um garoto de cabelos negros incrivelmente lisos, mas um pouco desalinhados. Ambos estavam de costas, mas algo lhe dizia que ela sabia muito bem quem eles eram, tanto o garoto quanto o tal homem, e que, quando os olhasse e suas suspeitas se concretizassem, não gostaria nada.

E foi o garoto se virar para olhá-la com seus olhos totalmente negros, que seu coração pareceu paralisar como se estivesse esperando que todos os sentimentos que ela sentia naquele momento entrassem por ele para só então voltar a bater. Dor, raiva, ódio, desespero, culpa... Tudo misturado e confuso, mas ao mesmo tempo latente e distinto. Sentiu um grito preso à garganta quando não encontrou nos olhos, outrora azuis, do garoto, a inocência que ela sabia que sempre existiu ali. Entretanto, vendo-o sorrir como um dos quadros que vira no corredor, sua garganta não conseguiu mais segurar o grito, o qual mostrava limpidamente tudo o que ela sentia.

Ariadne ainda pôde ouvir o grito que saiu de sua garganta quando acordou num ímpeto, sentando na cama. Sua respiração estava ofegante e seu pulmão não parecia conseguir sorver todo o ar que ela precisava. Todo o medo e desespero que lhe tomaram conta no sonho, não a tinham abandonado ainda e, junto deles, as lágrimas já apareciam, molhando seu rosto incrivelmente pálido. Ela voltou a deitar, mas de lado e encolhida, flexionando os joelhos e encostando-os no peito para abraçá-los contra o corpo. Tremia dos pés à cabeça e seus olhos estavam desfocados, mas, tentando se controlar, fechou-os e começou a respirar lenta e profundamente.

- Foi só um sonho... - murmurou.

Continuou respirando profundamente, até que sentiu sua respiração começar a normalizar.

Levou a mão quase que automaticamente dentro de suas roupas e retirou uma pedra que estava pendurada num colar dourado, em seu pescoço. A pedra era originalmente transparente, mas naquele momento brilhava serenamente na cor azul-celeste e também transmitia um calor agradável, o que pareceu acalmar Ariadne. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, ainda tentando controlar a respiração. Mas logo seu queixo se retesou e, quando abriu os olhos, eles brilhavam intensamente de tanto ódio, e se a luz favorecesse, daria para ver que estavam levemente alaranjados.

- Foi um maldito e desgraçado sonho... - disse entre dentes, devido a horrível sensação de _déjà vu. _

**xxx**

A aula dupla de DCAT já estava no fim para alívio dos alunos, pois, mais uma vez, a Profa. Lakerdos mostrava-se incrivelmente irritada, principalmente por aqueles sextanistas não estarem conseguindo realizar um Patrono corpóreo, o que já rendera ao menos dez pontos por casa. Mais uma vez parecia Snape quem estava dando aula naquele momento.

- Srta. Prescott, segure esta varinha com firmeza. Assim a senhorita não espanta nem uma Mortalha Viva, que dirá um Dementador.

Ginny deu um meio sorriso, apreciando a professora chamar atenção de sua colega de quarto. Certo que ela já conseguira sua leve vingança, quando seu patrono pequeno e em forma de tigre a atacou, desarrumando todo aquele cabelo escorrido, mas nada como ter o prazer em ver alguém chamando sua atenção.

O sinal tocou, anunciando o final da aula, e rapidamente Ginny enfiou sua varinha no bolso do uniforme e jogou a mochila nas costas, sendo a primeira a deixar a sala. Não queria ficar naquele lugar com a louca da professora nem por um minuto. Realmente não sabia como Ariadne Lakerdos e seu irmão Charlie combinavam tanto. Ele tão alegre, doce e compreensivo, e ela tão... slytherin.

Ginny balançou a cabeça em sinal de asco. Se ela não tivesse tanta consideração pelo irmão, já teria indagado a ele há muito tempo de onde ele tirava tanto "saco" para aturar aquela mulher.

- Homens! Só Merlin para entendê-los, e olhe lá!

Mas logo seu pensamento foi interrompido, pois Elley Prescott passara por ela, irritada, esbarrando em sua bolsa e a derrubando, fazendo com que alguns pergaminhos que estavam nos bolsos externos rolassem.

- Presta atenção, Escorrida!

- Cuidado você, Weasley, com a retaguarda - Elley falou, com desprezo e sem olhá-la. - Caso contrário, não vai nem saber o que a atingiu.

Então finalmente ela olhou para Ginny, por cima do ombro. Sem dizer mais nada, continuou a andar com mais duas amigas que davam risinhos.

Ginny semicerrou os olhos, que mais pareceram duas fendas.

Ainda não se conformara que Harry aceitara o convite daquela garota asquerosa. Aquela falsa que todos pensavam ser um doce de menina, mas que, na verdade, não passava de uma dissimuladora e invejosa. Ginny várias vezes a escutara de conversa com as amigas, dizendo que ainda teria o famoso Harry Potter em sua lista, principalmente depois que ele começou a namorá-la.

Mas se Elley queria ser tão invejosa a ponto de querer sair com um cara que gostava de outra, quem seria Ginny para prevení-la? Afinal, se ela pensava que poderia realizar um sonho impossível, era problema inteiramente dela. Ginny ainda mostraria para Elley de quem Harry realmente gostava, assim como provaria para o garoto o que era certo a se fazer. E se seus planos corressem exatamente como esta arquitetando nesses últimos dias, ela não demoraria a alcançar seus objetivos.

E embora ainda sentisse uma enorme vontade em colocar a colega de quarto em seu devido lugar, Ginny não deixou de dar um doce e sereno sorriso ao pensar que, depois deste baile, ela voltaria a ser de Harry. Seria maravilhoso voltar a sentir aqueles braços em volta dela, aquela boca na sua... E com um suspiro trêmulo, finalmente seguiu para a torre de Gryffindor, mal sabendo que a noite do baile ficaria em sua mente por um bom tempo, sendo também o estopim para muitas outras coisas.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Sei que alguns vão dizer: ah, nada a ver a insegurança do Rony! Mas, gente, o amor deixa a gente tonto e completamente tapado! Entre outras coisas também, mas... Bem, essas duas qualidades, o Rony já tinha faz tempo..hehe.. E também nem tudo são flores e, insegurança, todos temos. E eu - Lívia - acho que o Rony se sente sim, inseguro, tanto é que, pra mostrar a Hermione que ele era tão homem quanto qualquer outro, foi lá e ficou com a Lilá, sendo que gostava da amiga.. Homens! Aff.. Como disse a Gina: "Vai entendê-los, não é?"hihi... E vocês lembram em HP e a Pedra Filosofal? Ele viu refletido no espelho de Ojesed seu maior desejo, que era ser Monitor, Capitão do time, bonito... ou seja, qualidades que, com certeza, destacaria qualquer pessoa, mesmo se ela fosse o sexto entre sete irmãos!

Agora, aos _agradecimentos mais que especiais:_

**Georgea:** pois é... esse capítulo ficou sem ser betado.. não podia te escravizar, né mana? Mas você me ajudou bastante para fazê-lo naquela pequena conversa... tanto é que fui obrigada a mudar esse final (apenas de leve) e algumas coisinhas pro próximo... e o próximo.. até o dia do baile.. rsrs(cabeça fervendo com novas idéias por causa do nosso papo - você não perde por esperar..--olhinhos brilhando) E ainda teremos mais Alexey, o qual adorei inserir na história... Obrigada pela ajuda! Super beijo, querida!! E espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

**Remaria: **a minha intenção é essa mesma, mana! Não entendendo patavina..uahauahuahuahuah... Mas garanto que a Ari não é uma má pessoa..só foi uma sonserina.. mas aguarde que logo logo as coisas vão começar a se explicar.. e gostou das, ahm, ações desse capítulo?hehe.. Mas agora que o Rony e a Mione vão ficar mais perfeitos..hehe.. às vezes me assusto com minha mente louca por NC..rsrs.. Super beijo!! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também!

**Mickky: **(se escondendo da possível azaração - apenas os olhos aparecendo) você não vai me azarar, vai? Calma que já já chegaremos nos acertos de conta.. entre as personagens, viu!hihi... Beijão! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.. (autora rogando que sim para não ser estuporada!rs)

**July Black: **o Harry é muito lesado mesmo..hahuahuahuahua... mas tadinho! Você não tem dó dele?? Eu tenho, tanto é que, nos próximos capítulos... opa! Estou falando demais..rs.. E o legume insensível, quero dizer, o Rony, já está resolvido.. mas ele ainda continua sendo o legume..rs.. mas um legume resolvido! (nossa, que estranho ficou isso..hehe).. E acalme-se que o Carlinhos vai aparecer no próximo capítulo, embora não tanto quanto gostaríamos.. mas ele ainda terá sua importância.. Assim como o Alexey! E sim, ele é tudo de bom! Loiro, alto, forte, olhos azul-esverdeados.. ai, ai.. E não!! Nicola não é um bixinho de estimação! huahauhuahauhaua... E acalme-se garota!! Não perca os próximos capítulos!! (nossa.. que coisa mais mexicana!hahaha) Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo!! Beijos!!

Bom, é isso!

E pra quem ainda continua no escurinho: espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

Beijos a todos,

Livinha.


	12. Mais que sonhos

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Mais que Sonhos**_

_Eu te amei quando estava tudo certo  
__Eu vou te amar quando tudo der errado._

_Eu te amo quando os meu olhos estão abertos  
__Eu vou te amar quando eles estiverem fechados_

(Fire Girl - Iggy Pop)

* * *

Uma decisão pode ser tomada de várias maneiras, o pior é quando ela é tomada, mas o final acaba sendo catastrófico. Porém, a decisão que é revisada inúmeras vezes e, quando está praticamente decidida, é revisada mais uma vez, quase sempre dá certo. E era com esse otimismo que Ginny se encontrava.

Ela estava sentada no salão comunal da Gryffindor há um bom tempo. Não que estivesse esperando alguém, necessariamente. Na verdade, Ginny levantou cedo por não estar conseguindo dormir. Há dois dias ela decidira que reconquistaria Harry, faria de tudo para que ele, finalmente, perdesse o autocontrole e percebesse que eles não poderiam ficar mais separados. Contudo, quando ela conversou com Hermione na noite anterior, contando seus planos, a amiga não fora a seu favor.

- Eu não acho que vai dar certo, Ginny - Hermione dissera.

- Por que, Mione? Você não acha que é um meio dele perder todo aquele controle idiota? Ele quer! Eu sei que quer! E eu não estou agüentando mais ficar longe dele!

- Mas, Ginny, pensa comigo. - E com toda sua lealdade, completou: - Se o Harry se sentir acuado por você, mesmo ele querendo, vocês vão acabar brigando. Você o conhece, Ginny. Se o forçar, ele vai te repelir mais ainda.

- Então o que eu faço? - ela perguntara frustrada.

- Você só tem que dar um tempo a ele.

Tempo. Era isso que ela tinha que dar a Harry. Porém, já o dera demais para seu gosto, mas mesmo assim... Merlin, por que tudo era tão complicado quando se tratava de Harry Potter? A propósito, quem inventou o amor devia ser um complexado.

Ginny soltou um bufo exasperado, tentando se concentrar num livro de Feitiços que tinha em mãos, mas só foi ouvir alguém descendo as escadas que levava ao dormitório masculino, que se empertigou na cadeira.

- Harry?

Harry se virou ao ouvir alguém chamá-lo, pois não percebera ninguém no salão comunal. Mais por ainda estar sonolento do que qualquer outra coisa. Entretanto, o mais interessante, era que aquela voz o despertou completamente, seu coração estranhamente batendo mais acelerado. Se não fizesse algo, seu coração sairia pela boca só em ouvir a voz de Ginny. Aquilo não era normal. Era?

- Caiu da cama? - ela perguntou divertida.

- Não, eu só... Só acordei mais cedo. E você?

- Eu também - falou Ginny, dando de ombros e sorrindo de maneira receosa.

Na verdade, ela estava pensando em colocar sua decisão em prática. Será que seguiria mesmo o conselho de Hermione? Bem, era sempre bom levar os conselhos da amiga em consideração. Então pensou que, se seguisse o plano de Hermione para se aproximar de Harry, o garoto pararia de correr dela como o diabo foge da cruz.

E agora eles estavam ali, sozinhos no salão comunal. O plano de Ginny modificado fervendo em sua cabeça. Nada melhor do que colocá-lo em prática naquele exato momento, principalmente ao ver que Harry, de vez em quando, lançava olhares pressurosos para a saída do salão. Ela decidiu chamá-lo antes que ele saísse desembestado dali.

- Harry, eu... Nós precisamos... Quero dizer, eu quero conversar com você.

- E seria sobre o quê? - ele perguntou, mesmo com uma parte de seu cérebro dizendo que não o fizesse.

Ginny mordeu nervosamente o lábio inferior e se levantou da poltrona, colocando o livro em cima dela. Andou silenciosa até Harry que se encostara ao único sofá de três lugares do salão, o qual lhe servia de apoio no momento, pois, pela intensidade do olhar da garota, misto a proximidade dela, Harry pensou que não conseguiria se segurar apenas com suas pernas e vontade.

- Sabe, Harry, não somos mais crianças, então... Olha, eu entendo o que você está fazendo com a gente. Não gosto, mas entendo.

Ela desviou o olhar por um momento, encarando a lareira apagada, enquanto torcia as mãos uma na outra. Respirou fundo e voltou a encará-lo, continuando a falar com a maior segurança que conseguiu passar, a qual não foi pequena.

- Eu só queria dizer que vou esperar. E... Bem, já que não podemos ficar juntos como namorados, podemos ao menos ser amigos, não acha? Você não precisa ficar cauteloso comigo, pois não vou mais ficar forçando você, ou então te rondando. Sei que você precisa dessa distância para se sentir seguro e eu vou te dar. Mas amigos nós podemos ser, não podemos? - perguntou novamente. - Eu queria te ajudar, sabe? Com aquilo... - disse num sussurro e olhando para os lados. - Posso ajudar a Mione com as pesquisas ou treinar algumas azarações e feitiços com você, Harry.

Harry escutava a tudo calado e essa reação era apenas porque não esperava uma proposta dessas de Ginny. Achava que a garota apenas o isolaria, ao menos até certo ponto, e depois partiria para cima dele, como ele estava pensando que estava acontecendo naqueles últimos dias. Mas, por mais que ele realmente queria e precisava de Ginny por perto, também sabia que tal situação era descabida, seria estranho. Mais uma vez, a sensação de tê-la tão perto, mas não poder lhe tocar, o frustraria e, com certeza, magoaria a ambos.

E o perigo de uma recaída seria bem maior. Harry não queria nem imaginar o que aconteceria se os dois, realmente, começassem a treinar azarações e feitiços sozinhos. Quer dizer, ele realmente queria imaginar, o problema era conter essa imaginação e a conseqüência que ela poderia trazer.

- Ginny... olha...

- Harry, se você quiser um tempo para pensar na minha proposta, tudo bem - disse sorrindo, mostrando que estava compreendendo. - Eu realmente quero te ajudar. E sempre serei sua amiga, independentemente da situação que a gente se encontre.

- Eu... Certo, eu... vou pensar - falou por fim, pois não conseguiu pensar em nenhuma resposta melhor. Não com ela o olhando tão esperançosa e com seus olhos brilhando.

- Obrigada, Harry - falou com animação.

E erguendo-se nas pontas dos pés, ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. E, ainda sorrindo e tentando não perceber o calor que seu corpo sentia só em dar um simples beijo na bochecha de Harry, Ginny foi até a poltrona e pegou seu livro. Despediu-se do garoto com um "até logo" e saiu do salão comunal.

Somente quando atravessara o retrato da Mulher Gorda foi que mudou seu sorriso de felicidade amical para um sorriso mais esperançoso e apaixonado. E fechando os olhos, suspirou. Com certeza, com essa opção de ser amiga de Harry, pelo menos enquanto ele tivesse que enfrentar Voldemort, Ginny passaria mais tempo ao seu lado, apreciando sua companhia, seu sorriso e, principalmente, a certeza de que ele não a repeliria. Então, quando eles menos esperassem, seriam um do outro novamente. Disso ela tinha certeza.

Então seguiu pelo corredor, na direção do salão principal, sem saber que Harry se encontrava entre triste e frustrado no salão comunal, sendo surpreendido por Ron e Hermione numa posição que demonstrava cansaço.

Ele estava com a cabeça abaixada e entre os braços, que estavam apoiados no encosto do sofá. Ron estava aos pés da escada do dormitório masculino, olhando para o amigo sem entender o que acontecia, assim como Hermione, que estava aos pés da escada do dormitório feminino. Eles então se olharam, mas apenas o necessário para fazerem uma pergunta muda, seguida de um consentimento em descobrir o que acontecera com o amigo.

- Harry? Você está bem? - perguntou Hermione, depositando a mão no ombro do amigo.

Soltando um suspiro cansado, Harry olhou para ela, sorrindo tristemente.

- Está tudo bem, Mione. Tudo na mais perfeita ordem - falou, soltando um risinho sarcástico.

- Então por que você não parece sentir isso?

- Porque não estou gostando da ordem das coisas. Preferiria que acontecesse o que eu previra, e não o que está acontecendo.

- Do que você está falando, cara? - perguntou Ron, com uma feição estranha de desentendimento.

- Nada, Ron. Nada. - Com um suspiro, jogou a mochila nas costas, instigando os amigos a descerem com ele para o salão principal. Então murmurou: - Ao menos assim eu teria uma desculpa.

E depois de se olharem sem entender, Ron e Hermione o alcançaram, seguindo os três em silêncio. Silêncio que reinou durante todo o café e grande parte da manhã, com apenas os murmúrios de Hermione, dizendo a Ron que as olhadas que Harry dava para Ginny, quando pensava que ninguém reparava, era o motivo que levava o amigo a estar daquele jeito.

**xxx---xxx**

Como Hermione previra, o preparativo para o baile do Dia das Bruxas rendera-lhe muito mais trabalho extra, ao contrário do que os outros monitores receberam. Ela e Adam eram encarregados de refazer a lista dos alunos que iriam participar do baile, que seria permitido apenas alunos do quarto ano para cima, para se certificarem de que nenhum aluno mais novo burlaria as regras.

A noite passada ela ficara até tarde em reunião com Adam mais uma vez, refazendo a lista de alunos autorizados, escolhendo arranjos para as mesas, formulando uma decoração diferente, a colocação da mesa com as comidas e as bebidas que ficaria, provavelmente, nos dois lados do salão. Essa opção de deixar as mesas nos dois extremos laterais do salão foi para se ter mais espaço para a pista de dança e também as mesinhas altas, porém estreitas, onde os alunos poderiam depositar seus copos ou então os pratos de petiscos. O baile seria depois do jantar - que seria mais cedo -, então não seria necessário fazer pratos de comida como foi no Baile Tribruxo ou espalhar as mesas como naquela vez.

Meneando a cabeça, Hermione tomou mais um gole de seu suco de abóbora, sorrindo quando Ron lhe deu um beijo na bochecha para depois enfiar um pedaço de empadão de frango na boca.

Ela e Ron estavam bem novamente, graças a conversa franca que tiveram no fim de semana e que serviu para colocar os pingos nos i's, e isso a deixava numa situação tão tranqüila e renovadora, que seria impossível ficar tão estressada com qualquer coisa que fosse.

Porém Harry continuava calado, continuando a lançar rápidos olhares para Ginny, que estava um pouco mais a frente na mesa da Gryffindor, o que fazia Hermione confirmar suas suspeitas. De que o fato dele estar taciturno no começo daquela semana estava inteiramente ligado à caçula Weasley. Com certeza era pela conversa que Ginny tivera com o garoto. Provavelmente Harry estava pesando os prós e contras em ter uma amizade com Ginny. Mas já que ele não queria falar, ela não iria insistir.

Abrindo a edição matutina do Profeta Diário, Hermione começou a folheá-lo já que não tivera tempo de lê-lo no café da manhã, mas não encontrou nada mais que o "natural" naquele jornal. Matérias imprestáveis e, claro, um ataque num vilarejo que vivia bruxos e trouxas. Algo que era inevitável numa guerra.

Sentiu algo gelado em seu pescoço, mas não se assustou. Com certeza Ron acabara de beber o suco de abóbora, deixando seus lábios gelados. Será que a língua dele também estava assim? Hermione sorriu levemente, apreciando as sensações que os lábios de Ron fazia em seu pescoço, não a deixando concentrar-se no jornal. Logo sua imaginação fluiu. Será que seria bom beijar aquela boca gelada? Refrescar sua boca na de Ron que sempre era tão quente a ponto de lhe esquentar o corpo todo?

Soltando um risinho, Hermione tentou se desvencilhar do namorado e se concentrar na leitura, mas Ron já segurava sua cintura.

- Ron, estou lendo - falou Hermione, risonha.

- Não me diga que este jornal está mais interessante que eu? - falou num murmúrio manhoso, continuando a beijá-la no pescoço e indo para nuca.

- Não é isso. É que...

- Pode continuar lendo - Ron a cortou, e Hermione percebeu que ele sorria contra sua pele. - Não estou tapando seus olhos, estou?

- Como se fosse fácil... - murmurou Hermione, fechando os olhos ao sentir a mão de Ron se insinuar por sob sua blusa, às costas.

- O que disse?

- Ron, pára!

- O quê?

- Estamos no salão principal, por Deus!

- E daí, Hermione? É só você não fechar esse jornal que ninguém nos vê.

Hermione fechou os olhos mais uma vez, sentindo seu corpo responder às carícias de Ron. Certo que estava bom, mas, por Deus, estavam no salão principal, no meio do almoço com a escola inteira olhando para eles. Ao menos era isso que Hermione sentia.

- A Profa. McGonagal! - ela falou alarmada.

Ron rapidamente empertigou-se no banco, no que Hermione se levantou, rindo.

- Hei, isso não vale! - falou Ron, indignado.

- Se eu não dissesse isso, você não sossegaria.

Ela dobrou o jornal e o enfiou em sua mochila.

- Estou atrasada para Runas Antigas. Vocês têm tempo livre agora?

- A-ham - respondeu Ron.

Já Harry, que estava na frente dos amigos, mas do outro lado da mesa, sequer pareceu escutar. Parecia estar, na verdade, muito concentrado ora em Ginny que estava mais à frente, ora no pedaço de carne já pela metade em seu prato.

- Ótimo. Então façam o trabalho de Feitiços que está atrasado.

Ron revirou os olhos. Era só o que faltava: ele arranjar uma garota tão mandona quanto sua mãe.

- E não revire os olhos para mim, Ron Weasley - ela ralhou, embora sorrisse. Curvou o corpo nas costas de Ron, de modo que o abraçasse pelas costas com ele sentado, e sussurrou em seu ouvido: - Se no fim do dia o trabalho estiver bom, você pode até ganhar um abono.

- É mesmo? E qual seria?

- Ah, isso será na mesma proporção do seu trabalho... Ronald.

E, deixando essa insinuação pairando no ar, Hermione saiu do salão principal, rumando para a aula de Runas, não tirando, em nenhum minuto, o sorriso malicioso que tinha nos lábios.

Ron apenas limitou-se a menear a cabeça, também sorrindo. Comeu o último pedaço de empadão e olhou para Harry a fim de chamá-lo para irem fazer o trabalho de Feitiços. Mas, mais uma vez, o amigo estava aéreo, olhando para Ginny. Ron, então, olhou para a irmã, que parecia interessada numa conversa com Demelza, embora ele percebesse olhares discretos dela em direção a Harry também, que sempre disfarçava quando isso acontecia. Quer dizer, ele pelo menos tentava.

Harry, Ron reparou, estava mesmo aéreo esses dias. Na verdade, desde que ele e Ginny conversaram. Ron também ficara sabendo da conversa no mesmo dia pelo amigo. Aconselhara Harry a aceitar a proposta da irmã, mas, dois dias passados, ele não parecia ter decidido nada.

- Harry? - chamou.

Quando Harry encarou o amigo, sentiu-se corar, principalmente ao ver a feição risonha que Ron tinha.

- Quê?

- Vamos subir? Precisamos fazer aquele dever do Flitwick.

- Ah, vamos sim.

Eles saíram então do salão principal, mas antes que entrassem pela primeira passagem secreta que atalhava o caminho, Ginny os alcançou.

- Estão indo para a torre? - perguntou ligeiramente ofegante.

Ron afirmou com um aceno da cabeça, sem reparar que Harry quase tropeçara ao ouvir a voz da garota.

O trajeto até a torre da Gryffindor só não foi em completo silêncio, porque os irmãos Weasley travaram uma conversa, que Harry apenas se intrometia com alguns resmungos. Assim que entraram no salão comunal, ele foi diretamente para o dormitório, só saindo de lá, de volta para o salão comunal, com sua mochila nas costas.

Entretanto, mais uma vez, Harry sentia que não conseguiria se concentrar em seu dever, o que já estava se tornando um hábito não muito agradável. E tudo isso por Ginny estar à sua frente, pelo visto também fazendo um dever de Feitiços. Ele já estava na mesma página há dez minutos, e caso não tentasse estudar o pouco que fosse, seu tempo livre seria totalmente desperdiçado, mas não dava para se concentrar. Não com as palavras de Ginny ribombando em sua cabeça juntamente da falta que ele sentia em conversar com ela.

E olhando a esmo na página aberta do livro de Feitiços do Sétimo Ano, o que fazia as letras começarem a desfocar, tomou uma decisão. Mesmo com seu cérebro dizendo para não fazê-lo.

- Ginny, podemos conversar? - perguntou antes que perdesse a coragem ou, simplesmente, sua razão voltasse.

- Ahm... Claro, Harry.

Harry então enfiou tudo que era seu, e estava sobre a mesa, na mochila, jogando-a nas costas em seguida.

- A gente se vê na aula de Poções, Ron - ele falou. Se percebeu que estava um pouco ofegante, não deixou transparecer.

- Pronto - falou Ginny, também com sua mochila nas costas. - Vamos?

Então, ambos saíram do salão comunal, entrando na primeira sala vazia que encontraram. Harry só pedia a Deus que não estivesse fazendo nada impensado e que, ser apenas amigo de Ginny enquanto essa guerra não terminasse, não fosse um martírio. Se bem que num martírio ele já vivia.

**xxx**

- Então, fez o trabalho?

Hermione havia acabado de encontrar-se com Ron nas masmorras.

- Comecei. Acho que vou precisar da sua ajuda, na verdade.

- Sem problemas. Mas aí os créditos irão diminuir, Ron - disse com um meio sorriso. "Deus, de onde estou tirando tudo isso", pensou divertida e sentindo-se corar levemente.

Realmente Hermione não fazia idéia de onde tirava tanta sensualidade espontânea. Provavelmente os livros que ela tanto lia não diziam que era o amor e o desejo, quando juntos, que nos faziam agir de uma maneira impensada e, por que não dizer, provocativa.

- Ah, mas para tudo dá-se um jeito, não é? - falou Ron, também com um meio sorriso, a abraçando e dando um beijo rápido em seu pescoço, fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

Mas se a intenção deles era continuar com aquele carinho, tiveram que parar. Primeiro por ouvirem um soluço alto, dando de cara com Lavender que era amparada por Parvati, pois ambas haviam chegado para a aula. E segundo, porque Harry havia acabado de chegar com um sorriso entre bobo e receoso. Mas antes que Ron perguntasse como havia transcorrido a conversa entre ele e sua irmã, ou Hermione tentasse descobrir o que havia acontecido, a porta da sala se abriu com Slughorn mandando todos entrarem. Não sem antes cumprimentar Harry com entusiasmo, recebendo apenas um "oi" meio vago do garoto, o que fez com que os amigos se olhassem mais uma vez sem entender patavina.

**xxx---xxx**

Se Harry tinha algum receio em fazer algo impensado com Ginny por ter aceitado a proposta dela, ele deve ter saído de sua cabeça. Há uma semana que estavam se dando tão bem, que nem parecia haver uma tensão entre ambos. Como se nenhum amasse o outro a ponto de fazer uma loucura só se alguma situação cooperasse.

E esse tipo de situação até que começou aparecer, pois era inevitável. Algo como uma troca de olhares instintivos, se tocarem por simplesmente estarem dividindo o mesmo sofá ou rindo juntos por alguma coisa, ou, então, por estarem lado a lado na mesa da Gryffindor no café da manhã, almoço e jantar. A cumplicidade havia voltado. E a felicidade, mesmo incompleta, estava presente.

Mas se eles tinham vontade de favorecer essas situações, não deixavam transparecer. Ao menos tentavam. Era como se fosse um acordo mudo e mútuo de não-provocações. Uma confiança que Harry demonstrara ter nas palavras de Ginny, as quais foram ditas àquele dia no salão comunal da Gryffindor.

Então, se eles queriam bancar os cegos e burros, o que o destino poderia fazer? Só esperar, não é verdade?

Estavam numa sexta-feira, tomando café da manhã. Harry parecia rir de uma coisa engraçada dita por Ginny que, através de caretas, transformava sua história em uma piada. Nem pareciam perceber que Ron olhava de esguelha para Hermione que, mais uma vez, estava muito cansada por causa de mais uma reunião terminada tarde no dia anterior com Adam.

O correio havia acabado de chegar, junto da coruja que sempre lhe entregava o Profeta Diário. Hermione tomou o cuidado de abrir o jornal sobre a mesa para que Ron não tentasse nada indiscreto àquela hora, pois não estava com tanto ânimo assim, embora tivesse certeza de que, se ele tentasse alguma coisa, seu ânimo voltaria. Mas não estava com tanta vontade em testar essa teoria.

Porém, logo seu cansaço deu lugar a uma leve surpresa por ver mais um ataque, num vilarejo em Kent. Voldemort não costumava atacar tantas vezes na semana, pelo menos não que ela tivesse reparado ou feito uma média de ataques. Mas, meneando a cabeça, Hermione pôs-se a ler a reportagem.

Esse ataque poderia ser considerado um ataque normal, afinal não teve nenhuma morte importante, por assim dizer, mas o fato de ter acontecido um ataque há poucos dias e ter ocorrido, literalmente, uma chacina no lugar, fez com que seu estômago se revirasse e perdesse o apetite. Aquela chacina não era obra de lobisomens, que só chegavam a deixar um corpo daquela maneira tão irreconhecível, como se fosse um monte de roupas sujas, na lua cheia e com eles transformados. Com certeza Voldemort tinha conseguido outros seguidores.

E o fato de não conseguir pensar muito naquele momento pelo tanto de coisas que tinha na cabeça, não a deixou sequer imaginar quais criaturas teriam feito aquilo, pois tal obra não era também feita por feitiços ou maldições. Pelo menos até onde ela sabia. Então fechou o jornal, ocupando-se com seu suco, que era a única coisa que lhe descia depois de ver a foto da reportagem.

Mas com a bebida descendo pela sua garganta e parecendo lhe refrescar as idéias, seu cérebro começou a trabalhar. E logo ele a fez pensar na declaração de um bruxo que se referiu às pessoas do ataque. Ele disse que enquanto algumas apareceram e desapareceram, outras vieram voando. E o que mais impressionou, tanto o bruxo quanto Hermione, era o formato das asas de tais pessoas e, quando elas apareciam, não provocaram o tradicional estalo da aparatação.

Para Hermione, aquelas asas só podiam significar uma coisa: vampiros. E se ela não soubesse que o único tipo de vampiro que existia no mundo mágico era o tipo que havia no sótão da Toca, pensaria que o tão famoso Conde Drácula saíra dos filmes de terror e dera o ar da graça em Kent. Involuntariamente soltou um riso pelo nariz, o que Ron notou. Harry e Ginny ainda continuavam totalmente concentrados em si mesmos.

- 'Tá tudo bem, Mione? Alguma coisa engraçada no Profeta?

- Não, Ron, só... Só me lembrei de uma coisa. Vamos para a aula? - chamou, se levantando, no que os garotos fizeram o mesmo.

Ginny também se despediu e foi para mesa da Ravenclaw chamar Luna para a próxima aula, embora Harry ainda a tenha visto ser abordada por Jimmy a meio caminho.

A aula de Feitiços correra normalmente, ou seja, intensa e quase o tempo todo de prática, como todas as outras. O receio dos professores de que a guerra pudesse mais uma vez transpassar os muros do castelo, só tornava as aulas mais cansativas e puxadas. Quando saíram da sala de Feitiços, intencionando ir para a de DCAT, todos os setimanistas, de tão cansados, deixaram apenas suas pernas os guiarem.

Porém, Hermione sentiu que suas pernas pararam de andar logo depois de sentir também uma leve pressão em seu braço e, um pouco desnorteada, olhou para o braço e depois para quem o segurava, dando de cara com a expressão preocupada de Ron.

- Está tudo bem, Mione?

Ela tentou sorrir. Realmente tentou.

- Um pouco de dor de cabeça e cansaço, Ron. Só isso.

- Quer matar esse tempo? Faço uma massagem em você, para relaxar - falou sugestivo e com um meio sorriso.

Hermione tentou revirar os olhos, mas esse ato só fez com que sua cabeça doesse um pouco mais.

- Ron, não seja bobo. Temos uma importante aula de DCAT agora, e eu não posso me dar ao luxo de cabular aula. Nem você. Somos monitores.

- Eu só queria que você relaxasse. Sei que anda cansada e estressada por causa da monitoria e do baile - falou um pouco magoado.

- Desculpe - disse num suspiro e segurando a mão dele com as suas. - Não quis ser grossa ou te rejeitar.

- Não, você tem razão. As aulas são importantes.

Hermione soltou um riso pelo nariz. Ron Weasley concordando sem brigar? Sim, seu amor estava mudando.

- Cadê o Harry? - ela perguntou.

- Pedi para ele ir à frente, pois queria falar com você. Vamos então?

- Sim, mas vamos combinar o seguinte - falou sorrindo para depois passar seus braços pelo pescoço do namorado e lhe dando um beijo leve nos lábios, antes de prosseguir. - Vemos as aulas hoje normalmente e, mais tarde, já que não temos ronda, eu aceito sua massagem.

- Você não tem reunião com o Stewart? - perguntou emburrado e também como se cuspisse tal nome.

- Não. - Bem, ter ela tinha, mas nada que uma conversa e um adiamento não resolvessem.

- Hum... Vejo que Harry e eu não estamos sendo boa influência para você.

- Com certeza.

Deu outro beijo nele, mas logo o puxava pela mão, principalmente ao perceber que a intenção de Ron era aprofundar seu beijo. Mas, como ela dissera, eles tinham aulas importantes naquele momento, e o relaxamento ficaria para mais tarde, em momento e lugar mais propícios. Quem sabe na Sala Precisa?

**xxx**

Todos estavam fazendo um relatório a pedido da Profa. Lakerdos durante a aula, o que a fazia aproveitar também o tempo para ler os livros que tirara da biblioteca há algumas semanas.

Os livros estavam espalhados pela mesa magicamente aumentada. Agora, além de Arte das Trevas e Runas Antigas, os livros também eram de Magia Antiga e um velho e grosso livro de Poções. E, atrás dessa montanha de livros, encontrava-se Ariadne. Seu rosto estava ligeiramente corado e seus cabelos, que viviam presos numa trança firme, estavam com alguns fios caindo nos olhos. Ela parecia bem concentrada, principalmente por minutos atrás estar escrevendo freneticamente num pergaminho. Mas desde que ela começara a se concentrar num parágrafo específico, não conseguia sair dele. Nem sabia mais o que dizia ali.

Respirando fundo, olhou rapidamente pela sua sala. Certificando-se de que seus alunos estavam concentrados no trabalho que ela os mandara fazer para que não precisasse se concentrar muito na aula, levou as mãos ao rosto, passando-as com certa sofreguidão. Ajeitou os cabelos e em seguida, quase instintivamente, apertou a pedra que estava abaixo de suas roupas, sentindo-a liberar aquele mesmo calor. Com certeza a pedra estaria azul-celeste naquele momento.

Ariadne não estava conseguindo, de maneira alguma, se concentrar, e o motivo a estava deixando muito irritada e nervosa. Em menos de duas semanas tivera o mesmo sonho, com as mesmas pessoas. E o fato do homem de cabelos brancos ser Sebastian, o mesmo que a infernizara desde a adolescência também através de sonhos, a fazia querer sair daquele castelo e procurá-lo para acabar com tudo aquilo.

Meneou a cabeça com a intenção de que seus pensamentos se esvaíssem junto de sua irritação e nervosismo, mas não adiantou. Parecia que a imagem dos dois homens estava impregnada em seu cérebro. Como se o ocorrido não fosse um sonho, e sim um fato vivido. Um fato real. E real até demais para o seu gosto.

Esquecendo-se dos livros e dos alunos, encostou-se na cadeira, começando a pensar.

A casa ela conhecia. Era a mesma da Romênia, na Transilvânia; a residência de Sebastian. Nunca poderia se esquecer daquela casa, pois foi lá que se deu conta que sua vida mudara há dezesseis anos, e mudara radicalmente. Nunca se esqueceria daquelas paredes negras e nem daquela enorme lareira que, mesmo no mais quente dos verões, era acesa. Não, ela nunca poderia esquecer Sebastian.

Ela sabia que o motivo de estar sonhando daquela maneira não era devido ao ódio que sentia por aquele lugar ou aquele homem. Havia alguma coisa errada. Algo que, naquele momento, ela não conseguia descobrir e essa falta de informação junto da figura do garoto no sonho só a deixava mais frustrada. Tudo isso era coisa de Sebastian. Agora, só restava a Ariadne descobrir "o que" e "por que".

Que interesse ele tinha que ela sonhasse com tudo aquilo? Apenas para lhe passar medo ou raiva? Não, com certeza não. Sebastian não era nenhuma pessoa inexperiente ou que se conformava em passar esses sentimentos nas pessoas sem motivo algum. Ele sempre tinha um propósito para qualquer ato. Sabia que a proteção que cercava o garoto era forte e não seria fácil pegá-lo, a fim de que o transformasse em vampiro, como o sonho mostrava.

Ariadne estava tão concentrada em seus pensamentos e tentativas de encontrar explicações, que não percebeu que um aluno da Ravenclaw a chamava há cinco minutos.

- Sim, Sr. Harrisson? - perguntou, ajeitando os cabelos mais uma vez e passando a mão no rosto de forma cansada, para encarar o aluno depois.

- Professora, eu... Eu queria perguntar sobre o que saiu do Profeta de hoje.

- E o que saiu?

- É que, bem, houve um ataque em Kent e parece que o ataque foi feito por lobisomens.

- E o que tem de estranho nisso? Sabemos que os lobisomens se aliaram a Voldemort.

Correram murmúrios lamentosos pela sala com o nome do bruxo.

- Mas não era lua cheia, professora - disse Hermione, que se interessara pela conversa. - Como eles poderiam deixar uma vítima naquele estado, se estavam na forma humana? E eu também não conheço nenhuma maldição ou feitiço que possa deixar uma pessoa daquele jeito.

- Saiu alguma foto no profeta? - Ariadne perguntou, franzindo a testa.

Harrisson prontamente retirou o jornal que tinha na bolsa e entregou à professora, voltando para seu lugar depois. E Ariadne viu, num misto de raiva e repugnância, o corpo praticamente estraçalhado de uma pessoa. Não saberia dizer se era homem ou mulher. Mas, dobrando o jornal devagar, falou:

- Realmente isso não foi serviço de feitiços ou lobisomens. - "Embora fosse obra de uma maldição", completou Ariadne em pensamento. Os flashes do mesmo sonho que estava tendo há algumas noites, bem claros em sua mente.

Os alunos ficaram em expectativa, esperando que a professora continuasse. Ariadne se levantou, ficando à frente da mesa e encostando-se a ela. O jornal dobrado e seguro em suas mãos.

- O que vocês sabem sobre vampiros? - perguntou devagar, como se receasse fazer a pergunta.

Alguns alunos se olharam, estranhando a pergunta, principalmente os que eram filhos de trouxas, pois, para eles, aquela pergunta parecia muito mais ambígua. Mas fora Hermione, embora com uma feição cética, quem levantara a mão.

- O vampiro parece um ogro escorregadio e dentuço e, em geral, habita os sótãos ou os celeiros de propriedades de bruxos, onde come aranhas e mariposas. Ele geme e, de vez em quando, atira objetos pela habitação, mas não é perigoso e, na pior das hipóteses, rosna assustadoramente para todos com quem se depara. Além de ser muito feio.

- Uma explicação perfeita, embora pareça uma gravação de Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam - Ariadne retorquiu com um leve sorriso. - Creio que esse tipo de vampiro habita no sótão de sua casa, não é, Ronald?

- Sim - disse Ron, corando pelos outros alunos o olharem, curiosos.

- Realmente esse tipo de vampiro não tem perigo algum, a não ser que você o irrite para valer, mas nada que um feitiço _Lumus Solem_ não resolva.

- Como assim, professora, "esse tipo de vampiro"? - perguntou Hermione, ainda sem querer acreditar aonde a professora queria chegar. - A senhora não está querendo dizer que...

- Sim, Srta. Granger. Estou realmente querendo dizer isso que a senhorita _pensou._

- Mas é impossível! Todos sabem que o único tipo de vampiro que existe é o tipo que vive na casa do Ron. Uma criatura mágica.

- Você tem certeza, Granger? - perguntou Ariadne em tom divertido e, também, em desafio, deixando sua aluna sem resposta. - O vampiro como criatura mágica existe, realmente. Mas... - Ariadne hesitou por um momento, mas depois de um suspiro resignado, continuou em tom determinado. - As lendas vêm dos mitos, que vêm das histórias, e estas só começam quando há fatos.

Ariadne parou de falar, pois queria a atenção total da sala e, quando percebeu que tinha todos seus alunos lhe prestando inteira atenção, continuou, apreciando também aquele poder que ela adquirira como professora.

- Pra começar, tenho que lhes explicar o que foram as Cruzadas. Mesmo que seja um resumo de uma vaga idéia. - Ariadne franziu o cenho. "Resumo de uma vaga idéia foi ótimo", pensou. - Elas, a grosso e verdadeiro modo, eram um jeito que a Igreja Católica encontrou para conquistar riquezas e território, dando como desculpa que estava apenas fazendo a vontade de Deus para que outra religião não se sobressaísse. Ou seja, uma atividade trouxa. Entre esses soldados que pensavam agir pela salvação dos fiéis cristãos, se destacou um cavaleiro romeno, conhecido como Draculea.

Ela fez uma pausa, mais para dar certo impacto a qualquer outra coisa, e vendo que os olhos de seus alunos brilhavam de expectativa, sorriu.

- Draculea foi então com sua legião para uma batalha contra os turcos, e deixou em seu castelo a pessoa que mais amava no mundo: sua noiva. Ele venceu a batalha, mas os turcos, como vingança, atiraram uma flecha em chamas em seu castelo, matando sua noiva quando ele já voltava para casa. Draculea chegou em casa a tempo de ouvir o último grito de sua noiva, e quando viu que não tinha mais jeito de salvá-la, sentiu-se traído porque a Igreja e Deus não protegeram a mulher, mesmo ele colocando sua própria vida em risco pela causa religiosa. Ele então se matou, mas não sem antes renunciar a Deus e a Igreja. Isso diante de seu castelo em chamas. E se minha memória não falha, ele usou as seguintes palavras: "Eu renuncio a Deus! Levantarei da minha própria morte para vingar a morte dela - sua noiva, no caso -, com todos os poderes das trevas! O sangue é a vida! E ele será meu!".

Ariadne fez outra pausa, voltando para sua mesa e encostando-se nela. Colocou o jornal em cima de seus livros e cruzou os braços na altura do peito, olhando para os alunos em seguida.

- Alguns dizem que ele se aliou às bruxas daquela época, e sua invencibilidade em batalhas se devia a feitiços, ou até transfusão de sangue que ele fez com alguns feiticeiros. Vocês podem achar que estou fantasiando, que isso é apenas uma história que os trouxas contam, mas eu lhes garanto: Conde Drácula realmente existiu. Mas ele foi destruído há muitos anos. Entretanto, como podemos ver, nos deixou descendentes - concluiu com um leve esgar.

- Então a senhora quer dizer que, quem participou deste ataque em Kent, aliado a Você-Sabe-Quem, foram vampiros? - pergunto Harrisson, aparvalhado.

- Exato.

- Não pode ser - indignou-se Hermione. - Vampiros só existem nos contos trouxas, ao menos os desse tipo.

- Qual tipo?

- Ora, que bebem sangue de pessoas para sobreviver, dormem durante o dia num caixão...

- Este tipo sim, existe apenas para os trouxas. O tipo mágico, que é o caso que está aliado a Voldemort... E não façam essas caras, pelo amor de Deus! O que está aliado a Voldemort... - Ariadne revirou os olhos ao ver seus alunos tremerem mais uma vez ao ouvir o nome do bruxo das trevas. - Bem, esse tipo não necessita de sangue para sobreviver, embora o apreciem em demasia. Mas repito: não pela sobrevivência, e sim pelo prazer em esgotar toda a vida que existe em um ser humano, além do gosto bom, como eles dizem. Para eles, o sangue humano é como a felicidade para os dementadores. Eles não resistem quando estão perto de um humano. Sentem o cheiro de sangue à distância. Assim como os lobisomens quando estão transformados.

- Mas eles não andam à luz do dia, andam? - cortou uma Hufflepuff em tom medroso, recebendo um olhar irritado de Ariadne.

- Andam. Se for descende de Drácula, andam. Os outros que são transformados pelo jeito, ahm, tradicional, só podem sair durante o dia, se o sol estiver oculto. E também não dormem em caixões.

- Mas os vampiros são como os lobisomens? Ou são todos cruéis, como nos filmes? - perguntou Harry.

Ariadne revirou os olhos.

- Digamos que o problema dos vampiros seja a alma. Se ela for podre, cheia de ódio, ele se torna sedento em sangue humano, em poder, em prazer sádico. Mas se restar um pouco de sentimento bom, o mínimo possível, mas forte o suficiente, ele consegue lutar contra essa maldição. Mas tudo isso se_, e somente se,_ esse vampiro for descendente consangüíneo de Drácula e através dessa descendência se tornar um vampiro. - "Embora que exista algumas exceções desconhecidas", completou Ariadne, em pensamento. - Se ele for transformado por qualquer vampiro pelo jeito tradicional, não tem opção alguma. Vai se tornar um sedento e sádico pela eternidade. E, por Deus, não os confundam com os vampiros dos contos trouxas!

- E alguns desses vampiros que participaram do ataque são descendentes do Drácula? - perguntou Ron.

- O líder, apenas. Nenhum vampiro transformado se alia a um bruxo. A única coisa que eles fazem é sugar todo o sangue dele, a fim de seus poderes aumentarem, e, quando esse vampiro é descendente de Drácula, o deixa praticamente imortal, invencível. Se pensarmos por esse lado - falou, indicando o jornal e, consequentemente, o ataque -, não há nada pior do que um descendente de Drácula que tenha sangue bruxo correndo nas veias, e isso independentemente do modo que chegou lá. Só há um modo de destruí-lo, mas que, pelo seu poder, fica muito difícil.

- E como é? - perguntou Harrisson.

- Através de um feitiço: _Plata-stakka Clavare_ - disse Ariadne, dando de ombros como se o feitiço fosse algo simples. - Esse feitiço foi inventado há mais de duzentos anos, e foi com ele que Drácula foi morto. Com esse feitiço, se conjura uma estaca de prata que deve ser direcionada para o coração morto do vampiro. Só assim você o mata. Como vê, Srta. Granger, não é muito diferente dos contos, não?

Hermione e Ariadne se olharam por um tempo, sendo que enquanto a aluna continuava descrente, a professora se encontrava taciturna, seu humor bem longe.

- Profa. Lakerdos?

- Sim, Harrisson? - perguntou, virando-se para ele.

- Existe algum vampiro descendente do Conde Drácula que também seja bruxo?

Mas antes que Ariadne respondesse, o sinal tocou, anunciando o fim da aula.

- Quero esses trabalhos prontos para a próxima aula.

- Mas professora... - Harrisson tentou argumentar.

- Na próxima aula, Sr. Harrisson. - disse seca, voltando a sentar em sua cadeira e dando atenção aos seus livros. - O último a sair feche a porta.

E assim aconteceu e, ao ouvir o baque leve da porta, Ariadne respirou aliviada, desejando que essa última pergunta fosse esquecida para a próxima aula.

**xxx---xxx**

O jantar fora servido há um tempo e, mesmo a hora não sendo considerada tardia, todos os alunos estavam em seus respectivos salões comunais. Mais uma medida de segurança. Apenas os monitores estavam andando pelos corredores, mas cada um com um galeão falso para avisar a diretora se ocorresse algo.

Hermione estava em reunião com Adam, e Ron já tinha saído há vinte minutos, dizendo que iria buscá-la e que se encontraria com Harry em frente a entrada da sala da diretora. Naquela noite teriam a primeira reunião da Ordem da Fênix na escola. Isso por causa do ataque em Kent, denunciando que Voldemort conseguira mais seguidores e de um tipo diferente.

Pela quinta vez, Harry olhou para seu relógio e viu que já estava na hora de ir buscar sua capa da invisibilidade a fim de sair sem ninguém notar. Subiu sem deixar de dar uma olhadela para Ginny, que conversava com umas amigas, a qual o encarou de volta com as sobrancelhas erguidas, no que Harry sorriu de volta. Ela o fizera prometer contar tudo o que aconteceria na reunião, afinal não poderia participar.

Ninguém reparou que, dois minutos de Harry ter subido para o seu dormitório, o retrato da Mulher Gorda abriu e se fechou indicando que alguém passara por ele, embora não se tenha visto ninguém.

Harry procurou fazer o menor caminho da torre da Gryffindor à sala da diretoria. Com esse caminho ele também passava pela sala de reunião dos monitores. Com certeza seus amigos já estavam em frente às gárgulas, esperando-o. Mas só foi virar um corredor, que foi surpreendido por uma cena que não se via todos os dias: a Profa. McGonagall comicamente alterada. Certo que ela se irritava às vezes, mas, naquela hora, ela também parecia constrangida com alguma coisa. E foi só ver Ron e Hermione em frente a ela, que Harry começou a imaginar o motivo da irritação e constrangimento.

Sorrindo, porém cauteloso, ele se aproximou dos três, tendo tempo de entender as palavras finais da professora.

- Que vergonhoso! - ela dizia com os lábios tremendo e as bochechas levemente coradas. - Dois monitores, sendo que você, Srta. Granger, é Monitora Chefe!

- Me desculpe mais uma vez professora. Prometo que isso não vai se repetir.

Hermione parecia ter sido atingida por um feitiço de colorir, pois seu rosto estava incrivelmente vermelho, mostrando o constrangimento que se encontrava. Ron também estava corado, mas o vermelho mais intenso estava concentrado em suas orelhas, deixando-o, na visão de Harry, com uma aparência engraçada. Entretanto, sua expressão demonstrava que não estava tão preocupado com a bronca, como Hermione.

- Eu sei que isso não vai se repetir, Srta. Granger - falou McGonagall. - Mas devo adverti-los de que, caso isso se repita, serei obrigada a reportar tais atos aos seus pais.

McGonagall então se empertigou e sussurrou:

- Vocês vão para reunião?

Ambos afirmaram com um aceno da cabeça.

- Estamos esperando o Harry, professora - falou Hermione.

- Certo. Não se atrasem.

E, vendo-a seguir em direção à torre norte - a diretoria -, Harry decidiu se aproximar dos amigos, começando a tirar a capa.

Hermione, ao ver que a diretora havia virado o corredor, virou-se irritada para Ron que nem teve tempo de se defender de um tapa que a namorada lhe desferira no braço.

- Ai, Mione! - resmungou. - Que isso?

- Você está muito saidinho.

- Só estou recuperando o tempo perdido... - ele disse dando de ombros e sorrindo. Logo tentou abraçá-la novamente, mas foi repelido com outro tapa. - E isso agora?

- Isso, Ron - sibilou -, é para você aprender a se controlar.

- Mas a culpa é sua! - acusou como se fosse óbvio.

- Minha? - ela indignou-se.

- Claro. - E Ron foi tão rápido em puxá-la pela cintura e prensá-la na parede com seu corpo, que Hermione só teve tempo de dar um gritinho de surpresa e colocar suas mãos no peito do namorado. - Ou você não sabe que me provoca?

- A Profa. McGonagall... - Hermione começou a falar, mas foi só sentir que o namorado já se empenhava em beijar seu pescoço, que sentiu as pernas tremerem. - Ronald... - ela então ralhou com ele, afinal logo Harry poderia aparecer. Ou pior, um professor!

- A culpa é sua... Realmente sua... - disse num sussurro que arrepiou os pêlos da nuca de Hermione, que sorriu, não conseguindo mais resistir.

Ron então a beijou na boca, como se dependesse daquilo para sobreviver, enquanto descia sua mão que estava nas costas da namorada. E embora Hermione percebesse o que estava acontecendo, e também soubesse que destino teria aquela mão, não tinha forças para resistir, não com aquele ruivo que fazia suas pernas tremerem só em sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço.

Porém, antes que a mão de Ron atingisse seu intento, eles ouviram alguém pigarrear perto deles, fazendo com que o casal se afastasse num salto, pensando que fosse um professor, ou pior, a Profa. McGonagall novamente. E embora tivessem ficado corados e constrangidos pelo flagrante, não puderam deixar de sentir alívio ao verem que era apenas Harry.

- Harry! - exclamou Hermione. - Você está aí há muito tempo?

- Tempo necessário para entender o que a professora quis dizer com vergonhoso - zombou.

O casal de amigos se olhou e Ron, extremamente corado, lhe perguntou:

- E você... ahm... ouviu o que a gente disse? Agora a pouco?

- Graças ao bom Deus não! - falou Harry rindo muito, porém sincero. E ao ver o amigo soltar um suspiro de alívio, agradeceu a Deus por realmente não ter ouvido nada.

- Nunca vi a Profa. McGonagall daquele jeito - falou Ron com um sorriso sem graça e coçando a nuca.

Hermione apenas bufou levemente, revirando os olhos.

- Ah, qual é Mione? A gente não estava fazendo nada demais. Só namorando. Na verdade, eu acho que aquela mulher tem que encontrar um namorado.

- Olha o respeito, Ronald! - ela disse exasperada, mas Ron apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas e a olhou divertindo, no que Hermione corou. Tinha que parar de chamá-lo daquela maneira em certos momentos. - Certo... Acho melhor irmos logo para a sala da diretora. Com certeza o pessoal já chegou.

Harry limitou-se a erguer as sobrancelhas e dar um meio sorriso. Seguiram então em silêncio para a diretoria, embora Hermione parecesse resmungar alguma coisa para Ron, que apenas sorria.

A não ser por duas ou três caras novas, todos os que Harry se lembrava de terem ido ao Largo Grimmauld pareciam estar na reunião que era numa sala adjacente à diretoria. Havia uma mesa oval enorme envolta por várias cadeiras, mas ninguém havia sentado ainda. Estavam divididos em alguns grupos, onde alguns tiravam conversa fora, enquanto em outros, a conversa os deixavam taciturnos.

O Sr. Weasley, que estava junto de Remus, foi o primeiro a avistar o trio de amigos.

- Olá, Harry - disse Remus animado, apertando a mão do garoto, enquanto o Sr. Weasley cumprimentava o filho.

- Oi, Remus. Estamos atrasados?

- Ah, não, não. Ainda falta a Ariadne para chegar. Charlie foi buscá-la.

- Meu irmão está aqui também?

- Está. Chegou da Romênia hoje cedo - falou o Sr. Weasley sorrindo. - Olá, Harry.

- Sr. Weasley.

- Ariadne disse que seria bom ele vir - completou Remus, dando de ombros.

- E aí, gente, beleza?

Os três também cumprimentaram Tonks que parecia bem animada e que logo enlaçava seus braços no de Remus. Mas não tiveram tempo para conversar, pois logo Charlie entrava na sala, seguido de Ariadne e a Profa. McGonagall, sendo que esta não deixou de lançar um olhar rígido a Ron e Hermione, que coraram.

Ron foi junto da namorada cumprimentar o irmão, o qual se mostrou feliz em ver o caçula dos garotos; além de ter dito um "até que enfim" alto o bastante para Harry ouvir e também deixar Hermione mais corada do que estava e Ron sorrindo orgulhoso. Eles também logo se juntaram à mesa, onde McGonagall pedira para todos se sentarem, embora Harry tenha notado que, quando Ariadne se aproximou de Remus e Tonks, esta envolveu o braço de Remus mais ainda com os seus.

A reunião começou com Remus passando um rápido relatório sobre o comportamento dos lobisomens, dizendo que realmente não foram eles quem atacaram o vilarejo de Kent. Na verdade, Greyback e os outros lobisomens nem chegaram a ir até o tal vilarejo. E, como agora não havia Snape para passar os relatórios sobre o comportamento dos Comensais, ninguém também sabia o motivo de Voldemort ter poupado seus antigos aliados.

Kingsley Shacklebolt falou logo depois, dizendo que crescera o número de bruxos controlados pela Maldição Imperius, o que quase fizera um estagiário do Ministério matar um Inominável, há duas semanas. Nessa hora, Hermione torceu o nariz por não ter saído nada no Profeta Diário. Pelo visto, mesmo mudando de Ministro, o Ministério da Magia não parava de abafar os casos.

- Mas o que nos deixou curiosos - continuou Kingsley -, foi o ataque à Mansão Malfoy, há algumas semanas.

- Vocês não descobriram nada? - perguntou uma bruxa esguia de cabelos curtos e crespos que se chamava Annete Dawlish, que Harry sabia ter se formado há três anos em Hogwarts e era irmã caçula do auror Dawlish, que também participava da Ordem da Fênix.

- Não - mas quem respondeu foi Tonks. - É estranho, porque tudo indicava que havia alguém sim morando na casa, mas, se fosse realmente alguém, seria Draco Malfoy pelo que o elfo disse. E por que Você-Sabe-Quem o atacaria?

Um silêncio sepulcral caiu naquela sala. Harry se encolheu na cadeira, sentindo seu estômago cair até as masmorras. Nessa hora ele gostaria que Ginny estivesse ali. A menção de Draco era logicamente ligada à morte de Dumbledore, e a mera lembrança do bruxo ainda deixava todos abalados. E foi McGonagall quem cortou o silêncio com sua voz enérgica.

- Bem, ainda teremos que descobrir isso, não é?

- Eu acho...

Todos viraram os rostos para olhar Hermione, que se pronunciara timidamente, quase num sussurro.

- Sim, Srta. Granger? - perguntou McGonagall.

- O que foi, Hermione? - encorajou Remus ao ver que a garota ficara acanhada.

- Ah... Bem... - ela começou incerta, mas logo seu rosto assumira a expressão que tanto Ron quanto Harry conheciam muito bem. Uma feição decidida, indicando que o que estava pensando era a mais absoluta verdade. - Bem, todos nós sabemos que Draco foi incumbido de matar... matar Dumbledore, mas foi Snape quem... bem, vocês sabem.

- Sim, e o que isso tem a ver? - perguntou Tonks.

- Que Voldemort ficou irritado por Draco não ter feito o que tinha de fazer - explicou com um tom mais decidido, sem se importar com a careta da maioria dos bruxos por ouvirem o nome do bruxo das trevas. - Será que ele não fugiu para outro lugar, quando aparatou daqui? E será que ele não está escondido até hoje?

Todos se olharam, relevando o que Hermione dissera.

- Se for assim - falou Kingsley -, o garoto está correndo perigo.

Harry fez uma careta com a boca. "Se Draco estava em perigo, era culpa do mesmo. Por que todos ficavam tão preocupados com isso?", pensou amargurado. Mas a única pessoa que pareceu notar sua reação foi Ariadne, que ergueu as sobrancelhas, fazendo Harry corar levemente e desviar os olhos, embora sua careta continuasse do mesmo jeito.

- Mas não foi para discutir a segurança do Malfoy que convocamos essa reunião, ou foi? - falou Charlie, no que todos concordaram.

- Certo. Pensamos nisso depois - disse McGonagall. - Profa. Lakerdos, a senhorita queira nos falar o que achou do ataque a Kent, por favor?

Ariadne empertigou-se na cadeira, colocando o braço esquerdo sobre a mesa, enquanto o direito ficava fora da vista de todos. Mas se olhassem sob a mesa, veriam que ela segurava a mão de Charlie como se dependesse disso para respirar.

- Eu creio que Sebastian está por trás desse ataque em Kent. Provavelmente se aliou a Voldemort - falou com sua voz e expressão impassíveis.

Mais uma vez todos se olharam um pouco confusos. Harry apenas soltou um riso pelo nariz. Lá vinha sua professora começar a falar, falar, mas, no fim, não dizer nada.

- E quem é Sebastian? - trovejou Moody.

- Um vampiro.

Enquanto alguns riram diante de tal teoria, outros fecharam a cara, pensando que Ariadne os estava tratando como idiotas. No entanto, ela logo se impôs, tratando de explicar, como fizera em aula, sobre os vampiros.

- Eles existem, Moody - ela continuou com frieza na voz. Retirou sua mão da de Charlie, que a olhou pesaroso, embora Ariadne não tenha demonstrado ter visto esse olhar. Ele a conhecia demais para saber o que significava aquela falta de contato. - Não estou inventando nada, afinal não tenho nem tempo ou saco para isso. Eu conheço Sebastian há algum tempo, assim como as vampiras que estão com ele.

- É verdade - falou Charlie, olhando para o pai e depois para Moody. - Eu vi as vampiras quando fui à região da Transilvânia, há alguns anos com uns amigos. Nós fomos naquele castelo que dizem ser do Conde Drácula, o que alguns bruxos também já foram e que fica em Strigoi, não o ponto turístico dos trouxas.

- E você viu o Conde Drácula por lá? - zombou Moody.

- Não.

- Ele não viu, porque Drácula foi destruído, Moody - disse Ariadne, alterando-se levemente. - Isso há mais de duzentos anos. Mas ele deixou descendentes, e Sebastian é um.

- E as vampiras que estão com ele? - perguntou Kingsley.

- Sebastian as transformou, embora uma delas, Katrina, também seja descendente do Conde, mas o sangue vampírico não aflorou nela.

- E ela pediu para ser transformada? - perguntou Moody, embora o tom jocoso tenha desaparecido.

- É o que parece - Ariadne disse, desdenhosa.

Ninguém disse mais nada depois de Ariadne ter falado. Parecia inacreditável que esse tipo de vampiros realmente existisse, afinal todos pensavam que ele apenas se limitava ao que haviam nos sótãos, fazendo barulhos infernais e comendo insetos.

- Então podemos concluir que para destruir esses vampiros tem que enfiar uma estaca de madeira no peito deles? - perguntou Annete.

- Não - falou Charlie.

- Mas... - começou Kingsley, mas logo Ariadne cortou.

- Eles não são vampiros de história trouxa, Kingsley - disse Ariadne. - Precisa-se de poder mágico para matá-los. Um feitiço, na verdade. - E Ariadne explicou: - Parecido com o jeito de matar o vampiro dos trouxas, mas não é como um feitiço simples de levitação. Precisa ser treinado.

- Bom, pelo visto temos coisas a fazer - falou Kingsley. - Vou instruir os aurores e o pessoal do Ministério.

- E Ariadne, você ficará incumbida de ensinar aos alunos - falou McGonagall, no que Ariadne assentiu, embora disfarçasse uma careta. - Bom, acho que vocês três podem ir para os seus dormitórios. Não iremos discutir mais algo que valha a pena - dirigiu-se então para seus três alunos.

McGonagall não sabia como permitira que eles se envolvessem nessa guerra tão a fundo. Mas como Harry sabia de coisas confidenciadas por Dumbledore, ela não podia fazer nada para impedir. Era melhor assim, ao menos poderia ajudá-lo, além de saber o que se passava debaixo de seu nariz.

Logo Harry, Ron e Hermione levantaram de suas cadeiras, despedindo-se dos outros. Ariadne também se levantou, mas foi na direção de Remus.

- Remus? - chamou com um sorriso.

- Ari! Que bom te ver.

Ele se ergueu da cadeira, finamente cumprimentando a mulher com um beijo no rosto. Estava feliz em vê-la, pois desde o casamento de Bill e Fleur não conversava decentemente com Ariadne. Tonks pigarreou, indicando sua presença ao lado dele.

- Ah, esta é Nimphadora Tonks.

- Tonks? - perguntou Ariadne antes que a mulher dissesse o que tinha em mente. - Ah, sabia que te conhecia. Você é filha de Andrômeda, certo?

- Isso mesmo. Conheceu minha mãe? - perguntou Tonks com uma careta de descrença, se esquecendo de falar "apenas Tonks, por favor!" como era de costume.

- Não muito. A conheci através de seu primo Sirius.

- Ah, sim.

Ariadne olhou de Tonks para Remus, depois para seus braços entrelaçados e, olhando para o amigo, sorriu.

- Já era tempo, Sr. Lupin - disse por fim, achando graça de Remus corar.

- Cala a boca - ele retrucou, embora sorrisse.

- Tonks, posso tomar Remus de você por um momento? Só quero conversar com ele. Prometo que o devolvo inteiro.

E antes que Tonks respondesse, Remus já era puxado por Ariadne para um canto da sala. Tonks só teve tempo de praguejar o quanto aquela mulher era abusada.

Remus mal teve tempo de respirar, Ariadne já falava quase num sussurro, que ele custou escutar.

- Preciso capturar Bellatrix - ela disse.

- Isso não é novidade - falou confuso. - Mas por quê?

- Preciso capturar Bellatrix, Remus, porque só com ela posso trazer Sirius de volta.

* * *

_**NA: **_Sim!!! Capítulo postadíssimo!! \o/

Então? O que acharam das revelações?? Finalmente estou começando a mostrar o significado do nome da fic! Ainda teremos encontro de vários representantes das trevas... Entre outras coisas mais..rs..

E, bom... Sirius volta sim senhor!! _Sirius Black, Return_!! huahuahuahauhauha... Ah, qual é gente?? Não posso ficar órfã de um dos meus personagens preferidos! (Além do fato da Rowling matar o Sirius e o Dumbledore, ser uma puta sacanagem com o Harry! O garoto perde todo mundo!) Eu chorei nas três vezes que li _Ordem da Fênix!!_ E no sexto eu me debulhei em lágrimas quando Dumbledore foi morto!! E quando li na segunda vez, já chorei quando eles estavam na caverna... Pois é.. Sou chorona às vezes... hehe.. Mas o Dumbie não volta! Afinal, não há nenhum contra-feitiço para a morte, não é? --Infelizmente, diga-se de passagem-- E eu fantasio, mas nem tanto... A gente apenas tenta, e tenta, e tenta, e tenta... Ufa! Como tenta!!rs... E no fim fazemos o imaginavelmente possível.

Mas parando com o blá blá blá...

_Agradecimentos especiais:_

**Márcia B.S.: **quer dizer que minha Ariadne lembrou sua Samara?rss... Vamos ver em que mais elas se parecem.. Obrigada pelos reviews, e realmente é muito bom revisar nossas histórias... Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos.

**Pedro Henrique Freitas: **mais uma vez, obrigada! E quanto às repostagens: estou querendo fazê-las todo fim de semana, ao menos um capítulo. Mas como estou boazinha, foram mais quatro de uma vez. Beijos.

**JulyBlack: **expectativa lhe diz alguma coisa?? Tenho que acabar o capítulo de uma maneira que faça vocês quererem ler o próximo, e o próximo..e assim por diante..rs.. E o Rony e a Mione, realmente, são uma graça! Mas o Harry, bem, ele supera esse jeito tapado.. demora, mas supera.. nem eu agüento mais fazê-lo dessa maneira.. mas pra tudo tem um objetivo, até ele ser tapado desse jeito..hehe.. Mas o que achou dessa tática levemente modificada da Gina?rsrs.. Espero que tenha gostado! Super beijo! ;-*

**Osmar Fogaça: **já pensei que tinha me abandonado!! Não se faz uma coisa dessas com uma pessoa que está escrevendo sua primeira fic! Deixa a gente "deprê", sabia?hihi... Mas que bom que está gostando! E quanto a uma cena mais _caliente..._ não tenha muita expectativa.. ainda estou devagar nisso.. embora esteja procurando deixar asas para a imaginação sempre que possível! (espero sair desse nível.. o.Õ - autora pervertida, não? rs.. só louca por NC também!) Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos!! ;-*

**Georgea: **você em falta comigo e eu lhe dedicando capítulos! (atrasado, mas a culpa não é minha!!!) É..estou bem mesmo..hehe.. Por isso que mandei dois de uma vez!! Só pra castigar..rsrs.. Brincadeira, querida! Eu entendo sim! E como! E pode se sentir que sua ajuda praticamente fez aquele capítulo sair..rs.. E do mesmo jeito que você gostou da parte HG na escada, eu AMEI escrevê-la.. Eu acho isso tão tchuco! --"Só mais um pouco, por favor! Não vá embora!"-- Aihm..rs.. . Mas falando em amassos.. Este era pra ter saído no capítulo sete, mais precisamente quando o Harry vai se encontrar com a Ari, depois dela falar com o Alexey.. mas ele estava muito grande..rs..então cortei.. (Lívia corada e sorrindo de orelha a orelha por você estar se sentindo orgulhosa da maninha aqui!!) Beijoca, mana! (reparou uma leve modificação na explicação sobre o Drácula? Ficou melhor, não? Ao menos eu acho..rsrs)

**Mickky: **(respirando aliviada por estar livre das azarações)que bom que me livrei dessa..rsrs.. Mas acho melhor você respirar fundo e contar até três quando se tratar do Harry.. e se você o mata?? Como continuo a história??rsrs (nossa..que horror..hihi) E que bom que está gostando da história... Ainda teremos muita água pra rolar mesmo, e me azarar seria um crime horrível!! (fica nem vermelha com a falta de modéstia) Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Beijos!!

E pra quem ainda insiste em ficar no escurinho: espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

Beijos a todos,

Livinha


	13. Adormecido

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**Adormecido**_

_É você  
__Só você...  
__...Nada... Ninguém mais...  
__Deita no meu peito e me devora...  
__...Deita no meu leito e se demora  
__Na vida só resta seguir  
__Um risco, um passo, um gesto, rio afora_

(Tribalistas - É você)

* * *

Quando eles estavam no fim do sexto ano, mais precisamente no dia da final de Quadribol, Gryffindor _versus_ Slytherin, Remus teve a certeza de que sua amiga não batia muito bem da cabeça. Ela e James disputavam o pomo arduamente debaixo de um sol escaldante, e tanto um quanto outro desviando de balaços nada amistosos, sendo que ao menos um já havia atingido seu respectivo alvo.

Ela e James mergulharam com as vassouras de uma altura de quase trinta metros, perseguindo o pomo como se mais nada fosse importante. Bem, para eles não havia nada mais importante naquele momento. Eles estavam em posição vertical e suas roupas se agitavam com a velocidade em que desciam; ambos os braços direitos esticados na direção da bolinha dourada, enquanto o outro ficava segurando na vassoura.

Vinte metros. James bateu seu corpo contra o de Ariadne que, mesmo sendo mais leve, nem pareceu se deslocar no ar, tamanha sua estabilidade.

Dez metros. Parecia até difícil respirar tamanha a velocidade da vassoura, somado à adrenalina de ambos.

E então, sem que nenhum dos apanhadores pudesse prever, o pomo de ouro voltou a subir a três metros de colidirem com o chão. Cada um girou para seu lado externo, como se desenhassem uma gota. E tanto Remus quanto Lily, que assistiam a tudo sem perder um movimento sequer, fizeram caretas cômicas, prevendo o que aconteceria. E não se enganaram.

Como os dois apanhadores estavam indo na direção do pomo, um contra o outro, a batida entre eles foi inevitável. E ela foi tamanha que, se o pomo ainda estivesse ali, seria um milagre. Com certeza ele devia ter virado pó no meio de suas mãos. E com elas ainda fechadas e sem saber quem apanhara o pomo de ouro realmente, ambos caíram no chão, fazendo um baque surdo quando os corpos caíram na grama estorricada. Ariadne, por azar, embaixo de James.

- Ai... - gemeu James, ainda segurando fortemente o que pensava ser o pomo, assim como Ariadne. Mas não mexeu um músculo para sair de cima dela.

- Potter... sai...

- Não consigo - ele disse ofegante. - Acho que quebrei alguma coisa.

Ele levou a mão em sua costela, mas pela sua posição, acabou passando a mão num lugar nada bom naquele momento.

- Potter, tira a mão dos meus peitos! - rosnou Ariadne.

- Foi mal. E não passei a mão nos seus peitos por querer.

- Como se eu não te conhecesse. Idiota!

James deu um meio sorriso e a encarou.

- Nãm... Eu prezo meu amor pela Lily, Lakerdos. E minhas amizades também.

Ariadne corou levemente e tentou tirar James de cima dela, que não deixou.

- Se você não sair de cima de mim agora, Potter, vai quebrar algo mais!

- Se eu me mexer, perco o pomo.

Então, ao mesmo tempo em que ouviam o apito de Madame Hooch, olharam para suas mãos fechadas e sobrepostas. E finalmente perceberam que, quem segurava o pomo era Ariadne. A mão de James apenas se fechara na dela.

- Perdeu, Jimmy - zombou, começando a rir sem se importar que sua costela doía e o garoto ainda se encontrava em cima dela.

- Temos mais um ano, Didi.

Ariadne parou de rir e em seguida empurrou, com todas as forças que tinha, um James que sorria em escarninho de cima dela. Ela se ajoelhou segurando a costela e, finalmente, deu um enorme sorriso.

- Veremos, veadinho.

E, sorrindo vitoriosa por ter dado a última palavra, Ariadne se levantou, sendo ovacionada pelo time e torcida da Slytherin.

E se o fato de sua amiga ter ido curar a costela quebrada só no dia seguinte não foi um ato de insanidade para Remus, com certeza agora, vinte anos depois, ela estava se portando como uma insana. Parecia ter quebrado outra coisa. O cérebro, se fosse possível.

- Ari, Sirius morreu - falou num tom cansado. - Não tem como você...

- E seu eu disser que há, Remus? - falou com a feição dura, o que surpreendeu Remus. - Eu tenho certeza que tem um modo de salvarmos o Sirius.

Remus deu um suspiro e passou a mão no rosto de forma cansada. Olhou pela sala de reuniões, vendo se alguém olhava para eles, mas todos pareciam muito ocupados. Ele então a puxou para fora da sala, entrando na diretoria.

- Ari, não há como - ele falou ao fechar a porta atrás deles. O tom da voz ficando mais triste à medida que falava. - Aquele é o Arco da Morte. Quem passa por ele...

- Vai para o mundo dos mortos. Eu sei, Remus, não sou burra.

- Não, mas é uma mulher apaixonada.

- Quem disse isso? - perguntou exasperada e com uma careta em asco. - Eu não... Isso não tem nada a ver!

- Mas fala do mesmo modo de quando tinha dezesseis anos - ele disse perspicaz, a olhando com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Ariadne corou levemente. Seu queixo retesou.

- Não venha com essas conversinhas para cima de mim, Remus. Está vendo? Por isso que eu receei em contar algo para você, por isso não conversamos direito no casamento do Weasley... Simplesmente porque...

- Porque você não conseguia me olhar, e ver em mim o Sirius, Lily, James. Eu sei, Ari. Eu sei que você sofreu muito com a perda deles, embora teu sofrimento tenha sido maior quando Sirius foi mandado para Azkaban. - Remus então enrugou a testa. - O teu desespero foi tão surpreendente para mim, que eu achei que estivesse acontecendo alguma coisa naquela época.

- Não estava acontecendo nada - retrucou categórica, embora não o encarasse. - E eu só não o procurei muito, porque eu sabia que você viria com essa lorota para cima de mim, Lupin. Eu te conheço muito bem.

- Claro - disse Remus tentando, pela primeira vez, não parecer divertido, principalmente por ouví-la falar seu sobrenome. Isso só acontecia quando Ariadne estava muito irritada e, na maioria das vezes, sem a razão a acompanhando.

- E eu só estou fazendo isso, porque prometi a uma amiga folgada que faria de tudo para o filho dela não sofrer - falou reunindo toda sua dignidade. - E, bem, mesmo tarde, ainda quero cumprir essa promessa. E parece que esse é o único jeito também.

- Certo - repetiu Remus, achando divertido Ariadne tentar se explicar, embora ainda não acreditasse no que a amiga estava dizendo.

- Mas chega de ladainhas, não é mesmo? Quem gosta disso são vocês, da Gryffindor. - Remus fez uma careta e Ariadne sorriu satisfeita. - Eu sei que posso, ou melhor, podemos resgatar o Black daquele arco idiota.

- E como faremos isso? - perguntou Remus, embora não estivesse dando muito crédito.

- Simples. Eu vou entrar nele.

Ariadne finalmente sentara-se na mesa da diretora, sem se importar com o fato de alguém entrar naquela sala a qualquer momento.

Remus fez menção de falar alguma coisa, mas ela o interrompeu.

- Aquele arco é uma _passagem_ para o mundo dos mortos, Remus. Não mata. Durante o tempo que fiquei fora do Reino Unido, eu viajei muito. Na China há um arco desse tipo que está no Departamento dos Mistérios. Sabe para que eles o usavam? Para se livrarem de seus prisioneiros de guerra.

- Ari, eu não sei...

- Me deixa terminar, Remus - ela falou com a feição dura. - No meio do século dezenove, houve uma guerra entre a China e o Reino Unido. Parece que foi chamada de Guerra da Papoula, Guerra do Ópio, sei lá... Não interessa agora, era coisa de trouxas. Só que a Inglaterra traficava coisas de lá no meio da guerra e, na surdina, os bruxos também se aproveitaram. A intenção deles era retirar da China os dois Arcos da Morte, porque não queriam que os chineses continuassem jogando as pessoas lá dentro. E quando digo pessoas, me refiro aos soldados britânicos. Mas, como sabemos, só conseguiram retirar um arco.

- Aonde você quer chegar? - perguntou Remus, que já se sentara, atento à explicação da amiga.

- Que como o Black não foi morto, e sim estuporado, ele está num mundo paralelo. No Mundo dos Mortos sim, mas na parte que ficam as pessoas vivas, por assim dizer. O destino dele é ficar naquele lugar até morrer de verdade, mas eles nunca deixam a pessoa morrer. Sempre dão um jeito de ela viver o maior tempo possível.

- Quando você diz "eles", está se referindo a quem exatamente?

- Ora, a quem mais? Aos guardiões do Mundo dos Mortos. Só não tenho certeza sobre quem estará guardando o lugar em que Sirius está - completou em tom taciturno, como se dissesse a si mesma.

Remus estava tão interessado e concentrado na conversa, que nem fez brincadeiras ao ouvir Ariadne chamar Sirius pelo primeiro nome. Sentiu uma chama de esperança lhe esquentar ao ouví-la falar com tanta crença que poderia resgatar o amigo, mas logo ela começou a apagar. Ele não era um ignorante. Ele sabia, também estudara aquele arco. Talvez não tão a fundo, mas o bastante para saber que o que a amiga estava propondo era no mínimo...

- Imbecil.

Os dois olharam na direção da voz, vendo Charlie e o Sr. Weasley saindo da sala de reunião. Este com uma expressão pesarosa, enquanto o filho estava irritado.

- É isso que ele é, papai, e não adianta ninguém retrucar. O Percy é um imbecil por ainda estar do lado daquele ministério idiota.

- Quanto mau humor - falou Ariadne, em tom jocoso, enquanto se levantava da mesa, o que levou Remus a olhá-la. Como ela poderia mudar de humor tão rapidamente, ainda era um mistério para ele. - Agora é você quem está parecendo um velho rabugento, Weasley.

Charlie revirou os olhos e virou-se para Remus.

- Ela te alugou muito, Remus? Essa aí não dá folga. É só dar um pouquinho de trela, que ela começa a tagarelar feito louca.

- Hei! - indignou-se Ariadne.

- Ah, isso é verdade - falou Remus, rindo. - Eu lembro uma vez, quando estávamos no sétimo ano. Ela levou uma detenção do Slughorn e disse que foi injustiçada.

- E fui mesmo! - falou Ariadne, embora não se lembrasse do que ele estava falando.

- Ah, então foi injustiça te punir por jogar bomba de bosta no caldeirão do Diggory?

- Eu só estava retrucando - falou cruzando os braços numa pose arrogante. "Como Remus se lembrava dessas coisas?", perguntou-se, também se lembrando do ocorrido. - Ele me encheu a paciência, dizendo que meu lugar era no Clube das Adamadas. Como se eu fosse uma narcisista. E tudo isso porque eu ganhei daquele imprestável time dele. - E riu - Foi o jogo mais rápido da minha vida. Acho que até entraria no livro dos recordes se fosse oficial.

Os quatro riram, embora Remus e Charlie tenham se olhado, chegando num mútuo e mudo acordo de que Ariadne era muito egocêntrica.

O restante das pessoas que estavam na sala de reunião também começaram a sair. McGonagall e Shacklebolt conversavam num tom mais baixo, mas o assunto pareceu ter acabado quando começaram a se aproximar dos outros. E Tonks logo se pendurou em Remus, olhando Ariadne com certo desdém, o que a divertiu.

- Vamos Remus? - ela chamou.

- Claro - falou Remus, passando seu braço em volta da cintura de Tonks.

- Eu ainda vou querer conversar mais com você, Remus. - E o tom de Ariadne foi tão indiferente que, a não ser Remus, ninguém percebeu que o assunto era sério e urgente. - Na próxima sexta-feira vai ter visita a Hogsmeade. Você vai fazer a segurança lá, não vai?

- Vamos sim - respondeu Tonks. Ainda não engolira aquela mulher.

- Ótimo - disse Ariadne indiferente à provocação. - Então a gente conversa lá mesmo, Remus. Até mais. - Foi até o amigo, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. - Mal posso esperar. Boa noite a todos. - E com um meio sorriso, Ariadne saiu da sala, tendo que segurar sua risada até que terminasse de descer as escadas em espiral.

- Eu sabia que você não prestava.

Ainda rindo, ela se virou para olhar Charlie que estava logo atrás dela.

- Ah, fala sério, Charlie! - disse engasgando-se levemente com a risada. - Você viu a cara ciumenta dela? Eu não consegui resistir.

- É por isso que você foi da Slytherin. Eis a prova irrefutável.

- Amém! - falou, erguendo as mãos para o céu e voltando a andar, com Charlie ao seu lado.

- E eis uma contradição. Uma garota slytherin dizendo "amém". Isso está mais para os da Gryffindor e Hufflepuff.

Ariadne fechou a cara.

- Ofende, mas não magoa, 'tá legal?

- Ari, Ari. Você é muito doida, sabia, mulher?

Ela o olhou por sobre o ombro e ergueu as sobrancelhas, num tom provocativo e que, na visão de Charlie, a deixava ainda mais atraente com seus olhos dourados e boca vermelha.

- Mas tem quem goste - disse suavemente.

Ele, num ímpeto, colocou a mão na parede, bloqueando sua passagem.

- Com certeza - falou, aproximando seus rostos e também colocando o outro braço na parede, prendendo-a.

Ariadne apenas cruzou os braços e ergueu as sobrancelhas, desdenhosa. Teve que levantar a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- E o que você está pensando em fazer? Atacar-me no meio do corredor, Weasley?

- Por que não?

Ela então riu gostosamente, jogando a cabeça para trás. Se ele achava que ela, Ariadne, iria cair nesse truque que com certeza já devia ser a milésima vez que ele fazia, era um tapado.

- Como se você realmente quisesse fazer isso, Charlie.

- Bom, àquele dia em Strigoi eu realmente queria, sabia? - ele falou, ficando mais perto.

Ariadne ficou olhando-o por um tempo com um meio sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Mas de repente a imagem dele começou a nublar-se à sua frente e algo lhe pareceu estranhamente familiar naquele gesto, como se ele estivesse sendo repetido. Como se não fosse a primeira vez que ela era prensada numa árvore e obrigada a encarar um par de olhos azul-acinzentados, com cabelos negros batendo em seu rosto...

Então ouviu uma risada e, quando piscou os olhos como se estivesse acordando de um transe, viu olhos castanhos e os gritantes cabelos ruivos de Charlie à sua frente, e não os olhos azuis e os cabelos negros. Além de estar vendo as paredes do castelo, e do lado de dentro. Sem que pudesse impedir, um vazio se apossou de Ariadne.

- Imbecil - rosnou.

- Te peguei, não peguei?

Ela o empurrou, tratando de andar apressada na direção de seu escritório. Charlie continuou andando ao lado dela depois que a alcançou.

- A incrível Ariadne Lakerdos pega desprevenida e, ainda por cima, numa provocação! Rá! Eu sou demais mesmo!

- E arrogante também.

- Ih, ficou estressadinha, é?

- Não, é que... - Ariadne hesitou desacelerando os passos e mordendo o lábio inferior, mas ainda irritada. - Ah, não é nada - bufou, voltando a caminhar mais rápido.

- Ah, você não vai me pegar nessa, Ari. Nem vem!

Mas ela não o olhou e Charlie, mesmo achando que ela estava querendo pregar uma peça nele, não deixou de ficar curioso.

- Ari, fala sério - ele riu e a alcançou, ficando à sua frente e andando de costas. - Eu sei que você está tentando tirar uma da minha cara. Te conheço há tempo bastante para... Por que você está chorando? - perguntou assustado e estacando no meio do corredor. Ariadne quase trombou com ele.

- Já disse que não é nada - falou, passando a mão no rosto e tirando uma lágrima teimosa que caía de seus olhos. - E eu não estou chorando.

- Ari, por Merlin! Nunca te vi assim. Me diz o que está acontecendo - pediu aflito.

- Já disse que não é nada - repetiu agressiva. - Você é surdo ou burro?

- Nenhum dos dois – Charlie retorquiu irritando-se. - Sou seu amigo. Só isso.

- Isso não lhe dá o direito de se meter em minha vida.

Ela então se desviou dele e apressou o passo, chegando rapidamente em seu escritório. Bateu a porta e entrou em seu dormitório. Charlie logo atrás.

- O que está acontecendo, Ariadne? - perguntou sério.

- Saia daqui. Não quero que me veja assim.

- Assim como? Chorando?

- Isso! Eu não sou assim, chorona. Eu não sou... E não vou... - falou exasperada, passando a mão pelos cabelos e começando a desfazer a trança.

Um pouco relutante Charlie a alcançou. Às vezes Ariadne era tão alegre, e de uma forma tão exagerada, que o assustava, assim como o assustava vê-la tão decidida e, às vezes, amarga. Era como se ela estivesse querendo esconder algo realmente ruim, ou então fingindo que esse algo nunca existiu. Como se ela fosse alguém intocável, alguém inabalável. E naquele momento parecia que ela não estava conseguindo manter sua fortaleza.

Ele então segurou as mãos de Ariadne que ainda estavam em seus cabelos, embora a trança já tivesse sido desfeita, e a virou para que o encarasse.

- O que você conversou com o Remus? É por isso que você está assim?

- De onde você tirou isso? - ela tentou ser agressiva, mas sua voz saiu embargada, fazendo-a praguejar. Tentou soltar-se dele, mas Charlie mantinha suas mão firmemente nas dela, então restou a Ariadne apenas desviar os olhos.

- Vocês pareciam bem concentrados antes de sair da sala de reunião. E reparei também que, quando entramos e você brincou comigo, o Remus te olhou estranho. Eu não sou burro, Aridne – ele falou suavemente.

- Eu sei - ela disse, quase num suspiro. Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

- Tudo bem. Agora você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo.

- Eu...

Ela hesitou, agradecendo por finalmente conseguir soltar-se dele e ficando de costas. Se falasse qual era o seu problema, também teria que falar do salvamento de Sirius, e nisso ela não queria envolver Charlie. O pai dele era do Ministério, e envolver o amigo poderia prejudicar Arthur.

- Não é nada. Acho que ando estressada ultimamente.

Charlie a analisou por um momento.

- Certo. Vou acreditar nisso. - Ela então se virou para olhá-lo, sorrindo agradecida. - Por enquanto – completou Charlie, vendo o sorriso de Ariadne vacilar. - Você vai ficar bem?

- Vou.

- Certo - repetiu. - A gente se vê.

- Por favor, e... - ela hesitou um pouco, mas acabou falando. - Obrigada.

- De nada.

- Sério, Charlie. Eu sei que você não gosta que eu te deixe no escuro, mas ainda há algumas coisas que eu não consigo contar a você.

- Eu entendo.

Ela foi até Charlie e o abraçou na cintura, como se fosse uma criança assustada. Ficou um bom tempo apreciando seu abraço. Havia esquecido o quanto aquele homem a acalmava. Afastou-se dele devagar e, ainda abraçada a ele, lhe sorriu, mas agora foi um sorriso sincero.

- Sabia que você me lembra o Arktos, às vezes?

- É mesmo? Por quê?

- Porque só ele sabia a hora certa de falar, de ouvir e, principalmente, a hora de ficar irritado comigo para eu desabafar, mesmo que por impaciência.

Charlie sorriu.

- Então você me ama - ele disse, no que Ariadne riu pelo nariz.

- Só porque você quer – desdenhou. Contudo, ao ver o olhar que o amigo lhe lançava, fez uma careta, soltando-se dele também. - Você é muito presunçoso, Weasley.

- E também te conheço muito bem, diga-se de passagem.

- Não sei por que te dei tanta corda e te deixe me conhecer tão bem. Eu devia estar desesperada, isso sim.

- Ah, estava mesmo. Além disso, você sabe que eu sei muito bem o que é ter uma irmã. Hormônios! Argh!

Ariadne bem que tentou, mas acabou esboçando um leve sorriso que ficou estranho por ele ter saído misto a uma careta; já Charlie ria. Ela então foi até a porta do dormitório e a escancarou.

- Boa noite, Weasley.

Charlie aproximou-se da amiga e fez uma coisa que sabia que Ariadne iria odiar. Deu um beijo apertado e estalado em sua bochecha.

- Boa noite, minha cara estressada - falou, saindo rapidamente da sala para não levar uma azaração.

A Ariadne só restou fazer uma careta de dor e resmungar, passando a mão na bochecha. No entanto, foi Charlie fechar a porta de seu escritório, que ela sorriu, porém ainda acertaria as contas com aquele... "garoto gryffindor", com certeza, era a melhor definição. E somente quando fechou a porta do quarto, que ela permitiu-se pensar novamente sobre o que conversara com Remus.

Teria que continuar pesquisando sobre como resgatar Sirius. Ainda não tinha o bastante, mas ao menos era o necessário. O necessário para saber que poderia fazer o que estava planejando.

Sentiu uma pontada de dor em sua têmpora.

- Estava demorando - falou consigo mesma, de maneira irritada.

E vendo que não conseguiria pensar mais em seus planos por causa da dor de cabeça que sentia naquele momento, Ariadne praguejou-se por ter deixado aquele estopim se acender. Será que ela nunca superaria o que acontecera entre ela e Sirius? Será que, sempre que pensasse nele, choraria como se ainda fosse uma adolescente?

Não, não poderia. Agora era diferente. Ela já era uma mulher feita, com problemas bem maiores que desilusões amorosas e perdas imprevisíveis. Ela sabia, há mais de quinze anos, que nunca mais veria Sirius. Sentiu, assim como ele, que aquela noite fora realmente uma despedida.

E sem que conseguisse conter, as lembranças de anos atrás passaram feito um filme em sua mente, como se estivessem impregnadas em sua retina.

_Quase vinte anos atrás..._

Ariadne andava apressada pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Seus cabelos estavam presos numa trança meio frouxa, o que fazia alguns fios caírem em seus olhos. Suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas pela pressa e também irritação. E isso a deixava numa visão entre engraçada e estranha. No entanto, foi atravessar as portas de carvalho, saindo para os jardins, que pareceu se recompor.

Colocou os fios soltos atrás das orelhas enquanto seus olhos esquadrinharam o local e também ajeitou a saia que estava um pouco torta. Mas só foi seus olhos alcançarem um carvalho próximo ao lago, que sua irritação voltou, assim como a pressa. E no que pareceu um tempo recorde, alcançou a árvore sem se importar com o casal que parecia bem concentrado em si mesmo.

- McKennit!

Clair McKennit, uma garota de cabelos cheios e de cor mel, olhou-a com seus olhos verdes, a testa franzida.

- O que foi, Ari? Por que está tão irritada? - perguntou a garota ao ver o estado da amiga. Segurou-se para não rir, pois Ariadne ficava hilária quando irritada, para não dizer assustadora.

- Estou irritada porque você tem algo que me pertence há quase um mês. Eu não sabia que os gryffindors eram tão lesados.

Alguns alunos de Gryffindor que passavam por ali exclamaram "heis!" indignados. Ariadne apenas respondeu com um gesto nada educado com a mão.

- Quanta educação! Acho que você tem que aprender alguns modos, Lakerdos.

E então Ariadne notou que havia mais alguém sentado embaixo do carvalho. Mas nem se dignou a olhar para a pessoa.

- Minha educação não é da sua conta, Black - vociferou, sem olhá-lo. E com a voz entre irritada e chorosa, continuou: - Clair, meu livro, pelo amor de Deus!

Clair então fez uma cara pesarosa, mordendo o lábio inferior. Um gesto muito seu, indicando que esquecera uma coisa que não podia.

- Desculpe, Ari. Seu livro está no meu quarto. Vou buscá-lo num instante. Vem comigo, Remus?

Ela então se levantou, puxando o namorado junto.

Ariadne mal deu o primeiro passo para seguir os amigos, Sirius segurou seu braço.

- Aonde vai com tanta pressa? - perguntou suavemente.

- Me solta, Black - ela retorquiu agressiva, puxando o braço. - Ao contrário de você, tenho mais o que fazer.

- Nossa, que estresse! - disse jocoso.

- É você quem me estressa, seu imbecil - rosnou; seus olhos parecendo duas fendas.

- Ah, qual é, Ari? O que eu fiz agora?

- Você realmente quer que eu diga, Black? Talvez se eu disser que meu primo está na Ala Hospitalar lhe refresque a memória.

O sorriso de Sirius sumiu.

- Ele pediu, Ariadne. Ficou importunando o Peter.

- Grande coisa! Por acaso aquele rato não consegue se defender sozinho? Você tinha que deixar meu primo naquele estado?

- Eu defendo os meus amigos. Você sabia que...

- Eu também defendo as pessoas que são importantes para mim, Black - cortou-o num sibilo e se aproximando do garoto. - Se você continuar importunando o Severus dessa maneira, vai se arrepender. E dessa vez não vou ficar apenas na ameaça.

Ficaram se encarando com voracidade. As mãos de Sirius estavam em seus bolsos, com certeza fechadas em punho. A de Ariadne segurava firmemente a varinha, esta já emitindo chispas. Ela olhava para cima, por ser mais baixa que Sirius, seus olhos brilhando de irritação. Entretanto Sirius, deixando a irritação de lado, tratou de olhá-la de cima, entre desdenhoso e desafiante.

- E o que você vai fazer, Lakerdos? - perguntou num murmúrio rouco e com um meio sorriso, aproximando mais ainda seus rostos. Seus narizes quase se tocando.

Mas Ariadne não respondeu. No lugar da feição irritada, apareceu uma perturbada. Nem percebera a situação perigosa em que estava ao desafiá-lo. Por um momento, esqueceu que ele sempre dava um jeito de deixá-la daquela maneira: as pernas tremendo só em sentir sua respiração tão próxima. Era uma idiota. Uma idiota que caiu em encantos por Sirius Black e no seu joguinho. Forçou seu cérebro para que pensasse numa resposta, mas não conseguiu. E antes que pudesse, ou conseguisse, ou então simplesmente quisesse reagir, Sirius já a empurrava contra o tronco do carvalho, seu corpo prensando o pequeno corpo de Ariadne.

- Me diz, Lakerdos... O que você vai fazer? - perguntou, sua boca há milímetros da dela.

Ele a encarava com uma intensidade que Ariadne não conseguia desviar seus olhos dos dele. Os olhos azul-acinzentados a hipnotizando, o vento fazendo os cabelos dele baterem contra seu rosto, a respiração dele de encontro a sua boca. Não sabia se o seu coração estava batendo forte pela irritação anterior ou por ele estar tão próximo, tão lindo, tão... desejável.

Ariadne então o olhou, furiosa. Tinha que acabar com isso. Aquele era Sirius Black, o idiota que vivia importunando seu primo. Que o mandara para a enfermaria há dois dias. Além de ele ter uma vasta lista de conquistas.

- Me solte, Black, ou... - ciciou. Seu maxilar já doendo por estar forçando os dentes um contra o outro.

- Ou o quê? - Sirius a cortou.

Ele encostou mais seus corpos. As pernas entrelaçadas, seu braço rodeando a cintura de Ariadne, seus lábios roçando contra a bochecha dela. E sem se conter, Ariadne fechou os olhos e soltou um lamento, algo entre prazer e negação. A dor no maxilar cessando na hora. Sua pele toda arrepiada. Ela se negava em tirar as mãos do peito dele, como se quisesse afastá-lo, embora não o estivesse empurrando.

- Diz, Ari...

- Hã? - perguntou bobamente.

Sirius deu um meio sorriso. Queria tanto quanto ela, mas ele não faria nada enquanto Ariadne não admitisse.

- Diz que me quer.

- E-eu...

Ariadne mordeu o lábio inferior tentando segurar uma frase feita que queria sair a todo custo. Os olhos ainda fechados, como se isso a impedisse de fazer qualquer coisa idiota. Tentou empurrar Sirius, mas a única coisa que sentiu foi ele a apertando mais ainda contra o carvalho. Os braços dela agora prensados contra seus corpos, imobilizando-a.

Sem se importar que alguém pudesse estar olhando, e também querendo que Ariadne admitisse logo, Sirius desceu a mão da cintura até chegar bem abaixo dos quadris, abaixo demais, onde se encaixou nas curvas da garota, mas não de uma maneira vulgar, apenas querendo atiçá-la, querendo que ela se entregasse. Que fosse Ariadne a dar o próximo passo. Ela abriu os olhos, encarando-o com os olhos um pouco mais claros e da maneira que Sirius tanto queria: desejosa que ele fizesse algo mais. Mas ele não faria, não sem antes ouví-la pedindo.

Portanto, para provocá-la ainda mais e sem desviar seus olhos, pegou o lábio inferior dela com os dentes, chupando-o em seguida.

- Sirius... - Ariadne murmurou, quase num gemido, quando ele libertou seu lábio. Porém logo tentou se recompor. - Pára Black, estou avisando... - falou mais firme, procurando uma irritação que já estava se extinguindo.

- Tem certeza que quer que eu pare, Lakerdos?

- Quero - disse, soltando outro lamento quando ele puxou o quadril dela de encontro ao seu. O único movimento que lhe restava era desviar o rosto, mas isso só fazia com que ela sentisse o cheiro da pele do pescoço dele.

- Você quer o quê? - perguntou, roçando os lábios na bochecha dela.

- Isso... - sussurrou. - Pára, Sirius!

- Isso o quê? - insistiu, virando o rosto dela de encontro ao seu para que roçasse seus lábios nos dela, querendo acabar com aquela expectativa. - Quer que eu faça o quê, Ari?

- Isso... me forçar a... eu não...

- Eu não acho que esteja te forçando - ele falou, beijando o pescoço dela.

Mas se estava difícil fazê-la baixar a resistência, então iria forçar sim. Também não estava agüentando mais todo aquele contato e não poder fazer mais nada que apenas provocar. O feitiço já estava virando contra o feiticeiro, literalmente.

- Você pode sair a qualquer momento, Ari... - murmurou em seu ouvido, os corpos mais colados do que nunca.

Contudo, Ariadne não disse nada. Ah, como ela odiava Sirius Black!

Então, sem que ele pudesse perceber, ela já o puxava pela gola da camisa e grudava sua boca na dele. Um beijo faminto que, se algum primeiranista visse, ficaria escandalizado, e se fosse um professor... Bem, uma detenção até que não seria ruim, mesmo para uma monitora. Ao menos não uma detenção com Sirius Black. Mas admitir que queria tanto quanto ele? Nunca. Ao menos não com palavras. Não para ele jogar em sua cara.

Era apenas provocação. Uma deliciosa provocação influenciada pela dança das línguas, as bocas lisas como seda, o sedutor beliscão dos dentes, a emoção insustentável de sentir o pulsar violento do coração dele de encontro ao dela que lhe atiçava todos os sentidos, provocando arrepios e sensações que ela nunca pensou que iria sentir. Que ela não queria e não podia sentir.

Mas como ela desejava Sirius Black!

E tão rápido e tempestuoso quanto o beijo começou, ele terminou. Ariadne mordeu dolorosamente o lábio inferior de Sirius, que até sentiu um leve gosto de sangue, e depois, finalmente, o empurrou no chão. E agora ele também sentia dor na bunda por causa disso.

Mesmo assim, Sirius, sorrindo, viu a garota toda irritada e escabelada entrar pelas portas de carvalho do castelo.

Então, dessa lembrança, o cérebro de Ariadne a fez retornar para a noite de despedida. A noite em que ela vira Sirius pela última vez. Não conseguia contê-las...

A guerra estava em seu apogeu. Todos tinham medo de sair de casa e, se o faziam, não andavam sozinhos, independentemente do horário que estivessem fora de casa. Até mesmo os trouxas perceberam que aconteciam coisas estranhas naqueles tempos, mas seus receios eram mostrados apenas durante a noite. E foi por causa desses medos que ninguém reparou numa única pessoa que caminhava no meio da rua.

Ariadne acabara de aparatar na rua que morava. Decidira não aparatar direto em sua casa, pois precisava pensar, e a melhor maneira que ela encontrava para isso era caminhando. Tinha ido à casa de Lily e James, pois queria saber como eles estavam e, principalmente, para ajudar a amiga a suportar toda aquela perseguição de Voldemort por causa de uma profecia idiota. Sabia que a amiga era forte e estava suportando aquilo tudo muito bem, mas, conhecendo-a do jeito que conhecia, também sabia que ela estava a ponto de se desesperar diante de tantas mortes e loucuras.

Sempre que ela ia à casa dos Potter, ficavam os quatro na sala, pois, ao mesmo tempo em que queria conversar com os amigos, queria também brincar com seu "sobrinho", Harry. Ele estava uma cópia em miniatura perfeita de James.

- Afinal, ninguém é perfeito - zombava, fazendo Lily sorrir e James emburrar.

Os cabelos já se mostravam rebeldes e, pelo humor, seria um fiel descendente do maroto-pai. A única coisa que mostrava que ele era filho de Lily era o gênio já forte e quase teimoso, e os incríveis olhos verdes. Sorriu ao pensar na criança, já imaginando o que ele aprontaria tendo os ensinamentos de James e os conselhos perfeccionistas de Lily.

Naquela noite, Sirius também tinha aparecido na casa e Ariadne sabia o porquê. Ela era uma das poucas pessoas que sabiam que os amigos fariam o Feitiço Fiel do Segredo e que ele, Sirius, seria o fiel, além de também saber que o feitiço seria efetuado naquela semana.

Quando ele chegou, foi com James direto para o escritório da casa, enquanto Ariadne e Lily levavam Harry para o quarto a fim de colocar o garoto para dormir. Assim que o fez, entretanto, Lily deixou todos os seus medos aflorarem, junto de seu desespero, chorando no ombro de Ariadne.

Ela não era a única pessoa que já estava cansada de toda aquela guerra. Além de também não ser a única a chorar quando as pessoas com que ela se preocupava, e que tinha que dar forças, não estavam por perto.

Só saíram do quarto um tempo depois, quando ouviram James as chamando.

Porém, mesmo se Lily tivesse feito algum feitiço para disfarçar os olhos vermelhos, James perceberia que ela chorara, pois foi só a mulher descer as escadas que levavam à sala que ele correu para abraçá-la, já perguntando em seu ouvido, num sussurro, o que havia acontecido, fazendo-a chorar novamente.

Foi quase automático, quando viram James levar Lily até o sofá, acalentando-a, que os olhares de Ariadne e Sirius se cruzaram. Desde a noite de formatura de Hogwarts, quando Ariadne decidiu assumir e demonstrar, mesmo que fosse pela primeira e última vez, o que sentia por Sirius, que eles não se falavam, mesmo quando se encontravam nas reuniões da Ordem da Fênix. Limitavam-se apenas nos olhares, sendo que até estes eram raros.

Este afastamento fora Ariadne quem impusera na noite de formatura, e Sirius, mesmo não conhecendo o real motivo que levava a mulher que ele amava se afastar daquela maneira, aceitara. Muito embora tivesse momentos em que ele, não agüentando aquela distância, forçava uma conversa ou simplesmente um beijo.

Ariadne nem soube quanto tempo ficou encarando Sirius na sala dos Potter e, mesmo sabendo que não devia fazer isso, não conseguiu desviar seus olhos daqueles orbes azul-acinzentados que pareciam até hipnotizá-la. A lembrança de não ter conseguido resistir a Sirius na noite do aniversário de Pettigrew no mês anterior tomando conta de sua mente. Seu cérebro só gritou, detectando o perigo da situação, quando percebeu que ele dera um passo em sua direção. Rapidamente ela desviou seus olhos dos dele e olhou para os amigos, vendo que Lily já se acalmara, mas ainda continuava encolhida nos braços de James.

- Vou fazer um chá - ela falou com sua voz saindo quase etérea, indo para a cozinha e deixando os três para trás.

Ela realmente sabia que Lily necessitava de uma xícara de chá para se acalmar. Mas não fora realmente por isso que saíra daquela sala, e sim por causa de Sirius. Caso continuasse sentindo a intensidade daquele olhar sobre si, não conseguiria se segurar e acabaria fazendo uma besteira.

Somente quando se certificou de que seu cérebro seria capaz de controlar todo seu corpo e, principalmente, seu coração, que decidiu sair daquela cozinha com o chá da amiga. No entanto, quando virou na direção da porta, viu que Sirius estava encarando-a.

- Precisa de ajuda? - ele perguntou.

- Não - ela disse seca. - Tenho inteligência necessária para fazer um chá.

Levou a xícara até a bandeja, colocando também o bule. Daria tempo para Sirius sair da cozinha. Não gostaria sequer de cruzar com ele no batente da porta.

Mas foi então que sentiu a presença de Sirius logo atrás dela. Próxima até demais. Podia sentir a respiração dele batendo em sua nuca, reacendendo um fogo dentro dela que Ariadne pensou que estava abrandado há muito tempo. Sentiu a mão dele afastar sua trança para o lado para logo depois os lábios dele tocarem seu pescoço. Se Ariadne não estivesse segurando a alça da bandeja firmemente, suas mãos mostrariam o quanto ela estava trêmula com aquele simples toque.

Porém, quando sentiu as mãos de Sirius envolvendo sua cintura, Ariadne se recompôs. Rapidamente saiu da cozinha com a bandeja nas mãos. Se James reparou no rosto corado da amiga, não falou nada.

Apenas quando não se viu mais tão necessária naquela casa, pois James já erguia uma Lily sonolenta no colo para levá-la para o quarto, foi que Ariadne decidiu ir embora.

Ela suspirou profundamente ao abrir o portão de sua casa. Fora uma boa coisa ter aquela casa num bairro trouxa, principalmente pela tranqüilidade do mesmo. Quando fechou o portão, encostou-se nele e olhou para o jardim, reparando que a árvore da entrada já estava perdendo quase todas as folhas, e as que ficavam já estavam amareladas. Meneando a cabeça e esquecendo por um momento da estação de outono, caminhou tranqüila até a porta, retirando o feitiço de proteção e abrindo-a em seguida. Entretanto, quando foi fechá-la, viu que tinha alguma coisa impedindo.

Sua mente já gritou "perigo", além de chamá-la de burra por estar tão absorta. Ergueu os olhos para ver o que ou quem seria o responsável pela porta não estar fechando, e ver que realmente era alguém fez sua respiração parar, enquanto seu coração acelerava.

- O q-que você está fazendo aqui?

Praguejou-se por gaguejar, mas o que ela faria? Mal as sensações de minutos atrás se foram, agora Sirius estava ali, olhando-a de uma maneira perturbadora. E fazia tanto tempo que não se deixava ficar a sós com ele que, ao vê-lo parado no batente da porta de sua casa, deixava Ariadne incrivelmente nervosa.

Sirius abriu a porta sem resistência alguma e entrou na casa, fechando-a em seguida. Tudo isso sem desviar seus olhos dos de Ariadne um momento sequer. A respiração de ambos já estava ofegante, pelo simples fato de estarem se olhando com tanta paixão. E, embora nenhum deles tenha percebido quem ou o quê os levaram a iniciar qualquer coisa, já se encontravam um nos braços do outros, se beijando de uma maneira totalmente apaixonada.

Ariadne se encontrava prensada na parede pelo corpo de Sirius. Suas mãos estavam na nuca do rapaz, arrepiando os cabelos dele. As línguas pareciam dançar em perfeita sintonia, uma na boca do outro, explorando cada detalhe.

Deus, com era boa a sensação das mãos fortes de Sirius passeando em sua pele! E o contraste daquelas mãos frias na pele em brasa de Ariadne só deixava a situação mais fora do controle ainda. Parecia até que, quando ele a tocava, seu corpo se esquentava mais ainda, querendo passar aquele calor para ele.

Como ela sentira falta de Sirius.

Sentiu então uma das mãos dele mover-se agora sobre sua blusa, a fim de chegar no grampo que prendia a capa, passando assim pelos seus seios, o que a fez arquejar contra ele, ao mesmo tempo em que também soltava um gemido e suas pernas fraquejavam. Mas isso também fez seu cérebro, no que pareceu um sussurro, dizer que aquilo estava errado. Encostando a cabeça na parede, tirou suas mãos do pescoço de Sirius para segurar as dele no momento em que sua capa deslizou para o chão. Abriu os olhos vagarosamente, vendo paixão, amor, frustração... tudo misturado em seu olhar. E aquilo lhe doeu muito.

- Sirius... não podemos... já te falei... por favor...

- Não, Ari... sou eu quem peço... - falou com a voz rouca.

Sirius aproximou seus rostos, colando suas testas e narizes em seguida, fazendo com que cada um sentisse a respiração rasa que escapava da boca do outro. Colocou suas pernas entre as de Ariadne, fazendo com que ela percebesse a excitação que já se encontrava. Ela apenas fechou os olhos, temendo não conseguir se conter se olhasse Sirius tão de perto, e nem o viu engolir a seco.

- No fim de semana vou executar o Feitiço do Fiel e terei que me isolar por um tempo... Vai ser perigoso, talvez eu morra e... e eu nunca me perdoaria por não me despedir de você.

Ariadne nem percebeu que não segurava mais as mãos de Sirius. Seu corpo se encontrava trêmulo, os braços e pernas sem força alguma. Então, aproveitando que a resistência dela diminuíra, Sirius passou seus braços pela cintura de Ariadne de maneira possessiva.

Ela sentiu a boca de Sirius em seu pescoço, mordendo, chupando, beijando... e tentou afastá-lo. Realmente tentou. Entretanto, suas forças há muito já a haviam abandonado. Novamente suas pernas fraquejaram e soltou um gemido quando ele passou a língua pela sua orelha e a mordeu quase dolorosamente. E, enquanto ele trilhava uma linha de fogo, voltando para sua boca, ela começava a ter a certeza de que não resistiria por muito tempo, além de não saber se isto era, realmente, o certo a se fazer.

- Uma despedida, Ari... - sussurrou com a voz rouca, há milímetros da boca dela. - Eu preciso me despedir de você... só isso.

Ela não respondeu. Ficou em silêncio, os olhos abertos e anuviados encarando os dele. Sirius precisava de uma resposta. Ela sabia que ele precisava, mas será que ela conseguiria dar a resposta certa? A melhor resposta que a razão pedia?

Sua voz falhara, seu cérebro não lhe obedecia. Ariadne não conseguia formular nenhuma palavra, nenhum gesto, para impedí-lo, para dizer que eles sofreriam depois dessa noite. Não com a mão de Sirius subindo pela sua barriga e acalcando a base de seu seio. Não com seu polegar estimulando-a levemente, enquanto a encarava com seus olhos escurecendo de desejo. Não com a enorme saudade que sentia dele.

Ariadne fechou os olhos, tentando fazer seu cérebro voltar a funcionar. As mãos que estavam caídas ao lado de seu corpo se fecharam forte e tensamente para que conseguisse controlar seu desejo. Mas, só foi sentir a boca de Sirius roçar na sua, que soltou um lamento. A quem ela queria enganar?

- Sirius...

O nome saiu num gemido assim que Ariadne sentiu a mão dele sob sua blusa, acariciando-lhe o seio vagarosamente, provocando-a... Porém, se ela iria dizer mais alguma coisa, Sirius não deixou. Talvez nem Ariadne soubesse o que iria dizer, pois ele já tomava seus lábios, beijando-a nem tão rápido, nem tão lentamente. Estava apenas saboreando sua boca como nunca fizera antes.

Com uma pressa que apenas o desejo e a necessidade de ter Ariadne mais uma vez poderia, algum dia, explicar, Sirius retirou a blusa dela, ao que ela logo o imitou, fazendo com que o contato entre suas peles só os deixassem mais loucos de desejo. Querendo matar aquela saudade o mais rápido possível. A prensando mais ainda na parede, Sirius ergueu a perna dela, o que fez com que ficassem mais colados ainda, de uma maneira que Ariadne pôde sentir perfeitamente a excitação que ele já se encontrava, o que a enlouqueceu.

Baixou as mãos pela costa de Sirius, arranhando, e sentindo-o estremecer. Alcançou a bunda dele, apertando-a e tentando encostar seus quadris ainda mais, e ouviu Sirius gemer contra sua boca. Mas ela logo subiu suas mãos pelo peito dele para então alcançar seus cabelos.

Sirius segurou fortemente no quadril de Ariadne, erguendo-a, no que ela, sem pestanejar, entrelaçou as pernas na cintura dele.

- Onde... - começou a perguntar, mas Ariadne logo o cortou:

- Lá em cima... - falou ofegante contra a boca dele e aos intervalos dos beijos. - Segunda porta... direita.

- Segunda? - ele perguntou quase desesperado. - Não podia ser a primeira?

Ariadne sorriu contra a boca dele.

Sem interromper o beijo, embora precisasse abrir os olhos de vez em quando, Sirius foi em direção ao quarto, apertando mais forte ainda Ariadne contra seu corpo. Tropeçou duas vezes num tapete do corredor, fazendo-os rir um contra a boca do outro, e derrubou um vaso que estava numa mesinha ao lado da porta do quarto de Ariadne, no que ela gargalhou. Assim que entraram no quarto, Sirius a colocou delicadamente na cama, debruçando-se sobre Ariadne. Ela ainda lhe sorria, recebendo os carinhos que Sirius fazia em seu rosto.

- Eu te amo - ele sussurrou e, quando se aproximou para beijá-la, percebeu que, mais uma vez, Ariadne resistia. - O que foi?

- Sirius, nós não... não podemos. Não sei por que deixei que chegássemos até aqui, fui imprudente - falou com a voz embargada e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. - Vai ser cruel demais com você. Conosco! Eu nunca vou poder te fazer feliz e...

- Você sonhou novamente? - ele perguntou, franzindo a testa e afastando um pouco seus rostos para olhá-la melhor.

- Sonhei. A mesma seita. Não via os rostos das pessoas encapuzadas, mas via claramente o que eles faziam com meus pais e com-... - ela hesitou. - Eu tenho que descobrir o que aconteceu. Se minhas suspeitas estiverem certas, nunca vou poder ficar com você com essa sombra me rondando tanto, pois a qualquer momento eu... - ele hesitou novamente, tentando reprimir um soluço, mas sem sucesso; enquanto uma lágrima descia pelo seu rosto que se encontrava virado para não olhá-lo.

- Ari, por favor, me conte o que tanto te atormenta - pediu num tom entre magoado e desesperado. Levou a mão ao rosto dela, forçando-a delicadamente a olhá-lo.

Ariadne realmente queria falar para ele, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não queria colocá-lo a par de suas suspeitas. Não enquanto não tivesse certeza de todas elas e que, se Deus quisesse, todas seriam negadas no momento que ela concluísse suas pesquisas.

Ela não o queria envolvido nisso, pois o simples fato de Sirius saber o que tanto a preocupava a fazia temer sua reação. Medo de que ele não a olhasse nunca mais com aqueles olhos ternos e cheios de amor, e sim com ódio e repugnância como se ela fosse o pior dos seres que a qualquer momento se transformaria na assassina que alguns tanto queriam e, com certeza, fariam de tudo para que seus planos concluíssem.

Alguma coisa lhe dizia que Sirius não faria isso, mas a simples dúvida a aterrorizava, a enfraquecia. Ela não suportaria sua rejeição, muito menos seu desprezo. Não agora que estava tão sozinha. Não agora que, depois de ter pedido a batalha, deixara seu coração se entregar para uma pessoa.

- Me desculpe, Sirius, mas... - ela desviou novamente o olhar, para não encarar aqueles olhos que lhe passavam tanta dor. - Eu não posso. A única coisa que posso dizer é que eu te amo muito, e espero que minhas suspeitas estejam erradas e que tudo isso seja apenas sonhos sem fundamentos. - E embora quisesse acreditar piamente em suas próprias palavras, Ariadne não conseguiu.

Sirius deitou-se sobre ela, afundando seu rosto nos cabelos de Ariadne, suspirando profundamente. Como ele gostaria saber o que tanto a atormentava! Saber como eram, realmente, esses sonhos. Pois Sirius sabia que o que ela sempre lhe dizia não era o todo. Sentiu Ariadne lhe abraçar forte, enquanto entrelaçava suas pernas nas dele.

- Eu te amo. Nunca duvide disso - ela falou num sussurro rouco, quase desesperado. E desespero era o que ela mais sentia naqueles meses.

Desespero pelo que poderia descobrir. Desespero por estar tão dependente de Sirius. Nunca se sentira tão desesperada em sua vida como estava se sentindo naquele momento, e ela não sabia lidar com nada disso.

Sirius ergueu seu rosto e a encarou. Os olhos de Ariadne estavam brilhantes e não escuros, como sempre foram. Estavam num tom que chegava a ficar cor de mel, um mel límpido e claro, e Sirius logo soube que ela falava a verdade. Além disso, ela nunca imploraria se não fosse verdade. Não a sua Ari.

- Nunca - ele disse por fim. - Nunca vou duvidar.

- Me ame, Sirius - ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordiscando levemente sua orelha, enquanto deslizava sua mão pelo corpo dele. - Me ame como se fosse a última vez... por favor... Eu quero lembrar o que é ter você... dentro de mim.

Nem era preciso repetir.

Sirius a beijou lenta e carinhosamente, enquanto suas mãos passavam pelo corpo de Ariadne. Ela retribuía o carinho, estimulando-o, e também passando todo amor e proteção que tanto ela quanto ele precisavam. Porém, tanto o beijo quanto as mãos deixaram a suavidade e trataram de tirar toda a roupa que os atrapalhavam, pois logo o desejo de minutos atrás foi reascendido, junto da necessidade em ter seus corpos cada vez mais colados no outro.

Amor, desejo, paixão e ternura, naquela noite, contrastaram com o medo da perda e a insegurança que o dia seguinte traria. Mas esses sentimentos paradoxos não permitiram que a perfeição da noite se perdesse e, com ela, a esperança de que tudo se ajeitaria, independentemente do tempo que demorasse. Aquela noite foi apenas para os dois. E mesmo que ela durasse apenas as horas que o tempo permitia, pareceu que a eternidade também havia tomado conta.

Entretanto, olhando aquele quarto de Hogwarts, Ariadne sabia que nenhum de seus desejos se concretizara. Seus pesadelos eram reais. Seus medos mais ainda. Ela lembrava que, quando acordou no dia seguinte, Sirius não estava mais lá. Restara apenas seu cheiro, uma bela rosa branca desabrochada e um bilhete.

E tudo isso ela guardava até hoje, como se fosse um amuleto. Como se fosse uma força que ela precisava quando se sentia fraca.

Abriu seu malão, retirando de lá uma pequena caixa de madeira. Encostou sua varinha na fechadura e a abriu, tirando um pergaminho amarelado pelo tempo e uma rosa com as pontas secas e um pouco endurecidas. Ela nunca agradecera tanto em ser bruxa como naquele momento, pois se não o fosse, nunca poderia guardar aquela rosa por tanto tempo.

Desdobrando a carta, começou a lê-la, sentindo como se estivesse naquela mesma noite.

_Ari, _

_Não sei o que vai acontecer daqui para frente. Se irei morrer ou minha vida continuará depois desta guerra. Mas a única certeza que eu tenho é que o que aconteceu entre nós dois nunca será esquecido. _

_Nunca poderei esquecer da textura macia de sua pele em contato com a minha, da ternura e paixão de seus beijos, do seu olhar me dizendo que me ama, ao mesmo tempo em que me mostrava seus receios... Espero que, independentemente do que você procura, o encontre o quanto antes e, se depois de tudo isso você se permitir a felicidade, estarei te esperando para que possamos compartilhá-la para sempre._

_Assim como eu não duvido e nunca esquecerei que você me ama, peço que você faça o mesmo com o que sinto por você. _

_Eu te amo. Nunca se esqueça ou duvide disso._

_Sirius._

Como era possível alguém amar tanto a ponto de querer morrer só pela pessoa não estar ao seu lado? Como era possível que ela, Ariadne, podia sentir tanto amor, tanta paixão, a ponto de esquecer sua própria personalidade, de seus próprios princípios? Como ela podia sentir tanto medo? Tornar-se tão dependente? Ela não podia agir como se fosse uma princesa presa numa torre, esperando que seu príncipe encantado aparecesse e a levasse embora em um cavalo branco.

E tudo isso por culpa de Charlie. Por ele fazê-la reviver um momento. Apenas um momento que ela tivera com Sirius que fez toda sua muralha desmoronar, seus sentimentos estourarem como se fossem barris de pólvora.

Mas por que não podia parar de chorar? Já achara um culpado pelo que estava se lembrando, pelo que estava sentindo. E por que não conseguia? Por que chorar era a única coisa que ela conseguia fazer? Chorar por tudo o que lhe aconteceu e que, com certeza, ainda iria acontecer. Por que ela nunca mais chorou por ela e Sirius, e pela família que eles poderiam ter formado? Para não demonstrar fraqueza? Demonstrar medo? Ariadne não saberia dizer.

Ela levou a rosa até seu nariz, fazendo com que o delicioso aroma entrasse em seus pulmões, deitando-se na cama em seguida e segurando a carta e a rosa contra o peito. Parecia até que sentia o cheiro entorpecente de Sirius, como se estivesse impregnado naquele lugar. E também como acontecera naquele dia, ela chorou.

Não se lembrava mais de seus princípios, do seu orgulho, de suas muralhas. Ela apenas queria chorar como não fazia há anos. Chorou por mais uma vez ser obrigada a se deparar com as perdas de uma guerra. As conseqüências tão temidas. Conseqüências que, mais uma vez, poderiam se mostrar através de perdas, sofrimento e morte. Algo que ela não conseguiu suportar antes e por isso fugira.

Mas não há como abandonar nosso destino. Ao menos não enquanto ele estiver bem à nossa frente, tendo que ser cumprido.

E agora ela era posta à prova novamente. Assim como muitos. Só pedia que, ao menos agora, suas preces fossem escutadas e não abandonadas a meio caminho, deixando mais dor e sofrimento.

* * *

**(1) Guerra do Ópio:** guerra entra a Inglaterra e a China, ocorreu em duas fazes: 1839 a 1842, e 1856 a 1860.

**N/B:** Livinha, este foi, na minha opinião, seu melhor capítulo de todos. Foi perfeito do começo ao fim; as lembranças de Lupin, o charme do Charlie, e Sirius... ah, Sirius... Foi quente, sexy e de um bom gosto espetacular. Você tem "o dom", irmã. No final, a dor desta mulher notável, foi tão verdadeira que consegui me colocar inteiramente no lugar dela. (Naturalmente também me coloquei muito feliz, diga-se de passagem, na pele dela junto ao Sirius). Foi um capítulo maravilhoso e um presente para nós, seus apaixonados leitores. Parabéns, amor. Georgea

_**N/A: **_É...hum.... Sirius e Ari?? O que acharam do meu casalzinho, gente? Tudo, não é?! Fala sério!hihi...

E para quem torcia algo entre Ari e Charlie, sinto decepcionar! Eles são apenas amigos. Maravilhosos amigos!! Mas ainda teremos cenas entre esses dois!! E cenas que nos farão entender melhor a amizade deles. Além de outras coisas como caráter e lealdade... Mas não vamos colocar a carroça na frente dos bois, certo? O que eu costumo fazer de vez em quando... o.Õ

E vale dizer que eu amo receber reviews??? Principalmente dessas pessoinhas aqui em baixo - embora umas tenham me abandonado! :'(

Mas mesmo assim eu adoro vocês!!

**Osmar Fogaça: **eeeehhhh... que bom saber que não fui abandonada!!!rsrs... Mas, problemas, é? Ih..sei muito bem o que é ter problema no PC e no trabalho (acredite! Aqui ao menos um PC tem que dar pau uma vez no mês..rsrs..) E pode sossegar que suas suspeitas vão ser todas (a maioria, eu acho..rs) no próximo capítulo! E é muito bom saber que você está gostando! Um super beijo! E espero que sua vontade por NC tenha sido saciada nesse capítulo..hihi..

**Georgea: **mooooorrrrrrr.... Olha só a evolução da garota!!! hauhauhauauha... como eu disse: modéstia pra quê? Sou foda mesmo!! hauhuahauhauhauhauha... (mas respondendo a review..hehe) As mulinhas são, realmente, umas mulas! (dãr) Mas, como eu não sou fluffy, isso vai dar pano pra manga..(me aguarde - risada maligna) E eu revisei tanto a explicação da Ari pra vampirismo que você não faz idéia.. bem, idéia você faz, né?rsrs.. Mas eu postei com os dedinhos cruzados..E o feitiço sexy, é? Hum... bom saber..rsrs.. E o trabalho só está desenvolvendo porque tenho um ótimo apoio! Muito obrigada, mana!! Super beijo!!

Espero que todos tenham gostado.

Beijos,

Livinha.


	14. Sombras

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**Sombras**_

**_As palavras ditas sem reflexão,  
_****_(...) quando sugeridas pelo ciúme  
_****_alastram-se quais plantas parasitas,  
_****_crescem e deitam ramagem sobre a árvore que é o coração,  
_****_ensombrecendo-o._**

**(Schiller)**

Xx

A semana que antecedia a vista a Hogsmeade passou rapidamente, principalmente para as garotas que aproveitaram esses últimos dias para ajustarem suas roupas para o baile do Dia das Bruxas. No entanto, para outros, os últimos detalhes só seriam resolvidos nessa última visita.

- É o fim! - indignou-se Hermione.

- O que foi, Mione? - perguntou Ron despreocupado, ajeitando seu casaco enquanto caminhava em direção à saída do castelo, embora soubesse do que a namorada estava falando.

- Não acredito que estamos perdendo aulas importantes! - Hermione disse irritada. - Podíamos estar revisando matéria, temos NIEM's este ano. E tudo o que os professores fazem é cancelar as aulas da tarde e nos mandar para Hogsmeade.

Harry e Ginny, que andavam logo atrás do casal, se olharam divertidos. Não sabiam de onde Ron tirava tanta paciência para aturar Hermione. Para falar a verdade, nem o garoto saberia responder a essa pergunta.

- Eu já te disse, Mione - ele falou, no que para Harry pareceu uma perfeita imitação do Sr. Weasley quando queria acalmar a esposa. - É por causa do baile. Tem gente que vai buscar as fantasias hoje no vilarejo.

- Podiam muito bem recebê-las via coruja, não acha?

- Mas e os filhos de trouxas? Não são todos os trouxas que sabem manusear uma coruja, Hermione.

Hermione resmungou mais outra coisa, porém, ao ouvir Harry e Ginny rindo logo atrás, virou-se para eles, irritada.

- E posso saber qual é a graça?

- Nada - falou Harry, mas Ginny não se intimidou.

- É que vocês parecem meus pais, quando um dos gêmeos fazia alguma coisa errada.

Ambos coraram automaticamente, mas Ron também deu um meio sorriso, passando seu braço sobre o ombro de Hermione. Fez com que a namorada atravessasse a porta que dava acesso aos jardins, impedindo-a de retrucar.

- Vamos, senão chegaremos atrasados - Ron falou, alcançando a primeira carruagem que lhe apareceu. Depois de ajudar Hermione a subir, entrou em seguida.

Harry também iria fazer o mesmo, mas antes que pudesse estender a mão para Ginny, alguém se pendurava em seu braço.

- Me atrasei?

Era Elley, que olhava para Harry de uma maneira quase predatória.

- Ahm... Como?

- Perguntei se me atrasei, Harry - disse rindo. - Afinal, se vamos juntos ao baile, acho que poderemos andar por Hogsmeade, não é mesmo?

A garota entrelaçou seus braços no de Harry que, aturdido, não soube o que fazer. Olhou então para Ginny que parecia impassível, no entanto, ele conhecia muito bem aquele olhar. E se não tirasse Elley dali agora mesmo, a sextanista iria experimentar, provavelmente, uma bela azaração de espantar bicho-papão. Mas se surpreendeu ao ver o olhar assassino de Ginny sumir e dar lugar a um que ele não soube decifrar, o que também não lhe acalmou.

- Pode entrar aqui, _Elley_ - falou Ginny, sorrindo cínica, para depois olhar Harry. - A Luna está me esperando, Harry, então vejo vocês no vilarejo. - E saiu.

Harry ficou com a boca aberta, querendo dizer alguma coisa à garota, mas não teve como. Limitou-se então em acompanhar Ginny com os olhos até que não pudesse mais distinguir sua cabeleira ruiva no meio de todos aqueles alunos. Quando se voltou para entrar na carruagem, deu-se conta que Elley ainda continuava pendurada nele e sorrindo. E vendo que não tinha escapatória, ao menos naquele momento, ele a ajudou a subir na carruagem, pedindo que não ocorresse nada catastrófico naquele dia.

**xxx**

Ariadne já estava no vilarejo há um bom tempo, pois fora uma das primeiras a sair do castelo àquele dia, antes mesmo que as carruagens puxadas por Testrálios aparecessem. Combinara de se encontrar com Remus no Três Vassouras, mas ele estava atrasado. Apenas quando já estava na segunda garrafa de cerveja amanteigada que a porta do pub tilintou, dando passagem para o amigo. Ela então levantou a mão discretamente, lhe acenando.

- Desculpe a demora - Remus falou, sentando à sua frente.

- Tudo bem - disse sorrindo. - Da próxima vez é só dizer a ela que eu não mordo. - E pensou por um tempo. - Só se for necessário ou se pedirem.

Remus sorriu, meneando a cabeça. Não se surpreendeu por Ariadne dizer aquilo sobre Tonks, afinal, ela sempre fora uma excelente observadora, embora o ciúme de sua namorada fosse percebido por vários quando Ariadne deixou a sala da diretora, depois da reunião. Mas Remus não fez nenhum comentário, ao contrário, pediu uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada como se a amiga não tivesse dito nada.

- É estranho, não é? - perguntou Ariadne depois de um tempo, brincando com a garrafa em suas mãos.

- O quê?

- Voltar aqui... sem eles.

- É...

Ariadne soltou um risinho pelo nariz e encarou Remus.

- Lembra da primeira visita? No terceiro ano? Nós fomos à Casa dos Gritos: eu, Lily e Clair. Quando chegamos lá, o James estava debaixo da capa da invisibilidade e tentou assustar a gente.

- Ele realmente assustou vocês, não foi?

- Eu não me assustei - ela disse, dando de ombros, fingindo não notar o meio sorriso do amigo. - Mas eu nunca vi a Clair se pendurar em alguém tão deliberadamente, como naquele dia – Ariadne completou com um meio sorriso.

Remus também sorriu, embora seu sorriso fosse nostálgico. Mas não aceitou a provocação.

- Nunca vi a Lily tão nervosa - ele falou.

- Ela ficou mesmo, mas só depois de quase morrer de medo. Ela era tão inteligente, mas às vezes tinha uns ataques de burrice que me assustava. Como ela podia sentir medo de fantasmas, se convivíamos com tantos no castelo?

- É verdade - riu Remus. - Mas depois o James se deu mal. Eu também nunca o tinha visto gemer daquela maneira. O soco da Lily foi certeiro, bem no nariz.

- Pra falar a verdade... - disse Ariadne, pensativa. - Não sei se o susto da Lily foi maior que a raiva ou vice-versa. Aquela lá era nervosa. Credo!

- Não sei se igualava aos seus acessos de raiva - disse Remus com um meio sorriso. - A Lily às vezes chegava a ser cômica, mas quando era você a irritada... Era de assustar, Ari.

- Era mesmo? - perguntou feliz, no que Remus assentiu. - Bom saber.

Eles riram. Contudo, logo o riso foi dando lugar ao silêncio e, junto dele, Ariadne sentiu-se tensa. Instintivamente adiara a conversa que realmente queria ter com Remus. A tristeza ainda estava impregnada nela por causa das lembranças de Sirius. Mas tinha que começar logo aquela conversa. Afinal, quando se começa algo, tem que terminar. E quanto mais cedo se começa, mais cedo termina.

- Remus, o que eu te disse na reunião...

- Eu andei pensando nisso - ele a cortou. Seu rosto demonstrava cansaço e ele encarava a garrafa que tinha nas mãos. - Ari, não podemos nos iludir dessa maneira. Se você...

- Eu sei o que estou fazendo, Remus - ela falou, encarando-o, mas Remus ainda olhava para a garrafa.

- Não, você não sabe. - E a olhou duramente. - Se entrar naquele arco, você morre.

- Não morro.

- Ari, por favor... Não se engane desse jeito.

- Remus, eu não posso morrer, porque... - Ela respirou fundo e o olhou intensamente. - Eu não posso morrer, porque já estou morta.

Silêncio. Mas não durou muito.

- Se você diz isso passionalmente...

- Não, Remus. Claro que não! - falou, mostrando-se indignada.

- Então, do que você está falando? - ele perguntou confuso.

- Bem, eu...

Ariadne olhou pelo bar e, vendo-o lotado, achou melhor que saíssem dali.

- Eu vou te explicar tudo, mas não aqui. Vamos dar uma volta?

Ariadne então se levantou, jogando alguns nuques na mesa. Remus também fez o mesmo e ambos saíram do Três Vassouras. Caminharam a esmo, embora estivessem procurando o lugar mais vazio naquele momento. Isso foi um pouco difícil, pois havia muitos estudantes no local, além dos aurores que faziam ronda no vilarejo para proteger a todos, mas logo encontraram uma colina um pouco afastada do vilarejo.

Eles chegaram ao topo e Ariadne apreciou por um momento a vista que tinha dali. Dava para ver praticamente toda Hogsmeade.

- Meus pais foram assassinados antes de eu completar um ano de idade - ela falou normalmente e com sua voz baixa e rouca, ainda olhando para o vilarejo. - Eu não sabia o motivo e nem quem os matou, assim como não sabia o por quê de terem poupado a mim e meu irmão. A única coisa que eu sabia era que havia acontecido na França, e por quatro pessoas.

Ela então desviou o olhar do vilarejo e encarou Remus, que a olhava sem entender. Sentou-se no chão e flexionou as pernas de encontro ao corpo, apoiando seus braços nos joelhos. Seu olhar, novamente, encarando as ruas de Hogsmeade.

- Quando eu fiz quinze anos, comecei a ter sonhos estranhos. Primeiro eu pensei que fossem as lembranças do assassinato, mas eu tinha apenas alguns meses de idade naquela época. Como poderia lembrar de algo assim? Então, os sonhos começaram a ficar mais completos, ao mesmo tempo em que também ficavam mais complexos. Eu comecei a ver pessoas encapuzadas, via meus pais mortos... Me via também. Enrolada num lençol negro. Era como se eu estivesse assistindo a cena e não apenas lembrando, entende?

- Por que você está me contando isso? - Remus perguntou calmamente quando ela ficou em silêncio. Ele estava sentado ao seu lado, olhando-a de perfil.

Ariadne o olhou e Remus percebeu que seus olhos estavam anuviados.

- Porque é daqui que tenho que começar a lhe contar. Você precisa entender, Remus. - Ariadne desviou os olhos mais uma vez, aparentemente mais preocupada em arrancar punhados de grama do chão do que qualquer outra coisa. - Eu achava que eles eram apenas sonhos normais. Como se fosse algo que minha mente havia guardado para só depois me mostrar. Mas depois os sonhos foram piorando. E eu percebi que, na verdade, não eram as minhas lembranças que eu via no sonho, eram de outra pessoa.

Remus pensou em perguntar de quem seriam aquelas lembranças, no entanto, achou melhor ficar quieto. Algo lhe dizia que era difícil para Ariadne contar tudo aquilo, então preferiu deixá-la falar tudo ao seu tempo.

- Quando eu finalmente percebi que o que eu tinha não eram apenas sonhos, eu decidi contar ao meu irmão, Arktos - ela continuou. - Mas infelizmente cometi um erro terrível, embora não soubesse que estava cometendo. Minha carta foi interceptada no meio do caminho, mas mesmo assim chegou às mãos dele. Arktos também me respondeu. Disse que responderia minhas perguntas nas férias de Natal.

Ariadne o olhou novamente e algo disse a Remus que ele sabia muito bem quais férias eram aquelas.

- Foi no nosso sétimo ano, não foi? - perguntou, verbalizando sua suspeita. Ariadne assentiu com a cabeça.

- Você se lembra como meu irmão morreu, Remus?

Eles agora se encaravam intensamente. Como se, caso desviassem o olhar do outro, ficaria tudo mais difícil.

- Eu me lembro mais ou menos do que foi escrito no Profeta Diário, porque eu nunca tinha visto uma morte daquela. Ele foi... - Remus hesitou, arregalando os olhos. - Merlin! Ele foi morto como aqueles trouxas do vilarejo de Kent, não foi?

- Isso mesmo - falou Ariadne, respirando fundo e Remus percebeu que a respiração dela estava trêmula.

Entretanto, Remus ainda não entendia o que significava todo aquele início de conversa. Também não entendia porque contar tudo isso fazia Ariadne agir daquela maneira, mesmo que envolvesse seus familiares. Certo que ela sofrera com a perde deles, mas ela nunca agira dessa maneira na sua frente. As únicas pessoas que ele sabia com quem a amiga desabafara foram Lily e Snape.

Iria perguntar a Ariadne o que significava tudo aquilo, quando ela o cortou.

- Não precisa perguntar. Eu vou lhe explicar porque me dói tanto - ela disse, olhando-o em seguida, e viu que Remus franziu o cenho. - Eu sabia que você não estava entendendo, Remus. Eu... Eu vi em sua mente.

- Legilimência? - perguntou mais atordoado ainda, vendo, mais uma vez, Ariadne desviar os olhos. "Afinal", ele pensou, "para conseguir penetrar na mente de outra pessoa, era necessário o contato visual e..."

- Mas eu não preciso.

E Remus ficou tão estupefato quando ela cortou seus pensamentos mais uma vez, que nem disse nada. Talvez fosse melhor escutar.

- Eu não preciso olhar para você nem por um segundo, Remus, para saber o que você está pensando. E isso está ligado aos sonhos que eu tive, assim como está ligado ao motivo de eu estar morta. Como também está ligado ao motivo de eu querer ir embora mesmo antes da primeira guerra terminar, apesar de só ter feito quando tudo acabou.

Remus se lembrava mesmo que Ariadne queria ir embora da Inglaterra quando a Primeira Guerra ainda acontecia. Ela queria voltar à terra natal de seu pai, mas nunca lhe disse o motivo. Ele desconhecia que Ariadne tinha aqueles sonhos, o contrário de Sirius, embora este soubesse apenas superficialmente.

- Ari, eu não...

- Eu queria procurar Sebastian. - E o olhou. - Sou uma vampira, Remus.

O silêncio que se fez seguido dessa revelação foi tão tenso, que parecia que se poderia cortá-lo com uma navalha. Remus estava estupefato. Como ela poderia ser uma vampira? Se fosse o caso... Instintivamente ele olhou para o céu e viu que, mesmo fraco, o sol aparecia. Não havia nuvens. Então como...?

- Não sou uma vampira comum.

Remus olhou para Ariadne ao ouvi-la.

- Você entrou em minha mente? - ele perguntou incerto.

- Não - ela disse com um meio sorriso, embora não houvesse humor nele. - Só foi fácil de se deduzir, afinal você olhou para o sol. Bem, eu posso andar a luz do dia normalmente. Não vou, ahm, virar pó por isso.

O bom humor dela estava voltando, ele percebeu. Mas o humor para lidar com problemas. O bom e velho humor quase sarcástico e irônico.

- Por quê?

- Porque não foi uma mordida que me transformou. Foi uma seita. – Novamente, Ariadne esclareceu: - Quando eu ainda era um bebê, Sebastian apareceu onde minha família e eu estávamos hospedados. Ele me queria porque eu nasci feiticeira. - Remus arregalou os olhos com essa última afirmativa, mas não disse nada. - Meus pais sabiam que isso poderia ser possível por causa da descendência deles, assim como Sebastian. Portanto, quando viram que a cor dos meus olhos era dourada, eles quiseram me esconder. Meu pai sabia que Sebastian estava apenas esperando que alguém da família nascesse com o poder da feitiçaria para poder transformá-lo. E, bem, minha mãe tinha descendência druida e meu pai... Ele era filho de vampiros.

Ela reparou que Remus agora se mostrava confuso, então começou a esclarecer mais detalhadamente.

- Sebastian é tio do meu pai. Somos descendentes diretos do Conde Vlad Drácula. É por isso, Remus, que eu sei tanto sobre vampiros. Há muitos em minha família, além, claro, de eu ser um.

Remus se levantou. Sentia-se confuso. Era informação demais e ao mesmo tempo. Estava um pouco difícil de sorver tudo.

- Ari, eu... Isso tudo... É demais. Não sei o que pensar ainda.

Ele ainda ficou de costas para ela por um tempo, preocupado em ver o sol que já, já começaria a se pôr. Quando a olhou novamente, sua testa estava franzida, enquanto seus olhos mostravam uma repentina mágoa.

- Então você... Você foi transformada em vampira quando era um bebê? E é uma feiticeira? Por que nunca me disse?

- Quanto a ser feiticeira... Eu não sei por que não cheguei a conta. - Ariadne disse, dando de ombros. - Nem eu cheguei a acreditar quando Arktos me disse, afinal, eu não tinha nenhuma característica real que se referia a isso. Achei que ele estava curtindo com a minha cara. Afinal, Dumbledore foi um grande bruxo e, pelo que sabemos, não foi feiticeiro, e eu era uma bruxa comum. Mas quanto a ser vampira, Remus, a coisa é mais complicada do que se parece.

Ela pegou na mão dele, delicadamente obrigando-o a se sentar ao seu lado novamente, no que ele atendeu. Ela se sentia mais segura e a enorme tristeza e frustração que sempre sentia quando falava, ou simplesmente pensava nesse assunto, pareceu deixá-la por um momento.

- Na verdade, quando se transforma alguém em vampiro, a pessoa não cresce mais, não envelhece, entende? Se eles tivessem me transformado quando eu ainda era um bebê, eu continuaria sendo apenas um bebê.

- Mas...

- Calma. Já estou chegando lá. Eles fizeram sim uma etapa da transformação. Eles me excomungaram.

- Por que eles não fizeram isso quando você já tinha idade para ser uma... bem, vampira eternamente?

- Porque eu iria dar mais trabalho - falou amarga. - Além do Sebastian querer me torturar enquanto não chegasse a hora, e torturar meus pais também. Mas ele acabou matando-os, porque eles tentaram impedir que a excomunhão se concretizasse.

- Você fala de excomunhão... Isso mais parece coisa de trouxas.

- Drácula era trouxa antes de vender sua alma ao demônio e se transformar em vampiro, "aceitando a escuridão eterna e abdicando-se da luz da igreja" – falou quase num falsete. - Essas são as principais escolhas que alguém tem que fazer para se transformar neste tipo de vampiro - explicou quando Remus franziu a testa. - Mas hoje em dia isso não existe. Não por falta de vontade, diga-se de passagem, é mais por falta de oportunidade mesmo. As únicas escrituras que continham essa seita estavam com minha família, mas sumiram quando Drácula foi destruído. E adivinhe: meu pai descobriu tarde demais que foi Sebastian quem as tinha roubado.

Ela então suspirou, dando um meio sorriso em seguida.

- Bom, mas para concluir... Eu precisava morrer para que o vampirismo tomasse conta de mim por completo, entende? - Ariadne continuou. - Então Sebastian concluiu a seita há pouco mais de dez anos, quando eu estava na França. O destino é irônico ou não? Terminou onde começou.

Eles ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez. Ariadne podia até imaginar o cérebro de Remus trabalhando freneticamente, assimilando tudo o que ela lhe dissera. Mas a parte difícil já havia sido feita. Ela contara. Agora era esperar para saber qual reação Remus teria. Só esperava que não fosse a que ela mais temia.

**xxx**

Assim que a carruagem parou, Harry desceu seguido de Elley que logo tratou de entrelaçar seus braços.

- Elley - falou Harry sentindo seu rosto esquentar, ao mesmo tempo em que se soltava da garota. - Eu não gosto muito que se pendurem em mim, sem querer ofender.

- Tudo bem, Harry. Andamos de mãos dadas mesmo.

Ela então pegou a mão de Harry e sem dar chance para o garoto dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, já o arrastava para longe de Ron e Hermione. E enquanto a amiga olhava-o irritada, Ron parecia se divertir com a idiotice que o amigo estava fazendo, não impedindo também que ela continuasse. E se ele conhecesse a irmã com sabia conhecer, aquela visita não acabaria nada bem.

Elley arrastou Harry pelo vilarejo todo. Foram primeiramente à Trapobelo Moda Mágica, onde a garota pegou sua fantasia já encomendada.

- Olhe só aquelas meias - ela falou com uma careta. - Não sei por que eles vendem essas meias estranhas, sendo uma loja tão famosa. Será que em Paris eles vendem essas meias também?

Harry então olhou para onde a garota apontava, e não impediu que uma careta se formasse em seu rosto ao ver aquelas meias estranhas. Mas logo seu rosto esboçou um sorriso, pois a lembrança de que em seu quarto ano comprara dois pares diferentes de meia daquela loja para Dobby, o elfo doméstico, aflorou em sua mente. Não podia esquecer de comprá-las novamente neste Natal, pois sabia que esse era o tipo de roupa preferida do elfo. Mas não ficou apreciando aquelas estranhas meias por mais tempo, pois Elley já o arrastava novamente, falando coisas que ele não fazia tanta questão de prestar atenção. A única coisa que ele queria era dizer a ela que não poderiam ir ao baile juntos, mas como o faria? Como daria um pontapé na garota logo no dia do baile?

Depois que saíram da loja, logo entraram no Três Vassouras, cruzando com Remus e Ariadne na entrada, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu notá-los. Harry então passou os olhos pelo pub, procurando por um lugar vago, até que viu Ron e Hermione acenando para ele. Quando estava se aproximando da mesa, entretanto, viu Neville e Jimmy se aproximando também, sendo que eles sentaram ao lado de Luna e Ginny, respectivamente.

- Vamos sentar ali - falou Elley, apontando para a mesa das amigas.

- Não - ele falou sem tirar os olhos do batedor. - Ron e Hermione já estavam me esperando. Você vem?

- Claro - ela falou, dando de ombros.

Eles foram para a mesa que Ron já adicionara duas cadeiras ao lado dele e, conseqüentemente, de frente para Ginny e Jimmy. Apenas Elley percebeu que Hermione lançara um olhar fuzilante ao namorado.

- Vocês demoraram - falou Ron.

- É que fomos buscar minha fantasia – Elley retorquiu.

- Você é Elley Prescott - ouviu-se a voz de Luna sair sonhadora e afirmativa, chamando atenção dos demais.

- Eu sei - disse Elley olhando Luna como se ela fosse um extraterrestre.

- Ninguém do meu quarto gosta de você - ela disse para depois olhar para Ginny que lhe sorria. Olhou para garota novamente, mas não disse nada.

- E garanto que você é um excelente ponto de referência, não? - retorquiu Elley maldosamente.

- Cervejas amanteigadas – anunciou Madame Rosmerta, começando a distribuir as bebidas pela mesa, no que todos pareceram recuperar-se da tensão que se instalara ali.

O ambiente pouco a pouco voltou ao normal. Na medida do possível, obviamente. Harry quase não falava nada. Ficava olhando intensamente para Ginny e Jimmy, prestando atenção em como o garoto parecia à vontade e divertindo-se demais com Ginny. Ele queria tanto falar com ela, sentia que precisava, mas a única coisa que lhe vinha à cabeça naquele momento era que poderia azarar seu batedor ali e agora, por baixo da mesa, que ninguém perceberia. E só foi começar a levar a mão ao bolso da calça que sentiu um chute em sua canela, o que o fez sobressaltar.

- O que foi? - perguntou Elley.

- Nada. Só... - Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Ron e percebeu que fora o amigo quem lhe chutara, impedindo-o de realizar sua maior vontade no momento. - Só achei que uma aranha tivesse subido na minha perna. Já vi algumas nesse pub.

- É verdade? - Elley perguntou mais uma vez. Harry sorriu.

- Isso mesmo. Enormes.

E sentiu-se satisfeito ao ver que Ron empalidecera levemente. Seus olhos, entretanto, cruzaram com os de Hermione, que claramente o repreendia, e ele se sentiu incomodado com aquilo. De onde a amiga tirava aqueles olhares, Harry não saberia dizer. Nunca gostou deles, pois sempre que recebia um ficava constrangido. Porém, sua atenção foi desviada quando ouviu a sineta da porta tilintar, dando ainda tempo dele ver os cabelos de Ginny passar pela porta, seguida por Jimmy.

- Quer dar uma volta? - ele perguntou para Elley, que prontamente aceitou.

Eles mal saíram da mesa, Ron ouviu Hermione murmurar cansada:

- Isso não vai prestar.

Harry voltou a caminhar pelo vilarejo. Queria saber o que tanto Jimmy e Ginny foram fazer fora do pub e sozinhos. Com certeza nada com que ele pudesse se preocupar, obviamente, afinal ele sabia que Ginny gostava dele, pois ela dissera que o esperaria. Esse pensamento fez com que andasse mais devagar.

- Onde estamos indo? - Elley perguntou.

- Dar uma volta - ele disse, olhando ao redor.

- Vamos à Casa dos Gritos? Eu nunca fui lá.

Harry a olhou com a testa levemente franzida.

- Nunca?

- Não. Nunca tive tanta coragem. Sei que é estranho, afinal sou da Gryffindor. Mas de acordo com minha tia, existe vários tipo de coragem e...

Mas Harry já não ouvia mais nada. Estava mais preocupado em esquadrinhar todo o vilarejo até que chegasse à Casa dos Gritos. Tinha que encontrar Ginny para que o peso que ele sentia em seu peito se mostrasse sem motivo. Tinha que encontrá-la para dizer que...

Porém Elley já interrompia seus pensamentos.

- Harry? Hei, astronauta!

- Hãm? O que foi?

- No mundo da lua, Sr. Potter? - perguntou Elley, divertida.

- Me desculpe. Estava pensando em, ahm, na minha fantasia. Acho que não vai combinar com a sua.

- E você por acaso sabe do que vou fantasiada, Harry? - ela perguntou, rindo.

- Pra falar a verdade, não.

- Garotos - Elley falou, revirando os olhos. - Eu já disse que vou fantasiada de fada. Aquelas fadas das flores, sabe? A que os trouxas conhecem? - E vendo que ele desconhecia, revirou os olhos mais uma vez, embora não tivesse tirado o sorriso de seu rosto nem por um momento. - Então você só verá à noite, Harry. E tenho certeza que vai adorar - disse passando o dedo pela bochecha do garoto, enquanto aproximava seu rosto do dele.

Harry sorriu sem jeito e retirou, sem graça, a mão da garota, dando também uns dois passos para trás.

- Mas o que você queria me falar?

- Ah, claro. É que já chegamos na Casa dos Gritos e... – Elley então olhou na direção que as costas de Harry estavam. - Hei, não são a Ginny e o Jimmy, logo ali? Uau, aquilo que é um beijo!

Harry virou a cabeça tão rápido que seu pescoço estalou. Precisava tirar à prova do que Elley estava dizendo. E a maneira que a prova veio lhe pareceu tão lento e, ao mesmo tempo, estranhamente rápido.

Ele já ouvira falar dessas sensações, mas nunca as sentira realmente. Ao menos não numa situação tão ruim. As vozes dos poucos alunos silenciaram, as árvores que havia na entrada daquele bosque haviam se embaçado, sua voz parecia ter ficado presa na garganta junto do ar que deveria ter ido para seus pulmões, além do seu corpo também ter paralisado completamente. Ele não conseguiria mover um centímetro mesmo se Voldemort aparecesse bem na sua frente naquele momento.

Mas seus sentidos voltaram e, com eles uma dor horrível. Uma dor que ele pensou que nunca sentiria. E junto dessa dor, uma raiva enorme que só fez seu lado frio, o qual ele não fazia idéia de que era tão forte, aparecer.

- Por favor, não parem por mim - ele falou. Mais tarde não saberia dizer de quem era aquela voz, pois não poderia ser dele.

Ginny então empurrou Jimmy, interrompendo o beijo.

- Harry! - esganiçou a garota. - O que... Não... Não é nada do que você está pensando - ela falou aflita.

- Eu não estou pensando nada, Ginny. Afinal, para que pensar, se estou vendo?

- Hei capitão... - começou Jimmy. Contudo, foi ver os olhos de Harry direcionados para ele, que se calou.

Não sabia onde foram parar os olhos incrivelmente verdes de Harry. Aqueles estavam quase negros. Tudo aquilo só poderia ser ódio, pensou Jimmy. Ele olhou então para Elley, como se pedisse socorro, mas a garota estava mais preocupada em olhar para Ginny com um sorriso triunfante.

- Você é livre, não é, Ginny? - falou Harry, passando o braço pelos ombros de Elley e trazendo a garota para mais perto de seu corpo. - Pode fazer o que quiser. Mas não acho prudente que fique, ahm... Bem, desse jeito com outro garoto, pelo menos não com Ron pelo vilarejo. Você sabe como ele é ciumento. Ele pode repetir a mesma cena que fez com Dean, ano passado... Ou foi com outro garoto? Não me lembro.

- Harry, por favor. Me deixe explicar - pediu desesperando-se por causa daquele tom de voz. Estava tudo dando tão certo...

E ele riu. Uma risada rouca que, com certeza, não era dele.

- Você não me deve satisfações, Ginny. Fique à vontade. Elley e eu temos que ir.

- Mas, Harry...

Ele então voltou para a Rua Principal sem dar chance da garota dizer qualquer coisa.

- Ginny? - chamou Jimmy ao ver que ela olhava na direção que Harry e Elley sumiram. Ele sentiu uma enorme culpa pelo que fez. - Você ainda gosta dele, não é?

Ela assentiu com um leve movimento da cabeça.

- Me desculpe. Eu pensei que, como vocês não estavam juntos...

- Tudo bem. Você não tem culpa de nada.

- Tenho sim, Ginny. Eu forcei o beijo e...

- Está tudo bem, Jimmy - ela disse, derrotada. - Você não poderia adivinhar. Eu é que devia ter percebido e impedido.

- Você quer dar uma volta por aí?

- Não, eu... Se você não se importar, eu queria voltar para escola.

- Eu te acompanho, então.

- Não precisa - ela disse olhando-o e Jimmy percebeu que ela segurava com muito custo as lágrimas que já estavam loucas para cair. - Você disse que se encontraria com seus amigos na Zonko's, não é?

- Fica para a próxima. Não vou deixá-la sozinha neste estado.

Ginny sorriu levemente, começando a andar com o amigo ao lado.

O que mais lhe doera não foi o fato de Harry ter saído abraçado com Elley, como se insinuasse alguma coisa, e sim como dissera aquelas palavras. Uma maneira tão fria, dura. Como se ela não fosse nada para ele. Ou pior, como se ela fosse uma qualquer.

Estava tão entorpecida em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu quando passou por Harry e Elley, sendo que esta lançou um olhar a Jimmy, dando-lhe uma piscadela acompanhada com um sorriso. O garoto apenas limitou-se a acenar com a cabeça, olhando-a sério, mas teve que desviar seu olhar, pois Harry o encarou.

Porém foi uma rápida troca de olhares, pois logo Harry prensara Elley numa árvore, beijando-a furiosamente.

**xxx**

Remus ainda estava em silêncio. Não que não tivesse entendido o que a amiga tinha dito, pelo contrário, ele havia entendido e muito bem. O problema é que fora muita informação, além de saber o que ela poderia sentir. Uma maldição que a perseguiria para sempre. Ao menos a dele terminaria no dia em que morresse.

- Você vai viver para sempre, não vai? - ele finalmente perguntou.

- Viver? - perguntou com um meio sorriso, embora seus olhos mostrassem-na aliviada. - Bom, podemos dizer que sim. Só vou morrer se uma estaca me atravessar o coração, como disse na reunião.

Ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez, mas Ariadne continuava percebendo que Remus pensava freneticamente.

- Ari, eu... Eu ainda não consigo entende. - ele disse, sentando ao lado dela novamente. - Por que você acha que pode entrar no arco sem ser prejudicada? E por que precisa da Bellatrix para isso?

Ariadne olhou em volta, como se temesse ser ouvida e, quando voltou a falar, encarou Remus com firmeza.

- Antes de tudo, Remus, Bellatrix é a chave. Pelo que me contaram, ela não lançou a Maldição da Morte em Sirius, e sim um Feitiço Estuporante, estou certa?

- Bem, tudo indica que sim - ele disse, sua testa franzida.

- Para que eu consiga chegar ao mesmo lugar que Sirius está, preciso que Bellatrix me estupore, entende?

- Mas o que a leva a pensar que aquela mulher irá só te estuporar?

- Ora... Para alguma coisa minha maldição deve servir, não acha? E ela, misturada ao meu poder de feiticeira, me acarreta ótimas condições. Eu vou enfeitiçá-la, algo como a Maldição Imperius, sabe? Mas não tão fraca quanto ela, ou que precise de uma varinha.

- Mas por que você não vai morrer se...?

- Porque eu já estou morta. Mas ao mesmo tempo estou viva, de certo modo, é verdade. Quando Sebastian concluiu a seita, ele teve que me matar, mas como eu já tinha sido excomungada quando criança, meu corpo não pôde deixar a terra. - Ela respirou fundo. - Isso é meio complicado, Remus. Não vou saber te explicar nos mínimos detalhes sem um livro para me ajudar. Mas uma coisa é certa: isso o que aconteceu comigo envolve, sim, magia negra e outras coisas que não gostaria de falar.

- Cert. - ele consentiu, pensando que, quando saísse daquele encontro, teria muito o que pesquisar.

- Então, continuando... Os guardiões do arco não podem me prender no mundo deles, assim como eu não posso ficar lá por muito tempo. Aí sim seria perigoso.

- Então como nós entraremos no Departamento dos Mistérios?

- Não vai ser difícil - falou Ariadne, dando de ombros. - Eu posso passar despercebida, se eu quiser. Algo como um feitiço Ilusório, entende? E o único vigia que existe naquele lugar, à noite, continua sendo apenas um guarda. Claro que tem feitiços detectores de presença, mas será fácil burlá-los.

- Você quer que eu vá com você, não quer? Por isso está me contando isso.

- Eu preciso de alguém por lá. No momento que eu entrar no arco, vou perder o controle sobre Bellatrix, então vou precisar que alguém a impeça de fugir ou então nos esperar do outro lado. Vou sair muito fraca de lá, tenho certeza.

- Eu topo.

- Você não quer pensar, Remus? Se te pegam naquele lugar...

- Vai acontecer comigo a mesma coisa que aconteceria com você – ele a cortou, obstinado. - E se realmente temos uma chance de trazer Sirius de volta, eu não vou recusar a mais singela ajuda que eu possa dar.

Ariadne então sorriu. Parecia que tudo estava indo nos conformes.

Remus se levantou e esticou a mão para ajudá-la a fazer o mesmo e, quando ela se levantou, não resistiu ao impulso de abraçá-lo.

- Sei que não sou muito disso, mas... Muito obrigada, Remus - falou, ainda abraçada a ele.

Remus a abraçou de volta, sorrindo. Para quem dissera na noite da reunião que não gostava mais de Sirius e que estava fazendo tudo isso apenas para cumprir uma promessa, estava feliz demais com sua ajuda. Mas não diria nada. Pelo menos por enquanto, afinal, seria mais divertido provocar Ariadne quando, finalmente, Sirius estivesse de volta.

- Acho que eu também tenho que agradecer, não é? Só espero que não estejamos fazendo uma terrível burrada.

Eles se soltaram e começaram a caminhar.

- E quem disse que trazer aquele Black de volta não será burrada? - ela perguntou divertida, o que fez ambos rirem.

Remus estava há um passo na frente, por isso não viu Ariadne parar de andar e retesar levemente, e continuou a falar:

- O mais difícil será capturar Bellatrix. Como faremos isso? - Ariadne não respondeu. - Ari?

Ele então virou e viu que Ariadne estava parada, o rosto tenso e seus olhos intensamente vermelhos.

- Ari? Está tudo bem?

Ariadne fechou os olhos e respirou fundo; seu rosto não mostrava mais tensão, e sim irritação.

- Sebastian - ela disse entre dentes.

- Como?

- Ele estava tentando penetrar na minha mente. Oh, sim, ele pode - ela esclareceu ao ver Remus franzindo a testa em desentendimento. - Nós temos a maldita ligação consangüínea e essa porcaria permite que nós nos comuniquemos telepaticamente.

- Por que ele tentou entrar em sua mente?

- Ele sempre tentou, mas eu sempre consegui bloqueá-lo. Só que ele está muito insistente esses dias, o que está me irritando. Ele está querendo descobrir alguma coisa, e tenho certeza que já sabe a maior parte do que quer saber, mas ainda não sabe como decifrar ou o que fazer com as informações.

Ela voltou a andar, deixando Remus alguns passos atrás.

- Vamos? Acho que Tonks não vai gostar se não te encontrar no Três Vassouras.

E Remus, vendo que a amiga não esclareceria mais nada, resolver acompanhá-la, afinal, já estava mais que acostumado com as palavras desconexas de Ariadne, mas que irritantemente sempre se mostravam coerentes no final.

**xxx---xxx**

O imponente Castelo Negro de Strigoi continuava com seu ar misterioso e sombrio. Nem a remota claridade que vinha de dentro dele o deixava com a aparência melhor. Realmente não havia nada de simpático naquele lugar. Sempre era possível ouvir risadas histéricas e que dava calafrios quando se passava perto dele, assim como era possível perceber a morte rondando aquele castelo. Com certeza, quem ousasse entrar na propriedade era julgado de burro ou imprudente, mas rapidamente seu título era mudado para "pessoa morta".

Esta certamente era a melhor denominação para quem adentrasse naqueles terrenos.

Havia casas ao redor dele antigamente, mas que foram se esvaziando à medida que mulheres acordavam sem maridos, pais sem filhas, avós sem seus netos... Agora, a casa habitada que havia mais próxima do Castelo Negro ficava no pequeno vilarejo de Strigoi, abaixo da colina. Uma distância razoavelmente tranqüila para os moradores dela. Embora tranqüilidade nunca fosse a maior característica do vilarejo.

Mas, naquele momento, o silêncio tomava conta do castelo, mesmo com seus moradores estando acordados.

Havia uma mulher deitada preguiçosamente no sofá; seus cabelos e unhas vermelhas contrastando com sua pele pálida e seu vestido incrivelmente branco, e caso abrisse os olhos, eles se mostrariam na mesma cor dos cabelos. A outra mulher daquele cômodo parecia apreciar o crepúsculo através da janela negra que não deixava entrar uma luz sequer; os cabelos eram castanhos e estavam na altura dos ombros, além de serem levemente ondulados, e os olhos eram da mesma cor dos cabelos, mas às vezes ficavam negros, dependendo de seu humor; a pele também incrivelmente pálida.

O único homem da casa estava sentado numa poltrona. Seu corpo parecia bem relaxado, embora seu rosto se mostrasse tenso, mas era fácil perceber um discreto sorriso que desenhava em seus lábios finos. Seus longos cabelos brancos e muito lisos contrastavam com sua juventude e seu corpo esguio e atlético. Ele então abriu os olhos, que se mostraram azul-turquesa.

Havia pessoas que conseguiam manipular o olhar a fim de enganar qualquer um, mas aquele homem parecia fazer questão de passar a crueldade pelos olhos.

O sorriso de Sebastian pareceu aumentar e ele deu um leve riso, chamando atenção da mulher que estava na janela.

- O que é tão engraçado? - ela perguntou.

- Ariadne.

- Não sei o que aquela mulher tem de engraçada - ela falou com ferocidade, o encarando com seus olhos agora negros.

- Ela ainda insiste em me bloquear. Mas o que é mais engraçado é ela querer saber o que tanto quero ao entrar em sua mente.

- Você conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa? - perguntou a mulher de cabelos vermelhos.

- Não - respondeu Sebastian. - Mas ela quer capturar uma aliada de Voldemort.

- Quem?

- Bellatrix.

- Aquela mulher horrorosa? - perguntou a mulher à janela.

- Katrina, minha querida, nem todas as mulheres têm uma beleza igual a sua - disse Sebastian, sorrindo-lhe. - Ou então a docilidade de nossa querida Adhara.

As mulheres se olharam, sorrindo, e o efeito dessas palavras em Katrina foi imediato: seus olhos clarearam novamente. Entretanto, também havia algo mais no olhar trocado por aquelas mulheres. Algo como orgulho, como se fossem mestra e discípula, mãe e filha. Embora elas não fossem este último.

- Samantha e Aimèe já mandaram notícias? - Sebastian perguntou depois de apreciar aquela troca de olhares por um tempo.

- Ainda não - respondeu Katrina.

- O que será que eles estão armando?

- Você tem certeza que os dois estão planejando alguma coisa, Sebastian? - perguntou Adhara com sua voz infantil, como se quisesse mostrar que ela realmente tinha a doçura mencionada pelo homem.

- Com certeza - ele retorquiu, finalmente se levantando da poltrona e olhando para a lareira.

Katrina foi até ele, passando seus braços em volta do pescoço de Sebastian que a enlaçou sua cintura com um braço, enquanto sua outra mão ocupava-se em acariciar-lhe o rosto. Gesto que ela parecia apreciar e muito.

- Eles sempre foram os bonzinhos da família, e quando se tornaram amigos então... Eu devia ter matado Alexey, na França - ele disse com certo asco, olhando diretamente nos olhos da mulher que começavam a escurecer mais uma vez. - Mas não acho que ele esteja apenas viajando para realizar seus negócios ridículos. Eles estão aprontando... Eu sinto, e vou descobrir o quê.

- Mas e o garoto? - perguntou Adhara.

- Está na França. Tenho que achar um meio de pegá-lo sem ela descobrir. Mas vai ser difícil. A proteção da escola é patética, mas a de Ariadne... Esta é muito grande.

- Talvez fosse mais fácil descobrir se você parasse com os sonhos. Com eles, você a deixa em guarda.

- Talvez... - murmurou, olhando Adhara. - Mas onde ficaria a diversão? E eu não estou com pressa. Quem está, é o lorde - falou desdenhoso.

Em seguida, Sebastian grudou sua boca na de Katrina, beijando-a furiosamente, mas não desgrudou seus olhos dos de Adhara. E enquanto beijava e acariciava Katrina, percebeu que os olhos da jovem clareavam, o que lhe deu um prazer incalculável. Poder. Ah, como ele o adorava, o necessitava. O excitava.

- Eu vou ficar só olhando dessa vez? - ela perguntou, conhecendo as artimanhas e desejos de Sebastian.

O casal se separou levemente ofegante e Katrina olhou para Adhara, que fazia bico, sentada no sofá. Sebastian então sorriu e esticou o braço para a outra mulher, enquanto mantinha Katrina bem firme com o outro. E só foi Adhara alcançar-lhes que ele a trouxe para junto de seu corpo, beijando-a da mesma maneira que fizera com Katrina, embora que, dessa vez, fechara os olhos.

- Não sei... - ele falou depois, lhe respondendo a pergunta. - Você quer só ficar olhando ou o quê?

As duas mulheres se olharam com sorrisos maliciosos, fazendo Sebastian gargalhar.

- Vocês são duas pervertidas - ele disse.

- Não é perversão - falou Katrina, passando a mão pelo peito dele.

- É tesão - completou Adhara, mordendo o lábio inferior, enquanto sua mão passeava também pelo corpo do homem, mas não tão alta quanto a de Katrina.

Os três então desapareceram, deixando uma estranha fumaça negra dançando pela sala, mas que desapareceu rapidamente. O castelo logo perdeu seu silêncio.

**xxx---xxx**

O salão comunal estava quase vazio. Havia apenas alguns que não haviam ido à Hogsmedade ou que não iriam ao baile. Mas nenhum deles interessava a Harry, afinal, ele estava no canto mais escuro que aquele fim de tarde outonal poderia proporcionar ao salão, além de ser um lugar que ninguém veria de imediato.

Ele estava sentado numa poltrona com os pés em cima dela, os joelhos na altura do peito. Se alguém o olhasse, pensaria, por suas feições, que Harry devia estar com algo em sua cabeça, algo que pedia toda sua concentração e calma. Mas a cabeça de Harry estava tão vazia naquele momento que parecia que ele estava treinando Oclumência. Ele não pensava nada, apenas sentia. Uma dor estranha que parecia incomodar seu corpo todo, além de um gosto amargo na garganta como se ele tivesse acabado de vomitar. Mas ele não fora atingido por nada para sentir aquela dor estranha pelo corpo e nem passara mal.

Relaxando o corpo, embora a dor incômoda continuasse, encostou a cabeça na poltrona e deixou seu olhar cair numa mancha estranha que algum elfo doméstico não conseguira retirar da parede. E, pela primeira vez, desde que chegara do vilarejo, começou a pensar no que vira e no que havia feito.

E daí se Ginny estava beijando Jimmy? Afinal, ela tinha todo o direito de sair com qualquer garoto, já que fora ele, Harry, quem disse que eles não podiam namorar. No entanto, por que ele se sentira traído quando a vira beijando outro? Eles não tinham nenhum relacionamento, não era verdade? E enquanto ela esperava por ele - como ele próprio havia exigido -, ela tinha todo o direito de aproveitar sua vida.

Mas a dor era insuportável. O gosto amargo do ciúme era incontrolável. E o pior de tudo era que ele a destratara. Falara com ela com uma frieza que ele nem sabia que existia nele, palavras carregadas de ciúme, carregadas de veneno. Sabia qual fora a reação que aquelas palavras tiveram em Ginny, pois a vira saindo com Jimmy do vilarejo. Ele viu o rosto dela molhado de lágrimas e aquilo pareceu fazer com que se odiasse. Porém, ao ver a mão de Jimmy em seu ombro, dando-lhe um apoio que devia ter saído dele, só fez com que o ódio mudasse de rota e, misto ao ciúme cego, fez com que cometesse mais uma burrada naquela tarde.

Ele beijara Elley. Só esperava que Ginny não tivesse visto aquilo. Contudo, será que ele conseguiria sair dessa situação em silêncio? Achava que não.

Mas ainda havia o pior. Se é que havia ainda o pior de tudo. Os planos de Harry para aquela visita já estavam mais do que acertados desde que descera de seu quarto, naquela manhã. Ele até podia se ver executando seus planos, mas, mais uma vez, o destino parecia querer brincar com ele. Naquele dia, ele só adiantaria o inevitável. Mas em vez de acontecer o inevitável, aconteceu o inesperado.

Como ele se permitira ser tão lerdo?

- Harry? Você não vai se aprontar?

Harry saiu de seus devaneios e, achando-se idiota naquela posição, se sentou decentemente na poltrona, reparando que Hermione olhava-o preocupada.

- Já estou indo, Mione. Cadê o Ron?

- Já subiu faz um pouco de temp. Eu só desci porque tinha esquecido um livro e então vi você. Está tudo bem?

- Não - falou sem perceber. Mas ele precisava desabafar e não conhecia ninguém melhor que a amiga. - Eu ia conversar com a Ginny hoje.

- Sobre o quê? - Hermione perguntou, sentando-se no braço da poltrona. porém, foi ver o olhar do amigo que compreendeu. - Ah... Mas por que não deu certo?

- Eu a vi beijando o Jimmy.

- Beijando? Tem certeza, Harry?

- Claro, Hermione! Sou míope, não cego.

- Tudo bem, não precisa me atacar também.

- Desculpe. É que eu não entendo porque ela disse que me amava e ia me esperar, sendo que agora fica com outro.

- Harry, não sei como aconteceu tudo, mas eu tenho certeza que a Ginny tem uma explicação para isso.

- Mas o pior não foi isso. Eu falei coisas para ela nada agradáveis e...

- E?

- Eu não dispensei a Elley. E a beijei em Hogsmeade.

- Ah, Harry... Por que você fez isso?

- Ora, por quê? - perguntou, sentindo sua irritação voltar. - Ela estava beijando outro, Mione! O que você acha que eu senti naquela hora?

- O ciúme não é uma justificativa para burradas, Harry.

- Ah, sim! Falou a garota que atirou pássaros no garoto que gostava, porque ele estava com outra, além de ter ido com o McLaggen à festa do Slughorn, ano passado. Você não tem moral para me censurar, Hermione.

- Por isso mesmo. Falo por experiência própria, Harry - ela falou entre dentes e se levantando. - Mas se você vai continuar irritado e grosso dessa maneira, acho que não temos mais o que conversar. Você que decida o que quer fazer. Só tome cuidado para não se arrepender, pois aí pode ser tarde demais.

E deixando Harry com seus pensamentos e irritação, Hermione voltou para seu quarto.

Harry também subiu. Ao passar pela porta do dormitório masculino do quinto ano, escutou risadas altas até demais para o seu gosto. E não gostou nada daquilo. Ele tinha que tomar uma decisão, certo? Uma atitude? Então ele tomaria. Ele agiria como já devia ter agido assim que se tornou "amigo" de Ginny, como ele já gostaria de ter agido faz tempo. E se as conseqüências dessa decisão fossem as que ele tanto temia, então teria de dar um jeito de que não atingissem proporções tão catastróficas quanto ele previa.

Só esperava que tudo ocorresse como deveria, realmente, ocorrer.

* * *

**N/B: **Estou tontinha de raiva dessa Elley. O\./O Armação na certa! Agora só quero ver quando a Gina descobrir a trairagem. Vai ser Azaração do Papão pra todo lado. E tenho que dizer que gostei muito do papo entre a Ari e o Remo. Ela tinha toda pinta mesmo de vampira (até pra quem não sabia. Hehe). E um sanguinho do Sirius... Huumm... Até eu queria. Rsrsrsrsrs.

Te adoro, Lili. Estou doidinha pra estar neste baile. Nem que seja como expectadora. Também estou maluca para entrar no véu com a Ari (adivinha por quê?) XD

_**N/A: **_Bom... É isso aí! Capítulo postado e mais explicações sobre Ariadne e o que ela está - aparentemente - destinada a fazer na história...rs. Cenas e cenas de ciúmes e um pouquinho de veneno, uma vez que, se isso não acontecer, a história fica sem graça, né gente..rsrs.. Mas não me matem! Deixem pro próximo capítulo... - risada maléfica - Mas parando com os _spoilers... _

_Agradecimentos mais que especiais!! _

**Osmar: **então? Trabalhou direitinho como manda o figurino?rs... Muito obrigada pelo elogio, querido! Você não sabe como é bom saber que estou agradando cada vez mais, já que estou me esforçando muito pra isso! E sim, Sebastian é uma pedra no sapato de Ariadne. Uma pedra muito incômoda e que vai incomodar mais ainda... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos!

**JulyBlack: **Eba! Não fui esquecida!!hihi... Muito trabalho, é? Pff..nem me fale.. E você pensou que seria Ari x Harry? Sabe que isso me deu uma boa idéia? huahuahuahuaa... brincadeira... A Ari é do Cachorrão!! U.U Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Beijos!

**Remaria: **sim! \o/ Ariadne com um baita presente..hihi.. Muito obrigada pelo elogio, Re! E pode deixar que o paspalho de Harry, bem... você viu, né? Mas estou me arrumando com ele..hihi.. Beijos! E espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo!

**M.E: **- sorriso muito feliz - Aihm.. que bom que gostou da fic! E já que sua torcida era pra Ari e o Carlinhos, fica tranqüila que teremos algumas interações - mesmo que de amizade - entre eles. Afinal, o Carlinhos é realmente tudo de bom..rsrs.. E, como leitora de fanfics, também sei como é ruim não ter att das fics que acompanhamos.. E pode pedir att rápida sempre, assim fica mais fácil pra eu cutucar minha beta..hehe.. Beijos! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também!

**: **que bom que está gostando! E o "futuro" encontro da Ari e do Sirius já está mais que tramado..hehe.. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também e continue achando minha fanfic foda!!rsrs.. (estou fazendo de tudo pra ela continuar assim!) Beijos

**Aurons: **muito obrigada pelo elogio, Aurons! Bem, a Ariadne não é a personagem principal, já que esse já é o Harry... Mas como secundária, ela ainda vai interferir na fic. E realmente estou fazendo de tudo pra ela não virar uma Mary Sue (ou a certinha mais que perfeita da história). E o Sirius? Bem... aguarde, querido, aguarde...rsrs... E intrigas, suspense e tudo o mais? Ah, meus temas preferidos para ler e, agora, escrever! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Beijos

E pra quem ainda insiste em ficar no escurinho...

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

Beijos,

Livinha


	15. Orgulho

_**Capítulo 12**_

_**Orgulho**_

_Mentiras e ilusões  
__É o que eu estou acreditando...  
__...Eu abandonei o que eu (já) estava deixando para trás  
__...Isso não é tudo que eu queria ser  
__Isso não é tudo que eu queria ver...  
__...Acho que é somente o que eu acredito_

(What I Believe – Sum 41)

* * *

Hermione se olhou pela terceira vez no espelho do banheiro, vendo se sua maquiagem realmente a agradava. Entretanto, achando que não poderia melhorar, decidiu sair do quarto sob olhares assassinos de Lavender, o que ela já não dava a mínima atenção. Foi então para o quarto de Ginny, pois combinara com a cunhada de que a ajudaria com os toques finais, porém se surpreendeu ao vê-la toda pronta, embora também estivesse desanimada.

- Ginny, vamos?

Ginny não respondeu, apenas deu um suspiro cansado e olhou para Hermione. Sua feição dizendo claramente o que sentia. Hermione também suspirou, sentando-se ao lado da garota.

- Não se abata assim, Ginny. Vocês vão se acertar, vai ver.

- Com a força que ele está fazendo para me manter cada vez mais longe, Mione, acho que isso não vai acontecer.

Ela não disse nada. Afinal, o que Hermione poderia dizer depois da conversa que tivera com Harry, no salão comunal?

- Sabe o que é pior? - perguntou Ginny, embora respondesse ela mesma, em seguida. - É que eu vejo que ele quer acabar com essa separação, sabe? Eu vejo isso nos olhos dele, mas ele ainda insiste em nos manter longe. Eu não sei como agüentei ficar "amiga" dele esses dias. Foi tão torturante, tão... Horrível. Eu achei que isso me ajudaria a ver o lado dele, ter mais paciência como você me aconselhou, mas agora eu não vejo no que isso pode ajudar. Não depois do que ele viu entre o Jimmy e eu.

- Vocês se beijaram mesmo? - Hermione perguntou, fazendo com que Ginny virasse o pescoço tão rápido que estalou. E, sentindo-se sem graça pela pergunta, completou: - Todo mundo 'tá comentando.

- E aposto que quem espalhou foi aquela nojenta da Elley - falou com uma careta de asco. - Mas nós não nos beijamos, propriamente dizendo. Eu acho que o Jimmy gosta de mim, então ele investiu. Ele achou que eu não gostava mais do Harry por não estarmos mais juntos.

Elas ficaram em silêncio, mas logo Ginny o cortou.

- O Ron sabe como você vai fantasiada?

- Não - respondeu Hermione dando de ombros, mas com um meio sorriso nos lábios. - E ele que me censure...

- Ah, ele vai, pode ter certeza. - falou Ginny, sorrindo.

Hermione usava um longo vestido japonês vermelho escuro com uma fenda na coxa esquerda, acompanhado de um bracelete dourado e um leque como acessórios, embora este último ela usasse para guardar sua varinha. Não estava nada escandaloso, mas se elas conheciam o ciúme e exagero de Ron, era bom já ter uma resposta na ponta da língua. Mas isso cabia a Hermione resolver.

- Espero que ele fique mais preocupado com a sua fantasia, Ginny, para poder esquecer a minha.

- Eu não me preocupei quando comprei, por que vou me preocupar agora? - falou Ginny, referindo-se a fantasia de odalisca que usava. E deu uma risada triste em seguida. - Sabia que eu comprei essa fantasia por outro motivo? Mas pelo visto meu motivo não vai dar a mínima, e o que eu fiz não vai adiantar muito.

Ginny então pareceu pensar em alguma coisa ao terminar de falar, pois logo se levantou, parecendo mais animada.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Nada e nem ninguém vai estragar minha noite. E já que meu dia foi uma droga, ao menos a noite vai render. Tem que render.

Hermione sorriu. Achou que Ginny ficaria enfurnada naquele quarto, mas graças a Deus a amiga não contradisse sua personalidade. Logo as duas desciam a escada do dormitório feminino, encontrando Ron esperando por elas, ao lado de Jimmy. E Ginny, não querendo ver a cena que o irmão já começava a fazer por causa do vestido da cunhada, pegou Jimmy pelo braço e o arrastou para fora do salão.

Com certeza ela aproveitaria e muito aquela noite.

Praticamente todos os alunos de Hogwarts, do quarto ano para cima, já estavam no salão principal aproveitando a música e os comes-e-bebes que a escola proporcionava. A decoração do salão parecia insuperável.

Havia abóboras enormes flutuando ao lado de velas negras e vermelhas; mesinhas redondas e ligeiramente altas que, quando ocupadas, era no máximo por dois casais. Bem à frente do palco, um amplo espaço para dançar, enquanto em uma das laterais do salão estava uma mesa comprida com bebidas e comida.

O tipo de bebida era apenas cerveja amanteigada e suco de abóbora, mas todos tinham certeza que ambas estavam "batizadas", afinal, os alunos estavam alegres até demais. Quanto à comida, ela era no formato típico do Dia das Bruxas, partindo da tortinha de abóbora no formato de sua matéria-prima, e no de doces com formato de morcegos ou lobisomens em miniatura, sendo que este dava um leve uivo antes de ser comido por alguém.

Na outra lateral do salão foram colocados pequenos assentos como os sofás de dois ou três lugares do salão comunal.

E num dos sofás estava Harry, acompanhado de Elley e mais dois casais. E uma palavra definiria completamente como aquele baile começara para ele: tedioso.

Harry já estava no salão principal há quase uma hora e nada de Elley parar de falar o quanto a fantasia dela era bonita, elegante, simples, discreta, sensual e mais outros adjetivos que Harry não fazia idéia de onde ela e suas amigas tiravam e que cabia em apenas uma roupa. Esquadrinhava o salão com os olhos de vez em quando, para ver se encontrava algo interessante, mas era a mesma coisa. Alunos dançando, alunos bebendo, alunos comendo, alunos conversando, alunos se beijando... Só esperava que Elley não quisesse se juntar a este último grupo, pois o resto até que seria bem-vindo. Até dançar.

- Vou buscar uma bebida - Harry falou, levantando-se do sofá.

- Busque para mim também, Harry? Por favor - pediu Elley, com um sorriso.

Ele apenas deu de ombros e se dirigiu até o outro lado do salão principal. E foi só pegar dois copos de cerveja amanteigada que alguém parou ao seu lado. Ron.

- Então? Se divertindo?

Harry conhecia e muito bem aquele tom de voz do amigo. E se Ron achava que ele iria admitir que preferia estar estudando História da Magia a estar naquele baile acompanhado por uma garota que ele não gostava, o amigo devia estar sonhando.

- Claro. Cadê a Mione?

- Está ali com a Ginny. - Mas vendo que Harry sequer desviara os olhos dos seus, Ron completou: - E Jimmy.

Contudo, Harry também não olhou, o que irritou Ron.

- Até quando você vai continuar com essa burrada, cara?

- Não enche, Ron.

Harry tratou de sair dali, entretanto, Ron parou na sua frente colocando o dedo no peito do amigo.

- Ah, é? Não enche?

A voz de Ron transbordava uma irritação contida, e Harry não saberia dizer de onde o amigo tirava tanto controle. Talvez fosse melhor que Ron começasse a gritar em pleno salão, pois ao menos assim ele não ficava assustador, coisa que Harry nunca achou que o amigo ficaria.

- Não sei se você se lembra, Harry, mas era você quem não se agüentava mais, era você quem vivia acompanhando a Ginny aonde quer que ela fosse, era você que, mesmo achando que ninguém percebia, fazia de tudo para ficar perto dela depois dessa idéia imbecil de vocês dois serem amigos. E era você quem acordava todos os dias e ia para o chuveiro por algum sonho que tivera durante a noite. É eu sei - completou ao ver o olhar perplexo do amigo. - Sabe, quando você subia mais cedo e acabava dormindo antes de eu chegar, eu ouvia você murmurando o nome da Ginny, e no dia seguinte, você era o primeiro a acordar e ir para baixo do chuveiro. Coisa que você nunca fez.

- Você não tem que se meter, Ron.

- Tenho sim, porque a Ginny é minha irmã. Não gosto dos sonhos que você anda tendo - falou com uma careta -, só que isso é o tido de coisa que eu não posso controlar, não é mesmo?

Irritado pela intromissão do amigo, Harry tentou se desviar de Ron, mas ele continuava feito uma muralha em sua frente.

- Ron,_ por favor_, saia da minha frente. - O amigo nem se mexeu. - Sai, senão te azaro.

- Está me ameaçando agora, Harry?

- Não. Estou te avisando.

- Tudo bem, eu saio. Mas só quero que fique registrada uma coisa nessa sua cabeça oca e imbecil: se você fizer uma cena para magoar a minha irmã ou simplesmente fazer alguma coisa que a machuque, vou esquecer que sou seu amigo, mesmo que seja por alguns segundos.

- Está me ameaçando? - ecoou Harry e, mesmo que seus olhos tenham escurecido levemente, Ron não se alterou. Continuava encarando o amigo como se, a qualquer momento, fosse pular em seu pescoço.

- Não, Harry. Estou apenas te avisando - Ron respondeu com um meio sorriso, saindo então da frente de Harry e voltando para onde estava Hermione e Ginny.

Ele gostava muito de Harry, tanto quanto gostava de seus irmãos, mas se ele fosse mesmo bancar o idiota, faria o mesmo que faria com um deles quando pisava em seu calo. E o pior calo que Ron tinha - pareando com Hermione - era sua irmã. E, com certeza, ele não perderia numa briga Weasley com Harry, afinal, já deixara até Charlie "vendo estrelas" uma vez, mesmo que na hora o irmão estivesse distraído com um gnomo que lhe grudara no tornozelo.

Quando alcançou a mesa em que estava sentando, Ron entregou uma taça de cerveja amanteigada para Hermione, dando-lhe em seguida um beijo na bochecha. Se ele reparou no olhar inquisidor da namorada, não demonstrou.

- Hei, Ginny, vamos dançar? - chamou Jimmy.

- Ahm? Ah, sim, vamos.

- Se comportem, vocês dois.

- Cala a boca, Ron - retorquiu Ginny, sem sequer olhá-lo.

- Ela não me respeita mais - indignou-se Ron ao ver a irmã ir para pista de dança.

- Ela é sua irmã, Ron - falou Hermione achando graça. - Acha que ela deixaria que você mandasse nela?

- Falou a "expert"! Pelo que eu me lembre, Mione, você é filha única.

- Sou mesmo – Hermione retorquiu, dando de ombros. - Mas antes de vir para Hogwarts, eu tinha uma vida. E nessa vida existia amigos que tinham irmãos.

Ron franziu a testa ao ouvir isso.

- Você não convive muito com eles, convive?

- Não mais. Por quê?

- Bem... - ele disse, colocando seu copo na mesinha e passando o braço pelo ombro de Hermione. - Assim não vou ter que aturar nenhum amigo intrometido.

E a trouxe para mais perto, dando-lhe um beijo no pescoço e fazendo com que ela risse e se encolhesse ao sentir cócegas.

- E quem disse que você precisaria se preocupar com meus amigos? Além disso, eu ainda tenho meu pai, Ron – ela falou, ouvindo o garoto soltar um muxoxo e afastando-se dela um pouco, embora não a soltasse.

- Acho que consigo me virar com o Sr. Granger, afinal, eu sou o único homem que conseguirá fazer a filhinha dele feliz.

Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas, não conseguindo ficar sem soltar uma curta risada.

- Homem? Ron, você é só um garoto.

- O quê? - perguntou indignado. - Eu já sou maior de idade, Mione - falou com toda dignidade que conseguiu reunir.

- Mas mesmo assim, um garoto de dezessete anos - falou como se fosse óbvio. - Você ainda tem muito que evoluir para se tornar um homem - riu.

Ron a olhou com uma careta cômica de descrença. Soltou-se de Hermione e ergueu as mãos para o céu, como se orasse.

- O que eu fiz para merecer uma namorada dessas, meu Merlin? Foi pedir demais uma namorada que me respeitasse?

- Ah, Ron, deixa de bobeira.

- Está vendo? - ele falou, ainda olhando para o teto. - Ela é mulher demais para mim, um reles garoto.

- Sabe, se você continuar a insistir nisso, vou pensar que sou mesmo - Hermione disse, rindo.

- Está vendo? - ecoou, para olhá-la em seguida. - Metida, egocêntrica, cabeça-dura...

- Ron!

- Linda, meiga, maravilhosa... - E aproximando a boca da orelha de Hermione, falou algo mais que a deixou incrivelmente vermelha.

- Não exagera, Ron - ela disse, gostando do elogio, embora não acreditasse muito. - Eu não sou assim.

- Claro que é! - ele disse, e pela primeira vez a indignação dele era sem teatro, o que deixou Hermione mais vermelha do que o próprio vestido.

- Não sou - falou com dignidade. - Talvez Lisa Turpin da Ravenclaw, Vitória Frobisher que tentou a vaga de goleira no quinto ano, Fleur... Ouvi até alguns alunos dizendo isso sobre a Profa. Lakerdos.

- Nãm... - falou Ron com um gesto na mão, banalizando a todas. - Você é muito mais, Mione. Principalmente com esse vestido.

Hermione corou mais ainda, como se fosse possível, sob o olhar malicioso do namorado.

- Pensei que você o achasse escandaloso.

- Se não pode com o inimigo, junte-se a ele - falou, olhando-a dos pés a cabeça.

- Ah, vamos dançar. - falou, puxando-o para pista; ao menos assim não ouviria mais elogios do namorado que, mesmo gostando, deixavam Hermione corada. Ele ficaria mais preocupado em não lhe pisar no pé a falar qualquer coisa. Onde já se viu! Ela, Hermione Jane Granger, uma garota sexy.

**xxx**

Harry não mudara nada em seu jeito desde que sentara ao lado de Elley, quando voltou com as bebidas. A garota não pareceu perceber a cara irritada de seu acompanhante, pelo contrário. Parecia extremamente alegre, ainda conversando com suas amigas.

- Então ela falou: presta atenção, Escorrida.

- Aposto que ela daria tudo para ter seu cabelo, Elley - falou uma japonesinha, um ano mais nova que Elley.

- Com certeza - a garota disse, jogando os cabelos para trás. - Você não acha, Harry?

- Hum? O quê?

- Meu cabelo. Você não o acha bonito?

Ele então olhou para o cabelo da garota, analisando-o.

- É.

- Viram? - falou Elley, orgulhosa, como se a resposta vaga de Harry fosse algo realmente para se orgulhar.

"Cabelos. Quem se importava com cabelos?", pensou Harry voltando seu olhar para o mesmo ponto de antes. Com certeza estava mais preocupado com Jimmy acompanhando Ginny no baile do que como era o cabelo de Elley.

- Sabe do que fiquei sabendo? - falou a mesma japonesinha quintanista. - Que o Peakes e a Weasley estão namorando.

- Como você sabe isso, Anna? - perguntou Elley, mostrando-se surpresa.

- Quem me falou foi Natália McDonald, aquela quartanista, amiga da Rosa Zeller, que ouviu a Eleanora Branstone conversando com Laura Madley no salão comunal da Hufflepuff. A Madley disse para Branstone que viu Peakes pedindo a Weasley em namoro e que ela aceitou, em Hogsmeade. E isso depois do beijo cinematográfico que eles trocaram.

Se alguma delas percebeu que Harry as olhava de esguelha com uma feição sombria, não demonstrou.

- Será que se pode levar a sério o que a Madley diz?? - perguntou Zoeh, uma das amigas de Elley, a única de quem Harry sabia o nome.

- Bem... - começou Elley, incerta, percebendo um leve movimento ao seu lado, o que a fez sorrir intimamente. Mas foi Anna quem continuou a falar.

- Eu, particularmente, não acho que foi em Hogsmeade, afinal a Weasley não saiu com uma cara muito boa de lá, certo? Foi o que eu ouvi.

Elley sentiu o sofá afundar em seu lado. Harry estava mais relaxado. Ela então deu uma piscadela para Anna, que continuou.

- Mas eu ainda os vi se beijando no saguão de entrada, porque não fui a Hogsmeade hoje. E depois não os vi mais. - Empertigando-se na cadeira, continuou. - Eu não sou fofoqueira, vocês sabem. Mas eu vi, não estou inventando. Só estou repetindo também o que todos estão falando.

Em seguida, ouviu-se o som de algo se quebrando. E Elley se assustou ao ver que a mão de Harry sangrava levemente.

- Harry, você está bem?

- Estou - falou seco. Puxando a varinha, sussurrou: - _Episkey._

- Ótimo feitiço, Potter - falou um dos garotos que Harry nem sequer sabia o nome. Nem lhe interessava saber. Ele apenas acenou a cabeça em agradecimento, embora o tenha feito de má vontade.

Harry então se levantou num ímpeto.

- Vamos dançar? - ele disse, e embora fosse feito em forma de pergunta, Elley percebeu que aquilo mais parecia uma ordem.

Mas, sorrindo abertamente, ela se levantou, pegou a mão de Harry e se despediu das amigas, indo para a pista. E assim que chegaram, ela já tratou de passar os braços pelo ombro de Harry e apoiar o rosto no peito do garoto, o que lhe proporcionou uma posição confortável, já que era mais baixa que ele. Percebeu que Harry não a abraçara, apenas colocara a mão em sua cintura.

- Será que a Anna tinha razão? - ela disse, sem erguer o rosto.

- Sobre o quê? - A voz dele saiu rouca e fria, no que Elley continuou.

- Sobre a Ginny e o Jimmy.

- Não sei. Mas deve ser - falou com amargura. - Eles não se desgrudam e isso só pode significar uma coisa, não é mesmo?

- Pode ser. Eles realmente parecem bem animadinhos, não?

Harry então os olhou e ao ver que Ginny sorria, sentiu uma raiva crescendo dentro de si. E sem perceber no que fazia, enlaçou a cintura de Elley, que sorriu mais ainda, afinal, tudo estava saindo perfeitamente bem. Melhor do que seus planos. Realmente ela aprendeu bem a arte da manipulação com sua mãe. Homens eram muito fáceis de se levar, quando nutriam algum sentimento, e com Jimmy não foi diferente.

Quando Elley soube que ele sentia atração por Ginny, falou até que o garoto se convencesse que ela e Harry não se gostavam mais, que o namoro deles no ano anterior fora apenas coisa de momento. Mas o _gran finale _só se deu quando Harry aceitara ir com ela no baile. Esse fora o sinal verde para Jimmy, o qual, incitado por Elley, acabou beijando Ginny em Hogsmeade. Mas o mais fácil foi fazer com que Harry visse o beijo. E tudo saiu bem melhor do que Elley planejara. Afinal, até beijara Harry Potter em Hogsmeade. Quem nunca quis isso, não é verdade?

E agora ela estava ali, dançando com ele. Nem ligava que fosse por ciúmes pela Weasley. Capricho por capricho, o dela renderia muito mais.

Harry ainda dançou mais duas músicas com Elley, embora apenas prestasse atenção em Ginny e Jimmy, querendo perceber até onde o que a tal Anna dissera era verdade. Ele não queria acreditar, mas os risos e os olhares trocados entre ambos só fazia provar que sim.

Somente quando o casal abandonara a pista, que Harry e Elley fizeram o mesmo.

**xxx**

- O que você falou com ele?

Ron ergueu o rosto da curva do pescoço de Hermione ao ouvir a namorada lhe questionando. Franziu a testa mostrando que não entendera, quando a olhou.

- Com Harry. Quando você foi buscar bebidas.

- Nada demais.

Ele voltou para sua posição inicial, beijando o pescoço da namorada enquanto mexia debilmente as pernas, acompanhando a música lenta. Hermione afastou-se dele e ergueu as sobrancelhas. Ron então completou, emburrado:

- Nada que ele não merecesse ser avisado.

- Não acredito que você o ameaçou, Ron!

- Eu não o ameacei, Mione. O que você acha que eu sou? - perguntou verdadeiramente indignado. - Eu só disse que, se ele fizesse alguma burrada, quebraria a cara dele.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- E você falou assim?

- Não. Fui sutil, dei indireta.

Ela segurou-se para não rir. Até imaginava a sutileza de Ron. Embora que, nesses últimos meses, ele se mostrasse um pouco diferente.

- Eu não acho que ele vá fazer uma burrada - disse Hermione.

Ela olhou para o amigo que estava dançando há certa distância deles, mas ao ver que ele envolvera Elley com os braços, enquanto encarava Ginny e Jimmy, suspirou exasperada.

- Bem, retiro o que eu disse. - Olhou então para Ron. - Também, com um excelente professor que ele teve.

- Sabia que iria sobrar para mim - falou emburrado.

Hermione sorriu divertida e em seguida capturou os lábios do namorado, que logo esqueceu o que falavam, intensificando o beijo e apertando mais a garota contra seu corpo.

- Ron! - Hermione separou-se Ron, olhando ao redor.

- Ah, qual é Mione? Não vai começar com esses ataques de recato agora, vai?

- Eu não tenho ataques de recato, Ron - Hermione falou entre os dentes e com os olhos em fenda. - Só não acho que aqui é lugar para essas coisas.

- Que coisas? - perguntou com um meio sorriso, a mão na base da espinha de Hermione.

- Ron! - ralhou novamente, levantando a mão do namorado enquanto esquadrinhava todo o salão, como se a qualquer momento alguém gritasse com eles, dizendo que estavam parecendo dois depravados.

- Mione, essa sua castidade me mata, sabia? Onde você estudava antes de vir para Hogwarts? Num colégio daquelas mulheres trouxas que usam preto dos pés a cabeça?

- Freiras, Ron. Elas são freiras.

- Isso.

Hermione não respondeu, apenas continuou olhando pelo salão, mas seu rosto ficara levemente corado.

- Ah, 'tá explicado.

- Ron, você tem a sensibilidade de uma colher de chá, sabia?

- Você já me disse isso - falou sorrindo.

- E é totalmente indiscreto também. Eu não sou como a Lavender que fica se agarrando com você para todo mundo ver.

- Eu sei - ele disse, segurando para não rir da cara de Hermione.

Tanto pudor... Mas apenas na frente dos outros, embora fosse sempre ela quem segurasse a linha quando eles estavam sozinhos. Desceu um pouco seu rosto na direção do dela, encostando suas testas.

- Mas tem vezes que você não pensa assim. Como àquele dia da reunião, que a McGonagall pegou a gente no corredor - completou num murmúrio.

- Nem me lembre disso... - falou Hermione chorosa.

- Foi tão ruim assim?

Entretanto, Hermione não respondeu, embora suas bochechas vermelhas e seu olhar brilhante tenham respondido perfeitamente para Ron.

- Eu ajo discretamente, se você quiser - falou Ron. E Hermione sentiu os pêlos de sua nuca eriçarem quando ele fungou em seu pescoço. - Mas sabia que sem platéia é bem melhor?

- E platéia é o que temos agora, Ron - murmurou Hermione olhando para os lados, embora sua vontade fosse esconder o rosto na curva do pescoço do namorado e aproveitar a sensação da boca dele em seu pescoço.

- Não temos - ele disse, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dela. - Ninguém está prestando a mínima atenção na gente.

- Está sim - ela falou num tom choroso.

- Isso é fácil de resolver, você sabe - ele falou num murmúrio.

- E esse seu assanhamento também.

Ron então a olhou com um meio sorriso, mas suas orelhas estavam incrivelmente vermelhas.

- Eu... eu não... Você entendeu, Ron - esganiço Hermione, tão vermelha quanto seu vestido.

- Não disse nada.

- Mas essa sua cara... - Hermione olhou mais uma vez ao redor e vendo que ninguém parecia prestar atenção neles, voltou a olhar para Ron. – Comporte-se, Ron Weasley.

- Tudo o que você quiser, meu amor.

Eles então voltaram a dançar. Ron não provocou mais Hermione. Bem, ao menos não tão abertamente.

Um tempo depois, Hermione saía na direção dos jardins, arrastando Ron consigo. Com certeza lá fora não estaria tão quente.

Harry soltou um risinho pelo nariz quando viu os amigos saindo do salão principal, Hermione com o rosto corado e levemente frustrado e Ron com um sorriso tão malicioso que Harry não queria nem pensar no que poderia acontecer aonde quer que eles fossem. Olhou novamente para a mesa onde Ginny estava sentada com Jimmy e o sorriso logo sumiu. Não sabia no que Jimmy poderia ser tão engraçado para Ginny rir daquela maneira. Ela então se levantou, no que Harry fez o mesmo ao ver que a garota dirigia-se para a mesa de comes-e-bebes.

- Já volto.

E sem dar chance para Elley protestar, saiu. Em segundos já atravessara o salão e estava ao lado de Ginny.

- Divertindo-se, Ginny?

A garota se assustou. Não esperava que Harry fosse falar com ela, mas não se mostraria afetada. Afinal, quem ele pensava que era para abordá-la depois do que dissera em Hogsmeade?

- Claro - falou suavemente e, sentindo-se mais confiante, completou: - Afinal não estou com nenhuma nojenta como companhia.

- Está falando da Elley? - ele perguntou com um meio sorriso, olhando de esguelha para a garota, no sofá. - Ela é legal.

- Claro que é - disse Ginny, surpreendendo Harry. - Se você quiser saber tudo o que acontece na sociedade bruxa, ela é excepcional. Ela e aquelas amiguinhas estilo Crabbe e Goyle que tem.

- Sabia que você já foi assunto da nossa conversa?

- Fui mesmo? - perguntou desdenhosa. Pegou um doce em forma de dente de alho e, depois de estudá-lo rapidamente, o colocou num pratinho. - Tenho certeza que elas falaram do meu cabelo enojantemente vermelho ou das minhas sardas que mais parecem acne.

- Não - disse Harry.

Mas não deixou de pensar que, se elas realmente falavam isso de Ginny, eram umas idiotas. Afinal, o cabelo dela era maravilhosamente vermelho e as sardas... Dava vontade de beijar todas e descobrir onde mais Ginny as tinha. Porém esse pensamento, ao invés de fazê-lo sentir o calor de sempre, só fez com que uma raiva brotasse, uma vez que, se ele pensava algo assim, com certeza Jimmy estaria pensando a mesma coisa, sentando naquela mesa, só esperando Ginny voltar. E a fantasia dela não ajudava Harry em nada a controlar seu ciúme.

- Falaram do seu novo relacionamento. Ou melhor, a Anna disse - falou como se tal fato fosse uma difamação.

- De que relacionamento a Willianson está falando? - perguntou espantada.

- Não vai me dizer que você é a última a saber? - perguntou Harry jocoso, servindo-se de cerveja amanteigada. Nem vira que um sextanista acabara de virar quase meia garrafa de Uísque de Fogo na jarra que ele estava se servindo. E bebendo quase meia taça, falou: - Mande parabéns a Jimmy por mim.

E saiu.

Ginny não entendeu patavina. Mas com certeza faria Anna desembuchar no dia seguinte. Isso seria fácil, desde que Elley não estivesse presente. Então, esquecendo o que Harry lhe dissera, voltou para seu lugar.

Quando o salão principal começou a esvaziar, Harry disse a Elley que subiria.

- Eu vou com você - ela retorquiu, levantando-se do sofá, onde passara a maior parte do baile. - Tchau, meninas. Garotos.

Pegando na mão de Harry, eles saíram do salão principal, contudo, não sem antes o garoto olhar, mais uma vez, para Ginny e Jimmy que estavam na mesma mesa.

Harry logo deixava Elley à escada do dormitório feminino. Mas mal se virou para ir para o seu, a garota o puxou pela gola da fantasia e o beijou. E influenciados por sentimentos que ele não queria admitir ou, simplesmente, esclarecer, Harry não a impediu. No entanto, ao perceber que Elley queria intensificar o beijo, afastou-se dela.

- Boa noite, Elley.

- Noite, Harry. A gente se vê amanhã.

Acenando com a cabeça, Harry foi para o dormitório masculino. Colocou então a calça e camiseta do pijama, deitando-se quase imediatamente, porém não conseguia dormir. Não com as palavras da amiga de Elley, Anna, martelando em sua cabeça. Retirando as cobertas de cima de si, levantou-se, indo até seu malão, abrindo-o e retirando de lá a capa da invisibilidade. Antes de deixar o quarto já estava sob ela.

Era quase meia-noite quando a porta do retrato se abriu, deixando Ginny e Jimmy passarem.

- Obrigado pela noite, Ginny - ele disse.

- Eu que agradeço o convite, Jimmy. E a paciência também.

- Foi um prazer.

Eles estavam no meio do salão comunal. Jimmy estava com as mãos dentro do bolso da calça, escondendo seu nervosismo, enquanto Ginny mostrava-se despreocupada, os braços cruzados na altura do peito. Então ela franziu a testa levemente.

- Jimmy, você sabe por que o Harry lhe daria parabéns?

- Parabéns? Pra mim?

- É.

- Eu sei lá. Na verdade, acho que ele está mais para me rogar uma praga do que me parabenizar por alguma coisa.

Ginny riu levemente. Jimmy pareceu desconcertado.

- Ginny, quanto a hoje de tarde...

- Jimmy, nós já falamos sobre isso - ela falou firme.

- Você não está magoada comigo, está?

- Claro que não. - Ela sorriu complacente. - Foi apenas um mal entendido.

- Ainda bem. Bom... - Ele tirou as mãos do bolso e pegou a de Ginny, beijando-a levemente. - A noite foi tão excelente quanto a companhia. Boa noite, Ginny.

- Obrigada, e boa noite - ela falou, ainda sorrindo.

Ginny seguiu para o dormitório feminino. Mas, ao colocar o pé no segundo degrau, sentiu bater em alguma coisa. E só não gritou porque uma mão tapou sua boca. Segundos depois, Harry passava a capa da invisibilidade sobre ela também.

- Você vem comigo - ele falou duramente.

- Solte-me, Harry - sibilou Ginny.

- Não. E se não quiser que eu te lance um feitiço silenciador, acho bom vir comigo e bem quietinha.

Ele passou o braço pela cintura de Ginny. E não se importando com os arrepios que sentia ao tocar na pele da garota - que estava desnuda devido à fantasia -, Harry saiu do salão comunal com ela também sob a capa.

Por que Ginny obedeceu? Ela não saberia dizer. Mas algo dentro dela a mandou ficar quieta e sair com Harry dali. Talvez fosse o fato de ela ter pensando numa situação semelhante, dias atrás. Ela e Harry numa conversa, colocando a situação no lugar. E mesmo pensando que não seria tão fácil quanto ela imaginara, não poderia perder essa oportunidade. Entretanto, o que a fizera realmente ir com ele, fora o olhar cheio de dor, embora também visse que ele estava enraivecido, como mostrava sua voz.

Ele não iria azará-la, sabia disso. Tinha certeza também que, caso saísse debaixo da capa, ele não lhe faria nada de mal. Talvez algumas palavras rudes, mas nada que a atingisse fisicamente.

Minutos depois eles entravam numa sala vazia que só não estava completamente escura pela janela aberta que deixava a luz da lua iluminar parcamente o lugar, dando-lhe um aspecto sombrio.

- Então? - perguntou Ginny com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

Ainda estavam sob a capa, os corpos muito pertos. Perto demais.

Harry retirou a capa dos dois, deixando-a cair no chão e, com um aceno da varinha, acendeu algumas velas que tinham ali, dando uma iluminação melhor à sala, embora não servisse para muita coisa. Apenas para que eles distinguissem alguns objetos pelo lugar: umas mesas e cadeiras empilhadas que mostravam que era mais uma das salas abandonadas do castelo.

Ele encarava Ginny que o olhava indiferente. E aquela atitude o enervava. Desde que a vira beijando Jimmy em Hogsmeade, prometera a si mesmo que tiraria aquela história a limpo. Colocaria Ginny contra a parede e perguntaria o que ela queria. Por que brincava com ele daquela maneira? Por que o provocava e depois vinha com conversa de que queria ser apenas sua amiga enquanto ele, Harry, não resolvesse seu "pequeno problema" com Voldemort? E por que, para finalizar, ficara com Jimmy?

Certo que, dependendo da resposta, ele provavelmente faria o que já devia ter feito há muito tempo. Ele realmente queria fazer. Mas o ciúme cego não o deixara agir como devia. Naquele momento ele sentia tantas vontades que nem saberia dizer o que realmente era prioridade. Principalmente ao vê-la ali, encarando-o numa pose despreocupada, mas os olhos expectantes. Aquela fantasia que o fazia querer prendê-la em seus braços e sentir cada partezinha daquele corpo à mostra.

Ela estava tão linda quanto a vira pela primeira vez naquele verão, no casamento de Bill. E tão sensual que era difícil desviar os olhos, apagar a vontade, refrear o desejo... Porém não foi para isso que ele a esperara até voltar do baile, e nem foi por isso que a arrastara até aquela sala. Ele queria respostas. Ele queria uma saída para sua frustração, para seu desespero... Ele queria pôr um fim em tudo aquilo.

- Você mentiu para mim - disse quase num murmúrio. - Você disse que me esperaria, àquele dia no salão comunal.

Então era isso. Lá vinha ele com suas acusações. Ginny respirou fundo, tentando não se descontrolar. Parecia que finalmente chegara a hora deles terem uma conversa. Só esperava que Harry se segurasse e não acabasse com aquela chance.

- Não, Harry, não menti - disse suavemente. - Eu não te cerquei, não te forcei a nada.

E sorvendo mais um pouco de ar, Ginny começou a falar o que estava preso à sua garganta há um bom tempo. Não desviou seu olhar do de Harry um minuto sequer.

- Eu realmente tentei ser apenas sua amiga nesses dias e te tratar como uma. Fiz de tudo para ignorar o disparo do meu coração quando você me sorria, fiz de tudo para respirar quando você sentava ao meu lado ou falava comigo ou, simplesmente, me tocava, mesmo sem querer. Eu fiz de tudo, Harry, para colocar o amor que sinto por você de lado durante esse tempo.

- Fingiu que me esperaria, mas saiu com outro. Você realmente colocou seu amor de lado, Ginny. E o esqueceu.

- Não, Harry, não esqueci - falou, percebendo que aquela conversa não seria fácil. - Quem parece que se esqueceu de alguma coisa, foi você. Eu te amo e não estou agüentando mais ficar tão perto de você, sem poder fazer o que eu tanto quero, o que eu mais preciso! Eu não agüentava mais ver você correndo de mim, como se eu tivesse a pior das doenças que, por qualquer coisinha, já infecta os outros. Eu não agüentava mais ser rejeitada, sabendo que você me ama tanto quanto eu te amo. E eu não agüento mais todo esse fingimento!

Harry desviou os olhos ao ouvir aquelas palavras tão doloridas, sentindo seu coração apertar. Soltou um suspiro exasperado e passou a mão nos cabelos, para em seguida apertar os olhos com os dedos, o que fez com que seus óculos saíssem do lugar por um momento. Mas o ciúme continuava lá, latente como uma profunda ferida recém adquirida. E junto do ciúme, a dúvida.

- Olha, Ginny, eu... Você já sabe de cor quais foram as minhas razões para isso tudo, e se não conseguiu compreender ainda, eu não posso fazer nada. E se você me amasse de verdade, aceitaria isso, como disse àquele dia no salão comunal. E não sairia com outro.

- Eu não saí com o Jimmy e nem o beijei porque quis, foi um acidente.

Harry abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Ginny o cortou.

- E eu também já disse que te compreendo, Harry! - disse com toda sua frustração e irritação. - Só que há uma diferença entre compreender e aceitar. E eu não aceito que você me coloque de lado, porque está com medo do que possa acontecer. Eu não aceito que você me prive do seu amor, por causa do seu motivo estupidamente nobre. Eu não aceito que você finja que eu não existo, simplesmente para me manter longe do perigo. Amar não é aceitar tudo, Harry. Aliás, se eu não lutasse, era porque não te amava de verdade.

- Claro! E você, para me dar o troco, acabou deixando que o "acidente" acontecesse, não? - perguntou com todo o seu sarcasmo e sentindo toda sua irritação voltar acompanhada do irredutível ciúme. - Mas, pelo visto, você gostou do acidente, não gostou? Tenho certeza que gostou, tanto é que acompanhou o Jimmy ao baile. E ainda diz que me ama...

- E você me ama? Ou vai me dizer que não ficou com a Prescott?

- Do que você está falando? - perguntou receoso, embora fizesse de tudo para ela não perceber tal reação.

- Estou só repetindo o que todos nesse castelo estão comentando. Que você beijou a Prescott em Hogsmede, hoje.

- Esse castelo fala demais. Mas e se foi? Se o fiz foi por sua causa, Ginny!

- Minha causa? - perguntou exasperada. - Ah, é verdade! Eu te lancei uma Maldição Imperius, em Hogsmeade. Havia me esquecido!

- Você não tinha nada que beijar o Peakes!

- Quer saber? Beijei mesmo e gostei muito - retorquiu venenosa, não agüentando mais apenas se defender. Não com ele a atacando daquela maneira.

Os dois se encararam durante um tempo que não se pôde determinar. Harry mantinha seus braços duramente esticados ao lado de seu corpo, as mãos em punhos. Encarava Ginny que o olhava desafiadora e com as mãos na cintura. Ela queria atacá-lo, Harry tinha certeza, afinal ela não poderia ter gostado do beijo de Jimmy. Não podia mesmo.

- Então os boatos são certos, não? - perguntou Harry.

- Que boatos?

- De você e o Peakes. Que vocês estão juntos - falou enojado.

- Nós não estamos juntos. Mas seria algo a se pensar, não acha? Seria maravilhoso para os seus planos.

- Do que você está falando?

Ginny riu incrédula.

- De que você me queria longe, Harry! Pois bem! - ela falou por fim. - Estou longe, e se é o que você quer, é assim que vai ser.

- Você sabe que eu só faço isso para que Voldemort nem saiba de você - disparou furioso. - É apenas por isso que não estamos juntos!

- Eu não tenho mais onze anos, Harry! - falou tão furiosa quanto ele. - E você, mesmo se quisesse, não poderia me proteger o tempo todo!

Porém, Harry não queria saber disso, pois ele poderia, sim, proteger Ginny, e se a única maneira que ele encontrara era mantendo-a afastada, era isso que ele faria, mesmo correndo o risco de perdê-la de uma vez, mesmo que uma voz gritasse que ele iria se arrepender. E se tinha que se machucar ao fazer o mesmo com ela por rejeitá-la, bom, aí estava uma hora perfeita...

- Você poderia, ao menos, facilitar o meu lado.

- Ah, claro! Vou facilitar o seu lado enquanto a gente sofre, Harry - falou frustrada.

- Certo. Você diz que não tem mais onze anos e eu não posso te proteger o tempo todo. Mas para Voldemort, não importa se a pessoa tem onze anos ou cem.

Ginny então o encarou intensamente e, mesmo que ela estivesse com seus olhos marejados, Harry pensou que dificilmente teria uma resposta adequada para o que ela iria dizer ou fazer. Porém, com a irritação não o tendo abandonado, provavelmente não precisaria pensar muito.

- Eu não tenho medo de Voldemort, Harry. E eu quero que aquela coisa ofídica se dane, entendeu? - E, pausadamente, completou: - Se da-ne!

Harry soltou um risinho sarcástico e desesperado.

- Não é assim que as coisas funcionam, Ginevra. Você acha que, por não ter medo do que Voldemort possa lhe fazer, está livre dele?

- Não, Harry, pois eu não sou burra para pensar uma coisa dessas. Mas você não vê que, se nós ficarmos juntos, você vai poder suportar todo esse fardo mais facilmente?

- Ah, sim, claro! Eu, você e o Jimmy, não?

- Qual é o seu problema, afinal de contas? - falou, sentindo suas forças se esvaindo, o contrário de sua frustração. - Eu já disse que eu não saí com o Jimmy! E foi ele quem me beijou. Só percebi o que estava acontecendo tarde demais.

- Então por que você não o empurrou ou azarou? - perguntou se aproximando dela; a mesma distância que estavam minutos atrás, sob a capa. - Pelo que eu saiba, você não é indefesa a esse ponto, Ginny. E tem uma bela azaração para rebater bicho-papão.

- Se você não tivesse interrompido, talvez ele tivesse experimentado mesmo, a azaração.

- Ah, então eu atrapalhei? - perguntou jocoso, seu rosto tomando feições duras. - Então da próxima vez que vocês forem dar um showzinho, é só me falar, Ginevra.

- Pode deixar que eu aviso, Harry Potter - ela falou, num sibilo.

A reação foi instantânea. Logo Harry afastou-se dela, como se tivesse sido repelido por um feitiço.

- Você não vai fazer isso.

- Eu faço o que eu quero, Potter. Ninguém te contou?

Ela não agüentava mais toda aquela acusação. Por um momento ele parecia entender, parecia querer ceder. Mas em outro... Pareciam andar em círculos!

- Então tente fazer o que quer agora, Ginevra. Eu só digo uma coisa para você...

Ele aproximou-se dela, no que Ginny, vendo os olhos dele escurecerem e seu rosto tomar feições sombrias e também determinadas, acabou retrocedendo, sem perceber. Mas já estava colada à parede, então não teve escapatória. Nunca se sentira acuada como daquela maneira, e aquilo não estava certo.

- Você não vai deixar que outro te olhe.

Harry a encarou intensamente e se percebeu que Ginny segurou a respiração, não demonstrou.

- Não vai deixar que outro te toque.

Apoiando uma mão na parede, Harry encostou seu corpo no de Ginny mais uma vez, enquanto a outra a enlaçava pela cintura desnuda e a puxava bruscamente contra ele. Ela apenas levou suas mãos ao peito dele. Os olhos sem se desviar um segundo sequer.

- Não vai deixar que outro sinta sua respiração contra a boca dele.

- Não era apenas uma coisa que você iria me dizer? - ela perguntou, mostrando-se impassível e tentando afastar-se dele. E isso pareceu irritá-lo mais ainda.

- Apenas eu posso fazer isso, Ginevra. Apenas eu posso sentir seu corpo no meu.

Ele então a envolveu com os dois braços, passando a mão pelas costas dela. Encostou o corpo de Ginny na parede, prensando-o com o dele e entrelaçando suas pernas. Os polegares de Harry fazendo círculos sobre a pele dela, o que a fazia respirar com dificuldade.

- Apenas eu posso sentir sua pele de encontro a minha. Apenas eu posso sentir sua respiração batendo contra minha boca.

Os lábios estavam há milímetros de distância. Era possível um sentir a respiração do outro, o coração batendo acelerado... Os olhos se olhavam desejosos, tensos, duros e ciumentos. Mas Ginny não daria o braço a torcer tão facilmente, não depois de tudo o que ouviu.

- Se é assim que quer, Harry - ela falou, recompondo-se -, então faça por merecer.

Ginny então o empurrou e tratou de sair daquela sala. Não dava para conversar com Harry naquele momento. Não com ele a forçando daquela maneira, não querendo entendê-la. Não com ele portando-se como um...

- Você é um idiota, sabia? - ela disse antes de levar sua mão à maçaneta da porta, sem nem olhar para ele.

- Sou mesmo. Sou um tremendo idiota - murmurou

E sem esperar mais, Harry agarrou Ginny pela cintura e a empurrou contra a parede, prendendo o corpo dela com o seu. Olharam-se apenas por um segundo, Ginny tão surpresa pela atitude de Harry, quanto a irritação em que ele estava; mas logo suas bocas se encontraram num beijo furioso. Ela tentou resistir, impedi-lo de continuar, afinal o que ele lhe dissera tanto no vilarejo quanto ali, naquela sala, ainda estava fresco em sua memória. Além da confirmação dele ter beijado outra só por causa de um orgulho idiota e sem fundamentos. Mas era bem mais fácil falar do que fazer, e logo Ginny retribuía o beijo.

Sentia os lábios dele apertando os seus, machucando, impedindo-a de respirar. A mão que a segurava firmemente pela nunca não permitindo que ela desviasse o rosto um milímetro sequer. Porém, logo terminou. Ambos ofegantes e com as testas encostadas.

Como poderia ser bom e ao mesmo tempo ruim ser beijada por Harry? Como a boca dele poderia ser tão amarga, como naquele momento, mas mesmo assim fazê-la desejar por mais?

- Assim você só vai destruir a gente, Harry - ela falou depois de um tempo, num murmúrio. - Não faça isso.

- E quem disse que não é isso que eu quero?

- Eu sei que não é isso. Eu vejo em seus olhos, por mais que você tente passar o contrário.

- Ah, é mesmo? - ele perguntou em tom jocoso e desdenhoso e afastando seus rostos, mas sem desviar seus olhos dos dela. As mãos teimosamente depositadas na cintura desnuda de Ginny. - E o que você vê agora, Ginny?

Eles ficaram se olhando por um tempo em completo silêncio, ouvindo apenas as respirações e as violentas batidas do coração de ambos. Os olhares não estavam mais duros, e sim expectantes, tristes, desejosos... Ambos começando a ofegar só com a intensidade daquele olhar, só por estarem tão perto.

A raiva começava a extinguir-se dos olhos de Harry e, no lugar dela, a dor e a saudade começavam a tomar conta. E ladeadas, simplesmente, do amor que queria explodir a qualquer custo.

- Você ainda quer que eu responda? - ela perguntou, num murmúrio.

E então, como se fosse a coisa mais certa a se fazer, Ginny, finalmente, o beijou.

Deus, como ela ansiava por esse beijo. Não o beijo furioso e cheio de ciúme de minutos atrás. Sentia imensa falta do beijo doce, calmo, cheio de saudades, um beijo que, com certeza, poderia continuar durante a eternidade que ela não se cansaria. Ginny sentiu Harry retribuir relutante, como se estivesse com medo. Mas ela não deixaria que ele estragasse esse momento, essa entrega. Ela esperara tempo demais para destruir essa chance.

Esquecendo das palavras duras e do beijo amargo que trocaram segundos atrás, Ginny passou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele, deslizando as unhas em sua nuca, arrepiando-o, incitando-o. Encostou seus corpos o máximo que conseguiu, sentindo-o tremer; forçando Harry a fazer apenas uma coisa: apertá-la cada vez mais em seus braços.

Então toda a fome que os consumia tomou conta de seus atos. O beijo já não era mais calmo, e sim exigente, assim como as mãos não se limitavam mais em apenas segurar o outro ou então acariciar timidamente. Queriam sentir um ao outro, como se quisessem certificar de que eles estavam ali, de que era real. As mãos passando sofregamente, marcando, machucando, estimulando; as línguas dançando em perfeita sintonia, os corpos querendo fundir-se um no outro e querendo, a todo custo, quebrar as leis da física.

Quem disse que dois corpos não ocupam o mesmo lugar, nunca se apaixonou, nunca desejou. Nunca precisou tanto de alguém como eles precisavam um do outro.

Como eles chegaram até lá, nenhum dos dois saberia dizer. Quando foi que eles atravessaram aquela sala à procura de um apoio?

Mas Ginny só percebeu que seu corpo cedia vagarosamente numa mesa qualquer, sob o peso de Harry, quando já era tarde. Quando sentiu a mão dele a acariciando, retirando os acessórios presos ao seu cabelo e então mergulhando suas mãos neles. Soltou um gemido dolorido quando Harry, bruscamente, puxou seus cabelos, fazendo sua cabeça inclinar, dando-lhe livre acesso ao seu pescoço. Mas logo soltou outro gemido, mas este prazeroso, quando ele começou a beijar, morder, chupar sua pele com uma pressa, uma vontade... com um desejo que ela nunca pensou que Harry poderia sentir por ela.

Ginny parecia que desfaleceria tamanho o desejo que crescia dentro dela. Sentia-se entregue, dominada. Mordeu o lábio inferior, contendo um gemido alto que sairia de sua boca quando Harry começou a descer os beijos até seu colo, mas ele logo voltou sua boca na direção da dela. Ginny soltou um lamento, pois sua imaginação já fluíra demais com aqueles lábios tão perto de seus seios. Entretanto, quando suas bocas se encontraram, qualquer frustração a abandonou.

Porém ainda não se sentiam completos, não sentiam que o desejo e a saudade seriam saciados com apenas beijos e carícias. Não com tantos empecilhos, não com tantas roupas. Queriam sentir mais. Tinham saudades demais. E só foi Ginny acomodar Harry entre suas pernas, que eles tiveram a certeza de que não conseguiriam refrear o que estava acontecendo.

Ela foi a primeira a querer livrar-se de todos aqueles empecilhos, sentindo seus quadris unidos, percebendo a excitação em que Harry se encontrava, o que contrastava com o desejo que queimava todo o corpo de Ginny. Ela sentia seu corpo tremendo enquanto as mãos de Harry deslizavam por ele.

O desejo só crescia, e o amor que antes estava tão reprimido, não deixou que suas razões comandassem.

Ginny embrenhou suas mãos sob a camiseta de Harry, passando suas unhas pelas costas, barriga, cintura... Onde conseguisse alcançar naquele momento, enquanto arqueava seu corpo, sentindo os braços de Harry envolvendo sua cintura e sentindo-o então tremer sobre ela. E aquilo a satisfez, a felicitou de uma maneira, como se só daquele jeito, só com suas carícias, Harry demonstraria que a amava. Só assim ela também saberia que ela lhe era necessária. Que não podiam mais ficar separados, brigando como dois cabeças-duras imbecis.

Ela puxou a camiseta dele e, ao se separarem para que a peça de roupa se juntasse ao véu de Ginny, no chão, se olharam.

Como poderia haver tantos sentimentos juntos num olhar? Amor, dor, paixão, frustração, desejo... Medo. Ginny tentou reiniciar o beijo mais uma vez, mas Harry elevou a cabeça levemente, ainda a encarando firmemente. Os olhos escuros de tanto desejo.

- Diz - murmurou.

- Como? - perguntou Ginny, não entendendo. Sua voz tão ofegante e rouca quanto a dele.

- Diz que não vai deixar outro te olhar, beijar, tocar...

Ele falou com uma súplica, com uma dor... Levando a mão até o quadril de Ginny, erguendo-o levemente, encostando mais ainda com o seu.

- Deixar outro te desejar...

Ginny mordeu o lábio inferior, contendo um gemido. Como ela poderia pensar com aquele corpo sobre o dela, com aquele contato? Com os lábios deles beijando-a na orelha enquanto ele murmurava o mesmo pedido. A única coisa que queria, que precisava, era sentir Harry dentro dela, possuindo-a, mostrando que a amava da mesma maneira que ela queria mostrar que o amava.

No entanto, ele pedia, ele precisava de uma resposta, uma confirmação. O cérebro apenas a mandava dizer o que ele tanto queria ouvir; seu corpo obrigando-a a limitar-se em curtas frases para que pudesse sentir aqueles lábios passeando pelo seu corpo de maneira mais sôfrega. Mas seu coração... Seu coração a mandava dizer e mostrar a ele que, o que sairia de sua boca, não seriam palavras vazias. A reação que seu corpo tinha às carícias dele era por causa do amor que ela sentia. Não poderiam ser palavras controladas pelo desejo.

Ginny então levou suas mãos ao rosto de Harry para que ele a olhasse.

- Eu te amo, Harry - ela falou, encarando-o intensamente e vendo que os olhos dele clareavam à medida em que falava. - Nunca outro homem vai me olhar como eu quero que você me olhe, me tocar como você me toca e me beijar como eu quero ser beijada. Só você consegue me fazer sentir completa com seu amor, meu amor...

Harry então deixou sua cabeça cair novamente na curva do pescoço de Ginny, beijando-a levemente, enquanto era abraçado por ela.

- Eu... - sua voz saiu rouca, no que ele pigarreou. - Hoje eu ia conversar com você, no vilarejo. Mas deu tudo errado e então... então eu vi você e o Jimmy...

- Esquece, Harry, por favor - ela pediu, acariciando seus cabelos.

- Eu beijei a Elley, Ginny.

Silêncio. Nenhum deles disse nada e Harry percebeu uma tensão começar a se formar, como se fosse o anúncio de uma tempestade. Mas ele não sabia o que fazer. Bem, ele tinha seu instinto, mas ainda tinha um grande medo de errar. Então resolveu levantar, saindo de cima da mesa e ficando de costas para Ginny. Seu corpo rapidamente protestou com aquela separação.

- Eu senti tanto ciúme, tanta raiva que... Eu não queria ter feito aquilo. Sei que isso não é desculpa, mas... - Ele parou de falar. Ginny estava quieta e aquilo o atormentava. Estava fazendo certo? Precisava de ajuda. A olhou suplicante. - Por favor, Ginny, diz alguma coisa!

- O que você quer que eu diga, Harry? Que a suspeita que eu tinha acabou se transformando em certeza? - ela falou cansada, enquanto se sentava na mesa.

- Você já suspeitava?

Ela sorriu tristemente e o olhou.

- Toda a escola sabe, afinal foi em Hogsmeade.

- Mas não foi só em Hogsmeade - falou, não a encarando. - Quando a deixei hoje, depois do baile, ela me puxou e... E me beijou.

- Você a beijou novamente?

- Eu não queria, Ginny, já disse. Foi ela quem me beijou.

- Mas você não a afastou!

- Eu a afastei quando ela tentou aprofundar o beijo, e... Espere aí, Ginny - Harry falou, sentindo sua irritação voltar. - Você não afastou o Jimmy e isso é compreensível. Mas quanto eu a beijar a Elley, aí tem problema? É isso?

- Você a beijou porque quis, Harry. E duas vezes. Eu não.

- Ah, é mesmo! Me esqueci que com você foi acidental - exasperou. - Afinal de contas, ninguém vai te beijar ou te tocar como eu faço, não é mesmo?

- Não desdenhe minhas palavras, Harry. O que eu falei, foi verdadeiro - ela retorquiu, descendo da mesa enquanto sentia um ardor sem seus olhos. Não podia chorar. Não ali na frente de Harry, com ele a atacando mais uma vez.

- Aonde você vai? - ele perguntou, entre exasperado e surpreso ao vê-la pegar o véu que antes estava em sua cabeça.

- Eu já ouvi demais por hoje e não vou ficar aqui nessa sala ouvindo mais. Não sou obrigada, Harry. Eu achei que a gente iria se acertar, que estávamos nos acertando, mas...

Ginny soltou um bufo exasperado e frustrado, indo até a porta enquanto sentia o olhar de Harry sobre si. Olhou para ele mais uma vez, na esperança de que ele a impedisse de sair daquela sala e lhe dissesse o que tanto via em seus olhos.

Mas Harry sequer mexeu um dedo.

E ela, vendo que não conseguiria mais nada dele, saiu da sala com uma determinação que nunca pensou que iria sentir novamente. A mesma determinação que a fizera conversar com Harry tranquilamente em seus quarto e quinto anos. A determinação de esquecê-lo de uma vez por todas. Afinal, se conseguira com tanto empenho naquela época, mesmo que em fingimento, por que não conseguiria agora, uma vez que o precisava tanto?

* * *

_**N/B:**_ Querida, seu amasso ficou "O" amasso. Eu sei o quanto este tipo de cena dá insegurança, mas no seu caso, pode descansar. Ficou quente, verossímil e muuuito gostoso de ler. A reação deles quanto aos beijos em outras pessoas, se na vida adulta já seria difícil superar algo assim, imagine para adolescentes? O romance está incrível e sua veia de humor (vista nos diálogos entre Ron e Mione) cada vez mais forte. Parabéns, irmã! E muito obrigada por este amasso. \o/ Geo.

_**N/A: **_Aihm!! Sei que muitos vão querer minha cabeça depois disso, mas foi inevitável. Não sei se vocês vêem o Harry como eu vejo, um garoto que não sabe lidar com o que sente, que precisa de um chacoalhão... O que a Mione vai explicar direitinho no próximo capítulo, e o próprio Harry vai mostrar depois... Mas, mesmo assim, espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo.

_Agradecimentos especiais: _

**Osmar: **bom, não teve azaração na Elley. Na verdade o plano dela deu mais que certo. Mas até que ponto? (voz de interlocutor) "Não percam os próximos capítulos!!" huahauhauhaua... Mas o Sebastiam é sim, um tremendo filho da p(iiiiiiiii)! o\ /o Um FDP que ainda vai dar trabalho... mas isso é pra depois..hihi... espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, e não desanima com o Harry não, afinal de contas, essa fic é Harry/Gina, logo eles vão se acertar..rsrs.. Beijos! ;-D

**Remaria: **o Harry é um desmiolado, isso sim!!rsrs... Mas devagar e sempre, vamos nos ajeitando aqui... E sim, a Ari ainda vai dar muito pano pra manga (como diz minha avó) e, bem, não sou obrigada a ficar sem meu cachorrão, né?! huahuahuahuaha... Super beijo, Re! E muita, mas muita inspiração pra você, querida!!

**Georgea: **não preciso de forcinha?!?! O.O (imaginando se realmente precisasse... coitadinha de você, Geo!!) mas insegurança é uma meleca só! Pff... a gente não merece essa sina, não é? Mas ainda bem que tenho uma irmã que me ajuda sempre! (e na medida em que o corre-corre de seu dia lhe permite... ou não!) Muito obrigada pela força, Geo! Meu empurrão para iniciar nesse delicioso mundo de fic-writter! Amo você, irmã-mineirinha! Beijo estalado na bochecha!

**suicidepotion: **ah, que bom que está gostando! Fico muito feliz em saber que estou conseguindo "pescar" novos leitores pra minha fic! E sim, o Harry com aquela nobreza, que às vezes irrita, mas...muito bom, não?!hihi.. E fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da minha PO.. E pode ficar tranqüila que não vou parar de escrever. Se o fizesse, apanharia da minha Beta..rsrs.. Mais uma vez agradeço pelos elogios! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Beijos...

E pra quem ainda continua no escurinho, ou então não teve tempo de deixar uma review...

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Estou me esforçando o máximo, podem ter certeza!

Beijos,

Livinha


	16. Quando as pedras cantam

_**Capítulo 13**_

_**Quando as Pedras Cantam**_

_(...)A sua voz, eu ainda me lembro.  
__Do teu sorriso lindo como flor.  
__Não sei como ainda estou vivendo,  
__Voando contra o vento...  
__...Se você não está comigo_

(Mais uma noite – Medida Provisória)

* * *

Ao contrário do mês de outubro, novembro parecia teimar em passar de tão lento que estavam seus dias, embora estes fossem devidamente preenchidos com aulas e muitos deveres que os professores passavam.

Durante esse tempo, Voldemort também parecia querer mostrar o quão poderoso se tornara e que, independentemente da esperança que o povo mágico depositava em Harry Potter, nada poderia segurar sua crueldade e sede de poder. Os artigos que saíam no _Profeta Diário, _sempre que acontecia um ataque - os quais estavam se tornando mais freqüentes que na Primeira Guerra -, deixavam sempre nas entrelinhas a dúvida quanto aos poderes e chance de Harry em derrotar o Lorde das Trevas mais uma vez. Rita Skeeter parecia estar fazendo, como sempre, um excelente trabalho.

Quando ele, Harry, iria finalmente ficar cara-a-cara com Você-Sabe-Quem? Quanto tempo mais ele esperaria? Será que o garoto tinha, realmente, poder bastante para derrotar o Lorde das Trevas?

Essas eram perguntas que, desde que Dumbledore fora morto, começavam a formular entre a sociedade bruxa. E por mais que muitos bruxos ainda tivessem fé no Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, era difícil acreditar que um simples garoto, que nem terminara o sétimo ano na escola, pudesse derrotar Voldemort.

Era fácil perceber os olhares que os alunos de Hogwarts lançavam à mesa da Gryffindor, a procura de Harry, sempre que se tinha notícia de um ataque. Alguns alunos lhe lançavam olhares pressurosos, outros amargurados e alguns de pena. Era difícil saber, realmente, quem apoiava Harry ou entendia verdadeiramente o que o garoto iria enfrentar quando deixasse a proteção das paredes daquele castelo.

Mas por mais que Harry soubesse que tinha uma profecia a ser cumprida, que ele era a última opção do mundo mágico e que havia no mínimo três Horcruxes de Voldemort para serem encontradas e destruídas, ele não conseguia se concentrar em nada disso. Ao menos não nesses últimos dias.

Desde o baile do Dia das Bruxas que Harry se encontrava absorto. A única coisa que ele sabia era que havia passado vários dias desde então, pois, saber dizer por quanto tempo ele ficara naquela sala abandonada depois que Ginny saiu, era impossível. Talvez alguns minutos ou horas... Ainda não sabia precisar. A única lembrança que tinha era que ficara em pé com a blusa de seu pijama nas mãos, encarando a porta por onde Ginny passara. Nem lembrava também se fora o vento frio entrando na janela que o despertara, ou então o fato de ter ouvido barulhos de passos acompanhados de uma respiração asmática que o forçara a voltar para a torre de Gryffindor sob a capa da invisibilidade.

A única certeza que ele realmente tinha era de que deixara mais uma vez seu orgulho vencer. Deixara a raiva falar mais alto, mesmo que sua vontade não fosse aquela. Na verdade, enquanto olhava Ginny andar na direção daquela porta, sua vontade era de correr até ela, abraçá-la, voltar a beijá-la como estavam fazendo antes... Mas Harry hesitou. Não disse e não fez nada. Absolutamente nada. Deixou-a sair daquela sala como se saísse de sua vida.

Ela o olhara com um brilho nos olhos quando chegou à porta, como se fosse uma última esperança, um último chamado. Contudo, Harry não se mexeu. Continuou olhando-a, sentindo o ciúme o consumindo mais uma vez, tomando espaço em seu coração, formando palavras em sua boca. Mandando que ele a destratasse, que saísse daquela situação com seu orgulho restabelecido. Que dissesse que poderia muito bem ficar com o maldito acidente chamado "Jimmy Peakes" e o esquecesse.

Só que ele também não disse isso. Não conseguiria dizer essas palavras tão cruéis a Ginny, embora fosse mais cruel com ele do que para com ela. Não agüentaria mais ver tanta dor naqueles olhos âmbar que tanto amava, que tanto sentia falta. Aqueles mesmos olhos que lhe deram tanta força quando ele mais precisou. Não conseguiria colocá-la para longe de sua vida mais uma vez, não suportaria a distância que seu cérebro o mandava impor. Seu amor e sua saudade começavam a ganhar a batalha contra o medo. Ele não conseguiria, por mais que seu cérebro ordenasse, aproveitar essa briga para que Ginny ficasse em segurança.

No entanto, ele agiu como não queria. E ainda não conseguia entender o por quê.

Será que ele ainda conseguiria colocar a desculpa na segurança dela? No medo de vê-la morta, perdê-la pelas mãos de Voldemort?

A bendita segurança. O maldito medo.

Por mais que ele não quisesse acreditar nas palavras da garota, elas eram verdadeiras e tinham fundamento. Ela não ficaria mais segura se eles não ficassem juntos. Não com toda sua família fazendo parte da Ordem da Fênix e sendo adoradores de trouxas, como Voldemort dizia. Além disso, não tinha como mudar uma decisão que já estava tomada há muito tempo, mesmo que nenhum dos dois soubesse.

E agora, como faria para que Ginny o perdoasse pelo que dissera e fizera?

Ele sentia tanta falta de conversar com alguém como nunca sentira, de colocar suas dúvidas e apreensões na frente de uma pessoa que pudesse ajudá-lo. Claro que ele tinha seus amigos, mas... Se conversasse sobre isso com Ron, o amigo bateria nele e o chamaria de idiota, afinal fora o que ele prometera que faria no dia do baile. Já Hermione lhe lançaria um olhar misto de pena e exasperação.

Ele não suportaria nenhum dos dois. Ou melhor, não estava suportando os olhares que Hermione já lhe lançava. E sabia que Ron só não batera nele, porque a namorada sabia segurá-lo.

A única coisa que ele sabia que poderia fazer para que sua cabeça relaxasse o mínimo possível era voar. Por isso que, sempre que tinha tempo e o campo de quadribol estava livre, pegava sua Firebolt e ia para lá. E era isso que ele fazia neste momento, pois, por mais que Harry fugisse dos olhares de todos aqueles alunos de Hogwarts, era impossível fingir o tempo todo que nada o afetava.

O afetava, e como o afetava. Às vezes, sua vontade era de sair daquele castelo, procurar Voldemort e destruí-lo, mesmo que não tivesse a certeza de que todas as Horcruxes estavam destruídas. Ao menos assim, todos ficariam em paz, principalmente ele, mesmo que fosse por um tempo. E as Horcruxes? Bem, aí ele poderia, com mais tranqüilidade, procurá-las e destruí-las. Embora ele soubesse que a tranqüilidade nunca o alcançaria enquanto tudo o que sobrasse de Voldemort não fosse verdadeiramente destruído.

Harry olhou para baixo, na direção do campo, e pôde ver alguns pontos vermelhos chegando. Olhou no relógio e se surpreendeu ao ver que já estava na hora do treino que ele havia marcado, o que já lhe proporcionava novas preocupações: de que o treino passasse rapidamente e sem turbulências.

Mas, mais uma vez, os desejos de Harry não foram atendidos.

O treino foi - na falta de palavra melhor - uma porcaria. Ron deixara passar várias goles que, num dia qualquer, ele pegaria com facilidade. Jimmy estava mais preocupado em lançar olhares apreensivos a Harry do que impedir que os balaços atingissem os jogadores, o que rendera trabalho extra para Ritchie que estava ficando cada vez mais irritado com a falta de atenção do companheiro de time. Mas o que mais incomodava Harry era a vontade que Ginny estava demonstrando no treinamento, além da perfeição com a qual ela realizava as jogadas junto de Demelza e Carrie, embora nenhuma dessas atitudes transpassasse em seu rosto apático.

E então, quando não estava agüentando mais ver tantas caras emburradas, balaços passando a milímetros de seus jogadores e xigamentos pelo mau desempenho do time, Harry apitou, indicando o fim do treino. Logo todos desceram até o gramado, caminhando desanimadamente até os vestiários, pois, como era costume depois dos treinos, Harry sempre passava alguma estratégia de jogo ou apenas motivava o time. Os únicos que falavam enquanto andavam eram Ritchie, que bronqueava com Jimmy pela sua desatenção, e Demelza e Carrie, que também olhavam de esguelha para Ginny que ia logo atrás delas. Harry e Ron, calados, carregavam a caixa de bolas à frente.

Ficaram ainda algum tempo no vestiário, mas em silêncio, o que Ritchie não agüentou.

- Então? Você vai falar alguma coisa para gente, Harry? Tenho um trabalho de Poções para fazer.

- Não - ele disse, como se apenas naquele momento se desse conta de que o time o havia seguido. - No próximo treino a gente conversa sobre estratégias.

E ainda resmungando, Ritchie saiu do vestiário junto de Demelza e Carrie, as quais também não estavam entendendo nada. Ginny saiu assim que Harry respondera "não" à pergunta de Ritchie. Jimmy tratou de sair dali rapidamente também.

Se Harry não estivesse tão concentrado ou, simplesmente, avoado enquanto olhava o armário onde guardava a caixa de bolas, perceberia que Ron também ficara no vestiário e o encarava com os braços cruzados na altura do peito, e com uma cara nada agradável.

- Agora sou apenas eu e você, cara.

Harry soltou o ar que estava em seus pulmões com os olhos fechados, demonstrando seu cansaço. Fechou a porta do armário e olhou para o amigo.

- Ron, hoje não, 'tá legal?

Mas foi só Harry dar um passo na direção da porta, que Ron o empurrou de costas para o armário.

- Hoje sim, Harry. Eu te avisei, não avisei, de que se fizesse alguma coisa para Ginny, iria se ver comigo? Então... Só estou cumprindo o que prometi.

Ron ergueu o punho direito, uma vez que com o braço esquerdo ainda prensava Harry contra o armário, e levou-o na direção do rosto do amigo, mas Harry conseguira desviar. E isso fez com que Ron acertasse o armário, só não urrando de dor porque a raiva era maior.

- Nada disso compete a você, Ron - falou Harry, mantendo-se numa distância segura do amigo. - Você não tem que se intrometer em nada disso.

- Ah, é mesmo? Então me diz uma coisa, Harry - vociferou. - O que você quer que eu faça, quando minha irmã está tão apática como nunca esteve na vida, e o responsável por isso está bem na minha frente?

- Nada. Quem tem que resolver alguma coisa é a Ginny e eu. Não você - respondeu Harry, começando a se irritar.

- Certo, então. Mas se eu não posso fazer você enxergar a burrada que está fazendo, ao menos posso descontar a raiva que estou sentindo.

E então Ron puxou a varinha e, pela raiva que sentia do amigo, lançou um feitiço sem que pronunciasse nada. Harry agradeceu, mentalmente, as habilidades adquiridas pelo quadribol quando conseguiu desviar por pouco daquele facho de luz roxa, puxando sua varinha em seguida.

- Ron, pára com isso - exasperou com a varinha erguida na direção do amigo. - Eu não quero duelar com você!

- Sem problemas. Eu faço isso por nós dois.

Outro facho de luz, mas vermelho, saiu da varinha de Ron quando ele falou outro feitiço. Harry desviou mais uma vez, mas esse facho de luz passou raspando em seus cabelos. Não queria mesmo duelar com Ron. Entretanto, se o amigo continuasse com aquilo, seria obrigado a lançar um feitiço paralisante ao menos.

Porém, antes que esse duelo chegasse ao extremo, a porta do vestiário foi aberta por Hermione. Apenas por um momento a garota sentiu seus pés colados ao chão ao ver aquela cena, mas no instante seguinte já ficava entre os dois.

- O que é isso?! - esganiçou a garota.

- Sai da frente, Hermione.

- Não, Ron! Parem com isso. Vocês são amigos, pelo amor de Deus!

- Nós somos mesmo - falou Ron, ainda encarando Harry. - Mas eu avisei que esqueceria isso por um momento, se ele fizesse algo a Ginny.

- E eu te disse que isso não te interessa, Ron - retorquiu Harry.

- Harry, não complica - pediu Hermione olhando suplicante para o amigo e então voltando seu olhar para o namorado. - Ron, abaixa essa varinha, por favor.

Mas Ron não abaixou um milímetro, no que Hermione, num misto de raiva e desespero ao ver os dois melhores amigos duelando, foi até o namorado, fazendo com que a varinha dele quase se encostasse a um ponto abaixo de seu pescoço.

- Ron, por favor.

Ron então olhou a namorada pela primeira vez e se surpreendeu por não ter percebido Hermione estar tão perto. E mesmo relutante, acabou fazendo o que ela pedia.

- Se você não fizer alguma coisa, Harry - Ron falou, apontando o dedo para ele -, vai perder a Ginny de vez, e não vai ser por causa de Você-Sabe-Quem. - E saiu quase empurrado por Hermione, que ainda lançou um olhar condescendente para o amigo, embora também apoiasse as palavras do namorado.

Olhando a porta aberta do vestiário, Harry pensou que até que demorou para Ron estourar de vez com ele. E embora aquelas últimas palavras do amigo o fizessem sentir pior do que já estava, sabia que apenas de uma maneira poderia reverter tal situação. Mas ele ainda não sabia como fazê-lo, e isso era o que mais o frustrava. Pois, uma vez que Ginny era quem parecia correr dele no momento, sua frustração só fazia uma coisa: aumentar irritantemente.

**xxx---xxx**

O castelo estava em silêncio. Com certeza todos já estavam dormindo, já que o horário só permitia que os monitores andassem pelos corredores àquele horário, pois Filch apenas realizava suas rondas quando os mesmos iam dormir. Hermione olhou para seu relógio, constatando que ainda tinha quinze minutos de ronda até voltar para a torre de Gryffindor e ao aconchego de sua cama quentinha. Os outros monitores estavam fazendo ronda pelas masmorras, isso era certo, pois era um casal de slytherins e estes, sim, se limitavam em verificar apenas os possíveis infratores que ficavam nas masmorras.

Hermione fora dar uma última olhada na Torre de Astronomia, mas com certeza não haveria casais por lá. Desde que todos souberam que Dumbledore fora morto naquela torre, parecia que o lugar perdera sua popularidade que tanto atraía aos casais. Contudo, o clima romântico continuava, constatou Hermione ao ver que o céu estava belamente estrelado, e abandonar aquele lugar lhe parecia um crime. Porém, meneando a cabeça e esvaindo tais pensamentos, ela deu meia volta com a intenção de ir para a torre de Gryffindor, mas acabou dando de cara com Ron que estava no primeiro degrau da escada, observando-a.

- Ron! - esganiçou, levando a mão direita ao peito e sentindo o coração acelerar. - Você me assustou.

- Desculpe - ele falou sorrindo enquanto caminhava até a namorada. - O que você tanto pensava?

Hermione fez uma careta irritada para ele, mas depois acabou sorrindo. Não era a primeira vez que ela pegava Ron a observando. No entanto, decidiu caminhar até uma das janelas daquela sala, apoiando os braços nela quando a alcançou, e passou a apreciar o céu.

- É uma pena que um lugar tão romântico fique marcado, não é? - ela falou num murmúrio que Ron só ouviu por causa do silêncio que estava o lugar. - Ainda mais pela morte.

Ron não disse nada. Apenas alcançou Hermione e passou os braços pela cintura da namorada, dando um beijo em sua cabeça. E Hermione, aproveitando, encostou sua cabeça no ombro dele, enquanto seus braços pousavam nos de Ron, como se abraçasse a si mesma. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, aproveitando aquela tranqüilidade que há tempos não sentiam. O pensamento de que um ano tranqüilo em Hogwarts estava fora de cogitação, apitando mais que nunca em suas mentes.

Ron então ouviu Hermione soltar um suspiro cansado.

- Por um momento - ela disse depois de um tempo -, eu pensei que você estava realmente com ódio do Harry.

E ouvindo Ron resmungar, ela continuou.

- Você não sabe o susto que levei quando vi vocês se encarando daquela maneira, Ron. Parecia até...

- O quê? - perguntou Ron quando Hermione hesitou.

- Parecia até quando vocês encaravam o Draco, quando ele falava mal de sua família ou de Harry ou então de mim.

- Verdade? - indagou Ron, não acreditando muito.

- É... Bem, não quanto ao sentimento de raiva, sabe? Tinha mais era a determinação em transformar o outro num verme - falou com uma careta que Ron não viu, mas ele sentia que ela brincava com a barra de camisa dele.

- Eu queria mesmo transformar o Harry num verme - ele falou, rindo. - Um verme verde e cego com pintinhas roxas. Imagina só que gracinha iria ficar.

- Ron! - ralhou Hermione, virando-se no abraço para olhar o namorado nos olhos. - Por favor, me prometa que não vai mais brigar com o Harry dessa maneira.

- Mione, você sabe muito bem como a Ginny está!

- E sei também como o Harry está, Ron. Você acha que é fácil para ele lidar com tudo isso? Ele não teve amor na casa daqueles tios horrorosos, não aprendeu a lidar com sentimentos. Ele só conheceu desprezo em toda sua vida.

- E é por isso que ele despreza minha irmã? - Ron perguntou irritado e se soltando de Hermione.

- Claro que não! Ron, você sabe que ele não despreza a Ginny. - Hermione aproximou-se do rapaz. - Mas você também tem que entender que o Harry ainda não conseguiu descobrir que, quando a gente está com quem a gente ama, é mais fácil para enfrentarmos nossos medos – ela disse, acariciando o rosto dele com a ponta de seus dedos. - E também todas as pessoas que ele ama, uma hora ou outra, acabam morrendo, e tudo por causa de Voldemort. É por isso que ele não quer se envolver com a Ginny, Ron. É dessa maneira que ele consegue mostrar que a ama, e não enfrentando o medo de perdê-la.

Ron afastou-se de Hermione novamente e ficou de costas para ela, ainda irritado. Certo que o que a namorada dissera tinha fundamentos, mas... Poxa, era a irmã dele, a caçula de todos, a única garota na família! Era normal que ele quisesse protegê-la, e que se fosse o caso de brigar com seu melhor amigo para isso, ele faria.

- Nós conhecemos o Harry, Ron - Hermione falou. - E você sabe que ele preferia mil vezes enfrentar Voldemort, a ver a Ginny sofrer. Ou pior: vê-la morta.

Ron ainda continuou de costas, não querendo admitir que a garota tivesse razão. Mas havia um problema: ele era um Weasley, e, como os homens de sua família sempre terminavam por dar o braço a torcer quando suas respectivas mulheres falavam com razão, com ele não foi diferente. E o pensamento de que esses homens – nos quais ele estava incluído - eram um bando de bundões, o fez sorrir. Porém, quando olhou Hermione, o sorriso tinha mudado de divertido para resignado.

- Eu sei disso, Mione - ele falou. - Mas é que...

- Ela é sua irmã - ela o cortou, enquanto o abraçava. E, encarando-o, completou: - Eu te compreendo, meu amor.

- É por isso que te amo - ele falou sorrindo e a abraçando mais forte, para depois lhe dar um beijo na têmpora.

Ron então deixou sua cabeça repousar na curva do pescoço de Hermione, soltando um suspiro. Ele também já estava cansado de toda aquela guerra. Achava injusto que eles, garotos que nem deixaram a escola ainda, tivessem que se preocupar com um sociopata atrás daqueles muros, e que Harry, depois de ter passado por tudo o que a vida colocou na frente dele, tivesse que ser o responsável para derrotá-lo.

Mas mesmo que Ron apenas quisesse descansar sua cabeça e colocar as idéias no lugar, não conseguiu. Era estranho, na falta de palavra melhor, como ele não conseguia resistir ao cheiro da pele de Hermione. Sempre que se encontravam sozinhos, compartilhando qualquer momento, ele não resistia a ficar apenas apreciando a presença dela. Era como se o calor do corpo da garota contra o seu o forçasse a sentir o sabor dela.

Portanto, sem que pudesse se segurar, beijou o pescoço de Hermione, sentindo-a arrepiar e se encolher levemente em seus braços, ao mesmo tempo em que também sentiu o ar escapar da boca dela, batendo em sua pele. Ron a beijava lentamente, como se, em vez de estar beijando o pescoço, fosse a boca de Hermione.

As mãos de Hermione já tinham abandonado a cintura de Ron, onde o abraçara, e já subira pelas costas dele, alcançando seus ombros a fim de se sustentar, pois suas pernas já estavam bambas com aquelas carícias. Também era difícil para ela se segurar quando estavam sozinhos. Ela sentia, assim como Ron, uma vontade louca de fazer com que o tempo perdido fosse recuperado, que as lembranças das brigas e das mágoas fossem encobertas pelo calor dos beijos e pela sofreguidão das mãos dele em seu corpo, abraçando-a de forma possessiva e apaixonada. O ar sempre lhe faltava quando ele a apertava contra seu corpo forte, independentemente da força daquele abraço.

Hermione gemeu fracamente quando Ron puxou seus cabelos de leve, fazendo com que sua cabeça inclinasse e seu pescoço ficasse com mais acesso aos lábios dele. Percebeu que logo, logo não poderia mais se sustentar sobre suas pernas. Precisava de um apoio urgentemente. E como se lesse sua mente mais uma vez, Ron já prensara Hermione contra a parede, enquanto começava a beijá-la na boca.

Ela nem se importou quando a voz da razão gritou por seu nome, ordenando-a que impedisse o namorado, que fizesse ele parar de descer a mão por suas costas, que não o deixasse alcançar lugares que ela não deixaria caso estivessem em outro lugar. A única coisa que ela fez foi apertar sua boca na de Ron, aprofundando o beijo, buscando, intensificando... enquanto a mão dele alcançava o destino desejado sob sua saia.

- Ron... - Hermione gemeu contra a boca dele quando Ron juntou seus quadris.

Ela sentia que seu peito iria explodir de tão descompassada que estava sua respiração mista ao seu coração que batia intensamente. E com certeza seu corpo iria carbonizar-se tamanho fogo que ela sentia percorrer por ele todo, enquanto as pernas... Deus! Pareciam feitas de gelatina!

E esse gemido serviu como uma autorização para Ron, que saboreava e aproveitava cada sensação que a língua macia da namorada lhe proporcionava. No entanto, logo ele abandonava a boca de Hermione mais uma vez, descendo seus lábios pelo pescoço e garganta dela, beijando, chupando, mordendo... Marcando a pele da garota que parecia brasa junto da dele. Levou a outra mão, que antes estava no pescoço de Hermione, para os botões da capa e em seguida aos primeiros botões da camisa dela, abrindo-os. E, com isso, baixou a camisa dela, deixando livre acesso ao ombro, rumando seus lábios por cada pedacinho de pele que ele ia revelando.

Hermione sentia que se desfaleceria se continuassem daquela maneira. Mas ela também percebeu que as conseqüências que aquelas carícias teriam não seriam apenas suas pernas ficando feito gelatina, ou então uma deliciosa dificuldade em respirar. E a voz da razão estava voltando com força total e quase de maneira irritante, a qual lembrava-lhe, e muito bem, a voz de sua mãe. Porém, ela ainda oscilava, principalmente quando os lábios de Ron foram chegando em seu colo e quase alcançando seus seios, ainda sob o sutiã, enquanto sentia-se pressionada na parede.

Mas Hermione era razão. Pura razão e, naquele momento, por mais que ela amasse Ron e o desejasse, sentia que não era a hora certa para que avançassem no namoro. A razão a mandava esperar mais.

Então, delicadamente, mas decidida, Hermione tirou a mão dele que estava na junção de sua coxa e quadril, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele, enquanto, também de maneira delicada, levava sua outra mão ao rosto dele, forçando-o a encará-la. Eles se olharam durante um bom tempo, cada um mostrando os rostos incrivelmente corados e a respiração ofegante.

Vendo Ron olhando-a com tanto desejo, entretanto, Hermione sentiu-se fraquejar, mas enquanto a vozinha insistisse em gritar em sua mente, ela não conseguiria deixar-se levar apenas pelo sentimento. Ainda não...

- Ron... - a voz dela estava rouca, então ela pigarreou, enquanto procurava toda sua força de vontade. - Acho... Acho melhor voltarmos. Já passou da hora de nossa ronda.

- Por que a gente não fica aqui? Ninguém vai subir, Mione...

Ele tentou beijá-la, mas Hermione desviou o rosto.

- Acho melhor voltarmos, Ron - ela falou, mordendo o lábio inferior nervosamente. Queria tanto quanto ele, principalmente sentindo a excitação em que ele se encontrava, o corpo fervendo de encontro ao dela e como o dela. Mas, mesmo assim, Hermione não conseguia prosseguir.

- Certo - resignou-se Ron, colocando a camiseta dela no lugar. Contudo, quando foi fechar os botões, achou melhor não fazê-lo, pois, com certeza, perderia o controle que estava tentando segurar. Preferiu se afastar uns bons e seguros dois metros. - Vá na frente, então.

- Na frente? - estranhou Hermione.

- É. Acho melhor você ir primeiro... Sem mim...

- Sem você? Mas... Você ficou bravo comigo?

Ron quase riu de nervoso ao ouvir a pergunta insegura de Hermione, mas não o fez. Estava, realmente, mais preocupado em não voltar a agarrá-la naquela sala, vendo que o simples fato da garota abotoar tão lentamente sua camisa o deixava com mais desejo ainda, misto às suas bochechas coradas e seu cabelo revolto, a boca inchada de tanto que ele a beijara... Decidiu enfiar as mãos nos bolsos da calça, mãos que estavam fechadas firmemente e as unhas o machucando, e então desviar o olhar daquela garota que, naquele momento, lhe era pura tentação; um ímã humano de desejo.

- Não, Mione. Claro que não. É que... Se eu voltar com você, talvez não consiga me segurar e te agarre em pleno corredor. O que estou segurando também para não fazer agora... Além disso, não seria bom se algum monitor me pegasse... bem... assim.

Automaticamente os olhos de Hermione desviaram-se do rosto de Ron e baixaram para onde ele se referia, no que ela corou mais ainda. Abriu a boca e a fechou algumas vezes, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Deus, por que ela estava tão insegura dessa maneira? E por que ela escutava tanto sua razão a azucrinando?

Entretanto, desviando os olhos para um ponto atrás de Ron, perdendo a coragem de encará-lo, falou:

- Sinto muito, Ron, eu... Bem...

Ela então terminou de abotoar a blusa e pegou sua capa que estava no chão. E ainda sentindo olhar intenso de Ron sobre si, o que a fazia sentir as pernas trêmulas e um calorzinho no baixo ventre, Hermione deixou a sala, mesmo que seu corpo gritasse para dar meia volta, mandar a razão às favas e agarrar aquele ruivo sem se importar com as conseqüências.

E depois de pedir a Deus que não houvesse nem monitor e muito menos Filch pelos corredores, Hermione chegou ao seu dormitório, dez minutos antes de Ron. E a primeira coisa que, tanto ela quanto o namorado fizeram quando chegaram em seus respectivos dormitórios, foi ir para o banheiro e tomar um banho gelado, mesmo que do lado de fora já se pudesse ver os primeiros flocos de neve anunciando o fim do outono.

Mas talvez nem fosse necessário que Ron ou Hermione se preocupassem com Filch que estava em seu escritório, ou nos monitores da Slytherin que já estavam no salão comunal. O castelo continuava com seu silêncio e sossego. Até Madame Nora deixara de fazer sua busca por infratores. Havia apenas uma pessoa caminhando pelo castelo. Ou melhor, um homem, sendo que há dois minutos ele caminhava pelos jardins, mas, mesmo que alguém olhasse através das inúmeras janelas daquele castelo, não o veria.

Alexey conseguia, há muito tempo, passar despercebido se ele quisesse, principalmente entre os trouxas. Caminhava tranqüilo e seguramente pelos corredores, cuidando que todas as pessoas que ele percebia acordadas ficassem bem longe dos lugares que ele passaria até alcançar seu destino. Ele permitia-se até cantarolar baixinho uma música qualquer.

Em menos de dez minutos já alcançava os aposentos de Ariadne, no terceiro andar.

- Você vem, não vem?

Foi o que Alexey ouviu numa voz masculina perguntar quando passou pela porta do aposento, sem bater.

- Claro que vou - disse Ariadne, e ele percebeu que a voz dela estava entre aborrecida e divertida. - Mas ainda faltam três semanas!

- Eu sei - retorquiu o homem tranquilamente. - Então eu te espero quando as aulas terminarem, ok?

- Tudo bem.

Alexey retirou sua capa, colocando-a no mancebo ao lado da porta e foi se sentar numa poltrona ao lado da lareira, o que chamou a atenção de Ariadne. Ela então o olhou, lançando-lhe uma careta, enquanto o homem voltava a falar. E ao conseguir ver claramente a cabeça do homem flutuar na lareira, Alexey o reconheceu quase imediatamente. Charlie Weasley.

- Mas me diga... Está melhor? - Charlie perguntou.

- Claro! - respondeu Ariadne, como se a pergunta fosse sem fundamento algum. - Por que não estaria?

- Talvez, quem sabe, por causa do que aconteceu depois daquela reunião em outubro...

- Nossa, Charlie! Já tem eras que aquela reunião aconteceu.

- Se você diz... Então a gente se vê aqui em casa?

- A-ham.

- Tchau.

- 'Té.

Imediatamente após a cabeça do amigo desaparecer, Ariadne esqueceu o tom amistoso com que o tratava e virou-se irritada para o primo.

- Eu odeio quando você faz isso, sabia?

- Isso o quê? Entrar no seu quarto sem bater? - perguntou Alexey da forma mais inocente que encontrou.

- Usar seus poderes para não perceberem sua presença. Se o Charlie tivesse algo importante para me dizer e você não pudesse escutar, o que iríamos fazer?

- Você está de segredos para mim, Dina? - indagou Alexey, fazendo Ariadne continuar com sua carranca.

- Ah, Alexey... Dá um tempo – ela retorquiu irritada, pois Alexey sabia, e muito bem, que Ariadne não tinha mais segredos para ele há muito tempo.

O homem apenas sorriu enquanto via Ariadne ir até uma mesinha onde tinha uma bandeja de chá. E ela praticamente enfiou a xícara nas mãos do primo quando voltou.

- O que aconteceu? - ele perguntou, quando ela abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa. - Por que o Weasley estava preocupado com você?

Ariadne não respondeu, preocupando-se mais com seu chá.

- Você não vai me dizer? - insistiu Alexey.

- Acho que você até sabe o que é.

- Aquele homem de novo? O tal Black? - Agora foi Alexey quem apresentou uma careta de desgosto.

- Sim, o "tal Black" - Ariadne falou impassível.

- Não sei o que me deu para te emprestar aqueles pergaminhos, sabia? Até com ele longe, você fica mal.

Ariadne apenas fez uma careta com o lábio.

- Você está bem melhor sem ele, Dina, sabia disso? Além disso, ele...

- Ele o quê? - Ariadne o cortou, mas com um meio sorriso, apreciando os cuidados do primo.

- Ele é egocêntrico, metido... E vocês viviam brigando. Eu lembro quando te visitava nas férias e você vinha se queixar comigo.

- Ah, meu Deus! O que foi? O Ark te apareceu em sonhos, é isso? - perguntou divertida.

- Engraçadinha.

Ariadne soltou um suspiro fingido.

- Sabe? Eu não sei o que tenho que os homens sentem uma necessidade enorme em me proteger. Ark, você, Charlie... Até o Nicola quer dar uma de pai para cima de mim, de vez em quando. Acho que ele esquece, e faz questão disso, que a ordem das coisas é totalmente inversa.

Alexey conseguiu sorrir e meneou a cabeça. Talvez fosse por isso que Ariadne dava tão certo com o tal Black; pensou. Ambos egocêntricos, achando que tudo e todos viviam para eles e em volta deles. Olhou então para Ariadne, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de seu chá, e percebeu que ela, sim, parecia muito concentrada na xícara que tinha nas mãos, o sorriso sumindo do rosto, que assumiu uma expressão taciturna e cansada.

- O que foi?

- Ele me faz perguntas - ela falou quase num suspiro, e ao ver uma ruga na testa de Alexey em sinal de desentendimento, esclareceu. - Nicola. E também percebo que ele não é tão feliz, principalmente no Natal.

- Então você está fazendo isso "apenas" por ele?

- Claro! - respondeu imediatamente.

- Você lhe contou tudo? - Alexey perguntou, percebendo que as bochechas de Ariadne ficavam levemente rosadas.

- Só o essencial. Ele também fala que eu sabia que o pai dele tinha fugido da prisão e que podia ser inocente. A gente também brigou feio, há um ano e meio, quando ele atravessou o arco.

Ariadne então se levantou e, quando olhou Alexey novamente, seu rosto tinha uma expressão desgostosa e de raiva.

- Nicola me disse que eu fiz isso de propósito, porque sou egoísta, e por isso não contei nada a ele. Como se isso fosse impedi-lo de bancar o herói no Ministério. Nicola não sabe de nada, aquele mimado.

Alexey preferiu não discutir. Entendia perfeitamente as razões de Ariadne, mas se falasse que Nicola também estava certo, iria se indispor com a prima e, naquele momento, não era a melhor coisa a se fazer. Além disso, ele sempre preferiu Ariadne bem humorada à irritada. Mas antes que decidisse se realmente expressava o que estava pensando ou não, Ariadne cortava o silêncio.

- Mas vamos ao que interessa - falou secamente e se sentando. - O que veio fazer aqui?

- Por quê? Não sou bem vindo? - perguntou sem resistir.

Ariadne revirou os olhos, contando mentalmente até dez. Mas só foi ela abrir a boca, que Alexey falou.

- O encontrei.

- Olivanders?

- Não, o Papai Smurf! Ele é mesmo baixinho e azul, sabia?

- Lex... - rosnou, no que Alexey riu levemente.

- O velho é esperto. Se eu usasse chapéu, tiraria o meu para ele.

- Onde ele está? - insistiu Ariadne, odiando que o primo fizesse ronda antes de falar.

Alexey olhou para os lados como se, a qualquer momento, alguém pudesse sair escondido de algum lugar.

- É seguro aqui? - No entanto, vendo Ariadne erguer as sobrancelhas com desdém, completou: - Sei. Pergunta idiota a se fazer. Bem, eu não sei _onde _ele está.

- Lex, isso já está me cansando.

- Não, falo sério! Eu realmente não sei o lugar exato em que ele está, mas eu sei como chegar.

- Como assim?

Alexey então acenou com sua mão levemente, fazendo com que sua xícara fosse para a mesa, ao lado do bule.

- Ele está numa casa que está bem escondida na floresta – falou. - O lugar é bem protegido, mas tem um caminho para percorrer até chegar à casa, mas de resto... Não vou saber te falar com exatidão a localização da floresta, já que não saí investigando.

- Por quê?

Alexey revirou os olhos e soltou um suspiro pesado e entediado.

- Duas palavras para você, meu amor: Samantha e Aimèe.

E ao ver a feição mista de curiosidade e espanto de Ariadne, Alexey continuou.

- Elas estavam me seguindo. Agora o motivo, eu não vou saber te falar - completou ao vê-la abrir a boca.

- Mas elas não lhe disseram?

- Não. Elas sequer se mostraram. E só percebi que estava sendo seguido quando cheguei na tal floresta. E é por isso que não saí investigando, porque não fiquei a fim de dar a localização exata também para elas de onde eu estava. Independentemente do que elas quisessem.

- Que estranho...

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até Alexey verbalizar sua dúvida:

- O que será que ele quer?

- Sebastian? Não faço idéia, mas... Esse não foi o único fato estranho.

- Por quê?

- Ele está entrando demais na minha mente, por essas semanas.

- Como é? - Ariadne percebeu os olhos do primo escurecendo, assim como a voz saindo num sibilo rouco.

- Se acalme, Lex - ela pediu. - Ele não está entrando para vasculhar, embora tenha feito isso uma vez. Mas o que ele está fazendo está me deixando bem irritada.

- Sonhos?

- Exato.

- Mas... desde que ele te transformou, que ele não faz mais isso - falou, estranhando.

- E sei. É que... São sonhos com Nicola. Transformado.

Ariadne se levantou da cadeira novamente, indo colocar a xícara, a qual já estava vazia, na mesa. Mas na verdade ela não agüentava ficar sentada com a cabeça fervendo em especulações. Nunca conseguia.

- Eu até já escrevi para ele, perguntando se estava tudo bem, se tinha percebido algo estranho - ela continuou. - Mas a vontade que eu tenho é de tirá-lo de Beauxbatons. Confio na Madame Maxime, mas...

- Quer que eu fique de olho nele, para você?

Ariadne olhou para Alexey, sentindo-se tentada a responder que sim. Mas depois pensou melhor, deduzindo que sua preocupação era exagerada apenas por estar se tratando de seu filho.

- Não. Acho que não tem necessidade. Minha proteção é bem feita. - E completou, mais segura: - Eles não poderão tocá-lo, e mesmo que Sebastian esteja envolvido com Voldemort, como eu creio, não acho que eles consigam burlar a segurança da escola e minha proteção ao mesmo tempo.

- Se você prefere assim.

- Prefiro - falou, sorrindo para o primo. - E não acho que Nicola vá gostar também.

- Dina... – o homem disse cansado. – Você não tem que agradá-lo só para vocês não brigarem.

- Eu sei, mas não estou fazendo por isso. E não estamos brigando faz um bom tempo.

- Claro. Você está aqui e ele lá na França.

- Engraçadinho. Você entendeu o que quis dizer.

Ambos riram levemente, mas Alexey percebeu que Ariadne mordia o lábio inferior em sinal claro de dúvidas.

- O quê foi? - ele perguntou.

- Vou precisar que você o proteja quando eu entrar no Arco.

- Sem problemas. - Mas pensando por um momento, Alexey continuou: - Você acha que Sebastian vai aproveitar esse momento para fazer algo a Nicola?

- Não tenho certeza, mas... É que não sei quando vou conseguir executar meu plano, mas se for quando ele estiver na escola, vai ser mais fácil pegá-lo, se esse for mesmo o plano de Sebastian.

- Eu fico de olho no pestinha.

- Obrigada - ela falou, rindo. - Mas voltando ao assunto...

- Certo. Para chegar até a floresta, vai ter que ir para County Cork, na Irlanda.

- Irlanda? Tem certeza?

- Sim, por quê? E por que você está sorrindo desse jeito?

- Nada, é que... Acho que minhas perguntas estão começando a ser respondidas - ela disse, ainda mantendo o singelo sorriso que tinha nos lábios.

- Sei... Mas concluindo. Terá que ir até County Cork.

- County Cork? Ah... Drombeg?

- Exatamente – confirmou Alexey com um sorriso. – Já foi lá?

- Uma vez, com Arktos. Mas o que o círculo tem a ver com isso?

- Bem... É lá que está a passagem para levar onde o Olivanders está.

- E como se chega nessa passagem?

- É no altar mesmo... Tem que dar um pouco de magia para o portal abrir.

- Hum...

Mas sem pensar em como que teria de dar magia para o altar a fim de abrir a tal passagem, Ariadne foi até o mancebo, retirando sua capa de viagem e jogando em cima do corpo.

- Vamos?

- Agora?

- Sim. Não sei o que Sebastian quer, mas sei que Voldemort está atrás do Olivanders. E se Sebastian contar a ele como encontrá-lo, pode ser que a gente perca a pista do bruxo de novo. E seja tarde demais.

- Então vamos - animou-se Alexey, afinal, não era todo dia que ele tinha a possibilidade de estragar os planos de Sebastian.

**xxx**

Aquilo já estava virando rotina. Uma insuportável e estressante rotina, mas que Harry não conseguia mudar.

Ele estava deitado há um bom tempo e culpava sua insônia pelos roncos de Neville, os quais estavam ficando cada vez mais altos. Pensou seriamente em se levantar e lançar um feitiço nas cortinas da cama do amigo para o som não transpassá-las. Mas no momento em que ia executar seu plano, ouviu a porta do dormitório se abrir, o que fez com que ficasse em absoluto silêncio, pois sabia que era Ron quem estava chegando.

Não estava disposto a ver o amigo. Na verdade não o via desde que ele saíra do vestiário, de manhã. Harry tinha ido almoçar na cozinha, para deleite de Dobby e tristeza de Kreacher, sendo que este só servira seu jovem amo por ser seu dever, e não por vontade própria. Mas isso só fez com que os dois elfos começassem uma briga na cozinha, pois segundo Dobby, Kreacher queria jogar alguma coisa estranha no suco de abóbora do garoto.

Com muito custo, Harry conseguiu separar os elfos que, toda vez que se olhavam, tinham vontade de fazer algo dolorido no outro. E somente quando Harry ordenou a Kreacher que não brigasse mais e pedira a Dobby que relevasse as atitudes do outro elfo, que o garoto saiu da cozinha, ainda ouvindo os impropérios que os outros elfos diziam por Kreacher não respeitar seu amo.

A tarde foi passada na casa de Hagrid, o que fez com que Harry quase se arrependesse de ter brigado com o amigo no momento em que, sem perceber, acabara comendo um dos bolinhos do gigante. Ficou quase uma hora tentando desgrudar os dentes com o chá enquanto ouvia Hagrid falar que ele e Ron não podiam brigar, afinal eram grandes amigos.

Entretanto, até que o sermão teve seu lado bom, pois este assunto acabou puxando um que Hagrid contou, entre risos, quando James e Sirius brigaram, no primeiro ano deles, quando ainda não tinham formado o grupo dos Marotos, pois tanto um quanto outro queriam chamar a atenção com todo o tipo de brincadeiras. E saber o que seu pai fazia na escola quando estudou por lá fez com que Harry se sentisse um anjo, além de dar razão à implicância que sua mãe tinha dele.

Harry soltou um riso pelo nariz lembrando-se da história, agora deitado em sua cama. Aconchegou-se melhor debaixo das cobertas e tentou dormir, pois seus planos era acordar cedo no dia seguinte para fazer os deveres que ainda estavam pendentes. Só que ele ainda não conseguia. Mas agora sua vontade não era de lançar um feitiço nas cortinas da cama de Neville, e sim andar pelo castelo. Parecia que alguém o estava chamando e que ele, Harry, não poderia demorar um segundo sequer.

Então ele se levantou e, quase sem perceber o que fazia, vestiu uma roupa qualquer, pegou sua capa da invisibilidade e, segurando firmemente tanto ela quanto a varinha em cada uma das mãos, desceu. Jogou a capa por cima do corpo quando ainda estava nas escadas e, um tempo depois, o retrato da Mulher Gorda abriu e fechou, não mostrando ninguém passando por ele.

Harry só despertou do transe em que se encontrava quando terminou de descer as escadas movediças e entrou numa sala qualquer.

- Olá, Harry. Pode tirar a capa, por favor?

Ele teve que piscar várias vezes para se localizar, e ao olhar para a Profa. Lakerdos bem à sua frente, não entendeu nada do que estava acontecendo.

- O que... como vim parar aqui? - perguntou, percebendo que aquela era a mesma sala em que ele e Ginny haviam brigado no dia das bruxas.

- Eu queria conversar com você.

- Mas como vim parar aqui? - ele insistiu.

- Isso não vem ao caso, garoto - falou Alexey, chamando a atenção de Harry para ele pela primeira vez. - Vamos, Dina?

- Só um momento, Lex - ela falou um pouco impaciente e virou para Harry. - Harry, depois eu te explico como você veio parar aqui. - E sem dar chance dele interrompê-la, continuou. - Você se lembra que eu falei que daria um jeito de encontrar Olivanders? Bom, sei como chegar até ele.

- Onde ele está?

- Bem, melhor dizendo... Alexey irá nos levar até ele.

- Alexey?

- Alexey Catcher - falou o vampiro com uma leve reverência, mas sorrindo em escarninho. - Mas não estou a seu dispor.

- Como ele sabe onde o Olivanders está? - perguntou Harry, não levando em consideração o sarcasmo do homem.

- Foi a ele que eu pedi para procurar o bruxo, Harry - esclareceu Ariadne. - Agora vamos. Temos que chegar logo.

Mas quando chegou à porta, Ariadne hesitou, virando-se para Harry.

- Cubra-se com a capa.

Harry não estava muito a fim de seguir sua professora sem maiores explicações, principalmente por ter alguém desconhecido junto, mas pensando que daria um jeito de obter suas respostas quando saíssem do castelo, não tardou em passar a capa sobre seu corpo mais uma vez, seguindo o casal. E somente quando chegou aos jardins que voltou a falar.

- Como vamos ao lugar? Aparatando?

- E você consegue aparatar para um lugar que não conhece, sabichão? - retorquiu Alexey, fazendo com que Harry olhasse feio para ele, enquanto Ariadne meneava a cabeça.

- Lex, não começa.

- Mas o que você quer que eu fale? - perguntou divertido.

- Limite-se em ficar quieto, meu bem. E não, Harry, não vamos aparatando.

Eles pararam há uns três metros da Floresta Negra e Harry viu Ariadne retirar uma colher de dentro das vestes. Ele então entendeu que usariam Chave de Portal, o que não o deixou muito animado.

- Nem vem! - falou Alexey entre indignado, mas no meio de uma risada irônica. - Eu não vou usar nada bruxo para chegar até lá. Te encontro em County Cork.

E a única coisa que Harry viu depois dessa declaração, foi uma leve fumaça cinza-chumbo tomar o lugar de onde Alexey estava, além de um cheiro não muito agradável.

- Ele nunca gostou de Chaves de Portal - falou Ariadne, dando de ombros, e como se falasse do tempo. - Vamos, Harry, toque na colher.

E ainda sentindo que tudo estava passando depressa demais para sua cabeça recém-entorpecida, Harry tocou na colher, sentindo logo depois a familiar puxada no umbigo.

O garoto ainda tentou. Fez todo o possível usando o equilíbrio que ele aperfeiçoara nesses sete anos de Quadribol, mas não conseguiu. Harry acabou estatelado no chão antes que percebesse. E estaria tudo bem, se o tal Alexey não fizesse tanta questão em deixá-lo constrangido, demonstrando que estava segurando-se para não cair na risada.

- Tudo bem aí, Harry? – Ariadne perguntou num meio sorriso.

- Tudo – ele retorquiu dignamente, enquanto ajeitava as roupas e olhava ao seu redor, mas não se permitindo olhar novamente para Alexey. – Onde estamos?

- Este lugar, meu caro – falou Alexey –, é County Cork.

- Estamos na Irlanda, Harry – esclareceu Ariadne ao ver a feição de dúvida do aluno.

- É aqui que o Sr. Olivanders está?

- Não. Alexey?

- Venham comigo.

À medida que seguia o homem, Harry começou a realmente reparar onde estavam.

Era um lugar isolado, sem dúvida alguma, mas, mesmo assim, Harry sentia-se cercado. Não ventava, mas ele parecia escutar o vento ciciando em seu ouvido, trazendo algumas vozes junto dele, cantando; a melodia o acalmando e, ao mesmo tempo, o incitando. Sua vontade era caminhar até encontrar a fonte daquela música e ficar por lá, escutando, apreciando... deixando aquela tranqüilidade envolvê-lo enquanto sentia seu corpo fluir de acordo com o que a melodia pedisse.

A neblina do lugar não os deixava ver mais do que cinco metros à frente, mas Harry não sentia medo ou receio em caminhar até o destino que desejava. Queria alcançá-lo, pois uma voz dentro dele parecia gritar que, se não o fizesse, sua viagem até aquele lugar teria sido em vão.

A primeira barreira que ele enxergou foi uma pedra que não devia ter mais que meio metro, tanto em altura quanto em diâmetro. E à medida que se aproximava, foi percebendo outras, a maioria com alturas entre um metro e um metro e setenta, e chatas. Não foi difícil perceber que elas formavam um círculo, o qual cujas pedras tinham a distância de uma pessoa magra em relação à outra. Harry nem pensou duas vezes em adentrar àquele círculo e, à medida que o fazia, percebeu a neblina dentro dele começar a se dissipar, enquanto a música parecia soar mais alta, mais estimulante... E foi com assombro que ele percebeu que a fonte daquela música eram as pedras.

- Mas... Como...? – ele balbuciou, olhando ao redor.

- Círculo de Pedras de Drombeg. A magia é incrível, não é?(1)

Mas Harry mal escutou as palavras de sua professora, embora tenha entendido perfeitamente. E sim. A magia daquele lugar era incrível, e até ele, um simples estudante, conseguia senti-la sem nem se esforçar.

- A melhor época para se vir aqui – Ariadne continuou num murmúrio quase reverente – é no solstício de verão, quando tem o dia mais longo do ano. Parece até que o círculo agradece por essa longevidade. Em Stonehenge se sente a mesma coisa, mas como o Círculo de Drombeg é menor, fica mais intimista. Eu adoro a mágica daqui. É tão tranqüilizadora, tão...

- Instigante – Harry completou.

Então, como se o Círculo de Pedras quisesse confirmar o que os bruxos conversavam, o vento ficou um pouco mais forte enquanto Harry sentia seus dedos formigarem, como se estivesse passando magia por eles. Ele espalmou as mãos ao lado do corpo, sentindo o vento ficar mais forte e seu corpo todo formigar somado a um calor confortante. O garoto nem percebeu que o casal de primos se olhou nervosamente ao ver que, ainda somado a isso, uma aura dourada parecia percorrer o garoto junto do vento.

- Acho... Ah... – Alexey gaguejou – A aula mítica está interessante, de verdade, mas temos que ir. Dina?

- Eu sei – falou Ariadne, não sabendo se continuava a olhar o primo ou admirava a magia que Harry, sem perceber, estava fazendo.

Ela então viu Alexey caminhar até o Altar Druida, o qual ficava entre as pedras mais altas do lugar, e percebeu que já estava na hora de saírem dali. Precisava encontrar Olivanders antes que Voldemort o fizesse. Caminhou até Harry, mas apenas o mais próximo que conseguiu chegar do garoto sem permitir que uma eletricidade a atingisse fortemente. E foi com custo que conseguiu fazer com que seu aluno "voltasse" à Terra e, resignado, a seguisse até onde Alexey os esperava.

Perceberam que o vampiro olhava uma figura difusa que ficava ao centro do altar. E, sem se segurar, Harry acabou perguntando:

- Como iremos chegar ao Sr. Olivanders?

- O altar precisa de uma oferenda – Alexey falou e Harry percebeu que o tom jocoso dele havia desaparecido.

- Oferenda? De que tipo? – insistiu Harry receoso, pois automaticamente se lembrara da "oferenda" que Dumbledore e ele tiveram de dar, também a uma pedra, na caverna onde conseguiram a Horcrux falsa.

- Mágica.

Harry pensou em perguntar como ofertariam magia para uma pedra e para quê era necessário, mas achou que, se o fizesse, sua professora e Alexey iriam perder a paciência, e não estava a fim de irritar ninguém. Mas percebendo a feição do rapaz, Ariadne não se importou em falar.

- O altar precisa de magia para abrir a passagem, Harry. E essa passagem é que vai nos levar até onde Olivanders está escondido. Como se fosse a passagem da Estação King's Cross, entende? Mas aqui, ela precisa ser aberta de outra maneira.

- Só é necessário colocar a mão bem aqui...

Então, seguindo as próprias palavras, Alexey depositou sua mão sobre a figura que Harry vira anteriormente, mas que, só agora, conseguira perceber o que realmente era: uma árvore de grosso tronco e espaçosas folhagens.

- Um carvalho? – murmurou Harry sem entender ou perceber, e se admirou quando sua resposta veio também num murmúrio, por Ariadne.

- _Oak _e_ wid. _"Aquele que tem a sabedoria do carvalho". A mais antiga árvore de uma floresta. – Harry olhou para Ariadne, ao ouvi-la. – Quem tem a sabedoria do carvalho, possui a sabedoria de todas as outras árvores. Uma metáfora, obviamente... – E dando uma piscadela, Ariadne completou: - Mas são das metáforas que o mundo mágico é feito.

- Agora o Altar faz todo o resto – Alexey murmurou, passando, então, a respirar ritmada e suavemente.

Quase imediatamente, uma luz azul-perolada envolveu a mão direita de Alexey, que estava sobre a imagem do carvalho. A luz foi aumentando à medida que a respiração do homem se intensificava, e quando ele parecia ofegante, ela se apagou por completo, fazendo com que Alexey cambaleasse e fosse amparado por Ariadne.

- Uau... Dessa vez pareceu pior.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Sim, estou bem. – Alexey se soltou da prima, e sorriu. – E "_voilà_".

Os três então olharam para a pedra que ficava à esquerda do altar – ou à direita deles –, de onde uma imagem começou a se formar, mas feita de luz.

- Agora, Harry, você vê – Ariadne falou – que o motivo do brasão da casa de Ravenclaw ser uma águia, não é à toa.

E foi com assombro que Harry viu a luz da pedra tomar a forma de uma águia imponente.

E uma frase, dita por Ariadne na escola no começo do ano letivo, apareceu como um raio em sua mente, fazendo com que ele olhasse para sua professora, surpreso.

- O que a senhora me disse no começo do ano... sobre Olivanders...

- Peça a Deus que minhas suspeitas sejam reais, Harry, e que Olivanders não seja apenas inteligente demais, como sua amiga Granger.

- Vamos – Alexey falou, no que os três atravessaram a pedra.

E no momento em que eles a cruzaram, a águia feita de luz se apagou e o círculo emitiu sua última nota, o qual mais pareceu um lamento.

* * *

_**(1) **__Círculo de Pedras de Drombeg_ localiza-se na Irlanda, a oeste de Rosscarbery, em County Cork, como disse. E é um círculo de 17 pilares de pedra e de 9m de diâmetro. Talvez o mais famoso da Irlanda. Se alguém se interessar em ver mais dados e fotos do lugar, além do Altar Druida, é só acessar meu espaço no Multiply, cujo link está no meu perfil.

_**(2)**__ Oak e Wid, _na verdade, são duas palavras que originam a palavra **Druida,** que eram pessoas encarregadas das tarefas de aconselhamento, ensino, tarefas jurídicas e filosóficas dentro da sociedade Celta. **Oak **é "carvalho" e **Wid **é uma raiz indo-européia que significa "saber", logo: "Aquele que tem a sabedoria do carvalho", como Ariadne disse. Segundo o Chapéu Seletor, no primeiro ano: "Quem sabe será a velha e sábia Corvinal / A Casa dos que tem a mente sempre alerta / Onde os homens de grande espírito e saber / Sempre encontraram companheiros sem iguais".

E só pra esclarecer: de acordo com fontes via sites, o país de origem de Rowena Ravenclaw é a Irlanda.

Teorias e mais teorias...rsrs

**N/B:** É como eu sempre digo, nada como um toque de realidade pra temperar uma fiction. Dá pra ver o quanto você pesquisou, o quanto tem pesquisado desde que começou a escrever (EU SEI !!!). E o resultado só podia ser este, uma caminhada deliciosa pelos medos e aventuras de Harry, Ari, e claro, pelos amores que envolvem a vida de cada um deles. Já te disse que tenho uma resistência em me derreter com R/H, mas no seu caso... Incrível, querida. Um beijo enorme e satisfeito (muito satisfeito). Te adoro, Lili-bússola, a que indica os rumos.

_**N/A: **_Eita capitulozinho custoso pra sair! Mas acho que é essa dificuldade que fez com que valesse a pena escrevê-lo... No começo nem pensava que essa história iria, mesmo que singelamente, passar informações que "prestassem"...rs... Achei que seria apenas uma fic pra se ler ou escrever enquanto o livro 7 não saía. Mas até que está divertido, pra não dizer interessante, descobrir coisas sobre esse mundo místico que tanto gostamos!

As coisas estão começando a aparecer, as personagens tomando seus respectivos rumos, embora alguns mistérios estejam ainda para serem desvendados, enquanto outros só aparecerão mais pra frente... Um já será no próximo capítulo. Mas não se esqueçam: "teorias e mais teorias..."

_Agradecimentos especiais _

**Mickky: **bom, pode ir pegando a senha..rsrs.. você não vai ser a única a querer a cabeça do Harry depois disso..rsrs.. mas se o matarem agora, não tem reconciliação H/G.. (vira pro lado e assovia) Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijo

**Osmar: **a maldição afetou tudo! E acho que a Gina deve ter pegado essa "afetação" por osmose..rsrs.. Mas o clima, bem... o Harry, mesmo com seus problemas, é um garoto legal, então ele não conseguiria omitir tal fato da Gina, né?! Mas eles vão se acertar, tenha fé!rsrs... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos..

**Georgea: **(olhinhos brilhando) Superação é algo que estou começando a experimentar desde que comecei a escrever essa fic... Nunca fui muito de me chocar com as coisas, o que agora vejo como um defeito (mas graças a Deus to tomando um rumo decente na vida..rsrs..) passiva demais... e quando via a água "bater na bunda", nadava pro raso.. E que bom que foi nessas pequenas coisas que percebi o que estava fazendo! (como sempre digo: tardo, mas não falho!hihi) E eu adorava os Smurfs! Tinha até K7 deles..rsrs.. Obrigada pela força! Sempre! Grande beijo!

**Tucca Potter: **aihm... que bom que está gostando! Fico muito feliz mesmo! E sim, a maldita nobreza Gryffindor é uma droga! E quanto a Gina esquecê-lo... ela está machucada e derrotada... mas como sempre digo: esta fic está classificada como H/G, então espere e verá!! E sim, eles são perfeitos! . Obrigada pelos elogios! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Beijo!

E pra quem acompanha a fic, mas a _Preguicite Aguda_ ainda insiste em atacar...rss..

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.

Beijos a todos,

Livinha


	17. Sangue azul e bronze

_**Capítulo 14**_

_**Sangue azul e bronze**_

_Ultimamente, não sou completamente eu mesmo._

_Talvez, eu necessite de alguma ajuda._

_Apenas minha confusão, confia em minha desilusão._

(Open your eyes - Sum 41)

xx

A floresta realmente tinha um caminho para se percorrer até o destino que eles desejavam, mas mesmo assim era incômodo, pois a mata era tão densa que se não tomasse o devido cuidado, acabaria se cortando nas muitas folhas ou então trombando nos galhos das árvores.

Alexey ia à frente, seguido de Harry e, por fim, Ariadne. Eles caminhavam em silêncio desde que passaram pela Passagem de Drombeg.

Ariadne quase se arrependeu de ter ido atrás de Olivanders naquela hora, pois a mata densa não permitia que a luz da lua cheia iluminasse o lugar, fazendo com que ela e Harry tivessem que recorrer às varinhas para iluminar o caminho, o que, numa situação na que viviam, não era nada prudente. Porém já estavam lá e não podiam voltar para a segurança de Hogwarts. No entanto, Ariadne nunca ficara tão alerta como naqueles momentos. Além disso, a todo momento ela se sentia tentada em dar meio volta e sair da mata.

Pareceu demorar, mas depois de alguns minutos eles finalmente conseguiram avistar a casa. Era uma casa rústica e simples, de dois andares apenas – térreo e superior. Possuía três janelas com cortinas escuras e apenas a porta da frente; sem chaminé.

- Tem certeza que é aqui, Lex? – Ariadne finalmente perguntou, estranhando que a casa estivesse tão visível, mesmo em uma mata fechada como aquela.

- Com certeza. Mas não pense que foi fácil encontrá-la, tive que usar meus poderes para isso.

- Por quê?

Alexey fez uma careta. Não estava muito a fim de responder à prima, pois achava que isso não seria tão agradável, pois com certeza Ariadne caçoaria dele. Mas ao ver a genuína curiosidade dela, não se conteve.

- Somente alguém com boa intenção poderia localizar a casa. É magia antiga. Não foi feita pelo artesão, ele só a fortaleceu.

Ariadne sorriu.

- O durão e impassível Alexey teve de deixar seus bons fluídos correrem soltos, foi?

- Sabia que você ia falar uma coisa dessas – resmungou Alexey.

- Ah, Lex... Você sabe que eu só gosto que você tire essa ruga da testa.

- Sei... Mas já estão entregues. Acho que não vou conseguir me segurar o necessário para entrar na casa... Já foi muito esforço apenas encontrá-la.

- Claro, claro... – brincou Ariadne.

- Só mais uma coisa, Dina – ele falou sério. – Assim que sair do perímetro de proteção, desaparete com o garoto o mais rápido possível.

Harry olhou para o casal de primos ao ouvir a sugestão de Alexey, estranhando, e foi sua professora quem verbalizou a pergunta que veio em sua mente.

- Por quê? Você acha que...

- Não, elas não nos seguiram.

Ariadne olhou para Harry e, vendo que ele prestava atenção na conversa, aproximou-se de Alexey para que apenas o primo a escutasse.

- Você viu alguma coisa?

- Não, não vi. Mas essa sensação está pior que tudo. – E a feição de Alexey transparecia sobre o que ele estava falando. - Não sei se vai acontecer algo agora ou mais para frente, só sei que vai acontecer.

- Pode deixar que sairemos rápido daqui. Não se preocupe.

- Isso eu faço só com você – falou sorrindo para, em seguida, inclinar-se e beijar levemente a testa de Ariadne.

Então Alexey se foi, arrependendo-se, pela primeira vez em sua vida, de nunca ter explorado mais seus poderes vampíricos.

Ariadne ainda continuou olhando para o ponto que o primo havia desaparecido, mas o barulho de um galho se quebrando a tirou do torpor. Quando virou, percebeu que Harry a encarava.

- Vamos – disse por fim, indo na direção da casa.

- Como vamos abordá-lo? – Harry perguntou enquanto caminhavam.

- Não sei. Seria deselegante ir entrando, mas... – Ariadne deu um meio sorriso. – Tenho a impressão de que, se batermos na porta, ele não vai nos atender.

Caminharam até a casa, calados, e à medida se aproximavam dela, Ariadne sentia os pêlos de sua nuca eriçarem, junto da sensação de que não deviam estar ali. Mas pensando que isso fazia parte da proteção que envolvia a casa, não hesitou em levar a mão à maçaneta da porta, sentindo um leve choque percorrê-la.

- Prepare a varinha, Harry – falou para, no instante seguinte, abrir a porta e entrar no aposento escuro, seguida de Harry.

Um facho de luz vermelha veio direto para o peito de Ariadne, e a mulher só conseguiu desviar por causa de seu instinto vampírico, que a alertou. E ela quase agradeceu por esse alerta. Quase.

O feitiço bateu na porta, fazendo com que ela fechasse num baque estrondoso, enquanto outros feitiços iam na direção de Harry e Ariadne, mas não os atingiram. E somente quando tudo acalmou que Ariadne arriscou se levantar detrás do sofá, onde se escondera com Harry. Mas o lugar estava tomado pelo silêncio e pelo breu.

Aquilo não estava certo. Aqueles feitiços não faziam parte da proteção da casa, Ariadne tinha quase certeza disso. Mas estava quieto demais, escuro demais. Tenso demais. Ela podia sentir conhecidos arrepios percorrer seu corpo, como se fossem um aviso, mas o excesso de magia que existia na casa não a deixava perceber o que havia de tão estranho

- Sr. Olivanders? - Harry também se levantou, ficando ao lado de Ariadne. – Nós gostaríamos de falar com o senhor.

Quase no mesmo instante em que Harry falou, um facho de luz verde apareceu, e Ariadne quase não teve tempo de empurrar o garoto para o chão, afim de que a maldição não o acertasse em cheio.

- O bebê Potty qué convexá, qué? Vem convexá com a titia Bella, Potty.

- Onde está Olivanders? – Harry perguntou, arrancando gargalhadas de Bellatrix.

- Bem, se muito me engano, ele está bem acompanhado com um casal singular, no andar de cima.

- Sebastian... – murmurou Ariadne. Então essa era a sensação que estava sentindo, a presença do vampiro. E imaginar o que ele estava fazendo com Olivanders, fazia com que uma raiva começasse a tomar-lhe conta.

- E se você sabe que é ele quem está lá em cima, devo presumir que você é a nova professora de DCAT, em Hogwarts: Ariadne Lakerdos.

Bellatrix então saiu das sombras, deixando-se mostrar pela parca luz que parecia teimar em permanecer naquela casa.

- Ou devo dizer: minha ex-colega de casa?

- O fato de nós termos sido da Slytherin não nos torna colegas, Lestrange.

- Ouch... Que agressividade, Ari. Gostava mais quando você me chamava de Black... Nem parece que, por um momentinho, você fez parte da minha família. Ou devo dizer que ainda faz?

- Isso não é da sua conta.

- Você não faz idéia do quanto é, Lakerdos... – murmurou Bellatrix, num esgar.

As duas mulheres se encararam com intensidade, embora o olhar de Ariadne também estivesse carregado de raiva.

- Mas já que estamos numa conversa amistosa, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Bellatrix.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui não é da sua conta – exasperou Harry, fazendo com que Bellatrix se mostrasse surpresa por ele ter se pronunciado.

- Ah, quase me esqueci de você, Potty – desdenhou. – Acho que o Lorde ficaria agradecido se eu o levasse.

- Nada e nem ninguém vai sair daqui para ir ao encontro de Voldemort, Bellatrix – falou Harry, erguendo a varinha e a apontando para a comensal. – Mas você vai pagar pelo que fez a Sirius.

- O bebê Potty quer vingança, é? Está me convocando para um duelo, Potter?

- E se estiver?

- Vai ser um prazer – murmurou Bellatrix, erguendo a varinha.

- Mas eu sinto decepcionar – eles então ouviram uma voz masculina falar suave e imponente –, ninguém vai duelar aqui. Temos mais o que fazer.

Sebastian mostrou-se na luz, mais parecendo um fantasma por sua pele macilenta e seus cabelos brancos e lisos. A boca rosada e os olhos azuis-turquesa contrastando mais que nunca.

- Bellatrix, aqui está o artefato que seu mestre tanto queria – ele falou, entregando um objeto comprido envolto num veludo azul, que Bellatrix fez questão de abrir ali mesmo.

- Sim... – ela murmurou, seus olhos emitindo um brilho que acompanhava seu sorriso ferino. – E o velho?

- Ele ficou de presente para Ariadne – Adhara falou, ao lado de Sebastian. Seus cabelos vermelhos também contrastando com sua pele pálida.

- Presente?

- Isso mesmo, Ariadne – falou Sebastian. – Eu o deixei no ponto para você aproveitar... Adhara não quis a parte dela.

- Você... Você o mordeu, desgraçado!

Sebastian apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu. E quando voltou a falar, foi com Bellatrix.

- Agora, Bellatrix, é melhor você sair daqui logo, antes que Ariadne, a defensora dos fracos e oprimidos, resolva te castigar por roubo. Eu não consigo segurá-la por muito tempo.

- É triste partir assim, mas... Bem que eu gostaria de levar essa sua cabeça rachada de prêmio para o Lorde, Potter... Mas acho que vai ficar para a próxima.

Bellatrix deu uma piscadela para Harry, o qual Ariadne já deixara bem seguro perto dela no momento em que Sebastian e Adhara desceram à sala. Mas mal Bellatrix deu um passo, Ariadne falou:

- Você não vai a lugar algum.

- O que foi, Lakerdos? Achei que fosse apenas um Black que lhe interessava... – zombou Bellatrix. – Como você falava mesmo? Ah, me lembrei... "Não, Black, eu não quero... Não quero... Eu quero... Oh, Sirius..." Vocês eram ridículos! Sabia disso?

- Huu... Ariadne sendo provocada! – atiçou Adhara. – Algo que não se vê todo dia!

- E por que não? Ninguém tem humor para isso? – provocou Bellatrix mais ainda.

- Ninguém tem é coragem para isso, meu amor – falou Adhara apreciando mais ainda a cena. O fato de Ariadne estar se controlado para não atacar a comensal estava incrivelmente visível para quem quisesse realmente ver.

- Ah, e o que essa mestiça pode fazer comigo? Me morder? Eu a mato antes de abrir essa maldita boca.

- Mas Ariadne tem razão, Bellatrix.

A comensal então olhou para Sebastian ao ouvir aquilo.

- Como é? – ela ainda mantinha o sorriso sarcástico.

- Eu havia me esquecido do motivo de ter feito tanta questão por você ter vindo comigo, Bellatrix. – Sebastian então deu um sorriso leve para Ariadne.

- Não que eu precisasse de sua ajuda, Sebastian – a mulher sibilou em resposta.

- Se você não a quer... – falou Sebastian, se aproximando de Bellatrix.

- Não ouse.

- Então você a quer.

- Não pense que eu te deva algo por isso.

- Não, claro que não.

- Mas que merda está acontecendo aqui? – exasperou Bellatrix.

E Harry, mesmo a contragosto, agradeceu a pergunta que a comensal fez. Ele também não estava entendendo nada aonde aquela conversa levaria. Por que todos estavam de papo se, aparentemente, Olivanders estava morrendo no andar de cima e havia três aliados de Voldemort naquela casa? Por que Sirius entrou na conversa? Por que ninguém fazia nada? E por que ele não conseguia mexer um dedo, além de ter a impressão de que seus pés estavam colados no chão?

- Ariadne quer pegar você, Bellatrix. Não sabia? – falou Adhara, sorrindo abertamente.

- Mas vocês vieram exatamente para isso! Para me proteger dessa louca! Para que eu levasse o Cetro de Ravenclaw para o Lorde das Trevas!

Bellatrix parecia fora de si ao perceber que estava sendo traída. Que seu Mestre estava sendo traído.

- Como os trouxas dizem mesmo? – perguntou-se Sebastian. – Ah, sim... Nunca julgue um livro pela capa.

- Ou então... – Adhara continuou. – Cuidado com quem se alia a você. Pode ser apenas por interesse próprio, e não por apoio a uma causa.

- Eu não vou com ela. Vocês não vão permitir isso! Tenho que levar o cetro ao meu amo! – Bellatrix disse, erguendo sua varinha.

- Ah, chega de drama, mulher – falou Sebastian, jocoso. Ergueu então a mão, fazendo com que tanto a varinha quanto o Cetro de Ravenclaw fossem parar em suas mãos vampíricas. – Pode ficar tranqüila, Bellatrix, que eu entrego sua encomenda. E Ariadne... Te vejo por aí.

- Espere! – Ariadne falou. – A varinha fica comigo.

- Ah, você vai precisar dela também... Sendo assim.

Sebastian simplesmente espalmou sua mão, a qual mantinha a varinha de Bellatrix. A varinha então foi até Ariadne, que a guardou dentro de sua capa. Isso tudo sem tirar os olhos da comensal.

- Vamos, Adhara.

- Eu não posso ficar? – ela perguntou com um bico, as mãos segurando Sebastian pela manga. Como se fosse uma criança. – Quero ver o show!

Sebastian olhou para Ariadne que ainda encarava Bellatrix, a qual não sabia mais o que fazer diante da traição dos vampiros.

- Certo... Mas não me responsabilizo pelos atos de Ariadne.

- Ah, eu saio antes de tudo.

- Até mais, então – falou Sebastian. - E mande lembranças para Alexey, Ariadne. E Nicola também, claro... – E desapareceu com o cetro nas mãos.

E Adhara, como se estivesse esperando por um espetáculo imperdível e que só passaria uma vez em toda vida, foi saltitante até a escada e se sentou nos primeiros degraus. Os cotovelos nas pernas e a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. O sorriso traquina, em nenhum momento, saindo de seus lábios vermelhos

- Agora somos apenas você e eu, Lestrange. E pelo que me consta, você não consegue desaparatar de um lugar protegido. E muito menos sem varinha.

- Você também quer vingança? – desdenhou a comensal, olhando a esmo pelo local. A dúvida se procurava uma rota de fuga ou se vingava de Adhara pela traição. Mas o que poderia fazer sem varinha?

- Não, não quero vingança – Ariadne falou suavemente, mudando a varinha para a mão esquerda, embora fosse destra. – Quero apenas justiça.

E tudo aconteceu tão rápido que, mesmo que Harry soubesse o que sua professora fosse fazer, não iria conseguir ver ou então evitar.

Harry sentiu uma enorme ardência nos olhos, o que o forçou a fechá-los, no momento em que Ariadne estuporou Bellatrix. E antes que sua visão voltasse ao normal, a comensal já não estava mais na casa. Ele também sentiu que seus pés descolavam do chão, como se, finalmente, um feitiço tivesse sido retirado deles. Mal sabia que fora Ariadne quem o prendera daquela maneira.

Ele então viu que, além dele e Ariadne, estava apenas Adhara na escada, que parecia admirada com alguma coisa incrivelmente espetacular.

- Onde ela está? – ele perguntou.

- Num lugar seguro – falou Ariadne, ainda olhando para o chão.

- Mas que merda! Ela devia ir para Azkaban! Pagar pelo que fez a Sirius!

- Eu sei muito bem para onde mandá-la, Potter. – Ela se virou para olhar o aluno. – Portanto, contenha-se.

- Fique tranqüilo, garoto. Tenho certeza que Ariadne não vai decepcionar você. Ela nunca faria isso, não é mesmo, Dina?

- E o que você ainda faz aqui, Adhara?

- Hei, acalme-se. Eu só queria ver o show – a vampira falou, erguendo as mãos em sinal de defesa.

- O show acabou. Dê o fora, antes que EU não me contenha.

- Tá bom, tá bom... Mas e o garoto? Eu dispensei o velho, pois você sabe que não suporto comida de ontem.

Ariadne soltou um riso pelo nariz, desacreditando nas palavras da vampira, mas Adhara ainda a olhava, esperançosa.

- Então? Você vai deixar? Ele tem uma coisa que me dá tanto tesão em mordê-lo. Olha só essa veia saltando no pescoço dele... Ai, deixa, vai!

- Acho melhor você dar o fora, Adhara – falou Ariadne.

- Ah, você é muito chata, sabia? – resmungou Adhara, batendo o pé no chão. Entretanto, desapareceu em seguida.

Ariadne então rumou para as escadas. Sebastian dissera que Olivanders estava no andar de cima. Talvez ainda conseguisse salvá-lo... Talvez ele não tenha perdido muito sangue ou... Ariadne não queria nem imaginar que Sebastian dera sangue dele para o bruxo tomar, para que, assim, o transformasse em vampiro também.

Ela iluminou o lugar com sua varinha, mas não foi difícil encontrar o bruxo. Podia escutar Olivanders gemendo de dor no único quarto da casa.

Entrou no quarto e estacou. Com certeza não era uma coisa bonita de se ver.

- Fique aí fora, Harry.

- Por quê? – perguntou o aluno, também ouvindo o bruxo.

- Faça o que falei. Não me obrigue a te prender novamente, por favor.

Ariadne então entrou no quarto de vez, deixando Harry do lado de fora, mas mesmo não vendo, ele podia ouvir claramente o velho agonizando. Com certeza estava morrendo. Ariadne só não deixara Harry entrar porque não seria bom para o garoto ver o que acontecera com Olivanders. Ela nem sabia como estava agüentando vê-lo tão desfigurado.

Ela agachou e passou a varinha sobre o corpo do homem, iluminando-o, e percebeu que ele perdera muito sangue sim. Não pela mordida que Sebastian dera nele, mas pelo ataque feroz. Olivanders já era velho para sobreviver a algo assim.

- Sr. Olivanders, eu... Eu tenho algo aqui... – falou. – Algo que vai ajudar o senhor...

Ariadne retirou um pequeno vidro de dentro das vestes. Um vidro que não permitia que ficasse longe dela por muito tempo por motivo algum. Uma mistura singular. Pingou então três gotas do líquido negro na boca do bruxo, que fechou os olhos, sentindo o efeito imediato da poção. Sua dor amenizando.

- Obrigado... – falou fracamente.

- Isso não vai curá-lo, mas... – ela hesitou. Como poderia falar que ele iria morrer de qualquer maneira, independente do que ela fizesse?

- Tudo bem, minha filha. Pelo visto não fiz certo, não é?

- Como?

- O cetro. – Ele tossiu fracamente, expelindo um pouco de sangue. – Eu que fiquei longe da minha esposa quando Voldemort o quis pela primeira vez...

- Sr. Olivanders, não precisa...

- Preciso. Preciso muito.

Ariadne engoliu em seco. Não era boa de escutar lamúrias de ninguém, mesmo se, no caso, fosse alguém morrendo. Talvez principalmente se fosse alguém morrendo.

- Eu a mandei para mãe dela, na França. Achei que ela ficaria mais segura longe de mim. É o que a gente pensa, não é?

Ariadne apenas assentiu. Ele tossiu mais uma vez.

- Mas ele a encontrou... E então ele... – Tossiu novamente.

- Sr. Olivanders...

- Então ela morreu – ele continuou, sentindo suas forças se esvaindo. – Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, não a teria mandado embora. Procuraria um lugar seguro para nós dois. Ela tinha o cheiro de jasmins, à noite... Tão alegre... Sinto saudades da risada dela...

Ele tossiu mais uma vez. Pela última vez.

Ariadne respirou fundo e se levantou. Não podia fazer mais nada além de avisar a localização da casa... e do corpo.

- Vamos, Harry – ela falou, saindo do quarto.

- E Olivanders?

- Não podemos fazer nada por ele.

Ariadne então foi até as escadas e saiu da casa, sem olhar para trás, mas percebeu que Harry a seguia.

Caminharam durante um tempo com um silêncio tenso os rondando, nenhum dos dois com paciência ou vontade suficientes para quebrá-lo. Mas chegou um momento em que a cabeça de Harry começou a ferver. Para ele tudo passara tão rápido desde que saíram de Hogwarts. O Círculo de Pedras, a casa de Olivanders, sua morte... Sebastian e Adhara... Bellatrix desaparecendo...

Entretanto, ele continuou com o silêncio. Mais que tudo, as últimas palavras de Olivanders gritando em sua cabeça. Era como se ele se visse na mesa situação do bruxo. Ele agonizando, se arrependendo de ter dispensado Ginny, de ter brigado com ela daquela maneira. De ter desistido da única garota que ele sentira algo de bom, apenas para seu próprio bem estar. Será que estava, realmente, enganado? Será que devia ficar com ela, mesmo com a morte os rondando? Será que não importava se eles estavam longe ou perto, ela não estaria mais segura em nenhum desses modos? Será que ele deveria parar de sobreviver, apenas?

- Algum problema, Harry? - Ariadne perguntou quando percebeu que o silêncio do aluno não era apenas pela tensão em que se encontravam.

- Não professora, nenhum – Harry respondeu, aéreo.

Eles voltaram então a ficar em silêncio, quase alcançando o fim do perímetro que impedia Harry de aparatar.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou quando Ariadne parou, vendo-a lhe lançar um olhar sonso.

- Se você não resolver esse problema, não vai perceber nem se um trasgo te seguir, Harry – falou suavemente. – E isso não é nada bom.

- O quê? - perguntou sem entender. - Não há problema algum, professora.

- Então me responda: estamos sendo seguidos ou não?

Ele não respondeu. Não percebera ninguém os seguindo realmente, mas a professora estava certa. Nem se um trasgo ou uma cavalaria estivesse atrás dele, ele perceberia, pois a única coisa que tinha em sua cabeça, há um bom tempo, era Ginny e as palavras de Olivanders acerca de sua esposa.

- Como eu pensei - concluiu Ariadne pelo silêncio do garoto. - Não preciso nem de legilimência para saber que está com um problema que envolve toda a sua mente. Se você não solucioná-lo, Harry, terá mais problemas. E bem mais graves.

- O problema já está solucionado. E não estávamos sendo seguidos - falou rabugento.

Ariadne não disse nada. Ficou encarando-o como se ainda esperasse por outra resposta, uma que o contradissesse.

- E agora? - insistiu Harry.

Ele cruzou os braços na altura do peito, sem perceber que seus olhos se escureceram levemente diante do início de uma irritação, e que tal pose o deixava assustador. Mas Ariadne apenas deu um meio sorriso.

- Seu problema está mesmo resolvido?

- Está sim, senhora - falou entre os dentes.

- Então você o resolveu erroneamente.

- O quê? – ele perguntou indignado. Sentido, mais que nunca, as dúvidas quanto a ação de sua professora na casa de Olivanders. – E a senhora? Deixou Bellatrix fugir! Deixou aquele casal fugir e levar o Cetro de Ravenclaw!

- Eu não deixei Bellatrix fugir, Harry. Eu a mandei para um lugar seguro. E quanto a Sebastian e Adhara... bem... a coisa é mais complicada do que parece.

- Que tal me explicar, então?

- Depois. Precisamos sair daqui agora.

- Não. Me explique primeiro o que aconteceu nessa noite. Estamos sozinhos, não estamos? Não vai acontecer um duelo a qualquer momento, pois Bellatrix está num lugar seguro. Olivanders também já está morto mesmo!

Ambos ficaram em silêncio. Ariadne encarava Harry com impaciência, pois precisava deixar o garoto em Hogwarts o mais rápido possível para ir até sua casa, onde mandara Bellatrix, além de avisar o Ministério sobre a localização e situação de Olivanders. E ter que explicar algo a Harry enquanto ele a encarava com petulância, só a fazia ficar irritada.

- Certo, você quer respostas, não quer? – falou Ariadne rispidamente. – Então vamos lá. O que aconteceu aqui foi que Sebastian avisou a localização de Olivanders para Voldemort. Não sei como eles conseguiram entrar na casa com a proteção, mas conseguiram, logo Olivanders está morto e Voldemort com o artifício de Ravenclaw.

- Quem sabe não foi o tal Alexey quem contou como entrar?

- Você não sabe de nada, moleque – exasperou Ariadne. – Não ouse acusar Alexey por causa de suas frustrações, pois eu sei que você queria se vingar da Bellatrix, mas não conseguiu. Além disso, Alexey nunca me trairia. Mas não estamos aqui para discutir lealdade.

- Por que você deixou os assassinos de Olivanders escapar?

- As coisas não são tão simples assim, Potter.

- E Bellatrix? Por que ela não está aqui? O que a senhora fez com ela?

- Isso já não é da sua conta. Só fique feliz em saber que ela está num lugar seguro e que, logo vai ter o que merece. Agora vamos sair daqui, antes que mais alguém apareça.

- Onde ela...?

- Agora, Potter! Eu ainda sou sua professora, além de ser uma bruxa experiente em guerra, portanto sei o que pode acontecer nesse lugar se não sairmos daqui. Não me obrigue a te forçar.

- Eu não entendo.

Mesmo ouvindo Harry, Ariadne voltou a andar, embora tenha relanceado um rápido olhar para ele.

- Você diz que quer me ajudar em derrotar Voldemort – ele continuou –, mas não me conta nada que seria importante para que eu confie na senhora.

- Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra. Eu quero sim te ajudar a derrotar Voldemort, mas para isso não preciso falar nada que seja de assunto exclusivamente meu!

- Ah, e agora Bellatrix é um assunto só seu? – retorquiu Harry indignado.

- Por enquanto sim.

- E eu posso saber a que se refere isso?

- Não.

- Então como pede para eu confiar em você? – perguntou Harry, parando de andar.

Ariadne também parou e respirou fundo para conter sua irritação. O fato de Sebastian tê-la ajudado com Bellatrix, a importunando. Ainda por cima, a comensal estava em sua casa naquele momento, e mesmo sabendo que ela estava desacordada e sem varinha, não a tranqüilizava. E agora ela tinha que lidar com um adolescente que achava que devia ter as respostas para todas as suas perguntas.

- Eu estou ao seu lado agora, lutando, assim como seus amigos e pessoas que também querem a paz. Te entreguei a taça de Hufflepuff, encontrei Olivanders para saber se ele realmente era descendente de Ravenclaw e que era por causa disso que Voldemort estava atrás dele. Isso devia bastar para você. E se Olivanders está morto e o cetro está com o Lorde das Trevas, eu não tenho culpa.

Ariadne procurou se acalmar. Viu que Harry estava irritado e seus olhos a focalizavam com uma petulante determinação. Sabia que também não devia descontar suas frustrações no garoto, mas ela estava tão cansada de tudo que estava difícil se controlar. Olivanders cada vez mais nítido em sua mente. Sebastian também. Não conseguia parar de pensar que um simples garoto era a salvação do mundo mágico, pois isso mais parecia uma piada, principalmente por ter visto o poder que Harry tinha, em Drombeg. E a aparente ignorância dele a respeito disso, lhe parecia um completo desperdício.

- Por que você o chamou assim? – Harry perguntou.

- Quem?

- Voldemort. Você o chamou de Lorde das Trevas, e só os Comensais da Morte o chamam assim.

- Você está ultrapassando os limites, Potter.

- É mesmo? Pois eu não acho – retorquiu Harry, cruzando os braços petulantemente.

- Acho melhor irmos logo, pois estamos sendo observados.

- Quem está nos observando?

- Adhara. Agora vamos antes que ela apareça.

- E qual o problema, ela aparecer? Pelo que percebi na casa do Sr. Olivanders, vocês se dão muito bem.

- Ah, isso é o que você pensa, meu querido.

Uma voz suave e quase infantil ecoou pela floresta escura e, ao mesmo tempo em que Adhara praticamente se materializava a frente de Harry e Ariadne, a professora já fazia com que o aluno ficasse atrás de seu corpo, embora ela conseguisse proteger dessa maneira até o peito de Harry.

- Olá, Ariadne. De novo - cumprimentou Adhara, soltando um risinho.

- Adhara... - a outra retrucou entre os dentes. - O que você quer agora?

- Nada demais...

Adhara então olhou preguiçosamente pela floresta, soltando um suspiro em seguida.

- Achei muito interessante a conversa de vocês, sabia? - E olhou mais uma vez para Ariadne. Porém logo desviou seu olhar do dela, olhando para Harry, sorrindo mais abertamente enquanto seus olhos brilhavam. - Você tem certeza que não quer me deixar tirar nem uma casquinha dele?

- Já disse para você sair daqui, Adhara. O Harry não é para você.

Harry sentiu os pêlos de sua nuca eriçarem com aquele sorriso e olhar quase obscenos que Adhara lhe lançou.

A vampira soltou um muxoxo.

- Olha aqui, Ariadne... Estou até me arrepiando! – Ela esticou o braço, mostrando seus pêlos eriçados. – Nunca me senti tão quente e viva ao olhar para uma vítima! É tanto tesão que nem sei explicar!

Ariadne ia abrir a boca para falar algo, mas Adhara continuou, com uma feição triste:

- Então é para você? Não sabia que você trazia garotinhos para a moita, Ariadne. Isso não é do seu gênero. Não é pecaminoso demais para você? – perguntou docemente, ainda olhando Harry.

- Perguntei o que você quer.

Adhara então soltou um suspiro derrotado e voltou seus olhos vermelhos para os dourados de Ariadne que, aquela percebeu, pareceram levemente alaranjados, o que a satisfez.

- Acho que você sabe o que estou fazendo. Ou esses anos de "controle" afetaram sua inteligência? - perguntou jocosa, enfatizando a palavra controle.

- A minha inteligência vai muito bem, obrigada. A sua que não parece muito bem, afinal, você está desobedecendo a uma ordem.

- Pois é, não é? - falou Adhara, divertida, e dando um pulinho. - Acho que ele sabia que eu faria isso. Eu não resisto à juventude.

Ao falar isso, Adhara levantou a mão cujas unhas, Harry percebeu, pareciam garras vermelhas de tão grandes e pontudas. Mas antes que aquelas garras chegassem em seu rosto, Ariadne segurou o pulso da outra mulher.

- Toque nele - ela sibilou -, e eu não vou me importar de perder o controle. E pode ter certeza que falta pouco para isso. O que vocês fizeram ao Olivanders foi cruel.

Adhara gargalhou gostosamente quando soltou-se de Ariadne, para depois dar de ombros.

- Ele quis lutar... E você sabe o que acontece quando lutam, não é? Até uns gregos poderosos ficaram assim.

Ariadne teve que fazer uma força descomunal para não matar, ali e agora, aquela vampira diante daquela referência a seus pais e Arktos.

- Mas te frustra, não é? - Vendo a feição de Ariadne continuar impassível, Adhara continuou. - Que eu não saiba de muita coisa. Sebastian não me conta muito, afinal o padre dele é Katrina.

E mais concentrada em suas unhas, Adhara continuou:

- Como estão os sonhos, Ariadne, querida? Perturbando-a muito? Eu disse a Sebastian para parar com eles, senão teríamos problemas, mas ele me ouve? Não. Ele acha divertido o que está fazendo.

- Aposto que sim - Ariadne rosnou.

Adhara então fez uma careta emburrada quando viu os olhos de Ariadne, antes dourados, ficarem vermelho-sangue.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Está me incomodando agora - falou. - Minha mente não é um livro para você ler a bel prazer, Ariadne. Que coisa...

Ariadne arqueou as sobrancelhas e sorriu em escarninho, mas logo esse sorriso saiu de seu rosto.

- Desde quando você consegue me bloquear?

- Ah, você percebeu isso também? - A feição de Adhara, antes chateada, iluminou-se infantilmente. – Nada que um pouco de sangue bruxo nas veias não resolva, não acha? Tinham muitos em Strigoi nessas semanas. Embora eu ainda não me conforme que você tenha me impedido de saborear um ruivo maravilhoso há alguns anos. Ele é seu amigo agora, se não me engano.

Ariadne deu um meio sorriso rápido. Seus olhos ainda muito vermelhos.

- Saia daqui, Adhara – ela disse num rosnado.

Entretanto, Adhara lançou seu olhar novamente para Harry, no que seu rosto se iluminou como se percebesse algo importante. Algo que já devia ter percebido há tempos.

- Harry Potter? Isso mesmo! Sabia que conhecia essa sua cicatriz estranha de algum lugar. Já ouvi algo sobre você - falou displicente. - Mas que você é uma estraga-prazer, Ariadne, ah, isso você é. Se bem que sua proteção tem fundamentos... E seus sentimentos também. Dois órfãos por razões cruéis - ela completou jocosa.

E como se esperasse por essa reação há muito tempo, Adhara sorriu abertamente quando a mão de Ariadne fechou-se em seu pescoço. A mulher finalmente perdendo o controle. Mas a ruiva não se afetou, continuou falando, embora sua voz saísse rouca.

- Alto, bonito, displicentes cabelos negros e olhos claros... Isso me lembra alguém... - falou Adhara, com uma feição pensativa. Mas seu rosto logo se iluminou, como se, finalmente, ela se lembrasse de quem estava falando. - Como vai Nicola, Ariadne?

A mão de Ariadne fechou-se mais forte no pescoço de Adhara, que gemeu baixinho. E quando Ariadne falou, sua voz saiu rouca e levemente grossa, o que deixou Harry espantado.

- Não se atreva a aproximar-se dele. E diga a Sebastian e a sua corja de prostitutas que, se eles sequer pisarem em território francês, eu os mato, entendeu? E isto não é figura de linguagem.

Adhara apenas sorriu, no que Ariadne a chacoalhou.

- Entendeu?

- Claro.

- Ótimo - ronsou Ariadne, soltando Adhara em seguida e fazendo com que a vampira desse dois passos oscilantes para trás. – Agora, Adhara, de uma vez por todas: saia daqui antes que eu perca de vez minha paciência.

Adhara passou as mãos em seu pescoço, percebendo uma leve queimadura, mas acabou dando um sorriso dolorido.

- Já que você pede com tanto jeito... Até perdi o tesão nesse aí. Por um momento, é verdade, mas perdi... E a propósito – a vampira falou –, não somos os únicos a querer o garoto. - E desapareceu.

Ariadne ainda olhou durante um tempo onde Adhara estava, absorvendo o que ela dissera, mas, meneando a cabeça, virou-se para Harry que a olhava, aturdido.

- Já ficamos tempo demais por aqui - Ariadne disse rispidamente. – E você não vai conseguir aparatar nos terrenos de Hogwarts, onde seria mais seguro, então...

Ela tocou sua varinha na colher que usaram anteriormente, a qual foi preenchida por uma luz azul e tremeu levemente, mas antes de voltar ao normal, uma luz vermelha a envolveu, apagando-se em seguida.

- Toque na colher.

Porém, ao ver Harry abrir a boca para argumentar alguma coisa, Ariadne falou rispidamente:

- Toque na colher, Potter.

Harry então fez o que sua professora pedia, embora o pensamento de algo sério estar preste a acontecer, somado a estranha noite que estava tendo, fervilhando sua cabeça de idéias. Logo sentiu o familiar puxão no umbigo e, segundos depois, aterrissar nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Caminharam, ambos em silêncio, até as portas de carvalho da entrada principal.

As perguntas de minutos atrás quase tomando voz na boca de Harry mais uma vez.

Contudo, o que mais intrigava Harry, era o fato de Ariadne ter feito Bellatrix sumir duma casa que era protegida para não aparatar ou desaparatar dela. O que sua professora tanto queria com a Comensal que não era entregá-la para o Ministério? Quem era aquela tal de Adhara que deixara sua professora tão irritada? Ou então o tal Sebastian que, mesmo estando do lado de Voldemort, entregara sua mais fiel serva sem pensar duas vezes? Tanto ele quanto a mulher ruiva não fazendo barulho algum quando desaparataram. E Alexey Catcher dizendo que eles teriam que sair daquele lugar o mais rápido possível. Será que ele não sabia de realmente nada? Talvez estivesse se enganando, mas algo lhe dizia que ele tinha conhecido os novos aliados de Voldemort. Algo lhe dizia que ele tinha acabado de ver três vampiros: Alexey, Sebastian e Adhara.

Pensou em perguntar sobre essa última dúvida para Ariadne, mas a expressão taciturna dela o impedia. Para falar a verdade, o assustava. Mas ao lembrar como ela defendera Alexey, o deixava sem saber como desfazer essas dúvidas. Será que sua professora tinha vínculo com essas criaturas? Ela soube explicar perfeitamente, na aula de DCAT, sobre Conde Drácula e os vampiros, além de também ter dito na reunião da Ordem como se matavam eles. Sem perceber, Harry já começava a olhá-la, analisando-a. Mas só foi passar pelas portas da sala de DCAT que ele se mostrou mais discreto.

Subiram direto para o escritório, com Ariadne lançando um feitiço imperturbável na porta do mesmo quando ela se fechou. E Harry, sem se impedir, começou a reparar no escritório enquanto via Ariadne dirigir-se para outro aposento.

Não havia retratos da professora piscando e nem sorrindo, criaturas ou utensílios detectores de magia das trevas, e muito menos pratos de porcelana de gatinhos. Parecia mais uma anti-sala do que qualquer outra coisa, mas ricamente decorada com as cores verde e preta. A lareira já estava acesa, Ariadne apenas reavivou um pouco o fogo assim que entraram no escritório.

Havia duas poltronas perto da lareira, Harry viu, as quais pareciam incrivelmente fofas, e tinham um tecido verde-oliva que ele não soube decifrar de que tipo. Havia também uma estante com alguns livros e uma mesa ao canto com uma cadeira de espaldar reto, todos estes móveis de madeira negra, embora a cadeira tivesse um estofado também verde. Na mesa havia alguns pergaminhos enrolados, alguns em branco, outros claramente usados, ladeados por um tinteiro e uma pena enorme e negra. E, ao lado de tudo isso, uma fotografia. Era uma foto bruxa de um casal, onde a mulher parecia ter apenas alguns anos a mais que o garoto. Ambos com incríveis cabelos negros, sendo que o garoto tinha os dele arrepiados, enquanto os da mulher eram ondulados e muito compridos. A mulher Harry automaticamente identificou: sua professora. No entanto, o garoto...

Harry se assustou quando o retrato foi virado repentinamente, fazendo-o olhar aturdido para Ariadne, que parecia impassível.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou friamente.

- Eu... Ahm... Só segui a senhora.

- Pois você não tinha que estar aqui, Potter. Volte para a Gryffindor, pois você tem aula amanhã.

- Mas eu tenho perguntas para fazer à senhora.

- Só que eu não tenho respostas. Preciso sair.

- Vai atrás de Bellatrix?

- Já disse sobre Bellatrix tudo o que você precisava saber. 'Noite, Potter.

Então, sem paciência alguma, Ariadne agarrou o braço de Harry com a intenção de tirá-lo de sua sala a força. Mas assim que o tocou, o garoto se afastou, levando em seguida a mão até sua testa.

- O que foi agora?!

- Nada – o garoto murmurou, ainda sentindo a fisgada dolorida que sua cicatriz deu quando Ariadne o tocou.

- Então dê o fora, pelo amor de Deus!

- Boa noite... professora – falou Harry, saindo em seguida.

Ariadne continuou olhando para a porta que Harry fechara, sua expressão mostrando claramente que sua cabeça fervilhava. Mas, meneando a cabeça como se quisesse espantar um pensamento, foi na direção de sua mesa, erguendo novamente o porta-retratos que havia ali.

A mulher da foto era realmente ela, e o garoto, que devia ter cerca de catorze anos, a abraçava por trás e era bem mais alto. Os cabelos negros e um pouco rebeldes contrastavam com os olhos azul-claros. O sorriso dele era tão transparente e contagiante, que dava vontade de sorrir só em olhá-lo. Mas Ariadne não sorriu, pelo contrário. E, enquanto levava uma mão ao pingente que tinha pendurado em seu pescoço, o qual a esquentou levemente, levou a outra mão à foto, como se acariciasse a imagem do garoto.

Se Sebastian realmente se engraçasse em se aproximar dele, Ariadne não pensaria duas vezes e, com certeza, seu tão enojante tio seria transformado em pó. Tanto ele quanto suas companheiras, ou qualquer um que pensasse em realizar tal estupidez. E esse pensamento a fez sorrir em escarninho.

Mas sua alegria durou pouco e ela logo soltou um suspiro pesado, passando a mão no rosto de forma cansada, para sustentá-lo com as mãos enquanto os cotovelos se apoiavam na mesa, seus olhos pousando novamente no retrato. E o medo que ela sempre procurou controlar, voltou a apertar seu peito. Mordeu o lábio inferior, como se estivesse tendo uma luta interna, até que pareceu se decidir.

Empertigou-se então na cadeira e pegou um rolo de pergaminho, ajeitando também o tinteiro e a pena sobre a mesa. As primeiras palavras, em grego, pintando o pergaminho: _"Mon a__gaphmenos Nicola"._ E independentemente do conteúdo que tivesse a carta, com certeza ela terminaria com _"__S'ayapo"__. _Ariadne só esperava que o garoto não precisasse seguir as recomendações que ela lhe passaria.

Em seguida, desaparatou para sua casa. Precisava prender Bellatrix e deixá-la sob custódia. Tinha que terminar seus planos o mais rápido possível. E, depois disso tudo, ainda tinha que avisar o Ministério sobre a morte e localização de Olivanders.

Já não sabia mais quais eram as prioridades daquela noite. Da sua vida. Estava começando a se sentir perdida.

**xxx**

A morte de Olivanders, o mais famoso artesão de varinhas do Reino Unido, foi anunciada no dia seguinte na primeira página do _Profeta Diário. _Os alunos ficaram aturdidos, outros chocados, enquanto alguns com uma indiferença enojante. E a primeira coisa que Hermione fez ao abrir o jornal e relancear a reportagem, foi agarrar a mão de Ron e arrastá-lo até a torre da Gryffindor.

- Mione, eu ainda não terminei o café! – resmungou o garoto.

- Depois vamos até a cozinha, Ron. É importante! O Harry está na torre, não está?

- Pra que você quer saber? – ele perguntou rabugento e estacando na porta do Salão Principal. – Eu não quero saber onde aquele idiota está!

- Deixe de infantilidade, vocês dois! Alguém tem que ceder, pois temos coisas importantes para discutir.

- Ah, é mesmo? E o que seria? E por que EU tenho que ceder? – perguntou num misto entre jocoso e infantil e quase se arrependeu em ver os olhos da namorada parecerem duas fendas.

- Isso, Ron, é o que temos que discutir. – E enquanto Ron lia a reportagem com uma careta, Hermione continuou num sussurro, o arrastando pelo corredor agora já vazio. – Lembra quando o Harry comentou que a Profa. Lakerdos suspeitava algo de Olivanders e o motivo dele ter sumido? Então... Acho que ele estava fugindo de alguém, e esse alguém o encontrou. – E, mais baixo ainda, a garota completou – Voldemort.

- Você-Sabe-Quem?

- Isso mesmo. E você disse que o Harry estava fora da cama nessa noite.

- Ele devia estar com a Elley – falou Ron num falsete.

- Não estava, pois a Elley está há dois dias na enfermaria e eu garanto que ela não iria querer receber nem um cirurgião plástico.

- Por quê? E para que ela iria receber alguém que faz cirurgia em plástico?

Hermione revirou os olhos, embora um sorrisinho orgulhoso estivesse teimando em seus lábios.

- Primeiro: cirurgião plástico é um médico trouxa que conserta ou melhora alguns defeitos no corpo das pessoas. Muito popular na alta sociedade trouxa, se quer saber.

Ron fez uma careta. Cortar alguém para ficar mais bonito? Realmente esses trouxas eram estranhos.

- E segundo: na aula do Prof. Flitwick, a Elley treinou feitiços com a Ginny. Por que você acha que sua irmã pegou detenção, noite passada?

- Ah, essa sim é minha irmã! – falou Ron orgulhoso.

Hermione apenas continuou com seu sorriso, afinal ela não poderia censurar Ginny pelo que havia feito a colega de quarto – mesmo isso tendo como conseqüência uma maçante detenção na sala de Troféus –, já que foi ela quem sugeriu uma leve vingança contra a desmilinguida da Elley que estava se vangloriando há dias que fora ao baile com Harry Potter. Ela não deixaria que uma sonsa qualquer tratasse o amigo dela como troféu, deixaria? Mas não sabia que Ginny acabaria se empolgando.

E ela estava tão concentrada em sentir orgulho da cunhada que nem percebeu que se adiantara dois passos de Ron. Só despertou quando topou com Harry, virando um corredor.

- Hermione!

- Harry!

- Eu queria falar com você – falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Harry sorriu, mas esse sorriso morreu ao ver Ron virando o corredor logo atrás de Hermione.

- Ah... Ron...

- Você acha que foi Você-Sabe-Quem quem matou o Olivanders? – Ron perguntou, cortando o amigo. No entanto, perguntou normalmente, como se eles não tivessem brigado há alguns dias e também não estivesse com raiva do amigo pelo que ele fizera a sua irmã.

- Não, mas foi Voldemort quem mandou matá-lo. Ele foi morto ontem e... – Harry parou de falar ao ouvir passos de alguém. Um aluno do segundo ano, se muito se enganara.

- Fora, pirralho! – ralhou Ron, fazendo com que o garoto corasse e arregalasse os olhos, apressando o passo. Hermione apenas revirou os olhos. – Vamos entrar nessa sala. Temos o primeiro horário vago, não temos?

- Certo – concordou Harry, mas encarando Ron com certo receio.

Hermione olhou para os dois, mas antes que falasse algo, Ron interveio.

- Vamos esquecer, cara – ele disse dando de ombros e olhando para todos os lados, menos para Harry. – Não foi nada pessoal... Você sabe... Minha irmã...

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus! – ralhou Hermione, empurrando os dois para a porta aberta que estava ao lado deles.

A briga deles, mais uma vez, esquecida. Hermione não sabia o que pensar em ter amigos tão cabeças-duras. Eles faziam o trio perfeito. Realmente eram o Trio Maravilha, como já ouvira alguém os chamando.

**xxx---xxx**

Ariadne não sabia se ficava nervosa, ou se deixava levar pela situação. Charlie parecia bem à vontade com o que estava acontecendo, afinal, não foi ele quem havia pagado o mico de se embebedar para depois subir numa mesa e começar a fazer strip-tease num bar cheio de homens trouxas.

- Por que você não nos agracia com mais uma cena dessa, Ari? – Bill perguntou rindo junto de Charlie, mas levando um beliscão de Fleur, o qual não passou despercebido.

- _Se comporte _– a esposa ralhou.

- Ai, querida! Estava brincando... Claro que não quero ver outra mulher tirando a roupa para mim. – Com um sussurro, Bill completou: - A única que eu quero ver é você.

- Ah, por favor... – resmungou Charlie com uma careta. – A mamãe acabou de sair.

- Se você não tem para quem olhar, não tenho culpa – zombou Bill.

- Bom, atualmente está difícil mesmo... Mas até que tive meus momentos. E a Ari soube preencher as horas vagas.

- Claro! – Ariadne riu, zombando. – Como se eu ficasse com você quando você estava na seca, né, Charlie?

- Strip-tease para mim, você já fez.

- E quem disse que foi para você? – retorquiu. – Eu não me lembro de você ser o único a estar naquele bar...

- Você não sem lembra de nada, daquele dia.

- Claro que lembro! Lembro muito bem de você babar por esse corpinho também.

- Hei, eu não...

- Fleur, querida, vem me ajudar com o bolo, por favor?

A Sra. Weasley acabou interrompendo o filho, que não conseguiu se defender. E só foi ver Charlie ficar com as orelhas incrivelmente vermelhas, enquanto Bill, Fred e George riam dele, que Ariadne se levantou, indo para os jardins da propriedade. Bem, placar empatado no fim das contas. Ele a constrangeu com essa história de bêbado e ela lhe devolveu, embora Charlie, naquele dia, estivesse mais preocupado em impedi-la de tirar a roupa do que bater palmas e assoviar.

"Mas graças a Deus não bebo mais aquela mistura estranha de rum. Oh, epocazinha triste..." Ariadne sorriu com esse pensamento, enquanto começava a andar pela grama levemente congelada pelo frio; pensamento que aflorou lembranças dos primeiros anos em que conhecera Charlie. Uma deliciosa nostalgia lhe tomando conta.

Mas nem aquela nostalgia permitiu que os sentimentos que lhe tomavam conta há alguns dias se esvaíssem. Ariadne sabia que Adhara não falaria que Nicola corria perigo se não fosse verdade. Conhecia aquela vampira muito bem, e sabia que ela queria que Ariadne ficasse expectante e temerosa, queria atiçá-la e provocá-la ao máximo. Não que Ariadne não estivesse acostumada com tais provocações, a questão era que elas sempre eram direcionadas para ela, mas naquele momento se referiam a seu filho, Nicola. E se não tivesse que ficar na Inglaterra por motivos muito fortes, ela iria agora mesmo para a França e tirava Nicola de lá, procurando um lugar mais seguro para o garoto e ficando com ele, independentemente se ele brigasse por causa disso.

Ariadne passou as mãos no rosto, demonstrando cansaço. Não agüentava mais aquela pressão, aqueles pesadelos com Nicola, tendo que ficar num lugar que sempre lhe trouxera dor. Não agüentava mais esperar uma oportunidade para poder entrar no Departamento dos Mistérios, no Ministério da Magia, para poder resgatar Sirius e ajudar Harry, como prometera a Lily. Precisava entrar naquele Arco de qualquer maneira, mesmo que isso a deixasse fraca por um tempo.

Deus, ela precisava viver em paz!

E foi com Ariadne soltando um audível palavrão, que Charlie a encontrou.

- O que foi agora? – ele perguntou, fazendo com que Ariadne virasse tão rapidamente a cabeça que sentiu seu pescoço estalar.

- Ai. Como é? - perguntou, massageando o pescoço.

- Perguntei o que aconteceu – falou Charlie. – Você demorou voltar e, quando te encontro, você está abraçada a si mesma e xingando. O que tanto te perturba, Ari?

- Nada demais.

- Vou reformular a pergunta: o que você tanto pensa, Ariadne?

Ariadne lançou um olhar para Charlie, vendo a preocupação estampada nos olhos do amigo. Sua alma gritando: "Desabafa com ele, mulher!", enquanto sua consciência contradizia do outro lado: "Isso, faz isso mesmo, aí você vai ver quem vai fazer companhia a você e Remus em Azkaban".

- Eu só...

- Só?

- Só estou com saudades de Nicola. É só isso – ela falou, começando a caminhar pelo jardim e colocando no rosto uma expressão mais apresentável. Mas estava se praguejando. – Volte para sua festa, Charlie. Hoje é seu aniversário, e não o dia de "vamos encher o saco de Ariadne".

- Por que a mudança de humor tão súbita? E uma mudança tão agressiva?

- Eu não estou agressiva – exasperou.

Charlie ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Certo... e se isso não for agressão verbal, o que seria?

- Você quer realmente saber o que é ser agredido verbalmente? – perguntou, encarando-o. – Se você quiser, eu te mostro com prazer.

- O que eu quero saber é o que atormenta tanto minha amiga turrona – falou também se irritando. – Só isso. É pedir demais, Ariadne, que você confie em mim? Sou seu amigo, merda!

- Não acho que sua mãe vá gostar do seu vocabulário, Weasley – falou sarcástica, mas Charlie não disse nada. Continuava com seus olhos cheios de determinação, grudados nos de Ariadne, que acabou vacilando. Disse então com um muxoxo: - Não me olhe assim... Não é justo!

- A vida não é justa – ele falou impassível.

- Desde quando você é tão chato?

- E desde quando você é tão infantil?

- Não sou infantil! – retrucou, sabendo que estava se contradizendo. Tentou arrumar. – Só não estou a fim de te prejudicar e... – Mas ela arrumou demais. – Viu o que você me fez dizer?

- E por que eu sairia prejudicado com o monte de pensamentos que você tem nessa cabeça, os quais estão te atormentando tanto?

- Charlie, por favor... Eu não posso desabafar com você. Não agora.

- Ari...

Ele então se aproximou da amiga e a segurou pelos ombros, obrigando-a a olhá-lo. Era sempre assim que conseguia alguma coisa dela.

- Você está diferente desde aquela noite da reunião da Ordem, em Hogwarts. Desde que falou com o Lupin. O que vocês estão aprontando? Conta para mim o que está acontecendo, por Merlin!

- Você não pode saber, Charlie, sinto muito.

- Posso ao menos saber o motivo de eu ser poupado?

Ariadne pensou um pouco, e achou que não estaria entregando muita coisa se falasse ao menos seu motivo.

- Seu pai poderia perder o emprego. E essa seria a menor das conseqüências.

- E qual seria a maior?

- Pára de perguntar, droga...

- Pare de se fazer de forte! Eu sei que você precisa desabafar, senão vai enlouquecer. Confie em mim, Ari.

Ariadne respirou fundo. Soltou-se de Charlie e ficou de costas para ele.

- Semana que vem será a última semana de aulas antes das férias de Natal.

- E daí?

- E daí que estou planejando executar meu plano nesse fim de semana, no dia seguinte em que Nicola chegar. Vou aproveitar a época de festas para entrar no Ministério, pois nessa época é mais tranqüilo... Eu... – Ariadne respirou fundo, mas quando ia contar o que pretendia, a Sra. Weasley apareceu nos jardins.

- Charlie? Venha querido, todos estão te esperando.

Ariadne olhou na direção da casa, vendo que Molly ainda estava na porta da cozinha, os esperando. O rosto da Sra. Weasley, sempre tão acolhedor, mostrando algo novo.

- Ela me ama, não acha? – Ariadne perguntou sarcástica vendo o olhar duro da mulher.

- Ari...

- Vai... senão sua mãe lança um "Avada" em mim por deixar seus convidados esperando. – E desapareceu.

A Charlie restou apenas murmurar um palavrão e voltar para dentro. Mas ainda descobriria o que estava acontecendo com sua amiga, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

**xxx---xxx**

As férias de Natal estavam se aproximando. Já podia até sentir o clima da festiva data pela escola. Alunos com sorrisos, conversas animadas combinando encontros, presentes, lugares para se passar as férias...

O salão comunal da Gryffindor nunca esteve tão animado como naquele dia, o que estava rendendo uma dor de cabeça para Hermione, pois a garota não conseguia se concentrar nos estudos. Foi forçada a confiscar os logros dos alunos do quarto ano, que Ron tratou de se responsabilizar, recebendo assim um olhar de censura da namorada, mas ele, deliberadamente, fingiu não perceber. A garota nem insistiu, pois estava mais preocupada com um trabalho de Transfiguração, sobre Animagia.

- Harry, onde você colocou o livro de Animagia Avançada que peguei na biblioteca ontem? – perguntou Hermione, revirando a pequena pilha de livros que tinha sobre a mesa. – Harry?

- Hei, cara! – também chamou Ron, pois o amigo parecia mais concentrado em olhar para um ponto ao fundo do salão do que ler o que tinha nas mãos.

E enquanto Ron acenava com sua mão bem próxima ao rosto de Harry, despertando-o, Hermione seguia o olhar do amigo e, vendo do que se tratava, voltou-se para ele.

- Harry, o que está acontecendo?

- Hãm? – perguntou Harry, toscamente, fazendo a amiga revirar os olhos e Ron rir.

- Cara, você parecia a Di-Lua com essa cara.

- Ron! Não chame a Luna assim.

- Ah, Mione! Até você já a chamou assim – retorquiu Ron, mas sem tirar o sorriso cômico que tinha no rosto.

- Eu sei, Ron, mas foi antes... Bem, foi antes de conhecê-la bem.

- Confessa, Mione. Você ainda a acha estranha.

- Claro que não! – indignou-se Hermione, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. – Cada um tem sua dose de excentricidade, Ron, e a Luna tem a dela. Mas... Bem...

- A dela é ligeiramente exagerada – completou Ron.

- Eu não ia dizer isso!

- Nem eu disse.

- Francamente, Ron. – Hermione revirou os olhos e, quando voltou a falar, foi muito rápido. – Mas não é a Luna quem nos interessa agora, e sim o Harry, portanto... Harry, o que está acontecendo?

E Ron só não riu da namorada porque prezava sua saúde. Embora também quisesse saber o que se passava com Harry.

- Não está acontecendo nada, Mione – Harry falou por fim, voltando os olhos para o livro que tinha nas mãos.

Mas só um cego ou burro não saberia o que estava acontecendo, pois desde que Harry voltara do encontro que tivera com Olivanders que se encontrava dessa maneira: mais absorto do que nos dias anteriores. Hermione várias vezes o flagrara olhando para Ginny de uma maneira tão intensa, que ela não sabia como a garota não percebia. Só uma pessoa totalmente impassível ou, então, insensível, não perceberia tal força de olhar.

Contudo, também havia uma coisa boa com a visita que ele fizera ao artesão, pois, desde então, Harry e Ron voltaram a conversar, pois no dia seguinte o amigo aparecera com tantas novidades que foi praticamente impossível guardá-las por mais de cinco minutos. E embora nenhum dos dois tenha pedido desculpas formalmente, subentendeu-se que estava tudo nos conformes novamente. Uma trégua e um consentimento mútuo e mudo de que "Ginny" não seria um tema para ser discutido entre os dois garotos.

Hermione e Ron se olharam. A garota ainda abriu a boca para argumentar e tentar tirar mais alguma coisa de Harry, mas um olhar de Ron a segurou. Ela quase havia esquecido que não seria prudente falar sobre Ginny enquanto Ron estivesse por perto.

Portanto, eles decidiram continuar a fazer o trabalho, embora que, para Harry, estava praticamente impossível de fazê-lo. Como ele conseguiria concentrar-se, sendo que as palavras de Olivanders martelavam mais que nunca em sua mente, somada a voz da Profa. Lakerdos? E, para finalizar, a voz de seu coração e de sua razão pareciam travar uma batalha feroz dentro dele.

Mas ele também sabia que seria muito difícil ter Ginny novamente. Ele percebia a indiferença com que ela o tratava. A apatia havia sumido há dias, dando lugar a um ar alegre que parecia que o angustiava mais do que a tristeza que ele vira nela, após o Dia das Bruxas. Agora ele sentia que não restava mais nada para acontecer em sua vida, apenas destruir as Horcruxes de Voldemort e enfrentá-lo. E a sensação de que sempre que ele percebia o quão importante alguém era, essa pessoa lhe era tirada, não parava de aparecer. Sirius, Dumbledore... Ginny.

E Harry quase riu por se lembrar de já ter passado isso com Ginny. Como ele foi um pateta de só ter percebido a garota linda que a irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo havia se tornado, quando a viu com Dean. Nem quando ela enfrentou os Comensais, em seu quinto ano, percebera aquilo, ou então quando ela entrou tempestuosa em seu quarto, nas férias do quinto para o sexto ano. Bem, desculpa para isso ele tinha, afinal havia perdido seu padrinho.

"Mas que você foi um burro lerdo, ah, isso você foi". Mais uma vez, sua consciência parecia feliz em fazer comédia com sua vida.

Soltando um bufo exasperado, Harry se obrigou em prestar atenção no que tinha de fazer. Afinal, com certeza a Profa. McGonagall não seria tão fácil de lidar, quanto sua consciência, principalmente pelo trabalho ser entregue no dia seguinte, o qual seria o último dia de aula antes das férias de Natal.

xx

_**(1)**_"Meu querido Nicola" e "Te amo" em Grego.

_**N/A: **_Ufa! Dizem que depois que se termina um capítulo difícil, você respira aliviada, e vocês não fazem idéia do quanto respirei quando, finalmente, coloquei pela enésima vez o ponto final deste capítulo. Mesmo com ele estando praticamente pronto na minha cabeça, foi difícil de escrever. Eu não sabia que era tão complicado ser assassina..hihi..

Algumas coisas ainda para se pensar, outra esclarecedoras... enquanto outras apenas para torturar... Próximo capítulo: férias de Natal! E muita coisa para acontecer ainda... E as perguntas que não querem calar: onde e como está Bellatrix?? E Harry e Ginny??

Bem.... Não percam os próximos capítulos!!! hauhauhauhauhauhauha

Ah, e mais uma coisa!! Eu simplesmente AMEI escrever esse capítulo!! Mesmo com toda essa loucura acontecendo!

Outra coisinha: Eu e Pamela Black, uma amiga linda que conheci graças a esse mundo de fics, estamos trabalhando juntas num projeto novo! Uma nova fic com mistério, romance, paixão... e um lado bem obscuro do mundo da magia. Voldemort? Pff... esse é fichinha perto do que nosso personagem principal vai enfrentar. Se quiser saber algo mais sobre essa nossa nova fic, é só acessar nosso perfil conjunto. É só ir no meu perfil que o link está lá, uma vez que não tem como colocar o link por aqui...

E a fic é _**O Mistério de Starta.**_

Garanto que não vão se arrepender!

_Agradecimentos mais que especiais! _

**suicidepotion: **Aihm... eu simplesmente AMO R/H!!! E torço muito pra que eles se acertem no livro 7!!! E as Horcruxes? Bem...algo a se pensar mais uma vez, não??rsrs... Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Beijos..

**Osmar: **Olivanders descendente sim da Rowena, mas... muita calma nessa hora..rsrs.. E sim: é unânime! "Acerta ele, Ron!!" hahahaha Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Bjo grande!

**Renata Lovegood:** Hermione sendo cozinhada em banho-maria.. rsrs.. e, hum, vamos pensar nisso, não?? Afinal de contas, eu adoro uma NC..hihi.. mas como você disse, com suas doses certas! E H/G logo, logo.. pois também não sou de ferro! Aihm...rsrs.. Beijos! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

**Amanda Regina Magatti**: bem, ainda não deu pro acerto H/G, mas estamos caminhando!rsrs... Espero que você tenha gostado deste capítulo, tanto quanto me disse ter gostado do anterior! :-D Beijos!!

**Bianca Evans:** Harry pedindo arrego pra Gi! *imaginando a cena* hahahah... Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior!! Espero que tenha gostado deste também! Beijos.....

**Michele Ramos Machado**: gostou das cenas R/H? Aihm.. eu simplesmente amo esse casal!! Quanto ao Harry, ele vai conquistando aos poucos... a Ariadne e o Alexey são meios, hum... acho que rabugentos se encaixaria um pouco..rs.. mas pode deixar que o Harry vai ter o momento dele, assim como o Voldy e seus comensais..rsrs.. Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Beijos...

E pra quem ainda insiste em pensar que review é apenas capricho de autora..rs..e ainda insistem em permanecer off...

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

Beijos a todos,

Livinha


	18. Apenas um coração perdido

_**Capítulo 15**_

_**Apenas um coração perdido**_

_Eu estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja  
__Me sentindo tão incrédulo, perdido nas profundezas  
__Eu não sei o que você está esperando de mim  
__Ao me colocar sob a pressão de estar no seu lugar_

_Cada passo que eu dou é outro erro para você  
__Eu estou cansada de ser o que você quer que eu seja  
__Me sentindo tão incrédula, perdida nas profundezas_

(Numb – Linkin Park)

* * *

A enorme locomotiva vermelha já havia partido de Hogsmeade há um bom tempo. Ela levava todos os alunos de Hogwarts para casa, além também de alguns aurores. Com a guerra cada vez mais cruel, nenhum pai ou mãe arriscava manter seu filho longe por muito tempo, e o Ministério, como no decorrer daquele semestre escolar, disponibilizara os aurores para acompanhar o Expresso de Hogwarts, assim como outros estariam aguardando na Estação King's Cross.

Harry estava sozinho na cabine, pois Ron e Hermione estavam ajudando os aurores a manter a ordem no trem por serem monitores. Ele parecia olhar a esmo pela janela, mas seu pé impaciente, batendo no chão de maneira ritmada, demonstrava sua inquietude. Ouviu então o som de risos e passos perto de sua cabine, o que fez com que lançasse um olhar pressuroso para a janela da porta. Porém, ao ver um aluno qualquer passar, voltou seu olhar para as colinas cobertas de neve, do lado de fora.

Ele sabia que ela iria aparecer, afinal, ela sempre apareceu na cabine em que ele estava todos esses anos. Mas estava demorando. "Será que ela estava esperando por Ron?", perguntou-se olhando novamente para porta.

Contudo, ao ouvir o som de risadas femininas, ele retesou na poltrona, esperando ansioso. Conhecia aquela risada. E como se os deuses ouvissem suas preces, Luna abriu a porta de sua cabine, parecendo muito animada, e ao seu lado, Ginny. Automaticamente, a saudosa criatura em seu peito ronronou satisfeita ao ver aqueles olhos lhe encarando. Mesmo que por míseros segundos.

- Olá, Harry – cumprimentou Luna. – Você viu o Neville por aí?

- Ah... Não.

- Oh... Pensei que ele estivesse aqui, já que sempre aparece na sua cabine quando viajamos.

- Não, ele ainda não veio aqui.

- Tudo bem. Vou esperá-lo – ela disse suavemente e arrastando uma Ginny surpresa, no que as duas sentaram na poltrona de frente a Harry.

O garoto ficou sem saber o que fazer. Por que Luna estava forçando Ginny a ficar no mesmo lugar que ele? Afinal, era o que a cara emburrada de Ginny indicava: ela não estava gostando nada, nada de ficar ali. No entanto, antes que algum deles falasse alguma coisa, Neville chegou com Trevo bem seguro em suas mãos. Suas bochechas parecendo mais rosadas que o normal.

- Olá, Harry. Ah... Oi, garotas.

Todos sorriram para o garoto, mas apenas Luna se levantou animada.

- Olá, Neville. Vamos?

- Vamos? Ahm... você não prefere...

- Ah, não – Luna o cortou com um gesto banal com a mão. – Prefiro fazer isso com apenas nós dois. É o melhor para todos, tenho certeza.

- Aonde vocês vão? – perguntou Ginny.

- Neville quer me mostrar uma coisa, Ginny – falou Luna, mas olhando para o garoto. – Ele disse que tem uma foto de uma _Ophry lutea _com chifres. Eu quero ver. Vamos, Neville – ela disse, empurrando o garoto que mal teve tempo de abanar a mão, enquanto Luna fechava a porta da cabine.

- Eu não vou te mostrar a foto de uma orquídea, Luna – disse o garoto confuso, enquanto andavam pelo corredor. – E não existem orquídeas com chifres.

- Existem sim, pois meu pai já viu – ela falou simplesmente e, com o mesmo tom, continuou: - Mas se eu falasse o que ia fazer, talvez fosse você quem não quisesse.

Neville não entendeu mais nada. Só esperava que, independentemente do que Luna quisesse falar com ele, como haviam combinado antes de subirem no Expresso, fosse algo bem demorado. Ele não sabia por que, mas adorava a companhia dela.

- Bem, pelo visto só ficamos nós dois, não é? – falou Harry um pouco constrangido, olhando para Ginny.

- Pois é – ela disse sem olhá-lo - Mas já vou indo. Vou procurar um amigo.

- Quem? – ele perguntou sem perceber que o fazia já de pé.

- Não interessa, Harry. Afinal, você não é nada meu, certo? – Ela tratou de sair da cabine, mas Harry segurou seu braço. – O que é isso?

- Eu queria falar com você.

- Solte-me, Harry. Não temos nada para conversar.

- Mas, Ginny... – ele disse, soltando-a – É que eu pensei esses dias e...

- Eu não quero saber o que você pensou ou deixou de pensar, Harry – ela falou, erguendo a mão como se o ordenasse ficar quieto, embora uma irritação já se mostrasse em sua voz. – Não me interessa mais nada que venha de você.

- Ginny, por favor...

- Não, Harry. O que você está pensando? Que pode me chutar, mas que, quando quiser, é só me chamar que eu venho correndo? – perguntou com um sarcasmo exagerado para ver se conseguia conter sua frustração e tristeza. O teatro de semanas querendo sucumbir diante daqueles olhos pressurosos. – Pois as coisas não são assim. E quer sair da minha frente, por favor?

- Eu quero conversar com você, caramba! – ele se irritou.

- Mas pela primeira vez em toda minha vida estou me lixando pelo que você quer dizer ou fazer. Estou nem aí! Quero que você se exploda, 'tá entendendo? – ela concluiu com sua voz subindo às oitavas.

- Uma hora ou outra eu realmente vou me explodir, Ginny. Mas eu só queria que a gente se acertasse antes de tudo!

- Mas acertar o quê, Harry, pelo amor de Deus? Você quer o quê? Falar para mim que só me magoou, me humilhou daquela maneira para que eu ficasse segura? Que me beijou, me abraçou, se... Que me usou daquela maneira para poder saciar seu ego, acalmar a porcaria dos seus hormônios? Pra mostrar que Ginny Weasley vai sempre cair aos seus pés sempre que você quiser?

- Eu... eu nunca pensei isso, Ginny! – ele disse claramente ofendido. – Nunca achei que você fosse alguém com quem eu acalmasse meus hormônios!

- Pois foi o que pareceu! Só espero que você encontre outra pessoa para ocupar meu cargo, Harry, para que consiga acalmar seus hormônios, pois não sou uma qualquer que, ao seu chamado, vai se esfregar com você numa sala escura. Não mais.

- Saiba que eu nunca pensei em você dessa maneira, Ginny. Nunca. Tudo o que eu fiz...

- Eu conheço de cor e salteado a porcaria dos seus motivos, Potter! – ela falou quase gritando. Precisava sair dali o quanto antes, pois seus olhos traidores já queriam entrar em ação. - Pois saiba que você fez um ótimo trabalho naquela noite. Estou segura. Estou segura por não estar mais com você e do que sentia por você. Não precisa se preocupar com nada, pois se por um acaso Voldemort entrar na minha mente, vais descobrir que o único sentimento que sinto por você é compaixão.

Ela então passou por Harry e, antes de sair da cabine, virou-se para ele.

- Talvez ele também descubra pena. Mas isso eu não sei se sinto mais de mim ou de você. – E saiu.

Não era possível que ele ouvira aquelas palavras. Não mesmo. Ginny não sentia compaixão por ele, não sentia pena. O que ela sentia por ele era amor, paixão, desejo, carinho... tudo, menos pena. E foi com desespero que ele saiu da cabine e foi atrás da garota, por sorte vislumbrando uma cabeleira ruiva entrar numa cabine ao fim do corredor. Não pensou duas vezes e a alcançou antes que a porta se fechasse.

- Diz que é mentira.

Ginny não acreditou quando ouviu aquela voz soar quase desesperada atrás de si. Estava tudo tão certo. Achou que ele não a seguiria depois que dissera aquelas palavras que sabia que atingiram Harry em cheio, ao menos o tempo necessário ou o bastante para conseguir que ele parasse de olhá-la como vinha olhando há um bom tempo. Será que ela estava exigindo demais? Era realmente muito difícil conseguir paz para que conseguisse acalmar seus sentimentos e, de uma vez por todas, esquecer aquele que a fizera a mais feliz das pessoas, mas que ao mesmo tempo a fizera se sentir pior que qualquer coisa?

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou impassível, sem saber de onde tirava tanta força, principalmente ao encarar aqueles olhos cheios de tristeza. Por sorte, os seus olhos ainda não a traíam.

- Diz que você não sente pena de mim, Ginny. Muito menos compaixão.

- Pois é o que sinto – ela falou veemente, embora não conseguisse encará-lo enquanto o fazia, o que Harry percebeu.

Caminhando até a garota, Harry segurou o braço dela firmemente, forçando seus olhos se encontrarem. Sem perceber, Ginny segurou a respiração e deu um passo para trás.

- Diz isso olhando para mim, Ginny, me encarando. Diz que você sente apenas pena e compaixão por mim.

Ficaram se encarando durante um tempo. Frustração, desespero, dor... tanta dor. Mas havia algo mais. Uma determinação estranha. Em ambos os olhares. E só foi Harry aproximar seus rostos, que Ginny fez o que já devia ter feito desde que deixara Luna arrastá-la para a cabine em que o garoto estava.

- Pois é o que sinto - Ginny finalmente conseguiu falar. E embora sua voz saísse rouca e seus olhos já estivessem rasos de lágrimas, a frase saiu firme. Desesperadamente firme.

- Mentira – Harry falou.

- Eu não minto, Harry. Posso omitir, mas não minto. Meus pais me ensinaram muito bem, se você quer saber. – Sabia que estava sendo cruel, mas ela precisava disso. Como precisava. – Quer fazer o favor de me soltar agora?

Harry então a soltou. Acabou dando uns passos vacilantes para trás, ainda baqueado pelo que ela lhe dissera. Não, não poderia ser verdade, afinal, se fosse verdade, por que ela estaria com os olhos cheios de lágrimas? Ele sabia que aquela noite de Halloween fora a pior de sua vida. Ele agredira Ginny de um modo que sabia que seria praticamente impossível fazer com que ela voltasse a ficar com ele, que o olhasse como sempre o olhou. Ele precisava fazer algo para reverter isso, para mostrar praquela garota que ele gostava dela e queria ficar com ela, independentemente de tudo. Queria mostrar a ela que aprendera a lição, que o certo era eles ficarem juntos, mas...

Como ele faria isso vendo tanta determinação naqueles olhos? Algo lhe dizia para forçar alguma coisa, pois com certeza ela cederia como na noite de Halloween, porém, será que ele poderia fazer isso ouvindo-a falar que ele a usara?

- Ginny...

- Saia daqui, Harry – ela falou de costas para ele, pois não queria que Harry visse seu rosto já molhado pelas lágrimas

Harry ainda deu um passo à frente, suas mãos ainda alcançaram uma mecha dos cabelos de Ginny, ele ainda conseguiu sentir sua suavidade e maciez. Contudo, ao perceber o corpo dela se retrair, pensou que o melhor realmente fosse sair dali, deixá-la em paz, mesmo que sua alma gritasse contra esta decisão.

A única coisa que Harry conseguiu fazer depois disso foi ir para a cabine em que estava anteriormente e se jogar na poltrona depois de fechar a porta. Não falou com Ron ou Hermione quando eles apareceram na cabine e perguntaram o que havia acontecido. Nem ele conseguira ainda absorver o que havia acontecido, embora que uma vozinha irritante lhe dissesse que já era tarde demais. Não havia alternativas. Ele perdera Ginny.

Mal sabia que seu desespero se equivalia ao da garota, a quem, ele percebeu tarde demais, amava mais que tudo.

**xxx---xxx**

A Estação King's Cross nunca parecera tão "não-acolhedora" como naquele momento. Na parte trouxa não havia ninguém, a não ser os guardas da segurança ou então os responsáveis pela venda de passagens, que estavam bem protegidos em suas cabines, afinal, na parte trouxa da estação não chegaria ou sairia trem naquele horário. Mas, como se para compensar, na parte bruxa havia um número a se considerar de pessoas aguardando, expectantes, que a locomotiva chegasse, trazendo seus amigos e familiares para as festas de fim de ano. Nem o frio conseguia diminuir o clima natalino que os tomava conta, junto da alegria em rever tais pessoas.

E Ariadne era uma delas.

Um sorriso discreto começou a brincar em seus lábios quando o Expresso Intercontinental mostrou-se na curva dos trilhos. Sorriso que só aumentou quando o trem apitou, anunciando sua chegada. Os funcionários da estação ficaram a postos para descarregarem as bagagens de seus passageiros. E quando o trem parou, o movimento tão rotineiro para eles começou.

Ariadne levantou-se do banco em que estivera esperando todo aquele tempo, e tentou fechar mais o casaco a fim de proteger-se do vento gelado, o que não adiantou muito. E em instantes ela viu, desviando de algumas pessoas que já se cumprimentavam, um garoto esguio de cabelos negros e levemente desalinhados – ajudados pelo vento e a mão do garoto –, o qual, quando a viu, abriu um enorme sorriso, mostrando seus dentes alinhados. Sorriso que Ariadne tratou de corresponder. Ela nunca se sentira tão agradecida em rever aqueles olhos azuis tão brilhantes.

Nicola aproximou-se de sua mãe, o malão, displicentemente, flutuando poucos centímetros acima do chão e logo atrás dele, mas foi só ela erguer os braços para abraçá-lo, que a bagagem caiu num baque.

- _Mon a__gaphmenos _– murmurou Ariadne.

O garoto fez questão de passar os braços pela cintura da mãe e erguê-la do chão, o que fez Ariadne rir.

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou, ainda rindo, quando ele a colocou de volta no chão. – Só para mostrar que está forte?

- Seu filho _É_ forte, dona Ariadne – ele disse, sorrindo e com uma piscadela.

Ela ficou olhando orgulhosa para o rosto dele, o qual já estava entre suas mãos. Como sempre.

- Parece que você cresceu mais nesses quatro meses do que no ano todo! – E acariciando o rosto do filho, completou: – E está tão bonito...

Nicola mostrou-se embaraçado, pois naquele momento algumas garotas passavam e relancearam os olhos para os dois, dando risinhos apreciativos ao rapaz.

- Mãe... – falou, tirando as mãos de Ariadne de seu rosto. – Foram só quatro meses...

- Os quais passaram muito devagar. Ao menos para mim, se quer saber.

Mas Ariadne deixou que Nicola entrelaçasse seus dedos nos dela, pois também percebera as garotas olhando para seu filho. "Como se aquelas 'sem-sal' tivessem alguma chance...", pensou ciumenta. Viu que o garoto ia fazer um pequeno floreio com a varinha, e o impediu.

- Agora já chega, Nicola. Estamos na Inglaterra, no meio de uma estação de trem.

- Qual o problema? Você não acha ruim que eu faça magia fora da escola!

- Não acho mesmo... Mas como sua mãe, tenho que te fazer criar juízo.

Então ela mesma movimentou sua varinha, o que fez o malão desaparecer.

- São só alguns meses também. Você não vai morrer por isso.

- Alguns meses?! – Nicola perguntou num resmungo. – Dezoito, _mitéra_! Dezoito!

Ariadne soltou um risinho pelo nariz e meneou a cabeça. Olhou para os lados, se certificando que ninguém prestava atenção neles e virou-se para Nicola.

- Segure-se em mim, querido. – E desparatou com ele.

Aparatar com sua mãe até que não era tão ruim, Nicola pensava. Já ouvira pessoas comentarem que, quando se aparata, dá a impressão que se é puxado para todos os lados e, ao mesmo tempo, se é espremido em barras de ferro, impossibilitando a respiração. Mas, talvez por Ariadne usar meios vampíricos para aparatar, o ato não acarretasse tais incômodos.

Sim, Nicola sabia que sua mãe era uma vampira e que fora transformada logo após o seu parto, na França. Sabia também quem eram Sebastian e as vampiras que o cercavam. Por isso nunca se incomodou em usar o medalhão que sempre carregava em seu pescoço. O medalhão que Ariadne lhe dera quando nascera, e que era necessário para protegê-lo, pois, com ele, nenhum vampiro poderia tocá-lo desde que sua real intenção fosse lhe fazer algum mal. Magia incrivelmente poderosa realizada pela sua mãe e com a imensurável ajuda de Albus Dumbledore.

Esse encantamento tinha apenas uma falha: ambos os amuletos, tanto o de Nicola – protegido–, quanto o de Ariadne – protetor–, tinham que estar em total sintonia. Ou seja, se Nicola retirasse seu amuleto, além de não ficar protegido, Ariadne não poderia saber quando ele precisasse de ajuda realmente. E se fosse Ariadne quem retirasse o dela, a proteção que envolvia o amuleto do filho não funcionaria na sua totalidade necessária.

Mas agora que estava em casa, Nicola sequer pensava nos perigos que Sebastian poderia lhe proporcionar. A única coisa que pensava era que estar ali era bom demais.

- Querido – chamou Ariadne, enquanto pendurava seu casaco no armário do hall -, por que você não vai tirar essa roupa gelada?

- A-ham. O que tem para comer? Estou morrendo de fome...

- Quanta novidade – zombou Ariadne, alcançando o filho que já subia as escadas na direção do quarto.

- Ah, nem vem! Estou em fase de crescimento, sabia disso?

- Eu sei. Mas daqui a pouco, você vai começar a crescer dos lados, isso sim.

Ariadne então passou o braço na cintura do filho, que tratou de abraçar a mão pelos ombros, enquanto iam até o quarto do garoto.

- Eu pensei – ela continuou – em passarmos a tarde toda vendo filmes, comendo e bebendo porcaria até ser necessário um feitiço de limpeza nos dentes.

- Opa! Eu topo! – animou-se Nicola. – Vai ser do acervo ou tem filme novo?

- Hum... um pouco dos dois?

- Beleza! Vou trocar de roupa enquanto você prepara minha comida.

- Ah, moleque folgado!

- Só o que o feriado me permite, _mitéra _– ele falou com uma piscadela, o que lhe rendeu um belo tapa no traseiro.

- Vá se arrumar, garoto.

- Que ignorância... – murmurou Nicola.

Porém Ariadne não escutou, pois já estava voltando para a cozinha, no andar de baixo, para terminar de preparar um banquete nada saudável para os dois, o qual já havia iniciado antes de sair para a Estação King's Cross. Sua intenção inicial era apenas mimar o filho e aproveitar a companhia dele que tanto sentira falta, o que sempre acontecia nas férias e feriados que ele deixava a escola. Porém, daquela vez, sua intenção acabou tomando uma proporção maior.

Seria essencial ter uma tarde prazerosa com Nicola para que, à noite, ele não a enchesse de perguntas que ficariam sem resposta durante um tempo, o que, com certeza, acarretaria uma discussão entre os dois. À noite ela tiraria Bellatrix do sótão, onde estava sendo vigiada por Kika, sua elfo doméstica, e, junto de Remus, iria para o Ministério da Magia e então ao Departamento dos Mistérios. E se tudo corresse da maneira que ela havia planejado, eles sairiam de lá com Sirius e, o quanto antes, ela voltaria para sua casa, dispensando Alexey do título provisório de babá de Nicola.

Mas deixando de pensar no que teria que fazer no fim do dia, Ariadne preocupou-se em preparar tudo o que achava que necessitariam para aquela tarde. Pipocas, lanches, doces e o refrigerante trouxa preferido de Nicola. Em quinze minutos já estavam no quarto dela, estirados na cama e assistindo ao primeiro filme. Seria uma tarde maravilhosa, e Ariadne faria questão disso. Uma tarde sem os fantasmas de Sebastian e Bellatrix cercando sua casa. Afinal de contas, já estava tudo planejado e, com certeza, nada daria errado. Não mesmo.

E realmente a tarde foi animada, e enquanto Ariadne lançava um olhar rápido para o relógio ao lado de sua cama, verificando que fazia um bom tempo que já anoitecera, Nicola se acabava de rir.

- Eu disse que não era o mordomo! – ele falou.

Isso fez com que Ariadne voltasse sua atenção para o filho. E, com uma careta desgostosa, pegou o controle do aparelho de DVD e o desligou.

- O que você queria que eu pensasse? – ela perguntou. – Sempre são os mordomos!

- Hum... Foi um pingo de preconceito que percebi em sua afirmação, _mitéra_?

- Claro que não! – indignou-se Ariadne.

- Certo... Mas, pense comigo. Se ele realmente fosse o assassino, por que atirou na esposa dele?

Certo, essa parte Ariadne não tinha reparado. Com certeza, naquele momento, sua cabeça avoada estava na sala do Departamento dos Mistérios.

- Bem... Sei lá por que ele a matou! Ah, era uma mala sem alça, aquela mulher! Eu, pelo menos, iria preferir a solidão à viver com aquela mulher azucrinando minha cabeça com aquela vozinha horrorosa. Aquela mulher era uma horrorosa!

- Você não prestou atenção no filme, isso sim – zombou Nicola. – Estava na cara que o vizinho era o assassino.

- Ah, mas isso não estava mesmo. – E realmente não estava.

Mas Nicola reafirmou tão veemente que Ariadne desconfiou.

- Como é que você tem tanta certeza?

- Ah... bem...

E mesmo que Nicola tentasse, não conseguiu controlar um leve rubor nas bochechas que sua mãe logo soube interpretar.

- Seu sem vergonha! Você já viu esse filme!

Aquilo foi a gota d'água. O garoto já gargalhava da expressão indignada da mãe.

- E você ainda apostou, _mitéra._ Me deve uma vassoura novinha!

- Não te devo nada! Eu tinha certeza que era o mordomo, afinal sempre são os mordomos! Além disso, você roubou.

- Espere aí, não roubei não! – ele disse, seus olhos já cheios de lágrimas de tanto rir. – Foi você quem quis apostar, e, quando você disse isso, eu só falei que tinha certeza de que o assassino era o vizinho. Se você quis discordar, aí o problema já é seu.

- Ah, é? – ela perguntou, seus olhos parecendo duas fendas. – Pois eu vou te mostrar o que é problema, Nicola. E você vai aprender que com mães não se brinca!

- O que... Ah, não... Nem vem...

Nicola então se levantou da cama, mas não foi rápido o bastante. Ariadne já o puxava de volta e, sem reservas, atacou o filho com suas mãos treinadas. Conhecia cada ponto sensível do filho para seu ataque de cócegas.

- Isso não... não é justo... – ele disse entre risos e ofegos, enquanto também tentava se defender, porém as cócegas tiravam suas forças. Sempre tiravam. – _Mitéra..._ não... isso é.. é abuso de poder!

O ataque ainda continuou até que Ariadne se sentisse devidamente vingada, o que, diga-se de passagem, não foi pouca coisa. Ela às vezes se portava como uma criança quando se tratava em divertir-se com Nicola. Ela amava seu filho mais que tudo e escutar a risada dele era melhor que qualquer som. Qualquer mesmo.

- Agora aprenda que não se deve tirar onda da cara das mães. A vingança delas é a pior.

- E eu não sei?! – Nicola retorquiu sem fôlego. – É pior, porque elas abusam do poder. – Mas ao ver a mãe levar as mãos à sua barriga, completou quase desesperado. – Tudo bem, tudo bem! Desculpe!

- Viu? Sempre tenho razão.

Nicola ainda abriu a boca para responder, entretanto achou mais seguro ficar quieto.

Eles ainda continuaram deitados na cama, olhando para o teto, enquanto suas respirações normalizavam. Mais a respiração de Nicola que a de Ariadne. E só foi perceber que a respiração do filho já voltava ao normal, que ela levantou num ímpeto, o que o assustou, fazendo com que erguesse os braços para se defender de outro possível ataque de cócegas.

- Calma, não vou fazer mais nada com você.

- Quem não te conheça que te compre, _mitéra._

- Venha! Me ajude com essas coisas.

- Não seria mais fácil um feitiço de levitação? – ele perguntou, subindo um pouco na cama até alcançar a cabeceira e os travesseiros.

Ariadne apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, no que Nicola soltou um muxoxo abafado pelo travesseiro, mas se levantou em seguida.

- Por que somos bruxos, se não podemos usar magia?

- Deixa de ser preguiçoso.

- Eh... você fala isso, porque não foi atacada por uma maluca há minutos atrás. Sabia que ataque de cócegas deixa você impossibilitado por horas e horas?

- Não se esqueça de trazer a vasilha de pipocas – Ariadne falou risonha, saindo do quarto com algumas vasilhas e copos.

- Folgada.

- Como é? – ele ouviu a voz da mãe perguntar no corredor. Com certeza já chegara nas escadas.

- Eu não disse nada! – ele gritou de volta. E o pensamento de que não havia nada pior no mundo do que ser totalmente transparente para sua mãe, aflorou de maneira gritante na mente de Nicola. – Mas que você me deve uma vassoura, ah, deve...

E, soltando um risinho, saiu do quarto. Quando chegou à cozinha, no andar de baixo e ao fundo do hall de entrada, Nicola viu que sua mãe estava com uma vassoura nas mãos.

- Pra que isso? Vai voar?

- Não. É meu pagamento da aposta.

- Mas eu não quero uma vassoura trouxa!

- Você não especificou, então posso dar a vassoura que bem entender!

- Então a aposta está cancelada – disse emburrado e colocando o que tinha nas mãos, na pia.

- Ué... Mas não foi você quem disse que eu fiz a aposta porque quis? Bem, você estava certo.

- Você é muito engraçadinha, _mitéra._

- Sabe que o Charlie me diz isso de vez em quando? – ela falou, fingindo pensar a respeito.

Nicola riu. Foi para o banco que tinha perto do balcão da cozinha, enquanto via sua mãe guardar a vassoura na despensa da cozinha e então florear levemente a varinha, no que as louças começaram a se lavar sozinhas. Foi quando sentiu falta de algo.

- E Kika? Não a vi desde que cheguei. Sabe que senti falta das reverências dela? – perguntou jocoso. E num falsete, continuou: – _Menino Nicola, menino Nicola! Kika está tão feliz em ver o jovem mestre dela! Aposto que está encantando as jovens bruxinhas francesas. Kika tem certeza!_

- É... ela te adora, não é?

- Às vezes acho estranho, mas gosto quando ela me chama de mestre bonito ou de mestre inteligente.

Ariadne revirou os olhos. Realmente o filho saiu à cópia do pai.

- Mas a senhora não me falou onde ela está – Nicola insistiu.

- A Kika está fazendo algo para mim – ela disse simplesmente e sem encarar o filho.

Nicola ergueu as sobrancelhas e, ainda sentindo-se bem humorado, falou:

- Ou seja, não faça perguntas. Ah, vamos, _mitéra_, o que a Kika está aprontando? É alguma surpresa de Natal?

Ariadne relanceou os olhos para o filho, embora pensasse que ele até tinha razão no que dizia. Era uma surpresa de Natal no que Kika estava envolvida. Mas Nicola percebeu a seriedade da situação; seu sorriso morreu e uma rusga se formou entre suas sobrancelhas.

- O que está havendo, mãe? Está acontecendo alguma coisa, não está? O que você está escondendo de mim?

Ah, como ela odiava quando ele dizia "mãe" daquele jeito. Preferia tanto quando ele a chamava de mãe em grego. Era tão bom ouvir a palavra _mitéra _da boca de seu filho.

- Mãe?!

Ariadne continuou olhando a louça terminar de se lavar, o que levou apenas alguns segundos mais, embora que, para Nicola, pareceu uma eternidade. Ela então soltou um suspiro e olhou Nicola que se levantara do banquinho em que estava. Ela precisaria ir devagar. Tentar explicar a ele o que faria naquela noite, mas escondendo os fatos principais, poderia provocar uma explosão em Nicola. E ela não queria cumprir seus planos brigada com ele.

- Bem... eu... – Ela suspirou. – É que essa noite, meu filho, eu tenho que fazer algo que não tenho tanta certeza se vai dar certo. Mas o que mais me preocupa, é o que pode acontecer com você na minha ausência.

- O que você vai fazer que eu não posso ir junto?

- Eu não posso te falar, é que... Ah, Nicola... Isso envolve tantas coisas, meu filho.

- E a Kika? O que você confiou num elfo que não confia em mim?

- Não é isso, Nicola. Ela só está de olho em alguém para mim.

- Onde?

- No sótão.

Nicola então deu meia volta a fim de ir até o sótão, mas Ariadne o segurou pelo pulso, impedindo-o.

- O que tem na porcaria daquele sótão que não posso saber? – ele perguntou, sentindo um começo de irritação.

- Tem uma bruxa das trevas. Uma aliada de Voldemort.

- Você... você tem uma comensal na nossa casa?! Quem?!

- Bellatrix.

Nicola deu uns passos vacilantes para trás. Não conseguia acreditar. O que aquela... mulher estava fazendo em sua casa? Debaixo do mesmo teto que ele? Ele olhou horrorizado para sua mãe.

- Você está... está pensando em...

- Não, querido, em absoluto. A única justiça que Bellatrix vai ter é a do Ministério. Não a trouxe para me vingar dela de maneira alguma. Em nenhum modo bruxo ou vampírico.

- Mas... _Mitéra, _por favor, seja mais explícita. O que isso tudo tem a ver?

- Eu não posso ser mais explícita, Nicola. Eu... Olha, o Alexey vai ficar aqui, enquanto eu estiver fora, para te proteger.

- Eu não o quero aqui.

- Como?

- Ele é insuportável! Ele me irrita, me olha com superioridade.

- O Lex gosta de você, filho. Do jeito dele, mas gosta

- De um jeito bem estranho, você quer dizer. Mas mesmo assim, eu não o quero aqui. Não preciso de proteção alguma.

- Isso quem decide sou eu – Ariadne falou séria.

- Eu até aceitaria seus motivos, mãe, mas você só sabe me enrolar! Não explica nada!

- Eu só explico o que acho necessário, o que acho conveniente. Não estou te enrolando.

- Ah, sim, esqueci que estamos falando de VOCÊ, da SUA conveniência – ele disse entre jocoso e raivoso. O que Ariadne não gostou.

- Olha o tom com que você fala comigo, Nicola. Eu não sou sua colega de escola e não permito que...

- Você não permite, mas eu tenho que permitir tudo, não é? Odeio quando você me trata como se fosse um estranho que não merece explicações! Já que você ia me enrolar dessa maneira, seria preferível que dissesse que não ia falar absolutamente nada. Ao menos eu não iria me sentir um idiota com essas informações ridículas.

Nicola então saiu da cozinha, mesmo com a mãe protestando com isso, e subiu as escadas rapidamente para seu quarto. Ariadne logo atrás, entrando exasperada no quarto do garoto, onde ele já se enfiara.

- O que te faz pensar que pode falar comigo dessa maneira e depois sair, me dar às costas? Eu sou tua mãe e exijo respeito.

- E eu sou teu filho e exijo a verdade! Acho que ao menos isso eu mereço, não é? – perguntou a encarando tão irritado quanto a mãe.

- Eu já disse para controlar o seu tom, mocinho - Ariadne disse entre os dentes.

Mas Nicola não disse nada, apenas ficou de costas para Ariadne. Preferia olhar qualquer coisa ao rosto de sua mãe, senão não responderia pelos seus atos. A última coisa que queria era desrespeitá-la. Ariadne continuou a falar.

- Eu nunca menti para você, Nicola. Disso você não pode me acusar.

- Mas omitiu – ele falou com a voz custosamente controlada. – E ainda omite.

- Eu só quero te preservar!

Nicola deu um suspiro cansado. A quem sua mãe queria enganar? Ela mesma?

- Não, mamãe – ele disse tentando controlar sua frustração e irritação. – Você quer SE preservar, sempre foi assim! Não quis enfrentar seus medos, não quis ir atrás do meu pai e por isso, eu...

- Por isso o quê, Nicola? Cuidado com o que você vai dizer – Ariadne o cortou, sua voz ciciando.

Porém Nicola não queria pensar, não queria ter cuidado. Ele precisava desabafar tudo o que estava entalado em sua garganta há um bom tempo, dede que soubera o que acontecera com Sirius.

- Por você ter medo de enfrentar seus medos, eu não pude ter um pai. Não pude viver um dia sequer com ele, mesmo que escondido.

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso – Ariadne retorquiu como se fosse um aviso.

- Falamos quando ele morreu, quando atravessou a porcaria daquele arco idiota! Mas você sabia da inocência dele antes disso, mas não me contou! Eu sequer o conheci!

- De onde você tirou isso? Como sabe da inocência dele?

- Isso não interessa agora, mamãe. Mas você sabia da inocência dele, há dois anos, mas não me disse! E por quê? Por que achou _conveniente_ não me dizer?

Ariadne instintivamente deu um passo à frente, mas se segurou. Nunca batera em Nicola e aquela não seria a primeira vez. Certo que ele a estava desafiando, não respeitando sua autoridade de mãe, mas algo também lhe dizia que ele tinha razão. Achou melhor defender-se de outra maneira. Da única maneira que ela sabia quando o assunto era aquele. E pela primeira vez, ela iria mentir para seu filho.

- Todos, sem exceção, achavam que ele era culpado, Nicola. Não apenas eu. E eu... eu não sabia da inocência dele até aquele dia. O que você queria? – ela acrescentou ao ver que não estava conseguindo convencê-lo. – Seu pai não era nenhum santo, Nicola. Se eu contar o que ele fez ao Severus quando estávamos no colégio, você...

- Você, mamãe, mais do que ninguém, devia saber que não se deve julgar alguém pelas aparências – ele a cortou derrotado. Era duro saber que sua mãe estava mentindo para ele. Uma decepção enorme que ele jamais pensou que sentiria.

Mas Ariadne quis interpretar aquela frase de outra maneira.

- Agora você ultrapassou os limites, Nicola. O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer é problema exclusivamente meu, conforme-se. Mas se o que eu fizer interferir na sua vida, por mais ínfima que seja essa interferência, saiba que vou fazer o que é melhor. Sempre.

- Melhor para mim, ou para você?

Ela não respondeu. Não que não quisesse, na verdade não tinha resposta. Ao menos não uma resposta satisfatória que também fosse sincera. Preferiu acabar de vez com aquilo.

- Alexey vai chegar daqui a pouco – ela falou impassível. – Ele e Kika vão cuidar de você enquanto eu estiver fora.

- Tudo o que você quiser, _mitéra_ – ele disse.

Ariadne foi até a porta, no entanto, antes de fechá-la atrás de si, olhou novamente para o filho. Não sabia se a raiva que a consumia naquela hora era pela petulância dele ou, simplesmente, por saber que o fato de Nicola ter jogado aquelas verdades em sua cara doíam tanto no garoto. Porém não queria assumir a raiva que sentia de si mesma. Nunca conseguia. Preferiu outra alternativa que, com certeza, seria difícil de corrigir posteriormente. Mas naquela hora era a mais atraente.

- Eu gostaria que você ficasse no seu quarto até eu sair.

- Como eu disse, _mitéra_, tudo o que a senhora quiser.

Ariadne apenas relanceou os olhos para o filho, para, em seguida, fechar a porta atrás de si. Mas assim que a fechou, encostou-se na parede, esperando a explosão, que veio rapidamente, mostrada por um barulho de algo se quebrando. E só quando não ouviu mais nada que foi para seu quarto. Fez um pequeno floreio com sua varinha, arrumando tudo num instante e, assim que se jogou sentada na cama, a primeira coisa que percebeu foi um porta-retrato no criado mudo. Uma fotografia trouxa de Nicola aos oito anos.

Por que ele não poderia continuar daquela maneira? Espevitado sim, petulante e orgulhoso talvez... Mas uma sinceridade que às vezes chegava a ser cruel? De onde ele tirara isso? A vida não fora cruel com ele para adquirir essa aptidão. Isso era dela. Só dela, embora ela usasse apenas a crueldade acompanhada de artimanhas.

Era sempre a mesma coisa. Os gênios difíceis entravam em conflito, um puxava de um lado, o outro não cedia, ambos acabavam magoados e arrependidos. Onde ela havia errado? Por que era tão difícil educar um filho? Por que ela apenas não podia rir com ele, amá-lo, viver sua vida com Nicola sem os "o quê", "como" ou "por quês"?

Nicola era, por natureza, espirituoso, divertido, carinhoso e muito justo, mas às vezes era tão teimoso que ele e Ariadne só paravam uma discussão quando esta já tomava proporções gigantescas. Embora que, no dia seguinte, ambos já se sentiam culpados em terem discutido, o que acarretava atos amorosos e cheios de mimos entre os dois.

Mas mesmo com tanto amor, a relação mãe e filho era complicada. A personalidade de Nicola às vezes o tornava intragável no ponto de vista de Ariadne. Havia vezes em que, quando discutiam, o garoto falava tudo o que a mãe precisava ouvir, mesmo que ela não quisesse, e Ariadne tinha a ligeira impressão de que, nesses vezes, seu irmão Arktos parecia baixar no corpo do filho de tão parecido que eles eram em justificativas. Mas era claro também que, em outros casos, a imaturidade de Nicola se sobressaía, o que acabava causando as piores brigas.

Já Ariadne era calada, mais fechada. Sempre preferiu, desde criança, guardar seus problemas e dificuldades para si mesma, não permitindo que ninguém sequer notasse alguma mudança em seu comportamento. Um orgulho que ela herdara do pai, segundo Arktos. Quando ela precisava de ajuda para seus problemas, era complicado. Parecia que estava pedindo que a matassem ao invés de, na verdade, ocorrer o contrário. Mas ela só recorria aos outros quando não tinha outra possibilidade e, quando o fazia, agia como se fosse obrigação alheia ou então agia como se, caso ela não o fizesse, seria uma pessoa ruim.

Entre ela e Nicola não havia meio termo. Não havia equilíbrio. E era isso que ela mais sentia falta.

Pois, mesmo que muitos já tivessem tido a experiência de lidar com seu gênio difícil, os únicos que realmente a conheceram e que ela tinha certa liberdade em se deixar mostrar mais livremente, foram seu irmão Arktos, o primo Severus Snape e Charlie.

Com Arktos foi praticamente impossível não se deixar levar. Ele era seu irmão, seu protetor. Crescera com todo carinho e atenção que ele poderia lhe dar. Talvez até demais, segundo o ponto de vista de Ariadne, embora essa fosse a única atenção excessiva que realmente gostara. E sentia falta. Era incrível como Arktos conseguia ver qualquer mudança de comportamento da irmã, por mais singela que fosse e que até Ariadne não conseguia perceber quando estava fazendo.

Já com Severus foi automático. Ela conhecia a história do primo sobre o pai trouxa dele. Sabia o que ele passava em casa, pois muitas vezes sua tia Eileen aparecia para deixá-lo na casa dos Lakerdos para passar um fim de semana ou então quando Tobias estava muito irritado. No começo, Ariadne achava o primo estranho, não gostava da companhia dele. Severus sempre ficava enfurnado no quarto destinado a ele, não conversava com ninguém, concentrando-se apenas em seus livros. Demorou, mas apenas quando ambos foram para Hogwarts juntos, que Ariadne finalmente conseguiu compreendê-lo.

Mas mesmo assim, sua amizade com Severus era diferente, embora eles fossem unidos mesmo que não se mostrassem aos outros. E era para Ariadne que ele mostrava seu lado mais humano, foi para ela que ele dera seu primeiro sorriso sincero. Além de ser com ele que Ariadne percebeu que um ditado era mais que verdadeiro: "Faça o que eu digo, mas não faça o que eu faço". Talvez fosse simplesmente por isso que eles seguiram caminhos tão distintos.

E então, para preencher o vazio que a morte de Arktos e a opção de Severus fizeram na vida de Ariadne, apareceu Charlie. Talvez essa fosse realmente a primeira posição que ele ocupara na vida da amiga. Mas no decorrer dos anos, após as situações que viveram juntos, as trocas de experiências, não foi difícil que Charlie entendesse como funcionava a singular mente de Ariadne. Ela não se dizia complicada para ele, mas no fundo sabia que fora o excelente humor, contrastando com uma maturidade assustadora que ele apresentava, que facilitara que a amizade deles ganhasse fortes raízes.

A única coisa que Charlie pedia em troca era que ela fosse sincera, embora ele também tivesse suas técnicas de persuasão. Técnicas que ele sempre usava, e que Ariadne experimentara, mais uma vez, no aniversário do amigo.

Bem, ela sabia que sempre poderia contar com Alexey, como no caso da procura de Olivanders e agora para tomar conta de Nicola. No entanto, seu primo também tinha seus próprios demônios para cuidar. Não precisava dos dela, ou simplesmente, não precisava dos piores.

Ariadne também sabia que, por muitas vezes, acabava por comparar esses três homens, mesmo que não quisesse. Eles eram tão distintos, mas quando se tratava dela eram tão parecidos, que ficava quase impossível de não fazê-lo. Talvez também ela acabasse por compará-los porque sempre que sua relação com qualquer um deles atingia o ápice da relação, tudo desmoronava. Foi assim com Arktos, com Severus. Só esperava que com Charlie não fosse assim. Não sabia se conseguiria suportar a perda de outra pessoa tão importante para ela naquele momento.

E era nos momentos em que Ariadne discutia com o filho que mais sentia falta da sensatez do irmão. E a briga acontecer justo quando estavam numa guerra e, principalmente, por ela estar se preparando para atravessar o Arco da Morte atrás do pai de seu filho, só fazia com que se sentisse mais sozinha ainda. Não poderia desabafar com Charlie, como já fizera outras vezes, afinal se o fizesse teria que contar seus planos, o que com certeza ele tomaria como seu plano também. E não poderia, de maneira alguma, prejudicar Charlie, ou até Arthur Weasley. Nem sabia por que chamara Remus para ir com ela. Estava começando a achar que aquilo era insensatez.

Mas como se quisesse tirá-la dos devaneios que poderiam levar a uma desistência de planos, um leve arrepio percorreu a nuca de Ariadne, o que ela logo interpretou como a presença de Alexey. Sempre que ele ou até Sebastian estavam próximos, ela sentia esse arrepio. Deveria ser a ligação consangüínea.

Levantou-se então da cama, colocou o porta-retrato no criado mudo novamente e saiu do quarto.

**xxx---xxx**

Charlie estava sentado no sofá d'A Toca há um bom tempo. Ainda não chegara à conclusão de que o que estava prestes a fazer era realmente o certo, pois isso parecia mais bisbilhotar do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas, quando ele se punha a pensar, chegava a outra conclusão: a de que, na verdade, estava preocupado. O silêncio de Ariadne diante de suas perguntas sobre o que a incomodava o fazia pensar que, com certeza, sua amiga estava aprontando algo perigoso e que a preocupava em demasia, e só não falara para ele por alguma questão idiota, como sempre.

O rapaz sentira um enorme ímpeto de azarar sua mãe quando ela os interrompera nos jardins da casa, no seu aniversário, embora valha ressaltar que ele não mostrara isso para a Sra. Weasley, senão o azarado seria ele. Mas Ariadne estava a ponto de lhe contar o que estava acontecendo quando a mãe o chamara e, desde então, Ariadne tinha evitado o amigo. Charlie só sabia que, o que quer que fosse acontecer, seria naquela noite e, com certeza, Remus sabia o que estava acontecendo, já que ele os pegara conversando na reunião da Ordem da Fênix em outubro, além também de já tê-lo visto na casa da amiga, quando fora visitá-la no dia anterior.

Portanto, mesmo não sendo a melhor coisa, aquela era a única opção que Charlie tinha no momento: tentar arrancar alguma coisa de Remus. Ele marcara de se encontrar com o bruxo no apartamento dele, mas se não se adiantasse, acabaria chegando atrasado, já que o sol já havia se posto há alguns minutos.

- Ah, droga... – murmurou para ele mesmo. – Sei que vou acabar me ferrando por causa disso, mas... Seja o que minha consciência disser e o que Merlin quiser.

- Resolveu assumir o louco que é, Charlie? – perguntou Ron, que vinha descendo as escadas, quando ouviu o irmão falando sozinho.

Charlie apenas deu um tapa na nuca do irmão e foi na direção da cozinha. Entretanto, quando chegou à porta que dava para os jardins, parou, virando para encarar Ron, ainda incerto do que ia fazer.

- Ahm... Ron, diga à mamãe que não me espere para jantar. Tenho que resolver um problema.

- O quê? – perguntou o garoto.

- Não lhe interessa, Roniquinho, apenas dê o aviso, ok? Tenho que ir.

E, assim que pisou nos jardins, Charlie desaparatou.

**xxx---xxx**

- O lobisomem está atrasado.

Ariadne revirou os olhos ao ouvir Alexey repetir pela segunda vez a mesma frase. Certo que o amigo realmente se atrasara, mas não é porque eles viviam no país que tinha fama de seus cidadãos serem pontuais, que cinco minutos já era uma catástrofe. Bom, também havia o fator de estarem numa guerra o que, quando alguém se atrasava para qualquer compromisso, já começava uma incômoda especulação. Contudo, antes que Ariadne começasse a imaginar coisas, ouviu uma campainha ser tocada, o que indicava que alguém abrira o portão.

- Ele chegou. – Ela se levantou e foi até a porta, dando passagem para o amigo.

- Desculpe o atraso, Ari – ele disse sorrindo, enquanto chacoalhava o casaco para retirar o pouco de neve que acomodara. – É que eu estava em casa pronto para vir e...

- Tudo bem, Remus, não precisa me dar explicações. Me espere na sala. Vou no sótão buscar a Lestrange.

- Vai precisar de ajuda? – ele perguntou, no que Ariadne deu um meio sorriso.

- Eu a arrasto pelos cabelos, pode deixar.

Remus então soltou uma risada leve, mas não pôde deixar de reparar que o humor de Ariadne estava um pouco abalado. Porém, conhecendo-a do jeito que sabia conhecer, preferiu não perguntar nada. E enquanto a amiga subia as escadas, ele foi até a sala. Sentou no sofá e tratou de esperá-la.

Não fora uma tarefa fácil deixar Bellatrix imobilizada e impotente no sótão de sua casa, Ariadne pensou enquanto subia as escadas e andava pelo corredor do primeiro andar, embora que também não fosse um bicho de sete cabeças. Ela utilizara um bom feitiço atordoante na bruxa, quando estavam na casa do Sr. Olivanders, e depois usara seus poderes de feiticeira somados aos de vampira para que a transportasse magicamente para sua casa.

Por sorte, o feitiço que protegia a casa não permitia que ninguém não-autorizado entrasse ou saísse dela, independentemente se utilizasse meios bruxos ou trouxas para isso. Além disso, Kika estava bem treinada. A elfa sabia que, quem quer que entrasse na casa de seus patrões, se não estivesse com eles, era considerado alguém perigoso, por isso ela já tratava de imobilizá-lo com seus poderes mágicos e prendê-lo no sótão da casa que era enfeitiçado para não efetuar nenhum tipo de magia, a não ser a dela. Então, até que Ariadne chegasse em casa, Bellatrix já estava bem guardada e segura, só restando para a vampira amarrar a comensal e deixá-la quieta até o dia certo. Aquele dia. Aquela noite.

Ariadne estava pronta para seguir o caminho certo até o sótão de sua casa, mas, ao passar em frente a porta do quarto de Nicola, hesitou. Ela não queria, em absoluto, deixar sua casa com ambos brigados, não quando havia a possibilidade de enormes riscos. Para ambos. Então, esquecendo seu orgulho, decidiu baixar a guarda.

- Nicola? – ela chamou baixo, encostando-se na porta.

Mas Nicola não respondeu, nem quando Ariadne o chamou novamente e mais alto. Ela então tentou abrir a porta, o que foi em vão, já que o filho já passara a chave, trancando-a. Ariadne poderia muito bem abri-la com um simples floreio de sua varinha, mas não o fez. Já havia acontecido brigas demais naquela noite.

_- Giós, ego... Ego... _Eu já estou indo, Nicola – ela falou um pouco baixo, mas sabia que o filho a escutava, com certeza deitado na cama dele.

E ele realmente a ouvia. Porém, mesmo sabendo que a mãe estava lhe pedindo desculpas pela briga, Nicola, dessa vez, não queria ouvir. Seus olhos brilhavam devido as lágrimas que ele ainda teimava em segurar. Lágrimas de desapontamento pelas mentiras que ouvira nesta noite. Ouviu então sua mãe continuar a falar.

- Alexey já está aqui e Kika também vai ficar disponível para te proteger quando eu sair. – Ariadne soltou um suspiro cansado, encostando-se mais à porta, como se estivesse falando a esmo. – Pode parecer o contrário, meu filho, uns ainda vão até dizer, mas você é a principal razão do que vou fazer essa noite. Eu amo você, Nicola. Demais. Mais até que minha própria vida.

Ariadne então soltou um último suspiro antes de se descolar da porta, e vendo que Nicola não a abriria, foi até o sótão. Se quisesse agir naquela noite, teria que agilizar. Queria voltar logo para casa, ver se seu filho estava bem e que a sensação que a atormentou durante todo aquele dia era apenas um frio na barriga estúpido, e que não tinha nada a ver com um mau presságio.

**xxx**

- Então você é o amiguinho peludo da Ariadne? – Alexey perguntou quando ficou a sós com Remus. O vampiro o olhava com um meio sorriso que Remus não gostou nada.

- Como?

- Você. É o amiguinho peludo da Ariadne, estou certo? Eu sei que sim – ele disse soltando um risinho amargo pelo nariz. – Ariadne tem essa mania mesmo. A de se afeiçoar a pessoas estranhas, problemáticas...

- Imagino – retrucou Remus com frieza, olhando pressuroso para as escadas. Ariadne parecia estar demorando uma eternidade para descer.

Alexey olhou divertido para Remus. Apoiou-se no sofá, cruzando os braços e tornozelos e o encarava petulante.

- Acalme-se, Sr. Lupin – ele falou jocoso. Seu veneno amargo pronto para ser destilado. – Logo Ariadne desce, vocês fazem o que tem que fazer e você volta para sua namoradinha sexy. Ou devo dizer futura noiva? Eu acho que seria bom se você a pedisse em casamento logo, como é o seu plano, senão, vai que ela desiste, não é?

- E eu acho que você devia calar essa boca – Remus falou perdendo a paciência, no que Alexey riu.

- Sabe... Seria interessante ver o que você faria caso ela engravidasse. O que você a mandaria fazer? Abortar a gestação?

- Alexey!

Ambos olharam para a escada ao ouvirem a voz dura de Ariadne. Remus teve que se conter para não pular em cima daquele folgado, que ele sabia ser um vampiro, e que lera sua mente como se ela fosse um livro qualquer. Já Alexey, mesmo sabendo que ultrapassara uma linha perigosa, não se deixou abalar quando Ariadne veio em sua direção, os olhos dela parecendo bolas de fogo de tão brilhantes.

- Você sabe que eu te adoro muito, Lex – ela falou –, mas não admito que trate meus convidados dessa maneira na minha casa.

- Desculpe – ele disse cínico. – Esqueci que nesse território tem... ah... limites.

- Claro... Tudo bem, Remus?

- Tudo ótimo – ele respondeu impassível, lançando um olhar desafiador a Alexey, que sorriu num esgar.

Ariadne então se aproximou mais de Alexey, de modo que apenas ele escutasse o que ela iria falar.

- Não jogue sua amargura em alguém como o Remus, Lex. Ele não merece. Assim como nós, ele já tem seus próprios problemas.

- O que foi? – Alexey perguntou olhando-a com a cabeça levemente inclinada, como se a analisasse. – Você está tão sensível hoje.

- Não estou sensível – ela disse com uma careta nos lábios e se afastou. – Nicola está trancado no quarto dele, não o incomode.

- Ah, sim... Entendi. Bem, então boa sorte a vocês – ele concluiu, com uma piscadela para a prima e uma sarcástica continência para Remus.

- Vamos, Remus – ela disse revirando os olhos, para então agarrar Bellatrix pelo braço e guiá-la para os jardins de sua casa, a fim de aparatar. Porém, ao chegar na porta, ela hesitou. – Lex...

- Eu cuido dele, Dina. Só não vou dar conselhos, pois não é meu forte.

Ariadne ainda mordeu o lábio inferior. Lançou um olhar furtivo para escada, pois a bola gelada em seu estômago começou a subir para a garganta.

- Vá, Dina – Alexey disse firme. – Sebastian vai precisar me matar para pegar o garoto.

- Certo, ahm... Até mais tarde – ela disse finalmente, sem perceber que Remus olhava interessado para o casal. Era impressão dele ou existia um segundo morador naquela casa?

Mas quando Remus olhou novamente para Alexey, o vampiro percebeu, retirando então o sorriso que ele dava para a prima.

- Tá olhando o que, peludo?

- Quer saber? Não faço a mínima idéia – Remus falou, sentindo que havia muito mais na conversa dos primos do que ele conseguiu entender.

Alexey jogou-se no sofá enquanto via Ariadne, Bellatrix e Remus passar pela porta.

Ninguém reparou que Nicola estava escondido no topo das escadas e ouvia a tudo. E mesmo que ele não soubesse onde sua mãe estava indo, acreditava nas palavras que ela lhe dissera através da porta do quarto. E quanto a Sebastian... Bem, ele também estaria preparado se ele decidisse dar as caras em sua casa.

**xxx---xxx**

As ruas do centro de Londres não mostravam movimento algum. Podia-se usar o horário ou o frio cortante como desculpa, mas a verdade é que, mesmo na Londres trouxa, ninguém cogitava sair de casa por causa das estranhas mortes e curiosos ataques sem motivos aparentes que vinham acontecendo.

Ariadne aparatara com Bellatrix bem na entrada do Ministério da Magia, em frente à cabine telefônica quebrada que, ela percebeu, estava praticamente coberta pela neve. Remus logo apareceu ao seu lado, ajeitando o casaco em volta do corpo para se esquentar. Nenhum dos dois parecia reparar que Bellatrix não usava nada para aquecer-se e que seus lábios estavam começando a ficar roxos.

- Vamos – Ariadne disse quando Remus se aproximou dela. Segurou Bellatrix pelo braço e andou com ela seguramente até a cabine telefônica. – Quanto mais cedo começarmos, mais cedo volto para casa. Além de estar congelando.

- Ari, eu sei que está muito frio, mas acho que seria melhor se entrássemos todos juntos. Não seria melhor esperar aqui?

- Esperar por quê? – perguntou, estranhando o que o amigo falara. – Nós vamos entrar juntos, Remus. Bellatrix está bem segura, não precisa ficar receoso.

- Não, não estou falando dela. Confio que você consegue controlá-la.

- Então vamos, não tem mais ninguém para chegar.

- Não? – Agora era Remus quem não entendia nada. E a conversa que ele tivera antes de ir para casa da amiga? – Mas... Charlie não vai vir também?

- Charlie? Por que ele viria?

Mas antes que Remus pudesse responder, eles ouviram o som de passos. Alguém que parecia estar escondido nas sombras do prédio vizinho, como se esperasse o momento certo para aparecer.

- Não sei, Ariadne. Por que eu viria? – perguntou Charlie irritado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ariadne exasperou. – Remus, você contou a ele? Eu pedi segredo!

- Ah, segredo para mim. Muito obrigado, Ariadne, pela confiança cega!

- Deixa de ser tonto! Eu tinha e _ainda tenho _meus motivos para não te falar nada.

- Quer discuti-los agora, então? Ou podemos entrar logo nessa cabine telefônica?

Ariadne soltou Bellatrix que ainda tinha o olhar vidrado. Virou-se então raivosa para Remus.

- Por que você contou a ele, Lupin? Você não conseguiu ficar com sua maldita boca fechada?

- Eu não tenho culpa! – Remus se defendeu. – O Charlie quem apareceu lá em casa e...

- E você abriu seu bocão. Contou para a namoradinha também?

- Dá para parar, vocês dois? – falou Charlie. – Ariadne, foi você quem me deu uma brecha para descobrir o que estava acontecendo, lembra? Eu só fui na casa do Remus e joguei verde. Acabei descobrindo que o que você me disse que faria hoje, seria no Ministério. Ele não tem culpa.

- E nem cérebro – ela completou irritada.

- Então acho que seria melhor eu não entrar com vocês – disse Remus ofendido. – Já que não tenho cérebro, eu acabaria atrapalhando, não acha?

- Deixa de ser infantil, Remus.

- Ah, agora eu sou infantil, Ariadne, é isso? Você me ofende, e eu sou infantil. Acho melhor você decidir o que quer fazer e falar. Não temos a noite toda, se você não lembra.

Ariadne soltou um bufo exasperado. Era só o que lhe faltava! Além de estar colocando Remus em risco, e talvez até mandá-lo para Azkaban, agora Charlie queria ir também se aventurar pelo Ministério. Era pedir demais que os planos seguissem a ordem planejada, como deve realmente ser?

- Você não consegue ficar quieto, não é, Charlie? – ela perguntou finalmente. – Tem que fuçar! Meter esse seu bedelho onde não é chamado!

Charlie apenas deu um meio sorriso.

Ela ainda tentou pensar, arranjar alguma desculpa, mas nada de concreto para que conseguisse impedir Charlie de prosseguir.

- Acho melhor entrarmos de vez, Ari – falou Remus por fim. – Antes que algum trouxa nos veja aqui.

- Tá bom, tá bom... – ela disse irritada. Virou então para Charlie, apontando o dedo para ele de forma acusatória. – Mas depois não venha me dizer que eu não te avisei. Você pode ir para Azkaban por causa disso.

- Por estar salvando alguém? – perguntou Charlie, enquanto caminhavam em definitivo para a cabine telefônica.

- Não. Por estar invadindo o Ministério com uma comensal, um lobisomem e uma vampira.

- Azkaban é o de menos. O que vai assustar é a reação da minha mãe quando me perguntar onde eu estava e eu responder.

Ariadne foi a única que não riu da piada. Apenas revirou os olhos, enquanto discava os números do telefone. Ela sim iria sofrer nas mãos da Sra. Weasley. Com certeza a mulher a abordaria e a encheria de impropérios por estar ferrando com mais uma vida da família dela.

Ariadne deu seus nomes para a telefonista quando ela perguntou, embora só dissesse que eles fariam um tour pelo Ministério quando ela perguntou o que eles queriam. Ela já se informara como funcionavam aquelas perguntas. Os nomes eram apenas para os crachás, embora as funções fossem registradas. Ou seja, se alguém fosse olhar o relatório no dia seguinte, veria apenas que quatro pessoas foram fazer um tour pelo Ministério à uma hora da manhã. Além de, obviamente, notificar o guarda de que alguém estava utilizando a cabine telefônica para adentrar ao Ministério da Magia.

Sentiu então a cabine começar a descer, no que tanto Charlie quanto Remus tiraram o sorriso que ainda tinham no rosto, agora a tensão tomando conta deles.

Ainda pareceu uma eternidade o tempo que levou para a cabine chegar até o Átrio do Ministério. O local estava realmente apertado com quatro adultos dentro, e o fato de estar irritada com um dos ocupantes dava a Ariadne a sensação de estar mais apertado ainda. Por isso foi com alívio que ela percebeu uma luz iluminá-los de baixo para cima. Haviam chegado ao Átrio.

Ela automaticamente fechou os olhos, começando então a murmurar palavras que para os dois amigos pareciam desconexas e ininteligíveis. Ariadne só abriu os olhos quando a cabine parou, no que Remus e Charlie puderam vislumbrar os olhos vermelhos da mulher, também percebendo em seguida que o vigia do Ministério estava com os olhos vidrados do mesmo jeito de Bellatrix. Não precisaram pensar muito para entender que Ariadne realizara o mesmo feitiço. Só não sabiam se fora com o poder de feiticeira ou vampira.

Mas naquela hora não importava. Logo os quatro caminhavam até o elevador para então subir até o Nível Nove, onde ficava o Departamento dos Mistérios. E mesmo que o tempo tenha parecido passar estranhamente devagar quando eles chegaram à Câmara da Morte, depois de passarem pela sala circular, Ariadne teve a ligeira impressão de que, na verdade, tudo passara rápido até demais.

Era agora. Não tinha volta. Tudo o que ela planejara para aquela noite deveria ser efetuado perfeitamente. O frio na barriga ainda insistia em permanecer, o que ela tratou logo de classificar como nervosismo, esquecendo-o. Olhou para os amigos e deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Não se preocupem – ela disse. – Se eu não morri há catorze anos, não morro mais.

Fez então com que Bellatrix, ainda hipnotizada, lhe lançasse o mesmo feitiço que atingira Sirius. Ariadne sentiu seu corpo pender para a frente, aproximar-se do arco para, em seguida, atravessá-lo.

Um tormento em sua mente. Um frio repentino. Parecia que estava sentindo a morte atingi-la mais uma vez. Estava acontecendo. O futuro dela, mais uma vez, encontrava-se incerto.

**xxx---xxx**

Sebastian estava sentado, seus olhos fechados suavemente. Naquela mesma sala, quatro mulheres o cercavam: Katrina, Adhara e mais duas vampiras. Aimèe, mais preocupada em ondular suas madeixas louras com os dedos, encarava Samantha com seus olhos azuis. A outra também retribuía o olhar, embora o fizesse entediada, principalmente por hora ou outra uma mecha teimosa cair em seus olhos tão negros quanto seus cabelos. Adhara era a única que compartilhava a não-preocupação, pois Katrina andava impaciente pela sala, o que já irritava Samantha, como sempre.

- Desse jeito você vai acabar fazendo um buraco no chão, Kat, querida – falou sarcástica.

- E se você continuar falando comigo dessa maneira, serei obrigada a fazer um buraco nessa sua boca nojenta – ciciou a outra.

- Hum... Interessante sua reação. Mas será que Sebastian deixaria?

- E quem disse que ele descobriria que fui eu? – perguntou Katrina dando um passo na direção de Samantha.

Aimèe preferiu intervir.

- Katrina, não se irrite com a Samantha. Você sabe o quanto ela gosta de te perturbar.

- Sei.

- É, Katrina. Irritação causa rugas – completou Adhara com um meio sorriso.

- Além disso – Samantha continuou –, Sebastian nunca deixaria que você fizesse mal a essa boquinha. Ela tem poderes incríveis sobre um homem, imagina em um como o Sebastian que sabe aproveitar tudo nessa vida? – E passou a língua em seus lábios de maneira vulgar, mordendo em seguida seu lábio inferior.

- Sam e sua boca milagrosa – falou Adhara em tom malicioso.

- É graças a ela e minhas ágeis e delicadas mãos – e ergueu as mãos, como se mostrasse um troféu – que consigo as melhores vítimas. Afinal, resistir à beleza é fácil, mas quando ela vem acompanhada com, hum, sensações pecaminosas...

- Você é nojenta, sabia? – falou Katrina com esgar.

- E você é invejosa – completou Samantha. – Afinal, apenas comigo que o Sebastian sobe, literalmente, pelas paredes enquanto está naquele quarto. Sabia que já fizemos sexo até no lustre?

Aquilo foi demais para Katrina. Por mais que a vampira soubesse que era a preferida de Sebastian em muitas ocasiões, principalmente sua maior confidente, sabia que apenas Samantha conseguia enlouquecê-lo mais que ela em questão de sexo. E aquilo a enervava loucamente. Mas antes que fizesse alguma besteira, Sebastian abriu os olhos e levantou-se da poltrona em que estava.

- Então? – Aimèe perguntou.

- Bem, apesar do falatório de vocês, consegui perceber que Bellatrix já não está sob poder de Ariadne. Não consegui ficar mais em contato com a comensal quando ela a abandonou.

- Então quer dizer que ela entrou no arco? – perguntou Katrina, embora desconfiasse da resposta.

- Exato. Temos que ir, pois o tempo é curto.

- Vamos todos? – Samantha perguntou.

- Sim, pois o garoto não está protegido apenas pelo elfo. Alexey está com ele.

- Alexey?! – Adhara perguntou com um sorriso jocoso, olhando então Aimèe que não demonstrou reação alguma.

- Sim – Sebastian confirmou. – E espero que isso não seja um problema para você, Aimèe.

- Claro que não – ela respondeu impassível.

- Ótimo. Agora vamos, pois a situação nos favorece, mas o tempo pode ser nosso inimigo.

E com Sebastian dizendo isso, os cinco desapareceram, deixando apenas um rastro de fumaça cinza no aposento do castelo de Strigoi.

* * *

_**N/B:**_ Capítulo pronto, é hora da gente sofrer de ansiedade esperando pelo dogão. Boa sorte pra Ari e pra Livinha. E vê se não mata ninguém, mana! Trauma de Deathly Hollows. Beijos da beta.

_**N/A: **_Como diz Ana Carolina... "É isso aí..."rsrss.. Bom, finalmente estamos caminhando para uma das cenas que venho trabalhando há muito tempo. A volta de Sirius Black. Mas como nem tudo são flores, esse salvamento ainda vai acarretar perdas. E Geo, irmã, é a balança do universo que tem que ser respeitada. Mas vou parando as especulações por aqui.

E antes dos agradecimentos mais que especiais a essas pessoas que não desistiram de mim..rs.. A tradução das palavras em grego no decorrer do capítulo:

_Mon a__gaphmenos: _meu querido

_Mitéra: _mãe, mamãe

_Giós: _filho

_Ego: _eu

**Osmar: **querido, você realmente não desiste de mim, né??rsss É muito bom saber que você está acompanhando e gostando da fic, o que me dá mais segurança e vontade em escrever. E, bom, acho que você já descobriu porque o Sebastian ajudou a Ari com Bellatrix. Ele também não dá um ponto sem nó..rsrs.. E o cetro de Ravenclaw?? Vou deixar essa resposta pros próximos capítulos..hihi.. Beijos! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo!

Bom, então é isso! Espero que todos que leram tanto o capítulo quanto este, tenham gostado!

Beijos,

Livinha


	19. Bemvindo ao inferno

_**Capítulo 16**_

_**Bem-vindo ao Inferno**_

_Está pedindo sua benção  
__Eu sei...  
__O passado o alcançará quanto mais rápido você correr  
__Eu sei._

(I Know – Placebo)

* * *

Ela sentia muito frio. Tinha a impressão de estar nua, nadando trêmula no meio do oceano e entre icebergs, não conseguindo emergir para buscar ar. Parecia que também estava presa, sem conseguir movimentar uma parte sequer de seu corpo. Um bolo amargo subia de seu estômago e atingiu sua garganta e boca, como se quisesse regurgitá-lo. Então, de repente, sentiu um baque contra o corpo, como se fosse um deslocamento de ar quente, embora esse ar não a aquecesse da maneira desejada.

Percebeu que estava caindo. Não sabia para onde, só sabia que estava. Seus olhos continuavam teimosamente fechados, seu corpo angustiantemente preso. Até que ela sentiu. Seu corpo atingiu um chão macio, no que seus braços se libertaram e seus olhos se abriram, mesmo que doesse fazer isso diante de uma intensa luminosidade.

Ariadne ainda estava trêmula, mas conseguiu se erguer mesmo toscamente. Olhou em volta, embora precisasse proteger os olhos com as mãos, pois a luz do sol... "Sol? Onde estava o sol?", ela se perguntou, dando-se conta que a luz não parecia vir de fonte alguma. Parecia mais que a paisagem daquele lugar emitia sua própria luz.

Havia muitas árvores ao redor de Ariadne. De todas as cores. Cores que pareciam brincar também com as flores da enorme clareira em que ela estava. Começou a caminhar a passos tortos, mas à medida que não alcançava a saída da clareira, começou a andar mais rápido e com passos mais precisos. Aquilo não estava certo.

Por que ela se encontrava num lugar tão belo como aquele, sendo que ela adentrara no Arco da Morte? O lugar tinha que ser feio, tenebroso... Ali devia haver trevas, não luz. E como se esperasse essa constatação, uma dor lacerante a atingiu na cabeça. Ela apertou os dentes, tentando não gritar de dor, tentando não pensar que seu cérebro parecia estar sendo esmagado por duas mãos impiedosas ou por mil agulhas que o acertavam. Caiu de joelhos, levando as mãos à cabeça como se tentasse, com isso, acabar com a dor.

Ariadne ainda conseguiu abrir um pouco os olhos, percebendo que a paisagem havia mudado grosseiramente. Não havia mais árvores, flores e nem colorido. Só havia escuridão, um chão duro e cheio de imperfeições que castigava seus joelhos. A dor na sua cabeça não cessou, mas diminuiu a ponto que conseguisse se levantar e ver com mais exatidão onde estava realmente.

Era uma encruzilhada, disso ela sabia, mas só devia ser brincadeira. Provavelmente ficou um tempo enorme olhando para os dois possíveis caminhos, mas a dúvida de qual seguir a atormentava em demasia. Seu instinto vampírico a ordenava ficar por ali, não sair do lugar, mas outra voz longínqua a mandava pensar, pensar e pensar. Contudo, sua cabeça doía e pensar estava fora de cogitação. Precisava de ajuda, precisava que alguém dissesse a ela para onde cada caminho poderia levá-la. Mesmo que ela não soubesse qual deles tomar.

Ambos os caminhos eram tortuosos, levavam para a escuridão e para o infinito. O que ela devia fazer? Não se lembrava mais do motivo de estar naquele lugar ou como ela chegara até ali. Sentiu um enorme medo e desespero lhe tomando conta, o que, mais uma vez, a fez perder as forças. Caiu de joelhos e, sem reservas, jogou-se num choro desesperado. Hora ou outra olhava para os caminhos que pareciam aumentar e dificultar cada vez mais. Sentia que era observada. Porém não ligava que seu observador a visse chorando como uma criança.

Lembranças de uma vida sofrida, de sua vida, começaram a aflorar em sua mente. A morte de seus pais, a morte de Arktos, a morte de James e Lily, Peter traidor... Não, Sirius traidor. Sim, Sirius Black era o traidor. Seu amigo, seu amante, o pai do seu filho era o traidor. Arktos não morrera, ele a abandonara. Assim como seus pais, abandonando-a à sua própria sorte. Nicola fora morto ao nascer e ela não vira seu filho crescer com saúde como desejara. Não existia felicidade em sua vida, existia apenas dor, sofrimento. Existia tudo o que ela sempre lutou para manter longe. Não existia Charlie, não existia ninguém. Ela estava sozinha, como sempre.

Suas lágrimas já se misturavam com a terra daquele chão, seu corpo estava encolhido, protegendo-se, trêmulo pelos soluços. Sua dor a consumia de tal modo que ela, mesmo se quisesse, não conseguiria lutar. Lutar contra aqueles sentimentos que ela não sabia de onde vinham.

Então ela ouviu alguém falar em seu ouvido, dizendo que aquelas lembranças estavam erradas, deturpadas. E junto da voz, havia um saudoso toque que ela sentira muita falta.

_- Ark... É você?_ – nem percebia que falava em grego. O jeito que sempre falava com seu irmão._ – Ark, por favor, estou com medo. Por que você me abandonou?_

Mas a voz não respondia, ou melhor, respondia, mas ela não entendia. Ariadne não tinha coragem de abrir os olhos e, mais uma vez, deparar-se com o nada.

_- Arktos, não me abandone de novo, eu preciso de você. Preciso que me proteja! Estou com medo, muito medo. Onde está você?! Me responda!_

_- Estou aqui, Ari. Sempre estive._

_- Não, não está! Eu sinto você, mas você não está!_

_- Abra seus olhos, minha irmã. A hora de você fechá-los ainda não chegou._

_- Estou com medo de abrí-los e não te encontrar._

_- Mas você vai me encontrar, Ariadne. Você é corajosa, não tem esse medo que estão tentando te passar. Encontre sua coragem para me ver, minha irmã. _

Ariadne então sentiu um calor tímido em seu estômago, um calor que há muito tempo não sentia, mas que foi o bastante para conseguir abrir seus olhos. No começo, o medo que sentia de não ver Arktos não deixou que o enxergasse, mas a sensação de ser tocada ainda a acompanhava. Virou a cabeça e, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, conseguiu discernir seu irmão. Ele parecia estar como ela, sólido, só que também dava a impressão de estar num colorido transparente. Entretanto, nada disso impedia de perceber sua imponência ou notar sua singularidade em relação àquele local. No entanto foi o fato de vê-lo sorrindo que acabou com todos os medos de Ariadne.

_- Você... você está vivo!_

_- Não, minha irmã, não estou. _

_- Mas, então..._

_- Eu apenas deixei o meu lar quando você entrou em desespero, Ariadne. Você estava me esquecendo, os guardiões desse lugar estavam fazendo você me esquecer._

_- Não! _– falou Ariadne, indignada e sentando-se ereta no chão de pedras. _–_ _Eu nunca te esqueci!_

Arktos sorriu suavemente. Inclinou-se e ajudou Ariadne se levantar.

_- Não foi de propósito, Ari. Os guardiões desse lugar são cruéis. Eles me expulsaram do meu lar e deixaram você sozinha. _

_- Como te expulsaram? Não estou entendendo, Ark! Foram eles quem te mataram?_

_- Não. Eles me expulsaram daqui, minha irmã _– ele falou, repousando sua mão no peito de Ariadne. - _Esse é meu lar. Sempre foi. Estando vivo ou não, eu sempre morei aqui porque eu quis. Porque você quis. _

Ariadne olhou para o irmão, mas depois relanceou os olhos para a encruzilhada.

_- Eu não sei o que fazer. Não sei para onde ir. _– E o olhou quase desesperada. - _Eu não lembro para que vim até aqui! Eu quero ir embora! Me leve daqui!_

_- Você veio até aqui para buscar sua felicidade, minha irmã. Para buscar a felicidade de Nicola. _

_- Nicola? Eu não... Meu filho! Eu tinha esquecido meu filho! Eu preciso ir, mas por onde vou Arktos? Eu não sei!_

_- Siga seu coração, Ari. Apenas ele pode ajudar você a trilhar esse tortuoso caminho. _

_- Mas, como?_

Arktos então se aproximou de Ariadne até ficar bem próximo, de modo que segurasse a cabeça dela em suas mãos e encostassem suas testas. Fechou os olhos e sorriu. Ariadne também fechou os olhos e, à medida que seu rosto perdia todo o desespero que antes o estampava, Arktos foi desaparecendo. Até que no seu lugar restasse apenas uma fumaça perolada que também logo não existia mais.

- Devo admitir que foi interessante.

Ariadne abriu os olhos assustada ao ouvir uma voz suave ecoar. A figura de uma mulher esguia, cercada por dois cachorros negros e segurando uma tocha, vinha em sua direção.

- Quem é você? – Ariadne perguntou receosa, mas sua coragem não a abandonara daquela vez.

- Eu sou Hécate. Sou a Guardiã deste mundo – ela falou, gesticulando aberta e suavemente, mostrando o lugar em que se encontravam. – E você? O que quer entrando onde não é seu lugar?

- Eu vim buscar um homem.

- Um homem. E quem seria?

- Um homem que não está morto, mas que está preso neste mundo.

- Minha cara, eu não costumo manter homens aqui. Eles vêm por vontade própria.

- Mas ele não veio. O fato de ele estar aqui foi causado por um acidente. E eu vim consertar esse acidente.

- Entendo – Hécate falou suavemente, e então sorriu. – Você precisa seguir um caminho até ele, então. Mas você saberia qual?

Ariadne olhou para os dois caminhos possíveis que Hécate lhe indicava, mas não sabia qual seguir. Como ela saberia que aqueles caminhos levariam realmente até Sirius e que não eram apenas um joguete da Guardiã?

Siga seu coração, Arktos lhe dissera. Mas como faria isso?

- Ele não será encontrado por esses caminhos – Ariadne finalmente falou, voltando seu olhar para os olhos limpidamente azuis de Hécate. – Ele está perto, pois você não o abandonaria.

- E como você tem tanta certeza disso? Como você sabe que sou eu quem guarda seu homem?

- Não sei, eu... Só acho que sim.

Hécate sorriu levemente. Olhou então Ariadne de cima a baixo, como se só naquele momento a analisasse, embora o estivesse fazendo desde que sentira que a mulher invadira seu mundo. A deusa sabia muito bem com quem e com o que estava lidando. Ali não era apenas uma mulher que ia atrás de um homem.

- Você realmente o quer, não é?

- Sim.

- Então vamos fazer um acordo. Uma troca entre eu, a Mãe das Trevas, e você, um ser das trevas.

- Que tipo de troca? – Ariadne perguntou receosa.

- Bem, você vai tirar alguém do meu mundo, então tenho que tirar alguém do seu.

Ariadne esperou que a deusa continuasse, o que Hécate pareceu notar, pois deu um meio sorriso antes de falar:

- Mas não creio que você esteja disposta a acordar comigo... _borborlakos. -_ E ao ver a expressão de surpresa de Ariadne, Hécate riu. – Sim, eu sei o que você é. Ou achou que enganaria a mim e em meu mundo, vampira? Sua aura te trai e seus olhos vermelhos mais ainda. – E com imponência continuou: – Eu sou uma deusa grega! A Mãe das Trevas! Quem você acha que forneceu os poderes das trevas aos mortais como você?

Ambas ficaram se olhando. Mãe e Filha das Trevas. Até que Ariadne quebrou o silêncio:

- O que te leva a crer que aceitarei seu acordo, Hécate? Você sabe o que sou, sabe que não pode me prender aqui.

- Eu sei, minha cara. Você não está viva, é fato, mas também não está morta.

- Então o que eu tenho que possa lhe interessar tanto?

Hécate sorriu mais uma vez e ficou de costas para Ariadne. A paisagem começou a modificar diante delas. Não havia mais a encruzilhada, o chão não era mais de terra e pedra castigantes, e sim de uma grama estranhamente negra e seca. Elas se encontravam agora em frente um castelo negro feito de pedra, como se fosse moldado numa rocha. Ariadne não tinha certeza, mas algo lhe dizia que foram elas quem mudaram de lugar, e não o lugar que havia mudado.

- Antes de entrar – Hécate disse, virando-se para encarar Ariadne, olhos azuis nos vermelhos –, você tem de me dizer se aceita ou não fazer um trato comigo.

- Que trato seria esse?

- Eu já lhe disse, _borborlakos, _teremos que manter a balança em equilíbrio. Você tira alguém do meu mundo e eu tiro alguém do seu.

- Ele está aí dentro, não está? – Ariadne perguntou, olhando para a entrada do castelo, logo atrás de Hécate.

- Sim, ele está – a deusa respondeu. – Mas eu só a deixarei vê-lo se tivermos um trato, _borborlakos._

Ariadne então se pôs a pensar. Como ela poderia prometer pela vida de outro? Era insano! Ela não deveria interferir na vida de ninguém, mesmo que isso fosse justificado pela volta de Sirius. Não, ela não poderia de maneira alguma forçar alguém a ficar onde não era seu lugar. Mas como se sentisse um estalo, ela olhou novamente para Hécate.

- Aqui só deve ficar quem merece, não é mesmo?

- Exato.

- Então, por que você o mantém prisioneiro? Ele não merece.

- Não mesmo – Hécate respondeu, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Então eu o levarei agora – Ariadne disse firmemente.

Deu um passo na direção da caverna, mas ao mesmo tempo os dois cães de Hécate se postaram à sua frente, prontos para atacar.

- Ele não merece estar aqui, e você, como deusa, não deveria forçar – a vampira insistiu. – É a lei da sua divindade! Você não pode forçar um mortal com os seus poderes!

- Bem, vejo que tem informações, _borborlakos_ – riu Hécate. – Mas, como todos os humanos, você não leu nas... ahm... entrelinhas. Este é termo certo, não?

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- O que quero dizer, filha de Drácula, é que a alma dele está corrompida. Então, o homem também merece ficar aqui. – E mais suavemente, continuou. – Ele carrega ódio, dor e culpa. Ele carrega uma morte. Carrega a loucura.

- Sirius nunca mataria ninguém.

- Oh, mas ele matou. Antes da culpa o atingí-lo, ele matou. Uma apenas. Mas matou.

- Mas... estávamos em guerra! – Ariadne falou alterada, lembrando-se da situação. – Era a vida dele que estava em jogo, não havia escolha! Ele não tem culpa!

- Muito menos eu, minha cara.

Ariadne segurou-se para não avançar em cima de Hécate, pois sabia que isso seria loucura. Ela era uma qualquer no meio daquele lugar. Hécate era a Guardiã. A Mãe das Trevas.

- Quem você quer?

- Temos um trato?

- ê.Quer? – perguntou entre dentes.

- Ainda não sei. Mas eu gostei dos olhos azuis do homem.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Ariadne perguntou, mas temendo a resposta.

- Quem eu quero, tem os mesmos olhos do homem.

- Não! Você não terá a vida do meu filho em troca. Não há trato! - Ariadne gritou.

- E vai deixar o homem da sua vida aqui, comigo, Ariadne? Vai abandoná-lo mais uma vez?

- O meu filho você não vai ter - ela retorquiu enraivecendo-se. - Nem Sirius iria aceitar uma proposta dessas!

- Que tal perguntarmos a ele? Venha. É só seguir um dos meus cães. – E, em grego, continuou: –_ Siga Pónos, Filha das Trevas._

Ariadne ainda hesitou. As palavras de Hécate não deveriam ser tratadas de maneira tola, principalmente quando ela lhe convidara para entrar no castelo, em grego. O nome do cão dava calafrios em Ariadne, o que fazia a frase ter interpretação dupla. Mas ficar ali, na frente da entrada daquele castelo negro, também não era boa idéia. Então, respirando fundo, decidiu fazer o que Hécate lhe dizia. Seguiu Pónos. Seguiu a dor. (2)

Ela não soube dizer por quanto tempo ou por onde andaram. Foi uma sensação estranha caminhar por aquele chão de pedra, principalmente por seu salto não ecoar como os passos de Hécate faziam.

Quando pararam de andar, entrando no que para Ariadne pareceu ser uma imensa sala redonda, ela sentiu um frio na espinha que não tinha nada a ver com aquele lugar grotesco. Na verdade, o que lhe causara arrepios fora a situação de Sirius. Ela conseguiu discerní-lo no meio da escuridão, no outro extremo da ampla sala circular. E vê-lo tão entregue a morte, parecendo um corpo de apenas pele e osso escondido em roupas sujas e enojantes, era de causar revolta em qualquer um.

- Como você teve coragem de mantê-lo assim? – Ariadne perguntou quando sentiu sua voz voltar, embora de maneira quase falha.

- Ele foi rebelde, mas, como todos que vêm aqui, precisam ser domesticados.

Hécate então sorriu e olhou para Sirius.

- Ele é curioso – disse suavemente – Sabia que o nome dele vem da constelação Cão Maior? – E olhou para Ariadne. - Eu amo cães. Eles me são muito queridos e úteis.

- Tenho uma ligeira idéia – falou Ariadne com uma careta nos lábios.

- E então? Temos um trato, _borborlakos? _Você não irá tirá-lo daqui sem contrabalancear.

Mas Ariadne não a ouvia. Parecia que um zumbido tocava de maneira surda em seu ouvido. Como ela permitiria que alguém trocasse de lugar com Sirius para viver naquele lugar? Naquelas condições? Viver sob as forças e vontades de Hécate? Não, não poderia.

- Não.

- Como?

- Não há trato. Ninguém virá para ficar no lugar dele.

- _Pónos_ lhe mostrará o caminho de volta, _borborlakos_. – E sarcástica, completou: – Você entrou em meu mundo de maneira insolente para nada?

- Você sabe para quê eu vim. E não vou deixar de executar meu plano, Hécate.

Hécate, pela primeira vez, não sorria. Seus olhos, antes azuis, ficaram negros como seus cabelos.

- E quem você pensa que é para tirar um cão de sua matilha, mortal?

Então, como se estivesse esperando o momento certo, um homem apareceu. Ele tinha olhos tão escuros quanto seus cabelos e a pele era tão branca que parecia transparente. Também parecia não pertencer àquele lugar, pois suas roupas não eram negras como as de Hécate, e sim claras. Roupa tipicamente usada pelos gregos na mais antiga das épocas. Mais parecia um deus do Olimpo. O que, de certo modo, não deixava de ser.

- Você tem algo mais – ele disse com uma voz grave que pareceu ribombar pelo infinito, o que também provocou um arrepio na nuca de Ariadne, embora não fosse de medo. Hécate o olhou enraivecendo-se. O homem continuou, dirigindo-se à Ariadne. – Você já está morta, por isso entrou aqui. Mas morta de um jeito que não podemos mandá-la para seu lugar, e nem viva o bastante para segurá-la. Não é apenas uma vampira, porém também não é uma mortal.

- Minos, não venha se meter aqui. Seu lugar é com Hades – falou Hécate, aborrecida.

Minos apenas olhou para Hécate. Voltou seu olhar para Ariadne e depois para Sirius.

- Mais uma vez a história se repete. Uma filha de reis, um ser eterno, se apaixona por um reles... mortal. Alguém que não vale à pena. – E olhando novamente para Ariadne, perguntou: – O que você quer, minha filha? Já não foi o bastante uma vez?

- Não sei do que está falando – disse Ariadne tensa, mas sincera.

Entretanto, Hécate pareceu entender muito bem, pois olhou de Minos para Ariadne e então Sirius. Voltou seu olhar para Minos e riu.

- Não adiantou da primeira vez, Minos. Por que está tentando agora? – perguntou jocosa.

- É minha obrigação, Hécate, mesmo que a marca se limite apenas ao nome. Você não entenderia.

- Pelos meus cães, ainda bem!

- Então, minha cara, me responda: por que você se empenha tanto em levar este homem que só lhe trouxe tristezas?

Ariadne apenas olhou para Sirius, sem responder. Minos cortou o silêncio.

- Sei... Vejo que não foi apenas tristeza que ele lhe trouxe. Há alegrias também. Uma maior que todas.

- Não lhe interessa o que ele me trouxe ou deixou de trazer – Ariadne falou agressiva. – O que interessa é que essa conversa já está me cansando. Até mais.

Ela se aproximou de Sirius, o que fez os cães de Hécate latirem e babarem furiosos.

- Dá para você retirar esses cachorros daqui? – ela perguntou, olhando Hécate furiosa, que apenas lhe sorriu.

- Deixe-a ir, Hécate. E com o homem.

- Ela não é sua filha, Minos. Por que quer tanto que ela saia daqui com este homem que entrou com tamanha boa vontade? – retorquiu Hécate.

- Hécate, não queira se acertar com Hades.

- Ele não pode se meter nisso – a deusa sibilou.

Minos apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas, os braços cuidadosamente cruzados às suas costas.

Então, Hécate, muito a contragosto, chamou seus cães que correram ao seu encontro, ao mesmo tempo em que as correntes que prendiam Sirius desapareciam, fazendo-o oscilar. Ariadne quase não teve tempo de segurá-lo antes que caísse no chão. Foi um pouco custoso segurá-lo, pois o homem não tinha forças, embora continuasse pesado. Mas em meio àquela escuridão e dor, seus olhos se encontraram, e Ariadne percebeu que tudo ficaria bem.

- Agora vá, minha filha – falou Minos. – Você _precisa_ voltar.

Ariadne não viu mais nada. Sua visão escureceu e o frio lhe tomou conta mais uma vez, como quando entrou no arco. Mas, daquela vez, ela conseguia sentir algo quente em sua mão. Sirius estava voltando com ela, e a sensação de que tudo estava finalmente ficando em seus respectivos e merecidos lugares não a abandonou. E também esta sensação não a abandonou quando apareceu na Sala do Arco. Porém, isso apenas ocorreu por não perceber que seu colar estava na mesma temperatura de seu corpo. Tão gelado que poderia queimar sua pele.

- Por que você a deixou ir, Minos? – Hécate perguntou furiosa depois que o casal desapareceu de seu mundo. – Ela era apenas uma reencarnação imprestável da _sua _filha Ariadne!

Minos fez uma careta, mas acabou respondendo a Hécate:

- Porque, ao contrário de minha Ariadne, esta vai precisar e muito deste homem. Nem um outro a fará viver, se não for este. É dele que ela precisa, Hécate. Não de um imortal.

E com um suspiro, Minos falou mais para si mesmo do que para a outra deusa:

- Ela quem tem de enfrentar o Minotauro desta vez. Não apenas esperar.

**xxx---xxx**

O dia já nascera há um bom tempo, porém, apenas tímidas frestas da janela permitiam que a parca luz entrasse. Em meio àquela penumbra, era possível distinguir os contornos dos ocupantes do quarto. Um estava dormindo e roncava sonoramente. Já o outro, sentado na cama improvisada ao chão, olhava a luz que a janela permitia passar.

Harry não fazia idéia de quanto tempo estava nesta posição. Suas pernas estavam flexionadas e os joelhos apoiavam os braços do garoto, enquanto a parede gelada cuidava em manter seu tronco ereto. E embora sentisse suas pernas um pouco dormentes, ele não mudou em nada sua posição desde que acordara no fim da madrugada.

Se a luz ajudasse um pouco, perceberia que os olhos dele estavam desfocados, como se estivessem hipnotizados, os quais, misturados a sua expressão imparcial, o deixava quase sombrio. Entretanto, a mente de Harry trabalhava freneticamente. Culpa e raiva, mais uma vez, tomando parte de seus pensamentos.

O garoto não se perdoava em ter ficado tão alheio à guerra naqueles meses. Ele que passara praticamente o verão todo planejando uma maneira de encontrar e destruir as Horcruxes de Voldemort o mais rápido possível. Como ele conseguira se esquecer da missão que Dumbledore lhe incumbira?

Mas a resposta estava bem naquela casa. No andar de baixo, primeira porta à esquerda. Harry não conseguia tirar Ginny da cabeça um segundo sequer. As brigas e situações que se envolveram serviram para deixá-lo inquieto, esquecer a guerra e pensar numa maneira de curar sua dor de cotovelo, seu ciúme idiota. Uma maneira de modificar aquela decisão estapafúrdia que ele tivera no enterro de Dumbledore. Mas, como sempre, o destino quisera brincar com ele, permitindo e ajudando que acabasse, ao fim de tudo, por "meter os pés pelas mãos".

A necessidade de uma vida normal, uma vida de risos e beijos com Ginny, ficando cada vez mais longe a cada tentativa. E num último resquício de sanidade, como se fosse aquela emersão necessária para um último mergulho no oceano, a inexistência do ar. Ginny o rejeitara. A garota perdera de vez a vontade de tentar, perdera suas forças, e Harry sabia. Contudo, será que era justo o que ela fizera com ele? Afinal, tudo o que ele passou, tudo o que a obrigou a passar, era apenas para protegê-la, para mantê-la segura, para que, ao fim de todo aquele tormento, os dois ficassem juntos!

Porém, toda essa briga interna de Harry para manter Ginny afastada, mas ao mesmo tempo a querendo perto, fez com que se esquecesse de Voldemort. E o que o deixava com mais raiva era que, apenas derrotando o Lorde das Trevas, ele poderia ter a vida que desejava com Ginny. Era incrível como ele tinha realmente o dom para se meter em encrencas. Independentemente se eram pequenas ou exorbitantes.

Era um círculo vicioso maldito. Pensar em Ginny o tempo todo, esquecendo-se assim de Voldemort e o que ele, Harry, deveria fazer para deter o bruxo. Embora que, para ficar com a garota que amava, tinha que derrotar o bruxo das trevas.

E agora havia o silêncio de Voldemort.

Harry acordara de madrugada, porque teve um pesadelo. Sabia, assim que conseguiu despertar totalmente, que não eram os mesmos dos anos anteriores. Era realmente um pesadelo. Coisas demais na cabeça. Peso demais. Então, quando conseguiu pensar finalmente em Voldemort, o fato de que o bruxo estava silencioso há algumas semanas não lhe passou despercebido.

Não entendia por que ele ficara quieto, enquanto sua mais fiel e devotada serva estava desaparecida. Ou melhor, sob posse de Ariadne Lakerdos. O ato mais previsível seria que ele se vingasse da Profa. Lakerdos ou que, simplesmente, saísse à procura da comensal. Mas nem um ataque ocorrera nessas duas semanas. E isso era algo estranho, baseando-se que os ataques estavam ficando cada vez mais corriqueiros.

O pensamento de que Voldemort devia estar planejando algo maior insistia em aparecer na cabeça do garoto. E a culpa o consumia impiedosa por ele ter se esquecido de que devia estar se empenhando em deter o bruxo das trevas. E, juntando a tudo isso, havia o cetro de Ravenclaw sob posse de Voldemort.

Harry sentia-se confuso. Por que Voldemort não matara ninguém para realizar sua sexta Horcrux? O que tanto o fazia esperar? E por que não procurava Bellatrix, pois com certeza o vampiro Sebastian havia dito que a Profa. Lakerdos a havia capturado.

O garoto passou as mãos no rosto e suspirou pesadamente. Mais uma incógnita para ele: Ariadne Lakerdos.

Ele estava crente de que podia confiar na professora. Ela lhe entregara uma Horcrux destruída, a taça de Hufflepuff, e Remus reafirmara aquela confiança. Mas a maneira em como ela agira tanto na casa de Olivanders quanto na escola, no escritório dela, inquietavam Harry. E por que, por Deus!, sua cicatriz doera quando ela o tocou? Sua cicatriz só doía quando o próprio Voldemort o tocava ou quando o bruxo das trevas se concentrava nele.

Harry nem percebeu que, enquanto desfilava seus pensamentos a fim de achar alguma linha certa de raciocínio, a janela do quarto havia sido aberta por Ron, o qual o encarava indeciso. O moreno nem percebeu também que suas mãos fecharam-se fortemente e que seu rosto não estava mais impassível. Estava envolto numa raiva que poderia assustar qualquer um. E com Ron não foi diferente.

Cuidadosamente, o amigo voltou para sua cama, sentando nela e olhando o perfil de Harry. E mesmo achando que estava fazendo algo errado, o chamou. Porém, foi necessário que Ron praticamente o chacoalhasse para tirar o garoto de seus devaneios.

- Você 'tá bem, cara?

- Estou – falou com a voz rouca pelo desuso.

- Tem certeza? – Ron insistiu com uma careta. – Você estava com a cara estranha...

Harry soltou um suspiro cansado, passando as mãos mais uma vez pelo rosto. Esticou o braço, pegou seus óculos e o colocou. Demorou uns poucos segundos para falar novamente e, quando o fez, sua voz já estava normal.

- Eu estava pensando... – falou lacônico.

- Sobre...ah... a minha irmã? – Ron insistiu, incerto.

- Também, mas... – Harry se levantou e foi até a janela, enxergando os jardins do fundo da Toca através da vidraça bem fechada. – Você não acha que Voldemort está quieto demais?

Ron mexeu-se incomodado na cama, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Sim, ele também percebera uma quietude da parte das Trevas. Um silêncio que incomodava mais que qualquer grito, como se fosse uma calmaria predizendo tempestade. Ele até conversara isso com Hermione, já que Harry se mostrava absorto demais. Entretanto, ele esperava apenas um "não mudou nada, Ron" da namorada, mas ao receber como resposta uma feição sombria, deixou o ruivo sem saber como agir.

Sabia, mesmo que fosse uma enorme injustiça, que a guerra só terminaria quando Você-Sabe-Quem e Harry finalmente se enfrentassem. Era óbvio que ele ajudaria o amigo até onde não conseguisse mais, e faria de tudo para estar junto dele no fim para lutar ao seu lado. Mas a sensação de que não poderia fazer muito, apenas apoiá-lo, deixava Ron frustrado por ver Harry tão fora de órbita naquelas semanas. Porém mandá-lo voltar para a realidade seria, no mínimo, cruel.

Às vezes pensava que, se ele namorasse sua irmã, tudo estaria mais fácil. E não sabia por que, mas esse pensamento não o incomodava mais. Talvez ele soubesse que Harry realmente precisasse de Ginny, da mesma maneira que ele precisava de Hermione para se manter firme nessa luta. Uma comparação não tão acertada assim, pois não era ele quem deveria matar Voldemort, e sim Harry. Mas uma comparação que Ron não conseguia evitar fazer.

- Sabe... – Harry continuou a falar, ainda olhando para os jardins da Toca e tirando Ron de seus devaneios. – Às vezes penso que ele fica nesse silêncio só para me torturar, como se me provocasse a fim de procurá-lo e acabar com tudo isso.

- Eu não acho que seja isso – Ron falou dando de ombros.

- Pode ser que não, mesmo... – E olhando para o amigo, Harry continuou. – Você acha que ele deve estar planejando algo grande?

Um arrepio involuntário passou pelo corpo de Ron, como se uma brisa gelada tivesse entrado pela vidraça bem fechada. Porém, ao notar a apreensão estampada no rosto do amigo, conseguiu controlar o que sentiu naquele momento.

- Eu não sei, Harry – falou sincero. – Mas ele é Você-Sabe-Quem, então não acredito que esteja parado. Mesmo que...

- O quê?

- Bom, ele não saiu à procura da Bellatrix Lestrange, não é? E desde que você voltou com a Profa. Lakerdos da casa do Sr. Olivanders, não teve nenhum ataque que ele tenha sido visto. Porque, bem, você sabe, não é? Ele tem que fazer a sexta Horcrux.

Harry soltou o ar pesadamente quando ouviu a palavra "Horcrux".

- E eu não estou fazendo nada para impedir coisa alguma.

Eles ficaram em silêncio novamente. Harry com seus pensamentos feito um caleidoscópio, cada um mais difuso que o outro sobre o que Voldemort estaria planejando. Já Ron preferiu o silêncio, por não saber o que dizer. Certos conselhos ele não sabia dar. Ou, então, ele simplesmente achava que não havia resposta para aquela situação. Afinal de contas, como se fala para um garoto de dezessete anos, que carrega o peso de matar um poderoso bruxo das trevas, de que ele devia esquecer a garota que gostava e se concentrar em acabar com uma guerra?

Talvez nem Mione, Ron pensou, seria capaz de responder alguma coisa. Mas pelo menos ela saberia como agir para acalmar o amigo.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – Ron cortou o silêncio. – Acho que devemos descer e tomar café da manhã. O chocolate quente da minha mãe sempre me ajuda a colocar a cabeça no lugar.

Harry olhou para o amigo e sorriu levemente.

Em poucos minutos, os dois já desciam em direção à cozinha d'A Toca, sentindo rapidamente o delicioso cheiro da comida da Sra. Weasley encher seus pulmões. Harry não sabia dizer se era apenas o chocolate quente da matriarca que o acalmou, como o amigo lhe dissera, ou se foi o abraço intenso e reconfortante que ela lhe deu. Mesmo sabendo que a Sra. Weasley gostava dele e era muito carinhosa, não conseguiu encontrar um motivo para que ela o tivesse tratado daquela maneira. Afinal, ela não abraçou Ron na mesma intensidade.

Ao menos naquela parte do dia, Harry se sentiu tranqüilo com a decisão de que esperaria Hermione à tarde para discutirem sobre o rumo que tomariam. Precisavam por um fim àquela guerra o quanto antes e Harry, mais que ninguém, tinha que saber o que fazer o mais rápido possível.

Porém, a tranqüilidade do garoto não durou muito tempo. Ao menos parte dela. Harry sabia que aquilo aconteceria, pois não era burro, mas ver Ginny entrar na cozinha com uma expressão impassível fez suas entranhas revirar e seu monstro interno se encolher num canto escuro. Sentiu os olhos de Ron sobre si enquanto acompanhava Ginny cumprimentar os pais e irmãos, e lhe lançar apenas um "oi" qualquer que ninguém pareceu perceber. Logo, imagens dele e Ginny se acertando, mostrando o desejo que ele sentia em acertar-se com a garota, afloraram em sua mente e afastaram Voldemort mais uma vez.

Harry quase riu da ironia da situação. Quando ele decidira se empenhar em pensar apenas em Voldemort, a fim de encontrar uma saída para aquela guerra, vinha Ginny e dava uma reviravolta em sua cabeça. Era incrível como ela tinha o poder de tirar qualquer pensamento racional de sua mente só impondo sua presença. Ou sua ausência. Realmente Ginny já estava cravada em sua mente. E de uma maneira que era impossível tirar, principalmente quando Harry não queria fazê-lo.

Vê-la rir de uma maneira tão despreocupada das piadas de Fred e George, os quais apareceram naquele domingo de manhã, ou então ajudar a mãe com a arrumação da cozinha após o café da manhã e, posteriormente, com o almoço, dava a Harry a impressão de que ele estava em outro mundo. Um mundo em que ele não existia para Ginny. Como ela conseguia ignorá-lo tão bem, mostrando-se impassível, como se o fato de ter um par de olhos verdes a encarando intensamente fosse absolutamente nada?

Suspirando de maneira cansada, Harry levantou-se da cadeira e foi colocar sua caneca de leite na pia da cozinha. Mais por força do hábito do que qualquer outra coisa.

E foi também a força do hábito que o fez empertigar-se e segurar sua varinha, que estava dentro do bolso da calça, ao ouvir a porta da Toca abrir-se num estrondo e, por ela, passar uma McGonagall muito trêmula com um jornal na mão.

Sem nem olhar para os garotos, a diretora foi até o Sr. Weasley, que estava aprontando-se para sair, chamando a esposa dele também.

- O que está havendo? – George perguntou. – Quem morreu?

A Sra. Weasley olhou severa para o filho, mas quem respondeu foi Charlie, que ninguém percebeu entrar:

- Ninguém morreu.

- Charlie! Onde você esteve? – a mãe do rapaz perguntou.

- Agora não, mamãe. – E virando-se para Harry, continuou. – Harry, acho que você deve ir com a Profa. McGonagall até a escola.

- Por quê?

- O que está acontecendo? – Ginny perguntou também, e o monstro de Harry permitiu-se ronronar satisfeito por alguns segundos diante da preocupação da garota.

- O que tem nesse jornal? – George insistiu.

- Bellatrix Lestrange foi presa – Charlie continuou. Harry e Ron trocaram olhares quase instintivamente. – Mas o que você tem que fazer na escola, Harry, é outra coisa.

- Sim, é verdade – disse McGonagall. – Vamos, Potter.

- O Ron não pode... – o garoto começou, no que a diretora percebeu a intenção dele, cortando-o:

- Sim, acho... Acho que vai ser bom ele ir. Mas vamos todos. Vamos desaparatar direto em Hogsmeade, tudo bem?

Os garotos então subiram rapidamente para o quarto de Ron, pegaram casacos para se protegeram da neve que começava a cair e, rapidamente, desaparatavam da Toca. As explicações n'A Toca ficando a cargo de Charlie.

**xxx---xxx**

_Algumas horas antes..._

Estava entediado. "Grande novidade", pensou, soltando um suspiro exasperado. Mas o problema era que, junto do tédio, vinha a preocupação. Fazia quanto tempo que ela saíra? Minutos? Horas?

Nicola olhou para o relógio que havia em sua cabeceira, percebendo que não havia passado nem uma hora completa que estava em seu quarto. Precisava conversar com alguém, saber o que estava acontecendo, onde sua mãe realmente havia ido. Mas também sabia que Alexey, muito provavelmente, não diria nada. Pelo contrário. Iria se divertir em manter-se calado. Entretanto, ao menos naquela vez, o garoto tentaria.

Não tinha mania de reconhecer sensações como aviso, mas também não era burro em desprezá-las quando permaneciam em sua cabeça com tanto afinco. E mesmo que confiasse em sua mãe, na inteligência dela, sabia que ela não estaria a salvo de correr riscos, mesmo em sua atual situação.

Levantou da cama e, sem nem colocar um par de chinelos, Nicola desceu para a sala, onde sabia que Alexey estava. Desceu a escada de maneira despreocupada, mas também vagarosamente. Queria primeiro ver como o primo de sua mãe estava. Como estava seu rosto. Conhecia o homem o bastante para saber quando ele estava tolerável ou quando estava na sua maneira normal. E ao relancear o rosto dele por um momento, decidiu ir à cozinha antes de tudo.

Abriu a geladeira e serviu-se de água para, em seguida, voltar à sala, sentando-se num sofá em frente a Alexey. Bebericou a água, mostrando-se despreocupado, até que a voz do outro cortou o silêncio.

- O que você quer, garoto? – Alexey perguntou numa voz monótona.

O vampiro estava deitado no sofá, o corpo esticado, embora um dos braços estivesse sobre seu rosto, como se desejasse proteger os olhos da luz a fim de dormir.

Nicola sentiu seu rosto esquentar levemente, num início de irritação. Era incrível como ele não tolerava esse primo de sua mãe. Ou seu primo. Mas este último pensamento ele fazia questão de ignorar, principalmente quando Alexey o olhava com um meio sorriso, mostrando que sabia muito bem o que se passava em sua cabeça adolescente. Como naquele momento.

- Você sabe o que eu quero, Alexey – Nicola disse, olhando o homem nos olhos.

- Acho que você deveria esclarecer, Nicola. Sabe como às vezes preciso que me esclareçam as coisas.

O garoto respirou fundo, mas tentando não demonstrar o quão irritado estava com aquela situação ridícula.

- Onde minha mãe foi? – ele perguntou de supetão.

Alexey arqueou as sobrancelhas e, preguiçosamente, sentou-se no sofá, cruzando os braços em seguida.

- E o que te leva a crer que vou responder? – perguntou jocoso. – Se você não sabe o que está acontecendo, foi porque Dina quis assim.

- _Mitéra _não disse nada, porque sabia que eu daria um jeito de aparecer onde quer que ela fosse.

- Então não vou te dizer também, pois você vai atrás dela.

- Eu não vou atrás dela, só quero saber o que está acontecendo. E você tem as respostas que eu quero.

Alexey suspirou fingindo cansaço.

- Nicola, Nicola... – lamentou – Você é um garoto muito mimado, sabia? Sempre disse para Dina não fazer isso. Agora olha só o que aconteceu.

- Eu não sou mimado – Nicola se irritou. – O fato de eu querer respostas não tem nada a ver.

- Você perguntou para sua _mitéra_ o que estava acontecendo?

- Você sabe que sim.

- Se eu soubesse, não estaria perguntado, não acha?

- E pelo que eu saiba, você só se faz de burro. Não é de verdade.

- Obrigado pelo torto elogio – Alexey falou, dando um risinho.

- Disponha.

Ficaram em silêncio. Nicola levantou-se do sofá e voltou para cozinha, colocando o copo na pia e, enquanto caminhava até lá, sentia os olhos de Alexey em cima dele, mas também percebeu certa tensão na situação. Alexey estava preocupado, isso Nicola percebeu desde que se sentou em frente ao vampiro. Mas ele também era um filho da mãe nojento o bastante para não falar nada para o garoto.

Porém, Nicola se lembrou que eles não eram os únicos da casa. Não acreditou que havia se esquecido dela. Saiu da cozinha, passando pela sala apressado e, da mesma maneira, subiu a escada e foi para seu quarto, fechando a porta em seguida. Foi preciso chamá-la apenas uma vez para que aparecesse.

- Jovem mestre chamou Kika? – a pequena e velha elfa doméstica perguntou, na sua vozinha fina, enquanto apertava feliz o pequeno vestido sem graça.

- Chamei sim, Kika – Nicola falou desanimado.

Sentou-se no chão, as costas apoiadas na cama. Não foi preciso nem contar até três para logo ter a elfa ao seu lado, assustada.

- Mestre Nicola está se sentindo bem? Kika pode fazer um chá!

- Ah, Kika. O que eu tenho nenhum chá resolve – ele falou ainda cansadamente.

- Mas... Kika ajuda! Ela sabe monte de coisas! – afligiu-se.

Nicola sabia que o que estava fazendo era um golpe muito baixo, mas esse seria o único jeito de conseguir tirar alguma coisa de Kika, pois a elfa era leal a Ariadne e, acima de tudo, idolatrava sua mãe.

- Estou preocupado com minha mãe, Kika. – E sentindo que seus olhos estavam mostrando-se o mais temerosos que conseguia, Nicola olhou para a criatura mágica à sua frente. Os negros olhos de Kika o encarando da mesma maneira. – Ela disse que seria rápido, mas já faz quase duas horas que ela está fora! Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Ah, menino Nicola, Kika também se preocupa. Kika falou para mestra Ariadne não fazer isso, que seria perigoso!

- Eu sei, Kika – Nicola continuou. – Falei a mesma coisa para ela, mas, como sempre, ela nem me ouviu. Eu sei que ela está fazendo isso por mim, entende? Mas eu queria muito ajudá-la.

- Mas ela pesquisou bastante, menino Nicola – Kika falou, não sabendo se apertava seu vestido ou a manga da camisa do garoto. – Ela ficará segura, já que não podem prendê-la por lá.

Nicola teve que segurar um sorriso de contentamento. Kika estava começando a soltar o que ele precisava ouvir.

- Mas eu me preocupo com a comensal, Kika. E se aquele homem não conseguir contê-la? E se eles segurarem minha mãe? Ou então ela não conseguir voltar? Ela disse que... – ele hesitou propositalmente.

- Mas ela vai trazer o homem, menino Nicola! – Kika falou segurando-se no braço do garoto, como se quisesse ampará-lo. – Ela sempre cumpre o que fala e...

- Agora já chega!

Alexey estava dentro do quarto. Por um momento, Nicola quis azarar aquela cara irritante com todos os feitiços que conhecia. E ele faria isso sim, se não estivesse mais tentado em demonstrar sua irritação da maneira mais trouxa que conhecia.

- Kika, acho que você já consolou demais Nicola – Alexey falou friamente, olhando para o garoto.

- Mas ele está assustado com a mestra Ariadne, porque ela foi atrás do homem e...

- Já chega, Kika. Não creio que Ariadne gostaria que você ficasse desembuchando sobre os planos dela. Especialmente com Nicola.

A elfa olhou assustada para o vampiro e, depois, para seu jovem mestre.

- Isso mesmo, Ariadne não falou nada para ele. E você quase estraga os planos dela, contando tudo para Nicola. Se ele soubesse, iria atrás da mãe e poderia acontecer algo muito grave.

Kika soltou um guincho e correu até a porta do quarto, batendo sua cabeça fortemente.

- Kiká má! Kiká má! – falou entre lágrimas de desespero. – Quase estraga o plano de sua mestra e manda o menino Nicola para as Trevas. Kika não presta nem para guardar um segredo!

A situação da criatura era de dar pena, mas nenhum dos dois estava preocupado com que poderia acarretar em Kika se ela continuasse com aquela autoflagelação.

- Você não tinha o direito! – sibilou Nicola, já de pé.

- Você é quem não tinha o direito de tentar descobrir os planos de sua mãe através de alguém como a elfa, Nicola. Você sabia que Ariadne tinha que contar grande parte do plano para Kika, pois a elfa poderia ajudá-la a descobrir várias coisas! Coisas que somente os elfos sabem!

- Como o quê, por exemplo? Manual de Autoflagelação?

- Não. E eu não vou te explicar porcaria alguma.

Não, Alexey não falaria para aquele garoto mimado que Ariadne precisava da ajuda do conhecimento de Kika para conseguir manter-se sã num mundo de trevas. Os elfos sabiam como se portar tanto nas trevas quanto na luz. Tinham encantamentos, conheciam ervas mágicas para manter a mente sã o maior tempo que o bruxo conseguisse, após ingeri-las. E com certeza, Ariadne, por ter confiança cega em Kika, acabara deixando escapar parte de seu plano. Partes que Nicola não deveria saber de maneira alguma.

Entretanto, antes que aquela conversa se estendesse, eles ouviram o barulho de vozes na sala da casa.

- Pronto, agora pode parar como sermão – falou Nicola, saindo do quarto e nem reparando numa Kika extremamente tonta ou num desnorteado Alexey.

Nicola foi apressado até a escada, mas parou de supetão antes mesmo de começar a descê-la. Mais pelo que ouviu, pelo que viu.

- Ora, ora, ora, se não é o jovem Nicola.

A voz de Sebastian ecoou pelo recinto e, sem que Nicola pudesse conter, um arrepio perpassou em sua espinha.

- Vejo que está surpreso, garoto – o vampiro continuou.

- E bem mais velho desde a última vez que o vi – completou Adhara. Um sorriso ferino brincando em seus lábios.

- Ainda não, Adhara – Sebastian a conteve. – Então, Nicola, será do jeito fácil ou do jeito difícil?

- Como vocês entraram aqui?

Essa pergunta estava presa da boca de Nicola e ele realmente a abrira para fazê-la, mas Alexey já estava ao seu lado. Seu rosto, Nicola viu pela primeira vez, demonstrando desprezo.

- Ah, a babá! Sabia que eu havia me esquecido de você, Alexey? Por um momento apenas, mas esqueci.

- E apenas por um momento, Sebastian, vou fingir que acreditei em você.

- Ora, mas é isso que os parentes fazem, não é? Acreditar neles mesmos.

- Vou repetir a minha pergunta vagarosamente, já que vocês se mostraram um pouco obtusos. Como vocês entraram aqui? E o que querem?

- E você não sabe o que queremos, Lex? – Katrina perguntou, mas relanceando seus olhos rapidamente para Aimèe que fingiu não perceber.

- Acho melhor vocês saírem daqui antes que se arrependam – Alexey disse. Seus olhos frios fixados na vampira loura.

- Por que iríamos nos arrepender, meu caro? – Sebastian perguntou, sentando-se elegantemente numa poltrona. – Você sabe que, com Ariadne dentro daquele arco, a proteção do colar é inexistente. Por qual outro motivo você estaria aqui?

- Vai ver – Samantha começou em tom jocoso –, Nicola aprecia muito a presença do primo.

- Na verdade o frustra, Sammy – disse Adhara. – Já que o garoto não sabe o real motivo de Alexey estar aqui e sua mãe na sala do Departamento dos Mistérios, no Ministério Bruxo.

- O quê? – Nicola perguntou num sussurro automático. Como aquelas vampiras sabiam muito mais do que ele?

- Agora não, Nicola – disse Alexey e, dirigindo-se aos vampiros, completou: – Saiam daqui. Hoje não estou a fim de acabar com ninguém.

- É, Nicola, agora não. Mas tia Sammy promete contar tim-tim por tim-tim do que está havendo quando você estiver nos seus maravilhosos aposentos. – E dizendo isso, Samantha deu uma piscadela cúmplice para o garoto.

- Olha, o papo seria interessante. De verdade – falou Sebastian. – Mas não temos tempo. Não sei como Ariadne vai sair daquele arco e já demoramos demais por aqui. Samantha, Aimèe... peguem Alexey.

A seguir, tudo se passou tão rápido que seria quase impossível contar para quem perguntasse.

Samantha e Aimèe logo estavam ao lado de Alexey, segurando o vampiro pelos braços e o arrastando para o fim do corredor, deixando Nicola sozinho. Mas o garoto, sem pensar duas vezes, correu para seu quarto. Precisava alcançar sua varinha para, ao menos, ter alguma chance. Conhecia feitiços. Sua mãe lhe ensinara muito bem como matar vampiros. Como salvar sua própria vida.

Nem percebeu Alexey e as duas vampiras se engalfinhando no corredor, nem escutou os guinchos de Kika, assustada com todo aquele movimento, e muito menos percebeu quando Adhara cravou suas unhas, que mais pareciam garras, na lateral do pequeno corpo da criatura.

- Não tão rápido, queridinho – Nicola ouviu Adhara sussurrar em seu ouvido quando conseguiu pegar sua varinha.

A vampira logo o jogou contra a parede e, com a força do impacto, Nicola acabou soltando sua varinha. Adhara rapidamente ficou à sua frente, com o rosto a milímetros de distância do dele.

- É uma pena que não posso te morder agora – ela murmurou, segurando fortemente o pescoço de Nicola que tentava soltar-se dela e, também, tentando buscar um ar quase inexistente. – Mas seria delicioso ter você sob meu controle.

Sebastian logo apareceu. Proferiu apenas algumas palavras ininteligíveis no que, rapidamente, Nicola desmaiou.

- Vamos – ele falou.

Saiu então do quarto do garoto, lançando rapidamente um olhar para os três vampiros que ainda lutavam.

A desvantagem de Alexey não era tão grande. Ele era mais preparado que Samantha e Aimèe, além disso, ambas pareciam querer apenas atrapalhá-lo a ajudar Nicola, do que realmente matá-lo.

- Acabem com isso – Sebastian falou. Em seguida, ele, com Nicola bem seguro em ombro, Katrina e Adhara, desapareceram.

Alexey teve apenas um vacilo. Apenas um. Mas que foi o necessário para perder toda a vantagem que mantinha sobre as vampiras.

Ele relanceou os olhos apenas por um momento para Sebastian, com Nicola pendurado em seu ombro. Tempo que Samantha e Aimèe não perderam e, enquanto a vampira loura segurava Alexey pelos braços, parecendo querer puxá-lo para algum lugar, Samantha cravava suas unhas na barriga dele, fazendo-o quase urrar de dor.

- Já era, meu querido. Ou você achou que ganharia de nós? Você pode morrer, nós não.

- E você é uma desgraçada – Alexey falou entre dentes. – Eu não.

- Largue-o, Aimèe – Samantha ordenou, suas unhas ainda muito bem cravadas no outro.

A loura hesitou por apenas um segundo, mas nada que a companheira percebesse, ou ela achava que não. Então, assim que Aimèe saiu de trás de Alexey, Samantha voou com ele de encontro à parede, suas unhas, se fosse possível, entrando mais ainda no corpo do homem.

- Aqui jaz Alexey "Catcher" Vrykolakes.

E em seguida o mordeu, mas de uma maneira tão raivosa e vingativa, que dilacerou parcialmente o pescoço do vampiro. Quando se deu por satisfeita, Samantha jogou-o no chão.

- Ele é todo seu, querida. – E desapareceu.

Aimèe olhou Alexey caído no chão. Seu primeiro pensamento foi aproveitar da situação e matá-lo, como sabia que era a ordem de Sebastian. Mas não conseguia.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, tentando ajudá-lo ao menos a se sentar, porém, só foi tocá-lo, que Alexey se esquivou como pôde.

- Não me toque – ele disse num murmúrio pela falta de forças.

- Não fale nada. Não... Eu vou cuidar de você.

- Não quero nada que venha de você, Aimèe. Não mais.

- Alex, por favor. Eles vão pensar que eu estarei te matando, então me deixe usar esse tempo para te ajudar!

- Prefiro que você me mate, em vez de me ajudar.

- Pois eu não acho que você esteja pensando isso.

- E eu estou me lixando pelo que você está achando.

Aimèe não falou mais nada. Apenas pegou um pequeno saco de pano num bolso interno de seu vestido longo, retirando de lá algumas ervas levemente úmidas e moídas. Ela pegou uma pequena parte e a levou em direção ao pescoço de Alexey, que bateu na mão dela.

- Já disse para não me tocar – falou entre dentes.

Ela repetiu o gesto em silêncio, no que ele lhe impediu mais uma vez.

- Você é surda, por acaso? Já disse para não me tocar, Deneuve! – vociferou, mas isso só fez com que seu machucado piorasse.

- Não faz isso, Alex. Só vai piorar. Você já está até ficando sem forças.

Aimèe então repetiu o gesto e Alexey, realmente já sem forças para impedir, ficou quieto.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, a pasta mal-cheirosa fazendo o efeito que a vampira queria. Demoradamente, mas fazendo.

- Você sabe que não gosto quando me chama pelo sobrenome – Aimèe falou suavemente, depois de um tempo. Sua voz passando um ressentimento que queria ser escondido.

- Prefere que te chame como? Concubina? Ou assassina seria melhor?

- Não me julgue, Alex.

- O que você quer que eu faça, então? – ele perguntou amargurado, encarando-a intensamente.

- Nada. Simplesmente, porque você não pode fazer nada.

Após terminar de ocupar-se do pescoço do vampiro, Aimèe abriu a camisa que ele usava, a fim de passar o restante da pasta nos ferimentos das unhas de Samantha. Aquela parte não estava tão ruim quanto o pescoço, e, ao tocar aquele corpo novamente, a vampira sentiu um arrepio involuntário perpassar o seu.

Alexey percebeu a reação da mulher. Como eles podiam agir de maneiras tão controversas quando estavam frente à frente? Era frieza, depois ódio. E agora ele tinha uma vontade intensa de tocá-la, beijá-la... Matar a saudade que sentia dela, desde que... Ele suspirou cansado. Não fazia idéia do motivo de Aimèe se aliar a Sebastian. Ela não era como o outro.

- Por que, Aimèe?

Ela o havia ouvido e entendido muito bem, mas preferiu ficar quieta, ocupando-se em passar a pasta no abdômen dele, embora não precisasse mais. E foi com um aperto no peito que ela o olhou, quando Alexey a forçou, segurando seu pulso.

- Por quê? – ele insistiu.

A vampira ainda tentou parar de olhá-lo, mas Alexey segurou seu rosto, insistindo mais uma vez.

Mas ela não respondeu. E Alexey não pareceu fazer tanta questão também. O que realmente importava era que a boca dela nunca lhe fora tão convidativa, nunca lhe fora tão necessária como naquele momento.

Eles pareciam ter perdido a noção do tempo. Aimèe sequer se importava que sua demora pudesse causar perguntas. Só queria sentir Alexey como há muito tempo não sentia. Nem parecia que ela tentara matá-lo minutos atrás. Mas como ela precisava sentir aquelas mãos em sua pele, aquela boca na sua, sentir os arrepios e tremores de seu corpo que apenas Alexey sabia fazê-la sentir.

- Preciso ir – ela disse finalmente, mas relutante.

Porém, Alexey a mantinha da maneira mais firme que conseguia, perto de si. Segurando-a toscamente pelos cabelos e mantendo suas testas coladas.

- Você não precisa – ele murmurou. Seu pescoço não doía tanto, embora não estivesse curado, mas sentia suas forças voltando. – Não precisa, minha querida.

- Não me chame assim – ela disse num muxoxo.

- Digo. Minha querida. Só minha. Minha...

Aimèe ainda permitiu ser beijada mais uma vez, e beijou de volta. Beijo, toque, saudade...dor. Esta última se apossando dela mais ainda ao deixar Alexey quase inconsciente por causa do efeito de remédio que ela lhe aplicara. Desapareceu, rogando que sua demora não fosse percebida como sinônimo de traição.

_Algo está errado[...]_

_Silêncio, bebezinho, não diga uma palavra_

_E não se incomode com o barulho que ouviu_

_É apenas o demônio embaixo da sua cama_

_No seu armário, na sua cabeça_

_x_

_Sai a luz_

_Entra a noite..._

_Bem vindo ao Inferno_

(Sum 41)

_

* * *

_

_Algumas palavrinhas em Grego:_

_(1)Borborlakos: _Vampiro.

_(2)Pónos: _como acho que alguns perceberam, _Pónos _significa dor .

_Mitéra: _e se alguns não se lembram, é mãe/mamãe.

**N/B:** Agora, sim, a fic pega fogo! Vai ser vampiro e cachorro pra todo lado, porque a Ari não vai perdoar este seqüestro. E muito menos o dogão! Estou torcendo pra eles acabarem com a raça deste Sebastian nojento e sua corja. Mas e a Aimèe? Que mistério, heim? Gostei muito dela com o Alex. *Geo adorando este aumento progressivo de casais. Só falta colocar alguns deles para "aflorar", se é que me entende. Rsrsrsrs

MUITO BOM, maninha! Parece que estou acompanhando uma novela das oito. O.O E estou doidinha pra ver o Sirius despertar. *_* Seja gentil. Hihi. Sua beta, cada vez mais fã, Geo.

_**N/A: **_Caminhando para a parte mais sombria da fic...Mas também a mais cheia de luz.. Agora vocês se perguntam: "hein? Como assim?" rsss.. E eu respondo: "paciência, amores. Paciência." hihihi...

_Agradecimento especial _

**Osmar: **você é brasileiro mesmo, né?rsss.. não desiste nunca! Nem de mim! (Liv sorrindo feliz!!) Nicola...imagina a mistura das personalidades: Ariadne e Sirius? Eu hein..não sei como a Ari conseguiu lidar com o garoto..hihih...mas você acertou direitinho a personalidade do Nicola.. Harry e Ginny caminhando e caminhando e caminhando..rs.. Sou adepta a romances! (Principalmente RH, mas não vem ao caso agora..rss.) Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, Osmar! Beijos... (e não demorei, demorei? – eita, que meu tempo tá correndo feito doido.. preciso de um vira-tempo..rs)

**Priscila Louredo: **pra não ter briga! (primeiro a ser respondido)rsss.. mas continua de pé a promoção: cite Priscila Louredo em seus comentários mesmo que ela cometa o crime de esquecer de comentar sua fic!rsss.. brincadeira, irmã! E isso já virou comédia a tal ponto que, quando li seu coment, comecei a rir e pensei: eehh.. ela comentou! Até salvei seu coment, afinal, vai que o site come ele..hihihi.. E enfim..rs.. é muito bom saber que você está gostando da fic! Como é difícil ser marinheira de primeira viagem! Ai,ai, ai.. E vamos caminhando pra balança..hahahaha... Beijo enorme, Pri Maria! E muito obrigada!

**Carol Lee: **bom, Carol, acho que você merece uma explicação por causa do seu coment. Antes de mais nada: críticas são sempre bem vindas! Elas me fazem pensar e repensar tanto nesta fic, quanto em outros projetos que ainda estou desenvolvendo. Bem, então, acho que, o bom em escrever fics, é que não é necessário escrever no ponto de vista do Harry e, por isso, pode explorar outras personagens, como no caso da Ariadne Lakerdos e seu "núcleo"... sei que na fic o Harry ocupa o cargo de Personagem Principal, mas a Ariadne não é uma mera Personagem Secundária.. ela também é principal com foi mostrado no prólogo e, se você perceber também, no resumo da própria fic! Ela é essencial pra história como você vai perceber nos próximos capítulos, então, eu tenho que mostrar como ela é, seus fantasmas e demônios e o que a cerca e que é importante para o decorrer da fic. Então foi preciso, de certo modo, "esquecer" do Trio HP e me concentrar no Núcleo Ariadne, que também vai ser muito importante pra fic. É isso... Espero que você tenha entendido que eu não esqueci de ninguém, pois cada parte da história tem que acontecer do jeito que está acontecendo. Pode ficar tranqüila que o enredo dela está pronto desde o começo do ano, quando comecei a escrevê-la, então não tem nada fora do lugar aqui (pelo que meus olhos não-treinados de inspiração a escritora me permitem ver). E pra concluir: espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! =D

**Renata Lovegood: **ah, adolescência... fase cheia de hormônios que fundem nosso cérebro..hihihi... mas pode deixar, Renata... o Harry é lerdo, mas não é burro..rs.. E pode estar certa que não me esqueci dos nossos heróis não, afinal, eu adoro um romance..rs.. e sou RH de carteirinha, então eles terão seus .. Beijos.

**Amanda Regina Magatti: **nossa, mulher, como você é má! Ainda não está na hora de fazer o Harry sumir.. (ops! bico fechado!) mas pode deixar que eles vão se pegar de jeito quando for a hora... muita saudade, sabe como é..hihihi.. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos

**Michele Ramos Machado: **bom, acho que acabei mostrando o motivo do "esquecimento" do Harry quanto às Horcruxes, né..rss.. Certo que não é tão aceitável assim, do ponto de vista indiferente, mas é compreensível..rs.. mas cada coisa ao seu tempo.. E mesmo com o foco ainda fora dos nossos heróis, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! E sim, eu também tremo quando vejo AVISO..rs.. mas trancar a fic?! NUNCA! Nem que demore um mês pra att como foi esse (não acredito que passou tudo isso! Aff..) Obrigada pela força, Michele! Beijos!!

**Bianca Evans: **e como ficou o gostinho agora, Bianca?rss.. espero que você ainda queira mais.. e reações só no próximo capítulo..hihihi..Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos.

**Pamela Black: **bom, você já está no cap. 10 e, pelo que me conta, gostando sim! *Liv sorrindo feito criança que recebe presente antes do Natal* Mas não deu pra te esperar, mana..rs.. Mas ainda tenho fé..hehe.. Beijo enorme!

**Lola Potter: **Nicola TDB?rss... sim, afinal é filho de Sirius Black..hihihi (o qual eu amo!!) E Lola, de tarada e louca, todas nós temos um pouco...hihihi.. (acho que o ditado não é esse, mas tbm tá valendo..rs) e se quiser ver o Nicola, é só ir no meu espaço do multiply..o link tá no Menu da Fic..tem outras coisinhas tbm da fic por lá! Ah, sim, claro: é muito bom saber que está

Aos que leram, mas não deixaram reviews, que favoritaram minha fic e quem apenas deu uma passada básica: espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

Beijos,

Livinha


	20. Tormenta

C_**apítulo 17**_

_**Tormenta**_

_Fecho meus olhos,  
__Trovões não irão parar._

_Rastejando até o limite,  
__Eu me desmancho em gemidos_

_Grito alto_

_Caído, desolado,  
__Perdendo a cabeça_

_Heróis caem  
__Com os corações nas mãos_

(Heroes of Sand – Angra)

* * *

Abriu os olhos com dificuldade. Parecia que não enxergava há séculos e sentia dor só com a tentativa. Entretanto, o fato de haver pouca luz naquele cômodo a ajudou.

Instintivamente, os olhos dourados começaram a esquadrinhar o local. Mas logo ela se esqueceu da voz que gritava em sua cabeça, a qual pedia para se localizar. E o que a levou a parar de se preocupar consigo mesma foi um peso gelado sobre seu peito.

Com muito custo, pois seus músculos não pareciam ter forças, Ariadne sentou-se na cama em que estava. Sua respiração logo começou a ficar ofegante ao se dar conta do que significava aquele contato frio com sua pele. Porém, como se quisesse certificar-se de que estava apenas tendo uma alucinação, ou que estava em mais um de seus pesadelos, retirou o adorno que carregava preso a uma corrente dourada em seu pescoço.

Parecia que estava esperando apenas esse sinal - o de visualizar a pedra que deveria estar sempre morna e azulada, mas que naquele momento estava fria e negra - para o pânico atingí-la. Ariadne mal conseguiu balbuciar sua surpresa e medo, porém, seu cérebro ordenou que se acalmasse e começasse a agir rapidamente. Esquecendo-se do peso anormal de suas pernas, ela se ergueu, mas tendo que se segurar para que não se estabacasse no chão. Sua visão escureceu quase imediatamente, mostrando que seu corpo ainda não estava pronto para agir de novo. Mas ela desprezou este aviso. Nem ligou também para seus pés, que protestaram diante do contato com aquele chão gelado.

Apenas usando uma longa e simples camisola, ela saiu do cortinado que cercava sua cama, andando de forma trôpega pela enfermaria. Nem sabia por que estava em Hogwarts, pois o combinado fora Charlie levá-la para sua casa enquanto Remus tratava de levar apenas Sirius para a escola, mas não se permitiu pensar mais nisso. O frio que sentiu ao passar pela porta e o vento gelado que fez seu corpo oscilar renovaram-lhe as forças, embora ela ainda tivesse se apoiar na parede. Precisava chegar o mais rápido possível até sua sala de aula. Talvez tivesse sido até bom ela estar em Hogwarts...

E era apenas isso que ela tinha em mente. _Chegue rápido à sua sala. Rápido. Ele não pode esperar! Não pode ser verdade! Ele __**tem**__ que me esperar!_

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade passando por atalhos que ela conhecia há tempos, Ariadne alcançou o terceiro andar e logo seu escritório particular, que era conjugado com seus aposentos. Nem se importou com a dor nos joelhos quando suas pernas cederam, fazendo-a cair. Ela não tinha tempo para essa dor. Não enquanto suas mãos tremiam e ela sentia, cada vez mais forte, o pânico lhe tomando conta, que também vinha acompanhando de imagens que ela sempre conseguira bloquear. Imagens que Sebastian tomara todo o cuidado de plantar em sua cabeça através de sonhos.

Finalmente, após retirar peças e mais peças de seu malão de maneira desordenada, Ariadne encontrou o que tanto procurava. Uma pequena garrafa de vidro que cabia perfeitamente na palma de sua mão fechada.

A garrafinha, que estava cuidadosamente fechada, continha um líquido negro e gelatinoso. Mas não tomando conta da intragável aparência daquele líquido, Ariadne a abriu apressadamente, virando-a em sua boca. Foi questão de segundos para que sua feição mudasse radicalmente.

Agora, com suas forças restabelecidas, ela mal guardou com cuidado o frasco em seu malão e desaparatou sem fazer barulho algum. Apenas deixando uma fumaça cinza e com cheiro desagradável para trás.

Ao chegar em casa, entretanto, a impecável organização de sua sala não a deixou mais tranqüila. Ela apenas gritava pelo nome de Nicola, procurando seu filho em cada canto da casa, porém, não parecia sequer escutar a voz que deixava sua garganta. Ela passou por cada cômodo, cada canto daquela imensa casa. Quartos, banheiros, sótão, sala, cozinha... tudo. Não deixou passar nada, nem mesmo o armário de mantimentos.

Somente quando voltou pela segunda vez ao quarto de Nicola que percebeu que não estava sozinha. Ela ouviu um gemido ao fim do corredor, e se repreendeu por não ter notado Alexey desacordado anteriormente.

- Lex!

Logo ela estava em cima do primo, segurando-o pelo colarinho. Nem se preocupou se isso o machucava por causa da ferida em seu pescoço que apenas começara a cicatrizar.

- Lex, acorde! Onde ele está? Para onde o levaram? ALEXEY, ACORDE!

Não foi exatamente pelo grito desesperado de Ariadne que levou Alexey a acordar e sim a dor que sentia em seu pescoço e na cabeça.

- Hã... O quê? – balbuciou toscamente, levando suas mãos para o que quer que o tenha agarrado pela camisa.

- Para onde o levaram, Alexey? – Ariadne repetiu. Raiva começando a contrastar com seu desespero. – Me diga logo, merda!

- Dina, eles... Sebastian esteve aqui... – A dor o atrapalhou a pensar com calma, principalmente por estar acompanhada dos chacoalhões de Ariadne.

- Me diz logo, Alexey! Onde está o meu filho?!

- Eu não sei, eu... Samantha e Aimèe me atacaram enquanto Adhara o pegava.

- Adhara?

Por um momento, Ariadne não quis pensar no que a vampira faria com Nicola se tivesse uma oportunidade que fosse, mas logo um ódio que ela jurou nunca se permitir sentir apossou-se dela, no que Alexey logo percebeu ao ver os olhos de sua prima ficarem vermelhos instantaneamente.

Sem delicadeza alguma, o que fez o vampiro gemer mais uma vez, Ariadne o soltou, erguendo-se altivamente.

- Aonde você vai? – Alexey perguntou, sentindo também suas forças voltando.

- Vou fazer o que você não teve a capacidade de fazer, Alexey. Vou salvar meu filho.

- Mas eles são muitos, Dina, e Sebastian...

- NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM! – Ariadne rugiu, voltando-se com o dedo apontado de maneira acusatória para o primo. Seus olhos vermelhos faiscando de ódio. Alexey parou de se levantar, apoiando-se à parede. – Você perdeu todo o direito de me chamar assim, Alexey, a partir do momento em que deixou que Sebastian levasse meu filho!

- Eu não tive culpa! – indignou-se o outro, empertigando-se. – Samantha e Aimèe me atacaram! Ou você não ouviu o que eu disse?

Alexey seguiu Ariadne até o quarto dela. Nenhum dos dois pareceu se importar que Ariadne, naquele momento, estava apenas com suas roupas íntimas, pois trocava de roupa, retirando a camisola de Hogwarts.

- E quem te curou enquanto você permitia que pegassem meu filho? Aimèe?

- Ela mesma – sibilou Alexey ao perceber o tom venenoso de Ariadne. – E eu não permito que você duvide da minha lealdade, Ariadne. Principalmente em relação a você. Além do mais, você sabe que eu odeio o Sebastian.

- Mas ama a Aimèe! – ela acusou, não parecendo se importar com o tudo o que ele disse. – O que vocês faziam exatamente enquanto Adhara pegava Nicola? Matavam a saudade transando na minha cama?!

A resposta de Alexey não veio com palavras, e sim com um gesto. Ariadne nem percebeu quando o primo ergueu a mão e lhe atingiu o rosto.

- Controle-se. Com esse ódio, você não vai conseguir fazer o que quer! E não adianta me atacar, pois isso não vai trazer Nicola de volta.

- Mas eu preciso extravasar – sibilou Ariadne, sua expressão não mudando em nada. Nem a agressão do primo a trouxera de volta à realidade, como era a intenção de Alexey. – E como você também tem culpa, estou fazendo isso com você. Agora saia da minha frente, Alexey.

- Não – ele disse impassível. – Não vai ser bom você procurar Sebastian nesse estado. Nesse total descontrole.

- Quero que meu controle se dane! Hoje mando o Sebastian para o inferno, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

- E quem estiver de guarda, cuidando de Nicola, o matará em dois tempos.

Ariadne saiu de frente de Alexey e alcançou seu casaco. E foi de uma forma contida que ela voltou a falar:

- O que você quer que eu faça? Que espere algum deles dar a graça por aqui? Que espere seu amorzinho com um bilhete de resgate?

- Não, eu não sei o que você pode fazer. Mas eu não acho que seria sensato você ir atrás de Sebastian neste estado. Ele pode aproveitar e te provocar. Você o mata, alguém mata Nicola e aí? O que acontece depois?

- Eu não sei o que acontece. Mas sei o que vai acontecer agora.

- O quê?

- Vou para Strigoi.

E sem dar chance para Alexey falar mais alguma coisa, Ariadne desaparatou. O vampiro só teve a chance de vislumbrar uma sombra de incrível ódio perpassar pelos olhos de sua prima, o que o deixou preocupado. Só pediu que ela não fizesse besteira alguma.

**xxx**

O silêncio imperava no lugar, porém, não era um silêncio qualquer. Ariadne sentia que ali também havia expectativa, como se alguém realmente esperasse alguma coisa. Mas, obviamente, Samantha sentiu um enorme prazer em mostrar-se surpresa ao ver Ariadne na sala do Castelo Negro de Strigoi.

- Ariadne, quanto tempo não te vejo! - gracejou, levantando-se do imenso sofá e, finalmente, mostrando-se para sua visitante. - Posso perguntar o que lhe trouxe aqui, minha cara?

Ariadne nem percebeu, pois realmente estava tentando se conter, mas logo estava com suas mãos firmemente fechadas no pescoço de Samantha, prensando-a na parede. Seus olhos vermelhos encaravam os negros da outra vampira.

- Onde ele está? - ciciou com uma voz rouca. - E por que não posso aparatar onde meu filho está?

Mas Samantha não respondeu. Certo que ela queria fazer Ariadne sofrer pela demora da resposta, como seu sorriso vacilante mostrava. O fato era que, realmente, ela não conseguiria falar com seu pescoço queimando ante o contato e poder de Ariadne.

- Vou perguntar de novo, Samantha. Onde meu filho está?

- Debaixo... da minha... saia - ela conseguiu falar, soltando uma risada abafada em seguida.

- Escute aqui. Vou contar até cinco e se até lá você não me disser o que quero ouvir, você vai virar fumaça, entendeu?

- Viro fumaça - Samantha disse, ainda conseguindo rir - e o Sebastian mata sua prole depois que a Adhara sugar toda a vitalidade dele. Porque você sabe que ela adora isso... não sabe?

- Um... - rosnou Ariadne.

- Você está blefando.

- Quatro...

- Ah, qual é, Ariadne. Você não tem coragem!

Mas logo o sorriso de Samantha sumiu, dando lugar ao grito desesperado e cheio de dor. Ela sentia seu pescoço queimar, como se um ferro em brasa a estivesse tocando. Certo que, por ser vampira, algo assim não lhe faria tanta dor. Porém, o sangue feiticeiro de Ariadne somado à sua descendência de Drácula, lhe dava poderes que nenhum vampiro comum, como Samantha, teria forças para lutar.

Não era apenas o pescoço de Samantha que parecia queimar em carne viva, mas sim cada parte de seu corpo. Logo marcas de queimadura começaram a aparecer, como se sua pálida pele estivesse, realmente, sendo marcada a ferro.

- Onde ele está? - Ariadne ainda insistiu.

No entanto, mesmo com a dor a dilacerando, Samantha não lhe respondeu o que devia.

- NO INFERNO! - ela gritou.

Mas, antes que Ariadne alcançasse seu intento - que naquela hora parecia ser realmente a morte da outra vampira -, os outros moradores da casa apareceram. Sebastian tratou de separar as duas rapidamente. Ariadne foi parar no outro lado da sala, enquanto Samantha caía totalmente debilitada aos pés dele, acudida logo por Katrina. Adhara e Aimèe apenas prestavam atenção no que quer que fosse acontecer.

- Eu sabia que você ia aparecer - Sebastian disse suavemente. Seus olhos frios grudados em Ariadne. - Porém, eu não sabia que seria tão rápido.

- Ah, eu sabia que ela viria assim que sentisse o amuleto gelado - provocou Adhara. - Então, Ariadne, com saudades do garotinho? A propósito, muito gostosinho ele, não? Melhor até que o tal do Potter!

Ariadne apenas olhou para Adhara, seus olhos transmitindo ódio puro. Porém, era estranho como ela não conseguia mover um músculo sequer de seu corpo. Sua vontade era matar aqueles vampiros o mais rápido possível, mas também torturá-los para que dissessem onde estava seu filho. No entanto uma luta que ela nunca pensou que sentiria começou a ser travada em sua cabeça. Ela poderia, sim, torturá-los talvez até a morte para que conseguisse informações, mas colocando em risco a vida de Nicola, pois não sabia como e com quem seu filho estava. Ou então poderia se acalmar, controlar o ódio que sentia, senão perderia, do mesmo jeito, seu filho, embora de outra maneira.

Ela sabia que caso perdesse o controle, e o ódio por aquelas criaturas a tomasse, seria difícil voltar. Ariadne sentia seu ouvido zunindo, seus caninos já no tamanho que deveriam ficar quando ela estava em completa transformação do vampirismo. E sabia que conseguiria até ouvir um coração batendo se houvesse um humano por perto, uma vez que o seu parecia ter esquecido como funcionar.

- Onde ele está? - ela finalmente perguntou. Sua voz saiu rouca e grossa. Diferente da voz suave que ela tinha.

- Quem? - Adhara perguntou.

- Não me provoque, Adhara. - E olhando para Sebastian, a respiração começando a ofegar, Ariadne repetiu sua pergunta. - Me diz onde ele está agora, se não quiserem ter uma morte lenta.

- E quem irá nos matar? Você, Ariadne? Mesmo não sabendo a localização de Nicola? - Sebastian então virou-se para Katrina, que ainda sustentava Samantha. - Leve Samantha e cuide dela, Katrina. Não quero nenhuma parceira minha com marcas feias no corpo.

Samantha deixou-se ser levada escada acima por Katrina, mas, antes, virou-se para Ariadne.

- Você me paga, sua desgraçada. E pode estar certa que, no fim, você vai se arrepender de ter feito isso comigo.

- Pode sonhar - Ariadne retorquiu. - Ao menos isso eu permito que você faça.

O silêncio instaurou no ambiente até que Katrina sumisse de vista com Samantha. Aimèe ainda olhava para Ariadne, receosa, enquanto Adhara, como sempre, parecia mais empolgada com o quase descontrole da visitante, do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Quer beber algo, Ariadne?

- Você sabe o que quero, Sebastian. E pare com esse joguinho ridículo, pois não vou cair nele e muito menos perder meu controle. Diga onde está meu filho.

- Ele está seguro e confortável, afinal de contas, eu não iria destratar um parente meu, não é verdade? Eu fiz questão de preparar a cela antes que meu hóspede chegasse. - E pressentindo que Ariadne iria desaparatar para as masmorras do Castelo Negro, completou: - Mas não é na cela dessas masmorras em que ele está.

- Claro que eu teria preferido mil...

Mas Adhara não completou o que de mil ela preferia. Sua voz sumiu instantaneamente, o que fez Sebastian rir divertido.

- Ótimo, truque, Ariadne. E nem precisou de varinha bruxa. - Ele então fez uma careta em esgar. - Não sei por que você ainda insiste em manter-se deste jeito ridículo! Se você deixasse nosso poder tomar conta de você, se permitisse que o poder do Conde se sobressaísse do jeito que merece, seria bem melhor.

- Vá para o inferno, Sebastian! Eu nunca me permitiria escravizar dessa maneira.

- E quem disse que é escravidão? Você seria grande, Ariadne! Dividiria comigo o primeiro lugar! Seríamos invencíveis e...

- Cala essa maldita boca! - Ariadne o cortou.

Ela então se aproximou rapidamente de Sebastian, ficando com seu rosto a milímetros do dele. Querendo socar e destruir aquele sorrisinho enervante que ele mantinha em seus lábios.

- Ou você diz agora onde está meu filho, ou vou revirar você do avesso para descobrir, está me entendendo? E saiba que eu consigo fazer isso, mesmo mantendo o controle que você julga ridículo.

O corpo todo de Ariadne tremia e sua voz ficava cada vez mais baixa e rouca. Sebastian viu nos olhos da mulher que ela falava a verdade, e como para ele não seria nada interessante ver a vampira descontrolada - ao menos não ainda -, preferiu abrir seu sorriso impassível e realmente parar com o jogo.

- Nicola está nas masmorras de Voldemort.

- Como é?

- Isso mesmo - ele reafirmou, mas dando de ombros. - Ele achou que você somente aceitaria o convite de conversar com ele, caso tivesse um forte motivo. E Voldemort achou que Nicola seria um forte motivo.

- Onde?

- Acalme-se, Ariadne. Ou você pensou que eu a levaria a Voldemort sem avisá-lo?

- Ah, me esqueci que você agora faz parte do exército de cãezinhos seguidores dele!

Sebastian apenas soltou um risinho pelo nariz para então falar:

- Fique à vontade aqui mesmo. Irei avisar Voldemort que você está aqui, e ver se ele já se interessa em lhe falar.

- Como é?

- Você era mais articulada, sabia, Ariadne? - desdenhou Sebastian. - E mais inteligente também, mas vou repetir e, qualquer coisa, é só falar que eu desenho em sua mente. - E, pausadamente, continuou. - Espere aqui. Vou avisar ao Voldemort que você já acordou. Acho que ele gostaria de lhe falar agora.

Ariadne engoliu, mais uma vez, a vontade de acabar com Sebastian ali e agora. Mas ela teria que esperar até descobrir o esconderijo em que Nicola fora enfiado e, só então, acabar com a gana de se vingar que a consumia. Entretanto, se aqueles energúmenos pensavam que ela ficaria quieta quando estivesse no mesmo lugar que seu filho, estariam muito enganados.

Sebastian lançou um olhar para Adhara, que rapidamente entendeu seu significado. Tanto ela quanto Sebastian deixaram o castelo de Strigoi no instante seguinte.

**xxx---xxx**

Nicola estava sentado no canto da cela de uma maneira quase tranqüila. Seus olhos estavam semicerrados e suas pernas flexionadas de encontro ao peito, usando os joelhos para apoiar os braços esticados. Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo estava ali, pois, depois que acordara do encantamento de Sebastian, ninguém lhe dissera nada. Poderia tanto estar há apenas cinco minutos ou dias, já que havia uma bandeja ao seu lado com uma gororoba estranha: um caldo com uma cor e cheiro que ele não fizera questão alguma de provar. Ele apenas bebeu a água que havia vindo junto.

O garoto sabia muito bem com quem estava lidando. Eram pessoas de quem sua mãe sempre quis protegê-lo e, para isso, lhe dera o colar que estava usando agora, além de falar detalhadamente como e o que aquelas pessoas eram. Comensais da Morte. Ela dissera, há quase três anos, que o bruxo que aquelas pessoas seguiam havia ressurgido, mas que, provavelmente, essa guerra que iniciaria não iria atingí-los. Mas, infelizmente, ela havia se enganado. A guerra os encontrara. E era por isso que sua mãe estava dando aulas na Inglaterra e ele, Nicola, estava com a proteção do colar mais acentuada ainda.

Mas o colar havia falhado. Não o avisou do perigo quando Sebastian e as outras vampiras apareceram em sua casa e muito menos fizera Ariadne saber o que estava acontecendo. Provavelmente, sua mãe nem sabia onde ele estava e com quem. Só pedia a Deus que ela o encontrasse rapidamente e o tirasse dali, mesmo que isso fosse difícil, pois era exatamente Sebastian que o inquietava, e não o fato dele, Nicola, estar preso numa cela no Quartel General dos adoradores das Artes das Trevas.

Deu um longo e profundo suspiro, apertando o colar e sentindo-o esfriar sua mão de maneira irritante. Ele estava frio, e nem precisaria olhar para saber que estava tão negro como a noite. Aquele era o modo que ele se encontrara desde que lhe enfiaram naquela cela, pois era a maneira de mandar mensagens para Ariadne que seu filho corria riscos. Além de fazê-la aparatar exatamente onde o amuleto do protegido estava.

Nicola encostou a cabeça na parede e, mais uma vez, pôs-se a observar a cela.

Desde que se viu ali dentro que o garoto a estudava, procurando um modo de sair. Mas tudo parecia intransponível. Aquela cela era completamente diferente das outras. Não era toda de pedra e nem a grade era feita apenas de magia. As paredes eram negras, mas ele também verificou que eram revestidas de prata, assim como as grades, porém camufladas magicamente. Além disso, a porta da cela só era aberta pelos bruxos Comensais da Morte, ele também pôde notar, pois eles apenas a abriam com o braço esquerdo, onde ficava a tão famigerada Marca Negra.

Ele soltou um risinho sarcástico pelo nariz ao pensar na marca. Com certeza o tal Voldemort devia ter algum problema consigo mesmo, pois só com problemas mentais alguém faria sua marca ser um crânio com uma cobra saindo pela boca.

Entretanto, o fato da cela estar toda modificada era para que sua mãe, ao localizá-lo, não pudesse aparatar ali dentro. Ariadne, por ser vampira, conseguiria transpassar o feitiço, mas não se o lugar estivesse revestido de prata. E, pelo fato das grades da cela serem deste material modificado também magicamente em alguns aspectos, assim como a porta estar enfeitiçada, também a impediriam de arrombá-la com qualquer coisa e feitiço que fosse. Realmente, só com alguma sorte que ele conseguiria fugir dali.

Nicola foi obrigado a sair de seus devaneios quando ouviu o barulho da porta da cela se abrindo. Lançou seus olhos para a porta a fim de ver quem entrava àquela hora. E teve que se segurar para não fazer uma bobagem ao ver Sebastian e Adhara entrarem em sua cela.

- Olá, Nicola - o vampiro o cumprimentou numa voz suave e que poderia ser até considerada agradável.

Nicola apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, num gesto característico seu, enquanto fazia uma careta com os lábios. Ouviu Sebastian soltar um riso pelo nariz.

- Trouxe comida para você - ele continuou enquanto se agachava à frente de Nicola e depositava a bandeja à frente do garoto. - Mas é comida mesmo, não essa gororoba que aqueles bruxos imprestáveis lhe trouxeram. Além de um maravilhoso suco de laranja, que eu sei que você gosta. Ariadne foi quem lhe apresentou essa bebida, não foi?

Nicola mordeu a parte interna de sua bochecha para se segurar e não responder à altura. Sua vontade era mandá-lo para um lugar nada educado, mas não lhe daria esse gostinho.

- Bem, o que temos aqui - Sebastian continuou com seu monólogo, num tom analítico. - Hum... Uma deliciosa sopa de peixe que, segundo me consta, chama-se _Bouillabaisse, _e que é servida na sua tão elegante escola, se não me engano. Ela não é acompanhada por suco, mas você ainda não está na idade em tomar bebida alcoólica, certo?

Não se segurando, Nicola olhou para o prato à sua frente. O prato estava, realmente, bonito e suculento, e o cheiro adentrava suas narinas fazendo seu estômago vazio se remexer de fome. Porém, ele desviou o olhar da comida, tratando de, finalmente, encarar Sebastian com uma expressão de inteiro desprezo. Com certeza não daria o gostinho da humilhação àquele imbecil.

- Você não vai comer? Esse ensopado foi feito especialmente para você. Além disso, não quero que sua mãe venha encher minha paciência mais tarde, como fez agora pouco, dizendo que não cuidei do filhinho dela, afinal, prezo minha saúde. - E vendo Nicola arquear a sobrancelha, completou: - Pois é... Sua mãe nervosa não é para qualquer um, sabia? Digamos que ela, ahm, se transforma quando está verdadeiramente irritada.

- E a Sammy experimentou essa irritação - Adhara se pronunciou e Nicola jurou ter vislumbrado um brilho de satisfação nos olhos vermelhos da vampira.

- O que você quer, Sebastian? - finalmente perguntou e, vendo que o sorriso simples do vampiro tinha aumentado, percebeu que chegaram onde o homem queria.

- Eu não quero nada que sua mãe não possa me dar, Nicola.

O garoto arqueou as sobrancelhas, indagando sobre o que o vampiro estava falando. Sebastian continuou.

- Mas, como Ariadne é uma pessoa muito teimosa, ela precisa de persuasão.

- E aposto que EU sou o objeto persuasivo, não?

- Hum... presunçoso - gracejou Adhara.

- Pois saibam que eu não gritarei por socorro. No que depender de mim, minha mãe não vai se juntar a vocês - Nicola falou, se surpreendendo com o tom frio que usara. Ele sabia do que Sebastian, e até Voldemort, seriam capazes de fazer para conseguir um aliado poderoso como sua mãe.

- Isso é o que veremos, meu caro. Mas nós não faremos nada com você, ou você acha que Ariadne demorará a se juntar a nós? Nós saberemos convidá-la. Principalmente com um novo trunfo. Algo que eu não tinha há pouco mais de quinze anos atrás.

- Ah, sim, vocês irão _convidar _minha mãe. Claro... - desdenhou Nicola, cruzando os braços na atura do peito e descendo a perna esquerda, mas mantendo a direita flexionada ao encontro de seu corpo.

- Claro que foi um convite, o que fiz a ela. Não foi mesmo, Adhara?

- Com certeza - a vampira prontamente concordou. - Tanto é que Ariadne continua do lado da... Como ela gosta de dizer mesmo? Ah, sim, do lado da luz.

- E vocês acham que se me usarem de chantagem, minha mãe vai se juntar a vocês? Um bando de zumbis carniceiros?

Adhara gargalhou, porém Sebastian se fez de sério, passando a mão pelo rosto liso como se analisasse, pela primeira vez, a situação em que estava metido.

- É mesmo... - o vampiro falou, mas logo abriu um enorme sorriso para Nicola. - Mas se a chantagem não servir, podemos fazer outra coisa. Você será útil de qualquer maneira.

- E eu vou cuidar dessa utilidade - Adhara disse, passando a língua pelos caninos acentuados.

- Ah, claro - o garoto riu com desdém. - Eu sim me juntaria a vocês. Me poupe, seu idiota.

Sebastian sorriu e lançou um olhar para Adhara, no que a vampira ergueu as delineadas sobrancelhas.

- Muitos disseram o mesmo que você, Nicola - ela disse. - Mas, no fim das contas, nenhum deles resistiu.

- Então eu serei o primeiro - Nicola disse, erguendo o queixo, desafiador.

- Você não resistiria - Adhara insistiu. - Mas seria delicioso ver você lutar. Com luta eu sempre achei mais prazeroso mesmo.

- Vocês não sabem do que estão falando - Nicola disse. O garoto então se levantou, mas ficando um pouco distante do casal de vampiros. - Se minha mãe resistiu, eu também consigo. Sei que sou descendente do Conde Drácula e do sangue que corre em minhas veias. E da mesma maneira que minha mãe controla a maldição, eu também posso controlar.

Como se fosse possível, o sorriso de Sebastian cresceu mais ainda e ele começou a se aproximar de Nicola, mas não sem antes lançar um olhar para Adhara, a qual parecia se divertir com a conclusão do garoto.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Nicola... Você falando isso, até me fez ter vontade de questionar. Mesmo que não fosse minha real intenção quando passei por essa porta.

- E não era mesmo... - murmurou Adhara, embora Nicola não tenha escutado.

- Sabe, nisso que você disse há um "porém". Sua transformação, caso ela ocorra, terá que ser feita de outro modo, uma nada igual à de Ariadne. A sua será feita pelo modo singelo.

- O tradicional, meu querido - também explicou Adhara, um meio sorriso brincando em seus lábios. - A mordida básica. Do mesmo modo que Katrina me transformou e que Sebastian a transformou.

Ora, se eu sou descendente de um vampiro, acho que tenho algumas vantagens, não é? - Nicola retorquiu mostrando-se confiante, embora não estivesse nem a metade do que demonstrava.

- E mais uma vez você se engana - falou Adhara, visto que Sebastian lhe permitira esse esclarecimento. A vampira parecia achar tudo aquilo a maior diversão, como se Nicola fosse o público participante de sua comédia. - Você não teria escolha caso um vampiro o mordesse e o forçasse a assumir sua real identidade. Assumir seu verdadeiro nome.

- O quê? - aquela conversa estava sendo mais surpreendente para Nicola, do que ele gostaria. - Do que você está falando? Que droga de verdadeiro nome é esse?

- Que foi? - Sebastian tomou a dianteira da explicação. - Você achou que um sangue como o seu seria carregado por um sobrenome ridículo? Sua mãe nunca lhe disse que o nome Lakerdos era apenas uma farsa?

- É... Pelo visto a Ariadne esconde muito mais coisas do que julgávamos... - murmurou Adhara.

Sebastian, entretanto, adquiriu uma expressão de claro tédio.

- Seu querido avô, que também era meu estimado primo, conseguiu encontrar uma maneira de burlar a benção que havia nele, ajudado pela minha fraca irmã. Então ele pôde ter sua mãe e, claro, seu falecido tio Arktos, sem que eles recebessem ativamente a maldição do vampirismo.

- Embora valha ressaltar que maldição seja um termo muito ofensivo - falou Adhara.

E, assim como a vampira, Sebastian agora se mostrava num misto de irritação e nojo pelo que dizia.

- Seu avô renegou o sangue Draculea e não permitiu que o Conde tivesse seu tão poderoso sucessor. Mas - ele soltou um riso curto -, como alguns humanos gostam de dizer: Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas. Sua mãe nasceu feiticeira por causa de tua avó materna, e então, através de um ritual, eu consegui fazer com que ela não fosse esquecida pelo seu verdadeiro destino.

Nicola há muito tempo perdera a feição de deboche em seu rosto. E, naquele momento, a feição era de descrédito. Realmente não seria nada bom se o que aquele homem estivesse falando fosse a mais pura verdade. Que ele, Nicola, não teria chance alguma, como sua mãe, em lutar contra o vampirismo caso ele se tornasse um. Com isso, sua voz não conseguiu ser contida, embora a articulação o tenha abandonado.

- Como você... minha mãe...

- Ah, isso eu não vou explicar, porque a teoria é muito chata. A prática sim é maravilhosa. Mas, resumindo, nós só tivemos que excomungá-la quando bebê e esperar até que atingisse a idade necessária e vantajosa para nós. Nunca achei que agradeceria tanto pela minha irmã ter se casado com um simplório ortodoxo.

Tentando absorver todas aquelas informações e, ao mesmo tempo, achando uma brecha para que Sebastian não saísse por cima daquela conversa, Nicola começou a pensar. Mas, pelo visto, ele não sairia em vantagem como sua mãe se Sebastian quisesse transformá-lo em vampiro.

- Mas parece que vocês não tiveram sucesso, não é? - Nicola falou por fim. - Afinal, minha mãe não se juntou a vocês e, ao contrário do que vocês tanto queriam, ela não se tornou uma mulher cruel, e sim uma mãe maravilhosa.

- Ah, mas isso também tem explicação, Nicola. Sim, claro que tem - completou Sebastian ao ver a expressão de desalento do garoto, e divertindo-se com isso. - A explicação, ou melhor, _o problema, _foi você. Foi o amor que sua mãe sentia por você que a ajudou a lutar e vencer a benção que lhe demos. Para que ela não conseguisse vencer o vampirismo, ela tinha que ter sentido ódio, mas por sua existência, ela não conseguiu. Porém - falou de forma enérgica -, isso logo vai acabar. Se ela não se juntar a nós por bem e, com isso, mantendo-o a salvo, ela se juntará por mal, pois nós a faremos sentir o ódio, viver o ódio, e tudo isso a tal ponto que ela nunca mais, em toda a sua existência, conseguirá vencer o vampirismo que há nela.

- Você nunca vai conseguir isso.

- Isso é o que veremos, meu caro. É o que veremos - concluiu Sebastian, fazendo sinal para o comensal abrir a cela para ele.

Adhara, entretanto, aproximou-se de Nicola, passando seus dedos levemente pelo pescoço do garoto, que se esquivou na hora.

- Você vai ser meu, gostosinho. E só meu. Mamãe nenhuma vai conseguir impedir isso. - E também saiu.

Enraivecido, Nicola se aproximou da grade da cela, agarrando-se nela, enquanto Sebastian e Adhara iam embora.

- Você não vai conseguir, entendeu? - gritou. - Nunca! Minha mãe nunca participaria de uma coisa dessas! - Mas Sebastian nem se voltou enquanto saía das masmorras, apenas Adhara, que lhe sorriu e passou a língua pelos lábios, como se saboreasse algo muito bom.

Porém, o comensal que estava ali, guardando as celas, pareceu se aborrecer com a gritaria.

- Cala a boca, moleque.

- Vá se ferrar, seu idiota! - retorquiu Nicola, sem se importar da sua situação desvantajosa.

- Como é?

- Isso mesmo, imbecil. Vá se ferrar!

- Vou te mostrar o que é estar ferrado, moleque - sibilou o comensal, entrando na cela com a varinha em punho.

Nicola nem teve tempo de escutar a maldição que saíra da boca do comensal, pois, mal deu um passo para trás, seu corpo já se encontrava no chão, se contorcendo, e sem saber dizer o tamanho da dor que ele sentia. Só sabia que era incalculável.

**xxx---xxx**

Assim que desaparataram nos limites dos terrenos de Hogwarts, a Profa. McGonagall apenas mandou Harry e Ron seguirem-na. Os garotos assim fizeram, porém, Harry não conseguiu ficar sem perguntar o que estava havendo, mas a professora apenas se limitava a dizer que explicaria assim que entrassem no castelo.

Mas eles entraram no castelo e nada. E o garoto percebeu que a professora o olhava de maneira indecifrável quando começaram a subir um lance de escadas que, logo Harry percebeu, levavam à Ala Hospitalar do colégio. Não sabia discernir se era tristeza ou alegria que via no rosto da mulher, ou, então, ansiedade ou medo. E não agüentando mais toda aquela situação, Harry abriu a boca para tentar arrancar, mais uma vez, algo de sua diretora.

- Professora, o que está acontecendo?

Sua pergunta saiu receosa, pois McGonagall lhe lançara um olhar nervoso, como se o repreendesse em quebrar o silêncio. Porém, ele insistiu.

- Já te explico, Potter – McGonagall disse apenas, virando o último corredor que fazia topar com a porta da enfermaria. Em instantes eles adentravam ao local.

Harry e Ron trocaram olhares nervosos. Pelo visto eles teriam que realmente esperar por explicações. Mas tudo o que acontecia, os gestos das pessoas ao seu redor, só deixavam Harry mais ansioso, pois quando eles entraram na enfermaria deram de cara com Madame Pomfrey que vinha apressada na direção dos três, segurando um cálice, típico da enfermaria, fumegante.

- Até que ele não está nervoso, Minerva – a curandeira disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas. - Achei que o encontraria afoito, tanto é que fiz esta poção!

- E por que eu estaria nervoso? – Harry inquiriu, olhando sem entender para as duas senhoras.

- Você ainda não disse a ele?

- Eu ia contar agora – murmurou McGonagall. Ao que tudo indicava, ela não estava gostando das perguntas da colega.

- Contar o que, diretora?

- Olha - Ron falou -, não é por nada não, mas esse suspense já está irritando.

Madame Pomfrey arqueou as sobrancelhas, enquanto McGonagall limitava-se a crispar os lábios.

- Venham comigo.

A diretora então voltou a caminhar. Harry lançou um olhar aturdido, mas também agradecido, para Ron, que encolheu os ombros. O ruivo também não estava gostando nada de todo aquele suspense, como ficou claro, além de não entender o tom de voz daquelas mulheres. Ele sabia muito bem que receio em começar um assunto mais voz confortadora, não significava boa coisa.

Já a cabeça de Harry começou a se encher de pensamentos, perturbando-o talvez na mesma intensidade quanto foi mais cedo, acerca de Ginny e Voldemort. Mas o que tinha de errado àquela hora? Por que, o que quer que a professora fosse lhe dizer, não poderia ter sido dito n'A Toca? E para onde eles estavam indo, pelo amor de Deus? Dar de cara com um dos imensos quadros da enfermaria, no outro extremo da mesma?

Mas, como se esperasse por um momento oportuno, o único homem do quadro, o qual ressonava de leve em sua poltrona, acordou assim que Madame Pomfrey o chamou.

- Jakob! Acorde, vamos!

O homem, com seus olhinhos negros como besouro, pareceu analisar as pessoas postadas à sua frente. Porém, antes de falar qualquer coisa, pegou seu monóculo pendurado ao bolso do colete marrom e o colocou, empertigando-se em sua estofada poltrona.

- Olá, Curandeira Pomfrey. Professora McGonagall – ele disse com sua voz nasalada e também fazendo um meneio educado com a cabeça. Seus olhos então caíram em Ron e depois em Harry. Este teve a impressão de estar sendo descaradamente analisado. – Não gosto de adolescentes. Nunca consigo saber o que pensam.

- É por isso mesmo que você era um simples comerciante de lã, enquanto seu filho, Sigmund, não – disse um outro quadro, a três metros de distância. Tinha o mesmo tamanho do de Jakob.

O homem pareceu não gostar do que ouviu, pois virou seu rosto para o lado, como se encarasse o quadro ao seu lado, enojado.

- Desculpe, Victor, se não tenho o costume de criar bonecos imensos.

- Foi um marco para a ciência, minha criação!

- Imagino... – disse Jakob Freud, cheio de sarcasmo. – Você estava sozinho em casa, não é mesmo, para criar uma criatura tão horrenda como aquela!

- Frankenstein não era horrendo! – defendeu-se Victor, cheio de orgulho. – Ele foi uma criação que marcou a ciência!

- A ciência e sua reputação de doido – desdenhou Jakob.

- Agora chega! – falou McGonagall, enérgica, pois já conhecia aqueles dois quadros o bastante. Quando começavam a discutir, principalmente se Jakob fosse, descaradamente, para o quadro de Victor Frankenstein, era praticamente impossível pará-los.

- Sangue de Unicórnio, Jakob – falou Madame Pomfrey.

Jakob fez uma leve reverência, porém irritada por causa da discussão com o Dr. Frankenstein, para em seguida mostrar uma passagem atrás de si.

A passagem levava para uma sala, a qual possuía as mesmas dimensões da anterior, porém um pouco menor, havendo apenas seis camas no lugar. Entretanto, nela não havia janelas, o que não permitia que o sol do meio da manhã iluminasse o lugar. E pelo que Harry pode perceber também, apenas uma cama estava sendo ocupada, pois estava com o cortinado parcialmente fechado. Ele olhou para sua diretora, achando que, finalmente, teria sua explicação, mas tanto a Profa. McGonagall quanto Madame Pomfrey pareciam ocupar-se mais em olhá-lo receosas e preocupadas. Olhou então para Ron, no que o amigo o incentivou a ver o que tinha atrás daquelas cortinas.

Então, sem pensar duas vezes e até temendo uma reprimenda caso as duas mulheres saíssem de seus devaneios estranhamente protetores, Harry tratou de aproximar-se da cama que parecia ocupada. Nem reparou que, quando Ron foi atrás dele, McGonagall segurara seu amigo pelos ombros e lhe dissera algo que deixou Ron pálido, falando, em murmúrio, um impropério que ele não diria na frente de qualquer adulto.

Mas Harry não escutara. E assim que abriu o cortinado, sentiu que o mundo havia parado, além de uma pressão estranha nos ouvidos. Seu primeiro pensamento foi de que aquilo só poderia ser brincadeira, embora não soubesse dizer se era, ou não, de tremendo mau gosto.

**xxx---xxx**

Ariadne estava imóvel naquela sala. Encarava apenas um enorme quadro à sua frente. Um homem de cabelos negros e lisos, fixados com uma presilha, mas apenas uma parte para trás. Ele estava numa pose que demonstrava sua aristocracia e imponência, os braços educadamente cruzados atrás das costas. Porém, toda aquela pose não escondia seu olhar ferino. Quem quer que tenha feito aquele quadro, soube retratar Conde Vlad perfeitamente.

Muito embora Ariadne se mostrasse muito interessada naquele quadro, sua cabeça fervilhava. Como ela faria para resgatar Nicola? Ela não podia aparatar onde ele estava, então havia alguma proteção no lugar que ela não previra. Mas o quê?

Estava prestes a se concentrar para ver se conseguia chegar a uma conclusão, quando o som de passos chamou sua atenção. Sebastian e Adhara haviam voltado.

- Vamos para Wiltshire, Ariadne - Sebastian falou sorrindo. - Voldemort está esperando por você.

Ariadne quase riu ao se deparar com a imponente casa quando aparatou no Quartel General de Voldemort. Pelo visto, Lucius Malfoy mostrara a que veio. Dar sua casa como QG para as Trevas era o mínimo que aquela cabeça oxigenada e retardada poderia fazer. Sabia que, ao fim das contas, Lucius hospedaria o que havia de pior em todo o mundo.

- Para quem se dizia refinado... - falou irônica. Mas logo meneou a cabeça. Não era hora para humor, mesmo nesse tom. Precisava se concentrar em Nicola, e não na maneira que sempre fez para fugir dos problemas.

Assim que os três vampiros pararam à porta, ela foi aberta. Um bruxo de negras e esfarrapadas vestes que Ariadne não conhecia, mas que ela lançou um olhar enojado, pois sabia o que ele era. Malditos Comensais da Morte!

Os três vampiros foram levados para uma ante-sala para, só então, serem levados para o lugar onde Voldemort parecia aguardá-los. Os corredores percorridos nunca pareceram tão longos e estreitos.

Quando entraram numa sala, Ariadne viu como realmente era a situação naquele círculo. Voldemort ficava ao centro, numa adornada e estofada cadeira de espaldar reto, com Nagini praticamente enlaçada a ele. Os comensais logo pararam de conversar quando os três vampiros chegaram. Ariadne conseguiu perceber que, alguns deles, lançavam olhares enojados para os recém-chegados, mostrando a aversão que tinham a mestiços.

- Seja bem vinda, Profa. Lakerdos - a voz de Voldemort ciciou, fazendo com que o recinto se aquietasse de imediato. - É um prazer recebê-la neste humilde aposento.

- Espero que seu prazer seja grande o bastante, pois precisará sentir por nós dois - Ariadne disse entre os dentes. Era estranho que, sempre que estava com raiva, deixava sua frieza falar mais alto. Mas ela devia ter cuidado. Daquela vez, ela tinha muito a perder.

Os comensais se empertigaram, porém Voldemort - assim como Sebastian - sorriu.

- Ora, por que tão irritada, minha cara? Não gostou do meu convite?

- O convite não me altera em nada. O problema é o modo como ele foi feito.

- Esse foi o único modo que eu sabia que você aceitaria, como disse meu caro colega, Sebastian.

Ariadne lançou um olhar para o vampiro, o qual mostrava uma expressão de curiosa satisfação. Ela ainda não entendia o que Sebastian queria aliado a Voldemort, afinal, o vampiro lhe entregara Bellatrix, a mais fiel serva do bruxo. Mas também não queria pensar sobre isso agora. Estava mais preocupada com o olhar que Voldemort lhe lançava. Permitiu-se, mesmo que discretamente, verificar o que o bruxo tanto queria.

- Onde está meu filho? - finalmente perguntou. Os comensais deram risinhos falsamente contidos.

- Está nas masmorras de Lucius. Você poderá vê-lo, mas nós precisamos ter uma conversinha antes.

- Agora não estou a fim. Pegue essa maldita conversa e enfie onde o sol não bate.

O sorriso de Voldemort parece aumentar, porém seus seguidores não gostaram do tom. Mas a mão erguida de seu mestre conteve facilmente os comensais.

- Você não faz idéia de onde se meteu, Voldemort. Você não faz idéia do que eu posso fazer - Ariadne falou, sua voz saindo num rosnado rouco, enquanto suas mãos fechavam-se em punho.

- Claro que sei - o bruxo retorquiu, com humor - Você é uma mãe desesperada que fará de tudo para o filho não ser morto. Já lidei com muitos como você, minha cara.

Ele estava certo, Ariadne pensou. Mas ao menos numa parte. Ela era sim uma mãe desesperada, mas também conseguia ser fria e calculista. E, com certeza, Voldemort não sairia impune do que estava fazendo e Ariadne sabia muito bem como. Nunca agradecera tanto o poder de vampira que tinha e que era somando ao de feiticeira.

- Eu quero ver o meu filho - rosnou Ariadne, encarando Voldemort. Os olhos vermelhos de ambos não desviando um minuto sequer.

- Você não quer continuar nossa conversa, minha cara? Está tão interessante - falou Voldemort suavemente, no que alguns comensais riram.

- Eu quero ver meu filho agora! - Ariadne gritou num misto de ódio e desespero, embora este último sentimento ela tenha feito de tudo para tentar controlar. Se fosse fazer o que aquela corja tanto queria, tinha que ter uma garantia. Pois sabia muito bem o que eles queriam.

Os comensais não riam mais. A feição de Voldemort não demonstrava o humor frio. Apenas Sebastian permitia-se um discreto sorriso. Era isso que ele queria da parte de Ariadne. Ódio descontrolado. Que ela não conseguisse controlar o vampirismo dentro dela e, quando menos ela esperasse, o intento de Sebastian seria atingido. Ele conseguiria concluir o que iniciara na França, quando a mulher à sua frente era apenas um bebê. Mas, por enquanto, ele teria de esperar. O Lorde das Trevas, realmente, caiu-lhe feito luva.

- Pettigrew.

O homem baixo e gordo aproximou-se de Voldemort quando este o chamou, as costas curvadas.

- Sim, meu senhor?

- Acompanhe a nossa convidada às masmorras.

- Si-sim, meu senhor.

Estavam na porta da sala, quando Voldemort chamou Ariadne mais uma vez, como se tivesse se esquecido de algo.

- Ah, sim... Profa. Lakerdos, não tente fazer nada tolo. Com certeza, sua vontade em salvar seu filho fará com que aconteça o que tanto lhe atormenta. Não creio que será fácil conter meus comensais, caso eles queiram se divertir. Faça o que deve fazer. E acho que você já sabe, não sabe, o que deve fazer?

Ariadne apenas lançou um olhar de profundo ódio e nojo para Voldemort, para então sair da sala. Seu olhar também recaiu sobre Sebastian por um momento, o qual estava, de maneira insistente, em sua mente. E quando ela o olhou, o vampiro pareceu lhe sorrir. Um sorriso que Ariadne, mesmo não querendo, soube o que significava. Ao menos o que Sebastian lhe permitiu saber.

Mas ela não estava preocupada com o que o vampiro faria ou não depois daquela guerra. A única coisa que queria era ver como seu filho estava.

Apenas quando andava sozinha com Pettigrew pelos corredores que levavam às masmorras, que Ariadne voltou a falar.

- Por quanto tempo você acha que vai continuar nas graças de Voldemort, Peter? - perguntou, ficando ao lado do bruxo, mas ele não respondeu. - Você tem uma dívida de vida com Harry, e quando chegar a hora, vai ter que pagar. Mas eu não creio que seu lorde esteja disposto a esperar por este dia.

- Cale a boca. Você não sabe de nada - ele retorquiu com a voz trêmula, o que fez Ariadne dar um sorriso ferino.

- Não sei? Você sabe o que eu sou, Peter, e nem Voldemort tem poder suficiente para proteger a mente dele contra a minha. E mesmo que ele não perceba, eu sei muito bem o que se passa naquela cabeça.

Pettigrew a olhou, e Ariadne percebeu o medo estampado naqueles olhos lacrimosos. E pensar que James e Lily confiaram cegamente nesse traste, só fazia com que a vontade de matá-lo aumentasse cada vez mais. Olhando para os lados e não vendo nenhum comensal, ela continuou:

- Seu amo não vai durar para sempre, Peter, você sabe disso.

- Ele... ele... Ele é poderoso. E Dumbledore está morto. Nada pode detê-lo.

- Mas quem disse que vai ser uma coisa que irá detê-lo? Alguém vai detê-lo sim. E você sabe muito bem quem.

Eles não disseram mais nada, pois logo alcançaram a cela em que Nicola estava.

- Obrigada por me guiar, Peter - Ariadne falou impassível. - Pode deixar que sei seguir caminho daqui.

- Mas eu tenho...

- Saia! - rosnou Ariadne, a voz rouca.

Pettigrew não pensou duas vezes.

Ao ouvir a voz de sua mãe, Nicola se levantou. Ele estava num canto escuro, seu corpo ainda dolorido pela maldição que o bruxo que guardava sua cela lhe lançara. Mas só foi ver o perfil dela que sentiu seu corpo esquentar e uma força tomar-lhe conta.

- _Mitéra..._

- Nicola!

Ariadne esticou a mão, tocando as grades da cela como se quisesse transpô-las, mas ao invés de sentir o frio que o ferro obviamente passaria, sentiu sua pele queimar. Nicola nem teve tempo de advertí-la.

- É prata - falou pesaroso, mas não era necessário.

O comensal que guardava a cela de Nicola soltou um risinho de deboche, o que enfureceu Ariadne, mas ela mal se virou, a fim de fazer aquele imbecil também pagar pelo que estava acontecendo, sentiu algo a segurando pelas vestes. Nicola.

- Não, mãe! Por favor! - o garoto pediu.

Por Ariadne, ela mataria aquele homem apenas com suas mãos. Ela precisava extinguir toda a raiva que estava sentindo daquela situação, a raiva que estava sentindo de si mesma. Mas não poderia fazer isso na frente de seu filho. Aqueles comensais, Voldemort e principalmente Sebastian, pagariam muito caro pelo que estavam fazendo a ela e seu filho.

Lançou apenas um olhar de desprezo e ódio ao comensal, então se virou para o filho. O olhar de Ariadne estava angustiado, mas seus olhos ainda continuavam vermelhos, o que preocupou Nicola. Mas ele apenas fez com que sua mãe segurasse as suas mãos, que já estavam cuidadosamente do lado de fora da cela.

_- Ah, meu amor, eu... Eu sinto tanto. _- Ariadne começou a falar em grego. Não daria o gosto praquele comensal ir correndo contar a quem quer que fosse o que ela conversaria com seu filho. _- Eu não podia tê-lo deixado sozinho naquela casa. É tudo culpa minha, Nicola. _

_- Mamãe, por favor... Não fale assim. A culpa não foi sua e..._

_- O que não me perdôo, foi a maneira que te deixei. Não devia ter discutido com você... É que... às vezes é tudo tão difícil para mim, Nicola. _

_- Porque você permite, mamãe - _o garoto disse quase num murmúrio sentido.

_- Eu sei. _

Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos, até Ariadne se lamentar:

_- Eu devia ter deixado as coisas como estavam. _

_- Mãe, se controle, por favor -_ ele falou mais firme.

_- Me controlar como, se meu filho está aqui, preso, e eu não posso fazer nada?!_ - perguntou aflita, mas logo a raiva voltou._ - Eu vou fazer aquele desgraçado do Voldemort pagar. Ele e Sebastian._

_- Eu não quero que você faça isso._

_- Como é?_

_- Não quero que você perca o controle, mamãe. Não quero que esses anos sejam jogados fora. _

Ariadne soltou-se do filho e se empertigou. Ele não entendia! Ela não precisaria fazer absolutamente nada para se descontrolar. Isso ficaria a cargo de Voldemort, provocar seu descontrole. Uma palavra. Apenas uma, e Nicola estaria morto. Ela não queria nem pensar nas conseqüências. Se ela não se juntasse a eles, a ordem de que seu filho fosse morto seria dado na mesma hora. E ela não poderia fazer nada. Não com essa cela totalmente protegida. Ela apenas o veria morrer, sofrer... E sabia também que Adhara faria isso com gosto.

Só de cogitar tudo isso, imagens começaram a se formar em sua cabeça. Sentiu sua garganta se fechar e um choro começar a se juntar ao desespero, mas, respirando fundo, o prendeu. Não poderia perder as forças na frente de seu filho. Nunca. Tentando passar uma incrível calma que estava longe de sentir, Ariadne segurou as mãos dele mais uma vez entre as suas e, baixinho e ainda em grego, falou determinada:

_- Eu vou fazer de tudo para te tirar daqui, Nicola. Nem que isso seja a última coisa que eu faça, eu te livro dessa droga. Não seria justo acontecer o pior justamente agora que tudo parecia caminhar a um rumo certo. Depois... depois do que eu fiz!_

_- Do que você está falando, mamãe?_

Ariadne respirou fundo. Não queria, em absoluto, contar a novidade a Nicola naquele lugar. Ela já havia imaginado essa cena. Os dois no quarto do garoto, ela contando que conseguira trazer Sirius de volta para devolver ao filho a chance de ter um pai. Agora, ela não sabia nem como começar um assunto desses, embora também soubesse que deveria lhe contar logo.

Respirando fundo mais uma vez, começou a contar tudo o que já devia ter dito ao seu filho há um bom tempo.

* * *

**N/B:** Querida, fiquei me doendo demais com o seqüestro do Nicola e estou louca de raiva destes vampiros nojentos. Morte à Adhara vagaba! Cruzamento de morcega com vaca. Rsrsrsrsrsrs. Eu não sei o que a Ari vai fazer, mas eu só espero que ela confie no Sirius, que quase apareceu neste capítulo, para salvar o garoto. Como já te disse, este foi um excelente capítulo de transição, onde coisas são subentendidas e o terreno é preparado para a ação. Muita inspiração pra você, maninha, porque pressinto fortes emoções se aproximando. Ai... tem vezes que eu adoro a ansiedade da espera... (eu sei... amarra e interna Hihihi). Um beijo cheio de admiração, Geo.

_**N/A: **_Como minha amada irmã, Geo, já disse... Também estou me doendo. Tanto é que esse capítulo me deixou com parafusos soltos, e vocês não imaginam o arrego que tive de pedir à minha beta! Mas... parafusos já no lugar (ao menos os que se soltaram no capítulo..rs), cabecinha mais tranqüila! Afinal, sei o que estou fazendo, e tudo já está cuidadosamente planejado para os fins de paz! Ao menos eu acho.. (Liv pensando...) Enfim...rs.. vamos ao que interessa..

Ah, sim... o próximo capítulo vai sair rapidinho! Em no máximo duas semanas, eu atualizo ele, então.. fiquem de olho!

_Agradecimentos mais que especiais:_

**Last Petal: **(autora feliz, apreciando "pescar" mais um leitor) Que bom que está gostando da fic! Obrigada pelo elogio! E action H/G, espere só mais um pouco..rs.. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também e que a espera tenha valido à pena! Beijos.

**Osmar: **que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! Eu também gosto muito de mitologia e, como você pôde perceber, a escolha do nome Ariadne foi feliz, embora que, primeiramente, não foi proposital..rs.. e sim, as reações serão tão inesperadas quanto também esperadas..rs.. e adorei demais seu coment! Espero mesmo que tenha gostado deste também! Aguardo você!rs.. Beijos...

**Georgea: **perfeita grega? Acho que vou ter que pensar quando der presentes..hihihi... E sim, muitas bombas! O problema não é a volta, mas o que ela acarretou, como foi mostrado neste capítulo...mas... vamos devagar com o andor..rs.. senão, as bombas estouram rápido demais..rs.. E muitos casais também!hihihi... Enredando legal.. ou seria se enrolando?? Rsrsrs... Bom, mas prometo que teremos actions! (Eita povo que não vive sem uma!!!) E até que você não precisa imaginar muito o que acontece depois das brigas da Sociedade Anônima!rsrs.. S/A! E vou ser generosa sim! Adoro vc! Beijo grande...

**leticia_gothic: **ah, que bom que ganhei uma fã! (autora muito feliz!) E se demorei, desculpa, mas farei de tudo para esse reloginho não andar tão rápido! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Beijos.

**Bianca Evans:** querida, pode ficar tranqüila que não vou desistir da fic! Posso demorar um pouco pra postar, mas desistir? Nunca! E ainda não tivemos Sirius nesse capítulo, mas logo logo você verá o dogão! *.* E acalme-se quanto a H/G! Posso dizer que não vai se arrepender... *Liv vira pro lado e assovia* Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos...

**Amanda Regina Magatti:** sim, o circo está pegando fogo..rs.. mas a lona vai queimar mais ainda, pode esperar! Hihihihi... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! E também aodrei seu coment em iComo fui me apaixonar por você?/i, querida! O casal Ron x Mione tem toda a pimenta que a gente gosta, né?! Beijos!

**Michele Ramos Machado:** querida, eu prometo que passo decentemente na sua fic, mas só dei uma olhada por cima! Prometo ler calmamente e deixar um recadinho pra você! Mas quanto aos acertos e planos malignos... hum.. aguarde..hihihi.. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. E minhas orelhinhas também agradecem..hihihi... Obrigada por comentar a songfic! Amei seu coment, e vamos ver se rola uma inspiração pra continuar.. ainda não sei..rs.. Beijos!

**Priscila** **Louredo:** Beta querida e que ama R/H como eu, o sofrimento H/G vai ser compensado, mas espere e verá!rs.. Mas... você acha que eu teria coragem em te matar do coração? Acha? Bom..rs.. Só se eu fosse doida, pois se o fizer, seu Ron me mata..rsrs.. e imagina um Ron enfurecido?! E, sim, todos de volta! Porém, não do jeito que queremos... mas tenha fé em mim, irmã! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijo cheio de carinho! (PS: viu? não te esqueci de novo!! *faz festa* Estou aprendendo! hehe)

**Dani Weasley Potter:** que bom que está gostando, Dani! E espero também que este capítulo tenha entrado no pacote de "gostando"..rs.. Beijos.

Aos que deram uma passadinha básica, mas que, por uma infelicidade do destino não comentaram, meu obrigada! Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo também!

Beijo estalado para todos,

Livinha


	21. Fantasmas e mortos

_**Capítulo 18**_

_**Fantasmas e Mortos**_

A Toca estava em silêncio. Nem uma mosca parecia ousar fazer um barulho. Charlie havia acabado de explicar o que McGonagall queria tão apressadamente com Harry e, a julgar pelas expressões de todos, realmente foi uma surpresa o que acontecera. Entretanto, os que ali sabiam que um ato de fazer alguém praticamente voltar dos mortos não era boa coisa, sentiam mais que surpresa.

Hermione havia chegado há pouco tempo e pegado apenas o fim do relato. Seu primeiro pensamento foi ir atrás dos amigos, mas Ginny pediu que esperasse, pois precisaria da amiga para conversar. Hermione resolveu então acatar o pedido dela, além disso, precisaria ouvir o relato desde o começo, e achou que Ginny poderia lhe contar tim-tim por tim-tim do que havia perdido.

Foi a Sra. Wesley quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Você então invadiu o Ministério na companhia daquela mulher?

Todos olharam para a matriarca. Hermione sequer conseguiu conter o queixo caído de tão estupefata que ficou em ouvir o tom que a Sra. Weasley usara. Nunca ouvira a voz daquela mulher sair com tanto ressentimento. Mas o que mais surpreendeu Hermione foi o jeito com que Charlie respondeu à mãe.

- Eu já pedi para senhora não tratar Ariadne assim, mamãe - ele falou irritado.

- Eu trato as pessoas como elas bem merecem, e você não ouse falar nesse tom de voz comigo, rapaz.

- Estou defendendo a minha amiga.

- E eu a minha família! Ela não é o que você pensa.

- Molly! Charlie! Chega! - O Sr. Weasley achou melhor interferir antes que aquela discussão se alastrasse. Como sempre.

Os gêmeos se olharam apreensivos. Tinham conhecimento do ressentimento de sua mãe para com a amiga de Charlie, mas ela nunca discutira abertamente com ele na frente de todos. Mas, aparentemente não ligando para o sinal de perigo que os irmãos lhe mandavam, Charlie falou:

- Eu conheço Ariadne muito bem, mamãe. Mais até do que a senhora e o seu ressentimento imaginam. A senhora sabe disso!

- O que eu tenho não se chama ressentimento - sibilou a Sra. Weasley. - E o que eu sei, é que essa mulher não presta!

- Molly! - indignou-se o Sr. Weasley. Nem ele vira a esposa falar algo assim de alguém. Certo que ele sabia o motivo do ressentimento da mulher sobre Ariadne, embora não concordasse. Porém, chegar a falar isso sobre a amiga de seu filho, até para o Sr. Weasley foi demais.

E Charlie também não gostou nada.

- Vou sair. Se eu ficar aqui, é capaz de lhe faltar com o respeito, e não estou nem um pouco a fim disso.

- Aquela mulher estragou você! - Molly ainda disse, enquanto acompanhava o filho até os jardins da Toca. Os outros apenas seguiram os dois, sem coragem de interferir, embora o Sr. Weasley tentasse, inutilmente, acalmar a esposa que continuava com seus argumentos. - Você não era assim, não falava dessa maneira comigo!

- Eu não tenho mais cinco anos, mamãe. Sei fazer minhas escolhas, e Ariadne é uma escolha que a senhora tem de respeitar. Quer goste ou não - ele disse, olhando para a mãe, dos jardins. - E nada do que aconteceu no passado, vai mudar o que sinto por ela.

A senhora Weasley arregalou os olhos. Aproximou-se do filho rapidamente, segurando-o, assustada, pelos ombros.

- Sente? Como assim, mudar o que sente? Você não está apaixonado por ela também, está?

Charlie fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro cansado. Retirou, delicado, as mãos de sua mãe de seus ombros, segurando-as nas suas.

- Não, não estou apaixonado pela Ariadne - ele disse, vendo a mãe soltar a respiração, aliviada. - Mas eu a amo, não como um homem ama uma mulher, mas o mesmo amor que sinto pela Ginny. E você tem que respeitar o que sinto por ela.

- Não ouse comparar sua irmã àquela... àquela mulher!

- Não estou comparando - disse firmemente. Sua mãe já estava ultrapassando os limites da sensatez. - Elas não têm comparação. São mulheres diferentes, pessoas diferentes. Com vida e oportunidades que não se igualam.

- Mas... meu bem, ela vai te decepcionar, eu sinto isso!

- Não, mamãe, o que você sente é ressentimento. A Ariadne não teve culpa pelo que aconteceu aos meus tios. A senhora tem que parar de achar um culpado que não seja o real. Agora eu tenho que ir.

- Aonde você vai?

- Vou ver como Ariadne está.

E soltando as mãos de sua mãe, Charlie desaparatou.

- Ele vai se decepcionar, Arthur, eu sei disso - a Sra. Weasley disse ao sentir as mãos do marido a amparando e a levando para dentro de casa. Mas o Sr. Weasley preferiu não dizer nada. Apenas levou a esposa para o andar de cima, enquanto ordenava aos filhos que ficassem na sala.

Entretanto, Hermione segurou Ginny pelo braço e falou, ainda estupefata:

- Ginny, que história é essa do Sirius voltar?

Sem ainda responder à amiga, Ginny decidiu subir para seu quarto, arrastando Hermione atrás de si, e quando ambas estavam lá dentro, repetiu as palavras do irmão. Entretanto, somente naquele momento que a ruiva se questionou pelo motivo de Charlie não ter dito como, realmente, Sirius Black havia retornado. Afinal de contas, ele não atravessaria o Arco sozinho. Charlie havia escondido algo. Então, junto da história do retorno de Sirius, Ginny abriu suas dúvidas para Hermione, mas esta não conseguiu pensar nada de imediato, apenas que precisava ir para Hogwarts ver como Harry estava.

- Você vem comigo, Ginny?

A pergunta pegou a jovem tão de repente, que Ginny não soube responder de imediato.

- Eu... eu não sei, Mione...

- Ginny, por mais que o Harry esteja feliz por ter seu padrinho de volta, acho que ele gostaria de te ter ao lado.

- Esse é problema, Mione - a ruiva disse, soltando um suspiro cansado em seguida. Era exatamente isso que ela queria falar com amiga, de que não estava agüentando mais. - _Agora _ele me quer ao lado dele. Depois de tudo o que passamos, depois do que ele fez comigo na noite do baile! Você sabe como ele vem me olhado e... Por que eu ficaria do lado dele, depois de tudo o que passei?

- Porque você o ama? - retorquiu a moça, embora o tenha feito um pouco receosa.

Hermione sabia o que se passava com Ginny, o ressentimento dela, pois a garota lhe desabafara tudo o que sentia. Por um bom tempo, ela ainda ficou dividida em sua lealdade entre esse casal tão cabeça-dura. Não sabia se ia até Harry e contava tudo o que Ginny lhe dissera, ou se ia até Ginny e contava como, verdadeiramente, seu amigo estava se sentindo. Que aquela separação estava afetando a ambos de uma maneira quase desesperada.

- Você sabe que não é simples assim, Hermione - Ginny falou, sentindo-se irritar.

- O que eu sei é que o Harry sente algo sim por você e que você o ama. Se vocês não têm mais forças para lutar, aí é outra história. Mas esse amor que você sente por ele devia servir para você ir até Hogwarts comigo e ficar ao lado dele. Ele deve estar perdido, Ginny!

- Perdido por quê? - a garota perguntou irritada e se levantando da cama, onde esteve sentada até aquele momento. - O padrinho dele voltou, Mione, ele vai estar é muito feliz! Se eu estiver lá ou não, não vai fazer a mínima diferença. Aposto que ele nem vai dar por minha falta.

Hermione levantou-se da cama também, cruzando os braços na altura do peito, decididamente.

- Você sabe muito bem que isso não é verdade.

Mas Ginny não queria escutar, então sequer direcionou um olhar para amiga.

- Ginny, o Harry te ama. - E Hermione quase sorriu ao ver a amiga dar-lhe atenção, mas, o que viu nos olhos dela retirou qualquer alegria.

- Como você sabe disso? Ele já te disse isso alguma vez? Pois para mim, não. Ao menos não que eu me lembre.

- E ele não querer que você seja alvo de Voldemort, não significa nada? Ou você acha que ele adorou te dispensar nesse verão?

- Eu acho que ele adora mostrar-se nobre e honrado em muitas coisas, mas, em outras, não age da maneira que a gente pensa. Ou então como eu acho que mereço. - E vendo a amiga abrir a boca mais uma vez, completou: - Olha, Mione, nós já conversamos sobre isso, e não estou a fim de repetir a conversa. Eu tentei e você sabe disso! Mas, pelo visto, a nobreza estúpida - ou até o orgulho - do Harry é mais forte que qualquer coisa que ele sente por mim. Ou sentia, não sei. Mas não quero mais falar disso.

Ginny então saiu do quarto, mas, mal fechou a porta atrás de si, entrou novamente.

- Olha, não quero parecer mal-educada, mas eu gostaria de ficar sozinha. E já que esse é meu quarto e você quer ir para Hogwarts, será que poderia me dar licença?

- Você é quem sabe, Ginny - Hermione disse num suspiro. Aquilo não terminaria ali, e a garota sabia disso. Talvez assim como Ginny, mas ela não poderia fazer mais nada. Apenas o casal de amigos podia.

Centerb**xxx---xxx**/Center/b

Era estranho. Os sentimentos pareciam gritar em paradoxos dentro dele. Às vezes queria sair por ali, gritando de felicidade; em outras, gostaria apenas de ficar sentado, olhando para o homem deitado na cama. E havia também a vontade de acordar Sirius naquele momento e fazer algo que ele nunca conseguiu fazer: falar o quanto sentiu falta de seu padrinho e amigo.

Madame Pomfrey, depois de muito custo, conseguiu fazer com que Harry tomasse uma poção calmante, mas só depois que McGonagall prometera contar toda a história. Ao menos o que ela sabia. Contara que fora Remus quem trouxera Sirius para a escola, pois era o único lugar que alguém qualificado poderia cuidar do homem sem que precisassem comunicar o Ministério da Magia. E que o amigo só não fora chamar Harry - deixando-a incumbida dessa parte -, porque prometera a Tonks que voltaria para casa assim que tudo terminasse - independentemente do que fosse, pois a metamorfomaga também não sabia da história toda.

Ron ficara o tempo todo ao seu lado, também sentado numa cadeira. Era bom ter o amigo ao seu lado naquele momento, e até quando se deparara com o padrinho, pois a presença de Ron mais parecia uma âncora, prendendo-o na realidade. Mas Harry também sentia que, assim que Sirius acordasse, ele não gostaria de ter o amigo por perto. Uma constatação estranha, mas que ele não sabia explicar de imediato.

Contudo, como se o forçassem a sair dos devaneios em que se encontrava, Harry ouviu vozes agitadas do lado de fora da ala reservada. Cruzou seu olhar com o de Ron, que deu de ombros, mas tratou de ver o que estava acontecendo. E assim que o ruivo chegou atrás do quadro da entrada, abriu-o parcialmente, conseguindo ouvir o que Madame Pomfrey dizia completamente irritada.

-... achei que melhorassem. Mas não... Parece a mesma garota de quando estudou aqui! Só queria saber o que ela fez, pois estava realmente debilitada. Eu tinha uma poção revigorante pronta para dar a ela.

Nesse momento, Ron viu seu irmão, Charlie, entrar pela enfermaria. O que ele fazia ali?

- O que está havendo? - o rapaz perguntou.

- Ora, sua amiga, Sr. Weasley - exasperou Madame Pomfrey. - Não sei o que aquela mulher tem na cabeça, pois ela não está mais aqui. Fui ver se ela já havia acordado para lhe dar uma poção revigorante, mas ela não estava mais.

- Vou verificar nos aposentos dela - Charlie se prontificou, mas, naquele exato momento, um dos fantasmas do castelo entrou.

- A Profa. Lakerdos não está em seus aposentos, Madame - ele dirigiu-se à curandeira.

- Mas como não? Onde aquela mulher se enfiou?

- Ela deve ter ido para casa - constatou Charlie, dando um meio sorriso. "Ariadne não mudava nunca", ele pensou. "Sempre auto-suficiente".

- Pra casa? - assustou-se McGonagall - Naquele estado?

E o que deixou Ron mais surpreso, foi ver Charlie mentir descaradamente e aquela mulher sequer percebere Ao menos foi o que o jovem Weasley pensou.

- Ariadne costuma ter algumas poções prontas em seu malão. Talvez ela tenha ido até seus aposentos, tomado qualquer coisa e então foi para casa. Afinal, ela está de férias.

- Mas isso é muito idiota de se fazer! - Madame Pomfrey parecia descontrolada em perder uma paciente daquela maneira. - Como ela se medica e vai para casa sem sequer me consultar?

- Como se você não se lembrasse da jovem Ariadne, Papoula - falou McGonagall, meneando a cabeça em reprovação. - Você sabe o que aconteceu com ela, Charlie, para ficar naquele estado? Remus não teve tempo de nos dizer.

Entretanto, se Charlie responderia esta pergunta - ou diria qualquer outra coisa -, Ron perdeu a oportunidade de saber, pois Hermione havia acabado de chegar à enfermaria, perguntado pelo namorado e o amigo. Madame Pomfrey indicou a passagem do quadro de Jakob Freud, que abriu totalmente a fim de dar passagem à aluna e fechando-se em seguida.

Charlie também foi embora. Precisava ir à casa de Ariadne, ver se ela estava realmente bem.

Assim que ele aparatou na frente à casa da amiga, entrou, mas não viu ninguém. Andou pela casa à procura de alguém, porém não havia nem sinal de Kika. Seu primeiro pensamento foi de que Ariadne havia pegado Nicola e viajado - embora que ela não faria isso, uma vez que a volta de Sirius fora exatamente para benefício do garoto. Portanto, assim que entrou no quarto do rapaz e viu o malão dele, descartou este pensamento.

Mas também começou a se preocupar, afinal de contas, onde sua amiga havia se enfiado? Porém, um barulho vindo do andar de baixo o fez respirar mais aliviado.

Rapidamente desceu as escadas que levavam à sala e, ao ver Ariadne encostada à porta, parecendo cansada, a chamou. Nem percebeu que a mulher se surpreendeu com sua aparição.

- Charlie? O que faz aqui? - ela perguntou, agradecendo intimamente por ainda não ter extravasado suas emoções, segurando-as mais uma vez como fizera no QG de Voldemort e à frente de seu filho.

- Sou eu quem pergunto, Ari! Fiquei preocupado, você sumiu de Hogwarts - ele falou, descendo os últimos degraus da escada e se aproximando de Ariadne, que logo fugiu para cozinha.

- E você achou que eu ficaria naquele lugar? - ela disse rindo. - Aposto que Madame Pomfrey ficou uma fera comigo. A propósito, por que você me levou para lá, sendo que pedi para me trazer para casa? - perguntou, abrindo sua geladeira e retirando uma jarra de lá de dentro.

- É que você ficou inconsciente depois que saiu do Arco. Eu me preocupei com Nicola, caso ele te visse daquela maneira, então preferi te levar para Hogwarts. Achei até que te encontraria por lá, há alguns minutos, mas você já tinha ido embora. E saiba que Madame Pomfrey ficou uma fera mesmo. O que você fez para ficar boa logo?

- Poção Revigorante com Agoureiro - ela disse simplesmente e dando de ombros, enquanto enchia um copo com suco de laranja. - Eu tinha no malão que deixei em Hogwarts.

- Que nojo! - falou Charlie com uma careta. Se reparou que Ariadne apenas fingiu sorrir, não demonstrou. - Onde está Nicola? Não o vi por aqui.

Ariadne quase não conseguiu segurar uma olhada para o amigo, conseguindo apenas relancear um olhar rápido antes de dizer impassívelmente:

- Lex o levou para outro lugar. Não acho que aqui ele estaria seguro... de Sebastian - ela disse, porém não sem antes se certificar, através de seus sentidos vampíricos, de que o primo não estava mais em sua casa.

- Você não vai levar Nicola para ver o Black? - estranhou Charlie.

- Ainda não. Sirius precisa saber da existência do filho primeiro. - E um pouco impaciente, completou: - Eu já te disse isso, Charlie.

- Certo... Mas onde Nicola está? - Ele não entendia essa coisa de tirar Nicola de casa, já que, para Ariadne, o lugar mais seguro para seu filho era perto dela.

A mulher olhou para Charlie rapidamente, permitindo-se, de maneira discreta, ver o que ele tanto pensava e por que motivo lhe perguntava tanto. Depositou seu copo dentro da pia da cozinha e saiu de lá. E sabendo que não poderia fugir desse assunto, Ariadne tratou de responder logo.

- Está em Bath, na casa do Lex.

- Um pouco longe, não?

- Sim... - murmurou Ariadne. Ela então se virou para o amigo, sua feição estranhamente calma. - Mas Sebastian não sabe onde Lex mora, então não vai poder aparecer, portanto... - Ela respirou fundo. Não agüentaria se segurar por mais tempo. - Olha, Charlie... Obrigada por se preocupar, mas eu preciso descansar. A poção só funciona perfeitamente se eu descansar o resto da tarde.

- Tudo bem. Só queria ver como você estava - falou, caminhando até a porta. - Te vejo no Natal?

- Eu não sei, eu... Acho que não vai dar. Não quero topar com a Molly, muito menos com a maneira que ela me olha ou pensa de mim.

- Pensa?

- Desculpe, não tive a intenção... - falou sincera. - Quando percebi, já usava legilimência nela.

- Eu posso vir aqui, então...

- Realmente... Afinal, não vamos privar a Molly de pensar mais coisas a meu respeito, não é? - falou com uma ironia exagerada.

Charlie franziu o cenho por um momento e, pela primeira vez, analisou sua amiga que estava segurando a porta já aberta. Era impressão sua ou ela estava se posando de forte por qualquer motivo idiota? Será que a volta de Sirius Black a afetava tanto assim? Além de estar praticamente claro que ela o estava enxotando de sua casa.

- Ari, está tudo bem mesmo? - insistiu, mas Ariadne sorriu levemente, apoiando-se na porta.

- Ainda não, mas vai ficar - ela respondeu. - Preciso descansar e colocar a cabeça no lugar.

- OK...

Charlie então se inclinou e deu um beijo na bochecha de Ariadne.

- Qualquer coisa, é só me chamar. Eu venho correndo.

- Tudo bem - ela disse quase fechando a porta na cara do amigo. - Eu conheço muito bem seu espírito grifinório. - E embora Charlie não tenha percebido, aquilo saiu mais como uma resignada constatação, do que agradecimento.

E com uma piscadela, o rapaz desaparatou.

Depois que fechou a porta, Ariadne não viu mais nada à sua frente. Nem quis saber onde Alexey foi parar ou se o ferimento do primo estava curado. Só queria se enfiar no quarto de Nicola e começar a pensar no que faria dali para frente para que os fantasmas que sempre a atormentavam em sonhos não viessem a ser reais. De que, caso ela realmente se aliasse a Voldemort como o bruxo lhe explicara quando deixara as masmorras, não iria acontecer nada com seu filho.

Ela ainda podia ouvir aquela voz ciciando. Voldemort não lhe mandara fazer nada em específico, mas deixara claro que, assim que precisasse dela, a chamaria. Ordenou também que ela deixasse sua casa desprotegida contra aparatação caso algum comensal precisasse lhe dar algum recado de imediato no período de férias. Ariadne ainda não sabia como conseguira se segurar. Como ficara parada, parecendo congelada, enquanto Voldemort lhe passava todas as coordenadas de como agir... ou não agir.

Ariadne mal percebeu que, em meio àqueles pensamentos, deitada na cama de seu filho, lágrimas de frustração escapavam de seus olhos juntamente com as de raiva e desespero. A vontade de organizar as idéias tornando-se impossível naquele momento.

**xxx---xxx**

Após o choque de estar vendo Sirius novamente, Hermione conseguiu perguntar como Harry estava. O amigo apenas lhe sorriu, dizendo o óbvio: que estava feliz. Surpreendentemente feliz. E ao constar que a resposta era sincera, a garota expôs o que inquietou tanto ela quanto Ginny: como isso aconteceu?

- Você sabe, Harry?

- Não faço idéia - o garoto disse, passando os olhos de relance em Sirius para depois concentrar-se na amiga. - A Profa. McGonagall não soube nos dizer. - E ele repetiu as palavras da diretora.

- Mas ele não poderia ter saído sozinho do Arco - Hermione disse com o cenho franzido e, no que pareceu para os dois garotos, frustrada. - Só que...

- Que foi, Mione? - perguntou Ron.

- Quem teria condições de entrar naquele Arco sem morrer, digamos assim, e conseguir retornar com o Sirius? Além disso... - a garota continuou - Eu aposto que Bellatrix aparecer no Ministério nessa manhã, toda amarrada, não foi por acaso, afinal... foi por causa dela que Sirius atravessou o véu, não foi?

- Talvez a Profa. Lakerdos cansou de tê-la como mascote - falou Ron, em tom jocoso.

- Como?

- Bem, Harry, foi você quem nos disse que ela tinha capturado a Bellatrix e mandado a comensal para um lugar seguro - Hermione falou. - Vai ver que ela cansou ou desistiu de manter a mulher presa e enviou para quem realmente devia.

- Será?

- Ou talvez... - Ron mostrou-se pensativo. - Hermione, antes de você chegar aqui, eu e o Harry ouvimos a Madame Pomfrey toda doida do lado de fora.

- Doida? - estranhou a garota.

- É... falando alto.

- Alterada, Ron - ela o corrigiu, mas não sem revirar os olhos.

- É, isso mesmo - ele disse abanando a mão em sinal de descaso. Harry apenas soltou um riso pelo nariz. - E ela disse que a professora chegou aqui toda debilitada. Será que ela não foi levar a Bellatrix para o Ministério, mas duelou com a comensal antes disso?

Hermione franziu o cenho, não querendo levar aquilo muito a sério, mas... Ron e Harry logo viram a feição da garota mudar. E eles torceram para que ela não os enrolasse muito e dissesse logo o que tanto pensava.

- Não... impossível... - Hermione murmurou. Levantou-se da cadeira, começando a dar pequenos passos de um lado para o outro, as mãos torcendo uma na outra. - Mas ela disse... Seria perigoso demais... Mas o cargo é amaldiçoado... E ainda tem a Horcrux e...

- Mione!

Ela parou de andar ao ouvir a voz alterada dos dois garotos, mas antes que abrisse a boca indignada pelo tom que eles usaram, Madame Pomfrey irrompeu a Ala Reservada da Enfermaria, irritada.

- Ora essa, eu esperava silêncio de vocês três! Mas agora a visita acabou. Sr. Potter, a diretora disse que, se o senhor quiser, pode ficar em Hogwarts. Os elfos podem cuidar do seu almoço - que já passou do horário até - e das outras refeições. Mas não pode dormir na enfermaria.

- Tudo bem - disse o garoto, enquanto era enxotado da Ala Reservada. - O Ron e a Mione podem ficar comigo?

- Bem, Minerva não me disse nada, mas acho que vocês têm condições de perguntar isso a ela, não?

- Certo.

Harry ainda deu uma última olhada para Sirius quando chegou ao quadro para sair, no que Madame Pomfrey pareceu perder um pouco sua irritação. Colocou uma mão no ombro do garoto e, calmamente, falou:

- Agora pode ficar tranqüilo, Sr. Potter. Irei cuidar do seu padrinho e ele ficará bem. Deve acordar logo, logo.

- Certo, ahm... Certo.

- Vamos, Harry - chamou Hermione. - Depois a gente volta.

- A gente bem que poderia visitar a cozinha - Ron falou. - Acho que Dobby vai gostar de dar comida para gente. Estou faminto!

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- E quando você não está com fome, Ron? Parece mais um saco sem fundo.

Mas Harry nem prestou atenção na conversa dos amigos, embora os seguissem automaticamente na direção da cozinha do castelo. Estava mais preocupado com seu padrinho e no tempo que ele levaria para acordar. Tinha tantas coisas para perguntar a ele. Principalmente sobre conselhos acerca de uma certa garota de cabelos rubros.

O dia ainda pareceu seguir devagar.

Depois que eles comeram, servidos alegremente por Dobby e Wink - que, para alegria de Dobby, finalmente parecia ter conseguido largar a Cerveja Amanteigada -, o trio foi para os jardins, na direção da cabana de Hagrid, uma vez que Madame Pomfrey não os permitira entrar para ver Sirius ainda. Entretanto, o guarda-caça não estava, o que os obrigou a voltar para o castelo. Mal colocaram os pés lá dentro, Ron inquiriu com Hermione sobre o que ela tanto pensara, mas que ainda não havia lhes dito.

- Vamos para o salão comunal? Assim temos mais sossego. - Eles então começaram a caminhar na direção da torre da Gryffindor, porém, mal deu cinco passos, Hermione estacou. - Não. Acho melhor irmos para biblioteca... É, é melhor mesmo... Só espero que Madame Pince não nos expulse de lá.

Ron mal abrira a boca, depois de ter trocado um olhar aturdido com Harry, a namorada já o cortava.

- E eu só vou falar depois que ter minhas respostas, Ron.

- Mione, não dá para você adiantar para gente?

- Não. Pois não quero levantar falso testemunho.

- Nossa... - assombrou-se Ron, porém com um sorriso brincando no canto dos lábios. - Você falando assim até assusta, sabia?

- Só espero que seu susto não seja maior, caso eu confirme minhas suspeitas.

Depois disso, ela não falou mais nada, pois haviam chegado à biblioteca. Madame Pince se surpreendeu ao vê-los ali e ia começar a ralhar, mas quando Hermione disse que a Profa. McGonagall havia autorizado a presença deles no castelo, ela preferiu terminar de fazer o que quer que estivesse fazendo. Pediu apenas que não desorganizassem a biblioteca e fizessem silêncio enquanto estivessem ali. Hermione, prontamente, atendeu ao pedido da mulher.

- Então? Vai nos dizer o que tanto pensa?

- Olha, Ron, se quiser esperar aqui, tem que ficar quieto, se não, vai dar uma volta com o Harry, para espairecer. Eu não ligo de pesquisar tudo sozinha.

- Mas... - indignou-se o outro. - Se você ao menos nos contasse o que tanto procura, talvez a gente conseguisse ajudar decentemente, e você não precisaria procurar tudo sozinha, Hermione.

- Mas é que eu...

- Sei, não quer levantar falso testemunho - cortou Ron. - Ou você está com medo de que a gente tire uma da sua cara com o que você pensou, antes que consiga uma prova contundente sobre o que veio à sua cabeça?

- Como é? - indignou-se também a garota.

- Ah, Mione, qual é? Não vamos rir de você! Se você quer procurar qualquer motivo que tenha feito Sirius voltar daquele Arco, então queremos saber para ajudar melhor. E, além disso - ele completou ao ver a namorada abrir a boca -, suas idéias nunca foram tolas. Você sempre teve razão, então, por que agora seria diferente?

Se Ron tinha a intenção de fazer a namorada ficar calma, conseguiu seu intento. Além de tê-la feito corar absurdamente.

- Eu não tenho razão sempre - ela disse encabulada, no que Ron riu.

- Hermione, você sempre consegue ter razão. Claro que isso é irritante às vezes, mas... Fazer o quê, não é?

- Ah, Ron... - exclamou Hermione, segurando o rosto do namorado com as mãos e lhe dando um beijo estalado.

- Eu tenho que presenciar isso mesmo? - Harry perguntou, tentando segurar uma careta.

- Não - falou Ron. - Por isso mesmo que nós vamos procurar uns livros... ahm... por lá.

E Ron já puxava Hermione, mas a garota sequer saiu do lugar. Uma expressão de alegria brigando com uma de reprimenda.

- Não, Ron. Viemos aqui procurar algo sobre caso do Sirius, nada mais.

- Mas o que vamos procurar, então? - o garoto perguntou, tentando, sem sucesso, esconder sua frustração.

- Bem, nós vamos... hum... - Hermione olhou para os lados e, ao se certificar de que Madame Pince estava longe, falou: - Vampiros.

**xxx**

O sol começava a se pôr, porém, uma pilha de livros mostrava que a pesquisa não terminaria tão cedo. Tudo o que Hermione encontrou sobre vampiros não a satisfez. Era tudo a mesma coisa. Ou era o vampiro do tipo que tinha no sótão da Toca, ou então o vampiro fictício dos contos trouxas. Não havia nada sobre os vampiros aliados de Voldemort.

Hermione não soube explicar como ela chegara a pensar numa coisa tão impensada: de que sua professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas fosse uma vampira. Afinal, por que McGonagall colocaria um ser das trevas para dar aula a eles? Embora que... bem, eles já tiveram aula com um lobisomem, não tiveram? Mas mesmo assim... Lupin só se transformava na lua cheia e, para isso, refugiava-se na Casa dos Gritos. Já um vampiro, como os que Ariadne Lakerdos explicara em sua aula de DCAT há dois meses, não precisavam se transformar como um lobisomem para ficarem cruéis. Eles o eram o tempo todo!

Mas aquela procura era inútil. Pelo visto, os vampiros ficaram tão bem escondidos durante esse tempo que ninguém sabia da existência deles. Hermione estava abrindo mais um livro, mas, ao ler o título dele, desistiu.

- O que esse livro está fazendo aqui?

Harry e Ron a olharam ao ouvir a pergunta.

- Foi você quem pegou, Mione - Ron disse.

- Eu?

- É - confirmou Harry. - Ele estava na seção de livros trouxas. Você achou que ele também serviria. Acho que tem algo sobre vampiros aí também.

Hermione ainda pensou em descartar esse livro, mas, se de todos os livros bruxos nenhum servira, por que não tentar um livro trouxa?

Ela então abriu, procurando no índice algo que lhe chamasse a atenção. Mas teve que parar, pois a voz de Harry a tirara de sua concentração.

- O que foi, Dobby?

- Senhor Harry Potter, a curandeira de Hogwarts está chamando pelo senhor! Ela disse que é importante, mas que só o senhor pode ir.

- Por que só eu, Dobby?

- Ela não disse, senhor, mas se o senhor quiser, Dobby vai perguntar!

- Não, não precisa, eu... - Harry olhou aturdido para os amigos, mas um olhar de Hermione o encorajou. - Eu já volto. - E saiu na companhia do elfo.

Ron e Hermione se olharam. Se fosse uma notícia ruim, com certeza Madame Pomfrey não os impediriam de ir com o amigo, a garota concluiu. Voltou então para o livro, à procura de algo interessante, mas ao sentir a mesa tremer levemente, falou sem sequer tirar os olhos do índice:

- Ron, pára de mexer essa perna. Está fazendo a mesa tremer.

- Por que Madame Pomfrey não nos deixou ir junto? - ele perguntou, ignorando o pedido da namorada. - Será que foi algo grave?

- Lógico que não - Hermione falou, olhando-o. - Eu acho que...

- Que?

- Bem, eu acho que Sirius acordou - falou um pouco incerta, olhando para a porta da biblioteca. - E não acho que seria interessante uma multidão, não é?

- Você acha?

- Ah, eu... eu acho que sim, Ron. Se fosse algo ruim, claro que ela nos chamaria, afinal, somos amigos do Harry.

- Bem, se você diz... - Ron falou, voltando sua atenção para o livro, mas a perna ainda chacoalhava insistentemente embaixo da mesa.

Hermione ainda tentou se acalmar, mas aquela mania do namorado a tirava do sério. Desde quando Ron era tão inquieto a ponto de mexer a perna daquela maneira? Ela já ia mandá-lo sossegar, quando viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção no índice do livro trouxa. Rapidamente, fez mais de mil páginas virar, até encontrar o que queria.

Mas aquilo não poderia ser certo. Não mesmo. Mas mesmo assim...

- Acho... que encontrei, Ron - Hermione falo assombrada. A perna do garoto parou de mexer naquele instante.

- Encontrou?

- A-ham... Acho que foi a Profa. Lakerdos quem entrou no Arco, e também sei como.

- E como foi? - o outro insistiu, dando a volta na mesa até ficar ao lado de Hermione.

- É que ela pode entrar no Arco, justamente porque não poderia morrer ou, sei lá, ser mantida lá, já que ela está tanto morta quanto viva. - E o olhando, completou: - Ela é uma vampira, Ron.

**xxx---xxx**

O sol parecia entrar por frestas de janela, iluminando o lugar de uma maneira agradável. Ele abriu os olhos molemente, piscando-os de maneira quase frenética para se acostumar com a luz. Luz? Desde quando ele via tanta luz?

Tentou se mexer, mas seu corpo protestou fortemente apenas com esse pensamento. Seus músculos estavam doloridos, seus nervos, tensos, e parecia que sua cabeça iria estourar e, para piorar, havia um cheiro no local que o fazia querer dormir de tão inebriante que era, ao mesmo tempo em que o fazia manter-se acordado para descobrir de onde ele vinha.

Queria chamar alguém, mas sua voz também era outra que não o obedecia. Não fazia a menor idéia de onde estava, embora o lugar lhe parecesse familiar. Entretanto, era completamente impossível ele estar aonde pensava estar. Respirou fundo, sentindo os músculos do peito doerem um pouco, mas nada comparado à sua cabeça. Mas, mesmo assim, forçou sua mente a trabalhar.

Não se lembrava muito do que ocorrera e muito menos a maneira de ter chegado na Enfermaria de Hogwarts, pois tinha certeza que era exatamente lá que estava. A última memória sã que ele tinha era que duelava com Bellatrix, mas isso parecia ser há tanto tempo, embora também parecesse ter acontecido minutos atrás. Será que ele não atravessara o véu como imaginara e sua prima apenas lhe lançara alguma maldição desconhecida?

Forçando mais um pouco a memória, parecia que alguém fora buscá-la no lugar que estava, independentemente de ser maldição ou realmente o arco, mas não vira o rosto da pessoa, embora alguma coisa dentro dele gritava um nome. Porém, agora, lembrando-se melhor, ele vira sim um par de olhos o encarando quando os seus protestaram na primeira vez que encarara a luz, desmaiando em seguida. Foram olhos dourados que ele vira. Olhos amáveis, gentis. Doces como mel.

E mesmo com sua mente gritando que seria impossível que a dona daqueles olhos fosse quem ele tanto queria, seu coração falava no mesmo tom e volume afirmando que sim, era ela. Ela voltara para ajudá-lo, para recuperar toda a sanidade e esperança, as quais ele abandonara ou perdera.

Deitou-se de lado e sentou-se, mas isso provou ser um erro, pois, agora sim, sua cabeça parecia explodir, assim como parecia que estava acontecendo com o quarto, pois o tanto de estrelas que ele viu mais se assemelhava a uma explosão. Sentiu ânsia e parecia que colocaria tudo o que comeu para fora, mesmo sabendo que também não comera nada.

Porém, controlando tudo isso, além da dor que percorria seu corpo, Sirius colocou os pés no chão, os quais automaticamente protestaram perante a pedra fria. Mas ele não ligou e, sem nem procurar um calçado que fosse, caminhou até a saída daquele lugar. Ou, como ele percebeu depois, a saída que permitia a entrada da luz.

Assim que atravessou a porta, a claridade intensa o pegou desprevenido e, tentando rapidamente colocar a mão na frente do rosto, pois apenas fechar os olhos não era o bastante, seu corpo pareceu receber uma descarga elétrica de tão dolorido que estava. Desequilibrou-se, caindo de joelhos no chão e, não segurando mais, vomitou. A única coisa que saíra foi um líquido escuro, pútrido. Com o tempo de ver apenas um borrão branco à sua frente, desmaiou.

Quando Sirius acordou novamente, percebeu que estava novamente em uma cama, a qual era cercada por um cortinado estranhamente familiar. E foi quando ele novamente tentou se levantar, que as cortinas abriram-se num átimo.

- Sr. Black, fique deitado.

Era Madame Pomfrey, que trazia uma pequena bandeja sustentando alguns frascos com líquidos coloridos. A voz dela saíra enérgica, mas também com uma amabilidade que Sirius estranhou.

- O que... onde... - falou aturdindo, sentindo a garganta arranhar.

- Acalme-se, Sr. Black. O senhor está em Hogwarts, seguro.

- Mas, o que...

- Fique quieto. Precisa tomar essas poções, pois está muito fraco.

Madame Pomfrey enfiou um cálice, que havia um líquido rosado, nos lábios de Sirius. Mesmo querendo argumentar, perguntar o que estava havendo, ele não conseguiu por ainda estar debilitado. E depois desta poção, que mais parecia groselha pura, a curandeira lhe deu algo amargo, mas que pareceu reativar suas forças, o que foi o necessário para conseguir falar novamente.

- O que aconteceu?

- O senhor foi resgatado, Sr. Black, agora, por favor, tome essa poção, sim? - falou a curandeira, irritando-se.

Sirius bebeu mais uma taça, com agora um líquido verde e viscoso, mas sem gosto.

- Vou pedir para um elfo lhe trazer uma sopa, vai fazer bem.

- Eu preciso falar com...

- Fique quieto, _por favor!_

Sirius só não retrucou, porque estava cansado para tanto e, sem perceber, adormeceu.

Quando acordou pela terceira vez, o sol já estava se pondo, e Sirius praguejou por Madame Pomfrey tê-lo feito dormir, uma vez que precisava de respostas urgentes. Intentou levantar-se de novo, mas hesitou ao ver que havia alguém ao lado de sua cama. Automaticamente, toda sua curiosidade e vontade de saber como parara ali foi esvaída de sua cabeça ao ver Harry. Se o que Sirius se recordava estava certo, ele atravessara o arco sim. Só em imaginar o afilhado sozinho durante um tempo que lhe era desconhecido, sentiu-se derrotado.

Harry estava com as mãos no rosto, enquanto seus cotovelos estavam apoiados nos joelhos, num conjunto que sustentava o peso de seu corpo. Porém, logo o garoto percebeu um movimento à sua frente, o que fez com que se erguesse rapidamente na cadeira, principalmente ao relancear os olhos para a cama do padrinho.

- Sirius! - falou dando dois passos à frente, mas hesitando um pouco ao lado da cama diante do olhar triste do homem. - Você... ah... como está?

- Eu... eu não sei, eu... Ai, dolorido...

- Madame Pomfrey disse que você vai ficar bem, mas vai precisar ficar, no mínimo, uma semana aqui na Enfermaria. Você estava péssimo quando chegou, muito abatido e com olheiras profundas, embora não tenha mudado muito também. Eu vou chamá-la para avisar que você acordou, porque ela me pediu que fizesse isso e... - Harry suspirou, sentando na cama para pegar um pouco de ar, não percebendo o quão rápido falara. - Achei que nunca mais fosse te ver.

Vendo Harry ali, falando de forma rápida e nervosa, terminou de destruir Sirius. Não era para nenhum dos dois estarem nesta situação. Harry preocupado com ele e ele tão impotente em relação ao afilhado. Não fora para isso que James e muito menos Lily o tornaram padrinho e tutor do garoto. Sirius sentiu seus olhos arderem e tentou conter as lágrimas de alívio e, também, tristeza por ver como Harry estava. Pois a tristeza também estava estampada naqueles olhos. E, sem nem pensar duas vezes, puxou o afilhado num abraço.

Sirius o apertou forte em seus braços, tentando passar uma proteção que ele nunca achou que teria oportunidade de fazer, uma proteção que, com certeza, seria James, e não ele, quem o faria caso o amigo estivesse vivo.

- Olha só para gente - falou Sirius depois de um tempo e separando-se do afilhado. - Dois bebês chorões.

Era verdade. Ambos deixaram algumas lágrimas caírem. Lágrimas de tristeza, alívio e saudade. Os dois riram, desanuviando por completo o lugar.

- Vou chamar Mme. Pomfrey.

Mas Harry nem saiu do cortinado. Parecia que a curandeira tinha um sensor para quando seus pacientes acordassem, pois apareceu quando Harry mal dava o segundo passo para sair do cortinado.

- Ah, Sr. Black, que bom que acordou. Tome esta sopa. - E colocou uma bandeja no colo de Sirius. Em cima dela havia uma pequena tigela, de onde saía um cheiro delicioso de galinha. - Sr. Potter, o senhor pode chamar a diretora, por favor? - ela mandou.

- Ah... Claro, eu... já volto. - E saiu, mas não sem antes lançar um olhar animado para seu padrinho, que correspondeu com uma piscadela.

Sirius começou a tomar a sopa, mas sua cabeça já voltara a pensar freneticamente. Precisava saber como saíra daquele arco e se fora realmente Ariadne quem o tirara de lá. Com certeza Dumbledore responderia suas perguntas, tirando essa dúvida que parecia matá-lo. Nem percebeu quando terminou de comer e Mme. Pomfrey retirou a bandeja da sua frente, dando-lhe uma taça de suco de abóbora. E sem pestanejar, ele bebeu todo o conteúdo.

O cortinado então se abriu, mas não foi Dumbledore quem apareceu. E sim a Profa. McGonagall acompanhada de Harry.

- Olá, Minerva - ele falou, acompanhando o sorriso da diretora.

- Ah, Sirius, que bom que acordou.

- É bom estar de volta.

Sirius olhou de McGonagall para Harry, olhando depois para uma fresta do cortinado.

- E Dumbledore? Muito ocupado? Você não foi chamá-lo, Harry?

Os visitantes se olharam, mas foi Harry quem falou.

- Ah, Sirius... Dumbledore, ele... Ele foi assassinado.

Mesmo percebendo o que o afilhado iria dizer no momento em que começou a gaguejar, o impacto da notícia em si não teve um efeito menor sobre Sirius.

- Mas... Dumbledore? - perguntou assombrado. Seu rosto parecia mais pálido ainda. - Como... quem?

O rosto de Harry tomou feições duras quando ele falou:

- Snape.

Então Harry contou, sentindo a conhecida raiva voltar. Toda a frustração de não ter feito nada por estar enfeitiçado, a raiva por não ter conseguido revidar ou atacar Snape.

- Agora, ele e Draco Malfoy estão foragidos - concluiu McGonagall.

- Deus, eu... Deus!

Ninguém disse mais nada durante um tempo. Porém McGonagall, como sempre, achou melhor sair deixando Harry e Sirius a sós. Mais tarde ela voltaria, como havia dito ao homem. Mas assim que ela abriu a porta da enfermaria, Remus entrou e em instantes já entrava no cortinado de Sirius, abraçando o amigo como fez, há mais de três anos, na Casa dos Gritos.

Remus ainda não conseguia acreditar que Sirius estava ali, e vivo.

Desde que Ariadne lhe explicara todos os detalhes de como poderia atravessar o arco da sala do Departamento de Mistérios para salvar Sirius, ele acreditara nela. Tinha fé na amiga. Algo realmente lhe dizia que ela poderia trazê-lo de volta, mas mesmo assim... Vê-lo ali e bem era muito mais do que qualquer esperança ou imaginação juntas poderiam proporcionar. Certo que, no começo, chegara a sentir certa pena da amiga, afinal de contas, para eles, Sirius morrera realmente ao atravessar o Arco da Morte. Mas, agora, tudo parecia estar resolvido. Sirius estava ali. Vivo e bem.

- Sirius, que bom te ver - Remus finalmente falou, soltando-se do amigo e com um enorme sorriso em seus lábios.

- É bom estar de volta, Remus - Sirius sorriu também, porém, como se fosse algo automático sua feição alegre transformou-se numa de dúvida.

- O que foi?

- Eu... Como aconteceu? Eu não entrei naquele arco?

- Entrou - falou Remus, cuidadoso.

- Então?

- É mesmo, Remus - falou Harry chamando atenção dos dois amigos. - Você não nos explicou como conseguiu trazer Sirius de volta.

- Foi você?

- Não. Foi Ariadne.

Contar como tudo ocorrera não foi complicado para Remus. O pior foi ele ocultar como verdadeiramente Ariadne conseguiu entrar no Arco da Morte. Ele achava que, o fato da amiga ser uma vampira e como tudo lhe ocorreu, deveria ser dito pela própria Ariadne, afinal, Remus não gostaria que ninguém, mesmo seus amigos, ficassem espalhando por aí que ele era um lobisomem.

Foi complicado burlar as perguntas de Sirius, mas, o fato de Harry estar presente intimidou um pouco o homem com perguntas que seriam interessantes apenas a ele.

Já devia ser quase hora do jantar, quando Remus decidiu ir embora.

- Se eu demorar mais, a Tonks em mata - Remus falou. - A propósito, Sirius, ela vem te ver amanhã, já que hoje ela teve que fazer hora extra no Ministério.

- Tonks? - perguntou Sirius, estranhando. - Nimphadora Tonks? Minha prima, filha de Andromeda e Ted?

E Remus, mesmo sentindo-se constrangido com aquele interrogatório quase escandaloso, confirmou com um sorriso e um aceno da cabeça.

- Desde o verão - confirmou Harry.

- Não acredito! - riu Sirius, sentindo-se mais leve depois de toda aquela história. - Moony, você era mais certinho, sabia? Mas está me saindo um perfeito "papa-anjo".

- Ah, não fala assim, Sirius - resmungou o homem. O constrangimento de Remus era palpável. - Eu já fiquei encucado quando ela começou a dar em cima de mim, e quando ela disse que queria ficar comigo, então...

- Espera, espera... - Sirius o cortou, jocoso. - Quanto tempo você demorou para aceitar que era apaixonado pela minha priminha?

- Ah... - Remus deu de ombros, relanceando um olhar para Harry que parecia estar adorando a situação. - Um tempo aí...

- Pelo que eu saiba - o garoto intrometeu, rindo levemente -, foi um ano.

- Um ano? Um ano?! - indignou-se Sirius. - Que depecção...

Remus ainda retrucou, falando que aquilo não era da conta de Sirius. Mas precisava mesmo ir embora. Não gostaria, realmente, de que, quando chegasse em casa, Tonks o estivesse esperando. Aquela mulher irritada não era boa coisa, embora que, às vezes, era tentador irritá-la. Mas deixando esses pensamentos mais íntimos no lugar merecido, Remus se despediu do amigo com outro abraço e um tapa amigável nas costas de Harry.

Depois que Remus saiu, deixando padrinho e afilhado a sós, o silêncio se instalou entre os dois. Por mais que Harry quisesse contar a Sirius tudo o que o perturbava, principalmente sobre a Profecia e as Horcruxes de Voldemort, ele também sabia que ainda não era hora e nem lugar para isso. Mas, ao levar a mão para a nunca e passar as mãos pelos cabelos, Sirius soltou um riso, praticamente adivinhando - embora sem saber - o que acontecia com o afilhado.

- Sabia que o James fazia isso quando estava nervoso?

Harry o olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Mas ele não fazia isso apenas para aparecer? - indagou o garoto

- Na maioria das vezes. Mas ele também fazia isso quando estava frustrado com alguma coisa. Na verdade - Sirius falou, pensativo -, ele adquiriu essa mania a partir do nosso quinto ano, quando começou a perseguir sua mãe e ela lhe dava um fora diferente por dia.

Harry riu, gostando do rumo da conversa. Sempre gostou de ouvir sobre os pais algo assim, que foram pessoas com frustrações normais. Frustrações adolescentes. Não sabia por que, mas não gostava de ouvir que eles foram bruxos maravilhosos, que lutaram bravamente contra Voldemort. Sempre preferiu o: James fez isso e Lily respondeu com aquilo. Ou então: James fez isso com você e a Lily só faltou azarar o infeliz. Era tão bom quando falavam de seus pais como se eles tivessem sido felizes o tempo todo, sem a sombra da guerra. Como ele vivia agora. Como ele vivia sem Ginny.

E o garoto nem percebeu que era analisado cuidadosamente por Sirius.

- Sabe, Harry... Eu sei que estou fraco, que atravessei o Arco e isso... bem, isso me atingiu fisicamente mais até do que eu gostaria, mas não precisa ficar cheio de dedos comigo. Só estou um pouco confuso com o que me aconteceu enquanto estive dentro daquele lugar. Quanto ao que aconteceu aqui... Eu gostaria realmente de saber o que mais se passou na minha ausência.

Mas Harry ainda parecia achar o contrário, tanto é que continuou calado, mais interessado numa linha de seu casaco. E foi então que Sirius decidiu perguntar, reconhecendo a expressão do rosto de Harry - afinal, a viu durante muito tempo na época de Hogwarts no pai do garoto à sua frente:

- Quem é ela?

- Como? - Harry se surpreendeu com a pergunta feita de supetão.

- Quem é a garota? - perguntou com um meio sorriso.

- Não tem garota!

Entretanto, o fato de Harry ter corado até as raízes do cabelo, o contradisse. Além disso, seria um pouco difícil enganar alguém perito em expressões apaixonadas. Mesmo que elas não tomassem todo o rosto de Harry naquele momento.

- É a Hermione Granger? - ele tentou adivinhar, mas ao receber uma careta como resposta, soube que era negativo, o que o divertiu. - Certo, se não é a Hermione, quem é? Afinal de contas, você nunca me disse de garota alguma. E, pelo que eu sei, você só é amigo dela e, quando está de férias, as passa na casa dos seus tios e depois...

Como se fosse possível, Harry sentiu seu rosto queimar ainda mais com essa parada brusca do padrinho. E Sirius soube reconhecer aquilo muito bem.

- Certo... - falou divertido. - Acho que você mais parece o Remus ao seu pai. O Remus quem corava quando falava de garotas.

- Eu não coro quando falo de garotas - Harry falou, constrangido.

- Ah, sim... Então todo o sangue de seu corpo decidiu subir para fazer uma expedição no seu cérebro? Quando você vai falar com a caçula dos Weasley?

- Como você sabe que é ela? - Harry perguntou sem nem perceber.

- Saber eu não sabia... Só foi uma suposição, mas pelo visto acertei. Mas então... - Sirius falou animado. Nem parecia lembrar-se do que acontecera há algumas horas. - Você já contou que a ama?

Amor? Não, Harry nunca dissera que amava Ginny. Apenas dissera que gostava dela, que se preocupava com ela. Apenas dissera que era muito bom ficar com ela. Mas amar?

- Eu nunca disse a ela.

- Não? - assustou-se Sirius, mas logo sorriu. - E desde quando você reprime isso?

- Eu não reprimo, eu... Eu terminei com ela, no verão passado.

- Espera, espera - o homem falou, como se pedisse tempo. Daquela vez sem o divertimento com que abordara Remus. - Você disse que nunca falou para ela que a amava, mas terminou com ela. Então, partindo disso, posso dizer que vocês já namoraram. - Harry confirmou, mas sem coragem alguma para encarar Sirius. - Mas se você a ama, por que estão separados?

"Ótima pergunta", Harry pensou. Parecia que nem Voldemort seria uma boa desculpa, mas foi a que usou para dar ao padrinho.

- Harry, você... Você não pode parar de viver por causa de uma guerra. Certo que Voldemort te persegue, embora ninguém saiba o porquê, mas...

- Mas eu sei o motivo de ele me perseguir.

O garoto então contou tudo, embora o tenha feito em sussurros e apenas depois de se certificar de que Madame Pomfrey ainda continuava em sua sala particular. Falou da Profecia, das Horcruxes... e, principalmente, de quando Ginny foi levada por Voldemort, no segundo ano dele, apenas por ser irmã do seu melhor amigo. Ele não poderia permitir que isso se repetisse.

- Mas, mesmo assim, Sirius, eu... Eu sinto falta dela, sabe?

Harry levantou-se da cama, onde estava senado até então. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, ficando de costas para Sirius. Ele precisava de ajuda quanto a isso e, pela primeira vez, parecia ter encontrado alguém para desabafar o que tanto o atormentava.

- Como eu posso querer ficar longe dela, para protegê-la, mas ao mesmo tempo não ligar para isso, para proteção dela? Se ela ficar comigo, vai correr riscos desnecessários, entende?

- O que eu estou vendo é que você está agindo exatamente como uma pessoa cheia de nobreza e honra deve agir.

Por um momento, Harry sentiu-se desapontado pelo que o padrinho dissera. Ele quisera que Sirius lhe dissesse que ele estava agindo erroneamente, mas, pelo contrário, parecia ter dito que ele estava agindo corretamente. E foi com uma resignada constatação que o garoto olhou para o padrinho. Se ele percebeu um brilho diferente nos olhos do homem à sua frente, não demonstrou.

- Mas, Harry, você não tem só nobreza e honra. Você tem sentimentos e precisa vivê-los!

- Só que é a segurança da Ginny que está em jogo, Sirius! - Harry não parecia saber qual constatação do padrinho lhe era melhor.

- Eu sei - Sirius replicou e, depois de um tempo parecendo pensar, perguntou: - O que ela acha disso?

Harry soltou um muxoxo:

- Ela só faltou me azarar quando soube. - Porém, logo uma feição que aparecia sempre que Harry falava de sua situação com Ginny tomou conta de seu rosto. Uma feição dura e determinada. - Mas ela não entende! Parece até que não liga para a vida dela, sabe? Como se eu estivesse adorando ficar longe dela! Eu não estou adorando, Sirius! Eu só não quero que ela morra por estar comigo!

- Ou seja, você não quer carregar essa culpa - Sirius falou parecendo impassível.

- Não, eu... não tem nada a ver!

- Você não quer que ela morra, porque não quer carregar essa culpa para o resto da sua vida. Não quer se martirizar pelo resto da vida. Não quer que a família dela o olhe com culpa.

- Eu...

Harry não continuou. Parecia que era exatamente isso que ele sentia. Mas quem poderia culpá-lo? Ele era cercado de morte. Desde que tinha um ano de idade, a morte o perseguia. Viver humilhado com seus tios era uma coisa, afinal, ele aprendera a lidar com isso, a não ligar para eles. Mas... se a família Weasley o olhasse e ele visse qualquer sinal de ressentimento por Ginny ter morrido por sua causa, ele não saberia o que fazer. Não saberia lidar com essa perda, embora que, caso perdesse Ginny, nada mais parecia importar para ele.

Quantas vezes ele não acordara trêmulo, num sonho onde Ginny morrera em seus braços? Ele só não queria que esses sonhos se tornassem realidade, caramba! Mas... parecia até cruel que, quando ele não sonhava com a morte de Ginny, ele sonhava com os dois felizes, a guerra terminada, ele rodeado de filhos ruivos de cabelos arrepiados.

- Isso não é justo - Harry falou finalmente. - Parece até que não tenho escolha, Sirius.

Sirius pensou por um tempo, sentindo-se quase pequeno diante do desespero do afilhado. Mas pareceu lembrar-se de algo que o animou, e talvez desse uma luz para o filho de seu melhor amigo.

- Depois que você nasceu, a Lily ficava muito cansada, sabe? Acho que era o fato de você querer mamar demais e nas horas mais impróprias - Sirius falou, não segurando um sorriso nostálgico. - Um dia fui à casa de seus pais, vê-los e ver você também. A Lily estava dormindo e o James cuidava de você, te dando uma mamadeira. Eu o vi cuidar de você com tanto cuidado, como se nada mais importasse. Até que eu falei exatamente o que você disse, que não era justo eles estarem sendo perseguidos por Voldemort, que eles eram pessoas maravilhosas demais para estarem nessa situação, fugindo o tempo todo.

Harry nem percebeu que se sentara na cadeira perto da cama de Sirius.

- Ele me disse: "Realmente não é justo, Padfoot. Mas eu não trocaria essa vida por nada. Mesmo se soubesse, desde os tempos da escola, que um louco homicida estaria perseguindo a mim e minha família, eu não mudaria meus planos." Eu então perguntei por que ele não mudaria, e ele me disse que ele não queria correr o risco de ser infeliz.

- Eu não sei o que isso tem a ver comigo, Sirius - Harry disse.

- Você não vê, Harry? - o homem perguntou. - Você não pode deixar que Voldemort te impeça de ser feliz! Eu sei que tudo o que você me contou pesa, mas você não pode esquecer também que, com você ou não, a Weasley pode morrer nessa guerra. Toda a família dela está lutando contra! E, pelo que eu conheço dos Weasley, ela não deve ser nenhuma bruxa medíocre.

- Você não acha que já pensei nisso? E que Ginny também não me disse isso? - perguntou frustrado e irritado.

- Então por que você pensa tanto?

- Eu não sei, eu...

Mas Harry sabia, sim, porque pensava tanto. Ele não saberia lidar, de maneira alguma, caso perdesse Ginny. Ele conseguira lidar com a morte de seus pais, porque ele vivera com eles apenas quando era bebê. E, se quando Sirius atravessou o arco ou quando Dumbledore morreu foi insuportável, imagina caso ele perdesse Ginny? Caso ele perdesse a garota que ele gostava e que, só quando viu tudo perdido, percebera que amava? Que sentia uma vontade gritante de que sua vida não fosse aquela para que ele pudesse viver com Ginny tudo o que tanto queria...

- Às vezes é bom pensar menos e sentir mais, Harry - Sirius disse, e não conseguiu conter a idéia de que este conselho era dito por experiência própria. - Pode parecer que não, mas se você tiver alguém do lado, fica bem mais fácil lutar contra os demônios.

Nenhum deles disse mais nada e, como se esperasse aquele exato momento para aparecer, o cortinado da cama foi aberto, deixando passar por ele Madame Pomfrey, com um cálice fumegante nas mãos.

- Ah, não. Eu não agüento mais beber tanto! - Sirius falou em tom jocoso, apenas para ver a curandeira ralhar com ele e aproximar-se decidida.

- Sr. Potter, acho que o senhor já pode se retirar. O Sr. Black agora vai dormir até amanhã, talvez até a hora do almoço.

Mas por um momento, a ordem da curandeira teve de ser ignorada, pois Ron e Mione também apareceram.

- Ah, achei que vocês não me visitariam - Sirius disse, não dando a mínima para o cálice que Madame Pomfrey segurava perto de seu rosto, o que fez a mulher revirar os olhos.

O casal sorriu, assim como Harry, embora este ainda tivesse as palavras de Sirius martelando em sua cabeça.

- É realmente um prazer tê-lo de volta, Sirius - Hermione disse emocionada.

- Mas pode ter certeza de que o prazer é todo meu, Hermione.

Ron também deu as boas vindas para Sirius, cumprimentando-o, no que o homem não deixou de perceber as mãos do casal entrelaçadas.

- Agora chega! - Madame Pomfrey fez Sirius beber a poção que trouxera. - Meu paciente tem que descansar, então, é melhor vocês irem.

- Não precisa enxotar minhas visitas, Madame - indignou-se Sirius, embora sorrisse.

- Mas nós estamos indo mesmo, Sirius - Hermione disse.

- Pois é... - confirmou Ron. - Minha mãe apareceu na lareira da McGonagall e mandou a gente voltar para casa. Ela falou para você voltar também, Harry.

- Eu prefiro ficar - o garoto disse.

- Acho melhor você ir, Harry - Sirius disse, aconchegando-se na cama enquanto sentia o sono vir. - Não vou acordar até amanhã, mesmo. Então, depois do café, você vem me visitar.

- Já que você está dizendo... - Harry disse, dando de ombros.

- Isso. Além do mais, você tem que resolver umas coisas, não é? - Em seguida, Sirius adormeceu sob o efeito da poção.

- Resolver coisas? - inquiriu Ron. - Que coisas?

- Nada demais. Acho que ele já estava sonhando.

- Ah, Harry! Ron e eu descobrimos como Sirius voltou - Hermione falou quando saíram da enfermaria, indo diretamente para a sala da diretora onde, via Flú, eles voltariam para a Toca.

- Eu também sei, Mione. Foi a Profa. Lakerdos, não foi?

-Mas... como você sabe? - a garota perguntou, sentindo-se murchar.

- Remus nos disse. Mas como vocês souberam, sendo que estavam pesquisando sobre vampiros, apenas?

- Que foi? O Remus não lhe disse? - inquiriu a garota petulantemente.

- Não, o que ele deveria me dizer?

O casal se olhou, no que Ron franziu as sobrancelhas.

- O Lupin não sabe que a amiga dele é uma vampira?

Harry estacou no corredor. Tudo começando a fazer sentido em sua cabeça. Será que foi por isso que sua professora permitira os vampiros saírem da casa de Olivanders? Mas, se fosse isso, só poderia significar uma coisa.

- Acho que a maldição no cargo de DCAT não vai sair tão cedo... - ele suspirou derrotado. Só esperava que a professora não fosse mais uma traidora, senão, Voldemort já saberia que suas Horcruxes não eram mais segredo.

* * *

**N/B:** Coisa boa é betar fic boa. A gente se diverte, palpita um bocado e ainda por cima lê antes de todo mundo. Ahuahuahuahua! Só posso dizer que adorei a reentrada do Pad's e os sábios conselhos marotos mais ainda. Que o Harry os siga direitinho. Ai... não vejo a hora. E também estou morrendo por ver a Ari, sob toda esta pressão, se encontrar com seu antigo amor. Muita inspiração, Lili. As coisas estão começando a pegar fogo. E eu, como irmã que sou, estou mais é jogando álcool na fogueira. XD. Beijos imensos, Geo.

_**NA: **__Como disse, não demorei nada com esse capítulo, não? E sim, Sirius "Gostosão" Black dando o ar de sua graça! E de acordo, não??rsrs... Será que os conselhos servirão de algo? Bem, não percam os próximos capítulos!hihihi... Algumas descobertas que vão causar conjecturas nada agradáveis, e outras "meias-descobertas" que vão causar conjecturas de todos os tipos! Mas... somente esperando para ler, para saber... (foi impressão minha, ou essa frase saiu estranha?)_

_Agradecimentos muito especiais _

**Ari Duarte: **que bom que você está gostando da fanfic! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, viu, moça! E a Ari é a sua cara mesmo? Ou apenas xará? Rsrs... De qualquer modo, espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também! Beijos

**Osmar: **bem, quanto a Sebastian x Voldemort x Ariadne, só esperando para ver..rsrs.. Mas o Sebastian, mesmo não sendo muito fã de bruxos, se aliou a Voldemort por um motivo..ahm... que você já sabe .. E sabe que eu adorei escrever a Samantha sendo fritada tbm?rsrs... gosto de um leve descontrole dos "mocinhos". Mas o que é dos vampiros, e da Ariadne também, está guardadinho na minha cabecinha... E viu que nem demorei a atualizar?? Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo, Osmar. Beijos.

**Amanda Regina Magatti: **bem, a Gina ainda não foi confortar o Harry..rs.. mas como eu venho dizendo no decorrer da fic, a paciência é um dom divino..hehe.. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Obrigada pelos elogios, beijos.

**Michele Ramos Machado: **a aparição do Sirius te consolou, agora??rsrs... E das garotas? Também? Mas os "salvadores" de Nicola já foram escolhidos e vai ser surpreendente, até..rsrs.. Obrigada pelos elogios, Michele! E espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo. E que o email que eu te mandei não a tenha assustado ou ficado estranho. Se precisar de algo, é só responder! Beijos!!

**Lola Potter: **espero que sua insanidade esteja curada, Lola..rsrs.. e que bom que o capítulo te agradou. Espero que com esse seja a mesma coisa! Beijos.

**Bianca Evans: **que bom que está gostando, Bianca. E seus coments também servem para me animar, tenha certeza. E espero que sua curiosidade e, também, ansiedade tenham sido saciada e atiçada, respectivamente. Beijos.

**Kelly: ***autora sorri feliz. Pesquei leitor novo!! Kelly, que bom que está gostando! E mantenha essa fé, pois garanto que não vai se arrepender! (Ao menos o que minha modéstia me permite dizer.. o que já foi muito! hihihi) E pode deixar review grande que eu adoro!! Mas... deixa de insegurança, garota! Eu também tive essa insegurança toda quando comecei a escrever, no começo do ano, mas eu pensei: seja o que Deus quiser, e em seguida, postei o trailer..rsrs.. Se quiser uma vela para iluminar seu caminho, pode contar comigo. Não vou iluminar o caminho todo, já que não sou expert nesse assunto de escrever, mas ao menos uma ajudinha, eu acho que posso dar! (e vai ser com prazer, tá!) Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos.

_E pessoinhas que ainda insistem em passar em branco... ou no escuro..rs.._

_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! E por favor, deixem um Review! Eles são o combustível para qualquer ficwriter!_

_Beijos a todos!_

_Livinha_


	22. Porque tem que ser assim

_**Capítulo 19**_

_**Porque tem que ser assim**_

"_Que o amor,  
__cuja vista é sempre vendada,  
__encontre, sem os olhos,  
__caminho franco para sua vontade!"_

(Shakespeare)

* * *

Quando eles chegaram à Toca, perguntas acerca do estado de Sirius foram inevitáveis. Porém, Harry as respondeu com um sincero sorriso em seus lábios. A Sra. Weasley, aparentemente em melhor estado depois da briga com Charlie, de manhã, e satisfeita em ter os garotos de volta, fez com que os três sentassem-se à mesa, servindo-lhes uma deliciosa sopa quente e pedaços de pão.

Harry, por várias vezes, lançava olhares para Ginny, mas a garota sequer parecia ter notado sua presença. A única vez em que ela o olhara foi quando chegou na casa pela lareira e, mesmo assim, não foi um olhar acolhedor. Ele sabia que merecia toda aquela indiferença pelo que havia feito à garota. Entretanto, o fato de se sentir-se não-merecedor também gritava em sua cabeça. E esse pensamento só o fez sentir falta dela em Hogwarts, mesmo não tendo demonstrado para os amigos.

Mas também havia o que ele havia dito a Sirius. Se ele, Harry, fazia tudo isso para protegê-la, e Ginny sabia disso - tanto é que parecera compreender no enterro de Dumbledore -, por que agora ela o condenava por esta decisão? Só porque ele não fora, realmente, a uma caçada às Horcruxes de Voldemort?

Harry perdeu-se em pensamentos, sua colher fazendo redemoinhos no caldo em seu prato.

- Em que você está pensando, Harry?

O garoto se sobressaltou levemente, erguendo os olhos para deparar-se com os castanhos de Hermione, que sentara ao seu lado. A amiga o olhava com astúcia, embora ele duvidasse que ela acertasse seus pensamentos.

- Você está pensando na professora Lakerdos, não está? - Hermione sussurrou, percebendo que ninguém parecia prestar atenção neles.

E realmente não acertou.

- Estou - mentiu Harry. Não que ele gostara de tê-lo feito, mas é que não queria que a amiga o olhasse com pena se revelasse seus pensamentos, além de, obviamente, também estarem em frente à dona dos mesmos.

Ainda sentindo o olhar de Hermione sobre si, a olhou novamente.

- O que foi?

Relanceando seu olhar mais uma vez pela cozinha, a morena viu que ninguém prestava atenção neles - o Sr. Weasley lendo a edição vespertina do Profeta Diário, atrasado; a Sra. Weasley terminando de ajeitar sua cozinha, e Ginny tão interessada no pudim que chegava a ser estranho.

- Acho que acabamos, não? - Hermione disse sugestiva.

Harry a viu virar-se para Ron, com certeza falando a mesma coisa, pois ele viu seu amigo fazer uma careta. Mas Hermione deve ter murmurado algo mais, pois logo o ruivo se levantava.

A Sra. Weasley ainda os questionou, pois, para ela, os garotos pareceram ter comido rápido e pouco, mas eles logo subiam as escadas na direção do quarto de Ron. Antes, Harry ainda se permitiu olhar para Ginny, que finalmente o encarara, mas o olhar dela mostrava algo entre tédio e indiferença. Uma reaproximação, como Sirius o aconselhara fazer, ficava mais difícil a cada momento.

- Então, o que vocês acham disso tudo? - Os três estavam a portas fechadas, no quarto de Ron, quando Hermione fez a pergunta. - Eu sei que a Profa. Lakerdos é amiga de Charlie, Ron, mas será que ele a conhece de verdade como diz?

O garoto coçou a nuca, fazendo uma careta com os lábios, que logo formaram um sorriso contido.

- Olha, Mione, o Charlie sempre soube escolher suas amizades. E ele nunca apareceu aqui antes com uma psicopata.

- Não é hora para brincadeira, Ronald. E sua mãe também não confia na Professora - ela disse entre os dentes.

- Como você sabe disso? - Ron perguntou com os olhos quase esbugalhados. Harry também tinha toda a sua atenção voltada para a amiga.

- Bem... Quando eu cheguei de manhã, Charlie estava contando onde vocês estavam e, pelo que eu percebi, ele disse que entrou no Ministério com a Profa. Lakerdos e Remus para resgatar Sirius, embora não tivesse dito como.

- Ah, então me deixe adivinhar - Ron falou, acomodando-se melhor em sua cama. - Mamãe pirou quando ouviu isso, não foi?

- Foi.

- Ela falou por que não confiava? - Ron inquiriu, sua expressão mostrando toda a curiosidade que ele tinha deste assunto.

- Não. Achei que você soubesse...

- Você não sabe, Ron? - Harry perguntou, olhando para o amigo.

- Não. Na verdade, ninguém aqui em casa sabe por que a mamãe não gosta de Ariadne Lakerdos. Acho que os únicos que sabem são o papai e Charlie.

- Bem - Hermione disse com uma feição nada boa -, ela agiu como se tivesse repulsa pela professora.

- Mas... isso não quer dizer muito, quer? - perguntou Harry. - Afinal de contas, ela destruiu uma Horcrux e me entregou. E sabemos que havia magia negra na taça de Hufflepuff, pois o próprio Remus confirmou. E ele também disse que podíamos confiar na professora.

- Será que ela não fez isso apenas para ganhar sua confiança, Harry? - Hermione insistiu. - Porque ela nem impediu que os vampiros levassem o Cetro de Ravenclaw, certo? E também, quando a outra vampira encontrou vocês na floresta, ela não fez nada!

- Mione, eu não acho que a Ariadne seja uma traidora - Ron falou. - Olha, ela já veio aqui algumas vezes. Certo que a mamãe nunca gostou, mas, quando você a vê junto com meu irmão, não dá para perceber em nada que ela possa ser uma traidora. Além disso, eles são amigos desde que Charlie foi para a Romênia.

- E ele a conheceu lá? - a garota perguntou.

- Isso.

- Ele falou como?

- Não, mas... No que você está pensando, Mione?

- Que o famoso castelo de Conde Drácula fica na Romênia, Ron.

- Espera um pouco - Harry disse, erguendo as mãos como se isso o firmasse no que dizia. - Vocês se lembram o que a Profa. Lakerdos disse? Ela falou que os vampiros são cruéis, sentem prazer em sugar todo o poder dos bruxos através das mordidas. E se nossa professora fosse um, ela já teria mordido Charlie.

- Mas ela também disse - Hermione continuou -, que um vampiro pode se controlar quando quer. E vocês já repararam quando ela fica nervosa? _Realmente _nervosa?

- O quê? - os garotos disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Os olhos dela ficam vermelhos.

- Como assim?

- Ora, vermelhos, Ron. - E com uma feição mais decidida, Hermione continuou: - Ela sempre desvia o olhar quando está irritada, ou então fica de costas. A maioria das vezes, de costas. Mas eu já vi os olhos dela vermelhos. Uma vez só, mas vi. E não acho que isso seja boa coisa, não?

- Se ela fosse uma aliada de Voldemort, por que estaria forçando tanto que aprendêssemos DCAT? Ou então nos entregar uma Horcrux de Voldemort?

- Mas, como a Mione disse - Harry falou, depois da questão levantada por Ron -, Ariadne deixou o vampiro levar o cetro.

Nenhum dos três disse mais nada. O silêncio foi quebrado, depois de um tempo, por três batidas secas na porta, a qual foi aberta logo em seguida.

- Ora, mas o que vocês ainda fazem acordados? - perguntou a Sra. Weasley. - Hermione, querida, a sua cama está pronta no quarto da Ginny.

A mulher foi até o baú que ficava perto do guarda-roupa de Ron e, depois de fazer um floreio com sua varinha, armou uma cama para Harry ao lado da do filho.

- Ora de dormir, crianças. - Chegando à porta, virou-se para Hermione. - Vamos, meu bem, os garotos têm que trocar de roupa.

Hermione sentiu-se corar. Ninguém da família Weasley ainda sabia que ela e Ron estavam juntos, mas a vontade de dar um beijo de boa noite no namorado teve que ser segurada. Porém, antes que ela erguesse da cama, Ron segurou seu pulso discretamente.

- Mamãe, a gente só tem que falar uma coisa à Mione. Ela já vai para o quarto da Ginny. Não vai demorar - Ron emendou ao ver a mãe abrir a boca para protestar.

- Bem, se não vai demorar... Boa noite, meus queridos. - E depois de dar um beijo de boa noite em cada um, a Sra. Weasley saiu do quarto.

- Vou ao banheiro - Harry disse prontamente ao ver o amigo lhe lançar um olhar que, ele percebeu, o mandava cair fora do quarto.

Somente quando a porta estava devidamente fechada que Ron grudou seus lábios nos de Hermione.

- Sabia que esse foi o primeiro beijo que você me deu hoje? - ele falou com suas testas encostadas, pegando ar depois do beijo. Suas mãos já treinadas estando tanto nos cabelos da namorada, quanto na cintura dela a fim de aproximá-los mais.

- Eu não te dei beijo algum hoje, Ron - Hermione disse sorrindo, suas unhas passando levemente pela nuca do namorado. - Pois, agora, foi você quem me beijou; eu apenas retribuí como a namorada primorosa que sou.

- Ah... Então você não pode passar esse dia em dívida comigo, não acha? Já que você é uma namorada tão primorosa...

- Não vou ficar em dívida não...

A intenção de Hermione era, realmente, dar apenas um beijo em Ron para depois seguir até o quarto de Ginny. Mas parecia que a boca do rapaz era enfeitiçada para que ela não a largasse de maneira alguma. E sem que percebesse, já deixava suas sensações comandarem... ou serem comandadas por Ron. Este já se encarregara de passar o braço possessivamente pela cintura de Hermione, trazendo-a mais perto ainda. Contudo, como ainda estavam sentados na cama, as pernas cruzadas na frente dos corpos atrapalhavam essa aproximação. Ron, então, afastou as suas para que conseguisse deslizar a namorada mais uma vez naquela cama.

Hermione logo ficou de frente para ele; e, ainda sentados, as pernas tentavam se encontrar e encaixar da melhor maneira possível. Os corpos cada vez mais juntos, cada vez mais íntimos.

Porém, ao ouvir batidas suaves na porta, Hermione desviou sua boca da de Ron.

- Ron... é o Harry - ela falou com a respiração ofegante.

- Ele espera... - o ruivo murmurou.

- Mas e se sua mãe vier aqui de novo? Acho melhor eu ir...

- Acha mesmo?

- A-acho - Hermione gaguejou, sentindo seu corpo ficar mole e em seguida se arrepiar de maneira gritante quando uma mão de Ron começou a deslizar por seu corpo, alcançando curvas nada apropriadas praquele momento sobre sua roupa.

Entretanto, as batidas da porta ficaram mais fortes, o que fez Ron soltar uma imprecação.

- Boa noite, Ron - Hermione disse com um sorriso, dando um leve beijo nos lábios do namorado.

- Era para ser boa mesmo, se não fosse o Harry - falou irritado, no que Hermione riu.

- Nem vem, Ron - a garota disse, terminado de ajeitar suas roupas e cabelo, indo então até a porta do quarto. - Eu não vou fazer nada enquanto estiver aqui.

- Por quê?!

- Ora, por que... - As bochechas de Hermione coraram, mas ela mantinha seu olhar firme nos olhos de Ron. - Seria falta de respeito com seus pais, Ron. E eu não vou... ahm... me agarrar com você, aqui na sua casa.

Hermione abriu a porta, querendo deixar aquele assunto por encerrado, e foi finalmente para o quarto de Ginny.

- Você usou rápido o banheiro, não? - resmungou Ron, saindo do quarto também.

Harry apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas. Rápido? Se ele ficasse mais, poderia hibernar lá dentro!

**xxx---xxx**

Sentou-se na cama, soltando um bufo exasperado. O rapaz ao seu lado sequer deu indícios de que escutara a imprecação que havia dito também, pois continuava a roncar e dormir pesadamente. A insônia há um bom tempo o perseguia, mas, quando não era ela, eram os pesadelos que o perturbavam.

Em sua cama montada, Harry ficou de joelhos para alcançar seu relógio.

"Bem, ao menos dormi um pouco", ele pensou aborrecido depois de verificar as horas.

Recolocou o relógio em cima da pequena mesa do quarto de Ron e deitou-se novamente. Mas, ou os roncos do amigo pareciam tambores de banda escolar, ou, mais uma vez, a insônia iria se sobressair naquela noite. Harry então fez única coisa que parecia sensata, uma vez que ficar naquele quarto com algo que lembrava um trasgo, bem ao seu lado, o estava irritando. Logo ele chegava à cozinha. Serviu-se de um copo d'água e foi para a sala, de onde conseguia ver facilmente o cômodo anterior, embora ele se encontrasse na penumbra.

Sua cabeça começou rapidamente a pensar em todos os acontecimentos daquele dia.

Era estranho, mas também bom demais, ter Sirius de volta. Realmente para ele foi como se o padrinho voltasse da morte, trazendo-lhe luz e esperança na situação em que o garoto se encontrava. Entretanto, pensar em Sirius e no dia que eles passaram foi também pensar em Ginny e no conselho que o padrinho lhe dera.

- Ginny... - O nome dela parecia brincar em sua boca. Será que ele estava fazendo tudo errado, como seu coração tanto gritava? Será que sua razão estava agindo irracionalmente?

"Às vezes é bom pensar menos e sentir mais, Harry". A voz do padrinho ecoava em sua cabeça. E talvez fosse apenas coincidência, ou a mão do destino - como ela chamaria mais tarde, em seu quarto, junto de Mione -, mas, foi terminar de pensar no que Sirius lhe dissera, que Harry viu Ginny na cozinha.

Com certeza ela não o havia percebido na sala, senão Ginny não beberia a água em seu copo com tamanha tranqüilidade.

Silenciosamente, Harry foi até onde a garota estava. Não soube se ela o percebera, mas viu que o corpo dela se retesou levemente. E foi num gesto quase automático que ele levara sua mão ao fim do cabelo dela, sentindo aquela saudosa maciez. Isso foi o bastante para Ginny se virar, com os olhos arregalados.

Por um momento ninguém disse nada, mas, o monstro particular de Harry, que há muito tempo vivia encolhido num canto escuro, urrou em protesto por aquela quebra de contato. O protesto logo virando um lamento ao deparar-se com um brilho castanho na penumbra.

Somente quando Ginny sentiu sua respiração começar a pesar, foi que seu cérebro percebeu a situação em que estava. Harry muito perto dela, olhando-a com tanta dor e saudade. Mas também amor, se é que ela estava vendo certo. Baixando um pouco a cabeça, apenas o suficiente para olhar à frente - e não acima, uma vez que era mais baixa que o rapaz -, ela desviou-se dele, intencionando voltar para seu quarto.

, ela logo sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar por inteiro quando algo quente segurou seu braço. Um cheiro muito conhecido, quase que de maneira automática, adentrando suas narinas, fazendo seu estômago sentir-se invadido por milhares de borboletas agitadas e seu coração disparar descompassado.

- Me solta, Potter – Ginny ainda conseguiu dizer indiferentemente.

Mas Harry não o fez. Na verdade, parecia mais entorpecido com a proximidade de Ginny. O cheiro do cabelo dela, o calor daquele corpo...

- Harry, me solta – ela falou mais firme e o encarando.

Porém, aquilo pareceu um erro. Estavam próximos demais. O bastante para fazer o rapaz oscilar e deixá-lo mexendo a boca durante um tempo que pareceu a Ginny ser uma eternidade.

- Ginny, eu... - Harry finalmente conseguiu falar, mas logo Ginny o cortava.

- Se você não me soltar, eu vou gritar. – Ela sentia uma crescente irritação invadi-la. – E eu não acho que você vai se sair bem, caso meus irmãos desçam essas escadas.

- Eu não tenho medo deles, Ginny. E eu só quero conversar com você.

Ela riu sarcástica.

- E sobre o que você quer conversar comigo, Harry? Acho que já conversamos o bastante no Dia das Bruxas. Ou não?

Harry sentiu um aperto na garganta ao ouvir aquilo. Pareceu que, por um momento, nem conseguiria respirar se tentasse.

- Eu... não esqueci o que aconteceu no Dia das Bruxas, Ginny. De absolutamente nada.

- Muito menos eu – ela retorquiu friamente, soltando-se de Harry e indo na direção das escadas.

- Por favor, Ginny... Eu _realmente preciso_ falar com você!

E a aflição daquele pedido foi tanta, que Ginny acabou hesitando nos primeiros degraus da escada. E Harry quase soltou o ar preso em seus pulmões, aliviado. Quase.

- Certo – ela disse, virando-se para ele e cruzando os braços na altura do peito, mas sem descer um degrau da escada. – O que você quer falar?

Por um momento, Harry sentiu sua coragem querer abandoná-lo, pois ver os olhos de Ginny tão duros e acompanhados da voz indiferente dela fez com que pensasse que estava tudo definitivamente perdido.

- Eu... ah... Nós podemos conversar em outro lugar? Lá fora?

- Por quê? – ela perguntou aborrecida. – Está de noite e um frio de congelar.

- Eu sei, mas... É que eu não quero que ninguém nos atrapalhe.

A primeira coisa que veio na cabeça de Ginny foi dizer a Harry que, se ele quisesse conversar com ela, teria que ser ali. Ela não iria sair para os jardins de sua casa e enfrentar um frio enregelante a fim de falar algo que não dizia respeito a ela. Não mais. Ela conseguira, e muito bem, não pensar em Harry nessas semanas, não pensar na dor que ela sentia desde que eles se separaram pela primeira vez, e que só aumentara no Dia das Bruxas.

Ela o esquecera. Estava vivendo sua vida como mandava o figurino. Estudando, dormindo, comendo, bebendo, treinando Quadribol como nunca treinou na vida. Para que ela iria mudar isso? Estava tudo como tinha que estar! Estava tudo perfeito, obrigada. Além disso, para que ela conversaria sobre algo que não tinha mais o que se comentar? Para que ela escutaria o que Harry tinha a dizer? Aquelas explicações que sempre a enervavam, que a faziam ter vontade de quebrar a cara do garoto que ela mais amou em sua vida e que, também sabia, iria amar para sempre... Para sofrer ainda mais?

Ginny só percebeu que voltava a subir as escadas quando a voz de Harry a tirou do torpor que se encontrava.

- Aonde você vai? – Ela percebeu que a aflição não o deixara.

- Eu... – Deu um suspiro cansado. – O que você acha, Harry? Estou indo ao meu quarto buscar um agasalho, pois não quero congelar lá fora. – E subiu as escadas, chegando rapidamente em seu quarto.

Harry a seguiu e, mesmo pensando que se deixasse a porta do quarto da garota, ela não sairia de lá, ou então quando voltasse à cozinha e não o visse, ela desistiria, também foi para seu. Não era burro e também sabia que, se saísse para os jardins d'A Toca com apenas seu pijama, congelaria. Então, quando chegou ao quarto que divida com Ron, pegou a primeira coisa que viu: uma pequena manta que estava sobre sua cama. Não poderia revirar os malões, senão acordaria o amigo, além de não querer perder muito tempo. E em poucos instantes, já estava novamente em frente ao quarto de Ginny.

Mas ela começou a demorar. Já devia ter dado tempo de a garota ter pegado agasalho até para a família toda! Mas por que ela estava demorando tanto? Harry cogitou que ela estivesse esperando por ele na cozinha, pois ele não tinha certeza se Ginny percebera que fora seguida. Então, desceu as escadas o mais rápida e silenciosamente que conseguiu. Não encontrando Ginny o esperando por lá também, entretanto, sentiu que seu coração sairia pela boca. Ela havia desistido. Era certo. Será que se ele entrasse no quarto dela e pedisse para ela falar com ele, a ruiva cederia? Merlin, como era horrível provar do próprio veneno...

Porém, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ouviu o degrau da escada rangendo. Automaticamente, Harry sentiu os pêlos de sua nuca eriçar, assim como seu corpo aquecer. E quando a viu, não conseguiu conter um sorriso aliviado. Reações que Ginny não viu ou percebeu, pois estava mais concentrada em olhar para os degraus da escada para não tropeçar naquela penumbra, enquanto também amarrava o roupão felpudo que vestia.

- Vamos? – ela perguntou, tirando Harry de seu torpor.

Se ele percebeu a voz dela soar rouca, mas também indiferente, não demonstrou. Apenas foi até a porta da cozinha, abrindo-a, deixando Ginny passar antes dele e fechando a porta logo atrás.

Não estava nevando, mas uma brisa gélida balançava levemente os cabelos de ambos. Ginny rapidamente aconchegou-se dentro do roupão, praguejando o vento frio; Harry ainda segurava a manta nas mãos, como se não sentisse o frio que já começava a deixar os dedos de suas mãos dormentes.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada, sequer se olhavam. Agora que estavam ali, juntos e sem ninguém para atrapalhar, Harry não sabia como começar. Já abrira a boca algumas vezes, contudo nenhuma voz saíra. Não conseguia nem chamar Ginny para que ela ficasse de frente para ele, e não de costas, como estava no momento.

- Você... demorou – falou, por fim, com os olhos cravados na nuca da garota. – Achei que tinha desistido.

Ginny então se virou, mas apenas para que Harry visse seu perfil. Queria retrucar com rudeza, embora não soubesse mais se a raiva que estava dentro dela fosse por culpa do garoto ou dela mesma. Cogitara, realmente, em não voltar à cozinha. O pensamento de que deveria deixar tudo como estava martelava mais que nunca em sua mente. As palavras dele, a expressão... tudo o que passaram no baile do Dia das Bruxas lhe aparecendo como se fosse um filme, bem à sua frente.

Mas Ginny não agüentava mais. Não agüentava tratá-lo com raiva, com frieza; seus olhos sempre o olhando com indiferença... No começou era até fácil, seu mecanismo de defesa. Entretanto, agora apenas lhe fazia mal. A dor que via nos olhos de Harry a machucava, mas a sua própria dor não a deixava se aproximar do garoto, pedir explicações, pedir socorro... Não para ter mais dor com isso.

- Eu pensei mesmo em não descer – Ginny disse num murmúrio, olhando além das árvores que ladeavam a propriedade. – Pensei em voltar para cama, te deixar esperando... Mas eu não agüento mais, Harry.

Harry sorriu levemente. As palavras de Ginny tão parecidas com as que ele queria dizer. Ele também não agüentava mais. Ia dizer isso a ela, mas Ginny o olhou e o que viu nos olhos da garota fez com que seu sorriso sumisse imediatamente. Cansaço, dor... muita dor.

- Eu tive que descer, porque... – Ginny desviou o olhar novamente. O botão da camisa de Harry nunca lhe parecera tão interessante. – Eu não quero que você continue me perseguindo, Harry. Não quero que você continue me olhando do jeito que vem me olhando. Do jeito que está me olhando agora!

- Ginny... – começou Harry quase desesperado. Deu um passo na direção da garota, mas ela ergueu a mão, o impedindo.

- Não, Harry, por favor!

Ginny sentiu um bolo se formar em seu estômago quando encarou Harry novamente. Mas não desistira de falar tudo o que precisava, não desistiria do que deveria ser feito.

- O que você disse àquela noite, doeu muito. Ainda dói! Você disse como se... como seu eu fosse...

- Eu sei – murmurou Harry. – Você não faz idéia do quanto me arrependo, Ginny.

A garota soltou um suspiro cansado, abraçando o próprio corpo em seguida como se quisesse aquecer-se. Mas nada adiantou. Era como se o frio que sentia se alojara dentro dela. Um frio que vinha de dentro para fora.

- Desde que eu saí daquela sala – ela continuou –, pensei muito no que aconteceu entre a gente. Em tudo, Harry, sem esquecer um minuto que passamos juntos, sendo como namorados ou não, e... E eu...

Ginny respirou fundo. Uma ardência horrível subindo por sua garganta e atingindo o nariz, até os olhos... que marejaram imediatamente.

- Eu tentei, Harry. Tentei por mim, por você. Tentei pelo que eu sentia e pelo que achei que poderíamos ter. Mas foi apenas uma ação tola. No começo, eu...

- Ginny, não!

- No começo – ela continuou firme –, eu investi achando que conseguiria, só que as conseqüências dos meus atos não foram as esperadas. Você se afastou de mim e, finalmente, quando tudo parecia dar certo...

Ela soltou um suspiro trêmulo. Levou a mão ao rosto para secá-lo, pois as lágrimas já tratavam de molhá-lo.

- Eu não quero mais, Harry – ela disse firme, encarando-o. – Não vou mais lutar, estou cansada dessa guerra fria que a gente travou. Cansada de sofrer por algo que, há algum tempo, não está mais valendo à pena. Cansada de ser posta de lado, de ser rejeitada... De lutar por algo perdido!

Harry não sabia dizer qual frio era pior naquele momento. Se o externo, com o vento gélido e os primeiros flocos de neve que começavam a cair, ou o inverno que se alojara em sua alma seguido daquelas palavras.

- E se eu pedir para você não lutar?

A voz dele estava tão baixa, que Ginny achou que não entendera direito.

- Como?

- Não precisa lutar, Ginny, mas também não me impeça de tentar.

- O quê? Tentar, Harry?! – perguntou frustrada. – Agora você quer tentar? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu?

- Por isso mesmo! – falou ansioso e dando um passo na direção da garota. – Ginny, ao seu lado eu vivi os melhores momentos da minha vida! E eu não quero que isso se perca e nem quero esquecê-los. Eu não posso! E você também não, eu sei disso!

- Mas vou, Harry – ela disse abalada, desviando seu olhar do de Harry. – E você também. Foi só um sonho, um conto de fadas que eu pensei que pudesse ser real. Mas o sonho virou pesadelo, e eu não quero continuar com isso.

- Não era sonho, droga! – ele falou frustrado. Harry jogou no chão a manta que tinha nas mãos e foi até Ginny, segurando-a pelos ombros e quase a chacoalhando como se quisesse tirar, à força, a apatia da garota. - Era real, Ginny! O que vivemos AGORA é um pesadelo! E eu quero acordar dele, mas com você ao meu lado.

Ginny soltou-se de Harry e passou as mãos pelo rosto de maneira cansada. Um misto de sensações se apossou da garota. Frustração, cansaço e irritação. Ela não sabia o que pensar, embora a certeza de que devesse deixar seu amor pelo rapaz de lado não saísse de sua cabeça. Ela estava machucada demais, dolorida demais. E a opção de desistir de Harry lhe era tentadora de uma maneira que... que só fazia tudo piorar.

- Eu... – ela hesitou. Não tinha coragem para olhá-lo e dizer o que devia. Seria mais difícil. – Eu não quero, Harry.

- Ginny...

- Eu não vou agüentar que você me rejeite novamente, que peça para eu me afastar... Eu não agüento viver de ilusão, Harry. – E o olhou – Eu não quero.

- Eu não vou pedir que você se afaste, Ginny. Não mais.

- Você vai, Harry. Sabe que vai.

Ela então desviou o olhar mais uma vez, com a pretensão de voltar para dentro de casa, para a segurança e o consolo de seu quarto. Mas Harry não deixou. Ficou na frente dela como se fosse uma muralha intransponível e, muito perto, ergueu o rosto dela para que o encarasse.

- Não vou pedir, Ginny – falou, olhando-a intensamente. Os olhos verdes-esmeraldas brilhando mais que nunca. – Eu não vou, porque, ao menos uma vez na vida, quero ser egoísta. Quero você ao meu lado, na minha vida... Quero você para mim, porque não consigo mais viver sem você, não quero mais viver assim. Te quero para mim, só para mim!

Ginny queria acreditar, precisava. Mas sua mágoa a forçava retroceder, a não deixar que Harry a olhasse daquela maneira, a tocasse daquele jeito enternecedor...

- Você... você está congelando... – falou apressada e soltando-se dele.

Ela olhou em volta, encontrando então a pequena manta jogada no chão. Pegou e a chacoalhou, fazendo com que os poucos flocos de neve se soltassem, virando então para Harry e passando a manta ao redor dele.

- Você vai acabar adoecendo dessa maneira.

Ginny tentou se mostrar impassível, mas ainda não tivera coragem de encarar Harry ou de, simplesmente, soltar a manta. Harry então segurou as mãos dela com uma das suas para em seguida, e com a mão livre, erguer o rosto de Ginny, fazendo com que ela o encarasse mais uma vez.

- Eu não vou adoecer com uma neve idiota – ele falou simplesmente. – Mas o frio que eu sinto quando estou longe de você vai me matar, Ginny. Já está me matando!

Ele inclinou o rosto a fim de beijá-la, mas Ginny não deixou.

- Não, Harry, por favor. Eu não vou agüentar ser magoada mais uma vez. – Ginny estava cansada e tentava, sem sucesso, se soltar do garoto.

- Ginny, meu amor, eu não vou te magoar, não vou te rejeitar! – falou quase desesperado para que ela entendesse de uma vez por todas. – Eu só quero mais uma chance. Eu preciso, mesmo que seja a última! Me dê essa chance, Ginny, para te provar que a gente ainda pode ser feliz!

- E a gente pode, Harry?

A garota o olhou. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, mas não derrubavam mais lágrima alguma, e o vento cuidara de secar seu rosto, agora marcado pelas lágrimas.

- Eu quero tentar, Ginny. E vou lutar até o fim pelo que eu sinto por você.

- E você sabe o que sente por mim, Harry?! – Ginny perguntou numa última tentativa. – Eu sei o que sinto por você, mas se eu me iludir novamente, se eu me machucar mais uma vez, meu amor pode se transformar em algo que eu não vou conseguir lidar.

- Eu não sei... – Harry falou cansado. – Quero dizer... Eu nunca soube como lidar com o que eu sinto, Ginny, com minhas emoções. Nunca fui bem tratado. Eu só sabia o que era humilhação, desprezo, e só podia sofrer isso em silêncio. Nunca recebi carinho ou algum gesto desinteressado até chegar em Hogwarts, e, mesmo assim, a humilhação e o desprezo continuaram a fazer parte da minha vida.

Harry soltou um suspiro cansado. E então continuou:

- Não sei se isso serve de desculpa ou consolo, Ginny, mas, para mim, foi complicado. Eu só descobri que Sirius me era mais que um padrinho, quando o perdi; que Dumbledore era mais que um diretor, quando o vi caído naquele pátio.

- O que isso tem a ver conosco, Harry?

- Que eu só descobri o que sinto por você quando não te tinha mais. Percebi que meu sentimento ia além de "gostar", Ginny, quando vi seus olhos cheios de dor e indiferença. Percebi que não sentia nada tão simples e que precisava de você ao meu lado, de olhar para você, te tocar...

Ginny sentiu seu corpo se esquentar quando a mão de Harry envolveu sua nuca, forçando um contato maior, e suas pernas quase não seguraram seu peso quando sentiu os lábios dele nos seus de maneira delicada. Sentia que estava derretendo naqueles braços, aqueles lábios a fazendo flutuar, embora também parecesse estar caindo... Mas não poderia continuar com isso.

- Harry, por favor... pára... – murmurou Ginny fracamente, separando seus lábios. A única ação que conseguiu fazer.

- Não, Ginny, sou eu quem digo "por favor"... Eu não te quero mais longe, mesmo com minha razão me obrigado a isso. Eu não posso. Já vi dor demais em seus olhos, a mesma dor que me corroeu nesses meses. A dor da saudade, a dor da distância. Eu não apenas quero você, Ginny, eu preciso de você... – e erguendo o rosto dela para que o encarasse, Harry completou: - Eu amo você, Ginevra.

Ginny o olhou, pasmada. O natural seria ela ecoar o que ele disse, afinal também o amava muito. Mas, o fato de ter esperado por aquelas palavras há tanto tempo, de ter sonhado com elas desde que tinha dez anos de idade, a deixara sem saber o que falar ou fazer. E tudo isso porque seu sonho fora transformado em pesadelo há dois meses, numa sala abandonada, a qual também ouvira gemidos e sussurros saírem da mesma boca que, agora, falava que a amava.

- Você ouviu o que eu disse, Ginny? Entendeu? Antes eu não sabia, não entendia meus sentimentos, mas agora eu sei. Sei que foi tarde, mas agora eu sei! E não tenho medo de dizer, não tenho receios. Não mais! Eu te amo! Amo, Ginny! Fica comigo. Volta para mim!

Ela então conseguiu sorrir. Os olhos fechados, ainda assimilando o que estava acontecendo, o que Harry estava lhe falando. E, mesmo que as palavras deles soassem tão verdadeiras como nunca, Ginny não conseguia tirar todo o medo que alojara em seu peito nesses dias.

- Harry, se... – ela hesitou, o sorriso se desfazendo. Agora sabia o que dizer, o que queria e precisava fazer, mas ainda havia tanto medo de se machucar novamente... Respirando fundo, continuou. – Se eu voltar com você, se eu entregar meu coração para você novamente, o que vai acontecer? Eu não quero sofrer, Harry. Não vou conseguir se isso acontecer mais uma vez!

- Eu não vou mentir para você e dizer que viveremos em paz, só tendo alegrias. Estamos numa guerra, Ginny, e para que ela acabe, ou eu tenho que matar ou então morrer. E se eu terminar por morrer, eu... O que eu sei, é que eu quero te fazer feliz o quanto eu puder. E o seu coração, meu amor... ele vai ficar aqui, ao lado do meu, e prometo guardá-lo com toda a minha alma, com todo o meu amor.

- Eu não quero me arrepender, Harry. Não posso...

- Você não vai, meu amor... Não vai...

Quanto tempo demorou, eles não saberiam dizer. Frio? Nem isso eles sabiam mais o que era. Ao menos não depois de Harry ter envolvido Ginny em seus braços por completo, não depois de tê-la apertado contra seu corpo, não depois de tê-la beijado. O frio interno também não existia mais, muito menos a dor. Só existia calor, só existia o céu. Só existiam Harry e Ginny se entregando a um amor que há muito tempo pedia para ser consumado, pedido para ser demonstrado. Um amor que não agüentava mais ficar tão reprimido.

E eles demonstraram da melhor maneira apaixonada que podiam, debaixo daquela neve que caía como se os abençoassem. Um beijo sequioso. Um beijo cheio de saudades e necessidades. A ânsia de provar a si mesmos que tudo o que estava acontecendo era real e não mais um sonho.

O beijo terminara, mas os lábios inchados estavam a milímetros de distância. Um sentindo a respiração ofegante e quente do outro. Respiração que fazia vapores quentes de ar circular no meio daquele vento frio. Olhos fechados, com ambos ainda tentando refazer-se da gama de sensações que os atingiram.

- Eu te amo, Ginny. Demais – Harry murmurou, no que eles se olharam. O sorriso em seus olhos mais claro que o dos lábios.

- Eu também. Te amo. Amo... – sussurrou Ginny, abraçando-o forte pela cintura e depositando sua cabeça no peito de Harry, o qual a envolveu mais ainda enquanto sentia seu monstro particular dar urros de alegria dentro do peito. – Mas eu queria te pedir duas coisas.

- O quê?

- Vamos entrar? Estou congelando aqui.

- Eu também...

Os dois então riram, sentindo um enorme peso deixar seus corações. Correram até a porta da cozinha, de mãos dadas; nem percebendo que haviam se distanciando tanto da casa. E quando entraram, Harry à frente de Ginny, o garoto tropeçou num banquinho que não havia enxergado na penumbra daquele cômodo, o que também fez soltar a mão da garota.

- Shh... – fez Ginny, embora também estivesse rindo, assim como Harry.

Os risos então foram parando, afinal, se não os controlassem, alguém poderia descer até a cozinha. Eles se encaravam, expectantes, os rostos corados tanto pela corrida quando pelo frio. Mas um receio estranho os impedia de se aproximar, de continuar ali dentro o que estavam fazendo nos jardins.

Ginny então se virou, ficando de costas para Harry a fim de fechar a porta da casa, mas demorando mais que o necessário para fazê-lo. Porém, quando olhou novamente para o garoto, percebeu que ele estava perto dela... bem perto. Sentiu seu corpo aquecer imediatamente, junto de um formigamento muito bem vindo, quando ele a tocou delicadamente no rosto para, em seguida, envolvê-la em seus braços.

- Qual é a segunda coisa que você queria me pedir? – ele perguntou com sua boca a milímetros da dela.

- Me beija – Ginny murmurou.

Mas isso nem precisava ser pedido e, antes mesmo que Ginny percebesse, sua boca já era capturada pela de Harry num beijo sedento. Os braços do rapaz a apertando contra seu corpo, as mãos passando pelas costas, nunca, cabelos... Fazendo com que as bocas se grudassem ainda mais, os corpos colassem ainda mais um no outro.

Harry a segurava firme com um dos braços em sua cintura enquanto a outra mão do rapaz, cheia de saudades, soltava os cabelos de Ginny e se embrenhava neles. O mesmo que a garota fazia com os cabelos dele.

Como ela sentira falta de passear suas mãos por aqueles cabelos arrepiados, saudade de bagunçá-los ainda mais. Saudade em sentir aquelas mãos em seu próprio cabelo, em seu corpo, em cada curva que a maldita nobreza de Harry se permitia explorar. Saudade da boca dele buscando pela sua, da maciez da língua dele provocando-a, buscando sua alma. Ah, como ela sentira falta de ser amada por quem amava!

Sem nem se dar conta, Ginny soltou um gemido de protesto quando Harry, do nada, pareceu interromper o beijo. Mas, qualquer reprimenda que seu cérebro entorpecido já pensava em fazer foi lançada ao vento, pois o gemido que soltou novamente foi uma resposta melhor. Harry apenas mudara o ângulo do beijo, como se, daquele jeito apenas, conseguiria alcançar seu intento, que era saciar aquela sede que parecia consumí-lo cada vez mais. Sede da boca de Ginny.

As mãos, não tão nobres mais, buscando espaço, qualquer brecha pelo roupão da garota que já estava com o laço frouxo. Seguindo um conselho que, naquele momento, Harry não saberia dizer de onde veio: não pense, apenas sinta.

E Harry sentia. Sentia cada parte de seu corpo clamar por mais de Ginny. Escutá-la gemer contra sua boca enquanto deixava o beijo - se é que isso era possível! - mais intenso, mais apaixonado. Porém, apenas sentir a boca dela não era mais o bastante. Ele queria sentir o gosto daquela pele, voltar a sentir o gosto da garota.

Entretanto, antes que sua saudade e vontade fossem saciadas, uma voz grossa e autoritária foi ouvida:

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Eles poderiam ter evitado qualquer constrangimento, mas nem ouviram quando Charlie entrou na casa. Por sorte, o jovem Weasley não entrara pela porta da cozinha, senão, se visse de perto o que estava acontecendo, essa pergunta teria dado lugar a um safanão em Harry, que parecia estar engolindo Ginny naquele momento.

Foi impossível o casal não se separar num salto quando aquela voz pareceu trovejar silenciosamente. Harry colocou Ginny atrás de si como se quisesse proteger a garota, embora que ele, com certeza, seria o alvo preferido de Charlie.

- Perguntei o que está acontecendo aqui - rosnou Charlie quando nenhum dos dois respondeu.

- Ah... bem... - gaguejou Harry.

Mas Ginny logo saiu de trás do rapaz, encarando o irmão com petulância.

- Se você não sabe o que está acontecendo aqui, Charlie, não sou eu quem vai dizer.

Porém, aquela provocação pareceu ser um erro, pois as orelhas do rapaz logo adquiriram um tom perigosamente vermelho, embora que, na penumbra, ninguém pudesse perceber. Mas a voz fez questão de mostrar o quão irritado Charlie estava:

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, vá para o seu quarto agora.

- Ah, e eu vou te obedecer, não é? - a garota retorquiu entre sarcástica e desdenhosa. - Onde você estava, que só apareceu agora?

- E quanto a você, Potter - Charlie continuou sem se importar com o olhar furioso da irmã ou suas perguntas -, vai ter uma conversinha comigo amanhã.

Ginny não agüentou aquilo. Quem seu irmão pensava que era para interromper qualquer coisa? Irritada, falou:

- Olha aqui, Charlie, se você pensa...

- Ginny - Harry a cortou -, acho melhor mesmo a gente subir.

Charlie deu um meio sorriso satisfeito e, em provocação, indicou a escada para a irmã Mas Ginny estava mais preocupada em encarar Harry, estupefata, a qualquer coisa.

- Achei que tivesse dito que não tinha medo dos meus irmãos, Harry.

Harry então olhou de Ginny, que o encarava irritada, os braços cruzados na altura do peito, e depois para Charlie, que tinha uma leve careta indignada, mas também perversamente divertida.

- Não é isso, Gin - o garoto disse, olhando novamente para a ruiva. - É que eu só não quero que haja uma cena aqui, entende? Além disso, já está quase amanhecendo.

- Você não se importou que estivesse quase amanhecendo enquanto se atracava comigo nessa cozinha, não é? - ela retorquiu entre os dentes. Mas sem dar chance de Harry responder, Ginny foi em direção da escada, lançando um olhar assassino para o irmão quando cruzou com ele. Charlie apenas ergueu-lhe as sobrancelhas.

Harry soltou um suspiro. Havia se esquecido como aquela garota era uma pimenta às vezes... "Mas uma pimenta que ele adorava experimentar cada vez mais", pensou com um sorriso.

- Pode sorrir agora, Potter - Charlie falou, tirando Harry de seus devaneios -, porque depois você não vai conseguir.

- Ahm... Charlie, escuta...

- Não, Potter, você quem vai escutar - o rapaz disse usando todo o seu tamanho para intimidar Harry. - Não tem medo de nós, não é? Pois bem, quero ver até onde vai a coragem do... Menino-Que-Se-Engraçou.

Harry teve que segurar uma risada ao ouvir aquilo.

- Posso ir agora? - Se não saísse de lá, Harry não agüentaria segurar sua risada por mais tempo, olhando para um irritado, mas também engraçado, Charlie.

E mesmo o ruivo percebendo o tom impertinente na pergunta - ao menos para ele -, deu passagem para Harry, indo logo atrás do garoto pelas escadas. E só foi passarem pelo quarto de Ginny, que ficava no mesmo corredor que o de Charlie, que este se pronunciou autoritário mais uma vez:

- 'Noite, Potter. - E com isso, deixou claro o que Harry deveria fazer.

O garoto apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça, indo então para o fim do corredor onde ficavam as escadas que levava para o quarto de Ron. Harry ainda deu uma olhada para Charlie, que estava à porta de seu quarto, antes de virar o corredor e colocar o pé no primeiro degrau da escada. E foi exatamente por isso que não viu que alguém o aguardava nela. Só percebeu que seus lábios eram tocados por outros tão macios quando conseguiu se equilibrar depois de um puxão.

- Você é um medroso, sabia, Potter? - Ginny murmurou depois que se separaram. As mãos de Harry, como se fossem treinadas, já a seguravam pela cintura. O corpo da garota apoiado à parede.

- Não foi medo! - ele disse indignado, mas em voz baixa. - O motivo que eu dei foi sincero, Ginny. Imagina se você e o Charlie começam a discutir no meio da cozinha, acordam a casa toda... - E, mais preocupado, disse: - E se seus pais ficam sabendo que a gente se agarrou na cozinha?

- Eles não vão saber - a garota disse, levando seus braços a fim de enlaçarem o pescoço de Harry. - Mas, da próxima vez, teremos que nos... ahm... beijar num lugar discreto. Ou então onde não houver ninguém...

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas diante do olhar sugestivo de Ginny. Portanto, para evitar qualquer flagra constrangedor, desceu a escada e discretamenteverificou se Charlie ainda estava no corredor. Mas aquela verificação seria desnecessária, uma vez que, se ele realmente estivesse por lá, teria escutado a conversa do casal. Só que era sempre melhor prevenir do que remediar as coisas.

- Então? - Ginny perguntou quando Harry voltava a subir os dois degraus que os separavam.

- Acho que esta pode ser considerada uma ocasião de "onde não houver ninguém" - Harry disse, fazendo com que Ginny ficasse novamente em seus braços.

- E então? O que faremos? - ela perguntou com um sorriso que só crescia em seus lábios, os quais eram encarados por Harry desejosamente.

- Não sei... Está amanhecendo e alguém pode acordar a qualquer momento...

- Ninguém madruga aqui em casa. - Ginny sentia a respiração começar a falhar.

- Então acha que podemos arriscar? - Harry perguntou enquanto a provocava, roçando seu nariz na bochecha dela.

A garota levou uma mão os óculos de Harry, retirando-os, antes de dizer:

- Tenho certeza que devemos.

E mesmo sabendo que poderiam ser flagrados naquela escada, Harry não seguiu sua razão. Ainda com o rosto afundado no pescoço, sentindo o cheiro da pele de Ginny, ele retirou os óculos das mãos da garota, colocando-os no bolso do seu pijama, para então apertá-la contra seu corpo e, sem muita pressão, encostando-a na parede. Sua boca logo trilhava beijos pelo pescoço de Ginny, que acariciava seus cabelos. Beijos lentos que Harry apenas interrompia para chupar ou então morder medidamente cada pedaço de pele da garota.

Sentindo a respiração pesar, Ginny inclinou mais a cabeça, dando livre acesso a Harry, cuja boca já passava pela garganta dela a fim de alcançar o outro lado do pescoço.

- Senti tanta... tanta saudades, meu amor.

Ouvir aquela voz murmurada em seu ouvido, parecendo estar carrega de paixão e, ao mesmo tempo, dor, fez Ginny morder o lábio inferior, contendo um bolo que parecia subir por sua garganta. Deus, como ela sonhou com o que estava acontecendo naquele momento! Ela passara noites a fio imaginando-se novamente nos braços de Harry, com os lábios dele nos dela, na pele dela... Ele lhe falando palavras que seu coração precisava tanto ouvir.

Ela não cansava de se imaginar com ele a apertando em seus braços, fazendo amor com ele... Não para que saciasse um desejo, mas apenas a necessidade de se sentir inteira, unida ao rapaz que sempre amou, e que ela queria que a tornasse a mais feliz das mulheres. O primeiro e único a tornar-lhe mulher. Ginny queria sentir Harry por inteiro. Beijando-a, amando-a na maneira mais forte que poderia existir; da maneira que ela o amava. Queria ouvir mais e mais vezes aquelas palavra que saíam da boca dele: que ele a amava, que tudo voltaria a ser como antes de se separarem. Ou que, simplesmente, seria melhor do que antes.

- Meu amor... - Ela repetiu as palavras dele: - Eu também... muita saudade...

E Ginny abafou um gemido contra o ombro de Harry quando a mão dele desceu por sua nuca, passando levemente por um de seus seios até atingir suas costas, a fim do rapaz apertá-la mais em seus braços, colando mais seus corpos. Ela gemeu o nome dele novamente ao senti-lo tocar seu ventre, intimamente. Tão diferente de quando o sentiu excitado naquela sala em Hogwarts, no Dia das Bruxas... mas tão igual.

- Harry... me beija... - ela murmurou numa súplica, enquanto percebia a outra mão dele subir para seus cabelos, embrenhando-se neles. Precisava sentir aquela boca urgentemente!

Harry chupou forte o delicado pescoço de Ginny, marcando-o, com certeza, e fazendo a garota soltar um gemido lamentoso.

- Na boca... - ela falou, procurando pela dele. - Me beija na boca...

Ele então a beijou como ela tanto pedia, sentindo as unhas de Ginny arranharem sua nuca, as mãos ora puxando, ora bagunçando seus cabelos. Harry separou suas pernas a fim de deixá-las com um degrau de distância uma da outra, ficando então na mesma altura de Ginny. Em seguida puxou-a de encontro a si ao mesmo tempo em que a prensava mais ainda contra a parede. Com esse movimento, ambos seguraram um gemido quando seus quadris se encontraram, mostrando até onde eles chegaram. O que aqueles beijos cheios de saudade e amor reprimido causavam.

Harry separou-se de Ginny, as testas coladas. Os olhos mantinham-se fechados e a respiração de ambos entrava em choque com suas bocas. O rapaz ainda mantinha Ginny em seus braços, as mãos teimosamente embrenhadas tanto nos cabelos da garota quando em sua cintura, fazendo movimentos circulares nas costas dela, por baixo da blusa do pijama.

- Ginny, acho... - Ele engoliu a seco, tentando, mas em vão, molhar seus lábios com a língua. Deus, como a boca dele poderia estar seca sendo que acabara de beijar aquela boca de morango? - Acho melhor...

No entanto foi difícil continuar falando. Ginny sequer parecia ter ouvido o que ele falara, ou percebera a perigosa situação em que ele, Harry, se encontrava. A garota apenas o puxou novamente para si, ocupando-se em lembrar-se do sabor da pele de Harry, beijando, chupando e mordendo dolorosamente o pescoço dele. Entretanto, o rapaz sabia que, caso ela continuasse com aquilo, não conseguiria se controlar. Logo, todo o constrangimento diante da possibilidade em serem pegos naquele lugar e o respeito que Harry sentia pelo Senhor e Sra. Weasley seriam deixados de lado por todos os seus hormônios em ebulição.

- Gin, acho melhor pararmos - ele disse, embora sua voz saísse engrolada pelas sensações que aquela boca lhe proporcionava. - Se continuarmos, eu... Eu não vou conseguir me controlar e...

- Não quero que se controle - Ginny falou enquanto beijava os lábios de Harry. - Quero continuar o que começamos... naquela sala em Hogwarts.

- Eu também quero, Ginny - falou, finalmente conseguindo segurar o rosto dela em sua mãos, encarando aqueles olhos chocolates enevoados; não sabia de onde tirava tanta força para se segurar diante daqueles lábios inchados e vermelhos que pareciam clamar para serem tomados mais uma vez. - E como quero... Mas não agora. Não aqui.

Ele então viu uma sombra perpassar pelos olhos da garota.

- Você... Você não está arrependido... está? - ela perguntou, sentindo todas aquelas horríveis sensações novamente. As sensações que Harry a fizera sentir, tanto após o enterro de Dumbledore quanto naquela sala de Hogwarts.

- Claro que não, meu amor! - Harry prontificou-se em dizer, retirando as mechas que caíam teimosamente, e de maneira quase infantil, no rosto corado dela. - Ginny, eu só não quero que seja rápido demais, entende?

- Não vai ser rápido demais, Harry! - Ginny disse. Não sabia se aceitava as palavras irritantemente sensatas do namorado, ou se continuava a julgá-las de totalmente inadequadas. - Rápido demais como, se desde o verão estamos sem ficar realmente juntos? Se você julga rápido demais, eu não julgo! Não com a falta que sinto de você e que... que ainda me corrói por dentro...

- Eu também sinto sua falta! - Harry disse com ela envolta em seus braços. - Mas, Ginny, você não quer que a saudade seja toda saciada nessa escada, não é? Não com o dia já nascendo!

Ginny então olhou para a pequena janela que ficava ao todo daquela escada, vendo alguns raios de sol começarem a iluminar o interior da casa. Finalmente ela se viu sensatamente na situação em que estavam. Realmente não seria nada maravilhoso se alguém os visse ali. Ginny com seus cabelos tão revoltos como os de Harry, o roupão todo torto, sua blusa alcançando a atura dos seios. Ela rapidamente se ajeitou, sentindo-se constrangida.

Droga, até quando Harry agia da maneira que ela tanto queria, a nobreza dele não o abandonava por completo. Tinha que lembrá-la da situação em que estavam para fazê-la se sentir tão constrangida?

Entretanto, Ginny logo meneou a cabeça, sorrindo. Sim, Harry teria sua maldita nobreza o acompanhando até o fim de seus dias. Fins que ela tinha a certeza de que demoraria muito a chegar.

- Bom, acho que dessa vez você tem razão... - ela disse arrumando suas roupas e ouvindo Harry soltar um riso pelo nariz. Continuou: - Além disso, não acho que meus pais continuariam te adorando se pegassem a gente... ahm... na situação em que estávamos.

- Nem me fale! - Harry falou, passando as mãos no cabelo nervosamente. Ele logo imaginou o casal o expulsando da Toca (embora ele tivesse a certeza de que eles não fariam isso), mas não sem antes falarem poucas e boas para os dois. A imaginação de Harry logo montou o cenário perfeito daquela reprimenda.

Ouviram o som de uma porta se abrindo, no que ambos se olharam. Logo o som de passos se aproximando até a escada se fez mais alto e, em poucos instantes, eles avistavam uma Hermione com os cabelos revoltos e o rosto um pouco inchado por ter acabado de acordar, com certeza.

- Harry? Ginny? O que vocês estão fazendo acordados a essa hora? - a garota perguntou com a voz engrolada pelo sono.

O casal se olhou, sorrindo levemente, no que Hermione pareceu despertar e entender o que acontecera ali. A reação da morena foi um enorme sorriso e uma frase dita em tom de alívio:

- Até que enfim!

- E você vem falar isso para mim, Mione? - Ginny perguntou divertida. Virou-se então para Harry, passando a mão de leve pelo rosto dele, seus olhos parecendo gravar cada parte que acariciava. - Boa noite, Harry... - ela falou suavemente.

- Boa noite, Ginny. - Sua mão também acariciava o rosto da garota.

Seus lábios se encontraram mais uma vez, num beijo delicado.

- Não seria bom dia? - Hermione inquiriu jocosa, ao que os amigos riram ainda contra a boca do outro, olhando-a de relance.

- Sendo assim... Bom dia, Ginny.

- Dia...

- Certo... agora tudo vai ser desculpa para você se beijaram? - Hermione perguntou novamente, visto que os amigos não pareciam querer se desgrudar. Mas o satisfeito sorriso ainda não abandonara seus lábios.

- E desde quando você se parece tanto com o Ron, Mione? - perguntou Ginny, que descia as escadas, mas não conseguindo tirar seus olhos dos de Harry.

- Ginny, eu estou aqui-i - a morena falou como se cantasse a última palavra, e acenando para a amiga à base da escada.

Ginny apenas olhou para a amiga, ficando ao seu lado. Olhou novamente para Harry e, apenas movendo os lábios, falou o que sentia pelo rapaz desde que o vira pela primeira vez: "te amo".

- Amo você - Harry sussurrou em resposta, e Hermione só não percebeu essa troca de juras por estar olhando para outro lado quase que intencionalmente. Ou foi isso que o casal quis acreditar, não querendo perder aquele clima tão íntimo que trocaram há alguns minutos... e que lhes fizeram um bem incrível.

Harry ainda ficou encostado à parede da escada e, soltando um último suspiro satisfeito, subiu os degraus para o quarto do amigo. O sono há muito o abandonara e, quando Ron o chamou para se levantar, pois já estava na hora do café, ele nem pensou que teria de enfrentar Charlie, como o jovem prometera. Só queria saber de se encontrar com Ginny para, num lugar bem mais discreto, matar a saudade que ainda o consumia assustadoramente.

E quanto a Ginny... A garota apenas suspirava, enquanto contava a Hermione, que sentia os olhos se encherem de lágrimas de alívio e alegria, tudo - ou quase tudo - o que ocorrera naquela casa. E a morena não conseguiu conter um pensamento de que, finalmente, seu amigo se permitia a felicidade.

**xxx---xxx**

Um sono agitado a fazia debater-se na estreita cama, porém, as cobertas enroscadas em se corpo limitavam seus movimentos, o que parecia deixá-la mais desesperada ainda.

Contudo, logo Ariadne despertava, sentando-se na cama, mas, por estar na beirada da mesma, e ainda agitada, uma queda foi inevitável. Sua respiração ofegante foi controlando-se à medida que sua cabeça voltava a funcionar racionalmente. Sonhara com Nicola, obviamente. Seu filho preso naquelas masmorras que ficaram instransponíveis para ela. Agora, mais do que nunca, os antigos sonhos ficando cada vez mais fortes e reais, e difíceis de sair.

Ariadne soltou um doloroso suspiro, levantando-se daquele chão e indo para seu quarto e, em seguida, para o banheiro. Foi tirando a roupa vagarosamente, como se aquele simples gesto lhe doesse. Olhou-se no espelho, não gostando nada do que viu.

Seu rosto estava incrivelmente pálido, marcado pelas lágrimas que finalmente caíram. O colar mágico de proteção estava negro e gelado, mas isto já não lhe era novidade, pois estava assim desde que saíra do arco. Entretanto, ao ver aquele contraste com sua pele, só fez com que percebesse o quão desesperada estava com toda aquela situação.

Fechou os olhos, as mãos apoiando-se em punho na pia. Respirou fundo para, em seguida, olhar-se novamente. A determinação voltara a brilhar em seus olhos, mas também ladeada pela raiva. Ao menos eles estavam dourados novamente.

Entrou dentro do box e, quando ligou o chuveiro e deixou a água percorrer seu corpo, não se importou que ela estivesse gelada. Mesmo com uma neve começando a cair do lado de fora. A única reação que teve foi ofegar fortemente. Precisava acordar, despertar pelo que estava acontecendo, e nada que uma água fria em pleno inverno não desse conta de resolver.

Somente quando não parecia sentir mais nada, seu corpo já dormente pelo frio, que ela fez com que a água se esquentasse. E ao sentir a água quente lhe aquecendo, Ariadne conseguiu relaxar ao menos seu corpo. Ela nem havia percebido a incrível tensão em que se encontrava. E ficou ali, deixando-se banhar.

Enrolou-se no roupão felpudo depois de um tempo indeterminado e, sem se dar conta que continuava com os pés descalços, desceu para cozinha. Mas, na verdade, ela nem sabia ao certo o que fora fazer ali. Estava sem apetite, e era só pensar em comida que seu estômago embrulhava. Olhou em volta, como querendo reconhecer aquele lugar que, de uma hora para outra, lhe parecia tão estranho. E foi então que seus olhos caíram numa das portas do armário de cozinha.

Agachou-se em frente à última porta inferior, perto da geladeira e, de lá do fundo, retirou uma garrafa que continha um líquido âmbar. Certo que se embebedar não era a melhor opção, mas ao menos uma dose ela sentia ser necessário. Precisava deixar seu corpo e mente relaxados ao menos por um segundo, senão iria explodir!

Ariadne sentou-se no banco alto que ficava em frente ao balcão da cozinha e serviu-se meio copo de Whisky de Fogo. Ficou olhando durante uns segundos a bebida dentro do copo para, então, tomar um gole exagerado, mas não o esvaziando de imediato. Não conseguiu conter uma careta quando o líquido queimou sua garganta e cair feito um tijolo em seu estômago.

Mas, de repente, a feição apática que ela tinha até então sumiu e, num ímpeto, jogou o copo no armário de madeira, do outro lado da cozinha. E, assim como o destino do copo foi ficar em pedaços, o mesmo aconteceu com a garrafa que ela deixara em cima do balcão, sendo que esta explodiu apenas com a energia que ela liberara.

Nunca havia sentido tanta dor e desespero em sua vida. Entretanto, a raiva lhe tomava com uma força maior, como se quisesse preenchê-la cada vez mais. Sentia que iria morrer! Depois de todo o cuidado que tivera, toda a proteção conjurada detalhadamente, toda a prevenção cuidadosamente elaborada, Sebastian conseguira pegar Nicola.

Ele conseguira pegar a pessoa que Ariadne mais amava em toda sua vida. O filho que ela achou que nunca mais veria depois daquela noite na França, quando Sebastian a matara, concluindo o ritual que a transformaria em vampira. Agora, seu filho estava na situação que ela fizera de tudo para que não acontecesse. Agora Nicola era um alvo e ela não poderia fazer nada. Não com aquela proteção que Voldemort e Sebastian, cuidadosamente, fizeram na cela que seu filho estava.

Ariadne não soube quanto tempo ficou encarando a mancha âmbar no armário sempre limpo de sua cozinha. Não sentia suas unhas a machucando na palma da mão que estava fechada em punho, nem sequer ouviu quando o relógio da sala dera suas badaladas, anunciando a madrugada. Porém, pareceu escutar quando a campainha da casa tocou seguida de duas batidas fortes, porém secas, na porta da frente.

Piscou algumas vezes, como se quisesse se localizar. E quando viu o que fizera em sua cozinha, uma feição enojada formou-se em seu rosto. Já estava mais que na hora de parar de se lamentar. Ela não era assim e não agiria de uma maneira que abominava: pôr-se de vítima descontrolada.

Rapidamente, sua cozinha já estava limpa. Se Voldemort a queria ao seu lado, ele a teria. Se esse era o preço pela vida de seu filho, ela pagaria. Mas se ele fizesse qualquer coisa, um único ínfimo detalhe que o contradissesse, tanto Voldemort quanto Sebastian e suas corjas sentiriam o ódio de Ariadne. Mesmo que ela se sentenciasse com isso.

Foi diretamente para as escadas, intencionando chegar em seu quarto. Ela realmente não havia escutado a campainha e muito menos as batidas da porta, mas, pela segunda vez, o som se repetiu do mesmo jeito seco e forte, embora apenas uma vez. Ariadne já estava no meio da escada quando pareceu escutar, saindo de seu devaneio e despertando imediatamente. Cautelosa, porém sem medos e incrivelmente decidida, ela foi até a porta, abrindo-a num supetão.

Porém, se esperava por alguma coisa, qualquer uma, teve uma grande surpresa, tendo também que retroceder senão seria esmagada por algo que mais parecia um monte de roupas sujas e amarrotadas. Sentiu ainda uma mão em seu braço, segurando-a forte, mas ela logo a soltou, e no instante seguinte, Ariadne percebeu o que se passava.

Incrivelmente machucados e sujos, estavam caídos no chão de sua casa Severus Snape e... O filho de Lucius Malfoy?

**

* * *

**

**N/B:** Céus... maninha... estou sem fôlego. Eu sei que já te disse isso, mas foi só reler pra taquicardia voltar. Ai... Quando você resolve escrever um amasso não tem pra mais ninguém. Estou com água na boca. Ba-ban-do. Isso foi muuuuuito hot! Você PRECISA fazer mais isso! Estive viajando tanto que mal me dei conta da chegada do Draquinho e do Snape. Mas ação, maninha? Ufa! Você é mesmo um poço de energia. E quem é a gente pra reclamar. Rsrsrsrsrsrs. Põe fogo no circo, Lili! Mega beijo cheio de alegria pela volta do casalzinho mais cuti do mundo. \o/

_**NA: **__Ah, não vão me dizer que a aparição do Snape e do Draco quebrou o momento H/G??rsrsrs... Brincadeiras à parte... Bem, atendendo a pedidos: acerto H/G! Até com direito de Hermione meio que caracterizada de "Ron"..hihihi... bem, é convivência, não? E sim, podem esperar, pois a volta de Snape e Draco vai ser, no mínimo, interessante.... Ah, sim: como não sou de ferro, tive que fazer uma gostosa cena R/H!_

_**Agradecimentos especiais:**_

**Ari Duarte: **acho que posso dizer que sua vontade em bater no Harry e na Ginny já foi colocada de lado, né??rsrss... E sobre o Voldie, acho que o Nicola estava certo..pra alguém que o sinal é uma caveira com um cobra na boca..duvidoso, não?rs... E o Sirius: só basta dizer que eu AMO ESSE MAROTO! (e aqui não tem nada de inocente..rs) Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos.

**Osmar: **bem, algumas das suas dúvidas foram respondidas nesse capítulo... O capítulo nem demorou e a Harry e a Ginny voltaram..rsrsrs.. Agora, quanto a Ari..só esperando pra ver = D Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos!

**Georgea: **acho que eu não conseguiria colocar o Sirius como alguém amargo, sabe... Acho que eu o vejo como eu mesma..rs.. Mesmo na tempestade (embora os problemas, mesmo fictícios no caso dele, não sejam parecidos com os meus e vice-versa), damos um jeito de sorrir... Mais uma vez agradeço pela ajuda, amada beta, mesmo nessa vida corrida... Seus pitacos sempre são bem vindos e muito bem apreciados. Beijos mil pra você e cheios de carinho!

**Camy Horvath: **que bom que gostou, Camy. E espero que este capítulo também tenha te agradado. Beijos.

**suicidepotion: **ah, o bom filho à casa torna!! \o/ rsrsrsrs... Muito bom receber seus elogios, sabia?! Todos! (autora com olhinhos brilhando) E, quanto a Ariadne..hum..espere com calma..rs.. Mais uma vez, obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Beijão!

**Regina Magatti: **viu como a paciência é algo bom em se ter???rsrsrs.. Espero que tenha gostado, Amanda. Beijos.

**Priscila Louredo: **e como o Harry não é bobo nem nada: conselhos devidamente seguidos..hihihi... E a birra da Molly vai ser explicada um pouco mais pra frente. E eu tbm fiquei com pena da minha Fulaninha!rs.. mas, se não fosse isso, não teria enredo! (como disse a JK..- oh, presunção!!rsrs) Enfim..rs.. Espero que tenha gostado do seguimento do conselho, Pri. Beijos, mana!

**Kelly: **ah, mas o Harry não é bobo nem nada... o Nicola não vai ter nem chance..rs.. E, quanto ao Sirius, você acha que eu não estou cuidando dele, enquanto a Mme. Pomfrey não percebe??rsrs... E quanto ao Charlie... hum.. quem sabe?!rsrs.. E eu quero ler sua fic, criatura!! Me avisa quando decidir postar! Beijos!!

**Bianca Evans: **se o Sirius voltar pro Arco, eu tenho um ataque..hihihi... Algumas das suas incógnitas respondidas, outras em aberto, já que, se eu falar agora, perde a graça, né? rsrs.. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos.

**Michele Ramos Machado:** bom, desejo saciado: Harry e Ginny se acertaram! E falo pra vc o mesmo que disse pra Kelly..rs.. do Sirius, eu cuido..(possessiva,eu? 'magina!rsrs) Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! E ainda estou te aguardando no MSN! Beijos.

_Espero que todos tenham gostado do capítulo! _

_Beijos,_

_Livinha_


	23. Dívida antiga

_**Capítulo 20**_

_**Dívida Antiga**_

_Você me chamou de forte,  
__Você me chamou de fraco,  
__Mas eu ainda manterei seus segredos._

_Você confiou todas as vezes;  
__Eu nunca desapontei você._

(Kryptonite - Three Doors Down)

* * *

Mesmo percebendo quem havia acabado de passar por sua porta e a situação em que ambos estavam, Ariadne demorou a reagir. Entretanto, num estalo, ela despertou de sua inércia. Chacoalhando a cabeça, fez um curto e rápido aceno com sua mão, no que tanto Severus quanto Draco foram cada um para um dos sofás da sala, o lugar mais perto naquele momento e também o mais cômodo.

Primeiramente, ela foi até seu primo, analisando-o. Severus segurava sua varinha firmemente na mão direita, contudo, estava desacordado. Talvez, o frio que se intensificara com a neve que caía deixara o corpo do homem tenso a ponto de não soltar sua única chance aparente de proteção. Ele, assim como Draco Malfoy, estava com as roupas sujas, cobertas de lama ressequida.

- Severus? - ela o chamou, retirando os cabelos do homem que lhe cobriam a fronte. - Severus! - Mas ele não respondia.

Mesmo com a roupa lhe atrapalhando, Ariadne tentou verificar se o primo estava com algum machucado aparente, mas, foi só uma de suas mãos se aproximar da parte frontal da região das costelas, que Severus se mexeu, gemendo de dor. Isso fez com que ela retirasse a varinha da mão do primo e, usando a mesma, rasgou a roupa dele naquela região. Ariadne não conseguiu conter uma careta de aflição ao ver um enorme arroxeado no corpo de Severus.

Deixando o primo de lado por um tempo, foi até Draco Malfoy. Não fora difícil identificá-lo; o cabelo louro-platinado do garoto o denunciava, juntamente com sua companhia. Mas, aparentemente, Draco não tinha nada grave.

Ainda usando a varinha de Snape, Ariadne conjurou duas macas e, no instante seguinte, os levou para o andar de cima num dos quartos vazios. Com uma pressa e cuidados extremos, Ariadne fez tudo o que se lembrava de feitiços de detecção de ferimento e cura, até que os feitiços não deram mais conta e ela teve que subir para o sótão, onde guardava alguns ingredientes para poções. Porém, ao chegar no cômodo, quase estabacou-se no chão por ter tropeçado em algo. Kika.

- Oh, mestra Ariadne, desculpa Kika, ela não teve a intenção de atrapalhar seu caminho.

Ariadne, por um momento, esqueceu-se do que iria fazer ali.

- Kika! Você esteve esse tempo todo aqui?

- Ah, minha senhora, Kika foi uma elfa muito ruim! - disse a criaturinha entre lágrimas e soluços. - Deixou aquelas pessoas levarem o menino Nicola, não defendeu a casa da minha senhora da maneira certa... Kika só não se castigou como deve, porque Kika precisa da ordem da sua senhora. Não queria nem deixar o primo da senhora, o senhor Lex, curar Kika. Ela não merecia.

- Por quê? O que lhe aconteceu, Kika?

- Com Kika, nada! Só a mulher de cabelos vermelhos que machucou Kika, mas Kika já está bem!

Ariadne analisou sua elfa e percebeu que ela tinha oito marcas de perfuração na altura do abdômen. Com certeza feita pelas unhas de Adhara, ela logo percebeu.

- Kika, eu não quero que você se castigue mais. E ordeno que você pare de se lamentar, já estou dando um jeito de trazer Nicola para casa - Ariadne falou, tratando de ir pegar, numa prateleira, tudo o que precisava para fazer a poção para ajudar Severus e Draco.

- Como, minha senhora? Kika pode ajudar?

- Não, não pode, mas você vai me ajudar em outra coisa. Venha comigo.

E saiu, com Kika logo atrás. Assim que chegou no quarto, com a ajuda da elfa, Ariadne começou a tentar recuperar seu primo e Draco. Perguntas começavam a pipocar em sua cabeça, mas ela só poderia verbalizá-las quando um dos dois acordasse. Até lá, só poderia cuidar de ambos.

E foi dessa maneira que Ariadne passou o resto daquela madrugada. Somente quando o dia começou a nascer, ela permitiu-se descansar numa poltrona daquele mesmo quarto. E, pela primeira vez, sua cabeça estava pronta para pensar integralmente.

Para Severus aparecer em sua casa daquela maneira com Draco, só poderia significar o que já desconfiava: que o fato de seu primo ter matado Dumbledore não fora de agrado de Voldemort. Mas por quê? Afinal de contas, o maior inimigo do lorde estava finalmente morto. Quem de fato o matara, não deveria significar muita coisa. Entretanto, Ariadne não vira o casal Malfoy quando fora ao QG de Voldemort, na casa deles. Mas...

Ariadne sentou-se ereta na poltrona. Aquilo não estava certo. Como o esconderijo de Voldemort era a casa dos Malfoy, em Wiltshire, sendo que, no começo do ano letivo, os aurores fizeram uma inspeção completa nela? Saiu até uma matéria no Profeta Diário, ficando claro que, quem estava lá anteriormente, era Draco. Como Voldemort conseguia ficar naquela casa normalmente?

- Filho da mãe desgraçado... - Ariadne murmurou irritada. - Era isso que você queria, não era? Uma isca para o Ministério finalmente verificar a mansão Malfoy, e só então você tomar o lugar tranquilamente.

Claro que o Ministério não verificaria o mesmo lugar duas vezes. Não quando continuava com a mesma incompetência de sempre. Ela olhou para Severus, vendo o preço que o primo pagara por ter desobedecido a uma ordem de Voldemort. Acabou servindo de isca para o Ministério. Ele e Draco. E foi por estar perdida em pensamentos e conjecturas que Ariadne nem viu o tempo passar. O sol nasceu, ficou em pico e já começava a se pôr. O que a despertou foi alguém a cutucando.

- Mestra Ariadne? - Kika a chamou, receosa por tirar sua mestra dos pensamentos.

- Sim?

- Aquele amigo da senhora está aqui, senhora. O Sr. Charlie Weasley.

Ariadne olhou assustada para a elfa, que se encolheu, achando que havia feito algo errado. Mas não se importando com isso, a mulher perguntou:

- Onde ele está?

- Falei para ele esperar pela senhora na sala, minha senhora.

- Ótimo. Fique de olho nos dois, Kika. Já volto.

- Sim, senhora.

Porém, Ariadne nem escutou a resposta de sua elfa, pois intencionava descer rapidamente e despachar o rapaz. Entretanto, ao olhar para si, viu que continuava com o roupão da noite passada, então decidiu mudar suas roupas. Assim, pouparia perguntas indesejadas para o momento. Passou pelo seu quarto, pegando a varinha e, enquanto caminhava apressada, transfigurou seu roupão em uma calça um pouco larga e uma camiseta de lã. Roupas propícias para o inverno, quando se estava em casa.

Quando chegou à escada, viu Charlie sentado num dos sofás, de costa para ela. Respirou fundo, guardando a varinha no bolso de trás da calça e caminhou calmamente até ele. Somente quando ele a olhou, Ariadne sorriu.

- Olá, Charlie. - Ela foi até ele, sentando-se ao seu lado. - O que faz aqui?

O rapaz ergueu as sobrancelhas, dando um meio sorriso.

- É assim que você me recebe?

- Como?

- Hoje é Natal, Ariadne! - ele disse, rindo.

- Claro... É verdade, Natal. E o que você está fazendo aqui?

Charlie franziu o cenho, estranhando a pergunta.

- Oras... Eu vim desejar feliz Natal para minha amiga, o que mais poderia ser?

- Ah, sim... Claro. Isso é para mim? - perguntou, ao vê-lo estender um embrulho.

- Sim, senhora. O que aconteceu contigo? Está tão avoada...

- Ah, não é nada de mais... - Ariadne pegou o embrulho e abraçou o amigo. Talvez forte até demais.

Eles então ouviram um barulho no andar de cima, como se algo pesado tivesse caído no chão.

- Nicola está aqui? - Charlie perguntou, olhando na direção da escada.

- Quem? - Ariadne replicou, dissimulando um nervosismo que lhe atingiu de supetão. - Ah, não, ele está na casa do Lex, eu já te falei.

- Então quem está lá em cima?

- Ninguém, Charlie. - Ela se levantou, puxando a mão do amigo a fim de trazê-lo junto. - Mas, falando em Nicola, eu fiquei de jantar na casa do Lex, com eles. E, nossa, olha só a hora! - Ariadne falou, fingindo surpresa, o que fez Charlie olhá-la astutamente. - Já estou atrasada, e se você demorar mais cinco minutos, aposto que a Molly vai começar a conjecturar coisas estranhas e perversas a meu respeito.

Enquanto era puxado por Ariadne até a porta, Charlie ouviu um novo baque no andar de cima, o que o fez soltar-se da amiga e olhá-la irritado.

- O que você está escondendo de mim, Ari?

- Eu? Nada, oras - retorquiu, ainda tentando não passar a apreensão e inicial irritação que sentia. - Vamos, Charlie. Depois a gente se encontra, tenho que ir até a casa do Lex.

- Quem está lá em cima?

- Já disse que não tem ninguém lá em cima, caramba! - exasperou - É tão difícil você ir embora logo?

- Muito difícil, Ariadne. O que você está escondendo de mim? Você está mais, ou tão nervosa, que ontem. Nicola tem algo a ver com isso?

- E por que ele teria? Do que você está falando?

- Você nunca o deixaria longe de você - ele constatou, olhando-a irritado.

Ariadne percebeu que as orelhas do amigo começaram a ficar vermelhas. Se ela não estivesse tão nervosa pelo que poderia acontecer caso Charlie quisesse averiguar o que acontecia no andar de cima, estaria rindo da situação bicolor do amigo. Um novo som, entretanto, um guincho, chamou a atenção do casal de amigos.

- Eu vou ver o que está acontecendo.

- Não, você não vai. - Ariadne já segurava o amigo pelo pulso. Ela precisava pensar rápido. - Eu estou... ahm... Estou com um homem no andar de cima, é isso. Satisfeito agora?

- Quem?

- Ora, Charlie. Um homem qualquer!

- Qual o nome dele?

- Mark - ela falou, sem imaginar de onde tirara aquele nome.

-Mark de quê?

- Johnson, Charlie.

- Mark Johnson...

- Isso. E você não vai entrar no meu quarto, não é? Não pegaria bem para mim... Imagina só o que ele vai pensar.

Charlie ainda olhou para a escada, desconfiado. Algo ali não lhe cheirava bem, porém, não a ponto de averiguar. Se fosse verdade o que Ariadne falava, então ele pagaria o maior mico, mas... Foi tirado de seus devaneios por algo úmido em sua bochecha. Ariadne lhe dera um beijo.

- Obrigada pela preocupação e pelo presente - ela disse, lhe sorrindo abertamente. Mas, Charlie percebeu que o sorriso não chegava aos olhos dela, mesmo com ela tentando fortemente.

- Você nem o abriu - retorquiu, erguendo as sobrancelhas e demonstrando divertimento.

Ariadne desviou o olhar e soltou um riso pelo nariz. Foi na direção do sofá, onde estava o presente e o pegou, mas, quando se virou para olhar o amigo, Charlie já subia as escadas que levavam ao andar superior.

- Charlie, volte aqui!

Por que ela simplesmente não aparatou, não saberia responder. Quando alcançou Charlie, ele já estava no corredor do quarto de Severus e Draco, porém, entrou primeiramente no quarto dela, o que fez Ariadne suspirar mais tranqüila. Entretanto, ela o fez cedo demais.

- Mestra Ariadne, que bom que o amigo da senhora, o senhor Charlie Weasley, já foi embora. O seu primo Severus Snape já acordou e está chamando pela senhora. - Kika saíra do quarto, agitada, e, assim que a elfa disse quem a chamava, Ariadne não precisou sequer olhar para o amigo. Já sentia a fúria de Charlie, ao seu lado.

- Como é?

- Charlie... - A respiração de Ariadne estava ofegante e ela sentia o coração disparar.

- Kika, quem você disse que está esperando por Ariadne?

Mas Kika não respondeu e, ao olhar para Ariadne, Charlie constatou que ela mandava a elfa ficar quieta apenas com um olhar gélido.

- Volte para o quarto, Kika - a voz de Ariadne saiu resoluta. - Eu já vou.

- Sim senhora - a elfa disse numa vozinha sumida.

Um silêncio quase mórbido tomou conta do corredor depois que a porta do quarto em que Severus e Draco estavam se fechou. Ariadne não tinha coragem de olhar para Charlie. Ao menos, não enquanto não conseguisse formular respostas e razões para o que estava prestes a fazer. Mas apenas uma razão invadia sua mente: Nicola. Ela precisava de dados de Voldemort, da segurança de seu QG, como tudo funcionava. E apenas Severus poderia lhe dar essas informações.

- Me diz que não é verdade. - A voz de Charlie, baixa, quebrou o silêncio.

- Não posso.

Ele a virou quase violentamente, segurando-a pelos braços, forçando-a a encará-lo.

- Me diz que Severus Snape não está na sua casa.

Ariadne ficou em silêncio, o que Charlie soube interpretar muito bem. Bem até demais. Ele a soltou, cambaleando estupefato para trás. Contudo, logo caminhava firmemente na direção da escada, decidido a sair da casa de sua amiga.

- Aonde você vai? - Ariadne perguntou, seguindo-o.

- Vou avisar o Ministério.

- Ah, mas não vai mesmo. - Ela ficou entre Charlie e a porta de saída da casa.

- Saia da minha frente, Ariadne, ou não responderei pelos meus atos.

- Vai me agredir agora, Charlie?

- Sai. Da minha. Frente - falou pausadamente, mas Ariadne sequer se mexeu.

O rapaz respirou fundo e pausadamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso.

- Qual o seu problema? Por que está abrigando um Comensal da Morte em sua casa?

- Eu tenho meus motivos.

- E eu estou louco para ouvir, Ariadne.

- Mas eu não estou com vontade de falar.

Charlie deu um passo na direção da amiga, que nem se mexeu. Ariadne mal alcançava, em altura, o ombro do rapaz, mas parecia que, naquele momento, a diferença do tamanho de ambos sequer importava. Ela não se sentia intimidada pelo amigo, ao menos não naquele momento.

O rapaz resolveu usar outra tática para ganhar informações. Usar as palavras o mais fria e cinicamente que conseguisse.

- Então, agora, você é a nova cachorrinha de Você-Sabe-Quem?

- Como é? - ciciou Ariadne.

- Isso mesmo. Abrigando comensais aqui em sua casa... Pelo visto, você não é a pessoa que eu sempre achei que fosse. Acho que minha mãe tinha razão, ao fim de tudo.

Ariadne sentiu seu corpo tremer de raiva. O que aquele imbecil estava dizendo?

- Quem eu abrigo ou deixo de abrigar em minha casa é problema único e exclusivamente meu, Charlie.

- Mas se for um Comensal da Morte e estivermos em guerra contra eles, então o problema _também _é do Ministério da Magia. E se uma professora de Hogwarts se aliou a Você-Sabe-Quem, então a escola também tem que saber, assim como a Ordem da Fênix, já que você faz parte dela, Ariadne.

- E quem lhe disse que eu me aliei a Voldemort? Você andou escutando sua mãe, agora?

- Então me diz, Ariadne. - E com a voz tremendo de raiva, porém baixa, Charlie continuou: - Se você não se aliou Àquele-Que-Não-Se-Deve-Nomear, o que a porcaria de um comensal da morte faz em sua casa?

- Eu não me aliei a Voldemort, Charlie, já lhe disse. Agora, o que Severus faz em minha casa, não te interessa.

- Interessa sim. Ele matou Dumbledore. - Então a feição de Charlie mudou de raiva para algo que Ariadne teve que reunir todas as forças para que não fraquejasse: desprezo. - Você estava todo esse tempo fingindo, não estava?

- Do que você está falando? - Ariadne perguntou, mais por medo de entender a pergunta do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Ah, Ariadne, pelo amor de Merlin! Eu não vou explicar a porcaria da minha pergunta! - Mas o perceber o silêncio da mulher, Charlie falou: - Você fingiu todos esses anos que era uma vampira decente, mas, na verdade, não é! Agora, está do lado das Trevas e abrigando um Comensal da Morte na sua casa.

- Você me conhece muito bem, Charlie, para saber que eu nunca faria isso - ela disse, quase num sussurro. Seu corpo tremia tamanho o nervoso em que se encontrava, embora esse nervoso fosse mais pelo que via nos olhos de seu amigo do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Será que eu conheço mesmo... Vrykolakes? - ele retorquiu.

Ariadne sentiu seu sangue subir, assim como a raiva a apossando.

- Não me chame assim - ela sibilou.

- E por que não? É o seu verdadeiro sobrenome, não é? O grego. O que você abandonou para que ninguém saiba o que você é... e do que é capaz.

- Você não sabe de nada, Charlie.

- Mas eu saberia, se você me dissesse, Ariadne.

Entretanto, nenhum dos dois disse nada. E o silêncio já começava a pesar, assim como os olhares cheios de raiva e ressentimento. Por um momento, Ariadne ainda pensou em falar tudo, não esconder nada. Mas, aí, estaria comprometendo a segurança de Nicola, além da de Charlie, e isso ela não poderia permitir de maneira alguma.

E Charlie percebeu que a batalha estava perdida.

- Snape é um assassino - ele falou finalmente. - E ele vai ter que pagar.

- Eu tenho certeza que as coisas não são assim. Meu primo não mataria ninguém à toa, Charlie.

- Mas não foi à toa, Ariadne, e você sabe disso. Ele matou Dumbledore, porque ele era o bruxo que Você-Sabe-Quem mais temia.

- Então, por que Voldemort está atrás dele, se Severus fez um enorme favor a ele? - perguntou jocosa de tanto nervoso.

- Eu não sou obrigado a entender uma mente distorcida como a de Você-Sabe-Quem.

- VOLDEMORT! - ela vociferou. - Pare de chamá-lo de Você-Sabe-Que, está me irritando! Deixe de ser medroso, porra!

- E o que isso vai mudar?

- Que se você não consegue enfrentar um nome, que dirá...

- Que dirá o quê? - Charlie perguntou, segurando-a firmemente pelos ombros, quando Ariadne hesitou. - O que está havendo?

Mas a mulher soltou-se dele. Sua raiva e frustração voltando a ficar controladas.

- Não está acontecendo nada. A única coisa que eu sei é que você não vai falar a ninguém sobre Severus.

- Isso é o que nós vamos ver.

- Você tem que confiar em mim!

- Mas você confia em mim, Ariadne? Se sim, me explique tudo.

- Não posso! - ela disse entre os dentes.

- Então sinto muito.

- Você não vai falar a ninguém. Nem que eu tenha que te obrigar.

- Ah, agora sim, finalmente pareço estar conhecendo a verdadeira Ariadne - Charlie exasperou. - E o que você vai fazer para me forçar? Usar seus poderes de vampira?

- Se for preciso, eu vou.

Mas Charlie não esperava essa resposta. Ele apenas perguntara aquilo para pressioná-la, para forçá-la a dizer o que realmente estava acontecendo. Ariadne não estava sendo ela mesma, algo grave, além de Snape, estava interferindo no jeito dela agir. E por mais que Charlie a pressionasse, a mulher não falava nada!

- Então, como vai ser, Ariadne? - ele finalmente perguntou. Sua voz mostrando uma calma que ele estranhou, assim como Ariadne.

- Se você não quiser ficar aqui, forçado, terá que manter sigilo quanto ao Severus.

- Como é?

- Isso mesmo. Ninguém deverá saber o que você descobriu em minha casa. Charlie, eu não me aliei a Voldemort. Entenda isso de uma vez por todas!

- Tudo bem, você não se aliou, mas está abrigando o comensal que encurralou e assassinou Dumbledore!

- Severus é meu primo, pelo amor de Deus! - exasperou. - O que você quer que eu faça?

- ELE É UM ASSASSINO! - Charlie se alterou, dando um passo quase agressivamente na direção da amiga. Ele se controlou, embora sentisse seu corpo vibrar de raiva pelo silêncio de Ariadne. - Você deveria entregá-lo ao Ministério, fazer o que é certo!

- Certo? Do ponto de vista de quem? Pois eu acho que estou fazendo o certo.

- Certo para quem? - insistiu Charlie, olhando-a tão intensamente que Ariadne acabou desviando o olhar.

Ela então respirou fundo. Não podia deixar que Charlie contasse a ninguém sobre Severus e, conseqüentemente, Draco, pois ela sentia que havia algo mais naquela história, afinal, por que ambos fugiriam de Voldemort sendo que mataram o maior rival do bruxo das trevas? Tinha algo mais naquela história sim, e ninguém a impediria de descobrir. Além de Severus ter informações valiosas sobre Voldemort e sua fortaleza.

- Você não vai dizer a ninguém que Severus está aqui - ela disse impassível e sem olhá-lo ainda.

Charlie soltou uma risada descrente; tudo o que ele podia fazer naquele momento. O rapaz não estava entendendo mais nada. Ariadne finalmente o olhou.

- Você tem uma dívida comigo, Charles Weasley, e eu vou cobrá-la agora.

Como se fosse feito um feitiço, a feição antes sempre tão alegre de Charlie mudou radicalmente. Ali não havia mais ironia ou determinação em saber o que acontecia à sua amiga. Naquele momento, toda a expressão que ele mantinha deu lugar a uma raiva silenciosa. Por um momento, nem a decepção foi mostrada em seu olhar.

- Eu salvei a sua vida - Ariadne continuou. - E eu quero o seu silêncio como pagamento dessa dívida.

Charlie se aproximou vagarosamente de Ariadne. Seu nariz quase se encostando ao da amiga. Entretanto, ela não se mexeu um milímetro que fosse e nem modificou sua expressão impassível e determinada, nem diante do olhar cheio de fúria do amigo. Embora por dentro estivesse gritando.

- Você tem certeza disso? - ele perguntou.

E mesmo sabendo que, caso continuasse com aquilo, sua amizade com Charlie provavelmente terminaria ali e agora, Ariadne não fez nada. Ela apenas não conseguia ver outra opção para o momento.

- Absoluta. E você não pode me negar isso, Charlie. É uma dívida bruxa. E uma dívida de vida não pode...

- Eu sei - sibilou. - Não pode negar quando ela é finalmente cobrada.

Então seu olhar de ódio mudou para decepção. Como Ariadne continuou com o dela impassível, nunca saberia dizer.

- Eu acreditei em você. Mesmo com alguns membros da Ordem desconfiando por você ser descendente de vampiros e eles estarem aliados a Você... a Voldemort. Mas eu falei, eu dei minha palavra de que você nunca se aliaria a ele. E o que você fez? Aliou-se! Me deixou como um mentiroso e burro em tudo isso!

- Você vai sobreviver - ela disse simplesmente, embora não soubesse se o amigo raelmente sobreviveria a isso. Assim como ela tinha tal sensação para consigo mesma, a qual se intensificou quando aqueles olhos decepcionados a encararam tão intensamente.

- Realmente, Ariadne. Apesar das perdas, sobrevivemos.

Ariadne o olhou por um curto segundo, então desviou seu olhar.

Charlie fez uma última tentativa:

- Pelo visto, ao fim de tudo, minha mãe tinha razão. Você acabou me decepcionando. Só espero que a decepção de Nicola lhe seja suportável.

E apenas por um segundo, ele viu os olhos de Ariadne nublar-se, embora seu rosto e pose continuassem irritantemente impassíveis. A mulher então abriu a porta de sua casa, dando passagem para o amigo.

- Vá embora, Charlie, por favor. E não se esqueça da sua dívida.

- Pode deixar, Ariadne - ele falou. Sua voz saindo com uma suavidade que, mais uma vez, fazia Ariadne querer gritar. - Eu nunca decepcionei você, decepcionei?

Percebendo que não havia mais nada a dizer, Charlie resolveu ir embora. Fechou a porta vagarosamente atrás de si ao sair, pois, naquele momento, não sentia raiva e sim uma enorme decepção.

Ariadne continuava olhando para a porta. Seu queixo estava teso e trêmulo, começando a doer, mas ela não parecia sentir. Sua vontade era sair por aquela porta e impedir que Charlie fizesse alguma besteira, denunciasse seu primo. Sua vontade era lhe contar o que estava acontecendo. Mas não podia, pois, assim, colocaria a vida de seu filho em risco, além da vida de Charlie. Ela conhecia o amigo e seu maldito espírito gryffindor. Ele faria qualquer coisa para entrar naquela fortaleza para resgatar Nicola. Faria isso por ela. Pela amizade deles.

E pensar nisto só a deixava mais desesperada, sem saber o que fazer. Sentia que estava perdendo tudo, como fora na primeira guerra. E não podia fazer absolutamente nada. O menor erro de cálculo colocaria a vida de Nicola em risco. Tinha que se mostrar aliada a Voldemort, obedecer às ordens do bruxo, ao mesmo tempo em que tinha que ficar atenta a Sebastian. Pois bastava ele dar um sinal, o mais simples que fosse, para qualquer uma de suas vampiras matar seu filho. E isso Ariadne não poderia permitir. Nem que para isso deixasse tomar conta de si tudo o que já lutara contra, nesses anos todos.

Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez. Deixando esses pensamentos de lado, Ariadne foi para o andar de cima. Quanto antes conversasse com seu primo, melhor. Tudo aquilo tinha que valer à pena, se não, ela não saberia mais o que fazer.

**xxx---xxx**

Para que aquele lugar ficasse mais feliz, só bastava dizer que não havia mais guerra e que Voldemort já fora derrotado.

O almoço de Natal na Toca, por motivos que não são necessários explicar, estendeu-se até a noite. E, naquele momento, estavam todos divididos em grupos pela sala. Remus e Tonks, que também compareceram a convite do Senhor e da Sra. Weasley, estavam sentados junto de Fleur e Bill, embora que, de vez em quando, os casais ficassem mais entretidos entre si. Em contrapartida, os gêmeos pareciam mais concentrados em cochichar algo e espiar um canto da sala do que qualquer outra coisa. E o canto que eles espiavam era justamente onde estavam sentados, conversando, Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ginny.

O quarteto regressara há pouco mais de uma hora, pois passara a tarde toda com Sirius, em Hogwarts. O homem ainda não fora liberado por Madame Pomfrey, mesmo que, se o fosse, não seria inteligente sua ida até a Toca. Se Percy aparecesse na casa dos pais, com certeza daria um ataque e acionaria o Ministério da Magia na hora.

O terceiro filho do Senhor e da Sra. Weasley fora convidado pelos pais a comparecer ao almoço de Natal, mas as horas passaram e não houve nenhum sinal do jovem. Percy ainda continuava ao lado do Ministério da Magia, quase cegamente, e, por orgulho, não dera o braço a torcer e admitira os erros cometidos há pouco mais de dois anos, quando Voldemort retornara. E quando a Sra. Weasley lamentou isso com o marido, falando que faltava apenas Percy à mesa, enquanto servia o almoço, seus filhos presentes tiveram que segurar a língua - diante de um olhar repreensivo do pai - para não falar bobeiras e fazer a Sra. Weasley chorar de tristeza pela família incompleta.

E era exatamente sobre as emoções da mãe que Fred e George falavam.

- Sabe que eu concordo plenamente, Fred? - George falou, dando uma piscadela para o irmão. - E eu também já cansei de ver a mamãe fungando pela saída de Charlie.

- Eu ainda vou descobrir o que tanto acontece entre a mamãe e a amiga do Charlie - Fred comentou. Olhou ao redor, percebendo que ninguém parecia perceber a conversa de ambos. - Oh, como é triste ser uma família tão grande... Ninguém nos dá atenção mais - lamentou, fingindo secar algumas lágrimas.

- É verdade... - apoiou o gêmeo. - Nem percebem mais quando estamos tramando.

Os dois se olharam maliciosos, com sorrisos torcidos.

- Ainda bem - falaram ao mesmo tempo.

E, em questão de segundos - embora não despercebidos pelos olhos atentos e muito bem treinados do Sr. Weasley -, os gêmeos juntavam-se aos irmãos mais novos, Harry e Hermione.

- Olá, pessoal - cumprimentou Fred. Ele e George sentaram nos braços do sofá, como se cercasse o quarteto.

- Fred e eu estávamos nos sentindo isolados, sem ninguém para conversar...

- Então resolveram vir xeretar por aqui? - indagou Ron, desconfiado.

- Xeretar? - indignou-se George.

Ginny deu um risinho, enquanto Harry e Hermione se olhavam já pressentindo alguma traquinagem dos gêmeos Weasley.

- Meu caro Roniquinho, nós não xeretamos - falou Fred.

- Nós apenas sondamos - George concluiu, em defesa de ambos.

- E depois de termos a certeza...

- Ou chantageamos...

- Ou nos divertimos - falaram juntos.

- E o que vocês querem aqui? - perguntou Ron, os olhos apertados em desconfiança.

Os gêmeos se olharam; Fred e George falaram juntos e respectivamente:

- Diversão.

- Chantagem.

Ron arqueou as sobrancelhas e trocou um olhar com Ginny. A garota, ainda com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios, olhou para Fred, que sentara ao lado de Harry - que, por sua vez, estava sentado ao lado dela. Perguntou:

- Nós não vamos fazer nada para vocês, ok? Mas... acho que responderemos algumas perguntas.

Agora foi a vez dos gêmeos se olharem. Se eles se sentiram decepcionados, não demonstraram em absoluto.

- Certo. - Fred cruzou os braços, tentando demonstrar algum ar imponente, antes de continuar, mas com uma voz suave: - Há quanto tempo você está se aproveitando da nossa irmãzinha, Harry, querido?

- E há quanto tempo você tem agarrado a Hermione, Roniquinho? - completou George.

Harry arregalou os olhos e olhou para Ginny, que revirara os olhos, mas ainda sorria. Já Hermione corara até a raiz dos cabelos e, com a expressão espantada, olhou para Ron. Este tinha as orelhas extremamente vermelhas e uma feição nada boa.

- Cala a boca, George. Eu não ando agarrando a Hermione, tá legal? - falou Ron, sua voz demonstrando que não gostara dos termos que o irmão usara.

- E o que vocês fizeram hoje cedo, lá fora, enquanto pensavam que ninguém estava olhando, foi o quê? Você estava sem ar, Hermione? Ou era o Roniquinho? - George fez um movimento estranho com as mãos, contorcendo-as e entrelaçando-as. - Acho que vocês estavam mais para enguias...

- Olhe aqui, George, dobre a sua língua, ouviu? - alterou-se Ron. Isso chamou a atenção de todos na sala.

- Algum problema? - perguntou Bill, que era o mais próximo.

- Oh, meu Deus! - Hermione lamentou num muxoxo, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

- Esses seu irmãos, Bill, falando asneiras. Mas isso não é novidade alguma, vindo deles. - Ron realmente estava irritado.

- Ah, Roniquinho, não fica estressado - Fred falou jocoso. - Só estávamos brincando com você e nossa cunhadinha...

- Cunhadinha? - perguntou Fleur. Olhou, sem entender, dos gêmeos para Bill: - Non estou entendond, _mon amour_. O qu'les eston falando _de moi?_

Bill olhou-os astuto e, meneando a cabeça, falou que não era de sua esposa que os irmãos tanto falavam. Remus apenas sorriu, também olhando para os ex-alunos. Ele sabia do namoro de Ron e Hermione, pois Sirius comentara com ele, logo cedo, quando fora visitá-lo com Tonks. Sabia que era questão de tempo até a família Weasley descobrir e, com certeza, fazer a maior festa.

- Isso mesmo, Fleur - confirmou Fred. - Você não sabia que não era mais a única cunhadinha nossa?

- Ganhamos mais uma - completou George.

- Do que eles estão falando, Ron? - A Sra. Weasley finalmente pareceu sair da pequena angústia em que estava e chegando perto dos filhos. Ela então arregalou os olhos, assim como abriu um enorme sorriso, olhando do filho caçula para Hermione. - Vocês...?

- Estamos, mamãe... - Ron falou sentindo seu rosto esquentar. Mas ele não estava tão constrangido quanto Hermione.

- Desculpe não ter dito antes, Sra. Weasley. Mas, é que...

Entretanto, a matriarca não deixou Hermione continuar, pois logo abraçava a ela e ao filho, falando que sempre quis que os dois ficassem juntos, se entendessem, e que era muito bom ter Hermione finalmente na família. A apatia da Sra. Weasley logo sumiu, e a mulher já estava quase fazendo planos de casamento para o filho quando George pigarreou, chamando a atenção de todos:

- E não se esqueçam da Gininha.

- Mas com ela, Potter, o buraco é mais embaixo - falou Fred.

- A Ginny? - perguntou Bill, agora, completamente atento à conversa. - Quem ela... O Harry?

- Isso mesmo, Bill. Acho que devemos ter uma conversinha com ele, não acha?

- Eu voto numa conferência, George. Ou seria melhor um interrogatório? - perguntou Fred. - O que você acha, Ron, já que é amigo dele? O que seria mais intimidador a ponto dele desistir da Ginny?

- Ora, parem com isso, vocês todos - falou a Sra. Weasley, sorrindo abertamente. Era bom demais para ser verdade! Seus filhos namorando duas pessoas que ela sempre gostou e viu crescer. Para ela, não faltava quase nada para aquele Natal ser muito bom.

- Isso mesmo, acho bom pararem com essas gracinhas. - Ginny, todavia, não gostou do tom dos irmãos. - Vocês não têm o direito de vir...interrogar o Harry. Quem cuida da minha vida, sou eu. E se vocês vierem com idiotices, hão de se ver comigo.

- Gininha, querida, só queremos cuidar da nossa irmãzinha - falou Fred.

- E tomar o cuidado de que as bobas mãos do Harry querido não ultrapassem nenhum limite.

- Ah, George, tenha dó. - Ginny ainda abriu a boca para responder aquilo à altura, mas achou melhor não. Mas Bill não deixou isso passar.

- O quê? Potter, onde você já colocou essas mãos? Não, não responde, por Deus!

- Hei, não fizemos nada de errado, tá legal? - Harry finalmente conseguiu dizer alguma coisa.

- E se tivéssemos feito, não seria da conta deles. E muito menos errado - completou Ginny. Suas orelhas tomando uma cor mais intensa que a de seus cabelos.

A discussão ainda se seguiu. Ron procurava não dizer nada, pois, no caso dele, era uma faca de dois gumes. Além disso, ele conhecia Harry o bastante para saber que o amigo nunca desrespeitaria Ginny... Se bem que o que Hermione lhe contara cedo, dizendo ter visto na escada que levava ao seu quarto... Chacoalhou a cabeça, preferindo tirar essas imagens de sua cabeça.

Remus e Tonks apenas assistiam a tudo aquilo, achando a maior graça, assim como o Sr. Weasley, embora ele estivesse pronto para agir caso um de seus filhos ultrapassasse o limite da diversão. Já a Sra. Weasley tentava, em vão, controlar os ânimos de todos.

E nesse fuzuê todo, ninguém pareceu percebeu a chegada de Charlie, o qual passou direto pela sala e subiu para o seu quarto. Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar no que acontecera. Como Ariadne tivera a coragem de cobrar aquela dívida que ele tinha, e dessa maneira? Claro que sempre estivera disposto a retribuir o que ela havia feito por ele, mas... Dessa maneira? Escondendo de todos o lugar em que o assassino de Dumbledore estava abrigado?

Sentou-se na cama, passando as mãos pelo rosto e cabelo, de maneira nervosa. O que mais o atormentava era o olhar de Ariadne. Havia alguma coisa errada, ele sentia. Toda a pressão que ela lhe fez para ir embora, dizendo que não havia ninguém em casa, ele achou que realmente fosse por causa de Snape. Contudo, agora em seu quarto, e conseguindo pensar com a cabeça um pouco menos carregada, Charlie começou a pensar na última visita que fizera a sua amiga, no dia anterior. Ariadne também estava nervosa. Bem, talvez nervosa não fosse a palavra exata para definí-la, Charlie pesou. Ela estava com um misto de sentimentos, ao menos o que ele conseguir perceber no olhar dela.

Ariadne tinha um misto de desespero, abatimento, e até apatia. E, pelas maneiras quase agitadas com que ela o tratara, além das ironias e sarcasmos exagerados, ela não parecia saber como agir. Parecia... perdida.

- Mas nada tira o fato dela abrigar Snape... - murmurou para si mesmo, sentindo a irritação voltar. Levantou-se da cama, andando de um lado para o outro, agitado. - Droga, Ariadne, por que você tem que ser tão difícil?

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, querido?

Charlie virou-se de supetão. Da porta de seu quarto, sua mãe o encarava astutamente, mas, também, com preocupação.

- Não, mamãe, não foi nada.

- Ouvi você falar daquela... De Ariadne Lakerdos. O que aconteceu?

- Não foi nada, mamãe, já disse. Eu só preciso pensar um pouco, ok?

A Sra. Weasley ainda pensou em insistir, tanto é que ainda entrou no quarto, mas, depois, acabou pensando melhor.

- Sabia que o Ron está namorando a Hermione?

- O quê? - Charlie perguntou, mais por não ter ouvido a pergunta do que por ter duvidado

- É... Que bom, não é? E a Ginny está namorando o Harry. Ah, estou tão feliz por eles. Sempre quis que eles se entendessem.

- Ah... Eu vi a Ginny e o Potter se entendendo ontem - rosnou.

- Viu? Como assim, viu?

- Eles estavam se agarrando na cozinha.

- Ora, Charlie, não seja exagerado. Duvido que o Harry agarrasse a Ginny na nossa cozinha. Vocês quem têm muito ciúme da irmã de vocês.

- Abre o olho, mamãe. O Harry é um garoto cheio de hormônios, e a Ginny... - ele hesitou, sem saber o que dizer. - A Ginny é a Ginny.

A Sra. Weasley sorriu levemente, dando um beijo na bochecha do filho para depois passar a mão pelo rosto dele, ternamente.

- Se precisar conversar, meu bem, é só falar.

- Tudo bem.

Ela então saiu do quarto, deixando Charlie com seus pensamentos. Mas nada tirava da cabeça da Sra. Weasley que Ariadne Lakerdos, finalmente, mostrara a que veio. Ela teria uma conversa com aquela mulher, com certeza. Não deixaria que mais uma pessoa que ela amava fosse magoada a ponto de se deixar abater e não conseguir lutar. Mas não iria mesmo.

**xxx---xxx**

O melhor jeito de conseguir compreender a grandeza de um problema para que se consiga resolvê-lo da melhor maneira possível é deixando tudo a cargo do tempo. Quando dizem que o tempo é o melhor remédio para tudo, não mentem. E era com essa sensação que Ariadne estava. Já havia se passado três dias desde que aquela tormenta toda se iniciara. Há três dias ela trouxera seu amor dos mortos e também perdido sua vida para Voldemort. Seu desespero havia se transformado em determinação cega, sua frustração, em força. Apenas seu ódio continuava silencioso, mas intenso. Entretanto, quem realmente a conhecia, facilmente veria todos esses sentimentos em seus olhos.

Era exatamente por isso que Severus Snape não parou, um segundo sequer, de analisar sua prima desde que acordara. Ele já presenciara Ariadne cheia de revolta e raiva, mas não daquela maneira. E o pior era que Severus sabia exatamente o que esperar da mulher caso ela resolvesse agir. Isto era o que ele mais temia.

Após ter acordado, Severus contou tudo o que ocorreu com ele e Draco - que ainda dormia sob efeito de poções.

Depois de terem desaparatado de Hogwarts, após a morte de Dumbledore, eles foram se encontrar com Voldemort, na casa dos Riddle, onde se tornara o esconderijo do bruxo até então. Severus conseguira, mais uma vez, proteger sua mente contra Voldemort, mas o garoto não. O lorde ficou enraivecido por Draco ter falhado em sua missão de matar Dumbledore, e o fato de Severus ter executado o plano não ajudou o garoto em nada. Voldemort queria dar uma lição em Lucius pelo que havia acontecido no Ministério da Magia, na perda da Profecia. Severus não tinha nada que ter ajudado seu aluno, assim como Narcissa não tinha que ter pedido ajuda para ele.

Tudo isso resultou no desaparecimento de Narcissa, que, Severus contou, fugira a mando de Lucius - embora este tivesse ficado, dizendo que repudiara a mulher. Voldemort ordenou que Draco participasse ativamente dos ataques posteriores, mas, nunca em companhia do pai ou do professor de poções. Mas isso não durou muito, pois logo Narcissa procurou Severus novamente, dizendo que o Voto Perpétuo continuava a funcionar, uma vez que seu filho ainda não estava a salvo.

Mesmo sabendo que isso não era verdade, Severus disse que ficaria de olho no garoto. Mas, esse encontro deu-se exatamente na Mansão Malfoy, em Witshire. E foi nessa mesma noite que os Aurores apareceram, buscando bruxos das trevas no local, baseando-se numa fonte anônima. Eles conseguiram fugir, como foi dito no artigo de Rita Skeeter, contudo, o que ninguém soube foi que, no dia seguinte, Narcissa foi morta. Ninguém sabia onde seu corpo estava, tanto é que não saíra nada no Profeta Diário.

Quando soube que Severus se encontrara com Narcissa e que continuava protegendo Draco, Voldemort ordenou a caçada de seu ex-fiel servo. E, desde então, ele e Draco estão fugindo. O que eles não contavam, era com uma emboscada. Mas, mais uma vez, conseguiram fugir. Em contrapartida, foi uma luta violenta, e Draco também soube nesse dia que sua mãe estava morta. Ninguém sabia quem realmente a matara. Severus desconfiava de Voldemort. Contudo, também chegara a cogitar que o lorde ordenara Lucius a fazer tal coisa.

Draco perdeu a razão quando soube que sua mãe estava morta. E ainda não se conformara, tanto é que acordara agitado, algumas horas depois de Charlie ter ido embora. Ariadne teve que dar uma poção para o garoto e, até aquele momento, ele não teve condições de ficar mais de dois minutos acordado. E enquanto Draco continuava dopado num dos quartos do andar superior, Ariadne e Severus estavam na cozinha. Ele ainda a estudando. Ela apenas encostada à pia com os braços cruzados e a feição sombria, mostrando concentração.

Ariadne contara, depois de Severus muito insistir, que Nicola estava sob custódia de Voldemort, na Mansão Malfoy. Contara também o tipo de cela em que seu filho estava, o que a impedia de aparatar lá dentro e retirá-lo daquele lugar. Severus escutara tudo em profundo silêncio e não desgrudara os olhos de Ariadne enquanto ela falava impassivelmente.

Agora, olhando-a naquela situação, quebrou o silêncio em que eles estavam há muito tempo:

- O que você está pensando em fazer?

Ariadne demorou alguns segundos para olhar o primo, movimentando apenas os olhos para isto. Contudo, não lhe respondeu, e desviou seu olhar para o prato à frente de Severus.

- É melhor você comer tudo - falou impassível.

- No que você está pensando?

- Que, caso você não coma, não vai se restabelecer totalmente, Severus.

Snape retirou sua varinha de dentro das vestes e a agitou rapidamente, fazendo seu prato se esvaziar e levitar até a pia. Voltou a encarar Ariadne, que retribuiu. A aparente expressão impassível ainda persistindo em permanecer.

- Você sabe que, quanto mais alimentar esse ódio, pior vai ser. Nem Nicola poderá te ajudar.

- Aprecio a preocupação. - O sarcasmo carregou a voz da mulher.

- Eu consigo continuar vivendo, Ariadne, mas, e você? Caso precise matar um inocente, o que vai fazer?

- Eu não ligo.

- Isto não é verdade, e você sabe disso.

- Não me importo. - Os braços de Ariadne não estavam mais cruzados e sua expressão não estava mais tão impassível.

- Você conseguiria deixar uma criança órfã? - Severus perguntou sem se alterar, no entanto.

- Cale a boca - Ariadne falou entre os dentes.

- Conseguiria destruir uma família?

- O que você quer que eu faça, droga? - ela vociferou. - Que eu deixe meu filho morrer?

- Você deve pensar friamente. - O homem se ajeitou melhor na cadeira, a fim de ficar de frente para a prima. - Tem que ter um plano, pois você acha que caso fique ao lado do Lorde das Trevas, ele vai poupar seu filho na última hora? Vai honrar a promessa feita?

- Ele sabe o que eu sou, sabe do que sou capaz. Voldemort não seria burro a ponto de me provocar.

- Mas ele já está te provocando, Ariadne. Ou você acha que ninguém tem feito nada com Nicola, com ele indefeso naquele lugar?

- Acha que eu não pensei e ainda penso nisso? - a voz dela ciciou, seus olhos também parecendo duas fendas. - Mas eu já cuidei do Comensal da Morte que o torturou, Severus. E tenho como saber se eles fizeram isso com Nicola.

Ficaram em silêncio novamente, até Severus falar:

- Você disse que Voldemort sabe o que você é. Mas, o Lorde das Trevas tem uma triste mania. - Ariadne arqueou as sobrancelhas, incitando-o a continuar. - Ele subestima seus oponentes. Acha que com você vai ser diferente? Ele não teme a morte, Ariadne.

- Eu já estou cuidando para que ele volte a temê-la integralmente, não se preocupe.

- Como?

- Isso não vem ao caso.

- Você sabe, não sabe? Sobre as Horcruxes - ele esclareceu, ao ver um ponto de interrogação no olhar da prima.

- Pois é, seu sei. Só falta detectar se Nagini é realmente uma, além de descobrir se Voldemort fez outra, depois que conseguiu o cetro de Ravenclaw.

Ariadne então saiu da cozinha. O tema daquela conversa já a estava irritando, principalmente por ter sido iniciada por Severus.

- Ter conhecimento - o homem continuou, andando logo atrás dela - tanto das Horcruxes quanto da maneira de destruí-las não vai ser o bastante. Você vai ter que matar, Ariadne.

- Não vai ser novidade para mim.

- Só que você não vai matar um comensal que torturou seu filho ou um comensal que estiver duelando com você, colocando-a em risco de morte. Voldemort vai mandar você matar um inocente desprotegido. É assim que ele vai te testar.

Ariadne parou de andar, no meio da sala, e encarou Severus com raiva.

- Eu me inspiro em você. - E, com um meio sorriso cheio de sarcasmo, completou: - Não é tão difícil.

Severus inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado e franziu a testa, analisando-a mais profundamente.

- Você não mudou tanto assim, nesses últimos anos. Amadureceu forçadamente, ficou mais amargurada, é verdade. Contudo... Essa crueldade fria que você tanto mostra na fachada não será o bastante para que consiga sobreviver ao lado de Voldemort. E muito menos como vampira.

- Não me julgue - ela sibilou. - Eu não admito isso.

- Isso não foi um julgamento, Ariadne. Foi apenas uma constatação - falou simplesmente.

- Eu sou capaz de morrer e matar pelo meu filho, sim! Não vou sacrificá-lo por um bando de inocentes que nem sequer conheço!

- As coisas não são bem assim, Ariadne, e você...

- Eu sei sim! É exatamente dessa maneira que as coisas funcionam, Severus. E pare de falar do que eu sou ou não capaz. - Ariadne respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Então, falou: - Nicola não vai morrer por ter uma mãe como eu.

Snape ia falar outra coisa, mas, ao ver a feição confusa e também concentrada de Ariadne, hesitou, e as batidas fortes e curtas na porta que se seguiram fizeram-no encará-la. Ariadne sequer precisou pedir para o primo subir, e, só depois de ter a certeza que ele alcançara o andar superior, abriu a porta.

- Boa noite, Lakerdos. - A expressão debochada de Amico contradizia sua voz suave.

- O que você quer?

- Primeiro, entrar, pois o frio está horrível - ele falou, forçando Ariadne a ficar ao lado da porta aberta com seu corpo pesado. - E, segundo, dar um recado do Lorde das Trevas.

Entretanto, Amico não deu o recado imediatamente. Foi até um dos confortáveis sofás da sala e se sentou.

- Realmente é atraente a sua casa.

- Nada que um mestiço não possa ter - ela replicou simplesmente.

Amico soltou sua risada asmática antes de voltar a falar:

- E uma mestiça tão bem educada como você não vai me servir alguma coisa?

- Não.

- Nem uma xícara de chá, com esse inverno?

- Dê logo o recado de Voldemort.

Amico, folgadamente, repousou seus largos braços abertos pelo sofá, também cruzando as pernas.

- O Lorde tem um servicinho para você.

- Que seria? - Ariadne perguntou, sentindo que já perdia sua paciência.

- Ah, isso eu não sei ao certo. Mas, acho que é para testar você.

- Testar-me... Como assim? - Ariadne não gostou do tom despreocupado do comensal.

- Isso você saberá quando o vir. - Amico então se levantou. - Ele quer que você vá um dia antes de voltar a Hogwarts.

- É apenas isso?

Porém, antes que Amico respondesse afirmativamente a pergunta de Ariadne, houve uma nova seqüência de batidas na porta.

- Você não vai atender? - ele perguntou sarcástico. E antes que Ariadne alcançasse a porta, Amico já a abria, ficando atrás da mesma para não ser visto.

- Você?! Acho melhor ir embora agora! - Ariadne, alarmada ao ver sua inesperada visita ir entrando sem sequer ser convidada, ainda tentou contê-la. Todavia, a mulher já entrou determinada a não ir embora tão cedo.

- Quero saber o que você fez ao meu filho para que ele ficasse naquele estado - a voz de Molly Weasley soou raivosa, enquanto também parava à frente de Ariadne com as mãos fechadas em punho no quadril.

- Ora, ora, ora...

A Sra. Weasley girou o corpo tão rapidamente com a varinha já firme em sua mão direita, que sua agilidade surpreendeu Ariadne.

- O que um Weasley faz na sua casa, Lakerdos?

Contudo, Ariadne não respondeu, e o que se seguiu a essa pergunta foi tão rápido que até Severus, que assistia a tudo escondido no andar superior, precisou piscar algumas vezes para entender o que acontecera.

Ao ver que Amico pretendia lançar um feitiço na Sra. Weasley, Ariadne retirou a varinha da mulher, empurrando-a para o lado, para que, antes que Amico fizesse qualquer coisa, ela mesma o azarasse. O feitiço o pegou de surpresa, fazendo-o cambalear-se pelo impacto e, em seguida, deixando-o com uma expressão aérea.

- O recado do Lorde das Trevas já foi dado, agora, você vai embora com sua missão cumprida - Ariadne falou automaticamente, forçando o comensal a alcançar sua porta, fechando-a em seguida.

Somente quando Ariadne a olhou que a Sra. Weasley falou alguma coisa.

- Dê-me a minha varinha. - Não havia medo na voz da mulher, mas sim desconfiança e irritação.

- Acho melhor fazer o mesmo com você, Molly - Ariadne disse, sem dar pela ordem da Sra. Weasley.

- Não ouse usar minha varinha contra mim.

- Se eu não lançar em você um feitiço da memória, terei que matá-la - ela insistiu, com um meio sorriso.

- Eu sabia.

Ariadne franziu o cenho diante do murmúrio da mulher.

- Como?

- Eu sempre soube que você não prestava - a Sra. Weasley continuou, sua voz carregava de ressentida certeza. - Fabian dizia que era preconceito por você ter sido da Slytherin, mas eu apenas via em seus olhos que você não era digna de confiança.

- Ah, tenha dó, Molly! - Ariadne irritou-se.

- Se você não tivesse brincado com os sentimentos do meu irmão, ele não teria se sentido tão miserável a ponto de querer se isolar na casa dele. Gideon não teria tido a necessidade de ir até ele para convencê-lo a ir à minha casa e de Arthur.

- Fabian sabia da minha situação, dos meus sentimentos. Ele não veio cego, Molly. Você sabe que as coisas não foram assim.

- O que eu sei é que, se não fosse você, meu irmão não teria sofrido, não teria morrido por estar sozinho com Gideon quando aqueles cinco comensais os encurralaram.

Ariadne apertou forte a varinha de Molly que ela ainda segurava na mão direita. Encarava a mulher ressentida à sua frente e, o que ela via, era o que também enxergava no espelho naqueles últimos dias.

- Você vai afastar-se de Charlie - Molly continuou duramente. - Não quero você ao lado do meu filho. Não quero vê-lo se decepcionar mais.

- A gente não pode mantê-los sob nossas asas, Molly. Não podemos protegê-los o tempo todo, mesmo que tentemos.

- Mas eu vou proteger o meu filho de uma mulher que se aliou a Você-Sabe-Quem. Mesmo que me doa vê-lo pior do que já está, ele vai saber de toda a verdade e do que você é capaz.

- Sinto muito, Molly. Mas ninguém saberá por você que Amico esteve aqui e que me trouxe um recado de Voldemort. - Ariadne então apontou a varinha para a mulher.

- Então vai me matar?

Ariadne soltou um riso pelo nariz.

- É realmente uma pena o que você pensa de mim, Molly, pois eu não vou tem atar, nunca faria isso. Mas Charlie vai querer fazer isso comigo - murmurou consigo mesma, suspirando cansada. - _Obliviate. _

* * *

**N/B: Estou gostando muito deste lado mais sombrio da Ari. Sempre suspeitei deste potencial dúbio dela, tanto para o bem quanto para o mal. Mas devo dizer que estou torcendo muito para o Sirius conseguir ajudá-la, antes que seja tarde demais. Adorando te ler, maninha! Parabéns pelo capítulo cheio de humor (Fred e Jorge. Ahuahuhauahua!), anseio e ação. Beijos da Geo.**

_**NA: **__É isso aí...rsrs.. Muitas cartas sendo postas na mesa... Outras, ainda ocultas na manga.. (e essa analogia é porque eu adoro jogar cartas..hehe) Mas, ainda insisto, estamos nos conformes mais que perfeitos... Não vou me estender muito, pois essa NA é, realmente, a primeira que eu não sei o que falar... Então não vou encher muita lingüiça..hehe.._

_**Agradecimentos:**_

**Georgea:** beta, muito obrigada pelos pitacos e pelos elogios...ah, como eles me ajudam! (mas isso você já sabe até demais, já que não me canso de falar!rsrs) Beijo enorme pra você!

**Ari Duarte: **ah, que bom que sua agressividade passou logo..hihi.. bom também que gostou do capítulo anterior! Espero que tenha gostado deste também. Beijos.

**Bianca Evans: **eu disse que a paciência seria uma coisa boa pro acerto HG..hihihi... Que bom que gostou do acerto! E, Snape e Draco... ainda me abstenho a dizer qulaquer coisa..rs. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos.

**Michele Ramos Machado:** ah, muito obrigada pelos elogios, Michy! *.* Eu também não me agüentava em deixar o casal separado..rsrs.. E se eu não tivesse terminado o capítulo com aquele suspense Severus/Draco, você acha que vocês se apressariam em ler este??rsrs.. Estou aprendendo a prender leitores, querida! Rsrs... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijo grande. (Adorei conversar contigo no MSN)

**Amanda Regina Magatti:** eu disse que o pagamento pela paciência de vocês seria de .. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também! Beijos.

**Lola Potter:** Ron x Mione e Harry x Ginny são perfeitos! E quanto a Snape e Draco...hum...não digo mais nada por enquanto..rs.. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos.

**And GW:** Aihm, que bom que está gostando. Obrigada pelo elogio. E espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também. Beijos.

**Kelly:** ah, eu sempre dou um jeitinho de ter Ron/Mione no capí.. é mais forte do que eu..rs.. Que bom que gostou do acerto! Digo que foi gostoso em escrevê-lo (assim como o amasso R/H!). Mas, se não tivesse esse suspense todo com Snape e Draco, não seria eu..hehe.. Além disso, o circo tem que pegar fogo! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos.

_Sem mais para o momento...hihi..._

_Espero que todos tenham gostado._

_Beijos,_

_Livinha._


	24. Sob pressão

_**Capítulo 21**_

_**Sob Pressão**_

_Lembre-se que ninguém disse que este jogo_

_que chamamos de vida seria fácil_

(Breakdown - Guns N' Roses)

* * *

A neve parou de cair assim que amanheceu, o que de maneira alguma fizera a temperatura subir um grau que fosse. Ela estava encolhida na cama, as cobertas tratando de aquecê-la o máximo que podiam. Contudo, nada poderia aquecê-la mais do que os pensamentos que povoavam sua cabeça e também atingiam seu coração.

Abrindo os olhos molemente, Ginny percebeu pela fresta da janela que já amanhecera e, ao verificar as horas, calculou que ficara tempo demais na cama; já era hora de se levantar e... aproveitar mais um dia ao lado de Harry. Mesmo que isso significasse, a cada minuto, ser abordada por alguns dos irmãos que chegavam à Toca com uma desculpa qualquer.

Fred e George vinham para o café da manhã mais que o normal e faziam rápidas visitas surpresas para a mãe, embora sempre perguntassem pela irmã, assim como Bill, que dizia ser melhor a esposa ficar na casa dos pais por ser mais seguro enquanto ele trabalhava. Charlie continuava na Toca, pois estava de licença do trabalho na Romênia, por causa das festas. De todos, Ginny apenas não poderia reclamar de Ron, mas, não sabia se isso se devia por Hermione não lhe permitir ralhar ou ele estar mais preocupado em passar o tempo livre com a namorada.

Espreguiçando-se na cama, Ginny sorriu, pensando que Harry estava até saindo-se bem com todo aquele cerco que os irmãos dela faziam. Deitou-se de lado no colchão, olhando para o chão onde estava a cama improvisada de Mione, onde a garota ainda ressonava baixinho. Portanto, silenciosamente, Ginny levantou-se e, pé ante pé, saiu do quarto depois de se proteger num roupão e calçar seus chinelos, indo diretamente para o banheiro. Só esperava que Harry não se demorasse em levantar.

Porém, o que Ginny não sabia era que o garoto já estava acordado há um bom tempo. Sua cabeça também cheia de pensamentos, em contrapartida, não tão agradáveis quanto os da namorada. Tivera um pesadelo estranho àquela noite, e apenas o classificara assim porque não se lembrara de algo do tipo. Foi um sonho com fachos de luzes, olhos tão verdes quanto os dele. Bem, até aí tudo bem, mas... O estranho foi o "pós-sonho". Seu corpo parecia formigar, enquanto um calor que ele não sabia de onde vinha o atingia também. Primeiro ele realmente pensou que fosse o pesadelo da morte dos pais, contudo, a risada fria de Voldemort sequer apareceu. E depois do sonho veio aquela sensação, algo parecido com o que se sentia com o cantar da fênix... Somente aquele formigamento já o deixava encucado. O que aquilo tinha a ver?

Mas logo esses pensamentos foram interrompidos por batidas suaves na porta - as quais foram seguidas por um ronco alto de Ron. Harry se levantou e foi até a porta, logo um sorriso tomando conta de seus lábios.

- Você demorou, então vim te chamar. - Como se fosse possível, o sorriso dele aumentou mais ainda. - Não vai me dar um beijo de bom dia, Potter? - Ginny perguntou, cruzando os braços na altura do peito.

- Ainda não escovei os dentes, não te incomoda?

- Deixe-me ver. - Ela aproximou seu nariz do rosto de Harry, porém, ele sequer permitiu que Ginny fizesse o que pretendia, mesmo se fosse de brincadeira.

A surpresa fez Ginny sorrir, mas logo ela enlaçava o pescoço de Harry e o beijava de volta, sentindo, pela enésima vez, seu coração palpitar ferozmente, enquanto um calorzinho subia da ponta de seus pés até chegar em seu estômago na forma de borboletas agitadas.

- Realmente... - ela disse num murmúrio, o sorriso ainda brincando em seus lábios. - Acho melhor você ir escovar os dentes, Harry.

- Eu avisei.

- É que, às vezes, sou meio lerda, sabe?

- U-hum.

- Hei! - Indignada, Ginny deu um tapa no braço dele, porém ainda sorria. - Não era para você concordar.

- Sou apenas sincero - Harry falou sem conseguir segurar o sorriso.

- Então, Sr. Sinceridade, faça o favor de tirar esse bafo matinal. - E sorrindo traquinas, falou: - Sua namorada não é obrigada a fazer esses sacrifícios.

Sorrindo, Harry roubou um beijo de Ginny e apressou-se em fazer o que a garota pedia. Alguns minutos depois, ambos desciam para a cozinha, sendo recepcionados pela Sra. Weasley que ainda não parecia caber de alegria ao ver o casal recém formado. Poderia ser cedo demais, mas seu coração de mãe não conseguia conter-se em pensar que, finalmente, seus dois caçulas estavam caminhando para seus finais felizes. Esperava apenas que nenhum caminho para tal felicidade fosse sofrido demais. Entretanto, meneando a cabeça, logo oferecia xícaras de chocolate quente e pedaços de bolo.

- A Profa. McGonagall apareceu na lareira, Harry. Ela disse que Sirius terá alta amanhã cedo, e provavelmente até a hora do almoço já esteja num quarto de Hogwarts. - Harry engoliu o pedaço de bolo e agradeceu à mulher pelo recado. Molly continuou: - É que as aulas recomeçam amanhã, não é? Então, seria perigoso ele ficar na enfermaria. O Ministério ainda precisa ser informado de que Sirius está vivo.

- Mamãe?

- Sim, Ginny?

- O que vai acontecer com o Sirius, agora que o Ministério não o considera mais partidário de Você-Sabe-Quem?

- Provavelmente ele terá uma audição com o Esquadrão de Execução das Leis da Magia - quem respondeu foi o Sr. Weasley, que acabara de descer as escadas e escutara a pergunta da filha.

- O mesmo que o prendeu?

- Isso mesmo, querida. - O homem se sentou à mesa, enquanto a esposa lhe oferecia uma xícara de chá quente com leite. - Obrigado, Molly.

- Mas... Sirius é inocente - falou Harry, sem entender. - Por que ele vai ter uma audição com o Ministério? Só se for para eles lhe pedirem desculpas pelos doze anos trancafiados em Azkaban e pelos outros que o perseguiam!

O Senhor e a Sra. Weasley se olharam, e foi o homem quem esclareceu:

- Harry, olha, as coisas não são tão simples assim. - O garoto ainda abriu a boca intencionando dizer que era simples sim. Sirius era inocente. Pronto. O que eles queriam mais? O Sr. Weasley foi mais rápido e o interrompeu antes mesmo dele começar a falar: - Há muita burocracia envolvida e... Olha, durante doze anos, Sirius foi acusado de ter se aliado a Você-Sabe-Quem. Eles não podem virar agora e falar: "ah, foi mal aí, gente, pelo terrorismo barato que pregamos quando Black fugiu de Azkaban. Foi mal amedrontar todo o mundo."

Harry revirou os olhos, sem se conter. Ele sabia muito bem o motivo do Ministério querer fazer uma "audiência" com seu padrinho.

- Eles querem é pedir desculpas sem ninguém por perto, não é? Para não manchar mais ainda o imaculado Ministério da Magia.

O Sr. Weasley riu do tom irônico do garoto, mas confirmou. Afinal de contas, tinha coisas que não mudavam nunca. Principalmente quando havia muito poder envolvido.

- Eles ainda querem que eu apareça como garoto propaganda dessa coisa toda - Harry falou com raiva. - Aposto que vai aparecer alguma coisa para deixarem o Sirius como culpado de toda essa situação. Vão inocentá-lo, mas também vão culpá-lo pelo Ministério não ter tido condições de fazer isso na época em que foi preso.

Os Weasley se olharam novamente, e antes que a Sra. Weasley fosse até o garoto intencionando dizer que não era assim e que tudo daria certo, Harry se levantou da mesa.

- Com licença, eu... Eu vou... Com licença. - E saiu da cozinha para os jardins cobertos de neve da propriedade.

"Era só o que faltava", pensou frustrado. Sirius passara doze anos em Azkaban, sendo que era inocente, quase recebera o beijo do Dementador e, ainda por cima, o Ministério, com certeza, daria um jeito de sair ileso em tudo isso. Depois do homem quase ter morrido no Departamento dos Mistérios.

Harry enfiou as mãos fechadas em punho nos bolsos da calça jeans, senão, seria capaz de esmurrar uma árvore de pura raiva. Como sempre, o Ministério sempre agindo da maneira mais imbecil que poderia existir. E o rapaz estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem escutou que alguém se aproximava. Porém sentiu a raiva diminuir e um calor tomar conta de seu corpo quando os braços de Ginny rodearam sua cintura, ela o abraçando por trás.

Soltou um suspiro cansado, ainda sem tirar as mãos dos bolsos, e abaixou a cabeça até seu queixo tocar o peito. Ginny o apertou levemente, para depois lhe dar um beijo na altura do ombro. Eles ficaram assim durante um tempo, até a garota rodear Harry e ficar de frente para ele e abraçá-lo novamente. Logo os braços de Harry a apertavam contra si.

Era incrível como Ginny não precisava falar nada para acalmá-lo. Apenas a presença dela, sentir o calor dela daquela maneira, já era o bastante para Harry perceber que, independentemente da situação, tudo daria certo. Ele soltou um risinho. Realmente fora um idiota por ter se permitido ficar por tanto tempo longe daquela garota. Se ele ainda duvidava de que o que sentia por ela era amor realmente, perderia todas suas dúvidas naquele momento. Não são por gestos grandiosos que se percebe um grande amor, e sim nos detalhes, nas pequenas coisas. Como abraçar sua garota e sentir que poderia lutar contra todo o mundo apenas para vê-la sorrir. Para vê-la em paz.

- Posso saber qual é a graça? - Ginny perguntou. Harry riu novamente.

- Não há graça. - E a olhou, passando a mão pelos cabelos dela. - Só há você.

Ginny sorriu e o olhou de lado:

- Você falando assim... Ainda está querendo se desculpar pelo tempo que ficamos separados?

- Se fosse isso - ele retorquiu, dando um meio sorriso -, nós não estaríamos conversando. - E sem esperar mais, inclinou-se e colou seus lábios nos dela.

Por mais que beijasse Ginny - e com certeza este pensamento o assaltaria dali dez, vinte, cem anos... -, Harry sentia-se como se o fizesse pela primeira vez. Seu coração acelerava de repente, seu corpo tremia, suas pernas pareciam ceder a qualquer momento - o que ele tomava todo o cuidado para não acontecer - e ainda tinha a sensação de que, quando terminasse o beijo, conjuraria o melhor patrono de sua vida. E com Ginny não era diferente. Era como se ela revivesse um sonho diferente por dia. Mas, também, o mesmo sonho, se é que fosse possível. Vai ver que era possível. Maravilhosa e estranhamente possível.

E este beijo não foi diferente. Harry apenas mantinha Ginny firmemente em seus braços enquanto sentia os da garota firmes em sua cintura. Ele não passeava com suas mãos pelo corpo dela ou pelos cabelos. Ele apenas queria senti-la ali, senti-la perto; apenas queria protegê-la e aproveitar o máximo enquanto o fazia, ter a certeza de que, no minuto seguinte, olharia para os olhos dela e veria aquele brilho que ele tanto admirava. Aquela força que o estimulava a continuar lutando sempre.

"Porém, há certas lutas", Harry pensou frustrado, segundos depois, "que não adiantava lutar tão avidamente". O som de passos no chão congelado, seguido de um alto "hum-hum", lembrou Harry dos empecilhos ruivos de seu namoro.

- Oi, Gininha.

Harry interrompera o beijo antes de Fred se pronunciar. Ginny suspirou pesadamente.

- Olá, Harry - George falou. - Vocês sabem se a mamãe já preparou o café da manhã?

- Por que você não vai perguntar a ela, George? - Ginny perguntou entre os dentes. Já estava se cansando daquilo.

- Ora, porque são vocês quem eu vi primeiro! - indignou-se o rapaz.

Fred já passava o braço por sobre o ombro de Harry e o separava da irmã, empurrando-o para a porta da cozinha da casa.

- Vamos, Harry. Agora somos visita, que tal mostrar o caminho da porta?

- E por acaso _eu _moro aqui, Fred?

- Não teste sua sorte, companheiro - retorquiu o gêmeo. - Apenas me mostre o caminho.

- Mas creio que você já sabe.

- E eu creio que você já perdeu a noção do perigo, Harry querido.

- Já eu _tenho certeza_ de que foram _vocês_ quem perderam a noção do perigo - Ginny estourou quando entrou na cozinha, e retirou com força o braço de George que a segurava firme pelo ombro. Ela virou-se para a mãe: - Olha aqui, mamãe, se você não quiser ver seus filhos com aparência estranha, acho bom mandá-los parar com isso. A qualquer lugar que eu vá com o Harry já é motivo para aparecerem e atrapalhar!

- Garotos, comportem-se - ralhou a matriarca.

- O que está havendo? - Bill acabara de chegar com Fleur.

- E você também, entendeu? A ameaça se estende a você.

- O que eu fiz?

- Ah, é só a fase adolescente, Bill - George comentou como se fizesse pouco caso. - Aquela coisa de "ninguém manda em mim" e "eu faço o que quero, já que não tenho irmãos para me proteger de mãos taradas".

- Ah, tenha a santa paciência! - irritou-se Ginny. O conhecido rubor já atingindo suas orelhas. - Eu já me cansei disso, sabiam?

A Sra. Weasley tratou de intervir na conversa:

- Meninos, já chega. O que vocês acham? Que o Harry vai se enfiar com a Ginny em algum canto escuro?

Os filhos se olharam. Ou a mãe esquecera completamente como se namora - principalmente quando se tem hormônios em constante ebulição - ou confiava demais naquele garoto. A Sra. Weasley continuou, embora seu rosto estivesse num suave rosa:

- Todos nós sabemos que o Harry é um bom garoto e que não vai ficar se agarrando com a Ginny como se eles fossem duas enguias - falou rápido. - Portanto, eu exijo que vocês parem de surpreendê-los.

Ginny, sem se dar conta do rosto incrivelmente corado do namorado, ergueu o queixo pretensiosamente para os irmãos, sua feição indicando que, se algum deles sequer pensasse em atrapalhar seu namoro dali em diante, seria o fim.

- Mas, mamãe...

- Sem "mas", Bill. E vocês dois - ela virou-se para a filha e Harry. - Vão chamar Ron e Hermione, já passou da hora deles acordarem.

E sem esperar mais, Harry e Ginny subiram, ainda conseguindo ouvir os três filhos resmungarem com a mãe.

A manhã foi ocupada pelas arrumações dos malões escolares. Estava certo que Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ginny regressariam um dia anterior para Hogwarts, já que quando que o Sr. Weasley voltasse do Ministério da Magia, eles visitariam Sirius para lhe informar a real situação do ex-prisioneiro.

O sol havia se posto há alguns minutos quando o Sr. Weasley passou pela porta da cozinha, cumprimentando a esposa.

- Estão todos prontos? - ele perguntou em seguida.

- Acho que sim. Garotos! - ela chamou e instantes depois seus filhos, Harry e Hermione apareceram. - Está tudo pronto? - Eles confirmaram.

- Ótimo - falou o Sr. Weasley. - Vão buscar suas coisas, então, por favor.

- Como iremos? - Ron perguntou.

- Iremos aparatar em trios, duas aparatações, para ser exato - respondeu o Sr. Weasley. - É o melhor jeito. Agora subam logo.

Harry, contradizendo o Sr. Weasley, hesitou um momento.

- Ahm... Sr. Weasley, o que o senhor...

- Em Hogwarts, Harry. Assim, já falo de uma vez só, não?

E embora o sorriso do homem aparentasse ser forçado, Harry percebeu que só poderia saber sobre o que aconteceria a Sirius na escola. Rapidamente subiu para o quarto de Ron e, junto dele e das garotas, desceu.

Primeiro aparataram Harry, Ron e Hermione, os quais foram recepcionados por Remus e Tonks.

- Oi, garotos - cumprimento Remus, e Harry percebeu que o homem aparentava ter rejuvenescido alguns anos. O que será que havia acontecido?

- Vamos escoltá-los até Hogwarts - esclareceu Tonks, embora não fosse necessário.

Eles haviam desaparatado nos limites exatos da escola, logo, a caminhada não seria demorada.

Os cinco andaram quase lado a lado, contudo, Remus e Tonks ficavam nas extremidades: Remus ao lado de Harry e Tonks ao lado de Ron. Hermione estava bem ao meio. A curiosidade de Harry, sobre o que estava deixando Remus animado àquele ponto, ainda o consumia. Mas, a resposta da pergunta que ele não fizera apareceu assim que alcançaram a Ala Hospitalar e pararam, esperando Ginny e os pais dela. Tonks cortou o silêncio, bem animada:

- Olhem isso, gente - ela falou, esticando a mão esquerda para eles verem. Nela, um modesto anel com uma pedrinha azul brilhava em seu dedo anelar. Harry percebeu Remus soltar um leve riso pelo nariz. - Remus finalmente me pediu em casamento!

- Já era tempo... - murmurou Ron, com um meio sorriso.

- Ah, Tonks, que lindo! Parabéns, Remus - animou-se Hermione.

Harry sorriu para seu ex-professor, que lhe retribuiu abertamente. Pelo visto, Remus se entregara assim como ele. Afinal de contas, por quanto tempo mais eles poderiam ficar longe das mulheres que amavam tanto?

- Parabéns aos dois. - Ele olhou para Tonks - Pra quando vai ser?

A metamorfomaga fez uma careta, mas, ainda sorria.

- Agora, serão outros muitos meses, Harry.

- Nem tantos assim - confessou Remus, sorrindo. Se fosse possível, o rosto de Nimphadora Tonks iluminou-se mais ainda e, sem se conter, ela foi até o noivo e o abraçou, dando-lhe beijos pelo rosto. O homem ficou totalmente constrangido, tentando afastara noiva enquanto ouvia risinhos dos ex-alunos. - Dora, por favor...

Mas os que eram aguardados ainda vislumbraram um Remus constrangido tentando afastar Tonks delicadamente, o que acarretou respostas de perguntas - nem tão indiscretas, já que eram feitas por amigos -, seguidas de cumprimentos. No entanto, a presença dos irmãos Dawlish deixou uma curiosidade pairando no ar. Certo que eles eram de confiança, e se soubessem que Sirius estava vivo e ali na escola, não teria problemas. Harry olhou para Ginny, que já estava ao seu lado, numa pergunta muda, mas a garota deu de ombros.

Seguiram todos então para a porta da enfermaria e, quando a abriram, foram recepcionados por McGonagall, que os acompanhou até o fundo do lugar onde ficava a cama de Sirius. Os cortinados não estavam fechados, uma vez que ainda não havia estudantes em Hogwarts.

Os cumprimentos foram calorosos e também cordiais, embora Sirius não tenha se preocupado em conter um sorriso traquinas para Harry quando avistou a mão dele e a de Ginny entrelaçadas. O garoto só pediu que ele não entoasse um cântico de "até que enfim" como antes ou então comentasse com Remus o quão lerdo pai e filho eram em relação a ficar com suas garotas. Contudo, até Sirius Black sabia ser discreto quando se referia a situações que pediam gracejos. A única coisa que fez após sorrir para Harry foi retribuir o olhar estudioso de Annete Dawlish.

A moça, desde que entrara na enfermaria, começara a estudar Sirius como se ele fosse um livro muito interessante. Seus olhos negros não piscavam enquanto encarava os dele, e só desviou o olhar quando Sirius o fez, dirigindo-se a Arthur:

- Então, Arthur, como foi no Ministério? Eles ainda querem me prender? - ele perguntou sarcástico.

- Bem, Sirius - o Sr. Weasley retorquiu, mostrando-se um pouco constrangido pelo que iria falar -, acho que você sabe como é o Ministério, e principalmente agora nessa guerra, quando eles querem mostrar serviço. Eles sabem, sim, que você é inocente, mas, para que tudo fique esclarecido na sociedade, seria necessário marcar uma audiência para se colocar as coisas em pratos limpos.

- Em pratos limpos... - Sirius ecoou. Sua voz então ficou fria: - Quer dizer que eles querem me colocar naquela sala de julgamento, naquela cadeira cheia de correntes e me fazer encarar aquele bando de velhos incompetentes apenas para falar que eu posso sair?

- Eles querem, mesmo que tardiamente, lhe dar um julgamento justo, Black. - A voz suave de Annete chamou a atenção de Sirius, que a olhou com uma careta.

- E você é?

- Essa é minha irmã Annete, Sirius - retorquiu o auror, Ian Dawlish. - Foi ela quem instruiu o Sr. Weasley quando ele foi saber como ficava o seu caso. Ela trabalha...

- Pode deixar que eu continuo, Ian, obrigada. - A forma carinhosa com que tratou o irmão mudou para fria e profissional quando Annete virou-se para Sirius. - Mesmo que o Ministério, aparentemente, apenas queira mostrar-se compreensivo e arrependido, Black, você precisa comparecer a essa audiência. Sair andando por aí, sem sequer ter aparecido diante da Corte de Bruxos, é pedir para ser morto por um auror qualquer.

- Ah, pelo visto temos mais uma aficionada pelos estatutos do Ministério.

- Não sou aficionada, Black - falou Annete dignamente. - Só estou lhe esclarecendo como funciona a parte legal do Ministério. Mas, se você quiser sair por essa porta e fazer compras no Beco Diagonal, não venha me procurar para enterrar seus restos ou então tirá-lo de Azkaban.

Ninguém falou nada, o que permitiu ouvir o suspiro cansado de Ian.

- Então o que você sugere, Annete? - perguntou Tonks, que já conhecia a moça há algum tempo.

- O que acabei de falar ao Black. Ele tem que ir ao Ministério na data e hora que eles marcarem, falar o que todos já sabem e, então, sair de lá com sua inocência já autenticada pela Corte de Bruxos.

- Isso é o cúmulo - estourou Sirius, levantando-se da cama onde estivera sentado desde então. Ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro até encarar Annete mais uma vez, que estava do outro lado da cama, e que sequer se mexeu. - Agora tenho que aparecer naquela porcaria, passar por esse constrangimento idiota, sendo que sou inocente e todos sabem disso?

- É a burocracia, Black.

- Burocracia? Isso é outra coisa, meu bem! Você é quem não sabe como fazer realmente tudo isso.

- Entenda como quiser. Agora, quando vocês estiverem dispostos a contar ao Ministério que o Black está vivo e ainda precisarem dos meus _parcos_ serviços, podem me chamar. Estou sempre disposta a atender pedidos da Ordem, mesmo que o ajudado não seja digno de minha consideração. - E reunindo toda a dignidade que possuía, Annete saiu da Enfermaria, seguida do irmão, o qual ainda lançou um olhar de reprimenda para Sirius.

- Você não devia ter falado assim. - Foi Remus quem quebrou o silêncio após a porta da Enfermaria ter fechado. - Annete é uma boa moça, Sirius, e nos ajudou com prazer quando a procuramos.

- Ah, Remus, não começa. Ela quer que eu entre naquele lugar como se fosse um culpado a espera de uma absolvição que deveria ter vindo há dezesseis anos!

- Ora, não seja criança, Sirius - repreendeu a Sra. Weasley como se o homem à sua frente fosse um de seus filhos. - Se Annete disse que somente assim tudo finalmente termina, é porque tem que ser.

- Ela não é do tipo que gosta de constranger os outros - Tonks completou.

- Ah, ótimo! Todos contra mim agora!

- Não é que estamos contra - contrapôs Remus.

- É apenas um preço que você tem que pagar para ser livre finalmente. Não é tão grande, é? - perguntou Hermione. Ela se encolheu diante do olhar irritado de Sirius. Ron, automaticamente, passou o braço pelos ombros da namorada e devolveu um olhar petulante.

E antes que o amigo falasse alguma coisa que complementasse aquele olhar, Harry disse:

- O que interessa é que você vai ficar livre depois disso, Sirius.

O padrinho olhou para seu afilhado ao ouvir o que ele disse. Livre... Livre para viver e cuidar de Harry como não pôde fazer há dezesseis anos e como, novamente, prometera fazer há pouco mais de três. Sirius soltou um suspiro cansado e voltou a se sentar na cama.

- Certo. Fazer o quê, se não há outro jeito, não é? Diga a Dawlish que eu aceito os termos do Ministério.

Depois disso, a atmosfera do lugar ficou mais leve. Madame Pomfrey apareceu alguns minutos depois para ver seu único paciente, o qual insistiu muito para acompanhar os visitantes num jantar no Salão Principal. A curandeira, com muito custo, aceitou, mas também ressaltou que era apenas no dia seguinte que ele teria alta.

O jantar foi cheio de risos, aparentemente todos querendo esquecer, mesmo que por um curto momento, a guerra que ocorria e suas mortes. Harry falou ao padrinho que ele e os outros garotos já ficariam na escola, o que lembrou a Sra. Weasley, ao olhar as horas, que já passava da hora de dormir, expulsando-os do Salão Principal na direção da torre da Gryffindor.

- E comportem-se - complementou o Sr. Weasley, tanto para os filhos quanto para Harry e Hermione.

- Nem tanto - falou Sirius apenas para Harry ouvir, seguido de uma piscadela e um sorriso que, o garoto pensou, deveriam ser os mesmos que ele lançava ao seu pai quando ele iria encontrar-se com sua mãe.

Todos os outros então rumaram para as portas grandes de carvalho para irem embora de Hogwarts. Sirius intentou aproximar-se de Remus para pedir ao amigo que ficasse um pouco mais, pois ainda não tivera os detalhes satisfatórios de como exatamente saíra do Arco. Mas, antes que chegasse ao amigo, duas pessoas cobertas por capa de viagem transpassaram as portas de carvalho. Eram Bill e sua esposa Fleur, que parecia mais pálida do que nunca.

- Não adianta irem embora - Bill falou, dirigindo-se aos pais. Seu rosto, agora melhor visto, estava tão lívido quanto o da esposa. - A casa foi destruída por comensais.

A Sra. Weasley precisou ser amparada pelo marido, pois seu corpo vacilou. Apenas uma palavra ecoando em sua cabeça: Charlie.

**xxx---xxx**

Assim que o sol se pôs, Ariadne Lakerdos desaparatou de sua casa diretamente para os arredores da mansão Malfoy, em Wiltshire. As palavras que trocara com Severus antes de fazê-lo, pareciam que iam estourar sua cabeça.

"Ele vai testá-la da pior maneira possível, esteja preparada".

Pior maneira possível. Ariadne pesava essa frase. A pior maneira já estava sendo feita, que era seu filho nas mãos daqueles comensais, de Voldemort e de Sebastian. Nada poderia ser pior diante da perspectiva de perder seu filho, tanto para a morte quanto para o vampirismo.

Assim que avistou os portões da mansão, Ariadne soltou um suspiro. Parecia que havia se passado eras desde a primeira vez em que estivera ali. A cada visita que fazia àquele lugar, ao seu filho, seu coração se apertava mais, desesperava-se mais. Sentia que nunca conseguiria tirá-lo de lá. Não com a proteção bem preparada que cercava Nicola. Percebeu uma bola se formar em sua garganta, mas tratou de contê-la. Já se decidira que não se entregaria mais ao desespero enquanto estivesse naquele lugar. Sua mente precisava estar alerta e fria para conseguir cumprir o que quer que Voldemort fosse lhe pedir. Ela faria a porcaria daquele teste, e mostraria que ficaria ao lado deles.

- Ao menos enquanto vocês estiverem com meu filho - murmurou entre os dentes.

A porta da casa abriu-se sozinha, mas um comensal a aguardava no hall de entrada, dizendo para segui-lo. Em poucos minutos alcançavam uma extensa e confortável sala de visitas, que continha uma enorme lareira crepitando com o fogo. Voldemort estava sentado perto dela, Nagini enroscada aos seus pés, adormecida.

- Olá, Ariadne.

- Qual é o meu teste? - ela perguntou impassível, encarando-o.

Voldemort deu um meio sorriso e se levantou. Aproximou-se do fogo, ficando de costas para Ariadne e suas mãos cruzadas em suas costas.

- Eu fiquei sabendo que Harry Potter está hospedado na casa dos Weasley. Sempre esteve lá. Só não a invadimos antes, porque a barreira de proteção que cerca a propriedade sempre fica ativada enquanto ao menos uma pessoa estiver lá dentro. Só que seu amigo Sebastian nos contou que você poderia facilmente quebrar essas proteções. - Voldemort olhou Ariadne com um meio sorriso. - Quero que você vá até aquele lugar que os traidores do sangue chamam de casa e mate quem estiver por lá. Exceto, obviamente, Harry Potter.

Por um momento, Ariadne não soube o que dizer. Por sorte, sua expressão não mudou em nada, continuando impassível, mas não teve tanta certeza se seus olhos continuaram os mesmos, já que uma raiva começava a queimar-lhe internamente. Contudo, quando ela falou, sua voz saiu fria:

- Quantos comensais irão comigo?

- Já selecionei alguns - Voldemort retorquiu suavemente, indicando, atrás de Ariadne, um grupo de quase uma dúzia de Comensais da Morte. Ela virou a cabeça para encará-los.

- Que seja - falou o mais friamente que conseguiu. Virou-se novamente para Voldemort. - Quando vamos?

- Agora, se você quiser. - Ariadne sentiu vontade de matar Voldemort por causa da diversão implícita na voz dele.

- Primeiro, vou ver meu filho. - E sem esperar resposta, virou-se na direção da saída do cômodo. Os comensais não saíram do lugar, barrando-a, mas logo lhe deram passagem. Se foi por causa de uma ordem silenciosa de Voldemort, Ariadne não soube dizer, pois sequer olhou para o bruxo atrás de si.

Queria correr até as masmorras, porém, fez o caminho com calma. Sua cabeça parecendo que ia estourar por causa da pressão que sentia acometê-la. Não queria pensar que atacaria a casa de Charlie. Sem perceber, já chegara à cela de Nicola. Como sempre, falando em grego enquanto dirigia-se a ele.

_- Como você está, meu querido? Fizeram alguma coisa?_

_- Não, mamãe. _- Nicola passou as mãos para fora da cela, no que Ariadne as segurou entre as suas. _- O que está acontecendo? Estou sentindo-a nervosa..._

_- Voldemort me chamou para fazer uma coisa._

_- Coisa? Que coisa? - _estranhou Nicola.

_- Uma coisa que você não precisa saber, querido._

_- Mamãe, eu... _- Ele hesitou por um momento, mas, quando voltou a falar, sua voz estava firme: _- Eu não quero que você mate ou torture ninguém para que eu continue ileso. Eu não quero isso._

_- Sinto muito, Nicola, mas... Isso é um pedido que eu não posso conceder. _

Ariadne intentou soltar-se do filho e voltar para junto dos comensais para fazerem logo o serviço, mas, desta vez, foi Nicola quem a segurou firmemente.

_- Mamãe, quem vocês vão atacar?_

_- Não importa._

_- Quem?_

A mãe olhou para seu filho, seus olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas, só que Ariadne as conteve fortemente.

_- Eu amo tanto você, Nicola. Você foi minha salvação, e sabe disso. Foi por você que não me tornei uma vampira como Sebastian. Mas, meu amor, tem coisas que temos que fazer, mesmo que isso nos torture por dentro. E por mais que... Por mais que digam o contrário, há momentos que o certo a se fazer se torna impossível. E insuportável. Só quero que saiba que, o que quer que eu faça daqui em diante, é apenas para você sobreviver a essa guerra. E viver em paz. _

Ariadne levou as mãos de Nicola até seus lábios e as beijou. E, com um último olhar suplicante de perdão, ela saiu, não dando ouvidos aos pedidos do filho. Ela não poderia atendê-los. Não desta vez. Mesmo que, a cada passo, sentisse sua alma quebrar mais e mais.

Não foi complicado transpassar as defesas da Toca e fazer os comensais passarem por ela. Logo estava em frente à tortuosa casa que, ao que sempre indicou, era sustentada por magia. Ariadne tentou se concentrar no amigo, seu cérebro buscando uma última chance para que não fizesse uma das piores coisas de sua vida, mas ela não conseguia localizá-lo.

Desde que deixara a casa de Ariadne, quando viu Severus, Charlie fechara sua mente, não permitindo que Ariadne se comunicasse com ele daquela maneira, como sempre fizeram. Os poderes vampíricos da mulher sempre conseguiam encontrá-lo, mesmo que estivessem a uma distância considerável. Só que também havia um jeito de bloquear vampiros, e Ariadne ensinara a Charlie como fazê-lo. Lembrava-se, como se fosse hoje, quando lhe entregara uma corrente de prata com um pingente discreto pendurado nela.

- Dizem que é apenas superstição - ela lhe disse, anos atrás, quando fora visitá-lo na Romênia -, mas nada que uma cruz de prata com um bom feitiço não resolva.

- Por que você está me dando isso? - ele lhe perguntou, não entendendo.

- Há outros como eu, Charlie, você sabe disso. Esta é a única maneira de proteger sua mente. A cruz de prata é só um adorno simbólico que eu preferi usar, pois o que conta são os feitiços de proteção.

- O que você está receando realmente? Que você perca seu controle?

Ariadne não respondera àquela época a pergunta do amigo, contudo, sabia que seria afirmativa. Sempre seria. Ariadne sempre temeu perder o controle sobre o vampirismo. Ela vivia cada dia como se fosse o único de sua vida, continha-se a cada dia, sentindo o vampirismo querer crescer dentro dela. Sempre procurou respostas em suas viagens quando Nicola estava na escola, contudo, as respostas sempre vinham da mesma maneira: pelo Expresso Intercontinental, na época de férias. Somente Nicola poderia ajudá-la, somente a presença e o sentimento que tinha pelo filho eram fortes o bastante para mantê-la sã. Somente o amor que existia entre eles. E agora ela estava provando aquele amor da pior maneira que poderia existir. Ela mataria um amigo para o bem de seu filho. Pela vida dele.

Enquanto entrava pela cozinha da Toca, percebia uma agitação ao seu redor, porém, tudo também parecia correr em câmera lenta. Comensais subindo escadas, vasculhando, destruindo. Onde estavam todos?

- Então? Quando vamos tirar todos daqui, ilesos?

Ela olhou aturdida para o único comensal que continuara na cozinha.

- O quê?

- Se você quiser, eu te ajudo a salvar seu amigo. Sei que ele lhe é caro, não desejo a morte dele. - O comensal olhou para as escadas. - Mas, se não agirmos agora, pode ser tarde.

Os olhos de Ariadne correram do comensal para as escadas, voltando novamente para o comensal.

- Você vai se arriscar por... por mim?!

- Sempre fiz isso, Dina

- Você... Lex? Como?

- Depois eu explico.

Ariadne ainda abriu a boca duas vezes, mas logo voltava a raciocinar normalmente.

- Eu cuido do Charlie, então. Você altera a mente dos comensais.

E sem se dar conta do que estava fazendo, sem procurar mais provas de que o homem à sua frente era realmente Alexey, Ariadne aparatou no quarto andar - dos sete - da casa. Ela ainda vislumbrou os comensais subindo as escadas e, sem esperar mais, entrou no quarto que ela sabia ser de Charlie e fechou a porta.

- Você precisa sair daqui.

Charlie, que estava prestes a sair do quarto, surpreendeu-se ao ver Ariadne encostada na porta fechada.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Não há tempo para explicar, Charlie - ela falou, aproximando-se dele e o segurando para não sair do quarto. - Você precisa ir embora agora! Há comensais na sua casa, e vão te matar se eu não o fizer.

- Como é? O que... Por que aquietou tudo?

Ambos olharam para a porta. Do outro lado, onde antes se percebia sons de feitiços com certeza destruindo tudo o que os comensais viam pelo caminho, não se ouvia mais nada.

- Lex os está segurando, alterando a memória deles.

- Quem?

- Por favor, confie em mim, Charlie. Você precisa aparatar daqui.

- Por que eu confiaria em você, Ariadne? - ele perguntou friamente, afastando-se dela. - Ou devo esquecer o fato de que você abriga Severus Snape em sua casa?

- Pelo amor de Deus, não vamos voltar a discutir isso. Não agora.

- Como os comensais conseguiram passar pelas proteções da minha casa?

Ariadne desviou o olhar que Charlie, tão intensamente, fazia questão de manter. Aquela foi a pior resposta que ele já recebera na vida.

- Você não só abriga assassinos, como também fica ao lado deles. - A voz dele tremia e saía sussurrada. - Você está ao lado de Voldemort, Ariadne - falou enojado.

- Você não entende, ele...

- Eu achei que você, mais que ninguém, sempre ficaria contra ele, contra as trevas, pois sabe o que elas significam.

- Eu não estou ao lado dele, eu estou ao lado do meu filho, droga! - ela estourou.

- Como assim?

Contudo, a resposta àquela pergunta não ocorreu. Alexey entrou no quarto em seguida.

- Vamos. Eles pensam que não há ninguém na casa, mas, com certeza, vão destrui-la.

- Onde está Nicola?

Ambos os vampiros encaram Charlie quando ele fez a pergunta.

- Eu já lhe disse onde ele está.

- E você o deixou sozinho, Catcher?

- Eu? Do que você está falando? – estranhou Alexey, franzindo o cenho.

O som de algo desmoronando chegou aos ouvidos dos três.

- Ah, não, para mim já chega. _Estupore._ - No instante seguinte, Charlie caiu desacordado no chão. Ariadne se agachou e segurou o pulso dele. - Volto daqui um minuto. - E desaparatou. Alexey fez o mesmo, só que para os jardins da propriedade. Ele assistiu a casa cair diante da fúria dos comensais por não terem encontrado ninguém no lugar. E somente quando tudo eram escombros que começavam a ser consumidos pelas chamas, que Ariadne voltou.

- Meu Deus!

- Foi inevitável - retorquiu Alexey. - Você sabe como eles gostam de uma destruição.

- Temos que ir antes que isso chame a atenção de alguém.

- Certo. - Alexey fechou os olhos por alguns segundos apenas e, no instante seguinte, eles aparataram, voltando para o esconderijo de Voldemort para informar ao lorde que, infelizmente, não havia ninguém na casa. O teste de Ariadne deveria esperar um pouco mais.

**xxx**

Quando acordou, sentiu a têmpora esquerda pulsando. Não conseguia acreditar no que havia acontecido. Como ela foi capaz de se bandear para o lado de Voldemort? O lado das trevas?

Charlie sentou-se, passando as mãos pelo rosto e cabelo como se isso fizesse a dor passar. Contudo, isso teria que esperar. Ao ver onde estava, levantou-se num ímpeto, dessa vez não ligando para a dor que aumentava gradativamente em sua cabeça. Rapidamente foi até a porta a fim de sair da casa, entretanto, uma pequena criatura intrometeu-se em seu caminho.

- Kika, saia.

- Desculpe Kika, senhor Weasley, é que mestra Ariadne mandou Kika cuidar do amigo dela, e é isso que Kika vai fazer. - A elfa estalou os dedos, fazendo Charlie flutuar e cair pesadamente no sofá.

- Onde está Ariadne?

- Ela teve que voltar, senhor. Cuidar de que nada daria errado. De que não fariam nada com o menino!

- Menino? Que menino, Kika? - Charlie perguntou, embora soubesse essa resposta.

Kika, no entanto, colocou as mãos sobrepostas na boca, os olhos arregalados, percebendo que falara demais. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e soltou um guincho, para correr então até a parede e se castigar.

- Pare com isso, elfo - a voz grave de Severus ordenou, fazendo Kika cambalear ao mesmo tempo em que Charlie erguia sua varinha, gesto imitado pelo outro bruxo.

- Não, por favor, vocês não podem brigar! - alarmou-se Kika. - A minha senhora não vai gostar nada disso!

Os dois homens se olharam, porém, o olhar de Snape era frio, ao contrário do de Charlie, que parecia arder em brasa.

- Assassino - o ruivo murmurou.

- Não vou discutir esse fato com você, Weasley. Afinal, você não escutaria.

- Você matou Dumbledore, não há nada a ser discutido!

- Snape, o que... - A voz de Draco morreu na garganta ao ver a situação, ao topo da escada. - O que um Weasley está fazendo aqui?

Ao ver Draco Malfoy, Charlie vacilou alguns segundos. Além de Severus Snape, Ariadne abrigava o Malfoy?!

- _Expelliarmus _- adiantou-se Snape, no que Kika soltou mais um guincho.

- Não, não! Minha senhora falou para Kika evitar isso! Vocês não podem brigar!

Kika estalou os dedos novamente, no que as três varinhas presentes naquela sala foram até ela.

- Desculpem Kika, ela não pode deixar que os senhores briguem! Minha senhora mandou Kika evitar!

- Devolva minha varinha, elfo! - irritou-se Snape.

- Não, não... Minha senhora Ariadne mandou dizer que estamos do mesmo lado!

- Eu não estou do lado de assassinos! - bradou Charlie.

- Chega!

Ariadne havia acabado de chegar, junto de Alexey, que havia retirado as roupas de comensal e voltado a sua aparência normal. Ele, explicara a Ariadne, adquirira a aparência de um dos comensais de Voldemort para descobrir mais sobre a fortaleza do bruxo, a fim de tirar Nicola de lá. Porém, a explicação da forma para a fuga do garoto teve que ser adiada, pois, ao chegarem à casa da mulher, havia algo a ser solucionado primeiramente.

- Que merda está acontecendo aqui, Ariadne? Por que você me trouxe até aqui, por que invadiu minha casa junto de comensais?

- Se você não sabe até agora, Weasley, nunca vai saber - falou Snape.

- Severus, por favor, não se intrometa, não piore as coisas - irritou-se Ariadne.

- As coisas não são tão simples, Weasley - falo Alexey, simplesmente.

- Então estou disposto a ter explicações para deixá-las simples, Catcher.

- Só que você não vai ter. - E antes que Charlie protestasse, Ariadne continuou: - E se insistir, serei obrigada a fazer algo que venho relutando há um bom tempo.

- Como o que, por exemplo? - A voz de Charlie saiu venenosa. - Obrigar-me a pagar uma dívida de vida antiga? Bandear para o lado de Voldemort? Trair minha confiança, apagar a memória da minha mãe, ou então a minha?

- O quê? - Ariadne aturdiu-se. - Do que...

- Não venha com desculpas para cima de mim, Ariadne! - Charlie já não dava a mínima para os que presenciavam a discussão, mesmo ele os julgando seus inimigos. - Minha mãe veio até aqui que eu sei, só que ela não se lembra. Como isso pode acontecer, sendo que minha mãe tem uma memória excelente? O que aconteceu? Ela viu algo que não devia? O mesmo que eu? Viu a merda de um Comensal da Morte na sua casa? Responda-me, Ariadne!

- Foi isso mesmo! - estourou Ariadne. Não conseguia mais segurar tudo aquilo. Era grande demais, muitas coisas acumuladas para uma pessoa só. - Ela não podia sair falando por aí que eu recebia Comensais da Morte livremente em minha casa.

- O que está acontecendo, Ariadne? - Ele se aproximou da mulher e a segurou pelos braços. - Diga o que está acontecendo, droga! Por que você está agindo assim?

- Não te interessa.

- Interessa sim! - Ele apertou mais ainda os braços finos da amiga. - Eu já tenho praticamente certeza do que te levou a agir assim, mas eu preciso ouvir da sua boca. Me diga!

- NÃO DIGO!

Charlie sentiu suas mãos queimarem, obrigando-o a se soltar de Ariadne. A mulher continuou:

- Não há nada para você saber, nem agora nem nunca. Saia da minha casa, volte para sua mamãe, pois é sempre ela quem tem razão, não é? - Charlie ia retorquir, contudo, Ariadne não deixou. Sua voz ainda enraivecida. - Volte para ela, ela vai gostar de te ver vivo e bem. Vá para Hogwarts, diga que saiu de sua casa um pouco depois deles, só que ficou em Hogsmeade vagueando. - Ela empurrou a varinha de Charlie nas mãos dele. - Saia da minha casa. Me esqueça! Não pense em nada do que está em sua cabeça, pois nada disso é verdade.

Ainda lhe pareceu uma eternidade a relutância de Charlie em ir embora. Porém, finalmente ele se foi.

- Se alguém aqui disser qualquer coisa para ele - Ariadne continuou, sua voz num sussurro -, se arrependerá muito. - E sem ficar mais um segundo naquela sala, ela subiu as escadas, enfiando-se em seu quarto. Porém, nenhum som de lá foi ouvido. Só souberam que ela deixara a casa na manhã seguinte.

**xxx---xxx**

Após a chegada de Bill e Fleur, o Sr. Weasley teve que levar a esposa para tomar uma poção calmante na Enfermaria, pois ela estava muito nervosa, não parando de repetir que deviam ir para a Toca, que Charlie estava lá. Entretanto, quando Bill dissera que a casa estava destruída e consumida pelas chamas, completou que ninguém que estivesse lá dentro poderia sobreviver. Era impossível.

- Eu não me importo! - vociferara a Sra. Weasley depois que todos repetiram, inúmeras vezes, as palavras de Bill: de que era impossível haver alguém vivo lá dentro. - Eu vou voltar para minha casa e vou encontrar meu filho!

E ela estava quase fazendo isso, quando a figura cansada de Charlie apareceu na enfermaria. A mulher rapidamente cruzou o caminho até ele, abraçando e beijando o filho, agradecendo aos deuses por ele estar vivo e inteiro. Todos perguntaram o que havia acontecido, como ele escapara. A intenção de Charlie era contar a verdade. Mas, com as palavras de Ariadne ainda lhe queimando o cérebro assim como suas suspeitas, foi impossível de Charlie não responder exatamente o que ela lhe mandara dizer. Até conseguiu fazer-se de surpreso quando disseram que a Toca estava destruída, e que isso ocorrera por comensais.

Tanto Charlie quanto os pais foram passar a noite da casa de Bill e Fleur. Eles preferiram não falar nada sobre o ocorrido para os garotos, que com certeza já deviam estar em seus respectivos dormitórios, pois seria uma preocupação à toa, uma vez que Charlie estava são e salvo. O fato dos Weasley estarem sem casa, no entanto, apareceria no Profeta Diário, Remus advertiu-os. Portanto, ficou decidido que o Sr. Weasley voltaria no dia seguinte bem cedo para conversar com eles.

- Nós vamos também - Remus falou para Sirius, que estava sentado na cama ao fundo da Enfermaria.

- Remus, espera. Eu... - Sirius hesitou, olhando para a prima - Tonks, você poderia...

- Tá, tá legal... Papo de homens, já sei. - Ela ficou levemente nas pontas dos pés e encostou seus lábios nos de Remus. - Você vai para minha casa?

- Tudo bem.

- Não demore - ela pediu. - Depois de amanhã já é lua cheia, e você precisa descansar.

O casal deu outro beijo e Tonks se despediu de Sirius, saindo da Enfermaria.

- Bom saber que vocês estão bem.

- É... - Remus retorquiu, ainda olhando para a porta com um sorriso. - A Dora é uma mulher incrível. Nunca pensei que alguém como ela se interessaria por alguém como eu.

- Realmente - falou Sirius displicentemente enquanto se ajeitava na cama, ainda continuando sentado. - Você sempre foi o mais feio dos Marotos, Remus. É verdadeiramente um milagre que uma mulher goste de você.

Remus apenas riu. Sentou também na cama, encarando Sirius, que finalmente havia se ajeitado.

- Então? O que você queria conversar comigo, Sirius?

O ex-prisioneiro ainda olhou pela Enfermaria e, ao perceber que Madame Pomfrey não estava por lá, falou:

- Eu queria saber mais sobre minha fuga do Arco. Como realmente aconteceu? Como... Como Ariadne conseguiu fazer isso?

Remus suspirou. Receava que fosse isso sobre o que Sirius queria conversar. Ele tentara evitar esta conversa desde que o amigo havia acordado. Sabia que era Ariadne quem deveria contar o que a permitira entrar no Arco da Morte sem sofrer dano algum. Como Remus poderia trair a confiança dela, revelando segredos que ele só soube há pouco tempo? Se ela sequer sonhasse que ele havia contado algo para alguém, principalmente para Sirius, seria alvo da ira da amiga.

Portanto, ele pensou bem antes de responder:

- Sirius, não sei se você se lembra como Ariadne era inteligente e sempre sabia efetuar feitiços com perfeição.

- E você acha que eu esqueceria? - Sirius perguntou com uma careta. - Era eu chegar a dez metros dela, que logo uma azaração me atingia. - Remus riu levemente. - Mas por que você está me perguntando isso?

- É que, digamos que o que mais favoreceu a Ariadne, foi a ascendência dela. Ela é uma feiticeira, por causa da mãe.

Sirius franziu a testa, suas sobrancelhas quase se unindo, enquanto sua boca ficava aberta formando um cômico O.

- Mas... Ela não tem... Quero dizer, eu nunca reparei num sinal que fosse indicando que ela era uma feiticeira. Os feiticeiros sempre têm uma marca. A cor dos olhos diferentes, ou então uma marca no corpo mesmo...

- Hoje, os olhos da Ari estão dourados - Remus falou. - Eram castanhos, se lembra?

- Lembro sim. Mas eu já vi os olhos dela dourados, antes.

- Já?

- Bem... - Sirius deu um meio sorriso. - Eles ficavam dourados quando ela estava realmente irada ou...excitada.

Remus disfarçou seu constrangimento.

- Somente o fato de ela ser feiticeira permitiu que entrasse no Arco? - Sirius insistiu. - Como ela sabia exatamente onde me achar?

- Ah, ela pesquisou muito. Esse Arco da Morte parece ter sido usado pelos chineses trouxas numa guerra contra a Inglaterra, também trouxa. Mas, para que mantivesse alguém realmente do outro lado, a pessoa teria que estar morta. Quando ela não estava, ia para outra dimensão, ou algo assim.

Sirius ficou pensando. As explicações de Remus realmente eram interessantes, contudo, não pareciam conseguir preencher as lacunas que formavam em seu cérebro. Lembrava-se de algumas coisas que ouvira enquanto estava preso nas correntes de Hécate. Lembranças que apareceram apenas nesses últimos dias, como se fossem flashes de um filme. Ele se lembrava do quanto aquele lugar era depressivo, de como a deusa Hécate o ficava estudando, admirando. Involuntariamente, tremeu quando se lembrou dela, sentindo um frio perpassar por sua espinha.

- Remus?

- O quê? - retorquiu o amigo, que estivera estudando a feição de Sirius desde que ele se concentrara em seus pensamentos.

- Você sabe o que significa _borborlakos?_

- _Borborlakos? _Não... Onde você ouviu isso?

- Lembrei dessa palavra agora. Acho que a ouvi quando estava no junto de Hécate ainda.

- Hécate?

- Que me mantinha preso no mundo dos mortos. Acho... Acho que ela chamou Ariadne dessa maneira. E disse também...

- Disse o quê?

- Ela falou que Ariadne era imortal, que não devia se importar com um mortal como eu. Só que feiticeiros não são imortais. E eu tenho certeza que _borborlakos _não significa feiticeira.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Sirius voltou a falar:

- Eu já ouvi falar de Hécate... Só que achei que fosse uma lenda, ou aqueles mitos gregos. - E ao ver o olhar confuso de Remus, Sirius explicou: - Hécate é uma divindade grega, a deusa da morte ou da encruzilhada, algo assim. Ah, sim, agora me lembrei. Foi Ariadne quem rogou uma praga em mim uma vez, falando que essa deusa apareceria e me levaria de Hogwarts, se a agarrasse novamente. - Soltando um riso sem alegria, falou: - Bem, ao menos ela não estava errada, não é?

- Pois é...

- Mas eu ainda não entendi a parte do imortal.

Remus sentiu o peso do olhar questionador do amigo sobre si, e pensou que seria difícil esconder alguma coisa de Sirius se ele continuasse perguntando mais coisas. Porém, a presença de Madame Pomfrey ordenando que seu paciente descansasse, aliviou Remus.

- E sem "mas", Sr. Black. Enquanto estiver sob meus cuidados, vai fazer o que eu mandar.

- Bom, pedindo tão docemente assim, como sou capaz de negar? - Sirius retorquiu irônico, uma vez que o tom da curandeira não foi nada suave. - E eu ainda quero conversar com você.

Remus consentiu com um aceno, sentindo-se aliviado por essa interrupção. Até Sirius voltar a falar com ele, já teria conseguido conversar com Ariadne e pedido para ela lhe contar toda a verdade. Só queria saber como a mulher faria isso, pois tinha certeza de que o encontro deles, quando ocorresse realmente, não seria nada fácil.

**xxx---xxx**

Quando os primeiros raios de sol iluminavam a Enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey já estava de pé. Ela sabia que os alunos só chegariam pelo meio da tarde, portanto, não teve pressa em acordar Sirius Black para dar-lhe uma última dose de poções antes de despachá-lo para um dos quartos ocultos daquele castelo. A curandeira foi até a cama de Sirius, mas como ele ainda dormia, voltou para seu escritório. Imediatamente depois, a porta da Enfermaria se abriu.

A aparência sempre distinta de Ariadne não se mostrava naquele momento. Ali não estava uma mulher firme, decidida. Não mostrava em nada a força que ela sempre aparentou possuir. Quem caminhava até a cama de Sirius de maneira silenciosa era uma mulher cansada, com olheiras profundas e olhos inchados. Quando passou pela porta que Madame Pomfrey cruzara, Ariadne apontou-lhe a varinha, murmurando algo ininteligível, e não parando um segundo que fosse enquanto dirigia-se até o fundo da Enfermaria.

E então ela o viu. Dormindo calmamente, como se nada ocorresse à sua volta. A aparência envelhecida alguns anos mais, talvez por causa do tempo que ficara no Arco da Morte, ou então por Hécate ter-lhe tomado alguns anos. Mas não importava. Ela não queria que isso importasse. Para nada lhe era útil saber o motivo dos poucos fios grisalhos nos cabelos de Sirius, outrora tão negros, aparecerem. Nada lhe importava que ele, em vez envelhecer um ano e meio, o tempo que estivera no arco, aparentara envelhecer seis, sete anos.

Uma voz apenas insistia em gritar na mente de Ariadne que, mais uma vez, ele a abandonara. Estava fazendo de novo. Ele fechava os olhos enquanto ela sofria, lutava sozinha. Essa era a voz venenosa de seu ressentimento, pois, a voz da sensatez retorquia, dizendo que fora exatamente ela, Ariadne, quem preferira dessa maneira. Foi ela quem escolheu viver assim, e não Sirius. Ele quis ajudá-la, sempre quis, e foi ela quem não permitiu.

Ariadne sentou-se na cama, ao lado de Sirius, ao mesmo tempo em que um soluço baixinho escapava de sua boca, enquanto também permitia que as lágrimas caíssem.

- Me ajude de novo! Por favor, insista! - ela murmurou com a voz embargada. - Eu não sei por quanto tempo vou continuar resistindo... Está cada vez mais difícil, Sirius. - Ela entrelaçou sua mão na do homem. - Eu preciso tanto de você, que você não faz idéia... Mas em compensação, eu... Eu...

Ela levantou-se, os olhos fechados para conter as lágrimas. Ariadne também sabia que não podia exigir nada dele. Não na situação em que ela se encontrava, não sendo uma vampira. Uma mulher condenada a ver todos a quem amava morrer.

Ainda sem conseguir conter as lágrimas, ela saiu da Enfermaria. Não devia ter ido até ali, mesmo que soubesse que passaria despercebida. Não poderia vê-lo de novo, o evitaria naquela escola. Lutaria contra seu coração que, com certeza, forçaria suas pernas a lhe trair, forçando-a ir até Sirius. Tinha tanta coisa em jogo para ela tentar a felicidade mais uma vez...

E a força daqueles pensamentos era tanta, que Ariadne nem ouviu Sirius murmurar seu nome como se tivesse sonhando com ela. Ou apenas sentido sua presença.

* * *

**N/B:** Foi um capítulo bem sofrido, maninha. Fiquei revoltada com a Ari, fiquei com pena demais também. Adorei as tiradas do Sirius, como sempre, e amei o momento H/G nos jardins da Toca. Puro romance. *suspira. E só de pensar o que vem no próximo... Ai. Meu. Mérlin. \o/ *Morri, morri, morri! XD Sucesso sempre, mana! Geo.

_**NA: **__É... Capítulo sofrido, mas necessário. E eu ainda me dôo quando o releio. Mas, como já aprendi, tem situações que devem acontecer... E ele ainda me dói tanto que estou sem inspiração pra uma NA decente..rs.. Só saibam que tudo o que acontece é, realmente, porque tem que acontecer. E calo-me aqui..hihi_

_**Agradecimentos especiais a pessoinhas adoradas que não se esquecem de mim!**_

**Georgea: **mana, querida! O que eu faria sem você? Pitacos vêm, pitacos vão...e eu percebo que com eles, cresço cada vez mais. E estou amando esse desenvolvimento apoiado e estimulado por você. Um beijo grande cheio de saudades, da Lili.

**Osmar: **aff..não tem que me pedir desculpas alguma! Você acha que eu não sei como é essa vida real, quando vemos que temos que colocar comida em casa?!hihihi... Mas é bom saber também que você gostou dos dois capítulos anteriores. E quanto a capítulos quentes..hum..digamos que logo logo bato meu recorde de "calores"..hehe.. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Beijos.

**Bianca Evans: **é normal o Harry sentir-se acuado...também, com tanto ruivo na área...hihihi... O Snape vai ter sua importância... mas não falo mais nada, senão, entrego tudo..hehe.. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos.

**Michy: **você mudou o nick! Hum...isso quer dizer que há fics a caminho mesmo mesmo?rsrs... (Espero que sim!! \o/ ) Bem... o Snape e o Draco não são bonzinhos... Acho que, como a JK já disse, eles (principalmente o Snape) são uns filhos da mãe egoísta! Mas...acalme-se... que até Horcruxes tem hora pra aparecer..rsrs..Assim como o poder do Harry... Obrigada pelos elogios; e espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também! Beijos.. (E até que não demorei, não é?rsrs)

**And GW: **obrigada pelo coment; e o jeito que a Ari vêm agindo, é por causa do Nicola mesmo. Mas... devagar você vai entendendo a personalidade da Ariadne. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo. Beijo.

**Lola Potter: **cada vez que escrevo as cenas da Ari (ultimamente), eu fico triste. Mas ela ainda vai achar o rumo certo, eu tenho esperanças disso..rsrsrs.. Obrigada pelo comentário do capítulo anterior! Espero que tenha gostado deste também. Beijos.

**Kelly: **driblar trabalho é uma das minhas maiores qualidades! =D E que bom que você está conseguindo acalmar o Carlinhos, tanto é que ele, finalmente está começando a entender. Mas vamos ver até onde o seu jeito em acalmá-lo vai dar certo..hihihi... E realmente o Voldemort é alguém pra se temer.. eita coisinha malvada..rs.. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e que não precise driblar tanto o trabalho para deixar um "comentário decente"..rs.. Mas, só um "gostei" ou "não gostei" já está bom, viu!rsrs.. Beijos, querida.

_E aos que acompanham a fic debaixo da capa da invisibilidade:_

_Espero que tenham gostado. _

_Beijos a todos, _

_Livinha_


	25. Por trás da máscara

_**Capítulo 22**_

_**Por trás da máscara**_

_Eu lembro de você..._

_Eu lembro do cheiro da sua pele_

_Eu lembro de todos os movimentos_

_Eu lembro de tudo_

(Please forgive me - Bryan Adams)

* * *

O dia mal nascera e ele já estava sentado à mesa da cozinha, encarando sua xícara de chá como se ela fosse lhe dar todas as explicações de questões que pipocavam em sua cabeça. Um cantinho de seu cérebro que não o deixava apagar a visão e discussão que tivera na noite anterior, juntamente com o bom senso e todos os anos de convivência com Ariadne, travavam uma batalha árdua em sua cabeça.

Charlie sempre tivera certeza de que conhecia sua amiga, de que tudo o que ela lhe dissera nesses seis anos de amizade era realmente verdade. Ela era uma vampira sim, mas que lutava a cada dia para manter a sanidade e afastar-se das trevas, o contrário do que Sebastian queria quando finalizou a seita no dia do nascimento de Nicola, na França. E Charlie sempre presenciou essa luta. Por isso mesmo, ver Ariadne abrigando Snape e Draco, além de junto dos comensais ter atacado sua casa, era como uma bola grande e amarga que ficava entalada em sua garganta.

Ainda não entendia o motivo por ela estar agindo dessa maneira. Ou será que não enxergava o que estava acontecendo, mesmo estando debaixo do seu nariz? Charlie soltou um suspiro cansado, levando então a xícara à boca. Contudo, teve que cuspir o chá fora, pois já estava gelado. Nem se dera conta de que ficara realmente muito tempo pensando.

Levantando-se da mesa, foi até o fogão para encher sua xícara com chá quente. Deu uma bebericada, sentindo seu corpo aquecer e seu cérebro pareceu funcionar melhor. As sobrancelhas formaram uma linha única em seu rosto quando olhou para o relógio da cozinha. Sem pensar duas vezes, colocou a xícara ainda cheia na pia e foi até o mancebo à porta do hall de entrada da casa de Bill e Fleur. Colocou seu casaco e saiu; alcançou o fim do perímetro protegido da propriedade e desaparatou.

O lugar em que ele apareceu estava lotado. Não era para menos, afinal, o trem deveria sair dali cinco minutos. Lançou um olhar para o número da plataforma para certificar-se de que estava no lugar certo e, ao verificar afirmativamente, tratou de procurar quem queria. Entretanto, no meio daquela algazarra, seria complicado. Então, sem se preocupar com as expressões de reprimenda que receberia, Charlie subiu num dos bancos desocupados da Estação King's Cross, na plataforma onde partiria o Expresso Intercontinental.

Seus olhos começaram a passear avidamente pelo lugar, tentando localizar Ariadne e Nicola. Ou ao menos Ariadne. Desde a noite anterior - ou até antes, não saberia dizer -, cogitou que a única razão que faria a amiga mudar de lado, seria Nicola. Sabia que ela nunca deixaria o filho longe, mesmo confiando em Alexey para proteger o garoto.

Entretanto, Charlie não a viu. Ainda esperou o trem partir, a estação começar a esvaziar, mas nem sinal da mulher. E só desceu do banco quando um dos guardas da estação pigarreou atrás de si, mandando-o descer com o olhar.

Não ver Ariadne na estação só reafirmava a suspeita de Charlie. A amiga nunca deixaria Nicola embarcar sozinho, se esse fosse o caso realmente. Ele já a vira embarcar o garoto uma vez, e a mulher sempre esperava o trem sumir na curva das colinas antes de ir embora. E ainda podiam-se ver os últimos vagões do trem, minúsculos àquele momento, assim como toda a extensão vazia da estação King's Cross.

Sentou-se no banco em que antes estivera em pé, soltando a respiração pesadamente e passando a mão pelo rosto e cabelo. Naquele momento, voltava à sua mente as discussões que tivera com Ariadne e perguntas que lhe fizera, mas que ficaram com respostas tortas ou sem nenhuma.

_Por que está abrigando um comensal da morte em sua casa, Ariadne? _

_Eu tenho meus motivos, Charlie..._

_Por favor, confie em mim, Charlie. Você precisa aparatar daqui. _

_Por que eu confiaria em você, Ariadne? Como os comensais conseguiram passar pelas proteções da minha casa?_

- Ah, droga, isso está tão estranho, mas...

Charlie olhou ao redor, confuso e frustrado. Ele queria realmente confiar em sua amiga. Seis anos de amizade não poderiam ser falsos; as conversas, os olhares cúmplices que eles tinham, a facilidade de ler o olhar de cada um, perceber os sentimentos... Essa transparência que ambos tinham e sentiam não fora forjada. Não poderia ser!

Apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas, segurou o rosto com as mãos. Sua cabeça parecia que iria estourar. Percebia que estava chegando perto da mais provável das soluções. Contudo... Seria realmente verdade que Ariadne apenas ficara ao lado de Voldemort para proteger Nicola, ou ela só estava se mostrando como era verdadeiramente? Mas, Charlie sabia, ficar ali sentado apenas pensando não adiantaria nada. Ele sabia o que deveria fazer, mesmo que isso colocasse todo o seu autocontrole à prova.

Quando o rapaz aparatou em frente à casa de Ariadne, o sol já estava generoso em sua luminosidade, embora o mesmo não ocorresse com o seu calor. O frio parecia ter piorado, ajudado pelo vento. Charlie ainda hesitou alguns segundos antes de transpassar os portões, mas, já que estava ali, não voltaria em sua decisão. Abriu os portões com facilidade e, sem nem bater, entrou na casa.

Estava tudo silencioso, o que pareceu forçá-lo a esperar mais algum tempo. Mas não fora para ficar olhando a sala de estar de Ariadne que ele fora até ali, portanto, logo subia as escadas à procura de Severus Snape. E após passar por duas portas, pelo corredor do primeiro andar, o encontrou.

O homem de pele macilenta estava saindo do quarto, com a varinha firme. Severus se levantara e fora verificar o som que escutara, pois Ariadne saíra há poucos minutos, portanto, ele logo pensou que alguém estava invadindo a casa. Mas, ao ver Charlie, sua boca formou uma careta em esgar.

- O que faz aqui, Weasley? Trouxe a cavalaria?

Porém, Charlie, sem demonstrar ter ouvido a pergunta de Snape e mantendo sua varinha tão firme quanto a do outro, perguntou seco:

- Desde quando Voldemort está com Nicola?

**xxx---xxx**

A noite atingira Hogwarts como se fosse um manto. Todos os alunos que voltaram das férias de Natal já estavam dormindo em seus respectivos aposentos, descansando depois do primeiro dia de aula. Os monitores não faziam mais rondas pelos corredores, pois já havia passado da meia-noite. Contudo, há alguns minutos, duas pessoas andavam pelo castelo, aparentemente indo direto para a torre da diretora. Pouco tempo depois, mais três pessoas. E, em meia hora, já havia passado pelas gárgulas cerca de uma dúzia de bruxos. A última vez que elas se abriram, no entanto, ninguém pareceu passar por elas, porém, foi só a escada em forma espiralada começar a girar para alcançar a sala da diretoria, que Harry retirou a capa da invisibilidade que cobria tanto ele quanto Ron e Hermione.

- Nossa... Não estava agüentando mais ficar sufocada aí dentro - Hermione resmungou num muxoxo enquanto ajeitava seus cabelos.

- Será que não tem algum feitiço para aumentá-la? - Ron perguntou esperançoso.

- Acho que não... - replicou Harry.

Os garotos olharam para Hermione, que ergueu as sobrancelhas, dando de ombros em seguida. Mas, ao ver que ambos ainda a encaravam, rolou os olhos.

- Tá bem, eu procuro alguma coisa na biblioteca.

Os garotos sorriram, já Hermione apenas abriu a porta da sala, finalmente chegando para mais uma reunião da Ordem da Fênix.

Entretanto, a reunião não trouxe tantas notícias novas acerca de Voldemort e seus planos. Ninguém sabia exatamente por que ele ainda não investira definitivamente contra Hogwarts para acabar logo com Harry e a esperança dos que lutavam contra o bruxo das trevas. Também não era necessário dizer quem havia morrido, pois isso ainda era cabido ao Profeta Diário, mesmo que de forma torta ou até sem importância.

O Ministério da Magia ainda exercia grande influência no jornal para que ele não mostrasse a guerra como verdadeiramente acontecia, pois, das atrocidades que ocorriam, nem metade eram mostradas devidamente por eles.

A única notícia boa, realmente, foi a volta de Sirius. Ele aparecera na reunião surpreendendo a todos. Alguns custaram a acreditar na volta do homem, mesmo vendo-o sorrir diante deles, e não gostaram da falta de explicação. Os únicos que ali sabiam como Sirius realmente voltara eram Ariadne, Remus, Charlie e o senhores Weasley.

Molly ficou muito irritada quando Remus lhe pedira para não contar a ninguém tudo o que sabia. A matriarca dos Weasley pensava que todos deveriam saber como tudo realmente aconteceu, e não ficar enchendo-os de informações inúteis. Contudo, Remus gentilmente lembrou a Molly que ela apenas ficou sabendo porque Charlie falou o que não devia, já que, como ele não participara realmente do planejamento, não sabia que deveria ficar de boca fechada. Charlie concordou com Remus.

E somente após algumas discussões, pessoas sentindo-se ofendidas por não terem as informações integralmente, a reunião terminou.

Ariadne imediatamente levantou-se de sua cadeira, intencionando sair daquela sala o mais rápido possível. Ela chegara atrasada na reunião, justamente para não dar tempo de Sirius aproximar-se dela. Não lhe lançara sequer um simples olhar, mesmo sentindo o olhar do homem queimando-a. Quando ela falava, tentava soar impassível, não deixando que ninguém percebesse sua voz soar trêmula. E quando ele falava, ela faltava tapar os ouvidos para que não saísse de lá gritando. Ouvir aquela voz depois de tanto tempo, e ser direcionada para várias pessoas e não apenas para ela, parecia uma tortura obscena. Ariadne realmente não saberia o que fazer caso Sirius se aproximasse dela.

Entretanto, à medida que saía da sala, sentia mais alguém a encarando. Este olhar ela não poderia negar, por isso, assim que viu Charlie afastar-se deliberadamente, aproximou-se dele.

- Eu posso falar com você?

- Sobre o quê? - ele perguntou indiferente.

- Eu... Ahm... - Ela desviou o olhar. - Queria agradecer por ter dito a sua mãe não insistir no assunto do salvamento do Black.

- Estou apenas pagando minha dívida, Ariadne - ele falou friamente.

- Como assim? Isso não tem nada a ver e...

- Tem sim. - Charlie evitou encará-la enquanto falava. - Como eu te disse, alguns bruxos da Ordem desconfiam de você, e se eles soubessem como realmente entrou naquele Arco, ficariam de olhos bem abertos. Talvez, fossem fazer uma visita surpresa em sua casa, e então veriam o seu priminho por lá. Então, fazendo minha mãe não insistir, foi uma forma de guardar seu segredo. E cumprir minha parte da dívida.

Ariadne queria que o chão se abrisse e a engolisse por inteiro. Ela sentia vergonha do seu egoísmo, do que estava fazendo a Charlie. A explicação que ele dera era totalmente sem pé nem cabeça. Ela sabia que o comportamento do rapaz fora apenas o que qualquer amigo faria. Ela queria tanto que aquela guerra acabasse logo para... Para quê? Ariadne duvidava muito que Charlie fosse querer algo com ela novamente depois do que estava fazendo a ele. E não poderia culpá-lo.

- Mesmo assim, obrigada - falou suavemente. E saiu. Mas, assim que passou pela porta que levava à sala da diretora, alguém a segurou pelo braço. Sentiu que seu coração sairia pela boca. Não poderia ser _ele_, poderia?

- Eu gostaria de falar com você também.

Ariadne soltou a respiração aliviada ao ouvir a voz de Charlie. Virou-se então para ele e, ao ver o olhar do amigo, já sabia sobre o que seria a conversa. Ela logo falou:

- Por favor, não pergunte mais nada, Charlie. Não há o que responder e...

- Eu sei de tudo.

Ele preferira jogar logo na cara dela a que fazer rodeios. Sabia que Ariadne o impediria, caso demorasse logo a dizer. Ela sempre conseguia enrolá-lo, mas, daquela vez, seria diferente. Muito diferente.

- Tu-tudo? Como assim, tudo? Do que você está falando?

- Sobre Nicola.

- Quem... O que tem o meu filho? O que você sabe sobre ele?

Ainda segurando a amiga firmemente pelo braço, Charlie a levou num canto longe da porta e, em murmúrios, falou o que sabia.

- Eu fui à sua casa ontem de manhã e Snape me contou tudo. Qual o seu problema, Ariadne? Por que não confiou isso a mim? Eu já lhe provei muitas vezes que mereço a sua confiança, que sou um amigo leal... Mas você preferiu cobrar essa divida de uma maneira absurda, me fazendo sentir raiva de você, me fazendo duvidar!

- Eu... - Ariadne começou, mas não sabia o que dizer. Charlie aproveitou.

- Eu queria realmente que você tivesse confiado essa situação a mim, Ariadne, do mesmo jeito que eu queria que você tivesse me chamado para ajudá-la a resgatar o Black.

- Não é que eu não confiasse em você para salvar o Sirius! - ela falou aflita. - Eu só não queria que você fosse prejudicado. Que seu pai fosse prejudicado!

- Mas e o Lupin? Ele, você não liga de prejudicar, é isso?

- Claro que ligo!

- Então me explique por que você o chamou.

- Porque... Eu...

- Por que você confia mais nele do que em mim? - ele perguntou desgostoso.

- Não é isso! Eu confiaria minha própria vida a você, Charlie. Eu... Eu só pensei que... Eu só pensei que, caso falhássemos, o Remus saberia lidar com a situação melhor e...

Ariadne desviou o olhar. Era preferível falar a verdade, mesmo que isso não agradasse seu ego. Era um preço pequeno que ela pagaria, mas que significaria muito para Charlie.

Charlie a soltou, no que ela respirou profundamente antes de continuar; sua voz saindo num sussurro dolorido.

- Eu apenas não queria que você viesse me consolar depois disso. Se você não soubesse o que eu iria fazer, não viria com seus olhares penosos, caso eu não conseguisse trazer Sirius de volta. Você sabe que eu não suporto que sintam pena de mim, eu...

- Eu sei o quão arrogante e orgulhosa você é, Ariadne.

Ela olhou espantada para ele, devido o tom indiferente que Charlie usara, pensando que tudo já estava perdido. Mas, ao ver que o olhar dele não era indiferente, sentiu um crescente alívio tomar conta de seu peito.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito. Mesmo.

- Eu também, Ariadne. Principalmente por você ter cobrado a dívida que tenho com você, dessa maneira.

- Mas é que... Eu nunca cobraria essa dívida! Nunca! Só que é o meu filho, Charlie! Meu alicerce, você entende? Eu não posso colocá-lo em risco, arriscar contar a alguém para que fizessem uma loucura ao tentarem salvá-lo!

- Que eu fizesse uma loucura, você quer dizer.

- Sinto muito... - ela murmurou.

Por mais que Ariadne sentisse que Charlie tinha o direito de não perdoá-la, também sentia que precisava muito ouvir essas palavras do amigo. Porém, o que ouviu do rapaz não chegava nem perto do que queria:

- Você realmente estava disposta a me matar àquela noite?

Ariadne ergueu os olhos para o amigo ao ouvir aquela pergunta sair sussurrada. Ela não pensou que, quando reencontrasse Charlie, ele fosse lhe perguntar isso. Mas, o que ela responderia? A mais óbvia das respostas, que seria um não? E por que ela estava pensando antes de responder e apenas encarava os olhos do amigo que pareciam lhe perfurar de tão intenso que ele a encarava? Ela preferiu desviar o olhar.

- Quando Voldemort me mandou matar quem estivesse na sua casa, senti uma enorme vontade de acabar com ele, mas... Mas eu precisava me controlar. E quando chegamos à Toca, eu não sabia o que fazer. - Ela o olhou novamente. - Os comensais começaram a revirar sua casa, destruindo o que viam na frente.

- Eu ouvi mesmo.

- Só que eu continuava numa apatia que não conseguia pensar ou fazer qualquer coisa. Se eles colocassem você na minha frente, naquele momento, eu não saberia o que fazer.

- Eu entendo. - Charlie então deu um suspiro cansado, e viu Ariadne baixou os olhos. - Vou te ajudar com Nicola, não importa como, mas vou.

Ela então voltou a olhar para seu amigo e, pela primeira vez, não soube decifrar toda a expressão de Charlie, mesmo que algumas parecessem latentes à primeira vista. Contudo, uma certeza a invadiu, e sem pensar, já falava:

- Eu nunca te mataria. Nunca te prejudicaria, Charlie. - Ele a olhou. - Eu realmente não sei até agora o que eu faria caso eles te colocassem na minha frente. Mas uma certeza que eu tenho, e sei que sempre terei, é que eu nunca lhe faria mal.

Ela preferiu parar de olhá-lo, pois estava sentindo uma ardência nos olhos que a deixava constrangida. Apertou suas mãos de maneira nervosa. Num sussurro, com voz contida, confessou:

- Eu não sei sequer o que vou fazer daqui a um segundo. Sinto-me perdida como nunca estive em toda a minha vida.

- Pois saiba que você não está sozinha - Charlie falou, depositando as mãos nos ombros da amiga. - Não mais.

Ariadne o olhou, e ao ver que agora conseguia decifrar a expressão do amigo, sentiu-se aliviada.

- Acho que não preciso mais disso. - Charlie levou as mãos ao crucifixo que Ariadne lhe dera, com a intenção de retirá-lo, mas ela o impediu.

- Não. Os vampiros estão do lado de Voldemort, Charlie, e você precisa proteger sua mente!

- Eu não acho que Sebastian queira invadir minha mente, Ariadne. O que ele ganharia com isso?

- Ora essa! Além de saber o que você pensa, ele pode te manipular. E... - Ela engoliu a seco. - Você não faz idéia do quão cruel ele consegue ser.

- Por ele ter se aliado a Voldemort e olhando para você agora, sei muito bem do que ele é capaz.

E o olhar que Ariadne lançou ao amigo foi tão cheio de arrependimento e dor, que Charlie logo perdoou o que ela fizera e a envolveu num abraço reconfortante. Não poderia ser diferente. Ele conhecia todos os fantasmas de Ariadne, o medo que a perseguia sempre. Desde que ela voltara definitivamente para a Inglaterra, a mulher sentia o perigo cada vez mais perto, os fantasmas cada vez mais sólidos. Deus, ele não queria nem imaginar caso acontecesse o pior com Nicola. Sua amiga com certeza se perderia. E Charlie não saberia dizer se conseguiria fazer o certo caso Ariadne se perdesse.

Mas, mais do que isso, Charlie confiava em sua amiga e em sua honestidade.

O som de vozes e passos o tirou desses pensamentos, e ele logo sentiu Ariadne se retesar. Ninguém percebeu, além dele e Remus, que também saíra da sala de reunião, o ar ficar tenso naquele lugar quando os olhos de Ariadne encontraram-se com os de Sirius.

Ariadne havia lançado um olhar para a porta na esperança de não ver ninguém passar por ela, mas essa esperança foi por água abaixo quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Sirius. E ter aqueles olhos a perfurando daquela maneira a deixou sem saber reagir de imediato. Contudo, foi só perceber que ele dava um passo na direção em que ela estava, que se soltou de Charlie.

- Eu vou indo. A gente conversa depois - ela falou num murmúrio, custando desviar seus olhos dos de Sirius.

- OK. E Ari... vai dar tudo certo.

- Eu espero que sim...

A sala dela nunca estivera tão longe quanto àquela noite.

**xxx---xxx**

O resto da semana passou de maneira turbulenta. Charlie ainda voltara a Hogwarts, insistindo à amiga que abrisse o jogo para a Ordem da Fênix a fim de que tentassem salvar Nicola e, assim, ela não precisaria mais ficar ao lado de Voldemort. Mas Ariadne estava irredutível. Ela sabia que a proteção do lugar era praticamente intransponível, e chegar até a cela do filho demoraria tanto que, até lá, já teriam feito o pior com o garoto.

Além disso, ainda havia Sirius. Deus, ela tinha vontade de se trancar em sua sala e jogar a chave fora, ou então prender-se em correntes que a impedissem de aparatar em Hogwarts. Todas as vezes que pensava nele já sentia suas pernas querendo caminhar até o quarto do quinto andar, onde ele estava escondido. Suas mãos queriam movimentar o quadro de Paracelso, o Alquimista, para lhe dar passagem. Mas ela não tinha coragem. Sabia o que significaria ficar cara a cara com Sirius. Significava explicações. E Ariadne não estava preparada para isso ainda.

Como ela explicaria que tinha um filho de Sirius? Que não contara a ele quando o homem fugira de Azkaban e ela já sabia que ele era inocente? Será que ela seria capaz de ocultar que Dumbledore lhe enviara uma carta, há três anos e meio, contando da inocência de Sirius? Será que conseguiria ocultar que era uma mulher condenada, uma vampira?

A volta a Hogwarts realmente parecia piorar a cada dia. Ariadne sabia o que a esperaria dentro daquelas paredes, sabia que seus problemas não a abandonariam, entretanto, ficar ouvindo alunos comentando sobre os presentes que receberam no Natal, reclamando do parente chato que apertou suas bochechas, da tia que lhe deu roupa, sendo que havia pedido o último disco das Esquisitonas... Aquilo tudo só fazia somar com sua frustração. Tudo parecia tirar-lhe a paciência.

Nessa primeira semana, ela já conseguira tirar ao menos cinqüenta pontos dos seus alunos, além de ter mandado dois para detenção. Estava insuportável ficar ali, naquela escola, enquanto Nicola ocupava sua mente. Como ela poderia ver rostos de crianças felizes, se o seu filho estava preso nas masmorras de Voldemort? E por mais que ela pensasse numa maneira de tirá-lo de lá, não conseguia encontrar um jeito. A vontade de descontar suas frustrações e desespero no primeiro infeliz que aparecesse em sua frente estava difícil de conter.

Mas as coisas não terminavam por aí. Ainda havia Severus e Draco, que continuavam em sua casa. Kika ficara incumbida de protegê-los. Ninguém ainda desconfiava de que eles estavam sãos e salvos em sua casa. E era melhor que fosse assim até tudo se ajeitar. Pois, como explicaria para qualquer um que seu primo não era culpado? Que fez apenas o que Dumbledore pedira? O que já estava combinado há muito tempo?

Seria difícil fazer alguém acreditar que Dumbledore estava morrendo àquela noite, na Torre de Astronomia, e Severus apenas não deixara o velho sofrer. Afinal, era mais fácil aceitar que Severus era um traidor, a entendê-lo.

E como se tudo isso fosse pouco, ainda aparecia Harry para lhe cobrar ajuda nas Horcruxes. Isso acontecera ao fim da aula de DCAT, antes do fim de semana. Todos os alunos haviam saído da sala, restando apenas ele, Ron e Hermione.

- Professora? Podemos falar com a senhora?

- O que foi, Harry? Alguma dúvida sobre a aula de hoje?

- Ahm... Não, professora. É que... A senhora não me chamou mais para conversarmos. Como faremos para descobrir se Voldemort fez outra Horcrux com o Cetro de Ravenclaw?

Ariadne faltou mandar o garoto para o inferno. Com todos os problemas que ela estava enfrentando, ainda tinha que ajudar aquele garoto a acabar com aquela maldita guerra. Mas ela não poderia negar-lhe ajuda quando já lhe prometera isso. A ele e a Dumbledore.

Lançando um feitiço imperturbável na porta de sua sala, Ariadne falou:

- Eu estou dando um jeito nisso. - E ao ver o espanto na expressão do garoto, além do ceticismo na de Hermione, ela completou: - Como te disse, Harry, tenho minhas fontes. Eu tenho certeza que o cetro ainda não se transformou em Horcrux, e, se tivermos sorte, essa guerra vai acabar antes que Voldemort a faça.

- E quanto a Nagini?

- Eu ainda estou vendo isso. Mas... A gente não pode ficar conversando isso agora. Tenho mais o que fazer e vocês têm aula também.

Ficara então combinado de que eles marcariam uma reunião. Contudo, Ariadne não estava tão preocupada em se encontrar logo com os garotos. Tinha mais coisas em sua cabeça naquele momento, e não se sentia culpada em cuidar de seus tormentos particulares primeiramente em vez da guerra.

E foi por estar pensando em tudo o que estava acontecendo naqueles dias que Ariadne nem percebeu que era observada por alguém naquele corredor escuro em que caminhava. Para falar a verdade, nem percebia por onde andava, já que tinha a certeza de que não depararia com um aluno fora da cama por já ser quase uma hora da manhã, em pleno domingo. Mas ela era observada sim. Por um par de olhos azuis irritados.

Talvez, se ela tivesse percebido que havia passado dois andares de sua sala, não estaria naquela situação. Mas, como seu cérebro estava ocupado até demais naquele momento, não percebeu que suas pernas eram guiadas pelos instintos. Ou que a desculpa de estar sem sono era apenas uma forma do destino agir.

- O que... - Ariadne acordou de seus devaneios quando sentiu seu braço ser segurado e seu corpo puxado para uma passagem secreta.

Olhou então para frente, quando seu corpo encostou-se na parede, e em meio à penumbra daquele corredor atrás do que ela percebeu ser o quadro de Paracelso, o Alquimista, conseguiu enxergar Sirius a encarando. A intensidade daquele olhar fez sua respiração ficar ofegante, e daquela vez, sim, seu coração sairia pela boca.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - perguntou irritada e também se praguejando por não perceber por onde estava indo.

- Eu te pergunto a mesma coisa - falou Sirius, secamente.

- Oras! Faça-me o favor! - resmungou Ariadne.

Ariadne virou-se para a saída, mas nem saiu do lugar, pois Sirius colocou a mão na parede, usando o braço para impedi-la de fugir.

- Acho que já chega de fugir de mim, Ariadne. Precisamos conversar. Na verdade... nós _**vamos conversar.**_

- Pois eu não quero e não vou - ela retrucou entre os dentes, semicerrando os olhos.

Então, empurrando o braço dele, a mulher virou na direção da saída.

- Isso é o que nós vamos ver - Sirius falou. Agarrou-a pela cintura e a jogou por sobre seu ombro, indo com ela na direção de outra porta naquele corredor, a qual estava aberta e mostrava um cômodo muito bem iluminado.

- Me põe no chão, seu imbecil! - vociferou Ariadne, tentando soltar-se dele, debatendo-se infantilmente.

Porém, Sirius não a soltou. E só o fez quando entrou no aposento, o qual se mostrou um quarto circular com as paredes acarpetadas em vermelho, e em cima de uma cama bem ao centro do lugar. Ariadne o xingou mais ainda.

- Seu imbecil! O que você pensa que eu sou? Um saco de batatas?

- Acho melhor você se acalmar, Ariadne. Deixe de agir feito uma criança e vamos conversar como dois adultos que somos!

- Conversar? - vociferou Ariadne, recompondo-se e descendo da cama. - Vá se ferrar, Black!

- Por que você tem me evitado? - ele perguntou, como se Ariadne não lhe tivesse dito nada.

- Não estou te evitando - ela retorquiu irritada, mas sem encará-lo. - Não seja idiota.

- Está sim! E está fazendo agora.

Ariadne o olhou, parecendo irritar-se mais ainda.

- Então, se você pensa assim, por que me trouxe para cá?

- Porque precisamos conversar - Sirius disse frustrado.

- Não temos nada para conversar. - E tentou passar por ele, mas Sirius ficou na sua frente.

- Temos que conversar sim, Ariadne - ele falou sem se importar com a expressão irritada dela. - E você sabe disso.

- Eu não sei de nada... E saia da minha frente agora! - ordenou.

Mas ele não saiu. Ariadne sentia sua cabeça ferver, seu sangue borbulhar; a vontade de socar cada parte do corpo de Sirius apitava muito em sua mente frustrada e desesperada, assim como a vontade de acabar com aquela distância entre os dois e fazer o que seu coração também tanto gritava para fazer.

- Eu não te entendo, sabia? – Sirius falou, dando um passo à frente.

- E daí? - perguntou debochada, soltando um risinho e também cruzando os braços de maneira prepotente. E, disfarçadamente, afastou-se um pouco dele. - Não precisa mesmo.

- O que há com você? - perguntou com a testa franzida, mostrando que estava tão irritado quanto perdido pelo deboche que ela demonstrava. - Você não era assim.

- Eu não mudei, Sirius. Continuo a mesma.

- Não - ele falou, meneando a cabeça como se isso firmasse o que dissera. - Você não era tão amarga, não tinha... Não tinha esse ódio no olhar.

Ariadne então desviou seus olhos dos de Sirius, respirando fundo em seguida. Se quisesse sair daquele encontro sem dizer muita coisa, teria que se acalmar. Mas como conseguiria? Sabia que aquele encontro não seria fácil, tanto é que fugira dele durante toda aquela semana.

Não se permitira passar por aquele corredor nem durante o dia. E muito menos à noite, o que poderia permitir a Sirius uma caminhada pelo corredor. Mas seu cérebro e pernas traidores a enviaram para lá. Só esperava que seu corpo não a traísse... ainda mais.

- Já se passaram mais de dezesseis anos, Sirius, sendo que doze deles você viveu em Azkaban. Que recordações você tem para afirmar isso?

- Eu lembro muito bem o quanto você era arredia, teimosa... Mas também era doce.

- Eu era uma menina que não conhecia tudo da vida.

- E o que você conheceu a transformou?

- Exato - Ariadne respondeu sem conseguir se conter.

Sirius ficou olhando-a por um tempo, como se apenas naquele momento a visse realmente, percebendo então algumas mudanças. Como os olhos de Ariadne que estavam dourados, a pele dela mais pálida, a boca mais vermelha sem maquiagem alguma.

- O que você conheceu - começou Sirius, incerto - tem algo a ver com aqueles sonhos, não tem?

- Não aja como se conhecesse os meus problemas, Sirius - sibilou.

- Então por que você não os conta para mim? - perguntou irritado.

- E por que eu faria isso?

- Não sei, Ariadne - exasperou com sarcasmo. - Talvez pelo que vivemos?!

- Isso mesmo. Agora você disse algo certo, Sirius. VIVEMOS. Passado.

- Se é passado, por que você me salvou do Arco? De Hécate?

- Ora, "por que"... Pra que você quer saber? - Ariadne perguntou, sabendo que soara infantil, entretanto, precisava pensar, ganhar tempo para controlar o nervosismo que aquelas perguntas lhe proporcionavam.

- Eu preciso saber, Ariadne - ele falou, aproximando-se dela e a segurando pelos ombros, quase a chacoalhando em frustração. - Por que você me tirou de lá?

Porém, Ariadne não respondeu. O fato de Sirius a estar tocando, mesmo sobre sua camisa, misto a proximidade dele, parecia entorpecê-la, impedindo-a de respirar. Do mesmo jeito que antigamente. Era difícil respirar com aquele cheiro, aquele calor, aqueles olhos... E foram os olhos dele, tão expectantes e esperançosos, que a fizeram voltar à realidade. Pois, em vez de ver os olhos de Sirius, viu os de Nicola, e lembrou-se que foi pelo fato dela estar dentro do Arco que proporcionou a vantagem para Sebastian seqüestrar seu filho. Isso a encheu de uma repentina insensibilidade àquelas sensações tão saudosas.

- Por causa da Lily - Ariadne respondeu finalmente e soltando-se dele, mas também tomando o cuidado de ficar numa distância segura, além de não encará-lo. Assim seria mais fácil. - Ela me fez prometer, quando fui à casa dela uma vez, que caso ela e James não sobrevivessem à guerra, eu não deixaria o Harry sofrer.

- Mas... Que droga isso tem a ver comigo?

- Deixa de ser burro, Sirius! - Ariadne virou-se para ele, irritada, embora essa irritação fosse mais por ela estar conversando com ele do que pela pergunta que lhe fora feita. - Por acaso você não sabe que é tudo o que restou de uma família, ao Harry? Aquele garoto o tem como um pai, irmão, sei lá... Foi a única maneira que consegui encontrar para cumprir minha promessa.

- E por que não consigo acreditar numa palavra sua? - perguntou duramente.

- Pergunte ao Remus, então! Quem sabe a verdade fica melhor na voz dele, como sempre?

- Se essa é a verdade, por que você demorou tanto tempo para me dizer?

Ariadne o viu arquear as sobrancelhas, e ainda se lembrando o que aquele gesto significava, falou:

- Ah, qual é? Se você não acredita, o problema é seu!

Ela então circulou a cama com a intenção de deixar o quarto, mas, mal deu cinco passos, Sirius a segurou pelo pulso, puxando-a de encontro a si, para, no instante seguinte, a segurar firmemente pelos braços.

- Por que você me tirou de lá, Ariadne? - perguntou entre os dentes.

- O que foi? O Arco da Morte afetou a pouca inteligência que tinha? Torrou seus miolos? – Ela tentou se soltar, o que foi impossível. Então, aproximando seus rostos e deixando seus narizes quase se tocando, completou venenosa: - Eu já respondi por que te tirei de lá. Isso não tem nada a ver conosco ou seu ego incrivelmente inflado, Black.

- Eu não acredito em você.

- E eu já disse que isso é problema seu. Quer fazer o favor de me soltar?

Sirius engoliu a seco. Ver aqueles olhos tão brilhantes e sentir aquela boca quase roçar na sua não lhe permitiam acreditar em nenhuma palavra de Ariadne. Seu coração não se permitia acreditar, e não deixava sequer seu cérebro pensar decentemente. Porém, suas sinapses pareciam agir furiosamente, procurando uma solução para aquilo. Um plano começava a ser formulado em sua mente, mas ele não sabia se daria certo. Entretanto, no passado sempre deu. Ele resolveu arriscar a última cartada que tinha e que sempre conseguia vencer aquela mulher teimosa que ele sempre amou.

- Só se você me provar o que está dizendo. Que não me tirou de lá apenas por Harry.

Ariadne gargalhou gostosamente, embora gritasse por dentro, e sentiu as mãos de Sirius apertarem mais forte ainda seus braços demonstrando que sua irritação só aumentava, enquanto também percebia que seus corpos roçavam um no outro. Ela precisava acabar com aquilo.

- Como sempre, o Black mimado querendo dar a última palavra. Eu não tenho que provar nada a você. Nunca tive.

- Então prove a si mesma.

E antes que Ariadne tentasse fazer alguma coisa, Sirius já encostava sua boca na dela, apertando, machucando. Ela não soube se foi pelos braços dela reclamarem por causa da dor, ou se foi apenas uma reação de defesa; Ariadne só sabia que sua mão, que antes tentava empurrar Sirius, já ia na direção do rosto dele, o que interrompeu o beijo e libertou seus braços.

- Você não tinha o direito, seu idiota. Não tinha! - rosnou, finalmente indo na direção da porta.

Contudo, mais uma vez, Sirius a alcançou, e antes que Ariadne sequer alcançasse a maçaneta, ele a empurrou quase bruscamente contra a parede.

- Me solta! - ela falou, quase gritando. Ela só queria catar seus pedaços e sair dali o quanto antes. Era pedir demais?

Mas Sirius não a soltou, pelo contrário. Segurando os pulsos de Ariadne, ergueu os braços dela e os prensou na parede sobre suas cabeças, fazendo também o mesmo com o corpo dela, embora para este usasse o seu próprio.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - ela perguntou, seus olhos emitindo chispas de raiva, enquanto seu cérebro começava a gritar "perigo".

- Quero que você responda minha pergunta!

- Eu já respondi. E não tenho que provar nada!

- Você me deve respostas, Ariadne!

Ela tentou se soltar, mas Sirius era mais forte que ela, ao menos enquanto Ariadne se recusasse em usar sua força adquirida com o vampirismo. Ele colou seus corpos mais ainda e apertou os pulsos de Ariadne, que acabou soltando um leve gemido de dor.

- Me solta, Sirius. Ou você vai se arrepender.

- Pois não solto. Eu posso estar sendo mimado, como você disse, mas você está sendo infantil. Idiotamente infantil.

- Não me ofenda, seu imbecil! Você não sabe de nada. Nunca soube.

- Porque você nunca quis me contar.

- E o que você vai fazer? Me forçar a te dizer? - E num átimo de raiva e desespero por ainda ter o corpo dele pressionando o seu, completou: - Vai me violentar?

- Não - Sirius falou, sentindo raiva pela última pergunta.

Ficaram se olhando por um tempo indeterminado e, quando Sirius percebeu que Ariadne não lutava mais, embora o olhar dela continuasse duro, ele entrelaçou suas mãos nas dela, mas ainda mantendo-as firmemente na parede, sobre suas cabeças. E com uma insegurança que nunca pensou que iria sentir, desceu seu rosto, deixando os lábios há milímetros de distância dos de Ariadne, que virou o rosto quase violentamente. E mesmo que ela conseguisse manter seu olhar duramente impassível, ele sentia a respiração dela começando a ficar ofegante.

Sirius sabia que tinham muito que conversar. Perguntas e respostas eram necessárias, mas... Sentir Ariadne tão perto fazia todos os seus sentimentos por ela voltarem com força total. Paixão, amor... Muita saudade. Ele sentia tanta falta daquela mulher... Sempre sentira.

Segurando-a pelos pulsos novamente, mas com apenas uma mão, Sirius deslizou a outra pelo braço dela delicadamente, sentindo-o arrepiar. Percebeu a respiração de Ariadne ficar mais pesada e profunda, como se ela quisesse forçar a normalizá-la. Os olhos fixados ao longe, ainda demonstrando a irritante imparcialidade. Todavia ele também percebeu que o queixo dela se retesou. Ariadne estava, claramente, lutando contra o desejo, a paixão que ela sentia por Sirius.

Ainda descendo a mão pelo corpo da mulher, Sirius alcançou as costas dela e, quando alcançou a base da coluna, forçou um contato mais íntimo entre seus quadris. E Ariadne, sem conseguir se conter, acabou oscilando por míseros segundos, o que Sirius percebeu ao ver os olhos dela se fecharem para depois as pálpebras tremerem levemente. O corpo mais tenso ainda. Ele sorriu.

- Eu nunca a forçaria a nada, Ari - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, e percebeu que os pêlos na nuca da mulher eriçavam.

Sirius então levou a mão para o rosto de Ariadne, fazendo com que o encarasse. Mas ela tinha os olhos fechados. Não queria encará-lo. Tinha medo de que, se visse aqueles olhos que tanto a fizeram imaginar uma vida a dois maravilhosa, e fazendo-a se sentir a mulher mais feliz de todo o mundo por isso, perdesse sua razão. E ela não poderia perdê-la. Não com tudo o que estava acontecendo a sua volta. Mas, por outro lado, ela também tinha que forçá-lo a parar com as carícias em seu rosto. Quando o olhou em definitivo, foi com a intenção de mandá-lo ir para o inferno, porém foi impossível ao ver tanto medo naqueles olhos que outrora mostravam tanta coragem e determinação.

- Não me force, Sirius. Por favor... – pediu quase chorosa. Precisava sair dali. Precisava se esconder.

- Nunca.

E a beijou. E embora fosse apenas um encostar de lábios, serviu para reacender tudo o que, um dia, ambos pensaram estar devidamente contido. Mas Ariadne logo tratou de separar seus lábios dos dele.

- As coisas não podem ser mais como antes, Sirius - ela falou praguejando-se por estar permitindo tal situação.

- Eu sei que não - Sirius retorquiu, encarando-a com suas testas coladas. Embrenhou sua mão livre pela blusa de Ariadne, sentindo a pele dela se arrepiar, assim como os músculos de seu abdômen se contraindo. - Mas, ao menos por um momento, podemos esquecer tudo.

- Eu não sou mais a mesma, Sirius. Aconteceram coisas e... Ainda estão acontecendo - ela insistiu. Não podiam continuar.

- Eu não vou me arrepender - ele falou, vendo aquelas orbes douradas brilharem mais que nunca, enquanto as bochechas de Ariadne mostravam-se coradas. - E você... Você pode me parar quando quiser.

Sirius então desceu sua boca na direção da de Ariadne, mas ela ainda conseguiu reunir forças para desviar, mesmo com a mão quente dele acariciando sua cintura sob a camisa. Isso era a única coisa que conseguia, contudo só fez com que, neste movimento, desse livre acesso ao seu pescoço para a boca de Sirius, oportunidade que ele não desperdiçou. Passou levemente os dentes pelo pescoço de Ariadne, ouvindo-a soltar um lamento, o que serviu para instigá-lo.

E enquanto sentia seu corpo queimar por causa da boca de Sirius em sua pele, Ariadne forçava a sua razão voltar, o que já estava se tornando quase impossível.

- Sirius, você... Você diz que não vai se arrepender. Mas diz... - E ela respirou fundo para controlar um tremor de expectativa quando sentiu a mão de Sirius subir. - Você diz isso agora, Sirius.

E teve que morder o lábio inferior com força para conter um gemido quando a mão de Sirius alcançou seu seio sobre o sutiã.

- Sirius, por Deus... Pára... - pediu chorosa. – Me deixa sair daqui... Eu não posso... Eu preciso...

Sirius a encarou, apreciando as reações que provocava em Ariadne enquanto a acariciava. A impotência dela perante o desejo o excitando cada vez mais.

- Do que você precisa? Diz!

Contudo, Ariadne não disse. Talvez não quisesse dizer, ou realmente não podia. Sirius tentou aproximar suas bocas a fim de, mais uma vez, calá-la com um beijo. Ariadne, entretanto, conseguiu desviar o rosto novamente.

- Isso não... não é certo - ela falou, tentando desprender seus braços da mão de Sirius, mas foi inútil, pois isso só serviu para ele apertar mais seus corpos. Ariadne já segurava os gemidos com muito custo enquanto a boca dele passava por seu colo, denunciando os primeiros botões abertos de sua camisa. Ela ofegou: – Preciso tirar...

- Eu vou tirar... Pode deixar que eu vou tirar... – falou Sirius entre mordidas e beijos.

- Preciso tirar... de mim... suas mãos....

Porém Sirius fingiu não escutar o que ela disse. Talvez não estivesse escutando mesmo. E quando terminou de desabotoar toda a camisa de Ariadne, soltou os pulsos dela. A mulher ainda tentou empurrá-lo, mas Sirius foi mais rápido e, ao tirar a camisa, fez com que os braços de Ariadne ficassem presos às costas dela, restando à mulher soltar apenas um lamento choroso, enquanto a boca dele ocupava-se em beijar cada parte que lhe ia revelando. E Ariadne só percebeu que Sirius usara um feitiço para livrá-la do sutiã, quando a mão dele o acariciava sem o empecilho da peça de roupa.

- Ãh... - Ariadne gemeu alto, sentindo o último resquício de lucidez abandonando-a; a boca de Sirius ainda ocupada com seu pescoço, e a mão estimulando seu seio. - Sirius... p-pára... me solta... amanhã... arrepender... - tentou articular, mas não conseguia mais, e se ele não a estivesse prensando contra a parede, suas pernas teriam cedido. – Me deixa... ir... Sirius, não...

- Ari... - ele a chamou ofegante e com a voz rouca, obrigando-a a olhá-lo. - Pelo amor de Merlin, cale a boca!

E antes que Ariadne ralhasse com ele por aquela ordem, Sirius foi mais rápido, finalmente conseguindo beijá-la na boca.

Toda e qualquer lucidez que ainda teimava em permanecer, esvaiu-se da mente de Ariadne em instantes assim que ela sentiu a boca exigente de Sirius sobre a sua, a língua dele explorando, buscando... E Ariadne logo a satisfez. Finalmente livrou suas mãos das de Sirius, mas a vontade de sair dali já tinha sido esquecida. Sair? Nem que ela fosse louca! E sem se importar que a camisa continuava presa em seus pulsos, passou os braços pelo ombro dele, apertando, trazendo-o para mais perto. Se entregando ao beijo por completo.

Desceu as mãos para a cintura de Sirius até alcançar a barra da camiseta dele e, enquanto a puxava, passava as unhas pelas suas costas, sentindo-o arrepiar-se. Sentindo o prazer que era fazê-lo tremer sob suas carícias. E a camiseta, ao ser retirada, fez com que eles cessassem o beijo. Ariadne estava apenas esperando que ele colasse suas bocas novamente, mas ao invés disso ele apenas a olhava, toda ação esquecida, embora as mãos de Sirius continuassem no mesmo lugar: a das costas, parada; e a outra, apenas o polegar de Sirius a acariciava, deslizando vagarosamente pelo seio de Ariadne. Ela queria gritar, chorar, pois o desejo a estava consumindo a um ponto que Sirius não tinha o direito de parar o que estava fazendo. Ela queria mais que uma tosca carícia em seu seio... precisava de mais, muito mais.

Ela precisava de Sirius o quanto antes.

Mas a única coisa que ela viu depois desses pensamentos foi Sirius sorrir, para, em seguida, morder seu queixo e descer a boca, entre mordidas leves e beijos, até seu seio. Ele envolveu-o com sua boca quando o alcançou, ouvindo Ariadne ofegar e gemer cada vez mais alto enquanto o beijava e chupava, da mesma maneira que fizera com a boca dela anteriormente.

As pernas de Ariadne oscilaram mais uma vez, no que Sirius percebeu e, cuidando disso, apenas prensou o corpo dela mais ainda contra a parede. Ela enlaçou o quadril de Sirius com uma perna, trazendo-o para mais perto, mais intimamente, percebendo a excitação em que ele se encontrava. Ariadne ainda tentava conter seus gemidos, não permitindo que eles saíssem altos demais, mas não conseguia, e eles vinham acompanhados de sua respiração cada vez mais ofegante, mais pesada. E percebeu que logo, logo perderia suas forças. Ou já as havia perdido há muito tempo?

Ariadne então mordeu o lábio inferior, o que não impediu que um gemido gutural escapasse de sua boca. Jogou a cabeça para trás quando sentiu a mão de Sirius embrenhar-se dentro de sua calcinha, agarrando sua bunda, enquanto também tratava de beijar seu outro seio e aproveitava a mão livre para acariciar o seio que liberara, usando sua saliva para estimulá-lo languidamente. Ele parecia tirar mãos de onde não existia!, Ariadne pensou quase desesperada. E como ele conseguia manter o corpo dela de pé só com o corpo dele?

Ela sentia seu coração disparar, seu corpo queimar... Um frenesi que Ariadne nunca sentira e sabia disso. Era uma vontade quase animal, um instinto que, se ela não seguisse, iria acabar explodindo de tanto que o sentia. Ela não fazia idéia de onde ele tinha vindo. A única coisa que sabia que tinha que fazer para que não entrasse em combustão era saciar este instinto, saciar uma nova e intensa vontade de... morder.

E ela quase arregalou os olhos quando se deu conta do que estava sentindo e do que queria fazer, e, se pudesse olhar seus olhos naquele instante, veria o quão vermelhos eles estavam. A única percepção que tinha de que o vampirismo estava querendo apossar-se dela eram seus caninos que estavam ligeiramente pontudos. Tentou segurar essa vontade, mas estava se tornando cada vez difícil.

Enfiar suas unhas nas costas de Sirius não estava adiantando. Puxar os cabelos da nuca dele também não, pois isso só fazia com que ele prensasse seu corpo contra a parede mais forte ainda, esfregando seu quadril no dela, fazendo movimentos que deveriam estar sendo feitos sem as roupas para atrapalhar. E isso só fazia com que Ariadne percebesse o quanto ele já estava excitado, pronto para finalizar aquele ato sem as malditas roupas, o que enlouquecia a ambos. E, juntando a isso, a boca dele ainda fazia um maravilhoso trabalho em seu seio.

- Sirius... Ah, Deus...

Ele a calou com um beijo que começava a tomar não só o ar, mas também o controle de Ariadne sobre seu instinto. Já não sabia até quando conseguiria se segurar. Seu instinto estava querendo assumir o controle cada vez mais. Ela queria mordê-lo. Precisava enfiar seus dentes naquele pescoço forte, naquela pele... Sentir o gosto de Sirius.

Desviou sua boca da de Sirius, levando-a então até o pescoço dele, mas oscilou. Ariadne enterrava suas unhas nas costas dele mais ainda, tentando se controlar. O apertava contra seu corpo para impossibilitá-lo de lhe dar mais prazer do que já sentia, mas isso parecia fazer com que acontecesse o contrário. O corpo dele tão perto do seu não deveria funcionar melhor que carícias, deveria? O fato dele puxar o cabelo dela para lhe dar mais acesso no pescoço, a mão dele passeando pelo seu corpo, descendo até seu quadril e encaixando no dele... Ela já estava perdida... Caindo no abismo... E já não tinha mais certeza se abria o pára-quedas ou se deixava cair no infinito.

Não estava funcionando mais nada. Deslizar seus dentes pelo pescoço dele só a atiçava mais, só aumentava a vontade. Ah, Deus, por que ele não parava de brincar com o corpo dela? Isso era pedir demais? Sim... era pedir muito. Fazê-lo parar era o mesmo que brecar a Terra.

Só que ela precisava brecá-la. Mas, será que queria?

E só foi ouvir um gritinho mínimo de sua razão, que ela decidiu.

Sirius então soltou um gemido longo quando sentiu a mão de Ariadne tocar-lhe intimamente, sob suas roupas. Passou seus braços em volta do corpo dela, apertando, enquanto mergulhava seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Ariadne. E os únicos momentos em que ele não beijava o pescoço dela ou sentia aquela pele se arrepiar sob seu toque, eram para soltar gemidos ou respirar pesadamente e, quando acontecia isso, apertava Ariadne mais ainda. Ele sentia que, com aquelas carícias, atingiria o orgasmo rapidamente. Mas Sirius não queria isso. Bem, ele queria sim chegar ao ápice sob efeito de Ariadne, mas não sozinho.

Queria sentir junto com ela, fazer tudo com ela, delirar e viajar com ela. Matar a saudade junto com ela. Além de também querer apreciar a resposta que suas carícias proporcionavam no corpo daquela mulher de quem ele tanto sentira falta.

E foi com certa relutância que retirou a mão dela de dentro de suas calças e, mais uma vez, erguera os braços dela sobre sua cabeça. Ariadne o olhou sem entender, mas as perguntas ficariam para depois, bem depois... Sirius voltou a beijá-la na boca, colando seus peitos nus e sentindo os bicos dos seios de Ariadne excitados contra sua pele. E segurando os braços dela apenas com uma mão, desceu a outra, que logo se embrenhou na saia dela.

Como sua calcinha foi parar no chão, Ariadne não sabia dizer. Mas essa pergunta se esvaiu de sua mente quando ela sentiu uma intromissão deliciosa, fazendo com que sentisse algo novo, embora as sensações só se intensificassem. E o gemido que Ariadne soltou foi tão alto quando sentiu que Sirius a estimulava com os dedos que, se alguém tivesse passado pela passagem secreta que levava àquele quarto, a escutaria tranquilamente. Talvez até Paracelso, o Alquimista, houvesse abandonado o quadro, escandalizado.

Ariadne sentiu, pouco a pouco, a vontade insana de minutos atrás voltar, e se Sirius continuasse com o que estava fazendo ela não se seguraria, disso tinha certeza. Mas para que ela queria se segurar? Que fosse para o inferno tudo aquilo. Ela sabia muito bem o que queria, do que precisava... Do que sentira falta. Ela queria deixar-se incendiar e derreter nas mãos de Sirius. E as conseqüências? Que também fossem ao inferno. Então a única coisa que fez quando as carícias se intensificavam foi gemer e pedir por mais, mais, mais... O que Sirius parecia obedecer com prazer.

- Olha para mim, Ari. - Sirius praticamente ordenou, no que Ariadne o obedeceu.

Se ele ficou surpreso quando viu os olhos dela totalmente vermelhos, não demonstrou. Continuou com o trabalho que fazia em sua intimidade, estimulando-a. Ariadne já livrara seus pulsos das mãos de Sirius, pois precisava segurar-se no homem para que não desfalecesse naquele chão. Uma de suas mãos estava fechada no ombro dele, apertando, enquanto a outra segurava os cabelos dele, quase machucando. Mas só foi sentir que ela poderia atingir o orgasmo com suas carícias, que Sirius parou o que estava fazendo.

- O que... por que...?

Ariadne foi calada com outro beijo. Um beijo tão intenso que ela sentia seu ar começar a faltar e as sensações de seu corpo se intensificar mais ainda, se fosse possível. Uma necessidade que teria que ser saciada naquele instante, sem espera, sem demora.

Suas mãos desceram mais uma vez para as calças de Sirius, a peça de roupa que ainda insistia em permanecer, atrapalhando e incomodando... E rapidamente elas já estavam no chão, esquecidas. Sirius então ergueu uma perna de Ariadne, retirando a bota dela quase violentamente, fazendo o mesmo com a outra. Ouviu a mulher gemer diante daquele contato mais íntimo, tendo que se segurar o máximo ao sentir uma leve fricção de suas intimidades. E enquanto Ariadne tratava de fazer sua saia deslizar pelas pernas, Sirius retirava a camisa dela por completo. No momento em que as peças de roupa se juntaram no chão, ele a segurou pelo quadril e a ergueu, no que Ariadne, sem pestanejar, rodeou a cintura dele com suas pernas.

Olharam-se por um tempo. Os rostos afogueados, as respirações pesadas e descompassadas, os olhos brilhando de excitação e expectativa. Os de Sirius mais cinzas que o normal, e os de Ariadne tão vermelhos quanto sangue. E ainda a olhando, Sirius a penetrou. Devagar, percebendo o corpo de Ariadne tremer, os olhos dela se fechando, as mãos apertando seu ombro, enquanto ela erguia levemente o corpo para ajudá-lo naquela deliciosa união. E isso só fazia com que Sirius se sentisse mais excitado, sabendo que estava, sim, fazendo o certo. Que forçá-la foi a melhor decisão realmente. Como sempre.

Mas também era uma tortura para Ariadne a lentidão com que ele se movimentava. Queria mais força, que ele fosse mais profundamente, que ele a tomasse desenfreadamente. Sentiu então Sirius se movimentar, realizando o vaivém que ela tanto queria, que tanto sentira falta. As costas de Ariadne batiam contra a parede áspera, mas ela sequer notava isso. Apenas sentia seu corpo se esquentar, seus músculos se contraírem, as pernas envolvendo Sirius mais ainda enquanto ele a sustentava, ofegava em seu pescoço, aumentando a força e a velocidade das estocadas.

Ela gemia contra o ouvido dele, pedindo cada vez mais. Suas mãos passeando pelas costas de Sirius, sentindo cada músculo se contrair, ou então sentindo a maciez e o cheiro daqueles cabelos que eram tão dele. Percebia que era a parede e apenas uma mão de Sirius que a sustentava, juntamente com suas pernas que pareciam tão treinadas, pois com a outra mão ele lhe apertava o corpo, sentindo sua maciez, sua forma, percebendo que Ariadne não mudara em praticamente nada.

E Ariadne então sentiu a necessidade anterior lhe tomar com força total. Ela precisava, necessitava mordê-lo, sentir a pele dele, o gosto de Sirius. Mas o que aconteceria se, no meio de todo aquele frenesi, ela surpreendesse Sirius com uma mordida em seu pescoço? Jogando a cabeça para trás e mordendo o lábio inferior, tentou controlar seu desejo, mas estava difícil. Muito difícil. Principalmente porque, quando arqueou seu corpo daquela forma, a boca de Sirius alcançou seu seio, as mãos a sustentando pelo quadril. E ele o chupava, lambia, subindo a boca então pelo seu colo, pescoço...

As bocas se encontraram num beijo furioso, acompanhando o ritmo de seus quadris. A mesma força, a mesma necessidade, o mesmo desejo... Os gemidos não davam mais para serem contidos, a necessidade aumentando cada vez mais, fazendo com que Ariadne praticamente gritasse para que ele fosse mais forte, mais rápido, mais profundamente...

E só foi sentir os primeiros sinais do orgasmo, as deliciosas contrações, que Ariadne fechou os olhos mais forte ainda, mordendo o lábio inferior e sentindo seus caninos a machucando. Precisava se segurar, era necessário... Mas não estava conseguindo. Não mais. Ouviu a voz distante de Sirius, mas não entendia o que ele estava dizendo. Precisava se controlar, precisava... Ah, Deus, precisava acabar com aquilo!

- Olha para mim, Ari.

Ela então entendeu o que ele tanto lhe falava. Sentiu que ele a segurava pelos cabelos quase dolorosamente, mas Ariadne não tinha como negar. Seu coração estava disparado, quase não cabendo dentro do peito. E só percebeu o que estava fazendo quando já era tarde.

Ariadne agarrou os cabelos de Sirius, puxando-os para que o pescoço dele se mostrasse completamente para ela. Alcançou o pescoço dele com sua boca, raspando os dentes levemente, contudo, só foi sentir o orgasmo atingi-la que não resistiu. O mordeu enquanto aquela saudosa sensação atingia a ambos, num orgasmo tão intenso quanto da primeira vez que fizeram amor. Os dentes não foram tão fundos, pois ao menos isso ela conseguira controlar, e ouvir o homem gemer, num misto de dor por causa da mordida e prazer, a fez atingir um grau de frenesi que não sabia calcular.

Ficou sem ar, sentiu uma deliciosa contração seguida de espasmos, e um torpor que, se Sirius não a estivesse segurando, a faria desfalecer naquele chão de tão anestesiado que estava seu corpo. Ela beijou aonde o mordera, limpando o sangue com sua língua, como se quisesse anestesiar aquela dor repentina que ele sentira.

O gosto de Sirius era melhor do que ela se lembrava.

Ariadne sentiu suas pernas ficarem moles, porém, só não deixaram a cintura de Sirius porque ele a sustentava, os copos ainda unidos. Rapidamente sua boca foi assaltada pela língua dele, num beijo apaixonado, um beijo que só foi interrompido pela falta de ar.

- Senti tanto sua falta - ele falou, sentindo a respiração ofegante de Ariadne entrar em choque com a sua. Beijou-a novamente, num beijo lento, preguiçoso, enquanto separava seu corpo do de Ariadne, entretanto, sem permitir que ela retirasse as pernas de sua cintura.

- Eu preciso ir embora... – Ariadne murmurou contra a boca de Sirius, embora ela não tivesse mexido um centímetro.

- Não, não precisa. Você nem quer, Ari...

- Eu preciso, Sirius. Não posso ficar aqui.

- Pode sim... – falou enquanto desfazia a trança já frouxa dos cabelos dela.

Os lábios de Sirius passearam pela pele do pescoço de Ariadne, mas tomando o cuidado de segurá-la na mesma posição, enquanto sua mão se embrenhava nos longos cabelos soltos. Não lhe daria chance de fugir. Não de novo. Ele precisava senti-la mais, recordar aquele corpo...

- Eu preciso lembrar como você era – falou a encarando.

E ele viu mais uma vez os olhos de Ariadne brilharem como se fossem duas pedras de ouro enquanto sua mão fazia carícias pelo corpo dela, alcançava-lhe os seios e os encaixavam com perfeição em sua mão. Tudo igual... ela não mudara em nada, realmente... O corpo dela ainda respondia às suas carícias, os olhos dela ainda brilhavam quando se encaravam... E ela ainda suspirava quando suas testas se colavam.

- Sirius, não... de novo não... - Ariadne sentia seu corpo voltar a responder as carícias de Sirius, mas ela não podia se render novamente... não devia... não queria...

- Você não pode negar, Ariadne - ele falou, afastando um pouco seus troncos apenas para vislumbrar o corpo da mulher ainda apoiado pela parede. Viu suas mãos arrepiarem aquela pele enquanto deslizava por ela, o corpo demonstrar através dos seios intumescidos que a excitava novamente. E percebeu que seu corpo também voltava a demonstrar todo o desejo e paixão que sentia por ela.

- Sirius, não faz isso comigo... Eu não quero...

E embora tais palavras deixassem a boca de Ariadne, a voz dela estava trêmula, e mesmo com Sirius usando as mãos apenas para acariciar-lhe o corpo, esquecendo de sustentá-la ou mantê-la segura perto de si, as pernas dela continuavam tão firmes quanto antes, em volta dele, e as mãos estavam tão firmes quanto as pernas, nos ombros de Sirius.

- Não é o que seu corpo diz... Não é o que seus olhos dizem, meu amor.

Ele a beijou novamente, num beijo voraz como se estivesse buscando pela alma daquela mulher. Colando seus corpos, a mão lhe apertando todas as curvas que encontrava. O corpo traidor de Ariadne se tornando brasa mais uma vez... Seu cérebro traidor não pensando mais.

- Você sabe o que quer, Ariadne? Sabe realmente?

- Eu...

Deus, como ela poderia raciocinar com aquelas mãos a apertando, sentindo Sirius excitar-se novamente de encontro com sua intimidade, roçando, provocando... A única coisa que ela sabia naquele momento era que, mais uma vez, precisava ter Sirius dentro dela, senti-lo intensamente, senti-lo devagar... Contudo, teria que dar um jeito de cuidar das conseqüências. Mas só quando elas viessem... Não naquele momento.

- Sei o que quero agora – disse rouca, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Sirius.

- Então a gente sabe o que fazer, não sabe?

Ele tentou beijá-la, mas Ariadne desviou o rosto.

- Eu também sei o que quero depois, Sirius. Por isso, não pense que vai ter algo mais depois desta noite... Pois não vai...

Sirius apenas sorriu tratando de capturar os lábios da mulher, que logo retribuía o beijo enquanto percebia que Sirius a carregava para a cama e a deitava, sentindo o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu.

A vontade de ir embora, mais uma vez, se esvaindo da sua mente. Os gemidos tomando conta do quarto, junto com o esquecimento do que o dia seguinte poderia trazer aos dois.

_**Go on, go on**_

(Continue, continue)

_**Leave me breathless**_

(Me deixe sem fôlego)

_**Come on**_

(Vamos)

x

_**The daylight's fading slowly**_

A luz do dia está enfraquecendo lentamente

_**But time with you is standing still**_

Mas o tempo com você está parando

_**I'm waiting for you only**_

Só estou esperando por você

_**The slightest touch and I feel weak**_

O mais leve toque e me sinto frágil

x

_**I can not lie**_

Eu não consigo mentir

_**From you I can not hide**_

De você, eu não consigo me esconder

_**And I'm losing the will to try**_

E estou perdendo a vontade de tentar

_**Can't hide it, Can't fight it**_

Não consigo me esconder disso, não consigo fugir disso

x

_**So go on, go on,**_

Então continue, continue

_**Come on leave me breathless**_

Venha me deixar sem fôlego

_**Tempt me, tease me**_

Me tente, me provoque

_**Until I can't deny this lovin' feeling**_

Até que eu não consiga negar este adorável sentimento

_**Make me long for your kiss**_

Me faça almejar seu beijo

_**Go on, go on, yeah**_

Continue, continue, sim

_**Come on**_

Vamos lá

_**x**_

_**And if there's no tomorrow**_

E se não houver amanhã

_**And all we have is here and now**_

E tudo o que nós temos é aqui e agora

_**I'm happy just to have you**_

Estou feliz apenas por ter você

_**You're all the love I need somehow**_

Você é todo o amor que eu preciso de qualquer modo

_**x**_

_**It's like a dream**_

É como um sonho

_**Although I'm not asleep**_

Embora eu não esteja dormindo

_**And I never want to wake up**_

E eu nunca quero acordar

_**Don't lose it, Don't leave it**_

Não perca isso, não deixe isso

_**x**_

_**So go on, go on,**_

Então continue, continue

_**Come on leave me breathless**_

Venha me deixar sem fôlego

_**Tempt me, tease me**_

Me tente, me provoque

_**Until I can't deny this lovin' feeling**_

Até que eu não consiga negar este adorável sentimento

_**Make me long for your kiss**_

Me faça almejar seu beijo

_**Go on, go on, yeah**_

Continue, continue, sim

_**Come on**_

Vamos lá

_**x**_

_**And I can't lie**_

E eu não consigo mentir

_**From you I cannot hide**_

De você, não consigo me esconder

_**And I've lost the will to try**_

E estou perdendo a vontade de tentar

_**Can't hide it, Can't fight it**_

Não consigo me esconder, não consigo lutar

_**x**_

_**So go on, go on,**_

Então continue, continue

_**Come on leave me breathless**_

Venha me deixar sem fôlego

_**Tempt me, tease me**_

Me tente, me provoque

_**Until I can't deny this lovin' feeling**_

Até que eu não consiga negar este adorável sentimento

_**Make me long for your kiss**_

Me faça almejar seu beijo

_**Go on, go on, yeah**_

Continue, continue, sim

_**Come on leave me breathless**_

Venha e me deixe sem fôlego

_**Go on, go on**_

Continue, continue

**xxx**

O que o acordou foi o som de alguém chorando, mas o que o despertou foi a voz de Ariadne falando em seu ouvido, num murmúrio assustado, apenas uma palavra: Nicola.

Sirius tentou acordá-la, mas, ou sono estava pesado, ou então ela não queria abandonar o sonho enquanto não encontrasse esse tal Nicola. Ariadne se remexia e ele já sentia as unhas dela apertando sua pele.

- Ari... Shh... - murmurou, apertando-a mais em seus braços e passando as mãos nos cabelos da mulher, tentando acalmá-la.

Ele ainda a sentia se debater, querendo sair de seus braços como se quisesse fugir, a respiração ficando pesada enquanto soltava palavras a esmo, cada vez mais assustada, o que estava preocupando Sirius.

- Não... - ele ouviu Ariadne murmurar. - Nicola... não...

- Shh... - continuou Sirius, não sabendo o que fazer, pois não conseguia acordá-la. - Está tudo bem... Eu estou aqui, Ari...

- _Dikós giós... den... _Nicola... _den, den... _

- Está tudo bem, Ari... Por Deus, meu amor, acalme-se! Estou aqui, estou aqui...

Ele sentiu o corpo de Ariadne tremer, retesar, para em seguida relaxar. Os olhos dela ainda bem fechados, mas ao menos ela se acalmou. Sirius então velou seu sono, não deixando de mantê-la em seus braços e acariciar seus cabelos até que percebeu que sua respiração tranqüilizara. Não tinha entendido nada. Quem era Nicola? E por que Ariadne parecia estar num pesadelo com esse homem?

Mas a respiração dela, ritmada, o entorpeceu, fazendo com que também dormisse e se esquecesse das perguntas.

Ariadne só acordou quando os primeiros raios de sol começaram a aparecer timidamente. Ela sentia um contraste de sensações que a deixava sem saber o que fazer. Se suspirava ou se chorava.

O sonho que tivera durante a noite, com Nicola, ainda estava fresco em sua mente, embora a palavra "sonho" talvez não fosse a melhor explicação pelo que acontecera. Suas defesas estavam baixas naquela noite, e, provavelmente, Sebastian aproveitara isso e entrara na mente da mulher, prendendo-a, e fazendo com que tivesse visões de seu filho ou sendo morto ou então mordido por Katrina. Era um sinal claro do que aconteceria se ela não seguisse as ordens de Voldemort. Ou se não aceitasse os caprichos do vampiro.

Ela se remexeu quase timidamente, sentindo seu corpo protestar com o movimento. Os braços de Sirius a envolveram mais ainda pela cintura, o que a fez sorrir. Ali estava o que a livrá-la de Sebastian. Ela conseguiu ouvir, mesmo que ao longe, a voz de Sirius a chamando enquanto Sebastian a torturava com aquelas visões, e foi sentir o toque e ouvir a voz dele que lhe deu forças para livrar-se do vampiro.

Deixou-se ficar mais um pouco com seu corpo colado no de Sirius, ambos nus sob a grossa coberta que os aquecia. Mas ainda havia um problema. Sirius poderia acordar dali a pouco e Ariadne não estava pronta para encará-lo. Certo que ela se deixara levar pelo que sentia por aquele homem, afinal, ela nunca resistiu aos toques e carícias de Sirius, mas ainda não era tempo para uma conversa, ainda não conseguiria acertar-se com ele. Tinha tantas coisas para falar, para explicar... Sabia que feridas iriam ser abertas quando as perguntas fossem respondidas e, naquele momento, Ariadne não tinha forças.

Só que apesar de tudo, apesar de saber o que a esperava do lado de fora daquele quarto, ela não deixou de soltar um suspiro tranqüilo. E era isso que ela sentia quando era abraçada por Sirius, sempre foi. Tranqüilidade, proteção... Uma proteção que apenas um homem apaixonado sabia passar para uma mulher, uma proteção que a fazia sentir vontade de nunca deixar aqueles braços, vontade de ficar ali, deitada com ele pelo resto de seus dias. Fazendo amor com ele sempre que tivesse vontade, sempre que um singelo desejo aparecesse. Talvez não como na noite anterior. Ou talvez sim, pensou Ariadne, soltando um risinho pelo nariz.

Ainda sentia seu corpo formigar, suas pernas moles e, se pensasse por apenas um segundo, seu corpo tremeria só em se lembrar das sensações que tivera ao fazer amor com Sirius três vezes naquela noite. A primeira daquela maneira saudosa, um relembrando o que fazia o outro gemer, pedir mais, mas ainda relutante. A segunda de uma maneira calma, como se quisessem ter a certeza de que eles estavam ali, juntos, vivendo tudo o que sempre quiseram viver. E a terceira... Bem, acho que basta dizer que eles terminaram no chão, enrolados e presos na coberta, não sabendo se riam ou beijavam-se.

Ainda que fosse apenas por uma noite, Ariadne conseguira diminuir toda a tristeza e frustração que sentia desde que Nicola fora seqüestrado. Mas esquecer? Era impossível, pois era só olhar Sirius que se lembrava do filho. Não havia como não fazer essa associação. Os dois tão parecidos fisicamente, as personalidades tão iguais...

E foi com relutância, e também sentindo seu corpo protestar pelo frio que sentira, que Ariadne soltou-se dos braços de Sirius, sentando na cama. Olhou pelo quarto, vendo suas roupas jogadas pelo chão juntamente com as de Sirius e, ao lado de sua saia e perto da porta, sua varinha. Com certeza ela havia caído enquanto Sirius a carregava feito um saco de batatas, nas costas. Meneou a cabeça, pensando o quão tonta fora por não perceber que havia perdido sua varinha naquele meio tempo.

Levantou-se e foi até o amontoado de suas roupas, vestindo-se rapidamente, embora também fosse de maneira automática. Ajeitou depois seu cabelo da melhor forma possível e caminhou até a cama novamente, e com a varinha na mão.

Não conseguiu conter um suspiro quando se sentou ao lado de Sirius, embora não soubesse exatamente o real motivo de ter suspirado. Arrependimento? Talvez, mas mais pelo que iria acontecer dali para frente do que realmente aconteceu.

Esticou suas mãos, tocando no pescoço de Sirius nos lugares onde lhe marcara. Ariadne bem que tentou se segurar, mas foi impossível, assim como na primeira, como na terceira vez que fizeram amor, pois eles fizeram sexo de uma maneira quase insana, o que atiçou seus instintos vampíricos mais que nunca. Talvez, mesmo se não fosse uma vampira, seria difícil resistir em mordê-lo daquela maneira. Meneou a cabeça ao sentir seu corpo se arrepiar, apontando então a varinha para as marcas no pescoço dele.

- Episkey - murmurou.

Viu Sirius mexer-se levemente ao sentir as ações do feitiço, percebendo também que ele a procurava na cama, mas ela tocou levemente seu rosto, murmurando palavras ininteligíveis, o que o fez se acalmar e voltar a dormir.

- Vai ser melhor para nós dois, Sirius - falou num sussurro quando ele voltou a dormir profundamente.

Abaixou-se devagar, porém, parou seu rosto a milímetros dos lábios dele. A mão ainda acariciava o rosto e os cabelos de Sirius, mas Ariadne acabou relutando. Levantou da cama rapidamente e saiu do quarto sem nem olhar para trás.

_As luzes se apagam, está escuro_

_É tudo que eu desejava não saber_

**

* * *

__****(1) **- Nosso filho... não... Nicola... não, não... - em grego.

**N/B: Bom, depois de matar essa saudade, e muito bem matada, diga-se de passagem, ainda estou assim... tontinha. Haja fôlego! Rsssssss Não preciso dizer muito, porque o capítulo já fala por si. Show demais, maninha. Eu acho que me apaixonei pelo Sirius. Ai...**

_**NA:**__ E não é que consegui escrever uma NC?rsrs... Achei que travaria, que a coisa não sairia ou que, se saísse, seria estranho... Mas até que me agradou..rsrs.. embora que grande parte dela já tivesse sido escrita e quase aprovada pela minha beta..rs.. Além disso, com eu mesma já disse para ela: se está na chuva, é para se molhar. E eu não poderia pagar o mico de mandá-la fazer e não ouvir meu próprio conselho, né Geo?hihihi... _

_Bem, é isso. E assim como a NC dos dois, tudo andou como realmente deveria andar. Espero que todos tenham gostado._

_Quanto às músicas, me foram totalmente difíceis em escolher apenas uma, pois achei todas, de um jeito ou de outro, realmente perfeitas para o capítulo. Então, optei pelas três..rsrs... Acho que elas completam a necessidade do que se passa aqui... __São respectivamente:_

_**Bryan Adams - **__Please forgive me_

_**The Corrs - **__Breathless_

_**U2 - **__Vertigo_

_Todas estão no meu Multiply, tanto a música quanto a letra, cujo link está no meu perfil. _

_**Agradecimentos mais que especiais:**_

**Ari Duarte: **bom, o Charlie descobriu, né, afinal, ele não é nenhum .. e a Ari não tinha mais como esconder. Obrigada pelo coment, e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos.

**Mary: **que bom que gostou! Obrigada pelo elogio! E espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também! ;)

**Michy: **adorei seu comentário!! E essa tristeza vai ter fim..rs.. não digo quando, mas vai, afinal, sou adepta a "finais felizes"...rsrs... Mas, enfim, espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Beijos. (e mantenha os cabelos, amore!!rs)

**Bianca Evans: **bem, algumas de suas expectativas foram sanadas, né?..rs..Mas outras, só daqui alguns capítulos... espero que tenha gostado deste! Beijos.

**Amanda Regina Magatti: **o Sirius realmente é demais.. *.* E você estava certa, o Charlie aprontou..rs..fez o que devia! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos.

**Priscila Louredo: **foi uma luta interna, não matá-lo..hihihi.. mas, depois, meu lado perverso e serial killer se aquietou..rs.. obrigada pelo coment, mana! Beijo grande!

**Anniepaulie: **que bom que gostou! E espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo. ;-D

**And GW: **obrigada pelo seu coment! E espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Beijos e até o próximo.

**Kelly: **aihm, o capítulo anterior me doeu mesmo ao escrever... mas que bom que consegui passar a angústia e que entrou na sua lista de favoritos...E pode continuar consolando o Charlie, embora que ele não precise mais, mas..é você quem sabe..rs.. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos! (E acalme-se mulher!!rsrsrs)

**Lola Potter: **sim, o Alex foi de grande ajuda... obrigada pelo comentário, e espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também. Beijos.

_Beijos a todos, _

_Livinha_


	26. Cicatrizes de sonhos

**Capítulo 23**

**Cicatrizes de Sonhos**

_Você deve saber que eu sinto a sua falta,_

_Mas o que eu posso dizer?_

_As regras têm de ser obedecidas_

_[...]_

_Por que eu deveria lamentar?_

(The Winner Takes It All - ABBA)

* * *

Lançando outro olhar para o relógio de pulso, ele calculou que, mesmo estando sobre vassouras há quase duas horas naquele tempo gelado, até que o grupo sobrevoava o campo de Quadribol agilmente. Carrie, Demelza e Ginny continuavam a executar com perfeição seus movimentos, e Harry sabia que nenhum grupo de artilheiros poderia vencer o seu. Ritchie e Jimmy também melhoraram bastante nesse ano. Já de Ron, Harry não tinha realmente nada do que reclamar. Com Hermione assistindo aos treinos, o amigo sempre fazia de tudo para se mostrar cada vez melhor. Por vezes, Harry e Ginny trocavam olhares divertidos com isso.

Essa era uma das coisas que Harry mais sentira falta: a cumplicidade que tinha com a garota. Ele ainda não conseguia entender como que, em tão pouco tempo que eles realmente estiveram juntos, puderam adquirir essa ligação. Era intrigante, para não dizer estranho, a sensação de que podia saber o que Ginny pensava só em estudar seus olhos, o que era recíproco, embora que, em outras vezes, o olhar da namorada ficasse indecifrável quando ela queria. Este fato acontecendo principalmente quando estavam na Toca, antes de se reconciliarem.

Mas, naquele momento, ele realmente não tinha nada do que reclamar. E estava tão concentrado em Ginny — que ia na direção dos aros àquele momento —, que nem viu um balaço aproximar-se dele.

— Harry! — Jimmy gritou, chamando a atenção de seu capitão, o que fez Harry abaixar-se rapidamente, ainda sentindo o balaço raspar nas pontas de seu cabelo.

— Valeu, Jimmy!

— Dormindo, capitão? — Harry olhou para o lado, mas só pôde ver o sorriso traquinas de Ginny depois do que ela lhe perguntara. A garota afastou-se dele e iniciou outra jogada com as outras artilheiras.

— Acordado até demais... — ele murmurou para si mesmo. — Certo, pessoal! Por hoje chega.

O time então desceu rapidamente, fazendo a grama congelada quebrar sob seus pés à medida que aterrissavam. Recolheram as bolas e, ajudado por Ron, Harry levou a caixa de bolas até o vestiário.

— Hei, Harry, você vai nos dar alguma tática ou observação? — perguntou Carrie Wilston, já soltando seus cabelos loiros e os arrumando com as mãos.

— Ah... Hoje não, Carrie, no próximo treino vemos isso, já que o próximo jogo é na segunda semana de fevereiro ainda. Mas todos estiveram ótimos, hoje — ele adicionou em voz alta, o que foi a deixa para os outros também seguirem Carrie em direção ao castelo.

Entrou então no vestiário junto com Ron e colocaram a caixa de bolas no armário de vassouras da escola.

— Vamos? — Hermione chamou à porta.

— Tá... — concordou Ron, mas, ao ver que Harry continuava parado, virou-se para o amigo. — Você não vem, Harry?

— Ah... Eu já vou, Ron, só... Só queria conversar uma coisa com a Ginny. — E indicou com o olhar a garota que entrava no vestiário.

— Conversar o quê? — Ron falou fazendo careta.

— Deixa de ser tonto, Ron — Ginny falou, revirando os olhos. — Eu e o Harry queremos ficar sozinhos, não percebe?

As orelhas de Ron ficaram vermelhas instantaneamente e ele fechou a cara, cruzando os braços na altura do peito também.

— Olha, Ginny, se você ficar se agarrando com o Harry por aí...

— Quer dizer que a gente se gosta do mesmo jeito que você e a Mione — ela o cortou, irritada.

— Mas eu não fico me agarrando com a Mione por aí! — A vermelhidão começou a tomar conta do pescoço de Ron.

— Então por que vocês somem por horas, desde o dia em que chegamos a Hogwarts? – a garota retorquiu sarcástica e com os braços cruzados na altura do peito.

— Isso não é da sua conta!

E tão rápida quanto essa resposta de Ron veio, Ginny continuou:

— Ron, deixa de ser bobão e vai embora logo.

— Bobão? Ginny, se você não se comportar, vou enviar uma coruja na casa do Bill, para o papai e para mamãe...

— Ótimo! — Ginny retrucou irritada. — E me fale quando você estiver escrevendo para eu acrescentar que você se enfia com a Mione em qualquer canto também! – atacou, embora não tencionasse colocar a amiga numa situação constrangedora como essa.

Ron ainda iria retrucar, mas, finalmente, Hermione segurou o namorado pelo braço e o arrastou vestiário afora.

— Não vai ter carta alguma, Ginny — Hermione disse antes de sair e fechar a porta atrás dela e do namorado, seu rosto apresentando uma coloração vermelha. Harry ainda conseguiu ouvir a reprimenda preferida da amiga: "Francamente, Ronald!"

Ginny soltou um bufo exasperado, ainda encarando a porta. A garota pensava que em Hogwarts teria mais sossego para ficar sozinha com Harry e aproveitar o tempo. Mas os professores pareciam estar cumprindo ordens de seus irmãos, pois o monte de deveres que recebeu nessa primeira quinzena de aula foi gritante. Além disso, Ron fazia questão de sumir com Hermione enquanto ela, Ginny, fazia os deveres. Porém, na hora em que poderia aproveitar a presença de Harry de maneira mais satisfatória, o irmão vinha montando guarda. Então, quando o namorado disse que queria conversar com ela, não foi difícil pensar que Harry apenas dera essa desculpa para Ron ir embora logo e eles ficarem sozinhos e matar a saudade.

Harry, por outro lado, verificava se o armário de vassouras estava perfeitamente fechado, contudo, este espaço do vestiário não o preocupava em nada. Na verdade, sua mente estava em perfeito reboliço desde o dia seguinte em que chegara a Hogwarts.

O Sr. Weasley viera cedo no dia seguinte em que deixara os filhos, Harry e Hermione na escola — como Remus lhe havia proposto, assim que se soube que a casa dos Weasley havia sido destruída. Contara o que havia acontecido com a Toca, porém, já os tranqüilizando, informando também que Charlie estava bem, pois havia saído depois deles. Contou que, por causa disso, eles ficariam na casa de Bill e Fleur durante um tempo até conseguirem recuperar a casa, uma vez que o lugar era recuperável por magia, mesmo ficando bem danificado.

Harry sabia muito bem que o fato da Toca ter sido atacada era simplesmente por ele ter se hospedado lá. Só não entendia como os comensais conseguiram passar pela proteção que havia ao redor da propriedade. Tudo fora cuidadosamente planejado pelos membros da Ordem da Fênix, e não havia ninguém que poderia tê-los traído.

Mas Hermione, mesmo sentindo-se contrariada — na opinião de Harry —, havia levantado mais uma vez a questão da professora Lakerdos não ser de confiança, quando ela, Harry e Ron falaram sobre o ataque. Contudo, se a professora havia trazido Sirius da morte, por que ela atacaria a Toca? Além disso, havia Charlie que era seu amigo. A conversa, portanto, acabara por aí, pois Ariadne realmente tinha pontos a favor. Mas Harry percebeu que algo ainda incomodava Hermione. Ou será que o fato da professora ser uma vampira levantava preconceitos na garota, o que Harry não havia conhecido antes?

Só que esses pensamentos foram rapidamente interrompidos por braços que o rodeavam, fazendo seu corpo se esquentar, e lábios que faziam os cabelos de sua nuca eriçar, quando eram roçados ali.

— Em que tanto pensa, Harry Potter? — Ginny perguntou suavemente depois de dar um beijo na nuca do namorado. — Achei que sua desculpa fosse para ficarmos um tempo sozinhos, e não para você ficar perdido em pensamentos e me esquecer.

"Como se fosse possível esquecê-la", pensou Harry sorrindo. Segurando as mãos de Ginny nas suas, virou-se para encará-la.

— Eu queria falar uma coisa com você — disse, parecendo interessado em suas mãos entrelaçadas.

— Sobre? — a garota perguntou franzindo a testa. — O que está te incomodando, Harry?

— É que... É sobre o que aconteceu na Toca, no dia que viemos para cá.

Ginny logo percebeu o que ele queria dizer, mas, antes que falasse algo, Harry já parecia cuspir as palavras como se tivesse ensaiado. Ele soltou-se da garota e começou a andar pelo vestiário, falando rápido:

— Eu queria pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu. Foi por eu ter ficado na casa de vocês que aconteceu tudo isso. Vocês não têm mais casa, terão que reformar tudo. E mesmo que seu pai tenha dito que pode recuperar a Toca com mágica, sei que vocês terão que repor o que foi perdido com o incêndio.

— Harry, pára com isso. A gente perdeu apenas coisas de valor material, sem importância alguma. E ninguém se machucou.

— Mas Ginny, e se a gente não tivesse saído mais cedo? Se Charlie não tivesse saído mais cedo? Era bem capaz de sua família ter perdido bem mais. E seria por minha culpa. Não adianta você dizer que não.

— Eu sei que não adianta, pois você é um cabeça—dura. Mas ainda vou insistir, e espero que seja apenas mais uma vez, Harry — Ginny se irritou, e de uma maneira que Harry vira poucas vezes. — Minha família seria perseguida mesmo se você nunca tivesse colocados os pés na Toca. Acho que você se esqueceu que somos um dos maiores traidores de sangue que já existiram. Portanto, pare de se sentir culpado, achando que tudo de ruim que acontece é culpa sua, pois não é! O que aconteceu lá em casa foi apenas o que com certeza aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. E eu agradeço a Merlin por ter acontecido mais cedo, pois isso quer dizer que você entrou nas nossas vidas. **Na minha vida**_**.**_

— Você só diz isso, porque não aconteceu nada mais grave, Ginny — Harry falou cansado. — Se alguém tivesse morrido...

— Eu estaria numa tristeza enorme. Mas uma certeza eu tenho, Harry: a de que se algo ruim acontecesse à minha família, eu escolheria você para me consolar e me ajudar a superar. — Ginny soltou um suspiro para então continuar com a voz mais calma: — Minha família te adora, Harry. Mesmo você sendo perseguido por Você—Sabe—Quem, eles nunca te abandonariam. Muito menos eu, meu amor.

Ela então se aproximou, segurando o rosto de Harry em suas mãos, forçando-o a encará-la.

— Eu te amo. E nada do que tenha acontecido no seu passado ou que vá acontecer no seu futuro, faria mudar esse sentimento. Nada.

Por que Harry tinha a triste mania de se culpar quando algo saía errado? Merlin, era difícil ele entender, de uma vez por todas, que a família dela gostava dele a ponto de protegê-lo o máximo que pudesse? E que nunca o culparia por nada?

No entanto, logo a frustração de Ginny começou a sumir, e isso ela não sabia se agradecia ou se mandava o namorado parar de querer comprá-la daquela maneira para que não brigasse mais com ele. Afinal, como ela poderia discutir com Harry quando ele a abraçava pela cintura daquela maneira que parecia que o mundo acabaria dali um instante?

Harry afundou seu rosto na curva do pescoço da garota, respirando profundamente. Ouvir aquelas palavras foi incrivelmente maravilhoso para ele. Fez com que tivesse a certeza, mais uma vez, de que não estava sozinho naquela guerra. Ele ergue-se um pouco apenas para alcançar os lábios de Ginny, depositando um leve beijo neles.

— Eu também amo você, Ginny.

Merlin, aquilo não era justo. Como ele conseguia amolecê-la daquela maneira, sendo que, segundos atrás, estava irritada por ele ser tão cabeça dura?

— É que eu não me perdoaria se algo ruim acontecesse com você por minha causa. — Harry continuou. — Você se lembra do que aconteceu no seu primeiro ano, só por ser irmã do meu melhor amigo e...

— Eu sei muito bem disso, Harry. Mas, tenha a certeza de que nada de ruim vai acontecer comigo por sua causa. Não sou mais uma garotinha boba de onze anos e que precisa ser protegida, meu amor! Para me defender e defender o que me é caro, sou capaz de coisas que você não faz idéia...

E sem dar chances para ele dizer qualquer outra coisa — e também não agüentando mais sentir apenas o calor dos braços dele —, Ginny o beijou.

Harry ainda queria conversar, dizer que entendia o que ela havia dito, que nunca duvidaria da lealdade e carinho da família Weasley, e muito menos do amor da namorada. Mas claro que, ao sentir a língua macia de Ginny, foi difícil raciocinar e continuar a conversa. "Daqui a pouco..." seu cérebro falava. "Daqui a pouco você diz tudo isso..." Mas o "daqui a pouco" virou minutos longos e deliciosos. A conversa que eles tiveram já se nublando por causa das sensações que a boca de Ginny lhe proporcionava, as mãos dela em seus cabelos, o corpo tão quente perto do seu...

Seus braços treinados e desejosos apertando-a contra si, as mãos saudosas da maciez dos cabelos dela soltando-os para se embrenhar neles. A boca do rapaz já trilhando um caminho de fogo pelo queixo, pescoço... enquanto, sem nenhum deles perceberem, Harry já deixava Ginny quase prensada contras os armários do vestiário.

Desde que se acertaram definitivamente na Toca, Harry percebeu que, a cada dia, ficava mais difícil controlar seus desejos quando ficava a sós com Ginny. Na casa da garota, esses descontroles foram ainda mais constrangedores, uma vez que ele não poderia se agarrar com ela em qualquer lugar. Somente a idéia de que o Senhor ou a Sra. Weasley pudessem surpreendê-los, já o fazia recuperar todo o controle que perdia num estalar de dedos.

Contudo, em Hogwarts não havia pais. E, o que era pior (ou seria melhor?), o fato de conhecer passagens secretas, lugares escondidos e, ainda por cima, ter uma capa da invisibilidade, só fazia com que Harry pensasse em todas as maneiras de ficar sozinho com Ginny em todo momento que eles conseguissem. E isso não estava fazendo nada bem para seus hormônios, os quais entravam em ebulição só em se ver nesses cantos com a garota. Talvez fosse por isso que a razão lhe sumira de repente, juntamente com a sensação de frustração diante desta guerra, quando ele se deu conta de que estava a sós com Ginny no vestiário, e sabia que ninguém entraria ali, uma vez que o treino da Hufflepuff seria apenas após o almoço.

O braço que ainda rodeava a cintura da namorada apertou-se mais ainda, fazendo a garota ficar na ponta dos pés. E ela não conteve um gemido quando Harry desceu a mão dos cabelos dela, alcançando sua cintura e a apertando possessivamente.

Ginny arranhou levemente o pescoço do namorado enquanto sua outra mão tentava se enfiar na camiseta de Harry, querendo sentir a pele dele. Um instinto que ela poucas vezes experimentara, ordenando-a coisas que, em sã consciência, nunca faria. E, sem se dar conta, as capas do uniforme de quadribol de ambos já se encontravam no chão.

— Harry... — Ginny gemeu o nome dele quando sentiu as mãos do namorado alcançando sua pele e forçando — embora ainda de maneira retraída — sua calça que ainda estava bem firme por causa do cinto que usava.

— Não faz isso... — ele disse num sussurro frustrado, suas mãos parando de agir, enquanto respirava de maneira ofegante contra o pescoço de Ginny.

— O q—quê? — ela gaguejou por causa das sensações que ainda percorriam seu corpo.

— Não fale meu nome assim, Ginny... Senão, vou perder todo o meu autocontrole. — Harry encostou suas testas e retirou uma mecha dos cabelos dela que lhe caíam nos olhos. "Se é que já não estou perdendo...", pensou quase desesperado. Precisou fechar os olhos ao ver aqueles lábios inchados. Se ultrapassassem os limites tão cedo, afinal fazia pouco tempo que haviam se acertado, ele não se perdoaria. Sentia que com isso trairia a confiança dos pais da garota.

Além disso, a sensação de estar aproveitando agora algo que ele queria aproveitar dali alguns anos, sem a sombra de Voldemort, o acometia o tempo todo. Era como se, com isso, ele estivesse vivendo tudo o que precisava, sem ter necessidade do amanhã... E não queria sentir-se assim.

— E se eu quiser que você perca? — Ginny falou, depois de engolir a seco e sem se dar conta dos pensamentos do rapaz. — O que eu te falei na noite que a gente se acertou, não foi mentira, Harry. Eu quero continuar o que a gente começou naquela sala, no Dia das Bruxas.

O rapaz abriu os olhos imediatamente, sentindo o rosto esquentar, embora grande parte seu sangue tivesse descido para lugares nada apropriados ao ouvir aquilo.

— Ginny...

— Eu tenho certeza do que quero, Harry. Como nunca tive em toda a minha vida. — Ela engoliu a seco. E mesmo sentindo o rosto esquentar, não desviou os olhos um instante sequer. Ergueu a mão esquerda, segurando a que Harry ainda mantinha pousada em seu rosto. — Eu sinto que vou viver o resto dos meus dias com você. E isso não é coisa de menininha apaixonada. É apenas uma das poucas certezas que eu tenho na vida. Senão, não teria insistido tanto, não é?

Harry soltou um riso pelo nariz.

— Você insistiu porque é muito teimosa.

— Não, senhor, o teimoso aqui é você, Harry Potter. Eu apenas sei o que quero. E o que eu quero é você. Só você...

E se beijaram novamente. E tendo a certeza de que a conversa já estava terminada, Harry não pensou duas vezes em corresponder. Se Ginny disse que não adiantava ele ficar se remoendo, quem era ele para contradizê-la? Principalmente naquele momento? Afinal de contas, ficara longe demais daquela boca, e apenas algumas semanas não foram necessárias para matar a saudade que ainda o fazia se praguejar a todo instante. Ele realmente fora um burro por manter-se longe da garota. Ao menos percebera isso a tempo...

O dia estava nascendo quando ele acordou, e isso o fez soltar um palavrão. Há duas semanas estava daquela maneira. Demorava a dormir, e quando o fazia sonhava com ela.

Sirius não agüentava mais ficar daquela maneira por causa de Ariadne. Quem ela pensava que era para tratá-lo tão fria e indiferentemente depois de tudo? Depois daquela noite que eles passaram fazendo amor, ele tinha certeza de que ela não desapareceria, que eles voltariam a ser o casal feliz de anos atrás. Contudo, Hedwig — que o homem pedira emprestada a Harry — sempre voltava com suas cartas intactas. Ariadne não se propunha sequer a abri-las. E sempre que ele se prestava a ir até o escritório dela, a mulher não estava. Ela parecia saber quando ele iria aparecer.

Sirius precisava de uma explicação da maneira com que Ariadne vinha agindo. Precisava saber específica e claramente como e por que ela o tirara do Arco da Morte. Não engolira a história de que ela fizera tudo isso porque prometera a Lily e James. Uma das coisas que ele se vangloriava era que conhecia muito bem a mulher que amava, e sempre sabia quando ela mentia. E, quando contou aquela história fajuta, Ariadne estava mentindo descaradamente. Mas, por quê? O que ela tanto temia, o que tanto escondia?

Levantando-se da cama, Sirius começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Precisava pensar em tudo o que Remus lhe falara — ou no que ele não escondera —, além de conseguir lembrar-se mais claramente sobre aquele mundo horrível de Hécate. Ainda não conseguira descobrir o que significava a palavra _borborlakos_, e isso o deixava completamente frustrado. Sentia que aquela palavra esclareceria todas as suas dúvidas em relação à Ariadne.

Soltou um suspiro frustrado, passando as mãos nos cabelos de maneira nervosa. Sua vontade, naquele momento, era sair daquele quarto e ir até o de Ariadne. Contudo, dali a poucas horas, Sirius teria uma audiência com o Ministério da Magia.

Finalmente sua audiência com o Esquadrão de Execuções das Leis da Magia fora marcado. Annete Dawlish representaria sua defesa. A moça lhe dissera que não teriam problemas, porém, era sempre bom estarem precavidos. O Ministério não faria a besteira de mandar um homem inocente para Azkaban novamente, uma vez que tinham provas irrefutáveis a favor deste. Ao menos isso valeria seu dia, pensou Sirius. Ter a certeza de que voltaria ser um homem livre e que poderia dar a Harry tudo o que prometera dar há anos: um lar decente, mesmo que o garoto já fosse maior de idade e não precisasse mais, legalmente, de um tutor.

Sirius voltou a se sentar na cama. Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e segurou o rosto com as mãos, encarando um ponto qualquer no chão que foi se embaçando à medida em que seus pensamentos iam ficando a esmo. Se ele ao menos se inocentasse de vez perante as leis da magia, tudo ficaria mais fácil. Ele poderia andar à luz do dia sem medo ou hesitação alguma. Então, seria bem mais fácil abordar Ariadne e retirar dela toda a informação de que necessitava.

O homem não soube por quanto tempo ficou naquela posição, mas, quando o retrato de seu quarto se abriu dando passagem para Remus, percebeu que fora tempo demais. Sem nem esperar uma reprimenda do amigo, como se estivessem nos tempos da escola, ele foi se arrumar. Com certeza, à tarde, teria mais tempo e firmeza para pensar no que fazer. E como fazer.

Quando o Ministério da Magia soube que Sirius Black voltara dos mortos e que ele desejava que seu nome fosse oficialmente limpo, foi necessária uma semana de interrogatórios.

Ao contrário do que Sirius pensara sobre Annete Dawlish quando ela lhe dissera que deveria apresentar-se à Corte dos Bruxos, a moça mostrou-se tão excelente conhecedora das Leis da Magia quanto competente em executá-las. E isso Sirius lhe agradeceu quando ela não permitiu que o levassem a Azkaban para aguardar um merecido julgamento. E mesmo que o fato de Sirius ter ficado em Hogwarts assustasse muitos pais, o Ministério deixou claro que o homem era sim inocente, mas que precisava apenas tornar tal caso oficial. Como Annete conseguiu convencê-los disso, foi realmente um mistério.

Dos chamados para prestar depoimento sobre o caso Sirius Black, estavam inclusos Remus, Tonks, Profa. McGonagall e, claro, Harry, Ron e Hermione. O fato de outros não terem sido chamados, foi preferência de Annete, pois, assim, não aborreceria o Esquadrão das Leis da Magia e a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, os quais fariam o julgamento, com interrogatórios de mesmo conteúdo.

Sirius seria o último a ser interrogado, e isso aconteceria no dia do julgamento. E mesmo que estivesse confiante de que sairia daquele lugar livre, o homem sentiu que seu estômago sairia pela boca assim que adentrou a mesma sala circular que recebera Harry nas férias de seu quarto para o quinto ano escolar. A mesma que ele ficara apenas alguns instantes quando fora levado pelo esquadrão dos aurores após Peter Pettigrew ter matado todos aqueles trouxas e fugido pelo esgoto em sua forma animaga de rato.

Contudo, daquela vez seria diferente. E Sirius sabia disso. Seria muito diferente.

Quando Annete saiu da sala de audiências, deu de cara com seu irmão Ian Dawlish, Remus, Tonks, o senhor e a Sra. Weasley, além dos filhos do casal Charlie e Bill, e a esposa deste, Fleur, a aguardando.

— Então? — Ian perguntou para a irmã que aparentava estar cansada depois de horas de audiência.

— Onde está o Sirius? — Remus perguntou logo em seguida sem dar tempo da moça respirar.

— Acabou tudo bem, né? — completou Tonks.

— Se vocês me deixarem responder a primeira pergunta, responderei todas ao mesmo tempo.

— Então? — Ian repetiu.

Porém, foi um homem com um enorme sorriso, que saía da mesma sala de Annete, quem respondeu:

— Livre, finalmente!

A risada rouca de Sirius, que quase sempre lembrava um latido, ecoou pelo corredor de pedra assim que abraçou Remus. Os cumprimentos se seguiram, porém, Charlie sentiu um leve farfalhar atrás de si.

— Acho que você já viu o que queria, não? — ele sussurrou para o vazio atrás de si.

Um novo farfalhar, o qual foi silenciando-se gradativamente. Coberta pela capa da invisibilidade, Ariadne saiu do Ministério da Magia. Agora, ela sabia, seria bem mais difícil fugir de Sirius. Mas ela daria um jeito. Sempre conseguira dar.

A pequena festa que aconteceu no corredor do Ministério da Magia teve que acabar assim que a comissão de juízes apareceu, assim como os meios de comunicação que, finalmente, poderiam ter todos os fatos do "caso Black". Essa audiência fora marcada às escondidas para que não houvesse badalação. Ou, como Rita Skeeter noticiaria na próxima edição do Profeta Diário: para não abalar mais ainda a parca estrutura do Ministério da Magia que nem sabia mais o que fazer no meio daquela guerra que não acabava. Ao menos Harry — e que ele sequer desconfiasse disso — e a jornalista concordavam em algo.

Porém, Sirius só disse uma coisa aos jornalistas: de que finalmente poderia viver em paz e no meio das pessoas que tanto prezava.

As aulas ainda estavam em andamento quando o homem chegou a Hogwarts. Ele fora direto para seu quarto arrumar suas coisas a fim de deixá-las prontas para quando conseguisse encontrar uma casa decente para ele e Harry morarem. Seu dinheiro já fora liberado completamente pelo banco Gringotes, o que o instigara a sair para procurar uma casa assim que deixara o Ministério. Só faltava a pessoa quem ele procurara lhe dar uma resposta naquela tarde. Se tudo desse certo, a casa estaria pronta para quando Harry deixasse Hogwarts e fosse morar com ele até formar sua própria família.

Se fosse com a pequena Weasley ou não, naquele momento, pouco importava para Sirius. Ele apenas queria aproveitar, assim como Harry, a alegria em poder andar livre, deixando de ser um homem caçado por aurores. Apenas bruxos das trevas já estava de bom tamanho.

Harry, também, não sabia o que fazer com tanta felicidade. Ele se encontrava junto de seus amigos no quarto do padrinho, e não sabia que tal felicidade para si poderia um dia acontecer. Se bem que a felicidade em tê-lo de volta do mundo dos mortos fora realmente incalculável. E ele sabia que essa sensação se equivalia com o fato do padrinho estar, finalmente, livre de toda aquela perseguição sem noção

A conversa alegre e amena decorreu durante toda aquela tarde. Sirius discutia planejamento mobiliário com o afilhado, escolhendo cores e todo o tipo de coisa que eles iriam querer para a casa deles. Ron dizia que seria legal ter algumas coisas dos Cannons enfeitando o quarto ou então tê-lo todo na cor laranja. Hermione falava que uma biblioteca era sempre bem vinda... Sirius e Harry concordavam com tudo, mas também diziam que gostariam de um amplo espaço, talvez um jardim grande...

— Ou então uma casa no campo, não sei — Sirius falou.

— E que tal praia?

Todos olharam para Ginny quando ela sugeriu o lugar.

— Taí... Eu gosto de praia — falou Sirius. — Vai ser bom ver o mar sobre outro ângulo que não o da janela de Azkaban. O que acha, Harry?

— Isso não vai ser uma lembrança ruim?

— Não. Tenho certeza que, dessa vez, vou gostar de acordar com o cheiro salgado do mar. Além disso, sei de uma casa no litoral do condado de Devon que seria muito bem aceita, não acha?

— Por mim tudo bem — Harry concordou prontamente.

— Sei... — Sirius retorquiu sarcasticamente. — Mas não garanto que seja perto de Ottery St. Catchpole.

— Mesmo se não fosse... Tenho licença para aparatar mesmo...

— Então nos mudaremos para a Austrália.

— Também não precisa apelar, Sirius.

Sirius apenas riu, seguido dos outros garotos.

As conversas se seguiram até a hora do jantar, e quando os garotos foram para o Salão Principal, Sirius disse que ainda ficaria no quarto, pois, além de ter algumas coisas para ajeitar, tinha que enviar uma carta ao Sr. Mundly, o homem a quem ele pedira para localizar uma casa, afinal, agora sabia onde gostaria de morar com o afilhado.

— E eu também preciso ver alguém.

— Quem? — Harry perguntou, não seguindo os amigos até a saída.

— Bem... Por enquanto, prefiro não falar nada, Harry, a não ser que... Bem, que tenho que conversar com alguém e, também, agradecer formalmente pelo que fez por mim.

Somente quando Harry saiu, Sirius seguiu para o terceiro andar do castelo.

Era essa a oportunidade que ele esperava. Todos estavam no salão principal jantando, logo, não teria nenhum aluno para surpreendê-lo no meio daqueles corredores.

Por mais que ele já fosse oficialmente declarado inocente de todas as atrocidades que fora acusado, não seria bom sair por aí até o Profeta Diário soltar sua matéria, contando tudo. Mesmo que da maneira sensacionalista de Rita Skeeter. Então, foi com alívio que Sirius alcançou a porta da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e, sem nem bater, entrou.

Como se seus olhos fossem treinados, ele viu Ariadne, a qual estava totalmente concentrada num livro qualquer. Ela passava suas páginas quase avidamente, virada para a estante. Tanto é que não percebeu a entrada do homem. Sirius, o mais silencioso que conseguiu, cruzou a maior parte da distância entre eles, porém, quando estava a quase três metros de Ariadne, ela se virou bruscamente, apontando a varinha para ele.

— Não se aproxime de mim, Black. O que você quer?

Sirius olhou para a varinha apontada diretamente para o seu coração, mas não falou de imediato. Encarou os orbes dourados de Ariadne por um tempo. E somente quando percebeu que o olhar impassível da mulher não mudaria, que decidiu quebrar o silêncio:

— Vim lhe agradecer.

— O quê?

— Quando a gente se encontrou da última vez, eu não a agradeci por ter me tirado do Arco. Sabe como é... me distraí... — ele falou com um meio sorriso.

Ariadne, por outro lado, retesou o maxilar. Porém, quando falou, sua voz estava seca:

— Não há problema. E se for só isso, pode ir. Não precisava agradecer por algo que não fiz por você.

— Dá para você parar com esse teatro, Ariadne? Que droga! — impacientou-se o homem.

— Quem disse que estou fazendo teatro, Black?

— Os fatos dizem por si mesmo.

— Não entendi que você quis dizer.

— Então vou explicar. Você me chamando de Black, não olhando nos meus olhos, fugindo de mim, não respondendo as minhas cartas e sequer as lendo... Você quer mais?

— SE houver mais — ela falou cruzando os braços, petulante.

— Então vou somar mais um: você nunca estando em sua sala quando eu venho aqui.

— Por acaso passou pela sua cabeça oca que eu tenho trabalho a fazer, Black? — Ela colocou o livro na estante e a fechou com um aceno da varinha. O olhou novamente. — Por acaso você chegou a cogitar que eu não posso perder meu tempo com coisas à toa? E, por favor, se você não tiver mais nada a dizer, além desse monte de asneiras, saia. — Ariadne indicou a porta, mostrando-se irritada. — Tenho trabalho a fazer. Além de estar morrendo de fome.

— E eu estou cansado das suas criancices.

— Eu? Criança? — A irritação deu lugar ao sarcasmo. — Sirius, deixe de ser bobo. Eu não estou a fim de falar com você, só isso. É tão difícil assim de você entender?

— Se você não quiser falar, a gente faz outra coisa. Afinal, de alguma maneira, você tem que agir verdadeiramente.

— Também não estou a fim, mas aprecio a consideração. Além disso, que pretensão é a sua em entrar na minha sala, me enfrentar e, ainda por cima, insinuar que quero transar com você?

— Se você se olhasse no espelho, saberia que você não quer ficar aí parada, me encarando.

Ariadne irritou-se com o tom debochado que ele usou. E fazendo tudo para seu olhar mostrar-se o mais impassível que poderia, falou:

— E se você ao menos pensasse antes de dizer qualquer coisa, chegaria à conclusão de que não estamos mais na época de estudantes. Somos adultos agora, Sirius. Então, por favor, caia fora da minha sala, pois, como te disse, tenho mais o que fazer.

— Eu vou Ariadne, não se preocupe. Só que você vai falar o que quero saber. E desta vez, nós vamos conversar.

— Mas eu não sei se você se lembra, Sirius — Ariadne disse, segurando-se para não azarar o infeliz —, que eu lhe disse que não havia nada para conversarmos.

— Pois eu acho que tem sim. — Sirius aproximou-se dela, no que Ariadne fugiu para sua mesa, disfarçando que tinha que arrumá-la, embora poucos papéis estivessem por cima do móvel. — Quer parar de fugir? — ele exasperou.

— Eu não estou fugindo, quantas vezes tenho que repetir isso para que entre nessa sua cabeça dura? Eu só tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar dando atenção a um cara.

— Depois do que aconteceu entre a gente, pensei que você fosse parar de fingir o tempo todo.

— Quer parar de insistir nisso, já está me cansando.

— Por que você não me procurou nessas duas semanas? Por que foi embora àquela noite sem me dizer nada? Por que continua fugindo de mim?

— Não tínhamos nada a dizer um ao outro. E que mania você tem de que estou fugindo de você!

— Então é assim que funciona? As coisas acontecem entre a gente e você vai embora?

— Não aconteceu nada entre a gente, Sirius — Ariadne falou, engavetando alguns pergaminhos.

— Então o que aconteceu naquela noite foi o quê? E dá para você olhar para mim enquanto conversamos, caramba? — Sirius quase gritou, dando um passo na direção da mulher. Ele estava começando a perder o nível do bom senso.

— Uma transa, não acha? — retorquiu Ariadne, erguendo as sobrancelhas de forma óbvia.

— Como é? — a voz de Sirius soou tão baixa que Ariadne custou ouvir e, embora sentisse o perigo que sua resposta poderia acarretar, não se importou.

— Uma transa, Sirius, não se lembra o que significa isso? — perguntou venenosa. — Você fazia de vez em quando, enquanto estudava aqui. Mas se você não se lembra, eu explico. Transar nada mais é que o ato de fazer sexo com alguém, mas sem sentir nada por ela, apenas atração. Um tesão momentâneo.

— E é só isso que você sente por mim? Um... tesão momentâneo? — perguntou, sentindo nojo pelas palavras que usara. Que Ariadne usara.

Era visível a irritação exasperada do homem. Só bastava observar seu maxilar tenso, as mãos fechadas em punho e os olhos emitindo chispas de raiva. E tudo isso somado a voz que parecia com dificuldades em sair. Mas, mais uma vez, Ariadne não deu importância a esses sinais.

— Isso mesmo. Por quê? — ela riu. — Achou que eu te amava, Sirius?

— Eu sei o que você está fazendo, mas não vai funcionar, Ariadne — ele disse, dando dois passos na direção dela. Ariadne sequer se mexeu. — Eu não vou embora por causa de um capricho seu. Você vai ter que me explicar por que está agindo dessa maneira tão...

— Verdadeira?

— Totalmente infantil e sem nexo.

— Sem nexo para você, não é, meu bem? Só que já que você quer uma explicação — falou em desdém. — Mas isso é triste, sabia? Nunca achei que viveria para ver Sirius Black se humilhar por uma mulher, mas...

Sirius ficou quieto, e Ariadne, vendo que ainda não conseguira seu intento, embora o sentisse próximo, não pensou duas vezes em continuar com a tortura. Contudo, não sabia com quem ela estava sendo mais cruel. Com a voz suave, como se estivesse explicando algo para uma criança, ela falou:

— Eu senti falta de homem, Black. Entendeu? Você não sabe, mas essa escola toma tempo, e eu não poderia ter um caso com Flitwick, não é mesmo? Muito menos com Hagrid ou Firenze, seria até engraçado. Então, quando você me abordou naquele corredor, eu percebi que teria uma chance de, digamos, colocar meus desejos em dia.

— Se você tinha isso em mente, por que resistiu? — Sirius achou que tinha acertado em cheio, mas sentiu-se enfurecer mais ainda ao ver o desdém, que antes estampava o rosto da mulher, misturar-se ao divertimento.

— Eu brinquei com você — falou divertida, embora gritasse em desespero por dentro. — Como eu disse, eu precisava de um homem, e ainda me lembro como você age quando se depara com obstáculos, principalmente quando se refere a sexo.

— Então, quer dizer que você me provocou, é isso? — perguntou cheio de fúria, sentindo ganas, pela primeira vez em sua vida, em acertar a mão em uma mulher.

— Isso mesmo — confirmou Ariadne. — Mas não precisa se perturbar, pois você fez seu papel direitinho... Se fosse um exame, receberia a nota máxima.

Não se segurando, Sirius avançou até chegar bem perto de Ariadne, segurando-a fortemente pelos braços.

— Por que você está fazendo isso, Lakerdos?

Por um momento, Ariadne sentiu a vontade de gritar em desespero quase atravessar sua garganta. Pelo visto seu plano estava funcionando. Sirius nunca a chamaria pelo sobrenome, cheio de fúria, se não estivesse realmente furioso com ela... ou até pior.

— Porque é a mais pura verdade, Sirius — falou, e, naquele momento, sua voz saiu seca, sem sentimentos. Entretanto, não tinha nada a ver com seu teatro, e sim com o que realmente sentia. Como se uma aridez começasse a tomar conta de seu corpo...de sua alma.

— Então quer dizer que você mentiu para mim, anos atrás?

— Como?

— Quando disse que me amava — falou entre os dentes. — Você mentiu?

— Não, não menti. — Ela quase se arrependeu em dizer isso, mas deixou que ele desse o próximo passo. "Vamos, Sirius, faça... faça", pensou fervorosamente, pois há um bom tempo já entrara na mente do homem para saber o que ele tanto pensava.

— Mas agora diz que não me ama. Que apenas transou comigo, porque sentia falta de um homem.

— Isso mesmo.

Ele ainda a segurava duramente pelos braços, e Ariadne os sentia começar a ficar dormentes. "É agora...", ela pensava. "É agora que ele vai se revoltar e me deixar em paz... me deixar continuar como deve ser..."

Porém, os pensamentos logo se esvaíram de sua cabeça. Sirius, por tê-la tão perto, aqueles olhos brilhantes numa determinação triste, não conseguiu resistir. E ele se odiou por conseguir decifrar aquele olhar, e se odiou ainda mais pelo que lhe provocava. Ainda segurando-a firmemente, puxou—a bruscamente de encontro ao seu corpo antes de colar sua boca na de Ariadne. Ela não pensou em nada, apenas em retribuir e sentir a amargura e a dor que carregavam o beijo do homem. Apenas pensou em aproveitar — mesmo que isso fosse doloroso depois — os segundos da língua exigente e macia dele explorando e buscando pela sua, os braços dele a apertando, o contato com aquele corpo, o cheiro da pele de Sirius...

Ele finalmente a soltou, não se importando com as marcas perfeitas de seus dedos no braço alvo de Ariadne. Ou com as marcas que ela deixara nele. Ele a olhava enojado, mesmo a notando entorpecida pelo beijo, mesmo sabendo que a afetara sim, que o beijo que trocaram, mesmo cheio de dor, ainda a fazia suspirar e, se continuassem, teriam que lacrar a porta da sala de aula.

E fora justamente pelo fato de estar entorpecida, que Ariadne demorou a perceber que Sirius falava com ela novamente:

— Espero então que você volte logo para o seu namorado paspalho. Ou o Nicola gosta de ser corno?

— Como... o quê?

Por aquilo Ariadne não esperava. O nome de seu filho a fez despertar-se imediatamente, afinal, de onde Sirius tirara o nome de Nicola?

— Bem, vejo que você não percebeu que sonhou com ele, não é? Não enquanto dormia na minha cama.

— Eu sonhei com ele sim, mas... — Ariadne falou sem perceber. Sentiu vontade de perguntar o que falara durante seu sonho, mas, ao entender as palavras de Sirius, percebeu que não entregara quem realmente era Nicola. — Saiba que isso não é da sua conta, Black.

— Sei... É da conta do Nicola, não é?

— Entenda como quiser.

Sirius insistiu. Sentia que estava achando a ponta daquele novelo enroscado de lã, era só instigá-la ainda mais. Só um pouco mais.

— O que foi, Ariadne, o tal do Nicola não sabe que é apenas uma distração? — falou jocoso e sentindo prazer em ver uma raiva fria começar a se mostrar nos olhos da mulher.

— Cale a boca. Você nem sabe o que está dizendo — ela falou, tentando soar indiferente.

Entretanto, isso não pareceu dar muito certo, dado o tom de voz sarcástico e vitorioso de Sirius:

— Achei que você estava gemendo de medo, durante o sonho, mas pelo visto era de prazer... Sonhava que estava fazendo com ele o que a gente fez?

— Não te interessa! – ela sibilou. – Agora, saia daqui!

— Eu saio, mas acho que tem alguém que precisa saber quem você realmente é.

— Ah, e suponho que você vai procurar Nicola.

— Não. Mas eu reparei você conversando com o Charlie Weasley, no dia da reunião. E pareciam bem íntimos, até. — E ao ver a expressão perplexa dela, continuou. — Aposto que você também engana o infeliz. Se eu contar a ele que sei do tal Nicola, aposto que ele vai ficar feliz em saber, não é? — E foi na direção da saída.

Pela primeira vez, Ariadne deixou seu desespero tomar forma em seu rosto, pois ficou rapidamente entre Sirius e a porta da sua sala, impedindo que ele saísse. Se ele falasse para Charlie sobre Nicola, talvez o amigo entendesse errado e, provavelmente, entregaria que Nicola era, na verdade, filho de Sirius e dela.

— Não ouse falar de Nicola para o Charlie, está entendendo? — Sirius riu em desdém. Ariadne o segurou pelo braço, chacoalhando-o. — Entendeu, Black?

Mas Sirius soltou-se dela facilmente.

— Eu falo o que eu quiser e com quem quiser — falou irritado, também se esquecendo do teatro de segundos atrás. — E você não vai me impedir em mostrar para os outros a... meretriz que você é.

Sirius viu o queixo de Ariadne retesar em ódio. Sim, era isso que ele queria ver. Depois que percebeu um leve traço de sentimento nos olhos dela, mesmo que fosse desespero, achou que conseguiria retirar o resto. Retirar os sentimentos carregados de palavras. Ou palavras carregadas de sentimento... Não importava a ordem, e sim o que elas trariam: a verdade. Afinal, algo lhe dizia que tudo o que foi dito naquela sala fora falso, errado. Que havia algo mais que Ariadne não queria mostrar. E ele sabia que apenas atiçando-a conseguiria vê-la explodir de raiva e jogar todas as verdades — realmente verdadeiras — na cara dele.

Que naquela noite não foi apenas tesão momentâneo, e sim amor reprimido pelos anos. Amor saudoso. O que ela sentia por ele desde que era adolescente. O mesmo amor que Sirius sabia que nunca deixaria seu peito.

Além disso, ele a conhecia perfeitamente e, se Ariadne retorquisse essa provocação furiosamente, era porque havia conseguido atingi-la, ou seja, era porque ela não era nada daquilo que ele lhe dissera.

Mas a reação de Ariadne foi outra.

— Se é assim que você me julga, Sirius, então faça o que bem quiser — ela falou cansada. — Se me acha uma meretriz por sentir falta de homem e me deitar com quem se dispõe, é problema seu. Eu sou uma mulher adulta. Deito-me com quem quiser.

— Pelo visto você realmente mudou.

— Bem, até que enfim você percebeu. Satisfeito?

— Não. Decepcionado.

— Sinto muito, mas, quanto a isso, não posso fazer nada.

— Pode sim. O seu problema é que você não quer. Nunca quis, Ariadne.

— Ah, agora você virou psicólogo, é isso?

— Não. Só estou falando o que só agora percebi que já havia constatado. Que você não consegue manter-se perto dos outros, simplesmente porque tem medo de amar e ser amada. Sempre expulsa as pessoas da sua vida. Foi assim comigo. E vai ser assim com qualquer um que queira chegar perto de você.

— Isso é mentira — ela falou, soltando um risinho pelo nariz, como se o que ele acabara de dizer fosse uma piada. Na verdade, Ariadne segurou sua raiva. Não queria mais discutir com Sirius, estava realmente cansada daquele jogo de palavras, daquelas ofensas sem fundamentos.

O homem passou a mão pelos cabelos e depois pelo rosto, cansadamente, em seguida deixou uma curta e suave risada escapar. Ariadne sentiu os pêlos de sua nuca eriçar.

— Você tem medo da perda, Ariadne — falou, meneando a cabeça, como se realmente constatasse um fato triste. — É exatamente por isso que, quando qualquer relação sua começa a ficar intensa, independentemente de que tipo ela seja, você dá um jeito da pessoa se afastar. Você já fez isso comigo, e está fazendo novamente. Não duvido de que você tenha outro por estar se envolvendo demais com Charlie Weasley. Ou vice—versa, não importa. Mas... O que vai acontecer quando você se envolver demais? Vai me procurar?

Ariadne ficou quieta, não tendo condição alguma em retorquir o que quer que fosse que Sirius lhe falava. Sequer tinha forças para olhá-lo. As palavras passavam por seus ouvidos e atingiam todas as partes de seu corpo, torturando-a como nunca. Ele continuou:

— Se você realmente for me procurar, Ariadne, seria bom que você percebesse o tempo que demorou, pois, eu tenho quase certeza de que será tarde demais para nós.

Ariadne finalmente o encarou e, ao contrário de Sirius, ela não percebeu que seus olhos estavam marejados. Por isso mesmo falou num sibilar:

— Eu estou me lixando.

Sirius suspirou cansado, então foi até a porta da sala, mas, antes de fechá-la atrás de si, virou-se para olhar Ariadne mais uma vez. Seus olhos cruzaram e, pela primeira vez, ele vira uma frieza nos olhos daquela mulher que o enlouqueceu, pois, ao lado dela, o desespero e angústia faziam um contraste gritante, mas que ele não fazia questão de acalmar. Não daquela vez. Mesmo sabendo que aquela dor o atingiria na mesma intensidade logo.

Assim que a porta de sua sala se fechou, Ariadne foi para seu escritório, batendo a porta atrás de si. Sentia raiva, tudo doía... seus olhos ardiam de uma maneira incrível e que, para ela, chegava a ser humilhante, principalmente por sequer ter percebido que algumas lágrimas já lhe caíam pelo rosto, as quais ela logo fez questão de secar. Não poderia chorar. Não por Sirius. Não de novo. Fizera o certo, afastara o homem de sua vida de uma vez por todas. Fora o melhor! Eles não poderiam ficar juntos com ela sendo uma vampira. Seria cruel demais! Ela não conseguiria... Não poderia vê-lo definhar no decorrer dos anos, morrendo na sua frente de velhice enquanto ela continuaria da mesma maneira, e... e não poderia contar que tinha um filho com ele, senão, o que aconteceria? Sirius a condenaria por ter escondido a verdade por tanto tempo! E, depois disso, ele entraria naquela fortaleza à força! Ela tinha certeza! E tiraria Nicola dela.

Não poderia falar que ele fora o único homem a quem ela amou durante toda a sua vida. E que sabia que seria o único a quem amaria, independentemente da maldição que a cercava. Não conseguiria, depois disso, ver o desprezo nos olhos dele, o pavor, a repulsa...

Sentiu uma dor intensa na altura do peito, levando a mão automaticamente até lá. A dor a sufocava, a cegava... Porém, ela ainda conseguiu vislumbrar, no espelho, um par de olhos vermelhos a encarando. E, sem nem pensar no que fazia, praticamente deslocou toda a energia que mantinha naquele momento para o espelho, fazendo-o quebrar. Mas, agora com os pedaços caídos ao chão, não eram apenas dois olhos que a encaravam, e sim vários... Mil olhos a condenando, mostrando-lhe que não adiantava nada. Sua vida seria assim para sempre, e ela não poderia fazer nada para mudar.

Nada lhe parecia mais injusto e desesperador do que o dia em que Sebastian cruzou seu caminho.

— Mas eles vão pagar pelo que fizeram a mim... — murmurou entre os dentes. — Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça, vão pagar pelo que fizeram com a minha vida. Todos eles.

Então desaparatou, deixando a familiar fumaça pútrida para trás.

A cidade em que Ariadne apareceu mostrava-se deserta, como se o fato de colocar os pés para fora de casa fosse a sentença para a pessoa que se atrevesse. Na floresta próxima, era possível ouvir os uivos lupinos sob a última lua cheia daquele ciclo, como se fossem um aviso de que, o que ela queria fazer, fosse o certo, embora muito arriscado. E caso fosse realmente colocar em prática seu plano recém formulado lhe fosse a maior prova de auto—controle que ela iria enfrentar, não se importava. Ela apenas sabia que não voltaria em sua decisão. Ao menos não facilmente.

Decidir o que fazer assim que Sirius saiu de sua sala, mesmo com a raiva e o desespero como conselheiros, foi mais fácil do que ela imaginava. Porém, deveria tomar cuidado ao entrar no Castelo Negro da cidade de Strigoi. Sabia que Sebastian não estava ali, uma vez que não sentia sua presença, mas, a qualquer momento, a chamado de suas companheiras, ele apareceria. Talvez com Nicola junto dele. Entretanto, sem dar mostras de arrependimento, Ariadne adentrou pelo portão alto de ferro, passou pelo caminho de pedras largas e escuras e entrou naquela antiga construção, atravessando a pesada porta de madeira da mais escura árvore.

Os archotes que iluminavam o hall de entrada pareciam não adiantar de muito, uma vez que a parede, também feita de pedras quase negras, não permitisse a luminosidade preencher o lugar. Mas ela conhecia aquele castelo como a palma de sua mão, então, não teria dificuldades em andar por ali. Ela teria de ser rápida e silenciosa. E essa era uma qualidade que realmente tinha desde sempre... E que só melhorara com seus poderes de vampira.

Ariadne podia sentir seu sangue pulsando nas veias mais forte que o normal, as mãos formigando, assim como também sentia uma raiva crescente à medida que seus caninos atingiam o tamanho de qualquer dente vampírico. Naquele momento, ela não estava se importando realmente com as conseqüências de sua escolha. E mesmo que não chorasse mais, a dor ainda a atingia feito uma espada cega que queria aniquilar seu oponente. Além disso, buscar por justiça não a faria se perder nas trevas. Mesmo que a justiça fosse feita por suas próprias mãos.

Foi somente quando estava prestes a entrar na ampla sala da lareira que Ariadne percebeu que, talvez, seu plano não poderia ser executado naquela noite. Mas ela ainda esperaria para ter a certeza do contrário. Então, sentindo a presença de apenas um vampiro para além da porta que encarava, ela desaparatou, aparecendo do outro lado. Vislumbrou, naquela penumbra, os cabelos louros de Aimèe por causa da lareira acesa. Embora não fosse necessário isto para saber que era ela quem a aguardava.

— Onde estão todos?

Aimèe sentou-se sobressaltada no sofá em que estava deitada, olhando assustada para Ariadne há poucos metros.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Eu perguntei onde estão todos, Aimèe. — A voz de Ariadne continuava rascante.

— Sebastian foi com Katrina... ter com Voldemort.

— Sobre o quê?

— Eu não sei... Sebastian não me disse nada.

Ariadne semicerrou os olhos levemente, estudando a mulher à sua frente. Aimèe não mentia, isso ela pôde diagnosticar. Porém, por mais que se concentrasse, Ariadne não conseguia perceber quem, além de Aimèe, estava na casa, embora sentisse a presença de outro naquele lugar.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Aimèe perguntou novamente, já se incomodando com a presença da outra mulher.

— Quem mais está aqui?

— Eu perguntei primeiro, Ariadne — ela retorquiu, sentindo uma pontada de irritação.

— Mas você está em desvantagem, e sabe muito bem disso. Agora, me responda: quem está aqui?

— Não te interessa. — Aimèe então se levantou, encarando a mulher de igual para igual, o que pareceu divertir Ariadne, pois ela abriu um sorriso em esgar. — Não é bom você vir aqui sem Sebastian estando na casa.

— Estou me lixando para Sebastian.

— Mas pode ser perigoso para Nicola, se...

Em poucos instantes, Ariadne já estava com seu rosto a milímetros de distância do da outra vampira. Disse entre os dentes:

— Não fale do meu filho.

Ao ver os olhos de Ariadne vermelhos e os caninos dela grandes e pontudos, Aimèe, instintivamente, retrocedeu alguns passos, o que a fez cair novamente sentada no sofá, assustada.

— Meu Deus! Você... Ariadne, você não pode! Pense em Nicola, pense...

— Eu já falei para você não falar no meu filho!

Ariadne já se inclinava para Aimèe, segurando a vampira pelo pescoço da mesma maneira que segurara Samantha quando descobriu que seu filho fora sequestrado. Porém, limitava-se a apenas apertar a garganta da outra mulher. Por mais que sentisse raiva de toda aquela situação, o ódio que sentia por Aimèe não chegava nem perto do que ela sentia por Sebastian e as outras. Contudo, ela ainda tinha mais força que Aimèe, o que impedia a loura de sair dessa situação.

— Ariadne... não...

— Onde estão Adhara e Samantha?

Aimèe apenas gemeu de dor.

— Onde estão elas, Aimèe?

— Eu não sei exatamente, mas elas... Adhara disse que se sentia entediada e... Tem... Tem um grupo de bruxos...em Strigoi... Samantha foi com ela e... Ariadne, por favor...

— "Por favor"? Você me pede "por favor"? Quem mais está aqui?

Aimèe apenas gemeu em resposta. A dor em sua garganta a sufocava, como se não bastasse apenas a pressão da mão de Ariadne.

— Eu sinto outra presença aqui, mas não sei quem é. Responda-me logo, antes que a consideração que eu tenho por sua mãe acabe aqui e agora.

— Então...por minha mãe...por nós...não faça nada...por favor... — Aimèe tentava, em vão, retirar a mão de Ariadne de seu pescoço.

Aimèe não era uma vampira transformada, tanto por meios tradicionais, como a mordida, ou como foi feito com Ariadne. Ela tinha os poderes vampíricos sim, como qualquer um, porém não tão fortes, já que eles vieram apenas pelos seus antepassados, através de seu pai, e até chegar nela, o sangue já se encontrava — como muitos dos Vrykolakes já disseram — misturado demais. Ela poderia morder, se quisesse, e retirar todo o sangue e vitalidade de uma vítima, porém, ela se negava a isso, pois, por mais que pensassem o contrário, ela não estava com Sebastian porque queria.

— A consideração por um morto não vai me impedir de fazer justiça, Aimèe. E muito menos um passado.

— Não é um simples passado, Dina.

— Não me chame assim — Ariadne exasperou, agora, apontando sua varinha para o coração da mulher. — Eu vim até aqui com um propósito, e nada vai me fazer voltar em minha decisão. Se você não quer cooperar, problema seu, mas eu vou encontrar quem você está escondendo.

— Eu não estou escondendo. — Os olhos incrivelmente azuis de Aimèe já estavam cheios de lágrimas. — Não me mate, Dina, senão...

— Senão o quê?

— Senão, não vai restar ninguém para proteger minha mãe.

Por um momento, Ariadne achou que havia visto sinceridade e medo no olhar da mulher acuada à sua frente, o que a fez afrouxar o aperto no pescoço de Aimèe. Como se fosse automático, o rosto bonito e risonho de uma mulher de uns quarenta anos apareceu em sua mente, rindo, contando histórias sobre seu pai:

— Koira e meu querido Timoh sempre gostavam de cavalgar por aqui — Françoise dissera enquanto ela e uma crescida Ariadne cavalgavam por um campo verde e extenso, ladeadas por uma ainda mirrada Aimèe. — É uma pena que o mesmo homem os tenha mandado à morte. Se eu ao menos fosse bruxa como sua mãe, Dina, já teria buscado por justiça.

Fora justamente o ano em que Arktos morrera.

Mas aquilo era passado, e muito bem enterrado. E Aimèe não a enganaria com histórias antigas.

— Não adianta vir com ladainhas, Aimèe. — Ariadne rosnou. Encarava a prima a uma curta distância, uma vez que, aproveitando que Ariadne encontrava-se absorta em pensamentos, Aimèe se distanciara dela.

— Não são ladainhas, Dina! Eu realmente preciso proteger minha mãe de Sebastian!

— Mas ela está morta.

— Não, não está.

Contudo, quem respondeu isso foi justamente quem Ariadne percebera no castelo, mas não conseguira distinguir, embora não soubesse por que ele a impedira de tal ato. Ariadne olhou pasmada, mais uma vez, para Alexey, que surgiu do nada.

— Mas... O que _**você **_está fazendo aqui?

— Descobrindo por que Aimèe decidiu, de uma hora para outra, aliar-se a Sebastian.

— Mas isso é óbvio! — Ariadne irritou-se porque seus planos não estavam seguindo a ordem que queria. — Ela matou a tia Françoise e se aliou a Sebastian.

— Eu nunca faria isso com minha mãe!

— Se até o Lex acreditou, querida, por que eu não acreditaria? — Ariadne perguntou sarcástica.

— Não interessa! Mas eu pensei que você, Ariadne, por me conhecer há mais tempo, soubesse disso. — A voz de Aimèe estava cansada ao dizer aquilo, tão cansada quanto desgostosa.

— Ah, claro! Eu realmente acreditaria depois de você ter aparecido em minha casa, quando meu filho nasceu, para ajudar Sebastian a terminar aquele ritual desgraçado! — vociferou Ariadne. — Certo que você não apareceu na hora, e sim quando me viu desacordada, não é? Que foi? Não gosta de ver sofrimento alheio, meu bem?

— Isso não vem ao caso, agora — cortou Alexey, mas Ariadne não permtiu.

— Vem sim, Alexey! Você quer que eu acredite nessa mulher depois de tudo o que ela fez comigo? Pois se for, para o inferno, vocês dois!

— Dina — Alexey falou entre os dentes —, Françoise não está morta. Ela está presa nos calabouços deste castelo.

— Ah, claro. E é a Aimèe quem leva comida a ela todos os dias, não? Acorde para vida, Lex! Aposto que foi ela quem matou também tio Tomeh, e você fica defendendo a assassina de seu primo? A mulher que ajudou aquele desgraçado do Sebastian a fazer isso comigo?

Ariadne parecia descontrolada, e isso fez Alexey se irritar tanto quanto a mulher.

— Deixa de ser cabeça dura ao menos uma vez na vida, Ariadne, e perceba que o que você está passando com Nicola é o mesmo que Aimèe passa com Françoise!

E essa irritação, que poucas vezes Alexey dirigia para Ariadne, pareceu fazer com que a mesma racionalizasse mais e esquecesse, apenas por um momento, a raiva que sentia. Se o homem — ou vampiro — que sempre a protegeu estivesse certo, então sua tia deveria estar naquelas masmorras geladas há muito tempo. Tempo que Ariadne não gostaria sequer de calcular.

No entanto... ela tinha ganas de apenas fazer todos pagarem pelo que ela viveu durante todos aqueles anos, naquelas condições. Do jeito que estava vivendo naqueles dias. Além do medo que sentia em nunca mais conseguir ver o olhar cheio de amor e carinho de seu único filho, caso fizesse algo impensado, e ver apenas dor e decepção.

Mas, apesar de tudo, Ariadne ainda conseguiu pensar. Por que Aimèe não lhes pedira ajuda em tudo isso? Seria bem mais fácil, e os três conseguiriam salvar Françoise, se assim decidissem.

— Por que você não disse nada antes? — Ariadne finalmente perguntou. Não estranhou o fato de sua voz estar totalmente sem sentimentos.

— Pois, se uma única palavra deixasse minha boca para dar a localização de minha mãe, a maldição que a cerca a mataria, Ariadne. E de uma maneira horrível.

— Então como Lex ficou sabendo?

— Porque ela tentou fazer alguma coisa — o mesmo respondeu. — Aimèe abriu a mente dela para eu poder conseguir entrar e descobrir o que estava havendo, depois que eu a procurei quando Nicola já estava com Voldemort. E descobri sobre a maldição e Françoise.

Ariadne pareceu pensar um pouco e, ainda relutante, falou:

— Mas isso é ridículo! Se tia Françoise estivesse viva, eu saberia! Eu sentiria a presença dela aqui neste lugar.

— Não se Sebastian pedisse ajuda a um bruxo, para isso — Aimèe falou.

E Alexey, sabendo que a mulher não poderia dizer mais nada, completou:

— A proteção da cela de Françoise é a mesma que cerca a de Nicola.

Isso pareceu ser o necessário para Ariadne acreditar na história.

De Alexey ela não desconfiava, afinal, ele a salvara duas vezes de Sebastian. Fora justamente por causa dele, Alexey, que seu irmão Arktos sobrevivera ao início do ritual que ocorrera na França, quando Ariadne ainda era um bebê. Sebastian e Katrina conseguiram matar seus pais, Koira e Lya, porém, Alexey chegou a tempo de não terem feito nada com Arktos, que ainda era uma criança, ou de levarem Ariadne com eles. E, quando os mesmos vampiros a abordaram após o nascimento de Nicola, Alexey chegou, também a ajudando e não permitindo que eles matassem seu filho.

E Aimèe... Ela e a prima viveram muito tempo juntas. Ariadne passava as férias na casa de campo de tia Françoise, na França, e as duas faziam planos juntas para o futuro. Mas, então, a poucos meses do parto de Nicola, tia Françoise foi dada como morta, e Aimèe aliou-se a Sebastian. Ou fora justamente isso que o vampiro queria que ela, Ariadne, pensasse para que percebesse tudo perdido?

Com certeza poderia ser isso. Sebastian, com seu joguinho sórdido, querendo ver todos os descendentes de Drácula caírem para, apenas ele, sobressair-se.

— Eu sinto muito pelo que fiz, Dina... Por tudo... — Ariadne olhou para Aimèe ao ouvi-la falar tão triste e suavemente. Ela continuou: — Eu só queria proteger minha mãe. Espero que um dia você compreenda e... me perdoe.

Compreender, isso Ariadne poderia fazer facilmente. Ela sabia o que era o desespero por ter alguém que amava nas mãos de pessoas cruéis que não mediriam forças em torturá-la. Mas perdoar... Isso estava além de suas forças. Ariadne sentia que seria impossível perdoar uma das pessoas envolvidas em tudo que lhe aconteceu naqueles anos todos, mesmo se uma dessas pessoas fosse Aimèe.

— O que faremos agora? — Ariadne perguntou de maneira impassível.

Alexey e Aimèe se olharam, e foi ela quem respondeu:

— Por enquanto nada. Enquanto o bruxo que fez a maldição estiver vivo, não há como... bem, vocês sabem. E Sebastian o protege o tempo todo. Eles têm uma ligação que eu não compreendo, mas que, sempre que o bruxo corre riscos, Sebastian aparece para ajudá-lo.

— E quem é esse bruxo? — Ariadne perguntou.

— Eu também não posso dizer o nome dele.

— Então deixe-me ver — Ariadne falou quase rispidamente. Não por não gostar de estar ajudando uma tia que sempre lhe tratou como filha, e sim por estar perdendo tempo em não estar salvando **o seu **filho.

Ariadne fechou os olhos por apenas um segundo e pôde ver quem era o bruxo que fizera a maldição em Françoise para que não permitissem que sua localização fosse dita pela própria filha. Contudo... Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira! Mas, quando ele fizera a maldição? Afinal, ele deveria estar em Azkaban ou... Só se fosse após ter torturado... Mas por que ele obedecera Sebastian, se...

— Você sabe quem é ele, Dina? — Alexey perguntou interrompendo o raciocínio de Ariadne, no que ela o olhou e assentiu. O homem vislumbrou um sentimento de desprezo perpassar pelos olhos da mulher. — Então pode deixar que me encarrego dele.

— Não precisa.

— Por quê? — perguntaram Aimèe e Alexey ao mesmo tempo.

— Porque Bart Crouch Junior já está morto.

* * *

**N/B Georgea:** Sim, a fase está dark e cheia de revelações e novos mistérios, mas, mesmo assim, ainda temos doces momentos, não é? Vide Harry e Ginny e até Sirius e Ari. Todos botando fogo na fic. E a gente nem gosta... Rssssssss. Muita ins(trans)piração, maninha. o/

_**N/A: **Essa fase "dark" que a fic necessita passar está cada vez mais difícil de escrever, e minha sorte, digamos assim, é que ela já está toda formulada, tanto em minha cabeça quanto em anotações... Mas, ah, se fosse tão fácil colocar em palavras o que quero realmente passar...rs... E sim, muitas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo!_

_Enfim... não vou me estender muito na nota, já que essa fase da fic me deixa totalmente sem ânimos..rs.. A música do ABBA, que encabeçou o capítulo, vocês podem ouvir no meu espaço do Multiply, cujo link está no meu perfil._

_**Agradecimentos:**_

**Mickky: **podexá que passo assim que conseguir um tempo pra me organizar. Beijos.

**suicidepotion: **ah, fico feliz que vc escolheu "Encontro" pra passar o reveillon! (olhinhos brilhando), e mais ainda por ter gostado! Tudo de bom nesse novo ano. Beijos.

**Ari Duarte: **obrigada pelo coment! Beijos.

**Osmar: **que isso! Eu, matá-lo do coração? Longe disso..rsrsrs...obrigada pelo coment e o elogio! E, bem, amigos se entenderem é simples qdo não se tem um passado conturbado, o que não é o caso da Ari e do Sirius, mas... (bico fechado) só lendo para saber..rs.. espero que tenha gostado. Beijos.

**Michy: **linda, muito obrigada pelo coment. Adorei! Beijo grande pra você! E espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

**Priscila Louredo: **ah, que bom que gostou! *.* Sim, me ajoelhei e pedi ajuda à bruxa protetora das escritoras de NC..rsrsrs... Beijo grande, mana!

**Kelly: **se a Ari fosse obliviar o Sirius, acho que não daria muito certo... o pensamento poderia ficar em branco, mas as sensações... *ui.. que bom que gostou! Beijo grande pra você!

**Bianca Evans: **que bom que gostou! Espero que continue assim! Beijos e até o próximo.

_Aos que passaram sob a capa da invisibilidade dos Potter:_

_Espero que também tenham gostado. _

_Beijos a todos,_

_Livinha_


	27. Caminhos traçados

_**Capítulo 24**_

_**Caminhos Traçados**_

_E tudo o que eu realmente quero é uma sintonia,_

_... é algum conforto,_

_uma maneira de desatar minhas mãos._

_E tudo o que realmente quero é alguma justiça..._

(All I Really Want - Alanis Morissette)

* * *

O tempo que levou para percorrer da sala de Ariadne até o quarto em que estava ocupando pareceu uma eternidade para Sirius. Sua cabeça latejava, seu coração parecia que iria sair pela boca juntamente com suas entranhas que se contorciam, além de seu corpo parecer todo destruído. Ele sentia uma raiva que não saberia descrever se pedissem, contudo, saberia demonstrar no primeiro infeliz que aparecesse em sua frente. Ou, então, a melhor maneira de demonstrar isso seria forçando Ariadne a enxergar o que estava bem à sua frente. E forçar no sentido real da palavra.

Se ele continuasse naquela sala, a decepção daria lugar àquela raiva que explodiu assim que passou pelo quadro de Paracelso, o Alquimista (que soltou uma imprecação por ter sido aberto e fechado tão violentamente). As mãos passavam nervosa e quase agressivamente pelos cabelos, rosto, nuca...até se fecharem em punho e socar o dossel da cama. Assim como os pés não paravam em lugar algum, pisando duro como se Sirius quisesse abrir o chão e sumir por ele.

Talvez sumir realmente fosse sua vontade. Senão, poderia fazer alguma coisa bem estúpida. E estupidez era algo que ele não sentia ter mais forças de fazer por Ariadne. Independentemente da estupidez; fosse ela por amor ou por raiva.

Parou de andar por um momento, apenas para jogar-se sentado na cama. Sua cabeça continuava a latejar, assim como todas as outras sensações que o acometeram desde que entrou em seu quarto. As mãos em punho apoiavam sua cabeça pelo queixo e a boca aberta deixava passar a respiração ofegante, já que não conseguia usar apenas o nariz para tanto. A expressão de Sirius era de dar medo a qualquer um. Não por ter o horror estampado nela, e sim pela raiva determinada que havia. E o brilho que seus olhos cinza emitiam não se deixava comparar, nem mesmo com a estrela que originou seu nome. Se a estrela Sirius tivesse aquele brilho, seria capaz de tomar o lugar de um astro maior.

Após soltar um suspiro pesado para que conseguisse fazer sua respiração voltar ao normal, Sirius olhou para o espelho que ficava à sua frente, o único daquele quarto. No entanto, quando o fez, sua raiva pareceu borbulhar mais ainda. Mas não por Ariadne, e sim por ele mesmo. Ele sabia muito bem o que aconteceria dali para frente, pois acontecera há muito tempo, antes mesmo de Voldemort cair pela primeira vez. E ver que sua feição entregava que uma frustração ficaria no lugar da raiva, dali a alguns minutos, só o fazia se odiar cada vez mais.

Merlin, como Ariadne poderia ser capaz de permitir sentimentos tão controversos tomar conta de si mesma? Depois de eles terem feito amor daquela maneira tão desenfreada, tão...apaixonada?! Pois esta seria a palavra exata para o que aconteceu naquele quarto. Paixão. Nada mais. Não era tesão momentâneo como ela insistira em dizer. Era paixão, era amor... era saudade! Como ela conseguia dizer tantas tolices enquanto seus olhos gritavam algo completamente diferente?

Sirius queria tanto que ela percebesse o passo errado que estava dando, o buraco em que, mais uma vez, estava se escondendo... Mas, como sempre, Ariadne era orgulhosa demais para se deixar enxergar.

E não foi difícil de que o homem percebesse o óbvio. De que não importava quanto tempo passasse, não importava se ele fosse preso ou se fosse lançado para o Mundo dos Mortos, ou se, simplesmente, dissesse sempre e sempre a mesma coisa tanto para si mesmo quanto para ela. Sirius nunca poderia esquecer Ariadne. Ela era sua liberdade e sua prisão, sua prece e sua dor, sua benção e seu pecado. Por ela, ele sempre seria capaz de tudo, e isso era o que mais fazia odiá-la. E o que mais fazia amá-la.

**xxx--xxx**

O que Sebastian fora fazer no covil de Voldemort, Ariadne ainda sequer suspeitava. Para falar a verdade, nem se importava.

Depois que ela disse aos primos que o bruxo responsável pela maldição feita em tia Françoise estava morto, soube-se que ela não se aplicava mais. Isso era uma regra básica na magia. Qualquer mágica feita por um bruxo era desfeita quando este morresse. Ou, se não fosse anulada de imediato, era bem mais fácil ludibriar. Tanto é que Aimèe conseguira contar a Alexey, mesmo em pensamento, a localização de sua mãe. Se a maldição - que agora Ariadne sabia qual era - ainda estivesse funcionando, ou seja, se Crouch Jr. ainda estivesse vivo, apenas o fato de Aimèe ter contado mentalmente para Lex qualquer coisa, seria a morte certa para sua mãe. E um tipo de morte que Ariadne também não queria pensar em como seria.

O motivo de justo Crouch Jr. ter feito o feitiço não passou pela mente de Ariadne naquele momento. Ela só se preocupou em pensar na maneira de retirar sua tia daquelas masmorras.

Após perceberem a situação real em que Françoise Deneuve realmente se encontrava, não foi difícil descobrir como e quando a tirariam de dentro daquelas celas úmidas e geladas. O problema, entretanto, era que um vampiro ainda não conseguiria tirá-la de lá.

Como bem disse Alexey, a cela em que Françoise estava presa era do mesmo jeito da de Nicola. Sendo assim, não se poderia aparatar lá dentro ou uma varinha qualquer não poderia abri-la, além de um vampiro, muito menos, não ter condições de tocar nas grades que a revestiam, uma vez que eram feitas da mais pura prata. Portanto, a única maneira de se abrir aquela cela era se uma pessoa qualquer conseguisse arrombar a porta da mesma. Então, obviamente, tal prodígio deveria ser feito por um bruxo. Sem outra opção.

E era aí também que iniciava outro problema: qual bruxo poderia fazer isso? Apenas Ariadne conhecia bruxos de confiança o bastante para fazer tal coisa. Mas, quem seria capaz de se arriscar por alguém que não conhecia? E, ainda por cima, entrar no castelo de um vampiro, correndo o risco de nunca sair de lá como havia entrado: apenas um bruxo...e mortal?

Ariadne conhecia alguns que seriam capazes de se arriscar numa missão como aquela, embora, também tinha certeza, eles não fariam isso para salvar uma vítima que fosse a mãe de uma vampira que estava aliada a Voldemort.

Os nomes foram, porém, listados. Mas não dentro daquele castelo.

Assim que souberam como poderiam tirar Françoise de dentro daquelas celas, Aimèe disse para eles irem embora, pois logo Adhara e Samantha voltariam e caso as vampiras os pegassem naquele castelo, seria a pior coisa que poderiam acontecer. Tanto para eles, presentes naquela sala, quanto para seus respectivos familiares.

Alexey então se despediu da mulher que sempre amou, despedida que Ariadne preferiu não olhar. Ver Lex com Aimèe a fazia pensar que o primo estava mancomunando com a loura para enganar Ariadne, por mais que esse pensamento fosse totalmente estúpido - e disso ela também sabia. Mas, quando ele veio, foi difícil de conter. Eram tempos difíceis demais, e havia vezes que lealdade alguma agüentava viver sem uma oscilação que fosse. Portanto ela apenas meneou a cabeça, tentando espantar esse pensamento, e apressou Alexey.

Eles estavam, naquele momento, na casa do vampiro. O mesmo casebre na parte pobre de Bath. Daquela vez, não teria absinto para tomar, já que não havia nada para se brindar. E, tanto para Alexey quanto para Ariadne, absinto era uma bebida para momentos alegres. Nada mais. Portanto, Alexey saía da cozinha com apenas uma xícara de chá para Ariadne, já que essa bebida não lhe era tão agradável. Sempre preferiu algo mais forte.

Enquanto o homem preparava o chá, Ariadne começou a pensar em todos os bruxos possíveis para aquela missão. No entanto, por mais que passasse listas e mais listas em sua memória, apenas um nome se sobressaía de todos, já que era o único a quem ela confiava integralmente para aquilo, além de também já possuir proteção necessária para tal e não ser nada obtuso em artes mágicas. Entretanto... Ariadne não queria metê-lo nisso.

Além disso, por mais que dissesse o contrário a si mesma, sempre que vinha à sua memória o que Molly lhe dissera há várias semanas, Ariadne não conseguia impedir que um resquício de dúvida lhe atingisse ao pensar nos irmãos Fabian e Gideon Prewett. Talvez, e apenas por uma pequena hipótese, Molly estivesse certa em acusá-la por ser a culpada da morte dos dois rapazes na primeira guerra contra Voldemort. E Ariadne não queria carregar a culpa de mais uma morte da família daquela mulher. Principalmente a morte de um filho.

O chá que Alexey preparara, entretanto, sequer chegara aos lábios de Ariadne, que media e pesava os prós e contras em chamar Charlie Weasley a ajudá-los no resgate de sua tia Françoise. Contudo, não agüentando aquele silêncio que se estendia - na opinião do vampiro - por tempo demais, Alexey perguntou, mesmo sabendo enxergar o que se passava na cabeça de sua prima:

- E então? Conseguiu pensar em alguém?

Ariadne suspirou e o olhou, os olhos fora de foco por um momento, e então os orbes dourados brilharam com algo que Alexey poucas vezes vira ali, embora aquele brilho estivesse instalado naqueles olhos desde que Nicola fora pego. Ariadne estava com medo.

- Consegui sim - Ariadne falou após alguns segundos e com a voz falha pela falta de uso. Não se dera conta, mas estava pensando há quase uma hora. E apenas pensando. - O problema é quem eu escolhi.

E ela não precisava nem dizer, pois Alexey sabia muito bem em quem Ariadne havia pensado para aquela missão. E o vampiro, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, pediu ajuda aos seres de força maior que sabia existir, embora sua crença neles houvesse diminuído a ponto de quase desaparecer. E pediu que, o que quer que fosse acontecer dali para frente, fosse bom para ambos os lados.

- E o que você vai fazer? - ele ainda perguntou, pois Ariadne não havia falado mais nada, apenas voltara a encarar aquela xícara cheia de chá.

- Eu ainda não sei...

Alexey pensou um pouco antes de voltar a falar:

- Se você o acha capaz, Dina, por que não explica a situação e deixe claro que ele não tem obrigação alguma em fazer o que você pede?

- Porque, se eu disser que há uma pessoa presa nas masmorras de Sebastian e perguntar se ele pode ajudar, Charlie sequer vai pensar no assunto. Ele vai dizer que sim no ato. E vai saber diagnosticar que, caso eu não estivesse envolvida com a pessoa seqüestrada, nem sequer pediria algo assim.

- Então você não vai pedir?

O receio, juntamente com a desesperança, estava latente na voz de Alexey. Contudo, Ariadne não respondeu de imediato. Mais uma vez em sua vida ela não fazia idéia de como agir. E aquela sensação lhe era mais que frustrante. Era humilhante.

**xxx--xxx**

Quase que imediatamente após a partida de Ariadne e Alexey do Castelo Negro de Strigoi, Adhara e Samantha apareceram. E Aimèe nunca as vira tão satisfeitas. E tão obscenamente asquerosas.

- Você perdeu, Aimèe - Adhara disse com sua voz infantil e lambendo os dedos, mostrando que realmente se deleitara com o que havia feito.

Ela sequer deu atenção à vampira de cabelos vermelhos, o que pareceu irritá-la. Adhara olhou para Samantha antes de falar novamente:

- Ouviu o que eu disse, francesa idiota? Está surda por acaso?

- Não - a voz de Aimèe saiu seca e imparcial, o que fez as outras duas se olharem, estranhando.

Samantha se aproximou, sentando numa poltrona ao lado do sofá em que Aimèe estava.

- Pelo visto você está voltando a ser uma pessoa rebelde, não? - Samantha falou, embora soubesse que as rebeldias de Aimèe há muito haviam sido contidas. E isso se devia ao que acontecia à mãe dela quando se rebelava a Sebastian. Coisas nada agradáveis para se dizer aqui.

- Não estou me rebelando - Aimèe logo disse, sua voz, naquele momento, voltando a mostrar a suavidade de sempre. - Só não estou com saco para as infantilidades de Adhara.

- Hei! Infantilidades, é? Pois sabia que quem faz infantilidade é aquela pu-...

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

A voz grave e suave de Sebastian ecoou por aquelas paredes de pedra. E essa voz faria qualquer espinha gelar, porém, apenas fez Samantha sorrir e Adhara mostrar um biquinho. Aimèe continuava impassível, mas totalmente atenta.

- Aquela loura azeda fica me chamando de infantil, 'Bastian!

Adhara era a única quem poderia tratar Sebastian com mais intimidade e não ser alvo da ira de Katrina.

- Mas você sabe, minha cara, que o que me atrai em você é esse seu ar de infanta... - E o sorriso da vampira ruiva tomou conta de seus lábios quando Sebastian se aproximou, dando-lhe um beijo rápido. - Pois eu sei o que se esconde por detrás desse rostinho tão...angelical.

Aquele elogio pareceu elevar Adhara às alturas, enquanto Katrina a olhava no que parecia cheia de orgulho, afinal, fora justamente ela quem encontrava Adhara há muito tempo, sozinha e desamparada, nas ruas ao norte da Escócia. Alguém para lhe fazer companhia para as noites solitárias quando Sebastian decidia passar com Samantha. Além de, também, ter uma aliada quando tivesse a oportunidade de liquidar a vampira de cabelos negros. E foi justamente para ela, Katrina, que Adhara correu quando Sebastian foi cumprimentar com beijos demorados as outras duas vampiras.

Aimèe respondeu como sempre, contudo, não pode fingir que não percebeu Sebastian demorar-se mais ao encará-la, postando aqueles olhos quase roxos nos seus. Sentiu-se invadida, mas, também, conseguiu disfarçar bem seu medo e nojo. E com sorte conseguiu realmente tal feito, pois o vampiro lhe sorriu e foi na direção da poltrona perto da lareira, sentando-se nela.

- Logo alcançaremos nosso objetivo - ele disse, cruzando as pernas e repousando os braços nos apoios laterais da poltrona, de forma pomposa. - O Lorde das Trevas está prestes a acabar com essa guerra estúpida entre bruxos. E, então, quando não houver mais obstáculos nesse mundo de mortais, nós tomaremos o poder. E tudo o que conde Vlad Draculea queria vai acontecer. A luz cairá para sempre... E as trevas reinarão. Como bem deve ser.

E nenhum das vampiras viu - Katrina e Adhara por estarem mais entretidas entre si, Samantha por estar concentrada em Aimèe, e esta, por seus pensamentos estarem longe, mais especificamente no modo que livraria sua mãe de dentro daquele inferno -, mas os olhos de Sebastian brilharam de uma maneira inteiramente nova. De uma maneira que, se ao menos Katrina tivesse percebido, não se preocuparia mais com Samantha, e sim com o que rondava na cabeça de seu amado vampiro.

**xxx--xxx**

Harry, Ginny, Ron e Hermione deixaram o Salão Principal após terminarem de comer. Enquanto os amigos decidiram ir à biblioteca, uma vez que Hermione dissera precisar de um livro que somente naquele momento havia se lembrado, e depois disso fariam a ronda noturna, Harry subiu com Ginny na direção da torre dos leões.

Luna e Neville, assim que viram os amigos entrarem no grande salão, foram cumprimentar Harry, pois o pai da garota mandara em primeira mão uma carta para a filha contando tudo o que sairia n'O Pasquim no dia seguinte. Harry aceitou com um sorriso os votos de uma vida bem melhor com seu padrinho, afinal, "viver com aqueles parentes trouxas por tanto tempo, e agora viver com alguém diferente que é realmente sua família, seria uma nova aventura, e bem melhor do que nesses dezesseis anos". E a frase dita por Luna de maneira aérea foi uma ótima previsão do que viria pela frente.

Novas aventuras... Se não envolvessem trasgos montanheses ou diários repletos de magia negra, seria o início de aventuras muito bem vindas, obrigado.

Porém, não era hora de pensar no futuro, ao menos não enquanto não derrotasse Voldemort. Assim como também não era hora de pensar no Lorde das Trevas, Harry sabia, quando sentiu o braço de Ginny rodear sua cintura e se aconchegar mais a ele.

- Sabia que você anda pensativo demais nesses dias, Harry?

- É mesmo? - o rapaz perguntou levemente surpreso.

- U-hum... E espero que não esteja pensando naquela conversa que tivemos, na semana passada, após o treino de Quadribol.

- Não... Não era naquilo que estava pensando. - O sorriso que deu à namorada fez Ginny ter certeza.

- É bom saber.

Eles pararam no meio de um corredor, sem nem saber qual era. Ginny ergueu seus braços, enlaçando o pescoço de Harry, enquanto o rapaz descansava as mãos na cintura da garota. Alguns estudantes que passaram por ali lançaram olhares para o casal.

- Eu também estava pensando em algo... - Ginny disse quando estavam sozinhos novamente naquele corredor; seus dedos passando pelos cabelos de Harry enquanto sua expressão mostrava uma mal disfarçada indiferença.

- Em quê? - E o interesse de Harry nessa pergunta era genuíno. Afinal, desconfiava do tipo da resposta que a namorada daria.

- Poderíamos aproveitar que o Ron e a Mione foram namorar e fazer o mesmo.

- Mas eles foram à biblioteca e depois fazer a ronda, lembra o que a Mione disse? Tudo obrigação - Harry retorquiu com um sorriso de canto.

- Claro... E eu vou acreditar neles, simplesmente porque sou caçula de seis irmãos.

Harry riu.

- Já estamos chegando à torre de Gryffindor. Então, é só escolher um bom lugar.

E se Harry não havia reparado nas bochechas rosadas de Ginny, percebeu, facilmente, as orelhas da garota atingirem um rosa intenso.

- Lá tem muita gente, Harry... E o Ron pode aparecer a qualquer momento. - Ela então soltou um bufo exasperado e rolou os olhos. - E ele está fazendo isso até demais, ultimamente.

Harry riu, mas, assim que olhou para os lados, conseguiu identificar a famigerada tapeçaria de Barnabés, o Amalucado, ensinando balé aos tragos, o que significava...

- Bem, a gente pode aproveitar a Sala Precisa, o que acha?

E sem que ela respondesse verbalmente, dando a ele apenas um sorriso de afirmação, Harry já passava três vezes na frente daquela parede de pedra lisa, defronte à tapeçaria. No instante seguinte, uma porta se materializava para eles. Harry apenas estendeu a mão, segurando a de Ginny e a guiando lá para dentro.

Eles nunca haviam namorado na Sala Precisa. Sempre ficavam em salas abandonadas, uma vez que a torre de Astronomia - lugar tão bem visitado pelos casais de namorados - não seria uma boa escolha para Harry, na visão protetora de Ginny. E o rapaz agradecia intimamente por isso.

Contudo, entrar na Sala Precisa, o que Ginny sabia muito bem o que poderia acarretar, a fez gostar e não gostar da idéia.

Essa idéia lhe era bem vinda, pois assim Ron ficaria praticamente impossibilitado de entrar. E isso realmente lhe era tentador demais, já que não estava mais agüentando o irmão aparecer justamente quando ela e Harry estavam se entendendo da melhor maneira possível, digamos assim.

Em contrapartida, seria uma idéia ruim se Harry percebesse o que esses "entendimentos" causavam nela. Ginny, por mais apaixonada que fosse por aquele garoto de cabelos arrepiados e óculos redondos, não sabia o que se passava na cabeça dele quando as carícias de ambos atingiam patamares que ela nunca havia chegado com qualquer um de seus ex-namorados.

Ela sabia sim o que se passava na cabeça de qualquer garoto quando ele sentia o corpo esquentar demais, mesmo não estando debaixo de um sol escaldante, ou se arrepiar e tremer, mesmo não estando no meio de uma tempestade de neve. O problema era que Harry não era qualquer garoto. Ele era o Harry, o amor de sua vida, a quem ela sempre sonhou se entregar. E se as carícias do namorado a fizessem, mais uma vez, pedir silenciosamente por mais, Ginny não saberia o que poderia aparecer naquela sala. E, dependendo do que fosse, não saberia como realmente iria se sentir. Ou melhor: o que Harry iria pensar dela.

Mas, enquanto ele a puxava pela mão para adentrar aquela sala, Ginny achou melhor parar de pensar, senão, explodiria. "Deixe que tudo ocorra normalmente. Assim, você vê na hora o que faz", pensou, sentando-se no que pareceu um sofá largo demais e que caberia, tranquilamente, até três Hagrid's.

Assim que se sentaram, ficaram lado a lado, e Harry a beijou calmamente, apenas sentindo os lábios de Ginny pelo que ele sabia ser a enésima vez, mas como se também os sentisse pela primeira. E quando se separavam, ele encostou-se ao sofá, olhando para o teto da Sala Precisa, mas também não o encarando, enquanto segurava a mão de sua garota e entrelaçava seus dedos.

- Sabia que é muito bom te ver sorrindo dessa maneira? - Ginny falou, percebendo que não precisaria se assustar caso as coisas...bem...saíssem do controle, afinal, não era nenhum louca desavergonhada, como sua tia Muriel gostaria muito de falar. Ela só precisava agir normalmente que tudo ficaria bem.

- Parece que tudo está indo bem, não é?

- E quem disse que não?

Harry olhou para Ginny, vendo o sorriso singelo da namorada, e então voltou seu olhar para o teto. Tinha coisas que era preferível não ver, pois, às vezes, quando relanceava seus olhos para Ginny e imagens se formavam em sua mente apenas por ver aqueles olhos brilhando, outras imagens também ocupavam sua cabeça: a de ruivos furiosos.

Entretanto, naquela mesma velocidade, a resposta da pergunta da garota atingiu Harry: Voldemort. Era o bruxo quem dizia que as situações nunca poderiam melhorar, principalmente quando se referia a Harry.

Por mais que não quisesse pensar no Lorde das Trevas, principalmente enquanto estava com Ginny, o mesmo sempre insistia em aparecer em sua cabeça, com seu sorriso sádico e frio. Harry realmente não sentira mais sua cicatriz doer ou formigar, como contara à namorada naquela manhã quando ela o pegou pensativo e inquirira sobre isso. Contudo, os sonhos que vinha tendo com Voldemort ainda lhe eram perturbadores demais. E o pior: não sabia que tipo de sonhos eram esses, uma vez que apenas a cara viperina continuava em sua mente ao acordar, assim como um formigamento estranho no corpo.

- Você está receando alguma coisa, Harry?

Os pensamentos de Harry se quebraram ao ouvir a voz de Ginny, que fazia de tudo para não se mostrar receosa pelo silêncio do namorado. Ela nunca gostou desse tipo de silêncio, os que, quando vêm, trazem uma tensão junto. E principalmente quando tal silêncio era feito por quem ela amava.

- É esse...silêncio...de Voldemort - Harry falou incomodado, e Ginny não permitiu que seu corpo tremesse diante do nome do bruxo. Porém, acabou percebendo que o temor de sempre não a tomou. - Não sei por que ele tanto demora a atacar finalmente Hogwarts... Pois tudo indica que seja assim.

- E como você tem tanta certeza? - ela perguntou, sua voz saindo num sussurro.

- Eu não sei, eu... Apenas sinto.

Eles ficaram em silêncio novamente, mas, daquela vez, não havia a tensão sombria de antes, mesmo que Harry não a encarasse. Era apenas aquele silêncio que vem antes de alguém dizer algo sério ou, então, pensado há bastante tempo:

- Acho que Hogwarts - Harry continuou - é como um santuário para Voldemort. Foi aqui que ele aprendeu grande parte do que conhece em magia. Foi aqui que ele soube das Horcruxes. Este lugar é para ele como é para mim: o lugar que ele considerou como seu lar. O único.

- Mas você não considera Hogwarts um santuário - Ginny falou, olhando o perfil do namorado. - Você não pensaria em Hogwarts como um lugar sagrado, Harry, a ponto de decidir aqui todo o seu futuro, mesmo se já imaginasse qual seria.

Harry soltou um riso pelo nariz, afinal, sabia que sua resposta seria sim diante do que Ginny dissera. Em Hogwarts ele sempre se sentiu seguro. Sentia, principalmente naqueles últimos meses, que estava no lugar certo esperando pelo que seria seu destino. Onde ele faria aquela guerra cair por terra... ou cair com ela. Talvez, sua definição de santuário não fosse igual à de Voldemort, mas, apesar de tudo, aquela escola era um santuário para ele sim. Ali, onde tudo havia começado e sido explicado...e onde teria que terminar.

Contudo, aquele não era o momento ainda para pensar (ou repensar) em tudo isso, percebeu Harry quando a mão de Ginny se fechou firme e acalentadora em seu braço. Ele olhou para ela novamente, percebendo também que não ligava tanto assim para seis ruivos furiosos caso fizesse algo para a irmãzinha deles. Além disso, o que eles não sabiam, não arrancaria pedaço tanto deles quanto de Harry. E ainda havia mais...

Mas este "mais" Harry não conseguia sequer se lembrar do que era, porque os lábios de Ginny já tocavam os seus.

Mesmo com os corpos apoiados ao encosto daquele sofá, eles continuaram o beijo como se não ligassem para o mau jeito que ambos estavam. E enquanto Harry se apoiava para não ficar ainda mais incômodo naquela posição, sua outra mão já ia em direção à nuca de Ginny, fazendo com que ambos tentassem se aproximar ainda mais. Já a garota levava a mão que não a apoiava no sofá à cintura de Harry, indo então para as costas do namorado e usando-o como apoio para deslizar para mais perto dele.

E foi no instante que os corpos roçaram um no outro que o beijo ganhou mais intensidade. E também foi neste instante que Harry levou as duas mãos para a nuca da garota, que ele sentia tanto amor que nem sabia dizer ao certo, e a trouxe para mais perto ainda. O incômodo que seu corpo sentia diante daquela posição estranha não o incomodava mais, o que o incomodava era que ele e Ginny não estavam tão perto quanto realmente gostaria. E ele não se incomodou tampouco em inclinar seu corpo por cima do dela, fazendo com que Ginny tivesse que se virar um pouco e flexionasse uma das pernas para se manter firme naquele sofá que estava começando a parece pequeno demais.

Se antes de entrar naquela sala Ginny estava preocupada com o que pudesse acontecer lá dentro e o que seu pensamento faria a qualquer desejo, essa preocupação também a havia abandonado há muito tempo. E a não ser que algum deles parasse com aqueles beijos e carícias, o sofá teria de dar lugar a outro móvel bem mais espaçoso e sem braços laterais.

Harry sequer percebeu, mas não estavam mais deitados ou apoiados às costas do sofá, e sim aproveitando aquele assento mais largo que o normal. Também custou notar que suas capas do uniforme já há muito estavam tortas e praticamente fora do corpo. E o que de maneira alguma ficava fora tanto do corpo dele quanto do de Ginny, eram as mãos buscando mais espaço, mais pele, mais necessidade em saciar o que queimava seus corpos.

Merlin, como era difícil se conter quando Ginny o beijava, quando o abraçava ou, simplesmente, quando passava as mãos pelos seus cabelos, bagunçando-os mais ainda, enquanto as mãos dele embrenhavam-se nos rubros dela. Despertava-lhe sensações nunca sentidas antes, e que Harry queria aproveitar e explorar até o último detalhe, até saber que não havia nada melhor para sentir, nada tão intenso! E então descobria sensações mais abrasadoras.

Ele sofrera tanto nesses últimos meses longe de Ginny, que agora queria matar a saudade o mais intensamente que pudesse. Como ele poderia imaginar, quando não estava daquela maneira com sua garota, que estava indo rápido demais em suas carícias, em seus contatos cada vez mais íntimos, sendo que seu corpo parecia sentir uma saudade enorme assim como sua alma?

Entretanto, ao mesmo tempo em que queria que toda aquela paixão tomasse as rédeas de seus instintos, Harry também sabia que deveriam esperar. Afinal, se eles se entregassem completamente seria uma situação sem volta. E ele queria tanto descobrir Ginny pouco a pouco... Aproveitar cada detalhe para aprender, cada sinal de satisfação ou algo que a deixasse retraída ou receosa, embora seu corpo já dissesse que aprendera o bastante. "Isso vai ser uma tortura", ele pensou quando ouviu a garota soltar um gemido ao mesmo tempo em que ele, quando seus corpos se colaram mais ainda, percebendo as conseqüências daquelas carícias. Eles se encararam com os olhos nublados, sentido que os corpos tremiam, queimavam... Que seus corpos se encaixavam com uma perfeição gritante! Realmente seria uma tortura.

- Eu te amo tanto, Ginny e... E quero muito você... - Harry murmurou.

E Ginny sentiu que aquelas esmeraldas pareciam perfurar sua alma, tamanha intensidade que sentia naquele olhar. Como ela esperou e desejou ser olhada daquela maneira! Ela também o amava e o desejava tanto... Há muito ansiava por aquelas mãos percorrerem seu corpo, aquela boca beijando a sua de uma maneira nova, uma maneira que ela sabia existir, mas que nunca sentira... e queria muito sentir.

Ela também sabia que seria uma decisão única. Apenas uma palavra ou, simplesmente, um gesto, e tudo caminharia como deve ser quando se toma uma decisão assim. E ela também sabia das conseqüências. Tanto para um casal comum, quanto para ela e Harry, afinal, seu namorado não era um garoto qualquer, como ela brilhantemente pensara há, talvez, várias horas... não sabia calcular ao certo. Mas nada disso realmente importava, ela também percebeu. Eles realmente não eram um casal comum. Eles eram um casal apaixonado e que queriam sentir e amar cada vez mais, como se aquele fosse o último momento de suas vidas, pois, talvez, assim o fosse. Muito embora, também, tal decisão não deveria ser tomada apenas com o medo do que aconteceria amanhã.

- Acho melhor irmos... - Ginny falou depois de um tempo, num murmúrio rouco.

- A-ham - Harry concordou.

Porém, nenhum deles retirou as mãos de onde estavam, nenhum deles desgrudou os olhos do outro. Ainda mantinham o outro perto, seguro. Ainda queriam decifrar cada sentimento que viam passar diante do que muitos diziam ser as janelas da alma. E, naquele momento, nada poderia ser mais propício do que tal título.

Harry falou depois de um tempo, como se fosse uma sentença:

- Mas...acho que podemos ir daqui a pouco.

- Tenho certeza que podemos.

E eles se beijaram novamente e sem demora.

E... Merlin, que beijo era aquele?! Um beijo desses deveria ser proibido, caso os apaixonados não quisessem passar, realmente, dos beijos. E ainda era isso que eles queriam manter. Ao menos era o que achavam minutos atrás. Entretanto, mandar o corpo não obedecer ao que a alma tanto pedia para se consumar era impossível.

Aquelas três semanas em Hogwarts, após as férias de Natal, foram três semanas de encontros às escondidas, fugindo de Ron ou de qualquer outro monitor. Nunca Harry agradecera tanto a herança que seu pai e os Marotos lhe deixaram. Com eles, o rapaz conseguia levar Ginny para os cantos mais escondidos e propícios para matarem a saudade, mesmo que a sensatez ainda o acometesse de vez em quando. E protegidos pelo anonimato da capa da invisibilidade e das passagens secretas, eles se descobriam, se amavam, se tocavam...

Ele sabia que beijar atrás da orelha de Ginny a fazia gemer baixinho, mas que beijar ou morder a junção de seu pescoço com o colo a fazia choramingar. Sabia que acariciar as costas dela e os cabelos enquanto se beijavam a deixava ofegante, mas manter sua mão na base da coluna ou apertar sua cintura a fazia pedir por mais. Harry sabia também que, quando sua mão descia para as pernas dela, apertando, a garota já a erguia, enlaçando-o, permitindo maior contato entre seus corpos. E Ginny sabia que isso fazia Harry gemer.

E também conhecendo o que fazia Harry pedir por mais, Ginny sequer pensou - o que já era impossível àquele momento - em enlaçar Harry com suas pernas enquanto ficava sob ele, naquele sofá macio. Seus olhos estavam fechados, fazendo assim com que as sensações fossem mais abrasadores, mas excitantes... Murmurava entre gemidos o nome de seu amor enquanto sentia as mãos dele a acariciando sem o empecilho das roupas já atiradas naquele chão, ambos apenas com suas roupas íntimas, sentido no corpo até onde chegaram.

Sem reservas, ela desceu suas mãos, arranhando, acariciando as costas de Harry até alcançar lugares nunca tocados por ela antes, sentindo-o tremer, gemer, até voltar a beijá-la na boca. Sua língua gostosa de encontro à dela, o corpo quente e pesado em cima do seu provocando-a instintivamente, avisando como acabaria o que eles começaram naquela sala, caso continuassem ali.

Mas eles queriam continuar. Queriam se amar.

E essa certeza, embora já os tivesse acometido há um bom tempo, ambos só perceberam que não havia volta quando se olharam pela última vez antes de retirar o restante das roupas que o atrapalhavam. Somente quando viram o consentimento e a entrega àquele amor nos olhos e nas palavras de ambos que se amaram sem medo. Sabiam que era o certo.

Logo os gemidos ficaram difíceis de controlar, embora ainda fossem abafados por beijos. Mas a partir do momento em que os gemidos transformaram-se em súplicas, não havia mais nada para controlar. Não precisava. Não podiam.

Súplicas de corpos que descobriam juntos o mais sublime ato do amor. Quando os corpos se tornam um, assim como as almas há muito tempo já haviam se tornado.

Ginny sentiu como era ser amada por quem amava, e de forma incondicional, e Harry descobriu como o amor que ele sentia pela sua garota poderia também ser sua fortaleza. Sua razão para viver àquela guerra, àquele inferno.

E as almas desses dois jovens se entregaram quando os corpos se uniram definitivamente. Regozijaram-se diante daquele sentimento, daquela entrega. Diante da consumação daquele amor que era questão de tempo para acontecer. Pois as almas há muito haviam se unido. E isso aconteceu quando uma pequena ruiva desejou boa sorte para um garoto magricela que apenas pediu ajuda para sua mãe, pois não sabia chegar ao mundo a que pertencia.

Eles não sabiam, mas, naquele mesmo dia, Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley tornaram-se um. E, depois de anos, corpo e coração juntavam-se a essa união. E como testemunhas... apenas as roupas esquecidas naquele chão, além dos gemidos que ecoavam naquelas paredes frias... o contrário do sentimento de ambos. Sentimento cheio de amor, que é, sem dúvida, a maior arma contra todo o mal que se aconteceria naquela escola. E naquele mundo.

**xxx--xxx**

Já passava das duas horas da madrugada quando ela voltou para Hogwarts. As idéias faziam sua cabeça girar como se fizesse acrobacia, pois ainda não conseguira assimilar de uma vez tudo o que ocorrera naquela noite, embora já estivesse pensando - mesmo que demoradamente - na solução de um de seus problemas.

Contudo, agora havia mais.

E esse problema a mais não tinha nada a ver com o fato de ter cruzado com Sirius naquele corredor. Talvez esse encontro pudesse ter se tornado uma solução para um dos problemas, mas não poderia pedir ajuda a ele. Não quando ele fizera questão de lhe lançar um olhar cheio de raiva e desprezo. Além disso, Ariadne sabia que o único a quem poderia pedir uma ajuda - ou solução, como preferia pensar - era Charlie. E isso ela precisaria fazer o quanto antes. Tanto é que não permitiu que seus passos se retardassem mais ao cruzar com Sirius. Pelo contrário. Apressou-os cada vez mais, e o arrepio que percorreu seu corpo todo ao cruzar seu olhar com o ex-prisioneiro não tinha nada a ver com a troca de olhares em si. E sim com a pressa em contatar seu amigo.

Mas o que fizera Ariadne demorar a retornar para a escola, assim como a pressa para localizá-lo, fora exatamente o maior de seus problemas: Sebastian.

Após o vampiro ter retornado para o Castelo Negro de Strigoi - e talvez ter relaxado um pouco na companhia de suas acompanhantes -, ele chamou Ariadne. Daquela maneira que ela tanto odiava: telepaticamente. Ele invadira sua mente, ordenando que aparecesse no lugar de onde ela saíra algumas horas antes. E assim ela fez.

Enquanto Sebastian falava, ela não lançou olhar algum para Aimèe. Assim como não lançou nenhum olhar para qualquer vampiro que estivesse ali, com exceção de Sebastian. Era apenas ele quem ela via. Mais nada e ninguém. E as palavras do homem ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça como se fossem seus sapatos batendo naquele chão de pedras de Hogwarts.

- Será amanhã - ele falara apenas. Ariadne se fez de desentendida. Ele sorriu antes de explicar melhor. - Amanhã, Voldemort atacará a escola de bruxos. Amanhã, como ele mesmo diz, será a batalha final, onde ele derrotará o moleque Potter.

Ariadne disfarçou bem sua surpresa. Mas não para Sebastian, que, assim como Alexey, também conhecia bastante bem suas expressões, ou a falta delas.

- Fique tranqüila, Ariadne - ele falou suavemente, aproximando-se dela como se a analisasse. Ariadne sequer se mexeu. Katrina a olhou enraivecida, mas foi contida por Adhara. - Você terá seu filho de volta, e inteiro. Nada será feito a ele pelas minhas mulheres. Tem a minha palavra.

- Como se ela me bastasse - Ariadne retorquiu secamente. Adhara precisou conter melhor Katrina, por mais que quisesse ver o "circo pegar fogo" entre as duas vampiras. Mas ordens eram ordens. E Sebastian as dera com muita clareza para sua vampira infanta.

- Sendo assim, como posso lhe provar que nada será feito ao seu filho enquanto a batalha acontece?

Ariadne ainda pensou, mas não conseguiu formular nada, a não ser...

- Quem ficará responsável pela guarda da fortaleza de Voldemort, quando todos forem para Hogwarts para a batalha?

Sebastian sorriu, mas respondeu:

- Uns dois ou três Comensais da Morte e, mesmo achando idiota, uma cobra.

Desta vez, Ariadne conseguiu disfarçar bem seu sentimento de parcial triunfo. Ela sabia que os Comensais montariam guarda não apenas para liquidar ou ainda manter os prisioneiros no covil do bruxo das trevas, mas, também, para protegerem Nagini, já que ela precisava ser protegida da batalha. Afinal, Voldemort não iria querer arriscar perder uma de suas preciosas Horcruxes.

- Agradeço pela informação, Sebastian - Ariadne falou impassível.

- Ah, minha cara... - Sebastian virou a cabeça de lado e seus dedos roçarem levemente no rosto de Ariadne, que, em puro reflexo, virou o dela, desviando-se do toque enojante do vampiro. - Tenha certeza absoluta de que você saberá me... agradecer na hora e forma certas - e aqui, a voz dele atingiu um grau de obscenidade que, se Ariadne tivesse com algo em seu estômago, regurgitaria no ato.

E Katrina, mais do que nunca, precisou ser contida por Adhara que, daquela vez, teve que sussurrar algo no ouvido de sua protetora.

Sebastian apenas lançou um olhar irado para as duas, e então voltou seu sorriso para Ariadne.

- Voldemort pediu que lhe desse um recado. Amanhã pela manhã, quando o sol estiver na hora de aparecer, mas não o fizer, ele a esperará no mais profundo e úmido lugar da Floresta Negra, onde, antes, os animais do destino estavam escondidos.

- E ele pretende atacar Hogwarts na aurora? - ela perguntou incrédula, mas disfarçando essa incredulidade com sarcasmo.

- Ah, Ariadne, você até me decepciona, sabia? - Sebastian meneou a cabeça negativamente, como se olhasse para um aprendiz que, do mais alto nível, decaía por causa de um reles erro. - Você sequer olhou para a lua esta noite? Sequer fez as contas simples que um simplório mortal conseguiria fazer?

- Se você quer fazer essas perguntas idiotas a me dizer o que a última noite da lua cheia tem a ver com tudo isso, é problema seu - Ariadne disse, não se mostrando interessada. Sebastian apenas sorriu.

- É que amanhã, minha cara, iniciará o ciclo da Lua Negra.

Primeiramente, Ariadne franziu o cenho, não entendendo. Contudo, algo lhe dizia que isso não seria nada bom. E o fato de Sebastian não esclarecer nada ao vê-la desentendida foi melhor do que qualquer um gritando que realmente isso não seria nada, mas nada bom mesmo.

O que Ariadne não soube entender foi o fato da enorme lua cheia desta noite estar brilhante e estranhamente vermelha como nunca. E isso, antecedendo a fase da Lua Negra – ou minguante para os trouxas -, seria o sinal de que a Lua abençoaria as trevas como nunca fizera antes. Pois a Lua também saberia que, no dia em que iria iniciar seu ciclo, um encontro, do pior tipo que existia, seria feito sob ela. E a Lua faria de tudo para que sequer o astro Rei, a tão famigerada estrela que sempre vinha abençoar o que há de bom, se mostrasse. E ela sabia que esse encontro a ajudaria evocar nuvens para que apenas as trevas reinassem.

E mesmo que ninguém quisesse ou soubesse, assim seria feito. Pois existem situações que nem o maior de todos os heróis conseguiria mudar: que era a influência do tempo e do destino na vida de todos. A única coisa que se poderia fazer era tentar usá-lo a seu favor, ou fazer de tudo para fugir dele. Mas, fugir não estava, naquele momento, na lista de prioridades de Ariadne. E com certeza não estaria na lista dos bravos que lutariam no dia seguinte.

Contudo, ela deveria tomar o cuidado de não tropeçar no destino de outros. Pois de uma coisa ela estava certa: o de seu filho não seria morrer dentro daquelas masmorras. E muito menos se tornar alguém como ela. E para impedir tal coisa, ela seria capaz de tudo. Até do impossível.

Mas não eram suposições o que ela deveria fazer naquele momento, e essa conclusão a fez estacar naquele corredor. Olhou para os lados e, fazendo o que deixaria qualquer pessoa daquele castelo embasbacada, desaparatou. Era hora de fazer algo mais concreto naquela guerra, como, por exemplo, realizar o pedido que Dumbledore lhe fizera há pouco mais de um ano. Período este que, para Ariadne, parecia ter ocorrido há muitos mais.

**xxx--xxx**

O dia ainda estava nascendo quando ela acordou. Primeiro, espreguiçou-se. E então sorriu. Não um sorriso qualquer, mas um sorriso que dizia claramente que adorou acordar e sentir algo bem quentinho perto de si, e que esse algo quentinho a abraçava fortemente.

Ginny abriu os olhos e viu que Harry ainda dormia. Ele respirava de maneira compassada, mostrando tranqüilidade, e ela agradeceu quase que automaticamente por ele não ter tido nenhum dos pesadelos, dos quais já lhe contara. Deslizou na cama - que antes era um sofá, mas que mudara sem eles nem perceberem - o suficiente para que seus rostos ficassem na mesma altura.

- Meu amor... - murmurou suavemente, passando o dedo nos contornos do rosto de Harry. - Amor meu... só meu...

Contudo, isto fez com que Harry acordasse e a apertasse mais forte ainda em seus braços.

- Bom dia, meu amor - ele falou com a voz pastosa de sono. - Acordada há muito tempo?

- Há mais tempo que você, sim.

Ele a olhou e sorriu, e Ginny sentiu a mão dele fazer carinhos suaves em suas costas e cintura nuas. E essa noção de intimidade a fez sentir uma vergonha repentina. Ela estava nua debaixo daquelas cobertas, e mesmo que eles tivessem feito amor naquela noite e dormido abraçados, a garota sentia-se incomodada. Será que aquela sensação era normal? Entretanto, quando os lábios de Harry tocaram os seus de maneira carinhosa, ela esqueceu qualquer vergonha que sentia. Não havia motivo algum para senti-la, realmente.

- Acho melhor irmos para os nossos quartos, antes que amanheça de vez - Ginny falou depois do beijo.

- É verdade... Mas é incontrolável, sabia? - Harry retorquiu.

- O quê? - Ginny perguntou num ofego, sentindo as unhas do namorado arranhando levemente sua barriga, arrepiando seu corpo. A boca de Harry estava colada à sua orelha.

- Ter você assim, comigo, não me deixa pensar. Minhas mãos agem por vontade própria - ele alcançou o seio de Ginny, passando levemente os dedos por ele, sentindo-o eriçar -, minha boca também - e beijou o pescoço dela, ouvindo-a soltar um lamento - e principalmente meu corpo.

E Ginny esquecera-se do que falara minutos atrás. Era bem melhor ficar ali, sendo beijada e acariciada por Harry do que ir para seu quarto, na torre de Gryffindor. E era melhor ainda retribuir e sentir que as carícias eram recebidas na mesma intensidade.

Mas o que ela temia, assim que acordou, acabou acontecendo. Harry interrompera o beijo bruscamente, quase gritando de dor ao sentir uma fisgada na cicatriz.

- Harry! Harry, você está bem? Meu amor, olhe para mim! - assustou-se Ginny, segurando o rosto de Harry em suas mãos.

- Eu...eu estou bem... - Harry falou ofegante, ainda esfregando a cicatriz, mas olhando para a namorada à sua frente com os olhos marejados. - Fazia tanto tempo que não sentia isso. E nessa intensidade...

- Acho melhor irmos, Harry. Você precisa descansar.

O rapaz ainda conseguiu sorrir, segurando as mãos de Ginny que passavam por seu rosto e cabelo carinhosamente.

- Já era o clima, né?

Ginny sorriu condescendente.

- Ainda teremos muitas chances, meu amor - falou, beijando levemente os lábios do namorado.

- É melhor irmos, então. Além disso, não quero dar motivos para o Ron fazer perguntas.

- Ah, Harry... Você tinha que se lembrar do Ron justo agora? - lamentou Ginny, prestes a levantar-se da cama.

O rapaz riu.

- Você acha que ele não percebeu minha ausência ontem? Com certeza será melhor eu estar no quarto quando ele acordar.

- Tudo bem - Ginny concordou, afinal, também não gostaria de ter que responder perguntas indiscretas que Ron com certeza faria assim que os visse.

Porém, eles não faziam idéia de que Ron já estava acordado há um bom tempo, pois tanto ele quanto Hermione foram procurados pela Profa. McGonagall, que os convocara para uma reunião da Ordem da Fênix dali quinze minutos.

- A Ginny vai ver só. Se o papai estiver nessa reunião, e eu sei que vai estar, ele vai saber que ela não dormiu no quarto dela essa noite. - Ron estava com toda a cabeça vermelha, tom este que atingia seu pescoço. - E o Harry, aquele folgado, também vai ter o que merece.

- Ron, se controle.

- Me controlar, Mione? - ele perguntou irritado, parando de andar de um lado para o outro no salão comunal de Gryffindor. - O Harry e minha irmã não dormiram no dormitório, então eles só podem ter... Ah, não quero nem falar em voz alta o que me veio à cabeça.

- Não faça drama, Ron, francamente!

- Drama? Hermione, não estou fazendo drama!

- Está sim e sabe disso.

Mas Ron não pareceu ouvir a namorada.

- Eu olhei no mapa e não os vi em lugar algum do castelo, então, só podem estar naquela sala do sétimo andar. E nós sabemos muito bem do que aquela sala é capaz.

Hermione apenas revirou os olhos, embora sentisse suas bochechas esquentarem. Contudo, não permitiu que lembranças de alguns encontros que eles tinham naquele lugar, ou em salas de aula, como na noite anterior após terem saído da biblioteca, fixassem em sua mente. Ainda estava irritada por Ron ter mexido nas coisas de Harry para encontrar o Mapa do Maroto a fim de encontrar o casal. Mesmo que Ron dissesse o contrário, ele não tinha nenhum direito em mexer nas coisas do amigo. Porém, a garota também estava preocupada. Não queria nem imaginar do que Ron seria capaz de fazer assim que visse Harry e a irmã. Com certeza a briga seria feia. Ron e sua hipocrisia quando certas situações focavam-se em Ginny...

Mas Hermione não precisou ficar imaginando como seria essa briga, pois, naquele instante, o retrato da Mulher Gorda se abriu e passando por ele totalmente risonhos estavam Ginny e Harry.

- Que Deus nos ajude - ela murmurou ao ver que o olhar de Ron cruzara com o de Harry.

- Onde vocês estavam? - o ruivo perguntou quando o casal estacou há alguns metros dele, o sorriso de ambos sumindo imediatamente.

- Co-como?

- Onde vocês estavam que só voltaram agora? Explique-se, Ginevra!

- Ron, não é nada do que você está pensando e...

- Mas eu não estou pensando nada, Harry - o rapaz falou com sarcasmo. - Pois eu não me permito imaginar uma coisa dessas!

- Então, imaginando ou não, Ron, você vai ficar sem saber, pois não te interessa - Ginny respondeu dura, embora sentisse seu rosto se esquentar gradativamente.

- Pois eu só quero ver o que o papai vai imaginar quando eu contar que você não dormiu no seu quarto essa noite, Ginny. E o Harry também não.

- Você que se atreva!

- Atrevo-me sim, pois sou teu irmão!

Ginny soltou-se de Harry, que segurava a mão dela na dele.

- Se você ousar abrir esse seu bocão para nossos pais, você vai se arrepender, Ronald! - Ela já segurava sua varinha na mão.

- Isso é o que nós vamos ver - exasperou Ron, também segurando sua varinha.

Harry, ao ver a raiva nos olhos do amigo, retirou a varinha dele mesmo e ficou na frente de Ginny.

- Você não vai fazer nada com a Ginny, Ron.

- Então vou fazer com você, Harry, e com muito gosto.

- O que nós fizemos não foi errado, tá legal? - irritou-se o rapaz. - Nós nos amamos e só fizemos o que qualquer casal que se ama faz.

- Então você está confessando que dormiu com minha irmã, seu imbecil?

- Confesso que passamos a noite juntos sim, mas o imbecil aqui é você, que está fazendo todo esse escândalo.

Foi questão de segundos. Pela segunda vez em sua vida, Ron avançou sobre Harry e lhe deu um soco com o punho direito, fazendo o rapaz cambalear. O fato de ter sido atacado de maneira trouxa permitiu uma vantagem para Ron, pois Harry não esperava por isso, e sim uma azaração qualquer.

- Ron! Parem com isso, os dois! Ginny, não! - Hermione tentava conter os três. Aquilo não precisava ser resolvido daquela maneira. - Ron, a Ginny não é nenhuma donzela do século retrasado, e o Harry não agiu como se tirasse a honra dela! Deixem de ser idiotas, vocês dois. Harry, fique aí mesmo! Ginny, segure ele, por Deus! - ela ordenou, vendo que o rapaz se levantara e queria partir para cima de Ron.

- Eu confiei em você, Harry, e você traiu minha confiança.

- Tenha dó, Ron!

- Eu disse chega - irritou-se Hermione. - Vocês não são dois trasgos ignorantes para agirem assim. São amigos, pelo amor de Deus!

- Não sou amigo desse traidor...desse daí que fica se atracando com minha irmã em tudo quanto é canto!

- Fique quieto, Ron. Você está fazendo tempestade num copo d'água.

- Hermione... - Ron ainda tentou.

- Não - Hermione falou mais decidida. - Além disso, nós temos coisas mais importantes para fazer no momento. - E seu olhar irritado deixou Ron para encarar Harry. - Limpe essa boca, Harry, pois temos que ir para a sala da Profa. McGonagall agora.

- Para quê? - Harry perguntou grosseiramente antes de Hermione poder falar, limpando com a manga da camisa o filete de sangue que lhe deixava os lábios. E essa interrupção pareceu irritá-la mais ainda.

- Porque ela convocou uma reunião urgente. Todos já estão na sala dela esperando.

**xxx**

O silêncio que caiu sobre todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix, os quais ocupavam aquela sala circular, estava tenso. E isso não era porque Harry Potter não respondeu quando lhe perguntaram o motivo de estar com o lábio inferior inchado, ou pela expressão taciturna que ele e seus amigos estavam ao entrar naquele lugar. Toda aquela situação ocorreu pelo que Charlie Weasley acabara de dizer. E como se estivesse esperando por aquela notícia tempo demais, a Profa. McGongall cortou o silêncio, que, talvez, se estenderia por muito mais tempo, com sua voz enérgica:

- Então acho que sabemos muito bem o que fazer, não?

- Sim - Sirius disse. Olhou então para Charlie: - Como você ficou sabendo disso?

Com certeza aquela não era o que todos esperavam, e sim uma ordem de proteger o castelo e fazer o possível para que a última batalha terminasse da melhor maneira possível. Mas a pergunta de Sirius também fez com que todos se entreolhassem e se fizessem a mesma pergunta: como Charlie Weasley soubera que Voldemort e seus aliados atacariam Hogwarts naquele mesmo dia?

O rapaz, por outro lado, não respondeu. E com certeza não o faria. Como ele poderia dizer que fora justamente Ariadne quem lhe contara aquilo? Como ele poderia explicar que a mulher estava refém de Voldemort por ter o filho nas mãos dele e do vampiro Sebastian? Charlie, então, resolveu responder da melhor maneira que conseguiu pensar naquele momento:

- Não interessa como consegui ficar sabendo, Black. A gente só precisa saber que Voldemort atacará Hogwarts hoje. Nada mais.

Sirius iria retorquir, mas Remus ergueu-se de sua cadeira, ao lado do amigo, e falou:

- Ele tem razão, Sirius. O que nos interessa, neste momento, é nos preparar para a batalha. O modo com que Charlie ficou sabendo do ataque não vem ao caso.

- Vem sim - Moody falou. - Para ele ter sabido do ataque, ele tem que ter um contato do lado das trevas. - Ele virou-se para Charlie. - Quem é o comensal traidor, rapaz? Pois, por mais que ele queria se redimir, você tem que nos contar. Acima de tudo, temos que fazer justiça e não tapar o sol com a peneira, com você escondendo a identidade dele.

- Não foi Comensal da Morte nenhum que me contou isso - Charlie respondeu firmemente. O rapaz sentia o olhar tenso de Ariadne, que sentava à sua frente, mesmo que ela conseguisse disfarçar perfeitamente para os outros. Ele não trairia Ariadne, contando que fora exatamente ela quem lhe dissera isso, naquela madrugada. - Apenas não posso dizer agora de onde vieram minhas informações, Moody. - E olhando alguns bruxos ao seu redor, falou: - Sempre estive do lado da Ordem. Minha **família toda** sempre esteve. Agora é o momento de retribuírem essa mesma confiança. Voldemort atacará Hogwarts hoje. E...meu contato, como vocês dizem, me contou que essa será a última batalha.

Os murmúrios tomaram conta da sala, uns concordando com que Charlie disse, outros não, querendo saber quem contara uma coisa dessas a alguém que fazia parte da Ordem da Fênix. E como última tentativa, o rapaz falou:

- Eu confio minha própria vida nessa pessoa. Ela não nos enganaria, principalmente com algo assim. E o motivo de ela saber sobre o ataque realmente não me interessa. Espero que minha palavra seja necessária para acabar com essa dúvida e essas perguntas.

- Para mim são necessárias.

Todos pararam de falar automaticamente e olharam para Harry, que se erguera da cadeira em que estava. Sirius o olhou impaciente e indignado, mas o afilhado estava firme na sua decisão. Harry sabia que o que diria dali em diante não estaria apenas ligado ao contato do domador de dragões, mas, também, com o que esperava desde o fim de seu quinto ano em Hogwarts.

- Não interessa quem contou isso a ele. O que nos interessa é que Voldemort atacará Hogwarts hoje. Então, só nos resta nos preparar para a batalha que, eu também tenho certeza, será a última desta guerra.

Ninguém parecia capaz de discutir mais quando Harry terminou de falar. Era como se eles não estivessem mais vendo um simples garoto de dezessete anos, e sim aquele que, durante vários meses, todos diziam ser o Eleito, aquele que derrotaria o Lorde das Trevas. Além disso, a firmeza com que Harry se pronunciou, firmeza esta que muitos bruxos com o dobro da idade dele sequer poderiam um dia ter, foi o necessário para que esquecessem a discussão de quem deveria ser o contato de Charlie Weasley.

E enquanto Ariadne Lakerdos soltava um suspiro de alívio, percebido por Charlie que a encarava o tempo todo, a Profa. McGonagall foi a primeira a se pronunciar:

- Vou reunir os outros professores de Hogwarts para que levem os alunos para o Salão Principal, então contarei o que está acontecendo. Mandaremos todos os alunos menores de idade para um lugar seguro, enquanto os que forem maiores de idade, e quiserem lutar, ficarão conosco no Salão.

- Não temos tempo para discussões neste momento - Remus completou, e seus olhos caíram em Moody e Sirius, neste mais demoradamente. - Precisamos lançar todo tipo de feitiços de proteção que conhecemos ao redor deste castelo para que ele suporte tempo suficiente, e que nenhum bruxo ou criatura das trevas entre aqui para matar quem iremos proteger.

- Vou até o Ministério buscar os aurores o mais rapidamente possível.

- Isso deveria ser feito de maneira discreta, Kingsley - Charlie falou. - Voldemort não pode saber que tem um traidor, senão, o ataque não será feito hoje.

- Claro. Vou apenas comunicar aos aurores em quem mais confio, deixando-os de sobreaviso. Então, quanto a batalha estiver iminente, caberá a eles avisar o Ministério. Tonks, venha comigo.

- Claro. Nos vemos mais tarde - Tonsk despediu-se de Remus, beijando-o em seguida. - E se cuida.

- Você também.

E ela seguiu seu chefe, o qual fez apenas um aceno rápido com a cabeça antes de sair da sala.

Em seguida, os outros bruxos saíram em duplas pelo castelo para que fizessem a proteção naquelas paredes, enquanto a Profa. McGonagall ia ter com os professores. Dos adultos, apenas o Sr. Weasley e seu filho Charlie ficaram na sala, pois o pai percebeu que tanto seu filho mais velho quanto o mais novo não pareciam nada bem.

- Já vou fazer a pergunta de uma vez para evitar repetições. - Ele olhou para um de cada vez antes de perguntar: - O que está havendo com vocês dois?

Charlie e Ron se olharam, mas nenhum deles parecia ter capacidade de responder aquela pergunta. Charlie estava com uma expressão taciturna e uma ruga se formava em sua testa, enquanto Ron parecia que iria explodir de tanta raiva.

- Sinto muito, papai - Charlie falou -, mas não posso dizer nada. Agora vou indo, tenho que resolver um problema urgente.

- Mas...

- Até mais tarde, papai. - E saiu.

- E você? - o Sr. Weasley insistiu, encarando Ron.

O rapaz ainda olhou do pai para Harry, mas, mal abriu a boca, Hermione se pronunciou:

- Ron não tem nada que não possa resolver, Sr. Weasley. Fique tranqüilo que não é nada grave, mas acho que não seria bom que ele desabafasse agora.

- Tem certeza?

Ron lançou um olhar para Harry, que o devolveu sem receios.

- Sim, papai. Pode deixar que vou resolver isso sozinho. E se for o caso, conto para você e para mamãe. - E sentiu uma onda de satisfação ao ver o rosto de Harry ficar vermelho com aquilo.

- Sendo assim... Vão logo para o Salão Principal.

- Estamos indo.

O Sr. Weasley saiu da sala, deixando os três sozinhos.

- Valeu, Mione - Harry falou, fazendo Ron soltar um resmungo.

- Eu só fiz isso para que não se iniciasse outra discussão. Como vocês podem ver, não é hora para isso.

- Tem razão. Ron, olha cara...

- Harry, por favor. Ainda não estou bem para uma conversa, tá legal?

- Tudo bem - Harry concordou, mas sentia, agora com a cabeça mais fria, que tinha algo para dizer que não poderia ficar sem ser dito naquele momento. - Só quero que saiba que respeito muito sua família, Ron. E também respeito demais você. Além de amar muito a Ginny. Não vou pedir desculpa pelo que fizemos, pois não acho que seja errado. E muito menos traição.

Ron ouviu o amigo falar, mas não parecia estar engolindo aquelas palavras. E Harry, vendo que não tinha mais nada a dizer, resolveu sair da sala. Os dois amigos vieram atrás.

- Eu vou buscar a Ginny no salão comunal, vejo vocês lá embaixo.

Em silêncio, Harry continuou seu caminho na direção da torre dos leões. Os pensamentos, cada vez mais distintos, fazendo festa em sua mente.

* * *

**N/B Georgea:** Será que estão todos tão contentes e receosos como eu? O temor pela batalha, pelas pessoas envolvidas. A alegria por ver certo casalzinho se acertar... Ai... *estou suspirando até agora. Tudo lindo, tudo intenso e, ao mesmo tempo, tudo na medida certa, sem exageros. Está demais, irmãzinha! Como te disse antes, não sei qual parte romântica ficou mais bonita ou bem escrita. Parabéns, Lili!

**N/A:**_E a Batalha Final se aproxima! Embora que, antes dela, muita coisa ainda vá acontecer, mesmo em tão curto espaço de tempo. Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, o qual amei e ansiei escrever! _

_**Agradecimentos especiais:**_

**Georgea: **irmã, é muito bom saber que você consegue arrumar um tempo pra mim nessa suas férias corridas... Agradeço muito o apoio, já que essa minha cabecinha insegura insiste manter-se assim, e assustadoramente!rsrs... Mas, como disse na minha N/A, mesmo a batalha estando prestes a começar, ainda teremos muitos acontecimentos antes dela! Mas, acalme-se que o acerto de contas e o "fim feliz" já está praticamente arquitetado, tanto no papel quanto na cachola! Beijo grande, estalado e apertado!

**sana: **ah, que bom que está gostando! Fico feliz pelo elogio! Beijo pra você!

**Bruna Granger Potter: **já que você queria mais "pegas" Harry/Ginny, espero que tenha gostado! D Beijocas.

**Osmar: **bem, problemas a Ari vai ter muito mais ainda..rsrs.. Mas referente ao Crouch Jr está tudo resolvido... Beijos pra você, e até o próximo!

**Kelly: **pois é, a Ari acha que não, mas ela é forte que não faz idéia. E pode confiar sim, embora..hum..sabe como é minha mente perva, né? =D Eehhh!! Ganhei nova leitora! Que bom que está gostando, irmã da Kelly!rsrs... E se você perceber, verá o quão é delicioso entrar no mundo HP! Beijoca nas duas!

**Michy: **ah, que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior! *.* Realmente o Harry tinha que pensar menos, né..rsrs..como nesse capítulo...rsrs... Beijos de feliz aniversário pra você!!

**Amanda Regina Magatti: **bem, o Sirius ainda não sabe do filho, mas... não vai demorar a saber. E sim, isso foi um spoiler para o próximo capítulo..rsrs.. e parei de tentar com os amassos e acabei com a agonia hormonal do Harry e da Ginny..rsrs.. Beijos, moça!

**Lola Potter: **muito obrigada pelo elogio! Fiquei mui feliz. :-D Mas, aguarde que logo mais coisas serão solucionadas.. (leia resposta acima..rsrs). Beijoca!

**Paty Maria Black: **Manaaaaa!!!!!!! (abraça, roda e amassa) (não resisti ao "Maria"...rsrsrs..) Você leu!! Ebaaa!! Tô feliz! *.* Bem, vamos como o mui amigo da Sô, o Jack, gosta de fazer: por partes..rs.. Primeiro: (sem comentários, pois refere-se ao "meu Sirius"). Bom, acho melhor ir pro segundo ponto..rsrs.. Ah, mana! Agradeço muito o que você falou da fic no coment e no MSN!! Eu fico "meio assim" pra escrever essas NCs, sempre acho que tem algo demais ou de menos... Mas ainda bem que a Geo ta aqui pra me dar um help..rsrs..e saber que estou agradando você, que escreve NC's que todos adoram demais...=D Enfim... muito, muito, muito obrigada pelo que você disse, fez meu ego subir legal! Ficou no topo do único prédio aqui da minha ... E me apaixono pelo Sirius a cada linha que escrevo, a cada linha que leio nos livros, em outras fanfics, e quando vejo o filme... ai, ai... E me apaixonei novamente ao encontrar aquele pedaço de ator..hihihi.. E..bem, já que você pediu, eis NC Harry/Ginny! Espero muito que tenha gostado! Enfim..nossa..que respostão! Também, 3 coments..rsrs.. Beijo estalado e apertado nocê, índia loura! Amocê!

_Beijos a todos! _

_Até o próximo capítulo..._

_Livinha_


	28. Quando as trevas se encontram

_**Capítulo 25**_

_**Quando as Trevas se Encontram**_

_Nuvens passam pela lua_

_Como um olho que mostra a morte pairando._

_Tensão neste ar místico._

_Sua miséria na vida_

_É seu êxtase na morte_

(Demons - Offspring)

* * *

Ariadne andava de um lado para outro em sua sala. Havia acabado de sair da reunião da Ordem da Fênix, sentindo que quase fora descoberta, mas, por causa de Harry, ela não se comprometera. Contudo, já tirava a imagem do rapaz de sua cabeça. Precisava era pensar na maneira de ajudar a acabar com aquela guerra de uma vez por todas, pensar em destruir Nagini, mas... ainda havia o colar de Slytherin. Como ela poderia encontrar esse maldito colar em tão pouco tempo?

- Droga, Dumbledore! Por que você me fez prometer que ajudaria nessa maldita guerra?

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, pois alguém entrava em seu escritório.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou surpresa ao vislumbrar Alexey.

- Eu precisava saber o que havia acontecido. Você não apareceu lá em casa, como combinamos.

- Alguém te viu entrar?

- Claro que não.

Ariadne foi até a porta, correndo os olhos pela sua sala e, não vendo ninguém, fechou a porta do escritório.

- Eu não fui até sua casa, porque teve reunião da Ordem da Fênix, agora cedo – ela explicou.

- Por que tão cedo? Aconteceu algo grave?

- Sim. Voldemort resolveu atacar Hogwarts hoje.

- Droga... Você sabe a hora?

- Não exatamente, mas Sebastian disse que eu devo me encontrar com ele quando o sol for oculto. Independentemente da droga que seja isso...

Alexey olhou as costas de Ariadne, que encarava o sol de sua janela. O céu já se tornando totalmente azul, indicando o amanhecer completo. Também podia ver a lua dali, em sua forma minguante.

- Ari?

- Hum?

- O que você sabe sobre a Lua Negra?

- Não muito. - Ariadne voltou a olhar para o primo. - Acho que ouvi uma vez ou outra, não lembro onde ou quando, mas... Chamam a lua minguante assim, não é?

- Exatamente. Mas, você sabe o que realmente isso significa?

- Não. Quero dizer... Acho que ela, tipo, abençoa as trevas, não é? - Embora não quisesse demonstrar, um arrepio perpassou pelo corpo de Ariadne quando seu olhar cruzou com o do primo. E ela percebeu que não gostaria do que viria pela frente.

- _Grosso modo_ seria isso sim. Porém, há muito mais. Há rituais e significados para sua vinda, tanto quando ela apenas aparece no céu, ou quando há os eclipses - Alexey falou. - Dizem que a Lua Negra protege as Trevas quando elas se revelam. É como se, enquanto o sol não conseguir iluminar um lugar que seja, apenas as Trevas vão conseguir sobressair, entende?

Ariadne apenas confirmou com um aceno da cabeça, a qual já estava começando a ficar um turbilhão. Se as Trevas realmente fossem abençoadas, não queria nem imaginar o que viria pela frente.

- E tem mais – Alexey falou, chamando a atenção da prima para si. - Quando se derrama sangue inocente enquanto a Lua estiver na frente do Sol, ela vai, digamos, abençoar as Trevas com mais poder. Como se fosse a sentença de destruição de tudo o que é bom e puro. Como se, a partir daquele momento, a Luz não tivesse mais a capacidade de reinar. Apenas as Trevas.

- Deus! É por isso que, quando houve o último eclipse, eu me senti mais... forte - Ariadne falou hesitante e sentindo o corpo tremer levemente. - Eu pensei que fosse apenas uma sensação estranha, mas...

- Não foi. E esteja certa que quando há esse ritual na Lua Negra é muito pior. Dizem que caos atrai o caos. Com as Trevas não é diferente. Quanto mais se tem, mais se atrai.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Ariadne sabia que nada poderia impedir de que Voldemort derramasse sangue inocente quando a lua ficasse à frente do sol, como Alexey dissera. Ter um inocente em seu poder não era algo difícil.

- Ah, Lex, esse ataque não poderia ser hoje - Ariadne falou, sentindo-se perdida. - Ainda há tantas coisas para se fazer antes de Harry derrotar Voldemort.

- Quem? Aquele garoto que você levou para se encontrar com o artesão de varinhas?

- Ele mesmo.

- Ah... Ariadne, sinto muito, mas... Ele é apenas um garoto. Como vai destruir Voldemort? Quero dizer... Ele sequer pareceu notar quando o Círculo de Pedras em Drombeg reconheceu a magia e a alma dele.

- Eu sei, mas... É exatamente por isso que tem que ser ele.

Ficaram em silêncio apenas um momento, mas o necessário para Alexey se lembrar do que Ariadne dissera segundos atrás.

- O que você quis dizer quanto a ter coisas a fazer, antes que o garoto enfrente Voldemort?

Ariadne o olhou.

- O quanto de magia que você conhece?

- Depende. Da negra, com certeza o bastante.

- Voldemort fez Horcruxes - ela falou diretamente. E pelo olhar de Alexey, Ariadne percebeu que essa parte da magia o primo conhecia bem. Ela continuou: - Uma ainda precisa ser destruída, e outra, encontrada. E eu não faço a mínima idéia de onde está o maldito colar de Slytherin.

- Eu posso ajudar em algo?

Ariadne riu sem alegria.

- Acho que não. Não faço a mínima idéia de onde esse maldito colar está. Não estava no lugar que Dumbledore foi buscar, antes de ser morto. Tinha sido roubada, e não se sabe por quem.

- Bem, se foi roubado e alguém comercializou o tal colar não será impossível encontrar. Mas aí precisaríamos de tempo... - Alexey falou esta última sentença mais para si mesmo.

- Mesmo se tivéssemos esse tempo, Lex. Onde encontraríamos essa porcaria? Quem o adquiriu não gritaria aos quatro ventos, já que o comprou de maneira ilícita e, claro, roubou do Lorde das Trevas.

- Se você quiser, eu posso tentar. Comece pela descrição dele.

- Mesmo se o encontrarmos... Daqui a algumas horas, Voldemort vai estar nesta escola, Lex, e terá sua batalha com Harry. Se o garoto vencer e ainda houver uma Horcrux intacta, Voldemort vai fugir e ele não demorará a voltar.

- _Como ele é?_ - Alexey perguntou decidido, fazendo Ariadne revirar os olhos. Mas, não vendo outra opção para solucionar aquilo, ela resolver pegar a que se apresentava à sua frente.

- É um colar de ouro. Na verdade, o que deve realmente interessar é o camafeu. Tem um S adornando a frente dele e parece mais uma cobra, e provavelmente ainda deve ter umas pequenas esmeraldas, eu acho, cravados nele...

- Você está me sacaneando, certo? - Alexey perguntou soltando uma risada curta.

- Não, eu... Você pediu a descrição e eu dei! - Ariadne disse aborrecida.

- Desculpe, não quis te irritar, é que... Já volto.

Ariadne ainda ficou parada no mesmo lugar em que estava. Em menos de dois minutos, Alexey desaparatou da sua frente e apareceu novamente. Mas, quando voltou, segurava em suas mãos um embrulho.

- Eu ia vendê-lo, primeiramente, mas acabei gostando e pensei em dá-lo de presente de Natal a você. Mas, com toda essa situação, acabei não entregando - ele falou, estendendo-o para a prima.

Avidamente, como se soubesse perfeitamente o que estava lá dentro, Ariadne abriu o pequeno saco de veludo cor vinho, e qual não foi sua surpresa quando retirou de lá um pesado medalhão que reconheceu imediatamente. O vira apenas uma vez nas lembranças de Dumbledore, quando o bruxo fora procurá-la, pedindo ajuda, mas foi o bastante para que guardasse na memória o formato exato dele. Estava em suas mãos, indiscutivelmente, o legítimo colar de Salazar Slytherin, o qual Alexey comprara de Mundungus Fletcher, em Bath.

**xxx--xxx**

Sirius se segurou o máximo que pôde, contudo, não conseguiu por muito tempo. E isso o fez se xingar com todos os nomes que tinha conhecimento.

Estava junto de Remus, fazendo feitiços de proteção no castelo, mas, assim que percebeu que sua cabeça não estava tão concentrada como devia, falou ao amigo que iria no andar superior e adiantar o serviço. Entretanto, assim que saiu das vistas de Remus, Sirius desceu o mais rápido que pôde até o terceiro andar daquele castelo.

Porém, fazer o que seu coração ordenava estava difícil, pois sua razão tinha fortes razões para impedi-lo. Ele ainda queria solucionar com Ariadne todo o mal entendido em que eles se encontravam. Haveria uma batalha dali em instantes e ele não queria enfrentá-la na situação amargurada em que estava. Sabia dos riscos de uma guerra, e não estava disposto a morrer com assuntos pendentes entre ele e Ariadne.

E Sirius não soube por quanto tempo ficou dentro da sala de Ariadne pensando se fazia uma última tentativa ou não. Mas, ao ouvir que ela conversava com alguém dentro de seu escritório, não conseguiu conter sua curiosidade. Principalmente ao conseguir reconhecer a voz de Charlie Weasley lá dentro.

- Você precisa contar, Ariadne - Sirius o ouviu dizer cansado.

- Não.

- Você não pode esconder isso por mais tempo. Quando a guerra terminar...

- Eu sei. Eu... Eu só preciso pensar na melhor maneira de fazer isso, OK?

- E se alguma coisa acontecer? Se seus planos saírem errado e...

- Não vão sair errados - ela o cortou. - Vai dar tudo certo.

- Se você assim diz...

Silêncio. Sirius encostou-se mais à porta, mas não conseguiu entender o que eles falavam lá dentro pela voz estar baixa demais. Somente depois de um tempo, ele voltou a ouvir Ariadne. Ela parecia irritada.

- E eu já avisei que não queria ouvir essa proposta insana novamente.

- Mas eu vou - Charlie falou também se irritando. - E aposto que o Snape vai adorar se redimir.

- Como assim, se redimir?

- Você me entendeu.

Ariadne suspirou.

- Severus cogitou realmente quando falei com ele de madrugada, antes de ir para a reunião da Ordem, mas... Não sei, Charlie. Vai ser muito arriscado.

- Ariadne, você precisa ir para a floresta quando for a hora. Não vai poder sair do lado de Sebastian ou de Voldemort. Deixe que eu vá até lá. E se o próprio Snape propôs, ele não vai opor-se a mim.

- Não, eu... Eu não posso permitir que você faça isso, Charlie. Vai ser arriscado, e se você morrer por causa disso, nunca vou me perdoar!

- Mas sei que você vai se sentir pior se acontecer algo a ele enquanto você estiver aqui. Ou você acha que vai poder deixar a batalha de uma hora para outra?

- Eu sei, droga! - Ariadne exasperou.

- Sebastian não vai deixá-lo sozinho.

Se Sirius pudesse olhar naquela sala, veria o olhar frustrado de Ariadne enquanto Charlie se mostrava decidido. Contudo, ele notou este último pelo tom de voz do rapaz:

- Eu vou falar com o Snape.

Sirius não pôde ver o que acontecia do lado de dentro, mas conseguia imaginar a expressão de dúvida de Ariadne. Ouviu-a então falar suavemente, embora também houvesse um desespero latente em sua voz:

- Eu não vou suportar perdê-lo para Sebastian, Charlie.

- Fique tranqüila, dará tudo certo. Confie em mim.

- Eu confio. - Novo silêncio, até Ariadne continuar: - Charlie, eu... Bem, é que... Olha, eu sei que já lhe disse isso, mas... Saiba que gosto muito de você. O que sinto por você é tão forte quanto o que sinto pelo Arktos. E também não suportaria que você me deixasse como ele.

- Pois saiba que não vou te deixar, Ari. Nunca.

Outra vez se fez silêncio. Sirius sentia seu coração bater tão forte que aquele som parecia ribombar por seus ouvidos, o que impedia de ouvir o resto da conversa. Ariadne estava aliada a Voldemort e ao vampiro Sebastian. Mas... como? E por quê? Além disso, se ele ouvira certo, Ariadne se encontrara com Severus Snape, e antes de ir para a reunião da Ordem da Fênix. Onde aquele assassino estaria escondido? E por que ela não contara a ninguém? E... Ariadne sabia dos planos da Ordem da Fênix e Charlie a apoiava em tudo...

Ela era o contato de Charlie Weasley do lado de Voldemort!

Uma dor tamanha atingiu Sirius. Uma dor que ele nunca achou que sentiria justamente por causa de Ariadne. Decepção. Era como seu uma pedra de gelo descesse por seu peito e uma mão imensa apertasse seu coração. Ele sentira raiva dela sim, pelo que haviam discutido na noite anterior, mas... Naquele momento era traição o que ele sentia atingir seu peito, ladeada pela decepção. E pela primeira vez em sua vida sentiu que nunca poderia perdoá-la. E essa certeza o atingiu como um baque: nunca poderia perdoar a mulher que amava.

Sirius nem soube como teve capacidade de se esconder quando Charlie saiu do escritório e partiu. E nem conseguiu impedir suas pernas de se movimentarem, se bem que ele nem as sentiu se mexer, e muito menos sua mão que empurrou a porta do escritório. Ele só pareceu sentir seus membros novamente quando vislumbrou Ariadne vestindo-se com uma capa escura de viagem.

- Diz que é mentira.

Ariadne virou-se assustada. Mas antes que dissesse alguma coisa, Sirius continuou:

- Diz que você não está aliada a Voldemort. Que não está protegendo o assassino de Dumbledore. Diz que tudo o que ouvi aqui é mentira, Ariadne. Que você não nos enganou. **Me** enganou! E muito menos que me traiu!

Mas Ariadne não disse nada. A única coisa que seu cérebro conseguia pensar era que aquilo não poderia ser verdade. Não estava acontecendo. Sirius não tinha descoberto seus segredos, seus medos...

Rapidamente, Sirius acabou com a distância entre os dois em poucos passos. Seu rosto ficou a milímetros do de Ariadne quando ele vociferou com os olhos tão escuros que a assustou:

- PELO AMOR DE DEUS, FALE ALGUMA COISA! - exigiu, segurando-a firmemente pelos braços.

- Sirius, me solta... - ela falou assustada. - Está me machucando!

- Não solto merda nenhuma! Não sem antes você me dizer que tudo o que ouvi é mentira!

Ariadne ainda se debateu, tentando se soltar, mas isso só fazia Sirius apertar mais ainda seus braços.

- Responda-me, Ariadne!

- POIS É VERDADE SIM! - foi a vez dela de gritar.

A afirmação serviu como um repelente para Sirius. Entretanto, Ariadne não se arrependera de dar tal resposta. Era como se, com ela, a mulher finalmente tivesse a oportunidade de extravasar toda a raiva que sentia, todo o medo e desespero que aquela guerra lhe trouxe. E ainda trazia.

Ela pensou que trazer Sirius dos mortos seria o começo de uma vida nova, por mais que insistisse consigo mesma de que não poderia ficar com ele. A vida dos dois como um casal nunca mais poderia ser vivida. E ela sabia disso, por mais que tentasse se enganar com o contrário. Entretanto, ver aquela certeza escrita nos olhos de Sirius foi pior que qualquer coisa para Ariadne. Era como se uma mão arrancasse todos os seus sonhos de uma só vez, deixando apenas dor e vazio, acabando com tudo o que ela um dia imaginou ter.

- Mentira... - Sirius ainda murmurou.

- Não é.

Sirius lhe lançou um olhar decepcionado e enojado, afastando-se dela, não a olhando mais. Não tinha estômago para isso.

Ariadne, em contrapartida, estava cansada. Sentia que não havia mais por que ficar mentindo. Não havia motivo para brigar por causa daquilo. E foi com a voz suave e estranhamente insensível que voltou a falar:

- Eu estou do lado de Voldemort sim. E fui eu quem contou ao Charlie que ele iria atacar Hogwarts hoje.

- Por quê?

- Porque sim - ela respondeu amargurada, embora quisesse ter gritado essa resposta.

Viu Sirius dar-lhe as costas e passar a mão pelo rosto de maneira cansada.

O que ele ainda estava fazendo ali? O que queria? Afinal, como ele mesmo dissera, ouvira os motivos dela, então, para que ficar perguntando? Mas sua voz não parecia querer obedecer a sua frustração, verbalizando seus pensamentos. Somente seus olhos começaram a demonstrar toda a tristeza que era ouvir aquela voz carregada de desprezo e ter visto este mesmo sentimento nos olhos que ela sempre amou e que sempre lhe mostraram tanto amor. Naquele momento, ela não se importou de estar chorando na frente de Sirius. Sentia que toda a dor que ela escondera e todo o sofrimento estavam finalmente deixando seu coração. Embora também soubesse que mais dor e sofrimento o tomariam. Soltou um suspiro cansado e trêmulo antes de continuar:

- Você ouviu os meus motivos, Sirius - resolveu falar, sem olhar para o homem; continuou no mesmo tom cansado e com a voz embargada: - E não vou repeti-los para você.

O homem finalmente a encarou e se aproximou, embora não muito.

- Pois espero que consiga viver com essa sua escolha, Ariadne. Agora saia deste castelo. Não precisamos de uma traidora do nosso lado.

E mesmo que sentisse estar agindo erroneamente ao ver as lágrimas deixarem em abundância aqueles olhos dourados - embora não soubesse o quão e como errado estava -, Sirius foi em direção à saída, mas, mal alcançou a porta, voltou a encarar Ariadne.

- Sabe... Eu poderia te entregar agora para o pessoal da Ordem, fazer qualquer coisa. Mas eu não sei por que não consigo fazer nada disso. E não sei se sinto mais raiva de você ou de mim por isso. Você poderia ter dado um jeito, mas não quis, preferiu... Preferiu aliar-se a Voldemort! - ele falou, ainda sem conseguir acreditar.

- E o que você queria que eu fizesse? - Ariadne retorquiu indignada.

- QUE AVISASSE QUE AQUELES MALDITOS ESTAVAM TE PRESSIONANDO! - Sirius gritou, irritado, voltando a se aproximar dela. - Você nunca foi medrosa, Ariadne, então, esse não é motivo forte o suficiente, ao menos não para mim, para você se aliar a esses assassinos!

- O quê? Você não... Como você não entende, seu grande imbecil?! - vociferou Ariadne, segurando Sirius pela camisa. A fúria em seu rosto contrastando com as lágrimas de angústia. - É o que você é, Sirius, um grande imbecil! Você queria que eu deixa-

Ele agarrou os pulsos de Ariadne, fazendo-a soltar-se dele e a impediu de continuar a falar:

- Exatamente, eu não entendo! E não me culpe ou xinge por isso, Ariadne! - ele falou agressivo e mostrando-se decepcionado. Suas mãos ainda segurando dolorosamente os pulsos de Ariadne. Falou entre os dentes: - Os motivos que você deu ao Weasley não são suficientes para eu entender. Como eu posso entender que a única mulher que eu amei em toda a minha vida, e que infelizmente ainda amo, se aliou a Voldemort? Aliou-se a vampiros? E por um motivo que poderia ser solucionado se ela não fosse tão...tão...fraca?

Ariadne abriu a boca e a fechou novamente, sem saber o que dizer. O que Sirius lhe dissera foi um baque. Ela pensou em sair dali imediatamente, contudo, não conseguiu se soltar dele.

- Meus motivos têm fundamentos sim, Sirius, e se você não entende é porque nunca me amou de verdade! - ela praticamente cuspiu essas palavras. - E não sei como você tem coragem de dizer que ama alguém depois do que me disse.

Ele a encarou, entretanto, independentemente do que fosse dizer, Ariadne não quis saber. Ela continuou falando amarga e rispidamente:

- Largue os meus pulsos. Você está me machucando.

- Você me machucou muito mais.

Ela o olhou nos olhos e repetiu entre os dentes:

- Largue-me. Agora.

Eles continuaram a se encarar, até Sirius abrir as mãos de supetão. Ariadne levou as mãos aos pulsos, sentindo o dano. Estavam vermelhos e, provavelmente, ficariam com hematomas.

- Seu trasgo imbecil. E ainda diz que me ama, tratando-me assim, como se eu fosse uma...

- Comensal da Morte - sibilou Sirius, ao que Ariadne irritou-se.

- Cale a boca!

- Uma comensal da pior espécie e que para minha desgraça eu amo! - cuspiu Sirius.

- ENTÃO ESSA DESGRAÇA É PROBLEMA SEU! - vociferou Ariadne. Esquecendo-se da dor em seus pulsos, falou ainda agressiva, os olhos já secos, embora continuassem vermelhos e inchados pelo choro de minutos atrás, e já querendo chorar mais e mais. - Se você não me entende, é porque não me ama porra nenhuma como você enche a boca para dizer! E agora, eu duvido que um dia tenha realmente me amado. Você - ela apontou o dedo para ele, acusando -, você pedia para eu lhe contar o que me atormentava, insistia, mas ainda bem que não contei. Eu só não me perdôo em ter me deixado levar por você. Por ter acreditado na porcaria de suas palavras vazias, por ter permitido que...

Ariadne hesitou, sem saber o que dizer. Mas logo continuou, sua voz carregada de dor e raiva. Os olhos voltando a deixar as lágrimas cair.

- Eu me arrependo do que aconteceu nesta maldita escola, por ter te tirado daquele maldito Arco da Morte. E me arrependo de ter feito amor com você quando nos reencontramos na porcaria daquele quarto!

- Feito amor? - Sirius falou com uma expressão de descrédito em seu rosto. Ao contrário de Ariadne, ele não chorava. Contudo, a dor que sentia ao ouvir tudo aquilo era como se alguém pegasse sua alma com as mãos e a arrebentasse sem dó e nem piedade. - Agora você chama de fazer amor? Pois saiba que eu também me arrependo em ter insistido. E mesmo que naquela noite _meus desejos tenham sido saciados - _falou amargurado e sarcástico -, me arrependo totalmente em ter **transado** com você, Ariadne. Arrependo-me por um dia ter acreditado em você! Alguém tão egoísta que sequer acredita no sentimento dos outros não merece o meu.

- Egoísta e mentirosa? Eu, Sirius? Pegue então tudo isso que você pensa de mim e VÁ PARA O INFERNO! - ela descarregou, sentindo-se acabada.

Deus, aquilo não estava acontecendo. Não poderia! Ariadne sentia que sua alma estava se partindo ao meio, se é que ainda tinha alma depois de ouvir tudo aquilo. Ficou de costas para Sirius, e sentia seu corpo praticamente se chacoalhar pela convulsão do choro. Passava as mãos pelo rosto, mas não conseguia secá-lo, pois as lágrimas pareciam infinitas! Assim como sua dor...

- Eu vou então para o inferno. Embora ache que já esteja nele - Sirius falou, e Ariadne notou que a voz dele estava embargada. Olhou-o, vendo-o lutar bravamente para conter também suas próprias lágrimas doloridas.

- Você quem é o maldito egoísta, Sirius. Você, que só se importa consigo mesmo, que também mentiu para mim. Disse que me amava, que não se importaria com o que me atormentava, que me ajudaria independentemente do que fosse, sendo que, na verdade, me olha com desprezo ao descobrir o que acontece comigo! - ela falou à medida que se aproximava dele. - Você perguntou por que te tirei daquele arco. E se faz tanta questão em ter a porcaria de uma resposta, eu te dou, mesmo que você a julgue egoísta. - Ariadne ainda esperou alguns segundos antes de responder entre os dentes, sua respiração mais ofegante do que antes: - Eu amo você, seu maldito filho da puta!

- Me ama, Ariadne? - Sirius retorquiu, sentindo-se indignado. Soltou um riso curto e sem alegria antes de continuar: - Você tem uma maneira um tanto paradoxal em demonstrar isso. Primeiro, me tira do Arco. Então, descubro que está aliada a Voldemort. - Ele a encarou furioso, seus olhos cheio de lágrimas ainda contidas. - Se você realmente sentisse algo por mim e se importasse com esse sentimento, teria escolhido ficar ao meu lado apesar do medo, e não ao lado deles.

Ariadne ergueu a mão, mais do que nunca desejando acertar o rosto de Sirius. Mas acabou desistindo, sentindo que não teria forças para isso.

- Por que desistiu? Aposto que você adoraria me bater, não é? Descontar em mim esse seu medo, essa sua frustração imbecil. Ou me ama demais a ponto de não me agredir? - perguntou com amargura e sarcasmo. - Vamos, Ariadne. O que você vai fazer? Continuar com esse teatro, fingindo que se importa com algo de bom nesse mundo, ou vai em definitivo para junto de seu _lorde?_

- Você não tem esse direito, Sirius - ela falou sentindo que estava prestes a morrer de tanta dor. - Não tem o menor direito de me fazer escolher entre você e Nicola.

- Eu estou me lixando.

- Então foda-se tudo isso! - Ariadne vociferou, afastando-se de Sirius, senão realmente o agrediria. - Eu não me arrependo de ter me aliado a Voldemort. Não me arrependo de nada do que fiz nessas últimas semanas só para ter Nicola vivo! E se você acha que tudo o que fiz é a merda de um egoísmo, Sirius, só para manter vivo o **nosso filho**... - ela bateu no próprio peito a mão espalmada ao falar de Nicola. - Eu agradeço por ter escondido de você toda a porcaria da verdade. Só espero que Nicola não sofra como eu estou sofrendo ao descobrir como você realmente é. Que a decepção dele não chegue nem na metade da minha.

E sem dizer mais nada e não querendo escutar mais acusações e mentiras, Ariadne desaparatou. E sua raiva e desespero eram tantos que nem percebeu a expressão de Sirius quando ela falou de Nicola.

No entanto, o fato de Ariadne ter desaparatado não foi à toa. Além de seu destino ser certo. Na verdade, ela precisava ir ao Castelo Negro de Strigoi, pois Sebastian a chamara. Entretanto, antes de entrar naquele hall, executou um feitiço em si mesma para retirar a vermelhidão que o choro proporcionara em seus olhos. Também respirou fundo para controlar a respiração falha que o choro sempre provoca e entrou.

- Achei que não viria mais, minha cara - Sebastian disse assim que viu a mulher à sua frente. - Estou te chamando há um bom tempo.

- Eu tinha mais o que fazer - ela falou rispidamente. - Mas já estou aqui. O que você quer?

- Qual o motivo de tanta agressividade, Ariadne? Você só veio aqui para saber a maneira de salvar seu filho. O que foi? Não está querendo mais ajudá-lo?

- Para o inferno as suas perguntas, Sebastian - ela disse entre os dentes. - Só diga a droga que quer. Ainda quero ver meu filho antes de ir para aquele inferno.

Contudo, Sebastian não disse nada. Ele parecia analisá-la, e por Ariadne não estar tão centrada em suas emoções, o vampiro conseguiu vislumbrar por um curto momento o que atormentava a mente dela. E isso pareceu diverti-lo por um lado e, por outro, irritá-lo.

- E mais uma vez a história se repete - falou Sebastian, num tom entediado, no que Ariadne o olhou com os olhos que pareciam duas fendas, tamanho sua irritação.

- Como você ousou? - ela perguntou, suas mãos fechando em punho.

Sebastian não lhe deu atenção.

- A bela e nobre Ariadne se apaixona por um mortal, o qual não a merece e ela acaba abandonada.

- Cale a boca.

- Ari, querida, você não percebe que, como na história de Creta, seu destino só será completo se você viver sua vida ao lado de um imortal tão poderoso quanto você?

- Diga o que você quer, Sebastian. Não estou a fim de conversinhas.

- Ah, sim... Já que você sofreu pela segunda vez o desprezo de um mortal, não é? Eu sei que a verdade é cruel, minha querida. O que você precisa é de alguém que a mereça, Ariadne.

- E esse merecedor seria você, não? - ela perguntou com raiva.

- Ora, e por que não?

- Simplesmente porque você fede. Você me dá nojo, Sebastian. E só estou aliada a você neste momento por causa do meu filho - Ariadne falou enojada. - Se não fosse por isso, eu já teria te matado.

- Você está muito corajosa, não, Ariadne? - Katrina falou em tom debochado. - Nem parece que o filho está nas mãos daqueles bruxos e que, a qualquer momento, podem matá-lo. Fica ameaçando o Sebastian, não levando em consideração também que Voldemort está com seu filho...

- Deixa de ser idiota e comece a pensar pelo menos uma vez na vida, mulher - retorquiu Ariadne. - Você realmente acha que Voldemort mataria Nicola? Por que, se isso acontecesse, ele seria o próximo.

- Ah, tão corajosa... - também provocou Adhara.

Sebastian não parecia se importar no que a provocação poderia acarretar, tanto é que se afastou ligeiramente, seus braços cruzados, apreciando ao "show". Assim como Aimèe, que também não parecia capaz de dizer coisa alguma.

- Se é assim - Adhara continuou com seu deboche -, por que não vai salvar seu filhinho das garras do bruxo malvado?

- Acho que vou fazer você abrir aquela cela, Adhara, assim você já derrete de uma vez quando tocar nas grades e pára de me encher o saco.

- Sebastian, querido... - falou Katrina, mas ainda encarava Ariadne - quando você vai nos permitir beber sangue novo?

- Escuta aqui, sua desgraçada - Ariadne falou, sua voz saindo rouca e seus olhos atingindo um vermelho intenso -, se você tocar no meu filho, num fio de cabelo que seja, irei acabar com você. Pessoalmente. Farei com que sinta tanta dor, mas tanta dor, que você vai se arrepender, pela primeira vez em toda sua existência medíocre, em ter se transformado numa vampira.

- Ah, sim. E você vai me destruir, não é? Sei...

- Sim, eu vou. E você sabe muito bem como.

Ambas continuaram se encarando, mas, sabendo o que aconteceria caso deixasse aquela provocação continuar, Sebastian resolveu intervir.

- Controle-se, Ariadne. Esse seu descontrole pode fazer mal à saúde de Nicola.

- Vá se ferrar, Sebastian! E enfie esses conselhos onde você bem quiser!- retorquiu Ariadne, olhando então para o vampiro com uma fúria enorme. Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Sebastian quando percebeu os caninos da mulher começarem a ficar pontiagudos. - Eu não acho que destruir todos vocês faça meu filho sentir-se mal.

- Não seja tola, mulher - disse suavemente, aproximando-se de Ariadne. - Se você destruir alguma de minhas mulheres, eu ordenarei que Samantha morda seu filho.

- E quem disse que essas vagabundas serão minha primeira opção?

- Porque, para me destruir, você precisa muito mais do que uma ligação consangüínea com o Conde, afinal, eu tenho este mesmo poder que você. Quem será que ganharia primeiro? Eu, você, Samantha ou Nicola?

Ariadne não respondeu. Realmente, se começasse uma luta com Sebastian, esta demoraria tanto para terminar que, assim que conseguisse sair daquele castelo, Samantha já teria mordido seu filho. E com certeza a vampira não esperaria um segundo para cumprir esta ordem. Ariadne estava realmente sem saídas. Ao menos por enquanto.

- Sebastian, diga logo o que quer.

O vampiro aumentou seu sorriso.

- Só queria dizer que está na hora de irmos. Nós iremos nos encontrar com Voldemort no centro da Floresta Negra de Hogwarts, onde algumas aranhas se escondiam.

- Ótimo. Mas vou primeiro ver meu filho naquela cela. E se Samantha se engraçar, pior para ela.

- Ela não vai, pois recebeu ordens. Pode ver sua prole tranquilamente. E te espero na floresta, Ariadne. Até daqui a pouco.

E sem dizer nada, Ariadne desapareceu.

- Você vai deixá-la ir assim? - indignou-se Katrina.

- Vou. Ela não pode fazer nada. Está com mãos e pés atados.

- Mas ela pode tentar salvar o garoto - disse Adhara.

- Pode, mas não vai conseguir libertá-lo. Samantha está dentro da cela de Nicola e Ariadne não pode abri-la.

- Mas... e se ela for com um bruxo até lá, no meio da batalha, para salvá-lo? - perguntou Adhara. - E se Ariadne deixar tudo e for atrás do moleque?

- Nesse caso, Samantha o morderá. Se bem que eu duvido que, assim que os comensais deixarem a fortaleza de Voldemort, ela perca algum tempo em fazer festinha com o filho de Ariadne.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Aimèe perguntou com a testa franzida.

- O que eu quero dizer, meu bem, é que, no momento em que o ataque à Hogwarts começar, Samantha tem ordens de transformar o garoto num de nós e, assim que o fizer, ir com ele para a batalha. Quero ver se Ariadne terá coragem de destrui-lo.

**xxx**

Sirius não soube por onde andava. Sequer havia percebido que deixara a sala de Ariadne depois que ela desaparatou. Nem sabia como andava, sendo que seu corpo estava anestesiado. Anestesiado pela dor, pela raiva, pelo vazio que insistia em permanecer em seu peito. E anestesiado pelo que ouvira daquela mulher.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar que isso era verdade. Ele achava que, pelo que ouvira atrás da porta, Ariadne apenas se aliara a Voldemort pelo vampiro a estar pressionando, causando-lhe medo, mas não! Eles tinham um filho, eles... Não, ele não poderia ter um filho com ela. Não tinha como isso acontecer, afinal, todas as vezes que eles fizeram amor não se esqueceram das medidas de prevenção. Disso ele tinha certeza! Ariadne sempre tomava conta disso, ela nunca deixava passar esse cuidado. Mas...

A verdade caiu então sobre Sirius como se fosse uma mãe enorme e muito pesada, e fazendo com que estacasse onde quer que estivesse naquele momento. Quando se despediram, antes da primeira guerra terminar, eles não usaram nenhuma proteção... E também no mês anterior, após o aniversário de Peter quando ela fora vê-lo. E desconfiava que Ariadne também não houvesse tomado nenhuma outra poção após tudo isso para impedir a gravidez. Se é que existia uma. Então, se tudo o que Ariadne lhe disse foi realmente a verdade, seu filho estava sob poder de Voldemort. Mas... onde?

- Sirius, você está bem?

O homem saiu de seus devaneios quando Remus o chamou. Ele, sem perceber, alcançara o primeiro andar do castelo.

- Não, não estou nada bem - ele disse ofegante como se tivesse corrido quilômetros até chegar ali, ainda chocado com tudo o que acontecera.

- Você foi ver Ariadne àquela hora, não foi?

- Como você sabe? - Sirius perguntou ainda entorpecido com tudo aquilo.

Remus apenas soltou um riso sem alegria pelo nariz. Ele conhecia demais aquele casal de amigos. Um mais orgulhoso e teimoso que o outro.

- O que aconteceu, meu amigo?

Mas quando Sirius não respondeu, uma feição compreensiva tomou o rosto de Remus.

- O que vocês conversaram? Ela lhe contou alguma coisa?

- Por que você está perguntando? Você sabia de alguma coisa, Remus?

Remus olhou para Tonks, que estava ao seu lado, incerto do que dizer. Isso foi o bastante para Sirius.

- Por que você nunca me contou?

- Porque... era Ariadne quem deveria dizer alguma coisa, Sirius, não eu.

- Você sabe há quanto tempo?

- Desde que ela voltou, no meio do ano passado. Ela me contou quando também me disse como te resgataríamos do Arco da Morte - Remus respondeu, achando que Sirius estava se referindo, na verdade, sobre a mulher ser uma vampira.

- Há quanto tempo Voldemort está com ele?

- Hã? Ele quem, Sirius? Do que você está falando?

- Do meu filho, Remus! De que mais eu estaria falando, droga?! - Sirius exasperou, dando um passo na direção do amigo de maneira quase agressiva.

- Você... Você tem um filho? Como...? Oh, meu Deus! Foi isso que Ariadne lhe disse agora? Merlin!

- Claro que foi isso, Remus! O que mais seria?

Contudo, Lupin não respondeu de imediato. E Tonks já estava quase perguntando do que eles estavam realmente falando mediante o silêncio do seu futuro marido, quando Hermione apareceu com Ron.

- A Profa. McGonagall está esperando por vocês no Salão Principal - disse a garota, percebendo, somente depois de tê-los chamado, a tensão entre aqueles três.

- Nós já vamos, Hermione - Remus respondeu.

Sirius, entretanto, falou:

- Não vamos porcaria nenhuma até que você me esclareça as coisas, Remus. Desde quando Ariadne esconde isso de mim? E o que mais ela está escondendo?

- Sirius, eu não acho que sou a melhor pessoa para lhe responder isso. É melhor você esperar a Ariadne, daqui a pouco ela deve estar chegando e...

- Mas ela não vai chegar droga nenhuma! - Sirius gritou, fazendo Hermione recuar assustada até chocar suas costas em Ron. - Nesse momento ela está lá fora, junto de Voldemort!

- Não... Mentira. Ela não se aliaria a ele, Sirius, isso deve ser algum engano e...

- Não é engano, Remus - naquele momento, a voz de Sirius estava derrotada. - Ela está aliada sim a Voldemort e àquele vampiro Sebastian. Ela confirmou isso para mim, agora há pouco. É ela a fonte de Charlie Weasley.

- Então eu estava certa em desconfiar.

E mesmo com a voz de Hermione saindo num murmúrio, já que falara apenas para si mesma, foi alto o bastante para todos ali escutarem.

- Mione, por favor - pediu Ron.

- Não - Sirius falou duramente, aproximando-se da garota. - Do que você está falando, Hermione?

Hermione abriu a boca receosa pela expressão de Sirius, então falou:

- Que, de-depois que descobrimos o que a Profa. Lakerdos era, desconfiamos dela. Ou melhor, eu desconfiei, já que o Ron dizia que Charlie não teria uma amiga comensal e...

- Eu também não acredito nisso, Sirius - Remus falou. - Tem algo por trás nisso tudo que...

- Claro que tem, Remus, e você sabe disso - Hermione falou sentindo-se mais decidida.

- O quê? - Sirius perguntou.

E embora percebesse que falara demais para o momento, Hermione sabia que, pelo que ouvira ali, esse fato logo seria descoberto por todos. Então, sem titubear, falou:

- Ariande Lakerdos é uma vampira.

**xxx**

Alheios ao que acontecia no andar superior, o Salão Principal de Hogwarts, outrora sempre ocupado por crianças e adolescentes risonhos, encontrava-se em murmúrios tensos. Mas esses murmúrios lhe tomaram conta há apenas alguns minutos.

A notícia de que Voldemort atacaria a escola dali um tempo, fez o Salão Principal encher-se de medo e gritos. Entretanto, o controle e firmeza da Profa. McGonagall conseguiu conter os alunos.

- Todos os alunos menores de idade irão para o sétimo andar deste castelo. Os maiores de idade que não quiserem lutar poderão acompanhar os pequenos. Ninguém os irá julgar por medo, pois todos têm o direito de senti-lo numa situação dessas. Os que não podem e não querem ficar aqui, sigam o Prof. Slughorn e a Profa. Sprout.

Ficou decidido que a Sala Precisa seria o melhor lugar para um esconderijo. Ela, com certeza, não deixaria seus solicitadores na mão se eles soubessem pedir adequadamente por proteção. E assim que os que deveriam sair do Salão Principal junto dos professores o deixaram, Minerva McGonagall conseguiu avaliar quem de seus alunos estava disposto a lutar naquela guerra. Não era o exército apropriado se falássemos de força, com certeza, ou simplesmente de justiça. Mas seria o melhor, caso procurássemos em seus soldados a determinação da vitória e a fé de um dia de paz sem Voldemort.

Harry, assim como poucos alunos, encontrava-se em silêncio. Ele estava do lado de fora do Salão Principal, em frente à sua porta, olhando os jardins pela vidraça do corredor. Não via ninguém do lado de fora, mas sentia uma energia estranha que fazia os pêlos de sua nuca eriçarem. Ele sabia, embora não soubesse de onde vinha essa certeza, de que Voldemort já estava do lado de fora, esperando o momento certo para atacar.

Mas, no meio de toda aquela sensação da magia negra rondando Hogwarts, ele conseguia sentir o calor da esperança. E sabia muito bem de onde vinha. Nunca conseguiria agradecer o bastante por ter voltado em sua decisão. Se ele morresse nesse dia, sabia que ao menos uma parte de sua vida fora plena, e a responsável dessa plenitude também era responsável pela força que ele sentia naquele momento: a certeza de que a guerra acabaria naquele dia. E se ele caísse com ela, estranhamente não lhe importava, mas sabia também que Voldemort iria com ele.

Como se percebesse esse pensamento, Ginny apertou a mão de Harry na sua.

- Você tem idéia de como vai ser? - ela perguntou num sussurro.

- Não - Harry falou firmemente. E, depois de um tempo, completou: - Mas sei como vai acabar.

- Harry?

O rapaz olhou para a garota, fixando seus olhos nos de Ginny quando ela o chamou. E como se esperasse aquele momento, seu coração apertou-se de um jeito que ele nunca sentira antes. Já não tinha tanta certeza se deixaria-se morrer naquele dia caso não houvesse alternativas. Mas não dando cabo destes pensamentos, Ginny falou:

- Esses últimos dias foram os mais felizes de toda minha vida. Cada sensação que vivi com você nunca me deixará. E cada uma foi mais especial que a outra. Quando vi que você começou a me perceber como uma garota, e não como a irmãzinha caçula de seu melhor amigo. Nosso primeiro beijo, no salão comunal. A primeira vez que você sussurrou no meu ouvido, fazendo minha pele se arrepiar. A primeira vez que você me abraçou forte; quando ficamos falando besteiras; quando discutimos no verão ou aqui... E quando nos reconciliamos.

Ginny ficou de frente para ele, suas mãos segurando as de Harry. A garota sentiu seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas, mas continuou com a voz firme:

- Eu não quero pensar que essa noite foi a única que passamos juntos. Eu quero continuar a ter minhas primeiras sensações com você, e senti-las todas as vezes que repetirmos os mesmos gestos, e perceber que elas vêm cada vez mais intensas, mais verdadeiras, mais diferentes, se é que isso é possível... Eu não quero pensar que essa vai ser a última vez que vou dizer que te amo. Mas... Eu não sou boba, Harry, em pensar que também não haverá riscos.

Harry não falava nada, simplesmente por não saber o que dizer. Porém, sentia cada intensidade que aquelas palavras tinham. Cada poder que elas lhe proporcionavam. E, ao contrário do que muitos poderiam sentir no lugar dele, Harry Potter sabia que aquelas palavras lhe dariam a força necessária para a última luta que teria contra Voldemort. E ficou feliz por ter Ginny Weasley em sua vida.

- Mas... - Ginny continuou: - Se você não voltar para mim, ao fim de tudo isso, eu vou te buscar. Onde quer que você esteja.

- Eu vou fazer de tudo para voltar, Ginny. - E o rapaz a abraçou.

Um verdadeiro vidente poderia chegar e dizer que tudo daria certo, que não havia fundamentos para o medo deles. Mas, por mais esperançosas que tais palavras pudessem soar para ouvidos tão necessitados, eles sabiam que, para que o destino mudasse, poderia uma peça estar fora de lugar. E sorte era algo que Harry achava que, naquela batalha, não lhe seria mais uma arma poderosa como sempre lhe fora.

E seria errado dizer que apenas Harry e Ginny fizeram juras tão intensas naquele castelo. Não importava a idade ou o tipo de sentimento que cercavam todos naquela escola, eles prometeram que sobreviveriam e estariam ali para viverem dias melhores. Mas também seria errado dizer que todos cumpriram o prometido.

Enquanto os ocupantes do castelo esperavam na iminência da batalha, Minerva McGonagall olhava por aquele salão como nunca o olhara em toda sua vida.

Durante aqueles anos após a primeira guerra contra Voldemort, ela pedira aos deuses que pessoa alguma visse o que ela já vira, além de também ter pedido que não voltasse a ver e reviver os dias de escuridão. Mas nem sempre o que pedimos é atendido. E ela também sabia que não seria uma exceção.

Portanto, foi com resignação que ela respirou fundo e com dignidade que lançou seu olhar ao longe, visualizando pela janela o céu daquele início de primavera. E então ela viu algo que vira poucas vezes em sua vida: a lua tomar a frente do sol, enquanto nuvens pareciam acompanhar o ritmo e também bloquear qualquer luminosidade que o Sol poderia dar.

Para os trouxas, aquilo era apenas um eclipse solar. Mas, para os bruxos que sabiam o que se passava no mundo mágico, era a certeza de que a guerra iria se iniciar, pois a Lua Negra estava abençoando as Trevas. A mulher só pediu aos deuses mais uma vez: de que eles dessem força para todos de bem naquela batalha, e que sangue inocente não fosse derramado.

Contudo, sem que eles soubessem, naquele instante, no meio da Floresta Negra de Hogwarts onde antes era o viveiro de Aragogue, um punhal era cravado no coração de uma criança qualquer, que apenas estivera no lugar errado e na hora errada, propiciando seu seqüestro. E tudo isso porque era uma simples criança trouxa.

- É hoje que termino a guerra estúpida entre eu o maldito Potter - a voz de Voldemort ciciou no meio da Floresta Negra, olhando a criança, à sua frente, morrer enquanto seu sangue manchava o pequeno altar de pedras improvisado. - Hoje não vai ter como ele usar a sorte para se salvar. Hoje, Harry Potter morrerá.

Ariadne apenas olhou para a Lua, sentindo seu corpo todo se arrepiar e vibrar, como se o astro a abençoasse. Não se permitiu olhar para aquela pobre criança. Mas, se tudo desse certo naquele ritual - e que os deuses a perdoassem por pensar dessa maneira -, ela usaria essa bênção muito bem àquela noite. Lançou um olhar para Sebastian, ao seu lado, que lhe sorriu. Ela realmente saberia usar toda aquela bênção. E também sua maldição.

E dentro do castelo, também sentindo que chegara a hora, Harry soltou-se do abraço de Ginny, embora a garota continuasse ao seu lado e os braços dela continuassem mantendo-o bem firme.

- É hoje que tudo acaba, Ginny - ele falou suavemente. E não se surpreendeu, naquela vez, de quando a certeza o arrebatou. - De um jeito ou de outro, vai acabar hoje.

Ginny apenas ficou quieta, também vendo a Lua tomar a frente do Sol. Sabia que não havia nada a dizer. A não ser rezar para que aquela guerra terminasse da melhor maneira possível, e que tudo o que Harry viveu fosse apenas uma página que iria se virar também naquele dia, e se mostraria tão receptiva para a paz como nunca fora. Era só isso que ela pedia.

**xxx--xxx**

A ficha de Sirius demorou a cair depois do que Hermione dissera. Contudo, à media que seu cérebro digeria o fato de Ariadne ser uma vampira, tudo parecia fazer sentido. Ela aliando-se a Voldemort, escondendo Severus Snape, sua aparência tão diferente, o jeito frio e mais amargurado e sarcástico que antes. Os olhos de Ariadne haviam perdido a inocência, a alegria que ele sempre vira; e só não pensara nisso antes com mais afinco porque apenas achou que seria cansaço daquela guerra.

Se não fosse tão burro e apaixonado por aquela mulher, teria percebido que ela realmente não era a mesma. Assim como ela lhe dissera, quando ele a puxou para seu quarto uma semana depois das aulas começarem. E este novo pensamento só deixava tudo sem sentindo, novamente.

- Foi por isso que ela conseguiu te tirar do Arco da Morte, Sirius - Remus falou, impedindo Sirius de pensar mais. - Como Ariadne mesma havia dito: ela já estava morta por ser uma vampira, então poderia entrar no arco e ter a chance de voltar.

- Você... Ela te falou por que me tirou de lá?

- Ela me disse que prometeu a Lily - Remus falou, sentindo que pisava em terreno frágil àquele momento. E vendo a expressão de Sirius, resolveu completar: - Mas, se eu a conheço como sei que conheço, esse motivo não chegou nem perto da verdade.

- Como você pode estar certo disso? - ele perguntou amargo. - Ela poderia ter enganado você como enganou a mim, Remus. Como me enganou durante todos esses anos.

- Você a está julgando, Sirius. Tenho certeza que Ariadne tem um motivo forte por estar ao lado de Voldemort.

- Claro que tem! - exasperou Sirius. - Como você bem sabe, Ariadne é uma vampira.

- Pois eu estou propenso a acreditar que nem todos os vampiros são ruins - Remus falou decidido.

- Ela é uma criatura das trevas. Ela é ruim sim! - gritou Sirius, contudo, se arrependeu ao ver a expressão de Remus.

- Se é assim que pensa, Sirius...

- Remus, eu não quis...

- Mas disse. E se você ao menos parar de agir com essa sua impulsividade que sempre te meteu em problemas, lembre-se da pergunta que me fez, Sirius, assim que nos encontramos nesse corredor, minutos atrás.

- Que pergunta? - retorquiu Sirius. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de nada.

- Há quanto tempo Voldemort está com seu filho.

- Filho? - retorquiu Ron, o que fez Sirius lembrar-se de quem poderia responder a pergunta que Remus repetiu.

- Onde está seu irmão?

- Qual?!

- Charlie.

- Acho que ele estava no Salão Principal, quando viemos aqui e...

Sirius já não ouviu mais nada do que Ron disse. Se ele se lembrava corretamente do que ouvira na sala de Ariadne, da conversa entre ela e Charlie, o rapaz estava indo buscar seu filho onde quer que estivesse confinado. Mas não iria sozinho. E se tivesse que trabalhar ao lado de Snape para isso, agüentaria pelo menos até poder entregá-lo para o Ministério.

O homem passou por Harry e Ginny em frente ao Salão Principal, mas sequer pareceu notá-los, via apenas Charlie, o qual se aproximava das pesadas portas de carvalho que já estavam fechadas, embora ainda não lacradas com feitiços protetores. Rapidamente o chamou, antes que saísse do castelo.

- Black? O que foi?

- Você está indo buscá-lo, não está? - Sirius aproximou-se do rapaz e perguntou, apenas para que ele lhe ouvisse.

- Quem?

- Nicola.

Charlie abriu a boca duas vezes, seus olhos demonstrando sua estupefação.

- Como... Ela te contou?

- Sim, por quê? Não gostou?

- Não, não é isso! Mas é que ela só disse que contaria a você depois da guerra. Só fiquei surpreso.

Na verdade, surpresa seria um eufemismo, principalmente por ver a feição amargurada de Sirius. Mas antes que o homem falasse novamente, Charlie já perguntava:

- Onde está Ariadne?

Como se fosse possível, os olhos do ex-prisioneiro escureceram-se mais ainda de raiva.

- Acho que você também sabe muito bem onde ela está. Mas não é Ariadne quem interessa neste caso, e sim o meu filho.

- Claro - Charlie concordou prontamente, embora não estivesse achando nada bom o tom de descaso com que Sirius falara no nome de sua amiga. - Ele está em Wiltshire, mas... Temos que ir até a casa de Ariadne, primeiro.

- E por quê? Não é lá que meu filho está preso.

- Não mesmo, mas precisamos nos encontrar com duas pessoas.

- Quem?

- Quando chegarmos, eu explico.

- Weasley, eu não quero demorar.

- Não iremos. Só vai depender de você.

- Então vamos logo.

E eles saíram tão rápido que Harry nem teve tempo de abordar seu padrinho para saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Mas... o que deu nele? - Ginny verbalizou a dúvida do namorado. - Onde ele e Charlie estão indo?

- Não faço idéia.

**xxx--xxx**

Estava tudo silencioso, contudo, não se surpreendeu. Os olhos que se concentravam nele, desde que o dia nascera, ainda o encaravam ferina e desejosamente. Todos haviam ido para a batalha final, como ele escutara um Comensal da Morte dizer. Mas, mesmo com aquele silêncio, o ouvido dele parecia ser assaltado por um turbilhão, como se seu pensamento tivesse boca para gritar de dentro de sua cabeça.

Nicola encontrava-se sentado no canto de sua cela, as pernas próximas ao corpo e rodeadas pelos braços. Seus olhos não focalizavam nada em especial, embora percebesse os movimentos graciosos de Samantha sentada numa poltrona conjurada, do lado de fora. A porta da cela não estava fechada, pelo contrário. Entretanto, mesmo com ela escancarada, o garoto não se atrevia a tentar nada tão estúpido como uma fuga. Não enquanto a melhor oportunidade não se mostrasse. Sabia que, além da vampira, havia comensais no lugar. Outra coisa que ouvira. A cobra de estimação de Voldemort ficara na mansão, e eles estavam incumbidos de protegê-la com a vida, caso precisasse. Por que isso? Nicola não fazia idéia.

Mas ficar naquele silêncio, naquela espera por uma possibilidade de fuga, o estava enervando. Ele queria sair daquele lugar, mostrar a sua mãe que estava bem, que ela não precisaria mais ficar ao lado de Voldemort, e muito menos de Sebastian. Nicola apenas imaginava o quão torturante era para Ariadne ficar ao lado daquele vampiro que somente lhe fez mal, que matara toda a sua família. E o garoto também sabia que apenas ele poderia controlar a mãe caso ela perdesse a razão.

Levantando-se daquele catre tosco e duro, começou a caminhar pela cela. Mas apenas num pequeno espaço, para que Samantha não pensasse que ele queria fugir, aproveitando a porta da cela aberta. Não precisava de maior atenção da vampira. Entretanto, Samantha não ficou quieta por muito tempo, vendo-o daquela maneira.

- O que foi, meu querido? Qual o motivo da inquietação?

- Nada que te interesse - Nicola respondeu ríspida e rapidamente.

Samantha descruzou suas pernas e, distraidamente, olhou as unhas das mãos.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Você precisa de uma boa educação. Acho que Ariadne falhou um pouco nisso.

- Obrigado, mas estou feliz com a educação que minha mãe me deu.

- Ah, isso porque não é você quem está cuidando de um garoto petulante e mimado.

- Claro. - Nicola a olhou com um meio sorriso nos lábios. - Afinal, não sou burro a ponto de virar babá.

- E se isso foi uma indireta, quem você chamou de babá foi a mim, certo?

- Não, chamei de burra mesmo.

Samantha riu.

- Mas, meu bem, eu não sou burra. E você não sabe o quão rápido eu pego as situações no ar.

- Se você não fosse uma vampira, eu pensaria que você voava feito uma galinha para pegar as..."situações no ar". Então, acho que vou te comparar a um morcego mesmo.

- Pode ser deseducado o quanto quiser, Nicola, mas, quando eu for dar a educação que você precisa, não reclame.

- Vai me colocar num colégio interno? Estou chocado.

E por mais que essas provocações não soassem prudentes, Nicola não conseguia se segurar. Estava há tempo demais naquele lugar, rodeado de gritos de pavor, de dor... Outros prisioneiros morrendo por descaso, pela tortura. E ele sendo obrigado a ouvi-los morrendo, a ter pesadelos, pensando que nunca sairia daquele lugar, que sua mãe se perderia no momento em que o visse morto. Era demais para um garoto de quase dezesseis anos suportar e ficar quieto. E ficar sóbrio o tempo todo.

- Não, não seria bem um colégio interno, meu querido. E sim num castelo negro, na Romênia - Samantha falou. - Conhece?

Nicola olhou para a vampira e viu que os olhos dela brilhavam mais que tudo, a pupila numa junção perfeita com sua íris, sendo impossível de perceber onde terminava uma e começava a outra. E, mesmo não demonstrando, sentiu medo ao vê-la entrando na cela, pisando no chão de maneira suave e aproximando-se dele vagarosamente.

- E você acha que eu iria até lá de bom grado? - ele perguntou, estudando avidamente as possíveis rotas de fuga.

- Claro que sim. No momento em que eu cravar meus dentes nesse pescocinho.

- Você não pode tocar em mim enquanto eu estiver com esse colar. E minha mãe não está em outra dimensão, como da outra vez, para que o colar perca seu efeito.

- Eu sei da proteção que o envolve, meu bem - Samantha falou suavemente e com um sorriso em seus lábios. - Como eu lhe disse, não sou burra. Mas você se esqueceu que há comensais aqui? E que um simples feitiço pode arrancar essa correntinha idiota?

Instintivamente, Nicola levou a mão até a corrente que havia em seu pescoço, sentindo o adorno circular gelar sua pele.

- Vocês não vão conseguir.

- É mesmo? E quem vai impedir, meu bem? Sua mamãe?

- Não. Eu vou.

Samantha olhou na direção da porta da cela e viu um homem com uma feição furiosa em seu rosto. E se ela realmente tivesse a inteligência que tanto vangloriou para Nicola, teria saído daquele lugar no mesmo instante. Mesmo não sendo uma mãe que estava ali para proteger seu filho. E, por ela não saber quem estava à sua frente, achou que não perderia nada perguntando.

- Ah, e você seria quem? O papaizinho dele? - perguntou com sarcasmo e desdém, o que fez o homem dar um meio sorriso. E Samantha reconheceu aquele sorriso imediatamente. O mesmo que Nicola lhe dera há alguns minutos.

- Isso mesmo, meu bem. Prazer, sou Sirius Black.

* * *

**N/B Georgea:** Repetindo meus comentários durante a betagem: AI, MEU DEUS! Esse Sirius é tu-do! E se o filho puxar o pai... Ui! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs Amei, ele descobrindo que é papai e, logicamente, a reação passional que se seguiu. Ótimo final, Livinha! Com direito à dancinha e tudo. \o/ Bjux, mana!

_**N/A: **_AH, eu amo Sirius Black e seu jeito imponente!! E quando esse jeito mistura-se ao jocoso, então!!rsss... Amo escrever isso!!hihihihi..

Mas... aihm... T.T Como me doeu escrever a cena da Ari e do Sirius... fiquei tão angustiada que nem sei!! Mas, a fic está indo para a reta final!!! E logo o "fim feliz" chega... (autora ergue as mãos pro céu e pede fervorosamente que isso aconteça - embora já saiba o final..hihihihi)

Espero que tenha conseguido passar a tensão que o capítulo tanto pede! E espero que tenham gostado. (Ou instigado a ler o próximo..rsrsrs).

**Obrigada por quem acompanha a fanfic e também comenta!! Beijos especiais para:**

_**Osmar, **__Sana, __**Michy, **__Amanda Regina Magatti, __**Bianca Evans, **__Kelly, __**Priscila Louredo, **__Tina Weasley Potter _(fiquei muito feliz em tê-la como nova leitora, Tina! E sim, a Ariadne provoca várias emoções em nós..rsrs..) _e __**Paty Black **_(eu tenho que me controlar com as provocações.. msn é uma coisa, mas aqui é outra..hihihi..)

**E não se esqueçam de participar da campanha: FFF! **_Faça um Ficwriter Feliz! rsrs.. _

_DEIXEM UM COMENTÁRIO!_

_Beijos a todos, _

_Livinha_


	29. Lua negra e fênix

_**Capítulo 26**_

_**Lua Negra e Fênix**_

_Pense no amor..._

_Pense nos heróis salvando vidas no escuro..._

(Believe - Yellowcard)

* * *

Convencer Sirius de que Severus Snape assassinar Dumbledore fora um ato planejado pelo próprio bruxo morto foi tão difícil quanto convencê-lo a aceitar a ajuda de Alexey para o resgate de Nicola. Entretanto, quando o próprio Alexey dissera que, enquanto eles estavam ali, discutindo como um bando de teimosos, Nicola estava sob custódia de Samantha, Sirius não levou mais que um minuto para se decidir.

- Certo! - irritou-se. - Certo, se é assim que tem que ser, então aceito. Mas saiba de uma coisa, Snape: vou ficar de olho em você. E só aceito que você vá conosco, porque alguém tem que ter essa tatuagem asquerosa no braço para entrar na mansão. Além de, talvez, precisarmos de um escudo - completou venenoso.

- Se for assim, usamos seu ego inflado como proteção, Black - sibilou Snape.

- Pelo amor de Deus! - irritou-se Charlie. - Se for insuportável para você ir com Snape, Black, ao menos pense em seu filho.

- É, Black, ao menos uma vez na vida deixe de ser arrogante e egoísta.

- E Snape, não provoque. Temos mais o que fazer do que ficar aqui.

- Então vamos - falou Sirius, por fim.

- Até que enfim vocês disseram algo que preste - ralhou Alexey, desaparatando, e não vendo Charlie rolar os olhos e Sirius e Snape se encararem cheios de ódio.

E agora, Sirius estava na porta da cela de seu filho encarando a vampira que estava montando guarda, enquanto Charlie e Alexey cuidavam dos comensais, e Snape, de Nagini. Por que o Seboso quis encontrar a cobra? Sirius não fez questão alguma em saber.

Nicola sequer reagiu depois de ouvir o que Sirius dissera. Era seu pai quem estava ali? Sirius Black? Sua vontade era perguntar se aquele homem estava dizendo a verdade, perguntar como ele soubera, por que demorara tanto para buscá-lo e, também, onde estaria sua mãe! Afinal, se seu pai estava ali, com certeza Ariadne apareceria dali alguns instantes. Mas ela não apareceu. E o garoto apenas saiu do devaneio estático em que estava por causa da gargalhada que Samantha deu.

- Por acaso eu tenho que ter medo de você, bruxo? - ela perguntou jocosa.

- Se você tiver um pingo de sensatez...

- Uuhhh... E é agora que eu tremo e imploro pela vida?

- Se você vai implorar, eu ainda não sei... Mas tremer eu acho que sim.

- Ah, então me desculpe se não pareço uma gelatina ambulante - Samantha riu. - Ah! E me desculpe também por já estar morta.

- Está desculpada. Agora... Nicola, venha aqui.

- Não mesmo - Samantha falou. O sorriso saindo de seus lábios.

Mas, mesmo que a vampira não tivesse dito nada, não tivesse feito um gesto que fosse, Nicola não moveria um dedo também. Não que ainda estivesse atordoado, pelo contrário. A questão é que ele conhecia Samantha o bastante para saber que ela não facilitaria. E a vampira ainda estava entre ele e a saída. Mas o som de gritos vitoriosos vindo além da porta aberta das masmorras o fez pensar que talvez seu pai não estivesse sozinho. E quando uma voz conhecida encheu o lugar, ele pensou que tudo logo estaria bem. Seria apenas questão de tempo e inteligência de Samantha.

- O que ainda está fazendo aí parado, Black?

- Essa moça que está atrapalhando - Sirius retorquiu, mas o humor deixara sua voz.

- Samantha... - murmurou Charlie, no que a vampira o olhou.

- Ora, vejam só, se não é o amiguinho de Ariadne. Aquele que ela nos impediu de morder só para tê-lo todinho para si. Mas agora ela não está aqui, ruivo. E eu acho que, depois de fazer minha obrigação - e ela relanceou os olhos rapidamente para Nicola -, vou me divertir um pouco. - E olhando dele para Sirius, completou: - Talvez nem tão pouco assim.

Charlie, sem pestanejar, apontou a varinha para a vampira.

- Acho melhor você não atrapalhar, Samantha. Nós levaremos Nicola daqui, nem que para isso precisemos te matar.

- Três bruxos contra mim? Sendo que um não passa de um moleque sem sua varinha de condão? Claro... Agora sim estou com medo.

- Deveria ficar mesmo - Sirius falou. - Afinal de contas, você não pode desaparatar enquanto estiver dentro desta cela, assim como Ariadne não podia. Então, não há como fugir.

- Mas quem falou em... como vocês bruxos falam mesmo? Ah, sim. Quem falou em desaparatar? Eu não tenho um pingo de sangue bruxo em minhas veias para fazer isso. E muito menos sangue Draculea. Pois é disso que a cela é protegida: sangue bruxo e do Conde Drácula. Então, meus queridos, vocês terão que ser rápidos - e Samantha sumiu, reaparecendo atrás de Charlie, do lado de fora da cela - se quiserem me pegar - sussurrou em seu ouvido, e, sem dar tempo para o rapaz sequer reagir, enfiou os dentes do pescoço dele.

**xxx---xxx**

Quando tudo começou, seria difícil dizer realmente. Ao menos enquanto uma batalha acontecia nos jardins de Hogwarts. Marcar um tempo que deveria passar normalmente, mas que passava tão devagar, e que também parecia rápido demais, era impossível.

A impressão que tiveram foi a de que, de uma hora para outra, os jardins da escola eram tomados por alunos, professores e aurores de um lado, e comensais e criaturas das trevas de outro. Porém, não demorou muito também para que a proteção do castelo fosse forçada até ceder, dando chance para aliados de Voldemort entrarem lá e procurarem o máximo possível de vítimas.

Harry e Ginny se encontraram com Ron e Hermione minutos antes de estourar a batalha, e por mais que eles e os pais da garota insistissem, Ginny conseguiu sair para os jardins de Hogwarts, juntando-se à batalha e a Harry. E mesmo que os quatro não estivessem tão perto quanto gostariam para ficar de olho um no outro, não estavam tão longe assim a ponto de perderem-se de vista.

Harry percebia que nem tantos bruxos preocupavam-se em atacá-lo. E o rapaz sabia muito bem por quê. Com certeza foram ordens de Voldemort. O Lorde gostaria de matá-lo com suas próprias mãos.

Portanto, o rapaz não pensou duas vezes em aproveitar essa pequena vantagem, colocando a nocaute o maior número de bruxos das trevas que aparecia à sua frente. Ele estava na parte de lateral do castelo, de onde se via uma enorme colina, assim como o campo de quadribol do outro lado. E foi por justamente estar se concentrando em derrubar um comensal que não viu a figura de Voldemort com mais quatro comensais ao seu lado, além de Sebastian e Ariadne, naquela mesma colina.

- Está vendo como eles se matam, Ariadne? - Sebastian falou num murmúrio, olhando o perfil da mulher que encarava a batalha furiosa abaixo deles. - E tudo isso acontece porque um bruxo não suportou a idéia de ter seu sangue sujo e ter sido rejeitado por quem ele, agora, despreza.

Ariadne olhou para Sebastian, mas seus olhos não demonstravam sentimento algum. Voltou-os então para a batalha e disse:

- E desde quando você é tão filosófico?

- Não estou filosofando, meu bem, só estou constatando.

- Pois então pare de constatar, pois não estou a fim de ouvir.

Ficaram em silêncio, mas, ao notar que Ariadne levara a mão ao seu colar de repente, arfando, Sebastian falou:

- O que você está aprontando, Ariadne? - E então fez uma expressão que mostrava claramente que se concentrava. E depois de alguns segundos, olhou novamente para Ariadne, sua expressão mudando para furiosa. Os olhos, outrora um arroxeado suave, atingindo um púrpuro intenso.

**xxx---xxx**

Assim que Charlie sentiu os dentes de Samantha lhe perfurando, soltou um urro de raiva. Tentou soltar-se da vampira, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi mais dor do que já começava a sentir. Então, pensando rápido, andou de costas o mais rápido que pode até topar o mais violento que conseguiu com a parede, obrigando Samantha a soltar-se dele.

O rapaz cambaleou um pouco para frente, virando-se então para encará-la, enquanto lhe apontava a varinha e levava a mão esquerda para seu pescoço. Samantha, erguendo-se do chão, apenas passou a língua pelos lábios, limpando-os do sangue de Charlie.

- Se eu soubesse que seria tão delicioso te morder, já teria feito isso há um bom tempo - falou sorrindo. - Mas, mesmo tarde, vou saber aproveitar. E se Sebastian permitir, acho que não vou te matar - completou, passando os olhos desejosos pelo corpo do rapaz.

- Vá se ferrar, sua louca - irritou-se Charlie, lançando o primeiro feitiço que veio em sua cabeça, mas que Samantha soube desviar perfeitamente.

- Nã, nã, nã... - ela falou como se flagrasse uma criança em uma travessura. Mas não era para Charlie que ela olhava, e sim para Nicola que já estava do lado de fora da cela ao lado de Sirius. - Quem disse que vocês sairão daqui? Vocês não estão conhecendo a ordem das coisas? - Ela então ficou entre os três e a porta da saída. Pacientemente, como se estivesse conversando com uma criança de cinco anos, falou: - Primeiro, eu tenho que transformar esse moleque em vampiro. Segundo, mato quem ousou tentar me impedir. Embora no seu caso eu ainda esteja pensando, ruivo... E terceiro...

- Você morre - Severus Snape falou.

E em seguida, sem que Samantha pudesse reagir, uma estaca de prata perfurou suas costas, a localização exata onde deveria estar o coração pulsante da vampira. Ela mal teve tempo de gritar e seu corpo já era corroído até virar um esqueleto com pele seca, como se seu corpo estivesse morto há vários anos.

- Nicola, você está bem? - Alexey acabara de chegar também.

- Eu estaria melhor se vocês não tivessem demorado tanto - falou o garoto, fazendo Alexey sorrir e Snape soltar algo como "moleque mimado".

- Bom saber que você está bem, garoto.

- E desde quando você gosta de mim, para se importar? - Nicola perguntou surpreso, no que Alexey riu mais uma vez e se aproximou dele, passando a mão pela cabeça do garoto.

- E desde quando eu não gosto?

- Desde sempre? - Nicola falou sorrindo.

- Ai...droga... - Charlie gemeu, chamando a atenção para si.

- Ah, merda, Samantha te mordeu - Alexey se irritou. O vampiro então se aproximou de Charlie, que já caíra sentado no chão. - E fez um ótimo serviço também...

- Você apenas não pode lançar um feitiço para fechar isso? - perguntou Snape, como se o que acontecera a Charlie fosse culpa do próprio.

- Não - Alexey retorquiu, estudando o pescoço do rapaz. - Estão vendo essas marcas azuladas?

- O que tem? - Sirius perguntou.

- Seu sangue não é puro, estou certo? - Alexey continuou.

- Lógico que ele é puro! - Sirius retorquiu, surpreso por Charlie ter meneado a cabeça negativamente. - Os Weasley são uma das famílias bruxas de sangue mais puro que existe.

- Não é desse sangue que estou falando, Black. Precisamos tirá-lo daqui e levá-lo para um lugar seguro. Mas... - Alexey olhou para Snape. - Você conseguiu?

- O que você acha? - Snape perguntou num tom de obviedade, enquanto também mostrava, em suas mãos, um objeto comprido e estreito envolto num veludo escuro.

- Ótimo. Ela vai gostar disso.

Alexey passou então o braço de Charlie sobre seu ombro e o ergueu, no que o homem cambaleou e gemeu. Sirius aproximou-se para ajudar.

Estavam quase alcançando o fim da propriedade, quando Sirius perguntou aonde Alexey levaria Charlie e o que faria com ele.

- Iremos à casa de Ariadne - o vampiro respondeu. - Preciso passar um remédio próprio no pescoço dele, e sei que ela o tem. E isso precisa ser rápido, antes que a mordida de Samantha provoque uma reação infecciosa forte.

- Como assim? - retorquiu Sirius.

- Tenho certeza que o sangue dele não é puro; não é cem por cento humano, entende?

Sirius olhou de esguelha para Charlie, que parecia a ponto de desmaiar, mas não teve tempo de perguntar ou dizer mais nada, pois, assim que alcançaram o fim do perímetro antiaparatação da propriedade, Nicola perguntou:

- E minha mãe?

- Ela está em Hogwarts - respondeu Snape.

- Vocês estão indo para lá?

- Sim.

- Então, vou com vocês.

- Não. Você vai comigo, Nicola - Alexey falou. - Vou precisar de mais um para me ajudar.

- Oras, a Kika te ajuda!

- A elfo não vai conseguir me ajudar. Vou precisar de você.

O garoto olhou então para Charlie, percebendo que o estado do amigo de sua mãe começava a piorar.

- Certo. Mas, depois de te ajudar, Alexey, vou para Hogwarts também.

- Hei, espere um pouco aí! - Sirius o interrompeu. - Como assim "vou também"?

- Ah, se você pensa que eu vou ficar em minha casa enquanto minha mãe precisa de mim, você está absolutamente enganado.

- Isto nós decidimos depois - Alexey falou antes que Sirius respondesse. - Nicola, segure-se em mim que levo vocês até sua casa.

- E você não sairá de lá, rapaz.

- Ah, é? E quem você pensa que é para me obrigar a fazer ou não alguma coisa? - E antes que Sirius respondesse, Nicola continuou: - Ainda está ou cedo demais ou tarde para você exigir alguma coisa. Então, por enquanto, não te obedeço.

- Pois então eu digo que você não vai até lá - Severus disse. - Você vai para sua casa e Kika cuidará de você.

- Você é primo da minha mãe, Severus. Não é nada meu. Além disso, as poucas vezes que te vi, não foram bastantes para obedecê-lo.

E Sirius ficou tão chocado com a resposta - que muito lhe lembrou o gênio impossível de Ariadne - que, quando voltou a si, Alexey já tinha desaparatado com seu filho e Charlie.

- É, Black... Pelo visto você terá um campo minado pela frente - zombou Severus.

- Vá para o inferno, Seboso - e desaparatou também.

Snape também desaparatou, mas não para Hogwarts, como Sirius. E sim para a casa de Ariadne.

**xxx---xxx**

- Me diga, Ariadne, o que você aprontou? - A voz de Sebastian saiu alto o bastante para que chamasse atenção dos demais.

- O que há de errado? - perguntou Lucius Malfoy, um dos comensais que acompanhavam Voldemort.

- Não há nada errado, Malfoy - retorquiu Ariadne, encarando Sebastian com diversão ferina, o que fez o vampiro enfurecer-se, e, em dois segundos, desapareceu da frente deles.

- Onde ele foi, vampira? - perguntou Voldemort irritado.

E ao ouvir aquela voz, Ariadne sentiu como se um fogo passasse por sua alma. Finalmente, ela teria sua vingança contra aquele bruxo que lhe tirou muito naquela vida. Quando encarou Voldemort, seus olhos estavam tão brilhantes que o bruxo percebeu que realmente havia algo errado. Ao menos para ele.

- Tenho a ligeira impressão que ele foi até seu esconderijo - ela falou com um meio sorriso petulante. - E se ele aparecer com um presentinho para você, como, por exemplo, pedaços de uma cobra, saiba que suas suspeitas serão completamente verdadeiras, Voldemort.

E do mesmo jeito de Sebastian, Ariadne desapareceu. Mas não sem antes certificar-se de que as suas palavras atingiram Voldemort do jeito que ela queria.

Assim que aparatou dentro de sua casa, Ariadne subiu os degraus rapidamente, procurando e gritando por Nicola. O sorriso de esperança em seus lábios não a abandonava, mesmo que, a cada cômodo, não o encontrasse.

- Onde eles estão? - ela perguntou quando avistou Draco Malfoy.

- Ainda não chegaram - o garoto respondeu um pouco agitado.

No entanto, Ariadne olhou para trás naquele corredor, na direção das escadas, lançando então um sorriso para Draco antes de correr até lá com ele. Ao chegar novamente às escadas, seu sorriso aumentou para depois dar lugar a um riso de alegria e alívio ao olhar para seu filho. E essa alegria foi tanta que somente percebeu a situação de Charlie, que estava sendo deitado no sofá por Alexey, quando Draco perguntou:

- O que aconteceu com ele? - a voz do rapaz saiu enojada.

Ariadne soltou-se de Nicola, olhando também para Charlie e, segurando o filho pela mão, como se ele fosse sair dali a qualquer segundo, andou com ele até o sofá.

- Samantha o mordeu, _mitéra _- Nicola falou enquanto era literalmente arrastado, embora não houvesse necessidade.

- Eu sabia que aconteceria algo assim! - desesperou-se Ariadne. Agachando-se, pegou o rosto do amigo entre suas mãos e o fez olhá-la, e percebeu que o lado direito do pescoço do homem estava com dois furos, que já estavam arroxeados, enquanto, no tamanho da palma de uma mão espalmada, o local ganhava uma coloração azulada que começava a atingir seu rosto também. - Falei para você não ir, Charlie, eu falei!

- Como eu ia adivinhar... - o rapaz falou em dificuldade - que isso iria...acontecer? - E sorriu parcamente para Ariadne.

- Adivinhar? - irritou-se Ariadne, que esganaria o amigo se ele não estivesse tão debilitado. - Alexey, leve-o para cima.

- Não há necessidade - o vampiro retorquiu. - Preciso do antídoto, Ariadne. Você disse para mim, uma vez, que sempre o teria aqui. Principalmente depois de ter dado esse colar ao seu amigo.

- Claro, claro... - E desapareceu.

Um minuto depois, ela voltava a aparecer com um pequeno pote negro em suas mãos. Ao abri-lo, Draco soltou uma imprecação, afastando-se do sofá imediatamente, ficando ao lado de Nicola que havia se afastado assim que sua mãe desapareceu. O cheiro da pasta esbranquiçada que continha aquele pote era tão forte, que parecia também que sentiam seu gosto, o que provocava engulhos.

- Para que isso? - Draco perguntou.

- O sangue do Charlie não é puro - Nicola quem respondeu. Ariadne estava ocupada em passar a tal pasta esbranquiçada no pescoço do amigo, e Charlie só não gritava de dor porque não tinha forças para isso, e só não se mexia porque Alexey o segurava firmemente.

- Claro que é puro! Ele é um Weasley! E por mais traidores que eles sejam - Draco falou com uma careta -, continuam com o sangue puro.

Nicola rolou os olhos e, depois de lançar um rápido olhar para Severus que acabara de passar pela porta da sala, olhou para o loiro com desprezo.

- Não nesse sentido idiota. - Draco ia retrucar, mas Nicola continuou como se não ligasse. - Quando um vampiro morde uma pessoa que não tem o sangue puro, que não é cem por cento dele, a mordida provoca uma reação. Você só transforma alguém em vampiro, se o sangue da pessoa for intocado. Além de fazer a pessoa beber o sangue do vampiro que o mordeu.

Nicola encarou Draco por um tempo, apreciando que o louro não entendera nada. Então, completou:

- Charlie trabalha com dragões. Por acaso você acha que ele nunca se feriu, nunca perdeu muito sangue? Quando um trouxa perde sangue, ele faz transfusão, pega sangue de outra pessoa e completa seu corpo. Já um bruxo usa poções para isso, ou, no caso de Charlie, que sei que aconteceu, misturam sangue de dragão à poção, quando ela não dá conta do recado. E fizeram isso com ele, há uns seis anos. Se não fizessem, somente a poção não lhe daria vitalidade necessária.

- Então...

- Tem sangue de dragão misturado ao sangue dele. E você sabe o que dizem: dragões são criaturas de luz e, por mais que apenas ajam pelo instinto, e às vezes de maneira destrutiva, isso em choque com algo tão maligno, como transformar alguém em vampiro, provoca uma reação louca. Sem o antídoto certo, ele pode até morrer.

Draco não perguntou mais nada, ficou apenas olhando Charlie gemer de dor, deitado naquele sofá. Alexey não o segurava mais, entretanto, Ariadne lhe sussurrava algo baixinho no ouvido e que nenhum dos garotos conseguia ouvir.

- Ele não sabia que isso poderia acontecer? - o loiro finalmente perguntou.

- Sabia - respondeu Snape, olhando com interesse Ariadne cuidar do amigo.

- Mas, ele não sabia que tinha uma vampira no covil do Lorde das Trevas? - indagou Draco espantando. Afinal, como os que se julgavam amigos do Weasley poderiam ocultar um fato desses?

Entretanto, a resposta de Nicola o calou:

- Ele sabia sim - Nicola falou num murmúrio, e, desviando seu olhar de Draco, olhou para sua mãe, que ainda entoava algo que parecia um canto para apenas Charlie ouvir. - Mas, mesmo assim, ele foi.

**xxx---xxx**

Havia caídos. Havia mortos. Entretanto, eles não tinham tempo para chorar, e o pouco tempo que encontravam, ajudavam os que precisavam de socorro. E também, dos caídos e mortos, havia os que não mereciam lágrimas, apenas pena ou repulsa.

A batalha continuava furiosa aos jardins de Hogwarts, contudo, Harry não estava mais nela. Conseguira avistar Voldemort, e, por mais que sentisse que precisava ficar e proteger Ginny, também sabia que deveria subir aquela colina; impedir Voldemort de descer para não acontecer mais mortes e perdas para o lado da Luz. E ele estava praticamente alcançando o bruxo das trevas, quando este o olhou. E sorriu. Ambos sabiam. Chegara a hora.

- Pensei que não viria mais, Harry Potter - Voldemort falou suavemente.

- Pois eu vim. Como vê, não fujo da morte e muito menos a temo.

- E muito menos eu, garoto - Voldemort sorriu. - E como você também pode ver, estou sozinho. Apenas esperando sua boa vontade de vir logo ao meu encontro.

- E este será o último encontro, tenha certeza - Harry falou decidido. Naquele momento, ele não sentia realmente medo de morrer, caso fosse preciso para que assim mandasse Voldemort para o inferno, embora a dor diante da perspectiva de nunca mais ver Ginny ainda o assombrasse em demasia.

- Ah, eu tenho certeza que será, garoto.

Ambos estavam no topo da colina, um lugar amplo e plano que Harry percebeu ser o melhor lugar para duelar com Voldemort sem arriscar a todos lá embaixo. Ele não colocaria ninguém em risco. Acabaria com aquela guerra sem que seu duelo com o bruxo das trevas respingasse em ninguém que ele amava.

- Hoje eu vou te matar, Harry Potter - Voldemort falou com irônica resignação triste, enquanto encarava Harry com seus olhos brilhando numa obscena expectativa. - E você não contará com a proteção de absolutamente ninguém, muito menos com a maldita sorte que vive te rondando. Hoje, eu termino o que comecei há quase dezessete anos.

Harry apertou forte sua varinha, sua única proteção contra Voldemort. E ele também sabia. Hoje acabariam com aquela perseguição. Seria naquele dia que tudo terminaria, e Harry sentia isso. Como nunca havia sentido nada em toda a sua vida.

- Prepare-se para morrer, Harry Potter - Voldemort murmurou, fazendo uma reverência debochada, mas sem tirar seus olhos dos de Harry.

Os olhos do rapaz brilharam como nunca naquele momento, numa força nova. Uma força que Harry sabia que Tom Riddle nunca teria.

- Prepare-se você também, Riddle. Hoje, você encontrará a morte.

**xxx**

- Onde está o Harry! - Essa foi a primeira pergunta desesperada que Ginny fez, quando conseguiu livrar-se de um Comensal da Morte e aproximar-se de Ron.

- Eu não sei! Ele não estava com você?

- Não, ele... - Ginny olhou para os lados, como se fosse ver Harry saltar de qualquer lugar. - Ele sumiu, Ron! Onde ele pode ter ido?

O rapaz olhou para a irmã, penalizado. Ele imaginava sim onde Harry poderia ter ido, mas, verbalizar esse pensamento não era nada fácil, realmente.

- Ele foi atrás dele, não foi? - ela perguntou por fim.

- Ele precisa, Ginny.

- E você o deixou ir sozinho, Ron?! - desesperou-se a garota.

- Mas ele não estará sozinho, Weasley - uma voz falou com sarcasmo, fazendo os dois irmãos encararem os olhos frios de Lucius Malfoy, junto de outros dois comensais. - O Lorde das Trevas está com ele. E logo o arrogante Potter estará morto, e acho que será interessante que, quem o irá recepcionar no inferno, serão vocês.

- _Ridikkulus_ - O primeiro feitiço que veio à cabeça de Ginny atingiu Lucius Malfoy diretamente no rosto, fazendo com que tentáculos surgissem na feição sempre tão aristocrática do homem, além de em suas orelhas começarem a criar pêlos espessos e escuros. - E você estará esperando Voldemort, seu imbecil!

- Sua nojentinha! - vociferou Malfoy, lançando maldições em Ginny, enquanto também tentava reverter a azaração. E mesmo com dificuldade, a garota desviava-se dele e lhe lançava todos os feitiços que lhe vinham à mente, embora que esta, naquele momento, estivesse ocupada intensamente por Harry e na maneira que ela teria de encontrar, e o mais rápido possível, para se juntar a ele.

E os outros comensais também não perderam tempo em iniciar uma briga com Ron, mas os dois Weasley logo receberam ajuda de um auror que derrubara com a maldição da morte um dos lobisomens não transformados.

**xxx---xxx**

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Charlie conseguiu relaxar o corpo e estava de olhos fechados, embora não dormisse. Não sentia mais dor, e sua cor já voltava ao normal. E foi somente depois de dar indicações à Kika, que Ariadne saiu de perto do amigo; lançou um olhar para Severus para que o primo se aproximasse e, dirigindo-se a Alexey, perguntou:

- Conseguiram? - Os olhos de Ariadne caíram no que Severus segurava nas mãos.

- Sim.

- Ela está destruída - completou Snape. - E o cetro estava com ela, mas não havia nada de magia nele.

- Então o que eu pensei foi certo - Ariadne falou mais consigo mesma do que para os dois homens.

- Com certeza ele está esperando para matar o Potter e, então, fazer uma Horcrux com a morte dele.

- E eu tenho a ligeira impressão que irá conseguir - Alexey falou sombrio.

- Não, não irá.

- O Potter é um moleque arrogante a sabe-tudo, Ariadne - Snape disse enojado. - Nós apostamos essa guerra num garoto sem talentos.

- Dumbledore acreditava nele. E eu também acredito, Severus.

- Dumbledore acreditava em muitos. - O sentimento odioso que sentia por Harry não permitia que o pensamento de Snape acerca do garoto mudasse de maneira alguma.

- Ele também acreditou em mim, quando me procurou, mesmo sabendo das minhas condições. Você acha que ele também se enganou? Enganou-se em acreditar em você, Severus? - ela perguntou friamente.

Severus, entretanto, não falou nada. Não que não tivesse resposta, a questão é que nunca conseguia dar qualquer uma para Ariadne. Ela era como ele: quanto mais obstinada estivesse em suas crenças, não havia explicações que bastassem. Mais ela insistia, mais buscava, mais relutava.

- O que você está pretendendo fazer, Ari? - perguntou Alexey, franzindo o cenho, estudando cuidadosamente a expressão da mulher à sua frente.

Ariadne ainda demorou a desviar seu olhar do de Severus, mas, quando falou, sua voz não estava mais fria, apenas impassível:

- O que os outros esperam que eu faça. Mesmo que seja essa a única vez em toda a minha vida.

- Você vai voltar a Hogwarts?

- Vou, Lex.

- Mesmo todos pensando que você mudou de lado? - insistiu Snape.

- Mesmo assim. - Ariadne lançou um olhar para Nicola, que ela já havia percebido que prestava atenção em seus mínimos gestos. Virou-se então para ambos os primos e falou em voz baixa: - Sebastian irá voltar e levará as vampiras com ele e...

- Ao menos uma não irá mais - Snape a cortou com um meio sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

- Samantha foi morta - Alexey completou quando Ariadne fez menção de perguntar.

A mulher soltou um suspiro aliviado. "Menos uma", pensou.

- Mas Katrina e Adhara irão com ele - Ariadne continuou. - Não sei se Aimèe vai lutar também contra nós, mas... Eu não posso permitir que eles matem o... - ela hesitou antes de continuar. - Que matem mais gente.

- Que matem ele, você quer dizer - falou Snape, e o ódio carregou sua voz.

- Você não tem nada com isso, Severus - ela retorquiu simplesmente e sem olhar o primo.

- Sabia que ele falou completamente enojado de você, enquanto estávamos em Wiltshire?

- Não duvido. Ele descobriu tudo.

- E mesmo assim, vo-...

- Sim, Severus, mesmo assim eu vou até lá para impedi-lo de morrer - Ariadne falou entre os dentes, encarando-o. - Mesmo ele me detestando, eu nunca me perdoaria se ele morresse definitivamente, sendo que eu poderia ter a chance de evitar.

Os três ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, e Alexey concentrou-se o máximo que pôde na mulher. Falou suavemente:

- Sirius Black não te merece, Dina. Não depois de tudo isso que ele lhe disse.

Ariadne olhou-o irritada, contudo, logo sua feição tornou-se mortiça.

- Nicola não pode continuar sem pai. Preciso consertar o meu erro. - E soltou um suspiro cansado. - Vocês não entendem.

- Eu nunca entendi e sei que vou continuar assim - Severus falou.

Em contrapartida, Alexey não apoiou mais Severus, pois ele sim entendia o que era a dor de perder alguém e a possibilidade de não tê-lo mais. Contudo, quando a chance de ter a pessoa amada perto de si vinha com a força toda, a gente sempre a agarrava com unhas e dentes. E Ariadne percebeu isso.

- Severus, eu gostaria de pedir um último favor.

- Favor?

- Charlie não pode fazer nada, ainda precisa se recuperar e deve ficar o resto do dia descansando. - Ariadne lançou um rápido olhar para Alexey, antes de continuar. - Você iria com Alexey até Strigoi, salvar a mãe de Aimèe? Minha tia Françoise?

Severus Snape franziu o cenho, e logo pensou em dizer não. Nunca fora com a cara de Alexey, embora não duvidasse da lealdade do vampiro para com Ariadne. E ele não devia nada para o vampiro ao seu lado.

- Ele precisa de um bruxo para ajudá-lo, Severus, pois a proteção da cela dela é a mesma que cercava a de Nicola. Pode ficar tranqüilo - Ariadne emendou depressa -, vocês só irão para lá quando não houver mais ninguém no castelo. Tenho certeza que Sebastian levará Katrina e Adhara com ele até Hogwarts, mas, se conseguirmos contatar Aimèe a tempo, ela dará um jeito de voltar.

Severus continuou com seus olhos nos de Ariadne, como se quisesse desvendar um segredo muito importante por aqueles orbes dourados. Ele realmente não devia nada para Alexey, mas, para Ariadne, ele devia muito. E sabia que, uma hora ou outra, teria que pagar todas as suas dívidas para com a prima. Mesmo ela nunca as cobrando. Além disso, havia muito mais que dívidas em seu passado junto dela. Coisas que aconteceram que ele nunca julgou que um dia iria acontecer. Ele conseguiria negar todo o tipo de coisa sem pestanejar para qualquer um, no entanto, com Ariadne tudo era diferente, mesmo sabendo que isso era sua perdição. Ou, como ele sempre disse a si mesmo nos momentos de raiva: sua total perda de tempo. Mas era realmente difícil resistir à intensidade daqueles olhos. Sendo eles duas forças âmbar, como há vários anos, ou sendo duas pepitas de ouro, como agora.

- Não terá ninguém lá, certo? - perguntou por fim, sem conseguir desviar-se; sua voz, em contrapartida, impassível.

- Não.

- Então vamos.

Ariadne sorriu agradecida para Severus, o qual retribuiu com um sorriso contido e um erguer de sobrancelhas, como se demonstrasse não ter outra opção. E ele realmente não tinha.

- Poderemos esperar na cidade - Alexey falou.

- Tudo bem.

- Tomem cuidado, vocês dois - Ariadne pediu. - Por favor.

Em seguida, ambos desaparataram.

- Onde eles foram? - Nicola logo perguntou quando sua mãe voltava a agachar-se perto de Charlie.

- Para Strigoi.

- Fazer o quê? - Draco retorquiu. Não estava gostando nada de ficar ali sozinho com uma vampira e um bruxo enfraquecido.

- Salvar alguém. Agora, vão para cima. Levarei Charlie para meu quarto, e vocês ficarão com ele. Lá, tenho certeza que estarão mais protegidos.

- Eu não acho que há diferença no lugar que estivermos na casa, _mitéra_ - Nicola falou, no que Ariadne notou um tom petulante na voz dele.

Todavia, não disse nada, e com um aceno rápido com sua varinha, conjurou uma maca, levando o amigo para o andar de cima, rapidamente o ajeitando em sua cama.

- O que você está fazendo? - Charlie perguntou com a voz embargada e um pouco rouca.

- Estou te ajeitando, não está vendo?

- Precisamos voltar a Hogwarts.

- Não precisamos de nada. Na verdade, apenas você precisa de algo, e que é descanso. E não ouse se levantar dessa cama, Charlie Weasley - Ariadne falou enérgica quando ele fez menção de levantar-se. - Você sequer tem forças para levitar uma pluma, que dirá duelar com bruxos e criaturas das trevas.

- Se eu duelar com você, ganho a luta fácil - ele falou com ar de riso.

Ariadne também se permitiu um sorriso. Acabou de ajeitar o amigo, cuidando para que ficasse aquecido e confortável. E, inclinando-se, deu-lhe um beijo demorado na face.

- Isso não é uma despedida, é? - ele ainda perguntou, embora se sentisse entorpecido.

- Não sei...

- Eu lhe prometi que não a deixaria, Ariadne. Você tem que me prometer o mesmo.

- Eu não vou prometer algo que não sei se cumprirei.

- Seu filho ainda precisa de você.

- Ele terá o Sirius e... também há você e Severus. Além de Alexey, mesmo que Nicola não aprecie muito a idéia.

- Não ouse desistir porque vai ser mais fácil - Charlie falou sentindo irritação.

- E quem disse que farei isso?

- Seu olhar. E sua voz também. Você não é fraca. Pode estar sentindo-se agora, mas não é.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até Ariadne empertigar-se decidida.

- A gente se vê... - falou sem olhá-lo.

- Nem que seja no inferno, Ariadne - murmurou Charlie, embora a amiga não o ouvisse mais.

Ariadne também nem sequer o olhava. Já saía do quarto, cruzando assim com Nicola e Draco que estavam entrando no cômodo.

- Eu vou com você - Nicola disse, seguindo-a até as escadas.

- Até parece - Ariadne retorquiu num rosnado.

- Até parece digo eu, _mitéra. _Se a senhora pensa que vou me esconder enquanto minha mãe fica naquela maldita guerra, está enganada.

- É você quem se engana, Nicola, que permitirei que vá até aquela batalha. Eu não o livrei das mãos de Voldemort e de Sebastian para vê-lo morrer por pessoas que você nem sequer conhece!

- É isso que você pensa que farei naquele lugar? - o garoto perguntou indignado.

Ariadne o olhou furiosamente. E Nicola, assustado, retrocedeu ao ver os olhos de sua mãe tornarem-se vermelhos.

- É **isso** que eu não quero que você veja, entendeu? Ou você acha que eu quero ver medo e terror nos olhos do meu próprio filho, por ele ver exatamente como a mãe dele é?

- Mas a senhora não é assim, _mitéra. _Não é igual a Sebastian. Sabe tão bem quanto eu que ele não conseguiu deixá-la tão cruel quanto ele gostaria e...

- Isso é você e sua cabeça idealista de filho que diz.

- E dizer essas coisas para mim não me vai fazer desistir - o garoto retorquiu decidido.

- Escute aqui - Ariadne sibilou, aproximando-se de Nicola. Ela usou todo o seu autocontrole para que seus olhos ao menos deixassem aquela intensidade vermelha. E Nicola usou toda a sua coragem para não dar nenhum passo para trás. - Eu não permito que você saia dessa casa, entendeu? Não permito que vá até aquela escola e banque o herói. Não permito que você vá enfrentar uma situação que nunca viu na vida e que não precisa ver.

- Pode deixar que não sou idiota a ponto de pensar que consigo lutar contra três bruxos de uma vez. Dois estão de bom tamanho...

- Não brinque comigo dessa maneira, Nicola! - vociferou Ariadne, segurando o filho pelos braços e quase o chacoalhando.

Nicola se assustou. Nunca vira a mãe tão descontrolada como naquele momento, e sentiu medo por isso.

- Eu não quero que você vá até lá! Não quero que tudo o que eu fiz tenha sido em vão! Eu não... - Ariadne hesitou e, em seguida, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas frustradas e desesperadas. - Eu não posso te perder, não entende? - falou num murmúrio. - Não vá até lá, meu filho, por favor! Aquele lugar não é para você.

Ariadne então abraçou o garoto, sentindo dor e satisfação ao mesmo tempo. Algo lhe dizia que não o veria mais, embora pensasse que esse pensamento fosse apenas porque estava indo para uma batalha. Mas também se sentia feliz por saber que ele ficaria ali, ficaria bem, e teria pessoas para lhe tomar conta caso ela fracassasse.

- _S'agapo, giós_. Amo tanto. E agradeci todos os dias o fato de você estar vivo. Não para que eu conseguisse controlar minha maldição... Mas apenas por ter você. Meu filho, minha paz...meu amor.

E com um beijo doloroso no topo da cabeça de Nicola e um último carinho em seu rosto, Ariadne desapareceu.

Caos era o que descrevia aquele lugar, não havia outra opção, Ariadne percebeu quando seus olhos passaram pelos jardins da escola de magia. Mas não levou muito tempo para pensar. Logo sua mente era invadida por feitiços, azarações...e maldições que ela nunca pretendeu usar, mas sabia que, naquele momento, eram necessárias. Contudo, enquanto duelava com os bruxos que se punham à sua frente, seus olhos também tratavam de avaliar como estava a situação. Quem estava em vantagem? Quem já havia morrido? Onde estavam Harry e Voldemort? E onde estava Sirius?

Ariadne parecia intocável, insensível diante do que acontecia. Ela apenas queria localizar Sirius, ver se ele estava bem, pedir para que não lutasse... Embora sabia que tal pedido seria absurdo para ele. Mas ela não desistiria.

Contudo, ela precisava localizar Harry, mas não o via em lugar nenhum. Então, concentrou-se o máximo que podia, enquanto se defendia dos feitiços que vinham em sua direção, para localizar o garoto. Precisaria usar seus poderes vampíricos para isso. Em poucos instantes o sentiu e, então, penetrando na mente dele o necessário, disse que as Horcruxes estavam destruídas. Se Harry acreditou nessa "voz interior" ou não, aí, Ariadne não podia fazer mais nada.

Somente depois disso que ela voltou a procurar por Sirius. Precisava falar com ele, cara a cara, e não mentalmente. Se falando seria difícil fazê-lo ir embora, em pensamento seria impossível, principalmente quando o avistou lutar contra dois comensais ao mesmo tempo. Estava perto de Remus. Ela quase sorriu ao vê-los bem, mas este sorriso morreu quando viu Sirius se contorcendo sob o que ela reconheceu a maldição Cruciatus. Instantaneamente, pensou em correr até ele e socorrê-lo. Porém, mal deu dois passos, Adhara postou-se à sua frente.

- Com pressa, queridinha?

- Saia da minha frente, Adhara - Ariadne falou segurando sua varinha firmemente não mão, a qual já emitia chispas.

- E se ela não quiser?

Ariadne virou-se rapidamente, deparando-se com Katrina atrás de si.

- Se vocês não quiserem, então vão se arrepender.

- E acabaremos como Samantha? Ou como Nicola?

- Nicola está seguro, Adhara, e nada que você diga vá me fazer fraquejar. Eu disse que, quando ele estivesse bem, vocês pagariam pelo que haviam feito. E eu sempre cumpro minha palavra. E também acho que já é hora de fazer justiça aos meus pais e Arktos.

- Hum... Posso supor que, o que você disse, é uma ameaça de morte? - Katrina falou, ficando ao lado da vampira ruiva.

- Não - Ariadne retorquiu com um meio sorriso. - Apenas um aviso.

- Então nos mate, Ariadne - Adhara disse sorrindo. - Mas só se for capaz...

- Com prazer.

**xxx**

- Você continua tão patético quanto antes, Harry Potter. - A voz de Voldemort era apenas um sibilo jocoso quando deixou a boca do bruxo. - Essa pretensão não irá ajudá-lo em nada, se quer saber. Renda-se a mim e eu lhe prometo que sua morte não será tão terrível assim... Embora não possa dizer o mesmo sobre os que você tanto diz que ama...

Harry olhou para Voldemort cheio de raiva. Ele estava em desvantagem, sabia. O bruxo tinha mais conhecimento do que ele, era mais cruel, mais rápido... E ainda havia aquela dor dilacerante o atacando no ombro. Por sorte fora o ombro esquerdo, pois se fosse o contrário, não conseguiria firmeza ao segurar sua varinha.

- Pois você não vai tocar em mais ninguém, Tom... - Harry disse, usando novamente o nome real do bruxo. E fora justamente isso que deixava Voldemort tão furioso com Harry, mas o garoto não voltou na decisão que tivera. Continuaria chamando Voldemort pelo nome que o bruxo julgava fraco. - Eu não vou me render. Meus pais não morreram à toda, nem Dumbledore. E se eu realmente for morrer, morrerei lutando como eles. E tenha certeza que vou levá-lo comigo para o inferno.

Voldemort gargalhou ruidosamente, emborcando o corpo, realmente achando graça da obstinação de Harry.

- Eu não posso morrer, Harry! - falou por fim. - E se você pensa que tudo o que Dumbledore lhe disse será de alguma valia, sinto desapontá-lo, meu caro.... Mas sua mãe sangue-ruim não se livrou da morte, mesmo cheia desse sentimento de fracos. Seu pai morreu antes mesmo de fazer alguma coisa contra mim...embora sua pretensão e coragem tenham sido algo a se levar em conta.

- Pois meus pais não morreram em vão, e eu vou lhe mostrar por quê! E você, Tom... Você é mortal sim - falou Harry. Ele entendera sim sua "voz interior", embora que, naquele momento, não fizesse tanta questão em conjeturar como Ariadne Lakerdos conseguira penetrar em sua mente daquela maneira tão discreta.

- Isso é o que vamos ver. Mas... que tal um pouco de sobriedade, agora? Acho que um feitiço simples lhe acordará para a vida...e para a morte.

Mas Harry desviou-se da Cruciatus lançada pelo seu algoz. Contudo, por mais que se desviasse, e isso divertisse Voldemort, ele sabia que logo teria que parar de apenas se defender e atacar. Só precisava saber a hora e o jeito certos.

**xxx**

O corpo de Sirius doía, mas ele já estava erguido novamente; o bruxo que o atacara: caído.

- Você está bem?

Sirius olhou cansado, porém determinado, para Remus.

- Sim. - E enquanto já duelava com outro bruxo, não pôde deixar de notar Ariadne. - Mas... o que ela está fazendo aqui e... Aquelas duas...

- Vampiras - Remus respondeu, também contra-atacando seu rival.

- Mas ela...

- Eu te disse, Sirius.

Com uma determinação maior ainda, Sirius acabou com aquele duelo, ganhando uns segundos para olhar Ariadne, que lutava contra Adhara e Katrina.

- Mas ela estava ao lado dele!

- Porque seu filho estava preso! - indignou-se Remus. - Ou não?

Contudo, Sirius não conseguiu pensar adequadamente. Usou toda a concentração que tinha para lutar. Havia coisas que poderiam deixar para depois, mesmo que algo lhe incomodasse o pensamento, dizendo que o depois seria tarde demais.

**xxx**

Enfim, ela as destruíra. Adhara fora a primeira a cair, depois Katrina. Não fora fácil, mas, depois de decidir não usar apenas magia bruxa, Ariadne conseguiu livrar-se das vampiras. Mas, mais uma vez, sua vontade em alcançar Sirius - que ela sequer notara que a olhava de vez em quando - foi contrariada por Sebastian.

- Você... - ele falou entre os dentes, e Ariadne notou os olhos do vampiro quase alcançarem o negro de tanto ódio que ele sentia naquele momento. - Você as destruiu... Destruiu minhas amantes, minhas vampiras...

- E vou acabar com você também - ela disse, sentindo talvez tanto ódio quanto Sebastian.

- Ah, isso é você quem pensa, minha querida.

Ficaram se olhando por um tempo, mas, ao notar que Ariadne ainda estava preocupada com Sirius - pois Sebastian sabia muito bem o que a levara até aquela batalha -, resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

- Sou eu quem vou acabar com tudo isso. E a perca de Katrina, Adhara e de Samantha vai ser apenas algo que, infelizmente, será irremediável. Mas encontraremos substitutas.

- Você não vai ter tempo, Sebastian.

- Ah, vou... Vou ter todo o tempo do mundo quando Aimèe trouxer Nicola para mim. E eu matá-lo na sua frente.

Pela primeira vez desde que Sebastian falava em seu filho, Ariadne permitiu-se dar um sorriso em escarninho.

- Pois saiba que Aimèe nunca trará Nicola até aqui. Talvez, neste momento, ela esteja com Alexey, cuidando de minha tia Françoise! A qual você dissimulou a morte para ter Aimèe ao seu lado!

Sebastian surpreendeu-se, porém, sorriu em desdém.

- Ah...então você soube do nosso plano?

- Nosso? - Ariadne perguntou, rindo. - Não adianta fingir, Sebastian! Acabou!

- Pois saiba que não estou fingindo, meu bem... Assim que Alexey aparecer para salvar sua titia morta, Aimèe o matará. E, então, trará Nicola para mim. E a morte de seu filho servirá como a finalização do ritual. E fará com que seu ódio seja incontrolável.

- Eu não acredito numa palavra sua - Ariadne falou entre os dentes.

- Pois então espere... E verá! Matarei Nicola, e você não poderá fazer nada para impedir. E então, tudo o que eu queria desde que a vi há mais de vinte anos, vai concretizar. Você será minha companheira, minha vampira... Minha mulher para a eternidade. E esse amor inútil que você sente por aquele bruxo vai acabar.

- Sinto decepcioná-lo, mas nada me fará ficar ao seu lado - Ariadne falou friamente. - E por mais que você tente o contrário, Nicola vai continuar em segurança, e eu continuarei a amar Sirius.

- Então veremos. Essa minha espera não foi à toa. Meus planos foram cuidadosamente traçados, embora o fato de você ter escondido seu filho, e Alexey aparecer todas as vezes para me atrapalhar, tenha favorecido um pouco o seu lado. Mas desta vez não haverá Alexey. Desta vez você será minha, Ariadne. Quer você queira, quer não.

- Acho melhor calar a boca. Você está me enojando.

- Mas logo seu nojo se transformará em algo melhor, tenha certeza. E teremos toda a eternidade para aproveitar essa nova sensação...

- Eu sinto informar então, Sebastian... Mas a sua eternidade será no inferno. E sem chances de volta.

Ariadne, então, apontou sua varinha na direção do coração de Sebastian.

- Pelo que vejo, você pretende me matar, é isso mesmo, Ariadne?

- Pretendo acabar com sua raça sim, fazer justiça aos meus pais e a Arktos.

- Isso é vendeta, minha cara. Tem certeza que conseguirá viver o resto de seus dias depois de fazer algo assim?

- Ah...tenha absoluta certeza que sim. Nunca fui muito santa mesmo... _Plata-stakka Clavare! _- gritou Ariadne, no que uma estaca de prata maciça saiu de sua varinha, contudo, passando ao lado de Sebastian, que se desviou, e acertando uma árvore perto deles.

Com isso, o sorriso debochado do vampiro deu lugar à expressão de ódio de antes.

- Se você não vai aceitar por bem o seu destino...o nosso destino...então, terá de aceitar por mal.

- Estava esperando por isso. Precisava apenas de uma desculpa para acabar com você com minhas próprias mãos! E nada do que você diga, nenhuma ameaça vazia vai me impedir de fazer o que quero.

- Logo Nicola chegará com Aimèe e você aprenderá tudo o que precisa, Ariadne.

- Deixa de ser imbecil! - a mulher retorquiu em desdém e raiva. - Por acaso você não consegue sequer raciocinar decentemente uma vez na sua vida miserável? Por que você acha que Aimèe não matou Alexey quando vocês foram pegar o meu filho? À toa? Ela o ama. Eles se amam.

Sebastian a olhou por um tempo, para então dar um meio sorriso.

- Certo... Realmente Aimèe não vai trazer Nicola. Ela deve estar ocupada em tentar curar a mãe daquele lugar. É realmente uma pena que o bruxo que fez a proteção do lugar tenha perdido a alma. Mas o que eu poderia fazer, quando o lordezinho lhe designou uma missão? Só pensei que o próprio Voldemort não melaria tudo...permitindo a fuga do tal do Potter e que acarretou toda essa idiotice.

- Como pode ver, nem sempre esses sedentos de poder conseguem alcançar seus intentos.

- Mas quem disse que estou sedento de poder, Ariadne Vrykolakes? - Sebastian retorquiu, olhando-a com intensidade.

- Você nunca terá nada de mim - ela falou, apertando sua varinha que parecia vibrar em sua mão.

- Pois saiba que você não vai me matar como bruxa, Ariadne - Sebastian falou enojado. - Se quiser acabar comigo, terá que ser do jeito certo.

E aparecendo atrás da mulher, livrou-a da varinha. Estavam ambos de mãos nuas. E por mais que Ariadne não quisesse fazer o que Sebastian tanto queria, sabia que era sua única opção. E foi com uma careta de dor que ela permitiu que as unhas de sua mão crescessem, que seus caninos chegassem a tamanhos exagerados e seus olhos ficassem num vermelho intenso. E, quando falou, sua voz saiu rouca e grave:

- Se é assim que quer, Sebastian, é assim que vai ser.

- Sim, Ariadne... Assim que vai ser - Sebastian falou, suas características iguais as de Ariadne, embora seus olhos encontrassem-se negros. Olhos que focalizavam um ponto logo atrás dela, que ela viu, ao seguir o olhar do vampiro, e com uma pontada de dor, tratar-se de Sirius. - De um jeito ou de outro, Ariadne...você perde.

Ariadne o olhou novamente. E foi com raiva que falou:

- Eu já perdi muitas coisas nessa vida, Sebastian, e a maioria por sua causa. E se tiver que perder outra, vou fazer com que, ao menos desta vez, você pague por isso. E definitivamente.

- Que assim seja, então...

- Tenha certeza que vai ser...

Em seguida, Ariadne avançou sobre o vampiro. Ela também iria fazer de tudo para aquela ser sua última batalha.

**xxx**

Quando Ariadne saiu, Nicola voltou para o andar superior, verificando como Charlie estava. Sabia que o bruxo não teria forças durante um bom tempo, por isso que ele ficou em dúvida se obedecia sua mão e ficava ali para também cuidar de seu amigo - pois tinha a ligeira impressão que o loiro arrogante não faria nada caso fosse necessário -, ou ia até Hogwarts ver o que estava acontecendo. Os pensamentos de Nicola o torturavam, pois trabalhavam imagens nada boas em sua cabeça; e a que mais aparecia era sua mãe perdendo totalmente o controle e ele, Nicola, não estar perto dela nesse momento. Embora o pensamento de que ela poderia ser morta naquele lugar também o assaltasse.

Ele sentia que sua mãe estava precisando dele, e tal sensação parecia estar usando um apito alto e agudo para que não a esquecesse. Lançando outro olhar para Charlie, resolveu sair do quarto, indo para o seu próprio. Mas, mal alcançou o corredor, Draco o abordou:

- Você não está pensando em ir para Hogwarts, está?

- E o que isso te interessa? - Nicola retorquiu ríspido.

- Nada - Draco disse dando de ombros. Cruzou os braços e apoiou-se na parede displicentemente. - Só que, se eu fosse você, pelo menos pensaria que lá realmente seria o pior lugar para se estar. Afinal, está acontecendo uma guerra. E o próprio Lorde das Trevas está naquele lugar.

- Eu não ligo para esse seu lorde. Para mim, o que interessa é que os meus pais estão naquele lugar. - O fato de ter incluído Sirius em seus pensamentos e palavras surpreendeu Nicola. Mal vira o pai e já estava preocupando-se com ele. Não tanto quanto preocupava-se com Ariadne, afinal, nunca teve nenhuma sintonia com Sirius, como tinha com sua _mitéra._ Contudo, resolveu não ficar medindo seus sentimentos por ambos. - Se você é covarde demais para não lutar, não quer dizer que seja igual comigo.

Os olhos de Draco pareceram duas fendas com a força e raiva daquelas palavras, mas não mostraria àquele garoto que o afetara. Não iria para aquela guerra, pois não tinha nada para lutar ou defender. Sua mãe estava morta. E seu pai fora o responsável. Num átimo de fúria, perpassou por sua cabeça ir até lá sim e se vingar do pai. Mas não era burro. Não se enfiaria num lugar onde ambos os lados daquela guerra iriam querer sua cabeça. Vingar-se-ia do pai de outra maneira. E essa vingança já fora bem planejada enquanto estava naquela casa. Mandaria o pai para Azkaban, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse em sua miserável vida.

- Você se acha muito esperto e corajoso, não é, moleque? - Draco falou, sua voz saindo mais arrastada que o normal.

- Mais que você, eu garanto que sou.

- Então vá. Vá para Hogwarts enfrentar bruxos das trevas que sabem muito mais que você, vá enfrentar lobisomens, dementadores... Se você se acha tão esperto assim, o que está esperando?

Exatamente. O que Nicola estava esperando? Sabia como chegar até aquela escola, embora também pensasse que seria complicado. Sua opção era a Rede de Flú, mas não sabia até que ponto conseguiria ir. Talvez até Hogsmeade...

- Quer saber? - Nicola entrou em seu quarto, saindo de lá segundos depois com sua varinha em punho e uma determinação cega. - Eu vou. E se você quiser aparecer por lá, lembre-se de falar um oi.

E desceu as escadas com tal rapidez que Draco apenas se permitiu ficar de queixo caído. Realmente aquele garoto era um idiota.

**xxx**

Ariadne estava ofegante, dolorida e sentia que suas forças não eram mais as mesmas. Tinha perfurações na altura de suas costelas do lado esquerdo, e sua perna direita sangrava bastante. Mas Sebastian também não estava inteiro. Havia um arranhão feio em seu rosto e que atingira em cheio o olho do vampiro, impedindo-o de ver perfeitamente, além de Ariadne ter conseguido, também, quebrar alguns dedos da mão esquerda dele (embora este último ela não se lembrasse realmente de como tinha feito).

Eles se encaravam cheios de fúria, frente a frente, como se dessem uns segundos para se recuperarem. Mas Ariadne não queria se recuperar; não queria dar tempo de Sebastian se recuperar. Ela olhou para o lado, vendo sua varinha jogada há uns bons metros deles. Ainda não sabia por quanto tempo conseguiria resistir a Sebastian, pois, por mais forte que ela poderia ser, a crueldade instalada da alma de seu oponente lhe dava mais forças do que Ariadne poderia um dia permitir-se ter. Mesmo com o ritual da Lua Negra, a força dos dois não se igualava. Enquanto Sebastian era cem por cento vampiro, Ariadne não se deixava completar como ele. E era exatamente por isso que precisava alcançar sua varinha. Apenas com ela conseguiria matá-lo, mandá-lo para o inferno, onde era seu lugar merecido.

- Cansada, minha linda? - Sebastian perguntou sorrindo, seu corpo insistindo em mostrar uma imponência que ele estava longe de sentir por causa de seus ferimentos.

- Depende. De te ferir, nunca. De olhar para essa sua cara nojenta...isso sempre me cansou.

Sebastian soltou uma risada curta antes de continuar:

- Ariadne, Ariadne... A gente poderia se cansar de outras maneiras bem menos doloridas, se você se permitisse. Se deixasse de lutar dessa maneira tão sem sentindo.

- Seria realmente maravilhoso - retorquiu cheia de sarcasmo e nojo.

- Se você não tivesse matado as minhas companheiras, eu diria para perguntar a elas... Mas Aimèe ainda está viva...

- Você é nojento, Sebastian...

- E você, depois que completou quinze anos, ficou cada vez mais deliciosa. - Ariadne não falou nada, embora uns cem nomes chulos estivessem infestando sua cabeça naquele momento. - Uma perfeita rainha, se me permite. - Os olhos de Sebastian então se desviaram dos de Ariadne e, abrindo um enorme sorriso, ele falou: - Ora, ora... Veja só quem mais se juntou à festa! Eu sabia que ele viria. O que acha de eu lhe dar as boas vindas?

Ariadne mal teve tempo de olhar para trás e ver Nicola. Ele a procurava no meio daquele inferno, e ela não sabia se sentia raiva do filho ou se deixava seu desespero tomar forma em seu peito quando Sebastian começou a se aproximar dele. Mas nem perdeu tempo com isso. Num tempo que lhe pareceu devagar demais, ela foi até sua varinha, pegando-a e, então, aparatando na frente do filho. Bem a tempo de encostá-la no peito do vampiro.

- Assim não vale - zombou Sebastian. - Eu não apareci assim, à frente de seu filho. E você não tinha direito de fazê-lo, tampouco.

- Vá para o inferno, Sebastian.

- Ah, só depois de você viver o seu, minha cara - o vampiro retorquiu.

Sem se importar com o que Sebastian quis dizer com aquilo, Ariadne já abria a boca para lançar uma estaca de prata no peito do vampiro.

Contudo, não foi a voz dela gritando o feitiço que se fez ouvir ali perto, e sim o grito de Nicola. Ariadne virou-se imediatamente para ver o que acontecia e, quando percebeu que seu filho era torturado pela maldição Cruciatus por Rodolphus Lestrange, sentiu uma fúria cega tomar-lhe conta. Entretanto, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Sebastian já a segurava por trás, desarmava-a e a prendia com os braços para assistir a tortura do filho.

- Eu disse que você o veria morrer, Ariadne - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto Ariadne se debatia desesperadamente. - Viva seu inferno.

Ela gritou, se debateu, o feriu com as mãos e unhas afiadas, mas não conseguia soltar-se de Sebastian. Ele era mais forte que ela. Mas Ariadne não poderia deixar que seu filho morresse à sua frente, que fosse torturado até a morte por Rodolphus Lestrange num ato de vingança por ela ter mandado Bellatrix para Azkaban novamente.

- Divertindo-se, Lakerdos! - o comensal gritou, rindo. - O seu desespero não chega nem perto do meu! - urrou de ódio. E Ariadne desesperou-se mais ainda por ver os olhos do comensal brilharem de loucura.

Rodolphus parou a tortura apenas para ver Nicola respirar pesadamente, sem forças para fazer nada além de lançar um olhar de desculpas para a mãe. Então, recomeçou.

Ariadne continuava a lutar, mas não parecia adiantar nada. Como ninguém estava vendo aquilo? Como ninguém não fazia nada? Não podiam estar tão alheios assim ao que acontecia ao seu filho! Sirius! Onde estava Sirius? Ela o procurou, demorando para localizá-lo. Se conseguisse entrar na mente dele rápido, ele poderia ajudar Nicola... E então o viu! Mas um grito de dor aguda não permitiu com que se concentrasse. Sebastian havia enfiado as unhas em suas costas, fazendo-a entortar o corpo de tanta dor.

- Mas não vai mesmo, Ariadne.

- ME SOLTA! - ela gritou, não sabendo como tinha forças para sequer fazer isso. - EU VOU TE MATAR, SEBASTIAN! VOCÊ VAI SOFRER! VAI IMPLORAR PRA EU TE MATAR RÁPIDO!

- Você quem vai pedir pela morte. E, quando ela vier totalmente, você viverá o resto da eternidade ao meu lado.

Ariadne continuou se debatendo, tentando soltar-se de Sebastian, mas não conseguia. E a certeza de que veria seu filho morrer à sua frente e que não poderia fazer nada ficava cada vez mais concreta em sua cabeça. Ela começou a procurar Sirius mais uma vez... Ou Remus... Alguém! Mas, o que viu a congelou. Não se debatia mais. Não ouvia. A única coisa que ela fazia era olhar uma figura pálida vestida de negro; seus cabelos esvoaçando num vento quase inexistente, os olhos negros da mulher que se aproximava fixando-se ferinamente nos de Ariadne e depois no garoto que se debatia no chão, por causa da maldição.

_- Sentiu saudades, borborlakos? _- a voz suave e murmurada de Hécate chegou aos ouvidos de Ariadne mesmo aquela estando distante. _- Eu disse que faríamos uma troca, quando você tirou o homem do meu mundo. _

Tudo parecia ocorrer em câmera lenta. Um medo descomunal invadiu Ariadne e ela não sabia o que fazer, não conseguia comandar seu corpo, obrigando-o a se soltar logo de Sebastian e impedir que aquela mulher levasse seu filho. E foi com desespero que ela viu a deusa aproximar-se de Nicola e passar a mão levemente pelo rosto suado do garoto.

_- Ele é forte, ainda vai resistir bastante à maldição _- Hécate falou; mais uma vez, apenas Ariadne a ouvindo e também a vendo. - _Você gostaria que a tortura parasse, não gostaria? Eu posso arranjar isso, se você quiser, borborlakos. _

_- Não toque no meu filho! _- vociferou Ariadne, sem notar que falava em grego.

Hécate lançou-lhe um sorriso, e foi apenas este que Ariadne viu. Não percebeu o olhar de satisfação de Lestrange e nem ouviu a risada de Sebastian.

_- Eu não pretendia tocá-lo _- Hécate falou.

Aproximou-se então de Rodolphus, ao que Ariadne a viu sussurrar algo no ouvido do homem. Os olhos do comensal escureceram-se e vidraram.

_- Mas vou atender ao seu pedido mudo, borborlakos. Ele não sentirá mais dor. _

Ariadne voltou a se debater, precisava soltar-se de Sebastian, impedir o que quer que fosse acontecer ali, impedir que Hécate levasse Nicola! Anos de luta, de proteção sobre seu filho, não iriam ser em vão. E foi por estar se debatendo enlouquecida que demorou a perceber que Nicola não se mexia mais. Não depois de uma luz verde ofuscar-lhe os olhos. Ela tentou olhar para seu filho, mas Sebastian, de uma hora para outra, a segurava de tal maneira que não conseguia ver nada além das pernas do garoto. Imóveis. O grito de dor e desespero estava preso em sua garganta, não conseguia libertá-lo.

Então ela percebeu. Não era apenas um par de pernas que havia naquele chão. E estava tão entorpecida diante daquela dor, que não percebeu que Sebastian a soltara de repente, no que Ariadne caiu no chão. Ela nem sequer lançou um olhar para Hécate, e por isso não viu a fúria estampada no rosto da deusa.

Ao lado de um arquejante Nicola, encontrava-se o corpo sem vida de Rodolphus Lestrange. E a varinha de Severus Snape ainda estava apontada para Sebastian quando Ariadne olhou para o primo. Mas, sem olhar mais para ele, a mulher rastejou até Nicola, virando-o para olhá-la.

- Bom - Nicola falou dolorido e ainda ofegante -, pelo visto...nem com um bruxo...eu soube...lidar.

E o sorriso que Ariadne deu entre suas lágrimas ao ouvir aquela voz fraca, mas com uma arrogância tamanha, fez com que sua força voltasse.

- Soube sim... - ela falou passando as mãos pelo rosto do filho. - Soube sim...

Ela ergueu os olhos mais uma vez, mas não via Hécate. A deusa perdera. À sua frente, apenas um homem de vestes claras lhe sorria. O mesmo que intercedera por ela, dentro do Arco da Morte.

- Ariadne!

A mulher virou-se para Severus, que a chamara urgentemente. Havia outros comensais se aproximando. Severus não conseguiria lutar contra eles, ela precisava ajudá-lo, mas... Olhou novamente para frente, mas não viu Minos. Voltou-se para Nicola:

- Meu amor, você consegue se levantar? - perguntou, ajudando Nicola a se erguer.

- Acho...que sim. - Com custo, Nicola se levantou. - Como você está?

- Preciso que você vá o mais rápido possível para dentro do castelo - Ariadne falou sem dar cabo da pergunta do filho.

- Eu não...

- Nicola, não faça isso comigo, por favor! Eu não vou suportar vê-lo nessa situação novamente.

- Fui pego de surpresa, mãe!

Mas, mal Nicola falava, Ariadne já era obrigada a empurrá-lo para trás de si, e, enquanto duelava com outro bruxo, segurava seu filho seguramente, protegendo-o com seu próprio corpo. Não havia como ele fugir, mas ela faria de tudo para que nada atingisse Nicola. Contudo, não querendo ficar naquela posição de "donzela", o garoto se virou, ficando de costas para sua mãe e também se protegendo como podia.

A luta era furiosa, era desesperada. E Sebastian assistia a tudo. Precisaria pensar para colocar as mãos em Nicola, matá-lo, e assim Ariadne perderia de vez o controle. Ele sentira que isso quase acontecera, minutos atrás. E realmente teria acontecido se aquele bruxo intrometido não tivesse aparecido, não tivesse lançado uma estaca em sua direção obrigando-o a se desviar e, com isso, soltar Ariadne. E ele, Sebastian, achando que já destruíra todos os alicerces de Ariadne...faltando apenas Nicola para derrubá-la de vez...

Alheio ao que o vampiro pensava ao seu respeito, Severus continuava lutando febrilmente.

Quando chegou à casa da prima, depois de ter ajudado Alexey, descobriu por Draco que Nicola havia ido para a batalha. "Aquele moleque idiota...", pensou furioso. Ele sabia o que iria acontecer se algum comensal colocasse as mãos em Nicola, como também sabia o que Sebastian faria com isso. E por mais que sua cabeça estivesse a prêmio, tanto para Voldemort quanto para todo o Ministério e Ordem da Fênix, ele não pensou duas vezes em ir até a escola para ver se conseguiria evitar uma tragédia maior. E, ao ver no que Ariadne estava prestes a se transformar quando Rodolphus parou pela segunda vez a maldição Cruciatus, nem sequer pensou, só sabia que a maldição da morte já atingia o outro comensal antes que este fizesse o mesmo com o garoto.

Snape viu o comensal que duelava naquele momento cair morto no chão e olhou para os lados. Juntou-se a Ariadne e Nicola, derrubando outro comensal que se concentrava no filho de sua prima, restando apenas dois. Ele logo ficou à frente do garoto, deixando-o entre si e Ariadne. Mas, mal teve tempo de perceber que outro comensal se aproximava. E que o fato deles aproximarem com tanta vontade daquele lugar era justamente por ele ter traído Voldemort e protegido Draco. Mas Snape conseguiu ver que outra maldição Avada Kedavra era dirigida tanto para Ariadne quanto para Nicola. E, mais uma vez sem pensar - embora se o fizesse, com certeza repetiria tal gesto -, empurrou Nicola que, por sua vez, fez Ariadne se desequilibrar, ambos caindo no chão. E fora Snape quem recebera a maldição da morte.

Ariadne, quando olhou para o lado para ver o que realmente acontecera, só teve tempo de ver o corpo sem vida de seu primo bater no chão. Por um momento, ela não soube o que fazer. Não conseguia acreditar. Ele estava morto. Morto! Morto por ter feito uma escolha errada, em seu passado. Morto por ter agido da maneira que ninguém um dia poderia esperar. Depois de ter sofrido e enfrentado tantas coisas, Severus estava morto. E tudo isso para proteger a pessoa que ela mais amava em sua vida. Ele estava morto por ter protegido Nicola.

Talvez fosse por sorte, mas ela teve seu tempo para contemplar o corpo sem vida do primo. Em contrapartida, um comensal usou a distração da mulher, avançando sobre ela e Nicola. E Ariadne nem acreditou que conseguiu deixar Nicola abaixo de si, protegendo-o, quando viu outra luz verde ser lançada sobre eles.

- _Mitéra!_ - Nicola gritou, sua voz abafada pelo corpo de Ariadne.

- Eu estou bem... - ela murmurou, embora sentisse uma dor aguda e estranha na altura do peito.

Realmente, como ela bem explicara há alguns meses em sua sala de aula e na reunião da Ordem da Fênix, apenas uma estaca de prata conjurada poderia matar um vampiro. E ela nunca se sentiu tão tentada, como naquele momento, em agradecer a Sebastian pelo que havia feito a ela. Mas essa vontade logo passou. Principalmente quando os comensais ocuparam-se em duelar com outros bruxos que apareceram do nada. Ariadne estava, mais uma vez, pronta para lutar contra Sebastian. E sua determinação crescera de uma maneira imensurável.

- Já chega disso tudo - Ariadne falou quando se levantou e encarou Sebastian. O corpo da mulher todo machucado, ferido e sem forças, protegendo um Nicola sentado ao chão, atrás de si. Ela não permitiria que o filho sequer se levantasse dali.

Apontou a varinha para Sebastian, pronunciando o feitiço que, ela sabia, daquela vez não erraria o alvo. E realmente não errou. Assim como o mesmo feitiço, lançado por um comensal que ela não viu qual, também a atingia. E enquanto via Sebastian agonizar de dor, morrendo, já que a estaca se cravara em seu peito, Ariadne também deixava seu corpo cair, exausto e agonizante.

- Pelo visto... - Sebastian ainda conseguiu dizer, um sorriso triunfante brincando em seus lábios quando viu Ariadne caída no chão - não serei eu...que implorarei. - E não falou mais nada. Jazia morto naquele momento.

Olhando agoniada para aquela estaca enfiada firmemente acima de seu seio direito, Ariadne não percebeu a aproximação de seu atacante. Somente quando ele estava perto, a varinha apontada ameaçadoramente para Nicola, impedindo-o de se mexer, que ela viu os olhos lacrimosos de Pedro Pettigrew.

- Não está me achando medíocre agora, não é, Ariadne? - ele falou com a voz esganiçada, sorrindo-lhe realmente feliz.

- Pettigrew...desgraçado - ela falou ofegante e entre os dentes. - Eu vou...matar...

- Quem? A mim? - ele perguntou, soltando um risinho em seguida. - Acho que o que acontecerá aqui, Ariadne, será o contrário. E o Lorde das Trevas irá me recompensar como eu bem mereço.

Pettigrew agachou-se ao lado dela e, analisando sua mão prateada, falou:

- Será que isso a machucaria como a estaca está fazendo? Será que, se eu tocar em você, sua pele vai se corroer como está acontecendo agora?

- Assassino...covarde...

- Covarde? Eu? - zombou o bruxo. - Eu tive foi muita coragem em dizer onde estavam os Potter! Ninguém em meu lugar teria dado essa valiosa informação ao Lorde das Trevas, apenas eu! Eu que tive coragem em ficar durante anos junto daqueles que sempre zombavam de mim, só porque eu não era bom em algumas coisas.

- Eles eram seus amigos, seu imbecil! - vociferou Ariadne, arrependendo-se em seguida por sentir muita dor. Sua pele estava em brasa, como se ácido a corroesse. "Por Deus", ela pensava agoniada, "onde estavam todos?!"

- Mas você não era minha amiga, Ariadne. Acho que, por isso, não vou me arrepender de sufocá-la. Ou derretê-la...

Pettigrew estava prestes a segurar Ariadne pelo pescoço com sua mão de prata, quando Nicola avançou sobre ele. O garoto estava sem varinha, não fazia idéia de onde ela estava, contudo, não deixaria aquele desgraçado matar sua mãe. Portanto, aproveitou o pequeno segundo de distração do bruxo para atacá-lo. Entretanto, o comensal percebeu o movimento, e com a força que tinha na mão de prata, segurou Nicola, estuporando-o em seguida. Virou-se então para Ariadne e, sem esperar mais, segurou-lhe o pescoço com a mão de prata.

Se a estaca em si já era uma dor lacerante, nada se comparava com aquela mão a apertando, a sufocando. Ariadne já não sabia o que fazer, não tinha forças para lutar contra mais nada, ainda mais contra algo que a atingia de uma forma tão poderosa e cruel. Ela sentia que iria morrer, que estava morrendo. Sentia seu corpo perder as forças, sua pele se corroendo por causa daquele metal. E a dor era tanta que nem ouviu alguém gritar o nome do comensal que a matava lentamente; nem percebeu - pois ainda havia dor demais - que ele sequer a tocava mais. Só sabia que era difícil manter os olhos abertos, era difícil enxergar, impossível respirar... E Ariadne não pensou duas vezes em se entregar à escuridão. A um lugar que não havia mais dor.

**xxx**

Quando Ginny conseguiu se livrar de Lucius Malfoy, correu o mais rápido que conseguia para a alta colina, onde vira Harry seguir. Não poderia ser diferente, a garota pensou, uma vez que, longe de todos, a batalha final entre ele e Voldemort não atingiria ninguém, o que Harry, com certeza, esperava.

Ginny confiava no poder e na fé de Harry para terminar com essa guerra e destruir Voldemort, mesmo que seu coração estivesse apertado naquele momento, dizendo que havia algo errado. E foi com assombro que viu Harry machucado, dando a impressão que mal se equilibrava em suas pernas. Por um momento, não soube o que fazer. Sentia-se impotente diante da fúria e poder que Voldemort parecia emitir por seus olhos em fendas.

- Eu disse que não adiantaria de nada, Harry Potter. Que eu o mataria - Voldemort falou, alheio à aproximação de Ginny.

Mas, desta vez, Harry não disse nada. Sentia que havia algo errado, ele sabia que deveria destruir Voldemort, que precisava! Mas ele não fazia idéia de como. E, sem se conter, enquanto Voldemort o diminuía com palavras, o filho pensou nos pais. Ele pensou nos amigos; o homem pensou em Ginny; o aluno e discípulo, em Dumbledore. Será que a fé que todos depositavam nele, a fé que o próprio Harry sentia, não era real? Apenas uma esperança sem fundamentos?

_Isso é você quem é levado a pensar, Harry. Voldemort, Tom Riddle, não é melhor que você, nunca será._

Harry viu, num flash rápido - mas que para ele era uma eternidade -, as imagens de sua mãe à frente de Voldemort, impedindo que o bruxo o matasse, quando bebê. Ele sempre passara essas imagens em sua cabeça, mesmo não lembrando dela, mas fora impossível não visualizar a cena corretamente quando os gritos de Lily Potter povoava sua cabeça na presença dos dementadores. Ele também vislumbrava seu pai, de mãos nuas, lutando contra Voldemort, dando chance para ele e sua mãe escaparem. Naquele momento, mesmo sem varinha, James Potter enfrentou o seu inimigo, o seu assassino, e o que o levara a lutar contra o Lorde das Trevas fora justamente o amor. O amor pelo filho e pela esposa. O amor que salvara tantas vidas, impedira muitos de morrer, que sempre era a principal fonte de energia e esperança para lutar naquela maldita guerra.

O amor, a falta dele, que fizera Tom Marvolo Riddle tornar-se o que era. E se a falta de amor permitira o nascimento de Voldemort, era justamente o amor que o levaria daquele mundo.

E essa certeza que Harry sentiu, aquela certeza que só os heróis - até os que não querem tal título - sentem, gritou em sua mente, explicando, mostrando o que ele deveria fazer. E as imagens de sua mãe implorando, seu pai morrendo, esvaíram-se de sua mente. Ele apenas os via como acontecera no espelho de Ojesed, ao seu lado, lhe falando palavras carinhosas, palavras de estímulo como acontecera naquele cemitério. E não era dor que inundava Harry. Não era a morte que ele sentia ao seu lado, como um agouro, e sim o amor que seu pai tivera por sua mãe, por ele, apenas para lutar. E ele também tinha essa força, sentia que ela o cercava enquanto Voldemort se vangloriava em ser mais conhecedor da magia, em ser mais forte. Era Ron e Hermione que ele via, lutando ao seu lado apesar dos perigos. Era Sirius voltando dos mortos, inocentado, aconselhando o garoto Harry...

E ele via Ginny. Ele via Ginny com sua força, com sua alegria... o jeito singular que ela tinha em fazê-lo o mais feliz dos homens só por lhe sorrir, só por olhá-lo, por beijá-lo... E principalmente: só por amá-lo.

Ele sentiu seu peito encher-se de força, seu corpo dolorido também recebendo-a no tempo e na quantidade necessários para o que ele precisava fazer. Ouvia o saudoso cantar da fênix, mas ela não vinha de lugar nenhum, vinha de dentro de si - se é que isso era possível, Harry se pegou pensando. E foi a essa nova força, mas que ele sabia que já existia dentro dele, que ele se apegou.

_É agora Fawkes_, ele pensou, segurando a varinha firmemente em sua mão direita, _que você vai me ajudar novamente a vencer essa cobra. _

E não ouvindo que Voldemort lhe desdenhava, que estava prestes a pronunciar a maldição da morte, Harry deixou sua mente ligar-se a sua alma, ao seu coração; deixou-os ser guiado pelo cantar da fênix que o inundava, que lhe falava exatamente como agir, como pensar... Harry somente ouvia seus pais lhe cochichando, via Ron e Hermione lhe sorrindo, Sirius ao seu lado...e Ginny lhe amando. Amando como fizeram naquela noite, e que ele queria repetir para todo o sempre. E, num gesto automático, Harry ergueu sua varinha, e não falando nada, deixando que o cantar de Fawkes o guiasse. Viu seu feitiço lançar-se contra Voldemort, e chocar-se com o do bruxo.

Os feitiços se encontraram no ar, a ligação entre as varinhas se fez novamente. E se desconectaram para nunca mais se ligarem. Viu o feitiço de Voldemort ricochetear e voltar contra o próprio bruxo. Harry não soube especificamente como conseguira isso. A única coisa que sabia, e que lhe interessava, era que Voldemort fora destruído. Mas, se fora pelo amor que enchera Harry de forças, o rapaz não saberia dizer de forma precisa. E nem queria tentar. Apenas queria deixar que a escuridão o tomasse, que as forças se esvaíssem, e que, quando acordasse, encontrasse a fonte do cheiro floral que ele sentia tão perfeitamente naquele momento.

* * *

**N/B: **Liv querida. Que capítulo!!! Eu amei o capítulo como um todo, mas além da batalha eu adorei a parte do Carlinhos, apesar de ter ficado com medo de você transformá-lo. Amei ser sua beta e mesmo desejando que a Geo volte a ter a vida regularizada, não me importarei de lhe ajudar outras vezes. Obrigada pelo carinho. Bjks da Pri.

_**N/A:**__ (Autora quase desmorona em cima do teclado) Este capítulo dá pra entrar na lista dos mais pesados que eu já escrevi, e também dos mais meticulosos! E, bem, teve gente que me perguntou se era o Harry quem morria, por causa de uma parte que tem no trailer, mostrando que alguém morre... Bem, a parte do trailer diz respeito ao Snape! Então, não dei cara que o Harry morre..rsrs... _

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado da batalha final! Embora ela ainda vá dar um trabalho pro próximo capítulo, entre outras coisas!_

_E se quiserem saber o quê, além das respostas pras perguntas que ficaram, não percam o próximo capítulo: neste mesmo lugar, mas não mesma hora!hihihi..e só Deus sabe quando!_

_A propósito: S'agapo, giós - em grego: Te amo, filho._

_E Priscila Louredo: obrigada por ser minha gama (ou beta substituta) enquanto a Geo fica em seu corre-corre!!!! Beijo especial pra vc!_

_**Agradecimentos especiais para:**_

_**Georgea: **_beta linda! Mesmo você me devendo, agradeço sua atenção para com a minha pessoa!rsrs... Beijos pra você e espero que se ajeite até o Natal! (nossa..como estou chata nesses dias..rs)

_**Bruna Granger Potter: **_muito obrigada pelos elogios, linda!!! Eu também tenho dó em escrever algumas coisas, mas, depois esqueço a dó..hihihi..Afinal, como você disse, sou "mau", e quando sou má, sou bem melhor quando sou boa!rsrsrs... Beijos pra você, Maria!

_**Ari Duarte: **_rsrsrsrsrs.... Chapolim Colorado foi ótimo! E espero que sua ansiedade tenha sido sanada! Beijos e até o próximo.

_**Osmar: **_e você estava absolutamente certo em sua review! Samantha se lascou, Sebastian e Voldie tbm..rsrs.. Espero que tenha gostado da batalha! Beijos.

_**Sana: **_(sabe que adorei os pompons??rsrs...) E saiba que você vai enraivecer um tiquito mais..rsrs.. Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos.

_**Sáaaa: **_bom, Sá, já que você fez uma crítica à minha fic, vou responder..rs.. Mas primeiro: adorei a crítica, pois são as críticas que nos fazem repensar no que fazemos para que, numa próxima vez, a gente procure fazer melhor do que antes! Enfim, o fato de eu ter deixado o Harry "de lado", é porque a própria Ari fez isso, e tudo isso pela situação dela, envolvendo o Nicola, Sebastian e Voldemort. Ela não tinha cabeça, mas o Harry tentou, como vc deve ter percebido nos últimos capítulos. Mas, sozinho, ele não poderia fazer nada, já que não tinha pistas e não poderia sair de uma hora pra outra atrás do Voldemort, mesmo sabendo de Nagini e que o bruxo tinha o cetro. Porém, entretanto, todavia, no entanto..rs.. Eu mostrei aqui que ele não é NADA inválido! E espero que vc tenha gostado da minha "desinvalidação" do HP!rsrsrsrs.. Beijos, linda! E continue criticando e deixando reviews! Pois adoro!

**Kelly:** Calma, criatura, que atualizo!!rsrsrs... Ah, também me dói fazê-los sofrer, mas... é a Ari quem procura..aff.. não sei o que aquela mulher tem..hihihihi.. e..ahm.. o que aconteceu com seu domador, mana?rsrsrs... *Liv com cara de santa* Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior e por sempre elogiar! Adoro você! Espero que tenha gostado da batalha..e aguarde que tem mais de onde veio!rsrs.. Beijos.

**Mizita:** antes de vc se "apresentar", eu já sabia que era você..rsrsrs...e, adorei seu comente gigante!!! E sim, vc está certa ao me chamar de menina má..rsrs..eu não resisto a um suspense, é mais forte do que eu..rs.. Suas dúvidas foram sanadas aqui? Espero que sim, se não, deixa no review que te respondo..rs..E, bem, quanto ao fim do livro 7, eu particularmente a-mei o que a Jô fez, deixando a alma do Harry pura, pois, eu não vejo o Harry vingativo, mostrando pro Voldy algo mais agressivo.. Mas, gosto, cada um tem o seu! :-D Mas... vc gostou da minha versão do expelliarmus?rsrs.. Espero que sim, amiga! E aguarde que teremos mais batalha no próximo capítulo..ou o resquício dela..rs.. Além de mais momentos Ari e Sirius.. Beijos pra vc!

**Danielle Pereira:** Danielle, seu comentário me emocionou, você não faz idéia! Adorei saber que você gosta tanto assim da minha história, e que, além de mim, mais alguém se emociona com ela! Muito obrigada mesmo! Não sei nem o que falar mais além do "obrigada" pelos seus elogios, tanto no primeiro quanto no segundo comentário! Beijos pra você!

**Tina Weasley Potter:** adorei seu comentário!rsrs... Sim, o Sirius tem a tendência a fazer as mulheres se abanarem..hihihihi...Obrigada pelo elogio! Ah, sim: e obrigada por apresentar i_Encontro das Trevas_/i pra Danielle! Beijo especial pra você! E saiba que é um prazer responder os reviews separadamente, embora que o tempo esteja escasso, mas, desta vez, roubei um vira-tempo e os respondi devida e separadamente! E pode deixar que, assim que eu conseguir respirar um pouquinho, passo na sua fic com prazer! Beijos...

**Bianca Evans:** e como pegou fogo, né?hihihi... que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior, espero que tenha gostado deste também! Beijos...

**Paty Maria Black:** você não leu o capítulo anterior, mas sei que vai adorar, simplesmente pelo fim!!!Afinal, que Sirius é esse!!rsrsrs... Espero que tenha gostado dos dois capítulos, mana!! Amocê! Bjooooo... (aperta até os ossos fazerem "creck")

_E a quem só deu aquela passadinha básica..._

_Espero que também tenham gostado._

_Beijos a todos,_

_Livinha._


	30. Com ou sem você Eu não posso v

_**Capítulo 27**_

_**Com ou sem você (Eu não posso viver)**_

_Deixe-me sozinho_

_Porque, assim, eu viverei em paz_

(Devolva-me - Adriana Calcanhoto)

* * *

Decidir ir à batalha de Hogwarts assim que acordou demorou apenas alguns segundos, tempo este necessário apenas para verificar se realmente estava bem. E percebendo-se recuperado o bastante, Charlie aparatou o mais próximo possível da batalha. E ele sabia que nunca agradeceria o necessário por ter tomado aquela decisão.

Quando viu Ariadne daquela maneira, gritando de dor e agonia, morrendo, Charlie sequer pensou duas vezes e já lançava o primeiro feitiço que vinha à sua mente em Peter Pettigrew, estuporando-o sem dar chances de o outro revidar. Em poucos instantes, estava agachado ao lado da amiga. Viu com aflição a estaca de prata fincada do lado direito de seu peito e, como se apenas isso não bastasse, o pescoço da mulher aparentava ter sido tocado por ácido e brasa.

Ariadne não parecia enxergá-lo, apenas murmurava o nome do filho Nicola como se fosse um mantra. E foi com assombro e apreensão que Charlie viu os olhos da amiga mudarem: de vermelhos, tornaram-se dourados e, depois, castanhos, enquanto sua pele ficava cada vez mais pálida, assim como seus lábios. Até que, finalmente, Ariadne perdeu a consciência.

Rapidamente, Charlie usou toda sua força, puxando a estaca de prata. A mulher sequer pareceu perceber isso.

- Como ela está? - Quem perguntara fora Sirius, que já tratara de reanimar Nicola, quando ambos se aproximaram de Ariadne.

Ao contrário do que Ariadne pensara, sua situação chamara atenção sim. E fora justamente a de Sirius, embora o homem não tivesse conseguido alcançar Ariadne e Nicola antes de Charlie. E ao ver Peter estuporado, logo conjurava cordas, amarrando o comensal. Mal lançou um olhar para o corpo de Severus Snape; mas, disso, seria difícil culpá-lo.

- Nada bem - Charlie respondeu. Virou-se então para Nicola. Os três pareciam alheios à batalha que ainda continuava, e a batalha parecia fazer o mesmo com eles. - Você precisa encontrar a poção, Nicola. Ela me disse que guarda um frasco no malão dela, no escritório.

- Malão? Que escritório? - perguntou o garoto, ainda não assimilando o que estava acontecendo. Só tinha olhos para sua mãe inconsciente. Olhos que mostravam o desespero do filho.

- No escritório dela, aqui na escola - Charlie explicou, tentando manter-se calmo. Virou-se então para Sirius: - Black, mostre a ele.

- Claro. - E segurando Nicola pelo braço, Sirius o ergueu enquanto se levantava também.

- Eu vou levá-la para um lugar seguro - Charlie falou diante do olhar dos dois.

- A Enfermaria - Sirius disse de pronto. - Vamos, Nicola.

- Sim...vamos... - o garoto respondeu, seus olhos ainda encarando o corpo aparentemente sem vida da mãe, enquanto Sirius já o arrastava até o castelo.

Rapidamente, Charlie ergueu o corpo mole da amiga em seus braços, também seguindo o mesmo caminho dos outros dois. Mas, mal alcançou metade do caminho até o castelo, uma explosão de energia e luz o fez olhar para o alto da colina, à sua direita. Automaticamente, todos acompanharam seu gesto. Importando-se apenas com sua amiga naquele momento, contudo, Charlie entrou no castelo.

O rapaz nem viu os mais próximos àquela colina subirem por ela. E o que realmente acontecera ali foi rapidamente dito: Voldemort estava morto. Mas, outra notícia que ninguém queria acreditar também se espalhou: Harry Potter **também** estava morto.

Os primeiros a fugir, quando se deram conta do que estava acontecendo, foram os Lobisomens e Comensais da Morte, muito embora a maioria que estava em condições de se mexer começasse a ser detida. Os aurores sobreviventes e ainda inteiros, alunos de Hogwarts - e não apenas os do sétimo ano, pois alguns menores de idade, teimosos, também lutaram naquele jardim - e os membros da Ordem da Fênix, entre outros bruxos que também lutaram por simplesmente estarem em Hogsmeade e não fugirem, trataram rapidamente de prendê-los. E os dementadores, que ficavam à espreita apenas agindo quando um bruxo mostrava-se fraco demais para lutar, foram sumindo pouco a pouco diante dos perfeitos Patronos que os bruxos produziam, usando o maravilhoso pensamento de que Voldemort estava realmente morto.

Entretanto, em meio àquelas rápidas prisões, Ron e Hermione não queriam acreditar no que estavam ouvindo. Harry não estava morto, não podia! Portanto, trocando um rápido e ansioso olhar, ambos correram para a tal colina. E viram começar a descer, dentre os que subiram até ali, Rubeus Hagrid com um corpo inerte em seus braços.

- Hagrid! - esganiçou Hermione, não querendo acreditar que ali, desacordado e possivelmente morto, estava seu grande amigo.

- Saia da frente, Mione - o meio-gigante falou com a voz rouca. - Preciso levá-lo até Madame Pomfrey.

O que o amigo dissera fez com que o casal começasse a respirar mais aliviado, embora a apreensão não os houvesse abandonado. Se Hagrid estava levando Harry para a curandeira, queria dizer que ele não estava morto. Mas, antes que o casal o seguisse, ouviram uma voz conhecida chamar por Harry.

- Onde ele está?

Ron sentiu seu pescoço estalar tamanha rapidez em virá-lo a fim de olhar para sua irmã.

- Calma, Ginny - Tonks falou; ela encontrara e reanimara a garota, a qual estava caída ao lado de Harry. Pelo impacto e força daquela explosão mágica, Ginny acabara caindo desacordada. - Você precisa se restabelecer primeiro e...

- Não me diga o que fazer, Tonks! - a garota retorquiu dura. Levantou-se, percebendo então a aproximação do irmão e de Hermione. - Onde ele está, Ron?

- Hagrid o levou para a Enfermaria.

- Os comensais... - Tonks começou, já de pé.

- Prendemos bastante, mas alguns conseguiram fugir. E lobisomens também - Hermione respondeu prontamente.

E realmente, todos que apoiavam Voldemort naquela guerra e conseguiram fugir, o fizeram em menos de dois minutos. Os que não conseguiram... Ah, com certeza passariam férias muito longas e nada agradáveis em Azkaban.

Contudo, ao ouvir a palavra lobisomem, a feição de Tonks empalideceu como se a auror recordasse de algo. Murmurando, assustada, o nome do noivo, também desceu pela colina.

Em contrapartida, Ginny não queria saber de nada disso. Não queria comemorar a vitória como ouvia muitos fazerem aos brados abaixo daquela colina em que passara o maior tormento de sua vida, pensando que Lorde Voldemort mataria Harry, mataria seu amor. Mas também não queria pensar sobre isso. Precisava apenas ter a certeza que o que acontecera com Harry fora o mesmo que acontecera com ela, e que Hagrid apenas o levara para Madame Pomfrey por não saber exatamente o que fazer.

Passou por muitos enquanto atravessava os jardins de Hogwarts, pisou em algo duro e redondo que a fez perder o equilíbrio, embora não a derrubasse e não a interessasse em ver o que era, para então atingir os corredores de pedra do castelo, alcançando rapidamente a Ala Hospitalar e, conseqüentemente, a Enfermaria. Nem dera atenção à Luna e Neville quando passou por eles (o casal ficara dentro do castelo protegendo os pequenos), e nem quis pensar no que Neville lhe perguntara: se Harry estava morto, nos braços de Hagrid. Só precisava alcançar a Enfermaria, precisava vê-lo, tinha uma gritante necessidade em verificar se...

Como se um feitiço de Paralisia a atingisse, Ginny parou de chofre. A Enfermaria estava um caos: pessoas trazendo feridos, exigindo cuidados... Alguns poucos aurores se encarregaram em organizar tudo aquilo, já tratando de levar os que precisavam de atenção urgente para o Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos. Mas, o que realmente fizera Ginny estacar naquela entrada fora o fato de ter visto Hagrid nervoso à frente de uma cama, contudo, por mais que a garota quisesse, não conseguia ver o que Madame Pomfrey fazia com Harry. Pois Ginny sabia que era ele quem estava ali, mesmo que o corpanzil do meio-gigante lhe tapasse totalmente a vista.

Lentamente, como se toda a sua esperança começasse a abandoná-la apesar de seu coração estar repetindo sem parar "sim, ele está bem, você não precisa ter medo", Ginny aproximou-se da cama, receosa. Tocou delicadamente em Hagrid, fazendo o amigo olhá-la e lhe dar passagem. E enquanto sentia as lágrimas lhe tomarem conta, Ginny sentava na cama que Harry estava deitado e, sem se importar com uma reprimenda da curandeira, abraçou-o. E sentir a respiração compassada dele, junto da mão que já alcançava sua cintura, transformou as lágrimas de medo em alívio. Seu amor estava bem.

Harry, por sua vez, apenas reagiu por puro instinto. E mesmo com a dor o tomando em demasia, sentindo-se fraco depois do duelo contra Voldemort e, por todos os deuses, sentindo uma imensa vontade de deixar dormir, abraçou Ginny. E enquanto sentia os lábios da namorada em seu rosto distribuindo-lhe carinhosos beijos, o calor do corpo dela lhe aquecendo como nunca, e aquele cheiro maravilhoso de flores invadindo-lhe os pulmões, Harry teve uma maravilhosa certeza: realmente tudo acabara. E, finalmente, ele poderia ser feliz com sua garota. Sem perceber - e apenas por ter Ginny Weasley também reafirmando essa certeza em seu ouvido -, ele adormeceu. Finalmente, Harry Potter poderia descansar.

E foi nesse exato momento que Charlie entrou na enfermaria, trazendo Ariadne Lakerdos consigo.

- Meu Deus! - Hagrid murmurou assustado ao ver a mulher toda machucada.

- Onde posso colocá-la, Madame Pomfrey? - perguntou Charlie apressado, no que a curandeira logo indicou a cama ao fundo.

- O que aconteceu com ela, pelo amor de todos os deuses? - espantou-se a mulher. Mas antes que Charlie respondesse, ela já ia até sua prateleira pegando o que achava necessário, pois, olhando, diagnosticou facilmente as queimaduras ao redor do pescoço de Ariadne e acima do seu peito, sendo esta acompanhada de uma horrível perfuração, embora estivesse parcialmente escondida pelas roupas. - Afaste-se, Weasley. Deixe-me cuidar dela, agora.

- Não - Charlie falou prontamente, impedindo Madame Pomfrey de fazer qualquer coisa. - O que ela precisa já está sendo trazido.

- Desculpe?! - indignou-se a curandeira. - _Eu_ sou a curandeira aqui, Sr. Weasley, portanto, sei muito bem o que fazer.

- Não, a senhora não sabe - Charlie a cortou firme, mas sem ser deseducado. - Ela não pode tomar um remédio qualquer para se curar, ela precisa de um específico que... Ah, já chegou.

Pela porta da Enfermaria passavam Sirius e Nicola, este trazendo uma garrafinha de vidro que continha um líquido escurecido e viscoso. Rapidamente, Nicola aproximou-se de sua mãe, enquanto Charlie já a erguia parcamente para que o líquido passasse com facilidade por sua garganta.

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? - Madame Pomfrey perguntou, sentindo-se ultrajada. - Vocês, por acaso, sabem o que há aí dentro?

- Poção Revigorante com sangue de Agoureiro.

- O quê? - Essa pergunta não fora feita apenas pela curandeira, mas também por quem estava perto o bastante para ouvir a resposta do ruivo.

- Deve ser pelo fato da professora ser uma vampira - Hermione falou. Ela havia acabado de chegar com Ron.

- Uma... O quê? - Adam Stewart, o monitor-chefe e aluno da Hufflepuff, perguntou espantado. Ele havia acabado de deitar um aluno que estava com um ferimento estranho na perna. - Uma vampira? Como aquelas que estavam lutando ao lado de Você-Sabe-Quem?

- Isso.

- Mentira - Nicola falou sentido raiva, seu olhar frio encontrando com o de Hermione, que sentiu as bochechas queimarem.

- Ela estava ao lado de Você-Sabe-Quem sim, eu vi - falou outro bruxo. - Mesmo só ficando um tempo ao lado dele, no alto daquela colina onde ele está morto, e de onde tiraram o Potter.

- Mas então ela não pode ficar aqui! - indignou-se um aluno da Ravenclaw. - Vocês devem tirá-la daqui! E não dêem nada que a cure!

Outros também concordaram, e isso fez com que uma discussão se iniciasse na Enfermaria, que só cessou quando Charlie percebeu que Nicola faria uma besteira. O rapaz olhou rapidamente para Sirius, que não parecia querer fazer nada, e isso também o enfureceu, e igualmente Nicola.

- Vocês não sabem de nada! - Charlie falou irritado, mas só depois de deitar a amiga na cama, confortavelmente. - Então, acho melhor ficarem quietos.

- Ela não é nada disso do que essas suas bocas preconceituosas estão dizendo! - exasperou-se Nicola, fazendo a Enfermaria quietar-se.

- Ah, claro! E podemos então saber o que ela fazia ao lado de Você-Sabe-Quem?

- Ela estava lá por minha causa. Sebastian havia me seqüestrado e me levado às masmorras de Voldemort. - Vários ali tremeram diante do nome do bruxo morto. Nicola continuou: - Ele estava chantageando minha mãe.

- Pois eu não acho...

- Você não acha nada, Dawson - Sirius finalmente se pronunciou; sua voz saindo num rosnado. - Aliás, desde o nosso tempo de escola você nunca foi de achar alguma coisa.

O auror, cujos olhos brilharam de fúria, encararam Sirius. Ah, se ele não tivesse sido inocentado, faria novamente o que fizera com o ex-colega há quase dezessete anos, naquela rua onde doze trouxas morreram.

- Fique com sua namoradinha, se quiser então, Black, pois eu vou avisar ao Ministério que aqui há uma vampira aliada a Você-Sabe-Quem.

E Dawson realmente sairia daquela enfermaria, se Sirius não o tivesse estuporado.

- Alguém mais está a fim de fazer idiotice aqui? - Como ninguém respondeu, Sirius virou-se para a cama de Ariadne, sem se dar conta dos olhares espantados sobre si. - Ela vai ficar bem?

Essa pergunta fez Charlie e Nicola voltarem suas atenções para Ariadne. A mulher não voltara a ter suas cores, continuava tão pálida quanto um fantasma e, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, as marcas de queimadura - Nicola percebeu com grande temor - não estavam sofrendo o efeito da poção.

Olhando para Charlie, tão espantando quanto o rapaz, Nicola falou agoniado:

- Não está funcionando! Por que não está funcionando? - inquiriu, começando a sentir mais medo do que sentira na vida.

- Eu não sei... - Charlie respondeu, também não entendendo. Ele sabia, pois fora a própria Ariadne quem lhe dissera, que para qualquer mal físico que tomasse a amiga, era só dar aquela poção que tudo ficaria bem. Fora assim quando ela saiu enfraquecida do Arco da Morte, e teria que ser assim agora. - A poção tinha que fazer efeito e...

- Mas não fez! - Madame Pomfrey o cortou firmemente. - Agora, Weasley, deixe-me fazer o que sei.

Pensando que nada poderia mais fazer efeito, além da certeza que alguma coisa saíra completamente errada (e Nicola pedia aos deuses que o fato da poção não fazer efeito não podia ser por sua mãe estar morrendo dessa vez), eles se afastaram da cama, dando espaço para a curandeira cuidar de Ariadne.

Rapidamente, Madame fez a mulher engolir duas poções, uma poção revigorante normal, com certeza, e uma outra desconhecida, para depois passar algo gosmento onde a pele de Ariadne estava queimada. E somente quando sentiu as mãos treinadas da curandeira tocarem seu pescoço que Ariadne gemeu de dor. Levemente, mas mostrando que estava viva.

Apenas quando se deu por satisfeita, que Madame Pomfrey deixou-os se aproximar.

- _**Agora **_ela ficará bem. - E tentando não mostrar irritação, mas apenas censura no olhar, a mulher afastou-se para cuidar de outros pacientes.

Nicola soltou um suspiro cansado e aliviado, notando que um pouco de cor já voltava para os lábios de sua mãe. Olhou então para Charlie e, depois, para Sirius. E pela primeira vez olhara nos olhos do pai, o que, de certa maneira, o constrangeu. Embora seus olhos fossem grandes como os de Ariadne, eram da cor dos de Sirius.

- Nós precisamos conversar - Sirius disse por fim, aproximando-se da cama de Ariadne e ficando ao lado do filho.

- Eu não vou sair do lado da minha mãe enquanto ela não acordar - Nicola falou, e embora houvesse decisão em sua voz, ela não saiu petulante e muito menos dura.

- Não precisamos sair daqui - ele retorquiu, relanceado o rosto de Ariadne. Voltou então para Nicola. - Lá fora já está tudo resolvido, os aurores darão conta do recado com a ajuda de outros bruxos. E se fecharmos essas cortinas e a enfeitiçarmos corretamente, acho que teremos uma conversa tranqüila e privada.

Como Nicola deu de ombros, Sirius sorriu.

- Espere só um momento, preciso ver se meu afilhado vai ficar bem.

Enquanto Sirius ia verificar o quão bem Harry estava, dormindo nos braços de Ginny, Nicola lançou um olhar para Charlie.

- Você acha que dará certo? - o garoto perguntou.

- Vocês só precisam tentar.

- Não acho que minha mãe vá gostar que conversemos sem ela poder opinar - Nicola falou num murmúrio, olhando Ariadne com preocupação.

- Vocês precisam ter essa conversa, Nicola. E acho que Ariadne compreenderia.

- Não sei... Às vezes, acho que a conheço, mas tem horas que... - O garoto soltou um suspiro cansado.

- É, eu sei como é.

Continuaram em silêncio até Sirius voltar. Quando o homem fechou as duas cortinas em volta da cama e estava para fechar a terceira, Charlie se afastou, indo na direção dos pais e os outros irmãos que acabavam de chegar à Enfermaria.

O que Sirius dissera sobre tudo já estar sob controle estava certo. E também ninguém parecia ter coragem bastante para ir até os aurores informar que havia uma vampira ali. Entretanto, quando ele se fechou com Nicola no cortinado, foi Charlie quem realmente teve que conter a todos. Foi difícil fazê-los entender que Ariadne apenas ficara ao lado de Voldemort por Nicola estar em suas masmorras, mas acabaram entendendo, principalmente quando o jovem Weasley disse que a conhecia há muito tempo e que confiava cegamente na mulher, além de ela não ter matado ninguém do lado deles. E o fato de Minerva McGonagall tê-lo apoiado foi o suficiente também, uma vez que ali dentro daquela Enfermaria havia apenas feridos desacordados e, os que estavam acordados, não acharam o fato de uma mãe juntar-se a Voldemort para proteger seu filho um ato que merecesse condenação. Nem mesmo Molly disse alguma coisa sobre o fato, o que Charlie a agradeceu imensamente. Na verdade, a matriarca dos Weasley estava mais preocupada em verificar como realmente estavam suas crias (e ela, obviamente, incluía Harry nesse termo).

Aquele fim de tarde pareceu passar com uma velocidade incrível depois que tudo pareceu se organizar. Os mortos seriam enterrados e teriam suas homenagens no dia seguinte, ao menos os que lutaram ao lado da Luz. Já os mortos do lado de Voldemort seriam enterrados naquele mesmo dia. Muitos choraram, agradeceram e pediram: pelos vivos que foram deixados e pelos mortos que lutaram bravamente.

E naquela tarde, Nicola também velava a recuperação de sua mãe enquanto ouvia e também dava respostas para Sirius. E por mais que sentisse estar traindo sua _mitéra, _o garoto não pôde deixar de sorrir com as coisas que o pai falava para tirar um pouco da tensão entre os dois, assim como não conseguiu conter uma careta em esgar quando o assunto foi parar na situação em que ele e Ariadne estavam.

- Eu não sei como ficaremos, Nicola - Sirius falou, sentindo-se cansado. - Sua mãe é teimosa e nossa situação está muito complicada.

Nicola meio que deu de ombros e falou:

- Isso é vocês quem decidem, mas... - Mordeu o lábio inferior, mas, mesmo achando que estava falando demais, completou: - Acho que vocês mereciam dar-se uma chance.

- E por que você acha isso? - Sirius perguntou, tentando não se mostrar ansioso.

- Não sei. Só acho. - Na verdade, o que Nicola realmente queria era uma família completa. Ele queria um pai e uma mãe sob o mesmo teto que ele, mas não diria isso para Sirius. E muito menos o encorajaria mais, dizendo das vezes que flagrara Ariadne contemplando uma fotografia que tinha dela e de Sirius, quando ainda namoravam em Hogwarts.

- Sua mãe e eu temos muito que conversar antes - Sirius interrompeu os pensamentos do filho. - Temos problemas para resolver, assuntos pendentes, principalmente por toda essa situação que ela escondeu de mim.

Notando um tom amargo tentando ser contido na voz do pai, Nicola o fitou irritado:

- Você não pode julgá-la por ter se juntado a Voldemort. Era a minha vida que estava em jogo.

- Eu sei, mas ela deveria...

- O quê? Deixá-lo me matar? - inquiriu o garoto, petulante e alterando a voz.

- Não. Ela devia ter pedido ajuda - Sirius falou duramente.

- Claro - debochou Nicola. - E quando o pessoalzinho da Ordem da Fênix entrasse naquela casa, eu já estaria morto. E minha mãe, perdida.

- Como assim, perdida? - Sirius não entendeu.

- Se você não sabe, não sou eu quem vai explicar. E é por não saber, que você não pode julgá-la.

Nicola olhou novamente para sua mãe, passando a mão carinhosamente pela testa dela, retirando uns fios de cabelos teimosos que lhe caíam nos olhos e grudavam na testa suada. Notou que a pele dela já estava ficando boa novamente e os lábios voltavam a ter a coloração vermelha, embora não tão intensa quanto antes. Contudo, onde a estaca fora cravada, ainda estava enegrecido.

- Ela se perder, como você está dizendo, tem a ver com o que ela é?

Nicola olhou de esguelha para Sirius, pensando um pouco antes de responder finalmente:

- Sim. Mas, embora você saiba o que ela é, não entende o que minha _mitéra _já enfrentou e ainda vai enfrentar por causa disso - Nicola falou, sentindo dificuldade em dizer tais palavras.

- Você fala como se somente ela tivesse sofrido nessa vida - Sirius disse magoado, embora tentasse não demonstrar.

Nicola soltou um risinho abafado, contudo, sem humor. Falou simplesmente:

- Não, não sou idiota para pensar algo assim. - O garoto olhou para o pai. - Eu sei de toda a sua vida há um bom tempo. Sei que o condenaram a ficar para sempre naquela prisão, sei que fugiu, e que muitos, assim como minha mãe, achavam que você queria matar o seu afilhado. Descobri então que você era inocente, e que depois passou por aquele Arco da Morte.

- Como você sabia de tudo isso e... - Sirius hesitou. Disse, então: - Por que Ariadne nunca me procurou?

- Isso somente minha mãe pode te responder - Nicola falou, dando de ombros. Preferiu não responder a pergunta muda do pai, embora tivesse que admitir que, se ela fosse verbalizada, não saberia o que dizer. - Ela nunca me explicou verdadeiramente o porquê de não ter nos apresentado. Ela sempre fugia das explicações, e isso sempre terminava em briga. Ficávamos dias sem nos falar.

- E você... - Sirius engoliu a seco antes de continuar. - Você nunca, sabe, ficou curioso em... me conhecer?

O rapaz olhou novamente seu pai, nos olhos. Ele achava estranho como, de uma hora para outra, os adultos se mostravam tão inseguros. Será que ele seria assim quando chegasse na idade deles? Para Nicola não era fácil falar sobre aquilo, é verdade, principalmente por pensar que ainda demoraria, mas, por que para os adultos o tamanho do problema multiplicava-se sempre?

Nicola pareceu pensar por um longo tempo, até que, dando de ombros - o que Sirius notou ser uma característica do garoto, e que ele começou a interpretar como uma indiferença que Nicola estava longe de sentir realmente -, o rapaz respondeu:

- Fiquei curioso sim. Mas, acho que, por mais que eu quisesse conhecer meu pai (você, quero dizer), eu não tinha coragem - falou sincero. - A gente sempre passava o Natal na nossa casa, eu e minha mãe. Numa dessas férias nós discutimos porque eu queria que ela me contasse mais sobre você: se você era realmente um assassino ou não. Afinal, eu não me conformava de ser filho de um assassino. Só que, como sempre, minha _mitéra _não quis contar nada. Porém, daquela vez, eu percebi que ela tinha informações que realmente não queria me passar. Fazia dois anos que você tinha fugido de Azkaban.

Sirius fez as contas, calado, percebendo que, nesta época, eram as férias do quarto para o quinto ano de Harry. A época em que Voldemort retornara.

- Eu queria saber onde você estava, e tinha certeza que minha _mitéra _saberia te localizar - Nicola continuou, embora sentisse que, desse jeito, estava comprometendo sua mãe. Mas, agora que começara, não conseguia parar. Sentia uma necessidade gritante de se justificar para seu pai, embora tal justificativa não fosse realmente necessária. - E eu soube disso, porque o primo da minha mãe foi até a nossa casa.

- Snape, eu presumo - Sirius falou em tom de desprezo, ao que Nicola não permitiu que esse sentimento se juntasse a uma raiva que ele sabia que o pai tinha:

- Sei que vocês não se davam bem. Sempre que ele ia embora, _mitéra _dizia para eu filtrar cinqüenta por cento do que ele falava sobre você.

- Cinqüenta? - indignou-se Sirius, fazendo Nicola sorrir. - Aquele Seboso mal acabado...

- Não fale dos mortos, eles não podem se defender - Nicola falou, sua repreensão saindo suave e seu rosto ficando sério. A maturidade do garoto, que Ariadne às vezes comparava com a de Arktos, também irritando Sirius. - O que ele sentia era ciúme - completou.

- Ciúme? - inquiriu Sirius, desacreditado. Contudo, uma lembrança que não lhe agradava voltou a sua memória. A noite do baile de sua formatura, quando Ariadne dançou com Snape e... Ah, ele não queria nem se lembrar!

Nicola continuou, não permitindo que Sirius devaneasse em vários anos atrás:

- Eu os ouvi conversando sobre você, naquela noite, e também sobre Voldemort, mas não escutei toda a conversa. - Ele soltou um riso curto pelo nariz. - Talvez tivesse sido melhor ter ouvido, assim, saberia onde você estava e pouparia tempo e raiva. Eu só ouvi que minha mãe não ajudaria nesta guerra por minha causa, mas estava disposta a se encontrar com alguém. Não me lembro quem era exatamente.

Nicola olhou para a mãe com um pouco de culpa. Mas logo continuava, depois de respirar fundo e cansadamente:

- Depois que Severus foi embora, eu exigi que minha mãe contasse onde você estava, mas ela falou que não sabia. Eu gritei com ela, dizendo que ela sabia sim, mas não queria me contar. Falei que ela estava com medo, e que era uma covarde, pois sabia que você era inocente, e que eu não entendia porque ela ficava tão assustada quanto a me revelar quem era você realmente e onde estava escondido. Ela apenas me mandou subir para o meu quarto e ficar esperando por ela, pois tinha que sair.

Nicola respirou fundo novamente antes de continuar. Parecia que se lembrar dessa situação o deixava estranhamente cansado. Contudo, ele era igual a Ariadne: quando começava a dizer alguma coisa, ou se explicar verdadeiramente, não conseguia parar até colocar para fora tudo o que o atormentava.

- Não conversamos quando ela voltou - o garoto continuou. - Nem nos dois últimos dias das férias de Natal, antes de eu voltar para Beauxbatons. Então, quando voltei para as férias de verão, ela me contou que você estava morto. - Nicola olhou para o pai. - Tinha atravessado aquele arco. - E, com um suspiro dolorido, Nicola falou: - Nunca vou me esquecer da expressão dos olhos dela quando gritei que a odiava...

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Sirius por pensar que Nicola fosse continuar a falar, embora sentisse que o filho terminara de dizer tudo o que precisava; Nicola, entretanto, silenciara-se apenas para pedir aos deuses que sua mãe não se sentisse traída quando soubesse de tal conversa. Pois ela saberia. Disso, Nicola não tinha dúvidas.

Respirando profundamente e soltando o ar de maneira cansada, Sirius falou:

- Eu nunca soube da sua existência, Nicola. Se eu soubesse...

- Eu sei. Não te culpo.

- Ariadne não tinha o direito de nos deixar afastados.

- Também não a culpo - o garoto retorquiu lealmente.

Como segurava a mão de Ariadne, Nicola a olhou ansioso ao senti-la pressionar sua mão na dela levemente.

- _Nicola, moy giós_ - murmurou Ariande.

Nicola inclinou-se sobre a mãe, surrando de maneira carinhosa e também em grego em seu ouvido:

_- __Estou aqui, mamãe._

Ariadne abriu parcamente os olhos, embora a única coisa que visse à sua frente fosse um borrão. Ainda murmurando com voz rouca, como se falar lhe doesse, o que realmente acontecia, falou:

_- Arktos...__eu o vi...também_ - Ariadne sorriu parcamente. - _Ele me disse...coisas, Nicola...e sorriu..._

_- __Tudo ficará bem. Estou aqui, mamãe._ - Nicola murmurou, ao que Ariadne se acalmou, fechando os olhos e voltando a dormir tranquilamente.

- Algum problema? - Sirius perguntou, pois não entendera nada do que eles falaram.

- Não... ela só estava delirando um pouco.

Nicola relanceou o rosto de Sirius, percebendo que ele estava numa batalha interna. Sem perceber, o garoto já fazia uma contagem para ver até quando o homem ao seu lado seguraria a pergunta que estava se formando em sua cabeça. Parou de contar depois de passar o número dez.

- Ah... Filho? - Sirius finalmente perguntou.

- O quê? - E Nicola não se sentiu estranho ao ouvir tal palavra dita por uma voz masculina.

- O que significa a palavra _"borborlakos"?_

O garoto desviou o olhar para sua mãe, antes de responder:

- "Vampiro".

- E... _"Dikós giós" _e "_den"?_

Suspirando pesadamente, Nicola respondeu. Desta vez, encarando o pai nos olhos:

- "Nosso filho" e "não". Todas as palavras são gregas, embora _borborlakos _seja grego antigo.

Sirius levantou-se angustiado da beirada cama, onde estivera sentado até aquele momento. Então fora com o filho que Ariadne sonhara na noite em que se reencontraram, constatou o homem, embora que, ao descobrir àquela manhã que seu filho se chamava Nicola já lhe desse essa certeza. Contudo, não teve tempo de pensar em todas as palavras que ele e Ariadne trocaram na sala dela e muito menos nas informações de Hermione Granger.

Mas, ouvir o significado real das palavras gregas o deixara baqueado. Sentira tanta raiva por Ariadne ter fugido dele, e tanto ciúme por estar pensando que ela estava sonhando com outro homem enquanto estava em seus braços, que não mediu suas palavras. E as que ele lhe dirigira na última vez que se encontraram... Merlin, não gostava nem de relembrar!

Certo que Ariadne também não facilitara nada. A culpa não era toda dele, isso também era certo. Não era a primeira vez que a falta de comunicação entre os dois gerava problemas, embora da última vez fora fácil solucionar. Afinal, estavam na escola, não tinham problemas graves em suas cabeças, e explicar que ele não estava se encontrando com Alice, e sim dando um jeito de que a moça se entendesse com Frank Longbottom, não se comparava com aquilo. Na situação mais recente, a falta de comunicação, o problema que eles sempre tiveram, acarretara conseqüências perigosas.

E tudo isso por Ariadne não confiar totalmente nele. Mas... Olhando para aquela cama, para a mulher que ele sabia que iria amar pelo resto de sua vida, Sirius não conseguia culpá-la. Ariadne crescera sempre desconfiando, talvez por sua personalidade tão independente, ou então pelos anos de convivência na Slytherin e com seu primo Severus Snape. Ou por causa daqueles sonhos estranhos que Sirius nunca soube como eram de verdade. Será que eles se perdoariam depois de tudo o que acontecera? Será que as palavras venenosas e agressivas que trocaram poderiam ser esquecidas ou perdoadas?

Contudo, essa pergunta, ao menos para Sirius, não tinha importância. Por mais dor que sentisse a cada olhar de desprezo que Ariadne lhe lançava por pura defesa, ele não conseguia, de maneira alguma, deixá-la fora de sua vida. Entretanto, essa era uma dependência que ele não queria ter de maneira tão humilhante. Com certeza, ainda teriam muito que conversar quando a mulher acordasse.

Mas não naquele momento, ele sabia. Por isso que, ao vê-la se mexer e notar que as marcas de seu pescoço estavam apenas arroxeadas, uma lesão normal, saiu daquele cortinado, temendo que ela acordasse, dizendo então a Nicola que precisava dar uma volta e pensar.

E foi isso que ele fez durante toda a noite. Pensar. E, por mais que pensasse, não conseguia chegar a lugar algum. Era difícil encontrar um fim para toda aquela situação sem discuti-la com Ariadne. E seria exatamente isso que ele faria assim que ela acordasse definitivamente. Teria que conversar com aquela mulher. E sentia que aquela conversa seria definitiva. Se para uma solução boa ou não, isso, Sirius já não sabia.

**xxx---xxx**

O dia já demonstrava estar terminando quando eles desceram para os jardins de Hogwarts. A chuva que caíra rápida e fortemente durante a noite e depois em boa parte daquela manhã fez com que as marcas aparentes da guerra se perdessem, embora a tristeza ainda os assolassem. Muitos já se encontravam nos jardins da escola também, pois haveria uma singela homenagem aos que morreram lutando contra Voldemort, para que seus respectivos familiares pudessem lhes dar um enterro digno.

Os Comensais da Morte haviam sido levados pelo Ministério. Vivos e mortos. Os primeiros seriam enviados sem julgamento para Azkaban, os outros, para o cemitério bruxo de Londres. Não seria surpresa para Draco Malfoy, ao fim desse mesmo dia, saber que seu pai estava morto.

Hermione segurava-se à cintura de Ron como se estivesse prestes a desabar, e Ron passou o braço pelos ombros da namorada, temendo que isso realmente acontecesse. Os olhos de Mione, embora vermelhos e um pouco inchados, não derramavam mais lágrimas. Derramara-as todas na noite anterior enquanto dormira abraçada a Ron. Nem soube como foi parar no quarto e na cama dele, só soube que era amparada pelo namorado até que conseguisse dormir exausta. Não soube, mas foi apenas quando finalmente adormeceu, que Ron permitiu-se demonstrar, silencioso, sua tristeza.

Dentre tantas mortes, a mais surpreendente, sem dúvidas, foi a de Severus Snape. E o fato dele ter morrido para salvar Ariadne Lakerdos e o garoto que todos sabiam ser filho da mulher, logo foi passado de boca em boca.

Contudo, as mortes que Ron e Hermione mais sentiram - e que também cutucou o sentimento da revolta, embora não por um tempo que fosse de fato prejudicial a eles -, foram a de Colin Creevey e Alastor Moody. Dennis, irmão de Colin, tremia nos braços do pai trouxa, repetindo baixinho que o irmão só queria mostrar que era tão forte e corajoso quanto Harry Potter.

E o auror, apesar de toda a sua determinação e força, acabou sendo morto. Tonks, mesmo mantendo seus berrantes cabelos rosa-chiclete, não escondia o pesar e a tristeza em seus olhos, contudo, seu rosto machucado mostrava força. A jovem prestava sua última homenagem ao homem que tanto lhe ensinou não demonstrando desconsolo, e sim respeito àquele que muito lutou contra as Trevas.

"_Somos a elite, Nimphadora", _ela se lembrava dele lhe dizendo quando terminou o curso de auror. _"E por nós, as Trevas nunca passarão"._

Assim que terminou a homenagem, Tonks seguiu sozinha para o castelo, indo diretamente para a Enfermaria onde Remus se recuperava de um ataque que sofrera de um dos lobisomens que conseguiu fugir a tempo. Entretanto, respirando fundo, a moça tirou de sua cabeça a possível imagem de seu futuro marido morto. Tinha algo mais importante para pensar agora, ela sabia, e que era muito mais agradável. E essa certeza a fez sorrir levemente enquanto passava a mão, carinhosa, na altura do ventre.

Ron e Hermione ainda ficaram nos jardins, olhando sem ver o lago negro da propriedade. Mas, ao notarem que o céu escurecia, perdendo sua tonalidade laranja de pôr do sol para as nuvens carregadas de chuva que se aproximavam, resolveram seguir para o castelo e voltar para a Torre de Gryffindor.

Nem parecia que havia se passado várias horas desde o fim definitivo daquela guerra; mais parecia que tiveram uma luta corpo-a-corpo contra um trasgo. Ron ainda mantinha Hermione junto de si, no que a garota também não se soltava dele, deixando-se guiar. Hermione, pela primeira vez em sua vida, sentia a cabeça vazia, não conseguindo pensar em nada. Só queria sentir Ron perto de si, nada mais importava.

Caminharam em silêncio por aqueles corredores, não trocando olhar algum com alunos que cruzavam o mesmo caminho que eles, não dando chance de nenhum iniciar qualquer conversa.

Passaram pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda e foram instintivamente para o quarto de Ron, como se aquele caminho fosse automático. Talvez, a sensação de proteção e carinho necessários que tomaram conta deles na noite anterior, ainda estivesse latente. Entretanto, foi topar com a porta do dormitório masculino do sétimo ano para Hermione despertar.

- Ah... Nem percebi que vínhamos para cá de novo... - a garota falou, sua voz se mostrando cansada.

- Também nem percebi - Ron retorquiu sincero.

Hermione olhou para ele e sorriu. E achando que não poderia fazer mais nada a não ser o que vinha em sua cabeça, ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e beijou Ron. Seus braços automaticamente enroscaram-se no pescoço do rapaz, e suas mãos nos cabelos dele. Os de Ron logo apertavam a garota.

Beijaram-se durante um tempo indeterminado, trocando carinhos, se entregando, mostrando um para o outro o grande amor que sentiam, além do medo diante da possibilidade de um morrer naquela guerra. E foi apenas por precisarem respirar que se afastaram... mas Ron não diminuiu a força de seu abraço, deixando, com isso, Hermione colada a ele.

- Ainda não acredito que tudo terminou - ela falou num murmúrio, sua cabeça descansando no peito do rapaz enquanto suas mãos brincavam com o cabelo dele.

- Muito menos eu. - Ron respirou profundamente, seus olhos se perdendo num ponto qualquer. Quando voltou a falar, já encarava Hermione. - Por mais que tenha sido a responsabilidade de Harry em derrotar Voldemort, eu me sinto muito mais aliviado, como se também tivesse tirado um peso das minhas costas.

- É... Acho que sei como é. Eu só me pergunto como ele foi morto, sendo que ainda havia Horcruxes intactas.

- Será que a Profa. Lakerdos as destruiu? - Ron inquiriu. - Afinal, ela estava ajudando o Harry, não estava?

- Mas, por que não disse nada a ele?

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Contudo, sentir Ron assim tão perto fez os pensamentos de Hermione mudarem de rumo, afinal, o que interessava mesmo era que tudo finalmente acabara. Apertando o namorado em seu abraço, a garota murmurou com a voz contida:

- Deus, se eu tivesse perdido você, Ron...

- Shh... Agora já acabou - ele falou, apertando-a acalentadoramente e passando a mão pelos cabelos da garota. - E não tenho pretensão alguma em te deixar. Nem agora, nem nunca, Hermione.

Ouvir aquilo fez o corpo de Hermione se aquecer, e, em seu estômago, mil borboletas se agitarem descontroladamente.

- E eu não quero que você me deixe, Ron - ela murmurou. - Não agora...

E se Ron não se sentisse tão embriagado pelo cheiro da pele na namorada, aquele corpo que se encaixava ao seu com tanta perfeição, saberia que o tom que ela usou não era um tom qualquer. Tom este que ele desejava há muito ouvir. Mas pensar não era uma prioridade naquele momento, ao menos para ele e seu corpo tenso de medo contido, por causa da última batalha, e seu coração dolorido diante da perspectiva de perder seu amor. Além da saudade que sentia de Hermione. Merlin, parecia que havia se passado anos desde que a tivera assim tão perto!

- Amo você, Hermione - ele murmurou de encontro ao ouvido da garota. - Merlin, como a amo! Não sei como pude ser tão burro e cego durante tanto tempo!

Soltando um riso curto, e que se misturou num ofego pelas mãos no namorado estarem lhe acariciando tão possessivamente, Mione disse:

- Acho então que você tem que tirar essa venda dos olhos, Ronald.

- Eu já tirei, Hermione. - Ele então ergueu o rosto dela com a mão, e a garota se sentiu queimar quando aqueles olhos a perfuraram, para depois mostrar palavras e desejos não ditos: - Tenha certeza que tirei...

E sem esperar algum consentimento, Ron baixou o rosto, alcançando, sedento, a boca de Mione. Se não a tomasse naquele momento sentia que iria morrer. Seu corpo parecia estar entrando em combustão. Mas isso talvez fosse realmente verdade. Ron sentia o corpo de Hermione colar-se ao seu, ela erguendo-se na ponta dos pés, roçando seu corpo no dele sem perceber realmente o que fazia...

Mas foi ouvir alguém pigarrear - com certeza um aluno que passava naquele corredor -, que Ron levou automaticamente uma de suas mãos para a maçaneta da porta; a outra mantendo Hermione bem presa junto a si.

Hermione também ouvira a reprimenda, mas não fez nada para impedir Ron de levá-la para dentro daquele quarto, mesmo que uma vozinha já estivesse gritando e fazendo o maior escândalo em sua mente. Por que ela não parava de passar as mãos pelas costas dele sob a camisa já solta da calça, sentindo cada músculo se retrair? Ou então parava de gemer e instigar enquanto sentia a mão de Ron soltar a sua camisa presa à saia? Por Deus, eles acabaram de chorar a perda de pessoas! Onde estava a voz da razão, agora tão calada, só porque a mão do namorado começava a se embrenhar dentro de sua camisa, arrepiar sua pele, apertar sua cintura, suas curvas? Ah, sim... a vozinha estava onde Hermione a mandara: no inferno. Um lugar tão quente quanto aquele quarto. Talvez não tão quente assim. Deus, com certeza lá poderia ser considerado a Antártida se comparado ao seu corpo... Se comparado àquele corpo colado ao seu...

No entanto, só foi ouvir um baque de porta, seguido de um sonoro palavrão, que Hermione livrou sua boca da de Ron.

- Ron, espera...

- O que?

- Espera - ela insistiu, afastando seu corpo do dele.

- Ah, Hermione, não faz isso comigo... Não assim de uma vez. - Ele a encarou, e o brilho que viu nos olhos da namorada o fez quase perder o controle. Soltando um resmungo, Ron afastou-se dela e falou: - Não me olha assim e diz que não quer...que não vai...

- Olhar como, Ron?

- Assim...

Mordendo o lábio inferior para conter um sorriso, Hermione aproximou-se de Ron. Viu o namorado, de costas, passar as mãos pelo rosto, enquanto o corpo dele estava inteiramente tenso, e ela sabia que não era por causa do que viveram naquele dia e muito menos no anterior. Não que não quisesse nada com ele, longe disso... A questão é que, a qualquer momento, alguém entraria naquele dormitório. E isso seria a pior coisa que poderia acontecer. Não queria nem pensar quem fora que batera a porta e xingara instantes atrás.

Entretanto, acompanhando esse pensamento, Hermione também sentia sua respiração pesar e uma batalha entre amor e desejo versus todo o decoro com que fora criada ser travada em sua mente. E sabendo exatamente, ou apenas sentindo, o que a ajudaria a acabar com aquela situação frustrante, tocou levemente as costas de Ron com suas mãos.

"Merlin, ou muito me engano ou... Foi mesmo eletricidade que senti em meus dedos?"

Notando qual batalha ganhara em sua cabeça - e em seu corpo -, Hermione transformou os dedos em mãos, as quais subiram até o ombro de Ron, sentindo-os totalmente tensos, e descerem pelos braços do namorado, alcançando então as mãos, fechadas em punho, do rapaz.

- Eu pedi para você esperar, Ron - ela murmurou. - Não disse que não queria.

Aquelas palavras surpreenderam Ron de tal maneira que ele pensou que não as escutara corretamente. Tanto é que mal percebeu também que verbalizara sua dúvida, fazendo Hermione sorrir, as bochechas da garota ganhando tons avermelhados mais intensos a cada segundo.

- Hermione, você... Você tem certeza? - insistiu

- Tenho - ela disse, se entregando àquele mar que eram os olhos de Ron. E ela viu aquele mar se agitar enquanto dizia, sorrindo, tudo o que vinha em sua cabeça: - Tenho desde que o beijei no casamento de Bill e Fleur, desde que nos acertamos aqui na escola... Desde que você me surpreendia com beijos violentos e suaves em nossas inúmeras e deliciosas rondas noturnas... Desde que fomos flagrados por McGonagall, naquele corredor... E quando quase fomos por Sir Nicholas, na semana passada.

- Mione, a gente acabou... quero dizer, a guerra... Eu não quis te pressionar - ele falou atrapalhado, tentando mostrar à namorada que realmente não a pressionara. Muito embora sua vontade fosse mandar aquela conversa às favas e beijar como nunca aquela boca.

- Eu sei, Ron. Eu percebi isso pelo seu olhar, te conheço bem demais. Confio em você, meu amor. Mas agora eu quero e... - E embora sentisse seu rosto extremamente quente, Hermione não vacilou, principalmente por ter a impressão de que aqueles olhos a devoravam. - E quero como nunca quis antes. Não é pressão, só é o certo, Ron. Eu quero você. Sei que enterramos pessoas, mas só preciso ter você e sentir...

- Sentir você para saber que é tudo real - ele completou a sentença dela. Os olhos cravados no rosto da namorada. Os dedos de Ron passaram levemente pelo rosto de Hermione quando voltou a falar, e a garota sentiu sua respiração começar a pesar: - Que isso não é um sonho e que a paz foi conquistada, finalmente. Que você está aqui, está comigo.

- E que vou ficar para sempre.

A mão que tocava o rosto de Hermione foi parar em sua a nuca, abaixo dos cabelos, e os dedos de Ron a apertavam, enquanto a outra mão ia à cintura, trazendo a garota para mais perto. A ela restou apenas passar as mãos pelas costas de Ron até alcançarem seus ombros, sentindo suas respirações chocarem-se. As bocas se encontraram devagar, um beijo trêmulo pelo desejo que parecia queimar e aumentar a cada segundo. Os corpos roçaram, e o rapaz mostrou como seu corpo estava naquele momento, e como também queria muito Hermione. E os deuses bem sabiam como ele a queria...

Eles estavam prontos para intensificarem aquele beijo para mostrar ao corpo como agir. Contudo, a realidade os chamou através de vozes altas vindo do corredor, as quais ambos reconheceram.

- Acho melhor procurarmos outro lugar - Hermione falou num lamento.

- Certo - a voz de Ron custou a sair.

Engolindo em seco, ele segurou a mão da namorada na sua, e Hermione a notou suada e trêmula. Não conseguiu conter algo gelado passar por sua espinha.

Saíram rápidos do quarto, não cumprimentando Seamus nem Neville, e nem notando o ar constrangido de Dean - o qual os flagrara no quarto, minutos atrás, e soltara o tal palavrão que o casal já esquecera há muito tempo. Também foi como um foguete que eles alcançaram a tapeçaria de Barnabas, o Amalucado. Contudo, uma ínfima incerteza voltou a assombrar Ron, e ele perguntaria novamente à namorada se ela estava certa do que queria fazer caso Hermione não interpretasse aquelas feições que tanto amava. E ver o sorriso de Hermione e aqueles olhos castanhos brilhando mais que nunca para si, levou Ron a soltar a mão da amada e passar três vezes, e bem concentrado, defronte à parede lisa em que estavam. Logo, uma porta mostrou-se para eles, no que o rapaz abriu para a garota passar.

Ron aproximou-se de Hermione, que estava de costas para ele, vendo como a Sala Precisa os recepcionara. A garota sentia seu corpo tremer de desejo e receio, entretanto, este último a abandonou quando Ron a virou para si e disse:

- Eu quero amar você, Hermione. De todas as maneiras que eu consigo demonstrar.

- E eu quero que você me ame, Ron. Quero agora... e quero sempre.

E Hermione mal percebeu Ron vencer aquela mínima distância que ainda os separavam. Mal teve tempo de buscar ar, pois sua boca já era coberta pela dele, não deixando ar algum passar. A única coisa que penetrava sua boca era a língua gostosa dele. Mas não se importou. Teria tempo para respirar entre suspiros, mesmo que, depois de um tempo, já não houvesse muitos deles. Apenas entrega, amor, gemidos... E prazer. Prazer em ter as mãos de Ron explorando seu corpo nu, lhe apertando, descobrindo; mostrando que fazer era bem melhor que imaginar aquelas mãos grandes a tocando, o que ela tanto fazia quando estava sozinha. Carícias profundas, inexperientes e tímidas, as quais a faziam se entregar como nunca fizera antes, e fazendo-a perceber o amor que ele sentia por ela.

E era amor demais. Amor intenso, amor verdadeiro. Puro e incandescente. Um amor que ela sempre sonhou em sentir. Sempre com Ron. Sempre com seu amor.

**xxx---xxx**

Harry remexeu-se na cama enquanto despertava, sentindo que havia algo errado. Não devia estar se sentindo sozinho, com um frio estranho... Olhou para o lado, mas sentiu sua cabeça começar a latejar, o que provocou um gemido de dor involuntário.

- Você está bem?

- Sirius? Que horas são? - Harry perguntou com a voz pastosa de sono. - Cadê a Ginny? - o rapaz perguntou colocando os óculos e focalizando melhor o lugar em que estava.

Sirius riu.

- Não sei que horas são, mas já é hora do almoço... ou já passou há alguns minutos... E quanto à sua namorada, ela foi almoçar. Falou que voltava quando terminasse.

Harry ergueu-se na cama, usando o travesseiro para apoiar melhor as costas, o que foi ajudado por Sirius.

- Dormi muito tempo?

- Dois dias está bom para você? - o padrinho disse com um sorriso satisfeito. E ao ver a feição de Harry tomar ares preocupados, completou: - Está tudo bem. Acabou, Harry.

O rapaz soltou um suspiro cansado. Fechou os olhos e passou a mão no rosto, como se quisesse tirar todas as marcas de preocupação que tivera durante aqueles anos.

- Finalmente...

Contudo, foi só seus dedos tocarem a fina cicatriz em sua testa, além de se lembrar que não havia visto o corpo de Voldemort, Harry perguntou:

- E...o corpo, Sirius?

- O cremaram ontem mesmo. Voldemort virou pó, literalmente.

- Então tudo estava certo. Só me pergunto como ela conseguiu destruir o colar e também Nagini.

- Bem... Não sei nada de que colar você está falando ou quem seria "ela", mas... - Sirius falou com uma careta em esgar: - Quanto a Nagini, Snape a destruiu.

- O que... Snape? Você está brincando, certo?

- Não. Fiquei sabendo que ela pediu para ele matá-la. - E indicou com a cabeça a cama onde Ariadne dormia com Nicola.

- Ela está bem?

- Está. Só precisando dormir, como você.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Harry sentiu sua curiosidade apitar por ouvir o padrinho falar com amargura e mágoa de Ariadne Lakerdos, e não entendia isso. A mulher o retirara do Arco da Morte, então, como ele poderia falar dela nesse tom? Na verdade... Minutos antes da batalha final, Harry se lembrava agora, ele perguntara para Ron e Hermione por que Sirius saíra apressadamente ao lado de Charlie Weasley, e a resposta que tivera fora tão confusa que até agora ele não estava conseguindo acreditar.

- Ah...Sirius?

- Sim?

- Aquele garoto...com a Profa. Lakerdos... é filho dela?

- É.

Harry desviou sua atenção por alguns segundos para um fio que se soltava de seu pijama. Seus olhos foram novamente para a professora e o garoto que, com certeza, dormia ao lado dela. Então, relanceando o rosto de Sirius, falou:

- Hã... Ron me falou uma coisa ontem e...é verdade?

- O quê? - Sirius retorquiu, embora imaginasse sobre o que o afilhado o estava questionando.

- Ele é...seu filho?

Sirius suspirou pesadamente antes de responder:

- É... Meu com Ariadne.

- Eu não sabia que vampiros poderiam ter filhos - Harry falou sem conseguir se refrear, pensando nos vampiros das histórias trouxas que ouvira falar.

- Na verdade - Sirius falou, passando a mão pela nuca, sentindo-se um pouco constrangido -, Ariadne não era vampira quando nos vimos na última vez. Segundo Nicola, meu filho, ela foi transformada assim que ele nasceu. Embora ela também seja descendente do tal Conde Drácula.

Eles logo tiveram que parar de conversar, pois Madame Pomfrey chegara com algumas poções para revigorar Harry. Ela nunca estivera tal amável quanto naquele dia, o rapaz percebeu. E quando ela estava quase terminando, a atenção do rapaz foi logo para a porta da Enfermaria que se abria, fazendo, assim, com que o coração de Harry batesse mais rápido e sua respiração cessasse por um momento: por aquelas portas de carvalho passava a razão de Harry conseguir sobreviver àquele inferno. E saber que ele poderia namorar aquela ruiva do jeito que tanto queria, e pelo resto de suas vidas, foi melhor que qualquer poção revigorante que a curandeira de Hogwarts poderia lhe dar. Ou talvez fosse apenas o sorriso de Ginny que servira para fortalecê-lo de vez.

E foi nessa hora, enquanto Sirius brincava com o afilhado, dizendo que deixaria ele e a namorada em paz para se namorarem - o que foi censurado por Madame Pomfrey, afinal, Harry precisava descansar -, que Ariadne aproveitou para deixar a Enfermaria. Aproveitou a atenção do homem focada no casal constrangido para sair de lá sem ser notada.

Estava acordada desde que o sol nascera, aproveitando o silêncio do lugar e a companhia de seu filho, dormindo ao seu lado. No entanto, ao ouvir a voz de Sirius, quis sair de lá antes que ele sequer pensasse em se aproximar de sua cama. E foi pela pressa que Ariadne nem chegou a acordar Nicola, apenas fechando parcialmente o cortinado ao redor da cama do filho para ninguém perceber sua saída. Nem cogitara que essa sua escapada foi a principal razão de Sirius sair de lá também, minutos depois, quando Madame Pomfrey praguejou por sua paciente, mais uma vez, deixar a Ala Hospitalar sem a autorização da mesma. Afinal, ele sabia o que significava essa fuga de Ariadne.

Contudo, alheia ao que ainda estaria por vir, Ariadne andava sem saber aonde ir realmente, apenas não queria ficar no mesmo lugar que Sirius. Não soube o que acontecera enquanto esteve desacordada, mas, com certeza, ele e Nicola conversaram. E mesmo achando que tal pensamento seria egoísta demais, torcia que eles não tivessem se entendido tão bem. Enquanto caminhava, nem percebeu que suas pernas a guiavam para os jardins do castelo. Passou pelo salão principal, mas não lançou nenhum olhar para ele, embora ouvisse as vozes alegres vindo de lá.

"Claro que eles estão alegres", pensou rancorosa. "Eles não têm nenhuma maldição para carregar, ou o fato de não poderem nunca mais ficar com a pessoa que ama".

Mas Ariadne logo tratou de menear a cabeça, livrando-se desses pensamentos. E apenas porque precisava refugiar-se até sentir que sua cabeça estava no lugar, suas pernas tão treinadas por causa de sua época de estudante já a levavam para a cabana de Hagrid.

- Ora, vejam só quem veio me visitar finalmente! - O meio-gigante sorriu abertamente e deu passagem para Ariadne. Hagrid deu-lhe dois tapas amigáveis no ombro, mas, não medindo sua força, fez com que a mulher dobrasse um pouco os joelhos. - Ah, desculpe. Você ainda deve estar dolorida, não?

- Estou bem, Hagrid, obrigada.

Ariadne sentou-se quando o amigo lhe indicou a cadeira.

- Acho que você não entra aqui desde...

- Desde quando era apenas uma estudante.

- E, se não me engano, foi porque Lily discutiu com o James.

- Você sempre foi boa companhia, Hagrid, para quem estava triste ou aborrecido demais. Muito embora eu preferisse vir até aqui pelos motivos de Clair - Ariadne falou, sorrindo, lembrando-se que a amiga apenas visitava Hagrid para, simplesmente, apreciar a companhia do amigo. Sem brigas com namorados.

Os olhos de Hagrid brilharam em nostalgia e saudade.

- Sim... garotas incríveis... Chá? - perguntou rapidamente, o que Ariadne não negou. - Então? O que te forçou a vir para cá? - Hagrid perguntou direto.

- Como? - Ariadne retorquiu, pegando uma enorme caneca de chá fumegante.

- Do que você está fugindo?

- Não estou entendendo...

- Bom, você só vinha para cá sozinha, conversar comigo, quando brigava com Sirius ou com Severus Snape. E...bem...

- Ele já foi enterrado, Hagrid?

- Já... Charlie Weasley pediu que o enterrássemos em separado dos outros comensais.

Ariadne preferiu encarar sua xícara quando o amigo respondeu a sua pergunta. Mais uma que devia a Charlie.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, Hagrid brincando com a enorme caneca em suas mãos. E somente quando Ariadne pareceu controlar o pesar pela perda do primo, ele continuou.

- Então - Hagrid continuou, pigarreando -, não estarei errado se disser que você veio para cá fugida de Sirius.

- Não estou fugindo, Hagrid, só... Só não quero...quero dizer, não estou preparada ainda.

- Você tem se preparado há anos, Ariadne - Hagrid falou suavemente, depositando sua mão pesada na da mulher.

O meio-gigante lembrava-se claramente das fugas de Ariadne quando Sirius sequer chegava perto, de como eles discutiam por bobeira e ela fazia questão que essas discussões os deixassem o mais distante possível.

- Sabe? Sinto saudades da garota petulante que você era, cheia de si. Essa nova Ariadne não é muito boa. Tem amargura demais em você.

- A vida nos força a mudar, Hagrid.

- É, eu sei. Mas não precisa mudar para pior.

- Eu não mudei para pior, só... Só mudei.

- Bom... Mudar é bom. Mas às vezes, como Lily gostava de lembrar em seus ditados trouxas: é sempre bom aparar as arestas depois da mudança.

Ariadne soltou uma risada pelo nariz, ainda concentrada em sua xícara. Ouviu a cadeira do amigo ser arrastada, mas não precisava olhar para saber que Hagrid devia estar indo, com certeza, pegar o bule de chá. Ou alguns daqueles "deliciosos" bolinhos.

- Lily era cheia de ditados trouxas - ela falou com leve humor, ainda encarando sua xícara. - O preferido dela para me designar era: você é mais difícil que mula quando empaca. Como se ela tivesse sido a mais maleável das pessoas.

- Ao menos ela percebeu a tempo que não adiantava lutar contra a felicidade.

Ariadne levantou-se de supetão ao ouvir a voz que, definitivamente, não era a de Hagrid. E que também não vinha da direção do fogão. Não vira que o amigo, na verdade, saíra furtivamente da cabana, deixando-a completamente a sós com Sirius, que chegou sabe-se lá que hora e a encarava no batente da porta. Como Hagrid conseguiu ser furtivo com todo aquele peso e tamanho, era um mistério.

- Quando você entrou aqui? - perguntou, espantando-se que verbalizara tal pergunta receosa que era para estar apenas em seu pensamento. Mas, sem dar tempo para ele responder, continuou: - O que você quer?

- Conversar.

- Não precisamos conversar.

Sirius respirou fundo. Fechou a porta calmamente atrás de si antes de dizer:

- Ariadne, já me cansei de você sempre dizer a mesma coisa. Temos _**muito**_ que conversar, e por mais que você não queira, sabe muito bem que estou certo.

- O que eu precisava dizer já te disse, Sirius, assim como você já me disse o que queria - ela falou exasperada. Ainda não estava pronta para olhar para Sirius, que dirá conversar com ele! - Já respondi a droga de suas perguntas!

- Por que você não me procurou para dizer que tínhamos um filho?

Aquela pergunta pegou Ariadne desprevenida, fazendo com que uma pedra imensa de gelo parecesse passar por sua espinha. Perdendo as forças, deixou a xícara, que estava em suas mãos, cair.

- Olha só o que você fez! Quebrei a xícara do Hagrid e...

- _Reparo. _Pronto, Ariadne - Sirius falou aparentando muita calma. - Agora me diga: por que não me falou do meu filho? Você sabia que eu era inocente!

- Porque não. Pronto, respondi.

Ela tentou sair da cabana, mas Sirius a segurou pelo braço.

- Eu quero um motivo por você ter me tirado a chance de conhecer meu filho, Ariadne.

Ariadne sentiu seu corpo todo tremer diante daquela voz. Ela preferia mil vezes que Sirius gritasse com ela, e não que perguntasse aparentando tanta calma e...decepção.

- Eu... - Ariadne respirou fundo. - Eu tive medo - ela respondeu por fim. Sabia que ser sincera era o único jeito para ele deixá-la em paz definitivamente. - Agora me solte, Sirius, por favor...

- Medo? De mim, Ariadne? Por quê?

Ela afastou-se dele, era mais seguro, sabia disso.

- Eu tive medo que você o tirasse de mim.

- Eu nunca faria isso! - ele falou indignando-se. - Não sou nenhum cafajeste, você sabe disso.

- Talvez não nesse quesito, né? - ela provocou.

Sirius não deu cabo da provocação, no que Ariadne começou a sentir-se nervosa.

- Eu vou ter uma vida com meu filho, Ariadne, e você não pode me impedir.

- É o que vamos ver - ela falou num sibilo.

A dois passos da porta, Sirius estacou. O que é que ela estava dizendo?

- Você não vai tirar meu filho de mim, Black - Ariadne continuou. - Não depois de tudo o que fiz e sofri para tê-lo de volta! - falou nervosa.

- Mas não vou tirá-lo de você! - retorquiu indignado. - Eu só quero recuperar o tempo perdido que passei longe dele, Ariadne, só isso!

Ariadne sentia um crescente desespero diante da ínfima possibilidade de ficar um dia sequer longe de sua cria. Sirius não tinha o direito de aparecer de repente e exigir passar "um tempo" com seu filho, deixá-lo longe dela que era a mãe!

- Mas eu não vou deixar! - disse parecendo descontrolada. - Não, não! Isso não é justo eu... Eu não posso ficar longe dele! Você não pode tirá-lo de mim, Sirius, não depois de ter saído de minha vida! Não pode! - E sem perceber, começou a repetir esta última frase em grego, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro.

Sirius não poderia tirar seu filho! Ele era seu alicerce, sua base... sua fortaleza que a impedia de cair no profundo abismo do ódio. Nicola fora o motivo dela não ter se entregado ao ódio e se tornado vampira de alma! Foi o amor de seu filho que a salvou e que a forçou a manter-se viva, mesmo que sua vida fosse incerta!

Além disso... Ela morria de medo de ficar sozinha novamente. Era muito difícil admitir esse medo, o qual Sirius diagnosticara tão perfeitamente há alguns dias, mas era exatamente isso que ela sentia. Medo da solidão. Medo da perda. Ela que vivera para enterrar pais, irmão... enterrar seus amigos e o amor que ela sentia por Sirius ao pensar que ele era um traidor. Ariadne viveu semanas em profunda dor após Sirius ter sido levado para Azkaban, até que ela se descobrisse grávida.

Então, ganhara nova força para continuar viva. Encontrara um novo caminho para seguir. Conseguira aquietar seu medo, escondê-lo. Mas, se Nicola fosse tirado dela como acontecera durante aquela guerra, ela não saberia o que fazer! E se ele não voltasse mais para sua casa, se preferisse viver com o pai? Não, ela não podia correr esse risco! Não conseguiria! Não poderia sentir novamente o medo que a tomou quando Sebastian o seqüestrou. Quando o viu sendo torturando... Essa dor ainda estava dentro de seu peito, de sua alma amaldiçoada...

- Não, Sirius, sinto muito. Mas você não vai levar meu filho.

Ela ainda não o olhava. Torcia as mãos e balançava a cabeça quase frenética e febrilmente, enquanto seus olhos encontravam-se vidrados.

Essa reação assustou Sirius. Ele não reconhecia Ariadne dessa maneira, e isso o perturbava. Onde estava a garota corajosa e de forte personalidade que ele conhecera no colégio? Onde estava a mulher que ele amava, a que lutara bravamente contra Voldemort na primeira guerra? A que, apesar de tudo e de uma maneira um pouco torta, também lutara na segunda?

Com apenas três passos largos, ele se aproximou de Ariadne, segurando-a firmemente pelos braços, forçando-a a encará-lo. Os olhos dela, cheios de lágrimas e medo, chocaram-se com os dele, cheios de agonia.

- Ariadne, preste atenção - falou firme. - Eu não vou tirar Nicola de você. Nunca! Eu só quero conhecer o meu filho, passar mais tempo com ele. Ele vai continuar morando com você, só que agora também tem um pai.

- Mas, Sirius... Ele não pode me deixar! Eu não sei o que faria se ele te amasse e quisesse ficar com você, em vez de mim! Eu... - ela soltou um soluço, as lágrimas contidas há muito tempo começando a cair. - Eu não vou agüentar ficar longe dele! Não estou pronta!

- Ari, por Deus, o que está havendo?

- Se ele me deixar, eu não sei se vou agüentar, Sirius! Eu não agüento mais... não agüento... Eu quero que essa guerra acabe de vez!

Sirius não entendia. A guerra havia acabado, não iria acontecer mais nada. Mesmo assim, por que Ariadne estava com tanto medo de se ver longe do filho, mesmo que não fosse para sempre como ele mesmo havia dito?

- Ari, a guerra já acabou! Nós vencemos! Voldemort está morto, e logo todos os comensais estarão confinados em Azkaban. Aquele vampiro também foi destruído, meu amor - Sirius falou, nem notando o modo carinhoso com que a tratara e a abraçando instintivamente.

Ariadne não conseguia soltar-se dele. Sirius lhe parecia um porto seguro, sua raiz enquanto sua vida parecia um furacão!

- Mas a _**minha**_ guerra continua... - ela falou contra o peito dele, suas mãos agarrando a camisa de Sirius. - E eu não consigo sozinha, Sirius! Pensei que conseguiria, sempre achei que fosse realmente assim. Sempre me achei forte e auto-suficiente o bastante! Mas... depois que Arktos morreu, eu percebi que eu nunca conseguiria sozinha. Depois que você me deixou, eu pensei que fosse morrer! Mas aí eu soube... - Ela o olhou, os olhos molhados o encarando, os lábios num sorriso fraco. - Estava esperando um filho seu. Sabe o que é ter vida dentro de você, enquanto você pensa que está morta?

- Eu sei o que é pensar que está tudo acabado, mas sentir a vida voltar só em olhar nos olhos de quem se ama.

Ao dizer aquilo, Sirius não tinha pretensão alguma, a não ser a sinceridade. Contudo, a intensidade de seu olhar sobre o de Ariadne fez com que uma imensa vontade de beijá-la e terminar aquela conversa naquele momento assolassem cada célula de seu corpo. E ele realmente a beijaria, se Ariadne não tivesse saído de seus braços. A mulher, em contrapartida, sentia que precisavam conversar. Precisava, egoisticamente, fazer Sirius entender que Nicola não podia ficar longe dela. E essa pretensão não a fez ver a mágoa começar a inundar aqueles olhos azul-acinzentados.

Mais controlada, e conseguindo pensar adequadamente não estando dos braços de Sirius, Ariadne falou:

- Eu pensei que fosse sucumbir quando Sebastian pegou Nicola. Eu pensei, por um momento, que toda a minha batalha estaria perdida e eu não liguei para isso! Eu não me importei no que o ódio poderia me transformar, no que estava me transformando! Eu não escutei o Lex, não escutei o Charlie... Até Severus me alertou, mas eu não me importei! Durante o tempo em que o meu filho ficou nas mãos das pessoas que eu mais odeio, eu me esqueci do amor que sentia por ele e só queria vingança - Ariadne respirou fundo antes de continuar, tentando ficar mais calma. - Você não sabe o que é ter medo do ódio, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não se importando de estar sentido ele, Sirius.

Tratou de secar as lágrimas que molharam seu rosto e continuou a falar, encarando Sirius:

- Eu não posso sentir tanto ódio, entende? Nunca me perdoaria de ver medo e desprezo nos olhos das pessoas que amo. E o Nicola... - Seus olhos arderam. - O Nicola é meu alicerce, Sirius. Você não pode tirá-lo de mim do mesmo jeito que você saiu da minha vida!

- Mas... eu não saí de sua vida, Ari, eu...

- Saiu! Você saiu quando você foi se despedir de mim, e uma semana depois, quando foi levado a Azkaban e...

- Mas não foi minha culpa! Eu não queria te deixar, foi você quem insistiu e sem sequer me contar o motivo. Nem sequer me permitiu aproximar, me deixar tentar, Ariadne.

- E... E eu não permito agora - ela disse, sentindo uma dor estranha na altura do peito e estômago, sendo que este parecia se revirar.

- Há dezesseis anos - Sirius falou, olhando-a intensamente, embora Ariadne desviasse o olhar -, você disse que precisava verificar se seus sonhos eram verdadeiros, descobrir o que significava todos aqueles pesadelos. E quando nos encontramos aqui em Hogwarts depois que você me tirou daquele arco, você disse que havia encontrado a resposta que procurava.

Ariadne continuava de perfil, não deixando que Sirius olhasse seu rosto temeroso. Já bastava ter se descontrolado na manhã da última batalha, mostrando todas as suas fraquezas... Não poderia deixar que isso continuasse.

Contudo, Sirius não sairia sem uma resposta. Não permitiria que Ariadne escondesse dele novamente o que já tinha que ter conhecimento há muitos anos. Embora também já soubesse de praticamente tudo.

- O que eram aqueles sonhos, Ariadne?

Mas ela não disse nada. Sirius não soube por quanto tempo ficaram em silêncio. Porém, ele esperaria. Ele esperaria o tempo que fosse e dentro daquela cabana. Não sairia de lá, muito menos Ariadne, até que todas as perguntas fossem respondidas. Levasse o tempo que fosse.

Porém foi com a paciência dando lugar para a irritação e a vontade de conseguir ficar em paz com aquela mulher de uma vez por todas, que fez Sirius quebrar o silêncio sem fim.

- Aquele Sebastian tinha tudo a ver com isso, não tinha? - perguntou. Percebeu que Ariadne segurara a respiração. Acertara em cheio. - Foi ele quem conduziu a seita? Quem matou seus pais? Foi ele, não foi, Ariadne, quem também matou seu irmão?

No entanto, Ariadne continuava em silêncio. Só que Sirius também percebeu que o corpo da mulher tremia quase imperceptivelmente, e ela estava com a respiração ofegante. A passos rápidos ele a alcançou, segurando-a firmemente pelos braços, mas sem machucá-la, apenas para que ela o encarasse.

- Responda-me, Ariadne - falou baixo, mas decidido. - O que ele fez com você? Por que aquele feitiço do Peter quase te matou, mesmo não acertando um ponto vital? Por que a mão dele a machucou tanto? E por que sua poção revigorante leva sangue de Agoureiro? - Sirius perguntava, embora já tivesse essa resposta. Ele apenas queria que a mesma viesse da boca da mulher que amava tanto. Queria que ela confiasse tudo a ele ao menos uma vez.

Ariadne finalmente o encarou. Seus olhos marejados queimavam de fúria, sabendo exatamente o que ele queria.

- Você sabe a resposta, Sirius - ela disse com a voz contida. A respiração dela estava ficando ofegante.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza se nunca me disse nada?

- Você sabe sim... Eu estou vendo na porcaria dos seus olhos que você sabe.

Ariadne soltou-se dele e caminhou até a porta da cabana de Hagrid, mas não teve tempo de sequer tocar na fechadura. Sirius segurava seu braço.

- Sirius, me solte, por favor... - pediu sentindo-se fraca. - Permita-me sair da sua vida de uma vez por todas e... e saia da minha...

- Eu quero que você responda outra pergunta.

Ariadne o olhou, percebendo que não tinha mais forças para lutar.

- Vou te perguntar apenas uma vez. - Sirius aproximou o corpo de Ariadne do seu. Não havia necessidade, mas sabia que, perto assim, ela teria mais dificuldades em mentir, e ele teve certeza de que fizera o certo ao perceber o corpo dela tenso. Encarou-a intensamente, não permitindo, assim, que ela desviasse o olhar. - Mas, agora, você vai me responder verdadeiramente, Ariadne. Seja, mais uma vez, completamente verdadeira comigo. - O corpo de Ariadne tremeu. - Por que você foi me buscar no Arco da Morte?

Ariadne já estava sentindo-se furiosamente desesperada. E desesperadamente sem forças. Como ele poderia pedir para ela ser "completamente verdadeira" com aquele tom de voz que a fazia voltar vários anos, mais especificamente em sua última noite como estudante, em Hogwarts? Isso era golpe baixo. Esse pedido a fazia fraquejar.

E ela não entendia o que ele realmente queria e por quê. Uma verdade? A droga de uma verdade? Para quê? Apenas para torturá-la? Para se torturar? Se a verdade fosse revelada num todo, não adiantaria de nada, eles não poderiam mais ficar juntos! Assim como acontecera da última vez que ela fora-lhe completamente verdadeira. Como Sirius poderia amar alguém na situação dela? Como ele ainda podia amá-la depois de Remus e a garota Granger ter dito toda a verdade a ele? E, Deus, por que ela ainda insistia em ler a mente dele? Só porque Sirius fizera questão de deixá-la aberta a ponto de Ariadne não precisar usar o vampirismo? Apenas legilimência comum? E como ela olharia naqueles olhos, sendo que, assim, leria a alma dele totalmente e veria tudo o que não podia?

Entretanto, a resposta à última pergunta de Sirius escapou de seus lábios de maneira suave e cansada, sem que Ariadne percebesse. Ou, então, porque estava exausta por guardá-la por tanto tempo:

- Pelo mesmo motivo que fui verdadeira com você, anos atrás, e pelo mesmo motivo que eu te xinguei da última vez - falou encarando-o. - Porque eu amo você. Sempre amei e sei que vou amar sempre. - Ariadne secou as lágrimas de frustração que caíam em teimosia, sentindo-se humilhada por estar naquela situação. Ela foi tentar abrir a porta de novo para ir embora, mas Sirius se pôs à sua frente, parecendo intransponível demais para ela. - Sirius, não... - suplicou.

- Então por que age assim? Por que se afasta, Ariadne? - Ele tentou tocá-la, mas Ariadne se esquivou dele, olhando-o furiosa.

- PORQUE EU SOU A DROGA DE UMA VAMPIRA! - vociferou, gesticulando abertamente. A feição imparcial de Sirius a deixou mais furiosa ainda, e a sensação que tinha era que ele não estava acreditando em nada do que ela falava. - Você não escutou, não entendeu o que eu disse? Eu sou uma vampira, Sirius! Uma pessoa amaldiçoada, uma criatura das trevas! O que espera que eu dê para você? O quê, Sirius? O que eu posso te oferecer? Pois eu mesma respondo: nada! Absolutamente nada!

- Isso não é verdade...

- É sim! E não me toca, droga! - Ela desviou-se dele novamente, parecendo enojada com aquele toque. Sentia que não o merecia. - Você sabe o que me aguarda, Sirius? Sabe realmente? - Ariadne tratou de responder a própria pergunta mais uma vez: - Eu vou viver para sempre! Não basta eu enterrar minha família, meus amigos... Vou ter que enterrar meu filho!

- Mas você não deve pensar assim, Ari!

- E você quer que eu pense como, seu idiota? - sua voz saiu cansada. Ela o agredia, pois não agüentava mais. Era maldição demais para uma vida só. Para sua vida! - Que droga, Sirius... Você quer que eu fique bem, sendo que não vou envelhecer um dia sequer na minha vida amaldiçoada, mas verei meu filho definhar até morrer?!

- Ari... - Sirius tentou, mas Ariadne parecia se afundar cada vez mais em sua tristeza.

- Se eu pudesse escolher, se conseguisse voltar no tempo, não permitiria que tudo isso tivesse começado. Não teria me apaixonado por você.

- Isso nunca aconteceria.

- Eu preferia ter morrido quando Sebastian concluiu o maldito ritual, enfiando aquela maldita faca em meu peito.

- Mentira - ele falou suavemente.

- É verdade!

- Não minta, Ariadne. Não para mim.

- Mas eu preferia morrer mil vezes a ter que enterrar Nicola... A ter... - Seus olhos se encontraram. - A ter que enterrar você, Sirius.

Ariadne nem percebeu como acontecera, mas logo sua boca era tomada pela de Sirius, seu corpo sendo apertado contra o dele. Um beijo cheio de amor, um abraço cheio de paixão... Um conjunto cheio de saudade! Pedidos implícitos em apenas um beijo, súplicas caladas pelas bocas grudadas, embora gritadas pelas mãos exigentes. Um beijo que fez Ariadne lamentar e tentar recuar...que a fez gemer e se entregar.

Deus, como Sirius poderia tomá-la daquela forma depois de tudo o que lhe dissera e também acontecera? Ele não podia abraçá-la possessivamente, não poderia deixá-la sentir sua língua gostosa e macia de encontro à dela! Ele não tinha o direito de fazê-la derreter daquela maneira em seus braços, de fazê-la pedir por mais, passando os braços pelo pescoço dele, puxando-o para mais perto... Ele não podia ter começado o beijo de maneira tão tempestuosa e terminado tão carinhoso.

Seu corpo todo tremia depois que as bocas se separaram, e Ariadne sentia que poderia ficar assim para sempre. Queria sentir os lábios de Sirius tocar os seus levemente, seu queixo, sua bochecha, a ponta de seu nariz; queria sentir os lábios dele trilhar o caminho contrário de suas lágrimas até alcançar seus olhos fechados... E queria continuar ouvindo o que ele sussurrava ao intervalo dos beijos:

- Eu falei para você nunca se esquecer ou duvidar, Ariadne, e falei sério. - Ele segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos, no que Ariadne abriu os olhos nublados. - Eu amo você para sempre... Sempre...

Mas Sirius não viveria o sempre. Ariadne sim. Os olhos da mulher encheram-se mais uma vez de lágrimas.

- Você tinha prometido - Ariadne lamentou, tentando desviar dos beijos dele. Suas mãos desceram para o peito de Sirius, empurrando-o toscamente. - Prometeu que aceitaria minha distância, Sirius.

- Mas eu já havia jurado a mim mesmo que a faria feliz, Ari, no momento em que beijei você pela primeira vez e percebi o que realmente sentia.

- Por favor, Sirius. Eu não... Não preciso dessa vida... - E respirando fundo, com a voz embargada, falou: - Eu não quero.

Ariadne sentiu-se vazia quando Sirius a soltou. Sentiu seu corpo gelar como se uma lufada de vento passasse pelas frestas das janelas da cabana de Hagrid. Não tinha coragem de olhar para o homem decepcionado à sua frente.

- Se é o que você quer, Ariadne, é o que vai ter. - Ela sentia como se mil punhais cravassem em seu corpo ao ouvir tanta tristeza carregada naquela voz, e sua espinha gelou. - Já que você decidiu assim, vou fazer sua vontade. Vou me afastar, mas Nicola vai embora comigo também. Você nunca mais vai vê-lo.

- O quê? - O temor estava escancarado na feição pálida e na voz de Ariadne.

- Assim, você não nos vê morrendo, como você mesma disse não querer - Sirius falou suavemente. Ele olhava para qualquer outro lugar, temendo focar seus olhos nos dela. Não conseguiria falar nada se o fizesse. - Vou te poupar dessa vida, já que você não a quer. - E saiu da cabana sem nem olhar para trás. Sem olhar para Ariadne.

Enquanto Ariadne ficava parada dentro da cabana, ainda digerindo o que Sirius acabara de falar, o homem voltava para Hogwarts. Ainda não entendia por que Ariadne era tão difícil. Era tão mais simples se ela permitisse que eles fossem felizes! Por que ela sempre tinha que complicar, colocar empecilhos?

Sirius até compreendia os problemas dela, tudo o que ela vivera após Nicola ter nascido, mas, se ela quisesse viver cada dia em amargura pelo que ocorrera naquela noite na França, Sirius não permitiria. Nem que para isso precisasse usar, como último recurso, um tratamento de choque. E era exatamente isso que ele estava fazendo. Se estava tão difícil para Ariadne perceber que estava apenas sobrevivendo nesses últimos anos, então ele a forçaria a acordar para a realidade... e voltar a viver.

Assim que entrou na Enfermaria, procurou por Nicola, que estava se arrumando, e foi na direção do filho. Nem percebeu que sua entrada repentina chamou a atenção de Remus - o qual estava saindo do cortinado, já recuperado, e ao lado de Tonks - e de Charlie - este ao lado da cama de Nicola. Os dois amigos de Ariadne se olharam apreensivos.

- Você está pronto?

Nicola encarou Sirius com o cenho franzido quando este se pronunciou. A voz do homem estava baixa e mostrava cansaço.

- Por que está perguntando isso? Onde está minha mãe? - Ele olhou por sobre o ombro de Sirius.

- Ela está ocupada demais, então eu vou levar você para casa.

- O quê? - estranhou Nicola. Pegou sua varinha que estava em cima da cama e, segurando-a firmemente na mão direita, intentou sair daquele lugar. - Vou falar com ela para saber o que aconteceu.

- Não, você vem comigo, Nicola. Ariadne preferiu assim.

- Como preferiu assim? Se eu fosse com você, ela mesma teria me dito isso.

Nicola começou a andar na direção da saída da Enfermaria, com Sirius em seu encalço, mas, mal se aproximou da porta, seu braço foi segurado.

- O que você está fazendo? Solte-me agora - ordenou o garoto.

- O que estou fazendo é o melhor para todos, acredite. Você vai comigo, pois sua mãe precisa pensar no que está fazendo. Na maneira com que vêm agindo. Eu te explico depois.

- Me explicar depois? Você não sabe de nada! - irritou-se Nicola, soltando-se de Sirius bruscamente. - Você acha o quê? Que foi só reaparecer em nossas vidas que está tudo certo? Você não conhece nossos problemas, os problemas de minha mãe. O que contei a você não é nem metade de tudo o que aconteceu! E se ela realmente tivesse permitido que eu fosse embora com você, ela mesma teria vindo aqui e me falado. Portanto, acho que você está inventando isso.

Sirius indignou-se com a petulância do garoto. Mas quando abriu a boca para retorquir, a porta da Enfermaria se abriu, deixando passar por ela, tempestuosamente, Ariadne. Ela aproximou-se de Sirius e Nicola, ficando entre os dois como se quisesse proteger o garoto. E, apontando o dedo de maneira acusatória para o homem à sua frente, falou entre os dentes:

- Você nem ouse tocar num fio de cabelo do meu filho - ciciou, os olhos brilhando de fúria.

- Ele é meu filho também - Sirius falou calmamente -, e eu acho que...

- Para o inferno os seus "achismos", Sirius! - Ariadne estourou.

Charlie instintivamente deu um passo na direção dos dois, mas não fez nada. Já Nicola recuou um passo, sentindo seu corpo todo se arrepiar diante da onda de fúria da mãe. Um vaso estourou numa cômoda ao lado.

- Você não tem o direito de tirar meu filho de mim - Ariadne continuou no mesmo tom, não demonstrando perceber o que acontecera ao seu redor. Sirius tampouco:

- Isso é o que vamos ver - falou impassível.

- E estou esperando ansiosamente - a mulher retorquiu, retirando sua varinha de dentro das vestes e apontando para ele. Charlie intentou aproximar-se, mas Remus já estava ao seu lado, impedindo.

- Não. Eles precisam disso - o licantropo disse; a atenção dos dois voltando-se para o casal.

- Isso não precisa acabar assim, Ariadne, e você sabe muito bem disso - Sirius disse calmo.

A expressão de Ariadne foi mudando: de fúria extrema e medo para cansaço e tristeza. Sua varinha baixando imperceptivelmente ao ver o que Sirius lhe dizia apenas com os olhos o que ele gostaria que acontecesse dali em diante. Entretanto, desviando seus olhos dos dele e meneando a cabeça, soltou um suspiro cansado e falou:

- Precisa sim, porque... O que eu sou... - Ela respirou profundamente. - Na verdade, já não sei de mais nada, Sirius - ela admitiu, cansada. - Só...não sei.

Ambos ficaram se olhando, não dando mostras da tensão que instalaram na Enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey já começava a abrir a boca com a intenção de expulsá-los de lá, uma vez que estavam incomodando os pacientes que descansavam após a guerra, porém, Minerva McGonagall também pediu que a curandeira não interferisse; seus olhos escuros totalmente atentos ao casal.

Sirius deu um passo em direção à Ariadne, que recuou.

- Ariadne, por favor.

- Sinto muito. - Ariadne então saiu da enfermaria, puxando Nicola junto. O garoto ainda olhou para o pai antes de passar pela porta e o que ele viu lhe apertou o coração.

Sirius passou a mão pelo rosto e cabelo, soltando um suspiro cansado, jogando-se sentado na cama mais próxima. O único que pareceu ter coragem suficiente para se aproximar dele era Remus.

- Eu tentei, Remus, juro que tentei - o homem falou com a voz baixa e rouca ao perceber o amigo ao seu lado quando este tocou-o no ombro, tentando passar algum consolo.

- Ariadne é uma mulher difícil, Sirius. E você sabe os demônios que ela enfrentou e ainda enfrenta.

Sirius o olhou, sua expressão cheia de dor e amargura. Os outros ocupantes da Enfermaria procuraram fazer outra coisa que não prestar atenção aos dois amigos. Por mais que a curiosidade os corroessem, sabiam que não deveriam ficar escutando esse tipo de conversa. Os olhos de Harry, entretanto, fixaram-se no padrinho.

- Ela só os enfrenta sozinha porque quer. Eu não sei mais o que fazer, a Ariadne está virando uma incógnita para mim, Remus! Já não sei se a conheço mais, embora saiba de todos os seus segredos. Nem sei mais se ela realmente me ama como disse minutos atrás.

- Ela disse isso e... Mas, por que vocês estão assim?

Soltando uma risada amargurada, Sirius olhou para Remus:

- Ela não quer me ver morrer.

- E para você é mais fácil desdenhar, falando dessa maneira, a compreendê-la.

Sirius e Remus olharam para Charlie, que havia se aproximado dos dois e falou aquilo, irritado.

- E o que você quer, Weasley? Que eu aceite incondicionalmente e sem protestos as sandices que ela faz, assim como você? - Sirius retorquiu irônico.

- Se você a amasse, sim.

- Então por que _você_ não vai atrás dela? Vá aceitar as idiotices de Ariadne, já que faz tanta questão! - Sirius falou agressivo.

- Eu não vou fazer nada disso, porque o amor que ela precisa não é o que eu sinto por ela. - Charlie viu a expressão de Sirius amargar de ciúme, mas não se importou. - Não é o amor de um amigo que ela precisa, Black, e sim o seu - o rapaz falou quase agressivo. - Ela precisa saber que é amada para se entregar, para perder o medo e agir como ela realmente é.

- Então, surpresa, Weasley: ela _**sabe**_ que eu a amo. Sabe que não me importo com a situação dela. Mas eu não vou desenhar para que ela consiga entender de uma vez por todas - Sirius disse entre os dentes.

- Estou vendo como a ama. A maneira com que você está demonstrando é realmente primorosa, Black! Imagino então como você demonstrou amá-la durante o tempo em que ficaram juntos, anos atrás.

- Você não sabe de nada. - E se Remus não tivesse segurado o amigo, com certeza Sirius teria dado um murro bem dado no rapaz à sua frente.

- Não sei como foi seu passado com Ariadne, realmente. Mas estou vendo a maneira com que você está agindo agora. - Charlie não parecia se importar com a reação do ex-prisioneiro. A única coisa que queria era abrir os olhos daquele homem, e, assim, ajudar sua amiga o máximo que pudesse. - Você tem tanto medo quanto ela, Black. Mas, do que você tem medo, de verdade? Que ela se canse de você depois de um tempo? Pois, se pensa assim, _surpresa, Black: _você realmente não conhece Ariadne. E não merece o amor que ela sente por você, apesar de seus medos.

Sirius sentiu ganas de avançar em Charlie mais uma vez, descontar toda a raiva que sentia naquele imbecil que não sabia de nada! Mas, novamente, foi impedido por Remus. Ele ainda ficou encarando o amigo de Ariadne até que o mesmo saiu da Enfermaria. Com certeza indo atrás dela, Sirius deduziu, o monstro do ciúme deixando-o furioso.

Somente depois de perceber o amigo controlado, que Remus o soltou.

- Você pensa como ele, não pensa? - Sirius perguntou depois, quase agressivo.

- O que eu acho é que vocês dois estão sendo uns orgulhosos e cabeças-duras. Como sempre foram. - Mas o olhar de Remus também dizia algo que irritou Sirius.

- Eu não tenho e nem estou com medo, Remus. A questão é que já fui atrás dela muitas e muitas vezes - Sirius falou, interpretando aquele olhar. - Até mais do que meu orgulho permite, então, não me acuse de orgulhoso quanto a isso. Mas, dessa vez, não vou mais. Cansei. É a vez de Ariadne se decidir e dar o próximo passo. - E também saiu do foco dos olhares indagadores daquela Enfermaria. E dos olhares preocupados de Remus e Harry.

* * *

**N/B: **Liv querida, que capítulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eu fiquei grudada na tela o tempo todo. O que foi isso? Quanta emoção, quanto capricho, quanto amor... Nossa e falando de amor. Minha nossa senhora dos frios na barriga! Pela fada protetora das escritoras de NC, a cena Rony e Mione foi perfeita! Fofa, delicada e intensa. A Ari e o Sirius também estavam perfeitos. Fiquei com pena dos 3 (eu incluo o Nicola nisso também). A Tonks gravidinha que linduuuuu!!! Isso é que foi presente de aniversário, fala a verdade. Me deixar ler em primeira mão esse primor, foi TDB!!! Se eu gostei do capítulo? Foi de longe um dos meus preferidos. Bjks, te amo.

**N/A: **_Oh, my Gosh! __Mais um capítulo que eu suspiro profundamente depois de terminar! Tão "Gropesco" que tenho que massagear as mãos após terminar (e isso é realmente verdade!). Mas, é isso aí... O dia e dias após a última batalha e suas conseqüências que, infelizmente, acarretam. _

_E sim, a fanfic já está terminando. Minha primeira história! Meu bebê! (autora emocionada) T.T _

_Mas ainda teremos um capítulo Bônus antes do Epílogo! \o/ É, Livinha é boazinha!rsrs.. Então, me aguardem que eu ainda volto com o fim (se feliz ou não) dos nossos amores!_

_Obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic! Especialmente:_

**Priscila Louredo, **obrigada mana!!!!! Amo você!

**Sana: **eternidade nada!! Olha euzinha aqui marcando presença 13 dias depois!!!rsrsrs... E.. Feliz Aniversário! É atrasado, mas o que vale é a intenção :D Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos.

**Suicidepotion: **ah, que bom que gostou!! (olhinhos brilhando) E não, este não é o último, como eu disse.. tem o cap28, que vai ser mais um bônus e, depois, o Epílogo!! Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo.. beijos.

**Danielle Pereira:** adorei seu review!! A parte da deusa também adorei escrever! *-* e a do Harry.. *-* Espero que suas perguntas tenham sido todas respondidas... *Liv pára e pensa.. é..acho que sim..rsrs.. Muito obrigada pelo elogio, linda!!! Beijos muitos pra ti! (Já reparou que, nas duas vezes que vc pediu att, eu att no mesmo dia?? O.O Louco, isso!rsrs.. )

**Kelly:** certo..como adora dizer nossa querida Sô.. vamos por partes..rsrs.. que bom que gostou da minha "luta final"! Foi tão complicado escrever sem parecer piegas.. ¬¬' E você acha que eu ia fazer algum mal real pro Charlie?? Só se eu fosse doida!!rsrsrss..E sim, o Nicola é um dos meus personagens preferidos, embora ele não dê muito as caras...Que bom que gostou! E.. dois dias??? (sabe, é muito bom ler algo assim!!) E quanto a sua ameaça..quero dizer, sutil aviso..rs..pode deixar que vai ficar tudo nos conformes.. (Liv, A Terrível, ameaça dizer algo mais, mas...) (E louca pelo encontro!! Chega, novembro, chega!!!) Beijos, mana!! Adoro!

**Amanda Regina Magatti:** opa! Quem é vivo sempre aparece! Hihihihi... E o "vamos comemorar, amor!" vai ter que ser apenas do Harry e da Ginny.. (por enquanto?? Sei, não..rsrsrs) Muito obrigada pelo elogio, Amanda! *-* Beijos pra você!

**Bianca Evans:** *-* Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior!! E até que não demorei pra atualizar, né?? Espero que tenha gostado! Muito obrigada pelo elogio! Beijos...

**Renata Di-Lua Lovegood:** bom saber que você deu uma sumidinha, mas continua lendo, Renata! Fico feliz! E sim, a fic já está chegando ao fim, como falei acima... Dois capítulos. T.T Também vou sentir falta.. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Um beijo grande pra você!

**Mizita:** sem problemas quanto a demora, Michy... sei muito bem como é "trabalho-faculdade".. (Merlin nos ajude!!rs) E modem ainda pra ajudar..aff.. Bom, apesar de não ter sido sua batalha preferida, espero que tenha gostado mesmo assim! E, pois é.. filho de Ariadne e de Sirius não poderia sair nenhum calminho e santo..rsrs.. gênios fortes! E o coment não foi xoxo! Adorei, viu! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos...

**Tina Weasley Potter:** bom, a Ari não morreu, mas... vamos ver como sucede o resto..rsrs.. E gostou da NC R/H?? E acalme-se que logo terá mais NC's... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos, guria!! (Eu clico no seu nome, mas não aparece a lista das suas fics! Aparece 01 fanfic escrita, mas não mostra ela, embaixo. Manda o link pra mim!)

_E aquém deu aquela passada básica sob uma das Relíquias... _

_Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado._

_Beijos da Livinha _


	31. Apenas mais uma dança

**28. Apenas mais uma dança...**

_Por que não tentamos nos abraçar_

_Enquanto o mundo estiver parado?_

_1977_

Chegara a grande noite de formatura. Os anos de estudos haviam acabado, e nada poderia ser mais maravilhoso para um aluno saber que essa seria sua última noite na escola e, de quebra, seria de festa. Todos os formandos de Hogwarts já deveriam estar no Salão Principal há muito tempo, acompanhados de suas famílias, aproveitando o baile. Para todos seria a melhor noite de suas vidas, com certeza. Porém, como toda regra tem sua exceção, dessa vez não seria diferente.

Para Ariadne Lakerdos esta não seria a melhor noite de sua vida; talvez fosse uma das mais animadas, mas não a melhor. No entanto, ela não iria tirar a prova disso, tanto é que era a única formanda que não estava no grande salão.

Ao contrário de muitos alunos, ela não viveria tempos de sossego, não arranjaria um trabalho e faria o que bem gostasse, e muito menos tiraria um mês de férias para viajar e aproveitar, finalmente, sua maioridade. Eles estavam em guerra. Voldemort estava se fortalecendo cada vez mais, e não seria justo, e muito menos da vontade de Ariadne, deixar seus amigos para trás, lutando sozinhos.

E ela automaticamente pensou no motivo que não a deixaria em paz se ela fizesse isso: Arktos.

Porém, sabia que, mesmo Arktos tendo morrido por causa da guerra, ela realmente _deveria _viajar. Por mais que se sentisse na obrigação de ficar na Inglaterra, tinha coisas que deveriam ser descobertas.

Fazia poucos meses que o irmão morrera. Uma morte brutal que ela não entendia bem ao certo como ocorrera. Só sabia que, no dia em que embarcaria no Expresso de Hogwarts para passar as férias de Natal com o irmão, Dumbledore lhe chamara em seu escritório. _A priori_, ela pensara que havia feito algo muito errado, afinal, o que ela faria no escritório do diretor senão receber uma reprimenda? Contudo, quando viu ao lado de Dumbledore o Prof. Slughorn com uma expressão de pesar e ao lado deste o chefe de seu irmão, o auror Rufus Scrimgeour, e um outro auror que ela sabia ser amigo de Arktos, começou a juntar as sórdidas peças daquela incógnita.

Foi difícil saber o que acontecera dali em diante. Ariadne nunca se sentira tão perdida em sua vida como naqueles minutos, nunca teve vontade de morrer, que a terra a engolisse, que sua cabeça parasse de zunir, de girar. Nunca quis tanto que a voz presa abandonasse logo sua garganta num grito de dor. Ela só escutava aquelas pessoas dizendo que sentiam muito, que Arktos fora atacado em casa e não tivera chance de sequer lutar, embora que, com certeza, se defendera bravamente enquanto pôde.

Mas ela não queria ouvir isso. Ela sabia que o irmão era corajoso, aquelas pessoas que nem sequer o conheciam direito não precisavam falar isso. Ariadne não conseguira ouvir mais nada. Saíra correndo do escritório e se enfiara na primeira sala vazia que encontrara.

Ela passara o resto da manhã e a tarde toda chorando convulsivamente, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Aquilo não era certo. Parecia estar vivendo a vida de outra pessoa. Nem percebeu que um casal de alunos entrara na sala para se despedirem e desejarem feliz Natal; só sabia que gritava com eles, expulsando-os de lá. E os gritos chamaram atenção de alguém que passava.

Somente quando Severus sentou-se ao seu lado, passou os braços pelo corpo encolhido da prima e a abraçou, que Ariadne percebeu a presença dele. Ela não se rebelou, no entanto; não tinha forças. Além disso, ela sempre conseguiu ser verdadeira com Severus. Sentiu-se grata por não precisar contar ao primo o que havia acontecido; por ele ser da família, fora o primeiro a ser avisado após Ariadne.

Um tempo depois, Lily apareceu com Sirius. Eles estavam procurando por ela, uma vez que Sirius e Ariadne, que estavam namorando, não haviam se despedido, e ele ficaria na escola enquanto a garota iria passar o Natal com o irmão.

Olhando-se no espelho, enquanto decidia se iria ou não para o baile de formatura, Ariadne não conseguia entender por que expulsara o namorado daquela sala. Sentia tanta vontade de ser abraçada por ele, sentir o calor e o conforto daqueles braços, entretanto, não queria que Sirius a visse naquele estado. Acabada e sofrendo.

Meneou a cabeça para espantar essas tristezas. Não iria subir para o grande salão, decidira-se finalmente. Não estava com clima de festas, afinal, ninguém iria aproximar-se dela para se dizer orgulhoso ou dançar a "valsa dos formandos".

Soltou um suspiro desanimado, para depois levar as mãos ao zíper lateral do corpete que usava, intentando livrar-se da peça. A única coisa que queria e precisava era enfiar-se nas cobertas e pedir que o dia seguinte chegasse rapidamente. Porém, mal suas mãos alcançaram o zíper, ouviu alguém bater na porta. Ela não disse nada, torcendo que a pessoa fosse embora. Mas, sem esperar resposta alguma, a porta foi aberta, revelando um rapaz alto e pálido que tinha os cabelos penteados para trás; usava um smoking bruxo, preto com detalhes e gravata verde-escuros, e uma capa preta por cima.

— O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? — ele perguntou.

— Eu não vou ao baile, Severus. Vou tirar o vestido e dormir.

— Por que não? Achei que você iria gostar de ter uma última chance para se confraternizar com seus amiguinhos sangues—ruins e amantes de trouxas.

Ariadne o olhou com desgosto.

— Mas, como você pode perceber, Severus, eu quero ficar no meu quarto. E _sozinha. —_ Virou-se para o espelho e viu, através do reflexo, o primo sentar em sua cama. Suspirou cansada.

— Porém, como uma bruxa muito bem educada que eu sei que você é — Severus contrapôs —, tem obrigações e etiquetas a serem seguidas. Portanto, vá terminar de se arrumar e subir ao Salão comigo.

Ariadne arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhando-o irritada.

— Ah, claro! E por que eu iria com você, Severus? Melhor, por que eu iria TE obedecer?

— Porque sou seu primo.

— Ah, sim, muito obrigada por esclarecer — falou com sarcasmo e o encarando.

— Ariadne, vamos para o salão, sim? Se você não quiser ficar muito tempo, tudo bem, voltamos para as masmorras, mas, pelo menos, vá dar as caras na _sua_ formatura como a bruxa educada que é!

— Já recebi meu "canudo" de formanda, Severus, obrigada.

— Dina, _por favor._

Ariadne oscilou. Severus Snape pedir "por favor" depois de ter sido condescendente, mesmo a sua maneira? Embora ela soubesse que o pedido seguido de seu apelido fora um tremendo golpe baixo dele. Contudo, Ariadne não estava a fim de retrucar ou repelir esse pedido. Portanto, com outro suspiro cansado, mas, também, resignado, a jovem foi até o banheiro, murmurando antes "espera, então".

Saiu de lá dez minutos depois, maquiada e com os cabelos devidamente arrumados.

Obviamente Severus não esperava menos que elegância de sua prima. Todavia, ao vê-la linda, pelo menos para ele, o deixou sem reação; com exceção de ter se levantado imediatamente da cama.

Não era só a roupa que a deixava bonita, como ele constatou assim que entrou naquele quarto, mas sim o conjunto. Ariadne usava um corpete _tomara que caia_ verde-musgo com pequenos detalhes em dourado, o qual realçava belamente o colo e a cintura da jovem, deixando-a delicadamente sexy. A saia da mesma cor era levemente avolumada, mas nada exagerada, e comprida o bastante para ocultar parcialmente as sandálias já calçadas. Os olhos estavam delineados levemente de preto e sombreados de verde e dourado, chamando mais atenção para aqueles enormes orbes castanhos. Os cabelos, por sua vez, mesmo firmes num coque um pouco alto, deixavam algumas mechas finas soltas, emoldurando um rosto pálido de bochechas e boca rosadas. E, para finalizar, ela usava luvas da mesma cor da saia, e que paravam um pouco antes de chegar aos cotovelos.

— O que foi? Não está bom para você? — Ariadne perguntou irritada vendo que Severus nem se mexia, achando que ele estava apático por não ter gostado do que viu.

— Pelo contrário, você... Você está linda, Dina!

— Ah... Obrigada, Sev — disse sorrindo, um pouco embaraçada. O rapaz retribuiu o sorriso, e Ariadne, com a voz mais suave, continuou: — Vamos? Quanto mais cedo formos, mais cedo volto.

Severus abriu a porta do quarto e deu passagem para a prima, que logo enlaçou seus braços ao dele, indo, então, para o Salão Principal.

Assim que chegaram, eles foram diretamente para a mesa que estavam alguns slytherins, cujos pais ou responsáveis não vieram. Em nenhum momento Ariadne procurou por seus amigos ou por seus tios, Eileen e Tobias Snape. O tio não viria, obviamente, já Eileen... Preferiu não pensar no assunto, e muito menos perguntar a Severus se eles vieram ou não. No entanto, acabou por se sentar estrategicamente perto da parede, conseguindo, assim, dar uma boa olhada pelo lugar.

A decoração, como sempre, estava impecável. As mesas redondas suportavam dez pessoas confortavelmente. As toalhas pareciam nuvens de tão macias, e eram de duas cores: as que ficavam embaixo tinha a cor padrão das casas, sendo elas vermelho, amarelo, verde ou azul e, por cima, ficava uma de cor branca. E, espalhados pela mesa, estavam os pratos, talheres e copos, além de um enfeite de centro e cardápios.

Ariadne notou que havia apenas pratos de sobremesa onde estava sentada. Olhando melhor ao redor, viu que Goyle e Crabbe travavam uma batalha de quem bebia mais rápido as doses que apareciam em suas frentes. Ariadne revirou os olhos, perguntando-se o que fazia ali. Passando os olhos novamente pelo salão, notou que havia poucos pais ainda; a maioria dos alunos dançavam à frente da banda que Dumbledore contratara para animar o baile, a qual tocava uma música suave.

De repente, um copo foi colocado à sua frente e, ao levantar o rosto para ver quem lhe oferecia uma bebida, viu Severus a olhando incisivo. Pegou o copo e, sem nem ver o que era, deu uma golada.

O vinho dos elfos sempre foi uma bebida que ela apreciou. Mas, naquela noite, nada parecia mais incerto do que apreciar o que mais gostava. Ariadne sentia-se inquieta, realmente nada parecia certo naquela noite. Deu outra olhada pelo salão, contudo, desta vez, mais interessada ao que acontecia a sua volta.

Seus amigos deveriam estar na pista de dança, ela concluiu, uma vez que não os encontrava de maneira alguma, e, quando estava desistindo de procurá-los, seus olhos caíram numa mesa de canto, onde havia apenas uma pessoa. Por um momento, ela perdeu o fôlego, encarando aquela figura solitária. Sirius parecia mais lindo ainda, com sua roupa, horas antes impecável, agora desleixada. Quando ele correspondeu ao seu olhar, de uma maneira intensa e dura, a impressão que Ariadne teve foi a de que todo o salão se aquietou, e o único som que se ouvia era o ribombar de seu coração, o qual também parecia que sairia pela boca a qualquer momento.

— Vamos dançar — disse Severus de repente, pegando sua mão e puxando-a em direção à pista.

Esses míseros segundo que Ariadne levou para olhar de Sirius para Severus, e novamente para onde Sirius estava, foi o necessário para não encontrá-lo mais, e, vendo que não adiantaria procurá-lo, principalmente ao se enfiar no meio daqueles formandos, resolveu acabar com sua procura.

A música era lenta, algo bom para se ouvir e perfeita para um casal apaixonado dançar. Mas, para Ariadne, aquela música parecia um atentado aos seus ouvidos, principalmente por não estar dançando com quem ela tanto queria, e essa pessoa estar tão machucada quanto ela.

Mais uma vez, sem que pudesse se refrear, outra lembrança invadiu-lhe a mente: a briga que tivera com Sirius dias atrás.

O modo furioso e magoado com que ele a encarava, quando lhe expusera sua decisão, quase a fez desistir. Contudo, não poderia reavê-la. Há algumas semanas, os pesadelos que vinha tendo com rostos embaçados a estavam perturbando com mais intensidade desde que Arktos morrera. Entretanto, não foram os pesadelos comuns que a perturbavam, e sim o fato de ver a morte do irmão em sonho, como se a tivesse realmente presenciado.

Demorou em descobrir que, o que ela a princípio classificara como sonhos, eram, na verdade, lembranças de outra pessoa, e que a própria fazia questão de implantar em sua mente. Com isso, passara horas a fio na biblioteca, até depois do horário de recolher, para descobrir por que isso acontecia a ela. Isso lhe rendeu duas detenções com Filch. Esquecera-se dos amigos, de Severus e até de Sirius, que reclamara, pedindo atenção, o que provocou uma briga horrível entre o casal, mas que, depois de muitos beijos e abraços, fora esquecida.

As visões, como Ariadne classificara depois, foram piorando. Os rostos sempre embaçados começaram a se definir, algumas situações foram clareando e fazendo-a se lembrar da morte dos pais, vendo-a perfeitamente. E em seguida a essa visão, ela viu a de Arktos. Fora a pior noite de sua vida. Nunca gritara tanto enquanto dormia.

Ela percebeu, então, que deveria descobrir o que estava havendo, quem era o responsável por essas visões, esses sonhos enlouquecedores. Não sabia se fora apenas intuição – ou se fora algo colocado cuidadosamente em sua cabeça – o primeiro lugar que deveria procurar, mas, ela sabia: logo teria que visitar o país de origem de seu pai Koira. Se conseguisse fazer isso enquanto a comunidade bruxa inglesa estivesse em guerra, tanto melhor.

E fora por causa disso que ela discutira com Sirius. Dissera que não poderiam continuar mais juntos, pois ela precisava viajar, saber o que estava acontecendo consigo mesma. Sirius dissera que queria ajudá-la, mas Ariadne estava irredutível. O medo de ver a reação do rapaz quando ele descobrisse de suas suspeitas, de que talvez fosse uma vampira, a amedrontava. Se ela mesma se sentia enojada ao cogitar isso, como ela poderia suportar a mesma reação de quem amava?

Contudo, Sirius também não queria deixar isso por menos.

— Por que você não confia em mim? — ele perguntou, segurando-se para não gritar com ela. — Droga, Ari, eu te amo!

— Eu sei, mas...

— Sabe, mas, mesmo assim, quer ficar longe de mim? Qual o seu problema, afinal?

— _**Eu não sei!**_ — ela vociferou, jogando-se na cadeira da sala abandonada em que estavam. — Se eu soubesse, não estaria programando a porcaria de uma viagem, Sirius! Não estaria terminando nosso namoro!

— Você não precisa acabar com nosso namoro porque vai viajar! Eu vou com você e pronto.

— Qual parte do "eu preciso ir sozinha" você não entendeu?

— Eu entendi essa parte — Sirius retorquiu duro. — Assim como também entendi a parte que você ocultou e que dizia claramente: "estou com medo".

— Pois eu não estou com medo, Sirius — Ariadne falou firmemente, erguendo-se da cadeira. — Além disso — ela continuou, sem dar chance do rapaz retorquir —, eu não gosto mais de você. Não dei esse motivo antes, pois não queria fazê-lo chorar.

— Como é? Fazer-me chorar? — Sirius perguntou, rindo. Não conseguia acreditar que Ariadne estava iniciando aquele jogo estúpido mais uma vez. O que ela achava que o sentimento deles fossem? Um joguinho de "bem-me-quer e mal-me-quer"?

— É isso mesmo — ela respondeu decidida. — E não precisa vir com ironias e sarcasmos para cima de mim. Não gosto mais de você, Sirius, e este é o principal motivo de eu não querê-lo ao meu lado, nessa viagem. Confesso que me assusta descobrir o que realmente está acontecendo comigo, mas você não tem mais nada a ver com minha vida.

— Não tenho?

— Não. — Ariadne seguiu para a porta.

— Então prove.

— Eu não te-...

O fato de ter colado sua boca na de Ariadne enquanto ela falava, deu a chance de Sirius aprofundar o beijo imediatamente. Mas a reação da garota também foi rápida: um empurrão brusco seguido de um feitiço que fez crescer as unhas dos pés do rapaz, que teve que tirar os sapatos apressadamente. Ariadne logo fugia dali, correndo para as masmorras para se esconder em seu quarto. Precisava muito chorar.

Sem perceber, Ariadne soltou-se da mão de Severus enquanto dançava, mas apenas para enlaçar o pescoço do primo e aconchegar-se mais a ele. Só precisava de proteção naquele momento, com aquelas lembranças a atormentando.

E foi por estar totalmente concentrada em seus próprios pensamentos, que nem percebeu o suspiro frustrado que o primo soltou.

_Deixei ele (o amor) escorregar por minhas mãos_

_Você nunca pôde entender_

_Eu nunca senti esse tipo de amor antes_

Cinco anos. Foi o tempo que ele esperou por aquilo. Sentir o corpo de Ariadne perto do seu, os braços dela envolta do seu pescoço, a cabeça dela descansando em seu peito. E mesmo que Severus soubesse que ela apenas o via como seu primo, que aquele abraço era um pedido mudo de consolo, ele não conseguiu ficar sem corresponder. Apertou—a mais de encontro a si. Conseguia sentir perfeitamente as batidas suaves do coração dela, o cheiro cítrico que ela tinha e que ele sabia que era o mesmo cheiro que invadia o quarto da casa dela.

Ele queria tanto voltar no tempo, nas férias do quarto para o quinto ano de Hogwarts quando passara as últimas duas semanas do verão na casa dos primos porque sua mãe pedira, a fim de livrá-lo do pai...

Era madrugada alta e a casa estava finalmente adormecida. Ariadne havia tido um estranho e horrível pesadelo algumas horas antes, e acabara tendo que tomar uma poção do sono e sem sonhos. Severus entrara furtivo em seu quarto depois de Arktos ter ido dormir. Queria ver com os próprios olhos como a prima estava, precisava muito velar seu sono, cuidar dela, senti-la calma.

O corpo dela estava quente quando ele deitou ao seu lado. E os lábios dela tinham gosto de cereja quando ele os tocou com os seus, e eles nunca se mostraram tão receptivos. Ao menos foi o que ele sentiu e pensou quando os viu parcialmente abertos, deixando passar a respiração tranqüila da garota. Ele nunca ficara tão atento aos passos do corredor, receando que Arktos aparecesse, ou então a elfo doméstica.

Ou, simplesmente, ele poderia voltar alguns meses. Poderiam chamá-lo de qualquer nome chulo que classificasse o que ele fez, mas Severus não se arrependeria nunca. Vendo Ariadne finalmente adormecer novamente sob os efeitos de uma poção do sono após saber da morte de Arktos, o rapaz não deixara o quarto da prima como deveria acontecer, mesmo com Ariadne pedindo que ele ficasse ao seu lado apenas até adormecer. E o fato das garotas que compartilhavam o quarto com Ariadne terem ido passar o Natal em suas casas, ajudou. Mas Severus não saiu. Ficou ali, dormindo ao lado de Ariadne, acariciando seu rosto, seus cabelos; sentindo o gosto de cereja dos lábios dela e o calor de seu corpo...

Quando Ariadne acordou de manhã nos braços do primo, apenas lhe sorriu agradecida. E se ela não tivesse levantado imediatamente da cama, com certeza o rapaz teria feito com ela, já acordada, o que tanto lhe fizera durante aquela noite em claro.

Era difícil confessar, Severus sabia, principalmente enquanto ela amasse o Black. Era difícil até para si mesmo! Contudo, dançando com Ariadne naquele salão e sentindo o ar quente que saiu da boca dela quando suspirou contra seu pescoço, as palavras deixaram sua boca sem ele se refrear; sussurradas, mostrando o temor de quem as pronunciava:

— Quero tanto você, Dina...

— Falou alguma coisa? — Ariadne olhou para o primo, o cenho franzido e os olhos nublados. Severus teve que usar toda a imparcialidade e frieza adquirida durante aqueles anos para camuflar o solavanco que sentiu em seu corpo todo.

— Não, não disse.

— Ah... — Ela riu levemente. — Achei que você tinha me chamado.

— Pois não te chamei — ele falou tentando aparentar tranqüilidade.

— Por que você está assim?

— Assim como?

Ariadne virou sua cabeça levemente, analisando-o. Severus sentiu-se incomodado.

— Não é que eu estou reclamando, é que... Você nunca mais foi tão atencioso comigo, desde que tive aquele pesadelo — ela falou, sorrindo para ele e fazendo um carinho inocente em seus cabelos. — Se não me engano, quando tínhamos quinze anos e você estava passando as férias de verão lá em casa.

Severus arqueou as sobrancelhas e deu um meio sorriso.

— Não foram nesses dias apenas que você teve minha atenção, Ariadne.

O sorriso de Ariadne mostrou agradecimento e tristeza.

— Nunca vou me esquecer do que você já fez por mim, Severus. E independentemente da escolha que você faça, nunca vou me esquecer de você.

— Fico feliz em saber disso. E você também não é uma figura digna de esquecimento. Muito pelo contrário.

— Se essa é a sua maneira de dizer que me ama e que sou insubstituível...taí, gostei — ela brincou.

— Você tem certeza que não me quer junto, nessa viagem? Pode ser perigoso e... E você também pode precisar de alguém para te ajudar.

Mesmo que Severus tentasse, seus olhos não conseguiriam mentir a preocupação que sentia. E Ariadne se enterneceu por isso. Nunca vira os olhos escuros de seu primo se mostrarem daquela maneira.

— Eu tenho que ir sozinha, Severus — ela falou segura, encarando-o. — Não sei por que estou com essa intuição, mas é o que acho que tem que acontecer. Mas você não imagina o quanto significa para mim saber que você quer ir comigo... Além de ver essa ruguinha de preocupação — ela completou, passando levemente o polegar entre as sobrancelhas dele. — Eu... eu posso fazer uma coisa? — ela perguntou um pouco receosa. Por mais que conhecesse o primo e quase adivinhasse suas reações para muitas coisas, havia situações em que Severus Snape era totalmente imprevisível.

— E o que seria, exatamente? — ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho. Ariadne também era uma incógnita para ele, quando agia impulsionada pela emoção. E era o que estava acontecendo com sua prima, naquele momento.

Mas, mal o rapaz começava imaginar o que ela pensava em fazer, pela terceira vez em sua vida — embora a prima imaginasse que fosse pela primeira, e, com certeza, última vez —, Severus sentia o gosto de cereja em seus lábios. Ariadne dera um beijo leve e rápido nos lábios do primo. Um beijo de amor. Mas, amor fraterno.

Se não tivesse sido pego desprevenido, com certeza o rapaz teria feito alguma coisa para que aquele beijo não tivesse durado apenas um segundo. E a surpresa que sentiu serviu perfeitamente para camuflar mais outro solavanco que atingiu todo o corpo e, ele nem quis pensar, nas entranhas de Severus.

— Peguei você de surpresa? — Ariadne disse em tom leve e um pouco divertido quando viu a expressão do primo. Mal imaginava o que se passava na cabeça dele. — Desculpe-me se te incomodou, mas eu beijava o Arktos assim e...

— Não — ele a cortou, engolindo a seco. — Tudo bem.

Ariadne sorriu, entendendo o olhar do primo como sendo o mesmo que ela lhe lançava, embora não fosse nada fraterno o sentimento que se passava no olhar do rapaz. Porém, mal Severus abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, Ariadne sentiu alguém cutucar-lhe o ombro, tirando-os daquela situação.

— Oi, Lily. O que foi? — perguntou, soltando-se do primo.

— Eh... pediram para te entregar esse bilhete.

Lily esticou a mão, no que Ariadne viu um pedaço pequeno de pergaminho dobrado nas mãos da amiga. Franzindo o cenho, pegou—o. A ruiva saiu em seguida com James as suas costas, e somente naquela hora fora que Ariadne percebera a presença dele.

Como se não houvesse sido interrompida, ou sem dar cabo da mudança repentina de Severus, Ariadne voltou-se para o primo, continuando a dançar, ficando na mesma posição de antes. No entanto, de tolo, Severus não tinha dada. Ele, assim como Ariadne, sabia muito bem de quem era aquele bilhete. E foi exatamente isso que acabou com toda aquela sensação de euforia muito bem camuflada do rapaz, deixando-o totalmente seco.

— Enquanto você não ler, ele não vai parar de olhar para cá — Severus falou de supetão.

— Ele quem?

— Não ofenda minha inteligência, Ariadne.

— Nunca seria burra o bastante, Severus — ela retorquiu, rindo levemente.

— Leia o bilhete — ele insistiu. — Não vou aguentar sentir você tão tensa.

— Depois eu leio. E não estou tensa.

— Faça como quiser, então. Mas eu já vou descer para as masmorras.

Severus a soltou e saiu do meio dos dançantes, seguindo para fora do salão. Contudo, quando chegou à porta, não resistiu e olhou onde deixara Ariadne. Ela já se concentrava no bilhete. Olhou então para onde estava Sirius Black, que se levantara assim que Ariadne lera o recado e erguia os olhos, procurando-o. Logo, Severus saía do salão. Não precisava ser nenhum adivinho para saber o que havia no bilhete e o que aconteceria dali para frente. Mais uma vez, Black vencera. Mas ele ainda daria o troco, mesmo se levasse a vida toda para isso.

Ariadne estava sentada sozinha numa mesa e não soube quanto tempo ainda ficou ali, sem se dar conta que Lily e James a observavam, assim como Remus e Clair. Ainda leu o bilhete três vezes antes de se decidir, após Sirius ter deixado o salão. Somente depois do que lhe pareceu eras que resolveu acabar com toda aquela agonia de uma vez por todas. Levantou-se rapidamente e, na mesma velocidade, seguiu para a torre de Astronomia. Não viu também a troca de olhares dos amigos, somada às expressões apreensivas.

Ela tinha noção do que Sirius queria tão urgentemente com ela. No entanto, deveria deixar bem claro para o rapaz que eles nunca poderiam ter mais nada. Ariadne sabia que seria difícil, principalmente pela discussão mais cedo. Ela teria que insistir, dizendo que não gostava mais dele, e teria que fazer de tudo para que seus olhos não a traíssem. Mas seria difícil se Sirius continuasse mostrando livremente o que sentia por ela, através de seus olhos. Como último recurso, caso precisasse, teria que escolher uma forma mais cruel. Só pedia aos deuses que conseguisse fazer tudo o que era necessário.

Mesmo andando rápido, o caminho até a torre de Astronomia nunca pareceu tão longo, no entanto, esse tempo não a faria fraquejar em sua obstinação. Embora, quando chegou à porta da sala que Sirius a aguardava, Ariadne tenha hesitado por um momento. O que ela faria? Entraria de uma vez ou bateria na porta?

"Ah, que se dane!", pensou exasperada. "Vou entrar, falar o que tenho que falar e ir embora sem dar chance para ele". E com esse pensamento ela empurrou a porta da sala.

Entrou e fechou a porta rapidamente, e, sem nem ver onde Sirius estava ou olhar aquela sala que nunca visitara, já tinha todas as palavras a serem ditas em sua cabeça, prontas para saírem da forma mais irritada e indiferente que ela sabia. Mas, assim que abriu a boca para soltar a primeira sílaba, levantou os olhos, deparando-se com Sirius sentado no parapeito da janela, observando o céu.

Ele parecia tão alheio a sua presença, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia senti-la ali. Ariadne inclinou a cabeça, reparando o quão triste os olhos do maroto estavam. Uma tristeza que ela raramente via, mas, ao mesmo tempo em que via essa tristeza, os olhos de Sirius pareciam não passar mais nada, com se estivessem mortos. E isso a assustou de uma maneira extraordinária. Contradizendo tudo o que pensou enquanto ia àquela torre, aproximou-se quieta, ficando ao lado de Sirius, mas sem encostar-se ao parapeito.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Um silêncio que parecia confortá-los, mas, ao mesmo tempo, os destruíam. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Ariadne resolveu falar alguma coisa:

— O que você queria falar comigo? — perguntou sem olhá-lo e se surpreendendo por sua voz sair rouca. Agradeceu intimamente por notar, contudo, uma leve agressividade.

Sirius, sem nem olhá-la, e só depois de um tempo, disse calmo:

— Você está muito bonita hoje, sabia? — ele falou, virando o rosto para finalmente olhá-la intensamente, embora não fosse isso o que ele realmente gostaria de falar, a princípio.

Ariadne sentiu seu rosto esquentar e um formigamento reconfortante tomar conta de seu corpo. Por que não conseguia se controlar quando Sirius falava daquela forma tão suave e gostosa? Ele parecia acariciá-la somente falando assim, e parecia sentir também o cheiro e o calor dele só com aqueles olhos cravados nos seus. Respirou fundo, aparentando tédio, apenas para forçar seu coração voltar a bater normalmente.

— É só isso que você queria dizer? — Ariadne conseguiu falar. O coração ainda estava descontrolado.

— Não. Também queria falar que eu não acredito em você.

Sem desviar o olhar, Sirius desceu do parapeito da janela. Ariadne, sem perceber, deu um passo para trás. Ela apenas abriu a boca, intentando retorquir, mas Sirius precipitou-se:

— Eu sei o que você vai falar, Ari, mas não vou deixar. Agora, você vai me escutar.

Algo nos olhos e na voz dele fez com que Ariadne ficasse quieta, prestando o máximo de atenção no rapaz. Era como se ele a tivesse paralisado ali, mas uma paralisia confortável, uma paralisia que ela fazia a maior questão de ficar, embora sua mente gritasse para sair dali o mais rápido possível. A respiração dela começou a ficar ofegante.

— Eu sei que você não quer se envolver comigo, você já disse e me mostrou isso milhões de vezes, mesmo enquanto a gente se namorava. Não sei por que você insiste tanto em ficar separada de mim, sendo que a gente se ama. Você me ama sim, Ari, eu sei disso — ele completou, vendo-a abrir a boca mais uma vez. — Não sei o que vai acontecer conosco quando sairmos daqui. Não sei você, mas eu vou lutar nessa guerra, vou lutar contra Voldemort. Provavelmente, hoje vai ser a última vez que vou te ver, falar com você... — Ele deu um passo em sua direção. Ariadne, ainda hipnotizada, não se moveu. Sirius estava muito perto agora. — Provavelmente, hoje vai ser a última vez que vou ver a doçura dos seus olhos que me encantou tanto...

— Sirius, não... — Ariadne tentou, mas Sirius já a segurava pela cintura. Ele precisava muito saber se toda aquela discussão, de manhã, era válida ou só mais uma desculpa daquela garota que tremia em seus braços e que não conseguia encará-lo.

— Talvez seja a última vez que vou sentir o perfume dos seus cabelos que eu tanto gosto — ele continuou. — E a última vez que vou ter a possibilidade de tocar e sentir você.

Ariadne fechou os olhos quando Sirius tocou seu rosto delicadamente com as pontas dos dedos, como se temesse quebrá-la. Suspirou quando os mesmos dedos passaram sobre seus lábios, desenhando-os em seu rosto, descendo ao seu queixo e pescoço. Sentiu-se tremer quando os dedos transformaram-se em mão, a qual passou por seu ombro nu, desceu por seu braço, acariciando-lhe ternamente, enquanto tirava sua luva; e quando ele beijou a palma de sua mão desnuda, sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar, ao mesmo tempo em que seu estômago parecia conter vários fogos Dr. Filibusteiros. Nem se deu conta que Sirius colocava seus braços ao redor do próprio pescoço. Somente quando sentiu os braços dele enlaçarem sua cintura e a respiração dele tão próxima, que conseguiu racionalizar alguma coisa.

— Sirius, não... — ela falou, segurando-o pelos ombros. — A gente... eu já falei...

— Ari, olha para mim — ele pediu, quase ordenando. E ela obedeceu.

Ao encará-lo, a sensação de tê-lo tão perto pareceu inebriá-la ainda mais. Ela não o empurrava mais pelos ombros, suas mãos apenas repousavam ali. Aquela proximidade, seus corpos colados, seus narizes e testas quase encostados fizeram com que todos os pensamentos racionais começassem a distanciar de sua mente.

— Você disse que não me amava, mas eu sei que ama. Eu sei que quando você briga comigo, na verdade você quer me beijar, quer que eu te beije, que te toque... Você fala que nós não temos nenhum futuro juntos, mas eu sei que é da boca para fora que você diz isso. Mas não quero brigar — ele emendou rápido, notando que Ariadne iria retorquir. — Não vou insistir mais nisso, mas... Eu queria sentir você de novo em meus braços, Ari. Só mais essa vez. Não importa o que irá acontecer amanhã. Seja completamente verdadeira para mim. Mesmo que somente desta vez.

Ariadne fechou os olhos, apreciando a maravilhosa sensação que era estar nos braços de Sirius, mas também sentindo a dor que aquelas palavras a faziam sentir. Não poderia fazer o que ele pedia; por ela mesma e por Sirius também, não seria justo. Era pedir para sofrer. Sofrer por não poder viver aquele amor, sofrer por saber que eles nunca mais poderiam se ver novamente, pois a tristeza seria insuportável num reencontro. Sofrer por sentir aquele amor queimar cada vez mais, como se fosse um incêndio eterno.

E sofrer por pensar que poderia ter vivido tudo isso em uma noite, mas a razão falou mais alto, junto com o medo.

Com esse último pensamento, Ariadne abriu os olhos, percebendo que sua vista estava embaçada. Nem percebera que seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas enquanto estavam fechados, e nem se importou quando elas começaram a cair. A única coisa que queria, e precisava muito, era ser verdadeira para Sirius. E as lágrimas, a emoção que a inundava, eram verdadeiras sim.

E agora, vendo Sirius afastar seus rostos, mas ainda a olhando intensamente, só fez com que uma certeza crescesse assustadoramente em seu peito, tirando qualquer resquício de medo que ela ainda possuía, e tendo apenas uma coisa praticamente implorando para ser feita.

— Não podemos nos ver depois de hoje — ela ainda disse. — Eu não posso, não vou conseguir, Sirius.

— Eu aceito. Não entendo, mas aceito.

Ariadne respirou profundamente, as mãos pousadas nos ombros dele.

— Independentemente do que eu diga depois disso, do que eu faça e... — ela hesitou — e do que eu me torne... Eu quero que você saiba de uma coisa, Sirius. — Ariadne respirou fundo outra vez antes de dizer —: eu amo você. — Seus olhos não se desviaram dos dele um segundo sequer enquanto dizia isso, embora o medo ameaçasse voltar com mais força.

— Eu também te amo. Muito.

Se ainda havia algum empecilho entre a ação de seus sentimentos, ele havia acabado de ser destruído, principalmente em relação à Ariadne, pois, Sirius, sim, tinha absoluta certeza do que queria que acontecesse nessa noite.

— Hoje é nosso baile de formatura. Dança comigo? — Sirius perguntou. — Nossa última dança...

Ariadne apenas respondeu com um aceno da cabeça.

Não havia som. Aquela torre, isolada, não permitia que a música do salão principal chegasse até os dois. Contudo, havia música. Havia o ribombar do coração, a melodia que ele canta quando se ama, e havia sinos tocando...

Ariadne enlaçou o pescoço de Sirius com seus braços, seu rosto no pescoço dele, sentindo o cheiro e o calor de Sirius, enquanto seus dedos brincavam displicentemente com os cabelos dele.

Sirius, por sua vez, a apertou contra seu corpo usando o braço esquerdo, seu rosto mergulhado no pescoço de Ariadne, enquanto a mão direita dele tentava desfazer o coque firme da jovem. Até conseguir, para que sua mão, saudosa, embrenha-se neles.

— Adoro o cheiro da sua pele... e dos seus cabelos... — Sirius murmurou. E Ariadne adorava quando ele demonstrava isso.

Os beijos eram curtos, mas eram muitos. E enquanto sentia seu coração disparar e a respiração pesar, Ariadne apertou mais seus braços ao redor de Sirius, deixando que os lábios dele passassem por seu pescoço sem impedimento, e demonstrando que queria mais que aquilo.

E Sirius percebeu esse pedido. Apertando-a mais de encontro a si e segurando-a pelos cabelos, ele puxou apenas um pouco a cabeça de Ariadne, fazendo-a mostrar a boca para ele, no que Sirius logo a capturou com a sua.

O beijo foi calmo, foi terno, como se quisessem ter a certeza de que se beijavam. Eles queriam passar, de todas as maneiras, todo o carinho que um tinha pelo outro.

O corpo continuava no ritmo, dançando na melodia das almas. Os pés mal saíam do chão, apenas o necessário para eles girarem no mesmo lugar, como os casais fazem quando estão num salão muito apertado, ou quando estão mais preocupados em se beijar do que propriamente dançar. E com aquela preocupação mais latente entre eles, rapidamente o beijo que começou carinhoso tornou-se cada vez mais passional.

Enquanto uma das mãos de Sirius segurava—a firmemente pela cintura, como se a prendesse e impedindo uma fuga iminente, a outra passeava com delicadeza entre o pescoço, a nuca e seus cabelos provocando-lhe deliciosos arrepios.

Assim como Sirius, Ariadne também fazia questão de segurá-lo firmemente, à sua maneira. Ela descera uma das mãos até o paletó dele, fechando-se na peça de roupa como se segurasse. Porém, uma necessidade gritante tomou conta dela quando Sirius parou, finalmente, de dançar, e, segurando-a pela cintura, a ergueu, levando-a até o parapeito onde antes ele estava sentado.

— Eu vou cair — ela arfou contra a boca dele.

— Não vai.

— Posso me machucar, Sirius...

— Não vai. Eu te seguro, Ari.

E embora se sentisse enraizada por ter a boca e os braços de Sirius grudada nela, Ariadne preferiu reforçar essa segurança e, sem pestanejar, envolveu a cintura do rapaz com as suas pernas, o beijo intensificando-se.

O parapeito não era alto, ela ficava praticamente na mesma altura que Sirius. Ainda preferia não estar sentada naquele lugar, podendo a qualquer momento cair na varanda do terraço que ficava além daquela janela. Contudo, não estava conseguindo mais reclamar, mesmo mentalmente. A mão de Sirius que não a segurava pela cintura, cumprindo a promessa dele de que não a deixaria cair, já erguia parcialmente a saia longa até sua barra alcançar as coxas da jovem, fazendo, assim, com que ele ficasse melhor posicionado entre as pernas dela. Sua mão voltou para o pé de Ariadne, retirando, assim, a sandália. E, segurando-a pelo tornozelo, retirou a outra. Ariadne prendeu-se a ele mais ainda quando se viu solta daquela maneira, no entanto, logo o braço de Sirius voltava a circular sua cintura quando a deixou descalça.

Sirius não deixou um segundo sequer a boca dela nesse tempo, o beijo ficando mais intenso, mais profundo. Ariadne envolvia o pescoço dele com seus braços para mantê-lo bem perto de si, não permitindo que as bocas se desgrudassem um segundo que fosse. A não ser para respirar... Mas um segundo era realmente o bastante.

Enquanto isso, a mão de Sirius, que antes estava no tornozelo de Ariadne, iniciou uma subida torturante pela perna dela. Ele a sentia se arrepiar, sentia a maciez daquela pele que mandava imagens eróticas para sua mente, mostrando o quão delicioso seria sentir aquela maciez sob ele, o encontro da pele desnuda de ambos. A mão dele então alcançou a coxa de Ariadne e ela ofegou. Alcançou—lhe a parte interna, e Ariadne gemeu. E quando Sirius apertou-lhe as curvas que aquela posição ainda permitia, ela interrompeu o beijo apenas para dizer-lhe o nome, como se suplicasse.

E ele lhe atendeu.

A mão por baixo da saia a ergueu mais ainda, pois Sirius precisava segurar-lhe pela cintura, enquanto a mão que enlaçava a garota ia pelo mesmo caminho que a anterior, alcançando-lhe as coxas e suas curvas, e apertando mais. O beijo alcançando a intensidade que aquelas carícias pediam.

As mãos de Sirius não se contentavam mais em apenas embrenhar-se onde podia, por baixo da saia. Ele precisava acabar com aquelas imagens que se formavam em sua mente, precisava saber se sua imaginação, naquele momento, chegava perto ou não da realidade que era ter Ariadne em seus braços e sob ele por completo. E foi por isso que ele alcançou o zíper do corpete dela e o desceu, sem esperar consentimento. Mas este veio com uma leve distância de corpos, o necessário para a peça de roupa soltar-se de seu corpo, revelando um delicado sutiã branco.

Ariadne distanciou-se um pouco mais de Sirius, que a olhou, paciente. A pele dela se arrepiou por causa do vento gelado e pelo desejo com que ele a olhava.

— Me segura? — ela disse num murmúrio rouco, no que Sirius segurou-se pela cintura, sem dizer nada.

Então, quase meticulosa, Ariadne foi desabotoando um por um dos botões da camisa dele. Não percebera que o paletó, há muito, encontrava-se no chão. Ela não o encarava, preferia direcionar seus olhos para os botões da camisa e apreciar o corpo que ia se revelando para ela pouco a pouco. Inexperiente, e ainda com uma pontinha de receio por estar sentada naquele parapeito, Ariadne olhou para Sirius, numa pergunta muda de como ele tiraria aquela camisa sem soltá-la totalmente. E ele lhe mostrou como.

Enlaçando-a na cintura com um braço, deixou a camisa deslizar de um lado, precisando chacoalhar um pouco o braço para livrar-se da primeira manga. Contudo, na segunda vez, Ariadne o ajudou, e Sirius sentiu seu corpo tremer com esse gesto.

Os dois se olharam e o rapaz passou as mãos levemente pela cintura dela, sentindo a pele de Ariadne se arrepiar sob seu toque, enquanto as mãos dela acariciavam seu rosto levemente. Sirius aproximou seus rostos novamente, mas não a beijou, apenas colou suas testas, sentindo a respiração quente e descompassada de Ariadne entrar em choque com a sua. Em seguida, ele tocou de leve os lábios dela com os seus. Um beijo rápido. Outro beijo rápido, seguido de uma mordida no lábio inferior de Ariadne, que gemeu baixinho.

Sirius levou sua boca sedenta até o pescoço da garota, trilhando beijos pelo queixo, bochecha, orelha, antes disso. Sua mão, desejosa, indo até o feixe do sutiã de Ariadne, que arfou e afastou-se dele um pouco.

— Espera? — ela pediu, nervosa. — Acho... a saia, primeiro. — Ariadne não soube por que pediu aquilo. Apenas achou que... Ah, nem sabia o que achava.

— Tudo bem.

Segurando-a firmemente pela cintura mais uma vez, Sirius a desceu daquele parapeito, e, olhando-a nos olhos e vislumbrando um brilho que, ele sabia, o deixava mais apaixonado, conseguiu livrar Ariadne da saia do vestido, a qual caiu perfeitamente em cima do corpete, no chão. Por um momento, ele apenas a apreciou, não vendo que isso deixava a garota constrangida, mas, também, com o corpo aquecendo pelo brilho que via naqueles olhos azul—acinzentados.

Aquele corpo era _dele_, mostrava-se para _ele, _ninguém mais. Naquele momento, a idéia de que não o teria pela segunda vez assolou Sirius de uma maneira angustiante. Mas ele jurou a si mesmo que não pensaria no futuro enquanto tivesse Ariadne em seus braços; era sempre assim, de qualquer maneira. Então, tratou apenas de sentir a maciez da pele de Ariadne, aquelas curvas que se encaixavam em suas mãos perfeitamente... A ardência daqueles lábios, a ansiedade daquela voz que dizia seu nome de uma maneira surreal.

Beijando-a como nunca fizera em todo aquele tempo que se namoravam, Sirius a encostou na parede, fazendo Ariadne soltar um gemido diferente e se retrair. Reações inconscientes. Talvez, se ela tivesse controle total de seu corpo, ou se ele não estivesse tão quente, ela teria se controlado melhor.

— O que foi? — perguntou num murmúrio, suas testas coladas, as bocas a milímetros de distância. — Fiz algo errado? Machuquei você?

Ariadne riu, não sabendo se praguejava-se ou se dizia o que havia acontecido. Acabou optando pela segunda opção.

— Tá gelada.

Sirius a olhou, também rindo. Um pouco atrapalhado, talvez pelo corpo queimando em desejo, ele foi até onde estava seu paletó, tirando então sua varinha de dentro dele. Fazendo um esforço para se concentrar, ele conjurou um pequeno tapete e algumas almofadas. Até McGonagall ficaria orgulhosa da capacidade dele em Transfiguração, naquele momento. Aproveitando, lançou um feitiço imperturbável na porta, trancando-a também.

O rapaz virou para olhar Ariadne, com um sorriso, e achava que a veria da mesma maneira. Contudo, não foi um sorriso que ele viu no rosto de Ariadne, e sim um leve rubor. Ela se abraçava como se quisesse esconder a seminudez em que estava. Sirius aproximou-se dela, não desviando seus olhos dos de Ariadne, sabendo que ela precisava sentir-se segura com o que iria acontecer ali.

Delicadamente, ele a fez relaxar os braços, levando então a mão dela até seus lábios, dando um beijo em sua palma.

— Está tudo bem, meu amor.

E Ariadne sabia que estava. Por isso ela enlaçou o pescoço de Sirius com os braços e iniciou mais outro beijo, tão ardente quanto o que estavam trocando antes da incômoda parede gelada atrapalhá-los. Enquanto sentia-se ser guiada para o pequeno amontoado de almofadas conjurada há alguns segundos, uma de suas mãos desceu, passando as unhas compridas pelo peito de Sirius, e sentindo-o aprofundar o beijo. Mas, quando as unhas de Ariadne alcançaram seu abdômen, ele soltou um som gutural, o qual se transformou num gemido quando a percebeu livrá-lo da calça.

Somente quando os pés descalços tocaram o tapete, que se olharam com os olhos anuviados. Pegando as mãos de Ariadne mais uma vez, levando-as em direção aos seus lábios, Sirius as beijou.

— Confia em mim. — Não era uma pergunta, e sim um pedido. E Ariadne não conseguiu dar outra resposta, a não ser:

— Sempre.

Segurando as mãos delas nas suas, Sirius inclinou-se, dando um beijo leve em seus lábios, e enquanto se posicionava atrás de Ariadne, sem soltar-lhe as mãos, foi trilhando beijos até chegar à nuca. Ariadne arfou só em senti-lo excitado atrás de si. Mordeu o lábio inferior, ofegando, quando Sirius a abraçou; uma das mãos dele afastando os cabelos cheios de seu pescoço para depositar ali seus lábios, dentes, a boca... e Ariadne curvou o pescoço para lhe facilitar.

A mão de Sirius, que segundos antes afastara os cabelos de Ariadne, desceu pelo ombro dela, passando pelos seios da garota que subiam e desciam pela respiração pesada, passou também pela barriga, apertando-lhe a cintura, trazendo-a mais para perto de seu corpo. E Ariadne gemeu.

— Sirius... — O nome dele saiu sem controle quando ele a tocou intimamente, sobre a roupa íntima.

Sentindo que suas pernas cederiam, Ariadne ergueu um de seus braços, levando-os até o pescoço de Sirius, segurando-se nele, e fazendo com que suas bocas se encontrassem. E Sirius a beijou de um jeito que mostrava claramente como queria que aquilo acabasse, embora suas carícias íntimas em Ariadne, e os gemidos que ela soltava em meio ao beijo, já mostrassem mais que claramente.

A jovem teve que cessar o beijo. Não conseguia respirar. Não daquele jeito.

Será que Sirius tinha noção do que fazia com o corpo e a alma dela? Será que ele sabia que Ariadne o desejava tanto que chegava a doer? Que o amava tanto que a deixava assustada só com a possibilidade de nunca mais vê-lo?

E será que Ariadne sabia que causava essa mesma dor e medo em Sirius?

Contudo, essas eram perguntas que ficariam sem respostas verbalizadas naquele momento. Pois o que aqueles dois jovens receosos mais precisavam era apenas sentir o que causavam um no outro.

E foi por querer mostrar como estava se sentindo por dentro também que Sirius girou Ariadne em seus braços, encarando-a com intensidade. E daquela vez ela não o impediu de tirar a peça de sua _lingerie_. E também não vacilou no olhar que trocaram. Ela conseguia ver, assim como Sirius via em seus olhos, o que ambos não conseguiam verbalizar. Talvez por serem jovens demais... ou, simplesmente, por temerem lembrar dessas palavras pelo resto de suas vidas, longe um do outro.

Logo eles estavam deitados sobre o tapete, as bocas famintas, as mãos ansiosas e curiosas, as últimas peças de roupa atrapalhando demais. Olharam-se novamente. Por mais que o desejo os queimasse por dentro, exigindo que o saciassem o mais rápido possível, ambos queriam se contemplar. Queriam ver e decorar cada pedacinho do rosto do outro, sentir cada arrepio, cada contração que os músculos faziam só em deslizar a mão pelo corpo de seu amante.

Sirius a beijou levemente, de olhos abertos, vendo os de Ariadne fecharem-se em deleite enquanto a mão dele acariciava seu seio. Logo ele também se entregava àquela sensação, sentindo o corpo de Ariadne encaixar-se perfeitamente ao seu. Cada pedaço que ele tocava, beijava, cobria com o seu próprio corpo...

A noção de estar nua sob Sirius, e tê-lo na mesma situação, não constrangia Ariadne como ela imaginou que pudesse acontecer. Pelo contrário. Senti-lo roçar rijo em sua coxa, pronto para entrar nela, faziam-na queimar de desejo, de paixão. E foi quando a mão dele acariciou seu seio com mais força e os dentes dele cravaram-se dolorosamente em sua pele que ela pediu:

— Sirius, por favor... — ela quase choramingou, suas mãos deslizando pelas costas dele, sentindo cada músculo se retrair. Ousando, descobrindo, provocando... Instintivamente, Ariadne arqueou o corpo na direção ao dele quando Sirius voltou a beijar-lhe a boca.

Ele encarou mais uma vez o rosto de Ariadne, o qual estava misto de expectativa, desejo e frustração pelo ato estar demorando a se consumar. Os lábios dela estavam inchados de tantos serem beijados, estavam abertos, esperando outro beijo arrebatador e que impedisse o ar de entrar pela boca, a principal fonte em busca de ar naquele momento. E os olhos...ah, os olhos! Eles estavam dourados, intensos, brilhando como nunca!

E essa combinação a deixava ainda mais linda e apaixonante.

Ariadne o permitiu se ajeitar entre suas pernas. Segurou um gemido, mordendo o lábio inferior, quando ele começou a se insinuar dentro dela, e arfou quando Sirius encontrou a barreira de sua virgindade. E o receio que seu rosto mostrou com isso foi acalmado pelo próprio Sirius: as testas coladas, os olhos se encontrando. Ele falou, controlando seu corpo que estava em combustão:

— Amo você, Ariadne. E só vou continuar se você tiver certeza.

E embora soubesse que morreria se ela não quisesse continuar, Sirius esperou até receber o consentimento da garota. O qual lhe pareceu demorar uma eternidade para vir num movimento suave de quadril.

O beijo abafou a exclamação de dor, assim como serviu para acalmá-la e mostrar que o que sentia por Ariadne ia muito além do desejo. Sirius esperou mais uma vez até que ela se acostumasse com aquela intromissão, somente iniciando o vaivém de seus quadris, primeiro suavemente, quando ela murmurou o consentimento em seu ouvido:

— Vem, Sirius... Por favor...

— Você não sabe como esperei e desejei tanto por isso — disse Sirius contra a boca de Ariadne, quase sem voz e ofegante.

Mas Ariadne sabia, pois ela se sentia da mesma maneira. E disse isso a ele entre os ofegos e gemidos que aqueles movimentos ritmados e intensos provocavam.

Logo os movimentos suaves deram lugar aos mais profundos e desenfreados. Logo os ofegos tornaram-se gemidos e pedidos. A boca apenas beijava e verbalizava o que o corpo sentia e precisava...

Não havia mais medo, não havia mais incertezas. Sirius e Ariadne, embora soubessem o que aconteceria no dia seguinte, não se importaram em se entregar por completo àquele amor que ainda lhes trariam muita dor e alegria. Na verdade, era difícil e impossível resistir aos olhos do outro, aos beijos... Às carícias tão arrebatadoras quanto o amor e a necessidade que um sentia pelo outro.

Sem se importar, se entregaram à única pessoa que seria tanto sua salvação quanto sua perdição. Sem os medos, Ariadne se permitiu ser amada tão intensamente como nenhuma pessoa poderia ser. E Sirius a amou. E Ariadne também.

Dois amantes que pediam, com todas as forças, que aquela noite não se transformasse em dia. E depois, enquanto dormiam um nos braços do outro, foi essa a sensação e o sonho que tiveram.

_1998_

Ariadne e Nicola andavam sozinhos pelos corredores de Hogwarts, e o garoto, percebendo que a mãe não pronunciaria palavra alguma, além de manter a mão do filho bem presa à sua, falou:

— Você sabe que não é assim que as coisas funcionam.

Ariadne olhou irritada para o filho. Era só o que faltava para coroar aquele dia horrível: Nicola em seu "momento Arktos".

— Ele ama você, _mitéra. _— Ariadne nada disse. Nicola continuou: — Se você não acredita no que falo, era só notar o jeito com que ele te olhava enquanto vocês discutiam ou quando saímos da Enfermaria. Você não olhou para trás, eu sim. Também era eu quem estava ao seu lado enquanto estava acamada, assim como meu pai. E você não faz idéia de como ele te olhava.

— Pai? Desde quando você o chama de pai? — foi a reação de Ariadne ao que o filho disse.

— Desde que ele é meu pai — o garoto respondeu simplesmente, não dando mostras de ter notado o receio da mãe. — Nada mais normal de chamar você de mãe e ele de pai.

Eles estavam indo para a sala de Transfiguração, mesmo com Minerva McGonagall estando na Enfermaria. A sala do primeiro andar, Ariadne sabia, era a única que poderia levar Nicola via Flú para casa.

— Quando chegar em casa, diga a Kika para preparar um banho para você e algo para comer — Ariadne disse parecendo impassível quando alcançaram a sala. Entrou sem cerimônias e já foi até a lareira.

— Eu vou embora sim, _mitéra. _Vou tomar meu banho, comer algo que não seja pipoca e beber tudo, menos refrigerante. Mas só vou para casa se a senhora me prometer que falará com meu pai.

— Nicola, não meça minha paciência, não hoje, por todos os deuses!

Nicola foi até a lareira, pegou um punhado de Pó de Flú, mas não entrou.

— _Mitéra? — _Ariadne o encarou impaciente, pensando que o filho ainda insistiria naquele assunto. Contudo, o que ouviu do garoto a fez baixar todas as suas armas: — _S'agapo._ E... Seja sincera consigo mesma._ — _E então desapareceu nas chamas esverdeadas.

Ariadne não compreendeu o que o filho havia dito. Quer dizer, que ele a amava, isso ela entendera, e sabia também. O que ela não entendeu muito bem foi o que ele disse por último. Se a intenção de Nicola era que a mãe pensasse melhor no modo como vinha agindo, não a tentou realmente. Ela estava sendo sincera, não estava? E a resposta era afirmativa, ela não precisa sequer pensar duas vezes... Ao menos era o que Ariadne realmente queria achar.

Ela ainda ficou um tempo na sala de McGonagall. Os acontecimentos daqueles últimos dias começavam a passar em sua mente de maneira normal, e não como se fossem um caleidoscópio de imagens rápidas e sem nexos. E embora essa sucessão de imagens a deixasse zonza, também lhe trazia alívio. Não soube por quanto tempo ficou ali, divagando, pensando, pesando... E por estar imóvel há um bom tempo que, se houvesse alguém naquela sala, se assustaria por Ariadne ter decidido se mexer de repente, saindo para o corredor. Parecia até que alguém lhe gritara no ouvido para provocar uma reação dessas.

Talvez houvesse gritado mesmo. E isso ela conjeturou quando seus olhos se encontraram com os de Sirius. Só esperava que ele ainda tivesse vontade de ao menos ouvi-la.

Mas Ariadne também percebeu que não seria nada fácil. E mais uma vez, uma risada ecoou cruelmente em sua mente.

Dizer que grande parte de um caminho já foi percorrido quando se toma uma decisão não parecia aplicar-se a ela. E foi com insegurança que Ariadne percebeu emudecer-se diante do olhar magoado e da feição cansada de Sirius, mesmo com a conversa que ela gostaria de ter com o homem estando praticamente formada em sua cabeça.

Então, com a voz trêmula, falou:

— Eu estive pensando e... Ah... Se... — Ela desviou seu olhar do de Sirius, covardemente. Ainda não estava conseguindo ser completamente sincera. — Sempre que quiser visitar Nicola, pode aparecer. Continuo morando no mesmo lugar. Não vou privar você da companhia de seu filho, Sirius.

— Agradeço a gentileza — ele retorquiu.

— Por favor, Sirius, me entenda, eu... Eu só...

— Só está com medo.

— Não!

— Está com medo de quê, Ariadne? De ser feliz?

— Não é isso, é que... — Mas ela não disse nada. Não conseguia pensar em nenhuma resposta plausível. Em nenhuma desculpa pelo que estava fazendo, tanto com Sirius, quanto com ela.

— Você nem sabe, Ariadne. Ou realmente está com medo de dizer o que se passa com você?

— Sirius — ela pediu mais uma vez. — Você não pode compreender? Eu nunca me senti assim antes. Nunca!

Sirius soltou um riso curto, desacreditado.

— Você sente-se assim desde sempre. E sabe muito bem disso. Se você não tem coragem suficiente para vencer seus próprios medos, se não sente confiança em compartilhá-los com alguém para te ajudar, nunca vai conseguir manter uma única pessoa ao seu lado por muito tempo, Ariadne.

— Sirius, por favor, eu estou sendo sincera com você.

— Não ofenda minha inteligência, Ariadne — ele disse irritado. — Por mais que você tenha mudado sua personalidade, eu ainda consigo diagnosticar pontos interessantes em você. E sei quando está mentindo, como agora.

— Sirius, por favor... — ela pediu novamente.

— Estou cansado — ele a cortou. — Cansado de você apenas pedir. Você só pede, nunca retribui. Eu amo você, Ariadne, e não tenho medo de dizer e nem viver esse sentimento por mais problemático que possa ser nosso futuro. Quanto a você... Você diz que me ama, mas... Apenas _**eu**_ dei chance para nós dois. Você sempre se esquivou, sempre evitou. De um jeito ou de outro, mesmo quando começamos a nos namorar, você dava um jeito de ficar longe de mim, inventava brigas, procurava desculpas infundadas.

— Não era assim.

— Já pedi para você não ofender minha inteligência — ele disse entre os dentes.

— E se eu disser então que é verdade o que você disse? Que estou mentindo, realmente? Você me compreende? — perguntou ansiosa.

— Ariadne, não faz isso que as coisas vão ficar piores do que já estão. Enquanto você não compreender a si mesma, saber e conseguir admitir o que tanto te amedronta, a gente nunca vai dar certo. Você sempre ficará sozinha, independentemente de quantas pessoas a cerque.

Ariadne não disse mais nada, apenas acompanhou com os olhos Sirius virar o corredor em que ambos estavam, na direção que ela sabia ser as escadas para o quinto andar.

Será que era realmente medo que ela sentia? Medo de se envolver? O que falara a ele, na cabana de Hagrid, era verdade! Não queria vê-lo morrer enquanto ela continuava viva. Ela tinha... Ela tinha.

Ariadne deixou seu corpo bater quase agressivamente contra a parede, usando-a como um apoio, pois suas pernas pareciam querer falhar. Ela tinha medo. Muito medo. Medo de sempre ficar sozinha no fim e não ter ninguém para compartilhar sua dor. Sirius não poderia culpá-la por causa disso. Ninguém tinha esse direito. Mas, por que, por mais que ela pensasse nisso agora, apenas uma voz gritava em sua cabeça, mandando-a ser feliz?

_Seja feliz, _era o que ouvia agora, a mesma frase que ouvira quando sonhara com Arktos enquanto estava acamada após a batalha.

"Feliz? Mas como?", perguntou-se. Entretanto, a resposta veio com seus olhos desviando para a esquina daquele corredor, onde Sirius desaparecera minutos atrás. Será que ela conseguiria viver anos ao lado dele e, quando chegasse a hora, ver Sirius morrer, deixando-a sozinha?

— Ah, Deus! — murmurou consigo mesma.

Ariadne abraçou-se numa clara tentativa de proteger-se. Ela já não sabia como agir. O que dissera a Sirius antes de sair da Enfermaria também era verdade. Deixara, em praticamente toda a sua vida, o medo controlá-la. E tudo isso por causa do maldito sangue que corria em suas veias. Era pedir muito que a vida não mudasse? Que, após a morte de Arktos, ela apenas vivesse normalmente, sem pesadelos estimulados por Sebastian? Sem Voldemort?

Mas eles não estavam mais naquele mundo, era o que dizia uma voz implacável: a parte de sua alma que queria sair daqueles anos caóticos, que queria respirar, queria, e muito, amar.

— Pior que mula quando empaca — Ariadne falou para si mesma, num meio sorriso amargo. — Realmente sou isso, embora ninguém saiba por quê.

Entretanto, havia alguém que precisava saber o que ela sentia, e o mais importante: _por que _sentia.

Portanto, reunindo toda a coragem que Ariadne sabia haver dentro dela, foi na mesma direção que vira Sirius andar. Nem percebeu que Charlie estava há poucos metros dela, analisando-a, e que pensava em aproximar-se caso a visse perder a batalha que a amiga travava consigo mesma. Acima de tudo, por mais que o rapaz soubesse que somente Ariadne poderia decidir o que fazer de sua vida, ele não conseguiria ficar sem ajudá-la, mesmo que fosse pela última vez, a tentar alcançar a felicidade.

No entanto, vendo-a morder o lábio inferior e experimentar um sorriso nervoso, Charlie deu seu próprio sorriso, e pediu que a amiga conseguisse fazer tudo o que se passava em sua cabeça. Afinal, ele a conhecia bem demais para saber o que Ariadne tentaria dali alguns minutos, quando, com certeza, alcançasse o quarto no quinto andar daquele castelo.

Ariadne ainda julgou que atingira o quadro de Paracelso, o Alquimista, rápido demais. Por isso que ficou do lado de fora, por um tempo, tentando controlar sua respiração que ficara ofegante de uma hora para outra. Contudo, de olhos fechados, abriu a passagem e entrou pelo estreito e escuro corredor que levava ao quarto de Sirius. Ela o avistou, pouco antes de parar ao batente da porta, em pé, perto da cama: de costas, as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça, a cabeça baixa como se estivesse interessado em algo que estava no chão.

Respirando fundo, Ariadne bateu na porta levemente (embora esta estivesse aberta), atraindo o olhar surpreso dele para si. Ela sentiu a boca secar e, mais uma vez, a mente ficar sem nenhum pensamento, não conseguindo formular nenhuma frase coerente, além da sensação de que seu coração sairia pela boca a qualquer momento. A vontade de sair dali a atormentando em demasia. Entretanto, ela ainda sabia o que deveria fazer. Sabia que não estava em posição para exigir. Ela teria que falar, pedir, e se ele não quisesse responder ou falar o que achava de suas palavras, teria que se conformar.

Entrementes, este último pensamento, mesmo parecendo um mau agouro, não a impediria de expor para Sirius tudo o que queria. Não a impediria de se explicar, de pedir. Talvez, caso ela conseguisse, imploraria. Mas só se seu orgulho fosse, em definitivo, para os confins do mundo. Estava realmente disposta a mostrar seus sentimentos, seus medos e receios para Sirius de uma vez por todas. E sem meias palavras. E seria naquele momento.

* * *

**N/A: **As músicas que estão neste capítulo são duas, na verdade, e de Michael Bublé. As duas primeiras estrofes são da música que intitula o capítulo, _Just one more dance_, e esta última é a música _Love at first sight_(Amor à primeira vista). Ambas estão postadas no meu Multiply! (o link está no meu perfil)

Esse capítulo, cuja parte inicial de 1977 acabou saindo como bônus, estava em minha cabeça quando começava a pensar em _Encontro das Trevas_, pois, na verdade, esta fic, primeiramente, começaria na época dos Marotos. Mas, ela acabou evoluindo até iniciar mesmo na época do fim do sexto livro. E digo "bônus", pois eu não o postaria, entraria direto em 1998... Talvez ele aparecesse como Missing Moment mais pra frente... mas... não queria deixar menos explicações sobre os sentimentos de Severo por Ariadne, além de como foi um pouco mais a vida de Sirius Black e Ariadne Lakerdos.

Espero que todos tenham gostado!

Beijos,

Livinha


	32. Uma última chance

_**Capítulo 29**_

_**Uma última chance**_

- Posso falar com você? – Ariadne perguntou suavemente, uma vez que Sirius a encarava há um bom tempo do outro lado do quarto. Ela ainda continuava parada à porta. Embora sua vontade fosse entrar, ela esperou a resposta dele.

- Por acaso temos algo para falar?

- Se não quiser conversar, não tem problema - ela falou, reunindo toda a coragem que possuía. - Mas eu queria que você ao menos me ouvisse.

Sirius soltou um riso, descrente.

- _**Agora**_ você quer falar, Ariadne?

- Quero - ela retorquiu determinada, embora a voz ainda levemente nervosa.

Soltando um suspiro cansado, Sirius ficou de costas para ela, passando as mãos pelo cabelo e rosto. Por mais que seu orgulho o aconselhasse a dizer para ela ir embora e que, daquela vez, era ele quem não queria conversar ou sequer ouvir, também sentia que, daquela vez, de um jeito ou de outro, eles se entenderiam. Embora também soubesse o que lhe dava esta certeza. Mas, não querendo deixar de ouvir esta vozinha que o aconselhava, mas também não dando cabo do que sentia por aquela mulher, virou novamente para olhá-la. Ariadne ainda estava ao batente da porta, olhando-o ansiosa. Sirius então indicou o quarto com a mão, convidando-a para entrar. E assim ela o fez, fechando a porta em seguida.

- Pode falar o que quiser - Sirius disse impassível. - Mas, se não se importar, tenho que ajeitar umas coisas, pois estou indo embora da escola.

- Vai aonde? - perguntou sem perceber, e mostrando mais nervosismo do que achava sentir.

- Para casa - Sirius falou simplesmente. E, olhando-a rapidamente, completou: - Comprei uma casa, hoje de manhã.

- Mesmo com a guerra, você conseguiu comprar uma casa tão rapidamente?

- Pois é. Acho que eles queriam fazer de tudo para a vida voltar ao normal. Sabe como é... Não são todos que sentem medo de recomeçar, Ariadne.

Ariadne sentiu-se murchar diante daquilo. Olhou tentada para a saída, mas logo deixou seus olhos baixarem para suas mãos entrelaçadas nervosamente. Abriu a boca mais umas três vezes, intentando falar alguma coisa, sem notar que esses gestos eram observados discreta e atentamente por Sirius. Respirando fundo, ela decidiu falar logo o que a queimava por dentro:

- Você tem razão.

- E sobre o que eu tenho razão, especificamente? - retorquiu Sirius, não querendo facilitar. O fato de Ariadne não o estar olhando, irritando-o.

- Sobre tudo. Eu sempre me senti inatingível, uma pessoa forte, auto-suficiente, e que, mesmo envolvida com alguém, nunca me tornaria dependente dela. - Ela o olhou. - Dependência me assusta, Sirius. - Ela fez uma pausa, como se buscasse as palavras certas, encarando as costas do bruxo que voltara a guardar alguns objetos dentro de um malão; então continuou. - Depois que Arktos morreu, eu decidi que nunca voltaria a me apegar a alguém, nunca me permitiria sentir amor incondicional por outra pessoa, pois, de uma maneira ou de outra, ela também me abandonaria. Sei que isso pode não ser considerada desculpa por muitos, mas, era o que eu sentia. E ainda sinto.

Viu Sirius parar por uns instantes de colocar um objeto qualquer no malão. E sentindo-se encorajada por ele estar ouvindo-a, mesmo mostrando certa indiferença, Ariadne continuou:

- Foi exatamente por isso que eu sempre relutei em ficar com você, na época de escola. E como você mesmo disse, ainda fazia de tudo para que nossa relação nunca fosse adiante. Eu achava desculpas para tudo, principalmente depois da morte do meu irmão. Sua implicância com Severus, o fato de você ser um Black, seu jeito arrogante e imaturo. Mas, mesmo sem perceber, mesmo sem eu querer, percebi que você era totalmente diferente da sua família. Não era cruel, não era preconceituoso. E sua arrogância era uma arma que você se acostumara a usar para lidar com eles; embora ainda não aprovasse o jeito com que você tratava meu primo.

- Você sabe que Snape não era nenhum santo. Enquanto você não via, Ariadne, ele nos espreitava, tentando descobrir algo que nos expulsasse de Hogwarts.

- Eu sei. Tanto é que, por causa disso, ele caiu na sua _brincadeira_, que quase resultou em morte.

- Não me orgulho disso - Sirius disse amargo.

- Sei disso também. Ou você acha que não percebi o jeito que você ficou, quando viu o que havia feito realmente? - Ariadne sorriu fracamente. - Por mais que eu não quisesse ou não admitisse, Sirius, eu prestava atenção em você sim. E quando você começou a me notar, a me perseguir no nosso sexto ano, eu me senti confusa. Eu relutava quando você aparecia do nada, roubando beijos a cada corredor que eu virava; quando me encontrava sozinha na biblioteca ou quando invadia o vestiário depois dos treinos de quadribol da Slytherin, sabendo que eu sempre ficava por último. Mas, o que você não sabia, era que eu fazia de tudo para sempre ficar sozinha, longe de Severus. Sempre me fingia de distraída quando virava os corredores, querendo que você me surpreendesse. E sempre fiz questão de ficar por último no vestiário, após os treinos, rezando para que você fosse até lá para... para me encher a paciência, como eu falava. Mas eu ficava louca te esperando para você desdenhar, provocar e... e me encher de beijos que eu fingia não gostar.

Sirius parou de fingir de arrumar suas coisas e olhou para Ariadne. As mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça, cerradas. Ariadne continuou. Depois que começou, parecia bem mais fácil falar tudo.

- Você estava certo quando disse que eu sentia medo. Não me orgulho em admitir, mas me sinto aliviada por finalmente poder fazê-lo. - Ela respirou fundo. - Eu tinha... Não. Eu _**tenho**_ medo de ficar sozinha. Você sabe o que eu sou, Sirius. Sou alguém condenada a viver o resto da eternidade. Somente a porcaria de um feitiço pode me matar. Eu nunca vou morrer naturalmente. - Ariadne respirou fundo mais uma vez, tentando segurar, ao menos por mais um tempo, as lágrimas que já queriam cair. - Mas você vai. Nicola vai. Remus e Charlie também vão me deixar, assim como Arktos, meus pais e Severus me deixaram. Como Lily e James... E eu sempre vou acabar sozinha, sem ninguém. Sei que isso é covardia, admito. Sei que é medo - ela falou sentindo raiva.

Sirius ainda não dizia nada. Parecia beber cada palavra que Ariadne lhe falava. Sentia-se feliz pela mulher estar admitindo tudo aquilo, estar finalmente compreendendo o que não a deixava ser feliz totalmente. Entretanto, ainda não sabia o que viria depois disso. Não sabia se Ariadne continuaria a deixar o medo guiar sua vida ou então iria dizer que queria tentar. E também não sabia se Ariadne simplesmente não falaria nada e, depois de dizer tudo aquilo, iria embora definitivamente. Será que ela não conseguiria lutar, abandonar esse medo após compreendê-lo?

- Eu não sei o que fazer - Ariadne continuou, tirando Sirius de seus devaneios. Ela riu sem alegria, olhando para ele. - Mas sabe o que é mais curioso? Pela primeira vez não me sinto constrangida por admitir para outra pessoa que tenho medo e que não sei o que fazer com isso. Não sinto receios em me abrir. Não sei se isso é coragem ou apenas burrice. Porém, ao menos sei que é o certo a se fazer, mesmo não sendo fácil.

Ficaram em silêncio, se olhando. Contudo, Ariadne não sabia interpretar o que via nos olhos de Sirius, e não tinha coragem de usar a discreta legilimência vampírica nele. Ainda estava com medo de ver rejeição. No entanto, ao ver Sirius ficar de costas novamente para ela e fechando o malão mais devagar do que realmente precisava, falou:

- Eu não estou dizendo isso pressurosa de que você esqueça tudo o que aconteceu entre a gente nessas últimas semanas, longe disso. Sei que não tenho direito em exigir algo assim de você, além disso, ninguém é burro a ponto de esquecer o que aconteceu.

Sirius ainda estava de costas para ela, analisando, desnecessariamente, a fechadura do malão.

- Você não vai falar nada, Sirius?! - Ariadne perguntou ansiosa.

- Você disse que eu não precisava dizer nada, caso não quisesse - ele retorquiu, olhando-a por sobre o ombro.

- Ah...é... Eu disse isso. - Ariadne estava com a voz embargada e os olhos deixando cair as primeiras lágrimas. Foi até a porta, mas, antes de sequer tocar na maçaneta, voltou a olhá-lo: - Como foi que deixamos chegar até aqui?

Sirius finalmente virou-se para ela, um meio sorriso cansado e sem alegria despontando em seus lábios.

- Não deixamos, Ariadne. Foi você quem deixou. - _"E está deixando novamente" _pensou quando a viu abrir a porta.

No entanto, vendo Ariadne hesitar e mostrar-se nervosa, ficou expectante.

- Eu ainda estou com medo, Sirius. Acho que sempre vou ter esse medo do abandono. Mas... - Sua voz sumiu, no que ela respirou fundo. Continuou, olhando-o: - Sei que você pode não querer mais nada comigo, e sei que você tem o total direito de querer me ver pelas costas. Mas, se um dia você perdoar tudo o que eu fiz a nós dois, que fiz a você...saiba que estarei te esperando. E estou disposta a esperar o tempo que for necessário.

E sem esperar resposta alguma de Sirius, Ariadne passou pela porta e rapidamente a fechou. A única coisa que queria era não olhar mais para aqueles olhos impassíveis.

**xxx---xxx**

É difícil dizer a um garoto de dezessete anos que ele deve ficar quieto. "Repouse, você ainda está debilitado". Contudo, Harry não estava gostando nada de ficar naquela Enfermaria, sendo que estava bem. Ele não morreria se deixasse aquele lugar, disso tinha certeza. Então, não se importando com os cuidados extremos de Madame Pomfrey, assim que a curandeira se enfiou em sua sala Harry não pensou duas vezes antes de se levantar da cama.

Pedira a Ron para lhe trazer uma roupa quando o amigo veio visitá-lo, mais cedo, e logo vestia seu velho jeans, uma camiseta e calçava os tênis. Como se pisasse em ovos, o rapaz saiu da Enfermaria com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios.

No entanto, outro pensamento assaltou Harry. O que o fizera ansiar perder os cuidados de Madame Pomfrey rapidamente. Ginny. A vontade de vê-la longe das vistas da curandeira devia-se à monótona repetição da frase da mulher, àquela tarde. "Vão com calma, vocês dois. O Sr. Potter acabou de acordar, Srta. Weasley, ele ainda está se recuperando!". E olha que eles não fizeram nada de mais ali. Mas que Harry estava realmente louco para se afastar o mais rápido possível da Ala Hospitalar e, digamos assim, perder a calma com a namorada, isso também não havia dúvidas.

Suas pernas treinadas e apressadas fizeram-no alcançar os andares superiores rapidamente, mas, quando chegou ao terceiro andar, parou de supetão quando virava a esquina de um corredor, caso contrário bateria de frente com Ariadne Lakerdos.

- Professora! Ah...desculpe, eu...

- Hã? Ahh, tudo bem, Harry - Ariadne respondeu avoada. Nem sequer havia percebido a presença do garoto.

Ariadne desviou-se dele e continuou a andar. Estava quase chegando em sua sala. Precisava apenas ajeitar umas coisas e poderia desaparatar e...

- Professora? - Harry a chamou.

Respirando fundo, ela respondeu:

- Sim?

Embora Harry quisesse muito ver Ginny, a curiosidade o corroeu. Então, aproveitando que cruzara com Ariadne no corredor, perguntou:

- Foi a senhora quem destruiu as outras Horcruxes, não foi?

- Não - Ariadne respondeu, virando-se para Harry, mas não o olhando totalmente. - Quero dizer, não todas elas. - E ela explicou como conseguira o colar através de seu primo Alexey, o qual fora destruído por quem o roubara da caverna, e Severus destruíra Nagini e recuperara o cetro de Ravenclaw intacto.

Harry ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Finalmente verbalizou outra dúvida que Sirius não pôde sanar mais cedo, pois Madame Pomfrey o impedira de perguntar.

- Professora, fiquei sabendo que... que foi o Snape quem matou Nagini. Como isso foi possível?

- Com um feitiço, oras. Que outro jeito poderia ser? - retorquiu Ariadne impaciente. A única coisa que queria era sair daquele lugar. O que mais aquele garoto queria lhe perguntar, por Deus? - Harry, olha, eu preciso ir embora.

- Mas o Snape...

- Não ouse terminar essa frase, Potter - Ariadne o cortou bruscamente ao notar o tom odioso na voz de Harry. Apontando-lhe o dedo ameaçadoramente, falou: - Meu primo não era um traidor, estava apenas seguindo as ordens de Dumbledore. E não vou admitir que ninguém pense nele de maneira errada, até mesmo você. Mas era a sina de Severus, não ser compreendido, não é, Harry? Foi assim quando ele era adolescente e agora quando se tornou adulto.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com incompreensão, professora - Harry respondeu friamente. - Até onde eu sei, Snape foi um Comensal da Morte. Uma pessoa que gostava de humilhar os outros...

- Assim como seu pai fazia com ele - irritou-se Ariadne. - Então, não acuse meu primo, Potter, pois você não tem direito.

Ariadne não soube por que seus olhos ardiam tanto naquele momento e nem por que estava tão agressiva. Se pelas palavras de Harry ou pelo que acontecera, minutos atrás, no quarto de Sirius. Talvez fosse tudo o que sua vida se tornara.

- Harry?

- Está tudo bem aqui?

A chegada de Hermione e Ron naquele corredor pareceu despertar Ariadne, que girou e apressou-se em entrar em sua sala, não dirigindo olhar algum para os recém-chegados. Porém, Hermione percebeu os olhos avermelhados da professora.

- O que aconteceu aqui? Está tudo bem? - insistiu Ron.

- Nada de mais - retorquiu Harry.

- Você não tinha que estar na Enfermaria, Harry? - perguntou Mione, olhando o amigo com censura.

- Ah, Mione, eu já estou bem.

- Mas você acabou de acordar e...

- Deixe-o, Mione - Ron a cortou, entediado. - Ficar naquela Enfermaria é um saco.

- Tá, você quem sabe - Hermione falou, rolando os olhos.

- Onde está a Ginny? - Harry perguntou rapidamente.

- No campo de Quadribol. Está lá desde que saiu da Enfermaria, mais cedo.

- Vou me encontrar com ela, então. Até mais.

Mas, antes que Harry desse dois passos, Ron apressou-se:

- Harry...ah...nós podemos...

Estranhando o constrangimento do amigo, Harry perguntou:

- Que foi, Ron?

- Bom, é que... sobre a última vez que conversamos, sem ser na Enfermaria. Queria...

- Sem problemas, Ron. - Harry riu. - Se você não me importunar mais quando eu e sua irmã...

- É só não esfregar na minha cara, tá legal - retorquiu Ron com uma careta.

Harry trocou um olhar com Hermione, que sorriu para ele, e voltou a olhar para o amigo.

- Não vou esfregar não, Ron. Já sei o quanto sua direita é boa.

- É bom mesmo - o rapaz retorquiu sorrindo e com as orelhas rosadas.

Despedindo-se dos amigos, Harry seguiu finalmente para o campo de Quadribol.

Ao contrário do que ele pensava, Ginny não estava voando - afinal, isso era a única coisa que Harry achava que dava para fazer num campo de Quadribol -, mas sim sentada, apoiada numa das colunas que sustentavam as arquibancadas da Gryffindor. Ela parecia bem concentrada, o rapaz reparou, em arrancar tufos de grama do chão.

- Se você continuar com isso, Madame Hooch vai te matar. Embora não joguemos no chão.

O rosto de Ginny virou rapidamente, ao que seus olhos e os de Harry se encontraram. O sorriso veio instintiva e rapidamente, assim como o ato de se levantar daquele chão. E o que aconteceu em seguida foi tão normal que eles sequer pensaram, apenas agiram.

Ginny já estava com seus braços enroscados no pescoço de Harry, que a apertava pela cintura e também alcançava os cabelos macios com uma das mãos, enquanto a beijava profundamente. Depois de um tempo, eles se separaram.

- Acho que vou repetir minha chegada - Harry murmurou contra a boca de Ginny, os olhos ainda fechados. - Uau!

A garota riu.

- Não precisa repetir a chegada. Além disso, não pretendo sair de onde estou - Ginny falou, tocando os lábios do namorado com os seus levemente.

- E muito menos eu quero que você saia daqui.

Harry afundou seu rosto no pescoço de Ginny, sentindo o cheiro dela. Ainda não conseguia entender como ela tinha aquele cheiro gostoso de flores. Esquecera-se de perguntar se era perfume, ou se era o xampu que ela usava... Ou se aquele cheiro era apenas ela. E só de pensar o que enfrentou para estar ali, sentindo o cheiro de sua garota sem sentir o medo das horríveis surpresas que sua vida costumava ter...

- Fiquei com tanto medo, sabia?

- O quê?

- De não poder ficar assim com você. - Ele levantou o rosto, seus olhos perscrutando o de Ginny.

- Harry...

- De todos as pessoas nas quais pensei naquela colina, enquanto enfrentava Voldemort - Harry continuou -, você foi a que mais me deu forças, a que me deu mais vontade de vencer.

Ginny sentiu seu coração falhar um par de batidas, assim como os braços ficarem moles e restando apenas repousar as mãos nos ombros de Harry; o carinho que fazia no cabelo dele sendo menos importante do que olhar praqueles olhos enquanto ouvia tais palavras.

- Foi por você que venci, Ginny. Foi em você que pensei enquanto desejava de todo o coração que aquilo tudo terminasse, que ficássemos em paz, sem Voldemort. E eu só pensava que, caso não desse certo, só pudesse te olhar uma última vez.

A garota fechou os olhos quando os dedos de Harry tocaram seu rosto delicadamente, mas logo o olhava novamente com os olhos brilhantes e sorrindo.

- Sabe - Harry falou -, não acho que será tão difícil assim enfrentar seis ruivos, não depois de tudo o que fiz. Talvez algum medo eles tenham de mim.

- Eu duvido muito - Ginny riu.

- É, eu também - ele confessou, sorrindo. - Mas não tenho dúvidas, Ginny, de que eu enfrentaria um exército de ruivos furiosos só para ficar com você para sempre.

Harry respirou fundo. Ele realmente correra risco de morte há alguns dias? Deus, ele queria tanto começar uma vida nova! E sabia quem poderia dar isso a ele.

- Harry? Está tudo bem? - Ginny perguntou ao ver o rosto do rapaz tomando ares preocupados.

Ao olhar para os olhos dela de maneira intensa, no entanto, Harry se perguntou em quê exatamente ele estava hesitando.

- Encontrei o Ron, vindo para cá - falou quase sem pensar. Embora que pensar fosse o que ele mais estivesse fazendo naquele momento. Ginny franziu a testa, sem entender, mas, antes que pudesse perguntar sobre o que ele estava falando, Harry continuou: - Ele me pediu desculpas pela briga no salão comunal.

- Era o mínimo que ele deveria fazer - Ginny retorquiu, irritando-se.

- E me pediu para não ficar esfregando na cara dele, senão ele me bateria de novo. - A garota rolou os olhos e soltou um bufo. - Mas acho que vou arriscar.

- Como? - inquiriu Ginny. Harry tinha, estranhamente, desviado seus olhos dos dela e estava ficando claramente corado.

- Bem, não vou esfregar na cara do Ron nada agora. Vai ter que ser daqui um ano, no mínimo, quando você se formar. Também não sou burro, seu pai nos mataria, _**me **_mataria. E não tenho certeza se a Sra. Weasley continuaria me adorando se eu fizesse isso muito cedo. Embora não ache que seja muito cedo, mas...

- Harry! - Ginny segurou o rosto do namorado entre suas mãos, fazendo com que ele a olhasse. Não compreendeu o que o rapaz queria dizer, e o fato dele dizer tudo aquilo muito rápido começou a preocupá-la. - O que você quer dizer?

- Eu amo você, Ginny.

- Também te amo, meu amor - ela retorquiu, sorrindo.

Harry afastou-se da garota apenas alguns centímetros; apenas para conseguir olhá-la durante um tempo que não o tentasse o bastante antes de dizer o que tanto o inquietava desde que acordou naquela Enfermaria. Será que seu pai se sentira daquela maneira também? Deveria ter pedido a Sirius um conselho.

- Eu amo você, Ginny - ele falou novamente, mas, daquela vez, Ginny não repetiu o que dissera. Não conseguia tamanha intensidade que Harry a encarava. - Quero ficar com você para sempre.

- Harry... - Ele não queria estar dizendo o que ela pensava, estaria?

Harry passou novamente os dedos delicadamente pelo rosto dela, adorando-a, e Ginny sentiu seu rosto queimar, assim como seu coração que parecia querer sair de seu peito.

- Eu sei. Mas... Essa é uma certeza que eu nunca tive tanta certeza em ter em toda a minha vida, mesmo surgida de um impulso. - Franzindo o cenho, disse: - Isso foi confuso?

Mas, antes que Ginny respondesse, ou sequer dissesse o que estava preso em sua garganta, Harry já falava:

- Sei que somos jovens, alguns vão dizer que somos imaturos, mas... Eu não agüento mais viver um só dia longe de você, Ginny. Casa comigo. Quando você se formar, casa comigo.

Não era uma pergunta. Não havia necessidade de fazê-la, algo dizia isso para Harry, afinal, a resposta seria afirmativa ao sair dos lábios de Ginny (ao menos ele sentia isso intensamente). E, falando daquela maneira, como se fosse um pedido, lhe parecia da maneira mais certa. Ele realmente pedia para Ginny casar-se com ele. Já que só pedimos nas situações de necessidade. E Ginny _era _uma necessidade na vida de Harry.

Aqueles três segundos nunca se pareceram tanto com três décadas:

- Sim. Sim, mil vezes sim!

A única coisa que importava naquele momento para Harry, não era bem a resposta verbalizada de Ginny, e sim a demonstração dela. Olhos brilhando, sorriso radiante, beijos singelos que ficaram intensos, abraço apertado que se transformou em dois corpos girando naquele campo de Quadribol... Sorrisos que viraram risos, gargalhadas e mais beijos. E depois de mais beijos e mais beijos com ambos sentados naquele gramado, vozes se pronunciavam, planejando um acontecimento que, para eles, demoraria a chegar, mas que, só em imaginar que era certo, os deixava exultantes. Finalmente, poderiam fazer planos sem medo do futuro.

E Harry percebeu que voar não era a única coisa que se poderia fazer num campo de Quadribol. Havia algo mais maravilhoso que isso.

**xxx**

Já devia ser a milésima vez que ela olhava para a porta de sua sala. Devia saber que ele não viria, afinal, repeli-lo por tanto tempo fizera com que, finalmente, Sirius não quisesse mais nada com ela. Ariadne não sabia onde estava com a cabeça só por pensar que Sirius fosse atrás dela. Só porque falara tudo o que a atormentava?

- Pelo amor de Deus, eu sou uma vampira, o que ele vai querer comigo? - falou consigo mesma, jogando agressivamente sua capa sobre o corpo.

Passando as mãos nos olhos de maneira irritada, tentando secar as poucas lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair, Ariadne foi até a porta, abrindo-a num rompante. Estava na hora de ir para casa e continuar vivendo como sempre vivera. Bancar a princesinha chorona naquele momento não era de sua personalidade e isso não aconteceria mais.

**xxx**

Quando viu Ariadne sair de seu quarto, Sirius sorriu. Um sorriso incrédulo, na verdade. Parecia até difícil de acreditar que aquela conversa realmente havia acontecido depois de tanto tempo esperando por ela. Esperar que Ariadne desabafasse, falasse o que a atormentava para que eles ficassem juntos de uma vez por todas.

Contudo, depois do sorriso incrédulo, veio a expressão confusa. Sirius não sabia qual voz deveria escutar, pois havia duas que pareciam gritar em sua mente. Uma que o mandava se levantar daquele malão, onde estava sentado, deixar de ser um molenga e correr atrás de Ariadne. A outra o mandava ficar onde estava. Deixar Ariadne para sempre. Não havia volta para eles, já era tarde demais para outra tentativa.

Entretanto, a parte que lhe mandava ir atrás de Ariadne também mostrava fortes argumentos. E não há melhores argumentos do que lembranças. Você pode enterrá-las num lugar seguro, fingir que elas são recordações nostálgicas que não lhe causam mais efeito. Mas, dependendo dessas lembranças, elas apenas servem para impulsioná-lo a alcançar o que você, em momentos de tristeza, julga impossível.

E foi impulsionado pelo que viveu com Ariadne nos momentos bons e a necessidade de consertar os ruins, que fez Sirius levantar-se daquele malão e descer rapidamente para o terceiro andar.

**xxx**

Por quanto tempo Ariadne ficou parada ao batente da porta, não soube dizer. Era estranho como ações e reações tão paradoxais a tomavam naquele momento. Por todos os deuses, o que ela ainda esperava plantada ali? Quanto tempo mais ela esperaria por Sirius?

Sim, ela dissera que o esperaria o tempo que fosse, mas... Não precisava ser ali, naquela sala. Ele não iria aparecer de repente, dizendo que queria ficar junto dela, que iria para casa dela em vez da que comprara e a beijaria apaixonado, dizendo que a amava, que a perdoava. Ela precisava ir embora. Porém, não queria chegar naquele estado em sua casa. Nicola perguntaria.

Xingando-se, Ariadne fechou a porta de sua sala mais uma vez, com ela lá dentro, mas... Por quanto tempo ainda ficaria fugindo? Por quanto tempo mais ela se esconderia, deixaria os outros de fora de seus problemas, de sua vida?

Essas perguntas ficariam sem respostas, no entanto. E o motivo fora o barulho da porta de sua sala de aula se fechando. Perguntando-se o que queriam com ela naquele momento e em pleno domingo, Ariadne alcançou a porta de sua sala particular e a abriu tão rapidamente quanto da primeira vez que decidira ir embora, minutos atrás.

O nervosismo que lhe tomava conta não impediu que Sirius soltasse um riso nervoso e curto ao ver a expressão do rosto de Ariadne mudar: de irritação para estupefação.

- Ah... Sirius? O que... O que você quer? - perguntou Ariadne, refazendo-se do choque. O que ele estava fazendo à sua frente e tão rapidamente?

- Posso entrar? - ele perguntou com a voz calma.

- Claro... Pode, sim.

Ariadne deu passagem para Sirius e, assim que ele entrou, fechou a porta da sala. Esperou alguns segundos até olhar para ele novamente:

- Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Na verdade, eu preciso sim - ele falou, olhando-a de uma maneira que Ariadne não conseguiu decifrar. Então, ela preferiu interpretar aquele olhar da maneira que mais lhe convinha naquele momento:

- Sei, quer saber sobre o Nicola, não é? - Ariadne colocou uma mecha solta de seus cabelos atrás da orelha e alcançou sua mesa, arrumando, desnecessariamente, uns pergaminhos que estavam ali em cima. Com isso, não viu Sirius rolar os olhos. - Mandei-o para casa, ele precisava descansar. Ficou muito tempo naquelas masmorras e depois cuidando de mim. Não que eu precisasse, é verdade, mas ele é teimoso e, além disso, não é acostumado com todo esse agito - falou tudo isso muito rápido. - Estou indo vê-lo agora, ver como ele está. Você quer... - ela hesitou apenas por um segundo - ir comigo?

- Acho que não.

A resposta rápida de Sirius fez com que uma bola se formasse no estômago de Ariadne, que logo respirou fundo e levantou todas as suas defesas. Mesmo que isso estivesse lhe custando.

- Claro que você quer ir vê-lo, mas prefere que eu não esteja, não é? Entendo.

Deixando os pergaminhos de lado, deu um meio sorriso, relanceando seus olhos para Sirius, mas sem olhá-lo realmente. Preferiu logo encarar a porta e seguir até ela.

- Já vou embora. Preciso ver como nosso filho está. - Ela sequer percebeu que usara o termo "nosso" e não apenas "meu". - Caso queira visitar Nicola, saiba que pode ir à minha casa na hora que quiser. E, como já percebi que é sua preferência, eu fico ausente enquanto você estiver por lá.

- Provavelmente você terá que sair de casa mesmo, quando eu for ver Nicola - Sirius falou antes que ela alcançasse a porta. Se sua intenção era segurar Ariadne por mais um tempo naquela sala, conseguiu seu intento.

- Como? Quero dizer... Claro, você tem todo o direito e...

- Eu sei que tenho. - A voz dele estava incrivelmente serena, e Ariadne queria sair dali rapidamente. Talvez para se atirar de alguma torre bem alta. Afogar-se no lago também era uma opção tentadora.

- Eu vou indo - ela falou, olhando-o nos olhos, mas, como ele ainda a encarava da mesma maneira que ela não conseguira (ou quisera) decifrar, achou melhor desviar o olhar. - Seja feliz com o Harry, Sirius. E, quando quiser ir ver Nicola, mande uma coruja avisando, e assim você não terá nenhuma visão desagradável.

- Pois é... Já chega de visões desagradáveis nessa vida, não acha?

Ariadne não estava entendendo aquele jogo de palavras, mas achou melhor concordar.

- Tchau, Sirius. Quero ver se Nicola fez tudo o que pedi, quando chegou em casa.

- Acho que ele fez sim. - Ariadne ainda hesitou, contradizendo o que realmente queria fazer, que era ir embora dali o mais rápido possível. - Então, não acho que você precise ir lá agora. - E ao ver a feição confusa dela encará-lo, Sirius continuou: - Isso mesmo. Nicola é um filho obediente, Ariadne, logo, você não precisa ir verificar. Acha que pode esperar, tipo, o resto do dia?

- Sirius, do que... Eu não estou entendendo o que você está falando. Quer ser mais explícito?

- Mais explícito?

- Por favor?!

Sirius riu levemente e Ariadne sentiu uma raiva começando a tomar-lhe conta. Ele estava zombando dela, só podia!

- Quer saber? Eu vou ver como meu filho está - falou reunindo toda a dignidade que tinha, virando para a saída.

Entretanto, uma mão forte e quente segurou-lhe o braço.

- Já disse que ele pode esperar, Ariadne. Não me ouviu?

- O que você está fazendo? Tem... Tem algo que você quer me falar? Algo pelo que eu disse no seu quarto? Por favor, Sirius - pediu cansada -, não quero discutir agora e...

- Mas quem disse que vou discutir com você? - ele retorquiu, tratando de ficar entre ela e a porta. A calma dele, estranhou Ariadne, assustando-a mais do que qualquer outra coisa. - Só que eu quero sim lhe dizer uma coisa.

Ariadne encarava Sirius em toda sua altura, achando-o imponente demais naquele momento. E mesmo temerosa de que palavras ácidas e amargas fossem ditas, ela perguntou:

- O que você quer me dizer, então?

- Que eu acho que você não vai precisar esperar por muito tempo.

- O que...

- Acho que não vai precisar esperar nem mais um minuto.

- Sirius...?

- Eu queria que você percebesse o que estava fazendo, Ariadne. E você percebeu! Enfrentou seu medo. Era só isso que faltava.

E sem deixar que Ariadne falasse qualquer outra coisa, Sirius passou o braço pela cintura dela, a outra mão, que antes segurava o braço da mulher, erguendo-se e pousando levemente nos lábios dela, calando-a. Ariadne fechou os olhos, apreciando aquela sensação. Será que ele estava fazendo o que ela achava que estava? "Ah, por favor, Deus, sim!", pediu fervorosa, não conseguindo acreditar que ele estava apenas brincando com ela como se fosse uma vingança.

Mas este pensamento esvaiu-se completamente quando a mão de Sirius deixou seus lábios e desceu pelo seu queixo, pescoço, alcançando a nuca e puxando levemente seus cabelos enquanto aproximava suas bocas, fazendo-as roçar uma na outra, fazendo-a suspirar e abrir os olhos, vendo os olhos de Sirius brilharem intensamente. E embora quisesse verdadeiramente acreditar que tudo estava, final e incrivelmente, dando certo em sua vida, Ariadne falou num murmúrio, como se implorasse:

- Espera, Sirius, você... Você não vai dizer depois que... que foi apenas uma vingança e...

- Ari, chega de jogos - ele a interrompeu. - Chega de fingir o que não queremos, do que precisamos...

- E você sabe o que quer, Sirius? - ela perguntou, sentindo-se insegura de uma hora para outra.

- O que você acha? - ele murmurou contra a boca dela, os olhos se encontrando.

- Eu ainda sou uma vampira - Ariadne falou, baixando os olhos.

Sirius respirou fundo e Ariadne prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos, receando o que viria a seguir.

- Ari... - ele a chamou, erguendo o rosto de Ariadne que sentira sua insegurança aumentar. - Eu sei _tudo_ o que você é. De _tudo_ o que fez. E já disse que não me importo, meu amor.

Ele a apertou mais forte em seus braços, descendo os lábios até o pescoço de Ariadne, beijando-o.

- E sei também que você fala demais - completou com ar de riso, fazendo Ariadne finalmente soltar o ar preso em seus pulmões, num riso leve.

- Então vou falar só mais uma coisa.

Ariadne afastou-se dele apenas o necessário para olhar Sirius nos olhos. Levantou as mãos levemente, passando os dedos no rosto do homem, como se quisesse estudá-lo.

- O que você quer falar? - Sirius perguntou.

- Que eu amo você. Sempre amei, Sirius... E estou pronta para ser _completamente verdadeira _para você pelo resto das nossas vidas.

Aquela frase dita com firmeza fez com que um enorme sorriso brotasse nos lábios de Sirius, e Ariadne teve certeza que nunca o vira tão bonito. O homem se lembrava perfeitamente da primeira vez que pedira para Ariadne agir "completamente verdadeira" para ele. Eles acabaram fazendo amor na torre de Astronomia daquele mesmo castelo. E ele queria que aquela cena se repetisse. E como se Ariadne lesse os pensamentos dele, falou:

- Faz amor comigo, Sirius. Por favor... - ele ouviu Ariadne murmurou em seu ouvido. E Sirius sabia que só havia uma resposta àquele pedido:

- Vou sim. Pra sempre...

Suas bocas se encontraram novamente. Um beijo intenso, saudoso, quente. Mas não desesperado. Não havia mais motivos para desespero.

Sem terem noção de como, alcançaram os aposentos de Ariadne que ficavam além daquela sala, ambos deitados na cama, o corpo de Sirius sobre o dela. Olharam-se longamente para depois Sirius descer seu rosto, beijando os lábios de Ariadne levemente, indo para as bochechas dela, descendo para o pescoço, enquanto a livrava das roupas, gesto este que ela repetia nele.

Após tirarem as camisas, se olharam novamente. Os olhos de Ariadne estavam marejados e ela sorria:

- Isso está acontecendo mesmo? É real?

- Se você ainda tiver dúvidas... Vou saná-las para você.

E Sirius a beijou longa e intensamente, suas mãos percorrendo o corpo daquela mulher que ele amava e que tanto conhecia, sentindo que a última vez que tocara Ariadne, apertara suas curvas, apreciara a textura e o cheiro da pele dela fora há... Quanto tempo? Semanas? Meses? Pareciam anos...

Ariadne interrompeu o beijo, soltando um gemido quando sentiu Sirius acariciando-a. O homem, por sua vez, começou a apreciar os olhos de Ariadne, olhos que ele amava olhar e admirar. Sua mão a acariciando cada vez mais intensamente, mais intimamente. Vendo a cor dos olhos da mulher mudar do mesmo jeito que sempre mudava quando Ariadne era atingida por sensações intensas demais.

- Adoro ver seus olhos mudando de cor - ele falou; suas testas estavam coladas.

- Eu não gosto que eles mudem - Ariadne retorquiu, mordendo em seguida o lábio inferior e soltando um gemido baixinho. - Mas eu gosto...do que os fazem mudar.

- Acho lindo quando eles mudam do castanho para o dourado - Sirius continuou. - Mas acho que prefiro as reações de seu corpo todo, principalmente quando toco você.

Ariadne soltou um gemido mais alto, seu peito subindo e descendo rápido pela respiração começando a ficar ofegante.

- E eu gosto...quando você me toca...assim.

- Assim? Gosta? - retorquiu Sirius, vendo Ariadne acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça, seu corpo arqueando, os gemidos saindo de forma gutural. - Então olhe para mim, Ari. Deixe-me ver seus olhos abandonarem o castanho escuro e atingirem um dourado intenso.

- Meus olhos...não são... - Ela gemeu alto, antes de continuar. - Não são castanhos...há muito...te-tempo.

- Estão agora.

- Como?

- Estão castanhos agora. - Sirius intensificou as carícias. Ariadne esquecera-se completamente do que ele acabara de dizer, entregando-se, embora não fechasse os olhos, atendendo ao pedido de Sirius. - Estão ficando mel...

- Mel...?

- Mel... - e a beijou, não agüentando mais apenas apreciar as respostas que suas carícias faziam no corpo daquela mulher. Logo estavam nus, encima daquela cama, fazendo amor mais uma vez.

Mas, pela primeira vez em suas vidas, ambos sabiam o que o dia seguinte iria trazer. Eles estavam fazendo amor, e sabiam que o fariam para todo o sempre, mesmo que esse sempre não fosse eterno.

**xxx**

Fazia várias horas que a noite recaíra sobre Hogwarts. E embora a primeira sensação que se tivesse naquela escola fosse de tranqüilidade por causa do fim da guerra, Ariadne estava pensativa e quase taciturna, sentada numa poltrona do seu quarto.

Ela relanceou Sirius, ainda deitado, quando ele se mexeu na cama levemente, mas não viu as mãos dele deslizando pelo colchão, abaixo das cobertas, procurando por ela. E ao encontrar somente o vazio, Sirius despertou. Ariadne só voltou sua atenção para ele mais uma vez quando o homem chamou seu nome, sentando-se um pouco agitado.

- Estou aqui - ela falou com a voz rouca pelo tempo que ficara em silêncio.

- Que foi? Por que você está toda vestida? - perguntou em tom de riso. No entanto, ao ver a expressão da mulher, franziu o cenho, preocupado. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não sei. Quero dizer, acho que não quero acreditar e, depois, ver que estou enganada - Ariadne falou não encarando Sirius, e sim algo que tinha nas mãos.

Sirius levantou-se da cama, vestindo a calça enquanto ia até Ariadne. Viu que ela tinha um pequeno caderno muito velho em suas mãos, de capa vermelho-sangue, cujas folhas, percebiam-se, estavam amareladas e gastas.

- O que é isso?

- Um diário - Ariadne falou aérea.

- De quem? - continuou Sirius, sentando-se no braço da poltrona.

- Da minha avó.

- E o que você está fazendo com um diário de sua avó? - ele perguntou pacientemente.

Ariadne o olhou, mas não respondeu de imediato. Voltando seu olhar para o diário, pensou o quão irônico e estranho era ter aquele objeto em suas mãos depois de tanto tempo procurando respostas e soluções para sua vida.

Quando acordou há umas duas horas, a felicidade que a invadira ao ver-se nos braços de Sirius e a noção de que não precisaria mais fingir ou se esconder dele, não foi o bastante para cegar sua inquietude diante do que ele lhe dissera quando começaram a fazer amor naquela noite. O fato de que seus olhos estavam castanhos.

A princípio, ela pensou que o fato de ter sofrido tortura e ter uma estaca em seu peito, além da mão de Pettigrew tê-la agredido por tanto tempo, serviu para controlar, de alguma maneira, o vampirismo. No entanto, quando se levantou da cama - com certa relutância e dificuldade, já que os braços de Sirius estavam bem firmes em sua cintura -, foi até o espelho, estudando sua imagem.

Olhou a pequena cicatriz na altura do peito esquerdo, especificamente na altura do coração, a qual adquirira graças a Sebastian, na França. Curioso... Estava rosada, como se o ferimento tivesse sido feito recentemente. Pressionando-a levemente, Ariadne sentiu uma dor incômoda.

Resolveu encarar-se no espelho, percebendo seus olhos castanhos, mas um pouco mais claros do que quando ainda era adolescente. Algo perto da cor mel. Porém, Ariadne não queria acreditar que, de alguma maneira, não era mais uma vampira, o que a cor daqueles olhos parecia provar. Então, mesmo com medo, fechou-os e se concentrou o máximo que pôde a fim de que seus caninos e unhas se salientassem e seus olhos se avermelhassem, assim como fizera diante de Sebastian, na batalha.

Contudo, os caninos continuaram em tamanho normal, as unhas tão normalmente compridas quanto há minutos atrás, e, ao abrir os olhos, o máximo que conseguiu foi deixá-los num tom um pouco mais claro. Além de a única mudança que acontecera ali, também, pelo estímulo da magia, fora uma vibração no espelho.

Ariadne não estava entendendo mais nada. Será que realmente o vampirismo a abandonara? Será que a única coisa que a mantinha ligada ao Conde Vlad Drácula era o sangue que ainda corria em suas veias? Por mais que ela quisesse acreditar que sim, sabia que precisava de uma explicação o quanto antes, e embora sentisse grande vontade de voltar para cama e se aninhar em Sirius mais uma vez, também sabia que deveria procurar por mais respostas. Mesmo que já tivesse decorado todas as informações que obtivera durantes esses anos.

E como na noite que reencontrara Sirius, no quarto do quinto andar, vestiu-se rápida e automaticamente, indo então até a cama e aproximando seu rosto do dele. Mas, dessa vez, realmente lhe dera um beijo suave nos lábios, murmurando "até logo" e, num gesto automático, desaparatou. Uma desilusão a acometeu rapidamente quando conseguiu aparatar de Hogwarts. Mas, com um otimismo novo, ela pegou-se pensando que devia ser o sangue vampírico que possibilitara isso.

Seu primeiro pensamento, assim que chegou em casa, foi ir direto para o sótão, mas, no momento em que passou pelo quarto de Nicola, entrou por um momento apenas para ver como o filho estava. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios ao vê-lo espalhado pela cama, a coberta chutada aos pés e o travesseiro quase caindo no chão. Cobriu-o, deu um beijo na cabeça do filho e saiu do quarto.

Então, em dois minutos, alcançava o sótão de sua casa. Era ali que ela guardava todas as informações que adquirira.

Acendendo a luz do cômodo com um rápido aceno da varinha, começou a abrir e folhear suas anotações. Passava os olhos rápida e avidamente pelos livros, pergaminhos, cadernos trouxas... em tudo. E ficou assim por mais de uma hora. Somente quando estava exausta e certa de que era apenas uma fraca e momentânea ausência dos poderes vampíricos que a deixara sem conseguir transformar-se por completo, que seus olhos caíram numa saliência na parede, a qual ela nunca vira antes.

Bem, não poderiam culpá-la por esse ato falho. Afinal, sempre que entrava naquele sótão era para guardar suas tristezas. Ao menos daquele lado do sótão. Fazendo um floreio com a varinha, a prateleira foi arrastada para o lado, o necessário para Ariadne ficar de frente para a saliência quadrangular. Passou os dedos levemente por ela, no que algumas palavras se iluminaram levemente. Com um ofego, leu as seguintes linhas em grego antigo, numa caligrafia fina:

_Ele traz a morte e leva a vida_

_Deixa dor e maldição_

_Mas se você não o teme _

_E não adora seu sangue_

_É só dizer seu nome_

_Que a solução encontrará._

Ariadne ainda ficou alguns minutos relendo aquelas palavras. E quando finalmente conseguiu entender o que significava, apenas um nome veio à sua cabeça, o qual ela disse em alto e bom som para as palavras sulcadas àquela pequena saliência na parede, embora seu coração parecesse intencionado em saltar-lhe pela boca:

- Vladislav aka Draculea.

E como se esperasse apenas ouvir esse nome, as letras desapareceram, assim como a parte da parede em que elas estavam escritas. E, dentro de um buraco com cerca de trinta centímetros de profundidade, Ariadne encontrara o que, agora, estava em suas mãos: o diário de Dafne Vrykolakes.

Sua primeira reação foi voltar para Hogwarts, em seu quarto, e era onde estava desde então. Talvez ela ficaria olhando para aquele diário durante um longo tempo, não fosse a mão de Sirius retirar uma mecha que estava caindo teimosamente em seus olhos. Ariadne o olhou com ose tê-lo ali fosse surpreendente.

- Que foi?

- O que foi pergunto eu, Ari. O que você está fazendo com o diário de sua avó?

- É que, quando você falou que meus olhos estavam castanhos, há algumas horas, eu não consegui acreditar. Mas, quando acordei há um tempo, comecei a pensar no que você falara.

- E? - Sirius a encorajou, pois Ariadne parecia querer concentrar-se no diário em vez das palavras que queria dizer.

- Então, eu tentei... Bem, eu tentei me transformar, sabe?

- Transformar?

- Isso. Em vampira.

- Ah, sim... E o que aconteceu depois disso?

- A questão é o que não aconteceu - ela falou, sua frustração contrastando com ansiedade. - Eu não consegui me transformar em vampira. Tentei de tudo, mas o máximo que consegui foi fazer aquele espelho tremer quando me concentrei.

- Ari, eu ainda não estou conseguindo entender o que tudo isso tem a ver com o diário de sua avó.

- Eu precisava de respostas, Sirius. Precisava entender o que estava acontecendo. Por não conseguir me transformar, entende? Eu fui para casa quando não consegui encontrar respostas apenas pensando, precisava rever tudo o que encontrara sobre vampirismo, sobre minha família. Então, encontrei isso no meu sótão, escondido num lugar que nunca havia notado antes.

Sirius pegou o diário das mãos de Ariadne, mas não conseguiu entender nada do que havia escrito ali. Estava tudo em grego.

- Apenas Arktos e eu nascemos aqui - ela falou como se desculpasse pelo idioma do diário. - Meu pai nasceu em Santorini, uma ilha da Grécia, assim como meus antepassados.

- Mas o que está escrito aqui?

- Minha avó usou esse diário, anotando tudo o que ela estudou sobre vampiros. Ela teve acesso a documentos que eu não tive. Mais no fim, eu li que ela e a irmã de Sebastian eram amigas e queriam dar um jeito de que mais ninguém na família debandasse para as Trevas, transformando-se em vampiro. Elas tentaram extinguir essa maldição, entende? Mas Sebastian ficou sabendo e não permitiu que elas fizessem isso. Roubou dos meus avós tudo o que eles tinham sobre Drácula. E esse tudo incluía tanto a retirada do vampirismo, quanto o ritual que Sebastian fez comigo e sua reversão, embora o que ele tenha feito em mim não tenha sido completado, realmente.

- Não? Mas você se transforma e...

- Para se completar o ritual, eu teria que ser vampira de alma. - E vendo a expressão confusa no rosto de Sirius, Ariadne continuou: - Teria que odiar com todas as forças da minha alma. Assim, não teria volta.

- Foi exatamente por isso que Sebastian seqüestrou Nicola.

- Isso. Bom, mas, voltando... _Esse _diário ficou com minha avó, Sebastian não conseguiu pegá-lo, talvez nem soubesse dele. E, provavelmente, meu pai o trouxe para Inglaterra, escondendo-o em nossa casa. Talvez fosse até por isso que ele mudara de nome, para Sebastian não encontrá-lo, além de proibir por seu testamento que vendêssemos nossa casa.

- E nesse diário... Ari, você encontrou uma cura? Uma reversão do ritual?

Ariadne o olhou; então, pegando o diário das mãos de Sirius, abriu-o, passando várias folhas, não mais que a metade, lendo para ele o que estava escrito:

"_Eu mal consegui acreditar no que li. Acho que conseguimos encontrar uma forma de Koira não se transformar em vampiro, ao nascer. Por ser o sétimo filho homem da família, ele pode herdar todo o poder de Draculea desde a morte de Plogojowitz. _

_Nikos disse que conhece um feiticeiro druida que vive numa aldeia africana, atualmente, e, ao que tudo indica, é o último da família de feiticeiros que lutaram contra Draculea. Só espero que aquela maldição que ele disse seja necessária para não permitir que meu filho vire um vampiro. Se der certo, serei a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Mas, de vez em quando, acho que aquela maldição vai matar meu filho, afinal, é o que ela faz. Às vezes, sinto-me perdida, mas não desencorajo Nikos. Vejo que ele se faz de forte apenas para me reconfortar..."_

Havia mais coisas escritas, porém não interessava a eles. Receosa, Ariadne lançou um olhar para Sirius, que estava com a testa franzida.

- Essa parte da cura... - falou, ao que Ariadne o interrompeu:

- Eu sei. Ao que tudo indica, é a maldição da morte. _Avada Kedavra. _

- Essa maldição não mata um vampiro, mata?

- Não. A única coisa que mata um vampiro é a estaca de prata conjurada por um feitiço.

- Alguém lançou em você, Ariadne, a maldição da morte?

- Lançou.

- E o que você sentiu? - Sem perceber, Sirius prendeu a respiração.

- Não sei... Doeu. Uma dor estranha e aguda - ela falou, remexendo-se incomodada na poltrona. E, um pouco assombrada, falou: - Doeu justamente onde o Sebastian enfiou uma adaga em mim, tentando terminando o ritual de transformação.

- Então é isso! - excitou-se Sirius, soltando pesadamente o ar. - A maldição da morte, ao que tudo indica, matou você, Ariadne. Quero dizer, matou o vampirismo.

- Mas, por que a prata me machucou tanto? E eu ainda sentia meus caninos pontudos quando lancei uma estaca em Sebastian.

- Bem, talvez não seja rapidamente. Talvez demore alguns minutos. - E parecendo lembrar-se de algo mais que justificava o que estava falando, Sirius disse: - A poção com sangue de Agoureiro não funcionou em você.

- Não?!

- Não. Madame Pomfrey teve que usar as poções dela para te curar.

Ariadne olhou de Sirius para o diário em suas mãos, não querendo acreditar. Será que ela realmente estava livre? Será que uma maldição anulou a outra?

Passando mais algumas páginas do diário de Dafne, procurando por mais respostas, Ariadne leu baixinho:

"_...chegamos na África. A aldeia é estranha e tem..."_

Ariadne pulou algumas frases, até concentrar-se em uma parte que lhe chamou atenção:

"_Demorou alguns minutos. Koira pareceu sentir muita dor, mas, finalmente, os olhos dele, que eram negros quando nasceu, ficaram num castanho quase claro, iguais aos meus. A maldição da morte não o matou, apenas retirou o vampirismo (embora, praticamente, eu não saiba como o feiticeiro fez isso. E ele me dá arrepios!). Mas, o que foi mais irônico depois de tudo, foi que a filha do chefe da aldeia africana quis dar um presente para nós, um adorno de prata. Nikos enfureceu-se muito. Onde já se viu?! Certo que não somos vampiros transformados, mas, qualquer prata que toquemos nos machuca. Nikos ainda veio resmungando na viagem de volta, dizendo que eles se arrependeram de nos ajudar."_

Sentindo a respiração descompassar, Ariadne olhou para Sirius, sem saber o que sentir, embora as sensações fossem as mais otimistas possíveis. Não sabia o que dizer, ficou indecisa se dizia estar livre finalmente. Havia tantas coisas escritas naquele diário que ela apenas relanceara rapidamente os olhos...

Contudo, Sirius não permitiu que Ariadne sequer pensasse mais nesse assunto ou se concentrasse naquele antigo caderno. Retirando-o delicadamente das mãos da mulher, segurou as mãos dela nas dele e a ergueu da poltrona.

- Já que a eternidade foi tirada de você, acho que gostaria de aproveitar, enquanto tem energia suficiente, todos os prazeres que a vida pode dar. - Ariadne sorriu ao ouvir Sirius lhe dizer aquilo, a voz num murmúrio totalmente sugestivo. - E o que é melhor ainda: vai aproveitar comigo.

Rindo alto, Ariadne falou:

- Você é um filho da mãe presunçoso, Sirius Black!

- Presunçoso não. Realista. E como essa realidade é boa...

- Só boa? - Ariadne provocou, sentindo que, a partir daquele momento, tinha mais mil motivos para sorrir.

- Boa. Magnificamente boa.

E a beijou.

_Aqui estou, eu sou assim_

_Não há lugar algum na terra onde preferia estar_

_Aqui estou, é só você e eu_

_E hoje faremos nossos sonhos se realizarem_

_x_

_É um mundo novo, é um novo começo_

_É vivo como as batidas dos corações jovens_

_É um novo dia, é um novo plano_

_Eu estive esperando por você._

_Aqui estou_

_x_

_Aqui estamos, nós apenas começamos_

_E depois de tanto tempo nosso momento chegou_

_Sim, aqui estamos, fortes ainda_

_Bem aqui onde pertencemos_

_x_

_É um mundo novo, é um novo começo_

_É vivo como as batidas dos corações jovens_

_É um novo dia, é um novo plano_

_Eu estive esperando por você._

_Aqui estou_

_x_

_Aqui estou, perto de você_

_E de repente o mundo é todo novo_

_Aqui estou, onde vou ficar_

_Agora não há mais nada em nosso caminho_

_Aqui estou, eu sou assim_

**Danielle Pereira**, parabéns atrasado, querida! Muitas felicidades a você! E saiba que estou atualizando com um carinho especial a ti!

**N/B:** Manaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Ai que capítulo. O Nicola foi tão maduro, amei isso. O Sirius foi tudibom (que a Paty não leia isso hihi) e a NC dele com a Ari lá em 77 foi quenteeee demais, nossa senhora! Agora o Snape... que tarado, nojento, asqueroso de uma figa... Ainda bem que ta morto, senão eu mesma me encarregava disso.

Ah que pena a fic ta no finzinho... Foi por ela que eu te conheci, lembra? Mas agora, mais que leitora e autora (e gama, beta, essas coisas) nós somos amigas. Isso é maior que qualquer outra coisa. Te amo e parabéns pelo belo trabalho. Bjks da Pri.

**N/A: **Bem, antes de eu agradecer o carinho de todos, cabe aqui uma explicaçãozinha... Eu tenho recebido reviews, dizendo que tenho focado demais no casal Sirius/Ariadne. Mas, se vocês perceberem, assim como Harry, Ariadne Lakerdos também é Personagem Principal nesta fanfic, logo, ela também é muito focada. Não que eu esteja esquecendo do Harry, longe disso. Apenas penso que cada personagem tem sua hora de aparecer, sendo essa aparição intensa ou não. Beleza, queridos?

Espero que tenham gostado!

Próximo capítulo: Epílogo!

_Recadinho especial para:_

**suicidepotin: **pois é.. casalzinho enrolado, a Ari e o Sirius..rsrs.. mas estão se desenrolando, né.. ou já se desenrolaram? Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também! Beijos.

**Duda Max: **que bom que gostou, Duda! Mas, não, não sai do shipper principal, como expliquei acima! Espero que tenha entendido :D E que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos.

**Sana: **que bom que gostou do cap. anterior! E em comparação com o outro, demorei um pouquinho mais, né, a att.. Uma semana depois da que havia te falado.. rsrs.. Espero que tenha gostado!! (Assim, sinto-me menos culpada! rsrs) Beijos.

**Osmar: **e finalmente as cartas são todas postas na mesa, entre a Ari e o Sirius! Agora, vamos ver como eles as usam, né? E quanto a sua teoria, somente no Epílogo você vai ter idéia se viajou ou não..rsrs... Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Beijos.

**Bruna Granger Potter: **também conhecida como Sra. Fred Weasley..rsrsrs... (eu não sabia que era você! O.O Horroroso, isso!!rsrs) E Bruninha, eu não sou má, sou Terrível, lembra?? Hihihi... Mas sou igual à JK... ver o mundo mágico sem o Harry...não seria mundo mágico! Ou algo assim..rs.. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, linda! Adorei seu review! Beijos.

**Danielle Pereira:** "transmimento de pensação", né, Dani?rsrs... Bom, não consegui att no dia do seu aniversário, mas espero que ainda considere o capítulo um presente especial! Não teve H/G, mas, no Epílogo, eu compenso isso.. =D Obrigada pelo comentário e pelo elogio! Beijos especiais a você!

**Tina Weasley Potter:** Tina, obrigada pelos desejos de Feliz Páscoa! Espero que a sua tenha sido tão doce quanto a minha! Pois é..vai entender a Ari..às vezes dá vontade de socá-la, mas aí percebo que sou eu quem a escrevo, aí, em vez de me socar, penso num fim feliz..rs..Obrigada pelo comentário, linda! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos pra você.

**Kelly:** nem sei o que dizer, amiga! Seu comentário me emocionou! Você não faz idéia do quanto eu fico feliz quando alguém que leu minhas histórias vem e diz o que você disse! Beijos e mais beijos pra você, mana! Te adoro!

Beijos a todos,

Livinha


	33. EPÍLOGO

_**EPÍLOGO**_

_**Uma nova vida...**_

_Três anos depois..._

A sensação era que estava carregando a mochila dos tempos de escola. Contudo, a mochila não estava no lugar certo, e sim à frente do corpo. Hermione tentou aliviar a dor nas costas, mas estava quase impossível. Com sete meses de gestação sua barriga já estava imensa. Não queria nem pensar o tamanho que atingiria dali dois meses.

- Você 'tá bem, Mione? - Ron perguntou baixo.

- Mais ou menos. As costas, de novo - ela respondeu no mesmo tom. - E a Rose não sossega.

- Ela está doida para nascer, só isso.

- Não sei por que, Ron, mas eu sinto que ela vai nos dar trabalho. Já estou até vendo uma miniatura dos seus irmãos, Fred e George.

Ron riu. Bem, se sua esposa dizia que sua filha seria assim, quem seria ele para negar? Ron mal coube em excitação quando descobriu que Hermione estava grávida. E quando descobriram que era uma menina, então... Foi demais para ele!

- Já está acabando.

- Eu sei que a cerimônia está acabando, Ronald - falou um pouco irritada, no que Ron apenas lhe ergueu as sobrancelhas, fazendo-a corar levemente. - Certo, desculpe.

Ron soltou um riso pelo nariz, e, depois de lançar um olhar ao redor deles, certificando-se de que ninguém lhes prestava atenção, sussurro bem próximo à orelha de Mione:

- Eu cobro esse pedido de desculpas mais tarde.

- Não com minhas costas doendo - ela retorquiu. Como se fosse possível, suas bochechas ficaram mais vermelhas ainda, embora um sorriso teimoso começasse a se mostrar em seus lábios.

- Mas... Ver aqueles filmes faz mal para suas costas, Mione? - zombou o ruivo. - E eu queria tanto ver aquele filme de ontem novamente...

Hermione semicerrou os olhos e deu um beliscão no braço do marido.

- É, eu sei que você me ama, assim como eu te amo - ele disse rindo, esfregando a mão onde ela o beliscara como se quisesse abrandar a dor.

Hermione o olhou novamente, mas sua feição não estava mais irritada, pelo contrário. Enlaçou o braço do marido com os seus e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Fico feliz que você saiba, Ronald... - murmurou. - Muito feliz.

Sorrindo, Ron passou o braço pelo ombro da esposa, voltando também seus olhos para frente a tempo de ver o bruxo do ministério erguer sua varinha, fazendo com que uma chuva de estrelas caísse e envolvesse em espirais os corpos de Harry e Ginny. Como acontecera com ele e Mione há alguns meses.

- Senhoras e senhoras - o bruxo ministerial falou por fim -, por favor, levantem-se.

E todos que presenciavam a simples e familiar cerimônia de casamento de Harry e Ginny Potter, aplaudiram, de pé, os recém casados.

A cerimônia que se iniciara na parte da manhã, pouco antes do almoço, estendeu-se com uma festa até à tarde. O sol do fim de primavera aquecendo na medida certa os convidados, embora alguns já se sentissem com calor demais.

Mais tarde, finalmente conseguindo se sentar em sua mesa com Ginny, Harry sorriu ao pensar na cerimônia. Não sabia se dava graças por ter terminado ou se usava um vira-tempo só para rever o que entraria para a lista de seus melhores momentos. Ver Ginny se aproximando do pequeno e florido altar, os olhos dela brilhando e acompanhando o imenso sorriso, o Sr. Weasley entregando-a para ele... Esse foi o melhor momento, junto com os votos. Mas, o que ele não queria passar de novo era o nervosismo. Nervosismo que Sirius não ajudou em nada a melhorar, insistindo na pergunta: "tem certeza que não quer sair correndo?".

Bem, agora, ele realmente queria sair correndo. Fugir dali.

Aproveitando por finalmente estarem sozinhos numa mesa, Harry virou-se para Ginny, e perguntou:

- Então?

- Então? - ela ecoou, divertida. - Não precisa perguntar se estou feliz, Harry. Você sabe a resposta - falou, fazendo carinhos no rosto dele.

- Eu sei mesmo. Não ia perguntar isso.

Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas, não sabendo se ria ou se dava uns bons tapas no marido pela arrogância. Resolveu fazer os dois.

- É sério! - Harry disse entre risos, segurando as mãos dela nas suas. - Aprendi há um bom tempo ler seus olhos. Sei quando está irritada, feliz... Quando quer me bater. - Ele lhe deu um beijo no pescoço, fazendo a moça se retrair levemente, sentindo um arrepio gostoso perpassar sua coluna. - E sei também quando sente uma imensa vontade de deixar multidões. Então? - perguntou novamente, indicando com um aceno da cabeça uma possível rota de fuga.

- A gente não pode, e você sabe - ela falou, o sorriso não querendo abandonar seus lábios de maneira alguma. Para Ginny, se havia um ápice em felicidade, ou ele estava acontecendo naquele momento ou... Bem, se ainda estava por vir, ela esperaria quanto tempo demorasse.

- Por que não? Estamos casados, não estamos?

- Você me entendeu, Harry. - Ela o empurrou levemente, não deixando que ele continuasse com os beijos, afinal, não sabia até quando conseguiria se segurar com aqueles arrepios e calores que já invadiam seu corpo. - Temos convidados aqui.

- Tudo bem, Sra. Potter. A senhora quem manda. - Ginny sorriu satisfeita ao ouvi-la chamar daquela maneira. - Que tal dançarmos, então? Sei que não sou um bom dançarino, mas... Um passo para cada lado e bem devagar não vai me matar e nem maltratar seus pés.

Eles então se levantaram, mas, mal deixaram a mesa, Sirius aproximou-se dos dois.

- Harry, sinto muito, mas temos que ir.

- Já, Sirius? Ainda está cedo.

- Bem, não sou bem eu, sabe. - Ele então indicou Ariadne atrás de si, conversando com Charlie. - Temos que ir até a Estação buscar Nicola.

- Ah, sim. Ariadne falou algo para Tonks, há alguns minutos - Ginny falou. - Mas ela não parecia tão satisfeita assim em buscar o filho.

- Eles discutiram de novo?

Sirius riu antes de responder ao afilhado:

- Quem dera se fosse isso. Pelo menos assim, era só Nicola chegar para ela voltar ao normal. Agora, o buraco é mais embaixo.

- Como assim? - quis saber Ginny.

- Bem, é que Nicola finalmente volta para casa, depois de ficar um tempo na França, na casa da namorada. Embora Ariadne fizesse questão que ele dormisse todos os dias, tomasse café da manhã e jantasse na casa da tia dela, Françoise.

- Ele não fez nada disso?

- Fez. O problema é que a namorada vem junto com ele, da França.

- E ela não gostou - Ginny constatou divertida.

- Claro que não! - riu Sirius. - Ela morre de ciúmes de Nicola. Isso está escrito na testa dela. Tenho dó da garota. Vai ter que ser bem forte para aturar a Ariadne.

- Sirius! - Os três olharam na direção da voz, deparando-se com Ariadne, irritada. - Vamos logo!

- Já estou indo - ele respondeu a ela. Virou novamente para Harry e Ginny, falando como se conspirasse, enquanto iam na direção dela e de Charlie: - E agora que ela está grávida, fica com o gênio mais impossível ainda. Oh, vida!

- Charlie vai com a gente - Ariadne falou quando o homem a alcançou.

- Por quê? - Sirius perguntou, pegando uma criança no colo de Charlie, a qual tinha olhos tão negros quanto os cabelos, estes sendo fartos para a idade.

- Por que o quê? Algum problema?

- Não, Ari, nenhum problema, só estou perguntando - ele retorquiu em tom de tédio. E aproximou a boca na orelhinha da criança: - Você não acha que a mamãe está muito estressada?

- Eu ouvi isso, Sirius - irritou-se Ariadne mais ainda.

- _Mama tessada? - _falou a pequena, nos braços de Sirius, com uma feição curiosa.

- E você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe? - retorquiu Sirius, dando um meio sorriso. Aproximou-se de Ariadne e lhe deu um beijo, fazendo a filha Lizzy, de quase dois anos, rir e colocar as mãozinhas espalmadas no rosto dos pais, ao ficar quase espremida entre eles. Esse conjunto deixou a mulher sem resposta alguma.

- E o que você vai fazer na Estação, Charlie? - perguntou Harry.

- Vou buscar minha namorada. Ela chega hoje. Não deu para vir antes, para o casamento.

- Não é inglesa? - continuou Harry abafando um murmúrio aborrecido de Ariadne que soou algo como "arranjando namorada" e "francesas intragáveis". Lizzy repetiu o _"mama tessada"._

- Não. Brasileira - Charlie respondeu, segurando uma risada quando olhou para Ariadne e seu olhar cruzou com o de Sirius, que tentava corrigir a filha, ensinando-a a falar corretamente, para desgosto de Ariadne. - Conheci quando fui fazer um intercâmbio no Brasil, há uns meses. O trem dela chega ao mesmo horário do de Nicola, embora em outra plataforma.

- É, estamos doidos para conhecer a louca que se aventurou com meu irmão. - George acabara de chegar. - Então, irmãozinho, como é essa tal de Kelly?

- De um jeito que não te interessa - Charlie retorquiu com um meio sorriso.

- Eu sei que ela é morena - falou Ginny. - Vi uma foto.

- De enxerida que é.

- Como uma morena brasileira foi se interessar por um inglês branquelo feito você? - indignou-se George.

- Bem, se quiser, eu pergunto a ela - Charlie falou divertindo-se.

- Charlie não é branquelo - Ariadne se pronunciou, ajeitando as roupas da filha, já que Sirius não parecia se importar que o vestido de Lizzy subisse até a cabeça da menina. - O fato de ele trabalhar ao ar livre, com dragões, deixou a pele dele mais resistente ao sol e, em vez de ser branquelo, ele é levemente moreno.

- Isso porque você não viu a foto da namorada dele - Ginny alfinetou.

- _Contudo - _Charlie falou -, eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que a Kelly só vai querer responder a sua pergunta, George, quando não estiver mais ninguém presente. Principalmente você.

George apenas rolou os olhos, entediado.

- Vamos? - inquietou-se Ariadne. - Senão, chegaremos atrasados. Tchau Ginny, Harry. - Deu um beijo rápido nos dois, mas seu olhar se demorou um pouco no rapaz. - Seus pais estariam orgulhosos - falou sem se conter. - Sejam felizes, Harry.

- Eles serão - retorquiu Sirius, piscando para o afilhado.

Lizzy deu outro gritinho risonho falando outra coisa, algo que soou como "_Arry"_, e batendo palmas enquanto olhava para Harry. Isso fez Ariadne sorrir bobamente, enquanto Sirius, mais uma vez, tentava, inutilmente, corrigir a filha a dizer as palavras corretamente.

Os quatro então seguiram para fora da Toca, mas não sem antes a pequena receber um beijo de Ginny, e entraram num carro preto, sumindo rapidamente da visão deles.

- Será que vou ser tão ciumenta quando tivermos nossos filhos? - Ginny perguntou para Harry, ainda olhando o lugar onde sumira o carro de Sirius.

- Bem, se você quiser, a gente pode adiantar essa resposta - Harry falou, abraçando-a.

- Eu já te falei, Harry. Temos convidados.

- E seu eu insistir?

- Acho melhor não.

-Por quê? - insistiu Harry, dando beijos no pescoço de Ginny enquanto balançava com ela no ritmo lento da música que tocava na Toca.

- Porque eu posso fazer grosseria - respondeu num muxoxo, fazendo Harry sorrir contra seu pescoço e perguntar:

- Grosseria?

- É... - ela falou fraquinho. - Grosseria com nossos convidados, deixando-os sozinhos.

- Eu não acho grosseria.

- Eu acho... Mas, desde quando você é tão convincente? - Ginny perguntou num fio de voz choroso.

Harry a encarou, vendo aqueles olhos castanhos brilhando.

- Desde que percebi que amo você.

Ginny sorriu. E, com uma feição teatralmente derrotada, falou:

- Vou falar para mamãe cuidar de tudo. Em seguida, desaparatamos daqui.

- E a grosseria? - Harry perguntou zombeteiro.

- É o meu casamento. Acho que tenho esse direito. - Ginny o olhou de lado, divertida. - A não ser que você não queira...

- Vou contrabandear uma garrafa de vinho dos elfos.

E deixando Ginny dar instruções para a mãe, Harry foi até a cozinha da Toca, sabendo que fora onde a equipe de _buffet _guardara o "estoque" da festa de seu casamento. Pegou o vinho numa caixa e mais duas taças, voltando animado para a porta de saída.

Contudo, seu olhar caiu em seu reflexo, num dos armários da Sra. Weasley. Sua cicatriz estava visível naquele momento. Não soube por que, mas ficou ali, se olhando, a cicatriz dando a impressão de ficar mais visível a cada segundo. Saiu do devaneio com a voz de Ginny:

- Vamos?

- Hã? Ah, sim, vamos.

- Algum problema?

- Não. - Ele lhe sorriu sincero. - Não há problemas há muito tempo, meu amor.

Ginny sorriu. Percebeu alívio na voz dele, mas não o inquiriu sobre isso, afinal, conseguira interpretar aquela frase. Finalmente, não havia mais problemas. Finalmente, Harry poderia ser feliz, e ela faria de tudo para que isso se concretizasse fortemente em cada dia de sua vida.

De _suas_ vidas.

_Vi a minha força amarrada no seu passo;_

_Vi que sem você não tem caminho,_

_Eu não me acho._

_Vi um grande amor gritar dentro de mim_

(Peninha - Sonhos)

_**FIM**_

**

* * *

**

**N/B Georgea:** O que posso dizer? Um final J K Rowling? Cheio de romance, acertos mas também lotado de deliciosas tiradas humorísticas? Sim, tudo isso e mais um pouco. Foi incrível, Lili. Obrigada por me deixar fazer parte dessa sua criação, desse seu crescimento. Foi tudo lindo, mesmo quando a vida ficava conturbada demais. Foi um refúgio. Parabéns de verdade, maninha! *estouro a rolha do hidromel e comemoro entusiásticamente: ADORO FINAL FELIZ!

Um brinde a você, querida! Beijos emocionados da mana, Geo.

**N/B Pri:** Ahhhhhh acabou!!!! Foi tudo tão lindo!!! Foi tudo tão perfeito!!! Ai Kelinha se deu bem, ganhou o domador de dragões dessa vez! Liv amada, que coisa boa é a internet e esses caminhos tortos que nos aproximaram. A gente foi se conhecendo aos poucos e de gama você passou a mana. Parabéns por essa história incrível e por nos brindar com essa personagem no mínimo interessante que foi a Ariadne. Bjks mil. Te amo.

**N/A: **Ah!!!! A resposta da Ginny: "Sim! Sim, mil vezes sim" foi inspirada no filme "Orgulho e Preconceito", quando Jane Bennet responde a Charles Bingley seu pedido de casamento depois de muitas turbulências! (Achei aquela cena tão tudo!!rsrs) (embora eu ainda suspire apenas pelo Mr. Darcy... *-*)

**Agora os... Créditos Finais??**

O que dizer após terminar este Epílogo? Eu ainda não sei, parece que não consigo acreditar que tudo acabou. Não consigo pensar que, ao ligar meu computador ou quando pensar nessas personagens, a Ariadne vai ter apenas um cantinho reservado na minha memória como minha primeira personagem realmente desenvolvida. Uma que se transformou numa pessoa real e que parece que vou topar a qualquer momento.

Vou sentir saudades dela. De sua personalidade explosiva, arrogante... às vezes cruel. Mas também uma mãe que ama muito seu filho, uma mulher apaixonada. Vou sentir falta de escrever seus passos, mostrar seu caminho. Mostrar mais de Nicola, da pequena Lizzy e do novo rebento que virá a caminho, mesmo esses dois últimos aparecendo apenas no Epílogo. E tantas outras coisas que, mesmo eu querendo, não consegui colocar no Epílogo.

Vou sentir saudades de Harry e Ginny, Ron e Hermione, de Sirius e de Charlie, embora eles sejam personagens da JK, e eu não tenha sido a responsável em desenvolvê-los. Mas, a saudade virá porque eu os evolui de um jeito um pouco diferente, dei uma pequena vida para eles. Uma vida alternativa à da criada pela magnífica JK Rowling.

Contudo, o que vai me fazer sentir mais falta, foi que eu não fiquei decepcionada pelo que fiz com "minha história" e com as personagens tanto minhas quanto da JK. _"Harry Potter e o Encontro das Trevas" _não é uma história digna de prêmios literários, longe disso. Mas aqui foi colocada cada gota minha de suor, cada esforço, dor de cabeça. Foi colocado meu carinho, minha atenção. O que eu tenho de melhor e de pior (pois é!..rs). E ela me deu um prazer que eu nunca achei que sentiria. Alguns podem pensar que estou exagerando, ou "forçando a barra", mas, escrever _"Encontro"_ me fez sonhar e ficar com os pés no chão ao mesmo tempo. Ajudou-me a aprender e descobrir coisas que eu nunca teria a oportunidade.

E, principalmente, fez-me conhecer pessoas novas. Pessoas que se tornaram muito queridas para mim.

E é a essas pessoas que eu também dedico essa deliciosa satisfação.

**Agradeço muito**à minha irmã-amiga-beta Georgea! Amada, você que me apoiou mesmo na sua correria do dia-a-dia, me estimulou, aturou meus emails, pedidos de socorro, divagações insanas e que falou: escreve, Lili, escreve! Só tenho que agradecer a você por me cutucar a ponto de eu criar coragem e escrever minha primeira estória, e que ela seja realmente a primeira de tantas que, eu desejo, ainda vou escrever.

Você foi meu Norte nesse meu primeiro "trabalho". E fiquei feliz por seus conselhos não se limitarem ao que eu tinha ou não que escrever aqui. Sei que ganhei uma amiga, embora ainda não tenha conseguido dar-te um beijo e abraço demonstrando isso. Mas sei que você sente minha vontade daí, do lado da fronteira (e do outro lado do monitor..rs). Muita saúde e felicidade pra você! Um beijo grande para você, Georgeane.

(Editado: Eu consegui dar um beijo, um abraço, um afago, um cheiro..tudo que tinha direito nessa irmã maravilhosa! Fui no casamento dela! *-* )

E também **agradeço demais** à Priscila Louredo. Mais uma que considero irmã-amiga... Pessoa linda que também aturou meus pedidos de help quando a Geo não podia! Que me ajudou, betou meus capítulos, porque nossa mana Geo teve seus "problemas técnicos" que a impossibilitaram de permanecer no ar...rsrsrs... Irmã linda do meu coração, para você, um beijo grande e especial. E quero que você saiba - sinceramente!! - que você também foi essencial para o desenvolvimento desta fanfic!

E, claro, **agradeço **a todos vocês que me estimularam a escrever com seus comentários, alguns os fazendo sempre, outros uma vez ou outra... Saibam que eles ficarão gravados na minha memória, tanto os de estímulo, quanto as críticas! Independentemente do gênero, eles foram imensamente maravilhosos, e me fizeram crescer! (Vocês não fazem idéia do quanto!)

Agradeço também a pessoas em particular e que, graças à fic, também se tornaram amigas maravilhosas e queridas! Vocês sabem que são vocês!

E também agradeço (sim, tenho que agradecer a muita gente..rs) às outras integrantes da família Maria! Desde as primogênitas, às caçulas.

E depois dessa declaração/desabafo/despedida...rsrs..

Eu espero sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado desta estória, e que lê-la em seus momentos livres trouxe diversão e sonho como aconteceu comigo.

Nos vemos pelo mundo de fanfics afora. Afinal, "criar não vem da falta, e sim do excesso", certo, Geo?

Beijo imenso a todos!

Livinha.


	34. Continuação

Bem, não é um capítulo que eu esqueci de postar, nem nada disso.

Na verdade, eu pensei em deixar um recado aqui nessa fic antes de postar a tão dita continuação de _Encontro das Trevas, _mas, claro, como minha cabecinha tanto gosta de fazer, eu me esqueci de tal recado, devido a minha tamanha ansiedade em postar a tal continuação.

Porém, sem delongas, digo que _Harry Potter e o Encontro das Trevas _já tem sua continuação.

_**Lembranças de uma vida**_se passa na época dos Marotos, em Hogwarts. É narrada pelo ponto de vista de Ariadne em seus dezesseis anos, e como ela se envolveu com Sirius, sua amizade com Lily, Clair, Remus e CIA, assim como acontecerá, mais para frente, maiores explicações sobre o fato da Molly não gostar nada dessa querida vampira que eu tanto gostei de criar, além, claro, de sua amizade com Charlie.

Espero sinceramente que gostem! Vejo-os, então, em _Lembranças. _

Beijos a todos,

Livinha.


End file.
